


Golden Warrior G (Galaxy Odissey)

by Gwarrior



Series: Golden Warrior [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 286,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwarrior/pseuds/Gwarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tercera parte de la serie. Aventuras de la segunda generación en el espacio. Tratando de explorar y habitar nuevos planetas<br/>Adventures of the second generation into Space. Trying to explore and find new planets for living</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La gran astronave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La llegada al gran asteoride que será su hogar, quién sabe si para siempre.

Por la ventana del cohete espacial que les transportaba Leval podía observar el Espacio y comprobar como iban acercándose cada vez más a su punto de destino, una enorme roca que giraba sobre sí misma con cierta periodicidad.

\- ¡Claro! - pensó el muchacho con admiración. - Eso debe ser para crear gravedad artificial, es un sistema muy ingenioso.  
-¿Te has fijado en eso?- Le apuntó Mazoui sacándole de sus pensamientos mientras señalaba al asteroide. - ¡Es enorme!, ocupa casi todo el cambio visual. Ya tengo ganas de saber como es por dentro.  
\- Si, no te preocupes, tendremos tiempo de verlo,- repuso éste que ahora añadió algo más reflexivamente - y pensar que vamos a vivir ahí, puede que para siempre.  
\- Si logramos tener éxito en nuestro proyecto, no.- Intervino más optimistamente una muchachita rubia con gafitas redondas, entrando en la conversación. - Ojalá logremos encontrar pronto un planeta con posibilidades de ser habitable. Por cierto, me llamo Satory Masters. - Se presentó con una tímida sonrisa. -  
\- Mazoui O´Brian, encantado.- Repuso cortésmente el chico, añadiendo con agudeza. - Lo del planeta dependerá en gran medida del trabajo de los astrónomos. Lo van a tener difícil, entre toda esta inmensidad del cosmos. Al menos si consideramos la ecuación de Drake.  
-¿La ecuación de quién?- Quiso saber Amatista.-  
-De Frank Drake. Un astrónomo y astrofísico norteamericano que calculó las posibilidades de que existiera vida inteligente en la galaxia.- Le aclaró Satory.-  
-Pues creo que serán muy remotas.- Terció Granate con jocosidad, al agregar.- Al menos si se fijan en la prima Amatista, ja, ja.

 

La aludida le miró con los ojos encendidos y no tardó en arrearle un buen capón.

-¡Ay!-Protestó el chico.-  
-Eso para que aprendas a cerrar tu bocaza.- Sentenció la muchacha con una ladina sonrisita.-   
-El caso es que es una ecuación muy interesante.- Comentó Leval, atrayendo de inmediato la atención de la francesa y del resto, cuando desarrolló aquella afirmación.- Drake llamaba N al número de civilizaciones de nuestra galaxia cuyas emisiones electromagnéticas son detectables. Y eso dependía de R con un asterisco, que simbolizaba la ratio de formación de estrellas, con planetas adecuados para el desarrollo de vida inteligente.  
-Creo que era la formación de estrellas adecuadas para el desarrollo de la vida inteligente, lo de los planetas era F sub p.- Le corrigió su primo Mazoui.-  
-Tienes razón.- Convino Leval que prosiguió.- Es verdad. Bueno, después de eso estaba N sub e, o lo que es igual a los planetas dentro de cada sistema solar, adecuados para la vida.  
-Y f sub l, o la fracción de planetas donde la vida realmente apareciese.- Terció Granate mientras seguía frotándose la cabeza.-

 

Amatista le miró con los ojos como platos. ¡Si hasta su primo pequeño se sabía aquello! Aunque apenas pudo dejar de prestar atención, cuando fue en esta ocasión Satory la que prosiguió…

-Y luego estaría el porcentaje de estos mundos donde apareciera vida inteligente, eso lo expresó como f sub i, si mal no recuerdo.  
-Así es. Asintió Mazoui.- Llamando F sub c a la fracción de esos mundos capaces de desarrollar tecnología que pudiera ser percibida desde el espacio.  
-Y llamando L al tiempo en el que esas civilizaciones pudieran emitir esa clase de señales, detectables.- Concluyó Leval que entonces sacó una tablet de una de las bolsas de viaje que llevaba escribiendo en ella.- Sería algo así. Multiplicando las diversas variables expresadas en fracciones cuyo denominador sería mucho mayor que el numerador.

N = R*. fp . ne . fl . fi . L

-¿Y cuánto da?- Quiso saber Amatista con genuina curiosidad.-  
-Bueno, eso es lo complicado. – Comentó Mazoui, para aclarar.- No conocemos los valores exactos de esas fracciones. Se deben pues asignar de modo aproximado y según se haga, el resultado puede variar de unas pocas decenas a varios millones.  
-Eso es tarea de los científicos de abordo. Espero que puedan determinarlo con mayor exactitud.- Comentó Leval.-   
\- Haremos lo que podamos,- sonrió Satory que convino al hilo de lo anterior. - Hay muchos mundos potenciales, aunque son muchísimas más las estrellas que descartar.  
-¿Eres amiga de Amatista, verdad? - Le inquirió su interlocutor a la tímida muchacha tras reparar en ella. -  
\- Si,- afirmó ésta de forma vergonzosa. – Sí que lo soy.   
\- Desde que éramos niñas - añadió la aludida pasando un brazo por detrás a Satory para sonreír con alegría y exclamar - ¡Cuánto me alegro de que estemos juntas!,  
\- Tendremos que hacernos compañía entre todos.- Declaró Mazoui. -  
\- ¡Yo puedo hacerle compañía a Amatista en su camarote! - Terció Granate de forma jocosa ganándose de nuevo el ineludible capón de su prima.- ¡Ay!...Oye que me vas a hacer un agujero.  
-Así estará a juego con tu hueca cabeza.- Repuso ella no sin vengativa sorna.-

Le daban ganas incluso de darle otro. ¿Es que ese bobo no podía dejar de meterse con ella? Por lo menos delante de Leval. 

-¡Tú siempre estás igual!- rio éste moviendo la cabeza, su primo nunca cambiaría, le encantaba pinchar a las chicas. -  
\- ¡Mirad! - Apuntó precisamente ese entusiasmado muchacho cuando vio abrirse ante ellos una gran compuerta. - Ya casi hemos llegado.

 

Y el grupo contuvo la respiración, aquello les parecía un instante solemne, grandioso, en ese momento todos aspiraban a cumplir de un modo u otro sus sueños y sus promesas de futuro. Eran jóvenes y estaban verdaderamente llenos de esperanzas. Ahora, aquellas aventuras y deseos de exploración largamente aguardados por unos, y los de años pacientemente anhelados, tanto de investigación, como de amor, por las otras, estaban próximos a materializarse, y ese iba a ser su escenario. Por ello se sentían de un estupendo humor, y llenos de optimismo. Ya estaban a punto de posarse.

\- Lo difícil será acertar en la entrada con tanto giro. El piloto se va a marear. – Comentó Amatista percatándose también que el asteroide giraba lenta pero continuamente, aunque no podía mantener mucho tiempo la vista en él, ya que todo le comenzaba a dar vueltas. -   
\- No te preocupes, para eso están los giróscopos direccionales y el piloto automático. Además de la trayectoria orbital continua que permite a ambos vehículos igualar su giro y velocidad.- Le comentó Leval con aire distendido. -

 

Pese a que la muchacha no había comprendido nada asintió como si aquella explicación hubiera sido perfectamente clara. Aunque no se recató de preguntar con cierta prevención.

\- ¿Y por qué razón tiene que estar girando así la nave? ¿No nos marearemos todos ahí dentro?   
\- Para crear la gravedad necesaria. – Le respondió Satory que sonrió al igual que el resto cuando añadió. - No te preocupes, en su interior no notaremos nada. La Tierra también gira y no nos mareamos.  
\- Con esa velocidad de giro, esta nave debe de poseer aproximadamente la gravedad uno. - Elucubró Mazoui. -  
\- Suficiente para mantener las tetas de Amatista hacia abajo. ¡Porque con semejante volumen imaginadlas flotando! – Susurró Granate a sus primos que trataron de pasar por alto el comentario con sendos carraspeos. -

 

Por desgracia para él, su otra prima no tenía mal oído y mientras que los otros seguían observando el acercamiento a la gran entrada de la nave ella estrangulaba vehementemente a su primo. Los dos lucían interesantes colores en sus caras, Granate azul por falta de aire y con la cabeza dolorida por una lluvia de capones y Amatista roja de enfado y de vergüenza.

\- Haya paz. - Les pidió condescendientemente Leval, esbozando también una ligera sonrisa mientras el resto hacía como si no se enterase de nada. -

 

Lo que bastó para que Amatista soltase al gracioso de su primo pequeño y enrojeciera todavía más, preguntándose si el muchacho habría escuchado ese comentario. ¡Ese tonto de Granate! Siempre estaba haciendo gamberradas o diciendo ese tipo de bobadas, ¡con el complejo que la pobre muchacha tenía con esa parte de su anatomía! Pero, por otro lado, ¿y si a Leval le gustasen las chicas con las tetas grandes?, pero ¿y si no le gustasen? Bueno, mejor dejar de pensar en eso y fijar su atención en la inminente llegada.

-Preparaos.- Les indicó Mazoui.- Tenemos que sentarnos y asegurar los cinturones a los anclajes…

 

Efectivamente por los altavoces de la lanzadera avisaron de tomar asiento y abrocharse el cinturón a la vista del inminente aterrizaje. Ya se podían ver con claridad las luces del interior del gran hangar de la nave. El transbordador frenó bruscamente su velocidad y se aproximó con cuidado. Amatista no pudo evitar exclamar.

-¡Esto es enorme, aquí nos perderemos!  
\- Tranquila- le dijo despreocupadamente Leval. - Por lo que nos enseñaron en algún plano antes de venir, creo que esto se corresponde con la zona militar. Arriba, en las cubiertas superiores si no me equivoco, está la civil. Creo que todo está muy bien indicado. Allí hay una ciudad normal. Te acostumbrarás enseguida.- Dicho esto mantuvo unos instantes de silencio y retomó la palabra para preguntarle a la muchacha con visible extrañeza. - Aunque, hasta ahora, con todo el ajetreo de la partida no he tenido tiempo de preguntarte como se te ha ocurrido venir.  
\- Bueno- sonrió pálidamente la muchacha sin querer mirarle directamente a los ojos. - Es que a mí siempre me ha gustado la aventura, Leval.  
-¡Oíd chicos! ¿Podemos quitarnos ya estos cinturones o lo que sean? - Inquirió impacientemente Granate señalando una especie de tiras elásticas de goma que llevaban puestas. -  
\- Aguarda un poco - le pidió Mazoui mostrándose como siempre más calmado ante la agitación que el resto. - Enseguida aterrizaremos.

 

Tenía razón. No tardaron apenas, la lanzadera se posó muy suavemente en la pista. Deshaciéndose ahora de sus cinturones aguardaron hasta que la compuerta de desembarco de su vehículo se abrió. Un oficial de la nave les ayudó a bajar. Primero lo hicieron Amatista y Satory después descendieron Mazoui, Leval y Granate. Todos tenían la orden de aguardar en la terminal de vuelo hasta la llegada de sus respectivos superiores. Los cinco permanecían de pie y mirando en derredor, escuchando la zarabanda de ruidos, voces y códigos de aterrizaje que podían oírse en la pista. ¡Ésta era inmensa!, mucho mayor que la de un aeropuerto convencional. A Mazoui le parecía una réplica a bastante mayor escala de la cubierta de un portaaviones. Algunas otras naves a unas decenas de metros atracaban también trayendo a bordo a más miembros de la dotación. Por todas partes militares uniformados y técnicos daban instrucciones. Androides diseñados por Zafiro llevaban cargas o trabajaban en el acondicionamiento de las infraestructuras. Los guías en la pista indicaban con gestos de sus brazos y manos a las naves para que descendieran o despegasen o bien se apartasen de la trayectoria de cubierta. Y entre todo aquello voces de megafonía que hablaban en clave militar con códigos tales como.

-Dos cinco, doble r en cubierta. Más cuatro seis. Cambio a ala fija. Despejen cubierta, sector blanco kappa uno.

 

Desde luego aquello era una especie de gran caos paradójicamente muy organizado. Las chicas estaban atónitas entre todo aquel ajetreo existente su alrededor, aunque reaccionaron cuando dos droidos (nombre de esos robots con apariencia humana) les trajeron dos carritos con sus equipajes respectivos. Acababan de hacerse cargo de ellos, cuando una mujer se dirigió hacia ambas y las abordó. Presentándose de inmediato.

\- Hola, espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje. Me llamo Penelope Winters, y soy su directora de investigación.  
-¿La encargada de la experimentación? - Inquirió Satory, a lo que la mujer asintió. -

 

Se trataba de una mujer alta y delgada, de pelo castaño, recogido en una coleta, sus ojos eran verdes y parecía algo fría, lo que se notaba en su tono de voz. Abriendo un portafolio que tenía bajo un brazo lo consultó antes de decir.

\- Usted debe de ser Satory Masters, la hija del principal propietario.- Declaró con cierta indiferencia despectiva. -  
\- Disculpe, soy Satory Masters, si.- Repuso ésta algo molesta por ese comentario -, pero estoy aquí en calidad de licenciada en bioquímica y en radio astronomía. Además, tengo una de las mejores puntuaciones del grupo de acceso y estoy desarrollando mi tesis sobre bioquímica planetaria.  
\- Disculpe usted.- Respondió Penélope que parecía ahora algo más cuidadosa - no me ha dejado terminar, ahora iba a leer lo que acaba de decir. – No obstante ahora volvió a manifestar firmeza cuando añadió.- Y no se equivoque conmigo, me da igual de quién sea hija, aquí estará a mis órdenes.  
-Muy bien, no tengo ningún problema con eso.- Convino su interlocutora.- He venido aquí para aprender y sobre todo para trabajar.  
-Celebro oírlo, dado que no haré distinciones ni otorgaré favoritismos de ninguna clase. - Sentenció su jefa en lo que no parecía un tono de advertencia, sino casi de amenaza. - ¿Y usted? – Señaló entonces a la alta y rubia chica que estaba junto a la hija del millonario. - Está en segundo curso de biología y es la señorita Lassart Deveraux ¿no?  
\- Si esa soy yo, pero llámame Amatista,- le indicó cordialmente la muchacha que le ofreció una mano. - Encantada de conocerla.

 

Su interlocutora le dirigió una mirada escéptica, dejando a la chica con la mano ahí colgando durante unos segundos hasta que de forma rápida y leve se la estrechó, aunque ahora su voz sonó algo más amable, o más bien tolerante.

\- Su principal cometido va a ser terminar sus estudios y después veremos si se la puede incluir en nuestro equipo de trabajo. Será muy duro porque va a tener un programa intensivo para comprimir tres años en tan solo uno. Como no es bueno que se sienta demasiado presionada, al principio se ocupará de las tareas más sencillas. Hágalo bien y termine la carrera lo antes posible, necesitaremos científicos.  
\- Muchas gracias - sonrió la aludida añadiendo con decisión. - Me esforzaré cuanto pueda.  
\- Acompáñenme - les pidió Penélope. - Voy a mostrarles la ciudad y les indicaré donde pueden alojarse.

 

Amatista dirigió la vista hacia Leval y los otros chicos, para decirles con un tono que pretendía mostrarse esperanzado, aunque con no demasiado éxito.

\- Espero que podamos vernos luego.  
\- Todo dependerá de los destinos que nos asignen y de nuestras obligaciones. - Replicó Mazoui cargando sus palabras de objetividad. –  
\- Ya. No te preocupes, quedaremos cuando hayamos descubierto algún sitio molón para bailar o tomarnos algo. Yo me encargo de llevar a estos muermos.- Añadió Granate guiñándole un ojo a su prima. – No dejaré que se apolillen en el cuartel.

 

Amatista no pudo evitar sonreír. Su díscolo primito también tenía sus cosas buenas. Y por lo que a todos respectaba estaba claro que nada más llegar tendría que empezar a trabajar muy duro. No estaban de vacaciones. Aquello realmente iba a ser todo un reto. Ella no era tonta y supuso desde el principio que sería difícil verse con frecuencia. Pero escuchando a su primo pequeño el ánimo le mejoraba. Si alguien podía mantenerla informada de cómo les iban las cosas a todos con mucho más desparpajo y profundidad, sin duda era él. Aunque no era el momento para seguir ocupándose de asuntos personales, la doctora Winters ya se dirigía hacia una especie de deslizador y ambas tuvieron que seguirla a toda prisa. Ayudadas por algunos mozos de pista y esa especie de robots, cargaron sus equipajes, se subieron y arrancaron tras despedirse con la mano de los muchachos. Apenas pudieron ver como ellos les devolvían el saludo, pues ya estaban perdiéndose entre las vías de circulación.

-Ahora tendrán que instalarse, en cuanto descansen un poco nos reuniremos con los restantes miembros del grupo de investigación.- Les indicaba la doctora en tanto conducía aquel aparato por una de las extrañas carreteras que surcaban la nave.-  
-¿Es usted miembro de Hadas-cinco?- La inquirió Satory con patente interés.-  
-Si- repuso la interpelada, agregando.- He sido formada en esa organización.  
-Lo mismo que yo, entonces.- Sonrió Satory exhibiendo una especie de carnet dorado con una blanca estrella de cinco puntas grabada en el centro.-  
-¡Vaya! Es agradable tener a una colega aquí.- Sonrió ésta vez aquella adusta científica que parecía teñir su tono de mucha mayor consideración ahora, cuando añadió.- No la recuerdo de las clases.  
-Digamos que, por mor de la seguridad, me las dieron a parte del resto. Mi padre nunca quiso que me relacionara demasiado con los demás.- Suspiró ahora su interlocutora.-  
-Pues aquí tendrá que hacerlo.- Replicó su contertulia retornando a su anterior seriedad para aleccionar ahora a sus dos acompañantes.- Éste será un trabajo en equipo. No permitiré lobas solitarias, ni individualidades fuera de control.  
-Muy bien.- Convino Amatista, que, aunque hubiera querido, desde luego no habría podido hacer algo así. Para empezar no estaba todavía capacitada.- Lo que usted diga.

 

La doctora no respondió a eso, al cabo de un rato en el que no hubo más conversación detuvo aquel deslizador y las guió hacia un bloque de edificios que no se diferenciaba para nada de cualquier tipo de construcción terrestre. De hecho las calles por las que ahora transitaban tenían jardines, aceras, paseos arbolados y personas caminando por ellas. Daba la impresión de que estuvieran en una ciudad cualquiera de la Tierra. Una vez anduvieron siguiendo a su directora de laboratorio ella las guió a uno de esos bloques de apartamentos…

-El suyo está en el portal diecisiete, piso cuarto derecha, tienen una dotación básica de útiles de aseo y agua. Lo demás pueden adquirirlo en los supermercados y almacenes de la ciudad.   
-Entendido, muchas gracias.- Musitó Amatista.- Nos arreglaremos bien.

 

Su jefa asintió de modo rápido y tomó la palabra una vez más consultando una especie de agenda digital que llevaba.

-Son las dos de la tarde, las quiero a ambas a las siete PM, hora estándar de Greenwich, en ésta dirección.

 

Y dicho eso, entregó un sobre a Satory y les deseó buenas tardes, después se alejó, montó en el deslizador, y se perdió por aquellas curiosas carreteras que hacían levitar a los vehículos.

-Bueno, no se puede decir que esa mujer sea miss simpatía.- Resopló Amatista.-  
-Desde luego que no. Anda, será mejor que subamos y nos instalemos cuanto antes.- Le respondió su compañera y amiga recordándola.- Dentro de nada entramos de servicio.

Y las dos pasaron al interior del portal y llamaron al ascensor, para dirigirse a su apartamento…

 

Entre tanto los muchachos no tuvieron que esperar mucho para saber que pasaba con ellos. Mazoui advirtió que llegaban más coches deslizadores. De estos se bajaron varios oficiales, algunos de rango superior. De inmediato, él y los demás se cuadraron saludando. El oficial que parecía de mayor graduación se acercó devolviendo un rápido saludo y se presentó.

\- Soy el comandante John Braem, el jefe superior en esta zona. Ustedes están encuadrados en mi sección. Díganme sus nombres y graduación.  
\- Primer teniente Mazoui O ‘Brian, señor.- Contestó el muchacho. -  
\- Segundo Teniente Leval Malden, señor- añadió éste. -  
\- Cadete de Primera Granate Lassart, señor- remató el que restaba.-  
\- Muy bien,- declaró el comandante Braem asintiendo con aprobación. -Sigan a este oficial - indicó a uno de sus subordinados que aguardaba a un par de metros junto con un deslizador. - Él les conducirá a sus alojamientos y les indicará sus destinos provisionales.

 

Todos saludaron nuevamente, sus equipajes estaban ya cargados en el vehículo y siguieron al oficial que les ordenó montar en el transporte. Mientras lo hacían, éste también se presentó.

\- Si bien el comandante Braem va a ser su jefe de escuadra aérea, yo seré su líder de escuadrilla, soy el mayor Karl Enset. Y por los informes que tengo de ustedes ya tienen experiencia en vuelos y sus notas son excepcionales.- Alabó para aclarar al momento. - Pero no se engañen caballeros, esto ya no es la academia y en cuanto a usted,- añadió dirigiéndose a Granate - todavía no ha alcanzado ni tan siquiera el grado de alférez. Espero que complete aquí su formación. Pero he de prevenirle, aquí no le daremos más facilidades que en la sede del UNISON. Será más bien al contrario.  
\- Si señor- repuso éste agregando con tono serio. - Soy consciente de ello, me esforzaré.  
\- Eso espero.- Asintió Enset con aprobación. - Muy bien cadete. Su alojamiento está en la dirección que indica este plano, sígalo. - Y entregó al muchacho una hoja que describía las instalaciones, numerando las respectivas habitaciones. La suya, el número 46, aparecía marcada en rojo. -

 

Granate volvió a saludar y tomando su equipaje se despidió de sus primos para perderse por la galería que le llevaba a su alojamiento. Enset se dirigió entonces a Mazoui y Leval.

\- Ahora ustedes dos, acompáñenme, por favor.

 

Enset les llevó a sus alojamientos de oficiales y más tarde les informó de sus destinos. Los dos se alegraron de saber que les había correspondido estar juntos en aquella escuadrilla y en la misma habitación.

-Al menos el sitio no está mal. Es incluso más amplio que nuestras habitaciones de la academia- Comentó Leval.-

Ojearon el sitio, un cuarto casi cuadrado, de unos seis por seis metros más o menos. Tenía dos camas, con mesitas de noche a cada lado de las mismas, dos armarios y una mesa grande con dos sillas, junto a una especie de ventana. También había una puerta que conducía a un modesto cuarto de baño, con cisterna, ducha y lavabo. A priori no era un palacio pero desde luego que no estaba mal para tratarse de una nave espacial. Aunque, dado el tamaño de ésta, se habían hecho más concesiones al tamaño de las habitaciones. 

-Pues sí, aunque seguramente las cosas aquí serán más duras.- Le previno su primo observando también en derredor todo aquello.- Tenemos que estar mentalizados.  
-¡Bah! – Sonrió su interlocutor con despreocupación.- Después de nuestros entrenamientos esto no será nada.   
-Ojalá que tengas razón. Anda, vamos a instalarnos que luego nos tendremos que presentar oficialmente al resto de nuestros compañeros.- Le indicó Mazoui.-

 

Su primo convino en eso. Por otro lado, las chicas también se instalaron en sus alojamientos. Ese piso tenía dos habitaciones, salón, cuarto de baño, cocina e incluso una terraza alargada. La verdad es que estaba mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Sortearon habitaciones y tras invertir un tiempo en descansar del viaje y colocar sus cosas fueron hacia el centro de investigaciones. A tenor de las explicaciones de su jefa, Satory se incorporaría rápidamente al proyecto en tanto que Amatista estaría haciendo prácticas como ayudante mientras durase su formación y pudiera concluir sus estudios.

-¿Qué te parece este sitio? - Le preguntó Satory a su amiga según lo recorrían. -  
\- Es enorme y está muy bien dotado de equipo - respondió ésta. - Seguro que disponen de lo último en tecnología.  
\- Ya puede ser cierto - sonrió la hija de Masters con gesto divertido. - ¡Con todo el dinero que se ha gastado mi padre en este proyecto!

 

Amatista asintió, estaba verdaderamente sorprendida al pensar en la cantidad de capital que habría hecho falta para emprender aquella aventura. Durante el camino su amiga además le fue explicando.

-Éste es un asteroide de tipo M compuesto por metales y sobre todo silicio. Eso vendrá muy bien para los conductores de impulsos de nuestros ordenadores. En una palabra, los microchips nos van a salir muy baratos de fabricar.

 

Su interlocutora asintió aunque no entendía mucho de eso. Si bien su compañera proseguía la explicación.

-Tiene una longitud de casi trece kilómetros y un diámetro de al menos cinco. ¿No te parece increíble?  
-Sí, supongo - musitó Amatista que miraba en derredor suyo y hacia arriba. – Es enorme…

 

La verdad es que por esa zona, que era una parcela destinada a la ciudad, casi no se notaba que estuvieran dentro de ninguna roca. La impresión que habían tenido antes se confirmaba. Aquello parecía una zona urbana como cualquier otra. Incluso mirando hacia arriba había una altura tal que la chica no observaba más que un difuso cielo. ¡Eso sí que era increíble! Se había logrado crear algo que parecía simular una región cualquiera de la superficie de la Tierra. Por un momento las recién llegadas comentaron aquello y pudieron empezar a comprender la magnitud de semejante proyecto. Amatista sobre todo pensaba admirada en el calibre de la labor de su padre, su tío Zafiro y los compañeros de ambos. Solo deseaba estar a la altura de todos ellos. Las jóvenes siguieron caminando rumbo al laboratorio. Afortunadamente no les quedaba demasiado lejos. Tras abordar uno de esos deslizadores tardaría aproximadamente diez minutos. Allí tendrían oportunidad de comenzar a familiarizarse con sus nuevos elementos de trabajo y de conocer al resto de sus compañeras. 

-Ya tengo ganas de comenzar.- Pensaba la joven francesa.- Y demostrar lo que valgo…Tal y como la madre de Chibiusa me dijo.

 

Recordó un par de días antes de la partida. Sus padres estaban fuera. Ella se afanaba en seleccionar ropas y otras cosas para el equipaje. Al cabo de un rato de cavilar hizo un par de maletas. Fue entonces cuando oyó la voz de su madre.

-Cariño. ¿Estás en casa?...  
-¡Si mamá!- Respondió en voz alta.-  
-Haz el favor de bajar, tu padre y yo tenemos invitados…y queremos que les conozcas…

 

La muchacha suspiró. No solía gustarle mucho ese tipo de eventos. Seguramente algún pez gordo del mundo de la moda o la política estaría allí. Aunque por otra parte no era normal que sus padres la involucrasen en eso. Sintió verdadero curiosidad por ver de quiénes podrían tratarse. 

-Enseguida bajo, no llevo ropa formal.- Pudo excusarse.-  
-No te preocupes por eso.- Replicó su madre.-

 

Aquello sí que la terminó por desconcertar. ¿Una visita de gente importante y su madre le decía que bajase sin vestir apropiadamente? Ahora sí que tenía ganas de conocer la identidad de esos individuos. No tardó en descender por las escaleras, ataviada con una simple blusa y un pantalón corto, amén de ir en zapatillas de andar por casa.

-Buenos días. – Saludó educadamente a sus padres y a la pareja que les acompañaba.- ¿Qué tal están?

 

El hombre era alto. Aunque no tanto como su padre, moreno y atractivo. Vestía con un polo blanco y pantalones color crema. Y la mujer era bastante bajita de largas y rubias coletas que casi le llegaban hasta el suelo, peor muy hermosa. Su semblante era algo indescriptible entre la dulzura y la bondad. Observaba a la propia Amatista con una amplia sonrisa. Y fue la primera en decir con tono suave.

-Vuestra hija es toda una mujer ya.  
-Amatista hija, ellos son Usagi Tsukino y Mamoru Chiba.- Les presentó Diamante.- Unos viejos y grandes amigos nuestros…

 

Y tras mirarse cómplicemente con los invitados, Esmeralda añadió…

-Te sonarán más si te digo que también se les conoce por Guerrera Luna y el Tuxedo Kamen…

 

La chica abrió unos ojos como platos. Tras descubrir la historia de sus padres sabía perfectamente quienes eran. Terminó de bajar las escaleras y aproximarse para preguntar atónita.

-¿Ustedes son…los padres de Chibiusa?...  
-Lo somos.- Le corroboró un sonriente Mamoru que enseguida rectificó con simpatía.- Al menos lo seremos en el siglo treinta.  
-Entonces… ustedes son…- Pudo replicar la impresionada chica en tanto improvisaba una especie de reverencia.- ¡Los futuros reyes! Endimión y Serenity…  
-Eso no es necesario.- Sonrió Usagi haciendo un gesto con nunca de sus manos para que la chica dejara de inclinarse.- Hemos venido como amigos de tus padres. Y porque queríamos conocerte, Amatista. Nuestra hija nos habló muy bien de ti. Dijo que prometías como justiciera.  
-Muchas gracias. – Replicó la joven con evidente rubor.- Es un honor para mí…

 

Amatista no era desde luego propensa a dejarse impresionar. Sin embargo estaba delante de los legendarios soberanos de la Tierra. Al menos eso le contaron sus padres. Los reyes contra los que ellos se rebelaron y a los que trataron de destruir. Ahora comprendía, simplemente con ver a esa mujer. Por qué su padre pudo verse tan atraído por ella. Y eso que, pese a las apariencias de fragilidad y su pequeña estatura, la joven sentía una especie de aura de poder y majestad que rodeaba a esa señora y al hombre que la acompañaba…

-Tus padres nos han contado que irás en ese viaje.- Afirmó Mamoru.- Hemos venido a desearte la mejor de las suertes. Y a que sepas que si podemos hacer cualquier cosa por ti, solo tienes que pedírnoslo.  
-Muchas gracias. No sé qué decir, que alguien tan importante se preocupe por mí…-Apenas si fue capaz de responder visiblemente atónita.-  
-Verás,- Añadió Usagi.- Como sabes, el resto de tus compañeras y primos fueron amadrinados por algunas de mis amigas y guardianas. Leval y Kerria son ahijados de Ami, Alan, Lance e Idina de Rei y Mazoui y Katherine lo son de Minako. Así como tus primos Coraíon y Granate de Makoto.  
-Así es cariño.- Terció Esmeralda ahora.- Tu madrina iba a ser Jennifer Scott, la madre de Satory, pero ella murió antes siquiera de nacer tú.-  
-Sí, creo que fue un accidente, ¿verdad?- Comentó la muchacha que sentía aquello por su amiga la hija del magnate.- Iba a ser mi madrina como tú y papá sois los padrinos de Satory.  
-Hasta ahora eso no fue importante.- Comentó Diamante para explicar.- Sin embargo, cuando se os reveló la verdad a todos nos dimos cuenta de que cada una de las justicieras contaba con una guerrera tras de sí, para instruirla.-  
-Es por ello que enviamos a nuestra hija del futuro para ayudaros. – Intervino Mamoru.-  
-Aunque todas tus compañeras siempre tuvieron una madrina para guiarlas en mayor o menor medida. Faltaba Katherine, hasta que al fin, su familia y la del resto se reencontraron.- Añadió Usagi.- Es por ello que ahora, solo quedas tú.   
-Bueno, Chibiusa me enseñó muchas cosas.- Afirmó la muchacha.- Es una gran profesora.

 

La pareja de progenitores de la aludida se sonrió agradeciendo esas palabras. Fue Usagi quien declaró.

-Ella se ha ocupado sobre el terreno, nosotros estuvimos muy liados con muchas cosas, pero quiero que sepas que, desde ahora, me gustaría ejercer como tu madrina. Aunque fuese de modo simbólico. Si en un futuro precisas guía, ayuda o consejo, aparte del de tus padres, claro está. Acude a mí. De hecho, creo que esa nave hará escala en la Luna. Si nosotros no estamos presentes nuestra hija se encargará de prestarte el apoyo que precises. Ella es a su vez la mentora de Neherenia.  
-No sé qué decir. Es un gran honor para mí. Y me hace mucha ilusión ser amadrinada por la legendaria Guerrera Luna  
-El placer es nuestro.- Repuso Mamoru.-   
-Gracias de corazón amigos míos.- Les dijo Diamante estrechando la mano de él, y besando galantemente la de ella.-  
-Estamos convencidos de que vuestra hija tendrá un papel fundamental en ese viaje.- Aseveró Usagi.- Como el resto de sus amigos y compañeros. Hará historia.

 

La jovencita sonrió con incredulidad. Al fin dejaron aquello y durante un rato más charlaron. Amatista tuvo una gran impresión de esos dos importantes personajes. Luego se despidieron deseándole mucha suerte en su viaje…y allí estaba ella ahora, tumbada en su cama y reflexionando sobre ello.

-Espero hacer honor a las expectativas que han puesto en mí. Aunque honestamente no sé qué podría hacer yo en un lugar tan enorme y con tanta gente valiosa, que fuera tan importante.

 

Por su parte, Leval y Mazoui también se dirigieron a su escuadrilla, el mayor Enset les comunicó que su comandante iba a darles una charla de bienvenida. Sentados junto con otros oficiales aguardaron a la llegada de su superior. Se levantaron respetuosamente en cuanto éste entró y saludaron en posición de firmes.

\- Descansen caballeros.- Les indicó Braem que pasó a dirigirles unas palabras. - Ante todo buenos días, si es que eso puede aplicarse en el Espacio. En fin, vamos al grano, están ustedes aquí para completar parte de la dotación de pilotos de la nave. Esta escuadra, como ya saben, está bajo mi mando. Ustedes han sido seleccionados pues demostraron ser los mejores disponibles.- Se aclaró la garganta y agregó con énfasis. - Pero ahora tendrán que refrendarlo aquí. No sabemos lo que nos aguardará allí fuera. Por el momento les serán asignadas misiones de rutina con los nuevos cazas diseñados específicamente para el espacio y los de reentrada atmosférica. En cuanto a los aparatos descubrirán que son de más avanzado diseño que los que emplearon en sus entrenamientos. Las especificaciones técnicas de sus sistemas les serán facilitadas a su debido tiempo. No obstante por ahora lo más apasionante que tendrán que hacer será misiones de exploración de radio cercano a la nave y servicios de escolta y acompañamiento para módulos espaciales. Espero que nadie se sienta decepcionado. Todavía no tenemos enemigos como en "Star Wars".- Hubo unas risas sofocadas y Braem, sonriendo ligeramente, continuó más distendido. - Así que no deberán preocuparse por eso. Pero, para los amantes de la aventura tenemos unos simuladores de última generación que, de paso, les servirán para entrenarse y también haremos maniobras en el Espacio. No dudo que se divertirán. Aunque recuerden que esto no es un parque de atracciones.- Y dejando unos segundos para que todos asimilaran esas palabras remachó. - Ahora caballeros les dejo para que se conozcan. El mayor Enset hará las presentaciones oportunas.

 

Todos se levantaron para saludar al comandante que salió del cuarto. Volvieron a sentarse y el mayor procedió dar nuevas instrucciones.

\- Muy bien, cada uno de ustedes se presentará por orden de grados. Los primeros tenientes, por favor.

 

Estos eran tres, aparte de Mazoui. Cada uno de ellos tenía por correspondencia a dos lugartenientes y estos eran ocho, contando a Leval. Por último había dieciséis alféreces para conformar la pirámide de mandos en la escuadrilla. De todos los oficiales dieciocho eran hombres y diez mujeres. Aunque ninguna de ellas superaba el rango de Leval y solo cuatro de ellas lo igualaban. Centrándonos en los primeros tenientes, sin contar a Mazoui, el primero de ellos era un tipo de mediana estatura, pelo oscuro y poco hablador, de nombre Mullins. Daba la impresión de querer guardar las distancias. Tracer, el segundo, era parejo en talla al anterior, de pelo y ojos castaños y mucho más sociable. Parecía poseer mucho sentido del humor, era en ciertos aspectos similar a Granate. O al menos eso pensaron tanto Leval como Mazoui en su primera impresión. Y por último Logan, el tercero, era algo más alto que los otros, rubio y con unos duros ojos azules, el clásico tipo engreído y bastante pagado de sí mismo. Era el hijo de un prestigioso general y tras Leval y Mazoui el que mejor expediente tenía.

-Creo que esto va a ser interesante.- Se decía Mazoui, tratando de sondear un poco a sus nuevos compañeros.-

Aunque enseguida desistió de ello. No le pareció ético. Quizás más adelante si fuera necesario. De todos modos, el joven se percató de que, ese tal Logan, no parecía desde luego tener la misma actitud que los demás…

-Tendré que vigilar a ese tipo de cerca.- Pensaba en tanto observaba a aquel individuo.-

 

Satory mientras tanto había comenzado las investigaciones con Penélope y el resto de los científicos que componían el equipo. Una agradable chica de escasa estatura, pelo corto y castaño oscuro llamada Jennifer, a la que pronto llamaron Jenny o Jen, ayudante como Amatista y otra de larga melena morena y ojos verde albahaca, de nombre Sandy Ann. Ésta última era alta y tenía un aspecto voluptuoso, cuerpo muy sensual y atractivo, desmentido, no obstante, por su carácter reservado y era una de las científicas principales junto a Satory y la propia Penélope. Desde un principio no pareció que Amatista y ella se llevasen muy bien. Por lo demás las cosas se desarrollaban de forma fluida para todas. Así comenzaron a pasar los días, tal y como habían pensado con anterioridad, al principio les fue imposible reunirse. Amatista, sin ir más lejos, recibía sus clases y luego entraba a trabajar. La primera semana no dispuso apenas de tiempo para ella, ni tampoco lo tuvieron los muchachos. Solo un acontecimiento rompió la rutina en la que se habían instalado en esos primeros días. Los chicos y también las muchachas fueron requeridos por el alto mando de la nave y las autoridades civiles.

-¿Qué podrán querer de nosotros?- Se preguntaba Amatista sentada en un banco de un largo corredor, previo a una sala de juntas a la que habían sido convocados. –  
-No lo sé. - Replicó Mazoui que tampoco tenía la menor idea cuando le contó a la muchacha ante el asentimiento de sus primos. – A nosotros nos ordenaron venir aquí y con uniforme de gala.  
-Si.- Convino Leval, que se encogía de hombros sorprendido para afirmar. – No tenemos ni la menor idea. ¿A ti no te han comentado nada al respecto?  
-¡Qué va! – Replicó ella que les puso en antecedentes. – Estaba trabajando en el laboratorio cuando sonó el teléfono. Lo contestó nuestra jefa y tras unos minutos de conversación colgó. Entonces vino a donde yo estaba y nos dijo sin más que debíamos venir para acá, que era orden del consejo rector de la ciudad.  
-Sí, es cierto - convino Satory que no dejaba de mirar de reojo a los muchachos, especialmente a Mazoui. – No nos dijo nada del porqué. Creo que ni ella misma lo sabía.  
-Bueno. Si fuera para echarnos la bronca por algo, las autoridades no nos habrían hecho venir vestidos así. ¿No?- Terció Granate tomando su gorra de plato entre las manos y jugueteando con ella para quitarse los nervios y la impaciencia. –  
-Espero que no hayas hecho nada de lo que nos tengamos que lamentar. – Le dijo Mazoui, más con sarcástico humor que otra cosa. – Dime. ¿Has tirado alguna pila de tartas?  
-¡Que me registren! – Pudo exclamar teatralmente el chico levantando las manos de forma tan exagerada que los demás no pudieron evitar romper a reír. – Eso solo lo hacía en la tienda de Makoina.

 

No obstante las carcajadas se extinguieron cuando la puerta de aquella sala se abrió. Un elegante hombre de alrededor de sesenta años, pelo canoso y algo entrado en kilos, se aproximó. A su lado venía el propio contra almirante Spar, el comandante en jefe de la nave, un hombre alto, y de pelo gris. Los chicos se cuadraron inmediatamente. Aunque éste último enseguida les ordenó descanso en tanto el otro tipo se dirigía a todos los presentes.

-Buenas tardes. Soy John Derish, el gobernador civil de la ciudad. Les agradezco su presencia aquí. Seguramente se preguntarán porqué han sido convocados de esta manera tan repentina.  
-Si - replicó Amatista haciendo de improvisada portavoz del grupo. – No sabemos que pueden querer de nosotros.  
-Pasen por favor y lo sabrán - intervino Spar haciendo un invitador ademán con una de sus manos en dirección al salón. –

 

Ninguno se hizo de rogar y entraron tras sus dos anfitriones. Allí, de pie, descubrieron a un tipo vestido de una forma algo extraña, parecía llevar ropajes propios del siglo dieciocho. Tras él cuatro muchachas jovencitas y con unos aparatosos peinados y pelos y vestidos a juego en colores rojo, verde, amarillo y azul, flanqueaban dos sillas de terciopelo rojo, en las que se sentaban dos hermosas jóvenes. Tanto Spar como el gobernador civil hicieron una marcada reverencia hacia esas sedentes muchachas que iban ataviadas con largos vestidos, una de color blanco marfil, y otra crema y verde respectivamente. El tipo vestido a la manera dieciochesca se dirigió hasta los recién llegados y anunció con visible pompa.

-Tengo el privilegio de presentarles a su Majestad Serenísima la Bella y Gentil Reina Neherenia Soberana de la Cara Oculta de la Luna, Condesa de Chauvenet y de Beijerinck entre otros títulos y a su Alteza Real Serenísima la princesa Usagi Chiba Tsukino, Dama del Milenario de Plata y de Neo-Cristal Tokio, Princesa del Sistema Solar, Dama de Elisión. Eterna Guerrera Neo Sailor Moon 

 

Los muchachos, realmente sorprendidos, hicieron a su vez una especie de reverencia, aunque todos conocían a la princesa de la Luna. En especial Amatista, dado que Chibiusa, como la llamaban ella y sus compañeras justicieras, fue quién comenzó a instruirlas como guerreras. Recordó esa conversación con los padres de Chibiusa y tentada estuvo de saludarla. Sin embargo ahora esa joven estaba allí en calidad de princesa. De modo que la francesa hizo como su madre siempre la había aconsejado cuando acudían a alguna reunión de alta sociedad, decidió permanecer en silencio hasta que la indicasen que podía hablar. El resto estaba en similar situación. De hecho Leval creía conocer también de algo a esa otra muchacha morena. No obstante, no tuvieron que permanecer mucho tiempo en ese estado de expectación. Fue la joven del vestido tono nácar, que lucía un largo pelo rosa, con dos moños de los que nacían largos cabellos en forma de coletas, la que les detuvo de hacer las reverencias con un gesto en tanto se levantaba y sonreía.

-No, por favor, vosotros no tenéis que hacer eso.  
-Contra almirante, señor gobernador. Por favor… - Terció entonces la otra chica del vestido verde y crema. -¿Podríamos pedirles algo?

 

Ambos le dedicaron de inmediato sus miradas, lo mismo que el resto. Ésta joven que también lucía un largo cabello oscuro con unas bolitas en su parte superior de las que partían dos coletas, se levantó a su vez. Era sensiblemente más alta que su compañera y les pidió a las autoridades con tono muy cordial.

\- ¿Serían tan amables de concedernos unos minutos para hablar con ellos en privado?  
-Por supuesto, Majestad. – Se apresuró a replicar el gobernador. – Como deseéis. 

 

Y sin tardanza los dos altos cargos salieron de la estancia. Entonces aquel tipo de look tan desfasado parecía dispuesto a anunciar algo más pero nuevamente la muchacha de pelo oscuro le detuvo.

-Chambelán, dejadnos, os lo ruego.  
-Vuestros deseos son órdenes, Majestad. – Replicó ese individuo que a su vez se retiró del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él. –

 

Hubo un instante de tenso silencio hasta que fue Mazoui quien tomó la palabra para preguntar a ninguna de ellas en particular.

-No nos conocemos. ¿Verdad?  
-No directamente. Al menos en su caso, mayor. – Sonrió la chica el pelo rosa que pasó presentarse con mayor informalidad. – Olvidad todo ese rollo que os ha soltado el chambelán, quizás si os digo que me llaman Chibiusa os suene quién soy.  
-Lo sé, todavía no he olvidado la tunda que me diste.- Sonrió Amatista logrando que la aludida hiciera lo propio.-   
-Si- admitió a su vez Leval que recordó. – Creo que eres la hija de la Guerrera Luna, ¿verdad? Mis padres me hablaron mucho de vosotras.  
-Así es. – Sonrió de nuevo la muchacha que hizo alusión a la otra chica que la acompañaba - y mi amiga, en su identidad civil se hace llamar Neherenia Moon light.  
-Su hermana me llamaba Nehie cuando nos conocimos de niñas, teniente. – Terció la aludida con una amplia sonrisa. –  
-Sí, ya lo recuerdo. – Afirmó Leval – Creo que nos conocimos de pequeños. En casa de los tíos Tom y Connie. Majestad.  
-Por favor, no hace falta ese tratamiento. Al menos aquí no. Tuteadnos. – Les pidió la soberana que añadió informándoles.- Ahora estoy en la Golden State College, estudiando magisterio con vuestra prima Idina.   
-Es verdad. – Comentó Amatista que recordaba haber hablado con su amiga y compañera de grupo antes de salir, a propósito de esa broma que le gastaron a la pobre sobre las relaciones con los chicos. – Idina nos contó que eras su amiga de la infancia, que estabas estudiando con ella. Pasaste unos días con nosotras entrenando si mal no recuerdo.  
-Si. Aquello estuvo muy bien, fuisteis muy amables conmigo.- Le agradeció su interlocutora.- ¿Qué tal están las otras?  
-Pues se quedaron en la Tierra.- Repuso Amatista que recordó halagando a su regia contertulia.- Quedaron tan impresionadas como yo por tus habilidades en el combate y como cantante.  
-Bueno. ¡Aunque seguro que no por mi talento en la cocina! - Rio la aludida.-  
-Ninguna de nosotras salvo Idina era muy habilidosa en ese particular por entonces.- Rio a su vez Amatista.- Y en lo que a mí concierne, mejoré algo pero sigo lejos de su nivel culinario.  
-Bueno, lo mío tampoco es la cocina. Como dijo mi chambelán soy la reina de la Cara Oculta de la Luna. - Contestó la chica agregando con simpatía e incluyendo a su principesca compañera. – Chibiusa quería volver a veros y por mi parte deseaba conoceros a unos y volver a veros a otros. De modo que, como vuestra nave iba a hacer una escala táctica en mi mundo antes de partir hacia el espacio exterior, solicitamos poder hacer una visita.  
-Sí. Mi padre me dijo que habías sido muy amable y que te brindaste a colaborar en la última fase del proyecto, para avituallarnos de algunos minerales y agilizar el transporte de materiales. – Terció Satory –  
-De hecho, mi amiga, en representación de sus padres, también concedió permiso para que las empresas del tuyo instalasen una base en la Cara Visible de la Luna, que es su reino. – Le contó Nehie. –  
-Vuestros padres son muy amigos de los míos, han compartido muchas aventuras. - Narró la aludida ahora. – Yo os vi alguna vez cuando erais pequeños, no creo que lo recordéis. Al menos a ti, Leval, pero eras muy niño entonces.  
-Lo siento Alteza,- pudo replicar éste con tono de circunstancias – no me acuerdo.  
-No te preocupes hombre, y llámame Chibiusa. Como dijo Nehie, eso de Alteza y Majestad es para el protocolo y aquí estamos entre amigos. ¿Verdad chicas?- Inquirió a las muchachas que seguían en pie al lado de las sillas a las que procedió a presentar. – Son mis guardianas, ladies, Cere - Cere, Pala- Pala, Ves- Ves y Jun - Jun. Las sailor asteroides. Y duquesas de Ceres, Palas, Vesta y Juno, respectivamente.

 

Las cuatro hicieron una leve inclinación de cabeza pero no hablaron. El grupo de los muchachos correspondió del mismo modo. 

-Queríamos veros para desearos un buen viaje y daros recuerdos de vuestras familias. - Les comentó Neherenia. –  
-Sí. Además hemos puesto al tanto a vuestros superiores de lo que han descubierto nuestros servicios de inteligencia en sus patrullas por el sistema solar.- Agregó Chibiusa que ahora con un tono más serio y el rostro algo más grave les contó. – Al parecer hemos perdido algunas sondas de forma extraña. Nuestros expertos no han podido determinar las causas, deberéis andaros con mucho cuidado ahí fuera.  
-Lo tendremos – afirmó Mazoui convencido. –   
-Sed prudentes, por favor. – Intervino Neherenia añadiendo casi como si de una advertencia se tratara. – Más allá de la Luna no tendremos capacidad para ayudaros.  
-Sí, no os preocupéis vuestra molona y guapa majestad. ¿De veras eras esa de la que me hablaron mis primas? ¡Por lo que me contaron podrías haberte dedicado a la música! – Terció Granate con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a la Reina de la Luna Nueva que le miró atónita, al igual que el resto. –  
-¡Granate! – exclamó Amatista visiblemente avergonzada. - ¿Se puede saber qué dices?  
-¿No se llamaba así? – Replicó el chico que ahora parecía azorado al añadir para vergüenza de sus amigos. – O era su hermosa majestad. O algo de eso. Desde luego verdad es…sois muy bonita. ¿No tendréis algún rato libre luego, verdad? Interés profesional. Yo también he hecho mis pinitos como artista.

 

Leval se tapaba la cara con ambas manos y Mazoui miraba hacia el techo suspirando en tanto movía la cabeza con incredulidad, Amatista le arreó un buen capón a su primo en tanto Satory enrojecía. Ese chico no tenía remedio. ¡Mira que hablarle así a una soberana! Se había tomado al pie de la letra el tratarla con familiaridad. Es más, ¡se había pasado y mucho! Pero todos se quedaron de una pieza cuando tanto esa reina como Chibiusa se miraron entre ellas y se echaron a reír. Lo mismo que sus guardianas.

-Tú puedes llamarme así. Me gusta más. - Le concedió Neherenia con simpatía, valorando a ese muchacho con la mirada para agregar también de modo jovial. – Y la verdad. No sé cómo andaré de tiempo libre. Tendría que consultar mi agenda…pero sería un placer.

 

Desde luego era un chico guapo y parecía que simpático también aunque bastante atrevido. Más joven que ella quizás, pero bueno, tampoco tanto. De hecho, antes de salir de la Luna, recordaba haber visto un vídeo de la graduación de esos muchachos y éste en cuestión, cantaba bastante bien. Enseguida, llena de curiosidad, le preguntó.

-¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Granate Lassart, Majestad. Soy hijo de Zafiro Lassart y de Petz Malinde.- Repuso él, ahora de manera más formal. –

 

Neherenia asintió, creía recordar esos nombres. También fueron antiguos enemigos de las guerreras que luego llegaron a ser buenos amigos de ellas. Eso le contó Chibiusa. Posiblemente estuvieran emparentados con la madre de su querida amiga Idina. Aunque su compañera, la princesa Chiba, fue quién tomó la palabra sacándola de esas disquisiciones.

-Antes de que se me olvide- terció Chibiusa indicándole a una de sus guardianas.- Cere- Cere, por favor.  
-Aquí tenéis, Alteza.- Replicó de inmediato la joven, entregándole un paquete de forma redonda y cubierto por papel aislante.-  
-De parte de tu madrina Makoto.- Sonrió la princesa de la Luna en tanto ponía en las manos de Granate aquello.-   
-¡No me digas que es una tarta de Makoina!- Exclamó el chico lleno de entusiasmo.- ¡Guay!

 

Hasta las Asteroides se rieron sin tapujos ahora, lo mismo que las regias visitantes. Amatista solo se limitaba a mover la cabeza divertida, Leval y Mazoui se miraban con expresión de circunstancias y Satory observaba a ese chico, realmente atónita.

-Sí, es una tarta de su parte. Cuando le comenté que vendríamos a veros se apresuró a hacerla. Te la envía con todo su cariño.- Admitió Chibiusa.-  
-Pues pedimos algo de beber, unos tenedores y nos la comemos aquí mismo.- Ofreció el muchacho prescindiendo una vez más de la etiqueta.- Si gustáis majestades y demás…  
-No, muchas gracias… es para ti. Compártela con tus amigos y que la disfrutéis. - Declinó su interlocutora.- Nosotras debemos irnos. Yo he cumplido con los deberes protocolarios y tengo que ir a informar a mis padres. Por cierto.- Agregó dirigiéndose a Amatista.- ¿Necesitáis tú o tus compañeros alguna cosa? 

 

Los demás se miraron encogiéndose de hombros y fue la propia francesa quién actuó de portavoz con tono reconocido.

-No, muchas gracias. Todo va bien por ahora.  
-Lo celebro. Para lo que sea estaremos en la Luna durante unos días, hasta que vuestra nave parta. - Les informó jovialmente Chibiusa.- Ahora debemos dejaros. Asteroides. – Añadió dirigiéndose a las cuatro muchachas a las que indicó.- Transformaros y vamos a usar el teleport.

 

Para asombro de todos esas cuatro muchachas invocaron respectivamente unos nombres al igual que hizo la princesa del Milenario de Plata y tras una coreografía de luces y brillos reaparecieron transformadas en guerreras. Enseguida se tomaron todas de las manos rodeando a su princesa. Entonces Chibiusa les sonrió a todos para despedirse.

-¿Queréis que de algún mensaje a vuestros parientes?- Les inquirió. -  
-Que les queremos y que pensamos mucho en ellos. - Sonrió Amatista a su vez. –  
-Así lo haré. Y si no nos vemos hasta que partáis. Mucha suerte y que tengáis un buen viaje. - Les deseó la princesa que hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. -

 

Al momento cada una sus guardianas emitió energía en un tono de colores verde, azul, amarillo y rojo respectivamente, ella misma brilló en uno rosado. En un instante habían desaparecido.

-¿Sabéis qué?- Comentó Neherenia rompiendo el atónito silencio de todos. – Como vuestra nave tiene que estar abasteciéndose aquí durante unos días pedí permiso a vuestros superiores para quedarme y poder verla. Si no os importa me encantaría contar con vosotros para que me la mostrarais. De modo que, sí tendré libre un ratito después de todo. – Remató mirando con interés y simpatía hacia aquel joven.-  
-Será un placer… mostrarte lo que quieras. – Se apresuró a decir Granate que hasta se sonrojó un poco. –  
-Podríamos recorrer la ciudad, los centros de investigación y enseñaros el laboratorio. – Terció Satory añadiendo algo apurada. – Si te parece bien, Neherenia.

 

La aludida asintió. No era mala idea. Sin embargo ella pensaba en algo más entretenido.

-Y supongo que estaremos autorizados a enseñaros el cuartel, al menos nuestra base. – Añadió Mazoui de un modo más formal. –  
-Sí. Y algún que otro bar karaoke que hay por aquí. - Dijo Granate recibiendo otra vez las incrédulas miradas de sus primos. –  
-Eso me encantaría. – Sonrió ampliamente Neherenia que abriendo la puerta indicó a su chambelán que pasara al igual que a los jefes civiles y militares de la nave. – Caballeros, por favor…

 

Cuando pusieron al corriente a las autoridades ambos estuvieron conformes. Es más, encargaron a los chicos que alguno hiciera de guía. Tanto Leval como Mazoui enseguida señalaron a su primo alegando que había recorrido más la ciudad que ellos mismos que, simplemente, se ofrecieron a mostrar su cuartel a la soberana de una manera más oficial. Amatista y Satory por su parte quedaron en enseñarle efectivamente la parte habitada y el centro de investigación. Tras unos días que fueron bastante entretenidos la soberana les despidió retornando a su mundo. Todos la encontraron muy agradable y simpática, en especial Granate que guardaría un imborrable recuerdo. Al poco la nave partió alejándose de la Luna rumbo al espacio.

-Hasta muy pronto. Al menos eso deseo. Mi hermosa y gentil reina.- Pensaba el chico cuando la vio partir.-

 

Pasaron algunos días más y retomaron sus rutinas. Una vez familiarizada con su nuevo lugar de trabajo, y contando con un día que se le había adjudicado como libre, (todas las chicas tenían uno distinto aparte del domingo que se rotaba para ver quién se quedaba de guardia). Amatista quiso pasar a buscar a Leval. Tal y como éste le dijo, la nave disponía de una ciudad que era como cualquier otra de pequeño tamaño en la Tierra. Aunque aun así era algo complejo moverse por ella y por los sectores destinados a las tropas. Pese a algunas conversaciones que había mantenido con ellos para informarse de sus respectivas ocupaciones, vía holo teléfono, ella no sabía bien como localizarles. Así que decidió presentarse en una de las zonas militares de las que le habían hablado y preguntar al centinela que vigilaba la entrada al cuartel.

\- Por favor,- preguntó tímidamente a un joven soldado de guardia.- ¿Me podría ayudar?

 

Éste se vio sorprendido muy agradablemente con la visión de una chica tan bonita, que lucía un ligero vestido verde claro, mostrando sus largas y preciosas piernas y con un escote que, a pesar de no ser demasiado pronunciado, evidenciaba claramente sus otros encantos. 

\- ¿Podría decirme usted si el teniente Leval Malden está destinado aquí?  
\- Lo siento señorita - repuso éste casi entre tartamudeos ante semejante monumento. - Pero no lo sé. La nave es muy grande y podría estar en cualquier otra área.  
-¿Y no puede preguntar? - Insistió Amatista con la mejor de sus sonrisas que obtuvo el efecto deseado. - Por favor.  
\- Bien, se lo preguntaré a mis superiores,- accedió el chico alejándose de inmediato hacia su sargento.-

 

Saludó y desde lejos la muchacha vio que hablaban Ojalá que pudieran darle una indicación. Acto seguido el suboficial, de una edad más madura, se acercó a ella.

\- Buenos días señorita - le saludó él con más tranquilidad y dominio que el anterior muchacho. -¿Preguntaba usted por el teniente Malden? ¿No es así?  
\- Si, ¿lo conoce? - Inquirió ella esperanzada. -  
\- Pues no, lo siento, pero voy a mirar a ver,- sacó un ordenador portátil que consultó para afirmar. -Pues no aparece aquí, ese oficial no está destinado en nuestro sector.  
-¡Oh vaya, qué mala suerte! - Musitó Amatista con un tinte de decepción. -  
-¿Podría usted darme algún otro dato más? ¿Qué hace? ¿Es oficial de comunicaciones, de ingenieros..?.- 

 

Quiso saber el suboficial, que tampoco podía resistirse a la tentación de tratar de ayudar a esa preciosidad. 

\- ¡Es piloto, piloto de cazas! - indicó la chica de inmediato, agarrándose a esa tabla salvadora. -  
\- Eso ya es otra cosa.- Declaró con satisfacción el sargento que volvió a consultar su ordenador para explicar. - Claro, no aparecía en mi lista porque aquí sólo hay oficiales de enlace, comunicaciones e ingenieros. Ahora ya le he localizado, está en el punto X-38, en el sector norte de la nave. Abordando usted un deslizador de largo recorrido llegará allí en veinte minutos.  
-¡Estupendo, muchas gracias! - sonrió Amatista con el rostro iluminado. -

 

Se alejó mientras el sargento, ahora ya sin obligación de mantener la compostura, resoplaba, ¡quién fuera ese teniente!, pensó. Y con él, la totalidad de los soldados de guardia. Efectivamente, al cabo de tan solo veinte minutos se plantó enseguida en aquel sector. Los centinelas, al igual que sus anteriores compañeros, fueron muy solícitos con una chica tan guapa y le indicaron sin tardanza donde se ubicaban los alojamientos de oficiales. La muchacha recorrió los pasillos hasta ver una placa donde podían leerse los nombres de Mazoui y Leval. Aunque más bien se trataban de sus apellidos. Tocó la puerta y esperó, no hubo respuesta. Repitió la operación al menos un par de veces e incluso trató de abrir, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Entonces una amable voz le dijo a su espalda.

\- Hoy les toca servicio, deben estar haciendo prácticas en el simulador. Señorita...

 

Ella se giró descubriendo a un alto, (bueno, en realidad sólo unos pocos centímetros más que ella), y atractivo oficial de pelo rubio. Su pose y su mirada eran las del tipo de estar muy seguro de eso.

-¿Es usted compañero de ellos? - Le inquirió la muchacha. -  
\- Perdone,- contestó el oficial de forma algo ampulosa. - No me he presentado, soy el primer teniente Cedric Logan, uno de sus compañeros de escuadrilla y usted es…  
\- Me llamo Amatista Lassart.- Se presentó cordialmente la chica - soy estudiante de biología y trabajo como ayudante en el laboratorio.  
-Tanto interés en llamar a su puerta despierta mi curiosidad. No es nada corriente que personas civiles acudan a una instalación de alojamiento militar, aunque estas estén consideradas de libre acceso. Confío que no le importe la pregunta pero ¿alguno de ellos es su novio, quizás? - Preguntó con visible interés. -  
\- No, bueno, sólo somos amigos,- tuvo que reconocer Amatista algo cortada con solo pensar en esa posibilidad que tanto deseaba. -  
-¿Perdone, pero puedo tutearla? Veo que usted muy joven. - Le inquirió Logan con mucha amabilidad. -  
-¡Oh si claro!,- sonrió ella que se sentía mucho más cómoda así. – Por supuesto que sí.  
\- Pues puede que tarden en volver - añadió Cedric con aire de ligera preocupación - y no me perdonaría que una chica tan bonita tuviera que esperar aquí sola. Ven conmigo a la cantina del pabellón, se pasarán por allí tras el ejercicio. Mientras les aguardas te invito a un café.  
\- Eres muy amable - sonrió Amatista visiblemente agradecida, aunque inquieta por ser una carga. - Pero no sé, no quisiera molestarte, tendrás cosas que hacer.  
\- De ninguna manera,- se apresuró a contestar él con despreocupación. - Ahora estoy libre de servicio.

 

Logan indicó a su invitada que le siguiera, conduciéndola al bar de oficiales. Entraron en una amplia sala que contenía una larga barra dotada con taburetes fijos. El oficial pidió las bebidas y se sentó junto a ella. Charlaron durante un rato. Él le contó que su escuadrilla era una de las que estaban destinadas a la intervención rápida.

-¿Y eso qué significa? – Quiso saber la muchacha con una mirada desconcertada. -  
-Pues significa que, en caso de ataque contra nuestra nave, seríamos de los primeros en ser movilizados para responder. – Contestó Logan sin pretender darle importancia.- 

 

La chica se quedó de piedra. Aquello le causó una gran inquietud. Ojalá que eso no se produjera, pero de ser así, tanto Mazoui como Leval tendrían que arriesgarse antes que nadie. Un ligero temblor la recorrió. Aunque bueno, ¿de qué tendrían que preocuparse allí, perdidos en la soledad del espacio? Por su parte su interlocutor aprovechó para preguntar a su vez.

-¿Y a qué te dedicas tú?  
-Soy técnica de laboratorio. - Replicó ella.-

 

Claro que eso no era del todo cierto puesto que era una estudiante en prácticas. Aunque para qué ir a dar explicaciones ahora. 

-Vaya, tan joven y ya eres una técnica. Debes de ser muy inteligente además de bonita. Es muy difícil acceder a un puesto como ese en esta nave.- Contestó él con patente admiración, cosa que desde luego no disgustó a la chica. – Fueron muy exigentes en la selección.

 

Realmente Amatista estaba muy satisfecha de que alguien, y encima un chico joven, valorase aquello. Casi siempre había estado acostumbrada a que los muchachos de su edad e incluso mayores solamente la mirasen por su físico o, todo lo más, por sus “proezas deportivas”. Para que negarlo, junto a su amiga Satory, o incluso otras compañeras a veces se había sentido algo desplazada en ese aspecto. No es que ella fuera tonta ni una mala alumna. Su expediente académico era normal incluso tirando a bueno. Podría haber sido bastante mejor, pero tuvo una adolescencia muy tumultuosa. Ahora quizás comenzaba a comprender las palabras de su madre cuando ésta se empeñaba en que sacase mejores notas. Pese a que Esmeralda había sido una cotizada modelo en su juventud, también era diseñadora de ropa y licenciada en historia del arte. Su madre siempre se había exigido mucho y le había pedido también a ella que diera lo mejor de sí. Se acordaba perfectamente de algunas conversaciones cuando la reprendía por no sacar más que aprobados en algunas materias diciéndole.

-Hija mía, a una mujer no le basta con ser hermosa. Tú eres guapa si, también eres muy buena deportista. Pero cariño, créeme. A la larga esas cosas no perduran para siempre. Pero una educación sólida y completa, sí. Hazme caso, no te cierres puertas. Tienes potencial para conseguir muchas más cosas.

 

A lo que Amatista asentía mecánicamente entonces, pensando solamente en que su madre terminara con aquella retahíla de consejos y sermones y la dejase en paz. Después, cuando se mudaron a Estados Unidos se percató al conocer a Leval de que no todos los hombres valoraban a las mujeres únicamente por su físico. Y aquel complejo de estudiante mediocre se acrecentó cuando veía los logros académicos de ese muchacho. ¡Y no digamos luego los de su primo Mazoui! Hasta Kerria, Katherine e Idina eran buenas estudiantes, al menos mejores que ella. Sus amigas realmente sí que eran muy buenas en los estudios y tan brillantes como lo pudieran ser sus primos. Hasta Granate demostró tener talento para ser admitido en la academia militar y en la tripulación de la nave. Quizás la hermana de Leval era la que más se le asemejaba a la propia Amatista. Aunque Kerria era muy inteligente y cuando se ponía en serio con algo sacaba unas notas bastante mejores que las suyas. Ahí estaba el interés que tenía cuando les contó, poco antes de que iniciaran este viaje, que ella deseaba entrar en Harvard. De modo que si lo pensaba fríamente y con objetividad, cualquiera de sus amigas o primos tenía muchas mejores calificaciones para haber estado ahí, donde estaba ella ahora. En lo único en lo que Amatista suspiraba aliviada, por ejemplo acordándose de la hermana de Leval, era en que podía ayudarla a aprender francés. Todavía recordaba aquellos primeros días en el instituto con ella, y como la conoció, tras salir de aquella ducha de agua helada. Ahora se sonreía. Eso le parecía tan lejano…

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- Quiso saber su interlocutor al percatarse de esa sonrisa en la cara de ella. -¿No seré yo?  
-¡Oh!, no. – Perdona.- Se disculpó rápidamente ella.- Recordaba cosas. Me parece mentira haber conseguido llegar hasta aquí.  
-Los que estamos en esta nave tenemos todos un sueño común. – Le desveló Logan para asombro de la muchacha que no comprendía a qué podía referirse. De modo que le observó atentamente hasta que el chico remachó.- Hacer historia. ¿Te das cuenta de que somos los primeros en aventurarnos a lo desconocido? ¡Dentro de años, puede que siglos, se hablará de esta nave y su tripulación como se hace ahora de Colón, Magallanes, Limbert o Armstrong! La gloria nos aguarda en el Espacio. ¡Somos los pioneros!

 

Amatista le observó atónita otra vez. Realmente no había pensado en eso. Claro que ella quiso embarcarse por Leval, pero no iba a decirle aquello a ese muchacho o posiblemente la tomara por una idiota superficial. No obstante se daba cuenta de que quizás si se consideraba cuidadosamente aquello era cierto. Puede que por azar, o por el destino, ella estaba participando en esa experiencia. También ahora empezaba a entender a Leval cuando le hablaba de las estrellas y de este viaje con tanta pasión. De modo que no era el único. Aquel muchacho parecía cortado por ese mismo patrón. En cambio ella misma parecía haber entrado de rebote y porque su gran amiga Satory, otra joven realmente muy inteligente, la había avalado con su padre que era el que pagaba. Incluso el padre de la propia Amatista era uno de los diseñadores de todo aquello y quizás, a los ojos del tribunal que seleccionase a los candidatos esos “méritos “eran muy importantes. Por no decir aquello de colarla en ese grupo llamado Hadas- cinco, que parecía ser de élite. Suspiró. Nunca lo había considerado de ese modo. Posiblemente muchas otras chicas y chicos bastante más preparados que ella hubieran quedado fuera. Ahora eso comenzaba a avergonzarla de algún modo. ¡Pero no! Desde ese mismo momento se prometió con más fuerza si cabía que se esforzaría realmente por demostrar que merecía estar allí. Haría que todos se sintieran orgullosos de ella. Sus padres, sus amigos y sobre todo Leval. Al que desgraciadamente seguía sin ver por ninguna parte. Aunque al menos estaba pasando una agradable tarde con ese otro compañero suyo que ahora le comentaba.

-¿Sabes?- en mi caso venir aquí casi era una obligación.- Mi padre es general en la Tierra y desde que yo era pequeño me inculcó que debía seguir sus pasos y hacer algo que mereciera la pena. Y aquí estoy. Al menos cuando entré en esta nave y formé parte de la tripulación no tuvo más remedio que felicitarme.  
-Estará muy orgulloso de ti. – Comentó su interlocutora. –  
-Bueno, para lo que mi padre respecta, al enterarse simplemente me dijo… – Y fingiendo una voz algo más grave que hizo reír a la muchacha, él sentenció imitando a su progenitor. – Hijo, no esperaba menos de ti. Espero que tu hoja de servicios será ejemplar y que honrarás el nombre de nuestra familia donde sea que vayas. – Y completó ahora con su voz normal. - Lo cual para mi padre es realmente hacer un cumplido.   
-Se parece a mi madre en eso.- Convino la muchacha divertida. - Siempre que conseguía hacer algo que a ella le gustase lo aprovechaba para decirme que debía continuar así.

 

Aunque la joven comprendía ahora bien a su madre y los motivos que la habían guiado. Cuando durante la amenaza que enfrentaron contra ese malvado Rubeus le confesó quiénes habían sido realmente su padre y ella. Aquello dejó impactada a Amatista. Que, por si fuera poco, heredó la responsabilidad de ser una justiciera. Tampoco pensó en ello cuando se embarcó. Había dejado solas a Idina, Kerria y Katherine para realizar esa tarea. Entendía ahora que sus padres y los amigos de estos habían luchado mucho, tanto literal como metafóricamente, por su felicidad y por la paz en la Tierra. De hecho sus batallas habían sido por un bien mayor que el de ellos mismos. Y ahora le tocaba el turno, tanto a ella como a los de su generación, de continuar con esa labor. Suspiró y mirando su reloj se percató de que se estaba haciendo tarde.

-¿Acaso tienes que marcharte ya?- Le inquirió Logan con gesto de decepción. -  
-Se me ha pasado el tiempo volando – admitió la chica. - Tendré que irme enseguida. Es una pena que mis amigos no hayan venido – se lamentó -

 

Precisamente durante esos minutos los aludidos volvieron del simulador y fueron directamente a su habitación. Se ducharon y cambiaron. Leval animó a su primo.

\- Vamos a tomarnos algo a la cantina, la frecuentamos poco.  
\- ¡Y tan poco! - Se burló Mazoui - si todavía ni hemos aparecido.   
\- Pues por eso, el resto de la escuadrilla va a pensar que somos muy elitistas.- Afirmó su interlocutor, aunque lo hizo con buen humor. – Y antisociales…  
\- Tienes razón. Conviene llevarnos bien con los compañeros - admitió su primo que replicó de igual manera. - Pero tú invitas, por hablar.  
-¡Eh! ¡Vaya cara! - protestó Leval. –   
\- Nada de discusiones, - rio su contertulio - soy de rango superior.  
\- ¡A la orden! – replicó el aludido de forma jocosa, haciendo una leve parodia de saludo. -

 

Pero el objeto de su saludo ya había salido para allí, así que no tuvo más remedio que seguirle. Mazoui fue el primero que vio a su amiga sentada en un taburete de la barra y hablando animadamente con Logan. Se acercó a la chica abordándola con cara de extrañeza.

\- Amatista. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?  
\- Hola chicos - saludó ella agitando la mano en cuanto les vio venir - ya era hora de veros. Me habéis tenido esperando un buen rato. Ya casi iba a marcharme. Menos mal que vuestro compañero estaba aquí. Se ha brindado para hacerme compañía, ha sido muy amable.  
\- Si claro - repuso sarcásticamente Mazoui - gracias Logan. Ha sido todo un esfuerzo por tu parte.  
\- Desde luego hay que ver como sois - sonrió éste ignorando aparentemente aquel comentario. -Una muchacha tan simpática y bonita y la dejáis tirada.  
\- No sabíamos que ibas a venir,- intervino Leval excusándose en tanto se dirigía a ella. - Te habríamos avisado de que teníamos prácticas.  
\- Menos mal que vuestro amigo Logan me dijo que vendríais por aquí.- Sonrió Amatista con tono aliviado. – De no ser por él me habría marchado hace ya mucho rato.

 

Ambos muchachos se miraron atónitos. ¿Cómo demonios le podía haber dicho eso si era precisamente la primera vez que iban?

-¿Y cómo has podido tener tanta previsión? - Inquirió Mazoui a su compañero de forma irónica. -  
\- Bueno, pensé que de seguro vendríais por aquí a tomar una copa y no me he equivocado.- Repuso Logan con toda tranquilidad. -  
\- Si claro.- Dijo su interlocutor lanzándole una mirada poco amistosa, para proponerle con aparente normalidad. - ¿Y ya que también estás aquí, por qué no hablamos tú y yo?, hay que distribuir los turnos de guardia para la próxima semana.  
\- Bueno, eso lo podemos discutir más tarde,- repuso Logan que advirtió el deseo de Mazoui de sacarle de allí. - No puedo dejar sola a esta encantadora señorita - sonrió con suficiencia y aparente tinte de humor. -  
\- Es un tema importante – insistió su compañero que le cortó, no sin regocijo. - Además, no te preocupes por eso, ya está aquí Leval. Él hablará con ella, son viejos amigos y tienen muchas cosas que contarse. Amatista habrá venido para eso.

 

A su pesar, Cedric admitió que estaba de más y se levantó a desgana despidiéndose de esa escultural chica. En la creencia de que una retirada a tiempo podría convertirse más adelante en una victoria, lo hizo con una amable sonrisa que no evidenciaba su chasco y según él, esperando volver a verla otra vez. Ella sonrió agradeciéndole su amabilidad. Tras de eso, Mazoui le indicó a su compañero que saliera, ambos se perdieron por el pasillo. Leval ocupó el sitio que Logan había dejado vacante. Amatista suspiró aliviada y enseguida quiso preguntarle a éste cuando tendría un día libre de servicio con la esperanza de que coincidiera con uno suyo, o al menos saber si podría cambiarlo con el de otra compañera…

-Bueno, eso no depende de mí.- Comentó el joven.- Son mis superiores los que planifican nuestros turnos…  
-Espero que lo hagan con tiempo suficiente. Así podríamos vernos y recorrer esta nave tan inmensa.-Repuso la muchacha tratando de evidenciar la agitación que tenía pensando en esa posible cita.- Seguro que será muy interesante…

 

El chico asintió. Eso seguro. Aquel asteroide era un milagro de la ingeniería. Mientras tanto Satory se afanaba en estudiar sus apuntes para el proyecto. Estaba muy absorta en la lectura, decidida a demostrarle a Penélope y a todos los demás que era la científica más capaz del grupo. Desde luego era muy susceptible con eso. Toda la vida había tenido que escuchar a sus espaldas los murmullos de envidiosos que la acusaban de ser una hija de papá. Pero ella jamás permitió que las influencias de su progenitor la ayudasen en lo más mínimo. Desgraciadamente no conoció a su madre, que murió en un accidente de coche al poco de nacer ella. No obstante su padre la había educado desde la infancia para que se ganase las cosas por sí misma. ¡Y desde luego que lo había hecho! Tenía dos carreras, un doctorado a punto de ser obtenido y estaba pensando en prepararse otro. Además, hablaba cuatro idiomas. Aunque claro, los que no la criticaban por ser hija de millonario lo hacía por ser una nerd. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Pero a ella le apasionaban la biología planetaria y la astronomía. Y en esta aventura podía sumergirse plenamente en ambas. De modo que tras una serie de comprobaciones en su tablet hizo un sonido de aprobación cuando repasó sus cálculos astronómicos sobre la concentración de planetas potencialmente habitables en las cercanías del Sistema Solar. Lunas de grandes mundos jovianos u otras posibilidades. Pero aún no sabía como y cuando podrían llegar hasta ellos.

-Será cuestión de paciencia y de investigar mucho.- Suspiró.-

 

Paralelamente a eso, en la cantina. Amatista, enfrascada ahora en temas más mundanos, se esforzaba por ser lo más amable y encantadora posible con Leval. La joven quería recuperar a toda costa el tiempo perdido y ahora que al fin le tenía a su lado no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad…


	2. Decepciones alegrías y sorpresas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leval, Amatista, Mazoui, Satory, Granate y los demás viven nuevas aventuras a bordo de la gigantesca nave.

Allí estaban ambos muchachos conversando de forma animada. Sobre todo Amatista que, con simpatía y visible interés, le preguntaba.

-¿Cómo te ha ido estos primeros días?  
\- Supongo que me ha pasado lo que a ti. - Replicó el muchacho. - Ya sabes, tienes que adaptarte a una nueva vida. Obligaciones y gente nueva. En fin, por ahora estoy contento, estamos aprendiendo muchas cosas. Las condiciones en el espacio son muy distintas a las de la Tierra. Cuando debes pilotar una aeronave y tienes que acostumbrarte al principio es complicado.

 

Y tras esas palabras él guardó silencio observándola de modo que Amatista comprendió que le tocaba a ella hablar.

\- No me puedo quejar, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, entre aprender la utilidad y uso de los diversos instrumentos de laboratorio y estudiar, apenas me quedan momentos libres a lo largo del día. Lo único que puedo hacer es ir a nadar a la piscina de la ciudad y algo de aeróbic.  
\- Al menos en eso, tengo la suerte de que a nosotros nos hacen entrenarnos.- Replicó el muchacho haciéndose cargo del fastidio que suponía el tener que dejar de practicar deporte para alguien como Amatista, o él mismo, aunque enseguida añadió de modo más solidario aun. – Sin embargo tampoco puedo entrenar en serio con Mazoui, no disponemos de espacio suficiente ni de ningún recinto especial. Ya sabes, para hacerlo con nuestra auténtica fuerza.

 

La chica asintió a su vez con gesto comprensivo y reuniendo valor le propuso.

-¿Por qué no quedamos alguna vez para entrenar algo de artes marciales? Ya sé que no estoy ni mucho menos a tu nivel, pero así, al menos, podríamos hacer algo.  
\- No estaría mal.- Convino Leval que le comentó. - Aquí hay un maestro muy bueno y yo me he unido a las clases que da en calidad de profesor. Aunque es un gimnasio para militares, también pueden apuntarse los civiles, si quieres...

 

Aunque Amatista pensaba, claro está, en un entrenamiento más íntimo, asintió pero condicionando sus siguientes palabras.

\- Si está bien de horario no me importaría, aunque quizás cuando esté más libre.  
\- Claro.- Replicó el muchacho haciéndose cargo de la apretada agenda que todos tenían allí. -  
\- Lo que sí podríamos hacer es dar alguna vuelta por la ciudad para conocerla. ¡Es algo enorme, no creía que pudiera hacerse algo tan grande! ¿Qué te parece mañana? Es domingo.- Declaró ella con jovialidad que también camuflaba un poco el nerviosismo que sentía al proponer esa especie de cita. -

Leval negó con la cabeza y dijo con cierto pesar.

\- No tengo más días libres esta semana. Pero la siguiente creo que si me tocan algunos. De martes a viernes. Ya te dije que depende de mis superiores. A veces por necesidades del servicio nos pueden cambiar incluso los turnos o los días que nos corresponden.

 

La joven hizo una ligera mueca de resignación y fastidio. Pero no se desanimó. Después de la siguiente semana el chico tendría cuatro días libres. Aprovecharía entonces para intentar salir con él y con más entusiasmo añadió.

\- Por lo que me ha contado el primo Granate hay cafeterías, discotecas, restaurantes y cines, como en cualquier ciudad de la Tierra. ¡Sí creo que hasta llevó a la reina de la Luna Nueva allí! Y lo bueno es que Penélope me ha dicho que cobraremos el primer sueldo mañana.

 

Leval se sonrió, su primo desde luego era un caso. ¿Pues no se llevó a bailar a Neherenia? Todavía recordaba lo que les contase a él y a Mazoui. El chaval desde luego translucía su entusiasmo ¡Parecía incluso que se la había ligado y todo! Y también le hizo gracia lo de Amatista con el asunto de la paga. La muchacha parecía llena de expectación y alegría por eso. Seguramente se debía a que jamás había tenido que trabajar hasta ahora, pero de todas maneras, el dinero no era tan importante aquí como en la Tierra. Por lo que él había averiguado, la microeconomía de la nave se basaba en el principio de autosuficiencia en casi todos los aspectos. La energía para el uso común, obtenida del reactor nuclear que alimentaba las casas y también regulaba todos los aspectos de propulsión, armamento, escudos anticolisión y gravedad, por ejemplo, estaba cubierta. Al igual que las llamadas de vídeo teléfono y los transportes, que eran gratuitos. La comida y otro tipo de cosas si podían comprarse en los supermercados y tiendas que existían. Esto era para no perder la costumbre y los hábitos terrestres. De hecho, economistas de todo el mundo habían diseñado un intercambio de bienes y dinero de forma que todos allí gozasen de un alto y aceptable nivel de vida y comodidades, eso era lo mínimo que se podía pedir. La mayoría del sueldo quedaba a disposición de la gente para ahorrarlo o enviar vía transferencia a sus familias en la Tierra. Aunque cualquiera era libre de gastarlo en caprichos diversos, como ropas, objetos decorativos o un sin fin de cosas que podían encontrarse en la nave. Cuanto más pensaba en eso Leval, más fascinante lo encontraba. Aquel inmenso asteroide de casi trece kilómetros de largo, por cinco de diámetro, era un mundo en miniatura, con sus propias centrales atómicas, completadas por grandes lentes solares que aprovechaban la energía del astro rey para crear el día en el interior de la nave. Contaba asimismo con enormes reservas de agua que se depuraban incesantemente viéndose distribuidas en piscinas, lagos artificiales, servicio para el consumo de la población e incluso un río. Tales cosas estaban calculadas incluso para un número mayor de personas que las aproximadamente cincuenta mil que allí se encontraban. 

-¿Leval?-. Le inquirió ella al notarle algo distraído. -  
\- Perdona. - Se disculpó él de inmediato para confesar. - Es que estaba pensando en lo increíble que es todo este sitio.

 

Y le comentó a la muchacha parte de sus anteriores reflexiones, con lo que Amatista pudo compartir su asombro, realmente eso era mucho más imponente de lo que ella de por si ya pensaba.

\- Es un milagro. - Declaró sinceramente su interlocutora. -  
\- Y todo gracias al trabajo de personas como tu padre o el tío Zafiro, durante más de veinte años.- Afirmó el chico con admiración, para añadir enseguida. – Por cierto ¿Has podido hablar con tus padres?  
\- Si.- Sonrió la muchacha con semblante entre ilusionado y lleno de añoranza. - Les llamo cada dos días, no puedo hacerlo con mayor frecuencia por que las conexiones de la nave se colapsan por el número tan alto de llamadas y aunque la transmisión es casi inmediata con la fibra óptica de alta resolución me noto un poco rara cuando las palabras tardan algunos segundos en ir y volver.  
\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te expliqué hace años en las clases? - Dijo él. - A pesar de la velocidad de la luz, estamos bastante lejos de la Tierra. Quizás a un minuto luz más o menos. Y cuanto más nos alejemos, más se demorará la señal.

 

Amatista asintió, para preguntar a su vez con afectuoso interés.

-¿Qué tal están tus padres y tu hermana?  
\- Bien, solo he podido hablar con ellos un par de veces. Me pasa lo mismo que a ti y al resto de la gente con la saturación de líneas. Me envían muchos recuerdos para todos y mi hermana sobre todo te envía muchos besos y un abrazo.

 

La muchacha acogió estas palabras con alegría, también extrañaba a Kerria y a los señores Malden, que siempre habían sido tan agradables y comprensivos con ella. Ambos siguieron charlando hasta que el muchacho le anunció que debía volver a su cuarto ya que en poco tiempo sonaría el toque de queda. La acompañó a la salida dejando un sabor agridulce en la chica. Amatista había esperado que cuando se vieran al fin pudiera abordar el tema de sus sentimientos, ese había sido su deseo desde que llegaron. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que iba a ser complicado. Por una parte, los dos estaban muy enredados en sus respectivas ocupaciones, y por otra, le era difícil ni tan siquiera preparar el terreno. No obstante suspiró tratando de animarse, ya habría otra ocasión. Como iban a verse más veces, confiaba en que, poco a poco, las cosas se fueran clarificando en ese aspecto. A decir verdad, ahora mismo le venía bastante mal pensar en otras cosas que no fueran sus tareas y sus estudios. Paciencia, lo importante es que Leval estaba ahí. Y habían quedado para la próxima semana.

\- Hace una tarde muy buena, si eso se puede decir aquí. - Comentó la muchacha cuando llegaron a los límites de la base. -  
\- El día está sincronizado con el terrestre para que no notemos la diferencia,- apuntilló Leval, tan metódico como siempre. -  
-¿Te animas a andar un poquito?- Le propuso la chica sintiéndose algo azorada según lo hacía. –  
\- No sé, dispongo de poco tiempo. - Replicó él con gesto dubitativo. -  
\- Sólo será un momento, es que van a pasar varios días sin que nos veamos. – Comentó ella sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos. -

 

Su contertulio asintió tras consultar su reloj. Todavía le quedaba algo de tiempo y era cierto. No tendrían muchas ocasiones para verse y charlar distendidos, de modo que asintió y ambos salieron de la base. Y algo antes de que los dos muchachos hubieran terminado de charlar en la cantina. En otro lugar de la nave, el primo de Leval hablaba con Logan.

\- Verás, - le dijo Mazoui con un tono aparentemente amistoso pero mordaz. - Te agradezco que estuvieras amenizando la espera de Amatista. Pero lo que no comprendo todavía es que le dijeras que nosotros iríamos a la cantina. Sabías perfectamente que no habíamos ido por allí hasta hoy.  
\- Perdona hombre,- sonrió Logan de forma irónica. - Me habré confundido con otros compañeros que van siempre. Sólo quería que una preciosidad así, que encima se molesta en venir a visitaros, no estuviera sola y se aburriera esperando. Si ninguno de vosotros le hacéis caso, alguien tenía que hacerlo.  
\- Te diré algo. Esa chica está interesada por Leval. Yo que tú, no me inmiscuiría - le advirtió tajantemente su interlocutor. -  
\- Si está interesada en él, quiere decir que todavía no salen juntos.- Interpretó Cedric con sagacidad y la misma contundencia. -  
\- Bueno, no - tuvo que reconocer Mazoui que se vio sorprendido. -Pero lo harán,- se apresuró a añadir con menos rotundidad, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por parecer firme. - Estoy seguro de que muy pronto.  
\- Entonces, hasta que eso ocurra, tengo todo el derecho a intentar algo, amigo. - Contestó su interlocutor al hilo de ese último comentario de Mazoui, rematando. - Ella no es propiedad de nadie. Ahora te dejo, tengo otras cosas que hacer, lo de los turnos, si te parece, ya lo hablaremos con el mayor.

 

Y se alejó de allí con una dulce sensación de victoria, ya sabía lo que quería y dejaba además a su interlocutor con la palabra en la boca. Ajena por supuesto a esa conversación Amatista estaba contenta de haber conseguido convencer a Leval de que dieran al menos un pequeño paseo. Él, que había comprobado que aun disponía de algunos minutos más, también estaba feliz de poder charlar un poco más con ella y con tono jovial le comentó.

\- Me gustaría aprovechar mis días de permiso para transportarme e ir a casa, si te quieres venir.

 

Una sombra pasó por la mente de la muchacha, sus planes de quedar con Leval se habían esfumado, pero, por lo menos, él le ofrecía acompañarle a la Tierra, así que discurrió rápidamente.

\- Si, me encantaría, así veo a mis padres. Y ya que te molestarías en llevarme te invitaría a cenar en casa para darte las gracias.  
\- No es ninguna molestia - sonrió el chico. - Te llevaré encantado.- Afirmó con gran amabilidad, lo que hizo que ella sonriera también. -  
-¿Y qué se siente cuando te transportas? - Le preguntó la muchacha llevada ahora por una sincera curiosidad. - ¿Cómo haces para poder llevar a alguien contigo?  
\- Pues es fácil,- repuso él tomándola de una mano, Amatista notó como su pulso se aceleraba.- Ahora te hago una demostración.  
-Nunca me ha sujetado la mano así - pensó ella - Quizás signifique algo. Puede que, si me hago la distraída, quizás...- La chica cerró tontamente los ojos acercándose a él, aguardando quizás un beso. -  
-¡Pero no tengas miedo! - se rio Leval al verla así. - No pasa nada, quizás sea mejor en otra ocasión. ¿Sabes Amatista?- añadió él ahora con mayor aire de intimidad. -Tú eres una persona muy importante para mí, me alegro mucho de que hayas venido.

 

Ella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, ¿sería eso el preludio a una declaración? ¡Ojalá lo fuera! Le quitaría a ella esa carga y conseguiría lo que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando. Escuchó a Leval con gran interés y emoción contenida, pero, para su desánimo, éste añadió en modo más coloquial.

\- Eres la única con la que puedo hablar, aparte de Mazoui. Para mí, él es como un hermano mayor y tú, eres como mi hermana pequeña. Sobre todo ahora que no tengo a Kerria. Y también está Granate - recordó moviendo la cabeza con una media sonrisa. - Él es como nuestro hermano pequeño. Al menos es bastante travieso. Además, después de su éxito con Nehie, tendremos que vigilarlo de cerca, podría ser el conquistador oficial de la nave, ja, ja...  
\- Claro Leval.- Convino ella forzando una sonrisa pese a tener el semblante dominado por la decepción añadiendo con voz queda. - A mí me pasa lo mismo. Te lo agradezco mucho, eso de que me consideres igual que tu hermana. Yo también me siento algo sola aquí, pero menos mal que os tengo a vosotros y a Satory. Para mí ella sí que es una auténtica hermana,- repuso tratando de pinchar, con aquella matización, pero Leval no advertía esa intención. -  
\- Ella es una buena amiga para ti, ¿verdad? - Quiso saber el chico. -  
\- Me ha ayudado mucho,- respondió la muchacha mientras asentía y afirmaba con resignación. Viendo como aquella atmósfera de intimidad se evaporaba. - De no ser por ella, no estaría aquí.  
\- Parece una buena chica.- Opinó su contertulio. – Me alegra ver que es una buena compañía para ti.

 

Amatista convino en eso, desde luego que lo era. Su mejor amiga y su única confidente, ahora que no tenía a Kerria. Trató de decir algo, pero el muchacho se adelantó, ¡cómo no!, recordando su apretada agenda de entrenamientos, prácticas y otros deberes militares que ella encontraba francamente aburridos.

\- Ya hablaremos, te llamaré cuando esté listo para irme. - Le dijo él. -  
\- Tendré que pedir permiso y cambiar algunos días libres con Jen, mi compañera de prácticas.- Le contó la muchacha que ahora había caído en eso, tras lo que añadió. - ¿Y si quedásemos todos para cenar?...

 

No había concluido de hacer su propuesta cuando ambos escucharon el sonido de la alarma de Leval. Éste exclamó mirando su reloj con preocupación. 

\- ¡Vaya!, debo volver a la base. Es muy tarde y si no llego enseguida me anotarán una falta en el expediente. El tiempo se me ha pasado volando. Pero debo marcharme ya. Lo siento.  
\- Claro,- repuso la decepcionada chica esbozando otra fingida sonrisa y añadiendo con la boca pequeña. -Lo comprendo, vete, yo volveré a casa sola.  
\- Gracias Amatista - dijo él dándole un rápido beso en la frente. - Adiós.

 

Y sin perder ni un instante salió corriendo hacia un bus deslizador que había parado en un carril cercano al parque agitando los brazos y gritando.

-¡Eh espérenme!

 

Desde luego que a la chica le hubiera gustado mucho más que él hubiera llegado solo un par de minutos tarde y la hubiera acompañado. ¿Acaso eso era tan grave? Pensaba con creciente enfado. De modo que, visiblemente disgustada, volvió a casa dando un largo paseo hacia ese apartamento asignado que compartía con Satory. Nada más entrar, su amiga que estaba leyendo tumbada en un sofá, advirtió que no venía de muy buen humor. También ayudó el hecho de que Amatista cerrase de un portazo y refunfuñase sin parar, ni se molestó en decir hola. Satory se levantó acercándose a ella, pero antes de que pudiera ni tan siquiera articular palabra tuvo que escuchar el desahogo de su compañera de piso.

\- Como una hermana ¡ja! Eso es lo único que soy para él. Yo me esfuerzo por todos los medios. Me pateo casi toda ésta maldita y gigantesca nave para ir a buscarlo, me deja plantada una hora y después, cuando al fin consigo que salga otra vez, va y dice.- Fingió gangosamente la voz de Leval entonando un tono grave para parodiar al chico… -Me tengo que ir Amatista, sino me castigarán. ¡Cómo si fuera un crío!,- añadió ya con su propio tono de voz - gracias por ser tan buena hermana y adiós ¡Que´ l’idiot! ¡J'en ai assez! ¡Ya estoy más que harta!  
\- Parece que no te ha ido muy bien.- Se atrevió a decir tímidamente su oyente, para agregar con más optimismo. - Pero no pierdas la paciencia, mujer, ya se dará cuenta.  
-¿Qué se dará cuenta? - Exclamó ésta visiblemente irritada. - Llevo oyendo eso desde hace años. Y al final he llegado a una conclusión. Leval sólo piensa en dos cosas, entrenar, entrenar y entrenar más y ascender, ascender y ascender más todavía. Hasta que no sea el hombre más fuerte del universo y el almirante en jefe de la flota no estará contento.  
\- Bueno, hay más chicos en la nave ¿no? Pues puedes probar con algún otro…- Le recordó Satory tratando de pincharla un poco.- Seguro que muchos querrían salir contigo…

Pero para su sorpresa escuchó a su amiga decir. 

\- Si, es verdad. Tienes toda la razón. - Convino Amatista serenando su agitado tono de voz. - Me encontré con un compañero suyo que se llama Logan. Es un chico muy simpático y bastante atento. Sin conocerme de nada estuvo allí conmigo en vez de dedicarse a esas ridículas prácticas de tiro. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Si es capaz de destruir una ciudad entera con la fuerza que tiene.- Añadió de nuevo con enfado refiriéndose a Leval. - ¿Para qué demonios necesita aprender a disparar un fusil o pilotar un avión?  
\- Quizás lo único que desea es ser un chico normal.- Conjeturó comprensivamente Satory que aconsejó. - Debes ser más paciente o lanzarte tú.  
\- Yo no soy capaz de decírselo a las claras,- repuso su resignada interlocutora. - Me moriría de vergüenza si él lo ridiculizase tomándolo por un enamoramiento pasajero de adolescente. Tengo mi orgullo, ¿sabes? Prefiero incluso buscar a otros chicos.  
\- Bueno chica, pues eso ya tú misma.- Le contestó su amiga encogiéndose de hombros, aburrida ya del tema. -  
\- Y hablando de salir.- Dijo Amatista recobrando su animación con una maliciosa sonrisa en tanto escrutaba detenidamente a su compañera. - ¿Tú qué?..  
\- Yo ¿el qué? ¿De qué? - Preguntó ésta mirando a su amiga sin comprender. -  
\- Mujer, aún no te he oído hablar de ningún chico desde que llegamos aquí. ¿Es que no te va ninguno? – Inquirió con patente curiosidad.-

Y aunque Amatista sabía de las miraditas que su apocada amiga había dedicado al primo de Leval, no quiso por ahora sacar a colación el tema de Mazoui. 

\- Oh, bueno - respondió la aludida casi entre balbuceos, sonrojándose por momentos.- Es que tengo mucho que estudiar y bastante trabajo e investigación que hacer. Para mí lo primero es el proyecto.  
\- Si, pero no todo en la vida va a ser trabajar, ¡sé es joven sólo una vez! - Exclamó su contertulia visiblemente divertida para agregar. - El próximo día quiero que salgas conmigo, ¿vale? - Le pidió dándole una palmadita en la espalda - ya veremos lo que se puede pescar.  
\- Pero, yo, no sé. No tengo experiencia en esas cosas,- musitó Satory avergonzada con sólo pensar en ello. – No sabría que hacer…  
\- No seas tan tímida, no estás nada mal, yo me encargaré de todo, pero eso sí, tendrás que arreglarte- le requirió su amiga. -  
-¿A...arreglarme? - Repitió Satory sorprendida. - ¿qué quieres decir?  
\- Me refiero a esas gafas, a ese pelo ¿No pretenderás salir así? Pareces un ratón de biblioteca. ¡No, no, no, déjame hacer a mí! - Le respondió Amatista que, sin pretenderlo, empezaba a hablar con el mismo fastidioso tono de su madre cuando se refería a esas cuestiones. – Yo te voy a dejar como nueva…  
-Que, ¿qué te deje hacer, el qué?- Se atrevió a musitar su contertulia.-  
-Si sigues con esa apariencia los chicos no se fijarán en ti y tú eres atractiva.- Aseveró la interpelada quitándole las gafas a Satory pese al intento de ella por evitarlo. - Si te quitas esto, claro. Y suéltate el pelo, mujer. ¡En todos los sentidos! - Remachó sonriendo con algo de picardía. -  
\- Pero es que veo borroso sin mis gafas.- Objetó la azorada muchacha volviéndoselas a poner - y me gusta llevar coleta, es más cómodo para mí.  
\- Pues ponte lentillas - la aconsejó Amatista. -  
\- No, es que soy muy despistada. Cuando tenía catorce años probé, pero siempre perdía alguna - explicó apuradamente a su amiga.- 

 

Su aspirante a estilista esbozó un gesto de desaprobación en tanto meneaba la cabeza con los brazos en jarras para seguidamente afirmar de modo inexorable.

\- Así no te comerás un rosco. De veras chica. Tú déjame a mí y ya verás.

 

Su interlocutora no se quedó muy convencida pero su amiga era insistente, menos mal que tenía hambre y dejó correr el tema para otra ocasión. Además, le tocaba preparar la cena y teniendo en cuenta lo vaga que era Amatista para las artes culinarias Satory suspiró con paciente resignación ante la perspectiva de comer sopa de sobre.

 

Entre tanto, en el cuarto de los dos muchachos, éstos estaban charlando también, aprovechando hasta el toque de silencio. Leval contó a su primo lo que había hablado con Amatista.

\- Es una buena chica, se puso tan contenta cuando le dije que la considero como a mi hermana. Es más, creo que se emocionó, ¡casi llora! ¡Pobre!, además de ser hija única, debe de echar muchísimo de menos a sus padres, más de lo que quiere admitir.

 

Su compañero de cuarto le escuchaba sin poder creer lo que oía. Su primo desde luego era bastante tonto en lo referente a temas del corazón. Cualquier podía ver que esa pobre chica lo que deseaba era estar con él a toda costa. Bueno, cualquiera excepto Leval, claro.

\- Escucha - le interrumpió entonces Mazoui con tono teñido por la advertencia. - Creo que Logan está interesado por ella.  
\- No me acaba de gustar ese tipo - respondió tranquilamente él. - Creo que es un arrogante y un estúpido y no creo que sea bueno para ella. Aunque quizás me equivoque. Al menos tuvo el gesto de acompañarla a la cantina. Lo que no entiendo es como supo que iríamos allí.

 

Esta vez Mazoui dio un largo suspiro, este chico era un caso perdido, ¡no se enteraba de nada! Tan inteligente para algunas cosas y tan simple para otras. Decidió dejar correr el asunto, no sin antes preguntar.

\- Leval, ¿de verdad que Amatista es como una hermana para ti? Sólo eso…  
\- Si claro,- respondió éste.- La aprecio mucho…

 

Aunque pareció que iba a añadir algo cuando le interrumpió el sonido del comunicador, era Granate. 

\- Hola chicos. ¿Cómo estáis?,- les saludó muy jovial como siempre. - Espero que os vaya bien, yo no me puedo quejar. Me ha tocado una escuadrilla estupenda. Practico todo el día con los simuladores y pronto nos van a dejar pilotar. Además, llevo bastante bien las pruebas para el ascenso, si apruebo los exámenes que tengo dentro de dos días podré ser alférez.

 

El chico estaba realmente contento, además de eso, tras su experiencia con Neherenia había conocido a algunas chicas que no estaban nada mal. Estaba muy claro que de haberle sucedido antes ya hubiera estado pensando seriamente en trabajarse a alguna para salir. No obstante, tras pasar esos días en compañía de la Reina de la Luna Nueva no podía apartar su recuerdo de la mente. Suspiraba sabiendo que lamentablemente quizás no volviesen a verse. Aunque ¿quién sabe? Si retornaban pronto… Pero dejando eso al margen lo que más le entusiasmaba en ese momento era la idea de volar y ese ascenso le daría el derecho a ello. De modo que había estado estudiando bastante en esos primeros días y, animado, optó por presentarse a la promoción. Era toda una suerte, podría hacerlo bastante antes de que le correspondiera puesto que había plazas de piloto todavía por cubrir y así se lo comentó a su primo.

\- Me alegro mucho Granate - respondió Mazoui que sin embargo objetó con más criterio. - Pero todavía te falta algo de tiempo para eso.  
\- No te creas - rebatió éste con bastante moral. - He sacado muy buenas notas en las pruebas teóricas y soy uno de los mejores en el simulador.  
\- Pero eso no es lo mismo que volar de verdad.- Negó a su vez su interlocutor -, ahora estamos en el espacio y eso lo complica más. No te dejes llevar por la euforia.  
\- Vale Mazoui,- repuso Granate intentando aparcar ese tema para preguntar. - ¿Está por ahí Leval?..  
\- Si, ahora te lo paso,- indicó éste que llamó a su primo. -  
-¿Cómo estás, Granate? - Inquirió Leval tomando el relevo de la conversación. -  
\- Bien, me encuentro de maravilla,- respondió él no queriendo repetir lo mismo que a Mazoui, pues temía los mismos consejos. - ¿Qué tal con Amatista? ¿Ya habéis salido los dos?  
-¿Eh?, si claro. Vino a vernos a la base, estuvimos charlando esta tarde en el parque central. Cuando nos den permiso quizás vayamos a visitar a nuestros padres. Al menos eso espero, ¿te querrás venir?  
\- Oye tío, ¡claro que sí, es genial, me apunto! Tengo ganas de volver a verles, apenas he hablado con ellos una vez. Y si no te importa, ¿podríamos hacer una parada en la cara oculta de la Luna? – Y cuando parecía que el muchacho ponía una expresión algo más seria y estaba dispuesto a preguntar algo más sonó el toque de queda. - Bueno, tengo que colgar. Adiós chicos, nos vemos, que os vaya bien.- Remachó desconectando la emisión. -

 

Leval colgó también y sonrió.

\- Este Granate es un poco alocado pero buen chico.- Declaró divertido. – Lo que no comprendo es lo último que me ha pedido. ¿Parar en la cara oculta de la Luna?  
-El reino de Neherenia.- Le comentó su primo.- Creo que nuestro chico está colado por ella.  
-Pues no sé si le auguro un buen futuro con eso.- Suspiró Leval.-  
-Bueno, nunca se sabe. Creo que la soberana en cuestión acabó muy agradada con él. Por lo que sé, quedaron durante todos los días que ella estuvo aquí. Y según parece ella salió sin ningún tipo de boato ni de escolta.  
-Era una cría muy simpática de niña, muy amiga de mi hermana y sobre todo de la prima Idina. No lo sé. Pudiera ser que ambos hayan conectado.- Afirmó su interlocutor que enseguida varió de tema al añadir divertido.- Sin embargo, pienso que el interés de nuestro primo está ahora en su primera misión de prácticas.  
\- Si, pero a mí me preocupa que esté tan entusiasmado con lo de pilotar.- Dijo Mazoui cruzándose de brazos con más seriedad. - Tú sabes tan bien como yo que puede ser muy peligroso si se deja llevar por un exceso de confianza. Y más en el espacio.  
\- No te preocupes.- Le comentó Leval que no estaba inquieto por eso, afirmando con seguridad. -Sus superiores le tendrán controlado, se cuidarán de él.  
\- Supongo que si - suspiró su contertulio añadiendo - bueno, hemos de apagar la luz. Ya es la hora. Hasta mañana.  
\- Hasta mañana,- respondió éste apagándola. -

 

Así los dos se acostaron para estar en condiciones de afrontar el nuevo día. Su primo Granate estaba ahora tumbado en el catre, recordando aquellos pasados días. Cuando tuvo la suerte de hacerle de guía y acompañante a esa chica tan guapa. Realmente fue todo un detalle por parte de Leval y Mazoui el cederle a él ese cometido. Mientras que ellos se ciñeron al protocolo y escoltaron a la soberana a visitar algunas de las instalaciones militares él la acompañó a las zonas más divertidas de la ciudad. Eso sí, tal y como Mazoui había señalado, vestidos ambos con ropas de paisano. Neherenia iba arreglada como cualquier otra chica de la nave y nadie pareció reconocerla. Además, ordenó a su séquito y escoltas que no la siguieran. Dijo confiar en la protección de su guía. Granate desde luego estuvo de lo más solícito y progresivamente sus ocurrencias y su sentido del humor le ganaron el afecto y quizás algo más, de la soberana. Así, tras unos de días de quedar y charlar bastante, el muchacho recordaba cuando la llevó al karaoke.

-Te gustará - le decía él, tuteándola sin reservas puesto que su acompañante así se lo había pedido. – Ya lo verás…es algo muy de moda en mi país de origen…  
-Sí, conozco los karaokes.- Sonrió ésta explicándole. – Tu prima Idina y yo cantamos en algunos para ensayar.  
-Pues quiero escucharte cantar en éste. – Le pidió él con vivo interés. –  
-Es que me da vergüenza. – Se resistió Nehie con una tímida sonrisa. –  
-Haremos una cosa. – Le propuso el chico con desparpajo. – Si tú cantas alguna canción de las que ensayas con Idina yo te cantaré alguna de las que interpreté con su grupo.- Quid pro quo…  
-¿Con las Justices?- Se sorprendió su interlocutora. – ¿estabas en el grupo?  
-Si. Aunque no te lo creas yo era parte del grupo. El único chico. ¡Hasta mis primas me llamaban “la quinta justiciera”! – Rio para matizar. – Bueno, ¿qué me dices?

 

La muchacha no pudo evitar asentir con una sonrisa. Y efectivamente, tras pedirle al dueño que se las grabase como recuerdo, ella cantó algunas de las tonadas que había aprendido y él le correspondió interpretando alguna canción del grupo, las que él raras veces interpretaba como solista. Incluso le cantó la que interpretase en la ceremonia de graduación dedicándosela a su atenta oyente. Aquel era una sesión de toma y daca realmente interesante y muy bonita. Los presentes en ese local estaban entusiasmados. A una canción buena de él seguía otra de ella. Incluso el muchacho se permitió el lujo de retarla de modo simpático.

-Ésta de Michael y su hermana Janet me encanta…No sé si te será conocida.   
-Me encanta la música Pop, tus tíos me ponían mucha cuando era niña- Le confesó ella divertida.-  
-Pero es demasiado cañera para toda una dama como tú…-Objetó él con algo de irónico sentido del humor tratando de pincharla, susurrándola al oído.- Hermosa y gentil Majestad. ¿Qué diría ese chambelán tan finolis?  
-¡Ponme a prueba y lo veremos! – Se rio la chica, imaginando al Caballero Gillard De la Lune, si pudiera estar allí presente.- Te vas a sorprender…

 

Granate asintió entusiasmado. Y tras pedir la música y proyectar la letra en la pantalla ambos desde luego hicieron una muy buena versión…

Aaaah  
Cansado de la injusticia  
Cansado de los proyectos  
un tanto asquerosos  
Entonces ¿qué significa?.  
Patéame hasta que caiga.  
Tengo que levantarme  
Tan absurdo como suena  
Todo el sistema no sirve.  
Whoo! Hoo! Hoo!

[JANET]  
Estar en la sombra (Michael: Whoo hoo!)  
Salir a la luz (Michael: Whoo hoo!)  
Tú dime si me equivoco (Michael: hee hee!)  
Entonces será mejor que compruebes que estás en lo correcto.  
Estás vendiendo las almas pero a mí  
me importa la mía.  
Tengo que hacerme más fuerte  
Y no me rendiré a la pelea.

[MICHAEL]  
Con tantas confusiones ¿no te dan ganas de gritar?

[JANET]  
Dan ganas de gritar.

[MICHAEL]  
Tu timidez es la víctima del abuso de los proyectos.

[JANET]  
Tú intentas taparte con tanta mentira que dicen.

[AMBOS]  
Alguien por favor, tenga misericordia  
Porque no lo soporto más.  
Dejen de apresurarme, simplemente dejen de apresurarme.  
Dejen de apresurarme, me hace gritar,  
Dejen de apresurarme, simplemente dejen de apresurarme.  
Dejen de apresurarme  
Sólo te dan ganas de gritar.

A estas alturas todos los presentes ya daban palmas o atendían encantados a aquel despliegue de talento…y ambos proseguían entusiasmados, con aquel mano a mano y haciendo alarde de unas estupendas voces y registros. Granate sobre todo, estaba impresionado por el nivel de esa muchacha.…

[MICHAEL]  
Cansado de que digas  
las cosas a tu manera

[JANET]  
Las cosas a tu manera

[MICHAEL]  
Eso causa confusión  
Y crees que está bien, pero...

[JANET]  
Sigue cambiando las reglas mientras  
(Michael: Whoo hoo!)  
Estés jugando el juego (Michael: Whoo hoo!)  
No lo soporto más (Michael: Whoo hoo!)  
Creo que voy a enloquecer.

[MICHAEL]  
Aahhh  
Oh nena  
Con tantas confusiones ¿no te dan ganas de gritar?

[JANET]  
Dan ganas de gritar...

[MICHAEL]  
Tu timidez es víctima del abuso de los proyectos.

[JANET]  
Abuso de los proyectos  
Tú encuentras el placer escandalizando cada mentira.

[AMBOS]  
Padre, por favor ten misericordia  
Porque no lo soporto más,  
Dejen de apresurarme, simplemente dejen de apresurarme,  
Dejen de apresurarme, me hacen gritar,  
Dejen de apresurarme, simplemente dejen de apresurarme,  
Dejen de molestarme, me hacen gritar.

[JANET]  
Oh Dios mío, no puedo creer lo que vi  
cuando encendí la T.V. esta tarde,  
me molestó mucho ver toda la injusticia, toda la injusticia.

[MICHAEL]  
Toda la injusticia.

Hicieron una pausa para escuchar…

[HOMBRE DE LAS NOTICIAS]  
Un hombre ha sido brutalmente golpeado de muerte  
por la policía después de ser equivocadamente  
identificado como un sospechoso de robo.  
El hombre tenía 18 años y era de raza negra...

[MICHAEL]  
Con tales colisiones ¿no te dan ganas de gritar?

[JANET]  
Dan ganas de gritar...

[MICHAEL]  
Tu timidez es víctima del abuso de los proyectos.

[JANET]  
Tú intentas taparte con cada mentira que dicen.

[AMBOS]  
Oh, hermano, por favor ten misericordia  
Porque no lo soporto más, no.

[MICHAEL]  
No lo soporto

[AMBOS]  
Dejen de apresurarme, simplemente dejen de apresurarme.  
Dejen de apresurarme, me hace gritar,  
Dejen de apresurarme, simplemente dejen de apresurarme  
Dejen de apresurarme  
Sólo te dan ganas de gritar.

Dejen de apresurarme, simplemente dejen de apresurarme  
Dejen de apresurarme, me hace gritar,  
Dejen de apresurarme, simplemente dejen de apresurarme  
Dejen de apresurarme  
Sólo te dan ganas de gritar.

(Scream. Michael y Janet Jackson. Crédito al autor)

 

Al final las demás personas prorrumpieron en una gran ovación. Pensaron que, sin duda, era profesionales de la canción contratados para amenizar la velada. O incluso estrellas invitadas. Hasta un par de chicas parecieron reconocerles y Granate apenas pudo zafarse firmándoles un par de autógrafos.

-¡Eres Granate Lassart, el componente de las Justices!- Exclamó una rubia y atractiva chica.- ¿A que si?  
-Bueno, si…-Pudo admitir él no sin sorprenderse.-  
-¿Me darías tu autógrafo?- Inquirió otra joven, regordeta y no tan agraciada como su compañera.-  
-Claro, será un placer.- Sonrió amablemente el requerido.-

 

Firmó en efecto de forma solícita. Las dos chicas incluso le pidieron hacerse un “selfie” con él. Entonces, la más rellenita se percató de la presencia de Neherenia y preguntó.

-¿Tú también eres del grupo? Cantas de maravilla…

 

La atónita soberana no supo que contestar, aunque fue Granate quién terció con habilidad y mucha mano izquierda

-Amiga íntima y compañera de mis primas y en efecto, ya veis como canta…

 

Evidentemente las muchachas al oír esto lo tomaron por un sí, y la pobre reina de la Luna se vio abocada a firmar autógrafos como si de una estrella de pop se tratara. A todo eso, con el revuelo que estaban armando atrajeron la atención de más gente joven…por fortuna pudieron escabullirse solapadamente tras despedirse de esas dos y meterse en la zona de personal de ese bar.

-No sabía que fueras tan popular. – Le dijo ella visiblemente impresionada, además de por lo bien que cantaba, por la simpatía del muchacho para con esas dos fans. – ¡Incluso aquí te conocen!  
\- Créelo, ¡yo tampoco! – rio él llevándose una mano al cogote y buscando en su bolsillo le entregó un pequeño disco dorado a la muchacha, afirmando. – Para ti. Mis canciones. Hice que el dueño nos grabase. Espero que así te acordarás un poco de mí en tu reino y cuando estés con mi prima estudiando.

 

Neherenia le sonrió tiernamente. Ella hizo lo propio dándole otro pequeño disquito con las que había cantado para añadir, divertida.

-Al entrar le pedí lo mismo. Él se ha quedado con una copia, creo…  
-Supongo que por eso nos ha permitido escondernos aquí.- Se rio el chico, secundado por su interlocutora.- Bueno,- repuso él una vez se controló un poco de esas risotadas.- Ahora tenemos que volver…Te van a echar de menos…  
-Si - convino ella, no sin un ligero fastidio, musitando.- De vuelta a la aburrida realidad…

 

Granate la miró algo sorprendido de aquellas palabras, no obstante la soberana se apresuró a añadir con una sonrisa divertida.

-Aunque creo que, después de lo de hoy, el que va a necesitar escolta vas a ser tú. En mi caso pasaré desapercibida al lado de una estrella de la canción.  
-Si hay algo que jamás podrías hacer, es pasar desapercibida.- La piropeó él.-

 

La muchacha se sonrojó. Aunque no querían dar tiempo a que llegaran más curiosos y salieron de allí discretamente, menos mal que el revuelo se había calmado y aquellas chicas ya no estaban por allí. De este modo nadie les molestó, por si acaso se dieron prisa en recorrer los primeros metros para alejarse en tanto se reían. Pasaron así por algunas zonas civiles de esa gran nave. Era curioso, ahora, ambos iban caminando más serenamente y sin apenas darse cuenta se habían tomado de las manos en tanto paseaban por el parque central de la ciudad. Cuando quisieron percatarse rompieron el agarre visiblemente ruborizados. Granate sentía como el corazón le daba un vuelco latiéndole desenfrenadamente y en ese instante no pensó ni en quién era realmente su acompañante ni en cuál era la situación, sencillamente la tomó con suavidad de los hombros, la miró profundamente a esos azules ojos tan bonitos y junto a un árbol acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó. La joven le observó con visible sorpresa. Sus ojos y su boca estaban realmente abiertos ahora.

-Lo siento. No debí hacer eso. - Se disculpó el chico que ahora caía en la cuenta de que esa muchacha, aparentemente tan normal. Era la soberana de un país, ¡no!, lo era realmente de un mundo entero.-   
-No… - repuso suavemente ella para replicar. - No hay que pedir perdón por demostrar amor hacia alguien. Eso es algo que mis amigas las guerreras me enseñaron desde que era niña. 

Aunque ahora adoptó un tono más grave y triste para responder con sincero pesar.

-Ojalá yo fuera libre para demostrar lo mismo… Uno de mis más hermosos sueños ha sido tener a alguien a quién amar y que me amara a mí también.

 

Y la chica le sonrió, incluso cantando a capela alguna de las estrofas de una canción que había interpretado en el karaoke, una que desde pequeña le encantaba. 

Un lugar a donde nadie se atrevió a ir  
El amor que vinimos a conocer  
Lo llaman Xanadú

Y ahora, abre tus ojos y ve  
Lo que hemos hecho es real  
Estamos en Xanadú…

El amor, los ecos de hace tiempo  
Necesitaste conocer el mundo  
Están en Xanadú

El sueño que vino a través de millones de años  
Que vivió a través de todas las lágrimas, vino a Xanadú

(Xanadú. Olivia Newton John. Crédito al autor)

 

Granate no podía evitar estar embelesado oyéndola. Le parecía una especie de ángel que hubiese descendido junto a él. No pudo evitar susurrarla en tanto le proponía acariciando aquel largo y sedoso pelo moreno de ella.

-¿Y por qué no vivimos ese sueño los dos juntos, aunque solo sea por unos días, por unas horas? - - Mi bella y gentil reina…

 

Nehie sonrió radiante, y sin dudar le devolvió el beso. Esta vez estuvieron besándose largo rato y para su alegría nadie que pasara por allí les miraba nada más que como a una pareja cualquiera de enamorados. Ella parecía realmente muy feliz, como si en verdad hubiera realizado aquel sueño. Entonces le cantó con una voz dulce, potente y clara uno de los temas que había interpretado en el karaoke, uno que el tío de Granate, Roy, le había enseñado bastantes años atrás, y que era otro de sus favoritos.

 

Ven, toma mi mano  
Deberías conocerme  
Siempre he estado en tu mente  
Sabes que seré buena  
Yo te estaré guiando

La construcción de tu sueño  
Tiene que empezar ahora  
No hay otro camino que tomar  
No te perderás  
Yo te estaré guiando

Tienes que creer que somos mágicos,   
Que nada se interpondrá en nuestro camino.  
Tienes que creer que somos mágicos

No dejes que tu ánimo se pierda  
Y si todas tus esperanzas sobreviven  
El destino llegará  
Yo traeré tus sueños a la vida para ti

Donde yo estoy  
Tú estás como en casa  
La alineación de planetas es tan peculiar  
Que hay una promesa en el aire  
Y yo te estoy guiando

En todo momento estaré cerca de ti  
Vendré siempre que me llames  
Te sostendré cuando caigas  
Yo te estaré guiando

Tienes que creer que somos mágicos,   
Que nada se interpondrá en nuestro camino.  
Tienes que creer que somos mágicos

No dejes que tu ánimo se pierda  
Y si todas tus esperanzas sobreviven  
El destino llegará  
Yo traeré tus sueños a la vida para ti

(Magic. Olivia Newton John, crédito al autor)

 

Y el joven no podía evitar maravillarse ante aquella calidez y esa hermosa voz. En tanto la muchacha le miraba con esa expresión llena de cariño y sonreía a la vez que cantaba. Desde luego que aquella joven podría haber formado parte de su grupo perfectamente. ¡Es más, rivalizaba con cualquiera de sus primas, si es que no las superaba! Y el corazón de Granate latía cada vez más deprisa en tanto notaba una extraña sensación que partía de su estómago y le llegaba al rostro en forma de rubor…

-Eres maravillosa mi bella y gentil reina. – Le sonrió él embelesado de nuevo al escucharla. –  
-Es mi canción favorita. Tu tío me la enseñó cuando yo era muy pequeña. Al poco de conocer a tus primas Idina y Kerria. Me dijo que era de un sitio llamado Xanadú. Un lugar donde se hacían realidad todos los hermosos sueños.- Le desveló la muchacha explicando con voz queda. – Debe de ser un lugar parecido a Elisión. Donde mora el guardián Helios.  
-¿Helios?- Inquirió el muchacho con gesto atónito.- ¿Quién es?  
-Bueno, el príncipe que protege las ilusiones y los sueños de la gente. Al menos eso me contaban mis mentoras Chibiusa y las damas asteroides cuando era pequeña. – Le aclaró su contertulia, rematando con voz queda.- Para mí los sueños siempre han sido muy importantes y aquí, contigo, estoy cumpliendo uno de los más anhelados. El de encontrar el amor de un buen chico.  
-A mí tampoco me gustaría despertarme jamás. Quisiera estar contigo siempre, Nehie. – Aseguró él acariciando las mejillas de la muchacha para besarla de nuevo tras sentenciar. – A tu lado también he visto realizado ese sueño.

 

Y ella se dejó hacer, caminaron un poco al interior del parque central y cerca del lago y tras un rato en el que sentados en un banco disfrutaron de su mutua compañía por una vez lejos del resto del mundo y de las obligaciones de cada uno. Simplemente como dos jovencitos más recién enamorados. Así, tras algún que otro beso y caricia más, él la devolvió a su alojamiento. Los siguientes días recorrieron lugares de la nave, él la llevó a uno muy especial donde vieron las estrellas.

-¿Te gusta? – Preguntó él a la joven que observaba con deleite el espectáculo de aquella bóveda cristalina sobre sus cabezas.- Espero que sí.  
-Son preciosas. – Suspiró la muchacha.-  
-Ninguna lo es más que tú.- Afirmó el chico que tenía preparada una sorpresa.-

 

En efecto hizo sonar una hermosa canción, era un tema que él mismo había versionado con sus primas cuando actuaban. De su grupo favorito. Y Nehie y él se abrazaron escuchándola en tanto miraban a ese mapa del firmamento, tachonado de estrellas de todos los colores. Fue allí cuando estuvo ya convencido de que la amaba…

La señal del toque de queda sonó, sacándole a su pesar de esos recuerdos.…

-¡Qué oportunos han sido!- Se dijo no sin una buena y fastidiada dosis de sarcasmo.- Con lo bien que lo estábamos pasando, Nehie…

 

Aunque ahora el muchacho, tras revivir ese momento una vez más, meditaba con un poso de tristeza. Seguramente ese sería un amor imposible condenado antes de empezar por el abismo que les separaba, tanto en la distancia como en el rango social. De todos modos él mismo era hijo de un príncipe de Némesis y su prima Amatista de hecho podía ostentar el título de princesa, así como su primo Leval el de príncipe. Pero los padres de ambos habían querido dejar eso atrás hacía mucho. En cualquier caso Neherenia era una reina y de hecho gobernaba en la Luna. Cuando ella se despidió de él, apartados ahora sí por la oficialidad del protocolo, ambos se dedicaron miradas tristes pero al tiempo esperanzadas. Granate entonces no tuvo siquiera el pensamiento. No obstante, ahora la idea se le pasaba por la cabeza con cada vez mayor frecuencia. Como si a medida que lo pensase más y más lo viese cada vez más factible. ¿Y si pedía la baja o, al menos un traslado cuando retornase con sus primos durante el permiso? Quizás ella le admitiera en la Luna. O podría volver a la Tierra y salir con Nehie mientras ella estudiase en la Golden junto con Idina. Suspiró… quería haberse sincerado con sus primos, haberles pedido su consejo y ayuda. Aunque temía que lo tomaran por otra más de sus locuras, se rieran y tratasen de disuadirle de esa tonta empresa. Sobre todo con lo que le había costado ser admitido para hacer este viaje. Pero él creía estar enamorado de veras. Y ella también le quería, estaba convencido. Por suerte ambos se hicieron unas fotos antes de que la reina se marchase e incluso la muchacha le dio un mechón de sus largos cabellos que él llevaba ahora a todas partes. Ahora miraba una de esas instantáneas de los dos y suspiraba, pensando.

-¡Papá, mamá…Cory…Makoina!, os echo mucho de menos. Y me gustaría tanto que conocierais a Nehie. Mamá, seguro que te iba a gustar. Madrina Makoto, tú seguro que la conoces ya…espero que si la ves pronto le hables bien de mí…

En fin, decidió dejar de meditar sobre eso y tratar de descansar. Al día siguiente tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

 

Y la nueva jornada transcurrió muy ocupada para todos. Los demás días fueron pasando asimismo con rapidez. Los permisos estaban cada vez más próximos. Leval y Mazoui tuvieron ejercicio de adiestramiento con su escuadrilla. Pronto saldrían al espacio. Iba a ser su primera incursión. También Granate se esforzó mucho y consiguió estar entre los mejores ganándose así la oportunidad de salir al exterior. Efectivamente sus esfuerzos se vieron recompensados, había conseguido completar su adiestramiento y superar las pruebas para ascender a alférez, eso le subió mucho la moral. Sería estupendo volver con ese nuevo rango. Sin embargo el pensamiento en su reina de la Luna casi no le dejaba dormir. De hecho, días antes de su primera salida de entrenamiento con cazas llamó a su prima.

-¿Sí?- Inquirió ella, sorprendida de verle.-   
-Amatista, si no estás muy ocupada me gustaría charlar contigo.- Le pidió él.-

 

Su interlocutora, tras mostrase algo reacia al principio, aceptó. Fue la única cita que tuvo en bastante tiempo dado que no había vuelto a hablar con Leval en esos días. Cuando al fin, tras la conversación que mantuvo con Granate, se decidió llamarle otra vez, se encontró con que éste había salido junto con Mazoui a pilotar. La gran nave estaba en órbita alrededor de Marte y se preparaban para abandonarlo en breve, rumbo al exterior del sistema Solar. El momento de salir de la nave llegó. El mayor Enset llevaría el mando de la escuadrilla para instruirles en su primera salida. Granate saldría en la suya para la misma misión…

 

En la Tierra era de noche y Usagi dormía, aunque también soñaba. Se veía a sí misma, ataviada como la gran reina del Milenario de Plata, en la superficie de la Luna, una oscura noche. Miraba al negro cielo y descubría a aquella silueta que tantas veces la había perturbado con malas noticias.

-¿Otra vez tú? ¿Qué es lo que quieres esta vez?- Llegó a plantearle de modo desafiante.- ¡Déjame en paz!…

 

Sin embargo aquel ser no habló, se limitó a abrir un gran libro color burdeos que llevaba y le mostró a la soberana unas páginas. Sin poder evitarlo ella leyó. Entonces su rostro se crispó y palideció. Apenas pudo apartase y balbucear moviendo la cabeza.

-No, esta vez no… No lo haré. No puedo decirle una cosa así… ¡Ya es suficiente!

 

No obstante esa figura alargó ahora un brazo y señaló con un dedo al libro…Entonces una voz grave que parecía surgir de otra parte, retumbó, sentenciando.

-Es mía…  
-¡Nooo! - Chilló la soberana.- Maldita sea, ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me haces esto? No quiero decírselo. ¡Me odiará!...- -Pudo replicar cayendo de rodillas entre sollozos, y repitiendo con voz queda.- Me odiará. No puedo…

 

Despertó con el rostro mojado, apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cama. Todo permanecía en silencio. Mamoru dormía a su lado, ajeno al parecer a esa terrible pesadilla. Por desgracia Usagi la recordaba demasiado bien. Pese a resistirse con todas sus fuerzas sabía que no podría eludir aquello. Amanecía y se levantó rápidamente. Al cabo de una hora, su esposo despertó. Le sorprendió ver que su mujer no estaba. No obstante ella le había dejado una nota. Iba a charlar con una vieja y buena amiga…

-Esto es muy extraño.- Se dijo Mamoru releyendo aquello.- No me da buena espina.- Añadió al notar lo que parecían marcas de lágrimas sobre la hoja.-

 

Usagi se dirigía hacia Flowers & Flawours. Sabía que Makoto se levantaba temprano para ocuparse de abrir en persona y supervisar todos los detalles. Al menos en esa tienda. La primera que abriese hacía ya varios años. La antaño más conocida como guerrera Júpiter desde luego que había sido muy feliz llevando su negocio y rodeada de sus amigos. Y eso aún le hacía a la futura soberana más difícil su misión.

-¿Cómo voy a ser capaz?...le romperé el corazón.  
-¿Cómo tú por aquí a estas horas, te has caído de la cama?- La llamó entonces una voz bastante conocida.-

 

Al escuchar aquello salió por unos instantes de esos lúgubres pensamientos. Se giró en esa dirección y vio el risueño rostro de Rei. Apenas si pudo componer una sonrisa y replicar.

-Vengo a desayunar. ¿Te apetece acompañarme?  
-Claro, si invitas tú, ¡tacaña! Y esta vez no me eches nada en la comida. ¿Eh? - Replicó la sacerdotisa con tono divertido.- Para una vez que te encuentro aunque sea de casualidad no te vas a escapar de todas las tartas que me debes…

 

Su interlocutora asintió pero casi de forma mecánica. Rei solo tuvo que mirarla a los ojos para darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Eso la sorprendió. No obstante por mor de la discreción hizo como si no sucediera nada y acompañó a su amiga. Ya la abordaría con más calma una vez llegasen. No tardaron en sentarse en una mesa del local. Tal y como Usagi sospechaba fue la propia Makoto quién salió a atender. Nada más descubrir a sus amigas sonrió ampliamente.

-Usagi, Rei.- ¿Cómo es que habéis venido tan temprano?  
-Me levanté pronto hoy y pensé en venir a desayunar, y mira por donde, Usa-chan había pensado lo mismo.- Sonrió la sacerdotisa.-

 

No obstante, su acompañante, incapaz de soportar más la tensión a la que se veía sometida, pudo decir con tono tembloroso a la dueña del establecimiento.

-¿Tienes un minuto Mako -chan? Tengo que hablar contigo.  
-Claro.- Asintió la joven que se hizo amago de sentarse con sus compañeras.- Tú dirás…

 

Pero la mirada de Usagi la detuvo en seco. La expresión de Makoto se tornó inquieta, entonces quiso saber.

-¿Va todo bien?  
-¿Podemos ir a tu despacho? - Le preguntó la interpelada con prevención.- Será solo un momento…   
-Sí, cómo no.- Convino ésta.-  
-¿No te importa, verdad Rei?- Quiso saber Usagi casi con un hilo de voz.-

 

Su amiga se estaba empezando a preocupar de verdad. Esa expresión y esa forma de hablar, no eran para nada propias de Usagi. Algo muy grave le tendría que estar sucediendo. De todos modos, simplemente asintió con gesto inquieto. Su amiga solo musitó un lacónico

-Gracias…-Y tras suspirar miró a Makoto y le indicó.- Vamos, por favor…

 

Su también extrañada interlocutora asintió. Las dos se fueron hacia allí. La preocupación de Rei no cesaba de aumentar, presentía ahora que algo muy malo estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo juzgó más prudente aguardar. Lo que fuera que Usagi tuviese que decir a su compañera estaba claro que era de índole personal. Así, las dos mujeres entraron en aquel despacho. Tras cerrar la puerta, la dueña interrogó con la mirada a su amiga y le preguntó.

-Dime. ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

 

Usagi no pudo más y se desató en llanto. Makoto la abrazó enseguida con gesto inquieto. Su amiga parecía no poder hablar, o más bien, no estar dispuesta a hacerlo. No obstante al final sí que fue capaz de decir, casi con un tartamudeo.

-No, no puedo hacer nada, Mako- chan… lo siento. ¡Lo siento mucho!  
-¿Qué no puedes hacer nada respecto a qué?...- Quiso saber su concernida contertulia.- Dime, por favor. ¿Qué está sucediendo?...Me estás asustando Usagi.

 

Y tras unos instantes que para ella fueron eternos, su amiga le respondió. Desvelándola a su pesar aquella terrible pesadilla. Ahora fue el rostro de Makoto el que se desencajó por el horror.

-No…- Pudo musitar moviendo la cabeza horrorizada.- No, ¡no puede ser!… estarás equivocada. ¡Nooo!- Chilló llevándose las manos a la cabeza para apenas ser capaz de añadir.- No puedes hacernos esto. Usagi- chan. ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Ten compasión!... ¡no!

 

Estaba tan rota por el dolor que cayó de rodillas abrazándose a la cintura de su interlocutora que solamente podía llorar mirándola en silencio. Más cuando su destrozada amiga le suplicaba sin cesar de gemir pero aun así tratando de esbozar una esperanzada sonrisa.

-Tú no dejarás que eso pase. Te conozco, ¡eres La Guerrera Luna! La reina Serenity!... ¡No, no lo permitirás!…  
-Mako-chan.- Fue capaz de musitar entre sollozos.- No puedo…hacer nada…

 

Fuera, en el salón, algunos clientes recién llegados tornaron las cabezas hacia esos gritos desgarradores que provenían del interior. Rei entonces no pudo soportar más aquello y corrió al despacho. Al entrar descubrió atónita esa dantesca escena. Makoto estaba de rodillas en el suelo, apoyando las manos en el mismo y llorando con rabia y amargura. Usagi por su parte se apoyaba en la pared, sollozando desconsoladamente.

-Pero, por el amor de Dios. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Quiso saber la sacerdotisa sin poder asimilar todavía aquello.-

 

Trató de ayudar a su amiga que estaba en aquella posición, pero Makoto se levantó sola como una furia y la emprendió con el mobiliario de su despacho y con algunos platos que había allí, destrozándolos contra el suelo. Gritaba como una posesa llena de dolor. Rei la observaba paralizada por el horror más absoluto. ¿Qué le habría contado Usagi para que esa pobre mujer se pusiera así?

-Es otra de esas malditas visiones. ¿Verdad?- Le inquirió a su amiga que tan solo pudo asentir despacio para taparse después la cara con ambas manos.- Lo suponía…

 

Al fin Rei pudo calmar a Makoto lo suficiente como para sentarla en una silla. La sacerdotisa ofreció a Usagi otra, pero ella no la quiso, simplemente fue capaz de susurrar completamente abatida.

-Tengo que marcharme.  
-Eso, ¡vete! – Le chilló Makoto, recriminándola llena de rabia, dolor e impotencia.- Ya has hecho lo que tenías que hacer, ¿no es así? Las otras tenían razón. ¡Solo eres un heraldo de mal agüero! Corre con tu amo para que te dé más malas noticias que repartir. ¿Quién será la siguiente, eh? ¡Maldita seas! ¡Aléjate de mí…No quiero volver a verte nunca más!…

 

Pero la aludida no contestó, ni trató ya de defenderse de aquella catarata de reproches y maldiciones. Simplemente salió arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza hundida sobre sus hombros, dejando a sus compañeras.

-Usagi, ¡espera! - Le pidió Rei, aunque viendo el estado de su otra amiga decidió quedarse a su lado.- Por favor, Mako -chan. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

 

Su compañera parecía estar reuniendo fuerzas para ser capaz de pronunciar palabra y al fin, pudo articular llena de consternación y de amargura.

-¿De...de veras quieres saberlo, Rei…? ¿De veras quieres que te rompa el corazón también a ti?...

 

La interpelada asintió débilmente. Ya casi no estaba segura de aquello. Pero finalmente su compañera le desveló ese terrible enigma y la hizo estremecer. Tampoco pudo evitar llorar abrazando a su amiga que volvía a derrumbarse…

-Tenemos… tenemos que avisar a las demás.- Pudo decir finalmente la sacerdotisa con voz llorosa.- Algo habrá que podamos hacer… ¡Tiene que haber algo!  
-¿Para qué?- Gimió Makoto con desconsuelo.- ¿Qué podrían hacer? ¡Ni siquiera la gran Serenity, Reina del Universo, puede hacer nada más que darnos la noticia! - Escupió con patente sarcasmo y rabia.- ¡Esa maldita cobarde se limita a encogerse de hombros y no hacer nada!…  
-No la culpes a ella, ¡Por favor Mako -chan! Te lo ruego. ¡No la culpes!…-Sollozó Rei tratando de defender a su amiga para añadir llena de pesar.- Sé que si pudiera hacer la más mínima cosa la haría, sin importarle su propia vida. Tú la conoces. Y te juro que cuando he visto su cara…no sé, nunca la había visto así…de impotente, de hundida…

 

Sin embargo su amiga no parecía escucharla, ya solamente gemía enterrando la cabeza en el pecho de la sacerdotisa. Por su parte, la destrozada Usagi llegó al Santuario Hikawa. Allí, oculta a la vista de la gente, permutó su ropa de calle por el blanco vestido de soberana. Cuando se rehízo mínimamente se concentró. Deseaba contactar con su hija y las amazonas. Tenía que verlas. Precisaba de alguien en quién poderse apoyar…y desgraciadamente tendría que hablar con Chibiusa puesto que labor de la princesa y de sus guardianas sería la de confortar a otra buena amiga que también lo iba a necesitar.

 

En la gran nave, a millones de kilómetros de allí, Mazoui y Leval ya estaban instalados en sus aviones. Se colocaron en posición de despegue en su rampa de lanzamiento, chequeando todos los sistemas y aguardando la señal luminosa. Un semáforo parpadeaba delante de ellos en el techo de la cubierta. Pasando del rojo al amarillo, después al verde. Saludando al puente Mazoui soltó el mecanismo de enganche y aceleró los motores. Su caza salió raudo y atravesó la abertura que le separaba del espacio. Leval y el resto de los aviones hicieron lo propio. Más tarde, en otra de las pistas, Granate repitió aquella operación emocionado, era la primera vez que salía en misión real.

-Puente, aquí azul ocho. Comprobando sistemas. Propulsión ok, soporte vital correcto, estoy listo.  
-Recibido, azul ocho. Luz verde…- Respondió la torre, aseverando.- Permiso para despegar…

 

Y saludando hacia el puente el joven propulsó su caza rumbo a la negrura del espacio…

-¡Allá voy! – Se dijo lleno de ilusión.- 

 

Como él, un total de cincuenta cazas de varias escuadrillas salieron en el ejercicio, pero en el puente de operaciones el radar detectó muchos más. Cuando se les trató de contactar no enviaron respuesta en ninguna frecuencia y todos se dirigían hacia la nave en sucesivas formaciones. El radarista se lo indicó a un capitán del puente de control que procedió a informar al Comodoro Hazzar, el segundo al mando. 

-¿Dice que no responden a nuestros intentos de comunicar?- Inquirió el Comodoro.-  
-Negativo, señor.- Repuso su subalterno.- No hay réplica en ningún ancho de banda…  
-Esto no me gusta nada. Pasen a pre alerta.- Ordenó Hazzar.-

 

A su vez, éste se lo notificó inmediatamente al Contralmirante Spar, el capitán de la Nave, que se comunicó sin dilación con la Tierra. Todos pensaban que pudieran ser cazas orbitales en pruebas o naves de pertrechos que les hubieran estado esperando allí, tal y como se había programado, pero todavía faltaba unas horas para eso. Preocupado por la procedencia de esas señales, ordenó a Hazzar que hiciera volver los cazas. Estos no contaban con armamento suficiente para una posible confrontación. El comodoro advirtió inmediatamente al mayor Enset.

-Repliéguense de inmediato hacia la nodriza.- Le ordenó al líder de la misión.- Eviten tomar contacto.  
-Si señor.- Contestó de inmediato el interpelado.- Nos reagrupamos y volvemos…

 

Sin embargo, no todos los cazas lo hicieron. El escuadrón de Granate, más cercano a ese cuadrante que el resto, ya había entablado contacto con aquellos misteriosos objetos.


	3. Ataque sorpresa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un terrible acontecimiento tendrá lugar, afectando a todos.

Mazoui y Leval volvieron apresuradamente junto con su escuadrilla a la base. Les habían dado esa sorprendente orden de regresar inmediatamente y de armar sus aviones. Lo cierto es que en el radar de los cazas habían aparecido muchos puntos. Pensaron que se tratarían de sus propios aparatos pertenecientes a otras escuadrillas de la nave, aunque al mayor Enset le pareció extraño desde el principio. No le habían comentado nada de que otras escuadrillas tuvieran entrenamiento ni tampoco detectaba un tipo de maniobra conocida en esos presuntos cazas. Pero nada más ordenársele volver a la base tuvo un mal presentimiento. El veterano oficial atesoraba mucha experiencia en salidas de vuelo para pensar que se interrumpiese la misión de una forma tan repentina sin una causa grave. Para confirmar sus peores temores el propio Braem les esperaba en la zona de pilotos. Ordenó a Enset seguirle a un rincón. Allí le informó.

\- Nos han notificado desde la Tierra que ellos no han enviado ningún tipo de naves. Nuestros superiores tampoco han ordenado la salida de más escuadrillas salvo la nuestra y la 86. Estoy preocupado. Si fueran fuerzas hostiles nuestros cazas estarían en clara inferioridad. Me he informado en la zona de telemetría y los puntos que han detectado parecen ser muy rápidos y versátiles. Se mueven a gran velocidad. Si son enemigos no creo que nuestros aparatos, con pilotos tan inexpertos, les supongan ninguna dificultad.  
\- Si señor, estoy de acuerdo, he visto lo mismo en mi radar y lo comprendo perfectamente, pero no tenemos otra cosa.- Repuso Enset preocupado también. - De todas formas nos han ordenado volver deprisa y ni siquiera hemos trabado contacto visual.  
\- Si, pero quería advertírselo, mayor. No deje usted que ninguno de sus aviones vuele sólo. Cúbranse. Ahora vayan a rearmarse y salgan para apoyar a la otra escuadrilla. Quiera Dios que no sea necesario pero no podemos dejarles a su suerte.  
\- Si señor.- Repuso Enset saludando para irse a toda prisa. -

 

Los aviones se apresuraron a despegar con su armamento completo. Entre tanto en el puente de mando el Comodoro Hazzar ordenó que se intentase de nuevo establecer comunicación.

-Señor, negativo. No responden a ninguna frecuencia. Ni siquiera a un código de números primos.- Repuso un joven oficial. -  
-Siga intentándolo- le ordenó él. –  
-Señor- le indicó una mujer con el rango de comandante que estaba a su derecha. - Se aproximan una docena al menos de esos puntos. Describen una maniobra de acercamiento parecida a delta uno.  
-¡Battlestations! – Ordenó el comodoro, voz de mando que fue repetida por aquella oficial. -  
-¡A sus puestos de combate! ¡Rápido!

 

Y la intuición de Hazzar desgraciadamente resultó ser la adecuada. Algunos de aquellos aparatos abrieron fuego con descargas de alta potencia energética contra el asteroide. Por fortuna las gruesas paredes de roca de éste le hacían casi invulnerable, pero si esos ingenios, ya claramente hostiles, alcanzaban algún punto clave como un hangar de entrada de naves o zonas de telemetría o propulsión podrían tener serios problemas.

-Informe de daños – Ordenó Hazzar.-  
-Casco exterior resiste, señor. Impactos de menor cuantía a estribor. A babor se registran algunos daños mayores. – Le respondió un oficial del puente observando los datos en su pantalla.- Necesitaremos hacer una inspección para poder evaluarlos con más exactitud.  
-Ahora no hay tiempo para eso. Extiendan la pantalla protectora. – Ordenó el comodoro. - A máxima potencia.   
-A la orden – replicó otro oficial sentado en el puesto táctico. -

La gigantesca nave se vio envuelta entonces por una densa capa de energía que comenzó a rechazar con éxito esos ataques enemigos. Aunque en el puente se oyeron exclamaciones de júbilo Hazzar, mucho más veterano y realista las silenció con su voz, sentenciando en alto.

-No se engañen. Esta barrera no podrá ser mantenida por mucho tiempo, nos consume gran parte de la energía. Hay que drenar el suministro de la zona civil, reduzcan al máximo la corriente en esa zona y mantengan únicamente sistemas de soporte vital. Tenemos también que recuperar a los cazas que salieron de maniobras y rearmarlos lo antes posible.  
-Pero señor, objetó la comandante que estaba junto a él. – Si mantenemos la barrera no podrán regresar. –  
-¡Maldita sea! - Espetó el comodoro visiblemente frustrado al oír aquello. -

 

A pesar de su experiencia había olvidado eso. Lo malo es que ahora se le presentaba una terrible encrucijada y Hazzar lo sabía. No podía retirar la barrera puesto que corrían el riesgo de que el enemigo alcanzase algún punto clave de la nave. O incluso que se las arreglasen para penetrar en ella. Pero de no hacerlo podía condenar a los pilotos del exterior. Por desgracia para los jóvenes que estaban fuera el oficial sabía que, ante todo, era prioritaria la seguridad de la nave con todos los pasajeros y tripulantes. Solamente suspiró resignado, deseando que los muchachos de las escuadrillas supieran arreglárselas. O que finalmente esas naves no identificadas se retirasen.

-Que Dios os ayude, muchachos. – Pensaba no sin temor por ellos, al tiempo que se lamentaba.- Siento haberos puesto en esa situación, no podía hacer nada más.

 

En el espacio, entre tanto, Granate detectó una formación de cuatro aparatos en rombo que se dirigían hacia él. Supuso que se trataría de la escuadrilla de Leval y Mazoui, sonrió. Comunicándose por radio con un alférez compañero suyo, éste le confirmó que había detectado lo mismo. De pronto y casi sin saber de dónde, unos extraños objetos luminosos de forma ovoide les pasaron muy cerca. Eran cuatro y correspondían a las lecturas del radar. El joven piloto se sorprendió, ¿estaban locos acaso esos tipos? Aquella pasada casi terminó en colisión. Pero su sorpresa pasó a ser auténtico pánico cuando dos cazas de compañeros suyos estallaron alcanzados por sendos rayos de energía verdosos que procedían de aquellos ingenios. Granate hizo rápidamente una maniobra evasiva alejándose de la zona.

-¡”May day”! - Comunicó inmediatamente con la base tratando de dominar su nerviosismo y su temor - nos han atacado, hemos sufrido dos bajas. Estoy en el cuadrante ocho, necesito refuerzos.- Informó dándose cuenta de que un par de esos objetos le seguían acortando las distancias. -

 

En el puente de mando, un oficial de comunicaciones notificó lo ocurrido.

\- Nos han atacado señor, han destruido un par de cazas y los aparatos enemigos son ahora mismo unos setenta aproximadamente.

 

Todos se quedaron perplejos y horrorizados, estaba claro que, fueran quienes fueran esos extraños objetos, se habían declarado enemigos. Ya no había error posible tras su ataque contra la nave y los cazas. Así que, de inmediato, el capitán al mando del puente aéreo ordenó preparar el despegue de más escuadrillas para contraatacar y avisó acto seguido al Comodoro Hazzar para solicitar permiso. Pero para su horror éste le comunicó que debería de esperar. La barrera no podía ser bajada, al menos de momento.

-Pero señor. - Objetó el capitán con patente temor en su voz a través del comunicador. - ¡Si no los sacamos de ahí los harán pedazos! Son jóvenes pilotos y apenas van armados.  
-¿Acaso cree que no lo sé?- Tronó la voz de su superior haciendo que un denso silencio se extendiera por el puente mientras añadía frustrado. - Pero ahora mismo es la supervivencia de toda la nave la que nos es prioritaria. Solo podemos esperar que los cazas de la escuadrilla de intervención rápida despegasen antes de haber extendido la pantalla.  
-Sí señor. Esa escuadrilla está en el espacio ahora. – Le ratificó el capitán. -  
-Pidamos a Dios un milagro y que ellos puedan contener al enemigo. – Suspiró Hazzar. - 

 

Por su parte la escuadrilla de Leval y Mazoui ya estaba de vuelta en el teatro de operaciones. La misión había dejado de ser un plácido paseo de instrucción para convertirse en una auténtica batalla. Habían recibido la orden de atacar a una fuerza hostil que había destruido dos de sus aparatos y según informes del puente de control, atacado asimismo a la nave. De modo que con los cargadores llenos de misiles buscadores y las baterías del láser a su máxima capacidad, se dispusieron a entrar en combate con evidente nerviosismo pero siendo dueños de sus emociones. Ambos se comunicaron por radio. Leval preguntó a su jefe de vuelo si ellos eran los únicos que estaban en el aire, el mayor les contestó que la escuadrilla ochenta y seis también se mantenía en el espacio. Incapaz de volver debido al despliegue de la barrera de energía.

\- ¡Dios mío! - pensó muy preocupado. - Es la escuadrilla de Granate. Dios quiera que pueda volver a la base rápido.

 

Éste también había recibido la orden de volver, aunque poco después le indicaron que debía aguantar en vuelo dado que le sería imposible franquear la protección de la nave nodriza. Pero su avión no estaba preparado ni por armamento, ni por experiencia de su piloto, para entablar un combate y Granate lo sabía. El enemigo era desconocido y además su tecnología parecía superior. Había intentado volver a la seguridad de la base cuando recibió la orden de resistir. Valientemente él y algunos compañeros cambiaron el rumbo tratando de alejar al enemigo cuando seis de esos objetos se cruzaron en su camino. Los desconocidos no trataron de entablar con ellos ningún tipo de comunicación les atacaron con andanadas de energía. Un caza resultó destruido. Los demás contraatacaron con sus láseres, pero no lograron alcanzar al oponente. Sin embargo, Granate lanzó uno de los pocos misiles que llevaba (menos mal que habían sido equipados para hacer también prácticas de tiro y guiado) y comprobó sorprendido y lleno de júbilo como impactaba sobre un enemigo destruyéndolo. Los otros cinco objetos se replegaron, al parecer no conocían ese tipo de arma.

-¡Juhuuh! - exclamó el muchacho con tono eminentemente revanchista. - ¡Eso os enseñará mamones! El chico entonces enseguida informó.- Aquí azul seis, el enemigo es vulnerable a los misiles. Repito, el enemigo es vulnerable. He destruido uno de sus aparatos.  
-Recibido.- Replicaron desde el control.-Informamos a todas las escuadrillas. Buen trabajo Azul seis…  
-Eso es.- Se dijo el chico con optimismo.- ¡A por ellos!

 

Leval y Mazoui, junto a sus compañeros también entablaron contacto visual con el enemigo. Enset ordenó que no se separasen demasiado y que atacasen a discreción. 

-Nos informan que el enemigo es vulnerable al empleo de misiles guiados. Úsenlos con eficacia muchachos.- Les indicó el mayor.-

 

De este modo una gran andanada de rayos láser y misiles sorprendió a las fuerzas adversarias destruyendo a casi todos los objetos. El resto contraatacó. Leval esquivó con pericia varios rayos en un ataque frontal. Mazoui destruyó a otro aparato enemigo con uno de sus misiles buscadores. El resto se retiró. Enset ordenó no perseguirlos pues podría tratarse de una emboscada. Además, la misión principal era proteger la nave y a sus camaradas de la ochenta y seis. Entonces Tracer avisó a sus compañeros.

\- Un grupo de unos quince “targets” viene por las dos.  
\- Tracer,- ordenó Enset. - Tú con Flash y Gail, haced un giro a las cuatro. La formación roja dos.- Esos eran Leval, Mazoui y Harper, un compañero suyo. - Conmigo a las diez, vamos a atraparles en fuego cruzado.

 

Las cazas viraron al instante con gran habilidad, para ejecutar la maniobra ordenada por su jefe de vuelo. Granate y sus compañeros se acercaban a su nave nodriza. Ya se creían seguros en una zona sin tráfico cuando cuatro enemigos aparecieron raudos tras ellos. Les atacaron destruyendo a dos de los compañeros de Granate. Éste, se percató de que dos aparatos más de su escuadrilla iban estaban en situación apurada.

-Aquí azul doce, no tengo armas y mi combustible está casi agotado.-Dijo uno de ellos con tono realmente aterrado.-  
\- No podemos volver a la nave.- Replicó otro también con patente pavor.- La barrera está desplegada. ¡Nos van a cazar como a conejos aquí!  
-Yo me ocupo.- Les tranquilizó Granate.- Tengo armamento y mi nivel de combustible es bueno. Vosotros alejaos…

 

Y sin esperar respuesta atrajo la atención de aquellos extraños aparatos. Fue atacado pero con una rápida maniobra eludió una ráfaga de rayos. En cuanto pudo recobrar el rumbo y con su último misil, hizo blanco en uno de sus enemigos. Haciendo un viraje, trató de zafarse de los demás, pero tres de ellos le perseguían. Sin saber que hacer pidió ayuda a la base.

\- Aquí, azul seis - llamó el chico a la desesperada - estoy en un aprieto, tengo a tres enemigos a las seis. ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Vienen a por mí!

 

Aunque no obtuvo respuesta de ningún compañero ni de la base. En cambio un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del muchacho cuando escuchó, a través del comunicador una voz grave y gutural que solo dijo.

-Ella es mía…

 

Y el chico creyó haberse vuelto loco, en el espacio pudo ver por unos instantes a una figura negra y encapuchada que sostenía un gran libro. Además, sintió que, de alguna forma, ese mensaje iba dirigido inconfundiblemente a él. Cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que sucedía aquellas naves enemigas ya estaban encima. Grito aterrado al descubrir que ya habían hecho fuego contra su caza. Y esta vez no tenía posibilidad de escapar. Granate tuvo sólo una décima de segundo para comprender que iba a morir, los recuerdos de sus padres, de su hermano y demás familia y amigos desfilaron por su mente. Lo que había hecho en su vida y lo que le habría gustado hacer. Sus sueños de ser piloto y correr aventuras, aquel amor que había surgido en su corazón por la hermosa reina de la Luna Nueva y su propia existencia terminaban aquí. Cerró los ojos musitando una oración, despidiéndose de todos y deseándoles buena suerte, suspirando con tristeza.

-Adiós mamá, papá, Coraíon, Makoina…Nehie mi amor… La historia de mi vida terminó…os quiero…

 

Entonces su avión estalló, alcanzado por la descarga de energía de sus enemigos. Enset y sus hombres habían captado el mensaje de agonía de Granate y ahora perdieron la comunicación. Mazoui, que apenas si había recibido algunas interferencias, trató infructuosamente de llamar a esas coordenadas.

\- ¡Era Granate!, ¡Leval! – Exclamó dirigiéndose a su primo con palpable nerviosismo y horror. -¿Tú también lo has recibido?  
\- Si - admitió éste que estaba también muy preocupado. - ¡Dios mío! , espero que no le hayan alcanzado.  
\- Tengo un mal presentimiento. Muy malo. - Le confesó Mazoui que, para su desgracia, no solía equivocarse. - ¡Debemos ir en su busca y ya!  
\- Le he oído - intervino Enset que añadió tajantemente. - No se mueva de la formación. ¿Me escucha? ¡Es una orden! , ahora iremos para allá todos juntos. Ya les he advertido que nadie debe ir sólo.

 

Y tanto Leval como Mazoui habían recibido la transmisión alta y clara, pero lo que más les importaba era la vida de su primo, por fortuna para ellos no tuvieron ocasión de desobedecer. Justo entonces un grupo de enemigos les atacó. Varios cazas resultaron destruidos pero gracias a una maniobra ordenada por Enset sorprendieron a sus adversarios en un fuego cruzado barriéndoles por completo con una andanada de misiles. Finalmente, al reducirse el ataque contra el asteroide Hazzar dio orden de bajar la barrera. El resto de las escuadrillas de la nave que habían estado aguardando ansiosamente su oportunidad fueron saliendo en su ayuda ocupándose de poner en fuga a los atacantes. Braem les comunicó que volviesen a la base sin más dilación. Enset respiró aliviado, casi se les habían terminado tanto las armas como el combustible. Al aterrizar, los pilotos fueron inmediatamente convocados a reunión. Se hizo recuento. Los dos primos, junto a Logan, Tracer y Mullins se presentaron. También acudieron cuatro lugartenientes más y doce alféreces. En total, la escuadrilla de Leval y Mazoui había perdido siete aparatos. Braem, pese al dolor y la rabia generales por la pérdida de siete vidas, se alegró, no obstante de que el número de bajas no fuera aún mayor. Y todo gracias a la pericia de Enset y los demás. Sin ir más lejos, Leval y Mazoui, tuvieron una actuación muy destacada, entre ambos habían logrado destruir a doce naves enemigas. Leval, ahogó así la impotencia que sentía, pues dentro de su avión y en medio del espacio, de nada le servía convertirse en súper guerrero. Mazoui, en cambio, si se transformaba durante la batalla, con sus ojos rojos y sus colmillos, aumentando su agresividad y sus reflejos logró destruir a muchos enemigos que habrían aniquilado a bastantes de sus compañeros. Enset les felicitó a ambos. Pero Mazoui, obvió todo eso y dijo lleno de inquietud.

\- Señor, con su permiso. ¿Podemos ir a informarnos de los daños que ha sufrido la ochenta y seis? Nuestro primo está de piloto en ella. Es alférez.  
\- No se preocupen, vayan cuanto antes, les deseo suerte. - Repuso Enset haciéndose cargo de la situación. -

 

Saludando los dos corrieron a localizar al comandante Braem. Éste les enseñó el listado de bajas de su escuadra que había llevado el peso de la batalla. En total se habían perdido veintiséis aparatos. Era un gran número, pero al enemigo se le destruyeron nada menos que cincuenta y siete. Sólo trece de ellos habían podido huir. La nave no había sufrido daños importantes y el alto mando lo había calificado como una gran victoria.

\- Una gran victoria,- repitió Braem con amargo sarcasmo. - Que se lo digan a las familias de esos pobres chicos que han perdido la vida allí fuera.

 

Mazoui ojeó la lista de bajas y su cara palideció, la escuadrilla de su primo había sido prácticamente barrida, el papel se le cayó de las manos, mientras acertaba a decir.

-¡Dios mío!, Granate ha sido derribado.

 

Él y su primo cruzaron miradas de horror y desesperación, ser destruido en el espacio equivalía a una muerte segura.

-¡No, no puede ser! - Exclamó Leval sin querer creerlo. - ¡Maldita sea! - trataba de contener las lágrimas una vez comprobó la veracidad del informe. El mundo se le venía encima cuando pudo sollozar. - ¿Qué les vamos a decir a sus padres?  
\- Lo siento mucho, de verdad.- Declaró Braem bajando el cabeza apenado. - Su primo demostró ser un buen oficial y un valiente piloto. Según testimonios de algunos supervivientes de su escuadrilla alejó a las naves hostiles de ellos cuanto pudo y pese a su inexperiencia derribó a dos de sus enemigos antes de resultar abatido.

 

Mazoui también se contenía, no podía exteriorizar su furia y su rabia o se convertiría en un monstruo fuera de todo control y lo peor era que no podía dirigir esa furia contra nadie, esos bastardos cobardes habían huido. Solo pudo balbucear con frustración, rabia y una terrible desolación evitando a duras penas romper a llorar.

\- Y pensar que le escuchamos y no pudimos ayudarle. ¡Estaba tan ilusionado!, era su primera misión de vuelo. ¡No es justo maldita sea!  
-¡Quiero machacar a esos bastardos! ,- estalló Leval presa de la ira. - Los destrozaré con mis propias manos si hace falta. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no podré salir a luchar yo mismo al espacio? Mazoui, ¡aquí encerrados no servimos para nada!  
\- Cálmese muchacho,- le pidió amablemente su comandante que entendía esa reacción e interpretaba esas palabras en otro contexto diferente al que se refería su subordinado.- Usted ya no puede hacer nada, salvo aceptarlo como parte de nuestro trabajo. Es muy duro pero todos sabemos que es un riesgo que debemos correr al alistarnos, debe aprender a superarlo.  
-¡Era nuestro primo señor! - intervino Mazoui igualmente desesperado. - ¡Nosotros éramos responsables de él!  
\- No, la flota era responsable de él. Yo era responsable de él - rebatió Braem consternado en tanto apoyaba una mano sobre el hombro derecho del desolado chico. - Su primo y los otros que han dado su vida estaban cumpliendo órdenes. Algunos bajo mi mando, igual que ustedes. Comprendo su dolor. No se torturen por eso, no fue culpa de ustedes. Anden, váyanse a descansar, tómense unos días de permiso. En cuanto puedan comuniquen con sus familias.  
\- Muchas gracias señor. - Repuso Mazoui tratando de calmarse. -

 

Cabizbajos y completamente hundidos, pidieron permiso para retirarse. Braem se lo concedió de inmediato. Retornaron a su alojamiento sin pronunciar palabra. Aunque la video llamada de Amatista sacó a Leval de los amargos pensamientos que lo asaltaban. La muchacha había estado en su jornada de trabajo habitual cuando sin previo aviso la luz se les marchó del laboratorio. Solamente la rojiza iluminación de emergencia se mantenía. Penélope observó aquello entre incrédula y preocupada. No era normal. El suministro energético de la nave solía ser muy fiable y tenía sistemas auxiliares. Aquello solo podía entenderse como un fallo grave. Dio orden a sus ayudantes de parar los experimentos tras guardar los datos lo más rápidamente posible.

-¿Qué creéis que sucederá? - Inquirió Jen que estaba precisamente guardando datos en el ordenador, que aún se mantenía con su batería. -  
-No lo sé - Replicó de forma seca aquella mujer morena, de nombre Sandy, que se encontraba terminando un experimento. - Pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Realmente muy malo…

 

Esa científica mostraba una expresión entre ansiosa y preocupada. Lo que no era habitual en su habitualmente frío e inexpresivo semblante. Parecía tener miedo y sus palabras se confirmaron cuando una especie de alarma sonó a su alrededor. Todas se quedaron sorprendidas. Pero Penélope, una vez más manteniendo la calma, les indicó que salieran del laboratorio y se dirigieran a un refugio cercano, como mandaban las pautas de los protocolos que habían estudiado al embarcar.

-¿Qué estará sucediendo?- Quiso saber Amatista dirigiéndose ahora a Satory, como si ella pudiera saberlo. -  
-Quizás sea un simulacro, creo que tenían programado alguno para la dotación civil. – Le comentó su amiga. -

 

Sandy la miró con gesto grave, pero no dijo nada. Jen y Penélope fueron las últimas en salir y ya se dirigían al refugio cuando a los pocos minutos la alarma cesó y todas las luces retornaron. Las cosas parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad y Amatista suspiró aliviada. Aquello efectivamente le recordaba a los simulacros que se programaban en el instituto. Y que siempre agradecía para hacer una pausa de las clases, sobre todo cuando tocaba alguna aburrida.

-Bueno, regresemos al laboratorio- les ordenó su jefa. - Hay mucho que hacer.

 

Se pusieron en marcha y el turno terminó sin más incidentes. En cuanto Amatista y Satory acabaron su jornada retornaron a sus habitaciones. Amatista quiso llamar a Leval, pese a que había estado enfadada con él durante esos días, ahora al menos había algo de lo que podían hablar y ella deseaba sacudirse esa sensación. De modo que activó el video teléfono. No había respuesta. Quizás él no estuviera. Ella llamó varias veces, al fin, aunque tardó dio la señal. Cuando se iluminó la pantalla Leval no aparecía en el cuadro de la cámara. Ella creyó verle de espaldas y le dijo con tono jovial.

-Hola Leval. ¿Qué tal estáis por allí? ¿Cómo fueron vuestros ejercicios? Verás, aquí hemos tenido hoy una especie de aventura – sonrió agregando divertida. – Bueno, creo que ha sido un simulacro. Se nos fue la luz en el laboratorio y tuvimos que apagarlo y guardarlo todo. ¡Vaya lío! Hasta nos dieron orden de ir a un refugio cuando sonó esa espantosa alarma. Me ha recordado al instituto. ¿Te acuerdas cuando ponían aquella especie de pitido y salíamos corriendo de las clases? – rio para añadir. - Mira, ya tenemos algo que contar cuando tengas el permiso y podamos ir a ver a nuestros padres .Y de paso iremos con tu hermana a dar una vuelta por Nueva York ¿Te acuerdas? Como la vez en la que yo llegué de París.

 

Pero él no respondía, ni siquiera se giraba para mirar a la cámara. Amatista se extrañó. Ella que había decidido olvidar su enfado y hacer un esfuerzo. Esperó hasta que volviera de su misión, había estado llamando varias veces. En la base sólo le dijeron que los aviones habían salido en patrulla rutinaria. Leval, por fin respondió, pero lo hizo de forma sombría, ella nunca le había escuchado hablar en ese tono desde que Kerria estuviera a punto de morir.

\- No podré llevarte conmigo Amatista…  
\- Pero si me habías dicho que iríamos todos, tú, yo, Mazoui y Granate.- Objetó ella entre sorprendida y enfadada. - Ellos también tendrán ganas de ver a sus padres. Y contarles esto del simulacro.  
\- Lo que ha pasado… no ha sido un simulacro…- Pudo replicar él con la voz ahogada entre sollozos. -

 

Entonces fue cuando él se giró y Amatista pudo verle con una expresión que jamás olvidaría. Su cara estaba arrasada por las lágrimas y tenía los ojos rojos. Incluso su barbilla temblaba visiblemente. La muchacha no pudo por menos que exclamar con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Leval, por Dios! ¡Qué te ha pasado!  
-¡Granate ha muerto Amatista! - repuso él entre sollozos y con la voz quebrada, dejándola paralizada de horror. - Su avión ha sido destruido.  
-¿Qué?,- musitó ella sin poderlo creer todavía. - No, no es posible, no puede ser, si habías salido de maniobras.- Opuso con total escepticismo. -  
\- Nos atacaron.- Explicó Leval tratando de no llorar sin lograrlo en absoluto - no sabemos quién ha sido, pero han muerto casi treinta pilotos, incluyéndole a él. Tuvieron que desplegar la barrera energética que protege la nave. Por eso se fue la luz…. Y él con su escuadrilla, no pudo regresar. Estaba casi desarmado. Y yo… yo no pude hacer nada…- Hizo una pausa apretando los puños, tratando de contener su rabia y su desesperación y tras un largo suspiro para calmarse musitó. - Debo ir con Mazoui para notificárselo a sus padres.

 

Amatista clavaba sus ojos en ese destrozado muchacho. Ella era incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Podía oírle llorar y ver como se tapaba la cara en tanto se derrumbaba. La muchacha estaba impactada y paralizada de horror, jamás le había visto tan abatido. Las pupilas de la chica empequeñecieron según iba asimilando aquella terrible noticia y las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus mejillas mientras negaba compulsivamente con la cabeza. ¡Aquello no podía ser! ¡Era una pesadilla! ¿Quién iba a poder atacarles allí? ¡Y ella que se había estado riendo de aquello, tomándolo como una especie de aventura! Satory que estaba escuchando apartada y sin mirar esbozando alguna risita al principio de la conversación, pues había convencido a su amiga para que insistiera con Leval, estaba ahora atónita y preocupada contemplando a Amatista, y el radical cambio que había dado su semblante, que además de todo lo anterior estaba pálido.

-¿Qué ocurre? - Se atrevió a susurrar desde el fondo de la habitación. -  
\- No, por favor - balbuceaba su compañera llorosa, sin hacerla caso. - ¿Por qué ha tenido que ocurrirle eso a él?  
\- Tengo que colgar, lo siento.- Se excusó Leval que no era capaz de seguir hablando entre las lágrimas y al punto desconectó. –Adiós…

 

Ella dejó caer el teléfono llorando y apagó la pantalla que ahora solo daba nieve. Satory, le inquirió nuevamente dominada por la preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa Amatista? ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho?

 

Su amiga se abrazó a ella rompiendo a llorar de forma desconsolada. Tardó en poder articular palabra. Satory la sujetó asustada y a la vez dominada por el asombro y el interés de saber que sucedía. Y la respuesta le llegó como un mazazo.

\- Granate ha muerto ¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué? Era tan joven y estaba tan entusiasmado por ser piloto ¿quién ha podido hacer esto?  
\- ¡Por Dios!,- musitó Satory sentándose con ella en la cama y tratando de consolarla lo mejor que pudo, evitando a duras penas ponerse a llorar también. Sabía que su amiga la necesitaba entera y logró decirle con toda la suavidad que pudo en tanto acurrucaba la cabeza de Amatista entre su regazo. - Cálmate por favor.

 

En toda la nave la noticia se corrió como la pólvora. Muchas personas habían pensado lo mismo que Amatista y sus compañeras. Pero cuando se supo la realidad la sorpresa se combinó con la rabia, el dolor, la indignación y la incredulidad. ¿Quiénes habían sido? ¿Por qué? El contralmirante Spar dirigió un emocionado discurso a toda la dotación. Satory sintonizó el comunicador en tanto su amiga solo se quedaba tumbada en la cama abrazándose las rodillas y sollozando en silencio.

-Queridos compañeros de singladura, oficiales y dotación. - Pudo empezar el contralmirante con tono compungido. - Hoy hemos sido víctimas de un ataque tan cruel como injustificado. Aparatos enemigos abrieron fuego contra nuestra nave. Gracias a Dios y a la pericia de nuestros pilotos y oficiales del puente de mando logramos rechazarles y obtener la victoria. Pero esto desgraciadamente solo ha sido posible a costa de grandes sacrificios. La pérdida de algunos de esos jóvenes pilotos que dieron sus vidas por todos nosotros. Sin pensar en su propia seguridad se enfrentaron con coraje a una fuerza hostil superior en número. Todos aquellos que participaron en esta batalla serán condecorados y recordados para siempre. Es un vano consuelo, lo sé, ya que nada nos los devolverá, pero es lo único que podemos hacer para honrar su memoria. No sé si el enemigo retornará, pero en cualquier caso nos encontrará preparados. Y eso será gracias al valor y la entrega de los que hicieron el mayor de los sacrificios posibles. Desde ahora nuestro viaje no será solamente de exploración, sino de defensa. Quizás somos la vanguardia y el muro protector de la Tierra contra una amenaza desconocida. Eso lo ignoro. Pero hay algo que sí sé, que como en la trágica jornada de hoy, todo estaremos a la altura de las circunstancias. Gracias y que Dios les bendiga a todos.

 

Spar indicó después las fechas de los responsos y demás actos a celebrar en memoria de los caídos. Amatista apenas si comprendió aquellas palabras, seguía en estado de shock. Satory la abrazaba ahora acunándola con dulzura sin poder evitar llorar también. Su amiga estaba traumatizada y con la mirada perdida. 

-Tranquila.-Le susurraba Satory con la voz más dulce que podía.-  
-Granate… ¿Por qué? - Era la única cosa que la muchacha podía balbucear.-

 

En efecto la muchacha recordaba apenas un par de días antes, cuando vio por última vez a su primo. Granate la llamó para tomar un helado. Amatista no parecía muy entusiasmada con la idea pero el chico insistió, amén de prometerla que invitaría él. Finalmente su prima se avino y quedaron en una cafetería de la ciudad. Nada más verse y tras un par de besos en las mejillas el chico le comentó jovial.

-¿Qué tal va todo, primita?  
-Muy liada – suspiró ella que le enumeró brevemente su lista de tareas para remachar. – Apenas tengo tiempo libre.  
-Es una lástima que no sea Leval el que te haya invitado en lugar de haber sido yo, ¿eh?

 

Amatista ya estaba dispuesta a arrearle un capón, como siempre que su irritante primo trataba de pincharla, pero en esta ocasión se detuvo puesto que el tono y la expresión de éste no parecían de chanza. Es más, el chico agregó con seriedad, cosa extraña en él.

-Te comprendo perfectamente. Es difícil estar lejos de la persona a la que amas. Me gustaría que ese bobo se diera cuenta de la chica tan maravillosa que eres. Pero ten paciencia. Un día lo hará. Estoy convencido.

Y como ella le observaba sorprendida ahora, Granate esbozó una tenue sonrisa y le desveló.

-Yo también sé lo que se siente, estar enamorado de alguien y saber que es algo casi imposible…

 

Al escuchar aquello el corazón de la muchacha dio un vuelco. Respiró con agitación. ¿Acaso eso era una especie de declaración? ¿Es que Granate estaba enamorado de ella y la había citado para confesárselo? La pobre Amatista estaba visiblemente desconcertada, no quería hacerle daño a su primo, pero eso no podía ser. ¡Además, eran familia! Aunque ahora vio como el chico la miraba diríase que divertido y sonreía de forma más amplia, como si pudiera leer todo eso en su expresión, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y agregaba con suavidad, sujetando una mano de ella entre las de él.

-No tengas miedo primita. No me refiero a lo que crees. Aunque debo confesarte que hace un par de años estuve coladito por ti. Eres una chica estupenda y siempre fuiste mi prima favorita, Amatista. Pero me temo que mis sentimientos hoy apunten hacia alguien mucho más inalcanzable todavía. Y no te ofendas por eso. Es más, me gustaría que me dieras tu consejo.  
-No, no me ofendo Granate. Claro, estaré encantada de ayudarte si es que puedo. – Fue capaz de decir ella que se daba perfecta cuenta de que, en esta ocasión, quizás la primera en la vida con ella, su primo hablaba totalmente en serio. – Tú dirás…

 

Y el muchacho le contó lo que había vivido con Nehie. Y a medida que su interlocutora le escuchaba se daba perfecta cuenta de que, en verdad, él sentía por aquella soberana lo mismo que ella por Leval. Además, era un amor a primera vista como el suyo propio. Sonrió enternecida y le pasó una cariñosa mano por el pelo al chico, en tanto éste concluía de contarle la historia para sentenciar con desasosiego escudado tras una fugaz sonrisa.

-La quiero Amatista, no dejo de pensar en ella. En qué estará haciendo, en si siente lo mismo. ¿Sabes esa sensación que tienes cuando estás ceca de la persona a la que quieres? Como si una especie de descarga te sacudiera. Notas también un calor que te sube desde abajo. Y es como si el estómago te diera un vuelco.  
-Si- admitió ella que la había sentido muchas veces cuando estaba junto a Leval.- Entiendo perfectamente lo que quieres decir.

 

El chico sonrió entonces para añadir con tono esperanzado aunque algo triste al final.

-Y es más, creo que ella me quiere también a mí. Cuando la miro a los ojos sé que es así. Pero estamos tan lejos en todos los sentidos…

 

Ahora fue su prima quien tomó las manos del muchacho entre las suyas y le sonrió animosamente para declarar con dulzura.

-Pues aplícate el consejo que me diste. ¡Ten fe! Creo que si los dos perseguimos nuestros sueños al final se harán realidad. Y en cuanto podamos regresar a casa de permiso con Leval y Mazoui, ve a verla y díselo. No importa si es una reina o una simple chica. Si estás seguro de que te quiere, como tú a ella, nada impedirá que seáis felices los dos juntos.  
-Gracias. – Musitó Granate con tono reconocido, aunque recobró al punto su tono de chanza habitual para decir. – ¡Y cuando nos vayamos con su translación instantánea podrás aprovechar para abrazarte a Leval mucho, mucho!…  
-¡Qué tonto eres! – Rio Amatista dándole uno de aquellos capones, sin embargo lo hizo flojito y con una gran dosis de afecto y ternura al sentenciar. – ¡En eso nunca cambiarás!

 

Los dos se rieron y durante un rato más charlaron de casa, de sus parientes y amigos y de su felicidad futura. Ahora, recordando aquello, la desolada muchacha gemía destrozada. Esa felicidad jamás se haría realidad para su infortunado primo. Solo podía pensar en eso en tanto el contralmirante Spar terminaba de dar su discurso de homenaje a los fallecidos en acto de servicio…

 

Mazoui y Leval también escucharon aquello sin hablar. Ninguno de los dos podía hacerlo, Habían llorado desconsoladamente presas de la impotencia y la frustración. No pudieron dormir recordando a su primo y a los otros caídos. Al día siguiente se iniciaron los preparativos para oficiar los funerales. Desgraciadamente la gente en la Tierra no podría asistir. Y por el momento esta noticia solo se radió a los mandos militares terrestres que no deseaban que se extendiese a fin de no provocar un pánico masivo entre la población del planeta. Aunque existían dos excepciones, Leval y Mazoui. Ellos sí podrían trasladarse con su técnica especial, tras obtener el permiso del contralmirante. No obstante lo que más atormentaba ahora a ambos era como les darían la noticia a los padres de Granate. Puesto que aquello no era posible decírselo por una simple comunicación retardada. Por primera vez en sus vidas maldijeron tener esos poderes. ¡Ojalá no hubieran podido transportarse! Pero sentían que su indudable deber era hacerlo. Y no únicamente ellos, sino todos los tripulantes de la nave sintieron que las cosas habían cambiado. Como dijera Spar eso ya no era un viaje de mera exploración y reconocimiento. Los sueños de hallar vida inteligencia benévola o colonizar nuevos mundos en paz habían sido rotos por la tragedia y el terror. Ahora se sabía que, en alguna parte del universo, existían unos seres hostiles y asesinos que habían lanzado ese golpe mortal. Y lo peor de todo era que más tarde o más temprano podrían volver para tratar de terminar lo que habían comenzado.

 

En la Tierra Usagi hizo venir a su hija del futuro. En cuanto Chibiusa apareció junto con su grupo de guerreras no pudo por menos que ver el rostro de su madre y exclamar preocupada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

 

La interpelada en esta ocasión fue capaz de contestar con tono más sereno, aunque apagado, dejando heladas de horror a su interlocutora y al resto. Ninguna pudo evitar las lágrimas.

-¡Dios mío, pobre Petz! –Pudo decir Ves-Ves entre sollozos.-  
-Y su hermano y su padre.- Convino Jun-Jun del mismo modo.-  
-Y Makoto…-Suspiró Cere - Cere enjugándose las lágrimas.-  
-¿Cómo se lo diremos a Neherenia?- Pudo preguntar Para-Para, tan desconsolada como el resto.-

 

Chibiusa las observó con profunda consternación y luego miró a su madre para decirle llena de pesar.

-Nehie se había enamorado de ese chico. Pude hablar con ella cuando retornó y…

Las lágrimas no la dejaban proseguir, pero recordaba bien aquella conversación…

 

En el Palacio de la Luna Nueva, La princesa Chiba fue recibida por su amiga. La soberana de la Luna Nueva y ella cumplimentaron todos los trámites burocráticos y de protocolo y por fin, entraron en la cámara privada de la reina. Allí charlaron ya en modo informal.

-¿Qué tal tu estancia en la nave? ¿Lo pasaste bien?  
-¡Fue maravilloso! - Sonrió ampliamente la interpelada en tanto tomaba las manos de su amiga y le confesaba.- ¡Estoy enamorada, Chibiusa! Ahora sé lo que se siente. Tenías razón.  
-Cuenta, cuenta. – La animó ésta con vivo interés.-  
-Es ese chico tan gracioso y tan guapo. Alto moreno, de ojos verdes, casi recitó Nehie.- ¡Nunca me había sentido así! Estando con él era como si el tiempo se parase…  
-Tendré que consultar con Setsuna sobre ese particular. Un día que nos visite viniendo de Nuevo Vegeta. - Bromeó Chibiusa con una sonrisa.-  
-Solo quiero que él vuelva pronto. Ojalá podamos estar juntos. Oye.- Inquirió la joven reina con prevención.- ¿Tú crees que Granate y yo podríamos?...

 

Su amiga le devolvió una mirada plena de desconcierto, Trataba de saber a qué se estaba refiriendo exactamente su contertulia. Ésta se percató y tras sonreír de nuevo le aclaró.

-¿Si él no es miembro de una familia real podría haber problema para que nos prometiéramos?  
-Pues no lo sé. Ahí te confieso que me has sorprendido.- Admitió Chibiusa, que enseguida añadió de forma más animosa.- Pero eso se puede arreglar fácilmente. Mis padres le pueden conceder algún que otro título. Y su tío es nada menos que el príncipe Diamante de Némesis. De modo que creo que, por sí mismo, algún rango real debe de ostentar.  
-¡Y yo podría hacerle príncipe de la Luna Nueva, como hice con Idina! - Añadió Neherenia con visible entusiasmo.- Sería perfecto… ¡Ojalá que él quiera y que mis consejeros no se opongan! Sobre todo De la Lune, que es tan chapado a la antigua.

 

Su contertulia la abrazó con afecto y le susurró entonces con tono animoso.

-Si os amáis los dos no habrá ningún obstáculo. Cuando vuelva ten valor y díselo. Estoy segura de que, viendo como es, te corresponderá.  
-Sí, sé que me quiere. - Asintió la soberana con rotundidad.- Pero temo que piense que hay mucha diferencia entre nosotros.  
-Es un muchacho que no se arredra ante esas cosas.- Sonrió su interlocutora.- Si algo tiene es desparpajo… ¡traía fritas a sus primas con sus bromas! Pero es un gran chico. Me alegro muchísimo por ti, por los dos.- Sentenció sujetando afectuosamente de los hombros a su amiga con ambas manos.-

 

Nehie sonrió esperanzada. Chibiusa la observaba con alegría. Era maravilloso que su amiga hubiera encontrado el amor. De modo que poco tardó en declarar de modo jovial y buen humor.

-Bueno. Pues entonces todo resuelto. ¿Me invitarás a la boda, no?  
-¡Por supuesto que sí, tonta! Y hasta te tiraré el ramo. A ver si de una vez por todas Helios y tú os decidís a dar el paso.

 

Aquí la aludida se puso algo colorada, su amiga se rio al verla de ese modo, la princesa trató de justificarse con un tono más apurado. Llevándose la mano al cogote y diciendo.

-Es que… ya sabes que mis padres. Bueno, no sé si siendo tan jóvenes les parecerá bien.  
-No seas tonta, tus padres se prometieron incluso teniendo menos edad que tú.  
-¡Pues ve y díselo! - Se rio su amiga alegando.- El pobre Helios está muy ocupado en Elisión, y para alguna vez que nos visita mi padre le escruta como si hubiera cometido un crimen, ¡ja, ja!,.. Al menos mi madre sí que me anima. Ella sabe perfectamente lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.  
-Estoy convencida de que, en poco tiempo, las dos podremos realizar nuestros sueños. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Teníais toda la razón, en eso que me decías desde que era pequeña. Debes perseguir tus sueños, así se harán realidad…

 

Chibiusa asintió volviendo a abrazarse a su amiga. Ahora rememoraba aquello con amargura. Por desgracia ese hermoso sueño de Nehie se había roto en mil pedazos. Tendría que hacer lo posible por consolarla y apoyarla junto con las asteroides. Sin olvidar también el tremendo dolor que la familia de aquel desventurado muchacho estaba a punto de soportar. No quiso pensar más en eso y se abrazó a su madre sin poder parar de llorar. Todo ello ante las consternadas miradas de sus propias guardianas. Por su parte, Rei había llamado de urgencia a sus amigas, tanto Minako como Ami se reunieron con ella en cuanto supieron los sucedido. Ambas lloraron al igual que su compañera. Tras unos minutos, algo más enteras, Minako pudo preguntar.

-¿Has vuelto a ver a Mako-chan?  
-No.- Negó Rei, todavía con lágrimas en la cara.- Se fue a su casa y se encerró allí. Estaba totalmente hundida.  
-¡Dios mío!- Musitó una abatida Ami.- No solamente ella, Zafiro y Petz, y toda la familia. No quiero ni pensarlo. Aún recuerdo cuando casi murió Kerria. ¿Os acordáis de la cara de Roy cuando apareció a pedirme que la operase?...Yo no podré olvidarla jamás. Y solo de pensar que mi ahijada estuvo a punto de morir, casi me volví loca…Por eso puedo imaginar cómo se sentirán. 

 

Sus compañeras asintieron, lo recordaban muy bien. Rei entonces comentó.

-Usagi-chan estaba también rota. Solo pudo darle esa terrible noticia a Mako- chan, pero no pudo hacer nada por impedirlo. La conocéis bien…es fácil imaginar cómo lo estará pasando. Y a pesar de todo tiene que mantenerse firme y serena.  
\- Tendremos que estar a su lado, tanto como al lado de Makoto.- Comentó Minako.- Sé lo que ella quería a su ahijado. Los quiere mucho a los dos, pero Granate era muy especial. Le adoraba.  
-Así lo haremos. Me ocuparé de visitar a Mako-chan.-Comentó Ami.- Y luego a Usagi-chan.  
-Creo que sería mejor si fuéramos las tres al mismo tiempo.- Propuso Minako.- Debemos bridarlas todo el apoyo posible, son nuestras amigas y lo estarán pasando muy mal.

 

Sus interlocutoras convinieron en eso. Al poco se dirigieron a casa de su amiga Makoto. Aunque por mucho que llamaron no obtuvieron respuesta. Las ventanas estaban cerradas y nada se oía en el interior de la vivienda…

-Mako- chan, somos nosotras.- Se dio a conocer Rei.-  
-¿Estás ahí?- Insistió Minako.-  
-Ábrenos, por favor.- Le pidió Ami.-

 

Fue en vano, nada se escuchaba del otro lado. Quisieron creer que quizás su amiga hubiese salido pero en el fondo todas sabían que no. No había aparecido por su negocio ni por ningún otro lugar. Tampoco por sus zonas de paseo favorito.

-Será mejor que la dejemos sola, por ahora.- Musitó Rei que les desveló a las demás con expresión y tintes de temor.- Percibo unas vibraciones que se corresponden con su aura, pero están oscurecidas. Noto tanto dolor y tanta rabia que no me atrevo a indagar más.  
-Podría hacer alguna tontería entonces.- Se asustó Minako.- Aunque nos maldiga por ello habría que derribar la puerta y…

 

Sin embargo Ami movió negativamente la cabeza y afirmó con pesar.

-Necesita tiempo. Está destrozada y esa herida tardará mucho en cicatrizar. Ahora no desea ver a nadie. Tampoco nosotras lo desearíamos en su lugar…Debemos respetar eso. Por mucho que nos duela.

 

Sus compañeras tuvieron que darle la razón, finalmente y con pesar desistieron. Estaba muy claro que la pobre muchacha precisaría de mucho tiempo para poder superar eso. De modo que quisieron ir a ver a Usagi. Por su parte Chibiusa y las asteroides se encaminaron hacia el reino de la Luna Nueva, y lo que encontraron al llegar no pudo dejarlas más consternadas.


	4. Dolorosa obligación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leval y Mazoui tendrán que cumplir con un triste deber

Tanto Leval como Mazoui se vieron en el deber tanto moral como oficial de volver a la Tierra. Era su responsabilidad, sólo ellos podían hacerlo. Pusieron en sus maletas algunas de sus cosas y llamaron a casa, el mensaje tardó horas en llegar, aunque en él no se atrevieron a decir nada de lo sucedido. Solo que iban para allá. Ajeno pues a todo, Roy aumentó su nivel de energía para que pudieran localizarlo bien. Toda la familia aguardaba con ilusión su llegada. ¡Qué poco podían imaginar lo que les esperaba! Aunque antes de partir, los dos muchachos recogieron para Granate la medalla al valor, con distintivo púrpura, a título póstumo y sus nuevos distintivos de rango de teniente. Por fin, ambos detectaron la energía de Roy y se transportaron. Aparecieron en el jardín de la casa, lucía el sol y hacía una mañana tranquila. Por unos instantes a los dos aquello les pareció como un sueño. Al contemplar aquellos familiares alrededores se preguntaban si de veras habían estado en el espacio o si nada de aquello habría sucedido en realidad. Era una estampa bucólica, el sol alumbraba suavemente entre algunas nubes algodonosas y circulaba una agradable brisa. Les daba incluso la impresión de que quizás Granate y las chicas salieran del garaje tras uno de sus ensayos con su grupo de las Justices. Aquello en suma casi les hacía olvidar el amargo trance que habían soportado en el espacio, pero por desgracia enseguida recordaban que había sido real. Y aun para mayor dolor les aguardaban también los padres de Mazoui y su hermana y los padres de Amatista.

-¡Ya era hora! - Exclamó Roy, muy contento de verles en tanto añadía con humor. - Lo malo de llamar por radio es que se pierde mucho tiempo esperando la confirmación. Y yo no puedo estar con este nivel de energía siempre. ¡Ya no soy tan joven! - Se relajó volviendo a su estado normal tras acabar la frase. -  
-¡Cuánto me alegro de veros! - sonrió Beruche que de inmediato quiso saber. - ¿Qué tal por el Espacio?  
\- Si - añadió Karaberasu con interés - tendréis muchas cosas que contarnos. ¿Venís para mucho tiempo?

 

No obstante las caras de los chicos no mostraban ninguna alegría, además no respondían, solo miraban al suelo, sus padres y los demás no tardaron en advertirlo.

-¿Qué os pasa?,- inquirió Kathy con cara de extrañeza. - No parece que estéis muy contentos de vernos.  
\- No estamos de visita.- Respondió sombríamente Mazoui. - No es nada agradable lo que nos trae aquí, sino algo muy doloroso.  
-¿Y mi hija y Satory, y mi sobrino Granate? - Preguntó Esmeralda que comenzaba a estar muy preocupada. -  
\- No hemos podido traer a Amatista ni a su amiga - repuso Leval reflejando su pesar en el tono de su voz, cada vez más insegura. - Fuimos atacados por naves enemigas y tuvimos que luchar. Esmeralda. – Pudo decir él casi sin contener sus lágrimas. - Granate ha muerto en combate - añadió dejándolos helados a todos. - Debemos decírselo a la tía Petz y al tío Zafiro.  
-¿Pero cómo es posible?,- susurró Mathew atónito e impactado como el resto. - ¿Quién os atacó? ¿Cómo puede ser?

 

Esmeralda lloraba sin consuelo abrazada a su marido que también estaba dominado por el dolor. Beruche hacía lo propio aferrada a Roy y Kathy también se derrumbaba. Entonces llegó Kerria que volvía de la mano de Brian.

-¡Mazoui, Leval!- exclamó llena de alegría nada más verlos, enseguida corrió hacia ellos, pero cuando se fijó en sus rostros se detuvo en seco. Tanto ella como su novio se quedaron perplejos al ver las escenas de dolor que también embargaban a todos los demás. La chica solo pudo preguntar con voz insegura y preocupada. - ¿Qué está pasando aquí?...  
\- Hija, tu primo…- balbuceó Beruche con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. - Tu primo Granate ha muerto.

 

Para Kerria también fue un mazazo terrible, estaba con la boca abierta, clavada en el sitio sin poder reaccionar. Brian, anonadado y afectado al igual que ella, la abrazaba.

\- No, no puede ser,- repuso ella moviendo la cabeza - ¡no, no puede ser verdad! - Repetía en tanto caía de rodillas al suelo sollozando, su pareja con delicadeza la ayudó a levantarse. – ¡No, no!...  
-¿Pero quién ha sido? - Insistió el aún conmocionado Roy a la pregunta que antes había hecho Mathew. - ¿Quién se ha atrevido?  
\- No lo sabemos - respondió lentamente Mazoui que, como su primo, hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse lo más sereno posible. - No tenemos ni idea de quienes podrían ser, sólo sabemos que debemos notificárselo a sus padres.  
\- Si, mamá.- Agregó Leval mirando a Bertie angustiado para preguntar con visible temor y dolor. -¿Cómo podremos decírselo? ¿Cómo les diremos a la tía Petz y al tío Zafiro una cosa así?  
\- Hijo, debéis tener valor - le respondió ella con los ojos llorosos. - Decídselo sin vacilar. Les hará mucho daño, no puede ser de otra manera. Pero tanto mi hermana como su esposo son fuertes, lo superarán. O al menos… podrán llorarle.

 

Madre e hijo se abrazaron y el chico rompió a llorar conmoviendo aún más al resto. Era una escena realmente terrible. Kalie se abrazó también a su vástago

\- Si, se lo diremos entre los dos, Leval - añadió solidariamente Mazoui que a duras penas se mantenía más entero - y procuremos estar preparados para su reacción.  
\- Hemos de irnos ya - musitó el interpelado tras dominarse al fin y separarse de su madre. - Sólo vinimos para decíroslo antes a vosotros. Necesitarán todo el apoyo que les podáis prestar. Volveremos, tenemos que ir a la nave a recoger el resto de sus cosas.  
\- Mucha suerte chicos y tened mucho valor.- Les deseó Kerria que casi no podía hablar, se abrazó fuertemente a su hermano y Katherine hizo lo propio con el suyo, parecían no querer soltarlos. – Y por favor, - agregó la chica.- Volved…volved con nosotros.

 

Luego fueron sus respectivos padres quienes los despidieron. Al fin, se volvieron a la nave quedando con Roy para transportarse de nuevo. Recogieron el resto de los efectos personales de Granate y regresaron al cabo de un tiempo prudencial. Roy los esperaba cerca de la casa de Zafiro y Petz. Había volado hasta Japón en unas pocas horas. No quiso transportarse al lado de sus viejos amigos. No podría haber soportado mirarles a la cara y no ser capaz de decir nada hasta que llegaran los chicos.

-¿Queréis que os acompañe? - Se ofreció el padre de Leval - será muy duro.  
\- No papá, gracias - repuso su hijo afirmando con determinación - es nuestra responsabilidad. Compréndelo, en esta ocasión no vamos sólo como sobrinos, además representamos a la flota.  
\- Lo entiendo, buena suerte chicos. Después pasad por casa, por lo menos para veros durante algunos días.- Les pidió su interlocutor con tono afectuoso y solidario. – A todos nos hará bien.  
\- Así lo haremos - convino Mazoui. - Gracias por todo, tío Roy.

 

El padre de Leval asintió despacio. Con afecto puso las manos en un hombro de cada chico y se transportó de vuelta a su casa. Los dos primos, con sus uniformes de gala, se armaron de valor y llamaron a la puerta. Aquello era mucho más difícil que confrontar a un enemigo y les producía mucho más temor. Esperaron un momento a que alguien les abriera, por un lado, ojalá que no hubiera nadie. Pero no, sabían que eso sería un cobarde aplazamiento de lo que deberían de decir y prolongaría sus sufrimientos aún más. Pronto esos pensamientos cesaron en cuanto Zafiro les abrió.

-¡Leval, Mazoui! - Exclamó bastante contento. - Me alegro de veros, pero ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? ¿Dónde está Granate? Seguro que ha preferido quedarse a la caza de alguna chica que venir a ver a sus padres...Ya nos escribió hace tiempo contándonos que había conocido a una chica muy guapa. Una tal Nehie decía que se llamaba. ¡El muy pillastre!… - Sonrió moviendo la cabeza con fingida desaprobación. – Como si no supiéramos que esa muchacha es la reina de la Luna Nueva.

 

Los dos muchachos miraban al suelo, cuando Zafiro lo notó. Observando detenidamente sus caras compungidas y su silencio lo comprendió sin necesidad de palabras. La sonrisa se le borró y se hundió en la tristeza pero pudo estar lo suficientemente entero como para preguntar.

-¿Cómo ocurrió?  
\- Nos atacaron,- respondió quedamente Mazoui - en el espacio. No pudimos emplear nuestros poderes...  
-¡Estábamos lejos, demasiado lejos! Fue todo tan rápido. No pudimos ni intentar transportarnos. - Rechinó Leval entre dientes apretando los puños con impotencia y desolación. -

 

Zafiro no pronunció palabra, pero por su mirada ambos podían saber que él no les reprochaba nada. En ese instante la voz de Petz se escuchó desde dentro de la casa, ella le inquirió a su marido.

\- Cariño, ¿quién está ahí? ¿Con quién hablas a estas horas? Ya son las diez, vamos a cenar.- Salió y sonrió ampliamente sorprendida al reconocer a sus sobrinos Mazoui y Leval. - ¡Chicos, que sorpresa! ¿Cuándo habéis vuelto? Pasad, si queréis cenad con nosotros...

 

Los dos muchachos se miraron destrozados, tenían que entrar, no podían hacer otra cosa. Zafiro les suplicaba con la mirada que lo hicieran. Petz traía unos platos que dejó en la mesa y les preguntó por su estancia en la nave.

-¿Y mi hijo? ¿No ha venido a vernos, eh? El muy granuja habrá preferido estar coqueteando con las chicas.

 

Las mismas palabras que Zafiro y la misma réplica. Ni Mazoui ni Leval se atrevieron a mirarla a los ojos. Petz comenzó a comprender que algo no iba bien.

-¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Granate?, ¿acaso está castigado? ¿Qué ha hecho ahora? - preguntó con creciente ansiedad, pero ninguno de los dos chicos se atrevía a pronunciar palabra ni a levantar la mirada. – Hablad de una vez, me estáis preocupando…

 

Tuvo que ser Zafiro el que la tomase delicadamente por los hombros y la dijera mirándola a los ojos con suavidad y todo el amor que pudo reunir.

\- Cariño, deberás tener valor. Nuestro hijo ha muerto, ellos han venido para decírnoslo.

 

En el primer instante, ella no pareció haber escuchado, luego no era capaz de pronunciar palabra. Al fin lo hizo para decir.

\- No, eso no es posible - sonreía sardónicamente ella con un rictus de desesperación, negándose a creerlo. - Es imposible, ¿cómo iba a morir?...  
\- Nos atacaron – se atrevió a musitar Mazoui. - Unos objetos desconocidos, cuando estábamos pilotando en el espacio. Granate luchó con valentía, pero le derribaron, perdimos a bastantes compañeros.  
-¡No, mi hijo!,- chilló Petz loca de dolor una vez que lo hubo asimilado. - ¡Era sólo un niño, por Dios!,- se separó de Zafiro presa de la desesperación y del llanto para agregar aun con asombro y enloquecido reproche. - Vosotros erais sus primos, teníais que cuidarlo, ¡por el Amor de Dios!, ¿dónde estabais cuando asesinaron a mi hijo?

 

Ninguno podía responder, Petz fuera de sí, les golpeaba en la pechera con los puños. Ellos no se movían, limitándose a encajar los golpes que no les producían daño pero sí lo hacían las acusaciones de su tía que les traspasaban el alma. Después la infortunada madre tiró al suelo cuantos platos y objetos encontraba hasta caer de rodillas chillando, con la cabeza erguida, mirando al techo. Zafiro tratando de reaccionar intentaba levantar y sujetar a su mujer.

\- Petz, por favor, ¡domínate! Ellos no pudieron hacer nada, la lucha era en el espacio.

 

Pero su esposa lejos de calmarse se revolvió contra él y lo increpó fuera de sí.

-¡Tú, tú tienes la culpa de todo! Me dijiste que no le pasaría nada. Le animaste a seguir con esa idea estúpida de ser piloto. No te bastó morir una vez a ti, has tenido que enviar a la muerte a nuestro hijo. 

 

Ella, loca de rabia y de dolor, no dio tiempo a su esposo para defenderse de esas injustas acusaciones. Abofeteó a Zafiro que no dijo nada. Sólo dejaba caer las lágrimas de la tristeza que llevaba dentro y Petz, a pesar de su desesperación pudo finalmente mirarle a los ojos y comprender lo que sentía. Entonces el remordimiento cayó sobre ella y se abrazó a él derrumbándose por completo. 

\- Perdóname, lo siento.- Sollozaba completamente destrozada por el dolor. - Perdonadme por favor.- Suplicaba a sus sobrinos que no podían dejar de llorar en silencio al ver ese dramático espectáculo. – Lo siento…mi niño…mi niño…

 

A la pobre mujer le fallaron las fuerzas y cayó como un fardo. Su esposo pudo sostenerla antes de que tocase el suelo. Estaba tan alterada que incluso le costaba respirar. Zafiro la alzó con cuidado y la sentó en el sofá. Todos la observaban preocupados, al fin ella pareció recuperarse. Leval se decidió entonces a darle una cajita azul afelpada.

\- Toma esto tía Petz, él hubiera querido que la guardaras.- Pudo decir entre sollozos, embargado por la emoción y la tristeza. -

 

Sin fuerzas para casi nada más ella la recogió cuidadosamente aun con las manos temblorosas. Abriéndola descubrió una estrella de plata con una cinta púrpura y otra azul celeste. Mazoui explicó en un esfuerzo supremo por mantenerse sereno, pese a sus propias lágrimas.

\- Es la medalla al valor, en su máxima distinción. La ganó con su heroica actuación frente al enemigo. Pese a ser sólo un alférez inexperto, demostró ser un magnífico piloto y un gran oficial. Será ascendido a título póstumo al grado de teniente. Debéis estar muy orgullosos de él. Murió luchando por defender a todas las personas, hombres, mujeres y niños, que habitan en la nave y contribuyó a salvar muchas vidas. Como hicisteis vosotros. – Remachó en tanto entregaba a su destrozado tío Zafiro las insignias de aquel rango en una cajita afelpada de color burdeos. -  
\- Un trozo de metal y un par de cintas. Sólo me queda esto de él. Y ya no podré tenerlo junto a mí nunca más. ¡A mi niño…mi hijo!…- Sollozaba amargamente Petz que cerró lentamente la cajita con la medalla. -  
\- Debemos ser fuertes para honrar la memoria de nuestro hijo. Gracias por venir - les dijo Zafiro a los dos chicos mirándoles con simpatía y entereza pese a todo. - Sé lo duro que ha tenido que resultaros hacerlo y estoy convencido de que de haber podido hacer algo por Granate lo habríais hecho. Nunca olvidaré este gesto.  
\- Os juramos que honraremos su memoria, tía Petz, tío Zafiro. Él no ha muerto en vano. - Aseguró un emocionado Leval. - Seguro que desde el Cielo nos seguirá en el viaje y nos ayudará. Además de velar por vosotros.  
-¡Ahora que lo dices! ,- exclamó Zafiro de pronto, haciendo gala de un entusiasmo que dejó a todos sorprendidos. - El Cielo, claro, ¿cómo he podido olvidarlo? Hablaré con Roy, podemos ir allí, quizás Landar el mago sepa donde está nuestro hijo.  
-¡Quizás pudieran resucitarle como hicisteis tú y los demás! - Añadió Petz con la esperanza recobrada. -  
\- Si eso fuera posible me trasladaré rápido y se lo diré a mi padre - se apresuró a convenir el asombrado Leval.-

 

El muchacho pese a estar desconcertado por todo aquello, también quería creer en una última posibilidad. Desapareció inmediatamente reapareciendo a los pocos minutos con Roy. 

\- Lo siento muchísimo. De veras. - Les dijo éste último abrazando a Petz y Zafiro con intensidad y gran afecto, para añadir con poco optimismo. - Leval me ha dicho lo que habéis pensado. Pero no creo que sea posible ya. Al resucitarnos a nosotros fue la última vez. El propio Landar me lo dijo cuando mi hija Kerria estuvo tan grave en el hospital. Si ella hubiese muerto no habría podido volver a resucitar.  
-¡Por favor Roy! - le suplicó vehementemente Petz. - ¡Llévame allí! , quizás yo pueda convencerle, hablando con él.  
\- Si, amigo, te lo pido como un favor especial - añadió Zafiro con el mismo tono de ruego en su voz rota por la emoción. - Llévanos al Cielo.  
\- De acuerdo, os llevaré - concedió el interpelado asintiendo comprensivamente porque a pesar de su opinión, era incapaz de negarse a ello viendo a sus destrozados amigos. Aunque quiso advertirles con suavidad. - Pero deberéis estar preparados para aceptar lo que os digan, pues sus decisiones son irrevocables. Yo sólo os puedo transportar. Nada más.

 

Pasaron unos instantes de silencio, y tanto Zafiro como Petz, con las manos entrelazadas convinieron con un asentimiento.

-¿Nos vamos? - Inquirió entonces Roy a lo que sus amigos volvieron a afirmar con la cabeza, entonces él les tomó de las manos y se concentró, al punto desaparecieron. -

 

Los dos muchachos se quedaron aguardando expectantes.

-¿Tú crees que podrán conseguirlo, Mazoui? - Preguntó Leval, pese a todo, con un tinte de esperanza. -  
\- No lo sé,- repuso el aludido con menos seguridad en eso que su primo, aunque tratando de esforzarse por declarar con algo de optimismo. - Pero todo pudiera ser, les deseo que tengan suerte. De todo corazón.

 

Entre tanto el padre de Leval y los demás aparecieron en medio de la blancura infinita de la "sala de espera". Roy llamó a Landar haciendo bocina con las manos, al poco tiempo el anciano mago, siguiendo su costumbre, apareció venido de ninguna parte.

\- ¿Tú por aquí? - le saludó extrañado- , ¿cómo es que has venido? - Entonces reparó en Zafiro y en Petz.- A ti te reconozco - añadió dirigiéndose a ese hombre de semblante tan triste y al tiempo expectante. -Hace poco que estuviste aquí, entrenaste con Roy y otros más. ¿No es cierto?...  
\- Supongo que será poco tiempo para ti, pero han pasado más de veinte años de eso. - Repuso serenamente el interpelado. -  
-¿Y tú?,- comentó Landar refiriéndose a Petz con mucha amabilidad. - También te conozco, eres una de las hermanas que lucharon contra los poderes de la oscuridad. Dime. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?, tengo entendido que deseabas verme.  
\- Verá señor - musitó tímidamente ella sintiéndose cohibida por aquella apariencia de venerable ancianidad que el mago emanaba cuando le explicó con tintes de pesar. - Mi hijo pequeño ha muerto luchando contra unos enemigos desconocidos. Yo me preguntaba si no podría hacerle resucitar, como hizo con mi marido y los demás. Mi hijo era tan joven y bueno, estaba lleno de vida, tenía muchos sueños e ilusiones por cumplir, no merecía morir.  
\- Querida Petz,- repuso su interlocutor con tono condescendiente y dedicándole una consternada mirada comprensiva y afectuosa, casi paternal. - ¿Te llamas así, verdad? - Ella asintió esbozando una tímida sonrisa y Landar agregó de forma suave. - Yo no soy quien decide eso, tal responsabilidad corresponde a un poder que está muy por encima de mí.- Se concentró como si hablase con un interlocutor invisible luego volvió a dirigirse a esa pobre mujer que estaba aguardando inquieta y afirmó con amabilidad pero firmeza. - Me ha dicho que lo que pides no es posible. Pero, dadas las circunstancias y por el buen corazón que habéis demostrado en estos años tanto tu esposo, como tú y tu hijo.- Se interrumpió entonces, señalando a la espalda de ella y pidiéndoles con una sonrisa - mirad detrás vuestro...

 

Ella y los demás se giraron, ante ellos, sonriendo, con una cara que reflejaba gran paz y felicidad estaba Granate, con su cuerpo envuelto en una gran luz. No tenía una aureola sobre su cabeza, cosa que extrañó a Roy y a Zafiro. Petz apenas pudo dominar su emoción y quiso abrazar a su hijo, pero esa aparición la detuvo con un suave gesto de una de sus manos para explicarle con voz dulce y resonante. 

\- Ahora ya no puedes abrazarme, mamá. Mi presencia aquí es sólo espiritual. Vengo desde el más allá. Sólo por un permiso especial del Creador.  
\- Hijo mío, eres tan joven, no debiste morir.- Repuso ella llorando desconsolada y preguntándole con desesperado deseo. - ¿Es que no hay nada que podamos hacer?  
\- No - negó Granate moviendo despacio la cabeza y esbozando una amplia sonrisa que irradiaba una gran alegría. - Era mi hora, lo que ha ocurrido, debía de ocurrir. Las cosas no deben cambiarse. No sufras por mí, mamá. Estoy en un lugar donde se es por siempre feliz.- 

 

Tanto su madre como su padre le miraban incrédulos y con un creciente sentimiento de alivio y paz que aumentó cuando el muchacho agregó con tono maravillado. 

\- ¡He visto tantas cosas!, el pasado, como cambiaste para ser la madre tan magnífica que ahora eres y que siempre fuiste para mí.- Petz no podía reprimir sus lágrimas escuchándole pero ahora eran lágrimas de felicidad y orgullo combinadas con su dolor. Aun así el chico le pidió cariñosa y sosegadamente. - No llores y sé feliz y tú, papá, no te culpes.- Zafiro asintió también emocionado en tanto el espíritu relataba. - Esto debía ocurrir. ¿Sabéis? Me han mostrado el porvenir. He visto lo que sucederá y será algo maravilloso. Ahora conozco el propósito de todo lo que hemos hecho y lo que resta por hacerse. Todos nos veremos de nuevo cuando llegue el momento de la Trascendencia.  
\- Hijo - sollozó Petz, añadiendo con todos sus sentimientos desbordados - , ¡si tan sólo pudiera abrazarte por última vez!  
\- Quizás puedas hacerlo – intervino Landar que agregó con una sonrisa. -Dale un abrazo a tu hijo, pues, por esta única vez, permitiremos que tu alma abandone tu cuerpo. Y también la tuya Zafiro. Os lo merecéis...

 

Y entonces los padres de Granate se vieron a sí mismos detrás, inmóviles como si sus cuerpos fueran de piedra. Ahora se miraron el uno al otro, lucían aureolas en sus cabezas y su hijo les abría los brazos. Petz fue la primera en precipitarse a ellos y sintió tanto amor y tanta alegría al estrecharlos que balbució emocionada.

-¡Si, es cierto, esto es tan maravilloso! Quisiera quedarme aquí contigo, hijo mío.  
\- No mamá,- negó Granate - Aún no ha llegado tu momento. Ni el de papá, tendréis cosas importantes que hacer, no puedo deciros el qué. Pero confía en lo que te digo y no sufras ni tengas pena, noto que tu alma está triste y eso me lastra para el viaje. No sientas lástima por mí. Yo voy a ser eternamente feliz.  
\- No es por ti - le rebatió sinceramente ella. - Sino por nosotros que te perdemos.  
\- No, no me perderéis, nunca - afirmó él con una gran sonrisa para sentenciar de forma dulce y esperanzadora. - Sólo os estaré esperando y hasta que volvamos a vernos viviré en vuestro corazón.

 

Zafiro también se abrazó a ellos y pudo decir entre sollozos.

\- Hijo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, siempre lo he estado, ¡y te quiero! Siempre te he querido, aunque quizás no te lo dijera lo suficiente.  
\- Lo sé papá - asintió Granate - yo también te quiero. Por favor, dadle recuerdos a Cory y pedirle que no esté triste. Estad con él y animadle. Mi hermano tiene mucho que hacer en el futuro. Igual que Mazoui y Leval. Y cuando veáis a Makoina y a Nehie. Bueno, ellas ya lo sabe…solo darlas todo el afecto que me gustaría poder entregaros a mí. - Sonrió con tono de voz queda para declarar. - Ahora debo partir ya, he abusado mucho de la generosidad del Creador.  
\- Nunca te olvidaremos, hijo,- le aseguró Zafiro sin ser capaz de contener aquella lluvia de emociones tan contrapuestas de felicidad y tristeza que le asaltaban. – Siempre te tendremos junto a nosotros.  
\- Te recordaremos siempre - sonrió más serenamente Petz deseando con todo su corazón. - Ojalá volvamos pronto a estar todos juntos.  
\- Así será, te lo prometo. Adiós, o mejor dicho, hasta pronto - se despidió Granate separándose del abrazo de sus padres e internándose por un túnel de blanca luz que irradiaba un calor agradable y lleno de bondad. – Nos volveremos a ver…

 

Petz le dio una última caricia a su hijo y susurró dejando caer sus lágrimas.

\- Mi amado niño, sé feliz por siempre y espérame.

 

Granate desapareció por aquel túnel que se cerró tras él y Landar declaró en tono solemne e incluso apenado.

\- Ahora debéis volver a vuestro mundo.- Entre tanto, Petz y Zafiro se habían reintegrado a sus cuerpos y estaban como si hubieran despertado de un sueño justo para oírle decir al mago. - Roy, ya nunca más podréis volver aquí hasta que no os llegue la hora. Las altas jerarquías lo han dispuesto así. Lo siento, pero no volveremos a vernos hasta entonces pues a mí también se me ha retirado el permiso para velar directamente por los asuntos de la Tierra. Otros deben llevar a cabo ya esa tarea tanto por vosotros, como por mí.  
\- Entonces adiós, mi querido y viejo amigo.- Le contestó el interpelado con una cálida y agradecida sonrisa - y gracias de todo corazón por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.  
\- Muchas gracias, nunca lo olvidaré - añadió Petz muy emocionada. – Ha sido un gran consuelo para mí.  
\- Si, adiós, y hasta que volvamos a vernos - concluyó Zafiro de igual modo. -

 

El mago les saludó con una mano levantada, una cálida sonrisa y desapareció. Roy les volvió a sostener de las manos y se transportó con ellos. Reaparecieron en su casa, donde permanecían Mazoui y Leval esperándoles. Petz lucía ahora una sonrisa serena, se sentía feliz pensando en su hijo. Iba a ser eterno e inmortal y gozaría por siempre en el Cielo. El reunirse con él sería cuestión de tiempo. Hasta entonces trataría de vivir con su recuerdo y con bondad en el corazón, recordaría su sonrisa y su mirada, lo mismo que hizo con las de Zafiro cuando creyó haberle perdido para siempre. Ahora debería ser fuerte para amar a los seres queridos que todavía tenía a su lado. Empezando por su esposo y su otro hijo.

-Mi amor, seré fuerte por ti.- Se dijo recordando aún la calidez y luminosidad de aquel abrazo.- Y te llevaré a donde quiera que vaya.

 

En cambio, en la casa de Makoto todo era oscuridad. Las persianas estaban bajadas y la luz apagada. Tan solo el tenue resplandor de una lamparita le daba algo de luz. La mujer había faltado al trabajo en los últimos dos días. No quería ver a nadie. Ni siquiera sus amigas y compañeras guerreras lograron que las recibiera. Solamente recordaba los momentos vividos junto a su ahijado. Cuando a escondidas, o eso pensaba él, Granate le sustraía alguna galleta y luego lo negaba moviendo la cabeza en tanto masticaba y le caían las migas de la camiseta. O cuando trataba de ayudarla a hacer un pastel y lo ponía todo perdido. En su mente le veía crecer hasta convertirse en ese apuesto joven que le confesó su deseo de alistarse y de ir al espacio. Ahora ella se maldecía por no haber tratado de impedírselo. Tan solo podía sacar algunas fotos que tenía con él y con su otro ahijado Coraíon y acariciar el rostro del chico impreso en ellas. Y todo ello sin dejar de llorar. Suspiraba tratando de desahogar de alguna forma el tremendo dolor que la poseía sin conseguirlo.

-Mi niño…mi querido ahijado... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú?...- Se preguntaba una y otra vez.-

 

Súbitamente un claro resplandor iluminó aquel salón. La mujer, sorprendida, levantó su cabeza y entre lágrimas vio una silueta borrosa. Apenas si pudo preguntar con tono entre débil y furioso.

-¿Quién es? ¿Cómo ha entrado aquí?...  
-Makoina. No llores más - Respondió una voz suave y dulce, que casi sonaba como un eco distante.- Por favor…deja ya de sufrir.

 

Makoto pudo enjugarse las lágrimas y entonces le vio. Delante suya en pie, esa figura había tomado la forma de Granate, con su uniforme militar y esa sonrisa entre pícara y gentil que tenía cuando iba a disculparse de alguna travesura.

-¡Eres tú! ¿Estás bien? - Sollozó la mujer levantándose para tratar de abrazarse a él.-  
-Ahora no puedes tocarme.- Le dijo el chico con suavidad para admitir.- He muerto, al menos para este plano de existencia. Pero no quiero que sufras más por mí. Y, sobre todo, no culpes a Serenity. Ella solo pudo ver cuál sería mi destino, pero no le estaba permitido cambiarlo. También lo está pasando muy mal, Makoina. No la odies. Te lo pido como un favor. Tú eres buena y en el corazón tan grande que tienes jamás has tenido espacio para el odio ni el rencor.

 

Su interlocutora estaba ahora desconcertada y perdida. Tan confusa que apenas si le salían las palabras. Asimismo se sentía avergonzada. Era cierto que había odiado con toda su alma a Usagi o Serenity, le daba igual, cuando le dio la noticia. Ahora se arrepentía de ello. Trató de justificarse cuando a duras penas declaró.

\- Cuando me lo dijo fue como si me clavase un puñal en el corazón. ¡Dolía demasiado, duele demasiado!…Granate, mi querido ahijado…para mí, tanto tu hermano como tú sois lo más parecido a los hijos que nunca he tenido. Perdí a mis padres siendo niña y no puedo soportar el perderte también a ti.  
-Lo sé, Makoina, sé lo dura que fue tu vida. Pero ahora sé por qué.- Asintió dulcemente él, para explicarla. - Tú y las demás Guerreras estáis destinadas a hacer algo muy importante en el futuro. Hay todo un equilibrio Universal en el espacio tiempo y las diferentes dimensiones que debe ser mantenido y protegido. Y se precisará de ti y de tus amigas para lograrlo. Al igual que del resto de mis familiares y amigos.  
-Sé que tenemos una gran misión y que, el día de cumplirla llegará.- Admitió su interlocutora más calmada ahora para remachar.- No sé qué será, pero será muy importante…Aun así, ahora eso no me importa. Solo pienso en que no volveré a verte más. –Sollozó de nuevo embargada por la pena y el dolor.-

 

Aunque ese afectuoso espectro sonrió moviendo la cabeza y declarando con tono animoso.

-Por eso mismo he venido a despedirme de ti, y a decirte que no temas, algún día nos volveremos a encontrar. No te apenes y continúa adelante. Hay otros que te necesitan y que te necesitarán en los años que están por venir. Prométemelo Makoina. Debes darme tu palabra de que volverás a ser tú. Esa mujer alegre y emprendedora. Llena de vida y de carácter. Dulce y cariñosa. La vida es hermosa. Tú eres hermosa…en cuerpo y alma…  
-Nada me parece hermoso en estos momentos, solo triste y vacío.- Suspiró su interlocutora.-

 

Pero Granate volvió a sonreír y para asombro de Makoto una música salida de ninguna parte resonó en la estancia, mientras él le decía con un gran cariño…

-Siempre quisiste que te dedicase una canción… Ésta es de uno de mis grupos favoritos, es para ti, recuerda… Eres hermosa…Makoina.

Y le cantó con una voz realmente muy bella, tan etérea como dulce, Makoto sintió como si fuese arrullada por unos brazos invisible al escuchar…

 

Todo el mundo sabe que vivimos en un mundo donde le damos nombres malos a cosas hermosas   
Todo el mundo sabe que vivimos en un mundo donde no le damos a las cosas bonitas una segunda mirada.  
Sólo el cielo sabe que vivimos en un mundo donde le decimos hermoso solo a cosas que están a la venta   
Las personas ríen debajo de sus manos   
Así como a la fragilidad y a la sensibilidad no se le hubieran dado ninguna oportunidad 

Y las hojas pasan del rojo al marrón   
Para ser aplastadas   
Para ser aplastadas   
Y las hojas pasan del rojo al marrón   
Caen al suelo   
Caen al suelo 

No tenemos por qué vivir en un mundo donde le damos malos nombres a cosas hermosas   
Deberíamos vivir en un mundo hermoso   
Deberíamos dar a la hermosura un segundo vistazo 

Y las hojas caen del rojo al marrón   
Para ser aplastadas   
Aplastadas   
Y las hojas pasan del verde, al rojo y al marrón   
Caen al suelo   
Y son pateadas 

Eres suficientemente fuerte para ser   
Tienes el coraje para ser  
Tienes la fe para ser   
Lo suficiente sensata para ser   
Lo suficientemente honesta para decir   
No tiene por qué ser lo mismo   
No tiene que ser de ésta manera   
Vamos y tararea tu nombre   
¿Eres lo suficientemente salvaje para recordar lo hermoso?   
Hermosura 

Y todas las hojas pasan del rojo al marrón   
Para ser aplastadas   
Aplastadas   
Y todos caemos del verde, al rojo y al marrón   
Caemos al suelo   
Pero podemos cambiar 

Eres suficientemente fuerte para ser…  
¿Por qué no te levantas y lo dices?   
Date a ti misma un respiro   
Se reirán de ti de todos modos   
Entonces ¿por qué no te levantas y eres   
Hermosa? 

Negro, blanco, rojo, dorado y marrón   
Estamos atorados en este mundo   
Donde no hay a donde ir   
Cambiemos   
¿De qué tienes tanto miedo?   
Muéstranos de lo que estás hecho   
Sé tú misma, sé hermosa   
Hermosa

(Beautiful. Marillion, crédito al autor)

 

Y cuando él terminó aquella bella canción la emocionada mujer apenas si pudo asentir. Al principio débilmente y sin convencimiento, después, al clavar sus ojos en esa mirada llena de amor y dulzura del chico, lo hizo con más seguridad hasta que pudo afirmar.

-Te lo prometo, ¡mi tesoro, mi niño!…haré lo que sea por ti. Solo siento ya el dolor que estarán pasando tus padres, tu hermano y el resto de tu familia…  
-Hablé con mis padres y también pude decirles adiós. Todo estará bien ahora.-Le sonrió el chico que, casi con un tono más jovial, remachó.- Por cierto, muchísimas gracias por tu tarta. Estaba tan deliciosa como siempre.   
-¡Ojalá pudieras probar la última receta que he creado! – Sollozó de nuevo ella.-  
-Compártela con una de tus viejas amigas por mí. Ella vendrá pronto a verte y en verdad necesita de tu afecto y de tu perdón. - Le pidió el chico con una gran sonrisa, en tanto su imagen comenzaba a desvanecerse.- Adiós…hermosa Makoina, hasta pronto…  
-Adiós cariño.- Suspiró ella, pudiendo volver a sonreír hasta que aquella presencia desapareció.- Te quiero mi niño…

 

Durante unos instantes se quedó sentada en el sofá, tratando de decidir si aquello había sido un sueño. Apenas le dio tiempo a pensar mucho en ello. Se levantó y se encaminó hacia la cocina. Había algo que tenía que hacer. Al cabo de algo más de una hora tocaron al timbre de la puerta. Enseguida Makoto escuchó una voz familiar, la voz de su amiga Usagi que, entre sollozos y desesperados gemidos le decía.

-Mako-chan… ¿Estás ahí? Mako–chan….por favor, ¡respóndeme! Lo siento, lo lamento mucho. Te suplico que me perdones, pero no podía hacer nada. ¡Te juro por mis seres más queridos que no podía cambiarlo!

 

Pero nadie le respondía. La joven cerraba los ojos pesarosa. Aun recordaba su vuelta a casa. Mamoru la vio llegar tan descompuesta que se alarmó.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? - Quiso saber con temor e incredulidad.-

 

Usagi solo pudo abrazarse a él y llorar. A duras penas le refirió lo sucedido. El futuro rey Endimión asintió con gran pesar y apenas si pudo replicar con voz queda.

-¡Es terrible! La pobre Makoto estará destrozada por completo. Y la familia de ese muchacho, Petz, Zafiro…  
-¡Basta, por favor! –Le pidió su interlocutora entre sollozos.- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡No puedo soportar esto más! 

 

Mamoru la abrazó con suavidad y cariño dejando que se desahogase de nuevo. Al fin pudo musitar.

-Lo siento…Pero Usagi, escúchame. Esto no es culpa tuya. No podemos hacer nada. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Desde que adquirimos este compromiso…  
-¡Sí, pero es muy duro! - Le cortó ella, ahora con tono desabrido para sentenciar.- Muchas veces me pregunto si en realidad merece la pena. Estamos viendo sufrir y morir a nuestros amigos, a sus hijos…Las chicas han de pasar por cosas terribles y limitarse a mirar… Y creo que ya están hartas y que a estas alturas me odian y no puedo culparlas por ello. Yo misma me odio también por no ser capaz de hacer nada.

 

Su esposo movió la cabeza abrazándola con fuerza para afirmar con toda la dulzura y tacto que pudo.

-No digas eso. No debes pensar así. Además ninguna de ellas te odia. Son tus amigas.- Quiso animarla Mamoru.- Y tú sabes que todo esto debe de ocurrir.

 

Su pareja asintió despacio. Él la besó tiernamente en la frente y la dejó por unos instantes para añadir de forma más animosa.

-Te prepararé algo de comer… Eso te vendrá bien.  
-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre. -Declinó la joven.-

 

En ese instante llamaron a la puerta. Mamoru fue a mirar y antes de responder le comentó a Usagi.

-Son Ami, Rei y Minako….  
-No puedo verlas ahora. Diles que no estoy bien.- Repuso la muchacha con un hilo de voz.-  
-Tienes que verlas. Ellas te ayudarán a superar esto.- Insistió el chico.- Seguro que son conscientes de lo que estás pasando. Y están aquí para apoyarte. Igual que has hecho tú con todas ellas. En todos los malos momentos.

 

Tras unos agónicos segundos ella finalmente se dio por vencida y asintió. Su esposo sonrió débilmente y fue a abrir a las demás. Usagi estaba tendida en la cama. Desde la habitación les oyó charlar. Las muchachas saludaron tímidamente a Mamoru y él les pidió que aguardasen un poco. Tras unos segundos el concernido chico abrió tímidamente la puerta de su habitación dirigiéndose a su pareja.

-Te esperan. Confía en vuestra amistad y verás cómo te hacen sentir mejor.- Le aseguró su cónyuge.-

 

Usagi se atrevió entonces a salir. Sus amigas esbozaron unas muy leves sonrisas que enseguida extinguieron al ver la cara que traía. Ahora volvía a llorar sin poder detenerse. Rei fue la primera que se levantó del sofá en que se estaban sentadas y la abrazó, llorando con ella.

-No fue culpa tuya.- Le repetía la sacerdotisa una y otra vez.- No pudiste hacer más. Y ella en el fondo lo sabe también.

 

Ami y Minako se unieron a sus amigas formando una piña ante la emocionada mirada de Mamoru.

-Debes sobreponerte.- Le pedía su amiga la doctora.-   
-Reúne fuerzas y ve a verla.- Propuso Minako.-  
-No me atrevo. Seguro que ni me recibiría.- Musitó finalmente la abatida Usagi.- Y quizás sería peor si lo hiciera. No podría enfrentar esa mirada suya, llena de reproche y de dolor, otra vez.

 

Tras separarse del abrazo el resto se miró con consternación. Aquello no era fácil pero tuvieron que confesar que a ellas les habría ocurrido eso mismo de estar en su lugar. No obstante, Rei insistió tratando de sonar convincente y enérgica.

-Pero tú no eres cualquiera. Eres Usagi, eres Guerrera Luna, eres la reina Serenity… Lo conseguirás. Y harás que Mako-chan sonría otra vez. Hace mucho que te conocemos y eres la única capaz de hacerlo.  
-Ten fe en ti, como siempre la has tenido.- La apoyó Ami.-  
-Eres la mejor de todas nosotras. Y la que más has soportado. Haz un esfuerzo más. Solo uno para acercarte a Mako-chan. Ella te necesita.- Le pidió Minako.-

 

Al fin, Usagi pudo sonreír asintiendo levemente en tanto respondía.

-Lo haré. Muchas gracias chicas.

 

Y después de conversar durante un rato más las otras le propusieron acompañarla. Sin embargo Usagi se negó. Debía hacerlo sola. Tenía que recomponer su amistad con Makoto por sus propios medios. Ahora, recordando aquello, proseguía con sus infructuosas llamadas a la puerta. Pero nadie contestaba. La muchacha comenzaba a perder la esperanza. Tras algunos segundos más de insistir y de llamar, estaba resignada a tener que marcharse. Entonces fue cuando la puerta se abrió. Makoto estaba frente a ella, esbozaba una débil sonrisa y le pidió con un ademán de su mano izquierda y tono casi jovial.

-Perdona, no te escuchaba, estaba metida en la cocina. Pero pasa, por favor, no te quedes en la puerta.

 

La atónita aludida apenas fue capaz de asentir y siguió a su anfitriona. La casa lucía luminosa, con las persianas levantadas y la mesa puesta, un juego de té con dos tazas, platos y una tarta recién hecha.

-Iba a merendar, si deseas acompañarme.- Le propuso amablemente su amiga.-  
-Mako-chan.- Pudo musitar realmente sorprendida, pero sin nada que oponer a ello tomó asiento junto a ella.- Yo…  
-¡Vamos! Es de chocolate con arándanos. Una de las favoritas de Granate.- Sonrió Makoto en tanto cortaba un par de generosos trozos y añadía.- La acabo de hacer…y he mejorado la receta.

 

Su interlocutora la miraba con hondo pesar, esa pobre chica debía de haber quedado trastornada. ¡Y era culpa suya! Ojalá no hubiera tenido que trasmitirle aquella noticia tan cruel. Entre lágrimas solo pudo decir.

-¡Por favor! Perdóname Mako-Chan…Nunca quise hacerte daño.

 

No obstante la interpelada mantuvo su mirada con serenidad y le respondió animosa.

-No hay nada que perdonar. Al contrario. Soy yo quién debe disculparse por mi forma de actuar. No fui justa contigo. Tú no podías impedir lo que ha pasado. Ahora lo sé.

 

Y como Usagi la obsequió con una mirada plena de asombro, Su anfitriona le desveló lo que le acababa de suceder.

-Granate estuvo aquí. Vino a despedirse y me lo ha explicado todo. Me pidió que compartiera esta tarta con una vieja amiga muy querida para mí que la necesitaba incluso más que yo.- Y tras una leve pausa añadió, casi de forma desenfadada, como en sus mejores momentos.- Pero como has venido tú. ¡Qué remedio! No iba a tener el pastel delante y no ofrecerte, sabiendo lo glotona que eres.

 

Ante aquello Usagi no supo si reír o llorar, realmente hizo ambas cosas y se abrazó a su amiga qué hizo lo propio. De esta manera, tras un buen rato de desahogar sus emociones las dos dieron buena cuenta de aquel pastel y charlaron de Granate, de sus amigas, de sus compañeras y de lo que aun deberían enfrentar. Cuando la visitante se despidió, mucho más tranquila, Makoto le dijo con afecto.

-Serenity, Usagi, seas quién seas. Siempre serás mi amiga y estaré a tu lado. Diles a las demás que lo siento y que se lo compensaré. Quedaremos en mi tienda y os invitaré a todas. Y brindaremos por la memoria de mi ahijado y de todos aquellos que se han sacrificado como él por hacer un mundo mejor.  
-Sí, y nosotras nos esforzaremos por llevar a cabo esos deseos en su nombre.- Remachó la interpelada.- Y lo conseguiremos.  
-No te preocupes ahijado, seré hermosa…por todos y más que por nadie, por ti.- Musitó Makoto mirando hacia arriba en tanto esbozaba una gran sonrisa.-  
-¿Qué?- Pudo preguntar su interlocutora que no comprendió nada de aquello.-  
-Nada. Solo pensaba en voz alta. - Suspiró su amiga que insistió. - Saluda a las otras y acuérdate de disculparme ante ellas.  
-Espero que tú misma puedas hacerlo, cuando te visitemos en tu cafetería.- Afirmó una más contenta Usagi que recobró su jovialidad para remachar.- Recuerda, has hecho una solemne promesa…invitarnos a todas…

 

Y así su amiga con expresión sonriente, asintió. Luego Usagi se marchó, al menos aliviada y con su corazón más ligero. En el entierro, celebrado días después acudieron todos. No faltaron ni las guerreras ni los gatos. El desconsolado Coraíon fue confortado por sus padres y su madrina. Se enteró de aquello estando en Londres, de visita. El chico paseaba con sus amigos, Paul y Samantha Saint Join.

-Celebro que pudieras venir.- Sonreía Sam.- Estás a punto de terminar tus estudios y creíamos que no dispondrías de tiempo.  
-Estos días han sido estupendos, pero dentro de poco tendré que regresar a Japón.- Comentaba él.-  
-Sí, aunque se nos ha hecho corta tu visita.- Terció Paul.-   
-Seguro que habrá una próxima vez.- Añadió Samantha agarrándose a uno de los brazos del chico.- ¿Verdad Cory?

 

El interpelado asintió con una sonrisa. Aunque en ese instante el móvil le sonó. Enseguida lo atendió tras disculparse.

-¡Hola papá! Me has pilado con Sam y Paul…

 

Aunque ese tono jovial y su sonrisa desaparecieron ante el asombro de sus amigos. El chico se quedó pálido y apenas si fue capaz de musitar con la voz entrecortada ahora.

-¿Qué?... ¡No!, no puede ser…Volveré mañana…

 

Dejó caer el teléfono ante las caras entre atónitas y preocupadas de sus amigos. Paul fue quién primero se interesó por él.

-¿Qué sucede?...

 

Sin embargo el interpelado no respondió, cayó de rodillas tapándose la cara con las manos y profiriendo un grito de dolor y rabia. Ambos hermanos se miraron anonadados y con creciente temor.

-Cory… ¡Insistió Samantha arrodillándose junto a él! –   
-¡Mi hermano!…-Pudo balbucear entre sollozos.- Mi hermano… ¡han matado a mi hermano!…

 

Ahora los Saint Join se miraron de nuevo con horror. Sam incluso con los ojos haciendo aguas, al igual que Paul que no pudo evitar las lágrimas.

-Dios mío.- Declaró el joven británico, mientras ayudaba a ponerse en pie a su amigo, pues los transeúntes les estaban observando atónitos.- ¡Vamos Cory, tienes que reponerte!  
-¿Cómo te repones de algo así? Dime - Gimió su interlocutor.- He perdido a Granate…a mi hermano pequeño…

 

Sus amigos no respondieron a eso, simplemente le abrazaron con fuerza. Como pudieron le llevaron a su casa. Allí, tanto Amanda como Nephrite trataron de consolarle lo mejor que pudieron. El anticuario pudo decir al hundido chico.

-Es una pérdida terrible para ti y para tus padres. Para todos nosotros. Sin embargo, si es verdad lo que Zafiro te dijo por teléfono, cuando vieron a tu hermano en el Cielo. Él será por siempre feliz. Créeme. Estuve allí, tu padre estuvo también. Y regresamos.  
-Pero él no volverá.- Se lamentó el muchacho.- Nunca…  
-Tienes que ser fuerte, por su memoria y por tus padres que te necesitarán.- Trató de apoyarle Nephrite.-  
-Lo intentaré.- Les prometió el desolado joven.- Aunque no sé si podré hacerlo.  
-Eres fuerte, como Petz y Zafiro.- Le animó una a su vez desolada Amanda.- Lo lograrás…y recuerda que nos tienes aquí para cualquier cosa.

 

El destrozado chico apenas si pudo asentir. Y tras esos traumáticos momentos intentó rehacerse como pudo. Nephrite se encargó de reservarle un pasaje e incluso Samantha y Paul se ofrecieron a acompañarle, pero el muchacho no quiso. Ahora rememoraba esos dolorosos momentos, sin dejar de llorar en silencio. Por su parte Petz recibió la bandera de la escuadrilla y los uniformes de su hijo tal y como los había dejado, pero que lucían ya sus insignias de teniente, concedidas a título póstumo. Aunque ella ahora mantenía el luto y un semblante triste su alma estaba reconfortada, hasta tal punto que, incluso se permitió decir con un toque de simpatía.

\- Mi hijo, siempre tan desordenado. Nunca aprendió a doblar bien sus camisas.

 

Toda la familia estaba allí, rodeando a los padres y el hermano del fallecido. Las Justices al completo, Kerria abrazada a Brian y luciendo unas gafas de sol que impedían ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Katherine de forma similar permanecía junto a sus padres. Idina, rota también de dolor al enterarse por su amiga Nehie en la facultad, lloraba en silencio de la mano de Alan y Lance, sus hermanos que derramaban lágrimas de dolor a su vez. Y Amatista,...ella sufría también reprimiendo su llanto junto a sus padres, totalmente vestida de negro, casi estaba ida. Leval se transportó a la nave para traerla, aunque eso ya para la chica no importaba. Lo mismo podría decirse de Satory a la que Mazoui transportó y que estaba junto a su padre. También estaban allí Mimet y Daniel con su hija, los tres muy consternados y el doctor Tomoe con su esposa Kaori y su hija Keiko, de la edad aproximadamente de Idina. Incluso Neherenia, con un par de escoltas, vino desde su reino de la Luna Nueva. La joven soberana lloraba en tanto recordaba aquello.

 

Estaba en su palacio, tras una de tantas recepciones en las que trató algunos problemas que preocupaban en su reino se retiró a sus estancias a descansar. Allí siempre contemplaba el gran espejo de pie que tenía al fondo de su dormitorio. Éste había sido especialmente fabricado por sus mejores artesanos y purificado por el cristal de Plata y por el de Oro, de modo que solamente podía establecer contacto a través de él con personas o seres bondadosos. Y al cabo de unos segundos de mirarse ocurrió algo que la dejó perpleja, pero que al principio la alegró. En lugar de su propia imagen apareció allí la de Granate. El muchacho lucía muy apuesto y gallardo con su uniforme y Nehie enseguida dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! ¿Qué tal todo?  
-Mi hermosa y gentil reina. – Sonrió él también con voz dulce, remachando ahora con pesar. – Vengo a despedirme de ti.  
-Es una pena que tu viaje sea tan largo, espero que pronto regreses y pases a verme. Aquí o en la Tierra, dentro de poco retornaré a estudiar mi segundo año. –Le informó Neherenia tomando aquel mensaje por otro sentido. –

 

Pero cuando el chico movió lentamente la cabeza ella comenzó a inquietarse, más aún al escucharle decir con suavidad.

-No volveré a verte más. Pues ya no pertenezco a este mundo.  
-No pasa nada. – Replicó la joven volviendo a confundir el significado de esas palabras. – Aunque seas de la Tierra, serás bienvenido a mi reino cuando quieras. 

 

El muchacho suspiró, quizás esto fuera más difícil de lo que él había pensado y tuvo que ser claro al sentenciar.

-Estás hablando con mi espíritu. He dejado de existir en el plano material. 

 

Y ella finalmente comprendió. Llevándose las manos a la boca ahogó un gemido. En tanto él le contaba.

-He muerto en este plano y ahora debo ir al Más Allá. Pero antes quería despedirme de ti y decirte que te quiero, te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi. Y mi sueño habría sido poder ser el hombre que hubiera realizado el tuyo. ¡Ojalá hubieras podido ser mi mujer! Hubiese deseado haber vivido mi vida junto a ti.  
-¡Yo también te amo! No quiero perderte - Le confesó ella llorando ahora sin poder controlarse. – Por favor, quédate conmigo. Aunque sea vive en este espejo, así no nos separaremos.- Le suplicó extendiendo las manos para tocar aquella lisa superficie.- Te prometo que nunca saldré de esta habitación y estaré siempre a tu lado.

 

Pero el chico movió la cabeza y sonrió, al tiempo que extendía también sus manos colocándolas contra las de ella. Como si de este modo pudieran tocarse. Entonces le dijo con todo el afecto que pudo reunir.

-Mi amor. Esa no es la solución. No debes repetir los errores que llevaron a tan mal fin a tu otro yo en el pasado. Ya viste lo que le sucedió. Debes vivir y rodearte de buenas personas que te quieran y a las que tú puedas también amar.  
-¡Pero no quiero sufrir así!- Sollozó ella que incluso notaba una punzada en su corazón cuando sentenció totalmente compungida. – ¡Esto es aún peor que vivir sola! El amor es doloroso. ¿Qué sentido tiene amar si te he perdido para siempre? Después de todo, aquella reina oscura me lo advirtió. La tomé por una resentida pero tenía razón…Nada de esto merece la pena. No debes tener ningún sueño. Los sueños nunca se hacen realidad.- Sentenció con amargura y llena de dolor.-  
-¡No! - negó él con tono más firme para volver enseguida a suavizarlo. – No creas eso jamás. Ese sería el triunfo de las fuerzas del Mal, o lo que es peor, de la Nada. Escucha mi amor. Los sueños sí que se hacen realidad. Yo pude cumplir el mío. Me embarqué, viví aventuras, estuve disfrutando del cariño de mis seres queridos y te conocí. Ese sueño, el que tenía de enamorarme de la muchacha más hermosa y buena que pudiera encontrar y de que ella también me quisiera, se hizo realidad.  
-Pero...pero. - Sollozó la aludida destrozada por completo, al remachar.- Es sueño se ha hecho pedazos.  
-Nunca, mi amor. - Sonrió él.- Ese sueño se ha cumplido y lo tengo como parte de mí. Y me acompañará a donde voy ahora. ¡Tú eres mi sueño hecho realidad!

 

Su interlocutora le miraba entre lágrimas ahora y tras unos instantes ninguno habló. Después parecía que Granate se preparaba para elegir la forma en la que iba a proseguir y dijo con bastante gravedad ahora. 

\- Neherenia, escúchame. ¡Por favor, cariño!, escucha con atención y recuerda mis palabras porque no debes contarle esto a nadie de entre los vivos. Todavía no.

 

La muchacha se enjugó sus lágrimas observando el reflejo de su amado con curiosidad. Y él entonces le desveló casi con un susurro, como si temiese que alguien pudiera estar escuchándoles.

-Hay fuerzas muy grandes ahí fuera. Fuerzas tan poderosas y malignas que tu yo oscuro solo era un pálido reflejo de las mismas. Cosas mucho más terribles que cualquier amenaza a la que mis padres o sus amigos se hayan enfrentado. Las he visto y me temo que dentro de poco, todos vosotros deberéis hacerles frente. No sé cuándo ni cómo pero sucederá. Está escrito o lo estará. En ese libro…Tú deberás unirte a un grupo muy concreto que sabrá lo que hacer.   
-¿A quién?- Le inquirió la desconcertada muchacha. – ¿De qué libro me hablas?  
-Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento. – Fue la enigmática réplica. – Ahora debo irme ya. Mi amor. No pudimos compartir mucho tiempo los dos juntos pero para mí ha bastado por toda una vida.- Remató el sonriendo de nuevo de forma cálida. -  
-Siempre te amaré y no querré así nunca a nadie más. - Le aseguró la soberana rompiendo de nuevo a llorar. –  
-Amarás de nuevo y será maravilloso. No lo dudes. - Afirmó él que le pidió. – Ahora, cuando vuelvas a la Golden conforta y ayuda a mi prima Idina y a mis padres y mi hermano. Y jamás cedas a las mentiras del mal que tratará de ganarte para su causa. Te dirán que todo esto no merece la pena pero confía en mí. Eso no es verdad, ¡claro que la merece! Todo tendrá un sentido. Tú solo prométeme que siempre defenderás la justicia y el bien y que amarás y querrás a tus amigos. Únicamente preciso de eso para ser completamente feliz.  
-Te…te… lo prometo. – Balbució la destrozada chica sin poder dejar de llorar. – Tienes que creer que somos mágicos…Que nada se interpondrá en nuestro camino…- Pudo apenas balbucear el inicio de su canción.-

 

Y Neherenia acercó sus labios hasta besar la superficie del espejo, su contertulio hizo lo mismo y ambos coincidieron separados por aquella lámina de cristal, o al menos eso parecía dado que ella percibió una cálida sensación de total felicidad que la llenó por entero, aunque solamente fuera por unos fugaces instantes. Entonces, al retirar su boca, escuchó aún a Granate declarar.

-Esto es lo que yo siento ahora y esto es lo que tú sentirás cuando llegue el momento de la Trascendencia y volvamos a reunirnos. Hasta entonces no me olvides, vive, ama y sé muy feliz. Mi amor…

 

Y las últimas palabras de él se disolvieron como si de un eco cada vez más lejano se tratase, su imagen también se desvaneció y Neherenia, arrodillada, solo pudo mantener sus manos pegadas al cristal durante unos segundos más suspirando entre sus lágrimas.

-Adiós mi amor. Vete tranquilo, cumpliré mi promesa. Siempre te querré…

 

Y allí estaba ahora, asistiendo a las honras fúnebres pero con su corazón aligerado por esas palabras que él le dijera. Había sido muy duro desde luego cuando pese a esa despedida pasó unos días totalmente encerrada en sus habitaciones de palacio. Al fin entre Chibiusa y las asteroides lograron sacarla de allí. No obstante después incluso fue peor. Retornó al College y dio la noticia a Idina que, al igual que el resto, aún no había recibido notificación de la nave. Su amiga se derrumbó completamente rota de dolor. Entre ella y Heather, la compañera de cuarto de Idina y amiga de ambas, e incluso la señora Roberts, la directora de estudios, tuvieron que abrazarla y meterla en la cama tras confortarla en lo que pudieron. Después llegaron Alan y Lance. Y en tanto el mayor consolaba a su hermana pequeña, el otro muchacho habló con ella largo y tendido. Ahora allí estaban todos, dándole el último adiós a ese féretro desocupado. 

-No sé cuál será mi parte en todo esto, pero una cosa si te puedo prometer.- Suspiraba la muchacha, pensando. - Te amaré mientras viva…aunque fueran siglos enteros.

 

Por su parte, Mazoui y Leval se mantenían impecablemente vestidos de uniforme de gala y saludaron firmes manteniendo a duras penas su compostura militar, cuando un pelotón de marines espaciales disparó unas salvas a las órdenes del primero con sable desenvainado, en tanto el segundo entregaba a los padres del fallecido la bandera de la ONU y de la UNISON. Después, Petz y su esposo se levantaron para poner unas flores sobre el ataúd vacío que representaba a su hijo. También sonó una melodía, una de las últimas que Granate había podido escuchar cuando aún estaba en el grupo con sus primas. Y Alan, sobreponiéndose al dolor y con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, cantó con su guitarra aquella canción que su primo versionase el día de su graduación cuando todos los muchachos de la familia cantaron juntos. Cuando era casi incapaz de articular palabra su hermano Lance se unió a él, colocando aquella grabación que Granate hiciera en el karaoke de la nave. Al final a coro con la interpretación del fallecido todos los chicos cantaron, hasta Leval y Mazoui lo hicieron, sin romper su posición de saludo. El propio Coraíon lo intentó pero su voz estaba rota por la emoción y solo pudo abrazarse a su padre. El resto de los presentes trataron de guardar la compostura pero apenas si lo conseguían. Las primas del difunto abrazadas a sus respectivos padres y demás familiares no podían ni elevar la vista. Aunque paradójicamente fue Petz la que, más entera, escuchó aquella canción mirando hacia el cielo y esbozando una tenue sonrisa de orgullo y amor de madre, en tanto abrazaba las banderas con fuerza contra su pecho. Y al terminar los oficios cada uno hablaba con sus respectivas familias.

\- Hija mía - le pudo susurrar Esmeralda a Amatista con voz trémula. - ¿Por qué no te quedas en la Tierra? Ese viaje ahora se ha vuelto muy peligroso. Podrían volver a atacaros y yo no quiero perderte. ¡No lo soportaría!  
\- Lo sé mamá y lo siento. Pero no puedo hacer eso – respondió la joven con determinación y dignidad, teñida de gran tristeza. - Sería huir y dejar solos a todos mis amigos. Aunque solo fuese por la memoria de Granate debo ser valiente y proseguir con mi trabajo. Esto es muy importante. Mucho más de lo que yo creí cuando partí. Ahora lo comprendo. Ya no se trata de mí, ni de Leval o Mazoui. No somos solo nosotros, es el futuro de toda la Humanidad y quiero ayudar a construir ese futuro. De algún modo siento que es mi obligación. Tengo un papel importante que desempeñar. La propia reina Serenity me lo dijo…

 

Su madre quiso responder algo pero Diamante se anticipó impresionado y emocionado con aquellas palabras.

\- Nuestra hija tiene razón, ya es una mujer adulta, lo ha demostrado y debe hacer honor a sus compromisos. Estoy seguro de que la Providencia velará por ella.- Añadió con esperanza dirigiéndose a Amatista para decirle a ésta con simpatía. - Te comprendo bien cariño, el peligro no nos impidió nunca ni a mí ni a tu madre, hacer lo que debíamos. Ni luchar por las cosas en las que siempre hemos creído.

 

La muchacha asintió con una leve sonrisa enjugándose mientras las lágrimas y declaró...

\- Ahora más que nunca, deseo continuar adelante. No solo por mí sino por todos…

 

Sus padres asintieron al fin, para abrazarse ahora a Petz y Zafiro que se habían acercado a ellos. Diamante consoló a su desolado sobrino Coraíon y le pudo decir con todo el cariño del que fue capaz ante la emocionada mirada del padre del chico.

-Perder a tu hermano menor es muy duro, créeme, te comprendo muy bien.

 

No obstante Petz, que relevó a su cuñado en la tarea de abrazar al chico añadió, tras besar en la mejilla a su hijo que trataba aún de enjugarse las lágrimas.

-Tu hermano es feliz en el Cielo, y quiere que nosotros también lo seamos. Cariño, pase lo que pase estaremos juntos y él siempre estará con nosotros. Lo sé.

 

Incapaz de replicar nada, Coraíon asintió entre sollozos. Al poco su madrina y el resto de las guerreras se pasaron a abrazarles y darles el pésame.

-Madrina Makoto.- Gemía el chico en tanto ella le abrazaba con fuerza.- No he podido ayudarle. No pude protegerle esta vez…  
-No te tortures cariño.- Le pedía ella con semblante entristecido y lleno de lágrimas.- Granate no querría verte así.

 

Tras consolar en lo que pudo a su ahijado, Makoto se abrazó también a Petz y apenas pudo suspirar con la voz tomada por la emoción.

-Mi querida amiga. Lo siento en el alma.  
-Se cuánto le querías.- Admitió su contertulia, añadiendo.- Tanto como nosotros. Y sé que habrá ido a despedirse de ti también.  
-Sí, lo hizo.- Reconoció su contertulia.- Y pese a todo me siento vacía.  
-Entre todos nunca podremos llenar el hueco que nos ha dejado.- Terció Zafiro, que, más animosamente fue capaz de añadir.- Pero trataremos de mantener su recuerdo. Así nunca morirá.

 

Las demás sailors escucharon sin pronunciar palabra. Solamente hablaron para lamentar aquella gran pérdida. Usagi junto a Mamoru sí que se aproximó a abrazarse a los desolados padres y al hermano del difunto.

-Confiamos en ti, siempre lo hemos hecho y lo seguiremos haciendo.- Le susurró Petz a la emocionada joven, más al añadir.- Debes crear un futuro de paz, querida reina Serenity. Y que el sacrificio de mi hijo haya valido la pena. Solo prométeme eso…y seré capaz de continuar.  
-Te juro que así será.- Afirmó la aludida, reafirmándose.- Tienes mi palabra como soberana del milenio de Plata y de Neo Cristal Tokio. Y sobre todo, como tu amiga. Haré todo lo que sea necesario para que Granate y su sacrificio jamás sean olvidados y pervivan en forma de felicidad y paz para todos.

 

Petz la miró agradecida ahora, enjugándose algunas lágrimas y musitando.

-Gracias. Significa mucho para mí.

 

La futura soberana asintió no sin emoción. Al fin se retiró junto con el resto. En cuanto a los demás componentes del grupo de la nave sostuvieron conversaciones similares con sus más allegados que les pidieron que, por favor, no retornasen, y sus respuestas no difirieron mucho de las de Amatista. En el caso de Leval y Mazoui, esto estaba fuera de toda cuestión, ya que eran militares y tenían contraído un deber. A pesar de que sus hermanas se abrazaron a ellos suplicándoles entre el llanto que no volvieran a marcharse. Lo mismo pudo aplicarse a sus madres. Pero los dos dieron idéntica réplica. Incluso por encima del deber militar les pesaba la tradición familiar. Además, por nada del mundo ni del universo se habrían rendido ahora. Granate no había muerto por nada y estaban decididos a honrar su recuerdo del mejor modo posible, continuando con su viaje. Al final sus familias lo entendieron deseándoles buena suerte y poder volver a verlos, sanos y salvos en poco tiempo. Así, terminado el funeral y tras una sentida y muy emotiva despedida, todos se reintegraron a sus respectivas ocupaciones. Mazoui y Leval, con Amatista y Satory, retornaron a la nave. Todos sabían que les iba a ser más difícil volver, por la distancia y la dura pérdida que habían sufrido. Regresaron, concentrándose en la energía de algunos compañeros que conocían. Roy, por su parte, se quedó pensativo en la Tierra. El mago le había dicho algo que él ya intuía desde hacía tiempo. Desde ahora la nueva generación, única y exclusivamente, sería la encargada de llevar la responsabilidad que hasta entonces él y los demás habían soportado. Sólo deseaba que no les resultase una carga demasiado pesada. Pero confiaba plenamente en ellos y en su interior sabía que así debía ser.


	5. Un nuevo enemigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora toca reaccionar para estar preparados.

Cuando Leval y Mazoui volvieron a la nave no se permitieron ni un segundo de reposo, ya habían estado dándole vueltas a una idea y se presentaron ante su superior el comandante Braem. Le informaron de su estancia en la Tierra y le pidieron una entrevista con algún oficial de alto rango de la nave.

-¿Y cuál es la razón?- inquirió su comandante con interés justificando su inicial recelo - , no puedo llamar por las buenas al alto mando.  
\- Necesitaremos una infraestructura adecuada para entrenarnos, señor.- Le explicó Mazoui. -  
\- Si, se trata de un cuarto de presión de gravedad - añadió más explícitamente Leval. -

Braem asintió atónito para preguntar de nuevo sin ocultar su extrañeza.

 

\- Bien, tramitaré su petición pero, ¿con qué objeto? ¿Para qué desean ustedes un cuarto de esas características? , nadie podría soportar tanta presión.  
\- Nosotros si - repuso Mazoui con rotunda seguridad para añadir con tono más tranquilizador. - Confíe en nosotros señor. Tenemos informes sobre nuestras capacidades que lo avalan.   
\- Muy bien – declaró Braem que pasó a consultar su ordenador accediendo al expediente de sus subordinados. – Vamos a ver que dicen de ustedes.

 

Al hacerlo su gesto expresó sorpresa. Más allá de sus características físicas tales como estatura, peso, años en la academia, calificaciones y condecoraciones, figuraba otro registro. Sin embargo al apartado en cuestión no se podía acceder salvo teniendo una autorización especial de altísimo secreto. Estaba desde luego mucho más allá de la acreditación de Braem. El atónico comandante entonces asintió replicando, eso sí, con un tono mesurado y profesional.

-Bien, han demostrado ustedes ser dos excelentes oficiales, supongo que algo tendrán pensado. Descuiden, les concertaré una entrevista con algún oficial de alto rango.  
-Gracias señor.- Replicó Leval.-  
-No se arrepentirá. - Le aseguró Mazoui, agradecido también.-

 

Los dos se despidieron de su comandante que les dio licencia para marchar. Braem, tal y como dijo, contactó con la capitana Collins. Responsable de la parcela para formación de la tripulación de la nave y le remitió el caso. Como tampoco ella pudo acceder a esos expedientes por completo, a su vez, informó al comodoro Hazzar, el segundo al mando de la nave. Éste si poseía la autorización pertinente para consultar dichos informes sobre Leval y Mazoui considerados tan secretos y accedió a otorgar esa petición. Además les llamó para hablar con ellos. Los dos muchachos no se hicieron esperar, en posición de firmes tocaron a la puerta del despacho del comodoro.

\- Adelante – les indicó él sentado en su despacho.-

 

Era un hombre maduro, de pelo cano, alto, aunque no tanto como los chicos. Lucía el uniforme de gala del cuerpo espacial, recién creado precisamente para dotar la nave. Todavía estaban muy recientes los servicios funerarios por los caídos y el segundo al mando de la nave había tenido que presidir varios actos. Ahora, todavía cansado, revisó pese a todo con interés esos informes. Antes de aceptar ver a esos chicos llamó no obstante al contralmirante Spar. El comandante en jefe de la nave.

-Señor. – Preguntó cuándo contactó con su superior vía holomensaje.- Creo que estos dos oficiales podrían servirnos de mucha ayuda.  
-He visto los informes que me ha comentado, Comodoro.- Replicó su interlocutor, asintiendo.- Hable con ellos y vea qué tienen que decirle. Si son tal y como creemos de seguro que sus aportaciones serán muy valiosas.  
-Así lo haré, señor.- Afirmó Hazzar.-  
-Lo dejo en sus manos.- Convino Spar despidiendo la comunicación.-

 

De modo que ahora se levantó en cuanto vio a su asistente entrar acompañado de los dos oficiales. Tanto Mazoui como Leval saludaron en posición de firmes. 

-Descansen y siéntense - les pidió más que ordenárselo señalando dos sillones que se enfrentaban al suyo a los lados de la mesa del despacho para declarar con interés. - He recibido su petición por conducto reglamentario y deseo que me expliquen más detalladamente lo que pretenden hacer.

 

Como oficial de mayor rango Mazoui tomó la palabra, con tono respetuoso para comentar a su superior.

\- Verá señor, tenemos que usar ese cuarto para poder entrenar y hacer progresos.  
\- Si, tengo sus informes - confirmó el comodoro - he leído en ellos que merced a sus particulares naturalezas, ustedes tiene una fuerza fuera de lo corriente. Además, sus notas son excelentes y sus destrezas están fuera de lo común. La pregunta es, ¿hasta dónde llega eso y que podrían ser capaces de hacer con ello?  
\- Verá señor, si pudiéramos entrenar en mejores condiciones estoy seguro de que nosotros podríamos eliminar a nuestros enemigos sin ninguna ayuda.- Aseguró Leval. -  
-¿Sin ayuda?- exclamó Hazzar con patente incredulidad. - ¿Un par de cazas contra todos esos objetos? ¿Qué locura es esa? no podrán hacerlo.  
\- No necesitaríamos los cazas, señor. Nosotros nos bastaríamos.- Respondió Mazoui con serenidad y patente seguridad en sus palabras. -  
-¿A qué se refieren?- preguntó su superior todavía más atónito. -  
\- A que nosotros solos podemos eliminar a todos esos bastardos, con el debido respeto, señor.- Puntualizó Leval. -  
\- Aguarden un momento...- Hazzar pidió comunicación con el contralmirante Spar, que, a su vez le pasó con el cuartel general de la Tierra. Mientras el comodoro se justificaba. – Comprendan que necesito confirmación oficial de todo eso. 

 

La emisión tardaría varias horas en llegar pero, mientras tanto, el teniente Malden le propuso. 

\- Lo comprendemos, señor. Sin embargo, no necesita aguardar tanto. Podemos ir a la sala de energía de las baterías si lo autoriza usted. Allí verá de lo que somos capaces.

\- De acuerdo - asintió su interlocutor añadiendo. - He de confesar que tengo mucha curiosidad.

 

Todos se encaminaron hacia esa zona de la nave, cuando llegaron, Hazzar ordenó al capitán responsable de la sección que facilitase a los dos jóvenes oficiales cualquier ayuda que estos le pidieran. Ellos solicitaron conectarse a las baterías, todos los ingenieros y artilleros no salían de su asombro, pero hicieron lo que ambos les pedían. Una vez preparados y cuando se aseguraron de que no había suministro energético se ordenó a todo la plantilla no esencial abandonar esa sala. Cuando estuvieron solos con su superior y dos oficiales técnicos, ellos mismos emitieron la potencia suficiente como para hacerlas disparar, destruyendo algunos meteoritos de tamaño apreciable. Hazzar se quedó atónito. Los otros testigos tampoco podían creerlo. El comodoro les ordenó guardar silencio total sobre lo visto, luego les mandó retirarse. Una vez le obedecieron y concluida la demostración, Leval le comentó a su superior.

\- Señor, si pudiéramos desplegar esta potencia de fuego, libres en el Espacio, arrasaríamos escuadrillas enteras de enemigos sin pérdidas para los nuestros.  
\- Incluso con nuestra fuerza podríamos generar barreras parciales que protegieran la nave y no impidieran la entrada y salida de cazas. – Añadió Mazoui quien tenía siempre presente el trágico fin de su primo Granate por aquella causa. -  
\- ¡En mis cuarenta años de servicio jamás vi nada parecido! Me han convencido - asintió Hazzar no sin cierta sensación de entusiasmo contenido afirmando. - Tendrán lo que pidan muchachos. Ojalá sea como ustedes dicen. 

 

Mazoui y Leval fueron autorizados a retirarse, saludaron y se fueron a su habitación. Por el momento quedaron relevados del servicio para preparar su plan. Ambos charlaban sobre los pormenores del mismo cuando sonó el teléfono. Era Amatista, la muchacha no estaba demasiado animada. Era lo lógico, aun estaba muy reciente la muerte de Granate. Deseaba hablar con alguien y se lo propuso a Leval, él aceptó sabiendo que el estado de la muchacha era emocionalmente muy precario y quedaron en una cafetería de la ciudad. Quería preguntarle también por todo lo ocurrido en la Tierra ya que ella sólo asistió al funeral. Mazoui por su parte fue requerido por Hazzar nuevamente. Entró en el despacho saludando y preguntándose que es lo que querría su comodoro.

\- Pase y siéntese teniente - le indicó éste con deferente naturalidad - no se ande con formalidades.  
\- A la orden, señor. ¿Quería usted verme? - Le inquirió el muchacho. -  
\- Les he llamado para preguntarles si ustedes conocen a nuestros enemigos. Pero el teniente Malden no estaba en la base.  
\- No señor, él salió aprovechando el permiso para ver a una amiga y yo creí que el alto mando sabría quienes son.- Repuso el muchacho desconcertado cuando admitió a su pesar. - Ni yo, ni el teniente Malden sabemos quienes puedan ser.  
\- Nuestros superiores tampoco, no saben nada - contestó Hazzar con preocupación. - Esto no se había detectado en los radares de vigilancia de la Luna. Nuestros aliados de ese mundo no tienen ni la más remota idea. No saben de dónde demonios han salido. Y debo confesarle, aunque por supuesto comprenderá que esto debe ser confidencial. Que estamos muy preocupados. Su tecnología es muy avanzada, supera con mucho la nuestra.

 

A Mazoui no le hacía mucha gracia que se mentasen a los demonios, pero lo dejó pasar puesto que estaba más interesado en obtener algunas respuestas más sobre este tema y quiso saber con extrañeza en su tono.

\- Pero, sin embargo pudimos derribar a la mayor parte de ellos. ¿A qué se debe eso, señor?  
\- Cuando nuestros cazas atacaron con misiles parecía que ellos ignorasen que fueran armas eficaces y no hicieron maniobras evasivas ni trataron de anularlos. En cambio, el láser lo eludieron sin dificultad.  
\- Entonces si analizan también nuestros proyectiles, ¡estaremos perdidos!,- exclamó el joven oficial. - No podremos hacerles nada. Con su tecnología ya habrán tomado medidas para rectificar ese error.  
\- Eso es lo que más me preocupa, por eso, en cuanto informé a la Tierra de sus ofrecimientos me dieron autorización para ayudarles en todo lo posible. El cuarto que pidieron ya está construyéndose y estará listo en un par de días. Además, estamos investigando sobre todo tipo de compuestos reflectántes al radar y varias frecuencias de láser alternativas para modificar nuestro arsenal, a fin de que se efectivo en un próximo enfrentamiento.- Le informó el comodoro. – Por ello el plan que ustedes han esbozado tiene mucho interés para nosotros.  
\- Muchas gracias señor, eso está muy bien pero tenemos otro problema - objetó Mazoui. -  
-¿Y cuál es?- inquirió su superior. -  
\- Por fuertes que seamos, no podemos salir al espacio.- Se lamentó el muchacho añadiendo con visible pesar y amargura. - Si hubiéramos podido nuestro primo no estaría muerto.

 

Aquello era cierto puesto que ni siquiera con la translación instantánea habrían podido haber localizado la energía de Granate y transportarse con él a tiempo. Si tan solo pudieran estar libres en el cosmos y maniobrar a su antojo sin una nave o avión, seguro que podrían destrozar a esos bastardos en cuestión de minutos.

\- Ese es el problema, entonces, ¿cómo podrán luchar contra ellos si vuelven? - Le inquirió su superior con aumentada inquietud. -  
\- Vaya, estamos en un aprieto - suspiró Mazoui ante la cómplice mirada de Hazzar. Verdaderamente este era otro inconveniente más que sumar a una larga lista. Aunque el muchacho tras reflexionar animó su tono para asegurar. - Señor, estudiaremos la cuestión, le prometo que algo se nos ocurrirá.  
\- Muy bien, confiamos en ustedes. Utilicen toda la ayuda que precisen, tenemos grandes científicos a bordo. – Fue la réplica del comodoro cuando autorizó a aquel joven y prometedor oficial a retirarse. -

 

Hazzar tenía otra inquietud que no quiso compartir con ese joven tan extraordinario, pero que no dejaba precisamente de ser eso. Demasiado joven aún. Habían llegado informes de que esos aparatos enemigos habían sido detectados recientemente en las cercanías de la Luna. Desde la Tierra se temía también que pudieran atacar al satélite y al propio planeta. 

-Espero que nuestros aliados lunares puedan frenarles si llega el caso. Pero de momento mejor que estos chicos no estén al corriente de eso. Podrían tener deseos de ir allí. Y no nos podemos permitir el perderles ahora.- Suspiró el comodoro, volviendo a sus ocupaciones.-

 

Ajenos a esa conversación entre Mazoui y su superior, y a las posteriores reflexiones de éste, Leval y Amatista estaban sentados en la mesa de una acogedora cafetería, ella estaba contenta de verle por fin a solas. A la muchacha le entristecía mucho lo ocurrido con Granate, se sentía destrozada por la pérdida de su primo y pensaba que no sería justo el intentar nada ahora. Estaba realmente baja de ánimo y además, nunca habría usado eso como excusa. Aunque para sorpresa suya su interlocutor se encontraba bastante mejor a ese respecto y cuando él le contó lo que Zafiro y Petz le habían dicho la joven lo comprendió, aquello levantó mucho su espíritu y le llevó a replantearse esa opinión.

-¿Es eso posible?- preguntó ella atónita y Leval asintió con gesto sereno y cordial. - ¡Cuánto me alegro por ellos! , por lo menos saben que él será feliz para siempre. No sé qué decir, es algo increíble.  
\- Mi padre estuvo muerto una vez, ¿sabes?- le reveló su contertulio para mayor asombro de la chica que ahora recordaba la historia que sus propios padres el contaran a ella hacía tiempo. - Me contó cosas maravillosas de ahí arriba. Sucedió cuando luchó contra los demonios. En realidad allí se conocieron tu padre, el tío Zafiro y él. Ahora nos toca a nosotros, debemos ser fuertes para derrotar a nuestros enemigos.- Arengó con un tono bastante más duro y cortante de lo que pretendía, Amatista solo asintió, compartiendo ese deseo. –  
\- ¿Sabes?- le confió la muchacha. Dado que ya realmente no importaba guardar ese secreto. – Granate me confesó que estaba enamorado de Nehie. Estaba pensando pedir el traslado para estar junto a ella.  
\- ¡Este muchacho! Por cómo fue siempre, estoy convencido de que se coló por ella nada más verla en la recepción. – Pudo sonreír Leval moviendo la cabeza con simpatía y nostalgia. –   
\- Al menos él encontró su verdadero amor antes de… –pudo decir su interlocutora que amenazaba ya con inundar sus ojos de lágrimas. –

 

El chico se apercibió de ello y se cuidó de añadir con un tono mucho más jovial y afectuoso. 

\- Bueno, ya está bien de hablar de eso. ¿Qué tal tú?, ¿cómo te va?...  
\- La verdad es que he estado estudiando mucho,- respondió ella contenta de poder hablar de otra cosa. - Todo ha sido tan repentino, me he refugiado en mis libros y mis prácticas para tratar de olvidar lo de Granate. Y al menos me ha servido de algo. He aprobado todos los exámenes y si sigo así, dentro de poco entraré en el equipo de investigación principal.- Concluyó con mayor moral. -  
\- ¡Es fantástico! - sonrió aprobatoriamente él - me alegro mucho por ti. Estas trabajando muy duro y mereces obtener tu recompensa.  
\- La verdad es que Satory me ha ayudado mucho, pero esa chica me preocupa.- Comentó Amatista con pretendido descuido. -  
-¿Qué le ocurre?, ¿está enferma o algo así?- Inquirió Leval que reflejó inquietud en su semblante.-

 

Desde luego que no necesitaban otro problema y por lo poco que la había tratado esa muchacha le caía bien, era una persona bastante agradable aunque bastante reservada. 

-¡No tonto! – Sonrió despreocupadamente su contertulia que pasó a aclararle incluso divertida. - Es que es una chica muy tímida, apenas sale y me gustaría convencerla. Pero yo sola no puedo. Si tú y Mazoui estuvierais libres podríamos salir los cuatro juntos.

 

El chico se encogió de hombros y empleó unos instantes en pensar para luego responder.

\- Bueno, yo se lo diré a él. Espero que podamos hacerlo. Verás, hemos pedido unos días de permiso para entrenar, ¡queremos destruir a esos bastardos! Y no pararemos hasta conseguirlo.- Sentenció nuevamente con un tono bastante más duro. – Se lo vamos a hacer pagar.  
\- Por favor, no os arriesguéis demasiado - le pidió Amatista que escuchó esas últimas palabras con creciente preocupación. – Ya hemos sufrido bastante…

 

Aquella declaración de su contertulio la había asustado. No quería perder a más seres queridos ahí fuera. ¡Ojalá que ninguno de ellos tuviera que jugarse la vida otra vez!, pero suspiró dándose cuenta de que aquel deseo no era posible. A buen seguro los que les atacaron regresarían y tenían que estar preparados…

\- Es nuestro deber – respondió resueltamente él sin advertir ese rostro de inquietud en la muchacha. - Ahora estamos en una situación de alerta, es un modo pre bélico. Tenemos que defender a los tripulantes de esta nave. Y quizás incluso a la Tierra entera. Como dijo Spar ahora hemos pasado a ser la primera línea de defensa de nuestro mundo. Y en caso de guerra hay que llevar ésta lo más lejos posible de nuestro planeta. No podemos permitir que nos derroten, esos malditos tendrían el camino abierto a casa. Así que imagino que tan pronto como podamos nos iremos de aquí. Es conveniente alejarles lo más posible de la Tierra.  
\- Entonces seréis vosotros los que tengáis que luchar contra esos invasores - sentenció Amatista, ahora con evidente desasosiego -...  
\- Desgraciadamente no podemos salir al espacio por nosotros mismos. - Le explicó Leval. - Pero ahora que nos van a construir un cuarto de entrenamiento, podremos mejorar y destruir a muchos de ellos desde la nave. Aunque eso no es tan eficaz como podría ser si estuviéramos luchando en nuestro mundo. La pena es que no podamos salir al espacio - entonces se quedó callado, parecía pensar en algo, una idea que le rondase por la cabeza y que no fuera capaz de fijar hasta que pareció lograrlo. - ¡Si, eso podría resultar!- exclamó de pronto para sorpresa de su interlocutora que le miraba sin entender nada y se disculpó. - Perdóname, lo siento, creo que se me ha ocurrido algo importante - se levantó dejando dinero para pagar los cafés y se marchó. -

 

Amatista se quedó sentada allí, sin saber que hacer. No podía evitarlo, su contrariedad crecía por momentos. A pesar de decirse a sí misma que el chico estaba ahora muy ocupado con aquel asunto tan grave, pero pensaba también. ¡Es que no podría esperar aunque solo fuera media hora más para ir a hacer cualquier otra cosa! ¡Al menos tener tiempo de despedirse sin sobresaltos! Ya se lo había hecho dos veces. Pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que levantarse y regresar a su piso mientras rumiaba estos pensamientos que, inevitablemente, le agriaban el humor. Estaba claro que para él no debía de significar gran cosa verla o no. Al llegar se sentó pensativa en el sofá. Quizás era ella la culpable. No estaban las cosas como para dedicarse a flirtear. Es más, ahora más que nunca tenía que centrarse en sus cometidos. Por pequeña que fuera, deseaba hacer alguna aportación y esto solo sería posible si estudiaba y aprendía lo más rápido que pudiera para convertirse en científica. Desde luego que eso sí que sería útil, amén de impresionar a ese muchacho.

-¡Sí!- se dijo con renovados ánimos.- Le demostraré a él y a todos de lo que soy capaz.

 

Y hecho ese propósito se apresuró a ir por su tablet y tratar de repasar algo de bioquímica para el día siguiente.

 

Mazoui, por su parte se dirigió hacia el gimnasio tras haber hablado con el comodoro Hazzar. Allí apenas podía entrenarse con lo que había. Esperó hasta estar sólo y se colocó todas las pesas que pudo en la barra más larga y resistente que encontró. Hizo “pres de banca y sentadillas “con trescientos kilos, pero eso no era ni mucho menos suficiente. Se puso a saltar con ello encima hasta que se cansó. Sudoroso y agotado se duchó y volvió a su cuarto. Tenía un mensaje en el contestador, era Leval. Le pedía que acudiera lo más rápido que pudiese al centro de ingeniería de la nave, su primo no se lo pensó dos veces y salió a toda prisa para allá.

-No sé qué le rondará por la cabeza, aunque puede ser que haya pensado lo mismo que yo.- Se decía de camino.-

 

Cargada de libros, folios y anotaciones repartidas en diversos cuadernos, Satory se dirigió hacia la biblioteca del centro de ingeniería. ¿Por qué demonios iba siempre cargada con esos mamotretos de papeles teniendo ordenadores portátiles donde podría almacenar los datos llevándolos en discos externos o mini pendrive o incluso con una Tablet? No lo sabía. Lo cierto es que desde niña tenía costumbre de escribir las cosas, cualquier anotación o apunte, en papel. Luego lo pasaba a ordenador, así pulía fallos y se concentraba mejor. El caso es que ni tan siquiera había recurrido a esos robots que la empresa de su padre había construido para ayudar a llevar peso o acometer trabajos duros y peligrosos. 

-Debo de parecer tonta, llevando todo esto encima yo misma.- Suspiró.- La verdad vaya paseo me he dado desde casa hasta aquí…

 

Pero ahora necesitaba información del ordenador de la sala de ingenieros y no conocía el código de acceso. Debía encontrar el tesaurus. Se dirigió a la biblioteca de esa sala. Así, cansada y hambrienta, porque no había tomado nada desde el desayuno, se plantó en aquella estancia. Escogió una mesa libre y desparramó todos sus papeles. Sentándose junto a un ordenador que tenía al lado, se dispuso a empezar. Pero al cabo de diez minutos, su estómago vacío no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

-Bueno - pensó Satory - como mi padre siempre dice, antes de emprender cualquier negocio importante o no, se debe tener el estómago lleno. Así uno no se precipitará a riesgo de cometer errores para terminar la reunión pronto. Creo que para esto será lo mismo - sonrió para sí misma y se levantó dirigiéndose a la cafetería del centro para tomar algo. -

 

Mazoui llegó a la sala de recepción, preguntó por su primo y le indicaron que subiera a la planta superior. Al llegar le esperaba junto al director del centro, el profesor Adams. Leval le saludó con un apenas controlado tinte de ansiedad.

\- Hola, me alegro de que hayas venido tan rápido. Perdona si te he llamado de repente, es que se me ha ocurrido una idea.  
-¿Es referente a nuestros enemigos? - Quiso saber éste, deseoso de que así fuera. -  
\- Si, creo que sé como destruirlos cuando nos ataquen.- Afirmó Leval tratando de refrenar su entusiasmo sin conseguirlo demasiado. -  
-¿Nosotros?- exclamó Mazoui que objetó - pero si no podemos atacarles en el Espacio.  
\- Pero sí a través de los cañones del sistema defensivo de la nave. He consultado con el profesor Adams y creo que es posible hacerlo.  
\- Si, harían falta algunos ajustes, pero creo que sería viable - confirmó el profesor. -  
\- Pero si ya lo probamos - dijo Mazoui que no comprendía a donde quería ir a parar su primo. - Y funcionó, ¿qué ajustes hay que hacer?..  
\- Funcionó en un disparo, pero los cañones no están diseñados para tal intensidad y se sobrecargaron demasiado - les explicó el científico. -  
\- Pero, para eso, los cañones ya disponen de energía. - Objetó perspicazmente Mazoui. - No hace falta que los disparemos.  
\- Pero esos bastardos conocen el espectro de energía de los cañones. Pueden proyectar pantallas que repelan los disparos. -Le matizó Leval - en cambio de los nuestros no.  
-¡Para hacer eso, ustedes deben ser capaces de desplegar un campo energético enorme! - terció el profesor anonadado. -

 

Mazoui recordó lo que habían hablado con el comodoro y convino de inmediato en ello.

\- Por eso no se preocupe -tranquilizó al científico.-  
\- Bien, entonces veremos lo que podemos hacer.- Contestó éste que les observaba con cara de patente escepticismo.-

 

Sin embargo, el joven teniente O´ Brian enunció otra pega en tanto añadía reflexivamente.

\- Lo malo es que estaríamos estáticos...  
\- ¡Y ahí es donde entra la segunda parte de mi idea! - terció Leval con expresión animada. - Si pudiéramos salir al exterior con alguna especie de traje protector que nos brindase libertad de movimientos, además de poder desplegar toda nuestra fuerza.  
\- Eso requerirá mucho más trabajo - objetó el profesor - necesitaríamos un experto en biomecánica.  
\- Pero merecería la pena intentarlo - secundó Mazoui entusiasmándose también - ¡es una gran idea Leval.! – Entonces sentenció dirigiéndose al científico con tono animado.- Si lo consiguen acabaríamos con ellos en cuestión de minutos. Ahorraríamos muchos riesgos y pérdidas a los nuestros.  
\- Lo intentaremos, pero no prometo nada - remachó el también esperanzado profesor Adams despidiéndose de ellos, con la mente puesta ya en encontrar las soluciones que hicieran falta. – Ya les avisaré cuando hayamos realizado algún progreso.

 

Leval y Mazoui se despidieron también y salieron. Fueron a los pasillos buscando la salida. Mazoui atravesó un corredor y dobló una esquina cuando vio a una mujer cargada hasta arriba de libros y papeles. Le abrió la puerta de acceso y ella sonrió agradecida mirándole atentamente a través de sus gafas.

-Muchas gracias- replicó ella con voz tímida. –  
-No hay de qué, señorita. – Repuso él manteniendo la puerta hasta que la chica pudo cruzarla. - ¿Necesita ayuda?  
-No, muchas gracias…ya puedo yo.- Fue capaz de responder casi con un susurro y realmente ruborizada.-

 

Y es que Satory, no pudo dejar de fijarse en el apuesto oficial, era Mazoui el primo de Leval. Él no pareció darse cuenta de quién era, ella estaba tan tapada por los libros que ni se la veía. Mejor así en esta ocasión, no estaba demasiado presentable según le había indicado Amatista y menos tras comerse un par de bollos y tomarse un café. Lo cierto es que en eso su amiga llevaba toda la razón. Tratándose de esas cuestiones era un auténtico desastre. Decidió volver a su apartamento, aún le quedaba mucho por hacer. Después de dos horas de trabajo decidió acostarse, estaba muerta de sueño. Pero no lograba apartar a ese chico de su cabeza. Leval y Mazoui, por su parte, también se acostaron enseguida, debían guardar fuerzas para llevar a cabo su proyecto. Los dos tenían muchas esperanzas puestas en él. Ojalá fuera viable, entonces podrían ajustar cuentas con esos asesinos y quizás hasta salvar a su mundo de una posible amenaza. Dormían quizás soñando con ello cuando fueron despertados por su intercomunicador. Algo desconcertados escucharon la voz de Braem.

-Se les requiere en el sector alfa cuatro, zona de carga uno. Vayan lo más deprisa que puedan.

 

Y ambos chicos se vistieron sin pararse siquiera a preguntarse qué ocurriría. Cuando estuvieron listos corrieron a la zona de deslizadores militares y se encaminaron hacia esa área. Al llegar les aguardaba el mismo contralmirante Spar que les informó.

-Se ha detectado un objeto esférico que nos ha enviado una serie de claves de emergencia. Lo hemos identificado como una nave espacial amiga. Se aproxima lista para abordarnos a la altura de la segunda cubierta auxiliar. Hemos acondicionado este sector y deseamos su presencia aquí por seguridad.  
-Si- convino Hazzar que también estaba allí. – Con su permiso señor.- Se dirigió al contraalmirante para preguntarle. - ¿Puedo ponerles al corriente?

 

Y con la venia de su superior, el segundo al mando de esa nave les reveló.

-Este visitante que vamos a recibir se ha identificado como miembro de la raza de los saiyajin. Dice ir de misión diplomática al reino de la Luna Nueva.  
-Señor. Yo también pertenezco a esa raza. Al menos en parte. – Comentó Leval. – Podría contactar con él y transmitirle más confianza.  
-Nos consta teniente. – Terció el contraalmirante para sentenciar – Por ello, consideramos su presencia aquí imprescindible. Tal y como usted dice, podría ser un interlocutor válido para ese individuo.

 

Y apenas pudieron cruzar más palabras, esa especie de esfera efectivamente apareció en una pantalla de imagen cercana. Iba reduciendo la velocidad y finalmente entró a través de una puerta despresurizada. Cuando ésta se cerró, adaptando la presión, otra puerta que aislaba a Mazoui, Leval y sus superiores de ese lugar quedó abierta a su vez. Asimismo una pequeña portezuela de esa extraña cápsula se levantó, dejando que un individuo alto, con un peto planco y traje de color azul ajustado, rematado en botas blancas, bajase. Lucía demás una capa de color inmaculado y sobre la pechera, en la parte izquierda, se marcaba una insignia con dos hojas de sable entrecruzadas. Portaba además un visor sujeto a la parte derecha de su cabeza. 

-Soy el contralmirante Eugene Spar. Comandante en jefe de esta nave. La SSP-1 en misión de exploración por parte de la Tierra. – Se presentó éste.-

 

Aquel hombre del que ahora se veía también que era casi tan alto como Mazoui, bastante fornido y que lucía un largo pelo moreno que casi le llegaba a los hombros y estaba levantado sobre su cabeza pareciendo desafiar la gravedad, hizo un leve asentimiento en forma de saludo y replicó. Observando al grupo de humanos con sus castaños ojos avizores.

-Doran Derail. Comandante de los saiyan del planeta Nuevo Vegeta. Hijo de Calix Derail y Seira Saiyanto. Enviado plenipotenciario de su majestades el rey Lornd Deveget y la reina Setsuna Meioh. En misión diplomática hacia el reino de la Luna Nueva.

 

Tras aquella perorata el individuo ajustó un momento su visor que pareció haber emitido un pitido, con gesto incrédulo enfocó el mismo hacia Leval y Mazoui, al tiempo que declaraba.

-Vuestra fuerza de combate es muy superior a la de cualquier humano. Es más, rivaliza con la de un saiyan -  
-Es que soy un saiyan - le sonrió Leval informándole. – Me llamo Leval Malden, hijo de Roy Malden, al que vosotros conocéis por el príncipe Asthel. Soy sobrino de tu rey.

 

Y para sorpresa de todos, el guerrero hizo una sentida reverencia para muy respetuosamente dirigirse hacia su interlocutor.

-Ruego me disculpéis señor, por no haberos reconocido.  
-Si podemos hacer algo por usted, - terció ahora Hazzar, visiblemente sorprendido ante aquello, aunque tratando muy profesionalmente de controlar la situación. –

 

El guerrero se tomó unos segundos para mirar a ese humano y al poco replicó con tono firme aunque educado.

-Simplemente indicarme si voy en la dirección correcta. Mi nave sufrió un percance cuando entraba en este sistema solar, cerca del mayor de sus planetas. Una especie de marea gravitacional extraña. Ha afectado mi telemetría.  
-No temas. Vas en la dirección correcta - corroboró Mazoui, al que ese guerrero del espacio observó también no sin interés. –  
-¿También tú eres un saiyan?- Quiso saber Doran apreciando tras comprobar su visor. – Tu fuerza de combate es muy elevada.  
-No, me temo que a tanto no llego - sonrió sarcásticamente el aludido. –  
-Si desea descansar con gusto le ofreceremos un alojamiento. – Declaró el contralmirante que, mirándose con su segundo al mando agregó. – Los tenientes O ‘Brian y Malden le escoltarán y se ocuparán de atenderle. Al parecer son los más idóneos para ese cometido.  
-Será un placer señor. – Replicó Leval –

 

Aunque el saiyan le dedicó una mirada de circunstancias, pese a ello repuso con amabilidad.

-Agradezco su hospitalidad. Pero no debo entretenerme mucho. Tengo que ver a la reina de la Luna Nueva enseguida.  
-Lástima que no llegases antes, estuvo aquí de visita cuando partimos. – Le comentó Mazoui. –  
-Si. Podemos ponerte en antecedentes. Toda información que te demos podría serte útil para cuando te presentes ante ella. Si te parece bien descansamos, tomamos algo y te contamos lo que sabemos. – Le propuso Leval a lo que el saiyan aceptó. – Con su permiso señor. - Matizó dirigiéndose al contralmirante que asintió. –

 

De modo que, tras el preceptivo plácet de sus superiores, los dos oficiales invitaron a su acompañante a seguirles de vuelta hacia el interior de la zona habitable del asteroide. Tomaron un deslizador y montaron los tres.

-Es una gran nave la vuestra. – Afirmó el saiyan que al menos en eso parecía impresionado. –  
-Sí, - repuso descuidadamente Leval. Cambiando de tema y añadiendo ahora con más interés. – Me gustaría que me dieras noticias de mi familia.  
\- Están bien. – Repuso el guerrero que no parecía tener muchas ganas de hablar mucho sobre eso, aunque al menos añadió.- La princesa Seren posiblemente vendrá en breve a la Tierra. De hecho, uno de mis cometidos es preparar su llegada a la Luna, como primera escala de su viaje.  
\- Hace mucho que no veo a la prima – sonrió Leval que con desenfadada curiosidad le inquirió a su interlocutor.- ¿Sigue tan guapa?

 

Doran le observó con algo de desconcierto, ante la mirada divertida de sus contertulios, dijo.

\- Si os referís a su estado físico, por supuesto. Es una princesa de los saiyan. Muy pocas mujeres pueden rivalizar con ella. Es incluso capaz de convertirse en súper guerrero. Como por ejemplo mi madre.- Subrayó con patente orgullo.-  
\- Vaya, como yo.- Sonrió el muchacho.-  
\- Yo también puedo hacerlo. De hecho todos en mi familia son capaces. Provenimos de un alto linaje, mis padres son los consejeros y guardianes de sus majestades. Y Aiona, mi hermana mayor, ocupa también un alto puesto. Hasta está considerada como potencial consorte del futuro heredero.- Declaró el saiyan una vez más con gran satisfacción.- Eso se considera un gran honor.  
\- Nos honras entonces con tu presencia. Es algo que podré contar un día a mis nietos. – Intervino Mazoui no sin algo de sarcasmo.-

 

Aunque pensando incluso que cualquiera de los miembros de esa familia podrían zurrarle. Sin embargo eso se cuidó mucho de decirlo en voz alta. Por fortuna para él, ese tipo no se percató del matiz y replicó con cordialidad, al parecer agradado por esos “elogios”.

\- El honor es mío. Mis soberanos me dijeron que erais realmente poderosos y valientes. Veo que no exageraban ni un ápice en sus valoraciones.  
-Eres muy amable. Por lo que mi padre me ha contado los saiyan acudisteis a la Tierra en varias ocasiones para defenderla de un tipejo extraterrestre que siempre se empeñaba en invadirla.- Comentó Leval.-  
-Sí, el tirano Gralas. Es un malévolo ser que gobierna sobre unos cuantos mundos. No sabemos exactamente donde está. – Replicó el joven guerrero con tono de desprecio, más al remachar.- Y es un cobarde, nunca da la cara.  
-¿Podría ser que los que nos atacaron tengan que ver con él?- Comentó agudamente Mazoui.-  
-¿Os han atacado?- Se sorprendió Doran. ¿Cuándo?   
-Hará unas pocas semanas.- Le informó Leval. Es una historia larga de contar.-  
-Por favor, me interesa mucho cualquier dato que podáis darme sobre eso.- Afirmó su huésped.-

 

Y se dispusieron a hacerlo. Desde luego Doran era bastante locuaz y abierto para ser un saiyan. Eso sorprendió a los muchachos. De modo que entre esas conversaciones llegaron finalmente a un área más confortable. Los tres descendieron del deslizador y los anfitriones guiaron al guerrero del espacio a un lugar tranquilo para poder conversar de los asuntos que más les interesaban. Los de la defensa contra aquellos misteriosos atacantes.


	6. Nuevas relaciones y nuevos horizontes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandes cambios se preparan
> 
> Big changes are coming

Cuando retornó de aquel café en un principio Amatista no quiso ir al apartamento, paseó de acá para allá en torno de las zonas ajardinadas. No dejaba de pensarlo una y otra vez. Aquello ya no valía la pena. Se sentía furiosa y frustrada. ¡Y pensar que se había embarcado por él! Para seguirle en aquella loca aventura. Aunque ahora ya no lamentaba haberlo hecho. No era cuestión de si Leval le hacía caso o no. Lo cierto es que ella misma había hecho nuevos amigos allí y se dedicaba a algo que le gustaba, pese al duro estudio y al trabajo. Tenía a su lado a Satory y se había dado cuenta de la trascendental importancia de aquella misión. En cuanto a ese chico, quizás no sería buena idea continuar. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo ella veía con claridad que la principal prioridad del muchacho era la nave y su carrera. A veces la misma Amatista se censuraba, seguramente era una egoísta. Ella solo pensaba en ser correspondida mientras que él estaba ocupado en un bien mayor. Otras veces era su parte pasional la que ganaba terreno y le gritaba que aquello no era justo. ¿Qué más tenía que hacer? ¿Presentarse desnuda en su catre? Aquello la hizo reír en contra de su voluntad. Se imaginaba la escena, ella tumbada, ahí, sin ropa y él ignorándola por completo en tanto prestaba atención a algún estúpido cálculo o una de esas estrategias de las que se pasaba el día hablando. ¡Para qué engañarse más! Haría bien en emplear sus energías en ella misma y sus proyectos. Si Leval tenía sus sueños, ella no iba a ser menos. Eso pensaba en tanto la luz de las zonas comunes decaía. Era la forma de indicar que llegaba la noche, Incluso a veces se proyectaba una Luna holográfica en la oscuridad para que la gente no olvidase la sensación de estar en casa, suspiró. ¡Si tan solo hubieran podido estar los dos, a la luz de la Luna, aunque fuera de esa, paseando de la mano! Pero ella misma negó con la cabeza. ¡Basta ya de sueños infantiles! De ese modo volvió a su apartamento, todavía no había nadie. Posiblemente su compañera estuviera por ahí estudiando algo. Pese a que era pronto se sentía cansada y además bastante enfadada. Tras meditar sobre aquello y auto arengarse estudió efectivamente un poco de bioquímica pero el sueño la vencía. Hizo finalmente lo que más juicioso le pareció en ese caso, se acostó. Estaba ya dormida cuando llegó Satory. Ésta no hizo ruido para evitar despertarla, se le había hecho algo tarde entre consultas de datos y cálculos y se fue a la cama también. Al día siguiente, Amatista se levantó temprano para estudiar. Cuando Satory despertó dio los buenos días a su compañera que le respondió con un gruñido. Era fácil entender que estaba bastante enfadada y además por lo mismo que el otro día. Pero conociendo su mal carácter a la hora de desahogarse, su amiga no quiso ni hablar ni preguntar nada sobre el tema. Cuando terminó de estudiar, Amatista se arregló y salió de su apartamento. Fue hacia el cuartel de Leval, pero no para verle a él. Se llegó a la zona de habitaciones pero llamó a la puerta de Logan. Éste, que se encontraba allí algo aburrido, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción y alegría, tenía a esa muchacha allí ¡y venía a verlo a él! ¡Le iba a encantar restregárselo a Mazoui!, así aprendería a no meterse en asuntos ajenos. Abrió inmediatamente.

-¡Qué grata sorpresa!,- sonrió muy amablemente preguntando con cuidada cortesía. - Dime ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?  
\- Bueno,- respondió ella esbozando una sonrisa que parecía muy insinuante. - Me preguntaba si un ocupado oficial tendría tiempo para llevar a comer a una simple técnica de laboratorio.  
\- Desde luego que sí - contestó Logan bastante entusiasmado aunque tratando de disimularlo con un tono jovial pero moderado para añadir a modo de justificación. - No puedo decirte que pases porque nos tiene prohibidas las visitas a las habitaciones sin previa autorización. Pero no tardaré. Espera un momento, por favor.

 

Amatista convino en ello con una nueva sonrisa, por lo menos éste no salía disparado dejándola plantada. Y Logan desde luego se dio prisa, conectó el intercomunicador de su cuarto y llamó a un compañero.

\- Oye Johnson, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Sí, sustituirme en la guardia de este mediodía. Es que tengo algo que hacer, ya te lo contaré. – Cedric escuchó, relajó su expresión y sonrió con regocijo para admitir. - Si, es rubia y está bastante bien. ¡Gracias muchacho!, te lo recompensaré no lo dudes. Si, ya me conoces.- Colgó y salió de nuevo para excusarse, esta vez más animadamente. - Siento haberte hecho esperar pero debía solucionar unos asuntos para cerciorarme de estar completamente libre.

\- No pasa nada,- dijo la muchacha que verdaderamente agradecía que por lo menos Logan hubiera tenido la deferencia de asegurarse de que nada les molestaría. - ¿Nos vamos? – Le pidió ella. -  
\- Claro.- Asintió el chico tomándola del brazo con gran cortesía. –Vamos allá señorita…

 

Amatista comenzaba a alegrarse de aquel arrebato. Ya cuando se le ocurrió la idea en su piso se dijo que anteriormente no le sirvió para que Leval se interesante más por ella, pero ahora opuso que ese muchacho, Logan, era sin duda un chico interesante además de apuesto. ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad? Ya que , por lo menos, él parecía estar muy a gusto en su compañía y le dedicaba por entero su atención, no como Leval, que apenas si reparaba en lo que ella hacía o decía. Siempre absorto en sus proyectos, planes y deberes. A todo eso se unía, también, que Logan era militar y compañero de escuadrilla del propio Leval, incluso de rango superior. ¿Si Leval estaba ocupado, qué no tendría éste que hacer? y si Cedric como él insistía en que le llamase, podía hacer un hueco para acompañarla e incluso invitarla a comer sin previo aviso. ¿Acaso Leval no podía haber hecho lo mismo? Se trataba entonces de una mera cuestión de interés y el orgullo de Amatista se resentía de los desplantes que el otro muchacho, ya fuera de modo consciente o no, le había hecho en los últimos tiempos. Tras su graduación no sólo no había variado esa actitud de estar siempre pensando en otras cosas que no fueran ella sino que, a juicio de la exasperada chica, lo hacía todavía con más frecuencia. De modo que decidió olvidarse de él y centrarse en este otro muchacho y entablando una animada conversación, ambos se dirigieron a un restaurante de la zona civil.

-Me sorprende que hayas podido quedar conmigo tan deprisa y sin avisar. Siento haberme presentado así.- Pudo disculparse ella.-  
-Por favor.- Sonrió amablemente su interlocutor.- Por alguien como tú bien se puede cambiar cualquier tipo de plan previo. Para eso soy militar, debo tener capacidad de adaptación.

 

Lo dicho, meditaba la joven. Ese chico sí que la valoraba en lo que merecía.

-Desde luego, ¡qué tonta he sido! -Pensaba, esbozando una sonrisa hacia su contertulio, mientras se decía.- Pero eso se acabó…

 

Leval, ajeno a todo esto, iba hacia el lugar que estaba siendo habilitado para construir el cuarto. Todavía no estaba terminado pero deseaba darle un vistazo. Aquella noche había sido muy larga, apenas pudo dormir ocupándose de ese saiyan. Lo cierto es que mantuvieron una conversación muy interesante…

-Espero que todo esto nos de ventaja sobre esos malditos bastardos.- Pensaba, en tanto rememoraba aquella charla.-

 

En una de las zonas comunes de la ciudad, bastante vacía en ese momento, los tres se sentaron a hablar. Aunque lo primero, por mor de la cortesía, fue invitar a comer a Doran que, como buen guerrero del espacio que era, dio buena cuenta de unas cuantas raciones antes de sentirse satisfecho para pasmo de los que atendían el local. Al concluir el saiyan les comentó.

-Nuestro soberano, vuestro tío, señor.- Aclaró respetuosamente dirigiéndose a Leval para proseguir. – Lamenta no poder venir en persona, pero asuntos importantes le retienen en nuestro mundo. Me encargó a mí el acudir al reino de la Luna como embajador plenipotenciario. Como debéis saber, existe un pacto de amistad y alianza entre los soberanos de la Tierra y la Luna, la reina Serenity y el rey Endimión, que nuestro rey desea hacer extensivo al reino de la Luna Nueva. A tal fin voy también en calidad de representante plenipotenciario a firmar ese acuerdo.  
-Hace mucho que no veo a mi tío Lornd ni a mi tía Setsuna, y no digamos a los primos. - Suspiró Leval.-  
-De seguro que ellos también os extrañarán- Declaró su contertulio.-  
-¿Y qué tal se encuentran?- Quiso saber su interlocutor.-  
-Gozan de buena salud.- Repuso algo secamente el guerrero, para añadir ya con mejor tono.- Me gustaría daros más información, sin embargo apenas si les vi. Solo recibí instrucciones precisas para mi tarea. Es más, debería partir cuanto antes.  
-No te preocupes por eso. No te entretendremos mucho.- Asintió Leval que añadió, sin embargo con más gravedad a modo de advertencia. – Pero debes tener cuidado. Como ya te comentamos naves hostiles nos atacaron al poco de dejar la Luna. No sabemos quiénes o qué pudieron ser.  
-Por lo que habéis indicado, acorde con el estilo y la estrategia sí que podrían ser naves del tirano Gralas.- Comentó Doran afirmando con desdén. – Esa rata cobarde es enemigo declarado de nuestro mundo y de la Tierra.  
-Pudiera ser- intervino entonces Mazoui. – Pero no lo sabemos, no se identificaron.  
-Si fueron esbirros de ese tirano, esos bastardos seguramente volverán. – Afirmó el saiyajin haciendo patente su desprecio por aquellos tipos. – Estarán tratando de ganar tiempo o de intentar sorprenderos nuevamente.  
-En tal caso nos encontrarán preparados. – Repuso Leval comentando brevemente a su interlocutor los planes que tenían para entrenar. –  
-Me parece muy buena idea. – Asintió éste con aprobación. – Eso os ayudaría sin duda.

 

Hablaron durante al menos un par de horas más contándose asuntos de sus respectivos planetas. Sin embargo el saiyan parecía algo envarado en según qué cosas que afectaban a la Familia Real de Nuevo Vegeta cuando se tocaba el tema, aunque fuera de modo tangencial. No obstante ni Leval ni Mazoui quisieron insistirle mucho sobre el particular. Lo único que Leval si hizo fue llevarles a una zona más animada. Aunque eran horas muy intempestivas. No había prácticamente nadie. Pero él quiso acercarse al karaoke donde les contara su primo Granate que estuvo con Nehie. Identificándose como oficial de la flota le pidió al dueño, que estaba a punto de cerrar, que le facilitase las grabaciones que ambos jóvenes habían hecho. Éste se las dio copiadas en sendos disquitos dorados.

-Si quieres saber cómo es la Reina de la Luna, podemos oír esto. – Le propuso Leval. – Alguna pista te dará sobre su carácter. Por lo que yo la he conocido se trata de una chica muy simpática y cercana. Muy amiga de mis primas y de mi hermana.

 

El saiyan asintió, quizás eso le diera valiosa información para tratar con aquella soberana de una forma más adecuada. Desde luego al escucharla cantar incluso el guerrero del espacio quedó gratamente impresionado. Ese muchacho que hacía dueto con ella en algunas canciones era también muy bueno. Mazoui, con voz queda, informó a su invitado de lo que había sucedido, Doran replicó entonces con respetuoso tono.

-Lo lamento mucho. Pero vuestro primo murió luchando contra vuestros enemigos. Mejor muerte no hay. Es digno de alabanza y de tributo como héroe, seguro que honraréis su memoria.  
-Gracias amigo.- Replicó Mazoui con voz queda, recordando nuevamente al difunto Granate.- Te aseguro que lo haremos.  
-Cuando veas a la reina, ten en cuenta que su estado de ánimo estará aún muy afectado. Creo que ella y mi primo estaban enamorados.- Le desveló Leval con un tono de gran tristeza. –  
-El poder del amor es algo muy grande. Nuestra soberana la reina Meioh siempre lo dice. Hasta mi propia madre tuvo ocasión de sentirlo cuando fue derrotada por ella. Y, por lo que he escuchado en sus canciones, puede sentirse en la voz de la reina de la Luna. - Les contó ese saiyajin que, agradecido sonrió para añadir. – Tendré en cuenta vuestros valiosos consejos y advertencias. Gracias. Me habéis sido muy útiles.  
-Lo que sea por la familia.- Asintió el sobrino del rey de los guerreros del espacio.-

 

Charlaron algo más y al poco el guerrero se despidió. Le acompañaron hasta la zona de carga donde estaba su cápsula. Doran quiso corresponder a los datos que le habían proporcionado ofreciendo un plano del diseño de ese aparato puesto que Mazoui le comentó que podría serles muy útil para planificar sus propias naves e incluso el cuarto especial de entrenamiento que planeaban construir. 

-Os daré un consejo si me lo permitís, señor.- Declaró Doran dirigiéndose a Leval.- Los secuaces de Gralas, de ser ellos quienes estuvieran detrás del ataque que sufristeis, no se darán por vencidos. Es más, si ya os han localizado a buen seguro que tratarán de terminar lo que empezaron. Una nave como la vuestra es para ellos una amenaza potencial. Si es que tienen la idea de controlar este sector.  
-Por ello debemos alejarles de nuestro mundo lo más posible.- Replicó su interlocutor.-  
-Aun así, ese villano no es tonto. Podría haber dividido sus fuerzas y haberos enviado tan solo una fracción.- Valoró el saiyan.- Pudiera ser que para comprobar el poder de vuestro armamento.  
-Ya lo pensamos. Aunque en tal caso no podemos hacer nada con las que se encaminen hacia nuestro planeta. - Terció Mazoui con inquietud ahora.- Solo luchar contra las que vuelvan a atacarnos, si es que lo hacen.  
-No temáis. Os doy mi palabra de Guerrero del Espacio de que me ocuparé personalmente de ayudar a los vuestros a defender la Tierra y la Luna haciendo honor a nuestras alianzas. Tal es mi propósito.- Replicó Doran.-  
-Confiamos plenamente en ti. Si mis tíos te han enviado para cumplir con este cometido tan importante es que debes ser un guerrero fuera de lo común. Y por lo que he visto hasta ahora, no habrían podido escoger a nadie mejor. Combinas fuerza con inteligencia. - Le alabó sinceramente Leval.- Siendo hijo de Calix y Seira no es de extrañar.  
-Me honráis mi señor. Si alguna vez necesitarais mi ayuda contad con ella.- Replicó el aludido haciendo una inclinación de cabeza hacia el sobrino de su rey y también hacia su acompañante.-  
\- Lo mismo te digo. - Convino su contertulio.-  
-Sí, cuenta con nosotros.- Agregó Mazoui dándole la mano a ese guerrero.-

Después de aquello el saiyan partió rumbo a su destino…

 

Mazoui, por su parte también estaba soñoliento, aunque se tomó un café. La conversación de la noche anterior fue agotadora pero productiva. Con las ideas y los planos que Doran les ofreció él tuvo más de una idea. No obstante quería contrastar si eso era técnicamente posible y estaba interesado en un libro sobre biomecánica que podría aclararle las dudas. Para localizarlo se fue a la biblioteca del centro de ingenieros. Aquello podía parecer algo anticuado, libros de papel cuando tenían redes informáticas y tablets. Pero los expertos consideraron que, en caso de recibir algún ataque o un pulso electromagnético ya fuese provocado o natural, podrían perder el soporte informático y siempre convendría tener libros al viejo estilo. Esos no se colgarían ni perderían batería ni podrían ser anulados de esa forma. Lo malo de eso es que él no estaba acostumbrado a buscar a la vieja usanza y por más que se afanaba no conseguía encontrarlo. Entonces escuchó tras de sí una voz femenina, trémula, suave y tímida, que le decía.

\- Muchas gracias por lo de ayer, de no ser por usted no sé qué habría hecho.

 

Mazoui se volvió descubriendo a una chica rubita, con el pelo recogido en coleta y que llevaba unas graciosas gafitas redondas. La conocía de algo, es más, coincidieron en esa recepción cuando la princesa de la Luna y la reina Neherenia llegaron de visita, pero no lograba recordar. No se atrevía a decir un nombre por temor a equivocarse. La chica, que era Satory, le había visto cuando llegó a la biblioteca. Ella estaba allí desde una hora antes, aun tenía trabajo pendiente del día anterior. Ahora se alegraba de no haberse quedado en su cuarto a estudiar. Observaba a aquel apuesto muchacho que le dedicaba su atención para contestarla de forma muy amable aunque visiblemente desconcertado.

\- Disculpe, no sé a que se refiere....  
\- Bueno.- Pudo sonreír ella consciente de que él posiblemente no la vio. - Me evitó un problema al abrirme la puerta.  
-¡Ah, la puerta!- Sonrió él recordando ahora con gesto divertido para agregar modestamente. - De nada, pero aquello no fue ninguna cosa especial.  
\- Pero a mí me sirvió de gran ayuda,- reiteró Satory riendo de forma encantadora y poniéndose ligeramente colorada tras sus gafas según le explicaba. - Si se me hubieran caído todos los papeles y los documentos al suelo se me habrían desordenado y hubiera sido horrible tener que volverlos a colocar.  
-¡Ja, ja!,- rio Mazoui a su vez divertido con aquella circunstancia y más si cabe cuando añadió. - Pues ahora soy yo el que se encuentra en un apuro, quizás pueda ayudarme.  
\- Me gustaría - repuso ella deseándolo de veras, incluso tuvo que contener su ímpetu de hacerlo para preguntar con calma - dígame de que se trata a ver si puedo hacer algo.  
\- Estoy buscando un libro sobre biomecánica - le contó Mazoui, añadiendo en confianza. - Pero no sé si pertenece a esta sección.  
\- Yo soy bioquímica planetaria y astrónoma - dijo su interlocutora - esa no es mi especialidad, pero me manejo bien en las bibliotecas. Creo que es aquí. Déjeme ver la tarjeta - le pidió a ese joven que se la cedió gustoso. -

 

Y así con su hábito de buscar libros al viejo estilo, y haciendo gala de gran destreza y rapidez, Satory buscó en la fila adecuada. No tardó demasiado y a los pocos instantes consiguió localizar un grueso volumen de color pardo y lo sacó entregándoselo a Mazoui.

\- Aquí lo tiene.- Declaró satisfecha de haberlo encontrado. - Es una lata que aún no estén digitalizados todos los volúmenes. Pero me han dicho que están en ello. Entonces le será mucho más fácil vía internet  
\- Muchas gracias señorita...- Mazoui esperó la respuesta que no tardó. -  
\- Masters, me llamo Satory Masters. Ya nos presentaron,- añadió algo apurada y decepcionada de ese olvido. - ¿Y usted? ¿Se llamaba Mazoui, verdad? - Inquirió muy interesada. -  
\- Primer teniente Mazoui O ´Brian ¿Así que nos hemos visto antes?- preguntó él sintiéndose en posición embarazosa por no acordarse. -¿Quizás en la lanzadera espacial? ¿O fue en la recepción de la Reina Neherenia? - Aventuró tímidamente. -  
\- Si, en las dos ocasiones - asintió Satory aliviada de que él se acordase por lo menos de eso. Ahora podía comprender un poco a su amiga cuando protestaba de que Leval no le hacía caso – sí, ya lo recuerdo. - Añadió también con un pretendido esfuerzo, aunque en realidad se acordaba perfectamente, ¡cómo no hacerlo! - Usted estuvo allí junto al otro joven oficial.  
\- Entonces es usted la amiga de Amatista. - Afirmo Mazoui ahora más convencido de pisar terreno firme - creo que charlaba con ella en el viaje.  
\- Si, y no me trate de usted, por favor.- Sonrió la muchacha añadiendo con mayor desenfado - no soy tan mayor. De hecho creo que podríamos tutearnos. ¿No crees? – Se aventuró a proponer.-  
\- Perdón, tienes toda la razón…- repuso el muchacho según concluía.- Entonces sí que la conoces.  
\- Si, soy la ahijada de sus padres y ella lo es del mío.- Explicó Satory nuevamente decepcionada de que él no lo recordase. - Estamos juntas en el proyecto de investigación. ¿Y tú? ¿No serás pariente de Leval Malden? - Inquirió como si sólo lo imaginase, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. -  
\- Si, es mi primo - admitió Mazoui. – Estamos además en la misma escuadra de vuelo.  
\- Amatista se alegrará cuando le diga que te he visto. Ella quedó ayer con Leval, creo que son muy buenos amigos.  
\- Yo también me alegro de haberte visto - dijo Mazoui. - De no ser por ti, me hubiera pasado horas buscando. – Esbozó otra cortés sonrisa y remachó. - Ahora, si me disculpas debo leérmelo. Y no quiero entretenerte más. Seguro que tendrás muchas cosas en que pensar además de ayudar a alguien tan torpe.  
\- Ha sido un placer. - Pudo decir la azorada muchacha a la que desde luego no le hubiera importado seguir ayudándole.- Ahora debo irme…  
\- Lo mismo digo. Bueno, hasta la vista.- Se despidió afablemente él alejándose con el volumen bajo el brazo. -

 

La joven se le quedó mirando sujetando sus apuntes con las manos entrelazadas en tanto se decía.

-Vaya, no está nada mal y es bastante educado, pero parece muy reservado y no se acordaba de mi. ¡Cómo siempre! -Suspiró añadiendo para sí con resignación. - ¡Satory chica, ese es tu sino con los hombres! 

 

Al menos, en eso de las relaciones con el sexo opuesto, su amiga le llevaba bastante ventaja. Y es que en el restaurante, Amatista y Logan comieron en tanto seguían disfrutando de una amena conversación. Él la hacía reír con sus anécdotas de vuelo y evitaba astutamente hacer mención de los tenientes O’ Brian o Malden. Cuando terminaron, Cedric la acompañó dando un paseo por la ciudad. Pasaron por el centro de investigación de ingenieros y allí, se encontraron precisamente con Mazoui. Éste se sorprendió de ver a la chica con Logan y no le hizo demasiada gracia. De modo que, sin pensárselo dos veces, les abordó.

\- Vaya, hola Amatista - ella le devolvió el saludo sorprendida pero alegre de verle, aunque él lo pasó por alto para dirigirse a su compañero y comentar con cierto sarcasmo. - Logan ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? ¿No te tocaba guardia?  
\- Me cambiaron el turno - respondió él con suficiencia. - Y he aprovechado bien el día, conociendo un poco mejor a esta encantadora señorita.  
\- Ya veo - asintió Mazoui irónicamente para apuntillar. - Oye Amatista, ¿has visto a Leval?..  
\- No, no le he visto,- replicó ella de forma aparentemente desinteresada. Para añadir con un no disimulado malestar mezclado con una apreciable dosis de sarcasmo. - La última vez que le vi, se marchó corriendo. Pensaba que estaría conquistando algún planeta o algo así,- remachó sonriendo con sorna.-

 

Aquello que hizo a Logan reír en tanto pasaba un brazo por los hombros de ella. La chica aunque sorprendida por aquel gesto, se dejó hacer teniendo en cuenta que el primo de Leval les estaba observando con creciente gesto de incredulidad.

\- Escucha - la reprendió condescendientemente Mazoui, sin querer tomarse aquello demasiado en serio. - Leval y yo nos preocupamos por la seguridad de todas las personas de la nave. Tratamos de hacer lo posible por garantizarla y te aseguro que mi primo trabaja mucho en ello. No deberías hablar de él así.  
\- Mira Mazoui - intervino Logan con aire perdonavidas. – La señorita no ha dicho nada malo, sois vosotros los que no paráis de incordiar al alto mando con vuestro afán de protagonismo.  
-¿Qué es lo que has dicho? – Repuso el aludido, ahora sí, con un tono bastante irritado. -  
\- Lo que oyes - añadió Logan con un tono pretendidamente ofendido. - ¿Qué os habéis creído? Esta nave tiene muchos más oficiales y soldados para defenderla, pero a vosotros parece que eso no os importa. ¿Qué somos los demás, ceros a la izquierda?  
-¡No digas estupideces! ,- le espetó su contertulio sin poder contener su enfado. - Además, estaba hablando con Amatista, a ti nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro, amigo. Así que será mejor que te calles.  
\- Oye Mazoui – intervino ella indignada por lo que creía un exceso de rudeza por parte de éste. -No tienes por qué hablarle así. Eres tú el que ha venido aquí a molestarnos cuando dábamos un paseo.  
\- Muy bien - respondió él visiblemente enfadado. - Pues no os molestaré más. Me voy, - sentenció para remachar con tinte amenazador - y tú Logan reza por que sea verdad que te han relevado, como me entere de que no es cierto...  
\- Pregunta donde quieras,- le desafió éste sin parecer en absoluto preocupado. -

 

Mazoui se alejó con evidente mal humor y Amatista le vio marcharse con el pensamiento de que quizás había sido muy dura con él. Sabía que era un chico sensato y no solía inmiscuirse en los asuntos de nadie, pero quizás esta vez su amistad con Leval le influenciase demasiado. De todas formas, ella también tenía el genio vivo y muchas veces se arrepentía al instante de algunas cosas que decía en un momento de irritación. Pero por ahora no había remedio, ya charlaría con el muchacho en otra ocasión para tratar de arreglar ese malentendido. Decidió dejarlo estar y tanto ella como Logan reanudaron su paseo. Él simplemente le quitó aquel brazo que le pusiera sobre los hombros para comentar.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto. Pero es que esos dos son unos obsesos de la vida militar. –Y ante la atónita mirada de Amatista Logan se apresuró a matizar.- No me interpretes mal. Somos oficiales y cumplimos con nuestro deber. Incluso a costa de grandes sacrificios. Eso es así. Pero ellos dos llegan a unos extremos que a la mayoría nos parecen exagerados.  
-Si. – Convino la muchacha.- Lo sé…  
-Bueno, dejemos eso ahora, te acompañaré hasta la parada del deslizador.- Se ofreció solícitamente el muchacho.-

 

Y así caminaron durante un rato más. Por parte de Mazoui, cuando el chico llegó a su cuarto ya estaba allí Leval que le saludó con buen talante.

\- Hola, acabo de ver el cuarto de entrenamiento. Está casi terminado, con los consejos de Doran será más fácil acondicionarlo. Y hay que admitir que los jefes se han dado prisa.  
\- Leval, tengo algo importante que decirte - repuso Mazoui con tono serio. - Se trata de Amatista - Y una vez que su primo le prestó atención le contó lo ocurrido. -  
-¿Y qué quieres que yo te diga? - Repuso el chico encogiéndose de hombros y con un ligero tinte de contrariedad que no evidenció demasiado. - Ella puede salir con quien le venga en gana, aunque sea con ese estúpido.  
\- Bueno - suspiró Mazoui optando por dejarlo estar. - Si eso piensas, no me volveré a meter en esos asuntos. Entonces centrémonos en lo que importa, hay que comenzar a entrenar cuanto antes.

 

Leval convino en ello aunque, pese a que no lo aparentase, las revelaciones de su amigo no le habían hecho mucha gracia. No le gustaba nada ese tipo. El tal Logan era un prepotente que siempre les miraba por encima del hombro cuando tenía ocasión. Y por lo que Mazoui le había dicho encima les acusaba de querer ser los prima donnas en la defensa de la nave. Lo único malo sería que algún otro compañero compartiera esa visión. Desde luego esa no era en absoluto la intención ni suya ni de su primo. Sólo querían ser lo más útiles posibles. En cuanto a esa chica, en fin. Ella sabría lo que hacía. Leval la apreciaba bastante y no ignoraba que era hermosa, aunque la veía como una amiga de Kerria y la hija de los amigos de sus padres. Estaba a gusto cuando quedaban y disfrutaba de su compañía, pero a veces era demasiado infantil. La joven por su parte volvió a casa donde ya estaba Satory que, como de costumbre, estudiaba. Al llegar, ella le contó su encuentro con Mazoui lo que hizo que Amatista se sintiese algo más culpable aun, pero decidió olvidarlo y centrarse en sus propios estudios sin decirle nada a su amiga de la discusión que mantuviera con aquel muchacho. Satory repasaba el proyecto y así, enfrascadas en sus respectivas actividades, pasaron algunos días sin que ninguna viera a los chicos. Y una mañana, en el laboratorio, Penélope, su directora de investigación, les pidió que resolvieran ciertos problemas para hacer viable el plan de colonización.

-Vaya, esto va a ser algo complicado.- Comentó Amatista a su amiga.-  
\- Tenemos que ir calculando en función del tamaño del posible planeta, debería ser rocoso y con escenarios biocompatibles. Quizás un mundo similar a Marte. Sería la opción más adecuada para la terraformación.   
\- Entonces no sé porque no lo hemos intentado primero allí. - Replicó su compañera.-  
\- Eso lo intentarán a corto plazo. Pueden hacerlo con una misión menos costosa. – Replicó Satory afirmando.- Nosotros tenemos por objetivo establecer una especie de semillero a escala interestelar.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Quiso saber Amatista.-  
\- Verás. Se supone que es como la metáfora de los huevos y la cesta. Si los pones todos juntos en una y se rompe, los pierdes. Entonces es mejor distribuirlos, pongamos que en dos cestas. Pero si dejas esas dos muy próximas entre sí, pudiera ser que, por ejemplo, cayera una roca encima y aplastase a ambas.- Le explicó su amiga.-  
\- ¡Ya lo comprendo! - Afirmó su interlocutora con gesto más entusiasmado.- Por eso tenemos que ir lo más lejos posible. Por si se produjera una catástrofe que afectase no solo a la Tierra, sino a todo el Sistema solar. ¿No es así?  
\- Así es – le sonrió Satory que seguía con sus supuestos teóricos agregando.- Hemos de asegurarnos también de que no exista vida previa en el mundo que elijamos. No sería ético destruirla para reemplazarla por la nuestra. Al menos eso se enuncia en los protocolos.  
\- Estas cosas de los científicos son realmente raras – sonrió Amatista.- Vaya nombrecitos, terraformación, semillero estelar., ja, ja…  
\- Pues lo creas o no, el término de terraformación apareció en novelas de ciencia ficción.- Le aclaró su amiga añadiendo.- El autor fue un tal Williamson en mil novecientos cuarenta y dos. La comunidad científica adoptó el nombre después. Si te interesa te pasaré una página dedicada al tema.

 

Y Satory sacó su Tablet y buscó, para enviarle a su amiga el sitio desde donde podía obtener ésta y más información. http://www.bibliotecapleyades.net/universo/terraforming/terraforming02.htm.   
(Página real de Internet citada por el autor).

-La miraré, suena muy bien - afirmó Amatista que comenzaba a interesarse de veras por aquello. -

 

La muchacha debía de admitir que cuanto más aprendía más apasionante le resultaba el tema. Aquella desde luego era la misión principal de aquel viaje. No obstante también el encontrar vida, a ser posible inteligente y amistosa, constituía el otro pilar. Desgraciadamente la única que hallaron más bien les encontró a ellos primero y se había revelado manifiestamente hostil. Como la estúpida técnica que se aproximó ahora sonriendo con un no disimulado desdén.

-Satory, deja ya de darle clases de introducción para principiantes a Amatista. Que estudie en su tiempo libre. Nosotras tenemos mucho que hacer.  
\- No ha sido más que un comentario, Sandy. - Pudo decir la interpelada, casi disculpándose por ello.- Ya habíamos terminado.  
\- Pues tú misma, se lo explicas a Penélope cuando te llame la atención. – Replicó su interlocutora de forma entre indiferente y despectiva cuando pasó frente a ellas para dirigirse a otra parte del laboratorio. – Hasta luego…

 

Amatista le dedicó una mirada de indignación, apenas si pudo controlarse para no replicar, en cuanto esa mujer se alejó lo suficiente sí que le comentó a su amiga.

-¿Pero qué problema tendrá esa estúpida? ¿Quién se habrá creído que es?  
\- Es mejor que no la hagas caso. - Respondió su compañera tratando de calmarla.-  
-Vale que es muy competente. Lo admito, pero ¿por qué me tiene tanta manía?- Se preguntó en voz alta su amiga.- Es que no la he hecho nada, que yo sepa.   
-Debe de ser su carácter.- Comentó su interlocutora con tono conciliador.- Déjalo estar.  
\- Pues ella tendrá su carácter, pero yo tengo el mío. Y como siga así, a este paso sí que va a tener motivos para mirarme mal. Para empezar, que la deje con los ojos morados. Así aprenderá a no meterse conmigo sin razón.

 

Satory no respondió a eso, ella tampoco lo entendía, es cierto que, desde casi el primer día, esas dos no se habían llevado nada bien. Aunque realmente esa tal Sandy parecía no encajar con nadie allí. Por fortuna Penélope y Jen llegaron acto seguido para ayudarlas con su cometido y el tema de la conversación fue olvidado enseguida. Las chicas siguieron trabajando sin más incidentes.

 

Por su parte Leval y Mazoui comenzaron a entrenarse en el cuarto de presión que ya estaba terminado. Al principio les costó pero rápidamente se adaptaron y progresaron, luchando con tremenda velocidad y chocando sus puños uno contra el otro. Sosteniéndose las miradas con una amistosa expresión de desafío y divirtiéndose mucho. Añoraban aquellos días de entrenamiento con su mentor Roy, y lo que aprendieron entonces. Por otra parte, el doctor Adams les informó de que, el diseño del traje espacial que les permitiría salir al exterior, gracias a las ideas tomadas de la nave del saiyan, estaba ya muy avanzado. Al cabo de unos días, Mazoui se reintegró al servicio y le asignaron un alférez nuevo bajo su mando. Se trataba de una chica de pelo negro cortado a modo de media melena. Era una muchacha en conjunto bastante bonita y de aspecto robusto. Al dirigirse a él se cuadró ante Mazoui y le saludó con una mezcla de respeto y decisión.

\- Se presenta su alférez en comisión Susan Hunter. Señor, he sido destinada a su escuadrilla aérea, bajo su mando directo.   
\- Descanse por favor - le pidió Mazoui preguntando de seguido. - ¿Acaba usted de salir de la Academia, no es así?  
\- Si señor, de la Academia interna de la nave - puntualizó Susan. - Entré como cadete de primera y me he graduado hace apenas una semana.

 

El chico no pudo evitar que el recuerdo de su primo menor le viniera a la memoria, esa chica debía de haber estado en su promoción. Observó una foto que siempre tenía en su escritorio, en la que junto con él mismo y Leval, posaba Granate justo el día de la entrega de despachos. Los tres sonrientes, su difunto primo en el centro y tanto Leval como el propio Mazoui pasándole un brazo por el hombro. Con expresiones mezcla de alegría y orgullo. Aquel flash de nostalgia sin embargo pasó de inmediato, en tanto aquella muchacha se atrevió a comentar con un tono más suave.

-Perdón señor. No quisiera ser indiscreta, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?  
-Usted dirá - replicó su superior.-  
-¿Era usted familia del alférez Lassart?

 

Suspirando largamente el aludido asintió despacio. Para responder con voz queda en tanto tomaba esa foto en una mano y la miraba con añoranza y tristeza.

-Era mi primo.

Susan, algo envarada y arrepintiéndose de su curiosidad, añadió con respeto y consternación.

-Estuve con él en la misma promoción de ésta nave. Cuando me transfirieron aquí desde los Ángeles. ¡Era un gran chico! Todo el mundo le apreciaba. Lamento mucho su pérdida, señor.  
-Muchas gracias.- Contestó Mazoui con un tono comedido y suave, aunque enseguida se rehízo de aquello y se centró en su subordinada para indicarla. - Muy bien, pues vaya a incorporarse enseguida a su puesto. Pregunte en la zona de vuelo, imagino que ya le tendrán asignado un caza. Después espere hasta que la llame. Puede retirarse.  
\- A sus órdenes.- Saludó ella que se marchó. -

 

Mazoui suspiró, tenían tantas cosas de que ocuparse y ahora esto. No estaba muy por la labor de que le asignaran a un alférez novato para su formación. Firmó la hoja de destinos y se preocupó por los demás asuntos.

 

Por su parte Susan se sentía muy contenta de haber sido destinada allí. Había oído hablar del teniente O’ Brian y de su primo. De hecho el segundo teniente Malden le sonaba bastante, aunque no recordaba a ciencia cierta de qué. El caso es que allí estaba. Tras terminar su adiestramiento, finalmente lista para salir al espacio. Aunque pese a su entusiasmo no podía olvidar el triste destino de muchos de sus compañeros. Incluyendo el del difunto primo de su nuevo oficial superior. Eso inducía a la cautela. Pero estaba más que dispuesta a mostrar su valía, si llegaba a darse el caso de volver a combatir. Por supuesto le daba miedo enfrentarse a lo desconocido sabiendo que podía morir, pero también estaba mentalizada de que, como oficial militar, era un riesgo que debía correr. Ahora más que nunca echaba de menos a sus padres y sobre todo, a su hermana menor, con la que tanto hablaba. Al menos cuando podían verse. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? Suspiró y se alejó caminando sin prisa por el corredor del cuartel, rumbo a su habitación.

-Bueno, ahora tengo que demostrar a mis superiores que pueden contar conmigo.- Se decía para animarse, decidida a afrontar ese nuevo reto.-

 

Así pasaron unos cuantos días más sin novedad. Al cabo de los cuales en el salón de reuniones de los altos mandos se decidió dejar la órbita de Marte y eso hicieron. Ahora salían realmente de los bajíos del Sistema Solar y estaban prestos a adentrarse en lo desconocido. La nave además enfilaba una parte peligrosa de su periplo, el cinturón de asteroides. Viajaba a gran velocidad y dado su tamaño y la gran cantidad de rocas y aerolitos que existían allí era imposible no colisionar. Esto preocupaba al contraalmirante, pero Hazzar le tranquilizó comunicándole la plena eficacia de los escudos de protección. Por si acaso, llamó a Leval y Mazoui, encargándoles despejar el camino. Los dos aceptaron satisfechos ante esa inmejorable oportunidad, el traje estaba listo y ésta era la mejor ocasión de probarlo. Salieron al espacio y abrieron camino destrozando los asteroides de mayor tamaño, pero una desagradable sorpresa les aguardaba. Nada más salir del cinturón. El enemigo había vuelto. Una nube de objetos atacó la nave. Ésta pudo resistir bien amparándose en sus escudos y sus baterías reconfiguradas, amén del apoyo de ambos chicos, que respondieron al ataque secundados por sus escuadrillas. Afortunadamente aquellas naves hostiles no estaban aún preparadas para proyectiles buscadores. Aunque el mayor daño se lo hicieron los dos muchachos que al ser muy pequeños en comparación atacaban salidos aparentemente de ninguna parte. Con sus particulares espectros de energía además eran capaces de destruir muchos aparatos enemigos sin que estos pudieran reaccionar. 

-¡Malditos bastardos! – Exclamó Leval con furia.- ¡Tomad esto!

Y lanzó un rayo de energía que pudo pasar a través de unos poros especiales que tenían sus guantes del traje destruyendo un par de naves adversarias.

-Magnífico. Los guantes funcionan.- Le comentó Mazoui disparando unas cortas andanadas de rayos a su vez con el enemigo.- 

 

En la nave sonó la alerta roja. De inmediato unos cuantos pilotos acudieron a sus cazas. 

-¡Vamos! – Indicó Enset, que formó una escuadrilla completa.- 

 

Entre los citados estaban primeros y segundos tenientes y algunos alféreces más, Hunter incluida. Tras ir despegando en orden al fin una veintena de aparatos surcaron el espacio en dirección al enemigo.

-Rojo tres y cuatro.- Indicó a Tracer y a Logan que tras él eran los de mayor grado.- Háganse cargo de sus secciones.   
-A la orden.- Replicaron a un tiempo.-

La de Tracer se dirigió hacia Leval y Mazoui, sus órdenes eran las de cubrir a sus compañeros. Logan pudo conducir a los suyos contra el enemigo.

-Vamos a ver si estas mejoras surten efecto.- Se dijo el rubio piloto indicando a los suyos.- Pájaros abandonen el nido en formación Jack. 

 

Los aparatos se dispersaron para ir tras las naves adversarias. Susan iba junto a dos compañeros y demostró su pericia eludiendo algunos ataques de fuego enemigo para devolver sendos disparos de láser que desbarataron la formación rival…

-Buen trabajo.- La halagó uno de sus compañeros.-  
-Gracias pájaro rojo nueve. Aquí rojo siete lista para lanzar misiles.- Comentó.-  
-Proceda.- La autorizó Logan que a su vez estaba disparando al enemigo tras esquivar un previo ataque.-

 

La muchacha disparó un par de cohetes que hicieron blanco en sendas naves adversarias destruyéndolas. Eso fue celebrado con júbilo por los suyos. Desgraciadamente dos de sus propios aviones fueron alcanzados a su vez por el enemigo.

-¡Malditos! - Espetó Susan.-   
-Grupo cuatro, aquí estamos parta apoyaros.- Escucharon la voz de Tracer.-

 

Por suerte los trajes de Mazoui y Leval eran tan efectivos que con varias ráfagas de rayos habían destruido muchas naves rivales. Las que quedaban de estas se habían retirado de allí y la sección del teniente Tracer maniobró para tomar por sorpresa a los aparatos enemigos que estaban luchando contra sus compañeros. El caos entre estos fue total, con varios misiles y rayos láser más hicieron pedazos al menos a quince de esas naves.

-Se retiran, a todos los pájaros, vuelvan al nido.- Se oyó la orden de Enset.- 

 

Los pilotos se apresuraron a cumplir la orden. El enemigo huía habiendo sido contundentemente rechazado. Así lo expresó Leval en tanto ellos retornaban a la base. Tras guiar sus trajes con unos pequeños propulsores y anclarse magnéticamente con sus botas al casco externo de una zona de abordaje.

-Les hemos dado una buena paliza a esos cabrones. A ver si se atreven a volver.- Dijo exultante.-  
-Mucho me temo que solo ha sido un asalto.- Le respondió su primo tratando de rebajar aquella gran euforia.- Eran apenas unas cuarenta naves.  
-Pues han perdido casi el noventa por ciento.- Contestó Leval, animado pese a todo.-

 

Tras acceder a un cuarto que se cerró presurizados de inmediato y pasar por los protocolos de descontaminación ambos oficiales salieron ya de uniforme por otra habitación, directos a la zona de hangares. Sus compañeros estaban regresando también. Aterrizaban con barreras de densa goma que detenía a los aviones. Una vez que concluyeron. Su compañero Tracer se pasó a saludarles.

-Ha sido increíble, muchachos.- Les felicitó.- Casi no nos habéis dejado nada a nosotros.  
-No te creas. Agradecimos vuestra presencia allí.- Le dijo a su vez Mazoui que le confesó- Esta tecnología responde pero todavía tiene sus limitaciones. Por ejemplo, el nivel de oxigeno que consumimos al lanzar esa energía es tan alto que las reservas se vacían apenas en diez minutos.   
-Y eso que llevamos tanques supletorios.- Terció Leval.- Por no decir que los guantes se recalientan mucho y empiezan a fundirse tras algunos disparos…  
-Ya lo solucionarán los de desarrollo.- Replicó Tracer con tono despreocupado, fiel a su estilo.- Anda, vamos a la cantina a celebrarlo.

Estaban caminando para salir cuando llegó el mayor Enset, acompañado de Logan y algún alférez más… Los chicos saludaron de inmediato.-

-Buen trabajo, muchachos.- Les felicitó el mayor.- Cuando puedan pasen el informe de los trajes, los jefes quieren saber que tal han ido.  
-A sus órdenes.- Se limitó a responder Mazoui.-   
-Sí, os habéis lucido.- Se sonrió Logan, sin saber a ciencia cierta si les alababa o mantenía un tinte sarcástico.-  
-Enhorabuena a todos.- Intervino nuevamente Enset que se dirigió ahora a Hunter.- En especial a usted, alférez. Ha derribado unos cuantos aparatos enemigos y cubrió muy bien a sus compañeros. La recomendaré para una mención.  
-Gracias señor.- Pudo sonreír ella, realmente contenta.-  
-Desgraciadamente perdimos a dos de los nuestros.- Comentó ahora el mayor con pesar.-

 

Ninguno respondió, todos compartían aquella tristeza. Sabían no obstante que era un riesgo inherente a su oficio. Enset dio permiso a todos para retirarse y tras despedirse de Tracer y los otros, Mazoui y Leval caminaron hacia sus estancias. Durante un pasillo fueron acompañados por Susan. Su nuevo superior directo enseguida la elogió.

-Ha estado usted realmente brillante, alférez. 

 

Desde luego debía de admitir que esa muchacha no era una simple novata más. El propio Leval se unió a la felicitación.

-Una gran piloto, siga así.  
-Muchas gracias.- Apenas si pudo replicar la joven que se ruborizó incluso.- Ahora, si me disculpan, el barracón femenino está por allí.- Añadió tras saludar.-

 

Los chicos devolvieron el saludo y la vieron alejarse, Mazoui sonrió pícaramente y le golpeó con un codo a Leval que la seguía con la mirada en tanto le comentaba.

-Es guapa…y enérgica…y hasta se ruboriza…de las que te gustan.  
-Si- convino él quién sin embargo comentó en tono reflexivo.- El caso es que juraría haberla visto antes…  
-Seguramente nos la habremos topado por la nave. Aquí somos muchos pilotos.- Declaró Mazoui sin dar más importancia, en tanto añadió todavía con ánimo de chanza.- Y es morena, como a ti te gusta, ¿no?...

 

Leval se rio dándole un capón, tras eso comenzó una amistosa batalla de collejas hasta que llegaron a sus barracones, se cambiaron y salieron después a tomar algo a la cantina. Así pasó la segunda crisis pero, a pesar de la victoria la situación de desconfianza entre los mandos se hizo más aguda. Reforzando las patrullas y las medidas de seguridad y puliendo los todavía diversos fallos que encontraban en ellas. Los láseres y baterías de los aviones se reconfiguraron para ser más letales y los misiles también experimentaron alguna reforma. Ante todo debían evitar que el enemigo se familiarizase con las armas de las que la flota disponía.

-Hemos hecho progresos y obtenido una gran victoria.- Se decía Mazoui.- Pero no podemos confiarnos.

 

Y en otro orden de cosas, en las semanas que siguieron las relaciones entre Amatista y Leval parecían haberse enfriado. No se vieron en muchos días. Éste, todavía más absorto en perfeccionar su nuevo traje y su estilo de lucha en el espacio. Ella, muy volcada en sus estudios, demostró que cuando ponía empeño las cosas efectivamente se le daban bien. Aprobó con éxito sus exámenes que la convalidaban los tres primeros años de carrera. Ya podía presumir realmente de poseer la categoría de técnica de laboratorio. Además ayudó a su amiga y compañera a resolver el problema que tenía varado el proyecto y eso agradó mucho a Penélope que, desde luego, no era nada fácil de impresionar. La misma Satory la felicitó. Cosa que a Amatista le alegró muchísimo. Ella no estaba desde luego acostumbrada a ser elogiada en virtud de sus capacidades intelectuales, ¡y si encima aquellas alabanzas provenían de su amiga que era un genio! De hecho, durante esos días la muchacha se encontraba bastante feliz. Sus estudios y trabajo prosperaban. Había visto un par de veces más a Cedric con el que creía que estaba empezando a conectar a un nivel que podría sobrepasar la mera amistad. En fin, casi todo iba de maravilla. Pero entre su mismo grupo de compañeras no todo era tan idílico. Existían algunos problemas entre las chicas. Satory no terminaba de caerle bien a una de las investigadoras. Se trataba otra vez de esa chica morena de largo pelo y muy bonita, de nombre Sandy Ann Wallance, que, sin embargo echaba a perder su belleza con su carácter, pues era bastante arisca. Como Amatista recordaba, sin ir más lejos, cuando se burló mientras Satory le explicaba algunos conceptos de la terraformación. Esa chica resultaba odiosa en ocasiones, en otras simplemente adoptaba unos aires de superioridad que sacaban de quicio a la impulsiva francesa. De hecho esa joven parecía tenerles manía a las dos. Bueno, en realidad no parecía congeniar con ninguna de las demás. Siempre absorta en su trabajo y cuando no con un talente sombrío y desapegado del grupo. Con la única con la que parecía tratarse de forma más educada y amable era con Penélope. Pero claro, ella era la jefa y al parecer Sandy respetaba mucho la autoridad. También el curriculum de la doctora Winters era un argumento más que contundente. Siendo como era una de las mejores alumnas del proyecto Hadas- Cinco dirigido por Mimet Rodney y Kaori Tomoe. Incluso el propio profesor había sido maestro suyo. Sea como fuere desde luego que a Amatista no le caía nada bien esa morena pretenciosa y no pocas veces chocaban sus fuertes personalidades porque no estaba dispuesta a callarse cuando creía que algo era injusto. Y esa chica muchas veces se comportaba de manera que más que una compañera parecía una especie de ama implacable. Particularmente la francesa se ponía de los nervios cuando Sandy le chillaba algo a Satory y ésta, con su tímido carácter solo asentía o hacía de inmediato lo que fuera que esa estúpida le hubiese pedido. ¡Y se suponía que ambas tenían la misma categoría profesional! Lo cierto es que, en ausencia de Penélope, aquella morena se erigía en dictadora implacable. Y en una de esas ocasiones, la chispa saltó por una nimiedad. Sandy, estaba observando unas notas en el ordenador y le pidió seca y algo despectivamente.

\- ¡Amatista, tráeme los programas de terraformación dos!  
\- Un momento - repuso ésta sin ánimo ninguno de provocar - estoy terminando un análisis con el espectroscopio.  
\- Oye rica. Los quiero para ayer,- insistió ásperamente la chica con bastante mal modo. -  
-¡Pues te vas tú a por ellos! - Le respondió la aludida irritada ahora. ¿Qué se habría pensado esa estúpida, que ella era su criada?-  
-¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando en ese tono? - Le escupió su interlocutora muy molesta a su vez. -  
\- Chicas, no discutáis, yo los traeré – se ofreció de inmediato Satory en un intento por conciliarlas, pues se temía un altercado. -  
-¡Ese no es tu trabajo!,- le espetó Sandy. - Sino el suyo, para eso es sólo una ayudante.  
-¡Ya estoy harta de ti!- Exclamó Amatista.- Te estás pasando de la raya, amiguita…

 

Desde luego que a la aludida le cayó como una bomba el tinte despectivo con el que su interlocutora había pronunciado esas palabras y se levantó de su sitio para encararse con Sandy que sin embargo, con gesto imperturbable, no se movió del suyo. 

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres?- Agregó la francesa con indignación.-A mí nadie me habla así.  
\- Te voy a decir lo que no soy,- sonrió su interlocutora con estudiada calma y evidente desdén. - Una recomendada como tú.  
-¿Qué es lo que has dicho? - Chilló la aludida temblando de furia. –  
-He dicho que no tienes ni puñetera idea de lo que haces.- Se sonrió su antagonista.- Para empezar no sé qué pintas aquí. Supongo que alguien habrá movido algunos hilos.- Remachó mirando de reojo a una sonrojada Satory.-

 

Amatista apretó los puños, eso sí que la indignaba. Pese a que tenía que reconocer que al principio de su llegada esa estúpida tenía razón. Apenas si había comenzado con sus estudios. Pero en esos pocos meses había avanzado muchísimo y trabajado con ahínco. Y no estaba dispuesta a que esa individua, por inteligente que fuera, la pisoteara de esa manera.

-¿Qué?- Exclamó la francesa con una mirada furibunda que asustaba a su amiga aunque no a su polemista.- ¿Quién leche te crees que eres para insultarme?  
\- Ya basta chicas, por favor.- Intervino de nuevo la atemorizada Satory tratando de mediar. - No es necesario ponerse así por esto.  
\- Si tienes algún problema, mona. Sólo tienes que decírmelo.- Le incitó Sandy a su rival ignorando a Satory por completo. – Si es que te atreves…  
\- No te preocupes, ya lo creo que lo haré y te voy a quitar esa estúpida sonrisita de superioridad de tu cara.- La amenazó la francesa que ya estaba levantando un puño. -  
-¿Ah sí? ¿Tú y cuantas más, monada? - Desafió su interlocutora levantándose ahora sí para enfrentar su mirada directamente a la de su polemista, lo cierto es que era casi tan alta como ella. – Adelante, aquí me tienes…a ver si eres tan valiente.

 

Afortunadamente Amatista que le sostenía aquella mirada con gesto iracundo no tuvo oportunidad de hacer que las cosas llegasen a mayores. Puesto que acercándose a ellas desde el otro extremo del laboratorio se oyó el duro y autoritario grito de Penélope que acababa de regresar de su hora de comer, preguntándoles a ambas nada más se percató de aquella escena.

\- ¿Se puede saber que está ocurriendo aquí?  
\- Pregúntaselo a ella.- Replicó Sandy que señaló hacia su enfurecida polemista para denunciar con indignación. - No me trae las cosas que le pido para completar la investigación.  
\- Estaba ocupada con un análisis, y le dije que se lo traería después.- Se defendió la chica con tono ofendido para reprochar a su vez. - ¡Siempre trata de hacernos la vida imposible!  
\- Sólo te pido que cumplas con tus obligaciones básicas, pero si es mucho para ti,- le respondió su interlocutora con una condescendencia fingida en su tono. -  
-¡Ya es suficiente! - Intervino Penélope con su fría voz cortante como un cuchillo. - ¡Se terminó! las dos reemprender vuestro trabajo. Sandy, esos informes de ordenador están aquí, sobre el escritorio, no necesitas a nadie para que te los traiga.  
-No los había visto…- dijo ella con la voz bastante más humilde y desconcertada, bajando de inmediato la cabeza. – Lo siento.

 

Penélope cargó entonces contra la otra muchacha con no menos rigor.

\- Y tú, Amatista, eres la encargada de ordenar los archivos y los discos de memoria, no los dejes por ahí tirados. Sino nadie es capaz de encontrarlos después.  
\- Lo siento, no volverá a pasar - repuso ella más calmada reconociendo su descuido en tanto también agachaba la cabeza. – Los ordenaré ahora mismo.

 

Penélope pareció dar por terminado el asunto. No obstante cuando parecía que iba a alejarse hacia su sitio les hizo a ambas una seña para que se acercasen, llevándolas a una esquina del laboratorio les advirtió con tono bajo pero firme e incluso amenazante.

\- Este trabajo es muy importante y nada fácil, no puede complicarse aún más con riñas personales ni yo voy a permitir que eso suceda. Soy la responsable de este proyecto. Se han invertido muchos años y mucho esfuerzo para llevarlo a cabo. Así que la próxima vez que me encuentre con algo parecido entre vosotras tomaré medidas disciplinarias contra las dos. - Ninguna se atrevió a replicar aunque la doctora Winters supuso que quizás se había excedido y añadió, ahora con un tono menos severo pero todavía serio. – Soy consciente de que todas estamos nerviosas, y la situación de ataques que hemos sufrido en la nave tiene mucha culpa de ello. Pero no se soluciona nada descargando los nervios unas contras otras, eso dificulta nuestro cometido y se trata de todo lo contrario. Debemos actuar en equipo. – Y tras una pausa y satisfecha con su arenga les indicó con un tono más templado y suave. - Ahora volved a trabajar y que no se vuelva a repetir.

 

Sandy y Amatista asintieron sumisamente y se fueron cada una a cumplir con sus cometidos sin cruzar entre ellas ninguna palabra ni tan siquiera una mirada más por ese día.

-No sé chica.- Le comentó Jen, la más menuda ayudante, a Satory.- Esas dos no se pueden ni ver, parece que saltasen chispas cuando están cerca. Me temo que esto no acabará nada bien.  
-Esperemos que te equivoques.- Suspiró su interlocutora, dedicándose ya al trabajo.-  
-Sí, eso espero yo también.- Convino Jen dirigiéndose a su vez a proseguir con sus tareas.-

 

Después de este incidente, las cosas parecieron volver a la normalidad. La nave que cruzara con éxito el cinturón de asteroides se aproximaba al gran Júpiter y llegó a un lugar de gravedad muerta. Allí, los expertos en detección descubrieron una anormalidad en el espacio. Una enorme fuerza gravitacional que comenzó a tirar de la nave, al principio de forma poco perceptible, pero con una creciente potencia que llegó a ser muy preocupante. Se enviaron dos sondas a investigar. Sin embargo al acercarse fueron literalmente tragadas, desapareciendo del mapa. Para empeorar las cosas, acrecentando la confusión, el enemigo atacó una vez más. Parecía no darse nunca por vencido y siempre aparecía por donde menos se le esperaba y en el momento más inoportuno. Leval y Mazoui, que creyeron recordar que el saiyan les había comentado algo sobre ese particular foco de gravedad, culpándole de la avería de su cápsula, tuvieron que emplearse a fondo de nuevo. Añadieron su fuerza al campo energético de la nave y ésta pudo rechazar los láseres enemigos. No pudieron despegar cazas para enfrentarse a sus adversarios por temor a que sufrieran la misma suerte que las sondas. De todas maneras, los agresores no aguantaron mucho. Al ser también atraídos con cada vez mayor intensidad por esa inmensa fuerza se retiraron. El peligro del ataque había pasado, pero ahora acechaba otro incluso mayor. A pesar de las precauciones la nave se hundía inexorablemente en ese extraño espacio dimensional atraída por la anomalía. Ni siquiera con sus potentes motores atómicos, apoyados por los chicos y por las placas de alimentación solares, podían anular aquella gravedad que les succionaba y eso que empujaban en sentido contrario a su máxima capacidad.

\- Necesitamos más potencia - ordenaba un preocupado Hazzar a la sala de reactores. -  
\- Ya no da más señor- respondían estos. - Vamos a toda máquina.  
-¡Dios mío! - exclamó la habitualmente fría y sobria Penélope, que había sido requerida junto a las demás al puente de control tras analizar las lecturas que llegaban desde aquel punto. - Espero que no se trate de un agujero de alto poder gravitatorial.  
-¿Un agujero negro? - Inquirió Satory bastante asustada. – ¡No puede ser!…  
\- Si se trata de eso estaremos perdidos. ¡No podremos soportar la fuerza de gravedad, nos aplastará! - Sentenció Sandy con gesto de temor, traicionando su hasta entonces casi inmutable sensación de seguridad en sí misma. – Ni siquiera este asteroide lo resistiría.  
-¡Oh no, no me gustaría morir tan joven! - Se lamentó la no menos asustada Jen. -  
\- Confiemos en la suerte - intervino Amatista tratando de calmarla. - Sólo eso podemos hacer.

 

Todo el puente temblaba y con él el resto de la astronave. Tras la alarma que sonó en todo el asteroide se ordenó a la población acudir a las zonas de refugios salvo la dotación imprescindible. Eso incluía a los presentes en el puente. Toda la nave se agitaba por el efecto de la atracción y cada uno se agarraba a lo que podía para no caer.

\- Si la barrera energética no aguanta reventaremos.- Indicó uno de los capitanes al mando - ¡Dios quiera que eso no suceda!

 

Cuando trataban de cumplir la orden de evacuación las mentes de la mayoría de los tripulantes y de los civiles, sorprendidos por aquellas terribles sacudidas que incluso agrietaban peligrosamente sus viviendas y el suelo que pisaban, estaban ocupadas en silenciosas plegarias. Ya no cabía otra cosa. El enorme vórtice originado en el espacio arrastraba inexorablemente a la nave. Finalmente ésta se precipitó al interior atravesando la discontinuidad Todos los aparatos y sensores enloquecieron, mucha de la gente cayó inconsciente al suelo víctima de un sonido insoportable. Por unos instantes se temió incluso que pudiera anularse la rotación de la nave y crearse una gravedad cero que podría llegar a ser fatal para muchas personas cuando volviera la normalidad. ¡Si es que volvía! También existía la probabilidad de que, pese a los escudos, la nave se hiciera pedazos por tal marea gravitatoria. Afortunadamente nada de eso sucedió. Pudo cruzarse aquel pasillo dimensional y al poco se volvió a la calma, las lecturas fueron nuevamente normales y se ordenó un informe de daños. Parecía un milagro pero no había ninguno importante. Leval y Mazoui estaban agotados, emplearon la mayor parte de su energía en alimentar la barrera para hacerla resistir. Cuando se recuperaron fueron llamados junto a los demás oficiales a una reunión de emergencia. La buena noticia era que el enemigo había desaparecido sin dejar el menor rastro pero ahora les quedaba saber donde se encontraban. Los sensores no detectaban nada ni siquiera vagamente familiar. Al parecer habían cruzado una especie de atajo de agujero de gusano cósmico y se hallaban perdidos en la inmensidad del universo, pudiera ser que de forma irremisible. Perdidos para siempre sin un lugar al que regresar.


	7. Mundo captor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peligros en mundos desconocidos.

En la Cara oculta de la Luna su reina asistía a una de esas tediosas y largas, aunque desgraciadamente imprescindibles, reuniones de su Consejo. La soberana suspiró, realmente aquello era muy aburrido, escuchar pareceres de aquí y de allá, avisos sobre la conveniencia de mostrar o hacer esto o lo otro y sobre todo, lo que más la sacaba de quicio era el tratar de meter en vereda a sus ministros que estaban muy anclados en las tradiciones y las viejas formas. ¡Se suponía que debían de ser ellos los que la aconsejaran a ella proponiéndole ideas, no al revés! Ahora agradecía la experiencia adquirida en sus clases de la Golden donde tuvo que hacer trabajos y presentaciones para disertar sobre temas muy variados. ¡Qué importante era tener una buena educación! Así lo hizo constar.

-En mi caso soy muy afortunada por la oportunidad que he tenido y tengo de estudiar en la Tierra. Creo que es algo a lo que todo ciudadano de la Luna Nueva debería tener derecho y acceso…  
-Es una idea digna de encomio, Majestad, pero es ciertamente difícil poder hacer eso.- Objetó uno de esos dignatarios.-  
-Sé que nuestros recursos son limitados, pero debemos invertirlos en lo que es más valioso. La salud, el bienestar y la educación de nuestros ciudadanos de la Luna.- Repuso ella.- Igual que en los trabajos que se están llevando a cabo. Todo ello redundará en una mejor calidad de vida para nuestro pueblo. Y en un aumento también de nuestra productividad.

 

La joven pensaba con satisfacción en las grandes obras que se había emprendido. En la cara oculta, gracias a la tecnología proporcionada por la Masters Corporation, y al buen hacer de científicos como Zafiro Lassart o Suochi Tomoe, se habían estado ensayando muchas de las mejoras que luego se habían utilizado en el SSP-1. Neherenia les ofreció probarlas primero en su mundo. De esta manera, campos de fuerza y grandes cúpulas aislaban porciones cada vez mayores de la parte no visible del satélite. Allí, amparadas por una atmósfera artificial y adecuadas protecciones contra las radiaciones solar y cósmica, se podían plantar grandes huertos, hacer paseos, jardines e incluso mantener extensiones apreciables de agua líquida. Con generadores de potencia alimentados por energía solar e hidrógeno, se lograba a su vez aumentar la gravedad a un G, en lugar de un sexto de G que existía en el satélite terrestre. Todavía eran porciones muy pequeñas que aprovechan algún cráter para ubicarse, pero la ilusión de Nehie era que, paulatinamente, se pudiera extender a casi toda la parte del satélite en el que ella reinaba.

-Tenemos que avanzar mucho en dos direcciones. La primera, mejorar e incrementar las superestructuras cupuladas y las infraestructuras de nuestro mundo. Después, hacer que la vida de todas las personas que habitan la Luna sea lo más agradable y plena posible.-Remachó ella con entusiasmo.-  
\- Mi Bella y Gentil reina. Se ha avanzado mucho en esa dirección.- Replicó el ministro de economía. Pese a todo recordando una vez más.- Pero nuestros recursos son limitados. No podemos embarcarnos en tan breve plazo de tiempo en tantos programas tan ambiciosos como los que proponéis.  
-Por eso negocié con las autoridades terrestres y la Masters.- Comentó ella, recordando no sin cierto retintín.- Aunque a alguno de mis fieles y hacendosos ministros no le hiciera mucha gracia la idea.-

 

Por única réplica se escuchó algún que otro nervioso carraspeo, la muchacha sonrió de modo triunfal. Sabía que tenía razón y que sus consejeros lo reconocían ahora.

-Mi Gentil y Bella reina.- Pudo decir entonces el ministro de asuntos exteriores al que uno de sus subalternos había previamente informado mediante una nota. – Una nave del espacio exterior solicita ser recibida. Dice provenir del Planeta Nuevo Vegeta y venir en misión diplomática.

 

Neherenia se permitió otra fugaz sonrisa. ¡De modo que la reina Serenity había cumplido al fin su palabra! No esperaba menos, puesto que la soberana de la Tierra y la Luna le prometió que hablaría con la reina de los saiyan para que estos enviasen a alguien a fin de formalizar un tratado de amistad y alianza con ese planeta. Así, otro acuciante problema, la posible defensa de la Luna en su cara oculta, quedaba solucionado. El ejército del que disponía Nehie no pasaba de diez mil componentes. Apenas tenía fuerza militar y pese a su pacto con la ONU deseaba asegurarse las espaldas con más aliados. De hecho la Luna era la última línea defensiva antes de llegar a la Tierra. Serenity y Endimión habían tenido a bien concederla el título de Guardesa y Marquesa del planeta azul. Rememoraba la conversación que tuviera con ellos, en el palacio de la Luna Blanca, a donde se habían trasladado para verla. La soberana de la cara oculta fue recibida con grandes muestras de afecto. Ambos monarcas la abrazaron y la ofrecieron pasar a una estancia privada y sentarse junto a ellos alrededor de una mesa.

-¿Te apetece un poco de té, querida?- Le preguntó solícitamente Serenity.-  
-No, muchas gracias, Majestad.- Declinó cortésmente la aludida.-  
-Prescindamos de formalidades.- Terció el rey Endimión dirigiéndose a ella de un modo muy cordial.- Somos amigos y nuestros reinos aliados. Las dos caras de este satélite.  
-Sí, y deseo que nuestros vínculos de afecto se estrechen todavía más.- Afirmó Neherenia.-  
-Así será.- La sonrió Serenity añadiendo con reconocido tinte en su voz.- Te estamos muy agradecidos por la labor que llevas a cabo aquí. Gracias a tus desvelos la Luna es un sitio mucho mejor, más agradable para sus moradores y además, se ha convertido en un bastión primordial para la defensa de la Tierra.   
-Sí, y lo apreciamos sobremanera. Ya que, como sabrás, nuestras ocupaciones nos obligan a estar allí la mayor parte del tiempo…-Comentó le rey Endimión.-  
-Por ello mi deseo es ayudar a libraos de parte de esa carga.- Terció Nehie que aprovechó para decir a su vez.- Os agradezco la confianza que habéis depositado en mí. Y sabéis cuanto quiero a la princesa Chiba. Ella me ha enseñado muchas cosas. Es una de mis amigas más queridas.  
-Nuestra hija siente gran afecto por ti también. - Se ocupó de afirmar su interlocutor.- Y nos ha hablado muchas veces de tu dedicación y de tu entusiasmo en la tarea que se te ha encomendado.  
-Por eso, precisamente estoy algo inquieta.- Pudo decir la joven, ante las caras de sorpresa de sus contertulios.- La defensa de la Luna estaría comprometida en caso de un ataque externo. Al menos es lo que he sacado en claro tras leer informes de los combates que tuvisteis años atrás. Contra fuerzas invasoras extraterrestres.  
-Sí, es verdad que luchamos contra enemigos venidos de más allá de nuestro sistema solar.- Ratificó Endimión.-   
-No obstante vencimos con la ayuda de nuestros amigos y del pueblo de los Guerreros del Espacio - Añadió Serenity.-  
-Si no me equivoco, a ese pueblo pertenecen entre otros, Roy y sus hijos.- Comentó la atónita soberana de la Luna Nueva.-  
-Así es. Y el rey Lornd, el hermano mayor de Roy, como seguramente sabes, está casado con Setsuna, una de mis antiguas guardianas. – La informó su interlocutora.- Somos aliados con una promesa mutua de ayuda y asistencia ante cualquier enemigo que nos agreda. Aunque eso sí. Oficialmente las autoridades de la Tierra desconocen esto, de cara a sus habitantes. No queremos que se sepa, al menos aún no. La mayoría de los terrícolas todavía no están preparados para algo así.  
-Aunque ese día llegará.- Anunció Endimión.- Entre tanto, esa promesa de auxilio de los saiyan nos protegerá.  
-¡Ojalá que esa promesa sea también extensiva a nuestro reino de la Luna! – Suspiró Neherenia.-  
-No te apures por eso. –Dijo entonces Endimión, que la desveló.- Ya hemos mantenido conversaciones a ese respecto.  
-Y para hacerlo oficial, los saiyajin te contactarán. En calidad de soberana de la Luna Nueva.- Dijo ahora Serenity.- Pronto enviarán a alguien para suscribir un tratado contigo y tu reino.

 

La muchacha recibió aquello con entusiasmo. ¡Esa sería una gran alianza! Podría salvaguardar a sus súbditos y a su reino. Desde luego que los guerreros del espacio, por lo que sabía de conocer a Roy y su hijo Leval, eran una raza muy poderosa. Pese a que ella no les hubiese visto en acción, los testimonios de las sailors y de los monarcas terrestres le daban fe de ello. De modo que un tratado de alianza con ese pueblo daría a su reino una gran seguridad para el futuro. Así pues, volviendo de esas reflexiones, enseguida preguntó a su ministro de exteriores.

-¿Para cuándo se espera su llegada?  
-En cuestión de cinco o seis horas, Majestad.- Replicó el aludido. –  
-Bueno, pues terminemos pronto con el orden del día, chambelán. – Ordenó la soberana para indicar a todo su gobierno. – Quiero que le ofrezcamos una magnífica recepción a ese guerrero. Pero que sea al tiempo sobria. Por lo que me han referido acerca de ellos y sus costumbres son gentes muy espartanas.  
-Se hará como vos ordenéis, mi Señora. – Repuso obedientemente el chambelán. –  
-Y como último punto quedan las visitas que vuestra Majestad ha expresado el deseo de hacer. – Subrayó el ministro de interior –  
-Si. Quiero conocer bien a mi pueblo y dónde viven mis súbditos. Saber que problemas tienen pero enterándome por ellos. Apreciarán que su soberana les escuche y ponga remedio personalmente a sus dificultades.  
-Muy loable, Majestad. Prepararé un informe de la situación, uno de seguridad y otro de protocolo. Para que podáis documentaros antes. – Pudo responder su ministro del interior haciendo una servil reverencia. –  
-De todas formas, sois amada y respetada por todos, Señora.- Terció otro de los miembros del gobierno.-  
-No quiero ser adorada, quiero ser útil.- Replicó no obstante ella con tono inconformista.- Una reina debe reinar. Y apoyarse en sus leales consejeros para hacerlo en beneficio de su pueblo.- Sentenció con el asentimiento de los presentes.- Sigamos pues, hay mucho por hacer…

 

Y tras discutir algunos puntos más, al cabo de un par de horas se dio por terminada la reunión y Neherenia se dispuso a preparar el recibimiento para su invitado…entró en sus estancias.

-Debo trabajar sin descanso, por todos ellos, por mí… por ti, Granate…- Suspiró con melancolía pensando. – No volveré a desfallecer. Te doy mi palabra.

 

Recordaba aquellos momentos posteriores a la muerte de su amado. Iba y venía casi como una zombi sin prestar apenas atención a los asuntos de Estado. Apenas un par de días más tarde de enterarse entró en sus estancias. Allí, esa fachada de mujer dinámica y casi de negocios que se había forzado en mostrar ante los demás se le cayó por completo. Ahora suspiraba mirando a su espejo. El último sitio en el que pudo ver el reflejo de su amado Granate. Apenas enfrentó la vista a él, viéndose a sí misma no pudo soportarlo y se vio llorar, en tanto decía esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

-Perdóname Granate. Pese a lo que me dijiste no pude ser lo bastante fuerte.

 

Ahora pensaba en aquellos aciagos momentos, tras enterarse de la muerte del chico. Se quedó en un estado de postración tal que no quiso salir de su habitación durante dos días enteros. Su camarera, Anaris, tocó a la puerta y abrió. 

-¿Dais vuestro permiso, Majestad?...Mi Señora... ¿Estás bien?

 

Neherenia no respondió, se limitaba a mirarse en ese gran espejo y llorar, apenas musitando.

-Jamás me separaré de ti…  
-Mi Señora…-Pudo musitar la rubia doncella.-

 

Pero la reina ni tan siquiera la miró. Aquella chica, evidentemente asustada, salió de allí yendo a buscar al Chambelán mayor. Al poco, retornó acompañada del caballero Gillard de la Lune quién se personó en las estancias tras tocar a la puerta.

-Majestad. ¿Os sentís indispuesta?- Inquirió con prevención.-

 

Ahora sí que ella le miró, aunque entre lágrimas esbozó una sonrisa sardónica moviendo la cabeza y diciendo.

-¿Indispuesta?…Si...puede que lo esté, para la vida…dejadme sola.  
-Pero Señora, el pleno de audiencias está pronto a…

 

No pudo decir más, Neherenia le cortó con un grito lleno de rabia y dolor.

-¡Dejadme sola he dicho!

 

Durante unos tensos y embarazosos momentos ninguno de sus interlocutores pronunció palabra. Anaris estuvo tentada de aproximarse para tratar de ayudar a su soberana, pero el caballero de la Lune la sujetó con delicadeza de un brazo y movió la cabeza. Fue el propio Chambelán quién, con tono suave y respetuoso, replicó al fin.

-Como gustéis, Majestad. 

 

Y le indicó a la doncella que saliera. Cerraron con delicadeza dejando allí a su soberana. Realmente Nehie no supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió cuando oyó que la puerta volvía a abrirse. Miró con desinterés observando que se trataban en esta ocasión de Chibiusa y las Asteroides. Entonces sonrió, marcando una mueca de dolor en sus humedecidas facciones.

-¡Nehie!- Musitó la princesa Chiba yendo hacia ella.- Lo siento mucho…

 

Sus guardianas se mantuvieron a una prudencial distancia tras cerrar la puerta de las habitaciones reales. Ninguna habló. Sin embargo todas mostraban unos rostros plenos de consternación, observando a la soberana de la Luna Nueva de rodillas ante aquel espejo al que ahora se abrazaba.

-No - repuso la destrozada reina, casi con un susurro.- Toda está bien… él está aquí, conmigo…

 

Las asteroides se miraron ahora con honda preocupación. ¡Aquello parecía revivir la pesadilla del pasado! Neherenia atada a ese espejo. Por suerte éste estaba bendecido por Helios y el Cristal de Plata. No le traería mal alguno. Aunque pudiera ser que ella misma lo propiciara de mantener esa actitud. ¿Y si aquello la hubiese trastornado?...

-Mi querida amiga. Debes sobreponerte. Sé lo duro que tiene que ser para ti. –Le dijo Chibiusa arrodillándose a su lado.- Te lo suplico, Nehie…  
-¿Sabes que me cantó una canción?- Sonreía ésta ahora como si no escuchase los ruegos de su amiga para tararear.- Un cielo lleno de estrellas. Y me dijo que yo era la más hermosa de todas… Y otra canción más… quería que tomara su mano y ser amado… Y yo le amé…

 

Chibiusa no podía impedir que le cayeran las lágrimas observando el patético estado en el que se encontraba su querida amiga. Pero no podía dejarla así. La notaba con el pelo ensortijado, lacio y sucio y las ropas sin cambiar desde quizás hacía ya un par de días. Enseguida trató de sobreponerse ordenando a sus guardianas.

-Sailor Ceres, busca al Chambelán, que reúna al Consejo de Ministros, dile que yo me ocuparé de todo. Sailor Juno, encuentra a la doncella de la reina y hazla venir enseguida. Sailor Vesta, ocúpate de ir llenando la bañera de agua caliente. Sailor Palas, busca ropa limpia…  
-Como digáis, Alteza.- Repusieron las cuatro al unísono, obedeciendo de inmediato.- 

 

Y la princesa de la Luna Blanca se levantó tratando de que la reina de la Luna Nueva hiciera lo propio.

-Sé que es muy duro, pero no puedes continuar así. Esto se ha terminado, Nehie…Debes volver a ser tú…

 

No obstante, la interpelada negó con la cabeza resistiéndose a levantarse. Incluso con el tono quejumbroso y gimiendo, replicó.

-No has escuchado la canción que yo le canté…Tienes que creer que somos mágicos… - Tarareó con la voz rota.- Que nadie se puede interponer….  
-No, Nehie, no…ésta no eres tú.- Insistió su amiga intentando de nuevo que se pusiera en pie.- Vamos…tienes que sobreponerte.

 

Aunque ahora la reina reaccionó mucho peor, tras dar un alarido y empujar a Chibiusa tirándola al suelo.

-¡Noo! – Chilló enfrentando una enloquecida mirada a la de su amiga.- ¡Déjame sola!... ¡Déjame con él!

 

Y la princesa Chiba se asustó realmente. Esos ojos le recordaban demasiado bien a otra Neherenia completamente distinta. La que la secuestrase siendo niña. La que la arrojó al vacío. Movió la cabeza con gesto horrorizado pero enseguida se repuso. Y el miedo dio paso a la indignación y a la rabia. ¡No iba a consentir que su amiga echase a perder su vida de esa forma! Les había costado demasiado criarla y enseñarla a seguir la senda del bien. ¡No!... se levantó como un resorte y sin pensar cruzó la cara de Nehie con una sonora bofetada que la derribó al suelo.

-¡Ya es suficiente! ¿Me has oído?... levanta del maldito suelo de una vez. ¡Eres una reina! Te guste o no, tienes obligaciones y unos súbditos a los que gobernar.  
-¡No quiero, no puedo! - Reaccionó ahora su interlocutora sollozando en tanto se intentaba incorporar con esfuerzo para sentarse en el suelo.- Nooo…no puedes obligarme…  
-Mírate en ese espejo, sí ¡mírate!- Le exigió Chibiusa con patente enfado.- ¿Crees que Granate estaría feliz si te viese así?... ¿Acaso él se habría enamorado de una chica como tú de haberle mostrado esta cara? Ahora creería que eres un despojo. ¿Es que no te da vergüenza? ¿Te atreves a pensar que eres la única que sufre por su pérdida?

 

La aludida se tapaba ahora las orejas y movía la cabeza, no quería oír aquello, no podía soportarlo. Sobre todo dándose cuenta de que su interlocutora tenía toda la razón…

-Todos lamentamos su muerte. Sus padres, su hermano, sus primos... ¡Tu amiga Idina! Que aún no lo sabe y que dentro de poco volverá a la universidad. Y va a necesitar a alguien que la apoye, y ese alguien eres tú. ¡Maldita sea!, sal de esta pesadilla…actúa como una soberana y como una mujer adulta.

 

Ahora Neherenia solo podía llorar y sollozar sintiéndose realmente mal consigo misma y avergonzada. Tardó en poder reunir la fuerza necesaria para balbucear.

-Lo….lo…siento…

 

Y Chibiusa tampoco se vio libre de lágrimas. En esta ocasión se arrodilló junto a esa pobre chica y la abrazó con ternura. Pudo susurrarla con todo el afecto que fue capaz.

-Ya está, ya ha pasado, Nehie…

 

En eso que llegaron Sailor Ceres y Sailor Juno con Anaris y con el Caballero Gillard de la Lune. Chibiusa, esta vez sí, logró levantarse con su amiga, auxiliadas ambas por Sailor Vesta y Sailor Palas quienes habían permanecido apartadas y sobrecogidas por esas tristes escenas. Aunque ahora, recobrando su tono más formal y decidido, Chibiusa declaró.

-Lord Chambelán, informad al consejo del reino que su soberana no tardará en acudir a sus compromisos.  
-Así se hará Alteza, muchas gracias.- Replicó éste que haciendo una marcada reverencia, se marchó.-  
-Anaris. Ocúpate de elegir la ropa más apropiada para su Majestad, pero antes avisa al servicio de cocina, que le preparen un almuerzo ligero y lo traigan aquí lo antes posible.- Ordenó Chibiusa.-  
-Si Alteza.- Contestó la muchacha quién se dio prisa a su vez en cumplir con ese mandato.-

 

Entre tanto, las asteroides ayudaron a su princesa a desvestir a Neherenia y meterla en la bañera. 

-Yo me ocupó de atender a la reina, Alteza.- Se ofreció Sailor Palas empuñando una esponja de baño.-  
-No, dejadnos a las dos.- Les indicó Chibiusa, suavizando su semblante ahora con una sonrisa.- Esperad fuera y mantened en calma a los cortesanos diciéndoles que todo está en orden, si es que alguno viniera a preguntar.

 

Las guardianas obedecieron cerrando la puerta del baño. Allí, Chibiusa se encargó de lavar bien a su todavía llorosa amiga. Al fin, Neherenia fue haciéndose cargo poco a poco de sí misma. No tardó en tomar la esponja y frotarse ella sola, mientras se disculpaba una vez más.

-Lamento mucho mi comportamiento. Ha sido indigno de una reina y de lo que me habéis enseñado. Os he decepcionado a todas. Perdóname…  
-No tienes porqué pedir perdón. Sé que has sufrido mucho.- Repuso su amiga con tono afectuoso para animarla.- Ha sido una terrible pesadilla pero ya estás aquí otra vez…  
-¡Ojalá hubiera sido un mal sueño que se olvida al despertar! – Suspiró la muchacha.- Pero no puedo olvidarle…  
-Ni debes, pero recuérdale en los buenos momentos y sabiendo que te quiso como tú a él.- La arengó Chibiusa.- Sé que es una herida de la que nunca sanarás del todo, pero serás capaz de vivir tu vida y cumplir con tu tarea. Y siempre nos tendrás a tu lado. Nunca olvides eso tampoco.  
-Ahora estoy mucho mejor, gracias Chibiusa.- Sonrió su interlocutora que, con otro suspiro, comentó.- Solo quisiera que fueses capaz de hacer una cosa más por mí.  
-Lo que sea.- Sonrió su contertulia, esperando algún encargo de Estado o que se reuniera al consejo del reino.- Dime…  
-¿Serías tan amable de frotarme en el centro de la espalda? Es que no llego.- Le pidió entonces su apurada amiga.-

 

Chibiusa abrió los ojos como platos, la miró atónita y luego se rio. Aquello contagió a Nehie y al final las dos se tronchaban de risa, salpicándose mutuamente con el agua de la bañera. Finalmente y tras unos minutos la soberana salió del baño sintiéndose mucho mejor. Tras secarle el pelo y peinarla las damas asteroides la ayudaron a vestirse con unas ropas que Anaris había indicado como las más apropiadas. Luego dio buena cuenta del almuerzo que le habían traído dado que estaba muy hambrienta. Sus amigas la acompañaron comiendo alguna cosa a su vez. Y tras un par de horas fue capaz de reunirse con su expectante grupo de ministros y consejeros. Pasados unos días regresó en efecto a la Tierra y fue ella la encargada de consolar a una destrozada Idina. Ahora retornó a ese momento presente y tras dejar de mirarse al espejo declaró en voz alta.

-Gracias querida amiga. Tenías toda la razón. El mejor tributo que puedo hacer a su memoria es ser la clase de chica de la que él se enamoró. Ahora, basta de sentir pena de mí misma, tengo muchas obligaciones que cumplir y grandes expectativas que no puedo defraudar. Soy Neherenia Moonlight, Sailor Shadow, la guardiana de los Misterios Lunares y Soberana de la Cara Oculta de la Luna. Además de estudiante de magisterio en segundo año….

Y tras recordar aquello con lágrimas se dispuso a lavarse la cara y descansar un poco preparándose para recibir a aquel enviado de los saiyan…

 

Entre tanto, en un sector desconocido del espacio, tras las oportunas verificaciones para comprobar el estado general de la nave, y el alivio que supuso no encontrar daños graves, se dio orden de iniciar una alerta moderada. Algunas escuadrillas de cazas iban turnándose en vuelos de reconocimiento por aquella ignota región cósmica. Ahora los astrónomos de a bordo trataban de ubicar la nueva posición en la que se encontraban y al parecer lo tenían difícil. En los siguientes días e incluso semanas comenzaron a hacer triangulaciones en cuanto identificaron alguna estrella o constelación familiar. Los resultados de los cálculos fueron desalentadores, habían viajado por lo menos centenares de años luz acorde con los mismos. Pudiera ser que mucho más. Por toda la nave cundió la desolación general. Aquello era algo con lo que no habían contado. Por supuesto se sabía que aquella misión podría ser una sin retorno a la Tierra en la que deberían despedirse de sus familias, quizás para siempre. Pero cuando estaban en los confines del sistema solar esa posibilidad parecía más alejada, a la velocidad de la nave estaban a meses de distancia. Ahora, en cambio, tras atravesar aquel agujero de gusano, sería imposible retornar ni el transcurso de una vida humana ni en el de varias generaciones. Pero tras el shock inicial y la caída en la moral la vida debía seguir. Se trató de animar a la población del asteroide con teorías que apostaban por encontrar el otro vórtice de ese agujero o bien por desarrollar ingenios más sofisticados que aumentasen la velocidad. Al menos se pensaba que aquellos enemigos habían quedado atrás. La cotidianeidad desde luego debía continuar. Por su parte el grupo de las Hadas – Cinco así lo procuraba. Sin ir más lejos, Amatista y Satory iban camino del parque. Penélope las había citado allí junto al resto del equipo del laboratorio.

-Bueno - suspiraba Amatista en tanto una droida le llevaba un maletín con equipo.- Supongo que la jefa tendrá a bien explicarnos para qué nos hace ir al parque central.  
\- Creo que tenía una idea que le rondaba durante semanas. Respecto de un experimento.- Le respondió su amiga que tampoco estaba muy segura.-

 

No tardarían en averiguarlo. Cuando llegaron al punto convenido para la cita Penélope y el resto las aguardaban. 

-Llegáis tarde – denunció Sandy mirando de manera inflexible su reloj de pulsera.-  
-Lo siento- se disculpó Satory alegando.- Es que Penélope me pidió que trajera este instrumental y tuve que reunirlo.  
-Déjalo en el suelo, droida.- Le pidió Amatista a ese androide que obedeció al momento.-

 

La muchacha agradecía que esos robots, fruto de las investigaciones de su padre y su tío Zafiro, funcionasen tan eficientemente. Eran capaces de llevar mucho peso y ayudar en multitud de tareas. Aunque dejó aquello de lado en tanto escuchaba a su jefa darles la tan ansiada explicación de su presencia allí.

-Veréis. – Les comentó Penélope haciendo que todas formaran un corro para oírla bien.- He estado trabajando en un compuesto de origen vegetal para multiplicar el desarrollo de la fotosíntesis en plantas.   
\- ¡Si funcionase sería increíble! - Terció Jen que parecía muy impresionada.-  
\- Por eso quisiera que me ayudaseis a diseminarlo por una zona de este parque, será el centro del experimento. Anotaremos la hora, la cantidad de compuesto y emplazaremos medidores para hacerle seguimientos cada veinticuatro horas. Coincidiendo con los momentos de luz diurna. – Les indicó la jefa de investigación.-  
-Eso significa ajustar los aparatos a la rotación del asteroide y a la emisión de radiación solar.- Declaró Sandy que parecía meditar sobre aquello cuando añadió.- Nos llevará algún tiempo…  
-Lo sé- convino Penélope que alegó.- No obstante si funciona merecerá la pena.- No solo si encontramos un mundo que pueda terraformarse. También para la propia nave. Significaría incrementar el oxígeno a bordo y producir más nutrientes.  
\- Nos haría mucha falta. – Las secundó Satory suspirando ahora con cierto tono de pesar.- Más ahora que hemos aparecido Dios sabe dónde.

 

Ninguna quiso replicar a eso. Todas se miraban con la sensación de tener que hacer frente a algo desconocido y, sobre todo, percatándose de que quizás tendrían que renunciar a volver a ver a la Tierra y a todos sus seres queridos que allí vivían. Mejor dejarlo estar. Sin pérdida de tiempo se aprestaron a poner en marcha aquel experimento. De la gran maleta que había portado la droida sacaron varios medidores y unos aplicadores. Penélope tenía a su vez un envase que debía de contener ese fluido. A todo eso Jen le preguntó.

-¿Tenemos que observar algún protocolo especial de actuación?  
-No, tranquilas, es inocuo para los humanos y demás formas de vida.- Le dijo su jefa con un tono que no evidenciaba preocupación.-  
\- Y supongo que tendrás permiso del alcalde y de la jefatura militar. Podrían pensar que esto tiene algún tipo de riesgo biológico. – Añadió Sandy. -  
\- Por supuesto. Pero me ocupé de hablar con las autoridades y de explicarles cual iba a ser mi plan y lo que quería hacer. Detallé los elementos a emplear. No te preocupes. Todo ha sido aprobado. – Repuso su jefa sin dejar lugar a la duda.-

 

Su interlocutora asintió sin hacer ya más objeciones. De modo que entre todas se repartieron la tarea y tras hacer unos cálculos emplazaron los medidores y procedieron a aplicar el compuesto sobre ciertas zonas señalizadas. Después fueron al laboratorio, deberían esperar un tiempo para ver los resultados. Al menos en aquello no habría problemas de seguridad. Pero en lo relativo al espacio exterior el alto mando no se fiaba y de ahí el aumento de patrullas alrededor de la nave nodriza. En una de ellas Leval y Mazoui fueron destacados para hacer un vuelo de reconocimiento. Ambos despegaron y después de volar durante un largo rato, el radar de Mazoui detectó un gran cuerpo celeste.

\- Leval - le informó su primo controlando su sorpresa gracias a su profesionalidad. - He detectado algo muy grande en el radar. Podría tratarse de un gran asteroide o de un pequeño planeta.  
\- Ya lo veo, en el radar,- afirmó éste. - De encontrarnos en espacio conocido, podría tratarse de algún satélite de Júpiter, Ganimedes o Europa quizás. Pero aquí, vete tú a saber.  
\- Nuestra nave debiera haberlo detectado también antes de llegar nosotros - rebatió asimismo su interlocutor. - Pediré instrucciones - contactó con el puente de operaciones y el capitán al mando le respondió. -  
\- Informen, ¿alguna novedad? - Mazoui dio cuenta de lo observado y de inmediato le llegaron instrucciones. - Procedan a acercarse al objetivo a una distancia prudencial, luego de filmar y cartografiar lo que puedan vuelvan a la base.  
\- Si señor - repuso él que trasladó a Leval las órdenes. - Acerquémonos, tú toma el ángulo derecho, yo me encargo del izquierdo.  
\- Recibido, inicio aproximación.- Comunicó su primo acelerando su caza y dirigiéndose hacia el objeto, un gran objeto rocoso. – Por estribor a tres millas por hora.

 

Mazoui le siguió y los dos dieron una pasada cercana. Mientras, en la nave, Amatista junto a Satory y el resto de sus compañeras trabajaban con sus comprobaciones y experimentos de rigor. Tras poner en práctica el experimento de Penélope volvían a otros trabajos de rutina. Lo cierto es que les había tomado algunos días recobrarse de la sorpresa de atravesar aquel espacio dimensional. Junto con otros científicos a bordo habían estado ayudando a realizar los cálculos de localización. Penélope las había citado otra vez, ahora en el laboratorio, tras su jornada y con carácter de emergencia. Satory y ella corrieron a la sala de investigación bioquímica y de camino hablaban de aquella singularidad que las arrastrase haría ya casi un mes a ese nuevo lugar del universo.

-¿Qué crees que haya podido ser eso? - Inquirió Amatista. -  
\- No tengo ni idea, me faltan datos, al menos hasta que no hagamos alguna indagación más seria.- Respondió Satory entre jadeos por la carrera. -  
-¿Pero, qué crees que pueda haber sucedido para que ese agujero se abriese? - Insistió su amiga llevada por la curiosidad y hablando ya más entrecortadamente a su vez. -  
\- Sólo por conjeturar - contestó finalmente su interlocutora. - No creo que se tratase de un agujero negro. Al menos no de uno muy potente, de lo contrario tú y yo no estaríamos hablando ahora mismo.  
\- No se sabe - declaró Amatista, recordando algo de lo aprendido en uno de los cursillos de astronomía elemental que había dado en la nave a su llegada. Entre otras cosas, para tener algo de qué hablar con Leval. - Recuerda, hay muchas teorías que dicen que un agujero negro puede atravesarse, una de ellas incluso afirmaba que se saldría por uno blanco, al otro extremo del universo.  
\- Esa teoría carece de fundamento.- Rebatió Satory que expuso con seguridad. - Con la gravedad de un agujero negro la masa se expandiría y se alargaría indefinidamente hasta desaparecer. No podríamos soportar esa presión. Más bien creo que pudiera tratarse de un agujero de gusano. O una discontinuidad del horizonte espacio- temporal.

 

Su interlocutora tuvo que reflexionar un momento sobre el significado de aquello, creyó entender que simplemente quería decir que el universo se había roto por algún sitio y que se habían colado por ese agujero, apareciendo en otra parte. De modo que replicó, visiblemente atónita ante esa posibilidad.

\- Si eso fuera cierto. ¿Dónde piensas que podríamos haber aparecido?   
\- No lo sé, pero estaremos por lo menos a centenares de años luz. Si no son miles. Quizás aún sea pronto como para hacer esa clase de observaciones. No hemos ubicado exactamente la región de la galaxia. Por el momento lo que me preocupa es que nuestros proyectos de investigación y todos los experimentos se hayan visto afectados. Los habíamos basado para ambientes de satélites de planetas jobéanos en nuestro sistema solar - decía muy entrecortadamente Satory afectada en grado sumo ya por los jadeos de la carrera. - Incluso el que hemos llevado a cabo hoy.  
\- Si, ésta Penélope no nos da ni un minuto de descanso. Siempre hay algo que hacer. - Pudo replicar su interlocutora que también comenzaba a cansarse de correr y hablar al mismo tiempo, pese a que era mucho más resistente que su amiga.-  
\- Ya te lo dije, este trabajo… es exigente y demanda mucho tiempo….-resoplaba su contertulia.-  
\- Bueno, creo que comienza a gustarme- sonrió Amatista que añadió también en parte para tranquilizarse a sí misma.- No te alarmes sin necesidad. Seguro que algo podremos aprovechar. Las condiciones básicas en el universo deberían ser las mismas en todas partes. ¿No?

 

Aunque ahora Satory se limitó a asentir, ya estaba muy cansada y apenas podía hablar. Finalmente ambas llegaron por fin al laboratorio donde ya estaba Penélope y ésta las tranquilizó sobre ese tema. Por una vez Amatista parecía haber elucubrado bien. La mayor parte de los experimentos, incluido el último que habían realizado, seguían siendo viables para esa región. Lo único ahora sería encontrar un mundo donde ponerlos en práctica. Pero la principal prioridad ahora era saber con exactitud donde estaban ellas mismas y el resto de los embarcados en la nave y dónde encontrar un planeta de tipo rocoso. Satory fue llamada por el puente de mando para ayudarles a verificar su posición, dados sus conocimientos de radioastronomía. Subió presta al puente y allí se enteró de que Mazoui y Leval estaban reconociendo un planeta.

-¿Puede ponerme con los pilotos? - Le pidió al capitán justificándose con un más que aceptable. -Necesito información sobre ese mundo, así podremos saber al cuadrante que pertenece.  
\- Intentamos reanudar comunicación,- intervino un mayor a cargo de las transmisiones. - Pero algo está interfiriendo en las ondas de radio.

 

En ese mismo instante Mazoui también notó que la comunicación con su nodriza tardaba mucho en reanudarse, intentó comunicar pero en vano.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Leval preocupado por el mismo motivo - no logro recibir transmisiones de la base.  
\- Deben de existir interferencias gravitatorias o electromagnéticas, algo que nos impide recibir su señal. Vamos a fotoescannear la superficie y volvamos. - Indicó su primo. -

 

Ambos se lanzaron hacia el planeta, entrando en su radio de atracción. En la nave también se intentaba recibir comunicación pero en vano. Uno de los operadores informó el mayor.

\- Señor, seguimos sin poder detectar nuestros aparatos.

Aquel oficial informó a su vez a Satory con una no disimulada cara de circunstancias.

\- Parece ser que no vamos a poder recibir nada por el momento. Debe de tratarse de alguna perturbación.  
\- Espero que estén bien,- deseó la muchacha que comenzaba a inquietarse. -  
\- No se preocupe.- La tranquilizó ésta vez el mayor con un tono lleno de seguridad. - Nuestros pilotos son muy capaces, no debemos alarmarnos por una simple interrupción de las comunicaciones.  
\- Es importante que transmitan información sobre ese mundo.- Explicó la joven científica. - También podrían reunir las características que buscamos para la Terraformación y así lograríamos nuestro primer objetivo.  
\- Daré orden inmediata de que salga una escuadrilla de búsqueda. Informaré al capitán para que lo autorice. - Asintió el mayor ocupándose de ello al instante. -

 

Y mientras el oficial se alejó en busca de su superior, que al ser puesto al corriente le autorizó la medida, Satory trataba de reunir datos. Al cabo de pocos minutos, unos cuantos cazas salieron en busca de los dos desaparecidos. Lo cierto es que ambos pilotos habían entrado en el radio de atracción del planeta. Al poco los motores comenzaron a fallar. Mazoui trató de elevarse fuera del campo de gravedad, pero no obtenía potencia adecuada. A Leval le ocurría algo similar. Comunicó con su primo para advertirle.

\- Tengo problemas con los motores.  
\- A mí me ocurre lo mismo - respondió su interlocutor indicándole según el protocolo a seguir en un caso similar. - Pasa a potencia auxiliar y desvía la energía del láser.- Ambos lo hicieron pero seguían perdiendo potencia y Mazoui añadió, bastante más preocupado. - Leval, prepárate para un aterrizaje de emergencia en la superficie en la superficie. Conecta la barrera presurizada.  
\- Ya está, desviada potencia a impulsores - respondió su compañero remachando con un claro deseo de que así fuese. - Espero que se pueda aterrizar ahí abajo.  
\- Eso espero yo también, amigo - dijo su interlocutor compartiendo su temor, pero animándole con un tinte más optimista. - ¡Vamos allá y suerte!

 

Descendieron hacia el planeta tratando por todos los medios de aminorar la velocidad de caída. Lo cierto es que las naves descendían a plomo, su peso parecía haberse multiplicado, tuvieron que forzar los motores de anti gravitación para evitar destrozarse contra aquella superficie. Llegaron a la misma controlando el descenso recurriendo a casi todas las reservas de combustible. Planearon lo suficiente como para aterrizar sobre una formación rocosa. Al tocar suelo el impacto fue bastante fuerte pero, por fortuna, la barrera les protegió. Nada más detenerse, Leval contactó con su primo, se oía con mucha dificultad pues aquí también existían multitud de interferencias.

\- Aquí tiene que haber muchísima fuerza de gravedad. – Declaró Mazoui. -  
\- Esto se pone muy mal - anunció su contertulio con creciente inquietud. - Dentro de poco, incluso perderemos la conexión entre nosotros.  
\- Hay que salir de aquí, cuanto antes - le dijo su primo proponiéndole enseguida. - Usemos la translación instantánea.  
\- Habrá que concentrarse - respondió éste objetando también. – Pero me es muy difícil sentir nada. La atmósfera de este planeta debe ser muy densa y su gravedad tiene que ser al menos, varias veces superior a la terrestre.  
\- Si, y es increíble,- convino su primo asombrado. - Este mundo debe ser muy denso, teniendo en cuenta su reducido tamaño. Puede que tenga un núcleo de hierro o plomo.  
\- Es un consuelo saber eso - contestó Leval con sarcasmo para recordar. - Pero el oxígeno se nos agotará en pocas horas y tenemos que salir de aquí. Espero que no hayan enviado a nadie en nuestra búsqueda, si son atraídos como nos ha sucedido a nosotros, no podrán escapar.  
\- En la base se habrán dado cuenta de ello. Al menos eso espero - respondió Mazoui. - Vamos a... - la transmisión se interrumpió por las crecientes interferencias cuando al fin pudo reanudarse continuó. - Debemos concentrarnos y salir de aquí. Esto se está averiando y dentro de poco no podremos ni siquiera hablar, así que buena suerte.  
\- Igualmente, nos vemos en la nave.- Replicó Leval con un tono optimista que trataba de ocultar su gran preocupación. -

 

Ambos trataron de transportarse pero no lograban detectar energía, necesitaban la de alguien conocido. Amatista, por su parte, recibió noticias de que habían detectado un planeta cercano. Gracias a Satory pudo acceder al puente. Una vez allí, le dijeron que se había perdido contacto con los cazas pilotados por Mazoui y Leval.

\- ¡Puede que estén en peligro! - se alarmó, para preguntar de forma inquieta. - ¿Cómo es que falla la comunicación?   
\- No te preocupes por eso - la tranquilizó Satory que explicó también para el resto. - Sólo se debe a una perturbación electromagnética. Sin embargo, el núcleo de ese mundo parece ser muy denso, posiblemente tenga grandes concentraciones de hierro y níquel y eso genere un campo electromagnético tremendo. Eso explicaría las interferencias. Aunque dada la enorme densidad, su gravedad y fuerza de atracción serán enormes. Espero que los aviones puedan eludirlas.  
\- Eso quiere decir que nuestros cazas podría tener problemas,- intervino el mayor con mucha menos seguridad y mayor zozobra de la esbozada antes. -  
\- Por precaución, díganles que no se acerquen demasiado al planeta - le indicó su interlocutora. -  
\- Ordene a los cazas que cese la aproximación,- advirtió el mayor a su transmisor de radio. - No deben acercarse más. Repito, aborten maniobra de aproximación.

 

Afortunadamente se les pudo hacer llegar la orden gracias a que esos cazas no se habían acercado lo suficiente. Por el scanner llegaron más datos sobre la masa del planeta. Satory hizo rápidos cálculos y comenzó a preocuparse de verdad cuando declaró.

\- Esto confirma mis hipótesis. La densidad de ese mundo es altísima. Su gravedad debe ser, cuando menos, de unas cien veces superior a la terrestre. Están en serio peligro. Si no maniobran con rapidez podrían ser atraídos y estrellarse irremisiblemente contra la superficie del planeta.  
-¡Oh, no!- exclamó Amatista mucho más inquieta aun. - Espero que no les haya ocurrido a ellos.

 

A los pocos minutos un oficial se acercó e informó al mayor, éste transmitió a las chicas que los cazas de reconocimiento habían vuelto pero que no tenían constancia de Mazoui y Leval, ni rastro de ellos. Tampoco el radar podía detectarlos.

-¡Deben de haber caído allí!- exclamó Satory horrorizada- ¡Dios mío, están perdidos, no podremos rescatarles!

 

Los oficiales más cercanos a ellas se miraron desconcertados y con visible preocupación. También cundió el desasosiego entre las chicas. Amatista estaba muy asustada, ¿y si les ocurría algo? ¿Y si Leval moría allí? No, eso no podía ser, hacía semanas que apenas se dirigían la palabra, ella le había estado evitando, enfadada ¿Y si les ocurría algo tanto a él como a Mazoui? La muchacha no podría soportar perder a más seres queridos. Recordaba con amargura la muerte de Granate y las lágrimas casi le afloraban. Pero se obligó a permanecer tranquila, no era momento para dejarse llevar por el pánico. Ahora tenía que demostrar que era capaz de solventar este tipo de situaciones. Tras unos momentos de reflexión logró encontrar lo que parecía una ventana abierta a la esperanza.

\- Creo que hay una manera Satory, pero necesito ir al gimnasio.

 

Su amiga la miró sin comprender. Luego de pensar un momento le inquirió a su compañera.

-¿Pero qué es lo que pretendes?  
\- Ahora no tengo tiempo de explicártelo, pero. ¿Puedes poner una antena de radar enfocada desde el gimnasio y que transmita mis ondas de energía?  
\- Eso habría que preguntárselo a los ingenieros,- respondió su amiga visiblemente confusa. -  
\- Pues hazlo y rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo.- La urgió Amatista que añadió ahora con mayor aplomo y seguridad. - Confía en mí.

 

En efecto, el tiempo se marchaba a ojos vistas. Leval y Mazoui se daban cuenta de que sus reservas de aire comenzaban a escasear. Habían bajado muy peligrosamente. El estado de los chicos lo acusaba, respirando con mayor dificultad. Después de dos horas de intentos no habían logrado captar la energía de nadie. Sabían que, de seguir así, morirían irremisiblemente por falta de oxígeno, pero lo único que podían hacer era seguir intentándolo. Al cabo de otra hora Amatista tuvo la antena que solicitó preparada. Pero, en lugar del gimnasio se le ocurrió otra cosa. ¿Por qué no ir al espacio, lo más cerca posible del planeta? Se lo dijo a Satory y a los técnicos que rápidamente montaron la antena en una nave de desembarco que enseguida estuvo dispuesta a despegar. Después de pedir permiso, pudieron salir en aquella desesperada misión de rescate.

\- Espero que tu idea funcione - le deseó la aun escéptica Satory a su amiga. - ¿Pero qué intentas conseguir con esto?...  
\- Verás- explicó la aludida. - Ellos dominan una técnica llamada translación instantánea, pueden ir hasta donde quieran, como ya sabrás.- Su interlocutora asintió, aunque ya ni lo recordaba siquiera. - No obstante - objetó Amatista - necesitan captar la energía de alguien conocido en el lugar al que quieran ir. Y mi energía les es conocida. Estoy segura de que intentarán contactar conmigo. Haciendo ejercicio puedo incrementarla y con esta antena hacérsela llegar. ¿Me comprendes ahora?...  
\- Si, ¡es una idea genial! - Reconoció Satory esbozando una esperanzada sonrisa. - Espero que tengas éxito.  
\- Y yo, es lo único que nos queda,- declaró su concernida compañera que comenzó a correr por una cinta automática deseando con todo su corazón poder enviar a tiempo su energía. -

 

Leval comenzaba a perder la concentración, seguramente fruto de la falta de aire respirable. Entonces, como si de un ligero destello de luz en su mente se tratase, sintió tenuemente la energía de Amatista. No sabía si era fruto de su imaginación a causa de la escasez de oxigeno, pero le bastaba para transportarse y era lo único que tenía. Decidió jugárselo en todo por el todo. Haciendo un gran acopio de los recursos que le quedaban se concentró y desapareció. Entre tanto Mazoui hacia esfuerzos para no marearse y miraba a un punto fijo, por la carlinga, al exterior. Sin duda tratar de salir equivaldría a una muerte inmediata. No por la presión, eso podrían soportarlo, sino por la falta de una atmósfera compatible para la vida. En eso estaba pensando cuando vio algo que le hizo exclamar con asombro e incluso temor.

-¡Pero qué!...

 

Aunque la imagen desapareció de su vista en un parpadeo. Apenas si pudo distinguir una gran silueta, parecía alguien encapuchado, más oscuro que el mismo exterior. No obstante lo que realmente le impresionó fue creer ver que portaba una especie de gran libro. No pudo preguntarse más por eso, en ese instante sintió la energía de Amatista y sin dudarlo se concentró. Y aunque era más resistente a la falta de oxígeno que Leval, dada su particular constitución, creyó que esa visión había debido de producirse por la falta de oxigenación de su cerebro o el excesivo anhídrido carbónico que saturaba ya el interior de la carlinga. No quiso darle más importancia y desapareció siguiendo el rastro de aquella energía salvadora. De este modo ambos muchachos reaparecieron sobre el suelo de la nave de transporte y desembarco. A los pies de una extenuada chica que casi no podía correr más. En cuanto los tres se recobraron. Ella del ejercicio y los chicos de su experiencia de la casi total privación de aire respirable, relataron su periplo a un comandante que iba al mando de la nave.

-¡Gracias a Dios que estáis bien! - les saludó Satory alborozada. - ¡Cuánto me alegro de volver a veros!

 

La muchacha les puso al corriente del plan de Amatista y los dos se lo agradecieron.

\- Muchas gracias - sonrió Leval alabándola sin reservas. - Fuiste muy inteligente al recordar nuestra técnica de translación instantánea. Y sobre todo hábil en la manera de como enviarnos tu energía.  
\- Pensé que quizás algo no os dejase captarla bien - sonrió tímidamente ella muy feliz por el cumplido, (creía recordar que era la segunda vez que él alababa su intelecto), y sobre todo, por tenerles allí de vuelta, y añadió, casi con pudor. - Esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer.  
\- Muchas gracias a las dos - añadió también Mazoui. - De no ser por tus cálculos - miró a Satory que desvió la vista colorada - y por tu idea Amatista, estaríamos muertos.  
\- Nos habéis salvado la vida - reconoció Leval que entonces les contó, para confirmar la teoría de las chicas. - La gravedad era tan fuerte allí que nos costaba movernos. Además la privación de oxígeno nos impedía pensar con claridad.  
\- Y que lo digas – se sonrió su primo ahora, comentando de pasada. - Incluso comencé a ver cosas muy raras…  
\- Un momento - terció Satory con tono y expresión admirada, pasando por alto el comentario de Mazoui.- ¿Qué os costaba moveros?, ¡pero si era una gravedad de por lo menos cien ges! Ningún ser humano normal podría moverse. Estaría aplastado. Me asombra que vosotros pudierais aunque fuera intentarlo.  
\- Bueno, no te vamos a engañar. ¡Lo cierto es que un poquito difícil sí que nos resultó! - Rio Mazoui quitando todo el dramatismo al asunto. -

 

Leval también se echó a reír y las chicas con ellos. Todos felices de haber dejado atrás tan peliagudo trago. Se descartó ese mundo para el proceso de Terraformación y la gran astronave continuó su viaje por esa remota y desconocida región del Espacio a la búsqueda de algún punto de retorno…

 

Paralelamente a estos acontecimientos Cedric Logan estaba en su habitación, el rubio teniente llevaba unas horas sin ver a sus compañeros. Es más, aun ojeaba unos dosieres con los nombres de Leval y Mazoui. Recordaba unas cuantas semanas antes, la última transmisión que recibió de la Tierra antes de caer en aquella discontinuidad. Estaba recibiendo instrucciones. Aquella voz que oía vía comunicador le indicaba.

-Ya lo sabes. Debes hacer todo lo posible para cumplir esta misión.  
-Pero, ¿seguro que eso es cierto?- Se interesaba el oficial con tono de incredulidad. –  
-Lo es. Tú cumple con tu cometido.  
-Así lo haré. – Afirmó él. –  
-En la nave habrá personas que podrán ayudarte dándote más información sobre los sujetos en cuestión. Ya contactaréis a su debido tiempo.- Le indicó su interlocutor.-  
-Muy bien, a la orden. – Repuso Logan en tanto se cortaba la comunicación. –

 

Ahora el chico decidió salir de su cuarto. Al poco un compañero le contó que los tenientes O ‘Brian y Malden habían retornado de una peligrosa misión en un mundo bastante hostil. Con las condiciones de ese planeta fue un milagro que esos dos escapasen con vida. Y, por cierto. ¿Dónde estaban sus cazas? Logan indagó incluso preguntando en la torre de control y nadie había informado del regreso de esas dos naves. A eso le sumaba las prácticas de tiro que esos tipos habían efectuado con las baterías de la nave. Acorde con otros testigos se bastaron ellos solos para hacerlas disparar. Al menos, era la opinión de algunos de los técnicos allí destinados, en base a rumores que habían sido propagados pese a las órdenes de guardar silencio que diera el alto mando. El mismo Logan escuchó eso de terceras personas y se negó darle crédito. Pero después de verles enfundados en aquellos trajes, combatiendo al enemigo por su cuenta y sobre todo tras conocer el increíble retorno de la superficie de ese planeta él mismo pudo conversar con algunos oficiales de la lanzadera que recogió a sus compañeros y todos le dijeron lo mismo. ¡Esos dos tipos habían aparecido de la nada, como tele transportados! Quizás fuera esa especie de ingenio que las dos chicas del laboratorio les hicieron montar. Sí, eso debía ser, creía Logan que comenzaba a pensar que sería muy buena idea el continuar cultivando su relación con Amatista. Además de por motivos románticos esa muchacha parecía saber más de lo que dejaba entrever. Y, por encima de todo, su misión estaba clara. Eso era lo más importante y no permitiría que nada ni nadie le desviasen de su cumplimiento…

-Esto se está poniendo más interesante de lo que me podría haber imaginado.- Se dijo el joven oficial.- Ya veremos como continúa…

 

En el reino de la Luna Nueva entre tanto la audiencia estaba ya preparada. Neherenia aguardaba disimulando bien su ansiedad. A pesar de que tenía muchas ganas, primero de oficializar esa alianza y después de terminar aquella maratoniana jornada, no podía dar muestras de cansancio ni de debilidad. Y menos aún de impaciencia. Aguardó pues sentada en su trono con aire impávido hasta que el Chambelán de protocolo anunció en tanto se abrían las grandes puertas del salón y entraba un hombre.

-El embajador plenipotenciario del planeta Nuevo Vegeta.

Aquel chico era bastante atractivo y fornido. Lucía un largo pelo moreno que casi le llegaría a los hombros. No se podía saber con seguridad puesto que estaba levantado sobre su cabeza pareciendo desafiar la gravedad. El recién llegado hizo un leve asentimiento en forma de saludo observando los alrededores con sus marrones ojos en plan avizor, como si aguardase algún tipo de ataque inesperado. Vestía con un peto blanco y traje de color azul ajustado, rematado en botas blancas. Llevaba además una capa de color blanco y sobre la pechera, en la parte izquierda, se marcaba una insignia con dos hojas de sable entrecruzadas. Portaba además un visor sujeto a su sien derecha. Se aproximó con andares seguros e incluso altivos. Al llegarse hasta unos tres metros de las escaleras que daban acceso al trono dobló respetuosamente la rodilla ante la soberana y se presentó con orgullo y gentileza a un tiempo.

-Mi nombre es Doran Derail. Del planeta Nuevo Vegeta. Comandante de sus tropas. Hijo de Calix Derail y Seria Saiyanto. Enviado plenipotenciario de sus majestades el rey Lornd Deveget y la reina Setsuna Meioh. En misión diplomática hacia el reino de la Luna Nueva.  
-Es un placer recibiros en mi mundo.- Le sonrió Neherenia que se mantenía sentada por mor de la etiqueta para pedirle con amabilidad. – Por favor, poneos en pie.

 

El saiyan obedeció enseguida. Entre tanto, Neherenia, ahora sí, pudo levantarse una vez lo hizo su interlocutor e incluso descender las escaleras para hablar más cerca. Eso era un gesto que daba a entender a toda la corte la importancia de aquel recién llegado. Con casi nadie se permitía la reina una familiaridad semejante. 

-Bonito lugar. – Comentó Doran recordando que su propia soberana le había ordenado que fuese cortes y amable en todo momento. – Tenéis un magnífico palacio.  
-Os lo agradezco mucho - Repuso Nehie que pasó a interesarse por su invitado. - ¿Tuvisteis un buen viaje?  
-Sí, gracias Majestad. – Contestó el saiyan esbozando una leve sonrisa y pareciendo recordar algo le contó. – Antes de llegar me detuve en una gran nave, un asteroide y pude intercambiar algunas palabras con sus tripulantes.  
-¿De veras?- Dijo ella con una curiosidad que en vano trataba de ocultar. – Eso me parece muy interesante. Decidme, por favor.

 

El saiyajin extrajo algo de su peto, era un pequeño disco dorado que entregó a la soberana en tanto le relataba.

-Uno de ellos, un saiyan como yo, me encargó que os lo diese, señora. Debo decir que fue muy amable al permitírmelo escuchar y quedé maravillado. Sois una magnífica cantante.

La soberana miró aquel disco y trató de no emocionarse, pero apenas podía contener las lágrimas. Allí estarían las canciones que ella le cantase a Granate, y posiblemente las que él le cantó a su vez cuando compartieron esa tarde en el karaoke de la gran nave terrestre. Nehie les dio su propio disco a los padres del chico durante el funeral y no tenía copia. Tras su depresión y la ayuda de Chibiusa y las asteroides para superarla, había tratado de encerrar esos recuerdos en su mente, incluso suprimirlos para dedicarse de manera plena a sus deberes. Sin embargo estaban ahí, aguardando algún momento de debilidad para brotar. Ahora, cuando acariciaba aquel circulito dorado finalmente no pudo evitar llorar. Pese a sus ímprobos esfuerzos por dominarse algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro. Doran la observó atónito y enseguida dijo con gravedad y preocupación en su demudado semblante.

-Si os he ofendido de algún modo os suplico perdón, Majestad.  
-No- negó ella con una sonrisa para rebatir en tanto se enjugaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que rápidamente le acercó el Chambelán Real. – Todo lo contrario, esto es muy valioso para mí. Perdonadme vos, os lo imploro. Sé que una reina no debe dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, pero me ha hecho recordar la reciente pérdida de alguien a quién amé mucho.  
-El poder del amor es grande por lo que veo. – Pudo decir el saiyajin.-

 

Y desde luego que él ya conocía esa historia, puesto que Leval se la refirió en la nave. Pero prudentemente hizo como si la ignorase y solamente sentenció. 

– Nuestra soberana siempre lo dice. Y ella es muy poderosa. No debe ser malo el dejarse controlar por tal poder.  
-Así es. – Convino Nehie ofreciéndole la palma de su mano que su invitado tapó con la suya como era preceptivo en tanto añadía.- Vuestra reina es una mujer muy sabia.

 

De esta forma se dirigieron ambos hacia la sala de reuniones seguidos por el Chambelán Real y algún que otro miembro de la corte. Allí aguardaban los ministros y dos grandes libros dispuestos sobre la larga mesa de madera que presidía esa estancia. Asimismo dos sillas de tafetán rojo se disponían enfrentadas a ambos lados de aquella mesa. La reina tomó asiento en tanto su invitado hacía lo propio. Neherenia entonces le comentó.

-Aquí están los términos del tratado. En el lenguaje de los saiyajin y el del reino de la Luna. Asimismo en inglés y japonés. Dos lenguas de la Tierra. Os ruego que lo comprobéis durante el tiempo que gustéis. En él se expresan los deseos de mutua amistad, cooperación y defensa entre nuestros reinos.

Tras dedicarle un par de minutos a leer por encima las clausulas principales Doran asintió. No quería detenerse con más detalle juzgándolo una falta de cortesía, o lo que era aún peor, de confianza. En eso sus soberanos habían sido muy claros. No debía dar el menor atisbo de duda o desconfianza hacia sus nuevos aliados. Aunque dada su naturaleza recelosa, cualidad que sin duda heredó de su madre Seira Saiyanto, la noble guardiana y consejera de la reina Meioh, le costaba bastante. Pero tras el trámite firmó en nombre de sus reyes y la soberana de la Luna hizo lo propio. Ahora, mostrando una gran sonrisa, Neherenia le dijo animosa.

-Bien, resueltas las negociaciones permitidme que os agasajemos con una cena.  
-Os lo agradezco majestad. Los guerreros del espacio siempre tenemos hambre – sonrió algo más desenfadadamente él. –Esa es la parte del protocolo que más nos agrada.

 

Su interlocutora sonrió. El joven observó lo hermosa que era cuando alegró esa expresión. Ya creyó que era una mujer muy bella incluso viéndola con aquel semblante que hasta entonces le había parecido bastante entristecido. Tras tomar asiento pudieron cenar con una conversación bastante grata y finalmente el guerrero se retiró a sus habitaciones. Neherenia pudo suspirar en cuanto finalmente fue capaz de hacer lo propio. La soberana se dio un baño reparador y tras ponerse un camisón se acostó. Apenas sí podía sospechar que, desafortunadamente para ella y su reino, ese descanso no iba a ser muy largo.


	8. Rumores y falsas palabras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las relaciones se complican, muchas habladurías y falsedades se interponen entre Amatista y Leval.

Los días fueron pasando y la gran nave surcaba el espacio sin mayores contratiempos. Pero hubo novedades. La buena noticia fue que el experimento conducido por las chicas fue un éxito. Penélope estaba muy satisfecha de que su compuesto pudiera aumentar la producción de oxígeno y mejorar el crecimiento de la flora en la nave. Si podía aplicarse a la superficie de otros mundos quizás aceleraría la aclimatación de las especies vegetales a un nuevo hábitat. Por desgracia las malas noticias concernían a la situación de la gran astronave respecto de la posición que había ocupado antes de entrar por aquel agujero. Todos temían que se hallaban a mucha distancia de la Tierra, aunque nuevos elementos de juicio complicaron aún más las cosas. Los cálculos hechos a partir del análisis de las radiaciones de las estrellas más cercanas, confirmado por otros de paralaje, indicaban que se hallaban en un punto bastante lejano de la galaxia de lo que creían. Confirmando las conjeturas más pesimistas que hizo Satory. Ya no eran centenares de años luz sino bastantes decenas de miles. ¡Parecían haber atravesado la Vía Láctea y estar al otro extremo! Ahora el principal problema que se les planteaba era la imposibilidad total de volver al Sistema Solar por ningún medio conocido. Ni siquiera la translación instantánea de Mazoui y Leval podría funcionar a tan larga distancia.

-Es peor de lo que habíamos imaginado.- Se decía Satory.- No sé qué podremos hacer para levantar el ánimo de la gente. Empezando por el nuestro. No quiero rendirme. Ni pensar que jamás podremos volver a casa.

 

Precisamente era la hija de Masters quién estaba más embebida en esos pensamientos y tratando de hacer cálculos en esta ocasión más optimistas. Pero el tiempo de regreso a su punto de origen estaba en muchas decenas de miles de años ¡Y eso a la velocidad de la luz! Y desde luego, su nave no era capaz de acercarse ni de lejos a esa fabulosa rapidez. ¡Era descorazonador! A buen seguro deberían resignarse a permanecer de por vida en el asteroide, sin posibilidad ninguna de volver a ver a sus seres queridos. Pero tanto ella como los demás habían asumido ese riesgo al aceptar este viaje. Y quién sabe. ¡Porqué no iba a ser posible volver a su lugar de origen del mismo modo en el que lo habían abandonado! Aunque eso parecía complicado, acorde con las teorías más admitidas esos corredores eran de un solo sentido. De esta forma su moral oscilaba entre el desánimo y la esperanza. Finalmente decidió que no debía seguir preocupándose por eso, al menos de momento. Dejó toda esa maraña de ecuaciones, incógnitas y números y se aventuró a dar una vuelta. Quería aprovechar unas horas de la tarde que tenía libre antes de incorporarse al trabajo y paseaba por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo, distraída como siempre en sus reflexiones, cuando se topó con Mazoui que venía caminando tranquilamente por la calle y vestido de paisano. El chico tenía la tarde libre y había decidido también darse una vuelta. Lo cierto es que apenas sí conocía la zona civil del asteroide. Casi todo su tiempo se lo pasaba con Leval entrenando o con el resto de sus compañeros, de misión o en la zona militar. Vio acercarse a esa muchacha que parecía ir distraída, sumida en sus reflexiones. La saludó de forma muy amable para lo serio del carácter del chico.

\- ¡Hola Satory! .Ten cuidado o te atropellará algún deslizador.- Comentó al notarla ausente. -  
\- Es verdad - sonrió algo azorada en cuanto clavó sus ojos en él. - Lo cierto es que me pasa siempre lo mismo. Mis investigaciones me absorben tanto que me olvido de todo lo demás.

 

Para la joven aquella fue una sorpresa tan estupenda como inesperada. ¡Aquel chico estaba ahí, delante de ella y la había saludado de un modo muy jovial! Desde luego su amiga Amatista iba a tener razón al menos en una de las cosas que solía decir. Nunca se sabe cuándo llegará la ocasión, tienes que estar mona para cuando se presente.

-¡Vaya! Debí seguir su consejo y haberme arreglado un poco más antes de salir.- Pensó la chica, algo azorada ahora.- 

Aunque las palabras de su interlocutor la sacaron pronto de esos pensamientos cuando le comentó.

\- Te comprendo. Yo también pierdo a veces la noción del tiempo. Pero debes tener precaución, hay que vivir también en el mundo real.  
\- Es que verás, andaba dándole vueltas a los últimos datos que hemos obtenido - le confesó a Mazoui sus preocupaciones sentenciando con pesar. - Lo más seguro es que nunca podamos volver a casa.  
\- Yo también lo he pensado - admitió él ahora con un tono más serio. - No detectamos ninguna energía conocida fuera de esta nave, pese a que intentemos sondear a muchísima distancia. Todo es espacio. Pero no te desanimes, lo mismo que aparecimos aquí, puede que volvamos un día.- Remachó con más optimismo, coincidiendo en lo que la misma muchacha había llegado a desear.   
\- Si, es verdad.- Afirmó ella, y sintiéndose mejor, esbozó una tímida sonrisa con sus manos entrelazadas. – Es quiero creer también…  
\- Te invito a tomar algo - le ofreció amablemente Mazoui. - A lo mejor eso te anima un poco y te despierta también.- Sonrió divertido en tanto añadía. - ¿Te apetece un café?  
\- Bueno - objetó ella que sin embargo lo estaba deseando y no pudo decir que no, aunque debía mantener un poco la compostura cuando se excusó. - Es que debo volver enseguida a mí laboratorio, pero sí no tardamos mucho estaré encantada...gracias.

El muchacho asintió y los dos tomaron rumbo hacia una cercana cafetería que parecía bastante acogedora...

 

En la base militar, Leval tenía servicio de guardia. Amatista fue a verle pero él no estaba localizable. Tracer, compañero suyo y buen amigo, acababa su turno. Pese a ser superior del chico, los dos se llevaban muy bien. Realmente este simpático oficial se había hecho muy buen amigo del propio Leval y de Mazoui. Salía de una guardia y se encontró con Amatista y ella le preguntó 

\- Bueno, Ahora tiene turno él. Por lo menos tardará un par de horas - repuso el joven. - Es una lástima que hayas venido tan pronto. Pero creo que lo podremos arreglar. Si te esperas un momento buscaré a ese tunante.  
\- Gracias, es usted muy amable,- sonrió la chica que apenas conocía a ese muchacho. -  
-¡No me llames de usted!- rio Tracer que afirmó con desenfado. - Tenemos casi la misma edad. ¿O es que te parezco viejo? – Y sin dar tiempo a su ruborizada interlocutora a replicar, añadió.- ¿Tú eres Amatista, verdad?  
-Si.- admitió ella, sorprendida de que ese oficial conociera su nombre.- Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Leval y Mazoui me han hablado de ti. Te aprecian mucho. Yo me llamo Rick Jensen, pero todos me llaman Tracer.  
-¿Es un mote?-Quiso saber su contertulia.-  
-Sí, en efecto, del escuadrón. Desde los tiempos de la academia se me daba bien trazar rumbos de intercepción. ¿Qué interesante, verdad?- Comentó el joven con un tono algo pomposo.-  
-Bueno, si.- Musitó la chica, aunque enseguida su interlocutora la miró divertido, agregando con tinte socarrón.- Eso creo…  
-Vamos, que no tienes ni idea de lo que significa eso. ¿No?..

 

La muchacha se sentía algo azorada ahora, quizás es que esos pilotos pensaran que todo el mundo debía de entender su jerga. Sin embargo la sonrisa de su contertulio enseguida le dio a entender que era una broma. Más cuando vio reír a ese chico y ella finalmente rio con él. 

\- Perdona, es verdad, no he entendido nada.- Se disculpó la muchacha aun sonriente. -  
\- Tranquila, eso es lo lógico. Pero es que soy así de bromista. - Le dijo su contertulio guiñándole un ojo. – Anda, si aguardas aquí un momento voy ahora a por Leval.

 

Amatista asintió con una gran sonrisa. ¡Claro que esperaría! No obstante en cuanto el joven oficial se alejó Logan le salió al paso. Tenía un agudo don de la oportunidad y había escuchado esa conversación, oculto tras una esquina. Y desde luego eso no lo iba a permitir.

-¿A dónde vas, Tracer? - Le preguntó con malicia. -  
\- Voy a buscar a Leval, una chica muy guapa le está esperando.  
\- Malden está de guardia – respondió Cedric con fingido pesar. - No puede venir, yo conozco a esa chica, se lo explicaré.  
\- Pero yo le puedo sustituir - le dijo Tracer despreocupadamente. - El puesto queda cubierto.  
\- Al comandante no le va a gustar eso - espetó Logan ahora con palpable mala intención. - Además tú ya has hecho tu guardia, y no se puede estar más tiempo del reglamentariamente fijado. Sólo si es por una causa justificada y evidentemente ésta no lo es.  
\- Pero Logan - le pidió su colega que no podía explicarse esa actitud. - Leval es un compañero, no puedes hacerle esto, además, a ti que te importa.  
\- Me importa todo lo que sea vulnerar el reglamento. Aquí nadie tiene privilegios, aunque algunos así lo crean. - Sonrió su interlocutor con desdén. -  
\- Se lo dirías al comandante con tal de fastidiar, ¡eres un bastardo! - Le insultó su contertulio enfadado por semejante deslealtad. -  
-¿A ti qué te importa, Tracer? - Respondió el otro oficial recreándose en sus palabras cuando añadió con escasa cortesía. -¡Ocúpate de tus asuntos!..  
-¡Juegas sucio Logan! - le recriminó indignadamente su interlocutor.- Eso no se le hace a un compañero. Ni siquiera por una chica bonita.  
\- El segundo teniente Malden no es mi compañero, es mi subordinado – respondió Cedric haciendo esa matización con visible regocijo - y en cuanto a ella, no le obligaré a nada que no quiera. Ahora, con tu permiso.- 

 

Se alejó dirigiéndose a Amatista dejando a su polemista petrificado el sitio, lo que contribuyó a aumentar su satisfacción. 

-¡Maldito canalla! - Pensó Tracer realmente irritado por aquella jugada.- En cuanto Leval y Mazoui se enteren no creo que sonrías tanto.

 

Entre tanto la muchacha en cuestión esperaba con impaciencia a Tracer y a Leval. Entonces llegó Logan. Ese oficial le caía bien. Las veces que había quedado con él le demostraron que era un chico amable además de apuesto. Pero ella pensaba otra vez en su amor de siempre. Parecía que, después del episodio del planeta captor, las cosas se habían reanimado entre los dos. También se sentía culpable por Cedric, al principio ella misma llegó a pensar en olvidar a Leval con él. Pero el caso es que en el fondo de su corazón no podía. Y con aquel amable oficial no había llegado a nada. Ahora se daba cuenta de que solamente podrían quedar como amigos y no quería que él se hiciera más ilusiones. Lo cierto es que tampoco le había visto mucho en las últimas semanas, con todos sus exámenes y el trabajo atrasado y las obligaciones de él, sumando a eso aquel traumático cambio tras el paso a través de ese agujero de gusano. Pero ahora iba a su encuentro y tendría que saludarle.

\- Hola Amatista. ¿Esperabas a alguien? - Le sonrió amablemente él. -  
\- Hola Cedric - sonrió a su vez ella algo forzada y envarada cuando admitió - esperaba a Leval.  
-¿A Leval? - Logan fingió incredulidad y añadió -, entonces no lo sabes, él tiene guardia hoy.  
\- Lo sé - sonrió ella que agregó confiada. - Pero Tracer le relevará.  
\- No lo creo - rebatió su interlocutor. - Tracer quiere hacerlo si, pero eso sería un riesgo, no se puede dejar la guardia así como así. Nadie lo dirá, porque todos somos compañeros, pero si el comandante o el mayor lo descubrieran.  
-¿Sería serio?,- preguntó Amatista preocupada. -  
\- No mucho, quizás una pequeña amonestación. Lo malo es que aparecería en su hoja de servicios. Y Leval es un oficial modelo, no abandonará su guardia si mancha en lo más mínimo su historial.  
\- Pero tú lo hiciste, pediste que te relevasen. - Objetó la atónita muchacha sin llegar a entender eso muy bien. -  
\- Yo prefiero pasear contigo - sonrió él de forma hipócrita. - A decir verdad, tampoco sería para tanto si te dan una pequeña bronca y encima el puesto está cubierto por otro oficial. Más bien una cuestión de formas. Pero quizás Leval tenga otras prioridades.  
\- Ya claro - musitó Amatista bastante molesta. - Para él, lo primero son sus obligaciones.

 

La muchacha estaba visiblemente disgustada. Hacía nada que ella le había salvado la vida y ese chico ni lo tenía en cuenta, en virtud de esa maldita disciplina tan formulista. Logan, vio el gesto de su cara y se llenó de satisfacción interior. Pero no quiso dejarlo ahí, se situó detrás suyo y le susurró suavemente al oído con aparente tono de admiración hacia el otro chico.

\- Eso es lo que debe de hacer todo buen oficial. Leval es ambicioso y no parará hasta que no reconozcan sus méritos. Yo realmente admiro esa cualidad, de seguir así llegará lejos, aunque quizás él se excede un poco en su celo.  
\- Creí que, por lo menos se acercaría a verme un rato, hace días que no podemos ni hablar.- Declaró Amatista con un palpable tono de decepción y enfado. -  
\- De todos modos, lo lamento mucho por él. Hay que estar muy cegado por la ambición para ignorar a una chica como tú.- Repuso Logan con su mejor tono adulador. - Pero ya que has venido hasta aquí, no voy a dejar que te marches así. Tan abatida. Vayamos a cenar. ¿Te parece?  
\- Estaré encantada.- Sonrió la chica que se sentía mejor. Por lo menos alguien se tomaba molestias por ella. – Vayámonos ya…

 

Por su parte Tracer, que no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así, trató de encontrar a Amatista y de ponerle al corriente de lo que sucedía, pero ella ya no estaba allí. Logan había sido mucho más rápido de lo que él creía. El tiempo que el muchacho empleó en buscar a Leval, al que tampoco pudo localizar, había sido suficiente para que ambos se le escapasen. Quiso entonces buscar a Mazoui, pero no estaba en la base, aquello era demasiada mala suerte pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Pudo salir a la ciudad y le localizó en una cafetería, la que sabía que le gustaba acercarse cuando estaba de permiso. Efectivamente, ahora el azar le fue favorable y descubrió allí a su compañero y amigo. Pero estaba con una chica y decidió no molestarle hasta que se despidiera de ella.

-¡Aquí va a estallar una guerra! - Suspiró resignado, apenas podía hacer más.-

 

Ajenos a ello Mazoui y Satory charlaban animados, el muchacho la sorprendió muy gratamente una vez más, pues tenía una gran cultura y bastante sensibilidad. Incluso sacó a relucir algunas poesías que ella también conocía y que tenían como temas las estrellas. 

-Conoces ésta de Pablo Neruda. – Le preguntó él ante la atenta mirada de la chica que apoyaba ambas manos sobre la mesa posando sus mejillas sobre las mismas y le escuchaba embelesada cuando él recitó en español original. -

“Asomado a la noche  
en la terraza  
de un rascacielos altísimo y amargo  
pude tocar la bóveda nocturna  
y en un acto de amor extraordinario  
me apoderé de una celeste estrella.

Negra estaba la noche  
y yo me deslizaba  
por la calle  
con la estrella robada en el bolsillo.  
De cristal tembloroso  
parecía  
y era  
de pronto  
como si llevara  
un paquete de hielo  
o una espada de arcángel en el cinto.

La guardé  
temeroso  
debajo de la cama  
para que no la descubriera nadie,  
pero su luz  
atravesó  
primero  
la lana del colchón,  
luego  
las tejas,  
el techo de mi casa.

Incómodos  
se hicieron  
para mí  
los más privados menesteres.

A lo que la muchacha completó. Dado que también la conocía, aparte de saber hablar el idioma original en el que estaba escrita.

Siempre con esa luz  
de astral acetileno  
que palpitaba como si quisiera  
regresar a la noche,  
yo no podía  
preocuparme de todos  
mis deberes  
y así fue que olvidé pagar mis cuentas  
y me quedé sin pan ni provisiones.

Mientras tanto, en la calle,  
se amotinaban  
transeúntes, mundanos  
vendedores  
atraídos sin duda  
por el fulgor insólito  
que veían salir de mi ventana.

Entonces  
recogí  
otra vez mi estrella,  
con cuidado  
la envolví en mi pañuelo  
y enmascarado entre la muchedumbre  
pude pasar sin ser reconocido.  
Me dirigí al oeste,  
al río Verde,  
que allí bajo los sauces  
es sereno.

Tomé la estrella de la noche fría  
y suavemente  
la eché sobre las aguas.

Y no me sorprendió  
que se alejara  
como un pez insoluble  
moviendo  
en la noche del río  
su cuerpo de diamante.”

 

Mazoui sonrió. Aquello era algo que a ambos les encantaba. Ella le contó que desde jovencita le apasionaban los poemas y que veía una gran relación entre el universo y la poesía. El muchacho estaba admirado, A él le sucedía lo mismo. Para describir aquella grandiosidad celeste los meros datos se quedaban fríos y las palabras normales insuficientes. La poesía era lo único capaz de acercarse. Aunque ella fue la que le dijo.

-Un chico tan grande y fuerte como tú. No imaginaba que fuera amante de la poesía.  
-Pues lo que son las cosas. ¡Yo tampoco lo esperaba de una científica! – Rio él. -

 

La muchacha rio también, francamente divertida por aquello. No le podía culpar, la primera en haber caído en juzgar por las apariencias fue ella misma. Continuaron intercambiando pareceres sobre éste y otro autor de poesías y literatos y los pocos minutos que ésta había pensado en disponer para charlar se convirtieron en hora y media. Así, en un momento dado, la chica consultó su reloj y exclamó alarmada.

-¡El tiempo se me ha pasado volando, tengo que irme! ¡Dios mío! Penélope me matará, está sola esperándome en el laboratorio, es el día libre de Sandy y de Amatista y sólo estaremos las dos porque Jen está con un resfriado.  
\- Siento mucho haberte entretenido tanto, pero tampoco me di cuenta, como tenía la tarde de permiso no me preocupé de la hora. - Se disculpó Mazoui apurado por ella. -  
\- No que va, no es culpa tuya.- Se apresuró a responder Satory. –

 

La muchacha desde luego estaba muy contenta de haber pasado esa tarde, en un principio teóricamente aburrida, con el chico de sus sueños. Además, quedo agradablemente sorprendida de que a éste le apasionaban muchas más cosas comunes con ella de lo que habría podido imaginar, en el más optimista de sus deseos, de modo que reconoció. 

\- Hablando se me ha pasado la tarde volando. Es una lata que tenga que trabajar hoy. Pero mañana estoy libre desde las dos.  
\- Yo quizás tenga misión de vuelo, pero si no fuera así podríamos quedar a tomarnos otro café sin prisas y seguir hablando. Más poesía o quizás otras cosas. - Propuso él que también había disfrutado mucho de esa velada. -  
\- Estaría encantada. Llámame si tienes la tarde libre, ¿vale? –Le pidió Satory.- 

 

La joven sacó un papel de su bolso y con un bolígrafo garabateó rápidamente su teléfono del apartamento (sin pararse a pensar que era el mismo que Amatista y que Mazoui posiblemente lo supiera) no quiso darle el de su móvil puesto que el laboratorio, solía tenerlo apagado y no deseaba que él llamase y al no atenderlo pensara que ella no tenía interés.

\- Gracias- replicó el muchacho haciendo un pliego con ese papel para guardarlo cuidadosamente en un bolsillo de su camisa. -  
-Tengo que irme, adiós.- Se despidió la chica que salió corriendo de la cafetería.- 

 

Su improvisada cita la observó alejarse con una sonrisa. Aquella muchacha era realmente encantadora y se podía hablar con ella de prácticamente cualquier cosa. Lo cierto es que hasta ese momento no había reparado mucho en ella, había pensado que sería un ratón de biblioteca, y aunque lo era, desde luego tenía mucha sensibilidad y no casaba con esa imagen de científica únicamente apasionada por su trabajo. Estaba claro que era enormemente inteligente y que además era buena persona y sensible. Podía percibirlo con claridad. En fin, quizás no fuera mala idea llamarla de nuevo…

-Bueno, al menos es una muchacha estupenda y muy amiga de Amatista. Desde luego con su influencia, la ha encarrilado bastante hacia el camino del estudio.- Se sonrió pensando sobre ello.- Ya se lo diré la próxima vez que quedemos…

 

Tracer entró nada más salir Satory. Mazoui le vio saludándole muy contento, estaba de buen humor y con su compañero allí se reirían un rato antes de volver a la base y le contaría su animada conversación con esa joven científica. Pero extrañamente éste no tenía cara de broma. No perdió el tiempo y se sentó explicándole lo sucedido y haciendo desvanecerse su buen talante.

\- ¡Ese maldito Logan! - rechinó Mazoui apretando los puños. - Cuando me lo eche a la cara se va a enterar.  
\- Me preocupa mucho lo que pueda ocurrir cuando tu primo lo sepa. Logan no tiene ningún tipo de escrúpulos para ligarse a vuestra amiga y eso es preocupante.- Le avisó su amigo con visible inquietud. -  
\- Ese tipo es un cerdo y se aprovecha de que Leval es demasiado ingenuo y buena persona, pero conmigo no le valdrán esas tretas ¡Vamos para allá!

 

Y sin dilación ambos regresaron a la base. Para cuando lo hicieron Logan y Amatista estaban ya en el restaurante, cenando con una distendida charla. Él desplegaba todas sus dotes de seducción sabiendo que la chica estaba en un momento vulnerable, era su oportunidad. Tras la cena la invitó a un paseo por el parque, era de noche. Una noche regulada artificialmente por los sistemas de mantenimiento de la nave, pero que lograba una atmósfera adecuada, aquella luna de tres dimensiones holográfica simulaba estar llena. Cedric y la muchacha se sentaron en un banco y al poco él suavemente abrazó a la muchacha y le dio un ligero beso, ella no se resistió. Animado, intentó uno más largo, pero ésta vez ella se apartó ligeramente.

\- Lo siento, estoy confusa - le confesó ella con la voz algo alterada y sonriendo algo nerviosa. - Es un poco pronto.  
\- Desde que te vi, pensé que tú y yo podríamos tener algo importante - sonrió Logan adulándola con suave tono. - Eres una mujer fuera de lo común. Es lógico que siempre se esté pendiente de ti. Y el que no lo crea así, es que no te merece.  
\- Sabes como conseguir que una chica se sienta halagada.- Admitió Amatista que, en su interior habría deseado fervientemente ese mismo comportamiento de Leval. Aunque pudo oponer para devolver el elogio y de paso tratar de serenar el ambiente. - Pero siendo un chico tan atractivo tendrás todas las chicas que quieras.  
-¿Bromeas?,- sonrió él con fingida modestia. - Yo no soy ningún” Don Juan”. Es más, me cuesta expresar lo que siento, pero contigo es fácil, tú sabes escuchar. Y sólo una mujer antes que tú, me inspiró algo parecido.  
-¿Quién fue? - Inquirió ella escrutándole curiosa. -  
\- Una maestra que tuve en secundaria. - Amatista rio, eso sí que no lo esperaba. - No, no es una broma - afirmó él visiblemente divertido incluso agregando con sorprendente sinceridad, tanta que él mismo se extrañó cuando declaró. - He salido con bastantes chicas si, pero ninguna era como tú. No sabían lo que querían, ni tenían tu fuerza ni tu carácter, eres una persona única. Hay magia a tu alrededor.  
\- No sé que decir, hacía mucho que nadie me hablaba así.- Se sonrojó la chica que se sentía desbordada por tantos cumplidos que además, creía eran del todo sinceros. -  
\- Eso es que no han sabido ver todo lo bueno que hay en ti. - Le susurró Logan que ahora agregó de forma muy galante. Sin querer forzar más la situación. -Te acompaño a casa, es tarde y mañana ambos tendremos que trabajar.

 

Desde luego que se percató de que en ese instante era como si estuviera pescando y gran pez hubiera mordido el anzuelo. Si tiraba demasiado bruscamente el sedal podría romperse pero si era paciente podría ir poco a poco dominándolo. Así creía que iban las cosas. La chica estaba seguramente atraída por él, pero si trataba de besarla de nuevo o de precipitar los acontecimientos podría romper ese embrujo. No, mejor tener paciencia, actuar como un caballero y tomarse su tiempo. Nadie podría acusarle de intentar propasarse…

-Es cuestión de un par de citas más.- Se sonrió, imaginando con sumo regocijo.- La cara de idiota que se le va a quedar a Malden solo será comparable a la de O’ Brian. Así seguro que mostraran sus verdaderas caras.

 

Por su parte ella asintió, le agradó ver que Cedric no quería aprovecharse. Para ser sincera había oído a los chicos hablar mal de él. Incluso le criticaban sin tapujos haciendo alusión a su trato con los compañeros y con algunas mujeres en sus tiempos de academia. Pero estaba claro que no lo conocían bien. Aquel muchacho la acompañaba de forma muy amable sin preocuparse de ese toque de queda que tanto cacareaba Leval como tan terrible. Así aun anduvieron durante unos minutos más, y en esta ocasión fue ella quien le despidió a la puerta de su apartamento con un nuevo beso. Ahora sí que estaba muy confusa. Si antes había pensado que podría volver a existir una llamita nuevamente con Leval, tras esa tarde era como si alguien hubiese echado por encima un cubo de agua. ¿Por qué seguir suspirando por un chico que la ignoraba cuando podía tener ahí a uno que siempre estaba dispuesto a pasar el tiempo a su lado y escucharla? Al hilo de aquellas reflexiones Amatista entró, Satory ya había vuelto del trabajo y la observó entrar muy sonriente.

\- Te veo muy contenta ¿Te ha ido bien con Leval?..  
\- No,- repuso ella despreocupada. - Ni le he visto, para él no significo gran cosa. En cambio he salido con Cedric, hemos cenado y paseado. Y...- se sonrió maliciosamente para sentenciar -...bueno, lo demás ya llegará.  
-¿Pero entonces que pasa con Leval? - Le inquirió su amiga preocupada y bastante asombrada por aquel repentino cambio. -  
\- Quizás he esperado mucho de él durante todos estos años. Sólo es un amigo y nada más.- Respondió su compañera sin parecer afectada en absoluto. -  
-¡Vaya! - se sorprendió Satory que, sin embargo lo dejó correr, ella también estaba contenta esa noche y le contó a su amiga su propios motivos para ello. - Yo tampoco puedo quejarme, lo he pasado muy bien esta tarde.- Afirmó con un tono bastante alegre. -  
-¿Trabajando?,- se extrañó Amatista.-

 

Fue ella a quién le llegaba ahora el turno de mirar incrédulamente a su compañera. Extraña manera de divertirse. Aunque tratándose de ella bien pudiera ser. 

-¡No boba! - rio su interlocutora que le explicó lo que había hecho. - Estuve con Mazoui. No sabía que era un chico tan encantador, tomamos café y hablamos mucho. ¡Hasta recita poesías! El caso es que llegué tarde al laboratorio y Penélope me echó una buena bronca. Aunque luego se rio cuando le explique...

 

Su amiga se había reído escuchando aquello hasta que Satory mencionó a su implacable jefa. Por ello, sorprendida, le preguntó sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía. 

-¿Penélope Winters? ¿La mujer de hielo?, ¿se rio de algo?   
\- No la juzgues tan duramente, es buena chica en el fondo,- repuso Satory que de seguido la justificó de forma comprensiva. - Pero está nerviosa, tiene mucha responsabilidad, se juega su carrera y el trabajo de su vida en esto. Y ahora, además, tras este salto que hemos dado en el espacio…  
\- Es cierto. Y por otro lado Mazoui es un chico estupendo - alabó Amatista. - Por lo menos se ocupa de ti.- Dijo casi más para sí misma pensando en esa otra persona que tanto la había defraudado con su actitud. Aunque decidió que no era momento para amargarse y retomó el interés hacia su amiga para preguntar. - ¿Y entonces qué pasó? ¿Has quedado con él para otro día?...  
\- Pues si - admitió Satory algo colorada. - Si no tiene vuelo me llamará mañana. Como tengo el turno libre, iremos a tomar otro café.  
\- ¡Vaya, vaya con la chica tímida! ¡Cómo estás espabilando! – se sonrió su amiga con cierto retintín a lo que la sonrojada aludida le tiró una almohada a la cara. –  
\- ¡Deja de tomarme el pelo! – Le pidió Satory entre risas.-

 

Y su compañera de piso en tanto se quitaba la almohada de encima añadió, ya de peor tono. 

\- Pues a mí me toca mañana jornada completa y con esa víbora de Sandy.- Se quejó suspirando resignada. -  
\- Es una chica resentida por algo - declaró su compañera con el gesto apenado - y lo paga con todo el mundo. No la hagas caso.  
\- Descuida, no dejaré que esa estúpida me amargue el día - sonrió Amatista. -¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no te decides y le invitas a cenar? - Propuso a su atónita compañera, añadiendo con tono insinuador. - A esas horas no tienen vuelos. Vamos, ahora que vas tan lanzada no pares.  
\- No sé, no creo que sea buena idea. Una cosa es charlar tomando café, pero una cena.- Objetó Satory tímidamente. – Eso ya parece otra cosa, no es bueno ir tan deprisa.  
-¿Cómo que no?,- rebatió su amiga que la animó con decisión. - No seas tonta ¡lánzate! Si no te arriesgas va a pensar que eres un muermo. ¡Venga mujer! , ponte guapa y verás como le dejas colado por ti.  
\- Apenas le conozco, no sé que va a pensar de mí si actúo de esa forma. Y tengo poco que ponerme.- Alegó Satory preocupada y visiblemente amedrentada ante el simple pensamiento de una cita así. –Nunca me he ocupado mucho de eso…  
\- No seas tan mojigata, con lo bueno que está y te pones trabas por cualquier cosa. Además, ¿qué dices? ¡Si tienes el ropero lleno de vestidos y de trajes! Mi madre te regaló unos cuantos y tu padre te ha comprado el resto,- respondió Amatista encargándose de desmontar esa coartada. – Y te los has traído casi todos. ¿Para qué?, ¿Para qué se apolillen en el armario?  
\- No quiero que crea que soy una chica fácil.- Repuso Satory temerosa de esa posibilidad. -  
\- Te he dicho que le invites a cenar, no que te lo cenes a él, ¡todavía! - rio su amiga que no se cortó a la hora de asegurar. - Eso ya vendrá después.

 

Ambas chicas rieron con complicidad y Satory, más animada aunque con el semblante colorado, respondió.

\- Tienes razón. Eso haré, mañana esperaré a que me llame y...

 

Amatista entonces le hizo una mueca cerrando los ojos y simulando un beso. Satory, otra vez roja, le pegó con un cojín, ella le devolvió el ataque con la misma arma y tras una corta pelea utilizando también las almohadas las dos se cayeron de risa. 

 

En la base, cuando Mazoui llegó a su cuarto descubrió que su primo repasaba unos informes de rutina, estaba ajeno a todo lo que había sucedido. No quiso decirle nada para no enfadarle y que en caliente hiciese algo que podría perjudicarle. Decidió esperar al día siguiente para hablar con Logan. Totalmente desconocedor de esa situación, Leval, después de su guardia estaba animado, mañana tendría el día libre. Se durmieron y por la mañana decidió llamar por vídeo teléfono a Amatista. Como ella tenía trabajo no pudo contactarla y esperó a la hora de comer, insistió, llamando al laboratorio. Ésta se puso y al verle en pantalla no sonrió como era habitual.

\- Hola Amatista - saludó él - ¿Te apetecería tomar algo y charlar? Hoy tengo día libre.  
\- Cuánto lo siento Leval, hoy estoy ocupada,- declinó ella con un tono extrañamente frío. - Quizás otro día.  
\- Si claro - dijo él haciéndose cargo a pesar de que esa forma de hablar de ella le resultaba algo extraña. - Que tengas un buen día, nos veremos mañana.  
\- Adiós – repuso la muchacha de manera indiferente para colgar acto seguido. –

 

El muchacho se encogió de hombros, seguramente la chica tendría muchas cosas de las que ocuparse, entre sus estudios y las prácticas del laboratorio. Lo dejó correr, ya habría otra ocasión. Aunque casi le daba la impresión de que estuviera enfadada por algo…

-En fin, ella sabrá.- Se dijo dejando aparcado ya aquello para retornar a su cuarto.-

 

Mazoui por su parte fue en busca de Logan. Cuando le encontró le abordó con rapidez apartándole de no muy buenas formas de un grupo de oficiales que estaban cerca.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo y ahora,- le dijo de forma poco amistosa. -  
\- Mira Mazoui - repuso él tratando de eludir el tema puesto que ya se imaginaba en qué consistiría. - No creo que tú y yo tengamos nada de que hablar.  
-¿Ah no? – Exclamó su interlocutor que, visiblemente enfadado, agarró de un brazo al otro oficial y lo arrastró a un cuarto adyacente que estaba vacío mientras le espetaba sin disimular su enojo. - ¡Yo creo que sí!

 

El resto de sus compañeros los observaron sorprendidos, algunos comentaron que quizás Logan hubiese hecho alguna de las suyas. Otros, con gesto divertido, afirmaron que si Mazoui le sacudía pues bien merecido se lo tendría. No obstante alguno que era amigo suyo o bien que mantenía una relación cordial con él dijo que esas no eran formas, y menos entre oficiales, de resolver las cosas. Esos mismos mencionaron ciertos rumores sobre Mazoui y el primo de éste en los que se les brindaba trato de favor por parte de la superioridad. Se referían a que casi siempre eran los primeros en ser convocados para las misiones y que tanto Hazzar como Spar les tenían en muy alta consideración. A lo que los más cercanos a ellos y detractores de Logan acusaban a éste último de malmeter y afirmaban que, si esos dos chicos cumplían con éxito sus misiones estaban salvaguardando la seguridad de todos. Pero los oficiales partidarios de Cedric argumentaban que el único crimen de Logan era el haberlo denunciado y que por ello esos dos le tenían en su lista negra. Sus opositores decían que era justo al contrario y que ese tipo les estaba haciendo una campaña inmerecida de acoso y derribo. De cualquier forma ninguno se quiso meter por medio. Con que la mitad de lo que se contaba sobre él fuese cierto, nadie desearía vérselas con su compañero y menos enfadado.

 

Y a todo eso, sin dar opción a Logan para responder, Mazoui cerró la puertas tras ellos y se dispuso a ajustarle las cuentas...


	9. Primer contacto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contacto con una civilización alienígena que no empieza de forma amistosa.

A pesar de intentar soltarse con todas sus fuerzas Logan no era capaz de mover los brazos de su asaltante ni un milímetro. Y además, la cara de enfado que éste tenía daba realmente miedo. Sobre todo cuando le espetó sin andarse con rodeos.

-¡Ahora, vas a explicarme qué es lo que pretendes con tu miserable actitud!  
\- No sé de qué me hablas o lo que te crees imaginar, pero estoy ocupado y no tengo tiempo que perder contigo.- Le replicó Cedric sin parecer en absoluto preocupado, puesto que cuando quería era un maestro para disimular sus emociones - ahora si me disculpas.

 

Pero Mazoui lejos de ceder, se enfadó bastante más, sujetando a Logan de la pechera lo subió en alto varios centímetros colocándole contra la pared.

-¡Escúchame bien maldito estúpido! ,- le escupió tratando de templar su tono con un falso toque de condescendencia. - Normalmente tengo mucha paciencia pero tú estás acabando con ella. Te advierto que cuando me enfado no resulto nada agradable. Así que no quieras averiguarlo ¡Vas a explicarte ahora! Ya sabes de lo que te hablo, o si no, te estrujaré como un acordeón y me importa un bledo lo que vayas a decirle al comandante. No podrán hacerme nada peor de lo que te haga yo a ti.  
\- Bueno, está bien - pudo decir Cedric que ahora sí se sentía intimidado. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
-Que me digas porqué te empeñas en meterte en medio de nuestras vidas.- Le escupió su inquisidor.-

 

Cedric debía de reconocer que Mazoui era muy fuerte y no convenía un enfrentamiento con él, sobre todo desde que se corriera el rumor de junto con Leval podían alimentar ellos dos solos los cañones de la nave. O cuando él mismo les vio durante aquel combate frente a esos enemigos. Destruyéndoles con la única ayuda de esos trajes. De modo que le dijo con aparente tinte conciliatorio.

\- No te pongas así, no tengo nada contra ti. ¿Acaso me he metido yo alguna vez en tus asuntos? Tú no tienes nada que ver.  
\- En eso te equivocas de medio a medio - le contradijo Mazoui con sarcasmo e indignación posterior cuando sentenció. - Si le haces una faena a mi amigo, me la haces a mí. Y mucho más si es a traición y por la espalda. Aunque claro, puede que tú no conozcas el significado de las palabras compañerismo y amistad. Búscalas en el diccionario.  
\- No te entiendo O ‘Brian - balbuceó Logan. - Ella no es su novia, él es su amigo. Amatista me lo ha dicho. Además, la chica puede elegir con quién sale. ¿Verdad?  
-¡Tienes mucha cara, amigo!,- espetó Mazoui moviendo la cabeza. - Sabes de sobra a lo que me refiero. ¿Por qué impediste a Tracer que relevase a Leval? A ti, te hicieron ese mismo favor, si no recuerdo mal.  
\- En la guerra y el amor todo vale ¿No?,- sonrió su interlocutor trémulamente. - ¿Tú que habrías hecho?...

 

Mazoui estaba tentado de romperle esa estúpida sonrisa de un puñetazo pero la alarma de llamada le contuvo. Soltó a Logan.

\- Aún no hemos zanjado este asunto - le advirtió a su compañero, por denominarle de algún modo y remachó con un amenazante. - Ya continuaremos esto más tarde.

 

Después corrieron a la sala de juntas. El comandante Braem había llamado a todos los miembros de la escuadra en reunión de urgencia. Pasó directamente al grano como era su costumbre.

\- Les he convocado porque se ha detectado un nuevo planeta. Nuestros expertos creen que podría reunir las condiciones apropiadas para su terraformación. De todos modos y en previsión de riesgos desconocidos quiero voluntarios para un vuelo de reconocimiento.  
\- Señor, yo me ofrezco para ir - anunció Leval, que lejos de saber todavía nada de lo concerniente a Logan, Amatista, Tracer y Mazoui, acogió ésta petición con entusiasmo. -  
-¿Está usted seguro, teniente? - Le preguntó Braem sorprendido y a la vez con bastante respeto - ya se arriesgó bastante en la última ocasión.  
\- Creo que gracias a algunas técnicas que domino tengo más posibilidades de volver que otros, señor. No será necesario arriesgar vidas sin necesidad. - Repuso modestamente él. –

 

Pese a todo a algunos pilotos no les cayó bien ese comentario. Leval era bastante ingenuo a veces, él no lo dijo con mala intención, pero tampoco se detuvo a considerar el alcance de sus palabras. Ya había algunos que le observaban con gesto disgustado e incluso intercambiaron miradas de desaprobación. Por suerte, la mayoría estaban más o menos al corriente de aquella hazaña del mundo captor y de las baterías láser, aunque no supiesen a ciencia cierta cómo lo había hecho y lejos de tomarlo a mal, agradecieron ese detalle. A todo esto el comandante, ajeno a esa situación, asintió y quiso saber de nuevo.

\- De acuerdo, ¿quién más quiere ir?

 

Mazoui también se ofreció, lo mismo que Tracer y para sorpresa de casi todos, Logan se unió al grupo.

\- Muy bien,- convino Braem que declaró con absoluta sinceridad, avalada por las salidas hechas hasta entonces. - Ustedes son los mejores pilotos que tenemos. Irán a las órdenes del mayor Enset. Vayan con cuidado y a la menor señal de problemas regresen a la base.

 

Cuadrándose todos, respondieron de forma afirmativa. Se encaminaron a sus aviones. El mayor Enset que dirigiría la misión esperaba ya en el hangar. Los cinco abordaron sus cazas y despegaron. En la torre de mando, en previsión de que sucediera algo similar al mundo anterior, se avisó de nuevo a Satory. Ella suspiró y se resignó diciéndose a media voz, en tanto iba de camino.

\- ¡Mi día libre a la porra! En fin, espero que sea por algo importante.

 

Al llegar al puente se encontró también allí con Penélope y cuando ella le puso al corriente de lo sucedido su entusiasmo le hizo olvidar lo demás.

-¡Podría ser el planeta que hemos estado buscando! – exclamó la muchacha dominada por la emoción. –  
-Esperemos que así sea.- Convino su jefa que también parecía expectante, aunque templaba más la forma de expresarlo.-

 

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que comenzaron a llegar informes sobre ese mundo. Era un planetoide helado, a primera vista demasiado frío y lejano de su estrella. Una enana azul. No sería viable su terraformación por carecer de calor suficiente. 

-¡Vaya! – Suspiró Satory con resignación combinada con algo de fastidio.- Y yo que pensaba que esta vez tendríamos más suerte.  
-No te preocupes. Planetoides hay muchos.- Le dijo Penélope que lo había encajado impertérrita.- Ya habrá otra ocasión.

 

Desde luego que tocaba resignarse. A todo eso en el puente recibieron un mensaje de la escuadrilla de reconocimiento.

\- Aquí Enset, equipo rojo uno. Hemos completado un reconocimiento en la órbita exterior del planeta. La atmósfera es casi inexistente. La superficie debe estar helada, carbono y metano se detectan en grandes cantidades.

 

En la sala de mando, recibieron ésta comunicación y un capitán le preguntó a Satory si podría existir vida.

\- Existiendo carbono no lo descartaría, pero hará falta un barrido de escáner a menor distancia. Si se descubriese agua podría servirnos como reserva.- Propuso ella. -  
\- Al menos algo bueno podríamos sacar de esto. Además de agua en estado sólido quizás podría existir algún yacimiento de metales y minerales - Terció Penélope enfrascada en los datos que les iban llegando. – Creo que valdría la pena indagar…  
\- Entiendo - afirmó el capitán. - Ordenaré que hagan un reconocimiento sobre la superficie.- 

Y de inmediato contactó con Enset y le dio la orden.

\- Bueno muchachos - dijo éste a sus pilotos. - Ordenan reconocimiento de superficie. Mazoui y Logan conmigo abajo. Tracer, tú y Leval, orbitar a la espera de nuevas instrucciones.

 

Todos cumplieron las órdenes con rapidez, a medida que bajaban hacia su superficie Enset les advirtió que tuvieran cuidado con la aproximación. Las naves sobrevolaban lo que parecían unas extensiones glaciares sin fin. Analizándolas se pudo comprobar efectivamente su alto contenido en agua. Entonces Mazoui presintió algo anormal.

\- Señor - advirtió a su superior. - Debemos salir de aquí rápidamente. Hay algo que no me gusta.  
-¿Qué ocurre teniente?,- le inquirió Enset. - El radar y el escáner no detectan nada fuera de lo normal.  
-¿No se tratará de alguno de esos presentimientos extraños tuyos, verdad? - Le inquirió Cedric con sorna. -  
\- Llámalo como quieras,- respondió Mazoui sin demasiada simpatía y agregando con preocupación - pero creo que debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes.  
\- En eso hay que reconocer que O ‘Brian no suele estar desencaminado, señor. – Admitió Logan comunicando con su superior. – Recomendaría prestar atención a su sugerencia.

 

Desde luego que Cedric lo sabía mejor que casi ninguno de sus compañeros oficiales o superiores, merced a esos informes a los que había tenido acceso. Y en ese caso su propia seguridad estaba en juego. Quizás no le tuviera muchas simpatías a Mazoui, en especial tras su último encontronazo, pero ahora tocaba ser práctico. En esta ocasión estaban en el mismo bando. Su superior también sopesó esa consideración, más cuando el mismo Leval comentó al escucharles.

\- Coincido con el teniente Logan, señor. Nosotros les cubrimos.  
\- Muy bien, haremos una pasada más y saldremos – ordenó Enset. -

 

En la órbita del planeta, Leval y Tracer aguardaban y pasaban el rato charlando, tras enviar este mensaje a su superior el muchacho recibió un mensaje de su compañero por otra frecuencia. Se sorprendió dado que no era una que se utilizase en demasía. Quizás quería decirle algo confidencial. La ajustó y en efecto, el otro piloto le contó lo que había ocurrido, aunque se guardó de detallarle los peores detalles del sucio juego de Logan. Como era lógico, al chico no le hizo mucha gracia, pero tampoco se enfadó hasta el punto que su compañero pensaba, aunque claro está que no le había dado toda la versión de lo sucedido.

\- Pues chico, te lo tomas bastante bien.- Le dijo a Leval sorprendido para añadir con sinceridad. - Si a mí me intentan hacer eso con mi chica me habría puesto muy furioso.  
\- Amatista no es mi chica - respondió contundentemente él. - Es sólo una amiga y puede hacer lo que quiera. Pero lo que me molesta más de todo esto es que Logan actuase de esa forma. Yo ni siquiera sabía que la pobre vino a verme. Y ahora pensará que ni me preocupé de ella. - Remachó con palpable malestar. – Claro – pensó en un destello de perspicacia - ahora lo entiendo.- Recordó la llamada que hiciera y como Amatista le contestó, mucho más fría y cortantemente de lo que ella era.- ¡Maldito tipejo! –Se dijo ahora con mayor enojo.- Ha hecho que ella piense que la he ignorado por completo.

 

Sin embargo tuvo que dejar esas reflexiones a un lado. En ese momento algo se iluminó en la superficie del planeta. Una especie de código luminoso. Luces que bailoteaban

\- Mira Tracer - indicó Leval preguntando con tono de sorpresa. - ¿Qué podrá ser eso?  
\- Que me den un permiso de seis meses si lo sé. Pero no creo que se trate de un fenómeno natural,- opinó su compañero conjeturando a continuación - parece una secuencia lógica. Debemos comunicarlo a los otros.

 

Y el piloto informó a su comandante de vuelo. Pero el mayor ya se había dado cuenta.

\- Parece que sus presentimientos no iban mal encaminados,- le dijo Enset a Mazoui ordenando de inmediato - elevémonos y salgamos de aquí.

 

Al punto, los tres cazas salieron de la atmósfera del planeta. Se elevaron reuniéndose con los otros. Las luces continuaban variando, tanto de posición como de colores e intensidad. Por su parte el radar del puente de mando detectó tres objetos que se dirigían al planeta a gran velocidad.

\- Mayor, vuelvan a la base - ordenó el capitán del puente informando rápidamente al grupo. – Tres targets no identificados van hacia sus posiciones y no sabemos si son hostiles.  
\- Recibido, a la orden.- Contestó Enset comunicándoselo a sus pilotos - chicos volvemos. Código cuatro.

 

Pero los tres objetos llegaron muy rápido. Sin darles casi ni tiempo para alejarse, ni entablar ningún tipo de contacto, atacaron a los cazas con rayos de energía. No eran como los aparatos ovoides que les habían atacado anteriormente, más bien tenían forma similar a un croissant. Lanzaban sus rayos desde las puntas. Los cazas lograron eludir el ataque y Enset solicitó permiso para defenderse que le fue concedido de inmediato.

\- Hagan fuego - ordenó sin dilación. -

 

Mazoui replicó con dos misiles. Uno de ellos logró impactar en uno de esos aparatos destrozándole un “brazo”. De inmediato los otros dos y el tercero, averiado pero aun en vuelo, se retiraron.

\- Parece que no esperaban una resistencia seria. - Intervino Leval con euforia - ¡Les hemos dado un buen escarmiento!  
\- Seguro que han ido por refuerzos - conjeturó Mazoui con mucho menos entusiasmo para añadir con urgencia. - Debemos largarnos de aquí.  
\- Si y cuanto antes - convino Enset comentando no sin inquietud. - Probablemente hemos entrado en un planeta propiedad de alguna civilización alienígena. Y no creo que se crucen de brazos después de dañarles una nave.  
\- Bueno - terció Logan excusando aquello con su característico toque irónico - al fin y al cabo, comenzaron ellos.  
\- Quizás no.- Rebatió preocupadamente Tracer que explicó con agudeza. - Nosotros hemos invadido su espacio aéreo, somos los intrusos. Y puede que esas luces fueran alguna clase de advertencia.

 

Los demás no respondieron, analizando cada uno la implicación de esas palabras y su más que probable veracidad. En todo caso sería mejor salir de allí. Volvieron con rapidez a la nave y tras informar de lo ocurrido con más detalle se detectó lo que parecía una gran nave nodriza rodeada de varios escuadrones de esos objetos. El contraalmirante ordenó zafarrancho de combate. En la zona de control y el puente comenzaron a llegar lo que parecían muchos tipos diversos de frecuencias. Según su experiencia en radio astronomía Satory interpretó que debían de tratarse de intentos por establecer contacto. Los técnicos recibían algo parecido a unos tonos básicos. Los ordenadores de la nave trabajaban a gran velocidad, tratando de descifrarlos. Lograron establecer algunos patrones que denotaban presencia de un idioma inteligente. Asimismo se emitieron los códigos de comunicación convencionales. Satory sugirió que fuesen fórmulas matemáticas para ampliarlas luego con idioma humano. Empezando por una serie de igualdades en código binario y pasando a cuestiones lógicas, para ir construyendo las bases del lenguaje. Y funcionó. O al menos la tecnología alienígena parecía bastante más avanzada en estos temas pues, al cabo de unos pocos minutos, envió el siguiente mensaje.

\- Un, dos, probando ¿Nos reciben nave alienígena? ¿Comprenden este idioma? Somos la poderosa cultura Zirt. Expliquen el motivo de su presencia en nuestro espacio y su actitud hostil.

 

El capitán del puente avisó de inmediato al contralmirante y también a Enset y Braem. Estos se personaron enseguida.

\- Señores - les dijo el capitán con el semblante tomado por la preocupación. -Tal y como ustedes pensaron, son una civilización extraterrestre que nos acusa de haber violado su espacio aéreo. Debemos responder para evitar una posible confrontación. El contralmirante ya está informado y va a intentar dialogar con ellos. Usted que ha estado allí - inquirió a Enset - , cree que son realmente peligrosos.  
\- En mi opinión, creo que primero quieren entablar contacto, señor - repuso el aludido. - De haberlo querido nos habrían destruido desde un primer momento. O al menos, dada su superioridad numérica, ya habrían atacado.

 

No dio tiempo a charlar más, el comandante en jefe de la nave conectó desde su despacho, con la sala de mandos y con las naves alienígenas y les dirigió una respuesta.

\- Aquí el contralmirante Spar. Soy el capitán de esta nave. Somos del tercer planeta de un lejano sistema solar a muchas decenas de miles de años luz de aquí. No pretendemos invadir nada ni apropiarnos de pertenencias ajenas. Es más, desconocíamos que este mundo fuese propiedad de nadie...repito, no deseamos entablar ningún tipo de hostilidad.

 

Se hizo el silencio, ellos estarían tratando de traducir las palabras del contraalmirante a su propio idioma y mandar respuesta. Ésta se hizo esperar unos agónicos instantes más pero al fin llegó.

\- Ustedes han atacado a nuestras naves patrulla y eso es a todas luces un acto hostil - sentenció aquella voz. -  
\- Fueron ustedes los que atacaron primero - rebatió Spar. - Nosotros sólo nos defendimos. Podrían haberse tratado de comunicar. Como ahora.  
-¿Acaso no vieron nuestras señales de advertencia sobre el planeta? - Inquirió la voz que se hizo esperar menos que en el intervalo anterior corroborando así la suposición de Tracer. -  
\- En cuanto mis cazas vieron sus luces salieron de la atmósfera del planeta - respondió Spar. -No había ninguna necesidad de atacarnos. Además, no hemos destruido ninguna de sus naves, sólo dañamos una como advertencia.  
\- Nosotros tampoco habíamos lanzado una andanada letal. Solo fue un rayo de baja potencia. Somos pacíficos, no queremos entablar ninguna batalla - fue la respuesta. - Sólo deseamos que salgan de nuestro sistema planetario.  
\- Por eso no habrá ningún problema. Les presentamos nuestras excusas por este incidente. Se ha tratado de un malentendido por ambas partes - contestó Spar aliviado de que así fuera, y aprovechando astutamente para preguntar. - ¿Les importaría decirnos hacia donde hemos de ir para no ser acusados nuevamente de invadir su territorio?  
\- Pasamos a su nave las coordenadas para abandonar nuestro espacio - le comunicaron aquellos seres al Contraalmirante. - Asimismo les hacemos una advertencia, que más bien es un consejo. La cercana civilización Quad, no es tan pacífica como la nuestra. Aunque, no teman, no les mandaremos hacia su territorio. Pero, no obstante, tengan cuidado. Ellos suelen hacer incursiones por casi cualquier parte de la zona de espacio neutral.  
\- ¿Hay por esa zona que dice algún mundo susceptible de ser habitado y que no sea propiedad de nadie?- Inquirió Spar muy interesado. -  
\- Depende de en qué basen ustedes la vida,- fue la enigmática respuesta de los Zirt. -  
\- Nos basamos en el carbono y respiramos oxígeno - comunicó el contraalmirante. -

 

Todos aguardaron. Si esos extraños pudieran darles alguna indicación esa sería una información de lo más valiosa. Por fin, después de unos segundos, llegó contestación.

\- Hay un sistema planetario a un par de sus años luz. Pero para su velocidad sublumínica, aconsejamos atravesar agujero de gusano. Les enviamos coordenadas. Pero tengan cuidado, es una zona de tránsito de muchas culturas. Algunas manifiestamente peligrosas.  
\- Muchas gracias por su ayuda y su comprensión. - Repuso Spar muy satisfecho por aquella valiosa información y añadiendo con amable y sincero tono. - Lamento mucho que nuestras dos civilizaciones hayan tenido que conocerse en esta situación. Esperamos quedar en paz y amistad con ustedes pese a todo lo ocurrido y cuenten con nuestra ayuda si algún día la necesitan. - Ofreció en testimonio de amistad -  
\- Lo mismo les decimos. Suerte - le desearon los Zirt para remachar - y que logren alcanzar ese planeta...

 

La comunicación se cortó, al parecer definitivamente. Spar ordenó a sus mandos que emprendieran rumbo hacia esa zona después de barrerla con lo sensores, pues, pese a lo diplomático de la conversación tenía muchas tablas y no confiaba plenamente en aquellos tipos, podría ser una trampa. Sin embargo los instrumentos y alguna sonda enviada no detectaron nada anormal y la gran nave se dirigió hacia allí. Los Zirt la escoltaron durante una pequeña parte de trayecto para retirarse una vez que el ordenador de a bordo indicaba la salida de su sistema. De hecho no mentían, era un pueblo pacífico aunque no deseaban que nadie se les acercase. A buen seguro otras culturas más belicosas lo habrían intentado y ya estaban escarmentados. Lo cierto es que tanto Spar como los demás oficiales podían comprenderlo bien. Ellos mismos habían sido atacados sin provocación.

\- Es una lástima – suspiró Satory cuando supo los pormenores de aquellas conversaciones. - Para una civilización que encontramos que no trata de destruirnos son aislacionistas.  
\- ¡Qué le vamos a hacer! – Replicó resignadamente Penélope que convino. - Una pena, hubiera sido una gran oportunidad para compartir conocimientos con ellos.

 

Las dos suspiraron. De nuevo, aguardaba el espacio desconocido. Y a juzgar por la distancia tardarían unos meses en llegar a su destino y eso con suerte de no toparse con aquellos Quad. Todos esperaban sin embargo, en caso de encontrarse con ellos, que no fueran tan hostiles como los Zirt les habían advertido. Por lo menos los trabajos del laboratorio marchaban muy bien. Las investigaciones iban dando frutos y ya tenían algunas interesantes aplicaciones para varios de los resultados que habían sido obtenidos. Entre ellos, el compuesto que preparó Penélope. En cuanto todo retornó a la normalidad. Tanto ella, como Satory y el resto del grupo científico se acercó hasta el parque.

-Sandy. Ocúpate de calibrar los medidores.- Le pidió su jefa.-

 

La morena asintió cumpliendo aquello sin tardanza. Hoy parecía estar de mejor humor, al menos no se metía con Amatista ni con Satory. Aunque claro, Penélope estaba ahí delante. Fue Jen la que comentó, cuando le pusieron al corriente de lo que había sucedido con los Zirt.

-¡Qué pena! Quizás esos tipos podrían habernos ayudado mucho más.  
-No podemos culparles.- Repuso Satory, alegando.- Nos metimos en su territorio e incluso les atacamos.  
-Las apariencias engañan. Hay que saber observar. - Terció lacónicamente Sandy que ya había terminado de efectuar los ajustes.-   
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Inquirió Jen.-  
-Quiero decir que casi provocamos una guerra por no saber leer unas señales que parecían evidentes. Nuestros pilotos deberían haber prestado más atención.  
-Claro.- Repuso Amatista que estaba lo bastante cerca como para escuchar aquello, añadiendo no sin sorna.- Debieron enviarte a ti. Seguro que esos tipos habrían escapado enseguida.

 

Aquello no le cayó demasiado bien a la aludida, pero se cuidó de replicar ante la proximidad de Penélope. Fue Satory la que, en un aparte, le dijo a su amiga.

-Mejor que no la provoques.  
-¿Provocarla?- se sonrió ésta de forma algo ladina, para sentenciar.- ¿No es lo que hace ella con nosotras continuamente?

 

De hecho esa mujer le obsequió con una mirada algo torva, pero Amatista se la mantuvo sin pestañear. Después de todas las cosas que había vivido y las amenazas contra las que había luchado no sería una presuntuosa la que le diese miedo. Afortunadamente siguió la sugerencia de Satory y mantuvo silencio. Por fortuna la tarde concluyó sin incidentes. Tras completar su jornada las chicas retornaron a su apartamento para descansar…

 

Por su parte, al poco de volver de la misión Logan fue a su habitación. Ahora, con más calma, seguía consultando los dosieres que tenía sobre sus compañeros. A primera vista eran dos tipos realmente fuera de lo común. Sin embargo el joven oficial no comprendía el porqué de todo aquello. Pese a que personalmente no se llevaba nada bien con ninguno lo cierto es que no habían dado muestras de ser peligrosos para la seguridad de la nave, antes al contrario. No obstante las órdenes eran claras. Y él se ocuparía de cumplirlas de una forma o de otra. Y ahora se le sumaba el interés por aquella chica que estaba realmente bien. Si tenía la más mínima posibilidad de mantener una relación con ella, mejor que mejor. Podría usarla asimismo para su cometido.

-Habrá que tener cautela para dar el siguiente paso. En todos los sentidos.- Se dijo con gesto reflexivo.-

 

Los muchachos entre tanto ya descansaban en sus habitaciones y Leval aprovechó para preguntarle a Mazoui por lo que Tracer le había contado. Cuando su primo le dio más detalles el chico se enfadó de veras. Una cosa era que Amatista saliera con quién quisiera y otra que ese bastardo hubiera mal metido a la muchacha contra él. No era de extrañar desde luego, tal y como pensase durante la misión, que ella hubiese estado tan fría cuando la llamó.

-Tendré que hablar seriamente con ese tipo. – Masculló el chico con gesto poco amable.-  
-Ten mucho cuidado con él. - Le advirtió Mazoui.- Es un maestro en retorcer las cosas y si lo miras todo conforme al reglamento no ha hecho nada que podamos reprocharle.  
-Salvo engañar y aprovecharse de la buena fe de una chica. – Replicó su interlocutor.-  
-Por desgracia de eso tampoco podemos acusarle. Que yo sepa Amatista no ha dicho nada al respecto.  
-Ahora comprendo por qué estaba molesta conmigo cuando la llamé.- Afirmó Leval exteriorizando lo que había pensado.- Y no es para menos.

 

Mazoui le dedicó una mirada algo sorprendida. Sin andarse con rodeos, quiso preguntarle con un tono algo más serio.

-Dime una cosa Leval. ¿De veras que no sientes nada por ella?  
\- Claro que siento algo por ella - repuso su amigo dejándole atónito, aunque enseguida matizó.- Es una buena amiga. Nos conocemos desde hace ya bastantes años. Aparte de ti es la única familia que ahora me queda. Es como una hermana y cuando embarcó con nosotros les prometí a sus padres y a mi hermana Kerria que cuidaría de ella.

 

Su amigo no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir despacio. Leval tampoco habló durante unos instantes hasta que su primo si se decidió finalmente a intervenir dejando a un lado el tema.

-Ha sido un día muy largo. Será mejor que vayámonos a dormir.

 

Y su interlocutor convino en ello. Fuera lo que fuese lo sucedido con Amatista ya lo aclararía pero ahora era tarde y debía descansar, ¿quién sabe qué nuevos peligros esperaban ocultos en ese nuevo sector del universo en el que habían entrado?

 

Días atrás, en el reino de la Luna Nueva las cosas habían estado también muy agitadas. Por su parte, la soberana dormía tras esa agotadora recepción con cena incluida. Su invitado el saiyan le causó muy buena impresión. Pero ahora soñaba con el difunto Granate, aquel chico que había sido su primer amor. Estaba en esa gran nave, con él. Corrían de la mano hacia el lago. Allí se detuvieron, jadeando tras la carrera, aunque él tardó poco en rodearla con sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente. Tras separarse le dijo todavía con la respiración entrecortada.

-Tengo que llevarte todavía a muchos sitios…ven y toma mi mano.- Le decía cuando los dos se apoyaban en el tronco de árbol cercano.-  
-Ya es tarde.- Pudo oponer ella con pesar.- Debería regresar…

 

Pero el muchacho le sonrió, animando su expresión y tras sujetar la barbilla de ella con suavidad le cantó de esa manera que él tenía tan dulce, afectuosa y pícara a la vez…

-Ven y toma mi mano   
Quiero contactar a los vivos   
No estoy seguro de comprender   
El papel que tengo que interpretar 

Me siento y le hablo a Dios   
Y él se ríe de mis planes   
Mi cabeza habla un lenguaje   
Que no comprendo 

Sólo quiero sentir amor verdadero   
Sentir el hogar en el que vivo   
Porque tengo mucha vida   
Corriendo por de mis venas   
Y se va a desperdiciar 

No quiero morir   
Pero tampoco me entusiasma la vida   
Antes de enamorarme   
Estoy preparándome para dejarla 

Me asusto hasta morir,   
Por eso sigo corriendo   
Antes de llegar,   
Puedo verme venir 

Sólo quiero sentir amor verdadero   
Sentir el hogar en el que vivo   
Porque tengo mucha vida   
Corriendo por de mis venas 

Y se va a desperdiciar   
Y necesito sentir amor verdadero   
Y una vida para siempre jamás   
No puedo darme por vencido 

Sólo quiero sentir amor verdadero   
Sentir el hogar en el que vivo   
Porque tengo mucha vida   
Corriendo por de mis venas   
Y se va a desperdiciar 

Sólo quiero sentir amor verdadero   
Y una vida eterna   
Hay un hueco en mi alma   
Puedes verlo en mi rostro   
Es un lugar verdaderamente enorme 

Ven y toma mi mano   
Quiero contactar a los vivos   
No estoy seguro de comprender   
El papel que tengo que interpretar 

No estoy seguro de comprender   
No estoy seguro de comprender   
No estoy seguro de comprender   
No estoy seguro de comprender

(Feel, Robbie Williams. Crédito al autor)

 

Y ella le escuchó embelesada como siempre hacía. Granate entonaba con aquella hermosa voz, tan llena de alegría y afecto que la soberana no podía evitar emocionarse al tiempo que se sonrojaba y sonreía. Aunque tras cantar un poco más, la joven insistió declarando no sin fastidio.

-Mi escolta y mi Chambelán estarán preocupados por mí. -Debería volver.-  
-¡Ese tipo realmente es muy raro! - Se rio Granate haciendo algunos ademanes que imitaban a ese hombre y fingiendo esa engolada voz que tenía para parodiarle.- ¡Oh!... Mi hermosa y gentil reina de La Luna…tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Por lo menos hay que utilizar todos los cubiertos y las copas de la mesa…

 

El muchacho se refería a una cena de gala a las que inevitablemente asistió la noche anterior. Con un despliegue enorme de vajilla y cubertería que ese tipo dijo haber traído expresamente de la Luna. Para regocijo de la soberana, durante la cena, el chico, con tono muy serio, le pidió al atónito chambelán una guía de empleo de los cubiertos alegando que eso era más difícil que pilotar un caza orbital. No obstante era una broma, él había sido adiestrado en protocolo en la academia, sin mencionar la estricta educación que su madre también le diera en esa materia. A todo eso Neherenia tuvo que taparse la boca y esconder la cabeza dado que se partía de risa. Fracasando pese a todo en mantener su real compostura para horror de su séquito lo que todavía la hizo más gracia si cabía. Ahora recordaban aquello divertidos, entre carcajadas, sentados en el césped junto al lago artificial. Cuando al fin pararon de reír, Granate acarició el sedoso pelo de la joven reina y le dijo con jovialidad.

-Con una hamburguesa y una bebida en cualquier bar yo habría cenado igual. Aunque eso sí, de postre una tarta de mi madre o de mi Makoina.  
-¿Makoina?- se sorprendió Nehie.-  
-Es como llamo a mi madrina Makoto. Desde que era pequeño, como no sabía decir bien las palabras las mezclaba.- Le explicó él para provocar nuevamente una sonrisa en su interlocutora.-  
-Soy muy feliz aquí, contigo.- Le confesó ella suspirando para sentenciar.- Quisiera que el tiempo se parase y que pudiéramos estar aquí, sin obligaciones, ni consejos de Estado. Solamente tú y yo. Por siempre juntos…  
-Sí, habría estado bien.- Sonrió débilmente él, que sin embargo adoptó entonces una expresión seria.- Hubiera sido maravilloso, pero…  
-¿Ocurre algo?- Quiso saber la desconcertada chica.- 

 

Granate se levantó y pareció concentrarse, como si escuchase algún sonido, entonces sonrió nuevamente a la muchacha y le dijo con ternura.

-Me temo que te necesitan. Debes irte mi amor…  
-¿Irme?- Se sorprendió ella que miraba a todas direcciones sin oír ni ver nada anormal.- ¿A dónde? ¿Has visto a alguien de mi séquito quizás?...

 

Neherenia se levantó a su vez y escrutó el panorama con atención. A su alrededor la gente paseaba, el agua estaba clara y cristalina y los árboles se mecían con una leve brisa, provocada por las corrientes de aire de la refrigeración del asteroide. Pero nada presagiaba ningún tipo de emergencia. Ni tampoco pudo descubrir a ninguno de sus dignatarios. Pese a todo su acompañante le aclaró, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica con patente afecto.

-Tu reino está en peligro. Mi hermosa y gentil reina. Ahora debes regresar a protegerlo.

 

Y fue en ese preciso instante cuando Nehie comenzó a escuchar los ecos de una especie de sirena. No sabía dónde podría provenir aquello. Ella quiso taparse los oídos, sin embargo Granate desveló.

-Es la alarma de tu palacio…  
-¡No puede ser!, si estamos aquí… en el lago de esta nave. Mi palacio está en la Luna. No podría escucharse nada que proviniera desde allí…-Objetó ella, plena de desconcierto.-  
-Me temo que desde la nave no, cariño. - Pudo sonreír el chico añadiendo con voz queda.- Sin embargo tú estás en tu palacio, acostada en la cama de tu habitación y ahora debes despertar.  
-Yo quiero estar contigo.- Le pidió la joven que comenzaba a percatarse de lo que ocurría, en tanto ese sonido ganaba cada vez más fuerza y estridencia.- ¡Por favor!, no hagas que me vaya de tu lado. - Sollozó.-Aquí es donde puedo ser feliz. ¡Donde puedo ser realmente yo misma!   
-Siempre podrás regresar aquí en tus más hermosos sueños. Tu amigo Helios te dejará pasar mientras lo necesites. - Le aseguró su interlocutor que ahora comenzaba a hacerse translúcido, desvaneciéndose mientras remachaba.- Tu recuerdo de mí aquí permanecerá. Te estará aguardando en nuestros lugares mágicos… ¿Recuerdas? Tú me lo cantabas…tú y yo somos mágicos, mi amor…Y nada nos podrá separar…

 

Neherenia apenas pudo oponer nada, lloraba llena de tristeza sin saber el porqué. En medio de esa ensoñación que se iba desvaneciendo. Entonces escuchó voces, Granate ya no estaba allí, pero otras personas gritaban. Todo era oscuridad ahora y sentía que alguien la zarandeaba…

-¡Nos atacan, Majestad, debéis despertaros! Os lo ruego.- Oía entre una confusión cada vez mayor.-

 

Al fin la aturdida reina abrió los ojos. A su lado una de sus camareras reales con expresión de gran temor, le repetía.

-Majestad estamos bajo ataque, debéis correr a poneros a salvo…  
-¿Qué sucede?- Quiso saber Nehie en cuanto pudo despabilarse.-

 

Ese sonido era profundo y estridente. Ahora lo reconoció sin lugar a dudas. ¡Era la alerta roja! Sin perder ya ni un instante se vistió con ropa cómoda. Ordenó a su camarera que se pusiera a salvo y ella misma salió de sus estancias. Enseguida localizó al capitán de su guardia y a varios ministros. Todos la instaron a buscar refugio. Pero ella se impuso de inmediato. Tomando el mando, les ordenó de forma enérgica.

-Quiero un informe completo de la situación. Que se protejan todos los puntos clave. Especialmente los accesos a las viviendas de los ciudadanos. Desde ahora me hago cargo en persona de esto.  
-Pero Majestad.- Objetó su concernido ministro de interior.- Vuestra seguridad es primordial para el reino.  
-No más que la de cualquiera de mis súbditos. Voy al centro de mando. Espero recibir respuestas inmediatamente sobre el cariz de esta crisis. - Replicó ella con autoridad en su voz, sentenciando de manera tajante.- Os he dado una orden, ¡cumplidla!

 

Pese a que aquel grupo de políticos, dirigentes y militares se miraron con desconcierto finalmente hicieron una reverencia y se aprestaron a obedecer. En ese instante Doran, con su armadura de combate, apareció en el pasillo.

-¿Es ésta la forma que tenéis aquí de despertaros o es que sucede algo interesante?- Pudo preguntar con cierto sarcasmo.-  
-Estamos bajo ataque, todavía no sé de quién.- Le contestó la soberana con sobriedad.-  
-Entiendo.- Dijo el saiyan, ya de forma más seria.- Contad conmigo, Majestad…  
-No hay tiempo que perder. Vamos al centro de mando, mi Señora. Os lo suplico. - Le insistió uno de sus ministros, realmente preocupado por ella.-

 

De hecho se oían explosiones además del sonido de la alerta. Las tropas del reino de la Luna comenzaban a desplegarse y protegían los accesos al palacio. La situación parecía agravarse por minutos.

-Será mejor que vayáis, en cuanto nos hagamos una idea de lo que está sucediendo podremos recuperar la iniciativa.- Le aconsejó a su vez Doran.- Y en vuestro centro de mando tendrán datos precisos.

 

Su interlocutora asintió y junto a su escolta guió al guerrero hacia el puesto de control. Allí esperaba tener esas respuestas que tanto necesitaría para organizar un plan de contrataque.


	10. Confidencias y secretos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dificultades en las relaciones y misiones arriesgadas

Amatista, unos días después de lo sucedido en ese planeta y al margen de ello, se dedicaba a preparar sus próximos exámenes. Luego había quedado con Logan. Lo cierto es que era un chico muy divertido que estaba siempre atento a llamarla a la menor oportunidad. Pero esta vez se quiso acercar antes a verle y le dijeron en la base que se hallaba en una misión de vuelo. Decidió esperarle y charlar mientras un poco con Satory. Ella le contó lo sucedido en el contacto con los alien. Tras el episodio en el anterior planeta la nave había seguido viajando por el espacio y hasta ahora sin sufrir ningún contratiempo se alejaba del sistema solar de los Zirt. Los cazas habían vuelto ya a la base y los pilotos participantes en la operación tuvieron descanso. Fue cuando Tracer le pudo contar a Leval la situación con más tranquilidad. Pese a que el chico ya lo sabía por Mazoui escuchó atentamente la versión de su otro compañero. Claramente ambas coincidían. Tras pensar en que debería aclarar las cosas con su amiga el chico durmió unas horas. Estaba cansado tras la misión. Por su parte y tras pasar un par de horas charlando con su compañera de piso y confidente Amatista volvió a la base militar. Andando por los pasillos se encontró con Leval que se había despertado y se dirigía rumbo a la cantina, éste la llamó al verla. Pero ella no estaba muy por la labor de conversar con él. Entre otras cosas porque todavía no le perdonaba que la dejase plantada por hacer una guardia. De todas maneras el chico se acercó.

\- Hola, me alegro de verte por fin,- saludó casi de forma irónica. -  
-¿De veras? - Repuso Amatista en el mismo tono. - Quién lo diría con lo ocupado que estás…  
\- Tengo obligaciones - se defendió él. - No puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana.  
\- Vaya, pues entonces no quiero entretenerte,- replicó ácidamente la muchacha, molesta por aquella contestación. – Ve a cumplir con tu deber.  
\- No, hoy tengo la tarde libre - le dijo él con tono conciliador y proponiendo con la voluntad de aclarar todo aquello. -Si quieres podemos tomar algo en algún sitio y hablamos más tranquilos.  
\- No gracias, lo siento, pero ya he quedado,- contestó lapidariamente ella tocando a la puerta de Logan. -  
-¿Con ese tipo? - Sonrió Leval con un marcado desdén. - Sólo es un manipulador y un embustero.  
-¿Por qué le insultas así? - Le recriminó Amatista enojada para reprocharle de inmediato. – Mira, por lo menos, él se preocupa de no dejar plantado a nadie. No es un obseso de la vida militar.  
¿Eso piensas? ¿Que soy un obseso?,- repitió él entre atónito e indignado. - Yo cumplo con mi deber, no tenía otra alternativa. El otro día me tocaba guardia y no pude salir. Al menos no me advirtieron. ¿Cómo tengo que explicártelo para que lo entiendas?  
\- No hace ninguna falta que me lo expliques,- repuso ella secamente cruzándose de brazos. - Ya me doy cuenta. En lugar de cambiarla, preferías estar ahí, haciendo méritos para otra medallita.  
\- Claro que la podría haber cambiado, pese a que sea irregular, pero no pude hacerlo. Agradéceselo a Logan. - Le chilló él que realmente estaba bastante enojado por ese comentario y por el recuerdo de lo que le había hecho el tipo aquel. – Fue muy amable al impedirlo.

 

La puerta del cuarto del mencionado individuo se abrió en ese instante, debía de haber estado escuchando pues salió con la respuesta preparada y visible regocijo en su semblante.

\- No he podido evitar oír lo que has dicho, verás. No sé qué podrás estar pensando de mí pero te equivocas. No tengo tanta importancia. Las suplencias no son cosa mía, es competencia del mayor Enset.- Declaró con falsa afabilidad. -  
-¡No seas hipócrita!,- espetó su furioso interlocutor. - Ya me contaron lo que pasó. Fuiste tú el que amenazó con "informar. " Sabías de sobra que al no ser causa justificada no me concederían el cambio.  
-¿Acaso ver a una amiga no es causa justificada? - Inquirió Amatista también molesta por ese comentario. -  
\- ¡Para el ejército no! - le replicó Leval. - Eso no se puede hacer, pero a Logan le importa un bledo, él, con tal de ligársete sería capaz de todo.  
-¡Oye! - le espetó el aludido que parecía enfadado a su vez, percatándose además de que esa subida de tono había atraído el interés de algunos otros oficiales que pasaban por allí. - No te permito que me hables de esa manera. Lo primero de todo soy superior tuyo. Así que ponte firme cuando me hables.  
-¿Qué has dicho?,- replicó su interlocutor notando que su enfado crecía por momentos. -  
\- Lo que oyes, es una orden. O eso o te enfrentarás a un consejo de guerra por insubordinación.- Le conminó su interlocutor.-

 

Cedric era consciente de que estaban siendo observados por otros tres compañeros que no conocían el fondo de la discusión, pero que sí podían apreciar las formas, y en esas, él salía claramente beneficiado. Leval, se dio cuenta también y tuvo que cuadrarse pese a su rabia y la humillación que esa injusticia representaba para él. Logan se sonrió sibilinamente añadiendo.

\- Lo segundo. Si no tienes pruebas de lo que dices, será mejor que te calles. No sé quién te has creído que eres. Puede que para algunos estés muy bien recomendado. O que ciertos estamentos te hayan hecho creerte muy importante. Pero aquí sólo eres un segundo teniente. Y estás acusando de algo muy deshonesto a un oficial superior en grado y experiencia a ti.  
\- Cedric ya está bien,- le pidió Amatista que tampoco deseaba que Leval fuera sometido a esa humillante situación delante suya y de los otros militares dado que algunos miraban de reojo y cuchicheaban entre ellos. - Déjale y vámonos. Por favor.  
\- Tienes suerte, hoy estoy de buen humor.- Añadió éste con un tono de perdonavidas, tras guardar una estudiada pausa en silencio, mirando a Amatista de reojo. -  
\- Por mí podéis iros tranquilos - rechinó Leval que afirmó con enfado teñido de ironía. - Descuida Amatista. No volveré a meterme en ninguno de tus asuntos. 

 

Se giró para irse, ella trató de decir algo, pero Logan se le adelantó añadiendo con regocijo. 

\- No te he dado permiso para irte. - El chico se detuvo en seco en tanto Cedric añadía con patente regocijo. - Te vas a quedar aquí, mientras yo no ordene lo contrario. ¿Me has entendido? - El aludido asintió con la cabeza de mala gana pero su interlocutor le presionó añadiendo con expresión malévola. - Cuando un superior requiere respuesta. Lo apropiado es, sí señor o no señor. Y no te he oído.  
\- Sí señor - musitó el chico conteniendo a duras penas su ira. -  
\- No he oído bien - sonrió Logan divertido. -  
-¡Si señor!,- gritó Leval fuera por completo de sus casillas.-

 

Aquello asustó bastante a Amatista que también estaba sufriendo mucho por él y sabía muy bien de lo que podría ser capaz si se le desquiciaba de esa forma.

-¡Basta Cedric déjale marchar! No puedo ir a ningún sitio si esto se queda así,- le pidió ella angustiada. -  
\- Si tú lo dices. No hay ningún problema, quizás me he comportado con demasiado celo. Pero creo que la disciplina es fundamental y un oficial ha de saber en todo momento mantener el decoro. - Se sonrió éste con regocijo para añadir con tono conciliador y falsamente simpático. - No te preocupes. Me olvidaré de este absurdo incidente, Leval. Anda vete.

 

Logan se llevó a la chica de un brazo, ella miraba hacia atrás pero el otro muchacho se había marchado tan rápido que ya se había perdido tras doblar una esquina y la chica sintió un punzada en el estómago, como si algo en su interior protestara diciéndole que aquello no había debido suceder, que podría ser algo irreparable entre los dos. Pero no tuvo más opción que dejarlo a un lado y animar su expresión por Cedric. A fin de cuentas él se había sentido ofendido y salió en defensa de ella. Pero Amatista, lejos de sentirse bien por aquello, estaba muy apenada.

-Lo siento. Esto no debió de ser así.- Pensaba con desolación.-

 

En ese mismo momento, la oficial Hunter buscaba el parte de órdenes, no lo había visto en el tablón y recorría los pasillos con preocupación. Justo entonces se encontró con Leval al que saludó preguntándole con curiosidad.

\- Perdone señor, ¿ha visto el parte de la orden del día?  
-¿Se cree que soy su conserje, alférez? ¡Búsquela usted! Y si no, preséntese a su oficial al mando.- Le gritó con gesto furibundo sin mediar otra respuesta dejando a Susan atónita y asustada. - ¿Acaso no conoce el procedimiento?  
\- Lo siento señor, perdóneme. No quise molestarle.- Se disculpó ella bajando la cabeza. No pensaba que eso fuera una falta tan grave y se atrevió a decir. - Pero la orden no estaba en el tablón. De verdad, perdone. No volverá a pasar, señor. Se lo aseguro.

 

Leval respiró hondo, le había soltado a esa pobre chica lo que deseaba haberle dicho a ese bastardo de Logan. Se calmó lo suficiente como para responder suavizando sensiblemente su tono.

\- Discúlpeme. Soy yo el que debe pedirle perdón. No debí hablarle así. He sido muy brusco. Alférez, lo lamento. –Y se detuvo un instante al mirarla. Entonces tras pensar un momento añadió.- Ahora que la veo me es familiar. ¿Es usted?…- El chico podía jurar que la había visto antes, pero no recordaba su nombre. -  
\- Susan Hunter, señor - respondió rápidamente la chica que matizó. - Estoy en el grupo del teniente O ‘Brian.  
\- ¡Ah!, de la escuadrilla de Mazoui - recordó el muchacho. - Me ha comentado que es usted una de sus mejores pilotos. De seguro que lo será, él no suele prodigarse mucho en halagos con cualquiera. Lamento no poder ayudarla. Pregúntele a él, puede que lo sepa.  
\- Muchas gracias señor,- sonrió Susan evidentemente muy contenta con aquellas palabras. - Entonces iré a preguntarle a mi jefe de escuadrilla.  
\- Por cierto, pensará que soy un pesado pero es que su cara me resulta muy familiar.- Insistió Leval mirándola inquisitivamente ahora. - Me parece haberla visto antes de ahora, alférez. Mucho antes de embarcar.  
\- No lo creo señor, seguro que lo recordaría - respondió Susan pensando que un chico tan apuesto no se le iba a olvidar tan fácilmente. - Ahora si me perdona buscaré al teniente O ‘Brian.  
\- Vaya usted, si - concedió él, Susan se alejó después de saludar y Leval se quedó en el pasillo pensativo y también bastante consternado al rememorar el incidente anterior. -

 

Lo cierto es que había dejado que la frustración y la rabia le dominasen. No obstante pensaba que era debido a esa humillación pública a la que Logan le había sometido. Sobre todo delante de Amatista. ¿Pero cómo podía esa chica estar tan ciega? Cualquiera podría ver como ese maldito presuntuoso estaba tratando de ligársela. Leval suspiró, a fin de cuentas eso no era asunto suyo. Ella lo había elegido así. Pero no podía evitar pensar en ello y le dolía. Tratando de no rememorar aquella situación se alejó por los pasillos. Mientras tanto, Mazoui, de permiso tras su última misión, había cumplido su compromiso con Satory. La llamó y acordaron tomar café en el mismo sitio del día anterior. Charlaron sobre sus respectivos proyectos y trabajos.

\- Así que tenéis que encontrar un planeta con las condiciones adecuadas para hacerlo habitable. Eso debe ser una tarea complicadísima.- Dijo el muchacho con respetuosa admiración. -  
\- La verdad, es que es algo muy complejo- repuso Satory. - Pero tenemos un gran proyecto y muy buenos científicos. Estoy segura de que lo lograremos. Dentro de poco vamos a conseguir hallar la cadena de enzimas que necesitamos. Al menos eso creo, llevamos las investigaciones muy avanzadas. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué me dices?,- se interesó ella con el mismo reconocido tono. - Lo vuestro es también dificilísimo, tenéis que salir al espacio e incluso luchar contra enemigos desconocidos. Debe ser muy arriesgado combatir ahí fuera. ¿No tenéis miedo?  
-¿Miedo?,- inquirió Mazoui sorprendido. -

 

Satory se sintió algo tonta al hacer esa pregunta, esperaría oír que a los pilotos les apasionaban el riesgo o que sabían en lo que se metían y cosas así, pero la respuesta de su contertulio fue bien distinta.

\- Pues claro que nos da miedo.- Reconoció con naturalidad él.- Es algo que todos experimentamos. Por muchos combates que libres y muchas misiones de vuelos que hagas eso nunca te abandona. Incluso es bueno tener un poco de miedo. Te hace llevar cuidado.  
-¿Y cómo te enfrentas a ello? - Le preguntó la joven visiblemente sorprendida. -  
\- No pienso en ello - le dijo Mazoui. - Sólo intento cumplir con mi deber lo mejor posible y ya está. Además está la confianza en tus compañeros. Sabes que ellos están allí para ayudarte como tú lo estás para ayudarles a ellos. Al menos en casi todos - matizó casi para sí, al recordar a ese canalla de Logan. -  
\- Sí, es cierto - sonrió Satory - tenéis mucho compañerismo. Tú y Leval sobre todo, basta con veros para darse cuenta.  
\- Pero no sólo somos compañeros y primos, además somos muy buenos amigos. Desde que nos conocimos. Es más un hermano para mí que otra cosa.  
\- ¡Qué curioso! Amatista me dice lo mismo de sobre ese chico,- dijo Satory que enseguida pensó haber hablado más de la cuenta. -  
\- Sí, es verdad - admitió Mazoui. - Pero lo cierto es que estoy preocupado por él.  
-¿Le ocurre algo malo? - Preguntó Satory acercándose preocupada hacia el muchacho. -  
\- Me preocupa su relación con Amatista. Sé que tú eres muy amiga suya y te pido por favor que no le comentes nada. Al menos por ahora.  
\- Descuida - le aseguró la muchacha - no diré nada.  
\- Hay un oficial en nuestro grupo que intenta salir con ella.- Le reveló Mazoui.

Aunque Satory ya lo sabía y lo reconoció.

\- Lo sé, me lo dijo y está muy ilusionada.  
\- Ese tipo no es de fiar. A casi todo el mundo en la escuadrilla le cae mal. Y le hizo una jugada muy sucia a Leval. Impidió que él cambiase su guardia y todo para tener campo libre con Amatista. De hecho no le dio ni la posibilidad de enterarse de que ella estaba allí. - Le desveló su contertulio.-   
\- Bueno, pero Leval y Amatista sólo son amigos,- terció Satory que no quiso descubrir lo que sabía sobre los sentimientos de su amiga. -  
\- Creo que ese tipo se pensó otra cosa - repuso Mazoui que denunció con preocupación. - Trata a Leval como a un competidor y le está poniendo zancadillas. Si sigue así me temo que podría perjudicar seriamente su carrera.  
-¿Tan grave es? - Preguntó Satory con gesto también bastante preocupado. -  
\- Puede llegar a ser muy serio.- Asintió Mazoui.- Mi primo normalmente tiene mucha paciencia y es demasiado ingenuo. Pero si explota no sé de lo que podría llegar a ser capaz. Ese individuo podría hundir su carrera. O él mismo, en un momento de enfado, hacer algo que la echase a perder. Y como pierda los nervios con él, compadezco al otro tipo.  
-¡Eso tengo que decírselo a Amatista! - exclamó Satory a quién se le escapó -, ella cree que Leval la ignora.  
\- Por favor - le volvió a insistir Mazoui. - Espera sólo un poco más. Puede que las cosas se solucionen sin que tengamos que intervenir. Quizás lo aclaren todo entre ellos. No me gustaría mezclarme en sus vidas.  
\- Está bien - convino la chica que tampoco deseaba meterse demasiado en asuntos ajenos. - No diré nada, por ahora...  
\- Bueno- sonrió el muchacho tratando ahora de cambiar de tema para querer saber.- ¿Qué tal estás tú? Supongo que echarás de menos la Tierra.  
\- Si. La echo mucho de menos. - Le confesó la muchacha mirando hacia la mesa con una expresión algo más alicaída. -   
\- Lo siento. No debí preguntar eso. Ha estado fuera de lugar – se lamentó él maldiciendo su falta de tacto.-

 

Era evidente que esa muchacha y el resto de la dotación de la nave echaban de menos a su mundo natal. Pero había querido cambiar de tema y no se le ocurrió otra cosa. No obstante Satory levantó la mirada de la mesa y sonrió, replicando con un tono más optimista ahora.

-No sé qué nos sucederá en el futuro, pero mi padre me enseñó desde pequeña a pelear por lograr lo que deseara. Y eso pienso hacer. Bueno, en sentido metafórico. No soy muy buena en eso de dar golpes - sonrió y Mazoui con ella, en tanto la chica agregaba.- Y mi única forma de luchar es mediante el trabajo en el laboratorio con mis compañeras. Si descubrimos alguna cosa, por pequeña que sea, puede que estemos más cerca de lograr nuestros objetivos. Quizás demos con algo que nos permita regresar. No hay que perder la esperanza.

 

Mazoui la escuchó con aprobación y asintió. Él creía lo mismo. De hecho esa chica era más fuerte de lo que a primera vista parecía. Por su parte también deseaba aportar todo cuanto estuviese en su mano. ¡Si al menos pudieran percibir alguna energía conocida para utilizar su translación instantánea! Pero estaban demasiado lejos, ni siquiera la fuerza de un súper guerrero como el padre de Leval era perceptible. No obstante quería creer en lo que su interlocutora había dicho. Siempre había lugar a la esperanza.

-Si- convino él ahora con un tono más suave y reflexivo.- Debemos apoyarnos los unos en los otros. Es fundamental trabajar unidos. Somos como una familia. O al menos deberíamos serlo en estas duras condiciones que enfrentamos. Por eso me preocupa la situación de Leval y Amatista.- Concluyó, sin poder evitar volver al tema anterior.-  
\- Confía en ellos. Seguro que lo arreglarán. – Afirmó Satory deseando que así fuera.-

 

Después de un rato más de conversación ambos se despidieron a la espera de acontecimientos. La nave proseguía su rumbo por el espacio hacia ese agujero de gusano y tras enviar una serie de sondas de ida y vuelta para obtener datos de telemetría y comprobar su seguridad llegaron hasta él, cruzándolo en pocas horas tal y como los Zirt les advirtieron. De lo que no les habían informado fue del planeta que apareció en el radar, en el puente de mando Spar lo comentaba con Hazzar.

\- No entiendo como un planeta del tamaño de éste ha podido pasarles desapercibido. Sus otras indicaciones hasta ahora habían sido muy correctas.  
-¿No será el planeta ese que nos indicaron? - Aventuró Hazzar sin demasiada convicción. -  
\- No, informaron que estaría a varios meses de navegación de aquí - repuso Spar sin dudar. -  
\- Enviaré una patrulla para que efectúe un reconocimiento, ¿le parece bien señor?  
\- Sí, es lo más adecuado - convino Spar. - Hay que salir de dudas.- Hazzar procedió a dar las órdenes, unos cuantos cazas salieron en misión de exploración. Pero, al llegar a la órbita del planeta y como ya había sucedido en otras ocasiones, se perdió toda comunicación con ellos. -  
¿Otra vez lo mismo?- Inquirió el capitán del puente.-  
-Sí señor.- Replicó un oficial de comunicaciones. Afirmando.- Perdimos todo rastro de radio y radar.-

 

El capitán suspiró resignado y pasó la noticia a su superior. Tan pronto se informó a Hazzar éste ordenó una nueva expedición para investigar. Al cabo de una hora tampoco había noticias suyas. Se lo comunicó a Spar que le ordenó aproximar la nave y mandar a sus mejores pilotos. El comodoro a su vez ordenó presentarse a Braem en su despacho. Éste llegó y saludó cuadrándose ante su superior con la gorra bajo su brazo derecho.

\- Se presenta el teniente comandante Braem, a sus órdenes señor, como me fue requerido.- Declaró de inmediato con todo respeto. -  
\- Braem, usted tiene dos excelentes pilotos en su escuadra que ya han salido airosos de trances similares a éste.- Le expuso Hazzar.- Ambos tienen cualidades fuera de lo común que nos pueden ser muy útiles. Necesito que les ordene salir en misión de búsqueda y rescate. Hemos perdido todo contacto con dos expediciones anteriores.  
\- Saldrán de inmediato, señor,- asintió el oficial que, tras recibir permiso, se despidió de su superior y marchó a buscar a Enset para que él localizase a Leval y Mazoui. -

 

Leval se hallaba en su cuarto, pensando sobre lo sucedido. Intentó leer, repasar algunos informes de rutina, incluso jugar a algún videojuego pero le era imposible concentrarse. Pese a tratar de olvidarlo todavía daba vueltas a su cabeza con lo sucedido. Le había enfurecido mucho la actitud de Logan, sólo era un maldito presuntuoso. Pero ya no estaba seguro si solamente estaba furioso por eso. Podría ser por Amatista. La verdad nunca se había sentido atraído hacia ella, bueno. Lo cierto es que siempre pensó que era una chica muy bonita, pero no podía mirarla con otros ojos que con los que miraría a su hermana. Para él, sólo era una niña. Pero quizás, esa niña había ido creciendo. Y durante estos últimos meses las cosas habían ido cambiando entre ellos y no eran igual que antes. Por momentos veía en ella a una mujer realmente hermosa que estaba trabajando con mucho tesón. ¡Pero no!, aquello era solo a veces. Cuando le parecía que esa muchacha había madurado le sorprendía con alguna que otra chiquillada. Era una chica demasiado cabezota y sobre todo le dolía el desprecio de ella. ¿Es que no podía comprender que él tenía sus obligaciones? Esto no era un juego como cuando le daba aquellas clases de física en casa. Ni tampoco igual que aquella vez que fueron juntos al baile de fin de curso. Cuando ella fue a verle a su casa con la intención de que fuese su pareja. Leval no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar aquello. Él mismo se ofreció para quitarle a la pobre muchacha el rubor de tenerlo que pedir. Fue entonces cuando creyó comenzar a darse cuenta de que esa niña era ya toda una mujer. Luego tuvieron una fase en la que apenas sí se vieron. Aunque él salió con otras chicas ninguna realmente le llegó a llenar del todo. Quizás Jane fue la que más cerca estuvo. Con ella sintió una conexión especial. Pensó incluso en que podría tener un futuro a su lado, y al final, esa joven tan ambiciosa por lograr su sueño de graduarse le decepcionó del peor modo. Desde entonces había permanecido casi estanco a la influencia del amor o de la mera atracción por otra mujer. Y ahora veía como Amatista estaba a punto de cometer un gran error. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en salir seriamente con ese tipo? Y por mucho que él se afanase en convencerla de que Logan era un canalla, no le escucharía, es más, debido a esa maldita cabezonería suya, ella seguro que haría exactamente lo contrario de lo que él le dijera.

\- Pero, ¿qué le habré hecho yo para que se comporte de esa forma conmigo? - Se preguntaba él sin llegar a comprenderlo. Hasta que se dijo con incredulidad y meditándolo más seriamente de lo que había creído en un principio.- No creo que sea sólo por ese maldito cambio de guardia. Tiene que haber algo más.

 

Sus tribulaciones se vieron interrumpidas por una llamada del mayor Enset que le ordenó presentarse inmediatamente en la sala de pilotos. Su primo también volvía a su base y al entrar un centinela que le conocía le advirtió de lo mismo. Acudió rápidamente y allí le aguardaban Enset, Leval y el comandante Braem. Mazoui entró y saludó a sus superiores. Braem enseguida le ordenó descanso para explicarle directamente el motivo de su llamada. El mayor Enset les acompañaría.

\- Elija usted a algún otro piloto de confianza para que nos acompañe en esta misión.- Le pidió Enset. -  
\- Creo que el teniente Rick Jensen y la alférez Susan Hunter serían los más indicados, señor,- repuso rápidamente Mazoui. -  
\- Muy bien, llámelos y en marcha.- Ordenó Braem. -  
\- Muchachos,- dijo Enset tras saludar a su comandante que se marchó acto seguido. - Vamos a salir fuera del alcance de nuestros receptores. Como la comunicación probablemente se perderá actuaremos por nuestra cuenta. Teniente O’ Brian, usted tomará el mando si algo me ocurriera a mí o si debemos separarnos.  
\- A la orden señor - saludó éste. -

 

Todos se dirigieron a la pista de despegue, Mazoui llamó a Hunter y Tracer que acudieron de inmediato. La muchacha se mostraba visiblemente contenta de haber sido requerida. Eso confirmaba las palabras del teniente Malden. Ahora deseaba corresponder a esa confianza. Aunque le dijeron que la misión podría ser arriesgada. De hecho su superior, el teniente O ‘Brian le comentó.

-Es usted una buena piloto, pero con poca experiencia todavía. Aun así confío en usted para que nos brinde apoyo. De todos modos, si no desea arriesgarse lo comprenderé.  
\- No se preocupe por mí, mi teniente. Estoy dispuesta y le agradezco su confianza, no le decepcionaré señor.- Afirmó la chica cuadrándose.-

 

Mazoui asintió satisfecho, podía percibir que Hunter decía lo que realmente pensaba. Era una buena oficial, con deseos de aprender y de servir a los suyos.

-Bueno- terció Tracer con su característico tono de humor.- Vamos ya o nos perderemos la fiesta.

 

Los demás convinieron en ello. Abordaron sus aparatos y partieron rumbo a ese planeta. Al cabo de una hora, según llegaba a la órbita externa y tal y como se supuso se perdió contacto con la base.

\- Señor, ¿qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó Mazoui. -  
\- Preparen sus sistemas de ataque. - Ordenó Enset añadiendo con rapidez. - Vuelen en formación de reconocimiento.

 

Hacia ellos se dirigía una neblina muy densa, era algo muy anormal para aparecer en el espacio. Los sistemas de los cazas comenzaron a fallar mientras se aproximaban al planeta. Notaron como los aparatos no les respondían, parecían guiados por una especie de control remoto. Seguían envueltos en esa densa niebla. A través de sus intercomunicadores, una voz metálica les dio orden a los pilotos de abandonar sus aviones. Enset ordenó a los suyos que verificasen por los sensores la seguridad del área. La atmósfera se comprobó cómo respirable. Llegó otro aviso, más imperioso que el anterior, que les conminaba a salir. El mayor pidió un voluntario para ser el primero, pero lo pensó mejor y él mismo decidió asumir ese riesgo, dada su responsabilidad al mando, hasta que Mazoui le llamó por el comunicador.

\- Déjeme a mí señor.- Se ofreció él. -  
\- No puedo pedirle que arriesgue su vida, teniente,- le respondió Enset que esgrimió con decisión. - Soy el oficial superior. Es mi responsabilidad.  
\- Mi constitución es más fuerte de lo normal, señor - afirmó el chico añadiendo con la misma seguridad que su jefe había empleado anteriormente -, aguantaré más que cualquier otro. Con el debido respeto. No se trata de responsabilidad. Es cuestión de ser prácticos. Tengo mejores probabilidades que usted.  
\- Muy bien - concedió Enset con agradecido tono y simpatía. - Suerte muchacho.  
\- Saldré contigo. - Se ofreció solícitamente Leval. -  
\- Con que se arriesgue uno solo es suficiente. -Le rebatió su primo. -  
\- El teniente O’ Brian tiene razón. Usted teniente Malden espere como reserva, en caso de que algo le sucediera a su compañero. Ocúpese entonces de rescatarle. - Convino Enset que le animó nuevamente. - Estamos con usted O ‘Brian. ¡Adelante y suerte!

 

Mazoui no respondió, respiró hondo, se concentró y apretó el botón despresurizador de su carlinga. Ésta comenzó a abrirse y él se dispuso a salir para explorar aquel misterioso exterior…

 

En la Luna la batalla proseguía. De camino todo eran caos de atropelladas carreras, órdenes de mando y sonidos de explosiones y alarmas. La soberana tuvo que darse prisa junto a sus escoltas, ministros y su aliado el saiyajin, para ganar el puesto de mando. Allí, entre las imágenes de las cámaras de vigilancia que todavía funcionaban y los informes que le dieron se hizo una idea de la situación. 

-Denme un informe de las incursiones enemigas.- Les ordenó la reina.-  
-Majestad, nuestras defensas se hayan comprometidas. Los atacantes han tomado varios puntos de acceso.- Informó uno de los oficiales del puesto.-  
-Tenemos que evacuar el sector y conducir a la población civil a los búnkeres de emergencia.- Afirmó otro de los militares.-

 

Al parecer una flotilla de naves enemigas del tamaño de cazas orbitales, similares a las que se reportó que atacaron al asteroide, había abierto fuego contra las protecciones de la Cara Oculta de la Luna. En un principio éstas habían aguantado pero finalmente, ante ese bombardeo, fueron destruidas en algunos puntos. El enemigo, no contento con eso, habría introducido alguna nave de desembarco y tropas en las brechas. Y estás ganaban terreno rápidamente. Las escasas fuerzas de defensa de la Luna no eran rivales para su poder.

-La situación es muy grave, Majestad.- Comentó uno de los oficiales.- Apenas si nos quedan recursos…  
-Por eso no temáis. Ya estoy yo aquí.- Comentó Doran.-   
-Proteged a la reina. Debe ponerse a salvo.- Insistió uno de los cortesanos.-  
-No. Tengo que intervenir.- Declaró Nehie que, sin dar tiempo a nadie a replicar, invocó su transformación sacando el pequeño cetro que había guardado en uno de los bolsillos de su traje al grito de.- ¡ Cara oculta de la Luna, dame el poder!…

Y tras asombrar a sus acompañantes con una zarabanda de luces y vueltas sobre sí misma apareció ataviada como sailor. Lucía unas botas hasta la rodilla de color negro con ligero tacón, minifalda a juego, un corpiño blanco y una diadema plateada que sujetaba su frente. Completaba aquello con un gran lazo negro también sobre el pecho y en el cuello una cinta de tono blanco con tres lunas en fase creciente con los cuernos apuntando hacia arriba, inscritas en ella.  
-Pero Majestad. Es muy peligroso. ¡Os suplico que no vayáis! - Le rogó el capitán de su guardia.-  
-Debo ir, es mi obligación. - Sentenció ella, que observando los rostros de desaprobación de su séquito añadió con tajante tono de mando.- No os estoy pidiendo opinión, os estoy dando una orden. Podéis acompañarme o quedaros aquí, ¡pero apartaos de mi camino!  
-Os seguiremos, Majestad. - Convino el resignado capitán con el asentimiento unánime de sus soldados.- Hasta el final.  
-Yo también iré con vos, Señora.- Terció Doran remachando no sin aparente regocijo.- ¡Esos cobardes van a ver lo que significa retar a un saiyan! -  
-Os lo agradezco.- Asintió la aludida, realmente contenta de contar con semejante aliado.- ¡Vayamos pues!…mi gente me necesita.

 

Y sin perder más tiempo corrieron hacia la zona más comprometida, en la que penetraban varias unidades enemigas con fuego de artillería y androides. Los defensores estaban a punto de sucumbir cuando la propia Sailor Shadow llegó a su posición y lanzó un ataque que desbarató a un grupo de la vanguardia rival. Doran se unió con un poderoso rayo de energía que destruyó algunos robots y un par de naves de transporte. Ahora, las tropas de la Luna Nueva pudieron avanzar retomando posiciones y tratando de asegurar el perímetro. Aunque por poco tiempo, del exterior llegaban más intrusos que bombardeaban con nuevos rayos de energía.

-¡Van a destruir toda la zona de cúpulas! – Exclamó un oficial.-  
-Nos preocuparemos de eso después.- Replicó la soberana, ordenando a sus guardianes.- Mantened al enemigo a raya. ¡Disparad!…

 

Pese a que sus soldados cumplieron con la mejor disposición aquel mandato, las tropas adversarias comenzaban a superarles en número. Incluso montaron una especie de cañón de energía que hizo fuego destruyendo aún más las protecciones del palacio. Entonces Doran concentró energía transformándose en súper guerrero para asombro de la guardia lunar. Al momento les arengó.

-¡Poneos tras de mí! Bloquearé sus rayos, cuando lo haga tendréis tiempo de replegaros.  
-Si.- Convino Nehie, asombrada a su vez por la energía que desprendía aquel guerrero. Pero manteniendo la compostura para ordenar. - Retiraos hasta asegurar una zona más fácil de defender. Doran y yo misma contendremos al enemigo.  
-Sería mejor que os refugiaseis también, Señora.- La aconsejó el saiyajin.-  
-¡No en mi reino! Y nunca mientras haya un súbdito mío en peligro. - Repuso ella con tono firme.- Su seguridad es lo más importante.  
-Como vos digáis. Es ciertamente vuestro reino. - Asintió su interlocutor que proyectó una especie de burbuja de energía que actuó como escudo.- Tenéis todo el derecho a defenderlo. Majestad.

 

Y esa improvisada defensa aguantó la descarga de energía de ese cañón. Al menos lo bastante como para que Sailor Shadow avanzase decidida para contraatacar golpeando y lanzando rayos de energía contra todo enemigo que se atrevía a salirle al paso. Doran la contempló no sin asombro y con un gran respeto. Estaba claro que esa mujer no tenía ni de lejos la fuerza de un saiyajin. Sin embargo peleaba con denuedo por defender a los suyos. Como todo monarca que se preciase se arriesgaba en persona. Estaba deseoso de unirse al ataque pero se percató de que ese cañón iba a hacer fuego nuevamente. Afortunadamente Neherenia estaba fuera de su trayectoria de disparo. No así la mayor parte del palacio. 

-¡Maldita sea! – Espetó con frustración.- No puedo moverme de aquí hasta que no destruya ese cañón. Pero podría herir a la reina…

 

El objeto de sus preocupaciones, junto con algunos de sus hombres, peleaba contra una cada vez más agobiante masa de enemigos. Estos disparaban sus armas y diezmaban rápidamente a las tropas de la Luna Nueva. La misma soberana cayó herida en un brazo. En el suelo se lamentaba de que todo fuera a terminar así para ella en tanto el enemigo se aproximaba listo para darla el golpe final.

-Al menos Granate, mi amor, volveremos a estar juntos.- Pensó a modo de último consuelo mientras se sostenía el brazo herido con un rictus de dolor. –Espérame, enseguida me reuniré contigo…

 

Aunque en ese instante una ráfaga de varios ataques coordinados descolocó por completo al invasor. Las voces que los pronunciaban y sus nombres le eran muy familiares a la reina. Cuando miró hacia la fuente de los mismos no pudo evitar sonreír emocionada. ¡Allí estaban! Chibiusa, las asteroides e incluso las guerreras de la Luna. Entonces aquel cañón diabólico estalló en pedazos, un hombre que brillaba con un gran resplandor dorado lo había destruido de un puñetazo. Pero no se trataba de Doran. Éste todavía se mantenía en posición tras de ella protegiendo a los cortesanos y a las fuerzas de defensa que estaban cobijados tras los muros. La joven soberana no tuvo que esperar demasiado para descubrir a ese otro saiyan, aquel guerrero dorado se aproximó, emitiendo ya menos luz, en tanto las sailors se ocupaban de poner en retirada al enemigo. Neherenia entonces pudo exclamar, visiblemente sorprendida y alegre.

-¡Roy!

 

Así era, el padre de Kerria, tío de Idina, más conocido por los saiyajin como el príncipe Asthel, el hermano del soberano de Nuevo Vegeta. A su vez Roy Malden miraba a la soberana y sonreía. Sacó una alubia que le entregó. La muchacha no tardó en comerla notando como se recuperaba instantánea y milagrosamente de su agotamiento y de las heridas. Mientras, el recién llegado le decía con su jovial y socarrón tono habitual.

-No pensarías que me iba a perder esta fiesta. ¿Verdad, Nehie? Sabes montarlas a lo grande en la Luna por lo que veo…  
-¿Cómo habéis podido venir?- Quiso saber ella visiblemente desconcertada ahora.- ¿Quién os ha llamado?

 

Entre tanto las demás guerreras retornaron hacia su posición. El enemigo se había replegado, quizás confundido ante semejante contraataque que no esperaba. Entonces Roy centró su atención en el otro súper guerrero. Doran por su parte se aproximó y nada más verle hincó la rodilla en tierra para declarar con gran respeto.

-Príncipe Asthel. Es un gran honor, Señor…  
-¡Venga ya chaval!, levántate que parece que te me estuvieras declarando. - Sonrió el aludido, para regocijo y risotada del resto de las guerreras y hasta de la propia Sailor Shadow.- Bueno- Quiso saber Roy ahora con tono más serio. - ¿Cómo te llamas, hijo?...  
-Doran Derail, mi Señor, hijo de Calix Derail y de Seira Saiyanto.- Repuso éste de inmediato en tanto se levantaba.-  
-Muy bien, Doran… ¡Vaya, de modo que eres hijo de esos dos! Espero que tus padres sigan bien. ¡Eran realmente magníficos! Y grandes guerreros. Fue un honor luchar a su lado igual que lo será ahora combatir junto al tuyo. - Repuso su interlocutor sonriendo al recordar viejos tiempos.- Aunque ahora no es momento de contarte sobre eso. ¡Vamos! Entre tú y yo destruiremos a esos mamones. Tenemos que borrarles del mapa.  
-Si mi Señor. Con gran placer.- Sonrió el interpelado, más que dispuesto a ello.- El honor es mío.  
-Las demás. Organizad un perímetro defensivo y dar tiempo a los servicios médicos para evacuar a los heridos.- Ordenó Chibiusa.- Asteroides quiero que os centréis en buscar a personas heridas por los corredores. Si halláis alguna, protegedlas y avisad a los enfermeros.  
-Así se hará, alteza.- Repuso Sailor Ceres.- 

 

Y las cuatro guerreras se dispersaron para buscar. El resto de las guerreras asintieron a su vez para asegurar la posición. Mercurio se ocupó enseguida de atender a cuantos soldados o civiles lo requirieran. Afortunadamente los médicos y enfermeros no tardaron en montar un puesto de urgencia.

-Doctor.- Le dijo Nehie a uno de esos facultativos que parecía estar al mando.- Obedeced las instrucciones de la Guerrera Mercurio como si fueran las mías.  
-Si Majestad.- Repuso éste haciendo una reverencia.-  
-Ayudaré a Mercurio.- Terció Hotaru con el beneplácito del resto.-   
-Bueno.- Suspiró Nehie agradeciendo aquella tregua brindada por sus amigos ya aliados.- Ahora espero que me contéis lo que pasa…

 

Y tras asegurarle a la soberana de la Luna Nueva que le explicarían todo cuando el tema estuviese resuelto, tanto Roy como Doran salieron volando a la caza del enemigo. La reina y sus amigas quedaron allí, aguardando. Aunque tanto Chibiusa como las otras quisieron poner a su amiga en antecedentes de lo que había sucedido…


	11. Petición de ayuda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevos contactos muy valiosos y tristes distanciamientos

Amatista estaba en su habitación, repasaba sus apuntes y un par de libros pero no lograba concentrarse. Por más que se afanaba en leer y releer el texto lo único que acudía a su cabeza era la discusión que había mantenido con Leval y como Logan le humilló delante de ella. Después de eso, habían ido a cenar, pero ya no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Arguyendo un dolor de cabeza había dejado a Cedric después del postre, sin querer que la acompañase a casa. Él pareció molestarse pero no dijo nada, seguramente comprendiendo la verdadera razón y sólo le pidió que volvieran a verse pronto. La joven convino en ello sin mucho entusiasmo y volvió a su cuarto.

-Debí dejarle hablar - pensaba culpablemente.- Pero estaba tan enfadada. ¿Por qué le humillaría Cedric así? Creo que iba a explicármelo, pero Leval no pudo decir más porque él no le dejó. Tengo que hablar con él, no podemos dejar las cosas así. Por lo menos quiero que sigamos siendo amigos.

 

La muchacha sabía que, cuando se enfurecía era muy propensa a cerrarse en banda con sus propios argumentos, aunque pasado el pronto meditaba más las cosas. Amatista no ignoraba que ese chico siempre había sido amable con ella y que nunca la había dejado de lado cuando le pidió ayuda. Desde luego, muchas veces lo que la chica había deseado era otra cosa. Culpablemente tuvo que admitirse a sí misma que en ocasiones anteriores trató de sacar ventaja para lograr acercarse a él. Ahora las cosas se habían torcido bastante y no le había dejado ni tan siquiera explicarse. Y cuando pudo haberlo hecho Cedric lo impidió. Pero no podía dejarlo así. Hablaría con el muchacho y aclararían las cosas. Con esa determinación, salió de su habitación encaminándose a la base. Allí supo que tanto Mazoui como el propio Leval habían partido a una misión. Amatista se dirigió hacia el puente de mando, posiblemente él estaría en contacto con éste, aunque no pudiera hablar sobre temas personales al menos sabría cuando iba a regresar. Corrió hacia la torre de control pero los centinelas no la dejaron pasar. La joven lo intentó de todas las formas posibles, hasta que, casi a punto de rendirse recordó.

\- Por favor, al menos pregunten por Satory Masters. Ella estará aquí, asesora al puente de mando en cuestiones astronómicas. Trabajo con ella.

 

Los guardias se miraron con escepticismo, pero la cara de la chica finalmente les convenció, uno de ellos preguntó por un interfono. Efectivamente, y por fortuna, su amiga estaba con los demás, tratando de restablecer la comunicación con los cazas desaparecidos. Un oficial se acercó a ella y le comunicó que una tal Amatista quería verla. Satory pidió permiso a un capitán del puente y éste autorizó la entrada de la que suponía su colega. Cuando llegó, rápidamente preguntó por Leval. Satory cariacontecida le informó con preocupación.

\- Leval, Mazoui y los demás pilotos han desaparecido. No logramos restablecer contacto con ellos.

 

Amatista se llevó una mano a la boca, estaba asustada, tenía un mal presentimiento. Solo podía rezar por equivocarse…

 

En aquel extraño lugar Mazoui lentamente dejó que su carlinga se abriera. Aventurándose a sacar primero un brazo y luego la cabeza. La atmósfera exterior era respirable y con una presión que estaba entorno a la normal. Eso era de lo más raro, pero la evidencia estaba ahí. De todos modos aún se mantuvo sentado durante un rato hasta cerciorarse, en caso de sentirse raro cerraría de inmediato la carlinga pero no le sucedía nada anormal y una vez estuvo seguro de esto, descendió al exterior. Pudo ver un gran hangar donde estaban todos los cazas que habían sido dados por desaparecidos. A su alrededor parpadeaban un nutrido grupo de luces de colores muy vivos. Algunos de ellos le resultaban muy extraños. Incluso con su gran agudeza visual no podía distinguir bien a partir de los treinta metros. Las extrañas voces metálicas volvieron a oírse retumbar desde un punto indefinido y le invitaron a caminar hacia un corredor cuyas paredes centelleaban con los mismos colores. Tras cerciorarse de que las condiciones eran idóneas el chico llamó por su emisor a Enset y le dijo con tono tranquilizador.

\- No hay peligro señor, pueden salir.

 

Todos salieron con cautela de los cazas y se dirigieron hacia él. Leval le preguntó sobre esas extrañas voces.

-¿Qué hacemos, mayor?,- quiso saber Mazoui dirigiéndose a su superior. -  
\- Supongo que no tenemos elección - repuso resignado Enset que añadió con más decisión. -Vamos allá.

 

Y siguiendo su orden todo el grupo se adentró en el túnel.

\- Por aquí, por favor.- Les indicaban aquellas voces. – No tengan miedo…no se les hará daño…

 

Siguiendo aquellas instrucciones no sin recelo, observaron que enfrente de ellos se abrió una gran puerta. Todos accedieron a un corredor que desembocaba en un gran cuarto donde se encontraban los demás pilotos desaparecidos. Éstos se aliviaron de ver a su mayor y a sus otros compañeros que habían venido en su ayuda pero Enset les comentó con visos más realistas.

\- Me temo que estamos tan prisioneros como vosotros, muchachos. Debemos esperar a ver si podemos entablar contacto con nuestros captores. Hasta entonces mantendremos la calma. Si quisieran matarnos, lo habrían hecho desde un principio. Es más, tengo la impresión de que se preocupan por nuestra seguridad. - Añadió para tranquilizar a los demás queriendo saber.- ¿Os han tratado bien?  
-No hemos tenido contacto con nadie, señor.- Le dijo un teniente.- Pero el entorno es agradable.   
-Como si se hubieran tomado muchas molestias para alojarlos.-Comentó otro oficial.-  
\- Si- convino Leval afirmando.- Es cierto. De hecho las condiciones que tenemos son casi perfectas en cuanto a presión, temperatura y aire. Es una réplica hecha especialmente para nosotros.

 

En eso estaban pensando todos cuando las voces reaparecieron en el cuarto. Preguntando quién estaba al mando.

\- Yo - respondió Enset presentándose de seguido. - Mayor Karl Enset, de la nave SSP-1 del planeta Tierra.  
-¿La Tierra? ¿Qué es la Tierra? - Inquirieron dejando translucir un tono de curiosidad entre aquellos ecos metálicos. -  
\- Es un planeta de un lejano sistema solar.- Contestó el mayor. -  
-¿Por qué están aquí? - Inquirieron esas voces de nuevo con un tono más neutro. -  
\- Viajamos en una misión de exploración y para encontrar un planeta que podamos habitar. Nos perdimos por el camino y topamos con una civilización llamada Zirt que nos envió hacia aquí.

 

Entonces la puerta del cuarto se abrió, dos seres con apariencia similar a la de un pulpo entraron, tenían varios tentáculos que movían el cuerpo. Un sólo ojo amarillento y sin pupila les observaba. Estaban enfundados en algo similar a un traje lleno de una especie de líquido. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos observando. Algunos no podían incluso ocultar algún gesto de repugnancia. Pero Enset, más entero, les ordenó guardar la compostura y observar el respeto que merecía cualquier forma de vida inteligente. Los aliens entonces, les explicaron.

\- Los de vuestra especie respiráis esta atmósfera, pero para nosotros es mortal. No podemos estar aquí sin estos trajes protectores y tampoco podríamos comunicarnos con vosotros de no ser por estos traductores de ondas mentales. Vuestro idioma es muy extraño para nosotros.  
\- Nosotros hemos respondido a sus preguntas. - Les dijo Enset que añadió con visible interés. - Ahora, ¿podrían decirnos quienes son ustedes y por qué nos han capturado?  
\- Somos el pueblo Bureds y teníamos curiosidad - repusieron. - No podíamos sospechar que una civilización como la vuestra, con los medios técnicos tan limitados que tenéis, fuera capaz de viajar por el Universo.  
\- No sé si tomarlo como un halago o como una afrenta - replicó Enset haciendo gala de bastante sentido del humor, para agregar con voz más serena. - Bueno y ahora que hemos satisfecho su curiosidad pueden soltarnos y permitirnos regresar a nuestras bases. Sería un gesto de buena voluntad que apreciaríamos mucho.  
\- Nuestra curiosidad, como la llamas, aún no se ha satisfecho por completo. Hay dos de vosotros que no se ajustan al patrón estándar de vuestra raza.- Le comentó uno de aquellos seres. – Desearíamos saber el motivo.  
\- ¿A qué se refieren?- Quiso saber el mayor mirando sorprendido hacia los alienígenas y después hacia sus propios hombres. -

 

Con sus tentáculos emitieron una luz amarillenta que iluminó a Mazoui y Leval. Luego la voz prosiguió.

\- Nos gustaría estudiar a esos dos y saber más cosas sobre ellos, después os dejaremos marchar a todos.  
\- Eso no puede ser - repuso Enset temiendo por su subordinados. - No podemos prestarnos a tal cosa.

 

Esos seres no respondieron pero estaba claro que, de no satisfacer sus pretensiones, el grupo no podría salir de allí. Así lo entendieron todos, y los dos requeridos celebraron un mini conciliábulo entre ambos para ponerse de acuerdo.

\- Si me permite intervenir, señor,- le pidió Mazoui a su superior que asintió. - Podemos quedarnos aquí y así podrán analizarnos si dejan marchar a los demás - propuso con buen criterio al añadir. - Así los nuestros en la nave se tranquilizarán.  
\- Pero no podemos pediros eso - rebatió Enset con visible preocupación. - ¡Quién sabe lo que desean haceros!  
\- No tema por nosotros, señor,- repuso Leval muy tranquilo -…podemos...-no obstante los aliens no le dejaron continuar. -   
\- Nuestros deflectores impedirán que captéis ningún tipo de energía del espacio.- Declararon de forma contundente. – Os será imposible usar vuestra translación…  
-¿Pero cómo podéis saber eso? - Inquirió Leval atónito. -  
\- Ya os hemos dicho que leemos vuestras ondas cerebrales - repusieron los alíens. -  
-¿Tengo su palabra de que no dañará a mis hombres? - les pidió Enset comprendiendo que no había otra opción. -  
\- Nuestras intenciones son las de conocer, no las de destruir. Somos una raza pacífica.- Afirmaron aquellas criaturas. -  
\- Al menos, ¿seríais tan amables de permitir que nuestro superior y nuestros compañeros nos avisaran cuando estén de regreso en nuestra nave? - Les pidió Mazoui que no se fiaba del todo de eso. – Queremos plenas garantías de su seguridad.  
\- Vuestros compañeros podrán regresar libremente. – Fue la única respuesta. -

 

Los chicos se miraron, no ignoraban que, si esos seres podían leer sus mentes quedaba claro que el plan de tratar de escapar cuando bajasen esa especie de escudo o lo que fuera para permitirles comunicarse estaba fuera de lugar. Solo podían confiar en la palabra y la buena voluntad de los alienígenas. Enset estaba pensando lo mismo cuando miró a Leval y Mazoui y suspiró resignadamente.

\- Me temo que no hay elección. Nos vamos, les deseo buena suerte y espero verlos en la nave pronto.

 

Se dirigió a los demás ordenándoles abordar sus aviones, el grupo del resto de pilotos no estaba en absoluto feliz con la idea de dejar a dos de los suyos allí. La alférez Hunter les dedicó una inquieta mirada.

-Buena suerte.- Pudo decir a sus superiores que asintieron.-  
-Mayor. Son nuestros compañeros.- Insistió un muy preocupado Tracer.- No sabemos que pueda ser de ellos.  
\- Ya ha oído las órdenes, teniente.- Replicó inflexiblemente su superior.- No tenemos elección.

 

Desde luego que ni Rick ni los demás querían dejarles allí solos pero obedecieron las órdenes. Enseguida activaron sus cazas y despegaron sin ninguna oposición, pudiendo abandonar el planeta.

 

Tan pronto como despegaron los demás, Mazoui y Leval fueron encerrados en sendas burbujas de energía que no lograban traspasar.

-¡Eh! - gritó indignadamente Leval - ¿Qué significa esto?, dijisteis que sólo queríais hacernos unas pruebas ¡Dejadnos salir!  
\- Eso haremos, pero tenemos que asegurarnos.- Respondieron las voces de esas criaturas sin translucir ninguna emoción. -  
-¿De qué? - Inquirió Mazoui a su vez. - ¿Qué pretendéis comprobar?..  
\- De vuestra auténtica fuerza,- contestaron con aparente imparcialidad. -

 

Dicho esto les bombardearon con una gran descarga eléctrica que dolió a ambos. Aunque no pudo herirles seriamente.

-¡Ya estoy harto de esto! - gritó Leval que desde luego tras el último incidente con Logan no estaba para bromas. Bastante furioso, advirtió a Mazoui - ¡cúbrete!  
-¿Qué vas a hacer? - Le preguntó su compañero que mantenía más la calma. -   
\- Voy a reventar esta burbuja,- le contestó él. -  
\- Yo te ayudaré.- Añadió Mazoui - seguro que entre ambos lograremos liberarnos enseguida.

 

Ambos concentraron energía. Leval se convirtió en súper guerrero y Mazoui adoptó su apariencia demoniaca. Las burbujas no resistieron esa tremenda dosis de energía y saltaron en pedazos al igual que parte de la sala donde estaban. A través de un enorme boquete que abrieron podían ver sus aviones. Y por fin los alíens mostraron emociones, pues exclamaron asombrados.

-¡Sus fuerzas son impresionantes! Han emitido tanta potencia como uno de nuestros generadores.

 

Y otro alíen añadió con un tinte esperanzado en su metálico tono.

\- Podríamos pedirles ayuda. Han mejorado nuestras previsiones más optimistas y seguro que nos salvarían.  
\- Si, tienes razón - convino el otro que se dirigió hacia los chicos. -Humanos súper poderosos, hemos constatado vuestra gran fuerza y energía. No queremos perjudicaros. Lo que hemos hecho sólo era una prueba. Era necesario que procediéramos así porque necesitamos vuestra ayuda. Sabemos que sois criaturas benévolas, dado que, de haberlo querido, habríais podido destruir nuestro planeta.  
-Y vosotros quitarnos el soporte vital.- Admitió Leval.- Contra eso nuestros poderes no servirían de nada.  
-Es verdad. Pero no somos asesinos. Ya os lo hemos dicho. No matamos otras formas de vida salvo que medie nuestra propia seguridad.  
-Este podría haber sido el caso.- Repuso agudamente Mazoui.-  
-Detectamos en vuestras mentes que no sois hostiles pero que estáis dispuestos al sacrificio por los demás de ser preciso. Es lo que vosotros llamaríais generosidad. Por ello no deseamos poneros en peligro. Os necesitamos.- Admitió a su vez uno de esos aliens.-

 

Los muchachos se miraron sorprendidos. Mazoui por su parte asintió. Al parecer esos seres no eran malos. Ahora podía percibirlo con claridad, debían de tener una gravísimo problema para haberse atrevido a hacerles eso sin tener la seguridad de cómo iban a reaccionar. Por mucho que leyesen las mentes el instinto de supervivencia era otra cosa. De modo que le comentó a su primo.

-Dicen la verdad. Nos necesitan…  
-Nosotros siempre decimos la verdad.- Fue la réplica de esos seres que les sorprendió.-  
-Eso no es siempre así. Al menos entre los de mi raza.- Comentó Leval.-  
-Sí, hemos podido detectar eso. Sois una especie extraña e interesante.- Terció uno de esos aliens, para declarar.- Capaces de cosas buenas y malas. Incluso de expresar algo distinto por esas llamadas cuerdas vocales de lo que vuestros cerebros piensan…por ejemplo, os sentís más cómodos con lo que llamáis tuteo. Da confianza…modificaremos nuestra expresión gramatical en consecuencia.  
-Sí, es cierto, y en cuanto a mentir… ¿Acaso no hacéis lo mismo?-Quiso saber Mazoui con creciente asombro.-  
-No, somos una raza telepática. Es imposible esconder a otro de los nuestros lo que estamos pensando.  
-Sin embargo, dijisteis que no ibais a hacernos daño, solo a estudiarnos. - Objetó Leval.-  
-Y así ha sido. Dinos humano, ¿te hemos producido algún daño?  
-Nada que sea grave.- Tuvo que admitir el muchacho.-   
-Sabíamos que los dos contabais con un poder mucho mayor que el resto. Tuvimos que atraeros aquí con el convencimiento de que acudiríais a liberar a vuestros congéneres.- Les explicó otra de las voces sentenciando.- Y todo ello porque necesitamos vuestra ayuda.  
-¿Para qué? - Preguntó Leval - cuyo enfado había sido reemplazado por la curiosidad. - ¿Qué puede necesitar de nosotros una raza tan avanzada como la vuestra?  
\- Veréis - explicaron los alien. - Como ya habréis observado nuestro mundo orbita alrededor de una estrella azul joven. Pero estamos demasiado lejos, su calor no nos llega con suficiente fuerza como para mantener nuestra vida. El poco que llegaba se ha ido debilitando paulatinamente con el paso del tiempo. Hace muchos de vuestros siglos, nuestros antepasados construyeron unos generadores que se auto alimentaran para dar calor a nuestro planeta y evitar la extinción de nuestra raza. Pero, después de tanto tiempo, han comenzado paulatinamente a fallar. Pierden efectividad y energía, su poder calórico disminuye. Existían micro fugas en sus estructuras. Las reparamos pero no somos capaces de añadir más potencia. Lo cierto es que en poco tiempo no serán capaces de sustentarnos. Moriremos sin remedio. Nuestro mundo se congelará. Por eso necesitamos vuestra ayuda.  
-¿Por qué vuestra estrella no os da calor? - Inquirió Mazoui extrañado sobre todo cuando añadió. - Teóricamente las estrellas jóvenes y azules son las de mayor temperatura.  
\- Nuestra estrella es muy potente, sí - admitieron los alíen - pero nuestro mundo describe una órbita elíptica cada vez más alejada por perturbaciones de mundos cercanos de mucha mayor masa. A lo largo del tiempo, nos hemos ido alejando más y más.  
-¿Entonces como creéis que podremos ayudaros?,- terció Leval preguntando con incredulidad ¿Dándoos energía? ¿Acaso remolcando a vuestro planeta?..  
\- No, esa última posibilidad es imposible hasta para nuestra tecnología,- negaron los aliens- , pero podéis hacerlo de la otra forma. Si os conectáis a nuestros reactores. Hemos diseñado un enganche especial para vosotros en cuanto os detectamos. En realidad, como ya os hemos comentado antes, capturamos vuestras naves con la esperanza de que vosotros vinierais a su rescate. Leyendo vuestras mentes a distancia sabíamos que esa probabilidad era muy alta.   
-¿Por qué no nos pedisteis simplemente que os ayudásemos?- Inquirió Leval.-  
-Sois una raza desconfiada. Por el mismo motivo de ser capaces de ocultar vuestras verdaderas intenciones a los de vuestra propia especie juzgamos arriesgado contactar directamente. Lo más lógico para vosotros hubiera sido no creernos y alejaros. O puede que incluso atacarnos.  
-Sí, admito que, en eso, llevan razón.- Suspiró el joven añadiendo.- ¿Qué hemos de hacer con esos cables?  
-Es un procedimiento que os resultará sencillo. Sólo con que los sujetéis bastará. Si emitís energía a través de ellos los recargaríais. Estos se auto alimentarían progresivamente y nuestro planeta podría mantener su temperatura óptima de modo casi indefinido.  
\- Está bien, llevadnos a vuestro reactor, pero una vez que os ayudemos nos dejaréis regresar. - Les dijo Mazoui en tono de cauta exigencia. -  
\- Como decís los de vuestra especie. Tenéis nuestra palabra - le concedió uno de los alíen que agregó de forma prometedora.- Y no os iréis de vacío. Como muestra de nuestra gratitud os daremos unas coordenadas estelares que os serán de utilidad en vuestro viaje de regreso. No sabemos dónde está vuestra Tierra, pero quizás con esa carta de navegación que poseemos seáis capaces de encontrar otro mundo habitable para vosotros. O una civilización que pueda ayudaros a encontrar vuestro camino.

 

Mazoui y Leval asintieron y acompañaron a esos seres. A su alrededor varios más se congregaron, parecían expectantes. En extraños sonidos que parecían susurros de su idioma natal, esas criaturas debían de estar comunicándose entre ellas la noticia. Todos se apartaban del camino de los chicos con presteza. Mientras, los cazas de Enset llegaron a la nave y éste se apresuró a dar parte de lo sucedido a sus superiores. Spar en persona se interesó por el destino de Mazoui y Leval. Amatista y Satory, se quedaron muy preocupadas en cuanto lo supieron. Rezaron para que ambos estuvieran a salvo...

-¡Dios mío!- Musitó Amatista dejando caer algunas lágrimas.- ¿Cómo harán para volver?  
-Tienen muchos recursos. Estarán bien.- Trató de animarla Satory, aunque la joven también estaba muy preocupada.- Confía en ellos.

 

Su interlocutora asintió despacio, aunque con apenas convicción. Por su parte ambos muchachos fueron conducidos a un inmenso sótano que debía de estar en las mismas entrañas del planeta. Hacia arriba surgían multitud de tubos que centelleaban con esos extraños colores. Los chicos se cansaban de mirar hacia lo alto pero no veían el final. Leval fue el primero en descubrir los enganches y agarrarse a ellos. Mazoui le imitó.

\- Ahora alejaos de aquí - previno Leval a los alíen. -Puede que nuestra energía se descontrole y os desintegraría.

 

Aquellos seres que habían previsto eso se apresuraron a obedecer resguardándose tras lo que parecía una especie de pantalla blindada traslúcida. Los dos muchachos se miraron y asintieron.

-¡Ahora!- gritó Mazoui y ambos emitieron energía al máximo de su poder.

 

Ésta fluyó en caudal por los tubos que tomaron un intenso tono dorado. La potencia de ambos era inmensa, en tan sólo un breve espacio de tiempo se desengancharon de sus asideros y dejaron de emitir fuerzas. Los aliens salieron de su zona protectora. Otra vez emitían esos sonidos extraños entre sí y uno de ellos les dijo a Leval y Mazoui con lo que parecía un eufórico tono metálico.

-¡Nuestros generadores han alcanzado la energía que se describía en los tiempos antiguos, e incluso la han sobrepasado! Nos habéis salvado y con gran placer cumpliremos nuestra promesa.- Les acompañaron hasta el hangar que albergaba sus cazas. -Tomad esto - uno de los alíens alargó un tentáculo ofreciéndoles una especie de esfera plateada entregándosela a Mazoui que la tomó intrigado, observándola con curiosidad. - Aquí hay un mapa de nuestro sistema y de otros cercanos que contienen planetas vecinos. Si seguís estas instrucciones os conducirán hacia el mundo que buscáis. También os indicarán si las civilizaciones que podáis encontrar son hostiles o no. Cada una de ellas tiene poderes y características propias, si os guiais bien, y sois prudentes, llegaréis a vuestro destino. Y si algún día volvéis cerca de nuestro mundo aquí hallaréis lo que vosotros llamáis amigos. Ahora adiós y buen viaje,- les deseó el que parecía el líder de los alíens. -  
\- Muchas gracias - les respondió sinceramente Mazoui. - Estoy seguro de que todo os irá bien. Volveremos a nuestra nave y les contaremos todo lo que nos habéis dicho.  
\- Si, os deseamos que vuestro planeta sea por siempre habitable y que vuestra raza permanezca durante muchísimo tiempo en paz.- Añadió Leval con el mismo franco deseo de que así fuera. -

 

Ambos subieron a sus aviones, los aliens parecían despedirles desde la distancia al modo humano, o algo parecido, agitando sus tentáculos. Los aviones se elevaron en el aire sin dificultad y Mazoui junto con su primo, volaron raudos hacia casa. Retornaban satisfechos e incluso exultantes. Aquella información podría ser muy valiosa. Afortunadamente esa raza era bondadosa pese a su apariencia y tenían un gran nivel técnico. Incluso habían creado una atmósfera de oxígeno para ellos. Comprendían perfectamente que les hubieran atraído de esa forma y se alegraban mucho de haberles ayudado. Ahora, tras conectar el piloto automático para el acercamiento, Mazoui observaba otra vez la esfera. Una vez analizada por el ordenador, y si era capaz de la mitad de las cosas que los Bureds les habían dicho, seguro que les serviría de gran ayuda. Aquellos seres seguramente habían puesto un código fácil para descifrar sus instrucciones, uno que fuera asequible a los humanos, ya que no habían tenido ninguna dificultad para comunicarse con ellos. Por fin, tanto él como Leval vieron su nave allá en el espacio, desde luego, la mejor visión posible. Así que, llenos de ánimo, se comunicaron de inmediato solicitando permiso para aterrizar.

\- Aquí puente de mando. Permiso concedido. – Les replicó la torre de control. -  
\- Me alegro de teneros de vuelta en casa muchachos. – Terció entonces la voz del mayor Enset con patente alegría para querer saber. - ¿Fue dura la cosa?  
\- ¡Oh!, no señor, - replicó Mazoui con el mismo tono, incluso permitiéndose bromear. - Nada de particular. Como un reconocimiento médico de rutina.  
\- En el fondo eran unos individuos bastante agradables. – Añadió Leval de la misma manera.- Nos hicimos amigos.  
-¡Creo que hasta hemos ligado y todo! - Terció Mazoui combinando sarcasmo y jocosidad.- Nunca nos habíamos sentido tan admirados…

 

Y con las incrédulas risas de sus compañeros en la torre de control los dos aparatos se aproximaron en trayectoria de aterrizaje. Gracias al Cielo por otro día, las cosas volvían a estar tranquilas. Al menos en el espacio. La noticia de su regreso se propagó enseguida y la mayor parte de sus compañeros lo celebraron. Aunque Logan ya estaba reunido con alguno a los que comentaba con sarcasmo.

\- ¡Ya vuelven nuestros salvadores! Deberíamos celebrar una fiesta en su honor.  
\- Si, una vez más se han bastado ellos solitos. - Replicó otro oficial con idéntico tono. -   
\- Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer? - terció otro teniente con patente inquietud. - Hasta ahora lo único que han hecho es prestar grandes servicios y los pilotos que regresaron dijeron que fue gracias a que ellos decidieron quedarse. Les estaban muy agradecidos.  
\- No sé si mis sospechas serán ciertas. - Les dijo Logan ahora adoptando un tono confidencial para explicar. - Pero todo esto bien pudiera haber estado preparado desde un principio. No sé, quizás me equivoque pero. ¿No veis que todo les resulta demasiado fácil?  
\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?- Le inquirió uno de sus compañeros.  
\- A que este viaje y el rumbo que llevamos podría estar premeditado. Quizás nos dirigimos a un sitio concreto para ir a caer en manos de alguien.  
\- Eso es difícil de creer.- Opuso uno de sus compañeros, sin embargo con gesto visiblemente preocupado. -  
\- Repito - contestó Cedric ahora haciendo énfasis en sus palabras. - Seguramente estaré equivocado. Es más, soy el primero que desea estarlo. Pero también nos han sucedido cosas que, en un principio ninguno hubiéramos imaginado, ¿verdad?  
\- ¿Has hablado con el alto mando?- Le preguntó uno de sus colegas. -  
\- ¿Y qué iba a decirles?- Replicó resignadamente Logan que agregó. - Hasta que no consiga pruebas mis sospechas no valdrán de nada. Aunque estoy haciendo progresos. Contacté con una de las mujeres del laboratorio y seguro que ella me pondrá al corriente de cualquier actividad de investigación que pueda ser sospechosa. Además, esos dos se llevan bastante bien con algunas compañeras suyas y eso nos podría dar información.  
\- Bueno, confiamos en ti. Sabes lo que haces. - Afirmó uno de esos oficiales. – Avísanos si nos necesitas…

 

Logan se lo agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza, después se separaron, no deseaban que otros les vieran hablando juntos durante tanto tiempo. Paralelamente a eso Leval y Mazoui se disponían a disfrutar de un bien merecido descanso de regreso en su nave.

 

Y en la Luna su soberana pensaba en esos eventos acaecidos hacía semanas, cuando, gracias a la ayuda de sus amigas guerreras y de Roy, amén de la que le prestase Doran, pudieron rechazar ese ataque enemigo… Tanto el padre de Kerria como el otro guerrero no tuvieron el menor problema en destruir con ondas vitales el resto de naves enemigas que se batían en retirada. Regresaron enseguida, entre tanto Nehie estaba conversando con las sailors.

-Decidme chicas.- Les inquirió la reina de la Luna Nueva a sus amigas.- ¿Cómo pudisteis venir tan pronto?  
-Mi madre nos advirtió.- Le contó Chibiusa.- Me hizo ir a su presencia y me dijo que reuniese a las asteroides.  
-¿Y tú, Roy?..- Se sorprendió Nehie que le acababa de ver volver junto a Doran un vez destruyeron aquello. - ¿Cómo te enteraste?  
-A mí me avisó el servicio secreto de la ONU.- Le reveló él.- Contactaron primero conmigo. Les dije que no molestasen a mis amigos. Que yo solo me las apañaría. Y cuando me concentré y sentí la energía de otro súper saiyan, estuve seguro de ello.  
-Yo podría haber sido un enemigo.- Terció Doran inquiriendo.- ¿Cómo supiste que podrías confiar en mí?  
-Digamos que primero me transporté a ver a Serenity. Y ella me lo contó.- Sonrió el interpelado.-

 

Cuando Roy apareció junto a Serenity y Endimión, los dos estaban en una gran sala, reunidos con el resto de las guerreras que iban no obstante ataviadas con vestidos largos y de un color particular para cada una.

-¡Roy! - Se sorprendió Ami al verle allí.-  
-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Se extrañó Rei a su vez.-  
-Disculpadme, no quisiera molestar, pero han venido a informarme que se está produciendo un ataque contra la Luna.- Repuso él.-  
-¿Un ataque?- repitió Makoto mirándole con extrañeza.-  
-¿Cuándo?- Quiso saber Minako.-

 

Aunque fue Endimión quién se adelantó para declarar.

-Por eso os habíamos hecho venir. Roy tiene razón, la Luna está siendo atacada…como última línea de defensa antes de llegar a la Tierra tenemos que protegerla.  
-Muy bien.- Intervino Haruka para preguntar.- ¿Cuándo nos vamos para allá?  
-Nosotras no vamos a ir- Le dijo Serenity añadiendo.- Esa será tarea de las fuerzas de defensa de Neherenia.  
-¿Pero estás segura de que ella y sus escasas tropas podrán enfrentarse a eso? – Inquirió Michiru.-  
-Tendrá ayuda. Uno de los saiyan ha llegado hace poco. Es el embajador que tu hermano ha enviado.- Respondió dirigiéndose a Roy.-  
-En ese caso iré a ver si necesita que le eche una mano.- Declaró éste cruzándose de brazos para querer saber.- ¿Tenéis alguna idea de quienes están atacando la Luna?

 

Aunque Serenity y Endimión no respondieron a eso, solo bajaron la cabeza con pesar. Aquello sin embargo fue muy revelador.

-¿Son los mismos que atacaron la nave?- Quiso saber Hotaru.-  
-Eso me temo.- Admitió al fin la soberana.-  
-¡Malditos! ¿A qué esperamos para ir a por ellos?- Terció Makoto con visible ira.-  
-Nosotras no vamos a ir. Ya te lo he dicho.- Replicó la reina.-

 

Aunque su compañera esbozó una sardónica sonrisa y, levantándose con rapidez de la silla que había ocupado, sacó su transformador, en tanto replicaba.

-Lo siento mucho, majestades, pero esta vez no voy a obedecer vuestras instrucciones. Y ahorraos cualquier amenaza o consejo. Me da igual lo que me hagáis después. ¡Pero esos canallas van a saber quién soy yo!  
-Makoto, por favor. Mantén la calma, no hagas de esto algo personal. - Le pidió Endimión con gesto preocupado.-

 

Aunque la princesa de Júpiter le dedicó una profunda mirada, rezumando tristeza y rabia en sus ojos y sentenció.

-Cuando esos miserables asesinaron a mi ahijado se convirtió en algo muy personal para mí, Majestad. ¿Qué calma queréis que mantenga? Decidme. ¿La mantendríais vos tratándose de vuestra hija?  
-Makoto.- La interpeló Michiru con inquietud.- Por favor, modérate. No es forma de dirigirse a los reyes.  
-Es la única que conozco, siendo sincera.- Sentenció la aludida.- Y nada me detendrá hasta que no acabe con esos canallas.  
-Por favor. Mako –chan. - Le pidió la soberana con tono apenado.- No busques venganza.  
-Llámalo como quieras, yo prefiero decir que es una justa retribución, o devolver el equilibrio al Universo. O el karma como diría Rei. - Replicó la guerrera con determinación.- En cualquier caso, esos canallas van a saber quién soy yo…  
\- No irás sola. Granate era mi sobrino y esos bastardos mis enemigos. Cuenta con mi ayuda. - Afirmó Roy ofreciéndole la mano a esa mujer que satisfecha se la estrechó.-  
-Gracias.- Asintió ella mirándole con reconocimiento.- Será un honor pelear a tu lado.  
-Lo mismo digo.- Sonrió animosamente su interlocutor.- Guerrera Júpiter.

 

Los soberanos se miraron con pesar pero no pronunciaron palabra y entonces el resto de las princesas allí sentadas se fueron levantando una por una.

-Mako-chan, yo también voy contigo.- Se ofreció Minako.-  
-Sí, no abandonaremos a una de las nuestras.- Convino Rei dirigiéndose a los reyes.- Espero que lo comprendáis…  
-Lo lamento majestades, tanto si os gusta cómo sino, yo también voy.- Declaró Ami.- Por mi parte aceptaré cualquier castigo que me impongáis después de volver.  
-Lo mismo digo. Si es que volvemos…de todos modos no vamos a dejar que ellos disfruten de la fiesta en privado.- Añadió Haruka.-  
-Vamos entonces.- Dijo Michiru.- No podemos quedarnos atrás.  
-Todas unidas.- Remachó Hotaru.- Se lo haremos pagar. Perdonadnos reina Serenity, rey Endimión. 

 

La soberana suspiró, ella y su esposo se miraron esta vez con resignación. Entonces la reina agregó.

-Sabía que reaccionaríais así cuando lo supierais. En mi caso siento lo mismo, por desgracia estoy atada por mi cargo. Lamento no poder ir con vosotras, sin embargo hay alguien que lo hará en mi lugar, con su propio equipo…

 

Y dicho esto una puerta del fondo de la estancia se abrió. De ella surgieron Chibiusa y las sailors asteroides, con sus uniformes y prestas para la batalla.

-Bien mamá. Aquí estamos…- Sonrió la princesa del Milenario de Plata y Neo Cristal Tokio aseverando.- Nehie es una amiga y no la vamos a abandonar.  
-Ya nos queda muy poco tiempo. – Afirmó la soberana.- Puede que sea la última batalla que libraréis hasta tener que asumir por entero vuestros cargos como princesas. 

 

Las demás asintieron. Makoto se aproximó a su amiga y le dijo con tono más suave aunque entristecido.

-No solo es por la memoria de mi ahijado. Nuestro deber es apoyar a nuestros amigos. Y evitar más muertes y sufrimiento.  
-Lo sé. Id tranquilas y sobre todo tened mucho cuidado.- Les pidió Serenity haciendo sus palabras extensivas a todos los demás.- Amigas mías, protegeos a vosotras y a los demás…solo os pedimos eso.

 

Al unísono asintieron y sin perder ni un segundo desaparecieron. Roy se concentró en la energía de Neherenia, podía sentirla con claridad ahora que la muchacha estaba transformada en Sailor Shadow. También captaba otra muy potente que debía de corresponder al saiyan. Las sailors por su parte se dieron la mano en dos círculos, Chibiusa y sus Asteroides por un lado y el resto por otro. Al reaparecer estaban rodeadas de gritos, disparos de rayos de energía y sonidos de alarma. No tardaron en ver a la soberana de la Luna peleando y a ese otro saiyan levantando una barrera protectora para frenar los disparos del enemigo.

-¡Desplegaos! – Exclamó Haruka a sus compañeras.-  
-¡Vamos! Ataquémosles por grupos.- Indicó Rei.-

 

Las recién llegadas comenzaron a utilizar sus poderes barriendo a sus oponentes. Minako con su fulgor creciente aniquiló a varios robots, Ami congeló a otros y Rei hizo arder una de las posiciones enemigas haciendo que sus adversarios se retirasen. Aunque enseguida más androides avanzaron disparando. Las chicas se cubrieron. Roy se transformó en súper guerrero y las protegió con una barrera de energía. Hotaru hizo lo propio con el muro del silencio. Fue el turno de Chibiusa y las demás, que, se acercaron a cubrir a su amiga Sailor Shadow que estaba en el suelo, doliéndose de una herida en un brazo.

-¿Estás bien?- Pudo preguntarle Para-Para en tanto ayudaba a la soberana de la Luna Nueva a levantarse, junto con Ves-Ves.-  
-Sí, gracias chicas. Me alegra veros.- Sonrió la interpelada.-

 

Cere- Cere y Jun-Jun las cubrían descargando sus ataques. Chibiusa hizo lo propio destruyendo a más enemigos conforme se aproximaban.

-Vamos. - Les indicó a sus sailors.- Llevad a Neherenia a un sitio seguro.- El resto, consolidad la posición.- Ordenó a las demás guerreras que asintieron, aplicándose a ello.-

 

No obstante el cañoneo del enemigo era muy potente y las demás tuvieron que parapetarse tras lo que pudieron. A través de una brecha del palacio penetraban más tropas. Roy entonces fulminó a muchos de ellos con un rayo de energía y se dirigió a Makoto que, jadeando por el esfuerzo y tiznada de restos de hollín y materiales destruidos, estaba a su lado.

-Guerrera Júpiter, ¿no crees que esos tipos andan algo bajos de batería?- Le inquirió con patente ironía.- Necesitan un poco de tu electricidad…  
-Sí, tienes toda la razón. Voy a recargarlos.- Repuso ésta exclamando.- ¡Supreme Thunder Attack!

 

Y desplegando una antena de su diadema entrecruzó los brazos emitiendo un potentísimo relámpago de energía que electrocutó a varios androides que enseguida ardieron estallando. Eso la hizo sonreír con expresión de revancha. Pensó en su ahijado. Esos malditos iban a pagar muy caro lo que hicieron.

-¡Adelante! - Arengó la Guerrera Marte descargando su “burning mandala” sobre otro grupo de oponentes que fue destruido por las llamas.-

 

El enemigo se replegó. Al menos de momento, en ese tiempo fue cuando aprovecharon a montar un pequeño hospital de campaña. La guerrera Mercurio fue comisionada para ayudar a los médicos atender a los heridos. Hotaru se brindó a echarla una mano. Las Asteroides recorrieron varias calles siguiendo órdenes de la princesa Chiba y pusieron a salvo a varios ciudadanos, entre ellos algunos niños, sorprendidos en las calles anexas al palacio cuando el ataque comenzó. El invasor, que hizo brecha por otro sitio, había progresado hasta esa zona, para horror de Nehie que les advirtió.

-¡Oh no! Cerca de aquí hay una escuela. Tenemos evitar que lleguen hasta allí.  
-¡Nos ocupamos de ello! - Exclamaron las asteroides con Chibiusa al unísono.- 

 

Corrieron a frenar el avance del enemigo y con la cobertura del resto se apresuraron a sacar a los aterrados niños de allí. Aunque una nueva andanada de disparos cayeron sobre ellas pero fueron repelidos por una silueta femenina que portaba un largo cetro. Al mirar hacia ella fue   
Urano la que exclamó.

-¡Guerrera Plutón!  
-¡No puede ser! – remachó Michiru observándola incrédula.-  
-¡Setsuna-mamá! – Exclamó Hotaru.- ¡Has vuelto!

 

Pero aquella altísima mujer, de largo cabello castaño y ojos bermellón, sonrió negando con la cabeza. De pronto transformó el color de su cabello en un brillante resplandor dorado y sus ojos pasaron a ser del color de la esmeralda. Y de esta forma exclamó con voz profunda y grave.

-¡Dead scream!

 

Su potentísimo ataque literalmente desintegró los restos de la avanzadilla invasora y las naves que trataban de alcanzar esa escuela y otros puntos de la ciudad. Las demás, aprovechando aquello, pudieron salvar a los niños. Fue entonces cuando paralelamente a eso Roy disparó a su vez varias ráfagas de rayos desbaratando las filas de lo que quedaba de aquellos invasores. Se dirigió a Doran y le indicó que debían salir a rematar al enemigo. El saiyan enseguida asintió. Entre ambos destruyeron a lo que quedaba, el tío de Granate no se privó de gritar en tanto concentraba energía en forma de esfera azulada luminosa entre sus manos para crear una onda vital gigantesca que barrió lo que quedaba de las tropas adversarias.

-¡Esto de parte de mi sobrino, mamones! Kame ha me haaa…

 

Y por fin terminó aquella gran batalla. Tras asegurarse de que estaban todos bien Neherenia hizo balance de daños. Fue Chibiusa la que se aproximó a ella con tono confortador y le dijo.

-Los civiles están bien…   
\- Bueno, pero desgraciadamente se han producido muchos daños y también bajas. - Suspiró Ves- Ves, con semblante más cariacontecido.-  
-Sí, es terrible. Muchos de tus soldados han caído.- Musitó Para- Para.-  
-Chicas, ¡callaos! - Les pidió Cere - Cere, observando las lágrimas en el rostro de la soberana en tanto recorría con la vista aquel terrible panorama.-  
-Lo sentimos mucho.- Remachó Jun-Jun.-   
-Hemos pagado un alto precio, sí. Pero el reino de la Luna sigue en pie. Y os prometo que nos reconstruiremos más fuertes que antes.- Afirmó la reina con determinación en tanto se las enjugaba.-  
-Eres una gran chica. De verdad Nehie, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Todos los estamos y sé que mi sobrino en el Cielo lo estará también. - Declaró Roy pasándole un brazo por los hombros a la muchacha.-  
-Es verdad.- Añadió Makoto con voz queda y tono al tiempo animoso.- Mi ahijado podrá descansar tranquilo viendo el coraje que has demostrado. Ahora sé porque te amaba tanto, ahora lo sé.

 

Al escuchar esas palabras Neherenia no pudo evitar romper a llorar, había sido mucha presión contenida, mucho temor por su pueblo y una gran tristeza la que tenía dentro y necesitaba desahogar. Se abrazó a Roy y dio rienda suelta a todo ese llanto acumulado. Las demás guardaron un emocionado silencio. El señor Malden la abrazó un largo rato de modo paternal hasta que la joven pareció calmarse, entonces se separó un poco de ella y con afecto levantó su barbilla con un dedo para decirle.

-Eres una magnífica reina. Y una chica muy valiente, Nehie. Me alegra comprobar que esa niñita tan tímida y agradable ha crecido para convertirse en una gran mujer.  
-Gracias…- le sonrió ella entre sollozos, rehaciéndose al fin para añadir en voz alta.- Muchas gracias a todos.  
-No hay de qué. Somos amigos y somos aliados. –Afirmó Chibiusa.-  
-Por cierto. Hablando de aliados.- Terció Haruka.-

 

Y tanto Urano como el resto, dedicaron entonces su atención a esa nueva sailor recién aparecida que ahora lucía su aspecto normal de nuevo y se mantenía en silencio y un poco apartada del resto.

-¿Quién eres tú? - Quiso saber Hotaru dirigiéndose a ella.-  
-Espera.- Intervino Roy, afirmando con una sonrisa.- Tú eres mi sobrina Seren, la hija de Lornd y Setsuna. ¿No es así?

 

La aludida se aproximó a él e hizo una leve reverencia para admitir.

-Así es tío Asthel. Soy Seren Deveget. Princesa de Nuevo Vegeta y sucesora de mi madre, la reina Meioh, en el cargo de guardiana del portal espacio-tiempo y en el de princesa guerrera Plutón. 

 

Doran enseguida se acercó doblando la rodilla y besando una mano de la muchacha al tiempo que decía.

-Alteza, no os esperaba hasta dentro de unos días.  
-Me adelanté. Mis padres me ordenaron venir lo antes posible.- Repuso ella.- Me alegro de haberlo hecho a tiempo.  
-Espero que mi hermano y mi cuñada sigan bien. - Dijo Roy quién, tras darle un beso en la mejilla su sobrina y otro a Neherenia declaró.- Debo irme ya, no quiero preocupar ni a mi esposa ni a mi hija.  
-¡Escucha! - Le pidió Chibiusa, aunque el señor Malden no la dejó continuar y añadió.-  
-Ya lo sé. Aquí no ha pasado nada…No se lo diré a nadie, ni a mi familia ni al resto. ¡Veremos que se inventan los de la ONU esta vez para taparlo! Las explosiones fueron tan potentes que se habrán tenido que ver hasta desde la Tierra.  
-Gracias Roy. - Replicó la princesa del Milenario de Plata recibiendo el asentimiento de su interlocutor.-   
-No hay de qué, chicas. Para lo que os haga falta, ya sabéis donde estoy.- Afirmó afectuosamente él.- Ahora buscad un buen plan de cobertura…  
-No te preocupes por eso, ya lo tenemos.- Intervino Minako guiñándole un ojo.-  
-La excusa oficial será la caída de un meteorito.- Explicó Ami.-  
-Muy bien. -Suspiró Roy diciéndole ahora a la guerrera Mercurio con tintes de mayor seriedad e incluso tristeza.- Cuando tengas unos días, si te es posible, pasa a ver a Bertie, por favor. Está muy deprimida desde que nuestro hijo y los demás desaparecieron.  
-Lo haré, descuida.- Le prometió la aludida.- Leval es mi ahijado y ella es una muy querida amiga para mí.  
-Eso haré también yo con Kalie.- Musitó Minako ahora con más tristeza en su voz.-  
-Por suerte para mi amiga Cooan sus hijos están todos en la Tierra, sin embargo me encantaría visitarla.- Afirmó Rei a su vez.-  
-Esmeralda y Diamante lo están pasando mal también- Suspiró Chibiusa.- Creo que mi madre iba a ir a verles.  
-Suceda lo que suceda todos somos una gran familia. Y siempre nos apoyaremos en los malos momentos como hemos compartido la alegría en los buenos.- Sentenció Roy con el asentimiento general.-

 

Así todos se fueron despidiendo, Roy no usó la translación puesto que aparecer ante su esposa con la pinta que llevaba tras la batalla no hubiera sido muy recomendable. Se puso en el interior del círculo que formaron las sailors que se transportaron llevándole primero a palacio para que pudiera adecentarse. Por su parte Chibiusa y sus asteroides se despidieron de su amiga prometiendo retornar pronto a visitarla. Solo quedaron la princesa Seren y Doran, que junto con Neherenia, pasaron al interior del palacio. Así lo recordaba la reina de la Luna Nueva. Agradecida de que sus amigos estuvieran allí para ayudarla. Ahora le tocaba reconstruir el reino y lo haría. Pensaba en los sacrificios que habían hecho, no solamente ella sino todos los demás. A parte del trágico fin de su amor otros muchos dieron sus vidas y aquella gran nave incluso desapareció. Suspiraba lamentando haberse encerrado tanto en su propio dolor. Mucha gente más como los padres de Leval, o del resto de los que iban con él, sufrían. Lo mismo que las sailors que eran madrinas de algunos de ellos. Sin ir más lejos Makoto que lo fue de Granate. De modo que resuelta a levantarse de nuevo ya pensaba en fortalecer su reino y, en cuanto pudiese, regresar a la Golden State para cursar lo que le quedara de ese año académico. Por su parte y completamente ajenos a estos sucesos, los tripulantes de la gran nave continuaban su periplo por una ignota región del Cosmos.


	12. Merecidos ascensos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay ofensas muy díficiles de perdonar, Amatista va a darse cuenta de eso.

La moral en la nave ahora estaba alta. Las noticias circularon deprisa. Gracias a aquel afortunado encuentro y a las nuevas posibilidades que se abrían la mayor parte del pasaje había recuperado una tímida esperanza. Pero volviendo un poco atrás. Al momento del retorno de los chicos. Todos los que se encontraban presentes en el puente de mando tenían el corazón en vilo. Cuando se escuchó por los altavoces la transmisión de Mazoui pidiendo permiso para aterrizar la tripulación estalló en gritos de júbilo. Satory y Amatista se abrazaron aliviadas. Tan pronto como los dos aterrizaron fueron recibidos por sus compañeros e incluso por el propio contralmirante Spar. Tras unos minutos de euforia y felicitaciones desatadas por parte de toda la escuadrilla los ánimos se calmaron cuando apareció su superior y ambos en posición de firmes relataron al contralmirante lo sucedido.

\- Les felicito muchachos - sonrió el comandante en jefe satisfecho y orgulloso de los dos. - ¡Enhorabuena!, sus servicios a la nave y a ésta y otras culturas y razas sobrepasan con mucho el cumplimiento del deber. Han estado más que sobresalientes. Nos han granjeado la amistad de civilizaciones más avanzadas que la nuestra y han salvado a sus compañeros aun a riesgo de sus vidas. Mayor acérquese,- llamó a Enset que se aproximó rápidamente en posición de firme y le emplazó para confirmar esas últimas palabras que repitió ahora con mayor solemnidad. - Usted fue testigo de la noble acción emprendida por estos dos oficiales. Yendo más allá del deber y quedándose voluntariamente en aquel mundo desconociendo el destino que les aguardaría, sólo por cubrir la retirada de sus compañeros.  
\- Si señor - asintió Enset visiblemente complacido cuando lo corroboró -, su acción ha demostrado tener un valor fuera de lo común, digno de los más altos honores. Su valía está más que demostrada. Yo les propondría para una condecoración y aún más, para un ascenso. Al menos, en el caso del segundo teniente Leval Malden. No puedo respaldar oficialmente al primer teniente Mazoui O´ Brian, pues según la normativa, ascendería a mí mismo grado.  
\- Pero yo si.- Terció el comandante Braem que agregó -, señor, confío plenamente en la opinión del mayor Enset y me ofrezco a recomendar al teniente O´ Brian para un ascenso.  
\- Muy bien,- sonrió Spar que trataba de parecer serio y desapasionado por mor del protocolo. -  
\- Yo también apoyo ese ascenso, señor - intervino Hazzar. -Es un oficial muy valioso y merece ser recompensado. Bueno, los dos lo merecen sin discusión.  
\- Entonces todos de acuerdo. - Asintió Spar que se dirigió hacia Leval y Mazoui. - Tienen ustedes más recomendaciones de las necesarias, incluyendo la mía propia. Redactaré la orden de sus ascensos. A partir de las 0.00 horas de mañana ambos ascenderán un grado. Aparte de ello, serán condecorados por los grandes servicios que han prestado.- Y tras esas palabras sujetas a protocolo añadió de modo más desenfadado e incluso paternal. - Nada más, pueden retirarse, vayan a descansar, se lo han ganado muchachos.  
\- Si señor, gracias señor,- respondieron ellos saludando al contraalmirante que se marchaba en compañía del comodoro. Mazoui entonces se volvió hacia el comandante Braem y le agradeció su gesto con visiblemente ilusionado. -  
\- Muchas gracias señor. Ha sido usted muy amable al darme su confianza.  
\- No me hacía falta verlo para recomendarle O´ Brian. Lo que ha dicho el mayor Enset solo confirma mi opinión. Ya ha hecho usted méritos más que sobrados. Somos nosotros los que debemos agradecerles a ustedes su valor y su espíritu de sacrificio.- Repuso Braem que añadió con una amabilidad poco común en él. - Usted, no sólo se ofreció a explorar esa atmósfera desconocida y a quedarse junto con el teniente Malden como rehén valorando más las vidas de sus compañeros que la suya propia. Una sola de esas acciones ya merece una condecoración. Además, ambos llevan prestados muchos buenos servicios y no hubiera sido justo que, por una norma estúpida no le hubieran recompensado a usted también con un ascenso. Los dos se lo han ganado. Lo único que me apena es que tendrán que trasladarse de escuadrón. Aquí ya tenemos cubierta la plaza de mayor.  
\- Yo también lo siento señor, ha sido un honor servir bajo su mando,- declaró Mazoui.-

 

El muchacho se sentía francamente halagado y estaba lleno de respeto hacia aquel hombre que siempre demostró ser un buen comandante y, sobre todo, una buena persona. 

 

Braem agradeció esas palabras con una sonrisa de satisfacción para replicar de inmediato.

\- Lo mismo digo, ustedes dos son los pilotos y oficiales que todo jefe de escuadra desearía tener, envidio a su próximo superior.

 

Ambos se sentían estupendamente al recibir esos elogios de un hombre del grado y la experiencia de Braem. Aunque Mazoui iba a decir algo no le dio tiempo a contestar a eso, pues Leval intervino haciendo una solicitud.

\- Perdón señor. Si no fuera demasiado pedir. ¿Podría trasladarme a mí junto con mi primo?  
\- Eso no depende de mí, muchacho - repuso Braem que añadió. - Sólo necesitan un mayor. Pero haré lo posible, comprendo que ambos forman un magnífico equipo. Aunque me apena bastante perderle también. No se preocupe, hablaré con el comodoro Hazzar para que lo ponga en marcha, seguro que se lo concederá.  
\- Muchas gracias mi comandante. - Respondió Leval realmente reconocido. -  
\- Bueno, ahora tómense libres el resto de horas que les quedan como oficiales de mi escuadrón. Dentro de poco ya no estarán bajo mi mando y aún no sabemos a donde les destinarán.  
\- Gracias señor - le dijo Mazoui que tras saludar remachó. - Ahora, con su permiso nos retiramos.

 

Braem asintió y tanto Mazoui como Leval se retiraron. Enset fue con ellos. Les dijo, una vez fuera de la pista de aterrizaje.

\- Muchachos, os voy a echar de menos. Mazoui, estoy seguro de que serás un excelente jefe de escuadrilla. Eres un gran oficial y tienes capacidad de liderazgo.  
\- Gracias señor. – Replicó el chico visiblemente reconocido por aquellos elogios. -  
-¡Qué demonios hombre! , desde este preciso momento puedes llamarme Karl. Ahora tendremos el mismo grado. No sabes cuánto me alegro de que el comandante pudiera recomendarte. Estoy de acuerdo con Braem, esa norma es estúpida, pero menos mal que se pudo solucionar.  
\- Si ha sido una suerte, Karl.- Añadió Mazoui con una leve sonrisa.- Gracias.

 

Aunque no se sentía muy a gusto con aquella exclamación. Eso de aludir tanto a los demonios no le hacía precisamente mucha gracia. Pero no le dio más importancia sabiendo que era solo una forma de hablar y añadió con afabilidad.

\- Te deseo mucha fortuna, amigo.  
\- Buen destino y buen servicio compañero. Y para ti también, Malden – agregó su interlocutor. -Vas a ser un magnifico primer teniente.  
\- Muchas gracias señor,- repuso éste deseándole también - que tenga suerte.

 

Enset les sonrió y se marchó por uno de los corredores adyacentes. Mazoui le propuso a su primo.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la cafetería del parque para celebrarlo?...  
\- Me parece muy bien,- asintió éste de un estupendo humor. - Pero antes vamos a darnos una buena ducha y a cambiarnos. Ya estoy cansado de llevar tanto tiempo estas ropas.

 

Su primo convino en ello. Llegaron a su cuarto y el primero en ducharse fue Leval. Mazoui le ofreció entrar antes puesto que aprovechó la situación y llamó a las chicas. Se las arregló para poder comentarle a Amatista unos esbozos sobre lo sucedido con Logan y la muchacha comprendió realmente lo ocurrido. 

-Vamos a tomar algo a la cafetería de la cantina. En la base. Si venís, quizás podamos solucionar las cosas. Mejor dicho, habla con tu amiga Satory, ella sabe de un buen sitio en el que podemos quedar…  
-Sí, claro que iremos.- Se apresuró a convenir Amatista.- Se lo diré enseguida.

 

La joven ahora se sentía aún más culpable y temía el momento de encontrarse con Leval. El muchacho debía estar bastante enfadado y con razón. Pero tal y como había decidido anteriormente se dijo a sí misma que debía tratar de arreglar las cosas. Ahora tenía que contárselo a Satory. Por fortuna ésta no tardó en llegar al apartamento, dado que había concluido su turno.

-¿De verdad?- Sonrió la recién llegada.- ¡Cuánto me alegro que todo haya ido bien!  
-¿Entonces vendrás conmigo?- Le pidió su interlocutora con tono algo teñido de temor.- Creo que será bueno que estemos los cuatro.  
-Por supuesto.- Concedió Satory.- Yo sé dónde ir. Ya lo verás. Es un sitio estupendo…

 

Lo cierto es que la muchacha estaba deseosa a su vez de ver a ese apuesto oficial. Ambas, que tenían la tarde libre, acordaron reunirse con ellos en esa cafetería en una hora. A Satory incluso le dio tiempo para examinar por encima la esfera que Mazoui le dio al contralmirante, éste se la había dejado llevar de la sala de mando. La muchacha en efecto, descubrió que era un código sencillo. De hecho aparecía en inglés. Lo que no era tan sorprendente habida cuenta de la capacidad de aquellas criaturas para leer las mentes. Esos seres habrían aprendido de inmediato el idioma que se hablaba oficialmente en el asteroide. Lo importante es que los Bureds les habían proporcionado una completísima carta galáctica, con muchos sistemas solares. El más cercano, a menos de diez millones de kilómetros. Después de eso, junto con su compañera y amiga, se arregló presentándose enseguida en la cafetería. Por su parte ambos chicos fueron para allá. Al llegar, Leval se ofreció a ir por dos cafés.

-Te espero aquí.- Le dijo su primo en tanto ocupaba una mesa flaqueada por un sofá y dos sillas.- No tardes mucho, ¿eh?  
-No creo que ir a por dos cafés sea más difícil que salir de ese planeta, ¡ja, ja! - Rio jovialmente Leval, que ahora estaba de buen humor.- Bueno, dependiendo de la gente que haya, claro.

 

Las chicas llegaron al poco. Saludaron a Mazoui y se sentaron en el sofá. Comenzaron a charlar y el joven les narró con más detenimiento sus aventuras en el planeta. Aunque delante de Satory no fue demasiado específico sobre la forma en la que usaron sus poderes. No obstante la científica asintió con interés mientras le escuchaba. Explicó a su vez como había descifrado parte de esa Carta Galáctica en tanto decía con renovada ilusión.

\- Espero que en alguno de ellos esté el planeta que buscamos.  
\- Con todos los que debe de haber, seguramente sí - repuso él con talante muy optimista. -  
\- Por los informes que nos ha dado la esfera, muchos tienen condiciones de habitabilidad. ¡Es más, indica presencia de vida en muchos de ellos!,- añadió Satory entusiasmada. -  
\- Podríamos cenar para celebrarlo.- Propuso jovialmente Amatista cuando vio aproximarse a Leval. -

 

En eso convinieron sus amigos cuando él la vio a su vez, su expresión risueña se volvió seria, dejó los cafés en la mesa y le dijo a los demás de modo cortante.

\- Si me disculpáis no recordaba que dejé asuntos pendientes en la base, antes de trasladarme debo terminarlos.

 

Se alejó de allí, dejándoles sorprendidos a todos. La joven en cuestión sabiendo perfectamente lo que sucedía reaccionó como un resorte. Estaba claro que la vuelta de esa misión no había hecho que el chico olvidase lo ocurrido entre ambos y se levantó siguiéndole.

\- Leval, ¡por favor! , espera.- Le pidió con la voz agitada, alcanzándole con una corta carrera, el chico se giró mirándola con gesto severo, deteniéndose de mala gana. -  
\- Tengo prisa. ¿Qué quieres Amatista?,- inquirió con un tono nada amable. -  
\- Yo, siento mucho lo de ayer - dijo ella con un hilo de voz. - Debí dejarte hablar.

 

El muchacho le dedicó una mirada entre incrédula e indignada. ¿Qué se había creído ella? ¿Que las cosas eran así de sencillas? No, esta vez no estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso y le espetó con enfado.

\- Sí, claro, ¿y con eso ya está todo arreglado, verdad?  
\- No lo sé - respondió ella con visible desconcierto cuando agregó con voz queda - pero es lo único que puedo decirte.  
-¡Pues no me basta! - contestó tajantemente él. - Me conoces desde hace años y preferiste creer a ese estúpido de Logan. Con todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, al parecer mi palabra no era tan buena como la suya.  
-Traté de verte muchas veces.-Se defendió la chica con pesar y algo de malestar.- Pero nunca tenías tiempo. Cedric nunca me puso eso como excusa.  
-¿Cedric? ¡Ah, claro!, olvidaba lo estrechamente unidos que estáis…- Espetó él dejándola sorprendida.-

 

Si no fuera porque estaba en medio de aquella tensa y desagradable discusión, Amatista juraría haber percibido un matiz de celos en el tono de su interlocutor. Aunque dejó pasar aquello ante la siguiente andanada del muchacho.

-Logan es un miserable tramposo. No permitió que Tracer me relevara. Es más, ni tan siquiera me enteré de que hubieras venido a verme.  
-Yo,…lo sé. Lo supe después, y quise ir a hablar contigo…  
-Pues no te vi venir a hacerlo. La señorita Lassart estaba demasiado enfadada, ¿verdad?, mientras mis compañeros y yo salíamos en misión de rescate. De rescate en un ambiente alienígena que podría haber sido hostil, ¿me oyes? Existían muchas probabilidades de que hubiéramos muerto allí.  
\- Eso no es justo,- protestó ella entre sollozos. - Iba a decírtelo, fui a buscarte, pero ya te habías ido.  
-¿Y tú me dices que algo no es justo? ¡Ya está bien Amatista! ¡Madura de una vez! lo que no es justo es que siempre haya que escuchar lo que tú digas y que tú nunca escuches las razones de los demás.- Se percató de que ella lloraba pero eso no le ablandó, más bien al contrario añadió con severa indignación. - ¿Te has creído que con unas lágrimas lo puedes arreglar todo? Deja de comportarte como una chiquilla, eso te valdría con tus padres pero no conmigo. Ahora si me disculpas, ¡este obseso del ejército tiene mucho que hacer! Pero no te preocupes, tal y como te prometí no me mezclaré más en tu vida. Ahora tienes a Logan que es un tipo tan amable y tan atento para acompañarte a todas partes. ¡Disfrútalo!

 

Se alejó con paso rápido sin que su interlocutora pudiera replicar ni evitar llorar. Algunos de los presentes en la cafetería habían presenciado la escena pero enseguida volvieron a lo suyo. Aunque ella ni se enteró, sólo pensaba en lo sucedido. Se sentía muy culpable, no le extrañaba que Leval estuviera enfadado y con bastante razón. Además él era orgulloso y la humillación que Logan le infligió delante de ella y de otros no iba a olvidarla tan fácilmente. La verdad, puestos a hablar de soberbia la propia chica también lo era. Se había tenido que tragar su orgullo para disculparse y aun así no le había servido de nada. Pero sabía que se lo merecía. A veces le costaba mucho reprimir su carácter y su propia vanidad. Su madre se lo había dicho en muchas ocasiones. Aunque la propia Esmeralda llegó a reconocer que ese defecto lo había heredado de ella. Pero eso no le servía de mucho consuelo ahora. Lo verdaderamente triste del asunto es que Leval tenía razón en sus reproches y además parecía estar herido. A todo eso Satory y Mazoui, que obviamente prefirieron permanecer al margen de esa disputa, pero que habían podido escuchar aquella discusión, se acercaron a la muchacha con gesto preocupado y su amiga la animó.

\- Vamos, no te preocupes, está molesto pero seguro que se le pasará. Ya verás, te llamará enseguida y todo volverá a ser como antes. Venga, esta noche cenamos los cuatro y lo aclaramos todo.- Le dijo tratando de animarla. -  
\- No lo creo Satory.- Repuso la compungida Amatista. - Sé que le hice daño, no confié en él. Con todo lo que hemos vivido juntos. Tiene toda la razón. Me comporté como una estúpida, sólo soy una cría. Ahora sé por qué él nunca…ahora comprendo cómo me ve…

 

No dijo más al percatarse de que Mazoui estaba delante. Solo pudo sollozar…

\- Intentaré hablar con él - terció el muchacho con tono más confortador. - No prometo nada pero lo intentaré.  
\- Muchas gracias,- le susurró la desconsolada muchacha abrazada a Satory. -

 

Se sentaron y durante unos momentos nadie habló. Sus acompañantes solo podían observar con una mezcla de pesar y envaramiento como la joven se desahogaba llorando. 

-Mujer, no lo tomes así.- Le pidió dulcemente Satory.- Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Y seguro que todo se arreglará. Dale un poco de tiempo.  
-Leval no es de los que guardan rencor. Lo sabes.- Añadió Mazoui.- Te aprecia mucho y no tardará en olvidar todo esto.  
-Eso me gustaría creer.- Suspiró su contertulia enjugándose las lágrimas para agregar avergonzada.- Lamento el espectáculo.   
-No te preocupes. Lo importante es que estés más tranquila.- Sonrió su amiga tomándole de las manos sobre la mesa.- Seguro que no será para tanto.  
-Pediremos algo y ya verás cómo te encuentras mejor.- Comentó Mazoui.-

 

Y tras tomar un café los tres y tratar de elevar la moral de Amatista, el chico volvió a la base, se encontró a Leval recogiendo sus cosas en las taquillas. La noticia de sus ascensos había circulado deprisa. La mayoría de sus compañeros corrieron a felicitarles. Tracer fue el primero que apareció en la habitación de ambos con una botella de champán y pegando brincos.

-¡Eh tíos! , enhorabuena. Leval colega, ¡bienvenido al club! – Éste, al verle de esa guisa no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. Su compañero tenía la virtud de aliviar el enfado de cualquiera. -Y tú Mazoui, ya eres mayor, ¡qué tío! ¡Menuda suerte tienes, jodío!  
\- Ten cuidado Tracer - le advirtió el aludido con su misma guasa. - Ahora voy a ser tu superior. Lo mismo te meto un paquete.  
\- Si señor - saludó éste con sorna. - Usted perdone,- luego, tomando a Mazoui por sorpresa, descorchó la botella de champán empapándole al grito de. - ¡Rebelión a bordo!

 

El otro muchacho intentó agarrarlo pero su jocoso compañero se parapetaba tras la mesa. Entre risas y con patente expresión de regocijo, Tracer le recordaba.

\- Todavía no eres mayor. Aún te quedan unas horitas.  
\- Pues mi primera orden va a ser mandarte a limpiar las letrinas por gamberro, Rick - rio su compañero y amigo. -  
-¡Ey, no me llames así! – Protestó el otro con jocosidad.-  
-¿Y por qué no?- Se extrañó su contertulio en tanto le agarraba.-  
-¡Es un nombre de crio! - Declaró Tracer con tono bromista aunque parecía decirlo de veras.-  
-¡Pues es el que tienes!- Se rio Mazoui tomándose ahora la revancha con su compañero-¡Ricky!

 

Cuando dejaron de correr y el nuevo mayor le estranguló fingidamente, los tres charlaron más calmados. Mazoui añadió.

\- Te llames como te llames, te vamos a echar de menos. Sin tus estúpidas bromas nos vamos a aburrir.  
\- Buena suerte amigo.- Repuso Tracer dándole la mano. Luego le preguntó a Leval al que notaba bastante serio. - ¿Qué te pasa hombre? No te veo muy feliz. Mejor dicho, he visto soldados de guardia en Nochebuena con mejor humor que tú .Y eso que te han ascendido antes de lo que te correspondía. Bueno, un par de meses, pero, entre eso y las medallitas. Eso no lo hacen con cualquiera, ¡anímate chico!  
\- Si, ya lo sé,- respondió éste esbozando una fugaz sonrisa. - Eres un gran tipo Tracer, gracias.- También le dio la mano sintiéndose mejor. -

 

Timothy Mullins, otro compañero, les felicitó, aunque con pocas palabras, pues no era demasiado hablador. El único que no apareció fue Logan. Estaba furioso y mal metía charlando con un grupo de sus escasos amigos.

\- Esos tipos tienen mucha recomendación - decía con resentida envidia. - Ya lo veis. Ahora van y les ascienden así, por la cara. No me gusta nada. No confío en ninguno de los dos.  
\- Se sacrificaron por unos compañeros. Allí abajo les pudo haber ocurrido cualquier cosa. - Opuso uno de sus contertulios. -  
\- O quizás no. Pudiera ser que ellos se supieran seguros, al parecer no dudaron ni un instante en ofrecerse. Y cualquiera, por valiente o altruista que fuera, al menos tendría un momento de duda. - Argumentó Logan dejando pensativos a sus amigos. -  
\- Pero ellos han salvado esta nave - le rebatió uno de sus interlocutores. - Por lo que he oído tienen poderes por encima de lo normal.  
\- A eso me refiero precisamente. Juegan con ventaja - comentó Cedric que les explicó con inquina. - Con esa fuerza se pueden presentar voluntarios a todas las misiones. Como la última. Además, quién no nos dice que no se vuelvan ambiciosos, viendo como les sonríe la fortuna. Si os paráis a pensarlo y son tan poderosos como parece, podrían llegar a dominar esta nave fácilmente.  
\- No creo que lo hagan - objetó otro de sus amigos con incredulidad. - Han hecho un juramento de lealtad, como nosotros.  
-¿Si, eh? Así que lealtad. - Repuso Logan con sarcasmo para aseverar. - ¿Y quién podría hacérselo cumplir? Dime.- El otro no supo que responder, visto así, era verdad. Y Cedric no contento con eso, añadió. – Mira, mi padre es general, es un hombre muy influyente y le llamé hace unos meses, antes de meternos en ese agujero. Me dijo cosas muy interesantes sobre esos dos.  
-¿El qué? - Preguntó el primero de sus interlocutores con patente curiosidad. -  
\- Aún es pronto,- repuso Logan sonriendo con malicia y dándole un toque de misterio a sus siguientes palabras. - Todavía no os lo diré, pero lo sabréis. Todos lo sabrán cuando llegue el momento, os lo prometo.

 

Por fortuna, ajenos a todas esas habladurías, los muchachos pasaron sus últimas horas en aquel lugar. Por fin llegó el momento, ambos estrenaron galones nuevos, su nuevo destino, el escuadrón cincuenta y tres. Casi al otro lado de la nave. Leval fue a la escuadrilla de Mazoui, gracias a la recomendación de Braem.

-Bueno- suspiró Mazoui que se estaba cambiando con ropas de paisano.- Ahora a cenar.  
-¿Vas a salir?- se sorprendió Leval. –  
-¿No te lo dije? Tenemos una cena con las chicas. - Le dijo su primo con tono que quiso resultar jovial.-  
-¿Con las chicas? ¿Qué chicas?- Quiso saber su sorprendido contertulio.-  
-Pues con Satory y Amatista.- Respondió su primo con naturalidad.-  
-Lo siento, no pienso ir. – Se negó éste.-  
-¡Vamos Leval! - Replicó su interlocutor con los brazos en jarras.- No seas así.  
-No tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres.- Contestó el aludido con talante poco cordial.-   
\- No seas tan duro con la pobre chica.- Le pidió su primo.-  
\- No te ofendas pero eso es algo que no te concierne. – Declaró el muchacho visiblemente molesto.-

Su primo movió la cabeza con reprobación. Comentando pese a todo con tono más desdramatizador.

-¿Me vas a obligar a ordenarte venir a cenar?  
\- ¡No seas ridículo!- Espetó Leval cruzándose de brazos para sentenciar.- No puedes ordenarme una cosa como esa.  
\- Pero no seas tonto. ¡Era una broma! - Pudo decir Mazoui incrédulo ante la actitud de su primo. Nunca le había visto comportarse de esa forma, a su juicio tan infantil.-

 

Quizás éste se percatase de lo mismo dado que tras suspirar intentó argüir de una manera más calmada.

\- Mira. Sé que lo haces con buena intención. Pero ya estoy harto. Lo siento, no tengo ganas de sentarme a cenar con ella. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que el próximo día se enrabiete por otra tontería? Eso sí. Presenta mis disculpas a Satory. Es una buena chica y muy sensata. No tiene ninguna culpa de esta enojosa situación.

 

Ante aquello a su contertulio solo le quedó el encogerse de hombros y suspirar resignadamente.

-Como quieras. Buenas noches.  
-Buenas noches.- Replicó Leval que ya se estaba quitando el uniforme para ponerse el pijama.-

 

Sin decir más su primo salió de la habitación rumbo a su cita. A la hora de la cena Satory y su pese a todo esperanzada amiga, quien se quiso arreglar a conciencia por si acaso, aguardaban en un céntrico restaurante, pero sólo acudió Mazoui. Amatista al verle llegar le miró implorante pero el muchacho negó con la cabeza en actitud apenada. Ella comprendió y sólo se excusó levantándose y volviendo a su cuarto, pese a los ruegos de Mazoui y Satory para que se quedase. La muchacha les pidió que no dejasen la cena por ella. Se marchó con un gran esfuerzo para no romper a llorar delante de sus amigos. Al menos quería mantener la poca dignidad que le quedase. Después de salir a paso ligero pero contenido, y una vez estuvo fuera de la vista de ambos, corrió deseosa de volver a su habitación y encerrarse a llorar allí. Leval entre tanto decidió irse a dormir temprano. Ahora tenía otras cosas más importantes en las que pensar. En su nuevo destino sería el líder de un grupo de combate y eso le aumentaba su responsabilidad. Al menos eso es lo que debía preocuparle por ahora. En cuanto a Amatista, no pensaba en verla ni hablar con ella durante una buena temporada. Dadas esas embarazosas circunstancias Mazoui y Satory cenaron solos.

\- Es una lástima lo de Leval y Amatista. ¿No crees? – Señaló ella rompiendo el hielo de la conversación. –

 

Lo cierto es que para la chica aquello había sido un regalo inesperado. Allí estaba, cenando de forma casi íntima con el chico que le gustaba. ¡Y no tuvo que arriesgarse a pedírselo! Desde luego nadie podría acusarla a ella de haber planeado una cita. Pero por otro lado, lo sentía profundamente por su amiga. Aquello no era justo. Lástima que la fortuna de ella fuese la desgracia de su compañera. Pero ya que estaban allí, al menos intentará disfrutar al máximo de la velada. Por eso ahora estaba apoyando su cabeza en sus manos entrelazadas, atendiendo muy interesada a la réplica del chico. Más cuando él convino en actitud pensativa.

\- Si. Cualquiera puede ver que Amatista está enamorada de él. Lo que no entiendo es por qué nunca se lo ha dicho.  
\- Eso no es tan fácil. - Replicó la muchacha con un creciente rubor. - Para una chica ese es un paso muy complicado.  
\- No creo que lo sea más que para un chico. - Comentó él encogiéndose de hombros. -  
\- Es diferente, vosotros los hombres soléis ser más lanzados. Normalmente sois los que se fijan en una chica y le pedís salir. Eso aún hoy sigue siendo bien visto, pero la gente no es tan considerada cuando ocurre al revés.  
\- No lo creo- rebatió él alegando con seguridad. - Ya no estamos en el siglo veinte, y menos aún en el diecinueve  
-Para algunas cosas creo que todavía seguimos en el siglo diez- sonrió ella afirmando a su vez de forma contundente. – Por más que la sociedad haya avanzado todavía hay gente que cree que una mujer que va decididamente a por el hombre que quiere es simplemente una chica fácil.  
\- Puede ser. - Admitió él, que replicó. - Yo mismo soy bastante tradicional en algunas cosas, pero evidentemente no en todas.

 

Satory recordaba como el muchacho le había apartado la silla con galantería cuando se sentaron, aunque claro, esa era una de las cosas que podían seguir igual para su gusto. Lo que no sabía era en qué cosas más sería él tradicional aparte de en eso. Merecería la pena tratar de averiguarlo. Aunque quedó descolocaba cuando él, observándola con atención, le preguntó.

\- Tú por ejemplo, eres una chica inteligente y muy preparada. Si conocieras a algún chico que te gustase ¿acaso no se lo dirías?

 

La muchacha no supo que responder, solo enrojeció con una sonrisita de circunstancias. Mazoui notó que estaba incómoda y se apresuró a disculparse.

\- Lo siento, no he querido ser inconveniente. Ni meterme en tu vida privada. Te pido perdón. No es asunto mío.

 

La joven le miró algo envarada. ¡Si él supiera hasta qué punto sí que era asunto suyo! Aunque enseguida recobró la compostura para responder de modo más reflexivo.

\- No te preocupes. No es nada, como ya te dije, a las mujeres nos cuesta más hacer ese tipo de cosas. Y Amatista, aunque en apariencia es más lanzada y con una personalidad más arrolladora en el fondo es muy tímida para eso. Créeme, la conozco desde que éramos niñas. Mucha de su manera de expresarse no es más que un mecanismo de defensa. Ella pretende ser muy segura y decidida. Bueno, y lo es en muchas cosas, pero no en esto. En cuanto sale el tema de las relaciones con alguien a quién de veras quiere tiene miedo. Y por si fuera poco sufrió alguna mala experiencia. A veces me lo ha comentado. ¿Qué pasaría si se atreviera a dar el paso y a Leval no le gustara?  
\- Bueno, pues tendría que aceptarlo y continuar adelante.- Valoró su contertulio que sentenció.- A veces hay que correr riesgos en la vida.  
-Es fácil decirlo cuando el corazón de uno no está en peligro de romperse. - Musitó Satory sin atreverse a fijar su mirada en la de él.-

 

Mazoui pese a todo sonrió y agregó algo más jovialmente.

\- En mi opinión, no creo que a Leval le resulte tan indiferente. O no estaría tan enfadado con ella. Es más, pienso que ni él mismo sabe todavía lo que siente.  
\- Bueno, creo que podría deberse también a que le molestó mucho que ella no confiase en él. –Argumentó cautamente su contertulia.-

 

Pensaba que de seguro Mazoui estaría al corriente de algo que ellas no supieran. Era normal que él hablase con Leval y se contaran esas cosas entre hombres. Igual que ellas lo hacían entre mujeres. Desde luego que sería estupendo si su interlocutor estuviera en lo cierto. 

-Podría ser.- Concedió el muchacho, que no parecía querer aventurarse a decir más.- Desde luego que eso es como para enfadarse.

 

Satory no sabía qué hacer, decidió arriesgarse. Entonces le contó con tono de complicidad. 

– Amatista me confía muchas cosas, como hago yo con ella. Ya te digo que somos como hermanas. ¡Por favor! – Le pidió entonces con una expresión preocupada.- No le digas nada a tu primo. Ella no podría soportarlo si él se enterara.  
-No temas por eso. Esta conversación, como diríamos en el ejército, es clasificada. O más bien no ha tenido lugar. - Sonrió él añadiendo incluso con tinte jovial.- Si me preguntan negaré todo conocimiento.

 

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa sintiéndose mejor. Ese muchacho era realmente amable y juicioso, seguramente también discreto. Algo le decía que podía confiar en él. Al menos para hablar de los problemas amorosos de terceras personas. Así pues le desveló, o eso creyó.

-La razón por la que ella está aquí, en esta nave, es por Leval.   
-¡Vaya! – Se sorprendió su interlocutor, o al menos pareció hacerlo cuando repuso.- ¿Quieres decir que se enroló en este viaje solamente para estar con él?

 

La joven le contó la historia, de como ella llamó a Amatista y le propuso venir a este viaje. De los miedos y las dudas de su amiga, pero también de la esperanza que anidaba en su corazón. Quizás si demostraba su valía y le seguía, aquel muchacho finalmente la viera de otra forma. Al terminar de exponerle los hechos, Mazoui se quedó pensativo y se reafirmó.

-Tengo la impresión de que los dos están mucho más cerca el uno del otro de lo que se imaginan.  
-¡Ojalá tengas razón! – Suspiró Satory afirmando con pesar.- Me da mucha tristeza verla así. Está sufriendo mucho más incluso de lo que quiere hacer ver.  
\- Si. Por lo que yo sé, lleva años enamorada de él. Y mi primo, que es tan avispado para otras cosas, no ha sido capaz de verlo. Al menos eso creo. – Replicó él ahora más cautamente. –  
-¿Crees que Leval lo imagina o que ya lo sabe?- Le preguntó su interlocutora con preocupación.-

 

De ser así sería terrible, significaría que a él no le interesaba nada esa posible relación, aunque fue Mazoui el que, a su vez, le confesó a su contertulia.

-No me ha dado esa impresión. Siempre habla de ella como si de una hermana o de una prima se tratase. O quizás es que también se siente atraído pero nunca quiso acercarse puesto que considera que no sería apropiado. Verás…si te soy sincero, Leval tuvo algunas relaciones que no terminaron bien y en cierto modo está escarmentado. Y le comprendo.

 

Aunque Satory quedó muy intrigada por esas palabras tan enigmáticas. ¿Acaso Mazoui estaba hablando también de sí mismo? No obstante la chica no podía preguntarle de forma directa. Se contentó con suspirar una vez más y afirmar.

\- Me gustaría hacer algo para ayudarles. ¿A ti no?   
\- Claro que sí. Pero creo que en esas cosas, solamente ellos pueden hacer algo. – Contestó el muchacho con tono reflexivo. – Nosotros apenas debemos meternos…

 

La muchacha tuvo que asentir. Así durante la cena conversaron durante una hora más lamentando esta situación y después cambiaron de tema retornando al más esperanzador de aquella carta de navegación galáctica. 

-Estoy muy emocionada, con esos mapas que habéis traído hemos podido calcular nuestra posición con muchísima más precisión. Y además, ahora seremos capaces de fijar un itinerario hacia mundos susceptibles de cumplir los requisitos para la terraformación.  
-Me alegra mucho de que os sea tan útil.- Sonrió él, realmente satisfecho.-  
\- Por lo que hemos podido averiguar al estudiarla hay algunos exoplanetas muy cercanos al radio de acción de nuestra nave. Enviaremos sondas en cuanto estemos a distancia de aproximación.- Le comentó la muchacha. Agregando.- Al menos Penélope piensa que merecerá la pena investigarlos más de cerca.  
-Vuestra jefa realmente es un genio.- Repuso Mazoui.-  
-Sí que lo es. - Admitió la muchacha, dejando entrever su admiración.-  
-Bueno, y tú no la desmereces nada. - Afirmó él.- Es una suerte que podamos contar con mujeres así.

 

La chica se sonrojó. Desde luego se sabía inteligente pero nadie solía halagarla de esa manera. Más bien se referían a ella como la rarita investigadora, o la friqui. Mazoui le había dedicado un elogio sincero y además él era un oficial muy inteligente y con gran preparación. Así se lo dijo ella.

-Tú y Leval, como otros muchos pilotos, tenéis una sólida formación en muchos campos. Tampoco podéis quejaros.  
-La academia fue muy dura, sí.- Admitió el muchacho, desvelando.- Realmente la mayoría temían las pruebas físicas, pero tanto para mí como para mi primo lo que de verdad nos preocupaba era la exigencia de los estudios.  
\- Por eso soy optimista.- Pudo decir ella, animando su semblante para sentenciar.- Con oficiales como vosotros protegiéndonos seguro que llegaremos sanos y salvos a casa.

 

El chico agradeció aquellas palabras con una amplia sonrisa. Era alentador saber que alguien como esa muchacha confiaba en ellos. Así prosiguieron intercambiando observaciones. Tras un buen rato y una agradable velada se despidieron. Él tuvo el detalle de acompañarla hasta la parada del deslizador y aguardar hasta que vino. Al irse montada en el mismo ella recordaba los cumplidos que él le dedicó. Aunque no le dijo que fuera bonita, eso sí, reconoció su inteligencia. Satory no sabía que pensar. Cuando un hombre decía que una mujer era inteligente o simpática, muchas veces sonaba a la forma educada de indicar que no estaba interesado en una relación romántica, ni siquiera en un ligue. O quizás él no quería caer en ese tópico de alabar su belleza de por sí, y que ella pensara que tenía una mentalidad machista. Más aún tras los temas que trataron al principio. Ensimismada en esos pensamientos la chica volvió a su apartamento. La noche, pese al tema de conversación y sus análisis a posteriori había sido para ella, estupenda. Estaba feliz de haber cenado con ese chico al que consideraba cada día más encantador, con un aire misterioso que le hacía irresistible. Ojalá fuera tan fácil y pudiera decirle que estaba muy interesada por él. Ese era el mismo problema que tenía su amiga y de hecho, cuando llegó al apartamento, encontró a Amatista llorando en su habitación. Apenas si se había puesto el pijama y comía una gran tarrina de helado sentada sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas. El típico cuadro de la depresión…

\- Cálmate mujer,- se apresuró a decirla Satory. - No es para tanto.  
-¿Por qué? - Preguntaba ésta con pesar. - ¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte con los hombres? ¿Acaso soy yo la que los espanto o les hago enfadarse conmigo?...  
\- Yo no sé mucho de eso,- le dijo compasivamente su contertulia apoyando las manos en los hombros de la desconsolada joven. Aunque recordando el mismo argumento de Mazoui en la cena le comentó esperanzada. - Pero estoy segura de que si él se ha enfadado así contigo es porque le importas mucho. Le has hecho daño donde más le duele. Creo que él también siente algo por ti.  
\- No lo sé Satory,- sollozaba Amatista tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas con un pañuelo. Su amiga la abrazó diciendo con suave tono confortador. – Me debe de considerar como a una cría. Quizás sea eso, no soy lo bastante madura e inteligente para él.  
-Pues entonces demuéstrale que está en un error.- La animó su amiga, aseverando.- Trabaja duro, cumple tus sueños de licenciarte y ser científica. Y sobre todo, templa un poco ese carácter…Asúmelo como uno de esos retos que tanto te gusta superar. Pero no lo hagas únicamente por él, hazlo sobre todo por ti.

 

Amatista no pudo evitar sonreír. Satory tenía toda la razón. Y era una gran idea. Trabajaría en eso, demostraría que ya no era una niña. Iba a ser la más aplicada y trabajadora de todas. Si, le acababan de dar un sabio consejo, debía lograrlo por su propia felicidad y autorrealización. Lo demás ya vendría. 

-Es verdad. Muchas gracias.- Repuso con reconocido tono.-

Y presta se levantó a poner una antigua canción que ella misma había versionado y cantado con su antiguo grupo. Y acompañándola con su propia voz, se sintió mucho mejor…

 

Te he olvidado desde hace algún tiempo ya, cariño.  
No echo de menos tus besos como antes.  
Ya no más  
Si me preguntas como estoy, estoy bien  
Todo lo que necesitaba era un poco de tiempo  
Pues si piensas que todavía te necesito, cariño  
Realmente no sé para qué.

¡Oh cariño!, desde que tú me dejaste  
Puedes pensar que mi mundo  
Se ha hecho pedazos  
Pero si me ves  
Cariño, verás que   
Nada está roto, nada está roto  
Salvo mi corazón

No encontrarás lágrimas en mis ojos  
Ahora cariño  
Si piensas que estoy triste porque te hayas ido   
Ahora cariño

Entonces estás equivocado ahora  
Si me preguntas si soy feliz  
Soy libre

Dite que esa es la forma en la que quiero ser  
Y todas esas noches que compartimos  
Juntos cariño  
Bien, ellas no significaron nada

¡Oh cariño!, desde que tú me dejaste  
Puedes pensar que mi mundo  
Se ha hecho pedazos  
Pero si me ves  
Cariño, verás que   
Nada está roto, nada está roto  
Salvo mi corazón

Pues si piensas que todavía te necesito, cariño  
No pienso en ti  
Soy feliz ahora sin ti

¡Oh cariño!, desde que tú me dejaste  
Puedes pensar que mi mundo  
Se ha hecho pedazos  
Pero si me ves  
Cariño, verás que   
Nada está roto, nada está roto  
Salvo mi corazón

(Nothing´s broken but my heart, Celine Dion crédito al autor)

 

Satory la escuchaba como siempre, ensimismada con la hermosa voz de su amiga, que ponía realmente sentimiento en la canción. Incluso derramaba alguna lagrimita. Cuando termino, Amatista sonrió tras recibir unos aplausos.

-Cantas de maravilla. ¡Qué lástima que tuvieras que dejar la música!  
-Sí, es otro de los precios que he tenido que pagar. –Suspiró la muchacha quién observando ahora la expresión de pesar de su contertulia se apresuró a añadir.- Pero no me arrepiento. De veras que no. Aquí he conocido personas estupendas y me siento útil. Desde ahora te prometo que me esforzaré todavía más por aprender. Gracias Satory…muchas gracias por hacérmelo ver.  
\- De nada, tonta. Anda, haz algo para agradecérmelo de veras.- Le pidió su amiga con tono que parecía interesado.-  
-¿Qué quieres que haga?- Inquirió su contertulia.-  
-Dame un poco de helado. Si te comes todo eso te va a caer mal.- Sonrió Satory.- Y es uno de mis sabores favoritos.

 

Eso hizo reír al fin a su amiga que no tardó en ofrecerle una cuchara. De modo que ambas compañeras se unieron en la ardua tarea de terminar esa tarrina de fresa y arándanos.

-¿Quieres más?- Le ofreció una más animada Amatista.- Tenemos otra de vainilla y chocolate.  
-¡Uy no!- Suspiró Satory para declarar.- Estoy llenísima, después de la cena y ahora de esto. ¡Lo que hay que hacer por una amiga!  
-¡Oye! Ni que me hubieses hecho un favor, ¡rica! - Exclamó su interlocutora entre divertida y atónita.- Que ya podría habérmela comido yo sola. Es muy antidepresivo favorito.  
-Y el de casi cualquier chica.- Se burló Satory.-  
-Pues si te animas.- Insistió su amiga afirmando no sin una divertida añoranza.- Como cuando éramos niñas. ¿Recuerdas como escondíamos los helados y las galletas a mi madre?  
-¡Es cierto!- Rio Satory ahora para rememorar a su vez.- Esmeralda se enfadaba mucho.- ¡Os vais a poner enfermas! , nos advertía. Y en cambio, tu padre o el mío nos dejaban comer todos los dulces que queríamos. Los pobres eran muy fácil de convencer.  
-Es verdad. Era darles un beso cada una y poner caritas de pena y no se podían negar.- Suspiró la muchacha atacada por una oleada de nostalgia al confesar.- Pienso mucho en todos ellos. ¡Ojalá que estén bien!  
-Claro que si.- Afirmó su amiga.- Y estoy convencida de que un día les volveremos a ver. 

 

Charlaron un poco más y Amatista sonrió reconfortada en tanto empuñaba su cuchara rebañando lo que quedaba del helado. Generosamente le ofreció ese último fragmento a su amiga que movió la cabeza.

-Mejor que no. Vamos a dormir, que mañana tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. Recuerda que nos toca una prueba muy importante en el laboratorio.- Sonrió su contertulia a su vez sentenciando.- Si comemos más helado en vez de dormir daremos más vueltas que una croqueta.

 

Su compañera de piso asintió y se acostó, tratando de no pensar más en ello. Satory hizo lo propio. Por su parte, Mazoui llegó a su nuevo cuarto. Ahora y hasta su traslado definitivo, estaba en otro distinto al de Leval. Se preparó para acostarse y ya estaba metido en la cama cuando sintió algo extraño, una especie de presencia. Estaba cerca de él, como si le observase. No podía verla pero notaba que su fuerza era inmensa, pero no la sentía como hostil, más bien al contrario. Era como una especie de calor benévolo. El chico quedó impresionado, ¿qué o quién podría ser? Al fin, tras dejar de percibir aquello logró dormirse. También habría jurado que esa extraña figura oscura con ese libro que viera cuando estuvo en aquel mundo de altísima gravedad le observaba a los pies de la cama. Llegó a levantarse como un resorte con gesto de temor pero allí no había nada ni podía sentir más esa extraña sensación. 

-Estoy paranoico. Después de tantas misiones necesito descansar.- Suspiró tratando de conciliar el sueño.- Si, será mejor dormir…

 

Pensó en que, quizás, precisase de alguna pastilla de las que su padre adoptivo sintetizase. Pero no tenía síntomas de que su naturaleza demoniaca le estuviera jugando alguna mala pasada. Entonces, ¿Qué eran aquellas visiones? ¿Acaso tenía una sensibilidad mayor que el resto por su condición de híbrido? Recordó una vez en la que Tom Rodney le estaba enseñando algunas cosas sobre ese particular. Estaban en casa de Roy, tras un entrenamiento de rutina y charlaban sobre varios temas, entre ellos, el del origen de Mazoui. Su mentor en artes esotéricas le decía.

-Verás, tú, por tu naturaleza posees una capacidad innata para comunicarte con otras dimensiones y ver cosas que al resto de los mortales nos resultan imposibles. Salvo que estemos muy preparados para ello.  
-¿Y qué puedo hacer con esa capacidad?- Quiso saber el chico.-  
-Siempre utilizarla para el bien. Pero eso ya lo sabes. – Repuso su interlocutor, añadiendo con tintes de advertencia.- Mira Mazoui. Ese tipo de puertas están mejor cerradas. No deben utilizarse salvo para casos extremos. Alguno de nosotros hemos establecido contactos o incluso viajado a otras dimensiones, pero siempre fue porque no tuvimos otra opción.  
-¿Y si algún día esa puerta se abre sin yo quererlo?- Pudo preguntar el chico con inquietud.-  
-En tal caso deberás cerrarla o bien prestar atención. Pudiera ser que alguien deseara darte un mensaje.  
-¿Y cómo sabré si es alguien benévolo o diabólico?- Quiso saber él.-

 

Tom suspiró, al parecer no le era fácil contestar, tras unos segundos dijo con tintes reflexivos.

-Supongo que, cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás. Y no temas, tu instinto te guiará. Lo siento, poco más puedo decirte.

 

Mazoui guardó bien esas palabras. Si esas visiones que había tenido eran debidas al cansancio o a otro tipo de fenómeno, desde luego ahora no era el momento de ahondar en ellas. Trataría de seguir el consejo de su mentor y cerraría la puerta. Finalmente, con ese pensamiento, logró conciliar el sueño sin más novedad. Curiosamente a Amatista le ocurrió lo mismo, creyó ver en sueños una figura alta pero ésta resplandecía de un intenso tono blanco luminoso. A la mañana siguiente apenas lo recordaba, dejó de darle importancia, probablemente fue solamente eso, un sueño. Leval, por su parte se levantó temprano, dispuesto a comenzar bien su nuevo destino. Se trasladaron a la nueva base y su primo se reunió con él en el comedor de oficiales de la misma. Allí aguardaron expectantes al que sería su nuevo oficial superior…

-¿Qué tal ayer?- se interesó Leval tratando de hacerse perdonar su brusquedad del día anterior.-  
-Bueno. No estuvo mal. - Repuso su interlocutor de modo despreocupado.- Cené con Satory…  
-¿Solo con ella?- Se sorprendió su interlocutor.-

 

El interpelado guardó ahora un incómodo silencio, sin embargo decidió que su primo tenía que saberlo.

-Amatista se marchó tan pronto vio que no me acompañabas.- Suspiró.-

 

Sin embargo sus palabras hicieron en Leval el efecto contrario al que había pretendido cuando su contertulio declaró con desaprobación.

-La misma chiquilla caprichosa y egoísta de siempre. Le importó poco dejaros plantados a Satory y a ti.   
-No es eso.- Rebatió su primo.- Se marchó realmente triste. No quiso estropearnos la velada. No la juzgues tan severamente, Leval. Es más sensible de lo que parece. Ya deberías saberlo.

 

Su primo meditó esas palabras, recordaba aquella vez en la que él, tras descubrir la infidelidad de Jane, se desahogó con Amatista. Ocurrió días antes del baile de fin de curso al que fue como su acompañante, recordaba lo bonita que la joven lucía con aquel vestido y lo bien que ambos lo pasaron juntos… esa era desde luego otra muchacha…

-Eso es cierto.- Admitió entonces con un susurro.- Quizás me excedí un poco…

 

Mazoui le escuchó atónito e iba a comentar algo más cuando justo en ese momento les requirieron para pasar al despacho de su nuevo oficial al mando. Por su parte las chicas tuvieron que correr, les costó levantarse y cuando lo hicieron descubrieron horrorizadas que era muy tarde. Tras asearse mínimamente y sin desayunar fueron a toda prisa llegando al laboratorio con la hora pegada. 

-¡Lo siento mucho Satory, ha sido por mi culpa! – Decía una azorada Amatista en tanto tomaban el deslizador.-  
-No mujer. Nos hemos dormido las dos. - La animó jovialmente su amiga.- Demasiada dosis de helado…

 

La verdad, la noche anterior Satory había tenido que alentar a su compañera de habitación, después de comerse esa monumental tarrina de más de medio litro recordaron los viejos tiempos de la niñez y fue por el mucho charlar de esto y de lo otro que se les hizo muy tarde y durmieron bastante poco. Finalmente llegaron. Desde hacía rato las aguardaban Penélope, Sandy y Jen con el equipo de investigación preparado. Listas todas para comenzar las prácticas experimentales.


	13. Un gran susto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se olvidan viejas discusiones pero el peligro está de nuevo presente.

Recapitulando Amatista se levantó tarde esa mañana, y, de no ser por su compañera, aún habría seguido durmiendo, ya que tardó mucho en conciliar el sueño al tener su mente ocupada en revivir los reproches de Leval. Además entretuvo a su amiga hablando sobre eso y otras cosas. Se acostaron tardísimo, así que, en cuanto vio la hora que era saltó de su cama. Satory ya estaba casi lista pues también se despertó tarde y tan pronto se hubo duchado y vestido su amiga, ambas se dirigieron al laboratorio donde Penélope y las demás las aguardaban con impaciencia.

-¡Ya era hora dormilonas! – Las espetó Sandy cruzada de brazos y con semblante severo a modo de buenos días.-  
-Hola…-Pudo musitar Amatista.-  
-Menos mal, ya creíamos que os había sucedido algo.- Comentó a su vez Jen.-  
-Al menos podríais habernos avisado.- Agregó la irascible morena señalando repetidas veces su reloj de pulsera. - Os esperábamos desde hacía mucho rato. Éstas no son horas de llegar.  
\- Sí, es cierto - convino Penélope reprochándoselo aunque con tono más sereno. - No podemos aguardar más. Estos compuestos son inestables y tenemos que comenzar ya con la práctica.  
\- Lo siento - respondió Satory incluyéndose también con tono culpable -, se nos han pegado las sábanas.

 

Amatista no dijo nada, sólo miro a su amiga con gesto agradecido, la pobre muchacha encajaba una bronca de la que no tenía culpa ninguna. Si acaso se durmió tarde fue por animarla con lo de Leval. Ese parecía ser el sino de todo el que se unía a ella, en fin. Ahora sólo debía pensar en el experimento para no volver a cometer ningún error y no darle más leña con que avivar su fuego a esa pécora de Sandy. Estaba segura de que de haber sido ella quien hubiese admitido su culpa en la tardanza esa estúpida se habría deshecho en reproches y críticas. Por fortuna, al haber sido Satory, dada su condición de licenciada y su nivel ni siquiera esa presuntuosa se había atrevido a decir nada más. Pero Amatista ya podía constatar que esa chica la estaba dedicando una de esas miraditas de superioridad que tanto la prodigaba. A todo esto continuaban preparando las mezclas y ajustando las reacciones químicas. Al parecer todo estaba a punto.

\- Si, ya hemos ajustado los espectros del láser y preparado la genética - declaró Penélope indicándole a la otra ayudante, - Jen, conecta el rayo.  
\- Muy bien - asintió ésta. -

 

La muchacha puso en marcha el aparato que lanzó un haz escarlata contra un recipiente que estaba alojado tras una urna de cristal.

\- Espero que resulte - suspiró Amatista con tono esperanzado. - Llevamos mucho tiempo trabajando en ello.  
-¡Tiene que funcionar! - la animó Satory - ya lo verás.  
\- De todas maneras - añadió Sandy secándose unas gotas de sudor que caían por sus mejillas, algo extraño pues no hacía en absoluto calor. - No podremos repetirlo mucho más, este experimento conlleva algunos riesgos.- Pareció decir las últimas palabras con dificultad y agregó dirigiéndose a su jefa. - Penélope, discúlpame un momento, tengo que ir al servicio.  
\- Claro ve,- le dijo descuidadamente su jefa, concentrada en tomar notas sobre el matraz que estaba siendo bombardeado por los rayos, éste se había tornado carmesí. -

 

Sandy entró en el baño, al poco Satory a causa de los nervios tuvo que ir también. Abrió la puerta descubriendo a su colega en el lavabo, parecía tragar algo, una especie de píldora. Tan pronto la vio asomarse, la morena científica, que tenía los ojos enrojecidos, le espetó bastante irritada.

-¡Podrías llamar primero antes de entrar!  
\- Lo siento, - balbuceó la chica - es que tenía que ir y…  
-¡Si dices algo de esto te arranco la cabeza! - La amenazó de forma bastante violenta, demasiado incluso para el carácter arisco que a veces exhibía. - ¿Me oyes?  
\- No, no diré nada, tranquila. - Le aseguró su intimidada interlocutora con la voz trémula por el miedo. -

 

Sandy no la dejó seguir, apartándola de su camino con un empellón que casi la derriba, salió de allí. Satory se quedó muy sorprendida, ¿qué se estaría tomando? Ella no había informado de que padeciera ninguna enfermedad. De haber sido así posiblemente no la hubiesen seleccionado. ¿Sería algún tipo de droga? Si Penélope se hubiese enterado de ello antes de partir seguro que la habría despedido. Además Sandy parecía muy agresiva. Ahora que pensaba en ello, aquella joven daba la impresión de ser dos personas distintas. Muchas veces se enfadaba sin motivo aparente. Otras, en cambio, la muchacha estaba bastante más amable y tranquila. Satory comenzaba a atar cabos y se percató de que eso solía coincidir después de que su compañera regresara del baño. Quizás esas pastillas fueran antidepresivas. O para combatir alguna especie de trastorno bipolar. No quiso pensarlo más, salió de nuevo y vio a la joven tomando anotaciones como si nada hubiera pasado. Por su parte Amatista, que observó su semblante lívido, y también la mirada que su amiga dedicaba a esa estúpida, se acercó, preguntándole preocupada.

-¿Qué te ocurre Satory? , te noto pálida. ¿Te encuentras bien?  
\- Si, si, no es nada, nada.- Se apresuró a decir ésta sin poder disimular su nerviosismo y temor al observar a Sandy. – Tranquila…  
-¿Te ha pasado algo ahí dentro con esa estúpida? - Inquirió en voz baja Amatista mirando a ésta de reojo. – Me he fijado en cómo salía del cuarto de baño al poco de entrar tú.  
\- No, por favor, déjalo estar. No ha pasado nada. - Le pidió Satory más que preocupada, no queriendo levantar la vista ahora de su mesa. -  
\- Yo no lo creo. No sé qué habrá sucedido entre vosotras pero ya estoy muy cansada de dejarlo estar y de su actitud de matona perdonavidas. – Sentenció su compañera de piso y amiga, observando a aquella chica con creciente irritación. – Y ya va siendo hora de que alguien le deje las cosas claras…

 

De hecho era cierto que Amatista estaba más que harta, además no se sentía precisamente de buen humor por sus propias circunstancias. ¿Quién se habría creído esa idiota que era para tratar así a su amiga? Se valía de que la pobre Satory era dulce y buena, además de no ser en absoluto violenta. Era fácil que esa otra, con un físico más que notable, la apabullase a la menor ocasión. Y además, tal y como comentó a su amiga, juraría que la vio empujándola de forma bastante desdeñosa cuando retornaba del baño. No, ya era suficiente. Aprovechando que Penélope estaba ahora en el otro lado del laboratorio consultando datos que le suministraba el ordenador conectado a ese experimento, se dirigió hasta la morena científica que pareció esperar esa reacción.

-¡No sé qué le habrás dicho a Satory!, ¡pero me gustaría ver si te atreves a repetirlo conmigo! - Le espetó a Sandy que la miraba indiferente. -  
-¿Te crees que me das algún miedo, niñata? - Le respondió ésta en tono desafiante y lleno de desdén. Sin apenas dignarse mirarla. – Hace falta mucho más de lo que tienes tú para asustarme.  
-Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que tengo.- Replicó altiva y hoscamente la aludida.- Pero si sigues así pronto lo averiguarás…  
-¡Pobre estúpida!- Se sonrió su contertulia moviendo la cabeza.- Eres tú la que no tiene ni idea…solo eres una enchufada…

 

Amatista estaba ahora realmente furiosa, sin poderse contener más replicó a medio tono, para que solo su interlocutora pudiera oírla.

\- Te crees muy valiente detrás de tu mesa de escritorio. O amenazando a una pobre muchacha que no es capaz de defenderse. ¡Pero eso se acabó! Cuando terminemos el turno ya ajustaremos cuentas tú y yo, si es que te atreves con alguien de tu tamaño. ¡Hija de mala madre! – Escupió apretando los puños. -

 

Para asombro de todas Sandy pareció volverse loca de repente. Agarró a la sorprendida Amatista del cuello elevándola como si fuera una muñeca de trapo y la empotró contra la pared. Ésta trataba de soltarse pero no podía moverse. La otra chica la sujetaba con una fuerza terrible.

\- Si vuelves a llamarme algo así te mato, ¿me has entendido bien, estúpida? - Amenazó Sandy con un rotundo siseo cargado de furia. -...

 

Su rival estaba atónita. No había esperado aquello. Al principio la sorprendió asustándola pero no iba a dejarse achantar, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas logró librarse para asombro de su propia antagonista y a pesar de todo no retrocedió, en vez de eso le plantó cara clavando su mirada, tan llena de rabia y ganas de pelea como la que ahora lucía su rival. Entonces intervino Penélope que se percató de lo que ocurría cuando Sandy agarró a Amatista. Regresó corriendo desde el fondo del laboratorio, dejando una comprobación a medias. La jefa de investigación estaba ahora realmente enfadada.

-¡Ya estoy más que harta, os advertí de que no iba a tolerar otro incidente más! Para empezar las dos vais a estar suspendidas por una semana.

 

Pero ambas chicas respiraban agitadas y seguían enfrentando sus miradas con un gesto de furia, como si no oyeran nada. No obstante Penélope estaba en medio y con su tono de hielo las obligó finalmente a escucharla.

\- He dicho que ya es suficiente ¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo? Esto no es un corral para vuestras disputas personales. Y si no podéis aceptar eso, quizás no debáis seguir aquí.

 

Al oír eso ambas contendientes parecieron pensarlo dos veces y se separaron aunque de mala gana. Su jefa las fulminó con la mirada. Satory, al ver que la tensión crecía y las cosas podrían ponerse realmente graves, intervino con voz trémula.

\- Ya basta chicas por favor. Penélope, no volverá a ocurrir, seguro. Déjalo pasar por esta vez. Ahora todas estamos muy nerviosas con el experimento. Luego más tranquilas hablaremos de ello.  
\- No - dijo ésta en tono inflexible. -Ya se lo había advertido varias veces. En cuanto terminemos esta prueba les voy a abrir un expediente disciplinario a las dos.

 

Pero en tanto esa disputa tenía lugar todas habían olvidado del propio experimento, hasta que Jen, la más cercana al mismo, se dio cuenta de que algo no iba nada bien...

-¡Penélope! - informó asustada. - ¡El matraz!

 

Señaló hacia la prueba, ésta parecía estar calentándose demasiado. Entonces Sandy pareció intuir algo, se lanzó sobre Satory y Penélope apartándolas de ahí. Amatista al ver aquello hizo lo propio con Jen. A los dos segundos, una tremenda explosión sacudió el laboratorio...

 

Paralelamente a estos hechos. Mazoui y Leval habían comenzado el día presentándose ante su nuevo superior. El teniente mayor antecesor de Mazoui fue uno de los que murieron en combate en otra anterior escaramuza contra el enemigo. Su superior y comandante era un hombre maduro de aire serio y adusto. Llegaron ante su despacho y solicitaron autorización para entrar, les fue concedida y pasaron saludando y en posición de firmes. El tipo, sentado tras su mesa y revisando al parecer los informes sobre ambos, tardó en devolverles el saludo, haciéndolo de forma descuidada. Después, les dio el típico discurso de advertencia, más que de bienvenida.

 

\- Soy el comandante Nathan Zorton - se presentó como si estuviera airado. - Espero y deseo de ustedes la máxima eficiencia y dedicación y que sólo se ocupen de cumplir con su deber. Sé que ambos han sido ascendidos por grandes méritos, pero no se engañen, eso no basta en mi escuadrón. Aquí se debe uno ganar la plaza día a día. Trabajando sin descanso. Usted - le dijo a Mazoui informándole de lo que ya sabía. - Se hará cargo de la primera escuadrilla. Sustituirá al mayor Stevens, muerto en combate. Era un buen oficial, sólo espero que se muestre a la altura de su nueva responsabilidad.  
\- Si señor, haré lo posible para no defraudar su confianza,- repuso tajantemente el joven consiguiendo un gesto de aprobación que Zorton le hizo con la cabeza. -  
\- En cuanto a usted, teniente - se dirigió ahora hacia Leval con el mismo tono duro y seco. - Se le destina a la segunda escuadrilla.  
-¿A la segunda? - Inquirió el aludido sorprendido añadiendo. - Yo creí que Mazoui y yo íbamos a ir juntos. Señor.  
\- Teniente - le amonestó Zorton. - A su superior llámele mayor o señor. Por lo menos cuando esté delante de mí. Otra cosa es que él le tolere familiaridad en el trato después. Necesitamos un piloto para la segunda escuadrilla, es su destino y no hay más que decir. ¿Está claro?  
\- Sí señor, discúlpeme. Verá el mayor O’ Brian y yo somos primos - se apresuró a contestar el muchacho algo aturdido ante tal rotundidad y mal talante. -  
\- Pues aquí son oficiales a mi mando. Ya les he advertido que en mi escuadrón se hacen las cosas a mi manera, espero no tener que repetirlo. Es todo - sentenció Zorton que añadió con acritud - pueden retirarse. Sus nuevos compañeros y subordinados en el caso del mayor, les pondrán al corriente de lo que deban saber.

 

Leval y Mazoui saludaron de nuevo, dieron media vuelta y se marcharon. Tardaron lo justo después de salir del despacho de su comandante y del edificio para cambiar impresiones de regreso a sus habitaciones.

\- Me parece que ese tipo es un hueso.- Comentó Leval con un tinte de decepción. – Da la impresión de que tuviera algo en contra nuestra.  
\- No te creas - rebatió Mazoui con más despreocupación. - Para mí que debe comportarse igual con todo el mundo.   
\- Eso espero. Porque si no mal he comenzado con ese tipo. - Sonrió su interlocutor tratando de olvidarse del tema.- En fin, tendré que ir con cuidado.

 

Su primo quiso aprovechar entonces para variar el rumbo de esa conversación y le propuso con un tono más desenfadado.

-Bueno, como tenemos tiempo, ¿qué te parece si nos pasamos por el laboratorio de las chicas? Deben estar a punto de salir.  
\- No tengo muchas ganas, ni creo que sea buena idea,- repuso Leval que extinguió esa leve sonrisa respondiendo de un modo huraño ahora. -  
\- Vamos hombre - le pidió su primo tratando de desdramatizar. - ¿Es que todavía estás enfadado con Amatista? Ya se ha disculpado ¿no? Olvídalo ya.  
\- No es tan sencillo, Mazoui - contestó su interlocutor de mala gana para quejarse de seguido. – Ya te lo dije ayer. Siempre me prejuzga, nunca deja hablar a nadie, se cree que siempre han de hacerse las cosas cuando a ella le viene en gana y como le parece. Antes parecía ser de otra manera. Pero me ha demostrado que no es más que una cría consentida y piensa que cuando se equivoca le basta con una disculpa y un par de lágrimas en la cara para que la perdonen. Pues conmigo no le va a servir, ya es hora de que se comporte como una mujer adulta.  
-¿En qué sentido lo dices? - Le preguntó Mazoui con malicia. -  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Le inquirió a su vez su perplejo contertulio. –

 

Su primo se rio en tanto declaraba diríase que hasta divertido de ver la expresión de su interlocutor.

-Cuando te oigo hablar así de ella, me da la impresión de que parecéis un matrimonio que se ha peleado.  
-¡Oh vamos Mazoui! - saltó Leval a la defensiva. - Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Tiene que comenzar a asumir sus errores de forma responsable y no tratar de quitárselos de encima. Eso si quiere que tengamos una relación adulta. Sin ir más lejos, no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que salir con el idiota ese de Logan para fastidiarme. - Añadió casi sin pretenderlo. -  
-¿No me digas? ¿Una relación adulta? ¿Cómo de adulta? - Repuso su interlocutor con la clara intención de pinchar a ver que sacaba. - ¿No decías que era como tu hermana pequeña? Pues entonces, ¿desde cuándo has dejado de verla de esa manera? ¿O es algo más que eso para ti?  
-¡No seas ridículo! - exclamó el interpelado que parecía molesto y hasta azorado por esa observación. - Estás retorciendo todo lo que digo…

 

Mazoui casi juraría que se había puesto colorado. Lo cierto es que eso le divertía. Y quizás pudiera hacer que su primito terminase por admitir lo que en realidad sentía.

\- A mí no me puedes engañar, lo sabes. ¿Por qué no dejas de intentarlo contigo mismo? - Le aconsejó a su contertulio con más seriedad y tinte afable, que de broma. – Creo que ya es hora…  
-¿Pero bueno, qué te pasa? - Inquirió Leval tratando de desviar el tema. - ¿Esto qué es? ¿Un interrogatorio sobre lo que crees que pienso? Mazoui, te agradecería que dejases de hacer esto.  
-¿Hacer el qué?,- respondió éste encogiéndose de hombros y mirando con una expresión divertida a su amigo. - ¿Qué se supone que hago?  
-¡Que no te metas en mi cabeza! , odio que intentes averiguar lo que estoy pensando a cada momento y tú sabes que no me gusta.  
-¡Eh, no te des tanta importancia! - rio el interpelado que añadió con sorna. - Tú no tienes nada interesante ahí dentro que se pueda averiguar, sólo eres un cabeza hueca.  
\- Vaya, eres muy gracioso - se sonrió su interlocutor mejorando su humor con esa chanza, para añadir él a modo de media broma. - Cuando estemos en el área de entrenamiento, ya verás como no te ríes tanto.  
-¡Uy, qué miedo! - repuso despreocupadamente el aludido que insistió con más jovialidad. - Anda, vente al laboratorio sólo un ratito. Es solo preguntar y suavizar un poco las cosas. Vamos Leval. Sabes que Amatista es una buena chica, y aquí somos una familia. No tiene sentido estar peleados. Nunca se sabe lo que puede suceder. Nos necesitamos y lo sabes muy bien. - Suspiró ahora con un tinte de pesar. – Quizás después pueda ser tarde.

 

Su primo asintió. Ahora recordó a Granate, ¡ese pillastre! No paraba de hacer gamberradas y de comportarse como un crio las más de las veces. Sin embargo demostró tener un gran valor llegado el momento y cuando Leval supo por la propia Amatista que su primo se había enamorado de la reina de la Luna Nueva todavía le dolió más profundamente su pérdida. En el fondo Mazoui tenía razón. No merecía la pena, ya hablaría con esa chica. De modo que, suspirando asintió y pudo replicar.

-Bueno, un ratito en el laboratorio, las saludamos, trato de que esa cabezota comprenda las cosas y después… cuarto de entrenamiento, me lo debes.  
\- Vale - concedió su primo feliz de que al final Leval diera su brazo a torcer. - Luego te prometo darte oportunidad de que me hagas pupa. Si es que puedes.  
\- De acuerdo,- asintió el muchacho más animado, aunque de inmediato advirtió aunque con más suavidad. - Pero no te creas que voy a cambiar de manera de pensar. Esa chica tiene que madurar…

 

Su amigo y compañero se encogió de hombros y ambos se dirigieron al laboratorio. Llegaron a la sala de espera y se sentaron allí. Les informaron que el equipo técnico estaba llevando a cabo un experimento muy importante y que no se sabía cuándo podrían concluir. De modo que decidieron marcharse. Ya las verían después, justo entonces se produjo la explosión que atronó el lugar. La puerta del laboratorio saltó por los aires y ellos se tiraron al suelo para eludir las esquirlas y trozos de la pared. Los equipos anti incendios se dispararon y los dos reaccionaron al punto.

\- Ha sido en la sala de pruebas, ¡deprisa! - urgió Mazoui. -

 

Entre aquel caos de sonidos de alarmas y parpadeos de luces rojas de emergencia ambos entraron en la sala a través de la destrozada compuerta de acero. Sólo veían cascotes y escombros por todas partes. Levantaban estos de forma frenética. Encontraron a una chica morena que estaba herida de cierta consideración y cubría con su cuerpo a Satory y Penélope. Por fortuna ambas estaban indemnes. Mazoui se encargó de avisar a los del equipo de rescate que se hicieron cargo de las compañeras de Satory. Él en persona se ocupó a ésta. La chica estaba consciente y muy asustada. Mazoui, ayudándola con suavidad a levantarse, le inquirió alarmado.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?  
\- Al…algo…falló – pudo apenas musitar la pobre chica a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios.- No, no sé lo que ha pasado…

 

Sus gafas se habían roto y tenía arañazos y magulladuras. Aunque sangraba un poco por algunas heridas y estaba bastante manchada, afortunadamente era más aparatoso que grave. Por suerte el shock parecía ser lo único que había sufrido. Sin que ella lo advirtiera el muchacho le transmitió un poco de su energía curativa. Enseguida la conmocionada chica se sintió algo mejor y pudo explicar.

-Debió de haber una sobrecarga en los sistemas y estalló la cubierta de protección. ¡Dios mío! – 

 

Fue lo único que pudo decir, dando un vistazo alrededor del dantesco escenario de escombros y ruinas en el que se había convertido el laboratorio, luego se desmayó de la impresión y Mazoui la levantó en brazos.

-¿Dónde está Amatista? - Preguntaba frenéticamente Leval mientras levantaba enormes bloques de cemento y retorcidos hierros tratando de encontrarla. - ¿Dónde está?,- trató de interrogar a Satory pero ésta ya había perdido el sentido. -  
\- ¡Déjala! - le pidió su primo tratando se serenarle - se ha desmayado. No está para responder preguntas, yo la localizaré.

 

Mazoui se concentró, quería calmar a su amigo pero él mismo estaba alarmado. Por más que lo intentaba no conseguía encontrar la energía de la chica

-¡Oh, no! No percibo nada. Espero que no haya muerto,- pensaba tratando de no asustarse. - 

 

Leval arrancaba literalmente los cascotes tratando de excavar. Entonces escuchó jadeos entrecortados y levantó unos restos de la mampara de acero. Allí la vio atrapada bajo una viga. Había protegido con su cuerpo a otra muchacha que estaba inconsciente. Levantó aquella columna de metal para liberarlas. Los servicios de rescate llegaron y pudieron llevarse a esa otra chica. Amatista por su parte estaba llena de sangre producida por cortes en muchas partes de su cara y cuerpo.

\- Amatista ¿Puedes oírme?- le preguntó él con visible inquietud al ver tanta sangre. -  
\- Leval - musitó ella con la voz entrecortada en su idioma materno, en tanto apretaba los dientes y cerraba los ojos. - J´ai mal partout...  
\- Tranquila,- le dijo mientras levantaba también el gran peso que atrapaba las piernas de la chica sin esfuerzo aparente. - Te sacaré de ahí.

 

Por suerte aquello sólo la había estado aplastando unos minutos. La muchacha no precisaba de torniquete. Mazoui enseguida que pudo dejó a Satory en una camilla y se aproximó. Transmitió algo de su energía a la víctima. Tenía las piernas destrozadas por el peso del metal y el cemento. Por fortuna él se ocupó de reducir el daño cuanto pudo sin ser visto. Leval entre tanto atrajo a unos camilleros agitando los brazos. Cuando llegaron se ocuparon de inmovilizarla cuidadosamente para izarla con suavidad en una camilla.

\- Te llevarán al hospital.- Le comentó él a la chica que estaba muy asustada. – Te recuperarás enseguida…

 

Amatista apretaba los dientes sin cesar con un claro gesto de dolor a la par que tiritaba debido a la pérdida de sangre. 

\- Leval, J´ai mal partout, ¡je ne sens pas mes jambes!- gemía aterrada. -  
\- Ne t’énerve pas. Tout aurait de plus en plus meilleur. Rassure-toi. Te vas a poner bien, tranquila.- Le insistió él en ambas lenguas, tratando de no dejarse ir por la angustia y añadió con tono confortador sujetando una mano de la joven con las suyas. -Yo voy a estar contigo. No te dejaré sola esta vez. Te lo prometo.

 

Aunque el muchacho estaba también muy asustado, hacía años que ella no hablaba en su lengua natal. Debía sentirse muy mal para retrotraerse de aquella forma. Y por lo que Leval la entendió, Amatista sufría dolores en todo su cuerpo, ¡pero no notaba sus piernas! Eso podría ser muy grave. Además, vio una mancha de sangre cerca, la joven tenía perforada alguna zona del cuerpo cerca de la cadera derecha. Era preciso llevarla enseguida al hospital.

-¡Dios mío!- Pensaba él, lleno de inquietud.- ¡Ella no!…primero Granate y ahora…

 

Trató de quitarse esa idea de la cabeza. Esperaba que hubiesen llegado a tiempo. Al menos la chica estaba estabilizada. Los enfermeros habían cortado la hemorragia y colocado una bolsa de suero en una vía que tomaron en el brazo derecho de la paciente. También hacían continuas comprobaciones sobre su estado de camino a la zona de urgencia médica. Mazoui por su parte salió de allí con Satory, acompañándola en la camilla donde la había dejado mientras dos enfermeros la sacaban. El muchacho estaba más aliviado respecto de esta chica. Le inquietaba mucho más el estado de Amatista. Y, por si eso fuera poco, también sentía algo extraño. Le parecía como si alguna cosa quedase allí dentro, entre las ruinas, pero no podía ser nadie. Las chicas ya habían sido todas evacuadas. No pensó más en ello, A Satory la metieron en una de las camas que se habían habilitado en la sala contigua. Allí, junto a ella, descansaban Sandy, Penélope y Jen. La primera estaba ya consciente. Aunque tenía heridas de alguna consideración cuando la trasladaron ahora parecía estar mejor. Se levantó pese a los ruegos del personal sanitario interesándose por sus compañeras.

-¿Cómo estáis? - Les preguntó a Penélope y Jen que también estaban al fin despiertas. -  
\- Bien, gracias Sandy, me has salvado - le respondió su jefa muy reconocida para volver a su papel de científica y querer saber de inmediato. ¿Qué pasó?..  
\- No lo sé, quizás un fallo en el sistema de calibración del láser– conjeturó ésta. -  
-¿Cómo está Satory? - Se interesó Penélope, preocupada al verla desmayada en una camilla. -  
\- Bien, no tema - repuso uno de los doctores. - Sólo sufrió un ataque nervioso y heridas de poca consideración.  
-¿Y Amatista? - Inquirió Jen que se percató de que no estaba con ellas. -  
\- Su compañera ha sufrido fracturas en ambas piernas a la altura de las tibias y rotura de vasos importantes por perforación.- Respondió el doctor con semblante más preocupado. - Es algo serio y la han llevado al hospital. Aún no sabemos si pudiera tener dañada la columna y los nervios ciáticos. También hay que explorar para ver el estado de sus órganos internos.  
\- ¡Tenemos que ir a verla! - exclamó Sandy añadiendo con inquietud. -Nos necesitará a su lado.  
\- Es curioso que lo digas tú - intervino Jen con un tinte de reprobación. - Si no os podéis ni ver. Casi la matas antes y ahora te preocupas.

 

La interpelada guardó un embarazoso y culpable silencio bajando la cabeza, sabía de sobra que Jen tenía razón. ¿Qué podría decir? ¿Cómo explicar sus propios miedos? Las causas que la habían llevado a ese comportamiento debían seguir siendo ignoradas por los demás. Pero afortunadamente fue Penélope la que contestó con un tono esta vez suave y conciliatorio.

\- Las disputas personales no tienen que ver con esto y menos en un momento así, Jen. Todas somos compañeras. Y ellas dos se han arriesgado para salvarnos la vida.  
\- Es verdad, lo siento Sandy - se disculpó la ayudante con visible arrepentimiento. – Perdona.  
\- No importa, me lo merezco - musitó quedamente ésta.- Ya nos veremos…

 

Y para sorpresa del resto, fue capaz de incorporarse sin problemas saliendo al instante de la habitación. Entre tanto Leval se paseaba nervioso por la sala de espera del hospital. Tenía que esperar a que el equipo médico que atendía a Amatista le avisase. Él no dejaba de preguntar con agitación a cada médico y enfermera que veía.

-¿Cómo está la paciente del accidente? ¡Respondan por favor!  
\- Tranquilícese - era la casi invariable respuesta. - Dentro de un momento le pasaremos el informe clínico, procure sentarse y relajarse un poco. Así no ayuda nada a su amiga.

 

A disgusto Leval obedeció y se sentó. Estaba muy intranquilo y se removía en el sofá. Cuando por fin salió una enfermera de la habitación a donde habían entrado a Amatista se levantó como un resorte.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cómo está?- Inquirió de forma apresurada. -  
\- No tema. Está fuera de peligro. Ha tenido mucha suerte al ser rescatada tan pronto, podría haber perdido las piernas. Y por fortuna su espalda está bien.  
-¿Puedo verla ya?- preguntó el chico con ansiedad. -  
-¿Se llama usted Leval? - Quiso saber a su vez la enfermera a lo que él asintió. - Pase, ella no ha dejado de repetir su nombre. Pero, por favor, está muy débil. Procure no cansarla y que no se emocione demasiado.  
\- No, descuide - le aseguró él forzándose a mantener el aplomo para remachar más aliviado. – Muchas gracias.

 

Abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación. La muchacha permanecía acostada en la cama, mirando al techo con la espalda ligeramente elevada y con las piernas escayoladas y en cabestrillo. Los brazos y la cabeza también estaban medio vendados. Leval se acercó despacio y tomó asiento en una silla a su lado. Ella trató de girar lentamente la cabeza e incluso de moverse hacia él, pero el muchacho la detuvo con un gesto.

\- Tranquila, no te muevas, debes descansar.  
\- ¡Gracias por sacarme de allí! - le dijo Amatista tratando de no sollozar pero sin conseguirlo. - Muchas gracias.  
\- Ya ha pasado todo,- la animó él sujetándole de una mano para asegurarle con cariño. - Te pondrás bien. Los médicos dicen que has tenido mucha suerte.  
\- Casi no me noto las piernas, estoy asustada. Estaba medio sedada y les oí decir que podría perderlas, pero las tengo, ¿verdad que las tengo, Leval? - Preguntó ella mirándole con el gesto sobrecogido por el temor y la angustia. – Dime que siguen ahí…  
\- Sí, claro que las tienes - sonrió el muchacho con tono tranquilizador e incluso forzadamente jovial. -Tan largas y bonitas como siempre.  
-¿Y si no pudiera volver a andar? - Preguntó ella con la voz quebrada por el miedo. -  
\- No, no - se apresuró a responder él. - ¡Cálmate! , los médicos me han dicho que te recuperarás. Aunque te llevará un tiempo. Lo cierto es que habéis tenido mucha suerte. Sobre todo Satory y tú. ¿Qué pasó en ese laboratorio? - Quiso saber él dando paso ahora a la intriga que le asaltaba al pensar en eso. -  
\- No lo sé. Algo salió mal - narró ella tratando de recordar, pero su mente estaba confusa. - Sandy y yo discutimos, no me acuerdo exactamente. Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta explotó la mampara de seguridad, todo fue muy rápido. Yo estaba justo en el medio de la explosión pero, algo, una silueta de color blanco, se colocó delante y me protegió. Creí ver a un chico muy alto, de pelo largo, que sonreía. Quizás fue una alucinación, o que pensé que iba a morir. Fue como un flash.  
\- Debes dormir un poco,- le susurró Leval sin hacer demasiado caso a esas palabras que juzgaba fruto de la situación extrema que ella había sufrido. - Tienes que descansar.  
\- No quiero quedarme sola - le pidió la angustiada muchacha. - Tengo miedo de no despertarme.  
\- Duerme tranquila, yo estaré contigo.- Le aseguró él acariciándole la frente con suavidad. -  
\- Eres tan bueno conmigo, lo has sido siempre. Lo siento tanto, no debí dudar de ti. ¡Siempre tengo que estropear las cosas con la gente que me importa! ¡Defraudé a tu hermana y ahora a ti!- balbuceó llorosa con un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad. -  
\- Todo eso está pasado - sonrió Leval que había desterrado aquello ante la gravedad de este suceso y el miedo que había pasado por la vida de la muchacha. - Olvídate de ello, también ha sido culpa mía por estar siempre tan ocupado. Pero cuando salgas de aquí nos tomaremos unos días libres, ¿vale? Yo pediré un permiso y podremos ir donde tú quieras. Te lo prometo.  
-¿De verdad?,- sonrió ella, animada por primera vez cuando suspiró. ¡Qué ganas tengo de salir!  
\- Pues obedece a los médicos y no seas tan cabezota,- bromeó él arrancándola otra sonrisa. - Ahora trata de dormir.

 

La emocionada chica asintió, él la reclinó ligeramente, ella cerró los ojos. Leval permaneció allí hasta asegurarse de que dormía. Ahora ya no sabía que pensar, cuando entró al laboratorio y vio esa desolación creyó por unos momentos que ella podría estar muerta y sintió una terrible desesperación. Amatista le importaba mucho, bastante más de lo que él creía. Y entonces pensó en que hubiera deseado decirle muchas cosas. Ya no era una niña, ni aquella chiquilla alocada que trataba de conquistarle recurriendo a los más estrafalarios métodos. Entonces le hacía gracia. Ella pensaba que él no se daba cuenta y Leval prefería hacérselo creer pues no imaginaba que pudieran llegar a nada serio. Lo veía como un juego más de adolescente y no quería hacerla daño con una negativa. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, fue verla salir con Logan y sintió como algo dentro de él se consumía ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado? ¿Por la humillación que le hizo sentir ese idiota, o porque lo hizo delante de ella? No, si hubiera sido en privado incluso se habría burlado de él. No le habría importado lo de “sí señor, o no señor”. Pero delante de Amatista, no es que fuera por orgullo, era algo más profundo. La observaba dormida y se daba cuenta de lo bonita que era, incluso con aquellos vendajes. Tan desamparada y tan frágil, con unos verdaderos sentimientos, de dolor, miedo y esperanza, que iban mucho más allá de aquellos intentos de citarse con él a tontas y a locas de antaño. La muchacha seguramente habría salido con ese estúpido en un desesperado intento para llamar su atención. Y desde luego, lo había logrado más de lo que ella podría pretender. Leval suspiró y salió en silencio de la habitación, también quería saber algo de las otras chicas y buscó a Mazoui. Éste entre tanto había acompañado a Satory al hospital, ella insistía en que se encontraba bien, pero el chico le pidió que, por seguridad, se sometiera a un chequeo. La muchacha finalmente aceptó y por suerte estaba perfectamente y fue dada de alta, marchándose con él. Cuando Leval los vio se interesó también por todas las demás. Gracias al Cielo estaban bien, salvo por heridas superficiales y hematomas. Pero serían dadas de alta al día siguiente. Sandy incluso, ese mismo día. Era sorprendente, estaba casi como si nada le hubiera ocurrido y se marchó enseguida a casa, tan tranquila, tras saber que Amatista se recuperaría. Leval también le contó a Mazoui aquella historia de la silueta aunque lo hizo con tono escéptico. Sin embargo su amigo le escuchó muy interesado y le comentó.

\- Cuando esté mejor, quisiera que hablásemos de ello. Tengo que preguntarle algunas cosas.  
\- Pero Mazoui, sólo era una alucinación debida a un trance de peligro de muerte.- Objetó su primo sorprendido de ese gran interés. -  
\- No estoy muy seguro - rebatió él añadiendo con tono reflexivo. - Hay algo que me preocupa, pero no es eso, no sé. Es una de mis percepciones - aclaró ante la atónita mirada de Leval y Satory. - No lo puedo explicar - dijo rindiéndose por fin. - Será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar...si es que te encuentras mejor. - Le dijo a la muchacha.-  
-Sí, muchísimas gracias por ocuparte de mí - sonrió débilmente la chica tomando una de las manos de él entre las suyas.- Eres tan amable…

 

El chico se sonrojó un poco. Aquella pobre muchacha lo habría pasado muy mal y era su deber auxiliarla. Era una buena chica desde luego. Tras interesarse nuevamente por su estado ambos se marcharon a dormir dejándola en observación para mayor seguridad. Aunque no todos se fueron realmente. Tras un par de horas para adecentarse Sandy retornó. La joven ahora lucía un aspecto inmejorable. Como si nada le hubiese sucedido. Aprovechando que todavía era hora de visitas y que el resto se había marchado a descansar quiso entrar a ver a su compañera. Suspiró. Aquello no iba a ser nada fácil. Pudo pasar cuando le comentó a los enfermeros de guardia que era una de las científicas de ese laboratorio. Al entrar estaba preparada para encarar a esa muchacha y reconducir las cosas un poco. Sería buena idea el limar asperezas. A fin de cuentas, esa chica la exasperó pero solamente porque estaba tratando de defender a su amiga. Estaba preparada para tratar de ser conciliadora pero no tuvo que hacerlo. Por fortuna, la convaleciente dormía ahora. Quizás sedada. La morena muchacha se aproximó mirándola con pesar. Entonces tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y le susurró.

-Perdóname. No era mi intención que esto sucediera… no eres mala chica pero no podrías comprenderlo. Ni tú ni las otras…

Y tras unos instantes de observar a esa joven con pesar, Sandy salió de la habitación. Al menos en la soledad de su piso podría meditar un poco sobre su propia situación.

 

Entre tanto, en las ruinas del laboratorio, algo extraño y amenazador, fuente de las preocupaciones de Mazoui, se materializaba poco a poco entre los escombros…


	14. Declaración y peligro a bordo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin la sinceridad se impone y afloran los verdaderos sentimientos, justo cuando otra amenaza se manifiesta

Al día siguiente Leval tenía que presentarse ante el jefe de su escuadrilla. El mayor Freejar. Era éste un hombre fornido, de raza negra, cuyo rostro parecía expresar un malhumor permanente. Lo que en palabras de Tracer sería como estar sentado encima de un cactus. Asimismo advirtieron al joven del alto grado de sarcasmo de aquel tipo. Así pues, tratando de ser lo más cauteloso y discreto posible, el recién llegado entró en una sala de juntas cuando le dieron permiso y se cuadró saludando a su superior.

\- Se presenta el primer teniente Leval Malden para incorporarse a su escuadrilla, señor.  
-¡Aleluya!- escupió sin entusiasmo Freejar mirándole de reojo para añadir con el mismo desinterés. - No se quede ahí parado como una estatua, sígame teniente.

 

El mayor salió de la sala y le guió a su despacho, tras indicar al chico que entrase su superior se sentó dejándose caer sobre su sillón y mirando con indiferencia al recién llegado que mantenía su posición de firme.

-¿Todavía está usted aquí? - Preguntó el mayor con sorna dejando a Leval atónito. - ¿Qué diantres quiere?..  
\- Disculpe señor, pero usted me dijo que entrase - le respondió el sorprendido chico. –

 

Aquel tipo le observó de arriba a abajo y tras una leve pausa inopinadamente retomó la palabra.

\- ¡Ah sí!, que cabeza, bueno. Está bien, teniente ¿Sería usted tan amable de describirme?  
\- Perdone señor. ¿Cómo dice?,- le preguntó el muchacho sin entender absolutamente nada. -  
-¿Está usted sordo o no habla mi idioma? - Le inquirió Freejar a su vez agregando con sarcasmo. -Haga una somera descripción de mi persona, olvide eso de que soy encantador.- Su interlocutor dudaba y su superior le apremió de forma hosca. - ¡Vamos hijito, que no tengo todo el día!

 

El chico supuso que eso debería formar parte de algún tipo de test o prueba y se aventuró a ello comenzando con su máxima objetividad.

\- Bueno, es usted un hombre de metro ochenta y cinco más o menos.  
\- Metro ochenta y seis - corrigió Freejar que ahora añadió con satisfacción. - Va usted bien... siga, siga...  
\- Unos cuarenta años.  
\- Cuarenta y dos para ser exactos. - Continúe, no se le da mal. – Afirmó su comandante con aprobación. -  
\- Constitución fuerte y de color…

 

Aquel hombre le volvió a cortar llevándose una mano al pecho para preguntar con un gesto de exagerada sorpresa.

-¿De color? ¡Esta si que es buena! ¿Y de qué color soy?,- sonrió con malicia. -  
\- De ninguno señor, bueno. Es lo que se llama un hombre de color.- Contestó Leval sintiéndose bastante apurado y no menos desconcertado. -  
-¿No me diga?,- exclamó Freejar levantándose con los brazos extendidos. -Yo que pensaba que sólo era negro. ¡Fíjese que extraño! Mi padre era negro, mi madre era negra, mis abuelos eran negros y mi mujer y mis hijos lo son también y ¿qué soy yo? ¡Un tipo de color! Pero usted no sabe de qué color. ¿No cree que es algo raro? ¿Se acuerda usted de esa película llamada el Sargento Negro?  
\- No señor. No creo haberla visto. – Tuvo que contestar el muchacho, cada vez más envarado. -  
\- ¡Joder! y tampoco le gusta el cine – musitó su superior para sí en tanto añadía. - Y hasta me ha fastidiado la broma. De haber dicho que sí, yo le hubiese contestado que ese era mi abuelo. ¿No lo pilla? sargento negro y ahora mayor negro. La familia ha ido ascendiendo, si hombre, ¡como en Raíces!, que claro. Tampoco conocerá.  
\- Leí la novela señor. Muy buena. - Pudo decir el chico con visible alivio. Al menos en esa había salido airoso. –  
\- Y encima presume de leer. – Desaprobó Freejar moviendo la cabeza para sentenciar no sin sorna. - Ya se han vuelto a equivocar en el cuartel general, me han enviado a otro bibliotecario.

 

Leval le miraba asombrado, no sabía que decir y el mayor le explicó con tono resignado.

\- Mira hijo, no te hago esta prueba por que esté loco. Aunque sobre eso hay diferentes opiniones. La mía que cree que no y la de los demás que mantienen todo lo contrario. Bueno, dejemos eso. Sólo quería saber que clase de tipo eras. Y, por cierto, voy a tutearte, tanto si te importa como si no.  
¿Y cómo lo sabe usted? - preguntó el muchacho sin entender nada aunque casi se sonreía contra su voluntad ante las peroratas de su superior. -  
\- Verás,- repuso cansinamente Freejar. - Hay dos tipos de individuos. Los que dicen que soy negro. Y los que sostienen que soy de color. Los primeros llaman las cosas por su nombre y son muy útiles para situaciones de emergencia, uno sabe a qué atenerse con ellos. Los segundos, y lamento contarte en ese lado, son unos jodidos chorras. Te pondré un ejemplo, si estuviéramos rodeados de enemigos, dirían. Señor, la situación está bien jodida, y no como los otros, que dirían. Señor, estamos en problemas. Hay una sutil diferencia. Me refiero a que en un momento difícil, un combate o alguna emergencia, las órdenes deben ser claras y no dejar lugar a la duda. Cuando pido un informe me gustan las respuestas rápidas, claras y concisas y me joden los eufemismos. ¿Comprendes? Lo otro está muy bien para reuniones sociales y cócteles o en programas de televisión, pero en mi escuadrilla no.  
-¿Entonces le puedo hablar con libertad? - Se atrevió a preguntar Leval. -

 

Freejar alzó los brazos al cielo y nuevamente exclamó con parafernalia teatral.

-¡Aleluya! Al fin me vas a hablar como tenías que haberlo hecho desde el principio.  
\- Con el debido respeto, señor. No me parece justo que estime una opinión sobre mí con una prueba tan ridícula. - Le reprochó el joven a su vez. –  
\- Con que no ¿eh?- Se sonrió su superior queriendo saber con aparente interés. - ¿Por qué?  
\- Verá. - Afirmó Leval. -Yo no sabía si decirle “negro” a mi nuevo jefe de escuadrilla el primer día iba a resultar aconsejable o no. No habría empezado bien cabreándole nada más conocerle, señor.  
\- Esa es una gran verdad - sentenció Freejar que ahora añadió con burlona sorna - pero mira por donde ya me habías cabreado. Aunque veo que por lo menos has sido sincero.   
\- Si me permite. Ya que le gusta la sinceridad. Usted sabe que no puedo hablar así a un superior en rango o me arriesgaría a un consejo de guerra. Y creo que, en lugar de palabras más o menos acertadas, son los actos los que nos describen mucho mejor. – Se envalentonó el chico, que parecía aún indignado. – Y en lo referente a eso sí que podré mostrarle lo que valgo.

 

Ahora el mayor parecía observarle cuidadosamente, llevándose una mano a la boca en actitud pensativa. Al poco asintió con la cabeza.

\- No pareces mal chico, y en eso último que has dicho llevas toda la razón. Me disculpo contigo hijo. No era mi intención ofenderte, pero voy a explicarte cual era mi objetivo. Verás. Me gusta que mis hombres vengan a mí con la verdad por delante y que si tienen algún problema no duden en decírmelo. De este modo hemos roto el hielo. Ahora no creo que tengas problemas en venir a hablarme con total libertad en los límites de este despacho, cuando estemos solos. En otros sitios, desgraciadamente debemos seguir eso tan latoso que se llama protocolo militar.   
\- Se lo agradezco señor.- Pudo replicar el muchacho. – Siempre es algo bueno saber que el oficial al mando se preocupa de sus hombres. 

 

Su interlocutor se repantigó ahora en su sillón y dedicándole una mirada inquisitiva retomó la palabra.

\- Mira. No es que me guste hacer de consultorio ni de cura. Es que no quiero que ninguno de mis subordinados vaya a una acción con la cabeza pensando en otra cosa y no me lo diga. Mi deber es estar al corriente de cualquier asunto que pueda hacer perder la concentración de mi equipo. A veces más que un oficial al mando me gusta considerarme como un entrenador. Sé de muchos y muy buenos pilotos que se fueron al infierno sólo por no poder concentrarse en su misión.  
\- Le comprendo señor.- Pudo sonreír el muchacho ahora cuando le confió. – Mi padre es entrenador de baloncesto y siempre decía algo parecido.   
\- Vaya, que halagador, me comparas con tu padre y todo, y eso que nos acabamos de conocer. Por curiosidad. - Quiso saber Freejar ojeando la hoja de servicios de su subordinado. – Te apellidas Malden, ¿tu padre no será?...  
\- Roy Malden, señor. Entrena a los Knicks – Replicó el chico no sin orgullo. –  
\- ¡No me jodas! ¿Roy “The Invisible Man” Malden? ¿Tú eres su hijo?- Exclamó aquel tipo incorporándose de golpe de su sillón.- ¿El Hall of famer?...  
\- Sí señor. – Admitió su interlocutor con patente satisfacción. –  
\- Vaya, ésta sí que es buena. Me encantaba verle jugar. ¡Cómo robaba balones el jodío! Era realmente bueno. – Y ante el gesto sonriente del chico, su superior pareció dar por terminada esa particular charla para remachar - Bueno. Pues ya sabes. Si tienes algún problema estoy aquí.  
\- De acuerdo señor, pues yo ya tengo uno.- Confesó abiertamente Leval. -  
\- Empiezas pronto, chaval - suspiró Freejar mirándole incrédulo y queriendo saber. - ¿Y de qué se trata?  
-Vera señor…hay una chica amiga mía que ha sufrido un terrible accidente. Hace ya años que nos conocemos…

 

El muchacho le habló un poco de Amatista y de cómo se conocieron y le contó lo ocurrido en el laboratorio. Su interlocutor le escuchó atentamente, esta vez sin interrumpir. Cuando su subordinado terminó el peculiar oficial pareció tomarse unos segundos para decir en tono reflexivo.

-¿Y esa chica es importante para ti, no?...  
\- Si señor, - admitió Leval - es como una hermana.  
-¡Y un cuerno!- espetó Freejar volviendo a sorprenderle en tanto encendía un largo cigarro puro. - Por la manera que tienes de contarlo parece tu novia o algo así. Puede que pienses que soy muy atrevido para darte esta opinión, pero por algo soy más viejo, tengo más experiencia y sobre todo mando más que tú, por tanto te digo lo que me apetece. Y deja que te diga otra cosa, tú sabes que tengo razón. Empezaste mal no siendo sincero conmigo pero irás aún peor si no eres sincero contigo mismo. Lo primero lo has corregido, ocúpate ahora de arreglar lo segundo o eso se te quedará ahí en forma de problema y entonces sí que vas a estar verdaderamente jodido.  
-¿Y por qué todo el mundo me dice lo mismo?,- se preguntó su interlocutor en voz alta. -  
-¡Por que se ve a un año luz de distancia! ¡Es más cantoso que una cucaracha en un plato de arroz! - Declaró Freejar con su altisonante teatralidad. - Bien, bien, no estoy aquí para hacer de casamentera tuya. Así que habla con ella y dile lo que tengas que decirle. Luego te incorporas a tu caza, es el número tres de la escuadrilla. Cuando esa chica esté bien y seáis tortolitos ya hablaremos. Entre tanto misiones de reconocimiento de corto alcance y entrenamiento en simulador. Y mucho tiempo libre para que puedas ir a verla. Eso les gusta a todas. ¡Ahora piérdete! Tengo mucho jodido papeleo por revisar.

 

El muchacho saludó y salió, escuchando rezongar al tipo aquel.

-"De color” ¡ja, hay que fastidiarse con la nueva ola! Y mira que no haber visto Raíces. Me he leído la novela, ¡ja! Encima intelectual…

 

Desde luego y pese al tono de sus comentarios Leval no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que su superior le había dicho. A su particular forma Freejar tenía razón y le había bastado con escuchárselo afirmar de ese modo tan contundente para darse cuenta de algo. Estaba claro que las cosas tendrían que cambiar, debía ser franco con lo que verdaderamente sentía. Por el momento él no dejaba de visitar a Amatista y de tratar de contribuir a su recuperación no de distraerla de la misma, aún era pronto para decir nada. Era necesario que ella se sintiera más fuerte y mejor. De este modo pasaron algunos días, Mazoui dirigió su primera salida como jefe de vuelo en su escuadrilla. Al volver a la nave fue a preguntar por Satory y Amatista. La primera ya estaba de vuelta en el trabajo, así que fue a ver a la otra. La encontró bastante mejor. Fiel a su palabra Leval había estado pendiente de ella, le llevaba cuadernos para escribir pues la chica quería distraerse componiendo nuevas canciones. Momentáneamente, la habían liberado de sus responsabilidades en el proyecto para que descansara. Mazoui la sorprendió tarareando nuevas melodías y letras para acompañarlas, eso era una buena señal. Tocó a la puerta y la muchacha giró la cabeza hacia él esbozando una sonrisa e invitándole a pasar.

\- Me alegro de ver que estás mucho mejor, Amatista. - La saludó él que agregó a modo de disculpa. - Leval me dijo que ya podía hablar contigo, pero estos días estuve ocupado con misiones de vuelo. El nuevo destino tiene más trabajo aparejado al ascenso.  
\- No te preocupes - repuso ella haciéndose cargo - él me ha estado viniendo a ver casi todos los días. Desde luego ha cumplido su palabra. Siempre ha sacado tiempo y me contó eso de que querías hablar conmigo. Dime, ¿sobre qué?  
\- Sé lo que le contaste - le expuso directamente Mazoui. -Esa figura alta y de luz...  
\- Él cree que yo estaba delirando o que estaba bajo mucha tensión, yo misma no lo sé. Pero también soñé con ello el día anterior al accidente. No me atreví a comentárselo a Leval.  
\- Yo sentí algo especial ese mismo día - confesó el muchacho a su vez. - Era una presencia muy poderosa. Aunque no sé de qué naturaleza podría ser. Pero me parece que se siente atraída por ti Amatista. Y por lo que dijiste, incluso te ha salvado la vida.  
-¿Y qué puede querer de mi?,- le preguntó ella esperando una respuesta que ya sabía de antemano que él desconocería. -  
\- No lo sé - contestó Mazoui confirmando esta impresión. - Aunque no creo que sea nada malo. Pero debes estar atenta y si volviera trata de comunicarte con ella. Ya sea con el pensamiento o con palabras.

 

Ella asintió despacio, para preguntar con curiosidad.

-¿Quién o qué crees que será?  
-No tengo ni idea- admitió el chico, aunque añadió. - Pero existen muchas dimensiones y mundos paralelos al nuestro. Por lo que mi tío Tom me enseñó hay entidades que pueden atravesar las dimensiones. Mientras que nosotros no podemos hacerlo. Quizás sea uno de esos seres. Y con esa luz que dices emanaba lo más seguro es que será benigno. No tengas miedo. Si regresara no creo que quiera dañarte por lo que me has contado.  
-No tengo miedo. – Contestó ella, con una sonrisa, puesto que parecía rememorar aquello para describir. – Es más, tenía una sensación de paz, como si todo se detuviera y sentí una gran calidez. Parecía algo tan familiar, me sentía protegida como si mi padre me estuviera abrazando cuando era niña. No sé, es muy difícil de describir.

 

Mazoui asintió despacio, como si eso le confirmara alguna otra de sus sospechas, pero no dijo nada sobre el particular, únicamente se despidió.

\- Debo irme ya, he de supervisar algunas salidas de pilotos,- sonrió añadiendo para evaporar aquella atmósfera trascendente que habían creado. - Cosas de mi nuevo rango.  
\- Gracias por ser tan buen amigo,- le dijo ella tomándole una mano entre las suyas y añadió ahora con ligero pesar. – Y perdóname por no escucharte cuando me advertiste. Si lo hubiera hecho....

 

Él no la dejó seguir y simplemente amplió su sonrisa y dijo.

\- De nada. Ahora solo importa que te repongas. Trata de descansar.

 

Mazoui meditaba sobre aquella muchacha. De hecho podría haber acelerado bastante la recuperación de la chica con sus facultades curativas. Efectivamente las empleó como ayuda cuando ella se encontraba en una peor situación, pero ahora, algo le decía que debía dejar que las cosas siguiesen su curso natural. Se marchó dejando a Amatista embebida en los recuerdos de aquella extraña silueta y pensando en las letras y músicas de sus futuras canciones.

-Sí, tengo que curarme lo antes posible.- Se decía la muchacha en tanto meditaba tras hojear una libreta con letras de canciones que estaba escribiendo.- Y Satory tenía razón…mientras tanto ¿por qué no retomar mi pasión por la música?

 

Paralelamente a eso, entre los escombros del laboratorio, unas extrañas luces de color violeta se movían de un lado para otro. La zona estaba precintada, no se podía entrar pues estaba pendiente de reparación. Pero las intensidades luminosas comenzaron a traspasar el precinto y se fueron introduciendo por los conductos de ventilación de la nave...

 

Leval acudió a visitar a Amatista como casi todos los días. A ella le tocaba rehabilitación de las piernas. Él la ayudó a levantarse de la cama. Como la muchacha no podía ponerse de pie aún por si sola ni apoyar todo su peso la tomó en brazos acercándola hasta la silla de ruedas que usaba. 

-Gracias.- Pudo decir ella.-  
-No hay de qué.- Sonrió el muchacho.-

 

A Amatista le disgustaba la sensación de ser tan dependiente. No estaba acostumbrada a eso. Pero tratándose de Leval era otra cosa. Ahora, dos sentimientos batallaban en la mente de la joven. De un lado le gustaba sentirse protegida y que él fuera tan solícito ocupándose de ella. Pero de otro, quería ser vista como una mujer fuerte e independiente. Sobre todo en presencia del muchacho. Deseaba borrar de la mente de su acompañante la concepción de chiquilla que tenía de ella. Así, mientras tenía esas disquisiciones en la mente los dos juntos fueron el gimnasio. Al llegar el chico la izó ayudándola a apoyarse en las barras paralelas. La joven, animada por él, se esforzaba por llegar hacia el otro lado, avanzando a duras penas. Sus piernas se trastabillaban, perdía el equilibrio con facilidad e incluso llegó a caerse. Abrumada por la desesperación arrancaba a sollozar de impotencia pero él arrodillándose a su lado y elevando su rostro suavemente por la barbilla le dijo con determinación.

\- No te quiero ver llorar.  
-¡Mírame, no puedo ni tenerme en pie! - protestaba ella entre sollozos. -  
\- Nadie ha dicho que vaya a ser fácil.- Le respondió su interlocutor de forma clara y tajante, aunque con un tono dulcificador cuando añadió, convencido de ello. - Pero ya no eres una niña.  
\- Ayúdame a levantarme. - El muchacho se incorporó pero no atendió a la petición de Amatista. - ¡Por favor!- Suplicó ella con angustia. -  
\- Levántate tú, vamos, pon las manos en la barra - le respondió él con indiferencia. -  
\- Leval, ¡por Dios, no puedo! - Chillaba ella desesperada. -  
\- Puedes y lo harás, ¡vamos!, ¡lucha! Eres una Justiciera y una mujer adulta. Has pasado por situaciones muchísimo más duras y peores. Además, tienes que ir a por lo que desees. Y esto has de desearlo como lo que más quieras en el mundo. Entonces lo conseguirás. - Le ordenó el joven de modo más severo y al tiempo animoso en tanto se cruzaba de brazos alejándose unos pasos. -¡Vamos, inténtalo!

 

Amatista le miró sorprendida, no esperaba que fuera tan duro con ella, no en ese estado, pero él se había preocupado mucho por ayudarla desde que entró en el hospital. Ahora meditaba otra vez lo que había estado dando tantas vueltas en su cabeza. Quizás nunca la había tomado en serio porque ella no se había comportado como el chico esperaba. Él tenía razón. Desde que le conoció ese muchacho la había ayudado, a veces a estudiar, otras compitiendo en algún deporte. Pero siempre detectó un denominador común. La mirada de Leval era paternal, como si no la creyese capaz de superar según qué límites y le dejase las cosas más fáciles de lo que deberían ser dándole ventajas de uno u otro modo. Amatista comenzó a presentir que quizás, la razón por la que ese chico la había considerado como a una hermana pequeña era precisamente esa. Ella nunca le mostró hasta qué punto podía tener coraje y deseos de superación. No era lo mismo aprobar una asignatura suspensa o hacer una carrera en la piscina que esto. Y no deseaba que él la percibiera como una niña mimada que arrojaba la toalla ante la primera dificultad seria. De hecho se embarcó para seguirle, pero eso quizás no era suficiente. Otras muchas personas estaban allí, cada cual con sus propias motivaciones y sueños. En el caso de la propia Amatista estos se habían materializado en metas y aspiraciones mayores. Ya no estaba allí únicamente por ese chico. También quería ayudar al resto de sus compañeras a crear un futuro mejor, descubrir un mundo nuevo y poder colonizarlo para que la Humanidad entera tuviera mayores esperanzas. En cierto modo compartía las aspiraciones de aquel estupendo muchacho. Pero él nunca podría verlo de ese modo si ella no se lo demostraba con claridad, sin falsos pretextos ni juegos infantiles para llamar su atención. No, desde ahora eso se había terminado. Ya era hora de dejar de parecerle una chiquilla asustada o consentida que solamente sacaba su casta para cosas triviales. Además, las últimas palabras la habían impresionado, como lo que más quisiera en el mundo y eso era precisamente él. Clavó en el muchacho su mirada llena de esperanza y armándose de coraje, reviviendo su espíritu para aceptar cualquier tipo de reto, se agarró con ambas manos a la barra, apretando los dientes con determinación, recurriendo a todas sus fuerzas para tratar de izarse.

\- Muy bien - sonrió Leval animándola. - ¡Así, no te rindas!

 

Amatista jadeaba por el esfuerzo. Los brazos sobrecargados le dolían, su espalda también, sus piernas parecían dos barras de plomo y le hacía daño cuando trataba de moverlas para avanzar y apoyaba aunque fuera levemente los pies en el suelo. No obstante no volvió a emitir ni una sola queja. Logró incorporarse completamente apoyándose en ambas barras. Su acompañante la jaleó.

\- Ahora termina de llegar hasta el otro lado. ¡Puedes hacerlo, estoy seguro!

 

Ella se concentró, deseaba más que nada conseguirlo. Quería demostrarle a Leval que era capaz. Muy trabajosamente pudo avanzar hasta el final donde él se había emplazado y le aguardaba. Esta vez, no tuvo que fingir como antaño. Completamente exhausta, Amatista se desplomó sin fuerzas dejándose sostener por él.

-¡Lo he conseguido! - Pudo sollozar ella con la voz quebrada por la emoción y el agotamiento. -  
-¡Lo has hecho muy bien, estoy muy orgulloso de ti! – la elogió el muchacho lo que hizo que ella se sintiese inmensamente feliz. – Sabía que lo lograrías…

 

Y Leval desde luego fue consciente de ese titánico empeño por parte de aquella muchacha. Reflexionaba sobre las palabras de su superior y de su primo. No debía engañarse más a sí mismo. La veía ahí, en esa situación adversa dándolo todo por recobrarse, sonriéndole animosa pese a contraer su gesto con un rictus involuntario de dolor cada vez que se esforzaba por dar otro paso. Y el chico comprendió entonces que, incluso más que por sí misma, ella lo hacía por él. Una vez terminaron la tomó nuevamente en brazos depositándola en la silla y retornaron a la habitación. La muchacha le dijo que quería escribir algo más en sus partituras, que había tenido algo de inspiración. Él asintió, dejándola en la habitación, tras darle un beso en la frente se despidieron por aquella jornada. Pasó una semana. Aunque ganaba fuerza cada día, al terminar cada sesión, Amatista sudaba agotada y Leval la ayudaba a sentarse en un butacón situado en una esquina apartada del gimnasio para hablar al final del trabajo diario. La chica había hecho bastantes progresos y cada vez necesitaba menos ayuda, se obligaba con aquel espíritu que el chico le había hecho aflorar. Por supuesto que ella también era una luchadora, como sus padres, como Leval y la familia de él y lo demostraría. Aquello pareció unirles mucho más que cualquier otra cosa anterior. Durante esos días, ambos habían compartido muchas cosas, nunca habían charlado sobre tantos temas y sido tan sinceros con el otro. El chico compartía con ella sus preocupaciones y sus alegrías por aquellas nuevas responsabilidades en su escuadrilla. Amatista le escuchaba siempre con mucho interés, esta vez no pensaba solamente en él y en ella con la única idea de salir juntos. Entendió al fin que una autentica relación entre dos personas que se quieren va mucho más allá de la mera atracción o de las coincidencias ocasionales. Lo importante era el grado de comprensión mutua y la manera de apoyarse. La joven ya no tenía que demostrar nada, solamente ser ella misma, probó así que había madurado mucho. Asimismo le confiaba a Leval sus aspiraciones y proyectos y él la oía también con visible atención. Ella estaba contenta de que se hubiesen producido aquellos cambios, el muchacho ya no salía corriendo para hacer otra cosa ni la miraba con una media sonrisa paternal. Amatista podía sentir como los ojos del chico la valoraban ahora como si fuera una persona completamente diferente. Eso le gustaba y era feliz de poder confesarle todos sus anhelos, excepto uno. Hasta que un día Leval la ayudó a llegarse hasta el sillón como en otras tantas ocasiones...

\- Eres muy amable, gracias - le dijo ella añadiendo con tono reflexivo. -¿Sabes Leval? Lo único que echo de menos ahora es ver a mis padres.  
\- A mí me ocurre lo mismo - confesó él agregando con nostalgia y cierta resignación. - Pero, desde donde estamos no puedo ni captar sus energías. Ni siquiera la de mi padre. Yo también pienso en ellos a menudo, en mi padre, mi madre y mi hermana...  
\- No te rindas – trató de animarle ella con una sonrisa.- Debemos conservar la esperanza. Tenemos que seguir luchando, eso nos inculcaron ellos.  
\- Si. Es cierto – convino él afirmando sin embargo con voz queda.- Aunque a veces, cuando salgo al espacio y veo esa inmensidad… me doy cuenta realmente de lo pequeños e insignificantes que somos. Incluso nuestro asteroide parece un pequeño granito de arena perdido en medio de este interminable Universo.  
\- Por lo menos estamos los cuatro juntos, Mazoui, Satory, tú y yo. Y este minúsculo granito de arena es ahora nuestro hogar.

 

Y tras decir eso, ella suspiró, volviendo un poco la cabeza para tratar de hacerse con su libreta de notas.

\- Si – sonrió ahora el chico mejorando su talante.- ¿Sabes? Me gustaría poder venir a verte todos los días. Pero desgraciadamente el deber es el deber.

 

Leval la observó ahora sin que ella se percatara, quizás de las pocas veces que la muchacha se abandonaba en unos pensamientos más profundos. Con esa expresión casi etérea. Ahora, mirándola casi de perfil, vio ese brillo en los ojos de ella, tan violetas y llenos de vida. Tenía una belleza difícil de calibrar. Él se sorprendió de sí mismo. ¿Cómo pudo estar tan ciego? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto?... Aunque fue la propia chica la que le sacó de esas meditaciones cuando replicó.

\- No te preocupes por eso. Los días que tú no puedes venir Satory me visita, me pone al corriente de cómo van las cosas. Para mí ella es como una hermana. Tengo mucho que agradecerle, igual que a ti. Mis dos hermanos - suspiró con un ligero toque de amarga ironía. -  
\- Mazoui también es como un hermano para mí,- asintió Leval que la miró a los ojos y añadió casi con un tartamudeo. -Y tú...  
\- Si - sonrió Amatista de forma resignada e incluso cordial asumiendo aquello, ya no con fastidio sino con un poso de ternura que solamente ahora comenzaba a valorar en lo que realmente importaba - soy como tu hermana pequeña.  
\- No,- sonrió él tomándola de las manos. - Ya no.- Añadió dejándola atónita e incluso preocupada. -He descubierto que eres algo más, mucho más. Y ya no puedo seguir ignorándolo. - Declaró tomándola suavemente de la cabeza con las manos y acercando su boca hasta la suya para darle un ligero beso. -

 

Los labios de la joven temblaban, estaba sorprendida y emocionada a la vez, no podía articular palabra. Había esperado ese momento durante tanto tiempo y ahora que ya había perdido las esperanzas de que ocurriera alguna vez, ¡había sucedido! Aun incrédula pudo por fin abrazarse a él mientras Leval le confesaba al fin.

\- Te quiero. Hasta hace poco no he sido capaz de darme cuenta de ello, o si me la di, no podía admitirlo. – Declaró para añadir con visible emoción. - Eres una loca, una cabezota y una irresponsable, pero también eres fuerte, valiente y preciosa, y cuando pensé que podrías haber muerto, yo... - se detuvo por unos instantes y sólo añadió con un susurro - no podría estar sin ti.- Besó nuevamente a Amatista y ésta vez ella respondió haciendo un beso más largo y profundo abrazándose a él. -  
\- He esperado tantos años para llegar a este momento,- sollozó ella que se atrevió a reconocer a su vez. - ¡Soy muy feliz! ¡Yo también te quiero!, te he querido desde el instante en que te conocí.  
\- Será algo a lo que debamos acostumbrarnos - le dijo él sonriente acariciándole la mejillas. -  
\- Me siento tan feliz - repetía Amatista mientras dejaba caer las lágrimas añadiendo con emoción. –Alors, Tu me promets de m´aimer toujours?  
\- Oui ma chérie, je te le jure.- Le respondió él añadiendo con el tono cariñoso, dulce y condescendiente que se utilizaría para hablarle a una niña pequeña. Aunque enseguida retornó a otro más serio y al tiempo afectuoso para casi ordenarle. - Ahora debes ponerte bien enseguida. Tenemos que recuperar mucho tiempo perdido, lo haremos cuando estés repuesta y eso sólo depende de ti.

 

La muchacha asintió con una amplia sonrisa. Leval la condujo en brazos hasta su habitación. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y se dejó llevar. Una vez la recostó en la cama, volvió a besarla con suavidad y se despidió. En cuanto él se fue, ella rompió a llorar de felicidad.

 

Mientras, en otro laboratorio, Satory, Penélope y Sandy, trabajaban duro para proseguir sus investigaciones en el proyecto. Jen las asistía redoblando sus esfuerzos para cubrir la baja de su compañera. Incluso repitieron el experimento extremando las medidas de seguridad y logrando concluirlo con éxito. Las dos primeras e incluso Jen ya habían visitado a Amatista repetidas veces al hospital. Sandy, por su parte y su fallido intento anterior, no se decidió a hacerlo hasta ese día. Antes de comenzar su jornada. Tímidamente se presentó allí y tocó a la puerta de la habitación de la paciente que estaba leyendo unas revistas, ésta la hizo pasar.

\- Hola Sandy.- Saludó de excelente humor, puesto que Leval acababa de marcharse hacía unos pocos minutos y el eco de su declaración todavía flotaba en el ambiente. – Me alegra verte, pasa…  
\- Hola Amatista - repuso su compañera casi sin saber que decir, para añadir enseguida el socorrido - ¿Cómo estás?  
\- Mucho mejor, gracias. Por cierto, Satory me comentó que te arriesgaste por salvarla. ¿Por qué Sandy?,- la inquirió con un tono de franca curiosidad sin ningún atisbo de ironía. -  
\- Era mi compañera y estaba en peligro,- respondió la muchacha sin querer concederle demasiada importancia al asunto. – Hice lo que cualquiera habría hecho.  
\- No me refería a eso - contestó Amatista que parecía haber ganado perspicacia durante su convalecencia cuando le inquirió. -¿Por qué te comportas de una forma tan hostil con todo el mundo? Tú no eres mala persona. Lo has demostrado. Pero parece que te empeñes en llevarte mal con todo el que te rodea.  
\- Tengo mis razones - declaró su interlocutora evidentemente incomodada con el tema. -  
\- No voy a preguntarte cuales son - le aseguró la convaleciente con gesto comprensivo, afirmando. - Cada cual tiene sus motivos en la vida para actuar como lo hace. Pero te aseguro que yo no soy tu enemiga, por lo menos, deja que entre nosotras haya una tregua.

 

Sandy asintió despacio y trató de cambiar de tema aunque con un tono bastante amable para lo que solía.

-¿Cuándo podrás volver al trabajo? .Se te echa en falta en el laboratorio. Y no me interpretes mal, no es sólo por las tareas pendientes.

 

Esbozó una sonrisa que intentaba anular el seco tono de sus palabras y eso la embelleció bastante. Es más, su interlocutora no recordaba haberla visto sonreír de ese modo tan sincero desde que la conocía. 

\- No lo sé - respondió Amatista - pero creo que no tardaré mucho. Mi rehabilitación va muy bien y tengo muchas ganas de volver al trabajo. Y más ahora que vamos a llevarnos mejor.- Remachó esperanzada. -

 

Sandy pasó de puntillas sobre ese último comentario para despedirse.

\- Tengo que irme ya, me toca turno, entro por Satory. Que sigas bien - dijo sin esperar ninguna respuesta aunque su interlocutora si que le replicó interesándose a su vez. -  
\- Gracias. ¿Y tú, no sufriste ninguna herida?  
\- Solo unos rasguños. Nada serio. - Contestó ésta con rapidez para añadir un lacónico. - Adiós.

 

Amatista se sentía confundida con esa chica. No era mala, eso se podía ver una vez traspasado ese barniz de agria hostilidad que la recubría. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estaba tan amargada? Era una chica muy bonita y voluptuosa, además de inteligente. Lo tenía todo para arrasar con los chicos y sin embargo...Amatista no tenía constancia de que saliese con nadie. ¿Sería homosexual? Desde que tuvo esas experiencias con Michelle y con Kerria, esa posible respuesta siempre le rondaba por la cabeza. Pero tampoco parecía ese el caso. Y aunque así hubiese sido nada le habría impedido salir con alguna que otra mujer. No, cuando en ocasiones anteriores Amatista la había mirado a los ojos, sentía una expresión que no era de desdén, como pretendía hacer creer por sus palabras. Era como si de una muda súplica se tratase, como si quisiera advertir con su mirada que ella no era como pretendía hacer creer pero que no tenía otro remedio. De todas formas, quizás algún día Sandy tuviera más confianza con ella y le contase la razón. Bueno, estaba de muy buen humor y decidió no comerse más la cabeza por ello. Se giró y trató de dormir un poco. Ya había tenido muchas emociones por ese día. La otra chica a su vez, llegó al laboratorio.

-Buenas tardes.- Saludó a sus compañeras.-  
-Hola Sandy.- Repuso Satory con amabilidad.-

 

Su interlocutora no prestó atención a esa réplica, pero tras unos instantes en los que se había ido a su taquilla a sacar su bata blanca de laboratorio y ponérsela, retornó como si hubiese meditado las cosas. Sonrió levemente y declaró.

-Vengo de ver a esa cabezota. Parece que se encuentra mucho mejor.  
-Si- asintió su compañera, contenta por enterarse de aquello.- Amatista es una chica dura.   
-¡Una cara dura!- Replicó la morena científica, agregando en un fallido intento por mantener la seriedad.- Se pasa el día tumbada en la cama y mientras tanto nosotras aquí trabajando.

 

Pero si esperaba alguna reacción determinada de su colega se sorprendió. Satory empezó a reírse, al tiempo que convenía con jovialidad.

-¡Sí!…tiene mucho morro. Eso sí que es verdad. Siempre fue buena escaqueándose de las tareas. Pero no pensé que llegara a tanto…

 

Y a su pesar Sandy se descubrió a sí misma riendo con su interlocutora. Enseguida se contuvo y con un tinte más serio pero no tan distante como solía, le dijo.

-Bueno, que tengas una buena tarde…  
-Gracias- replicó la otra muchacha marchándose ya.- Lo mismo digo.

 

Satory se marchó más animada por aquella breve charla. Estaba contenta de ver que su compañera no era tan mala como a simple vista parecía. Quizás ese accidente la había abierto los ojos. Su hostilidad y las formas tan hoscas que demostraba antes parecían haberse suavizado bastante. Aunque no pensó mucho más en ello. Se sentía agotada, mucho trabajo y muchas cosas de las que ocuparse. Al llegar a su apartamento se tumbó en la cama mirando al techo sin demasiada atención cuando vio algo extraño por el rabillo del ojo. Observándolo con más interés, reparó en que algo salía por el conducto de ventilación. Era parecido a un fluido viscoso, de color rosado. Lentamente, como si eso se tratase de algún animal que podría atacarla o esconderse al ver una reacción brusca, se levantó de la cama. Buscó una bolsa de plástico de las estériles que tenía del laboratorio. Con sumo cuidado, tratando de no tocar aquella sustancia, dejó que parte cayese dentro de la bolsa. Cerró herméticamente y lo llevó corriendo al nuevo laboratorio para analizarlo.

-Esto es muy extraño - se dijo en cuanto pudo mirar una muestra por el microscopio. - Parece compuesto por moléculas de sustancias conocidas pero están dispuestas de una forma que no concuerda con ningún patrón establecido. 

 

Y entre alarmada y llena de curiosidad llamó también a Penélope y a la propia Sandy para que le echasen un vistazo.

-¿Qué ocurre Satory? ¿No te habías ido a descansar?- le preguntó su jefa, bastante extrañada de volver a verla allí.-  
\- Mirad esto- les pidió la muchacha por toda réplica.-

 

Sandy no dijo nada pero sentía que algo no iba bien. Tenía un leve escalofrío. Cuando se acercó al microscopio y observó detenidamente apenas si pudo musitar.

-Pero. ¿Se puede saber qué es eso?

 

Penélope quiso mirar a su vez y la morena le cedió el sitio. La doctora Winters también quedó atónita. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que podría ser aquello. Pero se movía incluso a una escala celular, parecía que multiplicándose con extrema rapidez. Pese a todo recordaba de sus estudios con el doctor Tomoe que semejantes patrones de crecimiento correspondían a entes por lo general nocivos. No podían correr riesgos. Si eso era lo que pensaba toda la nave corría un grave peligro. 

-Tendremos que iniciar un protocolo de aislamiento y contención. Por seguridad. – Les indicó a sus subalternas que de inmediato se aprestaron a ponerlo en marcha.-  
-¿Declaramos alerta biológica?- Quiso saber Satory.-  
-Sí, de momento grado dos. Que sellen y contengan toda la zona susceptible de haber sido afectada por esa sustancia.- Replicó la jefa de investigación.-  
-Envío mensaje a alto mando.- Corroboró Sandy.-  
-Hazlo, por favor. Y hay que localizar a Jen. La necesitaremos.- Les indicó Penélope.-

 

Sus dos interlocutoras asintieron, aprestándose a ello. Por su parte Mazoui estaba supervisando a sus pilotos cuando sintió una desagradable percepción, algo iba mal, o se iría a poner peor. Su sexto sentido nunca le había fallado y ahora le impulsaba a dirigirse hacia las ruinas del laboratorio. Cuando llegó vio un curioso resplandor escarlata. Al muchacho le atenazaba una extraña sensación de agobio según se acercaba. Decidió informar a los mandos sin perder un segundo. Pero antes intentó descubrir lo que pasaba allí dentro. Sin vacilar rompió el precinto y miró al interior.

-¿Pero qué es esto? - Se dijo en voz alta, completamente atónito. -

 

Un gran charco de fluido viscoso rosado cubría los escombros, gorgoteaba con enormes burbujas que estallaban como si de lava se tratara y se extendía de modo lento pero constante.

\- Esto no me gusta nada – musitó entre dientes. -

 

Salió corriendo de allí y dio la alarma general. Luego se dirigió al departamento de personal más cercano.

\- Debo avisar de inmediato al mando. Ábranme la puerta. - Les pidió por el interfono, pero nadie respondía. -

 

Insistió varias veces hasta que no tuvo más opción que romper los cierres. Entró y lo que vio al abrir la puerta le sobrecogió. Todos los que se encontraban allí yacían cubiertos por ese fluido, como si estuvieran atrapados en una bolsa. Parecían estar en animación suspendida. El fluido se extendía despacio y parte de él parecía ir hacia Mazoui, atraído por su presencia. Era como si de un ser inteligente se tratase. El chico lo pensó así y para evitar ser atrapado de igual modo escapó de allí a la carrera cerrando la puerta. Dio un golpe al cristal de emergencia haciéndole pedazos y activó la alerta roja declarando por el interfono.

-¡Alerta general! Intrusión detectada. Peligro de contaminación…

 

Leval y otros pilotos escucharon la alarma que provenía de las cámaras interiores. No era la exterior, que avisaba de ataques enemigos procedentes del espacio. Eso les sorprendió pero reaccionaron con rapidez presentándose a sus superiores. Mazoui logró llegar junto al capitán de su sección y le puso al corriente de lo que había visto. Éste informó inmediatamente a Hazzar que hizo lo propio con el contralmirante Spar. La nave estaba ya alertada y ahora sólo faltaba determinar cual podría ser el potencial riesgo de esa amenaza. Y en ello estaban ya las chicas, Mazoui a su vez fue llamado por Satory. Él corrió de inmediato, temiendo por la seguridad de la muchacha y sus compañeras que estaban en el nuevo laboratorio donde la joven científica había hecho un descubrimiento sorprendente.


	15. La amenaza se extiende.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El peligro se va abriendo camino. ¿Lograrán descubrir el modo de neutralizarlo?

Tan pronto se accionó la alarma inmediatamente se ordenó la cuarentena para todo el sector. Pero el fluido se extendía de forma muy rápida por toda la nave utilizando los conductos de ventilación. Se procedió a sellar el resto de las áreas. Mazoui llegó al laboratorio y allí Satory le contó lo ocurrido.

\- He descubierto ese extraño fluido en mi habitación,- le informó ella mostrándole la bolsa. - Logré hacerme con esta muestra. Lo hemos analizado y parece estar compuesto por enzimas y aminoácidos comunes. Pero de alguna forma extraña está manipulado. O al menos parece como si tuviera vida propia. No sé cómo ha podido suceder. Y hasta que no nos aseguremos de que no entraña ningún riesgo debemos procurar tener mucho cuidado.  
\- Eso es peligroso.- Declaró Mazoui contándole lo que había visto para horror de la muchacha y sus compañeras que se acercaron a escuchar -, debemos eliminarlo como sea. Tenéis que buscar un medio para anular ese producto extraño. Viene del laboratorio donde experimentabais. Quizás esté provocado por el accidente. Debo ir a avisar a Leval y su grupo.- Dicho esto salió corriendo de allí dejando a las chicas ocupadas en buscar algún tipo de remedio. -  
\- Debemos darnos prisa. - Ordenó Penélope haciéndose cargo de inmediato de la situación. – Sandy y Jen id a realizar los análisis preliminares y a tratar de depurar esa sustancia, a ver si es posible encontrar un contra compuesto.

 

Ambas obedecieron al punto. Por su parte Penélope le indicó a Satory.

\- Tú y yo sigamos con las pruebas de estabilidad y de frecuencia.

 

La interpelada asintió, no había ni un segundo que perder y junto a su jefa se afanó en retomar la experimentación.

-Tenemos que hacer lo posible por aislar este compuesto y sus enzimas.- Comentó la morena científica que añadió con patente confusión.- Jamás había visto algo semejante a esto.  
-Ni yo tampoco. Y eso que el doctor Tomoe y Kaori me enseñaron muchas cosas. 

 

Penélope recordaba aquellas interesantísimas clases que su indigne profesor les daba. Junto con Kaori, su asistente y esposa. En ese centro de investigación había gran cantidad de talento. En la parte informática contaban con Mimet y Daniel Rodney y la hija de estos, Mimí, que era otra mujer realmente notable. Además, Melissa Prentis era asimismo una magnífica científica, aunque más especializada en temas de ingeniería. En ese proyecto de hadas – Cinco de la que ella formaba parte, se trabajaba mucho y se derrochaba talento e imaginación. Por ello se llevó una gran sorpresa y alegría, acompañada de una buena dosis de responsabilidad, cuando una tarde el doctor la citó en su despacho.

-¿Da usted su permiso? Preguntó la muchacha que lucía su bata blanca de laboratorio y llevaba una carpeta con anotaciones bajo el brazo.-  
-Adelante Penélope.- Le contestó afablemente Tomoe.-

 

La joven entró para descubrir que, además del doctor estaban allí su esposa y Mimet Rodney.

-Siéntate Penny.- Le ofreció la señora Rodney acercándola una silla.- Ponte cómoda…

La chica obedeció, le parecía muy extraño que sus mentores estuvieran los tres juntos. Aquello daba la impresión de ser una especie de evaluación. No pudo evitar decir, eso sí, con tono contenido y profesional, tal cual era su costumbre.

-¿Hay algún problema?..  
-Si.- Admitió Tomoe levantándose de su sillón y aproximándose a ella para declarar.- Tenemos uno, y muy grande. Y en parte te concierne a ti.  
-¿A mí?- Se señaló a sí misma la joven, ahora realmente sorprendida.-  
-Si Penélope.- Intervino Kaori. Para sentenciar.- A ti…  
-Verás, aquí en Hadas – Cinco presumimos de estar muy bien preparados y de forma a científicas brillantes.- Comentó Mimet, agregando.- Tú misma acabas de doctorarte con unas calificaciones inmejorables. Eres una auténtica crack.- Remató con una de sus típicas sonrisitas traviesas.-  
-Gracias- Pudo replicar su contertulia algo azorada.- Pero no creo que sea nada extraordinario.

 

De hecho a Penélope no le gustaba ser objeto de elogios tan directos. Se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a lo que más le apasionaba en el mundo, la investigación y la ciencia. Aunque enseguida prestó atención a Tomoe cuando éste añadió.

-Por ello ahora tenemos un problema. Supongo que estarás al corriente del proyecto prioritario que estamos llevando a cabo.  
-Si doctor.- Admitió la muchacha.- Todo el acondicionamiento para la SSP-1. Aunque oficialmente eso es desconocido por la mayoría de nuestro equipo. Le agradezco mucho que confiara en mí…

 

Y se detuvo en seco. ¿Acaso sospechaban que ella hubiera filtrado alguna clase de información? Desde luego que no lo había hecho. Pero ni tan siquiera tuvo que molestarse en afirmar eso. Fue la propia Kaori quién la tranquilizó.

-No temas. Esto no es nada malo. Todo lo contrario. Pero necesitamos que nos des tu parecer. Como sabrás nuestro equipo de Hadas- Cinco, se compone precisamente de cinco mujeres de gran talento y capacitación científica y técnica por delegación. Vamos a crear una a bordo de esa nave. Se ocupará de llevar a cabo experimentos en el espacio y de completar un programa de Terraformación.  
-Así es querida.- Intervino Mimet posando una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de la chica, para agregar.- Y hemos pensado en ti.

 

Penélope les miró atónita. ¡Aquella era una gran responsabilidad, desde luego pero también un enorme honor!

-Yo… no sé qué decir. Que hayan pensado en mí para acompañarles es muy halagador. 

 

Sin embargo, la señora Rodney la cortó esbozando una sonrisa y afirmando casi diríase que divertido ahora.

-Querida. Nosotros no iremos.  
-No hemos pensado en ti para que formes parte de esa expedición como una científica más.- Añadió Kaori para remachar.- Queremos que seas la directora.

 

Esa fue una de las pocas veces en la que aquella muchacha habitualmente tan controlada y poco expresiva se emocionó. Apenas si podía hablar, finalmente pudo casi balbucir.

-Yo. ¿Directora?... Pero si yo no…  
-Eres perfecta para el puesto.- La animó Mimet, agregando.- Verás. De aquí a los siguientes meses se seleccionarán cuatro chicas más, dos como científicas titulares y dos como ayudantes de investigación.   
-Y tú serás la responsable del proyecto y la jefa de todas ellas.- Sentenció el profesor Tomoe, agregando no sin un tinte de orgullo en su voz.- Has sido mi mejor discípula. Te he enseñado todo cuanto podía. Y todos confiamos plenamente en ti. Sé que yendo tú, será como si todos estuviéramos allí.

 

La joven no sabía que decir, incluso tuvo que enjugarse alguna lágrima que se le escapó. De todos modos eso era algo que debía meditarse. Si aceptaba tendría que dejar atrás a su familia y a su novio. Aunque últimamente habían estado algo distanciados… Suspiró asintiendo y finalmente fue capaz de replicar con más calma y prevención.

-Eso suena maravilloso y les estoy muy agradecida, pero. ¿Podría pensarlo?...Es una decisión muy importante no solo para mi carrera sino para toda mi vida.  
-Lo comprendemos perfectamente. - Comentó el doctor.- Por eso te dijimos que teníamos un problema. Y realmente depende de ti, Penélope. Si no lo aceptas nadie te lo reprochará. Sabemos que es pedir mucho. Pero deberíamos buscar a otra, y eso no es tarea fácil.   
-Ninguna joven de nuestra organización llega a tu nivel.- Afirmó Kaori.- Al menos no todavía.

 

Y la muchacha asintió, quizás Keiko, la hija de Kaori y del doctor, que realmente era una muchacha muy inteligente pudiera. Pero aún estaba terminando sus estudios, o Mimí, la hija de Mimet, aunque era de un campo diferente al suyo. Desde luego que, si se centraban en la exoplanetología, bioquímica y astronomía, ella era la más indicada. Meditó aquello y tras unos minutos se despidió de sus instructores prometiendo dar una respuesta. ¡Y vaya si la dio! Aceptó ese reto, transcendental, como tan acertadamente comentó, para su carrera y su vida. Ahora trataba por todos los medios de solucionar aquella posible amenaza. No podía fallar a la confianza que depositaron en ella.

-Tenemos que conseguir llegar al fondo de este asunto. Hay que solucionar esto como sea.- Se decía en tanto proseguía con sus cálculos y observaciones de aquel misterioso fluido.- No les fallaré, doctor Tomoe, Kaori, Mimet…

 

Entre tanto, cuando Mazoui llegó a su cuartel el fluido se extendía por buena parte del mismo con esa engañosa apariencia de lentitud, que, sin embargo, le hacía progresar a una velocidad alarmante. Esquivándolo como pudo, llegó a la sala de oficiales. Allí estaban Leval con un puñado de pilotos. Aparentemente ajenos a lo que ocurría. Fue éste quien vio entrar a su primo y todos se pusieron firmes. El recién llegado les instó a que descansasen.

-¡Hay que salir de aquí! - les urgió - esto es peligroso.  
-¿A qué te refieres?,- le inquirió Leval sorprendido, él no se había apercibido nada de particular. -

 

En pocas palabras Mazoui les contó lo que ocurría. Todos se le miraron asombrados.

-¿Es que no os habéis dado cuenta de nada? - Les preguntó sorprendido. -  
\- Aquí no hemos advertido nada extraño – respondió su atónito primo. - Llevamos un par de horas en la sala y no hemos notado nada anormal.  
\- Atentos - les indicó Mazoui que advirtió a los chicos que iba a abrir una puerta para que mirasen. - No os acerquéis.

 

Y tras indicarles que guardasen una distancia prudencial abrió la puerta de golpe. Todos se quedaron perplejos al poder observar el pasillo lleno de ese fluido casi por completo.

-¿A esto le llamáis vosotros estado normal? - Les inquirió a los demás que no podían explicarse que podría ser aquello. -  
-¿Pero qué es eso, señor?,- preguntó un piloto que estaba junto a él. -  
\- No lo sé - repuso Mazoui que sin embargo añadió convencido. - Pero es peligroso, habrá que salir de aquí sin tocarlo.  
-¡Vamos muchachos! - arengó Leval- , hay que obedecer, rápido.

 

Todos salieron por la puerta opuesta, el último en hacerlo fue un joven piloto compañero de Leval que tropezó, cayendo sobre el fluido. Trató de levantarse de inmediato pero no pudo moverse.

-¡Socorro! - gritaba aterrado. - ¡Ayudadme por favor! ¡Me está atrapando!

Leval y otros dos compañeros más intentaron ir a levantarle pero Mazoui lo impidió.

\- ¡No!, ¡no le toquéis! - Ordenó bruscamente. -

 

El chico fue rápidamente cubierto por el fluido y quedó paralizado, convertido en una estatua gelatinosa. Todos se quedaron aterrados, sin poder apartar la vista de aquello.

-¡Qué horror! - gritó un alférez dominado por el pánico. - ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!  
\- Tranquilízate muchacho - le instó Leval sujetándole de un brazo. - Sino estarás perdido.  
\- Si señor, lo siento - se disculpó él dominándose con gran esfuerzo. -  
\- Vamos,- les indicó Mazoui que lanzó un rayo de energía abriendo un corredor en ese fluido.- Corred rápido.- Les ordenó a los pilotos que corrieron con todas sus fuerzas, pudiendo pasar al otro lado. -

 

Ninguno se paró a pensar siquiera de dónde había surgido ese rayo de energía. Asumieron que su superior portaría algún arma especial. Leval y Mazoui se quedaron atrás cubriendo la retirada y el fluido se cerró sobre sí mismo. Ellos levitaron por encima.

-¿Cómo lo han hecho, señor? - Le inquirió un asombrado primer teniente a Mazoui, al ver esto último -  
\- Luego se lo explico, ahora tenemos otras cosas de las que preocuparnos. - Respondió prontamente éste para zanjar la cuestión. -

 

Corriendo sin parar lograron llegar hasta unas compuertas de acero. Pasaron a través de ellas y Leval, accionando una palanca, las cerró. Su primo se encargó de tapar el sistema de ventilación.

\- Hay buenas y malas noticias,- anunció entonces Mazoui dirigiéndose a todos los presentes. - Las buenas son que hemos logrado cerrar las compuertas y liberarnos por ahora de ese fluido asqueroso.  
-¿Y las malas? - Inquirió Leval temiéndose la respuesta. -  
\- Que nuestras reservas de aire son limitadas. Hay que buscar una salida por otra parte y rezar por que ese fluido no se haya extendido mucho por ahí.  
\- Esto no se presenta muy alentador, pero gracias a los ínterfonos podemos establecer contacto con los departamentos que estén protegidos y quizás nos den una ruta de escape.- Valoró una teniente que estaba junto a Mazoui. -  
\- Pues adelante con ello.- Animó él. – Hay que intentar buscar un interfono, tiene que haber uno cerca.

 

Todos se afanaron en encontrarlo, al final, el alférez de antes, un chico llamado Michael, Mike para su grupo de compañeros, logró dar con él. Presto avisó enseguida a Leval.

\- Señor, aquí está.  
\- Bien hecho Mike.- Le felicitó su superior indicándole - ahora conéctalo. Vamos a ver si nos sacan de aquí.

 

El chico obedeció con prontitud, una vez modularon las frecuencias, comenzaron a llamar a las zonas más próximas, pero no encontraron respuesta. Mazoui marcó el número de la torre de control principal. Allí si les respondieron. Se puso un capitán del puente que al ser advertido de lo que sucedía enseguida replicó.

\- Aquí torre, dennos su situación.  
\- Estamos en el sector, 45 X-1.- Respondió Mazoui - hemos sellado el área y necesitamos saber si podemos salir por la zona norte, señor. Cambio.  
\- Un momento - respondió el capitán. - Espere que consulte el ordenador.

 

Hubo una tensa pausa. Todos contenían la respiración. Al fin ese oficial añadió.

\- No detecto nada en la parte norte. Pero algo se acerca a gran velocidad hacia su posición. Deben huir por los conductos de ventilación superiores. Ahora que pueden. Dense prisa. Corto.  
\- Recibido señor, cierro.- Convino Mazoui. -

 

Colgó el comunicador y levitó quitando la rejilla superior del conducto de ventilación que debía de estar a unos cuatro metros de altura sobre sus cabezas.

\- Vamos, iremos subiendo, daos prisa.- Les instó Leval. -

 

Entre él y su primo elevaron al resto y luego subieron ellos. Una vez por el estrecho conducto Mazoui notó como el fluido se acercaba. Dejó ir delante a Leval y él lanzó un rayo controlado de energía para darse unos segundos más. De forma rápida ambos lograron acceder a la sala de control por la rejilla de ventilación, de allí a la torre de control. Una vez fuera, Mazoui selló el conducto con otra emisión de energía.

\- Mayor - le llamó el capitán con aire entre inquieto y curioso. ¿Cómo está la situación ahí fuera?  
\- Mal señor - repuso seriamente él - he tenido que sellar la ventilación en todas las áreas o nos arriesgamos a que esto se propague por toda la nave. En el laboratorio tratan de encontrar algo para contrarrestarlo, espero que lo consigan.  
\- Yo no puedo dar esa orden para toda la nave.- Declaró el capitán que añadió sin embargo. - Pero el comodoro Hazzar sí. Creo que la dio ya, todos los sistemas están cerrados y los generadores de oxígeno y renovación de aire de emergencia funcionan con normalidad.  
-¿Qué se sabe de las zonas civiles, señor? ¿Las han sellado ya?,- inquirió Mazoui preocupado. -  
\- Para eso debe dar su autorización el contraalmirante Spar - respondió éste. -  
-¿Y el hospital, señor? - Preguntó Leval también muy preocupado por la seguridad de Amatista y los demás pacientes. -  
\- Eso está en la zona civil, le digo lo mismo. Además se deben consultar a los estamentos civiles de la nave.  
\- Por favor, señor, hay que pasar a alerta tres de inmediato- le pidió Leval al capitán - debo contactar con el contraalmirante, enseguida.  
\- Estamos en ello - dijo éste.- Pero las líneas están sobrecargadas.  
\- Entonces, con su permiso, yo mismo iré al hospital - dijo el muchacho. -  
\- Espere teniente,- le reclamó su superior que arguyó con razón - no podemos abrir las puertas.  
\- No hace falta, señor, ahora mismo vuelvo.- Afirmó él con total tranquilidad. El capitán le miró con cara de no comprender a Leval que se concentró en la energía de Amatista desapareciendo. -

 

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, el capitán asombrado, le preguntó a Mazoui.

\- Mayor, ¿cómo ha podido hacer eso?  
-¿Eso?,- repuso el interpelado despreocupadamente - Es fácil, una translación instantánea, está clasificado como alto secreto, así que usted y el resto no lo han visto, ya me comprende.- Y ante el asentimiento de sus interlocutores, todavía atónitos, el muchacho agregó.- Disculpe señor. Con su permiso yo también debo irme un momento - se concentró durante unos instantes en la energía de Satory y desapareció dejando a su superior y a los demás oficiales todavía más anonadados. -  
-Pero, ¿cómo demonios lo ha hecho? - Volvió a preguntarse aquel atónito oficial ante las caras de pasmo del resto de sus hombres.-

 

Entre tanto Leval sorprendió a Amatista que estaba escribiendo una canción, cuando apareció ella dio un respingo.

\- Oye, no hagas eso - sonrió ella sin embargo con expresión divertida, para añadir. - Me has dado un buen susto. ¿Es que no podías esperar hasta mañana para verme?  
\- Deprisa - le dijo él con semblante serio. – Ve a por tu ropa y póntela, tengo que sacarte de aquí.  
-¿Qué ocurre? - Inquirió la chica con gesto preocupado pensando que Leval no actuaría así de no ser por una buena razón. – Dime… ¿qué pasa?  
-¡Hazlo rápido! - le pidió él con urgencia, casi de un modo militar. -¿Necesitas que te ayude?

 

Ella negó con la cabeza y se apresuró a obedecer y él entre tanto examinó las rejillas de lo conductos de su habitación, tal y como imaginaba, esa baba rosa comenzaba a aparecer cayendo en un suave y casi imperceptible gotear. Afortunadamente quedaba aun tiempo suficiente y Amatista, que ya se iba manejando mejor durante su rehabilitación, estuvo lista en pocos minutos. Leval no quiso aguardar ni un segundo más. Levantándola en brazos, se transportó con la muchacha captando la energía de los compañeros que estaban en la sala de mando. Mazoui, a su vez, apareció junto a Satory y Penélope como es natural, sobresaltándolas. Se disculpó en tanto ellas se recobraban de la impresión.

\- ¿Pero de dónde ha salido?- Inquirió la jefa del laboratorio sin ocultar su asombro. -  
\- Ahora no hay tiempo de explicaciones. ¿Qué tal vais con las pruebas? - Preguntó deseoso de tener buenas noticias. -  
\- Hemos probado con una gran variedad de ácidos - respondió Satory a la que aquello no parecía haber impresionado tanto pues ya conocía de sobra que el muchacho poseía esa habilidad. - Pero no consiguen eliminarlo, incluso vamos a probar con electrodos de alta potencia.  
\- Mis rayos de energía sólo lograron separarlo o disgregarlo en porciones más pequeñas.- Les contó Mazoui. - Luego vuelven a unirse. No os servirá de nada.- Declaró con rotundidad para querer saber de inmediato con tono apremiante. - ¿Habéis sellado los conductos de ventilación?   
\- No, ¿por qué?,- preguntó Penélope sin comprender. -  
\- Esa cosa se mete por la ventilación - contestó Satory preocupada cuando recordó aquello. - Así llegó hasta mi habitación.  
\- Si, usa los conductos para propagarse - corroboró Mazoui. -

 

Para darles la razón escucharon un goteo, ese fluido estaba penetrando por la ventilación del laboratorio. Lenta pero continuadamente se iba aferrando y resbalando al tiempo por las paredes. Al mirarlo ninguno podía reprimir una sensación de creciente agobio y ansiedad. Mazoui, muy inquieto por la seguridad de las chicas, las instó a marcharse.

\- Vamos, os llevaré a lugar seguro.  
\- No podemos irnos - le respondió Penélope con serenidad. - Somos científicas y debemos hallar un remedio. Nuestro deber es investigar la forma de neutralizar esa cosa, como el vuestro luchar. Además, esto es responsabilidad nuestra por lo que veo.  
\- Si Mazoui - añadió Satory conviniendo en eso con su jefa -, no podemos abandonar la investigación. Si esto ha sido provocado por nuestro fallido experimento, nosotras debemos solucionarlo.

 

Sandy, y Jen, al fondo del laboratorio habían estado ajenas a la llegada del chico. Las dos estaban probando unas combinaciones de electrodos con compuestos químicos, pero les faltaba uno. La morena científica fue a la sala en la que estaban los demás.

\- Debo salir a traer el amonio - dijo Sandy- no me queda.  
\- No será seguro - le advirtió Mazoui observándola con cierta extrañeza. -  
\- No tenemos elección - aseveró lapidariamente ella saliendo de allí a la carrera. -

 

Mazoui quiso seguirla para intentar protegerla, pero siempre que estaba junto a aquella chica se sentía extraño, como atontado. Además, ahora no era momento para pensar en eso y no podía moverse de allí. El fluido estaba empezando a extenderse peligrosamente por el laboratorio.

\- Por lo menos cerrad la ventilación, así no podrá seguir entrando - les dijo a las chicas. -  
\- Estamos concentrando toda la energía en aplicar los electrodos, no podemos cerrar la ventilación o la temperatura se haría demasiado crítica. Ni tampoco conectar el sistema de emergencia porque provocaríamos una sobrecarga en la red - le explicó Penélope. -  
\- O sea, que no se puede sellar el sistema, ¡estupendo! - exclamó Mazoui con ironía para sentenciar. - Si no salís de aquí eso os atrapará.  
\- Satory y yo debemos quedarnos pero usted puede intentar poner a salvo al resto de personal. - Le sugirió Penélope sin inmutar su tranquilo y hasta parecía que descuidado tono. -  
\- De acuerdo,- asintió él añadiendo - luego volveré para ayudaros.

 

Y admirado de la templanza de las investigadoras se fue en busca de otros científicos a los que trasladó a la seguridad del puente. Por su parte las chicas se mantenían centradas en su tarea.

-Vamos, tenemos que dar con algo. Satory. - Le indicó la jefa de laboratorio.- ¿Has hecho un estudio de los ribosomas?  
-Estoy en ello.- Replicó ésta afanándose por ver algo en el microscopio electrónico.- Las proteínas en el citoplasma presentan algunas anomalías. Pero no estoy segura de cómo podría influenciar eso exactamente a la composición de este fluido.

 

Penélope suspiró. La tensión era tremenda. Lo que menos le preocupaba casi era su propia seguridad personal. Aunque si temía por las vidas de los miembros de su equipo. Ahora, pese a lo apurado del momento, recordaba otra vez sus clases. Esas prácticas que hizo con el profesor Tomoe y Kaori meses antes de que la propusieran dirigir el equipo de la nave. Le vino a la mente cuando estaban ajustando un experimento que conllevaba algún riesgo.

-Eso fue interesante.- Se decía ahora pensando en ello.-

 

Estaban en el laboratorio de la sede central de la Masters Corporation. En el grupo especial Hadas- Cinco. Las Fairy Five, como se había bautizado. La muchacha no sabía el porqué de aquel extraño nombre, aparentemente tan alejado de la ciencia. Se lo preguntó a la señora Rodney, ésta, quitándose un momento los auriculares que solía llevar para escuchar música, sonrió y le dijo con tono desenfadado.

-¿Por qué la llamamos así? Fácil querida. Somos como hadas, hacemos magia con la ciencia.

 

Y se rio. Desde luego que podría verse así. Para alguien lego en la materia las cosas que eran capaces de hacer con sus conocimientos científicos podrían parecer hasta brujería. Aunque esa era una palabra que no gustaba mucho por allí. Como le dijo Kaori una vez, cuando la escuchó comentar ese razonamiento.

-Veras Penélope. Preferimos llamarnos hadas, no nos gusta el nombre de brujas.  
-Y somos cinco.- Añadió la señora Rodney, Mimet, para sus compañeros y amigos.- Estamos Kaori, tú, mi hermana Melissa, yo misma y falta otra chica que todavía no se ha incorporado.  
-Enseguida lo hará.- Intervino Kaori con una sonrisa para afirmar con rotundidad.- Es tan brillante como tú, Penélope.  
-Sí, es cierto Penny. Eres una chica estupenda. Bueno. Habrá que comenzar el experimento.- Declaró Mimet, que preció recordar algo.- Tengo que avisar a mi marido. Luego debemos ir al supermercado, ¡no nos quedan chocolatinas en casa!

 

Desde luego que Penélope se quedaba asombrada con esa mujer. Era una investigadora informática y programadora realmente increíble. ¡Pero tenía cada cosa! No podía ser más opuesta a ella. De hecho la señora Rodney, pese a tener al menos los cuarenta, se comportaba muchas veces como una adolescente. Chillona, anárquica, amante del bullicio y algo alocada, bueno, ¡muy alocada! Pero era una buena mujer que siempre la había ayudado mucho. Aunque ahora todas guardaron silencio. El doctor Tomoe, jefe del laboratorio, hizo su aparición. Ese hombre le infundía un grandísimo respeto además de admiración. Era un genio en el campo de la biología molecular y otras disciplinas relacionadas. Estaba casado con la propia Kaori y tenía dos hijas, Keiko, que también parecía seguir sus pasos en la investigación de vanguardia. Aunque esa jovencita iba más encaminada a la rama de la biocibernética. La otra de sus vástagos, Hotaru, era más misteriosa. Por lo que sabía estaba titulada como enfermera y trabajaba en un hospital de la costa oeste de los Estados Unidos. Aparte de ser también madrina de la hija de Mimet y su esposo Daniel. El responsable del área informática de la empresa. Venía pocas veces a visitar a su padre. Aunque parecía estar muy unida a él a pesar de ello…

-¡Penélope! – Exclamó Satory sacándola de sus pensamientos.-

 

La científica miró hacia el muro lateral dónde le señalaba su compañera. Aquella cosa comenzaba a resbalar por él desde los conductos del aire y amenazaba con ir tapándolo por completo. Sin embargo a juzgar por la velocidad que llevaba el fluido aún les quedarían algunos minutos.

-No te preocupes, sigamos con el trabajo.- Replicó de forma controlada.-

 

Las dos seguían en ello. Por su parte el mayor O´ Brian retornó. Al volver, vio al igual que las chicas que ese fluido ya envolvía la totalidad del muro lateral.

-¡Vamos! - las apremió Mazoui al percatarse de eso. - Daos prisa.- Insistió en tanto desviaba aquello con un rayo de energía suave, tratando de contenerlo. -

 

Paralelamente a eso Leval y Amatista habían aparecido en el puente delante de los asombrados oficiales. El chico preguntó al capitán si podía contactar al fin con el contraalmirante. Mazoui había reaparecido varias veces antes, trayendo a científicos y avisando de que iba a volver al laboratorio, para ayudar a Satory, Penélope y las demás.

\- Hemos de encontrar una solución,- dijo Leval con gran preocupación - o eso acabará invadiendo toda la nave.  
\- Ya tenemos al contraalmirante Spar al habla, señor,- informó un oficial del puesto de mando. -

 

Todos volvieron sus miradas hacia la gran pantalla del puente en la que apareció su superior que les inquirió con mucha preocupación e interés.

-¿Cómo va todo caballeros? ¿Tienen ya un panorama preciso de la situación?  
\- Si señor - repuso el capitán. - Estamos casi aislados de los otros sectores de la nave.  
\- El comodoro Hazzar me informó de sus peticiones. Pero para adoptar esa medida debo tener una importante razón.  
\- Créame señor - le contestó Leval uniéndose a la conversación. - Le aseguro que la hay, eso puede meterse por los conductos del aire. Es altamente invasivo y potencialmente muy peligroso.

 

Su superior le escuchó entre sorprendido y preocupado cuando el muchacho le explicó lo sucedido hasta entonces. Spar, tornando su semblante atento por otro alarmado, ordenó inmediatamente el sellado de todos los conductos y sistemas de ventilación, incluidos los civiles, pasando a nivel cuatro de alerta biológica, el máximo en la nave, tras consulta con sus autoridades. Mazoui, Satory, Penélope y los demás tendrían el tiempo justo para encontrar un remedio.

-Esperemos que den con algo y pronto.- Suspiró Leval ante la inquieta mirada de Amatista.-

 

En el laboratorio las chicas seguían trabajando contra reloj. Sandy se las arregló para esquivar esas trazas de fluido que se iban adueñando del pasillo y se reunió con Jen. La joven ayudante estaba mezclando una serie de compuestos.

-Aquí traigo el que nos faltaba – jadeó la morena científica. –  
-¿Crees que con esto podremos detenerlo?- Le inquirió su joven acompañante con visible preocupación. –  
-Espero que si – Repuso Sandy. – Voy a llevárselo a Penélope. Tú vete enseguida de aquí, y ten cuidado. Y por nada del mundo toques eso.- Le advirtió a la muchacha. –  
-No te preocupes por mí. No me pasará nada. ¡Corre! - Replicó ésta exhibiendo una loable seguridad en sí misma. –

 

Su compañera asintió dirigiéndose de inmediato al encuentro de las otras dos muchachas. Jen la vio partir con una leve sonrisa.

-Seguro que te irá bien.- Pensaba con optimismo.- Eres una mujer realmente notable…

 

Atrincherados en los pocos lugares todavía libres de aquella invasión en el laboratorio, Mazoui contenía el fluido con un rayo continuo de su energía. La masa viscosa aumentaba y eso le exigía mayor esfuerzo cada vez. El fluido se apilaba contra la pared de energía que formaba su rayo. Algo de él se desintegraba pero la mayor parte subía peligrosamente amenazando con desbordarlo.

-¡Vamos chicas! - advirtió él con creciente inquietud - ¡daos prisa! , no sé cuánto tiempo más podré aguantar. Esto escapa a mi control por segundos.  
\- Ya casi hemos terminado - respondió serenamente Penélope. - Sólo unos minutos más - le pidió ella con su habitual frialdad. -  
\- No tenemos minutos - rebatió él apretando los dientes y dejando rodar gotas de sudor por su tenso rostro - ¡es cuestión de segundos!

 

Aquella masa viscosa se acercaba más y más, pese a que Mazoui aumentaba la intensidad de su poder. Como último recurso creó una barrera de energía que aguantó toda aquella avalancha, aunque se deformaba ante el empuje del fluido. Pero al fin, Penélope vio llegar a Sandy que añadió el componente que faltaba y anunció.

\- Ya está. Satory, ¿tienes la comprobación? - Preguntó con el deseo de que así fuera. -  
\- Si - asintió ella - espero que sea eficaz.- Añadió señalando con el dedo una probeta que contenía una especie de líquido azulado en el que estaban depositadas todas las esperanzas del equipo. -  
\- Llevaos esa probeta y vámonos de aquí - les indicó Mazoui ya bastante agobiado y cansado por el esfuerzo.- ¡Vamos!

 

El chico notaba como, de seguir así, adquiriría sus rasgos demoniacos. No podría aguantar mucho más sin incrementar su poder y eso le llevaría a variar su apariencia. Temía hacerlo delante de esas dos mujeres. Por su parte Satory agarró la probeta con la mezcla que ella y las chicas habían preparado. Estaban a punto de marcharse cuando Penélope les preguntó.

-Un momento. ¿Dónde está Jen?  
-Estaba en el fondo de la sala de pruebas B- Repuso Sandy.- Se quedó allí, le dije que se marchara.  
-¡Tenemos que ir a buscarla! - Comentó una muy preocupada Satory.-  
\- ¡Ya no hay tiempo!- le rebatió Mazoui que trataba de concentrarse en la energía de su primo.-

 

Las demás no pudieron replicar, el chico sujetó a las tres como pudo y se concentró desapareciendo, justo en ese momento el muro de contención energética cedió y el fluido inundaba el laboratorio. Penélope estaba muy inquieta por su ayudante, a su memoria volvían esas palabras que Tomoe le dijo una vez, hace años, cuando ese experimento en la sede de la Masters estaba a punto de empezar.

-¿Estás dispuesta a comenzar la prueba?- Quiso saber el doctor.-  
-Si profesor.- Afirmó ella con resolución.-  
-Ten en cuenta que conlleva algunos riesgos. Hemos de ser cuidadosos.- Le previno él.-  
\- Hay que arriesgarse por el progreso de la ciencia.- Declaró la muchacha realmente convencida de eso.-

 

Aunque su mentor la miró con gesto reflexivo y entonces le dijo con cierto tono de gravedad.

-Mi experiencia me ha enseñado que no debe uno arriesgarse alegremente. Lo sé muy bien. Cuando eres el responsable de un área de investigación tan innovadora hay momentos en los cuales te sientes electrizado ante un nuevo descubrimiento. Saber que vas a encontrar un nuevo componente genético o una nueva forma de producir alguna proteína que sirva para mejorar la vida de las personas es apasionante y muy motivador. Sin embargo existen riesgos. Experimentos que pueden ir mal. Accidentes, consecuencias no previstas. Penélope. Tengo puestas todas mis esperanzas en ti. Eres de las mejores alumnas, sino la mejor, que jamás haya tenido. Por eso mismo te daré un consejo. Por muy importante que sea una investigación. Por muy prometedora que te parezca una línea de avance científico o de experimentación, eso nunca será tan valioso como la seguridad de las personas que estén contigo o la tuya propia. Trata de recordarlo.

 

Y ante aquellas palabras que parecían rezumar una cierta dosis de tristeza y amargura la joven no supo que responder. Simplemente asintió para contestar con voz algo dubitativa.

-Si doctor. Trataré de recordarlo…

 

Tomoe se limitó a sonreír, a palmearle afectuosamente ambos hombros y a dar la indicación de que, tras repasar las medidas de seguridad, aquella prueba podía comenzar. Por fortuna no hubo ningún percance en esa ocasión. Ahora lamentablemente Penélope se acordó de aquello y comprobó consternada cuánta razón había tenido su maestro cuando le dio aquel valioso consejo. Según se enteró después, el doctor sufrió un accidente años atrás, cuando investigaba en un campo muy revolucionario sobre el contacto biodimensional. Algo de lo que ni ella misma tenía la más remota idea de en qué podría consistir. Lo cierto es que a raíz de ese fallido experimento Tomoe perdió a su primera esposa, que también era asistente suyo. Después él mismo sufrió graves heridas y otras secuelas que tardó varios años en curar. Incluso se decía que su hija Hotaru, que aquel aciago día, estaba visitándole a él y a su madre, se vio afectada. Aunque allí nadie quiso nunca darle detalles sobre eso. La misma Penélope tampoco tuvo intención de preguntar más. Evidentemente eso pertenecía a la intimidad familiar de su mentor.

-¡Dios mío!- Pensaba ahora realmente asustada en su interior, pese a no dar muestras de ello a las personas que la rodeaban.- ¡Éste es mi equipo, son mis propias hadas- cinco! Soy la responsable de todo esto. Tengo que velar por ellas. Sus vidas y su seguridad están en mis manos. Así como la de todos los tripulantes y pasajeros de esta nave. Es mi obligación el solucionarlo.

 

Y así era. Quizás desde que comenzase el viaje no se había dado cuenta de ello. Pero, estuvo tan embebida por el éxito del proyecto de terraformación que olvidó aquella advertencia de años atrás. Ahora ya no había remedio. Bueno, ojalá que lo hubiera, pero lo que Penélope se juró a sí misma es que eso jamás se repetiría. Entre tanto en el puente de mando todos esperaban ansiosos el resultado de la investigación. Leval estaba preocupado, no podía percibir ahora la energía de su primo. Aunque de pronto ésta se manifestó como un torrente…


	16. Peligro Conjurado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al fin, logran entre todos superar la amenaza.

Cuando las chicas quisieron percatarse de lo sucedido, todavía espantadas ante aquella avalancha viscosa que les estaba echando encima, aparecieron justo al lado de Leval. Todos los congregados en el puente de mando se quedaron mirando hacia ellos asombrados. Satory fue la primera que rompió el silencio con una alentadora afirmación.

\- Creo que lo tenemos, esto puede descomponer esa estructura molecular.  
\- Espero que tengan razón - suspiró el capitán al mando. - Pero, ¿cómo haremos para probarlo?...  
\- Déjeme a mi señor - se ofreció Leval - puedo abrirme camino por ese fluido y dejar caer una gota de eso.  
\- ¡No, no lo hagas! - terció Amatista con temor - es muy arriesgado.  
\- Tengo que hacerlo - le respondió él. -No hay otra manera.  
\- Pero, ¿por qué tienes que hacerlo siempre tú? - Protestó ella indignada.- ¿Es que no hay más oficiales aquí? - Añadió mirando a su alrededor.-

Sin embargo todos los demás guardaban un embarazoso silencio desviando las miradas. Estaba claro que nadie se atrevía ahora a recoger ese guante.

\- Yo también iré - anunció solidariamente Mazoui. - Entre los dos podremos conseguirlo sin riesgos.

 

Y viendo la expresión de angustia de su recién declarada novia, Leval sujetó suavemente la barbilla de la chica con una mano y acarició sus mejillas con la otra.

\- Amatista. - Le susurró amablemente tratando de calmarla - yo tengo muchas más posibilidades de lograrlo que otro cualquiera. Mazoui y yo podemos volver con vida. ¿Lo comprendes verdad? Poseemos poderes y capacidades que nadie más tiene, y eso nos da esta responsabilidad. Nuestros padres también la tuvieron y la afrontaron siempre. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. No puedo permitir que nadie luche en una batalla en la que no pueda ganar. Sobre todo si puedo hacerlo yo mismo.  
\- Pero no es justo - gimió ella desesperada y preguntando llena de zozobra. - ¿Y si te ocurriera algo? No quiero perderte.  
\- No me pasará nada, confía en mí - contestó él con un tono suave y seguro, lo que pareció calmar a su interlocutora. -  
\- Ten mucho cuidado, por favor. - Le pidió ella dirigiéndole una suplicante mirada. – Solo eso te pido. ¡Vuelve!  
\- No te preocupes, lo tendré y cuando esto termine estaremos más tiempo los dos juntos, como te prometí.- Afirmó el chico con una amplia y afectuosa sonrisa. -

 

Para sorpresa de todos sus amigos y conocidos el muchacho besó en los labios a Amatista y ella se abrazó a él haciendo que el beso no pudiera confundirse sólo con un gesto afectuoso entre amigos. Leval, sin querer darle más importancia, añadió ciñéndose nuevamente a su misión.

\- Saldré por el conducto de ventilación. No puedo trasladarme pues no hay nadie conocido que me transmita energía. Y no sé si iría a parar a lugar seguro.  
\- Vamos pues.- Intervino Mazoui - voy detrás de ti, amigo. Entre los dos seguro que lo conseguimos.  
\- Bien - asintió el capitán - les abriremos la zona de la puerta norte, es la que menos contaminada está. Contamos con ustedes, son los únicos que pueden tener éxito. ¡Suerte muchachos! - Les deseó con verdadero sentimiento. -  
\- Gracias señor - respondieron al unísono. -

 

Entonces intervino Freejar que había estado escuchando por el comunicador y espetó en su clásico y duro estilo.

-¡Yo también voy!, no me quedaré aquí, aburriéndome, mientras vosotros dos disfrutáis de esa fiesta.- No obstante se dirigió de inmediato hacia el capitán aunque ahora más respetuosamente. – Naturalmente con su permiso señor, pido autorización para acompañarles.  
\- Es peligroso, ellos tiene poderes que les ayudarán, pero usted no, mayor.- Le advirtió éste. -  
\- Yo tengo la experiencia que a ellos les falta en este tipo de situaciones, señor - respondió Freejar que afirmó con seguridad. - Créame, mi ayuda les será necesaria, ya lo verá.  
\- Muy bien - concedió el capitán - llamaré al contralmirante de nuevo, para pedir su autorización.

 

El capitán hizo una rápida llamada y Spar autorizó de inmediato el plan.

-Luz verde. Vía libre.- Replicó el oficial al cargo del puente.- Caballeros, estamos en sus manos, tengan cuidado y buena suerte.  
\- Gracias señor.- Se cuadraron ambos saludando a un tiempo.-

 

Una vez preparados, con un traje espacial que actuaría como aislante por si acaso, los dos salieron por la puerta norte. De inmediato, ésta se cerró para proteger al resto. Freejar se unió a ellos avanzado desde otro pasillo despejado en un lateral y cubriéndoles las espaldas con un lanzallamas.

\- ¡Demonios! - exclamó el superior de Leval que hasta parecía animado ante esa situación. - Esto me recuerda una vieja película que vi cuando sólo era un crío. Se titulaba Aliens o algo así. Empezaban a salir bichos por todas partes y se liaban a tiros con ellos. Era tan angustioso y ridículo como lo que vamos a hacer.  
\- Vaya, ¡qué alentador!- intervino Mazoui con sarcasmo, algo molesto por esa invocación de su colega relativa a sus propios orígenes. – Eso sí que da moral.  
\- Pues a mí me encantó - sonrió Freejar mordisqueando un puro para confesar, no sin algo de su peculiar sorna - creo que por eso me hice militar y me embarqué en esta bañera espacial.  
\- Señor - terció Leval con tono más serio. - Si la cosa se pone fea podemos transportarle a lugar seguro.  
-¡De eso nada!- espetó su superior - de aquí salimos todos o ninguno, yo no me voy a largar dejándos con el culo al aire, chicos.

 

Los dos agradecieron en silencio esa particular muestra de compañerismo. Siguieron avanzando y al doblar una esquina vieron ante ellos un montón de fluido que burbujeaba y se acercaba hacia ellos. Mazoui lanzó un rayo de energía que lo atravesó. Éste volvió a cerrarse sobre sí mismo como si nada hubiese sucedido.

\- ¡Diantres! – Exclamó Freejar que le dijo al muchacho. – Tienes que enseñarme a hacer ese truco. A mis hijos les encantará. 

 

Pero el aludido por ese comentario no le prestó atención, parecía estar analizando la reacción de aquel fluido cuando comentó contrariado y visiblemente preocupado.

\- Es lo que yo pensaba. Nuestros rayos ya son inútiles contra eso. Es como si aprendiese a protegerse de los elementos hostiles. Se va adaptando y anula el tipo de agresión que ya ha sufrido previamente.  
\- O sea. Como si tuviera inteligencia propia. - Valoró su peculiar compañero tras encender su cigarro para sentenciar. – No sé cómo os sonará a vosotros, chicos, pero yo decididamente lo incluiría en la categoría de lo muy chungo. Solo le falta hablar, decirnos que se llama Borg y declarar que la resistencia es inútil…

Ambos chicos miraron al mayor ahora con expresión de no comprender. Éste se limitó a sonreír declarando con su incombustible optimismo moral.

-Cuando esto acabe os voy a ofrecer un maratón de series clásicas de ciencia ficción, chicos.  
-Creo que de eso ya tenemos bastante, gracias.- Replicó Mazoui esbozando una media sonrisa bastante irónica.-  
\- Espero que el invento de las chicas funcione.- Suspiró Leval que destapó la probeta y dejó caer una pequeña gota. – vamos a rezar por ello...Espero que usted rece también, señor.  
-Todos los domingos.- Le aseguró jovialmente él.- Como un buen cristiano. Bueno, casi todos…

 

Sus interlocutores no respondieron a eso. Se fijaban con mucha atención en ver los efectos del trabajo de las muchachas del laboratorio. Y he aquí que, al contacto con el líquido, el fluido pareció disolverse de inmediato. Se disgregaba y quedaba convertido en fragmentos que parecían tomar la textura de una especie de roca. Pero aún quedaba mucho y era evidente que, con el contenido de la probeta, no habría suficiente. Pero Mazoui tuvo una idea que le vino como una especie de revelación.

\- Debemos ir al origen de esto, al antiguo laboratorio, allí es donde debemos verter la probeta.  
\- Si tú lo dices,- intervino Freejar con un tono aparentemente indiferente cuando quiso saber. - ¿Y por dónde queda eso?  
\- Calculo que a bastantes metros de aquí, señor - respondió apuradamente Leval. -Tendremos que atravesar un pasillo entero. Lleno de esa cosa.  
\- Tú y yo podremos pasar a gran velocidad - terció Mazoui. -Pero usted no - añadió mirando a Freejar con manifiesta inquietud. -  
\- Vale, te comprendo - respondió resignádamente éste - os retrasaría. Pero podemos hacer esto. Me quedaré aquí, para vigilaros las espaldas. Por rápidos que seáis no creo que os guste tener esa cosa en la retaguardia.  
\- No podemos dejarle aquí sólo con eso - objetó Leval muy preocupado por la seguridad de su superior. -  
\- No te preocupes, muchacho - sonrió Freejar sin parecer asustado. - Si os dais prisa en acabar con estas babas, no habrá nada que temer. Y yo tengo este pequeño encendedor. – Afirmó mostrando el lanzallamas que portaba. -  
\- Vamos Leval, tiene razón - convino Mazoui. - Cada segundo cuenta.  
\- Suerte señor - le deseó el muchacho, no sin preocupación. -  
-¡Perdéos ya, que el taxímetro corre!- se limitó a rezongar éste. -

 

Los dos salieron volando abriéndose paso con una barrera de energía que mantenían según cruzaban aquel mar de gelatina rosada. Freejar, fiel a su palabra, disparaba contra esa cosa para eliminar la que se cernía tras ellos una vez habían pasado. 

-Bien, a ver si os dais prisa, muchachos.- Dijo el mayor mirando en todas direcciones en tanto aprestaba su arma.- Mucho me temo que la fiesta por aquí no ha hecho más que empezar…

 

Freejar no andaba muy desencaminado. En otra parte de la nave más soldados y oficiales estaban tratando de escapar ante ese fluido. Susan Hunter se vio atrapada en un gran salón junto con una patrulla. Pese a que sus compañeros cerraron las puertas no estaban muy seguros de que eso bastase para contener a esa cosa.

-Tendríamos que revisar cualquier apertura.- Indicó la oficial.-   
-¡Mi alférez! - Repuso un joven cabo con horror. - Mire allí arriba, donde la ventilación.

 

La muchacha levantó la vista solamente para ver esas tiras de gelatina rosáceas deslizándose por las ranuras del techo. Caían despacio sobre el suelo y parecían sentir la presencia humana. Sin pensárselo dos veces ella le pidió un arma a uno de los guardias y disparó contra esa cosa, desgraciadamente no obtuvo el menor efecto.

-Tendríamos que comprobar si se puede taponar la rejilla.- Les dijo a los otros.-  
-No sé, señora.- Repuso una soldado que apuntaba a su vez a aquello con su fusil.-   
-Hay un panel que regula los sistemas de aire y los cierres.- Afirmó otro soldado.-  
-¿Dónde?- Quiso saber la alférez Hunter.- 

 

Se lo señalaron pero estaba justo tras aquellas columnillas de baba rosácea. Ninguno de los componentes de la patrulla parecía tener deseos de ir hacia allí, fue entonces Susan la que, en un arranque de valor, corrió zafándose de esos hilillos y atravesando el cuarto hasta llegar frente a ese sitio.

-Trataré de sellar el conducto de ventilación.- Comentó a sus subordinados.-  
-Eso también nos privará del aire.- Objetó la otra muchacha.-  
-Tenemos una provisión suficiente para varias horas. Lo más importante ahora es frenar el avance de esa cosa.- Repuso la oficial.-

 

Y sin esperar a más respuestas abrió la tapa que protegía ese panel. Allí vio una especie de palanca que correspondía a las rejillas del aire. Enseguida la giró hasta cerrar la trampilla cortando aquellos hilos que cayeron al suelo. Ahora toda esa especie de fluido se acumulaba en el centro formando una especie de charco…pero ese charco parecía moverse atraído por la presencia de los humanos.

-Debemos tratar de contenerlo de algún modo.- Exclamó el cabo.-  
-Pongan muebles por delante.- Les ordenó Susan.- Espero que hagan de barrera y le impidan pasar, ahora no tiene suministro de fuera para crecer.

 

La muchacha aprovechó para rodear aquello y reunirse con los demás. Esa especie de pegote les seguía. Eso le dio una idea. Enseguida indicó al resto.

-Rápido, desplegaos y rodeadlo. Al estar uniformemente repartidos no sabrá para dónde ir. Caso de hacerlo tendrá que expandirse por todas las direcciones a la vez y eso le restará fuerza y velocidad.- Conjeturó esperando estar en lo cierto.-

 

Los demás obedecieron y aquello pareció resultar, ese charco rosado quedó inmóvil, como si ahora no supiera a qué objetivo perseguir primero. Susan suspiró, eso era un alivio momentáneo pero no duraría mucho. Además, el aire iría agotándose. La joven deseó que alguien pudiera encontrar una solución a tiempo…

-Espero que el alto mando se esté ocupando de esto.- Pensaba no sin temor, aunque sin evidenciarlo.- No podremos aguantar mucho así…

 

Por suerte los encargados de hallarla llegaron sin tardar al laboratorio. Mazoui destrozó la puerta con un rayo y entraron. La sala estaba dominada por aquella masa viscosa que inmediatamente se les pegó al traje, amenazando por cubrirles enteramente. Se deshicieron de ella aumentando la intensidad de sus auras de energía. Pero era sólo temporal pues enseguida volvería a cercarles de nuevo. Leval señaló hacia una zona que parecía un agujero de color violeta en el centro de un destruido laboratorio. De allí, salían unas luces del mismo color que, al instante de tocar el suelo, se transformaban en aquel fluido.

\- ¡Es ahí, estoy seguro! Abre la probeta y lánzala contra ese agujero. - Le indicó Mazoui -

 

Leval se dispuso a hacerlo cuando escucharon un ruido tras de ellos, parecía el chapoteo de unos pasos, al girarse y mirar les recorrió un escalofrío. Los oficiales y tripulantes cubiertos por aquella sustancia se aproximaban hacia ellos como si de zombis se trataran dispuestos a impedírselo.

\- Yo les contendré - se ofreció Mazoui - tú lanza la probeta.- Su compañero asintió y su primo emitió un rayo lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedirles seguir avanzando sin dañarles. -  
\- Espero que funcione,- deseó Leval en voz alta mientras la lanzaba, después ayudó a su amigo a contener a esos zombis. – ¡Tiene que funcionar!…

 

Al entrar en el agujero, la probeta liberó el líquido que se condensó en una especie de malla que lo cegó. La luz dejó de salir y el fluido comenzó a paralizarse. Poco a poco se hizo sólido. Mazoui indicó a su primo que dejase de emitir rayos contra los zombis puesto que habían pasado a convertirse en estatuas de algo similar a la piedra y podría romperlos.

-Vaya, ahora a ver qué hacemos con ellos.- Comentó Leval mirando atónito a los que espera que siguieran siendo sus compañeros.-  
-Habrá que pensar en algo. De momento tenemos que asegurarnos de que esto es el fin de ese fluido.- Repuso su primo.-

 

Mientras, Freejar se encontraba en situación apurada, estaba rodeado por ese fluido y ni su lanzallamas lograba ya detenerlo. Pese a ello el aguerrido oficial disparaba en todas direcciones. Por desgracia se le estaba acabando el combustible. 

-¡Estupendo! Me voy a convertir en pudding de gelatina - escupió nerviosamente aunque todavía tuvo a gala emplear su inconfundible humor para añadir con fastidio - y seguro que se limpiará muy mal del uniforme. Mi mujer me iba a matar si lo viera. ¡Qué jodida suerte la mía!

 

Entonces el torrente viscoso comenzó a detenerse hasta quedar convertido en una especie de piedra rosada. Parecía lava solidificada. El mayor lo vio y su gesto incrédulo pasó a convertirse en otro sonriente cuando soltó una exclamación de alivio y una mirada hacia el techo para declarar.

-¡Menos mal!, esos chicos lo han conseguido. Ya me veía convertido en postre de acción de gracias. Te debo una Señor, celebro no haberte cabreado tanto como para abandonarme. Y perdona mi lenguaje. Tendré que hacerte una visita el domingo como haría si estuviera con Elise y los críos.

 

En el cuarto donde Hunter y el resto resistían las cosas habían ido empeorando, ese charquito pese a todo se estiraba uniformemente tal y como ella dedujo. Y el aire comenzaba a escasear. Ya estaba considerando alguna otra opción cuando sonaron golpes en una de las puertas.

-¿Quién podrá ser?- Quiso saber uno de los soldados.-  
-Posiblemente un grupo de rescate.- Dijo la otra chica, visiblemente aliviada.-

 

Uno de los soldados fue a abrir, aunque entonces Susan se percató de un detalle, bajo la puerta y pese a que debería estar sellada, algo estaba fluyendo. Era esa pasta viscosa…

-¡Espere un momento! – Gritó.-

Pero el aviso llegó tarde, aquel individuo abrió deseoso de recibir al equipo de rescate, en su lugar lanzó un terrible alarido. Una especie de brazos rosados tiraron de él hacia fuera. A los pocos instantes quedó recubierto de aquella terrible pasta. Para horror de los demás, un grupo de formas humanoides cubiertas por aquel fluido avanzaron lentamente al interior…

 

Entre tanto los dos muchachos trataban de entender lo sucedido. Y Leval le preguntó a su primo.

-¿Cómo sabías que debíamos arrojar la probeta ahí?  
\- Pues francamente no lo sabía - reconoció Mazoui. - Mi instinto me lo dijo.  
-¡Menos mal que tu instinto no ha fallado! Bueno - suspiró hondamente Leval para descargar toda la tensión acumulada en tanto preguntaba. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer con todo esto?..  
\- Debemos sacar a todos los afectados de ahí dentro. - Le contestó su primo que señaló a uno de los múltiples tripulantes convertido en estatua. - Creo que las chicas hallarán la forma.  
-¡Vamos por Freejar! - recordó Leval que agregó no sin inquietud. - Espero que esté bien.

 

Mazoui asintió y los dos regresaron volando hacia la posición del mayor, éste, despojado de su escafandra, fumaba uno de sus puros con deleite.

\- Hola muchachos.- Les saludó entre una y otra calada, afirmando con humor. - Habéis tardado un poco pero buen trabajo.  
\- Ya podemos volver - indicó Mazoui observando atónito a ese tipo y pasando por alto el comentario.- La situación parece estabilizada.

A lo que su interlocutor dijo, en tanto daba otra calada. 

-Espera un poco, aprovechando que la ventilación todavía no está activada ni la alarma antiincendios, me voy a fumar a este chiquitín. Si gustáis.

 

Ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza esbozando sendas sonrisas. ¡Aquel tipo era algo aparte! Lo cierto es que se había comportado con valor y determinación en todo momento, sin perder nunca la sangre fría ni su irónico humor. Eso les había dado a ellos seguridad en que todo iba a ir bien. De modo que, como agradecimiento, le dejaron disfrutar del cigarro un par de minutos más y después Mazoui le indicó que debían irse. Freejar apagó el puro y cuando su colega le agarró por la cintura para transportarse con él, aquel extravagante individuo le dijo con divertido sarcasmo.

\- ¡No aprietes tan fuerte, corazón!, van a pensar que estamos liados.

 

Mirando hacia arriba y moviendo la cabeza Mazoui decidió ignorar también ese otro comentario, se transportó al igual que Leval que casi no podía aguantar las ganas de reírse tras escuchar aquello, de vuelta al puente. Al aparecer, todos les dedicaron miradas expectantes. Fue Freejar el que tomo la palabra, declarando con su indiferente sarcasmo habitual.

\- Ya está listo, ahora busquen sus escobas y a trabajar.

 

Todos prorrumpieron en gritos de júbilo, el extravagante oficial sonrió y añadió.

\- No os alegraréis tanto cuando veáis como está todo, tardaremos años en limpiarlo.

No obstante, en el cuarto dónde estaba Susan las cosas se habían puesto muy feas, un grupo de aquellos seres avanzaba hasta arrinconar al resto de la patrulla.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- Gritó la soldado rubia que ya estaba contra la pared del otro lado de la cámara.  
-Nada salvo defendernos hasta el final.- Replicó la joven oficial morena que apuntó a esos humanoides con un fusil.- ¡Alto o dispararemos! - Les conminó a sabiendas de que sería inútil.- 

 

Los demás hicieron lo propio pero esas criaturas seguían avanzando. Susan disparó contra ellas pero las balas no hicieron efecto, quedando adheridas en aquella sustancia.

-Bueno.- Suspiró la chica con resignación.- Al menos les daremos una buena pelea a esos tipos.

 

Y se puso en guardia lista para emplear la culata del arma como defensa. Los miembros de la patrulla la imitaron. Todos listos para vender caras sus vidas. Por fortuna aquello fue innecesario. De pronto las figuras revestidas de ese fluido se detuvieron. Ante los atónitos ojos de todos comenzaron a petrificarse, lo mismo que aquella extraña sustancia… Al cabo de unos instantes eran como estatuas.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, señora?- Quiso saber el cabo, de apellido Gómez.-  
-No tengo ni idea. Será mejor que comprobemos si ha sucedido lo mismo fuera.- Replicó Susan quién, dando ejemplo, añadió.- Permanezcan aquí. Iré a echar un vistazo. Cúbranme.- Remachó aun a sabiendas de que eso sería inútil dadas las circunstancias.-

 

La joven salió de la estancia y pudo ver como en el pasillo toda aquella especie de gelatina parecía ahora estar convertida en sólida piedra. Entonces vio un intercomunicador. Sin pérdida de tiempo lo accionó y pudo comunicarse con el puente. Allí le refirieron lo sucedido. Aliviada retornó para contárselo a la patrulla. 

-Se ha terminado. Podemos regresar.- Les informó ante los gritos de júbilo y los abrazos de todos, Susan sonrió, suspirando también aliviada, desde luego lo había visto muy cerca esta vez.- Bueno- Se dijo con más sosiego.- Al menos tendremos un día más para vivir aventuras y contarlas…

 

En el puente también reinaba la euforia. Cuando por fin se calmó la alegría inicial, Mazoui explicó la situación. La problemática más acuciante era la de todas aquellas personas, militares y civiles, atrapados en esa especie de piedra. Penélope dijo creer tener una solución, Sandy y Satory se ofrecieron a ayudarla. El capitán informó de todo a Spar que le felicitó. Volvieron a abrirse los conductos de ventilación. Deberían ser desatascados y eliminar los gruesos pegotes de piedra que los obstruían ahora. Se ordenó un limpiado general de la nave en la que participó todo el personal de servicio y mantenimiento más una brigada de voluntarios. Leval llevó de vuelta a Amatista al hospital. Allí, todo se había normalizado antes al ser una instalación de primera importancia. Ella inquirió al doctor con visible interés.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me queda antes de poder salir? Desearía poder ayudar.  
\- En vista de sus últimos progresos, creo que podremos darle de alta en menos de una semana. Sus huesos soldaron bien y las piernas se han fortalecido mucho, pero deberá seguir con sus ejercicios de rehabilitación.- Le respondió el facultativo. -

 

Amatista se alegró, pero su rostro reflejaba la impaciencia por ese largo periodo de inactividad.

-¡Jo, qué rollo! - protestó sin poderlo evitar, como si de una niña se tratara. - Estar en la cama tanto tiempo todavía.  
-¿Tan mal la tratamos aquí?- rio el médico, divertido. – Yo pensaba que estaba contenta con nosotros.

 

La muchacha miró de reojo a Leval que también se sonreía, y sintiéndose algo avergonzada de aquellas irreflexivas palabras, le dijo al doctor.

\- Discúlpeme, no es eso – añadió tratando de enmendar su comentario anterior. - Pero es que tengo tantas ganas de volver a mis ocupaciones normales y colaborar con mis compañeras. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer, y además, me gustaría volver a cantar.  
\- Ten paciencia - sonrió condescendientemente Leval que añadió más resignado. - Lo único que siento es que se nos acabasen las alubias, podrías haber estado recuperada enseguida.

 

No obstante la chica negó con la cabeza y pareció recobrar un talente jovial cuando respondió.

\- Pues yo no. De haberme recuperado tan rápido no habría conseguido que te declarases,- intervino ella devolviéndole una alegre sonrisa. - Ha sido mejor así, mereció la pena. ¿Sabes? Al final Granate tenía razón.

 

Leval la observó con gesto sorprendido, ¿a qué se podría referir ella? Aunque enseguida la muchacha, con un tono más melancólico al recordar al primo de ambos le contó.

-Cuando alguna que otra vez hablábamos, él que sabía lo que yo sentía por ti, me decía en broma. Amatista, vas a tener que lanzarte gritando ¡Gerónimo! Y luego me contaba que, o me tiraba de un acantilado para que me salvaras o que no iba a poder llamar tu atención. – Concluyó ahora tratando de no llorar al recordar aquellos momentos, sobre todo cuando confesó. – ¡Cuánto le echo de menos!   
-Si- convino Leval acariciando afectuosamente una mejilla de la muchacha, en tanto con un pañuelo le secaba las lágrimas. – Pese a todas sus bromas y sus gamberradas en el fondo nos conocía muy bien. Yo también añoro esos momentos, Mazoui y yo a veces lo comentamos. No hay día que pase que no le recordemos. Era un gran muchacho.  
-Estaba tan feliz cuando me hablaba de su reina de la Luna Nueva. – Suspiró la chica que ahora contuvo sus ganas de llorar y pasó a sonreír con nostalgia. – Puedo comprenderle muy bien. Cuando amas a alguien eres feliz solo con pensar en esa persona.  
-Ahora a mí también me ocurre lo mismo. – Replicó Leval besando a la chica en los labios para añadir. – Por eso quiero estar contigo. No me importa dónde.   
-Aunque sea en un hospital. - Suspiró ella que quiso recuperar un talante más jovial para afirmar. - Pero, estando tú conmigo, esperaré lo que haga falta.

 

El muchacho sonrió de nuevo, tomándola de una mano.

\- Claro, no te preocupes,- la animó declarando con entusiasmo. - Una semana pasa volando y los dos tendremos muchas cosas que hacer juntos después.

 

Amatista sonrió reconfortada. Efectivamente por mor de su actuación contra ese fluido Leval pudo gozar de un permiso de dos semanas. Y la muchacha recibió de Penélope la autorización para tener otra semana libre al margen de la que precisaba hasta que le diesen el alta. Mazoui por su parte también tuvo el mismo tratamiento que su primo. Los dos jóvenes se lo habían ganado, su intervención resultó providencial una vez más. La primera semana pasó volando, Amatista salió del hospital, aunque con muletas. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a cenar con Leval. Por su parte, Sandy, Jen, Satory y Penélope lograron liberar a los que permanecían atrapados. Según explicaron, el líquido que desarrollaron contenía una especie de enzima oxidante que privó a ese fluido de su plasticidad y compensaron el desajuste producido en ese agujero, donde Leval lanzó la probeta. Durante los trabajos en el laboratorio las chicas tuvieron ocasión de charlar. Estaban todas bien, aunque Sandy no pudo evitar comentarle a Penélope.

-Lo que no sé es dónde se metió Jen. No estaba con nosotras cuando el mayor O ‘Brian nos transportó.  
\- Es cierto - convino su jefa mirando de reojo a la asistente que estaba con Satory enfrascada en unos cálculos.-

 

Las dos se miraron y cuando hubo una pausa aprovecharon para reunirse con las otras dos chicas. Una vez sentadas alrededor de una mesa y en tanto tomaban unos sándwiches, fue la doctora Winters la que sacó el tema.

-Oye Jen, nos tuviste muy preocupadas. ¿Cómo pudiste salir del laboratorio?

 

La interpelada terminó de masticar y sonrió para responder sin darle importancia a aquello.

-¡Oh!, tuve suerte, la salida del cuadrante norte no estaba bloqueada. Cuando Sandy se fue a llevar el amonio me ocupé de cerrar la ventilación de esa área. Acabé enseguida y me marché.  
\- Sí que fue una suerte – terció Satory.- Pero corriste mucho riesgo.  
-Lo mismo que vosotras – contestó modestamente la aludida que añadió.- En ese momento lo primero era conjurar el peligro para toda la nave.  
-Si. Es cierto, por fortuna todo terminó felizmente. – Suspiró Penélope queriendo dejar el tema.- 

 

Sandy sin embargo miraba a su compañera con un gesto sorprendido. Algo no iba del todo bien, pero tampoco podía imaginar que era. Simplemente tenía esa sensación. De todos modos las cosas habían salido perfectamente después de todo. Se había sentido algo culpable por dejar allí a esa muchacha. Decidió que sería mejor olvidar aquello. Todo se había resuelto y ella tenía sus propios problemas. De modo que, sonriente, comentó.

-Bueno, algo hemos sacado de todo esto. Esos estudios que hicimos sobre esas extrañas enzimas. Quizás nos resulten útiles en el futuro.  
-Puede ser- convino Satory que recibió una llamada en su teléfono móvil.- Disculpad- Dijo alejándose del resto para contestar.-

 

Enseguida sonrió, era Amatista que parecía pletórica. Apenas pudo decir nada puesto que su amiga no dejaba de hablar.

-Hola Satory, mira, esta noche vamos a cenar los cuatro. No, no me preguntes que cuatro… pues Leval, Mazoui tú y yo. Sí, se me ha ocurrido que vamos a invitarles para celebrar el éxito de vuestro trabajo y de su intervención contra ese fluido viscoso.   
\- Vale. - Pudo terciar su amiga con un tono algo nervioso, pero…  
-¡No hay peros que valgan!- la cortó Amatista realmente embalada al agregar.- Ponte un vestido bonito. Ya verás cómo Mazoui se fijará en ti.  
\- ¿A qué hora es?- Contestó su interlocutora.-  
-A las nueve en punto. Luego te doy detalles. Nos vemos en el apartamento.

 

Satory convino en eso y con una gran sonrisa colgó. Después se reunió con las demás y tras la pausa del almuerzo continuaron con el trabajo cotidiano. Al terminar retornó a su piso. Amatista llegó al poco. En tanto se preparaban le comentó entusiasmada a su tímida compañera.

-Esta noche es la noche. Te lo vamos a dejar en bandeja.  
-Bueno, no creo que haya que precipitarse. – Pudo oponer una cada vez más azorada Satory a quién la expresión de su amiga comenzaba a inquietar.- Mejor tomar las cosas con calma, ¿eh?  
\- ¡Vamos chica! – Le sonrió de forma cómplice para sentenciar.- Leval y yo podemos irnos un poco antes y te dejaremos el campo libre. ¿Me has oído? Le vas a tener todo para ti solita. No puedes desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Es más, te dejo el piso para ti esta noche.

 

La sola mención de aquello bastó para que Satory enrojeciera a ojos vistas. Apenas si pudo musitar.

-Pero no… no estoy preparada para eso. Todavía no…

 

Amatista suspiró como si estuviera cargándose de paciencia asintiendo con resignación. Entonces declaró.

-Bueno mujer, tú misma. Tampoco hay que forzar las cosas. Pero al menos dale a entender que estás disponible. Eso sí podrás hacerlo. ¿Verdad?

 

Su amiga no quiso preguntarle a qué se refería exactamente con eso. De modo que dejaron el tema, tuvieron tiempo de arreglarse y muy puntuales, los chicos acudieron a recogerlas. Acudieron al restaurante favorito de Amatista, uno de los mejores de la ciudad. Los cuatro lo pasaron muy bien, charlando más distendidos. Leval les contaba algunas de las cosas que Freejar hacía o decía y todos se tronchaban de risa.

-Parece un hombre muy simpático. – Comentó Amatista cuando pudo parar de reír. -  
-En cierto modo lo es. Y me recuerda a mi padre cuando se ponía a hacer trastadas. – Convino Leval con jocosidad. – ¡Los dos están como una cabra!…

 

Ese comentario levantó una ola de nostalgia en todos ellos. ¡Cuánto añoraban a sus familias!, aunque fue Satory la que, tras admitir eso en voz alta, declaró.

-Ahora tenemos una nueva familia, chicos. Todos nosotros y nuestros compañeros. Y estoy contenta de vivir esta experiencia a vuestro lado. Sois las mejores personas con las que se podría estar.  
-Gracias- le replicó Mazoui que también admitió. - Pienso muy a menudo en mis padres y mi hermana. Pero teniéndoos a vosotros todo se hace más llevadero.  
-Estoy segura de que algún día les volveremos a ver. – Afirmó Amatista con su últimamente adquirido optimismo. – Debemos seguir teniendo fe y trabajando para encontrar el camino de regreso a casa. Ellos afrontaron retos mucho más difíciles y nunca se rindieron. Estoy convencida de que en nuestro lugar no se rendirían ahora y nosotros tampoco lo haremos.  
-Sí, seamos dignos de ellos.- Convino Leval posando una mano sobre otra de su novia.-

 

Todos convinieron en eso y la cena se desarrolló posteriormente por cauces más desenfadados. Al final de la velada no hubo ocasión para que ninguno pasase a mayores. Los chicos debían volver a su base y tanto Satory como su amiga estaban cansadas pero bastante satisfechas. En opinión de Amatista su tímida compañera estaba empezando a encauzar las cosas con Mazoui. Habría que ser pacientes, ella ya había hecho lo que debía para ayudar. Y en los días que siguieron desde que había terminado la amenaza del fluido las cosas estuvieron bastante tranquilas. Amatista se reintegró a sus obligaciones y continuó su trabajo. Satory se había encargado de parte del mismo pero también Sandy. De modo que la recién recuperada paciente tuvo que pasarse por el apartamento de su morena compañera de camino al laboratorio, para recoger sus informes.

-Bueno, creo que era aquí.- Se dijo la muchacha en tanto avanzaba apoyándose en sus muletas.-

 

Lo cierto es que tuvo que tomar un deslizador para llegar a donde vivía su compañera. ¡Ésta Sandy, parecía volver a las andadas! En vez de llevarle allí las cosas, dejaba que ella fuera a buscarlas. Pero en fin, bastante había hecho ocupándose de su trabajo y del de la propia Amatista. De modo que, en lugar de quejarse debería agradecérselo, suspiró resignada y llamó. Al cabo de unos segundos esa joven le abrió la puerta en tanto enjugaba unas gotas de sudor de su frente con un pañuelo.

\- Pasa - le dijo sin demasiada cortesía. - Ahora mismo te traigo tus cosas.

 

La aludida avanzó con las muletas y entró, el apartamento de Sandy no estaba mal. No era muy grande pero si acogedor, la decoración justa y graciosamente dispuesta. Todo con un toque muy femenino y bastante ordenado. Un confortable sofá era el eje central del comedor, junto a él, una mesa redonda y dos sillas de madera enfrentadas a una holo pantalla. Amatista, dedicó sin embargo su atención a otra mesa rectangular que sostenía un nutrido número de fotografías. Se fijó en una en particular, salía una atractiva mujer de pelo castaño cortado hasta la base del cuello sosteniendo a una chiquilla, morena y de grandes ojos verdes, que sonreía visiblemente feliz. Esa tenía que ser su compañera de niña y la adulta posiblemente su madre. Otra foto en la que esa misma señora sujetaba cariñosamente con ambas manos a la cría, con un hermoso árbol de Navidad de fondo, rematado por una gran estrella. En otra, con la misma temática navideña, aparecía también un hombre de pelo moreno y con gafas que junto a la mujer estaba en cuchillas y muy sonriente junto a la pequeña. En una reseña se podía leer, “Felices fiestas y próspero 2004”. Luego, vio a Sandy ya adulta, agarrada del brazo de ese mismo hombre cuyo pelo se había tornado cano, a Amatista le recordó al padre de Idina. Su compañera de trabajo iba vestida con la toga y el birrete. Al pie de la foto, se podía leer una inscripción que rezaba. Ceremonia de graduación, facultad de biofísica, curso 2019-2020.

-¿Sandy?- La llamó, dado que hacía un rato que esa chica se había ido.- ¿Va todo bien?...

 

No hubo respuesta. Su compañera desde luego que tardaba en regresar. Así que Amatista, algo impaciente por esa espera, pasó por un corredor que daba acceso al resto de las habitaciones. Asomó la cabeza en la que parecía el dormitorio de la chica. Sonrió al ver un gracioso oso de peluche de color amarillo que debía de tener bastantes años pues parecía muy desgastado. Lo reconoció, era el mismo que salía en las fotos. Lo asió con una mano levantándolo y se fijó en unas encantadoras alitas blancas que tenía en su espalda y en un corazón rojo, algo desdibujado por el paso del tiempo y el desgaste, en el centro de su barriga...

-¡Te agradecería que no curiosearas en mis cosas! - Le reprendió a su espalda la voz de Sandy que parecía molesta. -  
\- Perdona, es que no te veía por ningún sitio y...- repuso Amatista tratando de justificarse pero su interlocutora la cortó. -  
\- He tenido que entrar al cuarto de baño, ¡aquí tienes tu informe y el resumen de tus tareas! - Le espetó alargándole un portafolio según explicaba de forma seca. -Hice algunas correcciones y anotaciones complementarias. Si tienes alguna duda me lo dices.  
\- Gracias Sandy.- Sonrió la chica aunque de forma algo forzada, pues percibía la tensión en el rostro de su compañera. -  
\- Ahora tienes que irte.- La apremió la muchacha -, te queda mucho por hacer y yo tengo tareas pendientes en casa.  
\- Si claro – convino su interlocutora sintiéndose en una situación muy embarazosa. Aquella chica estaba prácticamente echándola de allí. Apenas si pudo musitar un tímido. - Hasta mañana… 

 

La morena científica la acompañó hacia la salida, Amatista se dejó dirigir sumisamente hasta la puerta. Sandy cerró articulando un lacónico adiós. Allí fuera, apoyada en sus muletas se quedó pensativa durante unos instantes. Por más que le daba vueltas no comprendía esa actitud. Su compañera parecía una chica hogareña, incluso tenía un oso de peluche por el que debería sentir mucho cariño. Sólo tuvo que ver su reacción cuando la sorprendió con él en la mano. ¡Parecía que le estuviera robando su tesoro más preciado! El resto de la casa, las fotos con sus padres donde se la veía sonriente y feliz, además de las otras cosas, contradecían frontalmente ese carácter tan agrio. Cada vez que lo pensaba se quedaba desconcertada ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa mujer se empeñaba en aislarse así de todos y de todo? No tenía sentido. Quizás tuviese algún trauma. O puede que el separarse así de su familia la hubiera trastornado. Aunque tampoco parecía ser eso… ¿entonces qué demonios le ocurría para actuar así?...

-No lo entiendo, creo que se lo comentaré a Satory a ver qué opina ella.- Pensó aunque ella misma se dijo al momento siguiente.- O quizás… en fin…supongo que cada uno es cada uno…todos tenemos nuestros secretos y nuestras penas.

 

Suspiró dejándolo correr. A fin de cuentas no era asunto suyo. Abordó el ascensor, debía ir al laboratorio. En eso, su compañera llevaba toda la razón, le quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer para ponerse al día. Entre tanto, nada más cerrar, Sandy se recostó sobre la puerta durante unos segundos. Había estado muy grosera y lo sabía, es más, lo había hecho adrede. Amatista no era mala chica, pero era muy curiosa. No podía dejar que fisgase en ninguna de sus cosas. Fue a su cuarto y tras comprobar que todo estaba intacto se sentó sobre su cama. Allí releyó una carta que ya tenía casi un año, era de uno de sus pocos amigos. Se llamaba Scott, era un chico inválido, compañero de uno de los múltiples institutos donde ella había estudiado. El muchacho le contaba que trabajaba como programador de ordenadores y que estaba muy contento. También preguntaba por como le iba a ella y le deseaba que pudiera ser feliz. ¡Feliz! , pensaba Sandy con amargura. Para ella esa posibilidad no existía. Guardó cuidadosamente la carta y se abrazó a su osito. Era lo único que le recordaba a su familia, su pasado alegre y despreocupado de niña, junto a sus padres. ¡Qué lejos quedaba todo aquello y cuanto sufrimiento había pasado para llegar hasta aquí! Se quedó tumbada en la cama, con su oso. Le dolía ser tan arisca y huraña pero tenía que ser así. No podía permitir que todo su esfuerzo se perdiera si las otras supieran...mejor no pensarlo. Al cabo de unos minutos se levantó dejando a su adorable peluche bien puesto sobre la cama y tras alisar y recomponer la misma se centró en las tareas domésticas que le quedaban, tratando de olvidarse de su propia circunstancia. No quería, no podía revivir recuerdos tan amargos, ni tampoco permitir que la descubrieran y que todo empezara otra vez y ahora aun sería peor puesto que no tendría ningún sitio a donde escapar...

-No, no merece la pena. No volveré a cometer los mismos errores otra vez. Lo siento por vosotras chicas. Pero no puedo arriesgarme.- Pensaba entre suspiros en tanto se ocupaba de prepararse la cena.- No sería capaz de soportarlo de nuevo…

 

Por su parte Jennifer había terminado su turno y se despidió de sus compañeras. Al fin podría descansar un poco. Con la reincorporación de Amatista se le aliviaría bastante la carga de trabajo. Menos mal que entre todos pudieron contrarrestar ese fluido. Suspiró. Aunque ella se alegraba de que las cosas hubieran acabado bien y de que las otras hubiesen aceptado tan fácilmente sus explicaciones. Quizás esa prueba había sido excesiva pero todo seguía bajo control. Mejor así. Todavía le quedaba mucho por disfrutar en la vida. Aunque no hablase demasiado en el trabajo y allí fuera algo tímida lo cierto es que ella era una chica joven, atractiva, de pelo castaño y ojos azules que, pese a no ser demasiado espectacular. (Desde luego al lado de Amatista o de Sandy a veces se sentía poquita cosa) no era en absoluto indiferente para los hombres. Tenía su vida social y su novio. Y además sus compañeras le caían bien. Sabía que todas habían tenido sus propias peripecias y vivencias antes de llegar a esa nave. Ahora formaban una gran familia y se alegraba de estar con ellas. Ser una miembro de las “Fairy Five” de esa nave era un gran honor. Si se paraba a pensarlo formaba parte de una élite. A Penélope la respetaba como jefa y como una persona agradable fuera del trabajo y dura y exigente dentro del mismo cuando era necesario. Pero siempre dando ejemplo de laboriosidad y dedicación. Sabía lo duro que había trabajado y todos los méritos que esa mujer, a veces fría en apariencia, tenía. Lo mismo podía decir de Satory que, pese a ser la hija del millonario inversor de ese nave, nunca hacía o decía lo más mínimo para recordárselo a nadie. Es más, prefería trabajar como si tuviera que ganarse el puesto todos los días. Y siendo como era tan brillante e inteligente era además modesta y discreta. Respecto de Sandy, pese a sus maneras bruscas en ocasiones, Jen nunca tuvo el menor problema con ella. Su carácter no chocaba con el de esa chica tan huraña en apariencia. No obstante no ignoraba que su compañera tenía sus motivos. Por ello se las arreglaba para evitar cualquier fricción. Sabía desde luego que no era con ella contra quién esa muchacha chocaría. En el fondo la compadecía, ¡pobre chica! Y finalmente celebraba que Amatista estuviera de vuelta y no solo porque le fuese a aliviar de mucho trabajo, sino porque también la apreciaba bastante. Era muy simpática y extrovertida, cuando no estaba discutiendo con Sandy, claro. Y, sobre todo, se arriesgó por salvarla a ella en aquel llamémosle accidente. Además, las noticias volaban y su compañera parecía estar totalmente recuperada y encima había ligado con aquel apuesto oficial, ese tal Leval. Se alegraba mucho por esa joven. Estaba claro que eso debía ser así. En fin, dejando de lado a las otras por ahora, atendería a sus relaciones sociales. Su novio tenía muchas ganas de verla. Llevaban días en los que apenas coincidían. Al menos ahora podrían quedar hasta que se presentara otra emergencia. ¡Ojalá le concedieran tiempo! Pensaba en esto y silbando contenta se dirigió hacia su apartamento. En cuanto llegó se duchó y se cambió de ropa llamó a su pareja y quedaron para cenar. Ya estaba lista para salir a ver a su cita cuando su móvil sonó. 

-¿Si? ¿Quién es?- Quiso saber para añadir. – ¡Ah!, ¿es usted, señor? Sí, si no se preocupe, todo está saliendo según lo planeado. ¿Cuándo? Muy bien, lo que usted diga. No, ningún problema. Confío en usted. Adiós.

 

Y tras dar un largo suspiro resignado continuó caminando a paso ligero para no llegar tarde al restaurante. Su chico ya la estará esperando. Jennifer sonrió, las cosas por el momento no podían ir mejor…su trabajo le gustaba, sus compañeras también, estaba contenta con su pareja y sobre todo, se estaba haciendo un nombre a recordar como partícipe de esta gran odisea…

-Sí, - suspiraba contenta en tanto pensaba.- Si yo cumplo con mi parte él cumplirá con la suya. Estoy segura.

 

Los demás proseguían sus actividades en medio de una recién llegada y bienvenida calma que, sin embargo, no iba a durar mucho, pues en los escáners y pantallas de radar ya se detectaba otro nuevo planeta. ¡Ojalá que fuera el mundo que todos ansiaban encontrar! O pudiera ser que fuese el origen de otra aventura. Para bien o para mal no tardarían mucho en averiguarlo.


	17. Odisea entre la niebla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otra situación comprometida.

Leval paseaba con Amatista, ella aún con muletas pero sin necesitar ayuda. Charlaban distendidos e ilusionados sobre todos los planes que iban a hacer en esos días libres.

-Bueno señorita. ¿Qué le apetecería a usted hacer?...podríamos pasear por el parque, irnos a alguna cafetería con encanto o al holo cine.  
-No sé.- Suspiró la muchacha para sonreír y mirarle con expresión alegre.- La verdad, el sitio es lo de menos, si estás conmigo.  
-En ese caso iremos a todos esos sitios.- Se rio él y ella le secundó, más cuando agregó.- A este paso nos vamos a conocer cada recoveco de la nave.  
-Pues es una nave muy grande…- Afirmó la joven mirando en derredor.-  
-Sí que lo es…-Admitió su interlocutor, añadiendo, casi a modo filosófico. – La he visto por dentro y por fuera. Cuando salgo de patrulla. Y nadie podría decir que ese pedazo de roca que gira sobre si misma albergase a tantas personas en su interior.  
-Y cada una con sus ilusiones, sus esperanzas, sus miedos y sus problemas.- Completó la chica utilizando el mismo tono reflexivo que él.- ¿Sabes? Cuando pienso en eso me doy cuenta de que solamente soy una persona más. Una entre miles…  
-Para mí desde luego que no eres una más.- Declaró él dándola un beso en los labios.- Eres mi chica.

 

Amatista sonrió visiblemente contenta de oír aquello e iba a responder cuando el sonido del reloj intercomunicador del muchacho les interrumpió.

-¡Maldita sea! - susurró él mirando el reloj de mala gana para comentar irritado. - ¿Es que nunca vamos a poder estar tranquilos? Se supone que estoy de permiso. ¿Qué demonios ocurrirá ahora?  
\- Supongo que tendrás que acudir enseguida,- musitó ella cariacontecida. -  
\- Si - convino resignadamente el joven aunque esta vez se daba cuenta de lo inoportuno de esa interrupción y añadió con decisión. - Pero esta vez no te dejaré aquí sola.- E inopinadamente la levantó en brazos y salió volando con ella en tanto remachaba. - Veremos si es algo serio o sólo una tontería.  
-¡Estas loco Leval!- rio su pareja, que, sin embargo estaba encantada con esa manera de actuar incluso cuando le avisó - te van a reñir si me llevas contigo.  
\- No me importa - sonrió él besándola y continuó volando a toda prisa.- Qué me riñan si quieren…

 

¡Aquel sí que era todo un cambio! Ese muchacho parecía haberse vuelto más impredecible, aunque en el buen sentido. Amatista le conocía desde hacía ya años y él siempre había sido muy ordenado y metódico. Incluso unas pocas semanas antes al haber recibido una llamada de ese tipo él se habría disculpado educadamente y se hubiese marchado dejándola plantada. Por eso ella se enfadaba tanto. Pero entonces todavía no se le había declarado. Ahora sin embargo era novios y los dos se habían dado cuenta de lo mucho que se querían y se necesitaban, sobre todo tras tantas ordalías y vicisitudes. De modo que, tras reírse comentando con jocosidad la cara que iban a poner todos al verles aparece de esa guisa, en tan sólo unos minutos ya estaban en la base. Él la dejó en la sala de espera de oficiales y le dijo con una prometedora sonrisa. 

-Espérame aquí, en un segundo estoy contigo.  
\- Te esperaré - repuso ella bromeando a la par que elevando una de sus muletas para subrayar sus siguientes palabras. - Tampoco puedo correr mucho.

 

Leval se rio del comentario y se dirigió al despacho de su superior, el mayor Freejar. Tocó la puerta y entró poniéndose firme.

\- Se presenta el teniente primero Leval Malden. Listo para la acción, señor. Si no hay otro remedio.  
\- Estoy seguro - repuso su interlocutor que le dijo con desenfado - pero no te preocupes, descansa, sólo hemos avistado otro planeta.  
-¿Otro? - Exclamó el joven que había adquirido algo del tono de su superior cuando declaró.- Con el debido respeto, señor. Empiezo a estar hasta las narices. Espero que esta vez nos sirva para algo. Estaba en medio de mi permiso paseando por el parque con mi novia. Incluso la he traído hasta aquí y me disgustaría tener que decirle que se marchase. Sobre todo cuando aun tengo días libres de servicio.  
\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, eso es lo que se conoce como una “hijoputada”- convino Freejar.-  
-¿Señor?- se sorprendió el chico sin comprender.-

 

Freejar se sonrió divertido en tanto se repantigaba en su sillón para replicar.

\- ¡Ah, claro!, qué cabeza la mía. Seguro que tampoco conoces la vida y obra del gran Clint…- Y viendo con aquel joven le seguía observando con gesto pleno de desconcierto el veterano oficial suspiró para añadir.- Olvídalo. No he dicho nada…pero tienes motivos más que suficientes como para cabrearte. Cada vez que detectan algo nuevo esas nenazas del puente siempre os tienen que reclamar a ti o al mayor O ´Brian.- Sentenció no sin algo de sorna.- Para que el resto no sirviéramos más que para tomar café en el puente de mando.

 

De hecho el pintoresco mayor había aumentado mucho su respeto por aquel chico desde lo del fluido, al igual que su estima y lo que era incluso mejor desde su peculiar punto de vista. Le estaba aleccionando adecuadamente para que se expresase como un auténtico tío y no como un capullo. De modo que le comentó con tono despreocupado.

-No te preocupes, tú sigues teniendo tu permiso. No creo que vayamos a movilizar a ningún piloto por ahora.  
\- Entonces, con ese mismo permiso - añadió Leval. - Mi novia aun está convaleciente. Me gustaría irme ya con ella.  
\- Claro muchacho - sonrió aprobatoriamente Freejar que le preguntó con curiosidad. - Algún día me gustaría conocerla. Tiene que ser alguien fuera de lo común para verte tan interesado. ¡Y sobre todo para aguantarte! No lo quiero ni imaginar, cuando comiences a sermonearla con todos los protocolos, procedimientos y rollos técnicos del oficio. ¿Me equivoco? – Remachó divertido, dándose cuenta de que aquel chico siempre había estado entusiasmado por emprender misiones, al menos hasta ahora.- Me parece que no, ¿eh pillastre?

 

Leval se puso algo colorado. ¡Ni que su superior les hubiera visto en alguna cita! Era verdad que muchas veces él llevado por la inercia y por su fascinación por todo lo relativo a su profesión bombardeaba a la pobre Amatista con esa jerga. Aunque ella también comenzaba a hacer lo propio cuando le refería cosas de su trabajo. Al menos ahora estaban empatados en eso. Sin embargo el muchacho repuso con jovialidad.

\- Pues está aquí mismo, señor. Ya le comenté que la traje conmigo por si esto era una falsa alarma. - Le confesó él. -  
\- ¿Dónde dices que está tu novia? – Preguntó de nuevo Freejar simulando no haber oído bien. -  
\- Esperando fuera, señor - sonrió Leval que le pidió con una no disimulada satisfacción – si quiere venga conmigo y la conocerá.  
\- ¡Vaya!- Asintió su interlocutor, simulando incluso un gesto aprobatorio, aunque cargado con su característica sorna.- Ya empiezas a actuar como un ser humano después de todo. Te felicito. Vamos pillastre, no la hagamos esperar, no es de buena educación…

 

Y sin hacerse de rogar el mayor se levantó y siguió al chico. Leval salió, llevando a su superior hasta su pareja. Éste la saludó dándole la mano que ella aceptó tras apoyar uno de sus brazos en las muletas.

\- Encantado de conocerla señorita. Soy el mayor Winston Freejar, el superior directo del teniente Malden.- Se presentó en un tono bastante más educado y suave del suyo habitual. -  
\- Mucho gusto - repuso Amatista que añadió con preocupación. - ¿Tendrán que movilizarle otra vez?  
-¡No esta vez no! - rio el mayor - se lo dejo todo a usted. Sólo hemos avistado un nuevo planeta.  
\- Entonces debo ir a mi puesto en el laboratorio - dijo ella espoleada por su propio deber. - Seguro que tendrán información.  
-Eso sí que es… ¿Cómo dijo usted, señor? ¿Una hijoputada?- Terció Leval.-

 

Amatista le miró con gesto atónito, y su superior se sonrió para reconvenirle con su sobreactuada sorna.

-No digas palabrotas delante de la señorita, ¡no seas palurdo! ¡Ah! Estos jóvenes de hoy día no tienen educación…

 

Ahora el que abrió la boca sin poderlo creer era el propio Leval, aunque su novia no dejaba de reírse por lo cómico de la situación.

-Lo siento.- Dijo la muchacha al fin disculpándose. - Pero es algo importante. Podría ser el mundo que buscamos.  
-No te preocupes, es normal. – Se apresuró a tranquilizarla él para acto seguido preguntar a su superior.- ¿Puedo ir a llevarla, señor?   
-¿Tú qué crees? ¡No irás a dejar que la pobre chica tenga que ir andando todo el camino, merluzo! - Espetó Freejar.-

 

Tras lo cual guiñó un ojo y sonrió cómplicemente a Amatista que se tapaba la boca para no reír. Al poco, añadió, con un tono más normal no exento de algo de sorna y aparente rudeza…

-Disculpe señorita. Anda Malden, si yo estuviera en tu lugar no perdería más el tiempo aquí y me iría con esta encantadora dama. Pero ya que no lo estoy debo volver a mi despacho y a ti, te ordeno que te largues ya.-  
-A sus órdenes.- Saludó el chico que ya se disponía a tomar en brazos a su novia.- Con su permiso nos vamos.

 

Freejar se giró no sin antes despedirse de la muchacha con mucha mayor amabilidad.

-Hasta pronto señorita. Y cuídemelo bien. A veces es algo cabeza hueca pero también es un buen piloto.  
\- Descuide mayor, lo haré - rio ella en tanto Leval hacía un inútil intento por protestar. -

 

Cuando el mayor se marchó, ella le dijo a su novio con tono risueño.

-Tu superior es muy simpático. Y parece un buen hombre.  
\- Es algo brusco, pero buena persona en el fondo - aseguró él también divertido con las ocurrencias de ese tipo. -  
-¡Te ha llamado merluzo y cabeza hueca! ¡Creo que de veras te aprecia! Y sin lugar a dudas demuestra que te conoce bien. Ja, ja. – Rio Amatista. -  
\- Muy graciosa. Pero también ha dicho que soy un buen piloto. No te olvides de eso. - Repuso él con patente buen humor, agregando. - ¡Y anda que no tiene cara! Si esa palabrota me la acababa de enseñar él…

 

Su contertulia asintió divertida y se rio abrazándose a él. Leval la tomó en brazos y se dirigió hacia el nuevo laboratorio. La dejó allí dirigiéndose hacia el puente de mando en busca de más información. Penélope había sido ya informada y junto con Satory, Jen y Sandy, estaban ya allí. Satory, tratando de distender el concentrado ambiente y la expectación, le decía a su morena compañera.

\- Oye Sandy ¿Tú crees que lograremos encontrar nuestro planeta esta vez?  
-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? - Le respondió de la forma brusca que en ella era habitual mientras apuntaba algo en una libreta. - Todavía quedan horas para que podamos empezar a sacar esas conclusiones.  
\- Sólo te lo preguntaba con ánimo de que fuera así - replicó conciliatoriamente Satory. -Ya sé que aún no es posible hacer verificaciones.

 

Sandy iba a decir algo, pero vio llegar a Amatista y su expresión severa y arisca cambió por otra más agradable a la par que se disculpaba.

\- Lo siento, estoy tan nerviosa como tú. Ojalá que sea el mundo que buscamos Satory, sólo puedo desearlo, por ahora.  
\- Bueno - intervino Penélope moderando el asunto como de costumbre. - Lo mejor será enviar una sonda. Nos traerá información más deprisa y podremos empezar a sacar conclusiones.  
-Seguro que esta vez vamos a tener suerte. – Terció Amatista tras saludar a sus compañeras.-  
\- ¿Voy preparando la petición al mando militar para que la lancen?- Quiso saber Jen a lo que su jefa replicó con un asentimiento.-

 

A la sala del laboratorio también llegó Mazoui. Lo mismo que el resto había escuchado la alarma, fue avisado por su base y tras comunicarle el avistamiento se presentó allí. Supuso que las demás estarían enteradas y así era. Entró saludando a todas.

\- Hola, ¿se sabe algo chicas?  
\- Todavía no, pero vamos a pedir al puente de mando que envíen una sonda. - Le informó Satory muy contenta de verle. -

 

Mazoui asintió y entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sandy. Ambos se miraron durante un largo segundo. Amatista advirtió la situación e intervino.

\- Creo que aún no os conocéis.- Conjeturó para romper el hielo. -  
\- Si bueno, nos hemos visto otras veces.- Repuso el joven oficial en forma algo apurada para admitir. - Pero no nos han presentado formalmente. -  
\- Bueno, pues ella es Sandy Ann Wallance, de la sección de investigación, departamento de Astrobiofísica. Y Sandy… - añadió Amatista dirigiéndose a ella que ahora desde luego le prestaba toda su atención. - Él es Mazoui O´Brian, mayor de la flota espacial y piloto de combate, pero sobre todo un gran amigo.

 

Ambos se estrecharon la mano, Mazoui no podía evitar sentir un ligero escalofrío cada vez que estaba cerca de aquella mujer. Casi percibió como una especie de descarga eléctrica cuando se tocaron. Era algo demasiado físico, tanto que debía hacer un esfuerzo para apartarlo de su mente. Dispuesto a ello, reaccionó enseguida pasando a otro asunto.

\- Bueno, entonces no os molestéis en enviar una solicitud. Os ahorraré tiempo. Yo mismo me ocuparé. Voy a pedir instrucciones al mando para el envío de la sonda. Enseguida vuelvo,- y dicho esto se retiró de allí a toda prisa. -  
-¡Vaya!, no está nada mal ese chico.- Sonrió Sandy dirigiéndose a Satory y preguntando de forma interesada. - ¿Amatista y tú le conocéis bien, no?  
\- La verdad, no mucho – respondió la interpelada con un susurro para reconocer. - Es un chico muy valiente, nos salvó a Penélope y a mí...  
\- De eso estoy segura. Todavía recuerdo como nos rescató de ese fluido. Creo que sería interesante conocerle mejor - declaró Sandy con una cierta pizca de malicia brillando en sus ojos. - ¡Menudo pedazo de hombre!…

 

Satory se quedó perpleja, era la primera vez que advertía en su compañera una reacción semejante que la sacaba de la aparente indiferencia que parecía tener hacia los hombres, o hacia cualquier cosa, pero. ¿Por qué precisamente con Mazoui? Sólo podía esperar que aquello no fuera en serio y miró cabizbaja hacia la pantalla de radar.

-Tenemos lecturas que están entrando.- Comentó Jen sacándola de aquello pensamientos.-  
-Ponlas en pantalla.- Le pidió Penélope.- Quiero verlas con detalle.

 

La asistente obedeció de inmediato. Allí pudieron leer algunos datos de telemetría que fueron captados con los dispositivos de la nave.

-Esta información es todavía demasiado vaga e incompleta.- Declaró la jefa del laboratorio con tinte de decepción, para añadir.- Espero que cuando envíen la sonda podamos completarla. Con esto no seremos capaces de sacar ningún tipo de conclusión.  
-Bueno a priori parece un planeta telúrico. Se detectan abundantes silicatos.- Comentó Satory valorando aquella escasa información.-  
\- Que es como no decir nada - terció Sandy moviendo la cabeza.- Debemos estar en posesión de más datos para encuadrarle en alguna categoría precisa.  
-Sí, de ese modo sabremos si merece la pena o no explorarlo más detenidamente.- Convino Penélope.- Cuanto antes pudiéramos investigarlo o descartarlo definitivamente, mejor.  
-Bueno, solo nos queda esperar a que Mazoui nos agilice las cosas y envíen un módulo de exploración.- Afirmó Amatista con el asentimiento de las otras.-

 

Al rato su amigo cumplió su promesa y la sonda fue lanzada. Al cabo de casi una hora se acercó lo bastante al planeta como para poder transmitir información útil. Al parecer, ese mundo, un gigante provisto de una densa atmósfera, poseía indicios de vida. Las chicas habían sido requeridas al puente de mando de la nave. Allí se afanaban en tratar de interpretar esa información y hacer hipótesis sobre la utilidad de la misma.

\- Están llegando bastantes datos – les informó Jen que estaba al cargo de la recepción. -  
-¿Habéis visto? - Dijo Penélope con un tono bastante alegre para su habitualmente frío carácter. - ¡Parece que por fin, hemos tenido suerte!  
\- A juzgar por la telemetría y los resultados del radar. Es un tipo de planeta encuadrado en la categoría de súper Tierra.- Afirmó Sandy que comentó al hilo de aquellos datos.- Parece tener una masa entre cuatro y seis veces la terrestre.  
-La atmósfera se compone en su mayoría de anhídrido carbónico, con algunas trazas de metano. Hay asimismo vapor de agua en altas concentraciones. - Añadió Jen.-  
-Se parece un poco a Gliese 876 d.- Dijo Amatista consultando una tablet con información.- Se descubrió en dos mil cinco detectado por el método de la velocidad radial y apenas tarda dos días en completar una órbita.  
-Este mundo es muy similar.- Apuntó Jen, ojeando a su vez unos datos.- Aunque éste orbita una enana amarilla, en vez de una roja.  
-Ya es algo para empezar. Merecería la pena verlo más de cerca.- Afirmó Satory, tan llena de expectación como las demás.- Quizás puedan enviar un grupo de exploración.  
-Si es que la temperatura en superficie y la presión son soportables.- Matizó Sandy.-

 

Las demás asintieron. Mazoui, en tanto, pidió permiso para entrar al puente, le fue concedido de inmediato. Una vez puestos al corriente de la nueva información analizada por las chicas, Penélope les comentó que el planeta parecía poseer vida.

\- ¡Vaya! - dijo el joven con tono expectante -, tengo ganas de que lleguen más datos.  
\- Espero que ésta vez será la definitiva.- Suspiró Amatista con el mismo deseo. -

 

La sonda comenzó a transmitir información de más detalle. El ordenador dibujó en la pantalla las estadísticas en forma de planos tridimensionales del planeta. A simple vista se confirmaban los informes iniciales. Parecía un mundo impenetrable, varias veces mayor que la Tierra, con una densa atmósfera, su composición en oxígeno y carbono era muy alta.

-¡Si, eso es! Como pensábamos, chicas - exclamó Jen esperanzada. - A priori reúne las condiciones.  
-Temperatura en superficie estimada de aproximadamente setenta y ocho grados Celsius.- Informó Sandy.-  
-Presión de seis atmósferas.- Completó Penélope determinando.- Con trajes protectores se puede hacer una incursión por espacio de unos cincuenta minutos a lo sumo.  
-La gravedad parece ser de unas tres veces la terrestre.- Comentó Satory a su vez.- Apenas si podríamos movernos.  
-Con dispositivos anti gravedad.- Replico Jen.- Serían capaces de compensar.  
-Estaríamos muy al límite.- Opuso Sandy.-  
-Sí, eso es verdad.- Tuvo que admitir Penélope.-  
-Desde luego es una misión tentadora pero difícil de llevar a cabo.- Valoró Amatista no sin cierto pesar.-

 

A la joven pese a todo le habría gustado ir, pero estaba recién recuperada y aun no se sentía con fuerzas suficiente. Por no hablar de las muletas que debía de usar aún. Eso la descartaba por completo. Siguieron recabando datos. El ordenador indicó también gran abundancia de agua. El contraalmirante Spar fue informado, mandó un reconocimiento del planeta a nivel estratosférico. A ser posible, con naves de superficie. Y si ello era factible, se necesitaría un equipo científico para reconocer el suelo. Penélope y Satory se ofrecieron voluntarias y cuando los primeros datos de las sondas de atmósfera aseguraron condiciones adecuadas para ello, solicitaron embarcar.

-Iremos provistas de un equipo de análisis espectro gráfico y con suerte podremos practicar algunos experimentos sobre el terreno.- Dijo la jefa de laboratorio.-  
-Nos ocuparemos enseguida de preparar una lanzadera con un grupo de escolta.- Les comentó uno de los capitanes al mando del puente.- No teman estarán seguras.  
-Hay que tener prudencia. Se detectan fuertes vientos en la estratosfera del planeta. Y lluvia de ácido en algunas capas inferiores de la atmósfera.- Les informó un oficial.-  
-No se preocupe, estamos preparadas.- Aseguró Penélope que indicó a la morena científica que estaba cerca de ella.- Sandy quedas al cargo.  
-Muy bien.- Asintió la interpelada.-

 

Nadie discutió aquello, era evidente que esa muchacha aventajaba a Amatista y a Jen en cualificación y experiencia. Así, tras recibir los deseos de buena suerte de sus compañeras, las dos científicas se prepararon y partieron. Cuando Mazoui se enteró quiso ir pero ya habían salido pilotos de escolta. A Leval le ocurrió lo mismo. Entre Amatista y Jen intentarían recibir toda la información que sus colegas las enviasen para procesarla y Sandy se dispuso a coordinar todo de inmediato. En la nave de desembarco todos ultimaban los equipos. Satory y Penélope miraban por la ventanilla con curiosidad. Una vez entraron en la estratosfera se podía apreciar mucho más claramente la densa atmósfera brumosa. En efecto, las tormentas parecían abundantes. Al entrar aún más la nave vibraba, las corrientes de aire eran cada vez más fuertes. La intensidad del viento debía ser tremenda. Los medidores registraban al menos los trescientos kilómetros por hora. La presión registrada, más de de dos veces la terrestre la gravedad era de 2 ges, el doble de lo que estaban acostumbrados los seres humanos a soportar. Y la temperatura externa estaba ya en cuarenta grados. Esos valores iban en aumento a medida que descendían hacia la superficie.

-Si algo en estos trajes va mal podremos elegir entre morir aplastadas o cocidas.- Suspiró Satory.-   
-Y no olvides el ácido concentrado en la lluvia.- Se sonrió Sarcásticamente Penélope.- Nos derretiría…

 

Su compañera asintió, más achantada aún. Pero se forzó a mantener su tranquilidad. Era una científica e iba a hacer lo que más le entusiasmaba que era investigar. Y por si fuera poco sobre la superficie de un mundo jamás pisado por los seres humanos anteriormente.

-Para esto, sobre todo, quise venir a este viaje.- Se auto arengaba Satory.- Y por cosas peores hemos pasado. No voy a asustarme ahora…

 

Y de ese modo, bajando muy despacio y no sin dificultad para vencer todas esas terribles condiciones, la lanzadera se posó en la superficie del planeta en medio de una lluvia torrencial de ácido y metano disueltos en el agua. Por suerte ese vehículo estaba preparado para soportar eso y el terreno parecía estable. Además, el viento había amainado a nivel de superficie.

-¿Podemos salir ya? - Inquirió cautamente Penélope al comandante de la lanzadera. -  
\- Un momento, antes debemos realizar comprobaciones de seguridad - le respondió éste. – Aseguren sus trajes y las protecciones, comprueben los tanques de oxígeno.- Indicó el oficial.-

 

Satory y Penélope esperaron a desgana, y chequearon todo aquello. Pese a las durísimas condiciones externas tenían mucho deseo de explorar la superficie de un nuevo mundo. Por precaución se envió primero un robot dirigido por una cámara de vídeo. Tan sólo podía verse a unos escasos metros de distancia. El autómata procedió a tomar muestras de la superficie del suelo. Al cabo de un rato, la jefa de investigación volvió a preguntar disimulando en lo posible su ansiedad, con su templado tono.

-¿No cree que ya han comprobado que no hay peligro en esta área?  
\- Si- aceptó el comandante añadiendo. - Y la tormenta ha amainado, pueden ponerse los trajes de incursión. Prepárense para salir en cinco minutos. Y no olviden ajustar también los compensadores de presión y gravedad.  
\- Descuide - le tranquilizó Penélope que instó a su compañera. - Vamos Satory.

 

Ambas se aprestaron para salir, pertrechadas con los trajes y con dos soldados de escolta. Nada más partir ellas, el comandante recibió una comunicación de la nave. Les informó que todo estaba en orden y de que las científicas habían salido para reconocer el área de aterrizaje. Al terminar la transmisión, un alférez se acercó y le informó.

\- Señor, hemos perdido contacto con el robot, la cámara principal ha dejado de transmitir.  
-¿Han verificado si se trata de un fallo en el receptor? - Preguntó el comandante. -  
\- Si señor y funcionaba perfectamente - repuso el alférez. - Ha sido algo muy brusco, como si hubiera chocado.  
\- Activen la cámara auxiliar - ordenó su superior visiblemente intrigado. -

 

Ésta fue activada y poco a poco, filmó los alrededores. Al principio sólo se apreciaban unas peñas cercanas poco visibles a causa de la alta densidad atmosférica. Al completar un barrido circular en torno a la lanzadera se pudieron observar algunas piezas metálicas del robot, esparcidas sobre la superficie.

\- Señor - indicó el atónito alférez- ¡es el robot explorador, está completamente destrozado! ¿Qué le ha podido ocurrir? – Quiso saber conjeturando él mismo. - Quizás tropezó o resbaló con algo y se rompió.  
-¿Un robot de titanio reforzado?,- exclamó el comandante con incredulidad. - ¡No diga tonterías! Además, no se detectan desniveles superiores al metro y medio y cuenta con guía computerizada.  
-Pero ¿qué ha podido dejar así a un robot que pesa más de dos toneladas, señor? - Inquirió el alférez con verdadero estupor. -  
\- No lo sé y eso es lo que me preocupa - reconoció el comandante. - Llamaremos al grupo de salida, el sargento Stone salió con ellos, ordénele que vuelvan inmediatamente. Despliegue una patrulla armada con rayos láser de alta intensidad cubriendo el perímetro de la nave y active los sensores defensivos y de armamento.  
\- A la orden señor,- convino el alférez que mandó salir a un sargento primero de contrastada experiencia con la patrulla. -

 

El comandante se comunicó de inmediato con el grupo de Penélope y Satory.

\- Aquí base. ¿Me oyen grupo?,- preguntó el oficial. - Vuelvan lo antes posible, una patrulla les aguarda para escoltarles.  
-¿Qué ocurre?,- preguntó Penélope que podía escuchar mal, había interferencias en la transmisión, pese a ello trató de replicar. - Estamos tomando muestras y aún nos quedan unos cuantos experimentos que realizar sobre el terreno.  
\- ¡Vuelvan ahora mismo! - les insistió tajantemente el comandante que comenzaba también a recibirlas con problemas. - Su seguridad está en peligro y no podremos responder de ella si siguen ahí fuera.  
\- Aquí no hemos visto nada,- pudo decir Satory con la voz casi ahogada en interferencias. - Aunque eso es difícil, con la escasa visibilidad del terreno. Pero todo está muy tranquilo, comandante. Además, dos de sus hombres están aquí con nosotras.- Añadió confiadamente. -

 

Entonces escuchó un grito por el transmisor. Satory se inquietó, mientras el comandante preguntaba alarmado.

-¿Qué está pasando ahí fuera? ¡Vuelvan enseguida!  
\- Señor - informó el alférez muy asustado - hemos perdido la comunicación y los sistemas vitales de uno de nuestros hombres.  
-¡Vamos deprisa! - instó el comandante comunicando con Penélope - ¡salgan de ahí!  
\- Si, será lo mejor.- Convino Satory que ahora estaba bastante más inquietada, se dio prisa y recogió con la mayor rapidez que pudo sus instrumentos. – Volvamos…

 

El sargento que iba con ellas se acercó esgrimiendo su arma y les dijo.

\- No se separen de mí. No se pierdan de vista. Enseguida llegaremos a la nave. Sobre todo, estén tranquilas. Dentro de poco nos encontraremos con la patrulla.

 

Avanzaron con mucho cuidado, casi no se veía nada de los alrededores. El sargento alumbró con un potente foco que apenas lograba atravesar el denso muro de niebla. En la lanzadera, el comandante había informado de lo sucedido a la nave. En cuanto Hazzar se enteró dio orden de llamar a Leval y Mazoui. Sabía que eran los únicos que podrían hacer algo en una circunstancia extrema. Entre tanto Sandy coordinaba los datos que les iban llegando y la morena científica les miró preocupada.

-Hay algo raro ahí. No sé, es un presentimiento.  
-¿Qué crees que es?- Quiso saber Jen. –  
-No lo sé. Pero no me gusta nada – respondió Sandy. –  
-¿Estás segura?- Le inquirió Amatista con visible preocupación. –  
-No puedo estarlo empíricamente. Pero es una extraña sensación. – Le explicó su compañera que no parecía dispuesta a matizar aquello. – Como si algo las acechara…  
-Esperemos que te equivoques. – Terció Jen que repasaba una serie de datos que acababan de llegar. – No sé qué podría haber ahí en esas condiciones tan extremas.  
-Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa.- Suspiró la morena científica dejando a sus compañeras atónitas, sobre todo cuando sentenció con inquietud.- Solo un monstruo podría sobrevivir en ese entorno. 

 

En ese momento Leval se lo comunicó por el interfono del laboratorio a Amatista y la muchacha se estremeció. 

-Me han ordenado bajar. Algo está pasando.  
-Ten muchísimo cuidado - le pidió ella con inquietud, más todavía sabiendo que sus dos compañeras estaban allí abajo, aunque yendo Leval con su primo seguramente estarían a salvo. -   
-No te preocupes. Lo tendremos – contestó él tratando de serenarla. -

 

Así, los dos se apresuraron a abordar sus aviones. En cuestión de pocos minutos sus cazas les condujeron a la superficie del planeta. Se posaron junto a la lanzadera. El comandante de la misma les indicó la última posición conocida del grupo de salida pues las interferencias debidas a la rápida corrosión de los equipos de audio por esa enrarecida atmósfera, acabaron por cortar la comunicación. Provistos de equipo y trajes especiales ambos salieron en busca de los demás sin pérdida de tiempo. En ese mismo instante las chicas y su escolta trataban de encontrar el camino de vuelta.

-¿Queda mucho para llegar? - Preguntó Satory al sargento con bastante nerviosismo. -  
-No tardaremos nada,- le aseguró éste que subió una colina redondeada a juzgar por su inclinación. Penélope y Satory tan sólo iban a unos pocos metros atrás. -

 

Perdieron de vista al sargento escuchando su grito de auxilio por los intercomunicadores. Aterradas, trataron de encontrarlo pero no le veían. Penélope llamó a Satory y le recomendó haciendo gala de una gran sangre fría y aplomo.

\- Estáte quieta y no te muevas. Lo mejor será esconderse, tengo la impresión de que hay algo afuera. Y sea lo que sea creo que más nos valdrá estar quietas. De paso ahorraremos oxígeno.  
\- Vale - repuso ella acercándose a Penélope y parapetándose tras unas rocas que se encontraban junto a ambas. – Esperaremos un poco a ver si nos localizan.

 

Las dos se quedaron allí, inmóviles y calladas, en medio de aquel paraje apenas iluminado por los reflejos de las linternas contra la gruesa capa de gases que las cubrían por todas partes. No tenían posibilidad de escuchar ningún ruido del exterior al estar embutidas en los trajes protectores. Con el cuyo único contacto existente entre ellas mismas y el resto de la expedición apenas en condiciones de recibir más que interferencias. Aquella situación asustaría a cualquiera y ninguna de ellas era una excepción. ¿Qué podría estar sucediendo allí? No habían visto nada extraño y eso las inquietaba todavía más. Al menos de haber visualizado algún ser hostil podrían huir. De todos modos no sabían si estarse quietas les supondría algún tipo de protección. Pero Penélope tenía razón, al menos para evitar consumir oxígeno inútilmente y no alejarse más en terreno desconocido mejor sería estar inmóviles. 

-Lo que no sé es por cuanto tiempo tendremos que estar así - Musitó Satory.-  
-Trata de no hablar demasiado.- La aconsejó su jefa.- Y vamos a pensar que pronto vendrá alguien…  
.No es solo por el oxígeno. Estos trajes comenzarán a deteriorarse en un medio ambiente tan hostil.- Le recordó apuradamente la joven.-  
-Lo sé. Pero por ahora es mejor ser prudentes. No podemos hacer otra cosa.- Sentenció Penélope.-

 

Su compañera asintió y decidió seguir esa sugerencia. De modo que guardaron silencio. Entre tanto, en el laboratorio fue Jen la que ahora exclamó con sorpresa y preocupación.

-¡Me han llegado patrones de ADN! Ahí abajo hay criaturas vivas, y no son los miembros de la expedición.

 

Amatista y Sandy se miraron, ahora sí que estaban muy preocupadas. Fuera lo que fuese que había allí abajo cabía la posibilidad de que fuera agresivo. Al parecer y por desgracia los peores temores de la morena científica se estaban confirmando.

-Espero que el equipo de rescate llegue a tiempo. - Pudo decir Sandy con patente inquietud en tanto se esforzaba por centrarse en el análisis de la información. –  
-Sí, seguro que ellos lo consiguen. Ya lo veréis. – Terció Amatista tratando de animar a sus compañeras. –  
-Solo espero que Satory y Penélope estén a salvo y no llamen la atención de lo que quiera que haya allí. - Sentenció Jen, con tintes de auténtico temor en su voz. -

 

Y en ese mismo momento sus compañeras continuaban inmóviles siguiendo aquel consejo sin saberlo. Así se mantuvieron, rezando por que los miembros de la patrulla de rescate las encontraran a pesar de la imposibilidad de comunicarse con claridad entre aquella brumosa y corrosiva atmósfera alienígena.


	18. Apurado rescate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al filo del peligro, como de costumbre.

Los dos muchachos trataban de orientarse en medio de esa densa niebla. Pese a intentar usar sus destrezas al máximo con los trajes espaciales aislando y entorpeciendo sus sentidos les era más difícil detectar la energía de Satory y de Penélope.

\- Esto está muy complicado. - Valoró Leval sobreponiéndose a las dichosas interferencias que comenzaban también a asediarles. - No podremos guiarnos por sus auras ni tampoco por la vista.  
\- Si, es verdad - corroboró su compañero, que se detuvo en seco para comentar con preocupación. –Sim embargo siento una presencia, es algo muy fuerte y hostil, debe ser lo que hizo pedazos al robot explorador.  
-¿Crees que pueda ser más fuerte que nosotros? - Inquirió su primo mostrándose algo inquieto. -  
\- No lo sé - confesó Mazoui. - No puedo calibrar del todo su fuerza, pero no es una sola, hay muchas.  
-Quizás sean depredadores o seres dominantes de este mundo. Están en su elemento y nosotros no. ¡Si encuentran a Penélope y Satory estarán perdidas! - afirmó Leval alarmado. - ¡Tenemos que sacarlas de aquí, rápido!  
\- Ante todo debemos permanecer calmados.- Le respondió su primo.- Mantener la concentración es fundamental.

 

Su compañero asintió. Era cierto, no podían dejarse llevar por el pánico. Ellos eran oficiales y guerreros con experiencia. De modo que procederían con la misión de rescate siguiendo el manual. Las dos chicas por su parte no se atrevían a moverse, hablaban por los comunicadores que merced a su cercanía aun podían mantener una precaria señal.

\- Si no nos movemos de aquí también estaremos perdidas - declaró Satory que le volvió a recordar a su compañera de aventura. - Nuestras reservas de oxigeno son limitadas y esta atmósfera acabará corroyendo nuestros trajes.  
\- Pero si nos movemos, eso que está ahí fuera, podría atraparnos también - objetó Penélope. -  
\- Me da igual morir aquí que allí - señaló valientemente su interlocutora a unos metros más adelante. - Al menos si nos movemos tendremos la posibilidad de que el ejército nos vea o de encontrar nuestra nave.  
\- Tienes razón - admitió objetivamente su jefa. –Ya llevamos aquí bastante. Tendremos que arriesgarnos. Haremos otro intento, llamemos al comandante y que nos guíen.

 

Trató de contactar con la lanzadera, pero como no podía ser de otra forma había muchísimas interferencias. Por suerte algunas de ellas iban y venían, lo bastante como para poder entablar contacto al fin. El comandante informó a las chicas de lo que ocurría.

\- Sigan la señal y tranquilas. El mayor O´Brian y el teniente Malden ya están aquí para ayudarlas y traerlas de vuelta. Las están buscando, no pueden estar lejos.- La señal se desvanecía de nuevo pero al menos, le trajo esas reconfortantes noticias. -  
-Gracias, esa es una estupenda noticia.- Repuso Penélope, comentándole a Satory.- Al parecer tus amigos vienen de camino.  
-Entonces no tenemos nada que temer.- Sonrió esperanzadamente la muchacha.-

 

No obstante eso no era del todo cierto. El peligro existía. Mazoui percibía esas presencias cada vez más cercanas. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor y pudo sentir algo más preciso. Le hizo una seña a su primo para que ambos se elevasen. Levitando sobre la superficie sólo era visible un inmenso mar de niebla, pero a lo lejos, a cosa de cincuenta metros, Leval descubrió una especie de aleta que rasgaba la superficie neblinosa.

-¿Qué crees que será eso?,- preguntó apuntando con una mano en esa dirección. -  
\- Como dijiste. Debe de tratarse de alguna forma predadora de este mundo - elucubró Mazoui preocupado. -Parece una especie de tiburón que fuera por tierra.- 

 

En ese momento restauraron comunicación con la lanzadera, el comandante les habló no sin inquietud en su tono.

\- Gracias a Dios, llevo un buen rato tratando de contactar con ustedes. Mayor O ‘Brian.  
\- Si señor, le escucho - repuso el interpelado. -  
\- Hemos contactado con las dos científicas. Sus posiciones aproximadas son nornoroeste a unos doscientos metros según la posición de nuestra nave.  
\- Esa cosa se dirige también hacia allí.- Informó Leval poniendo al corriente al comandante de lo que habían visto. - Debemos cortarle el paso antes de que las atrape.  
\- Vamos, estaremos allí enseguida.- Convino Mazoui y ambos volaron con rapidez atravesando aquella densa niebla en tanto el teniente O´ Brian indicaba – Que permanezcan quietas en el lugar hasta que nos reunamos con ellas.  
-Recibido- Repuso el comandante.-  
-Y por nada del mundo envíen más patrullas fuera de la lanzadera. Hemos avistado lo que parecen formas de vida hostiles.- les avisó Leval.-  
-Muy bien.- Convino su interlocutor.-

 

A todo eso Penélope estaba extenuada, sudaba jadeando, luchaba por respirar, lo hacía de forma muy dificultosa. Sus reservas de oxigeno estaban casi agotadas.

\- Tengo problemas para respirar - le explicó a Satory. - Mi reserva casi está vacía.  
\- Ya nos queda poco- la animó su compañera - aguanta.

 

Penélope sabía que entrar en estado de pánico sería letal. Eso la haría consumir todavía más deprisa el poco oxígeno que le quedase. Aunque era más fácil pensarlo que poder hacerlo. Su propio cuerpo reaccionaba a esa falta de aire de modo automático e involuntario.

-Tengo que relajarme. Algo de meditación no vendría mal.- Se decía intentando mantener la calma.- Estamos cerca, muy cerca de la nave…

 

Efectivamente, sólo estaban a pocos metros de la misma cuando algo se acercó a sus espaldas, bajaba del cielo. Satory notó que tocaban su hombro, no pudo ni gritar. Presa del pánico se volvió lentamente imaginando encontrar algo horrible, en cambio, vio dos figuras vestidas con traje espacial, por la escafandra creyó reconocer la cara de Mazoui. Soltó un largo suspiro de alivio que amenazó la continuidad de sus ya mermadas reservas de aire.

-¡Cuánto me alegro de haberos encontrado! - le dijo él instándolas. - Tenemos que salir de aquí, hay algo que ronda, es peligroso y se está acercando.  
\- Si, lo sabemos.- Replicó Satory que le contó lo ocurrido con el sargento y de como ellas habían estado escondidas, para remachar con un alarmante. - Nuestras reservas de oxígeno se acaban.  
\- No te preocupes por eso - intervino Leval. -Llevamos repuestos, los conectaremos a vuestros trajes. -

 

Y sin pérdida de tiempo ambos muchachos conectaron sus reservas respectivamente a Penélope y Satory. La jefa de investigación sólo había podido estar escuchándoles pues no podía gastar los últimos restos de oxigeno que le quedaban en hablar. Ahora pudo respirar hondo unas cuantas veces y se sintió mucho mejor. Pero una vez solucionado ese inconveniente tan acuciante, aun les restaba otro problema no menos grave.

\- Esas cosas están sólo a unas pocas decenas de metros - alertó Mazoui. - Será mejor que Leval y yo os llevemos volando.  
\- Yo me ocupo de Penélope - respondió éste que pareció quedarse clavado mirando al frente. - ¿Qué es eso?,- señaló delante de ellos. -

 

Una enorme figura emergía entre la bruma, Mazoui gritó atónito.

-¡Maldita sea, hay dos, tres! .Estoy detectando muchos y nos rodean.  
-¿Pero cómo? Yo no puedo detectar nada - se extrañó Leval. -  
\- Eso no importa ahora, tenemos que abrirnos camino y luchar - le arengó su primo. -

 

Los chicos se colocaron delante y detrás de Satory y Penélope para mantenerlas lejos del alcance de aquellos seres. Esas bestias se acercaron y les sorprendieron por su rapidez, uno lanzó lo que parecía una especie de zarpazo que Mazoui esquivó, si les desgarraban el traje estarían perdidos.

-¡Contraataquemos y salgamos de aquí!- gritó Leval. -

 

Lanzando un barrido con sus rayos de energía a través de sus guantes especiales el muchacho logró impactar a dos de aquellas siluetas que ahora eran más visibles y las derribó. Su compañero, haciendo lo propio, derribó al menos otras tres. Acto seguido, sujetaron a las chicas elevándose con rapidez.

-¡Llamando a lanzadera, llamando a lanzadera! - insistió apremiantemente Mazoui. - Envíen una señal de sonar para poder detectarlos. Cambio.

 

Apenas oían nada pero podían encaminarse hacia la señal, parecía que desde la nave sí les habían escuchado. Satory distinguió una luz rojiza que pertenecía a las bengalas de la patrulla. Rápidamente descendieron hasta allí. Ésta les aguardaba efectuando disparos con láseres para ahuyentar algunas otras siluetas que se les habían acercado peligrosamente. El sargento primero al mando les recibió.

\- Puesto en calma señor,- informó a Leval que fue el primero en acercarse a él. - Ahora no hay nada en este sector.  
-Les dijimos que no salieran de la nave.- Recordó Mazoui con tono entre inquieto y amonestador.-  
-Órdenes del comandante.- Contestó aquel suboficial.- Al saber que se aproximaban nos indicó que asegurásemos el perímetro de la lanzadera.

 

Los chicos asintieron. Esa orden fue acertada. Además, ese oficial les superaba en rango y lo que ellos le dijeron no pasaba de ser una mera sugerencia. Como responsable de la misión le correspondía a él decidir que se hacía. Y en este caso no pudieron negar que se alegraron de que su superior no siguiera el consejo que le dieron.

-¡Rápido sargento, hay que salir de aquí! - le ordenó el muchacho más en un tono de advertencia que de mando. - Acompañe a las científicas a la lanzadera. Repliéguense todos, ¡deprisa!   
\- A la orden,- saludó el suboficial que transmitió las instrucciones a su grupo. - Patrulla, replegarse en abanico. Protejan a las civiles. - Los soldados adoptaron la posición escoltando a las chicas. Satory y Penélope fueron llevadas a bordo de inmediato. -

 

Una vez asegurada la posición, Leval y Mazoui también se dispusieron a abordar sus cazas pero esos seres atacaron de nuevo. Con la ayuda de los focos especiales anti niebla de la lanzadera se les pudo ver mejor. Su tamaño era enorme. Medirían al menos cinco metros de altura, la luz del foco les dotaba de una tonalidad amarilla fosforescente. Poseían unas cabezas sin casi cuello, provistas de grandes fauces dotadas de enormes dientes curvos y un par de ojos que eran fluorescentes, típicos de criaturas adaptadas a una continua oscuridad. Marchaban a dos patas, dotadas también de garras.

-¡Mierda!, esto no me gusta - masculló Leval - parecen dinosaurios por el tamaño y la forma que tienen.  
\- Por lo que siento en ellos, están aún de peor humor del que debía tener un Tiranosaurio.- Le informó Mazoui que añadió con cierta ironía. - O quizás sólo tengan hambre.  
\- Pues no pienso servirles de entremés, ahora son más y nos rodean, ¡vamos a freírlos ya! - exclamó apremiantemente Leval. – Disparemos…  
\- Nos queda muy poco oxígeno en los trajes,- objetó su compañero. - Si atacamos otra vez, consumiremos las reservas. Le pediré al comandante que nos cubra con fuego de los cañones de la lanzadera.  
\- Es una lanzadera de desembarco, no lleva artillería pesada - le recordó su primo según se acercaban aquellas criaturas -.  
\- Esta atmósfera es muy densa. El sonido se propaga de forma muy intensa si hacemos el suficiente ruido. No creo que sea necesaria tanta potencia de fuego. Bastará con que los confundan con disparos de armas ligeras y bengalas.- Repuso Mazoui que contactó de inmediato con el comandante comunicándole la idea. -

 

Su superior no tardó en poner en práctica aquella sugerencia y abrió fuego a discreción con todo lo que tenía. En efecto, aunque las armas no eran muy potentes dada la densidad en la que se disparaban su efecto bastó para confundir a esos seres. Sin embargo su efecto duró poco y la propia nave de embarque comenzaba a estar comprometida, dado que algunos de esos monstruos se acercaban peligrosamente.

-Apenas tenemos energía para los cañones, y menos para los escudos.- Les alertó el comandante.- Tenemos que irnos ya…  
-Desde aquí no podemos protegerles.- Les dijo Leval, declarando sin dudar.- Salgan de aquí. Nosotros ya nos arreglaremos…

 

Por fortuna para todos, un par de misiles liquidaron a varios de esos monstruos. A través de los cascos les llegó entonces la voz de Tracer.

-¡Menos mal que hemos llegado a tiempo, amigos!  
-Nos alegramos mucho de eso.- Convino Mazoui.- Puedes estar seguro.  
-¿Están todos bien, señor?- Quiso saber otra voz, que pertenecía a la alférez Hunter.-  
-Sí, muchas gracias.- Repuso Leval.- Han llegado muy a tiempo.  
-Haré lo que sea para que me invites a esa cerveza que me debes.- Dijo jocosamente Tracer, quién, más serio, añadió.- Vamos, daos prisa, haremos un par de pasadas para cubriros…

 

Por su parte Susan estaba concentrada en ejecutar una maniobra para colocarse lo más próxima posible a sus superiores y protegerles. Recordaba cuando el teniente Tracer la llamó. Al parecer se había enterado de que existían problemas. Estaba en la cantina y ese muchacho se la acercó. Ella se levantó enseguida cuadrándose y saludando. El joven militar le devolvió un rápido saludo y comentó.

-¿Es usted la alférez Hunter?-   
-Si señor.- Replicó la chica.-  
-Verá, tengo una proposición que hacerle, si no le viene mal.

 

Eso la dejó atónita, ¿A qué podría referirse ese tipo con una proposición?...

-¿Qué quiere usted decir con eso? - Inquirió con prevención.-  
-No es deshonesta, no se inquiete.- Afirmó esbozando una leve sonrisa.-  
-¿Señor?- Pudo replicar la joven con estupor en su mirada.- 

 

Aquel oficial no se anduvo ya con rodeos, se puso más serio y replicó.

-Los tenientes O ‘Brian y Malden están en apuros. He solicitado permiso a mi comandante de escuadrilla para ir a darles apoyo aéreo. Quiero a alguien que me acompañe. Ellos confían en usted. ¿Se apunta?

 

Susan estaba todavía más sorprendida, pero a la vez complacida de oír eso. No dudó en asentir…

-Cuando usted quiera, señor…

 

Y los dos corrieron sin pérdida de tiempo a prepararse. A los pocos minutos despegaban en dirección a ese planeta…

-Me alegra haber podido ayudarles.- Se decía la chica tras localizar un par de blancos más y disparar ráfagas de rayos que les derribaron. Entonces se comunicó con el resto.- Aquí verde tres, el camino está libre. 

 

Tras escuchar esto Mazoui y Leval volaron a sus cazas y pudieron abordarlos. El primero lo hizo sin problemas pero a Leval, uno de aquellos monstruos que había escapado a los ataques aéreos, le desgarró el traje espacial. Por fortuna se metió cerrando la carlinga sólo un par de segundos antes de perder el aire y la presión. Furioso, lanzó a bocajarro uno de sus misiles contra aquel animal que lo llevó a varios cientos de metros hacia atrás y estalló destrozándole por completo. Aunque la vibración de la explosión hizo moverse a los aviones de ambos con violencia.

\- ¡Salgamos de aquí! - Le indicó a Mazoui no sin emocionalidad. -  
\- Debes tener cuidado,- le advirtió más calmadamente éste. - Casi te destruyes a ti mismo por la onda expansiva, has disparado demasiado cerca. Menos mal que el misil le llevó lejos antes de estallar. Ten en cuenta lo que hemos dicho. Aquí que hay mucha densidad y las ondas de choque se propagan más.  
\- Lo sé, pero no tenía elección, habría destrozado el avión y tengo el traje espacial dañado - replicó Leval. - Por suerte conecté el escudo energético y me ha protegido. Así, de paso, les agradezco su cálida bienvenida y me despido de ellos.  
\- Vamos elévate,- le ordenó Mazoui - los otros bichos se han replegado por unos momentos. Deben de estar desconcertados. Y la lanzadera ya está empezando a despegar. Tracer, Hunter. Cúbrannos…  
-A la orden.- Repuso la alférez.-Maniobra delta dos…  
-Bueno, ya veremos si te cubro o no.- Replicó su compañero de un modo más jovial.- A ver qué te pagas luego en la cantina O´ Brian, tacaño. 

 

El aludido sonrió, pero no dijo más. Estaba más centrado ahora en elevarse y salir de allí. La otra nave se había remontado ya a unos metros de altura, y conectaba los motores principales para salir del planeta. Los chicos hicieron lo propio. Aquellos seres se movían aturdidos, posiblemente tendrían una especie de sonar auditivo que les guiase por aquella superficie tan impenetrable para la vista. Las explosiones les habrían dañado su sistema y tardarían algo en recobrarse. Leval y Mazoui aprovecharon la oportunidad, también tenían complicaciones en los sistemas de navegación y telemetría, pero lograron abandonar la atmósfera de ese mundo junto a la lanzadera. Ahora las comunicaciones eran más fluidas. Hablaron con el comandante e informaron de que estaban bien, luego contactaron con la base de la nave nodriza.

\- Aquí el mayor O´Brian del grupo de rescate, tenemos dañados sensores y navegación, necesitamos permiso para aterrizar, es una emergencia.  
\- Aquí, torre de mando, permiso concedido, por la pista cuatro, está despejada.- Hubo un momento de silencio y la voz les inquirió con mayor desenfado. - ¿Qué tal el planeta, es bonito?  
\- No había mucho que ver,- contestó Leval con tono irónico - y lo poco que he visto no me ha entusiasmado precisamente control. Cambio.  
-¿Qué os esperabais?,- repuso la torre con humor. - ¿Las islas Bahamas?..  
\- No, pero por lo menos, no toparnos con bichos enormes que quieran destrozarnos,- respondió más seriamente Mazoui. -  
\- Esto no ha sido todo un viaje de placer precisamente - intervino el comandante de la lanzadera en un tono de serio reproche. - He perdido a dos buenos hombres de mi unidad.  
\- Lo sentimos, no lo sabíamos - respondió la torre que añadió a modo de disculpa. - Espero que el resto sigan bien.  
\- Si gracias - contestó aquel oficial más calmado. - Las dos científicas han recogido muestras y se disponen a analizarlas tan pronto lleguen a su laboratorio. Informen a sus equipos de investigación, corto.  
-Bueno, chicos.- Les indicó Tracer.- Nosotros tenemos que aterrizar por la entrada dos. Nos vemos en otra ocasión.  
-Muchas gracias a los dos.- Comentó Leval.- Tracer, Alférez Hunter, les debemos una.  
-Ha sido un placer, señor.- Replicó la joven.- Espero volver a verles pronto.  
-Eso esperamos también.- Les despidió Mazoui.-

 

La comunicación cesó y tras separarse de sus compañeros aterrizaron en la gran nave. Les recibieron con alegría y alivio. Leval fue el que más problemas tuvo, su caza presentaba algunas abolladuras y señales de golpes, pese a ello logró tomar pista con pericia. En cuanto salió del avión le reconocieron, pero sólo tenía dañado el traje. Sin embargo fue sometido a un periodo de cuarentena en una cápsula para evitar cualquier posible contagio de virus y bacterias extraterrestres. A su vez, Satory y Penélope, recuperadas de su ardua experiencia, dieron ejemplo de su gran profesionalidad al ir directamente al laboratorio para analizar las muestras que habían conseguido traer de ese planeta. Amatista, Jen y Sandy se reunieron con ellas. Mazoui, pasó el informe de lo sucedido a su comandante y éste lo transmitió a sus superiores.

-Buen trabajo Mayor.- Declaró Zorton al recibir al muchacho que ahora estaba en pie y en posición de firme en el despacho de su superior.-  
-El teniente Malden está en cuarentena, señor. Tuvo un desgarro en su traje y enseguida pasamos al protocolo estándar de descontaminación.- Le informó el muchacho.-  
-Muy bien. Así es como debe ser. Les felicito.- Dijo el comandante para sentenciar.- Veo que se atienen al manual. Puede retirarse mayor. Descanse, se lo ha ganado.  
-Gracias señor. - Repuso el aludido saludando y saliendo del despacho.-

 

El joven suspiró. Al parecer oír esas palabras de Zorton equivalía a un encendido cumplido por parte de cualquiera. En ese momento Freejar pasaba por el corredor y al verle sonrió saludando.

-O´ Brian… ¿Qué tal vuestra excursión al paraíso?  
-No nos podemos quejar, volvimos enteros.- Le contestó éste.-  
-¿Y mi pipiolo?- Quiso saber el peculiar oficial.- ¿Por donde anda?  
-En descontaminación. Sufrió un percance en el traje.  
-¡Vaya! Espero que no tenga para mucho rato allí dentro. Es un aburrimiento.- Resopló Freejar que inquirió.- ¿Ya le diste el informe al viejo cascarrabias?  
-Si. Y hasta me ha felicitado. - Sonrió su interlocutor refiriéndole brevemente la conversación que mantuvo con su superior.-  
-¡Joer!- Exclamó Freejar agitando una mano.- Ten cuidado chico, Zorton no se pone tan cariñoso con cualquiera, a ver si te va a pedir para salir.

 

Mazoui se rio a su pesar, ¡ese tipo tenía cada ocurrencia! Repuso entonces de modo más jovial.

-¿Estas de servicio?  
-No. Acabo de terminar.- Le comentó su colega.-  
-Pues vamos a la cantina, anda, te invito a una ronda y te cuento.  
-¡Eh!, para que luego digan que eres un tacaño. - Se rio el mayor.-  
-No me fastidies. ¿Quién va diciendo eso?- Quiso saber Mazoui con el mismo tinte de humor que el empleado por su compañero.-  
\- No estoy autorizado a desvelar mis fuentes pero por radio macuto se comenta que tú y Malden visitáis menos el bar de oficiales que Tarzán las sastrerías…- Se sonrió jocosamente Freejar.-

 

Su interlocutor se rio realmente divertido de aquello, aunque tuvo una ligera sospecha de quién era el causante de aquel infundio. Ese mismo que acudió en su ayuda. Ya le agarraría en cuanto tuviera ocasión. Aunque tendría que invitarle al menos por dos razones, para agradecerle que les echase un cable en tan apurada situación, ¡y para taparle esa bocaza! De este modo ambos oficiales se perdieron rumbo a la cantina…Entre tanto en el laboratorio, las chicas conversaban mientras analizaban lo obtenido. Amatista les preguntó a sus compañeras con sumo interés.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido ahí? Creo que habéis estado en peligro.  
\- La verdad es que sí - le contó Satory todavía con temor cuando lo recordaba. – En ese mundo existen unas criaturas terribles que casi acaban con nosotras.  
\- Esos animales estaban muy bien adaptados a su hábitat - añadió Penélope, volviendo a hacer gala de su frialdad habitual ahora en pro de una disertación más naturalista. - Son depredadores natos. Hemos tenido mucha suerte escapando de allí.  
-¡Vaya!,- musitó Amatista con cara de circunstancias - y yo que quería ir. Menos mal que no me dejaron.  
-¡Con lo bruta que eres tú! - rio Satory permitiéndose un toque de humor. - Habrían sido esos pobres bichos los que hubiesen tenido problemas, ¡ja, ja!  
\- Muy graciosa - sonrió la aludida mientras las otras se reían. - Bueno, ¿y Leval y Mazoui? ¿Cómo están ellos? Preguntó ahora ya más seria. -  
\- Los dos están bien,- contestó Penélope - creo que a Leval le han sometido a descontaminación, esos seres le rasgaron el traje. Por suerte no le hirieron. Y gracias a la llegada de ambos nos libramos de ser el aperitivo de esas bestias.  
\- Son dos oficiales muy apuestos y valientes.- Intervino Sandy que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen, sugiriendo de pronto para sorpresa y posterior aprobación de sus compañeras. - Deberíamos invitarles a una cena para darles las gracias. ¿No creéis? - Miró a Penélope y Satory que habían escuchado atónitas y añadió justificándose con una media sonrisa - es lo menos que podríamos hacer. Ya nos han librado de unas cuantas.  
\- A mí me parece una gran idea - convino Amatista. - Después de todo, nos vendría bien relajarnos un poco.  
\- Vale, pero decirles que se traigan a alguien.- Advirtió Penélope fingiendo el tono serio habitual en ella - somos cuatro chicas,- contó con el dedo a Sandy, Jen, Amatista y ella misma - y ellos sólo dos.  
\- Eh, ¿cómo que cuatro? - Exclamó Satory señalándose a sí misma con el gesto atónito. - Somos cinco, ¿y yo qué?  
\- Perdona Satory,- sonrió Penélope que le dijo entre risas. - Es que no te contaba a ti.  
-¡Serás bruja! ¿Y por qué a mí no? - Le dijo ésta también a medio reír dándola con suavidad en la cabeza con una probeta vacía. -  
-¡Oye, bruja no… hada! - La corrigió su jefa tratando de esquivarla en tanto le decía.- Pero no te apures, te guardaremos algo de cena en un taper…  
-¿Hada, eh? Pues espera que te voy a hacer un conjuro con esta varita.- Se reía Satory tratando de alcanzarla ahora con un vacío tubo de ensayo.-

 

Todas las chicas se echaron a reír también. Incluso Sandy tenía que apoyarse en la mesa para no caerse al ver la cara de circunstancias y el sonrojo de su compañera. Lo cierto es que las otras nunca la habían visto de un humor tan bueno. Parecía una persona totalmente diferente cuando sonreía, incluso más hermosa aún y más joven. Aunque realmente esa chica tampoco era tan mayor, debía tener la edad de Satory. 

-Bueno. Pues habrá que decidir dónde y cuándo. – Comentó Amatista algo más repuesta de las carcajadas. –

 

No obstante Jen intervino diciendo que declinaba la oferta y ante la extrañeza de las otras les explicó.

\- Veréis chicas, mi novio y yo teníamos planes preparados, pero gracias.  
\- No importa, tráetelo - le propuso jovialmente Amatista. -  
\- Es que son planes, ya sabes. – Su compañera le guiñó un ojo sonriendo con expresión de complicidad. – Planes…de esos…  
-¡Qué pilla eres! - rio su interlocutora que simplemente le deseó. -Pasadlo bien.

 

Jen le agradeció el deseo, seguro que lo haría, no dejaba de entristecerla un poco no poder ir con las chicas pero a fin de cuentas ella no se sentía encajar del todo. Las apreciaba sí, pero le gustaba más ir por libre. Sobre todo con su novio. Y había otras cosas que tenía que hacer. Dejó de pensar en ello para escuchar a sus animadas compañeras planificando esa interesante y prometedora velada.

\- Entonces somos nosotras cuatro las que debemos ocuparnos del menú y del día y hora. - Declaró resueltamente Satory. -  
\- Lo hablaremos con ellos para saber cuándo tendrán tiempo. - Le contestó Amatista. -  
\- Yo puedo encargarme de comprar la comida, mañana es mi día libre. - Se ofreció Sandy con un talante bastante más amable del que ella solía presentar. -  
\- Entonces lo mejor será proponérselo para dentro de un par de días. Así podremos elegir el sitio y tenerlo listo. - Comentó Penélope que añadió. - Además, sería mejor acabar las pruebas antes. Quiero centrarme en la celebración.  
\- Muy bien, supongo que mañana estarán listas. - Afirmó Satory con talante optimista. -

 

No hubo ninguna objeción. Así pues las cuatro chicas, acordaron que una vez terminaran las pruebas se lo propondrían a los muchachos. Leval, que había salido ya de la descontaminación sin ningún problema, aceptó encantado cuando Amatista se lo dijo. Al igual que Mazoui que tras departir con aquel pirado de Freejar había vuelto a su cuarto. Ahora, gentileza de Zorton y de su última misión, tenía un par de días libres. A petición de ellas, los dos muchachos avisaron a su amigo Tracer para que les acompañase y éste a su vez se lo propuso a Mullins que aceptó con un lacónico "vale”. Y de este modo convinieron presentarse los cuatro, con visible satisfacción. Seguro que se lo pasaban muy bien. No obstante quisieron hacer algo para ayudar aunque ellas sólo les permitieron llevar la bebida. Y en cuanto al lugar, quedaron efectivamente en el apartamento de una de las chicas. Éstas habían decidido que en el de Penélope, que era el más grande. De este modo, los ocho estaban dispuestos a divertirse y pasarlo bien, querían aprovechar esos escasos momentos de ocio y sobre todo, eliminar la tensión puesto que no sabían que nuevas sorpresas les podrían aguardar en aquella larga odisea en el espacio. En cuanto Amatista y Leval se vieron lo primero que hicieron fue darse un efusivo beso y después charlar con más detalle sobre esa cena. La muchacha en tanto iba caminando con sus muletas le decía.

-Será estupendo. Por fin quedaremos en grupo. ¡Lo pasaremos genial!  
-Sí, seguro – convino él con gesto divertido para bromear acto seguido. - Siempre y cuando no cocines tú nos podremos considerar a salvo.  
-¡Oye!- exclamó ella fingiendo indignación, aunque se estaba riendo por aquel comentario cuando añadió. - ¿Qué te has creído? Puede que no sea una gran chef pero mi madre me enseñó a cocinar algunos platos. Además, soy francesa, cariño. La alta cocina y yo somos elementos consustanciales.  
-¡Huum, vaya! - se rio el chico que parecía tener ganas de bromas al decirle con cierto tonillo de sorna. – Cuánto has estudiado últimamente, usando palabras como esas, consustanciales.

 

La muchacha se lo tomó de nuevo a risa pero obsequió a Leval con una sentida colleja.

-¡Eh!- No te pases. ¿Te crees que no me defenderé porque tengas que ir con muletas?- Replicó él agarrándola de la cintura con ambas manos y elevándola del suelo con pasmosa facilidad.

 

Amatista se rio, estaba encantada con aquello. Desde que salían juntos como pareja Leval se había relajado mucho. Ella le recordaba haciendo aquellas bromas a su hermana Kerria. Ese instante de recuerdo bastó para que se extinguiera su sonrisa, el muchacho se percató y con suavidad volvió a dejarla en el suelo. La chica se apoyó en un árbol cercano mientras él le preguntaba algo preocupado en tanto se agachaba para recoger las muletas de ella y dárselas.

-¿No te habré hecho daño? Lo siento, a veces no calculo bien mi fuerza.  
-No, no es eso- le sonrió Amatista para revelarle con voz queda. – No te preocupes, es que me vino a la memoria cuando tú y Kerria jugabais de esta manera. Y de pronto. Ya sabes…, les echo mucho de menos.  
-Lo sé. Me sucede lo mismo a mí también. - Confesó el chico con un gesto más serio cuando enumeró. - Mis padres, mi hermana, tus padres, los tíos, los primos. Muchas veces me pregunto qué estarán haciendo, cómo irá todo en casa. Pero bueno, - agregó él tratando de animarles a ambos con un tono más jovial, en tanto asía con delicadeza un brazo de la muchacha. - Siempre sueño con el día en que podamos volver a reunirnos.   
-Seguro que llegará. – Convino ella dejándose sujetar encantada para añadir ahora con un tono curioso que rayaba casi el profesional en tanto reparaba en el árbol donde se había estado sosteniendo. - ¿Te lo puedes creer? Cuando leí las especificaciones de la aclimatación de este asteroide me fijé en que para plantar los árboles y la vegetación habían rellenado el suelo con una capa media de quince metros de grosor, a fin de que las raíces pudieran crecer y se sostuvieran. Lo cierto es que tenemos un microclima y una cadena trófica propia en esta nave.

 

Leval la escuchaba con interés. Desde luego esa muchacha cada día daba muestras de aprender más y de aumentar su pasión por sus estudios y su trabajo. Aquello le gustaba. Ahora iba descubriendo facetas en ella cada vez más interesantes. Y era bonito que pudieran hablar de sus respectivos trabajos con verdadero interés. Él mismo replicó.

-Ten en cuenta de que la estructura de esta roca posee un grosor de casi medio kilómetro de promedio. Eso nos protege prácticamente de cualquier radiación letal del espacio.   
-Sí, y la masa forestal también absorbe parte de la que pudiera traspasar la piedra y el hierro del asteroide. – Completó la muchacha. -  
-Bueno, pues al menos tenemos una bonita casa. ¿No crees?- Comentó él moviendo un brazo hacia arriba para señalar todo lo que les rodeaba. - Tu padre y los demás científicos e ingenieros como el tío Zafiro, a cargo del proyecto, hicieron un gran trabajo.   
-Les tomó muchos años sí. Sin embargo, a pesar de su gran mérito, ellos solamente hicieron un espacio habitable. Nosotros lo hemos convertido en un hogar – suspiró ella de forma bastante filosófica para lo que solía. – En tan solo unos pocos meses…  
-Bueno, pues ya es hora de devolverla a usted a su pequeño hogar, señorita. – Sonrió él. –  
-Una cosa. – Le dijo la muchacha, volviendo al tema de la cena. - Nos tenemos que asegurar de que Mazoui y Satory pasen un buen rato juntos allí.  
-¿Mazoui y Satory? – Se sorprendió Leval mirándola con incredulidad. –Claro pero…  
-Tú hazme caso – le cortó ella sonriéndose con cierta picardía. - Yo creo que harían una buena pareja. ¿No crees?  
-Satory es maja, inteligente, atractiva y buena chica. – Convino él enseguida. -  
-¡Eh!, tampoco te pases.- Le reprobó ella con divertido tono para sentenciar. – A ver si voy a tener que encerrarla en nuestro piso por si quieres ligártela a ella antes que a mí. Mejor déjala para tu primo.  
-¡Vale, vale! No he dicho nada…- Se rio el muchacho.-  
-Con lo que me ha costado tenerte para mí no voy a dejar que nadie más te eche las zarpas encima. Ni siquiera esos bichos contra los que te has peleado en ese planeta.- Remachó entre risas.-

 

Leval se rio con ella y se encogió de hombros, a él no le constaba ningún interés especial de Mazoui por la amiga de Amatista, pero si ella lo decía, sus razones tendría. Las chicas siempre solían estar más al corriente de esas cosas. De este modo ambos se alejaron por aquel agradable paseo del parque pensando en esa esperada celebración.


	19. Cena ardiente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevas relaciones. Tiempo para romances y otras cosas

Reunidas allí desde hacía unas horas. En la cocina del apartamento de Penélope las chicas cocinaban a destajo. Querían ofrecer a los muchachos una buena cena. Satory y Amatista sorprendieron por lo bien que se les daba la cocina. Sobre todo la hija de Masters. Incluso Sandy, que para asombro del resto era toda una experta, les dijo admirada.

-Sois muy buenas cocineras, mejor de lo que yo pensaba- reconoció. -  
-Ya, supongo que ser hija de un millonario no predispone a este tipo de tareas, pero a mí me educaron para muchas cosas - le dijo con un tono de reivindicación. -  
-Yo aprendí con mi madre - explicó Amatista - al principio me dejaba hacer cosas sencillitas. La verdad, me limito a unos pocos platos porque no me gusta demasiado. ¡Pero tú cocinas de maravilla, Sandy!- alabó con sinceridad y admiración.-  
-No lo hago mal,- repuso modestamente ésta. - Yo cocinaba para mi padre desde que era pequeña.  
-Y tu madre te enseñó - creyó adivinar su interlocutora recordando a esa mujer de la foto en el apartamento de su compañera. -  
-No, aprendí sola,- repuso con un tono más seco.-

 

Aquello era extraño ahora pues hasta ahora todas estaban charlando con un humor distendido y añadiendo después en apagado y poco eficaz intento por suavizar su voz. 

\- Pásame la sal, esa sopa no tiene – indicó señalando a una perola que estaba cerca de Satory. -  
-Es verdad- sonrió ésta poniéndose colorada también para relajar de nuevo el ambiente - se me olvidaba. Soy muy despistada.

 

Amatista dejó correr el tema. A Sandy no parecía gustarle el que se hiciera referencia a sus padres. Recordaba ahora como reaccionó cuando ella, en esa disputa que tuvieron antes del accidente, mentó a la madre de la chica de un modo poco reverente. Ahora se arrepentía de aquello. Quizás la madre de Sandy tuvo algún problema o, bueno, Amatista ni siquiera sabía si los padres de su compañera vivían. Lo cierto es que ésta, pese a su mejor actitud hacia el grupo tras el accidente, nunca hablaba de su vida ni de su pasado. Mejor sería no pensar en eso y dedicarse de pleno a la cena. De modo que para terminar de suavizar ese ambiente comentó de forma distendida.

-La verdad es que soy muy vaga para la cocina. No me gusta demasiado estar liada en ella…  
-Y que lo digas monina – terció Satory con un divertido retintín para añadir jocosa. – Cada vez que te toca cocinar a ti tenemos revisión del armario de la despensa. Sopa de sobre, croquetas precocinadas, empanadillas al microondas. La délicatesse du la France!  
-¡Oye! Que cet que tu veux dire? – Le inquirió la aludida en su propia lengua. – Encima de que estoy aquí dándolo todo. 

 

Eso logró que todas estallasen en carcajadas. Hasta Sandy recobró su jovialidad anterior, incluso tuvo que apartarse para secarse un par de lágrimas, pero esta vez de risa. La verdad es que las pintas de esa chica, que se había puesto brazos en jarras, con un gorro de cocina en la cabeza, dos manoplas y un delantal de florecitas, contribuyeron bastante a ello.

-Bueno, es lo que tiene estar tan atareadas. – La disculpó su morena compañera que consiguió dejar de reírse para intervenir. – Hay poco tiempo para estas cosas.  
-Somos mujeres modernas. – Comentó Amatista agradeciendo ese capote al añadir. – No tenemos tiempo para estar metidas en la cocina, ¿verdad Sandy?

Aunque ésta se encogió de hombros comentando para sorpresa de sus amigas.

-A mí al menos me relaja cocinar.  
-Pues yo prefiero dar unas cuantas patadas de kárate. – Replicó Amatista haciendo que de nuevo hubieran risas, aunque no tan exageradas como las anteriores. –  
-En fin. Espero que los hombres no interpreten mal el mensaje. – Comentó desenfadadamente Penélope al agregar. – Que no se acostumbren a creer que tenemos que estar haciéndoles la comida.  
-Supongo que no serán tan tontos. – Intervino Satory que ahora removía una gran perola sopera con una cuchara de madera pasando a probar el contenido y asintiendo con aprobación para sentenciar. – A mí me gusta.  
-¡Son hombres! – espetó Sandy que casi sonó resentida cuando sentenció. – Solamente les interesan un par de cosas. Una es la comida, la otra ya sabéis…  
-Bueno. No siempre es así. - Replicó Amatista que miraba ahora el horno para controlar el tiempo. – No todos son de esa manera.  
-Es verdad. Tienes razón - tuvo que conceder más suavemente su interlocutora que pareció relajarse ahora en su expresión, como si se acordase de alguien en particular. –  
-Y que yo sepa. – Comentó Satory. – Los chicos seguro que saben cocinar. Al menos en la academia militar les enseñaban a sobrevivir en campo abierto y eso implicaba saber desenvolverse en esa materia.  
-¡Puag!... Seguro que habrán tenido que comer bichos o hierbas o cosas de esas en plan supervivientes. – Comentó Amatista haciendo una mueca de asco. –  
-¡No tonta! Aparte de eso. Me refiero a que tienen que mantener sus habitaciones de forma correcta, hacerse las camas bien porque les pasaban revista y cocinar dado que han de ser capaces de preparar lo que ellos llaman un rancho.- Respondió su amiga.-  
-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- Se interesó Penélope que observaba a la muchacha con visible incredulidad. – Te veo muy versada en temas militares.  
-Hablé con algún general de la academia cuando preparábamos la selección de candidatos. – Le desveló Satory. –  
-Pues la próxima vez les pedimos a ellos que cocinen. A ver cómo se les da. – Propuso Sandy que pareció acoger con interés esas explicaciones de su compañera. –  
-Leval cocina bastante bien. – Les comentó Amatista afirmando. – Cuando a veces sus padres nos invitaban a alguna barbacoa le veía preparando alguna que otra cosa. Incluso quería que le dejasen a él. Recuerdo como apartaba a su hermana Kerria de la parrilla. Decía ¡Aparta Ky! A ti se te va la mano con la salsa y no pasas bien la carne. - Se rio la muchacha con un tinte de nostalgia. –  
-Parece que conoces muy bien a ese chico.- Comentó Sandy que parecía interesada al oír hablar de aquel apuesto oficial.- Incluso de antes de embarcarte.  
-Llevamos siendo vecinos durante varios años. Y sus padres y los míos son muy amigos. Antes incluso de que nosotros naciéramos.- Le explicó su interlocutora.-

 

La morena científica asintió según la escuchaba. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Amatista estaba loca por ese muchacho. Lo cierto es que, al verle, ella podía suponer porqué. Era alto, guapo y amable. Además, transmitía una especie de fuerza muy difícil de calibrar. Ella podía sentir que en ese joven había mucho más de lo que, a primera vista, parecía. Y lo mismo valía para su amigo, el mayor O’ Brian. Hasta le daba la extraña sensación de que, de alguna forma, les conocía. Como si de una especie de deja vu se tratara. Aunque ahora, al darse cuenta de la atmósfera de celebración que la rodeaba pensó en que debía tener cuidado. No era una buena idea intimar demasiado con sus compañeras. A su pesar, lo había hecho casi sin darse cuenta. Quizás hubiera cometido un error. Fue ella misma la que propuso celebrar esa cena. Bueno, iban a ser varias personas, no había ningún riesgo en esa circunstancia y a estas alturas, habiendo tomado sus pastillas, sabía controlarse de sobra. Mejor dejar de pensar en eso y tratar de pasarlo bien, aunque solamente fuese por una vez.

-Bueno chicas,- intervino Penélope mirando su reloj. - Hay que ir terminando, los muchachos estarán al llegar. Tendrán puntualidad militar.

 

Y todas convinieron en ello. Por su parte los aludidos, con sus uniformes de paseo, se reunieron en una céntrica plaza de la ciudad. Tracer, con su típico tono de broma y su sentido del humor, fue el primero en hablar.

-Muy bien chicos, así me gusta, que nos encontréis unos ligues que sepan cocinar.- Miró de reojo a Leval y añadió con sorna -, ¡me pido a Amatista!  
-¡Cállate idiota! – Rio éste cerrando un puño y amenazándole de forma cómica - o te daré de cenar antes de hora.  
-Bueno,- sonrió también Mazoui que le preguntó cordialmente a su amigo menos charlatán. - Oye Mullins ¿cómo os va por la base?  
-Bien - repuso el aludido por toda respuesta, lo que dejó a su interlocutor anonadado como siempre. -  
-Escucha Mullins,- intervino Tracer con su jocosidad habitual. - Tu problema es que hablas demasiado. Procura no aburrir a las chicas con tu conversación. ¡Déjalas decir algo, hombre!  
-Por cierto, hablando de decir.- Intervino Mazoui dirigiéndose a su compañero.- Queríamos decirte que muchas gracias por apoyarnos en aquel planeta. Rick.  
-Te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames así.- Suspiró éste pese a todo con buen humor.-  
\- Solamente una cosa. – Repuso su interlocutor como si no le hubiera escuchado.- ¿Sabes quién va diciendo por ahí que Leval y yo somos unos tacaños?

 

Tracer se sonrió señalando sin pudor a Mullins y declarando divertido.

-Seguro que ha sido éste. Ya sabéis lo mucho que se va de la lengua...  
-Yo…no….- Se limitó a replicar el aludido para mayor irrisión del resto.-

 

Mazoui se limitó a agarra del cuello con ambas manos a su compañero, eso sí, de modo afectuoso y cordial, simulando que le estrangulaba para aseverar.

-¡Con que gastamos menos en la cantina que Tarzán en sastres!, ¿eh?...  
-¡Yo no dije eso! - Protestó el bromista de su amigo, para corregir.- Le dije a Freejar que os pasabais menos por la cantina que Tarzán por una sastrería.  
-¿Qué?, ¡serás capullo! – se rio Leval dándole varias collejas a su vez.-  
-¡Oye!- se rio el interpelado tras frotarse la cabeza.- Por esta vez no te acusaré de agresión a un superior.-  
-Pero si ya no eres mi superior.- Se sonrió su contertulio.-  
-Bueno… ¡por si colaba! - rio a su vez Tracer.-

 

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, incluso Mullins esbozó una afable sonrisa al ver a sus compañeros de esa guisa.

-Por cierto, lástima que no haya venido la alférez Hunter. Le debíamos una.- Afirmó Leval, dirigiéndose a su amigo.- ¿Acaso te olvidaste de preguntarla?  
-Sí que se lo comenté, pero, ya sabes. Siendo una chica, cuando le expliqué que sería una velada de cuatro y cuatro, declinó amablemente la oferta.- Repuso Tracer.-   
-Lástima que no haya venido el mayor Freejar.- Afirmó Leval, al que ese tipo, pese a sus particularidades le era bastante simpático.- Así habríamos sido cinco y cinco.  
-No creo que las cosas vayan por ahí. –Repuso Mazoui, con una leve sonrisa.- Se lo propuse pero se excusó. Dijo que era hombre casado y con familia y que su mujer le iba a hacer caminar por la plancha si se enteraba.  
-¿Pero su mujer está a bordo? - Quiso saber Leval.-  
-No lo sé. – Admitió su compañero encogiéndose de hombros.- Aunque ya sabes cómo es, nunca se puede estar seguro de en qué sentido hace sus comentarios.  
\- Pues es un tío graciosísimo. - Intervino Tracer inquiriendo a su compañero. -¿Verdad Timothy?  
-Si - asintió éste para mayor jolgorio del resto.-  
-¡Oye!, tienes que superar la fase de los monosílabos.- Terció Leval que se mondaba de risa ante el gesto impertérrito de su colega.-

 

El aludido simplemente se encogió de hombros para mayor regocijo de los demás. Al cabo de un rato de reírse fue Mazoui quien pudo declarar.

-Celebro que estemos tan bien avenidos.  
-¡Claro!, se nota que está lejos ese estúpido de Logan - añadió Leval que ahora no pudo evitar un tono de abierta hostilidad. -  
-¡Qué suerte habéis tenido! ¡Os lo quitasteis de encima! - afirmó Tracer que comentó, no podría decirse si con más carga de broma que de seriedad. - Desde que os fuisteis del escuadrón está más inaguantable que nunca. Si es que eso es posible…  
-No es un buen compañero. - Comentó Mazoui con total seriedad esta vez -, aparte de todas las zancadillas que intentó ponerle a Leval, ni se dignó felicitarnos aunque solo fuera por cortesía cuando nos ascendieron.  
-Y lo que es peor, en cuanto se enteró del accidente de Amatista y creyó que ella podría quedar paralítica ni siquiera se molestó en visitarla - les contó éste añadiendo con desprecio. - ¡Menudo cerdo! ¡Qué ganas tendría de partirle la cara!  
-No merece la pena...olvídalo.- Le pidió su primo con tono conciliador.-  
-Mazoui tiene razón, dejemos de hablar de él- intervino Tracer. - No vamos a estropear esta estupenda velada. ¿A que no Mullins?  
-No,- contestó simplemente éste haciendo que los demás volvieran a reír. -  
-Vamos muchachos. - Les recordó Leval intentando dejar de reírse a su vez. - Las chicas nos esperan.

 

Y ninguno quería llegar tarde así que, a la mayor prestancia, se encaminaron a la dirección que Penélope les había dado. Llegaron a su apartamento y llamaron a la puerta. Mazoui, por ser el de más graduación tuvo que tocar y avisar de la llegada de todos. (Esto era otra de las bromas de Tracer, no tenía por que hacerlo). Aunque a una seña del gracioso oficial, los demás se escondieron en el pasillo dejándole sólo.

-Somos nosotros - les presentó Mazoui mientras tocaba de forma suave al timbre. Justo entonces, se percató de que los demás le habían dejado abandonado. - ¡Malditos capullos! – musitó divertido moviendo la cabeza. -

 

Fue Sandy la que le abrió. Una vez terminadas las faenas en la cocina las chicas se habían quitado delantales gorros y demás y ahora lucían sus galas de fiesta. En particular la morena científica estaba imponente con un escotadísimo vestido de color verde botella que conjuntaba a la perfección con sus ojos, llevaba el pelo, largo, sedoso y suelto, a la altura de sus hombros que quedaban al descubierto merced al corte del vestido. Mazoui se quedó impresionado, no sólo por la belleza sensual de la chica, había algo más. Algo que le atenazaba cada vez que la veía y disparaba en él una gran atracción que le hacía olvidarse del resto del mundo. Pero supo reponerse y aunque sin dejar de mirarla, sonrió.

-Ya hemos llegado- miró hacia atrás con gesto jovial y agregó. – Bueno, al menos eso creo. Los demás deben estar por ahí.  
-Sois muy puntuales, pasad.- Les invitó pues los otros salieron ya del fondo del pasillo y se acercaban en tanto Sandy afirmaba con una voz suave e incitadora. - Os hemos preparado una cena que os va a encantar.

 

Los demás fueron apremiando a su adelantado compañero a entrar, estaban muertos de hambre y si las otras lucían como esa morenaza, aquello iba a ser inolvidable. Pero Mazoui esperó a Leval y antes de pasar le susurró.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto? - Le preguntó con ademán urgente, sujetándole con disimulo de una manga. -  
-Claro amigo,- sonrió él con gesto de extrañeza, pues su primo no solía comportarse de ese modo. -Tú dirás.  
-Veras- le confesó Mazoui. - Creo que siento algo extraño cada vez que veo a esa Sandy.  
-¿Es que tiene alguna mala vibración? - Le inquirió Leval con prevención. -  
-No, no se trata de eso - repuso su primo que parecía nervioso. - Creo que siento algo por ella, cada vez que la veo o la siento cerca me ocurre.  
-¡Ah!,- sonrió Leval más tranquilo para afirmar con picardía, - eso es que te has enamorado.  
-Es que no sé, no me atrevo a intentar nada.- Le dijo Mazoui visiblemente inquieto. -  
-No seas tonto, eres mayor,- rio Leval, al mejor estilo de Tracer, por el doble sentido de la palabra en ese caso aludiendo también a su grado - que yo y más alto y todo. Aunque no tan guapo. Lánzate. Seguro que cae rendida.  
-No es por eso, ya sabes como soy. No quisiera cambiar delante de ella,- alegó su preocupado primo con verdadera inquietud. -No soy capaz de controlar por entero mi naturaleza.  
-Hace mucho que no pierdes el control, no te pongas tan nervioso.- Le dijo despreocupadamente Leval tratando de calmarle - de lo único que no vas a ser responsable será de tu parte de abajo - rio de solo pensar en el cuadro que se le presentaba a su pobre compañero y amigo. – ¡Anda…relájate!  
-Tienes razón- sonrió Mazoui sintiéndose más tranquilo. - Eso espero, aunque con tantas decepciones que tuve en el pasado ya no sé si yo…  
-Vamos, ¡ánimo hombre! No seas tan pesimista.-Le respondió jovialmente Leval.- Aquí vamos todos a pasarlo bien.

 

Y enfatizó en ello poniendo una mano sobre el hombro derecho de su primo. A decir verdad él se sentía pletórico de alegría. Las cosas le iban bien ahora que al fin había admitido su amor por Amatista y que los dos eran pareja. También pensó que, por esta vez, en temas del corazón, su recién declarada novia se había equivocado. Ya le parecía a él que Mazoui solo veía en Satory a una buena amiga.

-¡Eh chicos!- les llamó Tracer ocurrente como siempre. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Os estáis declarando o qué? ¡Qué tenemos que cenar!

 

Ambos pasaron rápidamente no sin enrojecer las mejillas y las chicas, sonrientes con ese último comentario, les indicaron sus asientos. Los habían dispuesto para que ellos y ellas estuvieran mirándose. Leval obviamente, se sentó frente a Amatista. Tracer no tardó en hacer lo propio frente a Penélope que le observó atónita. Y aunque a Mullins le daba igual por razones que sus compañeros supieron después, fue a sentarse enfrente de Sandy. En eso que su compañero Malden le llamó.

-Oye Mullins, un momento.- Éste se acercó lo que discretamente aprovechó Mazoui - (o al menos eso creyó él), para ocupar su sitio. -  
-Si- inquirió el poco hablador oficial. -  
-No nada, que vamos a cenar, espero que te aproveche. ¿Quieres decir unas palabras? - Añadió jocosamente Leval para salir del paso. -  
-No. Gracias,- respondió su compañero y fue a sentarse cuando vio a Mazoui ocupando ese lugar. -  
-Perdona- se disculpó de inmediato. - Me he puesto en tu sitio - hizo ademán de levantarse pero Mullins le frenó. -  
-Da igual- declaró concisamente sentándose frente a Satory. -

 

Ésta se entristeció, estaba claro que Mazoui había ocupado el lugar frente a su compañera con toda intención. Lo cierto es que le habría hecho mucha ilusión estar enfrente suya y poder charlar toda la noche, le gustaba mucho. Y creía hasta ahora que ese muchacho también comenzaba a pensar en ella de esa forma. Pero parecía que a él le atraía más Sandy, había notado que siempre se miraban de forma extraña. Y no podía censurárselo, era una chica impresionante, escultural y guapísima. Además hoy parecía estar mucho más sonriente que nunca y tan arreglada era una auténtica bomba. De seguro tenía atrapado al chico en sus redes y ella no podía competir con eso.

-¿Qué te pasa Satory? ¿Estás bien? - Le inquirió en voz baja Amatista, que estaba sentada junto a ella, al otro lado que Sandy. - ¿Satory?

 

Su amiga no respondió, la muchacha sólo tuvo que ver el interés reciproco de Mazoui y su morena compañera de laboratorio para darse cuenta.

-Ya lo entiendo- añadió con un susurro. - No te preocupes mujer, sólo están hablando, eso es todo.  
-No Amatista, no trates de tranquilizarme,- le musitó visiblemente entristecida para aseverar cargada de razón. - Sólo hay que verles para darse cuenta de que hay algo más.  
-¡Que no, mujer!- insistió su amiga intentando animarla, aunque a poco que les observase no podía evitar llegar a la misma conclusión. -  
-Nave llamando a Amatista,- intervino Leval ajeno a esta conversación. - ¡Eh! ¿Me recibes?  
-Perdona- sonrió su novia saliendo del paso con un sincero – estaba distraída.  
-¡Vamos chicas!, cenemos y dejad las confidencias para luego- sonrió él. -  
-Sólo hablábamos, tonto - le respondió ella utilizando un tono jovial. -  
-Ya me imagino de qué - replicó Leval dándoselas de misterioso. -  
-¿Que sabrás tú de lo que hablamos? - Rio la muchacha. -  
-De lo buenos que estamos todos. ¿A que sí? - Aventuró jocosamente él. -

 

Amatista se rio, al igual que el resto y Satory pese a su estado de ánimo esbozó también una tímida sonrisa.

-¡Venga ya!, eso no te lo crees ni borracho- replicó ella. -  
-Si lo admites luego te invito a una copa en el disco Pub.- Le ofreció su pareja.-  
-No confesaré tan fácilmente - repuso la muchacha con divertida voz aterciopelada. -  
-Pues te torturaré.- Repitió el chico con el mismo meloso tono. -  
-¿Ah sí?- ¿Cómo?- Quiso saber la joven.-

 

Ambos se acercaron sus cabezas sobre la mesa y se besaron. El resto miraba divertido aquella escena, hasta que Tracer intervino con su modo jocoso y guasón.

-¡Eh Leval, Amatista! Que la comida está en el plato.

 

Todos se rieron con ganas excepto la pareja en cuestión. Ambos se pusieron colorados. Por su parte Satory estaba pensativa y tampoco se unió a celebración de la enésima chanza de Rick.

-Va a haber que vigilar de cerca a estos dos.- Terció jocosamente Mazoui.-  
-Tú dedícate a cenar y calla. - Repuso su primo ante las sonrisas de sus amigos.-

 

Y así, entre bromas y conversación distendida, olvidándose por un rato de sus obligaciones la cena transcurrió con alegría y en un buen ambiente. Sandy y Mazoui charlaron durante toda la velada y también intercambiaron comentarios con los demás. Muy a su pesar Satory pudo comprobar que ese muchacho apenas la hacía caso. Pese a que ella se esforzó por sacar algún tema de interés. Él contestaba muy amablemente pero sólo por educación. En cambio, para Sandy tenía la máxima atención. Ambos se miraban de tal forma que podría jurarse que entre medias pasara una corriente eléctrica y que cualquiera que tratase de meterse por medio quedaría electrocutado. Eso la acabó de deprimir. Al terminar los postres, y tal y como hizo antes con su novia, Leval propuso al resto continuar la velada en el disco pub de moda de la nave.

-Yo estoy muy cansada- se disculpó Satory. - Si no os importa me vuelvo a casa.  
-¡Vente mujer!- la animó Penélope ajena a lo que le ocurría y asegurándola. - Nos lo pasaremos bien.  
-No puedo, de verdad.- Repitió la muchacha que se sentía cada vez más incómoda aunque añadió con su mejor tono de desenfado. - Id vosotros y divertíos.

 

Lo dijo eso sí, con la vana esperanza de provocar una reacción en ese chico. Le miró de reojo, pero él estaba intercambiando miradas con Sandy, sin reparar en lo que ella decía, incluso en ese momento, y eso la acabó de hundir. 

-Hasta mañana Satory.- Le dijo una apurada Amatista no sin sentirlo por su amiga. – Que descanses.

 

Lo cierto es que era la única que sabía como se encontraba realmente esa pobre chica y que esto sólo prolongaba su sufrimiento. Se sentía mal por eso, pero no podía hacer nada. Su plan de haberla puesto junto a Mazoui, ese que le comentase a Leval el día anterior, estaba claro que hizo aguas antes de empezar. Pero había que rendirse a la evidencia. Ese muchacho se sentía atraído por Sandy y ella también parecía estarlo por él y contra eso no había nada que objetar. Cada uno era libre de entablar las relaciones que quisiera. Así que solo le prometió a Satory en un intento de levantarle la moral. 

\- No será nada de especial, pero mañana te contaré.  
-Yo también me voy - dijo Mullins. - Tengo guardia mañana, adiós.

 

Se despidió de este modo mientras el implacable Tracer le parodiaba sujetándose la nariz con una mano para hablar con voz gangosa.

-Me voy stop, tengo guardia stop, adiós, fin del mensaje. ¡Huy, cuantas palabras he desperdiciado! 

 

Incluso Mazoui y Sandy dejaron de mirarse para echarse a reír. Realmente fue una situación muy divertida. Tardaron unos minutos en controlarse lo bastante y finalmente todos los demás sí que aceptaron la sugerencia de Leval. Así que las tres parejas que quedaban se fueron al disco Pub. Estaba claro que, Amatista y Leval iban juntos y que Mazoui y Sandy también, de modo que Penélope tuvo que ponerse a charlar con Tracer. Pero antes de eso, las chicas se reunieron para hablar entre ellas. Sandy les comentó abiertamente a las otras, por una vez sin disimular su entusiasmo.

-Este Mazoui, es un chico muy apuesto y creo que le intereso. Me parece que esta noche voy a tener un buen plan.

 

Amatista se sorprendió, su compañera no solía expresar lo que pensaba y menos en asuntos de esa índole. Además estaba claro que ese plan aludía a una relación de tipo sexual.

-¡Vaya chica!, eso es tener suerte.- Reconoció Penélope agregando con cierto desdén. - A mí me ha tocado el bromista de su amigo - suspiró y lo arregló un poco con aire conformista. - No es tan guapo como los vuestros pero al menos es divertido, ¡pero es que no se calla ni debajo del agua!

 

Y tras provocar las risas de sus dos compañeras hubo un silencio breve, roto por Sandy que le preguntó a Amatista con picante interés.

-¿Y tú qué? Eres la que mejor se lo monta. Tienes a Leval que está de maravilla y encima es tu novio. Supongo que tendréis planes para luego, tú ya me entiendes.  
-¡Oh!, todavía es pronto.- Dijo ella ruborizándose. -Ya veremos.  
-¡No me lo puedo creer!- intervino Penélope con expresión atónita para preguntar. - ¿Me vas a decir que tú y él todavía no?...  
-Ha sido todo tan rápido,- arguyó ella tratando de eludir el tema. - Además, he estado convaleciente, hoy es el primer día en el que salgo que voy sin muletas.  
-Bueno, pobrecita, mejor id despacio, sí. ¡No queremos que te rompa! - Rio Sandy y por sorprendente que pareciera, Penélope se unió a su broma riendo también. Más cuando la morena agregó con retintín.- Desde luego creo que ese muchachote sería capaz de partir una roca en dos…  
-Sí, es realmente fuerte.- Afirmó Amatista.- Le he visto romper una pared de un puñetazo…

 

Penélope desde luego la miró incrédula, sin embargo Sandy agregó con tono meloso.

-No me refería a que usase las manos. Sino a otra parte de su cuerpo que debe de estar ahora más dura que una piedra…

 

Y la propia Amatista no pudo evitar enrojecer tanto que hasta sus compañeras se rieron al verla. Y es que ella no podía olvidar la primera vez que vio a ese chico. Al final ella misma se tronchaba de risa, imaginándole en semejante situación…apenas si pudo decir con lágrimas de hilaridad.

-Pues, pues…estoy impaciente por ver como lo hace…  
-¡Y nosotras también! - Rio Sandy.-  
-Sí, sería un asunto digno de ser investigado…- Convino una jocosa Penélope.- En interés de la ciencia.

 

Amatista la miraba entre divertida, algo azorada y atónita. Saltaba a la vista que sus compañeras estaban de muy buen humor esa noche, quizá habían bebido un poco más de la cuenta. Prefirió guardar silencio y tratar de no ponerse más colorada. En el fondo y pese a las apariencias, ella era muy tímida para eso. Casi como su amigas Satory o Idina. Bueno, lo de Satory era mucho peor, claro…por un momento se entristeció pensando en ella, pero de inmediato recobró su talante jovial. Tenían una estupenda noche por delante…

 

Los muchachos por su parte avanzaban algo más adelantados y también intercambiaban impresiones. Tracer, como siempre, tomó la palabra para exclamar de modo jocoso.

-Bueno…caballeros… Parece que hay buenas perspectivas de pasarlo muy bien…  
-Este Mullins, no comprendo a ese tipo.- Se sonrió Leval.- Con cuatro chicas como las que hemos quedado y se va tan campante a casa.-  
-Puede que haya ido con Satory.- Comentó Mazoui.- Fue curiosos que ella se marchase y él lo hiciese al poco rato. Quizás los dos estén saliendo juntos.  
-Yo diría que no.- Se sonrió Tracer.- Lo dudo mucho.  
-Satory no está tan mal.- Comentó Leval casi más para su primo quien no se dio por aludido cuando remachó.- Es una chica inteligente, agradable y atractiva.  
-Eso no te lo discuto.- Afirmó su amigo.- Pero creo que él no va por ella.  
-Pues con Amatista no le iba a dejar.- Repuso su interlocutor con una media sonrisa algo pícara.-  
-Tranquilo, ni con ella, ni con Penélope ni siquiera con Sandy, creo que quisiera tener nada que ver.- Declaró Tracer con despreocupación.-

Mazoui y Leval se miraron sorprendidos. Aunque fue el primero quien comentó no sin sorpresa.

-¿Estás dando a entender que…?   
-Si- se sonrió Tracer, afirmando.- Que efectivamente él entiende…  
-¿Qué entiende, que? ¿Que ya tenemos todos elegidas a nuestras parejas?- Quiso saber Leval.-

 

Ahora fueron Tracer y Mazoui los que se miraron y no pudieron evitar echarse a reír…

-¡Este chico es un grande!- Exclamó Rick.- ¡Venga ya! ¿Estarás de broma, no?  
-¿De broma?- Se encogió de hombros el interpelado.-  
-Leval.- Le comentó su primo tratando de no reírse.- Creo que lo Tracer trata de decirte, es que a Mullins no le interesan las mujeres en general.   
-Más o menos.- Comentó Rick entre risas.- Mira, si le pusieras dentro de una habitación con Amatista en bikini creo que él la ofrecería una manta para que no se constipase. Desde luego no deberías temer nada por la integridad de tu novia.  
-Muy gracioso.- Replicó un atónito Leval en tanto sus compañeros se tronchaban.- Aunque desde luego ni me lo habría imaginado siquiera.

 

El caso es que Tracer les desveló que Mullins salía con un chico de la nave. Sus contertulios se miraron con estupor. No se habían percatado de eso. A decir verdad ese tipo era muy callado y casi nunca hablaba de nada. Menos aún de sus intimidades. Sin embargo eso no importaba. Lo fundamental era que siempre había actuado como un buen compañero y amigo.

-Mirad. Vino a cenar porque os aprecia y porque le dije que estaría bien que fuéramos cuatro y cuatro. Ya me comprendéis. Por eso Susan no quiso venir.- Explicó el oficial remachando divertido.- ¡Habríamos sido solo tres chicos y demasiadas chicas!…  
-Bueno, porque ella ¿no será?...- Comentó Leval ahora ya totalmente consciente de por dónde iba la conversación.-

 

La verdad, volvía a tener esa impresión. Juraría haber visto a esa chica antes, en alguna parte. Pero no lograba recordar dónde ni cuándo. Y por alguna extraña razón a veces había creído que la alférez Hunter podría ser como su propia hermana Kerria. Sin embargo, su interlocutor le sacó pronto de esas reflexiones para rebatir.

-No, tranquilo. Me consta que a ella sí que le interesan los hombres…y más de uno la mira con bastante atención.  
-No, si a mí eso me parece muy bien.- Comentó Leval que incluso le desveló a su compañero.- Mi propia hermana es gay. Y es una chica realmente maravillosa.

 

Tracer asintió sin dar importancia a eso, y fue Mazoui quien inquirió.

-¿Sale con algún chico?   
-¡Jolin con éste! - Se sonrió su compañero.- Tú ya tienes cubierto el cupo, grandullón. Olvídate de la dulce Susy…  
-No lo digo por eso.- Se defendió el interpelado algo envarado ahora para apresurarse a añadir.- Simple curiosidad. Yo no intentaría nada con una subalterna. Lo prohíbe el reglamento.  
-La verdad, no tengo tanta confianza con ella, no sé si saldrá con alguien.- Comentó Tracer a su modo jocoso como solía añadió.- Y ya conocéis la expresión…como bien has recordado Mazoui, amigo. ¡Donde tengas la olla, no metas la!…  
-¡Sí!- Le cortó Leval para remachar.- No hay que meter la pata.  
-Bueno.- Se rio Tracer.- Tenía pensada otra parte de nuestra anatomía, pero esa también puede valer.  
-Al menos, estas chicas no son militares.- Afirmó Mazoui.-  
-Desde luego. Y en vuestro caso no podréis quejaros. ¡Vaya dos bombones que os habéis ligado, muchachos! , si jugáis bien vuestras cartas seguro que esta noche caen.- Afirmó Rick.-  
-¡Oye tío!- le recordó Leval no sin satisfacción - que Amatista ya es mi novia, no un ligue de una noche. No tengo que jugar ninguna carta.  
-Vale colega, es verdad- reconoció Tracer que cambió de blanco. - Pues entonces eres tú el elegido para la gloria, Mazoui. Lo tienes a punto con la tal Sandy. Te la has enrollado bien, no habéis dejado de hablar en toda la cena y pasabais de los demás que daba gusto. La tienes en el bote, unas copitas más y al saco. Ja, ja,  
-Bueno, no lo sé- repuso éste que parecía algo cortado. - No estoy seguro de si ella querrá ir tan rápido.  
-¡Estás de broma tío! ¡Esa piba quiere guerra! ¡Anda que no se nota! No veas como te ha estado mirando durante toda la velada. ¡Vamos!, es una declaración en toda regla. Así que apresta tu misil y al ataque. ¡Maniobra ofensiva delta ocho!  
-¡Oye!, que no tengo tanto interés como tú piensas en buscar rollos baratos.- Le dijo Mazoui algo contrariado. -  
-Bueno hombre, perdona- le dijo Tracer sorprendido de esa reacción, ni que estar con esa chica fuera un tormento, ¡ojalá él estuviera en su lugar y no con la frígida de Penélope! – Si te produce malestar te la cambio…  
-Bueno,- terció Leval para acabar con la situación que se había puesto algo tensa. - Vamos a divertirnos y lo que sea sonará. Y tú, tanto que hablas, a ver si te ligas a la jefa.  
\- Ahí me has tocado. ¡Misión imposible, tío!,- repuso Rick torciendo el morro para admitir lo que antes había pensado. -Por lo que he oído es más fría que la sala de criogenizaciones. - Pero veré lo que puedo hacer. Esta noche la veo animada y desplegando mis encantos puede ser factible.  
\- ¿Tus encantos?- rio Leval casi soltando una carcajada para sentenciar. - ¿Es que te vas a callar en lo que queda de noche?  
\- Muy gracioso – pudo replicar el aludido, que ahora era víctima de una broma de las suyas. – Mira por una vez has tenido una ocurrencia. Ten cuidado no te de jaqueca. 

 

Mazoui se rio también de aquello y al final el mismo Tracer se reía con sus compañeros. Estos le desearon suerte, no sin algo de sorna. El primo de Leval incluso enmendó su mala salida anterior con un tono bastante más jovial para animarle. Aunque su compañero y amigo, un tipo bromista pero también noble, ni se acordaba de eso. Y de este modo, entre conversaciones, los dos grupos llegaron finalmente al disco Pub. Cada uno se reunió con su pareja, dispuesto a pasar a la acción. En ese lugar se reunían tanto civiles como militares, ponían música de ambiente de hacía un par de décadas, antiguas canciones que combinaban con las modernas. Antes de separarse de sus amigas, Amatista las arengó con humor.

-Como suelen decir ellos, ¡rompan formación y a por el objetivo!

 

Todas intercambiaron sonrisas de asentimiento y se separaron. Amatista, fiel a sus palabras, fue la primera en atacar. Sin tardanza se agarró del brazo de su novio para proponerle con voz incitante.

-Anda muchachote, invítame a una copa.

 

Leval sonrió divertido y se la llevó hacia la barra para pedir un par de bebidas. Penélope se dirigió a Tracer, más que nada para dejar campo libre a Sandy. Le preguntó algo trivial para iniciar una conversación y el muchacho entró a ello encantado. Mazoui, por su parte estaba apoyado en la barra a distancia de sus amigos y miraba a esa imponente mujer que se acercaba a él andando despaciosamente, moviendo sus caderas de un modo más que insinuador. Parecía una gata que se dirigiera a por su ratón. Ella le devolvía la mirada con sus penetrantes ojos verdes y el joven experimentaba aquello de lo que Leval se le quejaba a veces. Ciertamente le parecía como si esa chica pudiera verle hasta su misma alma. Y de seguro sabría hasta qué punto lograba atraerle. Decidió calmarse y afrontar bien la situación. En cuanto Sandy llegó junto a él, el muchacho le preguntó.

-¿Qué quieres tomar? Algo fuerte o una cosa ligera para reservarte hasta más tarde.  
-Eso dependerá de lo que tú quieras,- respondió ella sonriendo con malicia. - Aunque te advierto que cuando salgo a veces me descontrolo y entonces me vuelvo algo salvaje. Espero no asustarte.- Añadió acariciándole juguetonamente tras la nuca lo que hacía sentir escalofríos a Mazoui. -  
-No tengas miedo - repuso él lo más serenamente. - No me asusto tan fácilmente.  
-¿Ah no?,- inquirió Sandy mirándole fijamente otra vez y tomando la palabra. - Imagino que un hombre como tú está acostumbrado a salir de peligros mayores. Penélope me ha contado lo que sois capaces de hacer tú y Leval. ¿Cómo lo conseguís? - Quiso saber ahora más con un tinte de curiosidad científica que otra cosa. -  
-Bueno, es cuestión de entrenamiento, eso es todo. Nos preparamos mucho. - Respondió él sin querer seguir por ese tema. – Nada extraordinario.  
-Por mucho entrenamiento que se haga es difícil volar y lanzar rayos de energía,- replicó cláramente ella pasándole un brazo por la espalda. – Eso dicen por ahí…  
-Exageran un poco- repuso él algo nervioso. - Lo que ocurre es que también utilizamos aparatos lanza rayos y elevadores de antigravedad. Eso es todo - declaró de modo más despreocupado. -Pero para ello hay que estar entrenado.  
-Aun así, sois unos héroes - le alabó ella acariciándole descuidadamente los muslos. - Habéis salvado a las chicas y a mucha gente.- Sandy miró la pechera de Mazoui y también la acarició con suavidad para añadir con admiración melosa. –Seguro que tienes muchas condecoraciones y ya eres teniente.  
-Soy teniente mayor,- matizó Mazoui casi con la voz entrecortada, debido a su creciente excitación.- Me acaban de ascender.

 

Era algo muy extraño, pues en circunstancias normales esas caricias tampoco bastarían para ponerlo así. Pero su propio cuerpo parecía ir por libre de sus intentos por controlarse y añadió con visible inquietud

\- Hay muchos oficiales condecorados, sólo cumplo con mi deber.  
-Y lo haces muy bien…- le susurró ella con voz insinuante en una oreja. –  
\- Gracias, siempre intento esforzarme al máximo. – Pudo replicar él que ya comenzaba a tener sudores fríos -  
-Y ¿cumplís siempre en todo? - Le inquirió la chica acariciándole muy superficialmente la entrepierna en tanto se sentaba en un taburete pegado al del muchacho mostrándole bien sus largas y torneadas piernas. -  
-Vamos a charlar con Leval y Amatista, ¿Te parece? Seguro que tendrán muchas cosas que contarnos…- Casi tartamudeó él intentando controlar inútilmente su más que evidente sensación de deseo. – Será interesante…

 

Pero esa escapatoria estaba cortada, pues esos dos ya no estaban en la barra. Para su pesar les vio besándose, abrazados en un sofá del reservado. Sandy entonces le tomó de una mano y le dijo con una amplia sonrisa llena de pasión.

-Me parece que ellos están ocupados en cosas mucho más interesantes que en hablar. Deberíamos tomar ejemplo. ¿No crees?,- le susurró rodeando el cuello de Mazoui con sus brazos y apretando sus grandes y duros senos contra el pecho del chico. -¡Anda, no me digas que no!  
-Bueno, pues vamos a ver a Tracer, seguro que nos cuenta algunos chistes muy divertidos.- Trató de decir el interpelado con una patética sonrisita nerviosa. -

 

Pero tampoco se les veía por ningún lado. Sandy entonces besó al chico en la boca y le introdujo la lengua jugueteando con la de él. Después de separarse le dijo con una voz casi hipnótica.

-¿De qué tienes miedo Mazoui? Podemos pasarlo muy bien tú y yo.  
-Tienes razón, perdona,- admitió él que le devolvió el beso.- 

 

El muchacho se sentía muy excitado y Sandy lo notó con regocijo, puesto que una zona de él se había endurecido visiblemente y chocaba contra el estómago de ella. 

\- Lo siento, no me encuentro muy bien. Lo mejor sería dejarlo. - Le dijo él notando como su control sobre sí mismo comenzaba a dificultarse. – Para otro día, ¿eh?  
-Todavía no me he puesto en plan salvaje - aseveró ella con un jadeo en una oreja del chico. - Esto sólo ha sido un calentamiento. Ven conmigo y enséñame lo que sabes hacer.- Mazoui dudaba en seguirla y ella insistió con un retador. - ¿No decías que no te asustabas tan fácilmente?  
-No tengo miedo por mí, lo tengo por ti, Sandy - advirtió sinceramente él. - Créeme, no te gustaría si pierdo el control.  
-Eso es lo que más me atrae de ti, eres un hombre guapo, valiente y que siempre dominas las situaciones. - Le confesó ardientemente ella para casi suplicarle. - Enséñame tu cara oculta, seguro que tienes un potencial enorme en tu interior y un lado muy salvaje bajo esta apariencia tan formal. Todos lo tenemos.  
-Tú no lo entiendes, no como el mío - repuso Mazoui moviendo la cabeza. Ahora sudaba copiosamente y hasta sufría ligeros temblores. -

 

Sandy ignoró sus palabras y volvió a besarle con ardor, él ya no se resistió, su control había desaparecido y la abrazó devolviéndole un beso igual de apasionado. Entonces la muchacha se separó y llevándole de una mano le guió hasta una puerta al fondo del bar. Había un tipo custodiando esa puerta, era la entrada a los reservados más íntimos del Pub. Sacando una buena propina, ella se la dio y le dijo que nadie debía molestarlos. Éste asintió con una media sonrisa de complicidad y les abrió, los dos entraron y el vigilante cerró la puerta tras de ellos.


	20. Mazoui descontrolado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo de sexo y dificultades

Una vez dentro del cuarto Sandy bebió una copa de champán, Mazoui estaba muy aturdido, sentía como su voluntad le abandonaba. Aquella chica le sonrió con expresión golosa, se despojó con rapidez de su vestido y comenzó a desabotonarle la chaqueta. Una y otra vez ella repetía de nuevo entre jadeos excitados. 

-Demuéstrame cómo te pones cuando pierdes el control, quiero que seas salvaje. ¡Muy salvaje!  
-No, por favor, debes irte.- Le pidió casi desesperadamente él. Y su voz sonaba ya gutural y muy ronca. – Vete ahora…

 

Sandy encendió la lamparita de una mesilla cercana, la sala se iluminó con tonos rojizos y la luz normal se apagó, comenzó a besar a Mazoui en el cuello y fue bajando, él la abrazó con fuerza mientras temblaba. Cuando la chica se separó y le miró, hubiese jurado que sus ojos refulgían en un tono rojizo pero creyó que se trataba del efecto producido por la iluminación del cuarto. Siguió ayudándole a desnudarse, con presteza le quitó el pantalón, arrodillada junto a él y también le bajó su ropa interior.

-¡Impresionante! ,- exclamó la chica entre jadeos - ¡dámela!

 

Él sintió como ella se lo introducía en la boca, parecía tener mucha experiencia en hacerlo. El chico estaba tenso, al límite de su resistencia y Sandy se percató. Mazoui también correspondió lamiendo los senos de la chica, incluso llegó a mordisquearlos, arrancándola jadeos excitados. Una vez pasados los preliminares el muchacho sin poder contenerse la agarró tumbándola en el suelo y comenzó a poseerla brutalmente. Ella, para su asombro, enroscó las piernas sobre su cintura y se dejó hacer arañándole y gritando de puro dolor y placer. Ambos se enzarzaron en una maraña de la que era difícil distinguirlos entre sus mutuos besos, gemidos y caricias que se simultaneaban con ese toma y daca que se profesaban. Además, la extraña luz rojiza y parpadeante daba a aquello una apariencia aún más alucinante, casi a medio camino entre la ensoñación y el delirio…entre tanto en el hilo musical sonaba una antigua pero adecuada canción para esa escabrosa y apasionada situación…

Toma mi vida  
El tiempo ha estado torciendo el cuchillo  
No reconozco  
La gente que me importa

Toma mis sueños  
Infantiles y débiles que parecen  
Por favor no analices  
Por favor solo estate ahí para mí

Las cosas que se  
Nadie me las dijo  
Las semillas que han sido sembradas  
Me siguen controlando  
Hay un mentiroso en mi cabeza  
Hay un ladrón en mi cama  
Y la cosa más extraña  
Es que no puedo hacer que mis ojos se abran

Toma mi mano  
Llévame a un lugar pacifico  
Que no puedo encontrar  
Dentro de mi cabeza

Despiértame con amor  
Es todo o que necesito  
Pero en todo este momento  
Nadie ha dicho

Si no hubiera preguntado  
Me lo hubieras dicho  
Si le llamas a esto amor  
Por que no me conservas

Hay un mentiroso en mi cabeza  
Hay un ladrón en mi cama  
Y la cosa más extraña  
Es que no puedo hacer que mis ojos se abran

Dame algo que pueda soportar  
Dame algo en que pueda creer  
Estoy aterrado por mi alma, por favor, por favor  
Hazme el amor, manda amor a través de mí

Sáname con tu amor  
El único que me conoció  
Desperdiciamos mucho tiempo  
Mucho tiempo

 

(The Strangest Thing, George Michael, crédito al autor)

 

Mientras tanto, en la barra, Tracer había pedido dos refrescos. Su pareja estaba sentada en una mesa algo alejada del bullicio de la zona central. El muchacho llevó las bebidas y con gentileza depositó una en el lado de su interlocutora.

-Gracias.- Sonrió Penélope en tanto se hacía con el vaso y le daba un sorbo.-  
-Bueno…- Dijo entonces él, deseando saber cómo podría romper el hielo (y nunca mejor dicho a juzgar por la clase de mujer que tenía delante) Aquí estamos. Se te debe de hacer raro visitar un entorno tan ruidoso. Lejos del aséptico mundo de la ciencia.

 

La doctora Winters esbozó una leve sonrisa y pudo decir con tono que oscilaba entre el reivindicativo y el admonitorio.

-Por si no lo sabes teniente yo también tengo vida privada. Sé lo que es una discoteca.  
-Lo siento.- Se disculpó él con patente azoramiento, sintiendo que había metido la pata nada más empezar.- No quería decir…  
-No, soy yo la que debe disculparse.- Le interrumpió la científica.- A veces soy algo brusca. Es cierto que últimamente no he tenido tiempo de pasar una noche distendida.

 

Desde luego que Rick tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo memorable para no soltar alguno de sus jocosos comentarios al hilo de aquella aseveración. Fue al menos capaz de decir.

-Sí, nos sucede lo mismo a nosotros. Con tantas alertas y ejercicios nunca sabes cuándo te van a movilizar. Sin embargo debemos tener más descanso que vosotras. Hay bastantes pilotos en la dotación pero no tan buenos científicos.- Remachó sonando bastante sincero.-

Eso le gustó a Penélope. Aquel chico no parecía tan tarambana cuando hablaba con un mínimo de seriedad. Más cuando su contertulio añadió.

-Así que la doctora Winters… ¿No eres muy joven para ser alguien tan importante? Por lo que dicen las otras chicas eres el alma del proyecto de terraformación.  
-¿Dicen eso?- se sonrió ahora moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad para sentenciar.- Soy la jefa de proyecto y la directora de investigación, pero no podría hacer nada si no fuera por el resto del equipo. Todas ellas son muy buenas en sus respectivos cometidos.  
-Sí, pero tú llevas el peso de todo sobre los hombros.- Afirmó el chico observándola a los ojos ahora con más intensidad, según añadía.- No creo que seas una chica tan seria, señorita Winters, al menos si no tuvieras que estar al cargo de todo esto.

 

Ahora la joven le devolvió la mirada y asintió, contraatacando a su vez con un tono más desenfadado.

-Y tú no me parecías tan serio en la cena. Señor Tracer.  
-Bueno, alguna que otra vez no viene mal cambiar un poco el chip.- Sonrió él, afirmando no sin regocijo.- Ya les hago bastantes bromas a mis compañeros.  
-Creo que te aprecian bastante, a juzgar por lo que dicen. Eso cuando no quieren matarte.- Comentó la muchacha a su vez con tono divertido.-  
-¿Así que dicen eso?- Se sonrió él, imitando la anterior réplica de su interlocutora.-  
-Tú también eres joven para ser teniente.- Afirmó la chica.-  
-No creas, tras los cinco años en la academia es lo normal.- Respondió el muchacho sin darle más importancia, añadiendo ya de modo más socarrón.- Apuesto a que tú eras la empollona de la clase.  
-En eso no te equivocas.- Admitió Penélope que, sin embargo añadió.- Pero aquí, todo el mundo fue seleccionado en base a su nivel. Y graduarse en la Academia del UNISON tampoco debe de ser sencillo.  
-Te puedo asegurar que no.- Rio ahora él sentenciando ahora.- Y aquí estamos…

 

La doctora asintió y los dos prosiguieron esa interesante conversación de tanteo. Por su parte Amatista y Leval estaban sentados aún en el reservado besándose. Al separarse un momento ella puso su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico.

-Lo estoy pasando muy bien esta noche.- Le comentó a su pareja.-  
\- Tampoco yo me puedo quejar.- Le sonreía él afirmando sin pudor.- Tengo a la chica más guapa de la nave.  
-¡Eso se lo dirás a todas! - se rio Amatista.-  
-¡Vaya!, me has descubierto.- Afirmó él con humor para aseverar de forma jocosa.- Sí, se lo digo a todas. Pero hasta ahora solo me ha funcionado contigo.  
\- ¡Mira que eres tonto! - le acusó la chica apoyando su frente en la de él y esbozando una amplia sonrisa, para besarle de seguido y remachar.- Pero eres mi tonto…

 

En ese tipo de conversación intrascendente propia de recién enamorados estaban cuando escucharon al igual que el resto de los presentes gritos y jadeos provenientes del cuarto contiguo. El muchacho se levantó alarmado, sentía la energía de Mazoui pero en estado muy alterado, desde luego, algo iba mal ahí dentro. Nunca desde la vez en la que fuera dominado por aquella secta había percibido de su primo nada igual. Se separó de Amatista centrando su atención en la zona de los reservados.

-¿Qué pasa Leval?,- le preguntó ella atónita. - ¿Por qué te has puesto tan nervioso?  
-Pase lo que pase y oigas lo que oigas vete de aquí, tú y los demás. Esto puede convertirse en un sitio muy peligroso.- Respondió él de forma extrañamente brusca. -

 

Antes de que ella pudiera replicar, su novio fue directo hacia la puerta del cuarto dispuesto a entrar en él. Pero el individuo que la custodiaba, le detuvo de forma muy arrogante y grosera.

-¡Eh tú!, aquí no se puede pasar, está ocupado, ¿es que no lo oyes?  
-Usted no lo entiende, debo intervenir antes de que sea tarde.- Le respondió Leval pasando por alto aquel tono. -  
-¿De verdad? - Contestó su interlocutor con sorna añadiendo con no menos retintín. - Creo que se lo están pasando muy bien sin ti amigo, no necesitan que tú intervengas.

 

Antes de que el muchacho pudiera ni tan siquiera pensar en una réplica se escuchó un grito de horror del interior del cuarto. Leval no quiso perder más tiempo y apartó a ese tipo de un empujón. Destrozó la puerta de un puñetazo y miró al interior encontrándose con una escena que le puso los pelos de punta. Mazoui estaba desnudo y sus ojos brillaban de un intenso color rojo. Dos colmillos sobresalían de su boca, estaban empapados en sangre. Sandy arrodillada a su lado se tapaba un brazo que parecía tener claros visos de padecer una pequeña hemorragia. La sangre fluía por él y se escurría a través de los dedos de la chica. Ella estaba aterrorizada y se levantó corriendo hacia Leval. También estaba desnuda y el atónito muchacho le lanzó su vestido que había colgado en una percha cercana. Ella se lo puso con rapidez, se cubrió de las miradas tapándose la cara y salió de allí sin emitir sonido ni pronunciar palabra.

-Mazoui. - Le llamó cautamente Leval a su primo que estaba claramente poseído por su carácter demoniaco. - Ya basta amigo, tranquilízate, ¿Qué te ha sucedido para que te comportes así?  
-¡Nada!- respondió éste casi con un sonido siseante para pedirle de forma brusca. - Déjame en paz ¡vete de aquí!  
-De eso nada. Sabes que debes calmarte o si no podrías provocar una tragedia.- Le avisó su contertulio muy preocupado. -  
-Lo sé - pudo replicar Mazoui que se derrumbaba en el suelo mientras sollozaba.- Recuerda que te lo advertí. Ya la he provocado Leval, me he convertido en un monstruo, no he podido controlarme. ¡Ayúdame a salir de aquí!, por favor. - Le imploró con los nervios rotos. -  
-Vístete y te sacaré.- Le aseguró su primo que le lanzo sus ropas y su interlocutor se las puso casi a trompicones puesto que temblaba visiblemente. – 

 

Amatista, estaba atónita por el espectáculo y la fuga de su compañera que no se había detenido cuando ella la llamó, miraba hacia allí al igual que el resto de los clientes del pub. ¿Qué habría sucedido? Pese a lo que su novio le dijo no pudo reprimir su curiosidad. Se acercó y trató de mirar al interior de ese cuarto. Pero Leval al ver que se acercaba se puso en medio para impedírselo.

-¡Te dije que te fueras de aquí!,- dijo con enfado. - ¿Se puede saber por qué no me has hecho caso?  
-He visto a Sandy salir corriendo de aquí y estaba histérica,- le respondió ella con cara de preocupación. - ¿Qué ha ocurrido?  
-Ahora no es el momento, por favor te ruego que te vayas.- Le pidió su interlocutor que seguía tapando a su amigo -...  
-¿No puedo ayudaros en algo?,- se ofreció Amatista.-

 

La muchacha estaba cada vez más inquieta, pugnando por ver que podría ocurrirle a Mazoui sin conseguirlo, pues Leval le bloqueaba con rapidez todos los ángulos anticipándose a sus movimientos. 

-Esta vez confía en mí, será mejor que me hagas caso, por favor. Vete a casa. Te lo explicaré mañana - le insistió él con voz más suave y afectada. -  
-Está bien. Espero que no sea nada grave.- Cedió la chica que salió y se marchó no sin cierto malestar y preocupación. -

 

Ella no quiso discutir ni insistir más. Si su novio lo decía seguramente tendría una buena razón. Debía confiar en él. Esa era la base de una relación. Al menos es lo que sus padres le habían dicho siempre. Y tenía que demostrarle que ya era una adulta responsable y que aceptaba lo que le dijera. Ya hablarían mañana. De modo que decidió irse sin preocuparse ya de buscar a sus compañeras. En cuanto a Sandy no sabía que podría haberle pasado. Ya trataría de preguntarle al día siguiente también. Por su parte Leval suspiró. Menos mal que la muchacha aceptó su palabra. Entre tanto su amigo ya estaba vestido y había vuelto a la normalidad. Sin embargo caminaba como si su mente no estuviera allí. Totalmente desorientado. Aquello no era nada propio de él. Percatándose de ello su primo le ayudó a salir y le apartó de la multitud de curiosos que acechaban a que ambos aparecieran fuera de la habitación. Pero un tipo se acercó a Mazoui y le dijo divertido.

-¡Eh amigo!, tienes que decirme como lo haces ¿vale? La tía estaba chillando de una forma increíble, se oía hasta detrás de las paredes... 

 

Antes de que su primo pudiera responder de un modo hostil, Leval se adelantó, apartando a ese idiota de un manotazo que le hizo aterrizar contra unas mesas.

\- Eh, pero oye. ¿Quién te crees que eres?- Protestó un amigo de aquel individuo con expresión desafiante. –  
\- ¡Cállate bocazas! - Intervino Tracer, que, junto a Penélope, también se había percatado de lo sucedido – Eso por meterte en lo que no te importa.

 

El chico y la doctora Winters habían estado charlando distendidamente sin por supuesto llegar a los extremos de familiaridad de las otras dos parejas. Aunque al oír el ruido y ver salir corriendo a Sandy se sorprendieron y preocuparon. Ahora, al ver las expresiones en las caras de Leval y Mazoui, supusieron que algo serio había sucedido. En cuanto se produjo ese último incidente Tracer se interpuso entre aquellos que increpaban a sus compañeros y estos. Él y Penélope esperaron para asegurarse de que nadie les siguiera. Aunque tras esa demostración, aquel tipo se cuidó de acercarse. En el resto del local se oían comentarios y susurros que estaban entre la sorpresa, la indignación y el temor. 

-Será mejor que nos marchemos también- Sugirió la doctora Winters.-  
-Sí, sal tú primero.- Le pidió él en tanto no quitaba ojo a algunos de esos tipos del local que les miraban a su vez con marcada hostilidad, a lo que el muchacho suspiró.- ¡Vaya una manera de terminar la velada…

 

Después, Rick acompañó a la jefa de investigación a su apartamento y la despidió allí comentando ahora más en serio.

-No sé qué habrá sucedido. En cuanto pueda les preguntaré a los chicos. Quizás alguien les ha molestado.  
-Siempre hay gente que bebe de más. – Pudo responder Penélope, más por mantener la conversación que otra cosa. De hecho estaba tan desconcertada como su interlocutor. –  
-Es lo bueno que tengo yo. – Sonrió el chico tratando de animar un poco ese tenso ambiente. – No necesito beber para decir o hacer tonterías. Tengo ese don natural.

 

Penélope se rio sin poderlo evitar, lo cierto es que aquel chico era bastante agradable y hasta formal, una vez que se profundizaba un poco en ese barniz tan cómico que mostraba.

-Lo he pasado muy bien. - Admitió ella que se despidió ofreciéndole la mano. – Hasta mañana. Procurad descansar.  
-Se hará lo que se pueda. Gracias por la velada. Espero verte otra vez. – Replicó él estrechándole la mano y alejándose de allí para añadir ya desde la distancia. – Y no solo en el puente de mando.

 

Ella le observó marcharse durante unos instantes y subió a su piso. Verdaderamente la opinión que tenía de aquel chico había variado mucho esa noche. Aunque siempre era un bromista y se pasaba la vida haciendo chanzas con una actitud aparentemente despreocupada en el fondo era un buen tipo y apreciaba mucho a sus amigos y compañeros. Penélope pudo ver que era un muchacho bastante más maduro de lo que parecía, eso le gustó. Para Tracer también constituyó una agradable sorpresa el tratar a Penélope con más cercanía. Aparentemente esa era la mujer de hielo. La inflexible investigadora siempre con las tablas de control y sus experimentos. Pero claro. Él la había visto a veces en el puente, o con sus compañeras de trabajo cuando se había acercado con Leval y Mazoui a los laboratorios. Y evidentemente allí estaban cumpliendo con sus obligaciones. Era como si a él le juzgasen por su forma de ser cuando estaba en posición de firmes en una parada militar o hablando con algún superior. Pero una vez que había conversado en una situación distendida con esa mujer se daba cuenta de que era sencilla, agradable e incluso simpática. Lo que sucedía es que estaba sometida a mucha presión. Y pensando en eso recordó a sus amigos. ¿Qué les habría sucedido? Decidió que sería mejor no hacer preguntas por ahora. Ya trataría de enterarse por sí podía echarles una mano en lo que fuera.

-Lo mejor será irse a dormir. Por esta noche ya lo he pasado bastante bien. Quién sabe. Lo mismo ésta Penny no es tan mala chica después de todo.- Se decía con un sentimiento cercano a la euforia.- Y sobre todo, piensa igual sobre mí.

 

Entre tanto Leval y Mazoui habían ignorado aquellos comentarios e insultos saliendo de allí. Aunque ya nadie se atrevió a acercarse a ellos. No obstante, daba la casualidad de que Logan estaba junto a un grupo de sus amigos tomando unas copas con unas chicas. Todo aquel espectáculo no le había pasado desapercibido ni mucho menos, sonreía satisfecho y comentaba con el que parecía su más allegado compañero.

-Ya te dije yo que esos tipos podían ser una amenaza, creo que va siendo hora de que la gente sepa que clase de personas son ellos dos en realidad. Sobre todo Amatista y sus amigas, aunque creo que la amiguita de Mazoui ya no querrá saber nada de él. Ja, ja, ja.  
\- Si- comentó uno de sus compañeros. – Es verdad. Ya nos habías advertido acerca de ellos.   
\- ¿Y has visto cómo ha apartado Malden a ese otro tipo de un empujón?- Terció otro de sus amigos que había visto de cerca esa escena sentenciando. – Tampoco era para ponerse así. Ese tío solo le hizo un comentario en broma.  
\- Ya os dije que tarde o temprano se quitarían la máscara. – Afirmó Logan que casi sonaba premonitorio cuando aseveró. – Y mucho me temo que esto solo es el principio…  
-¿Y qué podemos hacer?- Quiso saber uno de sus amigos con gesto inquieto.-  
-Por ahora nada. Ya llegará el momento apropiado.- Le respondió Cedric con tono tranquilo.-

 

Mientras tanto Leval había conseguido sacar a Mazoui del disco-pub y le llevó a la base, entraron y le acompañó hasta su habitación. Una vez allí, se interesó nuevamente por su estado.

-¿Seguro que ya estás bien, amigo? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber, una infusión?  
-No muchas gracias, vete a dormir ya, te agradezco mucho que me trajeses aquí, pero ya estoy bien ¿sabes una cosa? Yo estaba equivocado, no era amor lo que sentí por Sandy, era solo puro instinto. Mis genes demoniacos han salido a la superficie para saciar su deseo. Desgraciadamente mi padre era un demonio de la clase anti virtudes. El sexo para esa clase de criaturas es algo irresistible. Pero a mí no me había ocurrido nada así cuando había besado a otras chicas. Siempre pude controlarlo. No lo comprendo. - Divagó absolutamente descolocado. – Es como si esa muchacha ejerciese sobre mí algún tipo de hechizo.  
-Quizá la mezcla entre la bebida, el ambiente y el atractivo de Sandy te afectase hasta este extremo,- conjeturó Leval tratando de calmarle. - Ahora tranquilízate, yo hablaré con ella y trataré de que no saque las cosas de quicio.  
-Te lo agradezco pero creo que debo ser yo el que lo haga. Debo afrontar mis problemas, no puedo esconderme. No le digas nada, por favor, yo hablaré con ella mañana.- Afirmó su primo.-

 

Desde luego estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por sobreponerse reuniendo toda su dignidad, que era mucha a pesar de todo. Su pariente y amigo así lo comprendió y se despidió de forma más animosa.

-Claro Mazoui, bueno, espero que duermas bien. Te veré mañana. Y no te preocupes, verás cómo todo se soluciona. – Sentenció Leval que salió del cuarto de su primo y se fue a dormir. -

 

Aquel atribulado muchacho agradeció tener a un buen y leal amigo además de un pariente a su lado. Se acostó aunque le costó mucho conciliar el sueño. Aquellos fantasmas de su pasado volvían a acosarle. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que las cosas no se agravasen. Al día siguiente lo primero que hizo fue pasarse por el laboratorio. Por fortuna el incidente no había trascendido demasiado fuera del local. Eso le tranquilizó, por lo menos esperaba que eso no diera pie a que nadie investigara y que su carrera pudiera verse afectada. Aunque, en honor a la verdad, lo que más le dolía era haber caído en algo que pensaba ya superado. Y sobre todo. ¿Qué pensaría Sandy de él? ¿Cómo podría estar esa pobre chica? ¿Y si le acusaba de intentar violarla o algo así? Movió la cabeza con reprobación hacia sí mismo. Sin embargo todavía recordaba los hechos con incredulidad. Al principio todo fue bien, ella no era como ninguna que él hubiera conocido antes. Hasta parecía estar encantada cuando la trató de esa forma tan salvaje e incluso demostró tener mucha fuerza. Pero cuando él, al ceder por entero a sus instintos y morderla la hirió, ella se apartó. Seguramente debió verle transformado y por eso chilló y quiso escapar. Por fortuna la luz rojiza y tan en penumbra del cuarto contribuían a justificar mucho las cosas. La propia Sandy lucía de un aspecto completamente diferente al suyo gracias a ese tono. Pero había algo más, él se había comportado como un animal y eso le asustaba. ¡Ojalá pudiera disculparse con la pobre muchacha!, al menos ofrecerle una explicación, aunque sonara poco convincente, decirle que se lo había advertido. En fin, cualquier cosa más que nada para tranquilizar su propia conciencia. Y por ello se armó de valor y fue a verla. Creyó recordar que tenía turno hasta la tarde y decidió aprovechar esa misma mañana para hablar con ella, cuanto antes mejor. De modo que llegó al laboratorio de las chicas, una secretaria le preguntó educadamente en que podía ayudarle. Él a su vez, quiso saber si podía hablar con la doctora Wallance y la secretaria pasó la llamada. Con el auricular tapado le preguntó.

-Me pregunta que de parte de quién...  
-Dígale que soy el mayor O ´Brian.- Se anunció tímidamente él. -  
-Espere un momento, señor- la secretaria lo repitió por el auricular, esperó la respuesta y colgó el teléfono para mover la cabeza y decirle con tono aparentemente neutro. - Ahora no puede verle, está ocupada con un experimento, si volviese usted más tarde o bien me dejase un recado, se lo pasaré tan pronto como ella salga.  
-No gracias, creo que volveré en otro momento - musitó él marchándose cabizbajo. -

 

Pensó que era lo normal. Esa pobre chica no querría saber nada de él. Así que decidió que sería mejor mantener las distancias. Entre tanto, tan pronto como Mazoui se fue Sandy salió del laboratorio. Penélope fue también con ella la miró y le preguntó sorprendida pues en realidad, su subordinada podía haber salido perfectamente.

-¿Qué te pasa, si ayer estabas loca por estar con él?  
-No quiero verle ahora, todavía no. Aún no estoy preparada. - Respondió esquivamente ella tocándose su brazo derecho donde llevaba un fuerte vendaje. - Cuando venga a verme decir que he salido, por favor.  
-Sandy, ¿qué pasó ayer? Ni has hablado ni me has hecho ningún caso en toda la mañana. - Inquirió Penélope que la notaba extraña.-

 

Tanto ella como Tracer realmente no sabían lo que había sucedido. Solo se dieron cuenta del revuelo que se armó en el local cuando Mazoui y Leval salieron después de que lo hiciera esa chica. 

-Creerías que estoy loca,- repuso con una media sonrisa para sentenciar. - Mejor será que no te lo cuente, puede que fuera sólo mi imaginación, quizá bebí mucho, las luces...  
-¿Tan mal te trató?...-quiso saber su jefa con visible curiosidad y hasta temor. -  
-No había disfrutado tanto haciendo el amor hasta ayer, pero me sentí como poseída,- explicaba Sandy para afirmar sin pudor. - Parecía que era un animal el que estaba conmigo. ¡Fue maravilloso!

 

Penélope la escuchaba con la boca abierta al fin pudo decir con algo de malicia y también de reproche.

-Bueno, eso es lo que tú buscabas ¿no? ¿A qué viene ahora eso de no querer verle?   
-Pero no hasta ese punto, no me lo esperaba. Necesito tiempo para ver como enfocar esta relación.- Afirmó ella en tanto Satory se acercó a ellas, por suerte no había oído la conversación se interesó por su compañera. – Simplemente eso, algo de tiempo.  
-¿Como estás? , no has hablado nada en toda la mañana. ¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo?- Le inquirió a su compañera que no respondió.   
\- Nada. Me corté esta mañana en el baño. – Replicó Sandy de forma aparentemente descuidada. -

 

Penélope intervino entonces para quitar hierro a la situación. 

-Pues yo estuve un rato con Tracer en el bar y no vi ni oí nada raro, será que nos fuimos demasiado pronto. La verdad es que él quizás quería que pasáramos a algo más que una charla, pero si era eso, desde luego lo intentó muy educadamente. Debo reconocer que me sorprendió para bien.  
-Y tú que hiciste, ¿lograste algo con Mazoui? - Insistió Satory a Sandy tratando de reprimir su malestar por aquella posibilidad. -  
-Llegamos hasta el final, pero fue demasiado para mí,- reconoció sinceramente ésta, musitando ahora para sí misma. - Bueno, quizá deba hablar con él después de todo. Me debo de haber dejado llevar por la bebida y la luz, seguramente habré imaginado cosas que no pasaron. – Y sonrió añadiendo sin pudor en voz algo más alta, audible para el resto. - Sería una pena perder un amante tan bueno como él. Por suerte me había tomado la píldora, quizá sea eso, no se puede mezclar con alcohol. Produce alucinaciones.

 

Satory bajó la cabeza muy deprimida, algo le había sacudido en el estómago cuando Sandy reconoció que había tenido relaciones sexuales con Mazoui y encima lo decía como si de algo salvaje se tratara. Pese a decirse que ella no tenía nada con ese muchacho, no pudo dominarse y se marchó hacia el cuarto de baño con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas.

-¿Te ocurre algo Satory?- Quiso saber Jen que permanecía dentro, atareada con unas muestras que analizaba. –  
-Estoy bien. - Pudo decir la aludida que logró encerrarse en el baño para desahogar su llanto. –

 

La chica lloraba desconsolada y trataba de dominarse lavándose la cara. En un intento de racionalizar las cosas se miró al espejo y se dijo con voz queda.

-Eres una tonta Satory. Te has imaginado algo que nunca ha existido. Tenéis aficiones en común pero eso no significa nada. Él prefiere a una chica como Sandy que, además de inteligente y bonita es muy sensual. ¡Cómo no iba a preferirla a ella! Lo mejor será que te olvides. Además, hay mucho trabajo que hacer. Eso es lo realmente importante.

 

Y una vez se hubo serenado y se lavó bien la cara salió con su corazón herido pero su dignidad intacta por lo demás para volver a sus tareas…tenía bastantes muestras que comprobar.

-¡Pobre muchacha! - Pensó Jen en cuanto la vio salir, pretendiendo que nada le sucedía.- En fin, por desgracia eso no es asunto mío. Nada puedo hacer por ella.- Terminó de decirse a sí misma.- Tengo otras cosas mucho más importantes en las que centrarme.

 

A su vez Leval fue a buscar a Amatista que aún no se había incorporado a su trabajo dado que oficialmente seguía de baja. Ella le esperaba para dar un paseo por el parque central de la nave. La muchacha se había sentido algo de lado cuando su novio le pidió que se marchara de esa forma, pero esta vez no quiso caer en la precipitación. Gracias a su relación y al modo en que ahora enfocaba las cosas, los enfados de antaño estaban fuera de lugar. Se decía a sí misma que eran personas adultas y que si Leval actuó así, seguramente tendría una buena razón y que, en cuanto pudiera hacerlo, se la explicaría. De modo que olvidó eso y cuando él llegó, lo primero que hizo ella tras darle un largo beso, fue preguntarle, eso sí, de forma comedida, por el estado de Mazoui. El muchacho suspiró, se tomó su tiempo como si tratase de decidir qué palabras iba a emplear y le contó con sincera preocupación.

-No temas. Ya está bien, verás. Ayer sufrió una crisis relacionada con sus genes, ya me entiendes. Tú sabes que su padre era...

 

Amatista le tapó la boca con un dedo, ahora lo comprendía perfectamente y agradecía a Leval el haberla evitado aquello y también que hubiera protegido así a su primo. 

-Lo sé, no tienes que decirme más, ¡pobre Mazoui! Aunque también lo siento mucho por Sandy, debe estar traumatizada.  
-¿No has podido hablar con ella aún? Le preguntó Leval con visible interés. -  
-No, ellas están trabajando en el laboratorio, pensaba llamarlas cuando volviesen del trabajo, no quiero que Satory se entere de esto.

 

Leval miró a Amatista extrañado y preguntó sin entender.

-¿Por qué? Satory no fue anoche con nosotros, no sabrá nada si hablas de esto con las otras chicas.  
-Tú no lo entiendes Leval. Ya te lo dije antes de la cena. ¿Recuerdas?, ella siente algo por Mazoui. Está enamorada de él.- Le desveló algo cariacontecida. - Ayer no vino con nosotros porque le dolió que él fuese con Sandy, si se entera de que han llegado a, ya sabes. Será un disgusto para ella. Pero por favor, no le digas que lo sabes ni se lo cuentes a tu primo. No quisiera que las cosas se enredasen más de lo que ya están.- Le rogó incómoda con su propia indiscreción que le había resultado inevitable. -  
-Comprendo, no sabía que fuera algo tan en serio. El otro día casi creí que bromeabas. Lo siento. Creo que Mazoui tampoco se lo imagina, pero hasta que él sepa bien lo que le ocurre y como superarlo por completo será mejor para Satory o para cualquier otra chica mantenerse alejada de él. Y no temas, no le diré nada. Puedes confiar en mí. - Le aseguró el muchacho. -

 

Su novia asintió. Estaba segura de eso y declaró con visible deseo de que así fuera.

-¡Ojalá que él resuelva ese problema! , es un chico estupendo y la chica a la que ame será muy feliz a su lado, estoy segura.

 

Su novio convino en eso con un leve asentimiento. Para él no había mejor persona que Mazoui, pero el pobre muchacho debía de luchar contra esa maldición que le perseguía desde su nacimiento. No obstante, Leval confiaba en él y en su fuerza de voluntad para vencerla. Así que esbozando un semblante más animado cambió de tema y le propuso a la muchacha.

-Bueno, ahora vamos a dar una vuelta y alegremos esas caras, te invito a una hamburguesa.  
-Humm,- sonrió Amatista - estoy hambrienta. Vale, te tomo la palabra, ¡vamos a comer!...  
-Bueno pero como mucho un par de ellas. Mi presupuesto no es ilimitado. ¿Sabes? - Bromeó él. -  
-¿Qué insinúas, tonto? ¿Qué soy una glotona? - Le regañó fingidamente la aludida. -

 

El chico no pudo defenderse de esa acusación pues ella ya le estaba sacudiendo una colleja, él la encajó divertido. Luego contraatacó dándole un ligero apretón por la cintura y su pareja correspondió con un empujón. Leval la atrajo hacia sí y ambos se besaron largamente, sellando la paz. De este modo, los dos se perdieron entre el paseo arbolado del parque central caminando de la mano y charlando sobre cosas no demasiado importantes. Lo principal para ambos era estar juntos y disfrutar de su nueva relación durante el mayor tiempo posible. Aunque en sus corazones los dos pedían por que Mazoui lograse alcanzar también su propia felicidad y dejase de lado aquella maldita influencia.

 

En el laboratorio terminó la jornada matinal y Sandy se marchó a su casa, iba pensativa, no dejaba de pensar en Mazoui. ¿Sería él su chico ideal? No era fácil encontrar a alguien así y sus otras experiencias con personas similares resultaron muy destructivas. Pero aunque estaba casi convencida, no tenía la plena certeza. Lo que dijo, casi a modo de disculpa a Penélope sobre la bebida y la luz, no era para tomarlo a la ligera. Debía estar segura del todo. Se jugaba mucho. Y también tendría que serle franca. Si las cosas resultaban como ella creía sus problemas podrían terminar o quizás aumentar, por ello era necesario conocer bien a ese chico antes de sincerarse. De modo que tomó una decisión, comería y volvería al laboratorio, pues su instinto le decía que él insistiría en su intento de verla, y apostaba consigo misma, incluso esbozando una sonrisa divertida, a que ese pobre muchacho no se esperaría la forma que tendría ella de responderle.


	21. Inesperada reacción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relaciones envueltas en misterios

Mazoui volvió al laboratorio con la esperanza de que Sandy le escucharía esta vez. Aunque después de lo ocurrido durante la noche anterior, comprendía que ella no quisiera verle. ¿Qué chica querría? Él no se había creído la excusa del experimento. De todas formas esperaba poder encontrarla todavía allí para darle una explicación. Recordaba ahora que ella libraba esa tarde, pero como no sabía donde podía vivir y tampoco era cuestión de buscarla a ciegas por la ciudad, ni de preguntar a sus compañeras, (sólo de pensar que ellas pudieran estar al corriente de lo sucedido se le caía la cara de vergüenza). Sopesando todo esto, se decidió a regresar al laboratorio. Además, su sexto sentido le empujaba también para que tomase ese camino. Con suerte pudiera ser que la muchacha hubiera dejado algo por terminar de esa presunta prueba o de algo. El caso es que llegó casi al final de la jornada y esperó un par de minutos que se le hicieron eternos, pero su paciencia y su corazonada se vieron recompensadas. Finalmente pudo ver a esa muchacha salir junto a su jefa y Satory del cuarto de experimentación. Se dirigían hacia él y tan pronto le vio una sonriente Sandy corrió hacia Mazoui dándole un largo beso en los labios. Tanto Satory como Penélope se quedaron sorprendidas, sobre todo la primera que sufrió una nueva desilusión. Ambas se mantuvieron a distancia y se marcharon silenciosamente dejando que esos dos hablasen. El chico no salía de su asombro, por el camino había estado preparando mentalmente una introducción que sirviera de disculpa, sólo con el fin de que ella no escapase nada más verle o que le abofetease o chillase, ¡o sabe Dios qué!. Después había esperado tener inspiración para tratar de explicar lo imposible. No obstante, ahora que todo aquello ya no era necesario estaba todavía más confuso y perdido que antes. Pero para mayor alivio si cabe de Mazoui, ella, tan pronto como se separaron del beso, le dijo.

\- Perdona que no te haya visto antes, estaba ocupada. Teníamos muchas cosas por revisar. 

 

El chico comenzaba a recuperar el sentido de la realidad, sin dejar de asombrarse por esta reacción. Desde luego la cosa iba mucho mejor de lo que él esperaba.

\- Claro, no te preocupes - fue lo único que pudo acertar a replicar con voz suave.-  
-Verás, tengo algo que decirte.- Añadió Sandy confesándole a su vez.- No fui muy justa contigo ayer, yo te pedí que actuaras de esa manera. Luego, entre la bebida, las luces y la excitación del momento imaginé cosas que seguro que no pasaron.- Se tocó el brazo vendado con lenta suavidad y prosiguió de modo afable -, supongo que esto me lo hice yo sola, te pido perdón, no debí marcharme de esa manera.  
\- Yo… – su desconcertado interlocutor trató de contestar buscando las frases para no meter la pata. - Verás también fue culpa mía y lo siento, perdí el control, no debí comportarme como lo hice. No volverá a ocurrir.

 

Aunque para su asombro ella le agarró de un brazo con ambas manos y sonrió moviendo la cabeza con jovialidad.

-¡De eso nada, eres estupendo Mazoui! debes de tener mucha experiencia con las chicas. Te confieso que yo he tenido varios novios pero nunca había gozado tanto con un hombre, así que esto hay que repetirlo - le susurró con encendida pasión. -

 

Eso volvió a descolocar al chico del todo. Ya si que no sabía por donde salir. A Sandy sólo le faltaba decirle que había sido demasiado delicado con ella ayer. Ahora el muchacho solamente se preguntaba ¿Qué clase de mujer era ésta?

\- No, no creo que sea una buena idea, la próxima vez sí que podrá hacerte daño. Será mejor que dejemos de vernos.- Le respondió él visiblemente nervioso. –

 

La chica le dedicó una perpleja mirada y enseguida movió negativamente la cabeza…

\- ¡De eso nada monada!, si quieres que vayamos más despacio por mí está bien, pero no dejaré de verte - le contradijo con una amplia y decidida sonrisa. -  
\- Vale - sonrió también Mazoui más relajado, concediendo con alivio y por qué no decirlo, felicidad. -Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres a mí me parece estupendo también. Nos veremos para conocernos un poco mejor.

 

Sandy asintió con cara igualmente alegre, Mazoui, una vez liberado de aquella tensión, se fijó en que Satory y Penélope se habían marchado sin despedirse de ellos. No le dio importancia, pensaba en que les habrían dejado solos discretamente para que hablasen. Y su interlocutora no estaba desperdiciando la ocasión, puesto que, le miraba con ojos arrobados mientras le propuso acariciándole sensualmente el mentón.

\- Quedemos esta noche para ir a cenar y así nos conoceremos mejor, ¿vale?  
\- De acuerdo, por mí no hay inconveniente,- convino él preguntando con más animación. - ¿A qué hora y dónde quedamos?  
\- En mi casa a las nueve. Te esperaré impaciente…-Afirmó la joven.-

 

Y tras indicarle la dirección, le besó nuevamente en los labios. Aunque ahora y fiel al compromiso recién adquirido de ir más despacio, lo hizo con más suavidad. Después se marchó andando con aquellos pasos tan provocativos con los que solía desplazarse. Cuando la chica se hubo alejado Mazoui sólo pensó en que no había tenido ocasión de explicar nada, pero que había sido una suerte. Tenía una segunda oportunidad y no la iba a dejar escapar. Ahora todo su miedo y congoja había sido reemplazado por un excelente humor. Sonrió ampliamente y se marchó silbando de contento. No obstante se decía que no debería cometer el mismo error dos veces… 

-No comprendo lo que ha podido pasar para que esté tan tranquila, pero esta vez haré las cosas bien, iré con más cuidado.

 

Mientras, Leval y Amatista seguían paseando por el gran parque. Ella comentaba con una expresión algo nostálgica.

\- A veces extraño tanto a mis padres, me gustaría que pudiesen vernos ahora.  
\- A mí me ocurre lo mismo,- reconoció su pareja. - Es una pena que no podamos captar su energía en esta región del espacio.  
\- Recuerdo cuando era niña muchas veces, y sueño con mi madre cuando paseaba con ella por las calles de París. Me enseñaba los sitios más elegantes y bonitos y siempre me compraba algo.  
-¿Pero no decías que estuviste la mayor parte de tu infancia en un internado? - Le recordó Leval -.  
\- Sí, es verdad,- asintió ella matizando con un gesto lleno de añoranza - esto era cuando mi madre venía a verme en sus días libres. Aunque empezó a dejarme interna con más frecuencia cuando cumplí los seis años. Fue cuando murió su jefa, algo antes o después. La verdad, no me acuerdo bien, creo que se tuvo que ocupar por completo de dirigir la agencia de modas. Antes de eso yo vivía en casa con mis padres la mayor parte del tiempo.  
-Pero supongo que antes de aquello tu madre también estaría muy ocupada con sus desfiles y sus diseños, y tu padre con su trabajo en la Masters.- Opuso el chico.-  
-Si- convino la muchacha que le explicó.- Pero con te he dicho mi madre tenía a la señora Deveraux, bueno, a su jefa de entonces que la apreciaba mucho y le permitía librar muchas veces por las tardes para que se ocupase de mí. Al menos hasta que yo tuve cinco años. Alguna que otra vez incluso me llevaba a las oficinas. Todavía recuerdo que esa mujer era muy mayor pero muy elegante y simpática. - Sonrió divertida ahora, casi hasta poniéndose colorada para declarar.- Incluso jugaba conmigo a tomar el té. Me enseñaba como debían conducirse las señoritas distinguidas en sociedad. A mí me caía muy bien, siempre estaba sonriente y me contaba historias de cuando era joven. Al vernos juntas mi madre se reía mucho. Decía, supongo que en broma, que yo era la única capaz de decirle que no a esa señora.

 

Leval sonrió también. Era refrescante escuchar a Amatista rememorando esos pasajes de su niñez, pero la chica aún no había terminado y prosiguió…

-Una vez recuerdo que yo era muy pequeña, estaba en casa. Tendría como mucho cuatro años, había una alacena en la cocina donde mi madre ponía la mermelada de cereza. Siempre tuve el deseo de hacerme con el bote porque me gustaba mucho, pero entonces no llegaba. - Sonrió visiblemente divertida y el muchacho hizo lo propio, más cuando Amatista añadió a modo de cómica exclamación. – Quién lo diría ahora, pero entonces ¡Era demasiado enana! Sin embargo ya tenía la costumbre de insistir para lograr todo lo que quería, así que día traté de alcanzarla, puse una silla y me subí. Como seguía sin llegar, coloqué encima una caja y trepé. - Leval no dejaba de sonreír imaginándose la escena y entonces la narradora remachó. - No me acuerdo si traté de agarrar el bote y se me resbaló o si yo misma me caí al mover la caja, el caso es que se me vino todo encima. No recuerdo haberme hecho daño. Seguramente me puse perdida pero claro, eso me daba igual, ¡creo que debí de ponerme morada a comer! – se rio ahora añadiendo. - Y como mi madre siempre me decía que las señoritas distinguidas no se manchaban la boca y las manos cuando comían, fui corriendo a limpiarme, pero no encontraba servilletas. ¡No se me ocurrió utilizar otra cosa que unos bocetos de diseños suyos! 

 

Leval se rio limpiamente y con ganas. Podía imaginarse, como si la estuviera viendo, la cara de Esmeralda cuando descubriese aquello. Amatista también rio todavía más al verle a él. De hecho tuvo que interrumpir el relato a causa de sus propias carcajadas, hasta que se dominó un poco continuando con la historia, para confirmar las suposiciones del muchacho.

-¡No veas como se puso mi madre cuando me vio manchada hasta las orejas! y que además, le había emborronado todos sus bocetos hechos a tinta. ¡Hasta se desmayó del disgusto y todo! Mi padre tuvo que reanimarla y ella trató de limpiar los diseños.- Comenzó a reír otra vez mientras lo contaba. - Pero por más cuidado que tuvo, dejó una mancha en uno que al cortador le pareció parte del dibujo y el vestido que era blanco salió de fábrica con un pegote de color rosa. Mi madre se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¡Aquello le pareció un desastre!, pensó que su reputación se vendría abajo, ¡qué sé yo! Pero luego resultó que se vendió y muy bien. Todo el mundo pensó que era una innovación artística muy original. Y, como siempre, disimuló pretendiendo que todo eso había sido planeado por ella desde el principio. Le siguió el juego a la jet y lo llamó, ¡sorpresa de mermelada!..

 

Los dos se reían con animación, lo cierto es que era algo bastante cómico, y eso que Leval, no era fácil para ese tipo de risa. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en su novia con esa edad. Si cuando la conoció era inquieta, de cría tuvo que ser un terremoto. ¡Más incluso que su hermana Kerria! Y además de eso, tratar de visualizar a Esmeralda intentando arreglar aquel desaguisado era algo superior a su imaginación. Realmente era muy gracioso. Aunque, pensando en todo aquello de un modo más serio, al muchacho le encantaba que entre ambos hubiera florecido ese tipo de comunicación. Antes, durante los años que llevaban conociéndose, nunca habían hablado de ese tipo de cosas, ni de otras muchas, y él no ignoraba que tuvo mucha culpa de ello. Por lo general siempre estuvo ocupado en otros muchos asuntos y jamás le concedió a Amatista otro tipo de conversación que no tratase de algún deporte que tuvieran en común, las lecciones de física que le daba o sus propios sueños de volar al espacio. Para él lisa y llanamente llegó a ser otra hermana, y actuó como si ya conociera de antemano todo lo que la chica pudiera ofrecerle. Ahora se alegraba mucho de haber podido descubrir lo equivocado que estuvo. Y abrió a su vez la caja de recuerdos para contar con otra sonrisa.

\- Yo también tengo alguna que otra anécdota con mis padres. Cuando mi padre, en Navidad, se disfrazaba de Santa Claus y bajaba por las chimeneas. Una vez alquiló una carreta de madera con dos renos de peluche y los hizo volar. Para él eso era realmente fácil. Mi hermana Kerria y yo, que éramos muy pequeños, ¡creímos que era papá Noel de verdad! - sonrió recordándolo con simpatía - yo tendría siete años y ella unos cinco. ¡Claro!. ¡Cómo no íbamos a creerlo si volaba de verdad! Recuerdo que lo debí de contar a mis amigos decenas de veces, y por supuesto que ninguno me hizo caso. ¡Y lo de Kerria fue aun más divertido, quiso darles de comer a los renos! ¡No sé como salió mi padre del apuro, pero mi hermana corrió a la cocina a decirle a mi madre que sacara dos vasos de leche! - Amatista se rio a coro con el muchacho aunque él pudo dominarse lo suficiente como para proseguir. - Ahora comprendo porque mi madre se reía tanto. La recuerdo con el delantal de ositos que tenía puesto y sacando una bandeja con leche y galletas. Y a mi padre exclamando ¡ho, ho, ho! Con una barba blanca postiza y esa barriga de relleno debajo del traje.  
\- Tu padre siempre fue un hombre muy divertido. No paraba de hacer bromas cuando iba a visitaros. – Repuso ella.-  
-Le encantaba jugar con nosotros. De pequeño me acuerdo que, una vez, se agarró el tubo de la aspiradora con ambas manos y fingió luchar contra ella. ¡Ja, ja! Se tiraba por el suelo dando vueltas y todos. Y Kerria trataba de ayudarle…ella debía de tener unos cinco años y yo casi los ocho. Y cuando me preguntó qué podríamos hacer para vencer a ese “malvado monstruo del espacio”, le dije. Es fácil papi, la desenchufas y ya está…  
-¡Ja, ja, ja! - Rio Amatista francamente divertida al imaginarse la escena.- Eso debió de ser digno de verse.- Pudo decir entre carcajadas.-  
-Pues espera, que justo entonces llegó mi madre y le echó una buena bronca. Sin embargo cuando él le contó lo sucedido, ella se rio. Creo acordarme de que mi padre dijo… “cubito, menos mal que nuestro hijo ha salido a ti en cuestión de usar la cabeza”

 

Los dos rieron más todavía, la joven enseguida le comentó al hilo de aquello…

-Tu padre le ponía apodos a todo el mundo. A mi padre el Principito. Cosa que nunca comprendí hasta que supe la verdad sobre su vida pasada. Y el caso es que lo de tu madre, también tenía mucho sentido. Lo de cubito sería porque era la Dama del Hielo. ¿No?   
-Sí, la llamaba cubito. Pero creo que eso comenzó nada más conocerla en la universidad.- Le aclaró Leval.- No recuerdo muy bien. Mi madre nos lo comentó una vez, hace ya tiempo…   
-Podría ser entonces algo relacionado con su vida anterior, como el caso de mis padres.- Sugirió Amatista.-  
-No sé… Aunque me parece que no. Por aquellos días mi madre era muy seria y fría, al menos eso decía la tía Connie. Y mi padre al ver como se comportaba, y viendo que era muy bajita… pues. ¡Si! – Se rio el chico.- Ahora lo recuerdo. Mi tía nos lo comentó una vez a Ky y a mí. Mi padre empezó a llamar a mi madre así sin tener ni idea de quién había sido ella y mucho antes de que fuera justiciera.  
-El señor Malden tiene un don para retratar a la gente.- Sonrió Amatista.-  
-Tanto él como los demás pelearon mucho por nosotros. Y ahora entiendo como disfrutaban de los momentos de paz. Eso es algo muy preciado tras tener que luchar.- Afirmó Leval con tono algo más reflexivo ya que enseguida animó para sentenciar- Y yo me siento muy contento ahora que estamos tranquilos. Y solo tenemos que encontrar un banco libre para sentarnos o un buen sitio para tomar café… ¡Ojalá las cosas fuesen siempre así!

 

Amatista asintió con un gesto cómplice, para ella también era una sensación maravillosa el poderse olvidar de su actual vida, tan ajetreada y llena de aventuras y toda clase de peligros. Sólo pasear con el chico al que quería y ser partícipe de sus recuerdos y experiencias, no sólo como mera oyente de teorías y proyectos grandiosos o recibiendo clases. Ahora sentía que el Leval más auténtico y oculto para el resto de la gente, salía a la superficie con ella. La misma muchacha se sorprendía a sí misma contando historias y recuerdos que nunca había sacado a la luz, y hasta en eso empatizaba con el chico. Ambos se daban cuenta, cada vez más, de lo mucho que extrañaban a sus seres queridos. Ya lo habían comentado en otras ocasiones, pero era cada vez más frecuente y Leval le dio la razón, cuando comentó, ahora con tinte más serio y reconocido.

\- Ahora comprendo muchísimas cosas. Entiendo bien el sacrificio de nuestros padres y todas sus batallas. Y también puedo hacerme cargo de porqué nunca quisieron implicarnos hasta que no tuvieron más remedio.   
\- Si.- Asintió la muchacha acordando con él.- Nunca olvidaré la expresión en las caras de mis padres cuando me contaron su verdadera historia.- Yo que me enfadaba tanto cuando mi madre me prohibía salir por ahí hasta las tantas o me apretaba para estudiar. Y ¿sabes?- suspiró ahora con cierto tono de tristeza y arrepentimiento. - Incluso llegué a odiarla a veces, me parecía una bruja que solo quería hacerme la vida imposible y que encima apenas me veía. Y la pobre tenía su trabajo, su vida de Justiciera y además, debía ocuparse de cuidarme a mí. Y yo siempre le recriminaba si alguna vez se perdía algún cumpleaños mío o algún evento deportivo en el que yo participaba. Y eso le dolía, la hacía sufrir mucho. Yo lo sabía y lo usaba como arma a veces para hacerla daño, para vengarme de que me hubiera hecho sentir sola. – Ahora la muchacha incluso tuvo que secarse alguna lágrima, en tanto agregó. – Me he dado cuenta tras todas estas experiencias de que fui muy egoísta. Solo pensaba en mí misma y no tenía ni idea de los sacrificios que mis padres tuvieron que realizar. Ahora lo veo. Siempre que tuvieron que estar a mi lado en los momentos importantes nunca me fallaron. Ojalá algún día sea yo capaz de hacer lo mismo si llego a tener hijos.

 

Eso hizo que la muchacha y su novio se ruborizasen ligeramente. Amatista pensó que quizás había dejado volar su imaginación demasiado, por suerte Leval fue a proseguir con el anterior tema.

¡En fin, ojalá que pronto encontremos el mundo que buscamos y una forma de contactar con ellos! Deseo tanto como tú volver a ver a mis padres y a mi hermana...  
\- Estoy segura de que si alguien encontrará la forma de volver a reunirnos ese serás tú, Leval. - Le aseguró alentadoramente ella, que de inmediato, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le besó. – Confío en ti. 

 

Él la abrazó por la cintura y se besaron durante un largo rato. Después Amatista le dijo con un ilusionado tono de voz, que se correspondía con el brillo de sus ojos.

-¿Sabes una cosa? , ya he terminado unas cuantas canciones de las que empecé a escribir en el hospital. He versionado algunas antiguas y otras de las Justices. Voy a pedir que me dejen cantarlas en directo para toda la nave y si tengo suerte y les gusto puede que me dejen actuar para la celebración del aniversario de nuestra salida de la Tierra.

 

Aquella era una de las actividades programadas por las autoridades del gran asteroide para que las personas que allí vivían mantuvieran alta la moral. No obstante algunos críticos aseguraron con preocupación que podría producir el efecto contrario, haciendo recordar a los habitantes de la nave todo lo que habían perdido. Aunque cuando se aprobó por una ajustada votación y se comunicó a todos los moradores no hubo nada que temer. Lo cierto es que la gente demostró, en su mayor parte, estar muy ilusionada. Para casi todos, el proyecto de la SSP-1 era una gran hazaña de la que formaban parte, y tras las diversas batallas y ese salto al otro extremo del Universo, había adquirido poco menos que tintes de epopeya. Perdidos en medio del Cosmos, sólo podían contar con ellos mismos, envolverse en la pequeña burbuja del mundo que habían creado y dotarlo de su historia particular, de sus fiestas y eventos a remarcar. Era una agradable forma de escapar a la rutina y Amatista, durante el tiempo de su instructiva convalecencia, pensó en ello. Si en la Tierra llegó a ser una cantante popular, sobre todo para la gente joven. ¡Por qué no repetirlo allí!, donde la mayoría de las personas eran de un promedio de edad solo unos pocos años superior a la suya. Y sobre todo, estaban huérfanos de artistas que trasmitiesen todos los sentimientos, y esperanzas que llevaban en el interior de sus corazones, de personas que alabasen y cantasen a sus valientes oficiales que tanto habían sufrido por defenderles. Ella misma sólo tuvo que pensar en la pérdida de su primo Granate y también en las aventuras de Mazoui y Leval. En los riesgos que habían corrido y a buen seguro, seguirían afrontando. Pero lejos de querer darle un enfoque negativo, anhelaba convertir todo aquello en una declaración de esperanza que confortase a todos y entretuviera a la personas que la rodeaban, para que pudieran olvidarse, aunque solo fuera por un momento, de sus preocupaciones inmediatas. Era una manera de contribuir al bienestar de todos y aportar su granito de arena. Y además, estaba segura de que a su novio y al primo de éste, sin ir más lejos, les iba a encantar la idea. Como así fue, en tanto el muchacho añadía.

\- ¡Eso sería estupendo! Nos hace mucha falta algo así. Subiría mucho el ánimo. ¡Por nada del mundo me lo perdería! 

 

Exclamó efectivamente su interlocutor llenándola de alegría y satisfacción. Pero, (¡cómo no!) su reloj localizador sonó interrumpiendo aquel momento de júbilo. Leval suspiró y mirando a Amatista con expresión de lástima le dijo.

-Vaya, me temo que nuestro paseo se ha terminado ya, debo presentarme inmediatamente en la base, lo siento, si quieres te llevo.

 

Ella declinó la oferta, pero en esta ocasión no lo hizo con enfado ni contrariedad. Su voz sonó sincera cuando respondió.

\- No gracias, este sitio es tan bonito, me volveré tranquilamente dando un paseo.  
-¿Estás segura? No me cuesta nada llevarte.- Insistió él preocupado por cómo se lo podría tomar su novia.-  
-Tranquilo. No pasa nada.- Le aseguró la joven con jovialidad.-   
\- Pero esta vez no te enfadas ¿verdad?- le inquirió él, pese a ello, con prevención. -  
\- No, no me enfado - rio ella dándole un beso. -Yo también estoy ahora muy ocupada y te entiendo. Es tu deber y eso está por encima de nosotros. ¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba!- exclamó Amatista - Mañana entro de nuevo a trabajar y debo estudiar también y no te lo he dicho pero volveré a practicar karate. Lo consulté con mi traumatólogo y está de acuerdo conmigo en que eso me ayudará a recobrar fuerza en las piernas.  
-¡Es una buena idea! - Convino él con animación para sugerirle - acuérdate lo que hablamos hace tiempo y apúntate a la academia donde entrenamos nosotros, así podremos estar juntos.  
-¿Pero no era sólo para militares? - Objetó ella que no recordaba bien aquella conversación. -  
-¡No, qué va! Recuerda, allí va todo el mundo, incluido personal civil. A ti te dejarán con más motivo porque estás en el laboratorio, bueno. - Miró su reloj de nuevo y ahora sí que dijo de forma inexorable. - Debo irme ya, hasta luego cariño - dio otro rápido beso a Amatista y salió literalmente volando. -

 

Ella se quedó mirándole embobada hasta que le perdió de vista, estaba muy contenta y bailoteaba a través del paseo llena de optimismo y entusiasmo por todos los planes que tenía en mente. Cada vez estaba más feliz y más decidida a dar todo lo que pudiera en beneficio de los demás. Ahora deseaba con muchas ganas retomar su trabajo y comenzar con todos sus proyectos.

-Les choses van de mieux en mieux. –Se dijo con una amplia sonrisa en tanto canturreaba de vuelta a su apartamento.- Je suis très heureuse…

 

Paradojas de la vida. Paralelamente a los malos momentos de su amiga, Satory había sido feliz, ahora que Amatista había recobrado su alegría ella por su parte no podía ser más desgraciada. Se esforzó por no deprimirse pensando que Mazoui tenía derecho a elegir a quien quisiera. La culpa era suya al no haberse atrevido a expresar lo que sentía. Estaba recogiendo los útiles del laboratorio al término de la jornada. Apenas si había hablado en toda la tarde pese a que ella y Penélope estaban solas a esas horas. Entonces la voz de su jefa la sacó de sus cabizbajas meditaciones. Y su compañera parecía adivinarle el pensamiento. Dado que la confortó con un tono bastante amable viniendo de ella.

\- Satory. No te preocupes, hay muchos chicos en la nave, deja de pensar en ello. Luego nos vamos a tomar algo y ya verás como se te pasa - sonrió animosamente. –  
-Yo...- Apenas si pudo musitar visiblemente avergonzada.- De veras, no pasa nada.  
-Lo siento. Quizás he invadido tu intimidad.- Comentó su jefa, agregando eso sí, con tono muy considerado.- Si lo juzgas impertinente te pido perdón.  
-¡No, qué va!- Se apresuró a replicar su contertulia, que suspirando admitió.- Te lo agradezco mucho, estoy un poco baja de ánimos, y no puedo contar con Amatista.  
-Pero ¿acaso no es tu amiga? No creo que te deje sola.- Dijo Penélope.-  
-No es eso. Sé que ella ha tratado de animarme y que lo seguiría haciendo pero es que ahora está muy feliz con Leval. No deseo empañar eso. Le ha costado mucho conseguirlo. No sería justo para ella.

 

Su interlocutora pareció meditar sobre eso y entonces comentó con tono animoso.

-Si es por eso, y te sirvo yo. Podemos tomar algo luego y charlar…en cuanto acabemos no tengo nada más importante que hacer que pasar una buena tarde con una compañera…

 

Pese a sus maneras habitualmente frías Penélope demostraba ser una buena amiga y se percataba de los sentimientos de sus compañeras más de lo que parecía. Y a medida que pasaba el tiempo las barreras que había erigido en un principio frente a las demás se iban cayendo. Posiblemente se comportó así al comienzo del viaje porque era la jefa del laboratorio y las familiaridades con su personal podrían haber sido contraproducentes. No obstante todo el equipo había demostrado ya su valía y su pericia y más que trabajadoras o compañeras, Penélope había comenzado a considerarlas amigas. Sobre todo tras la cena que tuvieron todas con los muchachos. Ahora propuso a esa apenada joven el tomarse algo en la cafetería tras terminar de recoger y cerrar el laboratorio hasta el siguiente turno. Satory le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió, se encontró mucho mejor cuando tomaron asiento y charlaron. 

-Vamos, ¡anímate! - Le pidió su jefa con tono más afectuoso del que solía emplear.-  
-Te lo agradezco, pero estoy bien.- Pudo musitar la muchacha.-  
-Vamos, no trates de disimular.- Le dijo su jefa con tono amable.- Sé cómo te sientes. También me han sucedido estas cosas. A todos nos han pasado alguna vez.  
-La verdad. No tengo demasiada experiencia ni siquiera en desengaños amorosos. - Le confesó la aludida, para declarar.- Estuve siempre tan protegida por mi padre que apenas si conocí gente al margen de mis escoltas o el personal más próximo. Bueno, hubo algún chico que me gustó cuando apenas era una niña, pero no como en esta ocasión…  
-Te comprendo muy bien. Quizás hemos tenido vidas parecidas. En mi caso desde siempre traté de estudiar porque me gustaba y porque quería llegar a ser una buena investigadora. ¿Sabes? Mis padres no eran pobres precisamente. Podría haber tenido una vida bastante fácil. Sin embargo no me atraía la idea de ser la heredera del negocio familiar.- Suspiró Penélope.- 

 

Ahora fue Satory quién la observó curiosa para comentar.

-No sabía que tus padres fueran ricos.  
-No, no lo eran.- Se rio la científica que le desveló.- Tenían una cadena de súper mercados y querían ampliar al negocio de la restauración. Mi padre insistió en que estudiase económicas para llevar el negocio un día. Pero a mí me tiraban las ciencias. Al final, como no pudo convencerme fue él quien se dejó persuadir. Pero siempre me decía que, o le demostraba que realmente era buena en lo que quería hacer o que tendría que dedicarme al negocio de la familia.  
-Supongo que se lo demostraste.- Pudo sonreír su interlocutora.-   
-Al menos eso creo.- Asintió su jefa esbozando también una sonrisa cuando agregó, no sin satisfacción.- Cuando me dieron la beca de la Masters Corporation y me seleccionaron para el proyecto Fairy Five, mi padre no tuvo más remedio que decirme. Hija…creo que será mejor que te dediques a jugar con tus tubitos del laboratorio. Ya se ocupará tu hermano Nigel de esto.  
-¿Tienes un hermano?- Se sorprendió Satory, dado que la hasta entonces adusta jefa de laboratorio nunca había mencionado nada sobre ese particular.- No lo sabía.  
-Sí, mi hermano pequeño.- Suspiró ella.- Nos llevamos cinco años. Creo que estará en el segundo curso de la universidad. Empezó a estudiar empresariales. A él sí que le iba más el negocio familiar.  
-¿Y cómo es?- Quiso saber Satory no sin curiosidad.-   
-Bueno, algo más alto que yo, pelo castaño, ojos marrones y buen muchacho. No se cumple el tópico de hermana mayor responsable y hermano pequeño consentido y vago. Siempre fue muy trabajador, la verdad. – Admitió ella para preguntar.- ¿Tú no tienes hermanos?  
-No, soy hija única. Mi madre murió cuando era muy pequeña y mi padre jamás quiso casarse de nuevo.- Comentó la chica no sin cierto tono de pesar.-  
-Lo siento. No debí preguntar.- Se disculpó su jefa.-  
-No te preocupes. No importa.- Declaró Satory que dijo casi en tono reflexivo.- Lo cierto es que a veces extraño el no haber tenido a una madre conmigo…  
-Yo siempre tuve a la mía cerca Y ella siempre comprendió mi afán de perseguir mis ilusiones. Podría decir que casi se alegró más que yo cuando me reclutaron.- Aseveró Penélope que dijo ahora con voz queda.- La echo mucho de menos, a ella, a mi padre y a mi hermano…  
-Vaya. Espero que ahora no nos pongamos tristes las dos.- Comentó Satory.-  
-No, tranquila. – Sonrió Penélope que mirando su reloj exclamó.- ¡Vaya!, se me ha pasado el descanso volando. Ahora tiene que venir Jen. Me toca a mí doblar hoy con ella.  
-Esa chica siempre va por libre.- Observó su interlocutora.- Es un poco raro que nunca quede con nosotras.  
-Sí, la verdad, no cuenta mucho de su vida.- Convino la jefa que sin embargo se encogió de hombros para sentenciar.- Cada cual tiene sus cosas.   
-Me ha dicho muchas veces que un día nos va a presentar a su novio.- Sonrió Satory, pensando no sin cierto pesar que hasta esa aparentemente recatada chica, tenía uno.- A ver si se da a conocer alguna vez. Empiezo a pensar que es alguien imaginario.  
-Bueno, esos son los mejores.- Rio Penélope.-

 

Satory la observó al principio con estupor pero enseguida rio con ella. Sin embargo tenía razón en lo que dijo, Jen no llegaba a unirse casi nunca a ellas. Esa muchacha era, a su manera, tan misteriosa como Sandy. La morena al menos había comenzado a socializar. En eso que finalmente la hija de Masters se despidió de su jefa por ese día. Iría a su piso, al menos allí podría descansar y tratar de ordenar sus ideas. Así cuando dejaron finalmente se tema, Penélope le comentó con afabilidad.

-Vete ya si quieres… Jen estará a punto de llegar…  
\- No te preocupes, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.- Suspiró Satory quién no obstante quiso animar un poco su tono al añadir.- Pero te tomo la palabra, cuando podamos nos pasamos a tomar algo y charlamos tranquilas, sin tubos de ensayo ni laser de por medio.  
-Será un placer.- Sonrió su interlocutora.-

 

Satory se quedó mirándola y suspiró. Lo que dijo era verdad. Le daba igual estar en el laboratorio que en casa. Casi mejor trabajar para no pensar en otra cosa. Eso sí, agradeció a Penélope aquella conversación. La encargada del proyecto volvió al laboratorio a la espera de la asistente que estaría al llegar. Y hablando de esa joven ayudante. Estaba efectivamente con su novio y tras algunos besos y arrumacos tuvo que despedirse.

-¡Cuánto lo siento! Pero me temo que tengo que incorporarme a mi turno.

 

Aunque ese muchacho lo encajó deportivamente tras recibir algún que otro beso más y se despidieron. Por el camino Jennifer sacó su Tablet y marcó una serie de números. Tras conectarse unos cascos esperó al deslizador. Antes de que éste llegara comenzó a hablar.

-Sí, sí señor, nada todavía. Estamos acercándonos creo. Pero todavía es pronto. No…. No vendría mal darnos un poco más de tiempo. Gracias, así lo haré. 

 

Y tras cortar la comunicación aguardó unos instantes más, finalmente llegó el deslizador y cuando fue a tomarlo para dirigirse hacia el trabajo escuchó una voz familiar.

-Jen, ¡espera, voy contigo!-

 

La chica se giró descubriendo a Amatista. ¿Qué haría ella por allí? Sonriendo en tanto su compañera se acercaba la saludó.

-¡Qué casualidad! Yo iba rumbo al laboratorio, enseguida va a comenzar mi turno.  
-Pues te acompaño, esta línea de deslizador me queda de camino. – Le comentó su interlocutora. –  
-¿Qué tal todo?- Quiso saber Jen con tono jovial, puesto que apreciaba bastante a su compañera. –  
-Acabo de estar con Leval. ¡Chica, esas malditas alertas!, tuvo que irse, pero pudimos pasar una tarde estupenda los dos juntos.  
-Me alegro,- replicó Jen para desvelarle de modo cómplice a su vez. – Yo también he estado con mi novio.  
-Pues a ver si nos lo presentas alguna vez. - Le pidió Amatista con un tono divertido e incluso algo pícaro para sentenciar. – La próxima vez que quedemos no os vamos a aceptar una negativa.  
-¡Ja, ja! No te preocupes. Se lo diré y estaremos encantados de unirnos a vosotros.- Afirmó la aludida con total sinceridad.-  
-Ya hablaremos entonces de eso con más calma.- Comentó su compañera.- Con suerte Leval y Mazoui podrán unírsenos.  
-Sí, desde luego has tenido buen ojo para encontrar novio.- La felicitó Jen.-  
-Mi trabajo me ha costado. Nos conocemos desde hace años, y he estado detrás de él desde el primer día.- Admitió Amatista con algo de rubor.-  
-Seguro que ahora te lo recompensará.- Afirmó su contertulia.-Lo bueno se hace esperar.  
-Ya lo está haciendo, debo reconocer que es un gran chico. Siempre lo ha sido.-Sentenció con voz queda y llena de afecto.-

 

Las dos charlaron un poco más sobre algún tema del trabajo hasta que Amatista se apeó en su parada. Jen la despidió agitando un poco la mano. ¡Era una pena!, pensó, sus compañeras eran todas buenas chicas. Lástima que las cosas tuvieran que ser de esa manera. Pero no tenía elección…y además tampoco dependía de ella…

-Creedme amigas, si fuese yo quién escribiera el guion de vuestras vidas no os haría pasar por esto.- Se decía no sin cierto pesar.-

 

Los muchachos por su parte se habían reunido en la base a la espera de que les explicasen el motivo de su llamada. Mazoui junto a sus pilotos y Leval que estaba junto a su superior inmediato, esperaban impacientes. Freejar dijo que a él también le había pillado por sorpresa aquella señal de convocatoria. Al fin llegó el comandante Zorton pero lo hizo acompañado de un superior en rango. Era un capitán, o mejor dicho, una capitana, de media edad, estatura normal, complexión esbelta, rostro atractivo y pelo castaño corto, con ojos almendrados y avizores. Todos se pusieron firmes y ella pasó a presentarse y a informar de la situación.

\- Buenos días damas y caballeros, soy la capitana Margaret Liar, del centro de detección de la nave. Hemos localizado otro planeta en las inmediaciones de este sistema. Tenemos razones para pensar que está capacitado para sostener vida. Se ha enviado una sonda para que verificase esa cuestión, eso fue a las doce horas. Hace poco menos de diez minutos recibimos información. La sonda no había llegado aún a las inmediaciones del planeta pero nos transmitió otra señal. Parece ser que una especie de nube de polvo interestelar se dirige hacia nosotros. A primera vista no parece nada que deba inquietarnos, pero, pese a eso el contraalmirante Spar ha ordenado situación de emergencia en previsión de posibles acontecimientos. Ustedes aguardarán aquí hasta que se solicite su participación, de no ocurrir nada anormal se cancelará la alerta y podrán volver a sus actividades, ¿alguna pregunta?

 

Hubo un leve momento de silencio, quizás es que la mayoría de los hombres del escuadrón aun no estaban habituados a tener a una mujer como superior y les costaba dirigirse a ella o bien no sabían realmente que preguntar, si es que debían preguntar algo, hasta que Leval se atrevió a romper el hielo con una duda más que razonable.

\- Mi capitán.- Intervino con prevención. - Esa nube podría atravesar nuestro escudo de protección, si es así. ¿No deberíamos apartarnos de su trayectoria?  
\- Capitana.- Le corrigió su superiora para responder.- Eso ya se ha intentado y la nube parece seguirnos, quizá sea coincidencia pero quizá no. Puede que por eso el contraalmirante haya ordenado situación de emergencia, poco más puedo decirle, teniente.- El chico asintió y le dio las gracias por responder. - ¿Alguna cuestión más?  
-¿Qué tamaño tiene, señora?- Intervino ahora otro joven oficial. -  
\- Aproximadamente unos cien kilómetros de largo por doce de ancho.- Contestó ésta, que quiso saber a su vez. - ¿Alguna otra pregunta?  
\- Señora.- Terció otro de los pilotos.- ¿Se sabe hasta cuándo se mantendrá el estado de alerta?  
\- No por ahora. Al menos hasta que no reunamos más información. ¿Tienen alguna otra duda damas y caballeros?  
-Capitana, ¿se ha intentado disparar alguna carga de energía para ver si podemos repelerla?- Inquirió una alférez.-  
-No me consta que se haya hecho tal cosa. Quizás sea una buena idea. Lo propondré al comodoro Hazzar y al contralmirante Spar. - Sonrió Liar mirando a esa muchacha con aprobación para agregar.- ¿Alguna cuestión más?

 

La mujer recorrió con la mirada a todos los congregados a su alrededor pero nadie preguntó nada. Una vez segura de que ningún otro iba a intervenir, la capitana dio por concluida la reunión con una recomendación.

\- En ese caso les dejo, estén listos y a la espera de nuevas órdenes. Comandante Zorton, espero de usted, como de costumbre, la máxima eficiencia en el manejo de esta posible crisis.  
-A la orden, señora.- Repuso el aludido saludando tras cuadrarse.- 

 

Sin más Liar salió de la sala de oficiales donde estaban reunidos, siendo saludada por todos los presentes nuevamente en posición de firmes. 

\- ¡Vaya con la capitana!, no está mal del todo.- Sonrió Freejar haciendo una sardónica mueca. - Pero no me gusta eso de tener que esperar.  
\- Le guste o no mayor debemos obedecer las órdenes que nos han dado, y le agradecería que no hiciera ese tipo de afirmaciones respecto de una oficial superior. - Le respondió Zorton, como siempre, sin concesiones al humor. -  
\- Si señor, lo lamento señor.- Pudo replicar el aludido con tono resignado. -  
\- Bien, pues procure recordarlo. Usted es el segundo al mando en esta escuadra. Su ejemplo para el resto es fundamental.- Remachó su superior para añadir después, refiriéndose al resto. – Señoras y señores, esto es todo, vayan a sus habitaciones y esperen allí hasta nuevo aviso.

 

Todos los oficiales saludaron en tanto Zorton se marchaba. Freejar suspiró en tanto Mazoui le decía divertido.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre soltar una cosa como esa delante del hueso.  
-Sí, es lo que tiene el aburrimiento.- Replicó su colega con una media sonrisa, afirmando no sin sorna.- ¡Menos mal que no le he pillado en uno de sus días malos!  
-¡Cómo si el viejo tuviese alguno bueno!- Se rio Mazoui que para sorpresa de su primo parecía estar más bromista que su antiguo compañero de escuadrilla Tracer, más al agregar.- Para mí que le gusta la capitana.  
-Como llegue a oírte vas a estar haciendo imaginaria en el sector cuarenta y siete durante un mes.- Se sonrió Leval.-  
-Sí, la zona de desagües y depuradoras de la nave tiene su encanto.- Secundó Freejar con otra de sus sonrisas llenas de socarronería.- Creo que esta vez Malden tiene toda la razón. De modo que O´ Brian, no lo digas muy alto…  
-Lo procuraré. Aunque me parece que me estás contagiando tus malas costumbres.- Le replicó su interlocutor visiblemente divertido.- Me parece que podría verte allí antes que yo, si le sueltas otra de tus perlas a Zorton.

 

Freejar se sonrió ampliamente con ese comentario limitándose a palmear la espalda de su interlocutor, luego se despidió del resto. Los demás se marcharon también a sus estancias. Entre tanto, en el espacio, la nube se acercaba cada vez de una forma más veloz hacia la nave, que, como había pensado Leval, ya tenía conectados sus escudos, pero. ¿Bastarían estos para protegerles en el caso de que esa nube fuese hostil? Pronto lo sabrían...


	22. Falsa alarma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estallan algunas tensiones entre la alerta.

La espera transcurrió tensa, cada piloto estaba ansioso por entrar en acción. Mazoui y Leval no lo estaban menos. Al principio juzgaron que quizás serían unos minutos, luego media hora, una hora, dos…Mazoui, cuyo buen humor se fue evaporando con la espera, llamó a Sandy para decirle que, sintiéndolo mucho, quizá tendrían que aplazar la cena para otra ocasión. Ella lo comprendió perfectamente y le dijo que si tenía otras noticias la llamase. Leval mientras, pensaba sobre la posible naturaleza de esa nube.

-No sé. Según los informes de la sonda parecía estar compuesta de polvo estelar, gas y proteínas de lo más corrientes. No comprendo a qué viene tanta alarma.- Comentaba aunque sin embargo añadió con mayor prevención.- Bueno, todavía no está a tiro de nuestros sensores de corto alcance, entonces ya veremos.

 

Y la gran masa gaseosa en cuestión se acercaba hacia la nave a una enorme velocidad, dada su naturaleza en parte desconocida no se enviaron escuadrillas de cazas para reconocerla por si eso pudiese ser peligroso para la seguridad de los pilotos. Si se enviaron sondas que no pudieron aportar ninguna información realmente interesante. Los minutos transcurrían lentos, arrastrándose, Mazoui fue al cuarto de su primo. Llamó a la puerta. Llevaba su uniforme de vuelo y ahora estaba bastante nervioso para lo que él acostumbraba cuando Leval le abrió.

-¡Maldita sea! ,- escupió alterado. -Tengo ganas de hacer algo, ¡lo que sea! , menos estar esperando aquí sentado.  
\- Calma,- le pidió su compañero sorprendido de aquel extraño nerviosismo, demasiado para alguien tan experimentado como su primo. Aunque pensó que pudiera deberse también a otras cuestiones y quiso tranquilizarle. - Esa nube se debe de estar acercando muy rápido y casi debe estar encima nuestra, pronto tendremos noticias, para lo que sea.  
\- Ha sido muy oportuna, hoy que tenía planes para cenar con Sandy.- Protestó Mazoui y Leval le miró inquisitivo, confirmando lo que ya pensaba. -  
\- Vaya, ¿has hablado con ella y lo has solucionado? Me alegro.- Declaró con tono más jovial. -  
\- La verdad es que fue ella la que se lo dijo todo, pero gracias a eso ahora podré comportarme de una manera distinta. – Su primo le contó la conversación, excepto por algún que otro detalle más personal. -  
\- Seguro que esta vez las cosas irán mucho mejor. - Le animó su contertulio. - No te preocupes, lo más probable es que esa nube no sea nada serio. - Y dicho esto quiso saber al hilo de las percepciones de su amigo. - ¿Tú no sientes nada?  
\- No, no sé si es que esa nube en efecto no es peligrosa o mis poderes extra sensoriales están bloqueados, quizá por eso estoy nervioso. No comprendo lo que me pasa con esa chica, cada vez que estoy cerca o que simplemente pienso en ella es como si perdiera el control de mis emociones. - Suspiró el inquieto Mazoui. –   
\- Viéndola no me sorprende. Es un auténtico bombón y está muy interesada por ti – se sonrió Leval que no obstante afirmó algo pensativo.- El caso es que, no sé cómo explicarlo. Cuando la veo me parece que ya la había conocido antes…  
-Sí, es curioso, tengo la misma sensación. Aunque no sé de donde ni de qué.- Comentó su primo.- 

 

Y entonces fue él quien le dedicó a Leval una mira entre atónita e incrédula. Éste, quizás adivinando lo que podría estar pensado su interlocutor, se apresuró a declarar.

-Yo estoy muy feliz con Amatista. No es eso que estás imaginando.  
-Vaya, de modo que ahora eres tú quién me lee la mente a mí.- Se sonrió Mazoui.-   
-No te voy a negar que es una tía que está muy buena, y a mí siempre me han gustado las morenas.- Y sonrió divertido tras esa especie de confesión para agregar.- Pero ahora me he decantado por las rubias. Y esa chica está muy interesada por ti. De modo que no te apures. Si no es esta noche será mañana. Pero quedaréis. No tengas miedo, serás capaz de comportarte como todo un oficial y caballero. - Remachó Leval.-   
\- Si, tienes razón.- Replicó su compañero con mejor talante y tono reconocido en la voz para declarar. - Debe ser eso, gracias por escucharme, ahora me siento mejor.  
\- Para eso están los amigos, además de los primos. No te preocupes, en que pase todo este asunto iremos por ahí a divertirnos con las chicas. ¿Qué te parece? - Respondió animadamente su interlocutor. -

 

Mazoui sonrió asintiendo y salió del cuarto, más calmado volvió a su habitación. Leval se encogió de hombros y pensó, no sin cierta lástima por la pobre chica, que ya no tenía sentido hablarle de Satory.

-En fin, así es la vida. Esa pobre muchacha tendrá que superarlo…

 

Y a propósito de ésta y como ya casi era normal, en cada situación de riesgo desconocido, fue avisada por la torre de control. Junto a ella Penélope, Jen, Sandy y la propia Amatista que se había pasado a verlas, dado que volvía oficialmente a su puesto al día siguiente, también fueron requeridas. 

\- Los datos de la sonda indican fuertes concentraciones de aminoácidos y algunas proteínas. – Les comentó Jen en tanto leía los informes que llegaban procedentes de esas naves de reconocimiento. – Es algo bastante común.

 

Tras escuchar esto el comodoro Hazzar les preguntó su opinión acerca de la naturaleza de esa misteriosa nube. Penélope como jefa fue la primera en aventurar una hipótesis.

\- En mi opinión debe de tratarse de una acumulación de polvo estelar, una nebulosa típica. No creo que sea nada grave, los escudos la repelerán.  
\- Lo extraño es que se dirija precisamente hacia nuestra nave. Como si tuviera algún tipo de inteligencia que la guiase. - Observó Sandy con extrañeza. -  
\- Eso no es nada raro,- rebatió no obstante Penélope descartando aquella extraña suposición, para argumentar a su vez. – Lo que sucede es que debemos desprender una carga electromagnética muy fuerte, la estaremos atrayendo. Por eso acelera según se acerca.

 

Su interlocutora no replicó, objetivamente era así, pero ella se basaba en una especie de intuición. De todos modos, no podía decir eso en medio de una discusión científica y asintió sin demasiada decisión a las palabras de su jefa.

\- Claro Penélope, eso tiene sentido.- Acordó entonces Amatista que inquirió a su amiga. - ¿Tú qué opinas Satory? – Aunque ésta aparentemente no la había oído, su inquisidora la movió tocándole un brazo e insistió algo preocupada al verla con esa rara expresión de ausencia que exhibía. - ¿Estás bien?...  
-¿Cómo?,- reaccionó desconcertadamente como despertándose de un sueño. - ¿Eh?...perdona Amatista, estaba distraía ¿qué era lo que me preguntabas?  
-¿Estás de acuerdo con la teoría de Penélope? - Le insistió su amiga. -  
-¿Teoría? – Repitió la aludida con expresión ausente.-

 

Las observó a todas con cara de no entender, ante las atónitas miradas de sus compañeras. Entonces dijo de golpe como si se hubiera percatado repentinamente de la situación. 

\- Sí, sí, tiene razón. Perdonad, tengo que verificar unos datos,- añadió sintiéndose incómoda puesto que no podía dejar de notar la inquisitiva mirada de Sandy. A la que no tenía demasiadas ganas de ver precisamente. – Ahora mismo…no tardo.

 

Con rapidez se alejó para consultar uno de los paneles, metido en otro cuarto adjunto, que era visible a través de una mampara de cristal. Se comportaba de una forma extraña y evasiva. Sobre todo con Sandy. Y fue precisamente su morena compañera, quien pareció darse cuenta de ello, la que la siguió y se dirigió a ella con algo de preocupación.

\- Satory, ¿estás bien? No has dicho ni una palabra...- Ésta le dedicó una mirada fría y no contestó. -¿Por qué me miras de esa forma, tienes algún problema conmigo?...- le inquirió algo molesta. -  
\- No, yo no tengo ninguno.- Replicó su interlocutora visiblemente enfadada añadiendo con retintín que sonaba demasiado forzado. - No es por nada supongo, pero Mazoui si que lo tiene. No creo que le gustara que fueras hablando de él por ahí.  
\- Oye,- repuso Sandy con suavidad, quizás demasiada tratándose de ella. - Yo no voy pregonando nada por ahí, os lo conté a vosotras porque sois mis compañeras.  
\- No hacía falta que presumieses tanto.- Le recriminó Satory de forma bastante agresiva para lo que en ella también solía ser habitual, sobre todo cuando agregó con desdén. - ¡Pareces una cualquiera!  
-¡Oye, niña rica!,- contestó la aludida irritada a su vez por aquel tono tan descortés. - Yo hablo de mis asuntos cuando me viene en gana y Mazoui ya es mayorcito para necesitar que tú le defiendas.  
\- Sé de sobra que es mayorcito pero no merece ser el objeto de tus caprichos.- Respondió su contertulia bastante indignada. -  
-¿Yo, caprichos? - Replicó Sandy forzando una risa de sarcasmo para contraatacar. - Tiene gracia, ¡mira quién habla!, la niña mimada que ha conseguido siempre todo lo que ha querido de su papá.- Añadió ahora con el mismo desdén que antes utilizó su interlocutora. -

 

Eso a su vez le sentó muy mal a Satory que se revolvió para replicar con enfado.

\- Lo que tengo me lo he ganado yo, para que lo sepas. Tuve que criarme casi sola, no tuve una madre que lo hiciera por mí, para que te enteres. Por lo menos la tuya podría haberte enseñado a comportarte con un poco más de recato.

 

En esta última réplica Satory elevó considerablemente el tono de su voz, lo que atrajo la atención de Amatista y Penélope que se las quedaron mirando sorprendidas.

\- No tienes ni idea de lo que dices, ¡solo eres una estúpida! - Escupió su polemista con visible malestar. -  
\- Sólo digo que no creo que a tu madre le gustara ver que te comportas como una fulana. - Contestó a su vez, Satory, espoleada por ese insulto. -

 

Amatista y Penélope ya estaban dispuestas a intervenir para que la cosa no pasara a mayores, pero lo que ninguna se esperaba fue la rápida reacción de Sandy. Ésta agarró a Satory por las solapas de la bata y la empujó contra la pared.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? - Gritó la morena científica fuera por completo de sus casillas - ¿Qué sabrás tú de lo que es sufrir, estúpida? Me repugna que una niñata producto de no se sabe que lío de su padre, presuma de huérfana.  
\- Mi madre murió en un accidente,- gritó Satory que en lugar de achantarse se sintió herida por aquel comentario. Aquello la espoleó y llorando desconsolada replicó llena de indignación. - ¡No era ningún lío! ¡Era su mujer! .Y no te consentiré que digas eso de ella. Nunca la conocí, ¿qué puede haber peor que eso?, dímelo...

 

La reacción de Sandy fue de nuevo sorprendente, las otras no tuvieron necesidad de separarlas, ya que soltó a su compañera y relajó su cuerpo. Las lágrimas también brotaban de sus mejillas y de sus ojos salió una mirada de tremenda tristeza que dejó a Satory muda de sorpresa.

-¿Quieres saber que puede haber peor que eso? - Le respondió entre sollozos. - Yo tenía cinco años y a mi madre la asesinaron ante mis ojos, la apuñalaron con saña delante de mí. Pude ver como se desangraba, por salvarnos la vida a mi padre y a mí. ¿Acaso tú viste como mataban a tu madre delante de ti, o cuando creciste te dijeron simplemente que eras huérfana?  
\- Lo siento,- balbuceó Satory sintiéndose completamente hundida. ¿Cómo iba a poder imaginarse aquello? A fin de cuentas lo suyo era muy triste, pero ella no llegó realmente a conocer a su madre, pero lo de Sandy...Apenas pudo añadir con visible pesar - no lo sabía.  
\- ¿Sabes lo que es ser una niña y despertarse gritando en la oscuridad, viendo aquella escena una y otra vez? Todavía tengo pesadillas. Aún me despierto con lágrimas. Cada vez que cierro los ojos la veo en el suelo, cubierta de sangre y tratando de respirar mientras se esforzaba por sonreírme en su agonía. ¿Y te atreves a compararte conmigo? He tenido que pasar por muchos sufrimientos para llegar hasta aquí.- Añadió Sandy destrozada por el dolor, para agregar con un débil eco de voz queda. - Sólo te pido que dejes de prejuzgarme.

 

Satory no supo que decir, se sentía realmente culpable ahora. Pero jamás hubiera podido imaginarse una cosa así. Por fortuna Amatista y Penélope se interpusieron entre ellas. No habían llegado a oír la conversación con claridad. De modo que la doctora Winters, sacando su frío genio de jefa del grupo les habló a las dos.

\- No sé que está pasando aquí, ni quiero saberlo, pero se va ha terminar ahora mismo. Cada una de vosotras volverá a sus ocupaciones.- Hubo un tenso silencio que la responsable de investigación trató de romper con un tono más conciliador a la vista de los rostros desencajados y llorosos de ambas. – Será mejor que os toméis un tiempo para serenar los ánimos. Cuando os calméis ya hablaremos...  
\- No creo que haga falta Penélope. Ya se ha terminado, ¿verdad, chicas? - Intervino Amatista con un tono muy suave para ayudar a poner fin a aquella enojosa situación. - Bueno, creo que será mejor que Satory y yo vayamos al cuarto de sensores para hacer algunos cálculos, anda ven - la tomó gentilmente de la mano y se la llevó de allí. -

 

Sandy miró alejarse a Satory sin poder evitar sus lágrimas. Todo el autocontrol que había demostrado hasta entonces con aquella máscara de dureza y el modo arisco que emplease había saltado por los aires en cuanto se relajó y había comenzado a experimentar un poco de felicidad. Aquel debía de ser su sino. Penélope se limitó a mover la cabeza preocupada por la situación. Por suerte no había nadie en esa zona del puente durante aquella discusión. Jen, las había observado sorprendida desde el otro lado pero no dijo nada y continuó ocupándose de los cálculos. En el fondo esas dos muchachas le daban mucha lástima. Pero no podía hacer nada. Por su parte la jefa de investigación suspiró, cada vez que parecía que todo iba bien entre ellas se producía otro desencuentro. Antes eran Amatista y Sandy las que chocaban. Pero eso le parecía relativamente normal. Ambas poseían un carácter fuerte. Estaba claro que tenían madera de líderes y no era de extrañar que entrasen en conflicto. ¡Pero Satory! No obstante se imaginaba cual podía ser la razón. Ya lo habló con ella y esa muchacha parecía sentirse mejor. Pero claro, habría bastado cualquier chispa para encender de nuevo la polémica. De todos modos no había justificación para ese tipo de comportamiento, eran profesionales y adultas. Ese tipo de cuestiones tenían que quedarse fuera del laboratorio. Tenían cosas muchísimo más importantes en juego. En cuanto fuera posible decidió que hablaría con ellas muy seriamente. Aunque ahora no había más tiempo para eso. En ese momento la nube rodeaba ya la nave. Por suerte, tal como pensaba la doctora Winters, fue desviada por los escudos. De hecho pareció que chocase contra ellos para acto seguido retirarse al espacio y alejarse de su posición. Aunque en una zona del escudo menos reconfigurada saltó un chispazo, pero eso pasó desapercibido en un primer momento pues era relativamente normal. Tras comprobar que la nube se alejaba Spar, en efecto, canceló la alerta. Los pilotos recibieron permiso para salir de sus bases y Mazoui llamó a Sandy. Dejó un mensaje en su contestador porque ella no estaba en su apartamento. Leval por su parte decidió ir a buscar a su novia. Ésta mientras tanto llevó a Satory al cuarto para hablar con ella. Se imaginaba el motivo de toda aquella discusión. Iba a reprenderla, aunque con tacto, por su celosa actitud hacia Sandy. Pero su amiga se echó de nuevo a llorar. Amatista no se vio capaz de regañarla y sí que trató de consolarla mirándola con un compadecido pesar.

\- Cálmate mujer, no vale la pena que te pongas así. Ella no sabe que tú quieres a Mazoui.  
\- Es verdad, pero no he podido evitarlo. Sé que ella no tiene la culpa, pero estoy tan herida y ahora después de lo que me ha dicho. ¡Me siento tan mal! Yo no sabía nada de eso. ¿Tú me comprendes, verdad?   
-¿Qué te ha dicho?- Quiso saber su preocupada amiga que era ajena a ello puesto que la discusión se mantuvo en ese otro cuarto de aislamiento. -

 

Satory apenas si pudo hacer un mínimo resumen que dejó a Amatista helada, ¡pobre Sandy! Ahora podía llegar a comprender muchas cosas. Sentía un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al recordar el momento en el que insultó a la madre de esa chica y comprobar como ésta se lo tomó. Era lógico, ella habría hecho lo mismo sin dudarlo. ¡O quizás habría reaccionado peor! Y tampoco se le podía reprochar nada en el tema de Mazoui, lo único que pudo hacer fue dirigirse a su amiga en un tono suave y en lo posible, confortador.

\- Sí, te entiendo, he pasado por eso mismo y he aprendido que no se puede una desesperar. Si él no te ha elegido debes dejarlo estar, no se puede obligar a nadie a que te quiera.  
\- Es cierto - respondió Satory enjugándose las lágrimas para añadir con un intento de sonrisa. - Tienes razón, no te preocupes, te prometo que no sufriré más.  
\- Tú vales mucho. Hazme caso. Eres una mujer extraordinaria, y no lo digo solo por tu inteligencia y tu bondad. Además eres atractiva.

 

Como su interlocutora movía la cabeza con incredulidad, como si estuviera escuchando algún disparate, su amiga le insistió.

-¡Es cierto! No eres nada fea, acaso eres algo sobria y bastante apocada. Bueno, quizás no tanto ya. Admito que para plantarle cara a Sandy se necesita tener valor.- Remachó casi como si reflexionase sobre ello en tanto le decía casi con jocosidad y tratando de desdramatizar aquello. – Anda, vámonos a tomar algo y te sentirás mejor, ¡fierecilla!

 

El caso es que logró arrancar una tibia sonrisa a su amiga. Eso estaba mejor, Amatista se la devolvió, animándola en tanto le pasaba un afectuoso brazo sobre los hombros. De este modo salieron juntas de la habitación. Fuera les dijeron que la amenaza de la nube había pasado y ambas volvieron a su apartamento, al menos podrían cambiarse y descansar un poco. De lejos Sandy las vio salir. Lo sentía por esa chica, y también suspiraba. Al menos su antagonista tenía una buena amiga con la que podía contar. Pero, ¿a quién tenía ella?... ¿A quién podría recurrir y confiarse? En eso pensaba con amargura cuando Penélope se dirigió hacia donde estaba y tras sentarse en una banqueta a su lado le dedicó una mirada llena de preocupación.

-Lo siento mucho. - Pudo decir Sandy con tono abatido. Para sentenciar.- Sé que debes estar harta de mis enfrentamientos con todo el mundo. Entenderé que quieras prescindir de mí…

 

Pero su jefa no le dejó continuar, tomándola de los hombros le obligó a enfrentar su mirada con los duros ojos de ella y le replicó con tono firme pero considerado a un tiempo.

-Haz el favor de dejar de decir tonterías. Aquí no se va a prescindir de nadie. Tú eres una científica con mucho talento y muy trabajadora. 

Eso hizo que su interlocutora la observara entre atónita y agradecida, pero Penélope no había concluido y añadió.

-No tengo idea de lo que ha sucedido entre vosotras dos. Pero no creo que fuese únicamente culpa tuya. Es más. No me importa el motivo de esa disputa. Lo que quiero es que la solucionéis. Os guste o no somos casi una familia. Solamente nos tenemos los unos a los otros en medio del vacío del universo. Sabes tan bien como yo que solo la armonía podrá permitirnos salir adelante. A nosotros y a miles de personas que nos acompañan en este viaje y que dependen de lo que hagamos. Somos quizás su única esperanza. No podemos renunciar y menos aún pelear entre nosotras. ¡Somos las Fairy Five!  
-Es verdad.- Pudo decir su avergonzada interlocutora en tanto su jefa le ofrecía un pañuelo para que secase los restos de sus lágrimas.- Gracias por darme una oportunidad…  
-Sandy, si quieres hablar de lo que sea estoy dispuesta a escucharte, y si puedo hacer algo por ayudarte no dudes en acudir a mí.

 

La muchacha sonrió ahora más reconfortada. Asintió aunque dijo con tono de resignado pesar.

-No te preocupes. Ya me has ayudado. Pero hay cosas que nadie puede hacer por mí. De veras. Te lo agradezco mucho. Mañana te prometo que lo aclararé todo con Satory y le pediré disculpas.  
\- No quiero que le pidas disculpas.- Terció Penélope.- Como te dije antes, no es cuestión de que nadie tenga la culpa de nada. Sencillamente sois dos buenas personas que se han visto sobrepasadas por algún acontecimiento. Y no estoy hablando contigo por ninguna causa en particular. Créeme que mañana mismo tendré una conversación con Satory. Ahora vete a casa y descansa.  
\- Pero quedan todavía cosas que hacer aquí.- Quiso oponer la muchacha.-  
\- Nada que no pueda resolver yo misma. Sandy, vete y relájate. Duerme bien y mañana te quiero aquí como si nada hubiera pasado.- Le ordenó, aunque con tono afable.-  
-Muchas gracias. Te prometo que así será. – Sonrió la muchacha ahora con mucho más optimismo.- No te decepcionaré. Ya no.

 

Y siguiendo las instrucciones de su jefa recogió sus cosas y se fue a su piso. Pensaba en que Penélope era una gran mujer y se había ganado su respeto. Podía decir eso de muy pocas personas, su propio padre, su amigo Scott y casi nadie más. La doctora Winters desde luego que tenía madera de jefa y sabía reprender o animar a sus subordinadas según el momento lo requiriese. 

-Ojalá pudiera ser parte activa en este equipo y ser amiga de todas ellas. Pero no puedo.- Se decía con pesar, repitiéndose una y otra vez.- Eso sería todavía peor.

 

Por su parte las otras dos muchachas llegaron al apartamento que compartían. Al menos hasta hacía unos días. Después de adecentarse Amatista pensó en animar a su amiga e invitó a Satory a tomar algo. 

-Venga.- La animaba con afectuosa jovialidad.- Saldremos un poquito y charlaremos. De nuestras cosas de siempre.  
-No sé.- Pudo decir su dubitativa interlocutora.- No tengo demasiadas ganas de salir.  
-Te hará bien.- Insistió su compañera.- 

 

Al fin pareció que Satory daba su brazo a torcer. Amatista se alegró, saldría un ratito a despejarse y a confortar a su pobre amiga y luego iría al lugar en el que ahora se alojaba para ensayar. Así las cosas ambas muchachas justo iban a marcharse a una cafetería cuando llegó Leval.

\- Hola chicas, la nube resultó ser una falsa alarma. – Les explicó él –  
-Hola. No te esperaba- sonrió su pareja.-  
-Te fui a buscar a tu piso, pero como no estabas pensé que habrías venido aquí.- Le contó él.-

 

El muchacho quería invitar a su novia a tomar algo pero se percató de que estaba lista para salir acompañando a Satory. Notó algo en la expresión de ésta. Temiéndose la razón de aquel semblante tan abatido fue rápido de reflejos y decidió hacer extensivo el ofrecimiento a las dos. 

\- Os invito a tomar un café. Tengo ganas de charlar.  
\- Estupendo.- Sonrió su novia agradeciendo en silencio al chico su gesto para añadir con más jovialidad. - ¡Qué casualidad!, nosotras íbamos a tomar algo ahora mismo.  
\- Iros vosotros, yo no resultaría una compañía demasiado alegre.- Musitó la apenada Satory no queriendo ser un estorbo. -  
-¡De eso nada!,- le respondió Leval con un tono de mucha simpatía. - Tú te vienes con nosotros. ¡Anímate mujer! no sé por qué estás tan triste pero ya es hora de que te alegres un poco. Como decía mi padre en las fiestas que montaba con sus amigos. ¡Come on, everybody! ¡We don´t need this crap!

 

Incluso a su pesar las chicas rieron por aquel comentario. En especial Amatista que recordaba a su propio padre comentar algunas de las cosas que Roy, el padre de Leval, les hacía en el Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo, donde de jóvenes entrenaron para luchar contra los demonios. Y aquellas sesiones de Karaoke míticas que montaron después, siendo sus padres aun solteros. Por lo que parecía, esa fue una de las maneras en la que llegaron a ser una piña. Aunque cada uno tuviera su propio carácter y manera de ser. De hecho, según le contase su madre, su padre, de ser un orgulloso y algo inflexible príncipe paso a ser una persona mucho más relajada y jovial. Siempre apreció mucho a su amigo Roy. La propia Amatista guardaba de él y de la señora Malden un gratísimo recuerdo. Quería imaginar cómo tuvieron que ser las aventuras que compartiesen sus padres y los de su novio para llegar a ser unos amigos tan entrañables. Prácticamente hermanos. Ahora la muchacha se daba cuenta de que, a su modo, estaban reeditando aquella tradición. Ojalá que algún día cuando fueran mayores y tuvieran hijos e hijas pudieran contarles todo lo que hicieron y sus aventuras. Leval, entre tanto seguía comentándole alguna cosa más jocosa a Satory y logrando que la muchacha riera aunque fuese un poco. Finalmente aceptó agradecida la oferta y Amatista asintió con aprobación. Su pareja había demostrado mucho tacto y se esforzaba a ojos vistas por animar a esa pobre chica. Hasta sacaba un sentido del humor que había estado inédito en él. Al menos ella no lo conocía. ¿Cuántas virtudes más tendría ese chico en su interior? Ojalá que fuesen todas tan agradables. Así las cosas, los tres se fueron a una de las mejores cafeterías de la nave. Cuando llegaron Amatista les dijo alborozada.

-Aún no me ha dado y tiempo a contároslo pero mandé una petición al comité de festejos y he recibido una carta de respuesta del contraalmirante y la comisión civil. ¡Lo he conseguido! ¡Me han invitado a cantar en la ceremonia del aniversario de la partida!   
-¿De verdad? - Pudo sonreír más sinceramente Satory. Para ella esa era la primera noticia alegre en varios días - ¡Es maravilloso!, seguro que tendrás un gran éxito.  
\- ¡Felicidades! – Secundó Leval.- Eso era lo que me contaste en el hospital, recuerdo que ya estabas con esa idea. Es estupendo que lo hayas conseguido.  
\- Lo es, pero antes debo de ensayar mucho. Tengo que reservar hora en el auditorio. Además, empiezo con las clases de karate otra vez, mañana.  
\- Tampoco quieras hacerlo todo a la vez. Ve poco a poco.- Le aconsejó su novio que parecía divertido y encantado por tal entusiasmo. -  
\- Tienes razón, pero es que tengo tantas ganas de volver a hacer lo que más me gusta.- Respondió la interpelada transluciendo su ilusión casi infantil. - Quiero recuperar mucho del tiempo perdido.  
\- Esta es mi chica impulsiva y cabezota, que quiere hacerlo todo a la vez.- Le dijo él, Amatista frunció el ceño pero Leval lo arregló añadiendo con desenfado. - ¡Por eso me gustas tonta! – y lo rubricó besándola con suavidad en los labios. -

 

Su acompañante les miraba sonriendo pero en su interior envidiaba la felicidad que ellos demostraban. ¡Ojalá Mazoui se hubiera fijado en ella! , hubieran podido quedar los cuatro para hacer salidas de parejas. Seguro que el otro chico la besaría con el mismo cariño que Leval demostraba con su amiga. Pero era tan tímida que se ruborizaba solo de pensarlo. Y en lo relativo a los hombres no tenía demasiada confianza en sí misma. Pese a lo que su amiga le aseguraba no pensaba que pudiera compararse a chicas como la propia Amatista o Sandy que además de inteligentes y preparadas, eran audaces e imponentes como mujeres. Contra ellas siempre tendría la batalla perdida. ¡En fin! sería mejor dejar de pensar en ello. También su compañera tuvo más que esperar, desesperar mucho hasta que Leval por fin se fijó en ella. Y Satory la estuvo animando durante todo ese tiempo. Algún día seguramente que conocería a alguien...

-Bueno, nunca se sabe que podrá suceder.- Se dijo tratando de sentirse mejor.-

 

Por su parte y tras hacer caso a su jefa y marcharse del laboratorio la morena científica llegó a su piso. Se metió dentro y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Tuvo tiempo de darse una ducha caliente para tratar de relajarse un poco. Pensaba en todo lo sucedido. Penélope era una buena mujer, quizás de temperamento inflexible y a veces bastante dura. Pero era lógico. Siendo la responsable de ese proyecto. Y tuvo que admitir que no se lo había puesto nada fácil. De hecho la comprendió desde el primer día. Por sus propias vivencias Sandy sabía muy bien lo que era sufrir para conseguir casi cualquier cosa en la vida. Y esa mujer desde luego había llegado hasta donde estaba trabajando muy duro, lo mismo que ella. Con solo mirarla podía percibirlo. Nadie le regaló nunca nada. En eso eran iguales las dos. Por ello le tenía bastante respeto e incluso un creciente afecto, ahora que veía que también, después de todo, era humana. En cuanto a Satory estaba claro que no era mala chica. Por desgracia se había ido a enamorar de Mazoui. Pero ahora lamentaba haberle dicho aquellas cosas. Esa muchacha también tenía su drama personal, no como el suyo pero estaba claro que estaba allí por méritos propios. La había visto trabajar y era realmente competente. Más que eso, una autentico genio. Realmente fue bastante injusta con ella. No era una recomendada sino una gran científica. De Amatista ya no se preocupaba ni recelaba. Es más, esa chiquilla había demostrado también deseos de mejorar y aprender. Y sobre todo, había madurado mucho en poco tiempo. Seguro que si esta situación se hubiera producido semanas antes la francesa habría saltado a defender a su amiga y hubieran acabado bastante mal. En cambio ahora fue muy conciliadora y de hecho no la miró con enfado, ni tan siquiera reprobación cuando las separó. Al contrario, Sandy sintió como esa chica hasta la comprendía. Y finalmente estaba Jen. Aunque con esa muchacha aparentemente tan normal, se sentía desconcertada. No era capaz de entrever nada raro, lo que de por sí le parecía extraño. Parecía ser exactamente lo que aparentaba. Una jovencita común y corriente con una vida fuera del laboratorio y que iba a sus cosas. De todos modos sospechaba sin saber por qué. Y es que todo el mundo tiene siempre algo que esconder. Al menos así pensaba la morena científica. Quizás en eso era víctima de su propia situación y estuviera equivocada. Entonces un sonido la sacó de esos pensamientos. Escuchó en el contestador la dubitativa voz de ese chico.

-Sandy…soy yo… Mazoui, bueno…pensé que como han cancelado la alerta podríamos retomar lo de la cena... si es que te viene bien… claro. Espero tu respuesta…Hasta luego.

 

La joven pudo sonreír, eso era lo que necesitaba para olvidar el disgusto anterior…Ahora le tocaría trabajar un poco en la cocina pero seguro que merecería la pena. En cuanto tuviera todo listo respondería…

-Sí, va a ser una velada muy especial. - Se decía llena otra vez de optimismo.- Te sorprenderás…ya ha llegado el momento de que pasemos a cosas más serias tú y yo…

 

Por su parte, tras poco más de una hora, el aludido en el pensamiento de la chica recibió una llamada, había vuelto a su habitación tras salir a dar un paseo, descolgó el teléfono, era Sandy que le comentó con tono jovial.

\- Hola Mazoui, ya he vuelto y he oído tu mensaje, pásate por casa a la hora en que habíamos quedado, ¿vale? Estoy impaciente por verte.  
\- Ahora son las seis, dentro de un par de horas, si te parece bien estaré ahí.   
-Me parece perfecto. Te espero.- Contestó ella con un tono bastante sugerente.-  
\- Hasta pronto entonces - se despidió el joven colgando instantes después. -

 

Las dos horas pasaron volando, él las invirtió en ducharse, cambiarse con ropa de paisano y en comprar una botella de buen vino. Se acercó dando un paseo hacia el apartamento de Sandy. A las ocho en punto llamaba a la puerta. Ella le abrió vestida con un ajustadísimo vestido de cuero negro que marcaba todos sus encantos, el chico al verla casi tartamudea.

\- Ho, hola ya estoy aquí...- Pudo saludar el impactado muchacho. -  
\- Si.- Sonrió Sandy afirmando con voz melosa. - Ya lo veo, eres muy puntual, eso me gusta. Ven, pasa, vamos a cenar.

 

Mazoui pasó algo cohibido, quería controlarse para que no volviera a ocurrir lo del día anterior. Pero esa mujer se lo estaba poniendo bien difícil, enseguida se colgó de su brazo derecho y le llevó hasta una mesa muy bien puesta, con dos candelabros dorados donde titilaban las llamas de dos velas y una cazoleta cubierta. 

-¿Todo esto lo has preparado tú?- Inquirió el joven, casi avergonzándose de lo ridículo de su pregunta.-  
-Sí, yo solita.- Sonrió la muchacha que parecía divertida al agregar.- Anda, ponte cómodo.

 

Ella le indicó entonces que se sentase pero el chico se mostró galante apartándole a ella la silla. La muchacha agradeció el detalle con una sonrisa, se sentó y sirvió a Mazoui la cena comentándole con cierto toque de misterio en su voz.

\- Espero que te guste, luego tengo un postre muy especial...

 

Su invitado probó la comida, se trataba de una merluza con salsa, estaba exquisita. Los dos cenaron con deleite.

-Eres una magnífica cocinera. Tienes un gran talento, no había probado nunca una merluza tan buena.  
-Tuve muchos años para aprender y practicar. – Sonrió ella visiblemente halagada dado que ese muchacho era trasparente en sus comentarios y podía ver con facilidad que lo decía de corazón. – Desde niña…  
-Es una suerte que hayamos podido quedar al final. Ya casi estaba seguro de no verte por culpa de esa maldita alarma. ¡Vaya una pérdida de tiempo! - Se lamentó él. -   
-Tal y como están las cosas. Más vale prevenir que lamentar. – Afirmó la muchacha a lo que su interlocutor tuvo que darle la razón, añadiendo pese a todo. – Pero me he alegrado mucho cuando escuché tu mensaje, ni te lo imaginas.  
\- Me siento halagado – sonrió él confesando con cierto rubor.- Me daba cargo de conciencia el haberte llamado para aplazarlo. Pero, no podía haber hecho otra cosa, de haber sido necesario…   
\- Comprendo que siendo militar no tienes más remedio que cumplir con tu deber.- Afirmó ella haciéndose cargo.-  
-Sí, es verdad. Es mi obligación – suspiró el chico resignado a la par que añadía. - La vida en el ejército es así. Tienes que estar en permanente alerta.  
-Y más en esta nave – convino Sandy que le dedicaba fugaces miradas a cual más pícara añadiendo. - Pero la incertidumbre y el riesgo también son excitantes. ¿No crees? Tener siempre una rutina fija sería muy aburrido.  
-¡Y pensar que siempre soñé con tener aventuras desde que era un niño! – exclamó él sentenciando con sorna. – Pues ahora agradecería unos días, aunque solo fueran dos o tres sentado en un sofá, o quedando contigo.  
-Bueno, hay sitios mejores que un sofá. – Sonrió ella con un tono insinuador en tanto posaba una de sus manos sobre otra de él.- ¿No te parece?

 

El chico tragó saliva. Aquello comenzaba a calentarse de nuevo, como pudo desvió el tema de la conversación y charlaron de la jornada, (por supuesto que ella no comentó el incidente que tuvo con Satory), al terminar el chico le dijo sonriente y mucho más relajado ya.

\- La cena ha sido deliciosa, pero. ¿Qué pasa con el postre?  
\- Si.- sonrió Sandy y se levantó haciendo ademán de alejarse en tanto añadía con voz insinuadora. - Es verdad, ahora mismo te lo sirvo. 

 

Y sin previo aviso se colocó ante Mazoui y se bajó la cremallera de su vestido. Para sorpresa de su cita estaba completamente desnuda. La joven se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de él para decir con un jadeo muy sensual. 

\- Saboréalo bien, espero que te guste...

 

El corazón del chico dio un vuelco. Abría unos ojos como platos a la vista de ese cuerpo escultural. Estaba muy excitado, notaba que de nuevo empezaba a no poder controlarse, sólo deseaba del modo más ferviente no se transformarse con sus rasgos demoniacos otra vez. Ahora no tendría luz roja ni escapatoria posible, y por desgracia para ella, Sandy tampoco.


	23. ¿Quién es Sandy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras Leval y Amatista exploran su relacción Sandy revela su mayor secreto.

Mazoui ya no podía controlarse más, su deseo era mucho más fuerte que el débil freno de su razón. Abrazó con fuerza a Sandy mientras ella le besaba el cuello con gran pasión. Él notaba como iba cambiando, sin poderlo evitar. Sus ojos volvían a estar enrojecidos y sus colmillos a salir, ya casi no podía contener su impulso, pero aun así, hizo un último llamamiento desesperado a esa pobre muchacha en tanto la abrazaba con fuerza para que no pudiera separarse y descubrirle.

\- No - Le pidió, con una voz cada vez más ronca y gutural. - ¡Por favor! , no tienes idea de lo que soy. Para antes de que no responda de mí.  
\- Eso es lo que yo quiero, debo estar segura de que me dices la verdad. Deseo sentir esa pasión desbocada. - Respondió decididamente ella.- 

 

Sandy quiso separarse de su abrazo pero Mazoui lo impidió, el chico no quería que lo viera ahora. No podría soportar que el pánico se adueñase de esa muchacha, aunque ésta le insistiera con apremio. 

\- Suéltame y hagamos el amor.  
\- ¡No!, no debes verme ahora...te asustarías y huirías de mí,- le advirtió él con el temor reflejado en su siseante voz. -  
-¿Tú crees? No creo que estés tan horrible, Mazoui...- Rebatió ella.-

 

Y la chica insistía, tanto que siguió forcejeando por soltarse de un modo que sorprendió a su pareja. La verdad es que éste no creía que Sandy pudiese tener tanta fuerza, pero incluso con sus rasgos demoniacos él debía de esforzarse para mantenerla sujeta.

\- Te aseguro que nunca en tu vida habrás visto nada igual.- Insistió él con el temor reflejado en la voz ya grave y casi cavernosa. -  
\- Estoy segura de que te equivocas,- le respondió ella muy segura de su aseveración. Afirmando. - De todas formas y estés como estés, prometo no salir corriendo, pero deja que te mire a la cara por favor, confía en mí...

 

Mazoui cedió, algo en su interior le decía que Sandy mantendría su palabra. De todas formas no podría estar así para siempre. De modo que, sin solución de continuidad y preparándose para lo peor, aflojó su presión poco a poco. Con gran rapidez, la chica se soltó, y él empezó a decir a modo de desesperada justificación, cuando ella se volvía para mirarle.

\- Sandy te lo advertí yo soy un....- No obstante, cuando la chica le miró cara a cara, a Mazoui se le paralizó el habla, sencillamente no podía creerlo. - ¿Eh?...Pero…  
\- Dime ¿Qué eres? - Preguntó ella que sonreía ampliamente, diciéndole de seguido con mucha tranquilidad entre jadeos sibilantes. - ¿Lo ves Mazoui?, no me resultas nada extraño.

 

Su interlocutor la contemplaba asombrado, los ojos de Sandy brillaban con su mismo intenso color rubí y de su boca sobresalían dos colmillos algo más cortos y finos que los de él, incluso su pelo se había vuelto de un color castaño rojizo. Ella continuó hablando mientras acariciaba la barbilla y el pelo del muchacho.

\- Tú no eres el único Mazoui, los demonios no sólo violaron a tu madre. Hubo muchas mujeres que compartieron un destino similar.  
-¿Cómo es posible? ¡Tú eres de mi misma raza! - tartamudeó él absolutamente perplejo. -

 

La chica asintió despacio clavando sus ojos de color sangre en los de él. Para declarar a modo de explicación.

\- Así es, nada más conocerte sentí algo en lo más profundo de mi interior que desató mis instintos. Tuve que fingir la otra vez pues no estaba del todo segura y no quería descubrirme. ¡Por favor! , te suplico que no se lo cuentes a nadie.- Remachó ahora, tiñendo su voz de preocupación por primera vez. – Sabes tan bien como yo que no podrían asimilarlo.  
\- Descuida, no lo haré.- La calmó de inmediato él que aún jadeaba cuando agregó. - Ahora comprendo por qué me sentí tan atraído hacia ti. Y perdóname por decir esto, pero no era amor lo que sentía, sino mis genes, ellos sí te habían reconocido.  
\- No tienes por qué disculparte, te entiendo muy bien. - Admitió Sandy añadiendo con simpatía. - Sé que lo has pasado muy mal durante estos últimos días por mi causa y te pido perdón.  
\- Estoy acostumbrado.- Replicó él sin darle importancia ya, para deducir al momento. - Y seguramente que tú habrás tenido una experiencia parecida a la mía, habrás sufrido desde tu infancia, ¿verdad?

 

Su interlocutora quiso asentir pero no lo hizo pues se vio en la obligación de matizar dominada por un tono tremendamente excitado.

\- Lo cierto es que para las diablesas el cambio es menos acusado que para los varones, se produce más hacia la pubertad. Pero vamos a dejar las explicaciones para otro momento, poséeme como lo hiciste ayer y después hablaremos.- Sandy vio que Mazoui dudaba y le dijo en tono tranquilizador a pesar de estar embargada por aquel intenso deseo. - No te preocupes, he tomado precauciones, no quiero crearte ninguna complicación, ya me entiendes. Tomo píldoras anticonceptivas adaptadas a mi sistema metabólico...  
-¡No puedo más! ¡Me es imposible resistir ante el deseo! - Exclamó el joven que apenas si había escuchado ya esto último, la abrazó con fuerza y se tumbó sobre ella. – Te deseo…Sandy…

 

Por todo el apartamento pudieron oírse los jadeos y rugidos que emitían ambos. Aquello parecía un combate de fieras enjauladas. Al principio estuvo muy igualado, pero la mayor fuerza física de él acabó por imponerse cuando la poseyó. Lo hizo de forma mucho más brutal que la vez anterior puesto que ya no tenía nada que temer, y por supuesto, recibió la misma respuesta de ella, en forma de terribles arañazos y mordiscos que sólo aumentaban la excitación de ambos. La silla sobre la que estaban saltó en pedazos. Por suerte, el suelo era lo suficientemente resistente como para no partirse y soportar aquella tremenda descarga de potencia sexual desatada. Sandy disfrutaba feliz, jamás en su vida había podido liberar todo ese potencial con ningún hombre, había tenido miedo de herirles o incluso matarles. Quizás con algunos de sus congéneres, pero esas experiencias no fueron tan placenteras. Muchas de ellas incluso las tuvo contra su voluntad o siento todavía inexperta. Con los pocos chicos normales a los que de verdad deseó tuvo que tener cuidado. Y siempre hizo de ellos lo que quiso merced a su control hipnótico. Pero ahora las tornas se habían cambiado y de ser la dominadora pasó a sentirse controlada y a tener que revolverse con toda su energía. Aquello le proporcionó un placer aún mayor. A Mazoui le sucedió algo similar. Por una vez no necesitó reprimirse. Ambos brillaban incluso con una intensa aura rojiza en tanto consumaron su encuentro.

 

Paralelamente a eso Leval y Amatista hacía un rato que habían acompañado a Satory a su casa. La muchacha agradeció mucho su amabilidad y se despidió deseándoles una buena jornada. Ellos dos daban un tranquilo paseo hacia el piso de ella (La joven, en efecto, ya se había trasladado a un piso en un ático para poder ensayar). 

-Tengo muchas ganas de poder cantar de nuevo.- Suspiró la muchacha.- Como en los viejos tiempos, aunque ojalá tuviera a las otras aquí, junto a mí, en el escenario.  
-Eres una magnífica cantante, lo harás muy bien.- Le sonrió él, que sin embargo agregó.- Pero comprendo lo que quieres decir. No pasa un día en que no piense en mis padres, en Ky y en las primas y el resto de la familia.  
-Si. Me sucede lo mismo.- Admitió Amatista apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de él.-

 

Tras un momento de estar parados continuaron caminando. Leval sin embargo se detuvo en un momento dado. Notó una extraña energía, pudo identificarla como la de su primo. Y no era la única. Otra muy similar estaba casi pegada a ésta. Eso le era muy familiar. Creyó haber sentido lo mismo en el pub aquella vez, el día anterior cuando…

-¿Ocurre algo?- Quiso saber su pareja observándole con algo de inquietud.-

 

El chico la miró a su vez aunque enseguida movió al cabeza y sonrió para declarar de modo tranquilizador.

-No, no te preocupes, no es nada, solo pensaba…en eso que hemos comentado…

 

Desde luego no quiso tratar de indagar, a buen seguro su primo sabría apañárselas solo. Y si se trataba de lo que él estaba pensando, ¡razón de más para no meterse! De modo que tomó la mano de su chica y continuaron paseando. Al llegar, charlaron un poco aun sobre sus vidas y sus amigos. Al hilo del asunto de Satory ambos sintieron que Mazoui prefiriese a Sandy. Aunque Leval confesó su desconcierto cuando le dijo a su novia, sobre todo teniendo en mente aquellas energías que había captado momentos antes.

\- Nunca le había visto comportarse de este modo, jamás se había mostrado tan nervioso o inquieto en presencia de una mujer, o simplemente pensando en ella.  
\- El amor es algo que ataca a cada uno de maneras diferentes. - Afirmó filosóficamente Amatista añadiendo con un tono más mundano de preocupación. - Sólo espero que él y Sandy congenien bien y que Mazoui no tenga más problemas.  
\- Lo cierto es que no me extraña. ¡Viendo cómo está la tía! – Se sonrió Leval. –  
\- ¿Qué?- exclamó su contertulia mirándole con incredulidad y tintes amenazadores. – ¿Qué has dicho?  
\- ¡Era una broma, tonta! – se rio él agregando en tanto la señalaba con jocosidad. – Tendrías que verte la cara ahora mismo. – ¡Ja, ja!...  
\- ¡Voy a ponerte los ojos morados y así te podrás tú ver la tuya! O mejor dicho, ¡no podrás! – Exclamó ella que ya se lanzaba hacia él fingidamente dispuesta a cumplir su amenaza. – ¡Te vas a enterar cuando te agarre!…

 

Pero su risueño novio la esquivó sin ningún problema y corrió alrededor de un árbol del parque en tanto la chica le perseguía. Aquello degeneró enseguida en un juego del gato y del ratón y finalmente el muchacho se dejó atrapar cayendo ambos al suelo con Amatista encima de él.

\- Me rindo. – Declaró Leval entre risas mientras sujetaba los brazos de la muchacha a la altura de las muñecas con sus manos. –  
\- Pues entonces eres mi prisionero y tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga. – Le susurró ella melosamente al oído. -  
\- ¿Y qué manda mi ama que haga?- Quiso saber él con un tinte bastante pícaro en el ahora pretendidamente sumiso tono de su voz. –  
\- Para empezar no alabar la belleza de otra chica que no sea yo. – Le ordenó la muchacha con fingida solemnidad.- Ese será el primero de mis mandamientos.

 

Aunque ella en tanto hablaba con ese pretendido tinte de humor sentía un escalofrío recorrerla el cuerpo. Desde luego tener así a Leval, tan aparentemente dominado no dejaba de excitarla. Esperó que no fuera a ser una especie de sádica o algo así. ¡Lo que le faltaba!, tener a su novio apresado en un poste y ella vestida con esos trajes de cuero. ¡Anda que si a Leval eso le gustase! A pesar suyo se rio. El muchacho por su parte la observó divertido y le preguntó entre sorprendido y jocoso.

-¿De qué te ríes ahora?...  
-Mejor no te lo digo - pudo responder ella tratando de dominar sus carcajadas. Para añadir con regocijo.- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que os gusta tanto de Sandy?  
\- ¡Vaya una pregunta! – Rio ahora su novio afirmando sin pudor.- Pues sus… ya sabes… sus dos razones. Entre otras cosas.  
\- Sus razones no son tan grandes como las mías.- Replicó la chica con tono divertido aseverando confiada en tanto se erguía y agitaba su pecho, haciendo oscilar levemente sus argumentos...para proclamar no sin satisfacción. - Cuando quieras comparamos.  
\- ¡Joer! – Exclamó el chico con ojos como platos.- ¡Por mí ahora mismo!

 

Su novia se rio de nuevo y moviendo la cabeza contestó entre carcajadas.

-Los hombres sois todos unos tontos. Cuando se os habla de esos temas perdéis la cabeza y os creéis cualquier cosa. ¡Vamos!, eso no lo verás ni en sueños. Ya quisieras tenernos a las dos juntitas. Pero lamento comunicarte que los tríos con chicas no me van. Ni siquiera con chicos. Tratándose de ti quiero tenerte para mí solita.  
\- Una pena. Desde luego que no sería mala idea. - Convino pícaramente él para puntualizar.- La de juntaros a esa morenaza y a ti, claro…  
-¡Calla esclavo! - Se burló la muchacha sentenciando.- Como eres mi prisionero harás lo que yo te diga.  
-¿Con que sí? ¡Eh! – Se sonrió su interlocutor.- Vamos a verlo…

 

Amatista asintió entornando los ojos y con una sonrisita maliciosa, eso de estar en control de la situación le iba gustando cada vez más. Aunque aquello duró poco. El muchacho, con gran agilidad y rapidez, se giró colocándola ahora a ella abajo y aprisionándola ambos brazos a la altura de las muñecas con una sola mano.

\- Vaya, las tornas han cambiado.- Se sonrió el chico con voz insinuante. – Ahora me toca a mí imponer mis condiciones.  
\- No me rendiré tan fácilmente. – Pudo replicar su contertulia, eso sí, sin dejar de sonreír para poder remachar de forma muy insinuante a su vez en tanto trataba de zafarse. – Aunque, pensándolo mejor, si las condiciones son aceptables, ¿quién sabe?

 

Pero ahí sí que era imposible para ella ni moverse. Leval era tremendamente fuerte, y eso que estaba tratándola con gran delicadeza. Amatista compadecía a los enemigos contra los que se había enfrentado el chico. Pero su excitación y disfrute incluso se reavivaron. Tener el cuerpo de él encima y sentirle tan compacto y sobre todo en cierta parte, la hicieron comenzar a respirar de forma agitada. No obstante el joven se levantó elevándola en brazos con pasmosa facilidad y susurrándole con un leve jadeo al oído.

-Voy a pensarme bien los términos del tratado y cuando los decida te aseguro que tendremos otra negociación en la cumbre.  
-Espero que será muy pronto. - Deseó ella abrazando el cuello de su novio en tanto él la transportaba en brazos fuera del parque.- Aguardo impaciente tu ultimátum.  
\- Eso espero yo también. - Suspiró el muchacho.-

Y tras salir de la arboleda dejó a la chica de pie, ya cerca de su apartamento. Una vez se recolocaron bien la ropa y se quitaron algunas hierbas de encima, anduvieron un poco hasta llegar allí de la mano. Leval miró entonces su reloj para decir con pesar. 

\- Debo irme ya. Dentro de poco darán el toque de queda.  
\- Entonces te veré mañana. Mon chéri. – Sonrió ella. -

 

El chico la abrazó dándole un largo beso de despedida y se marchó a la base. Debía estar allí dentro de cinco minutos, de modo que corrió no sin desearle antes a su novia buenas noches y suerte para sus ensayos. Amatista le devolvió la gentileza agitando su mano y subió a su piso. Al día siguiente tenía muchas cosas por hacer. Pero estaba tan feliz que no le importaba lo mucho que tuviera que trabajar.

-Desde luego me rendiría a él sin dudarlo.- Se rio ella mientras entraba en su casa.- Con guardianes como Leval a qué chica no le gustaría estar prisionera.

 

Por otro lado, en la casa de la científica aquella exhibición de sexualidad y hormonas se prolongó todavía durante un tiempo. Al fin, cuando terminaron de hacer el amor Mazoui, ya vuelto a su estado normal, completamente sereno y lleno de curiosidad, le pregunto a Sandy, quién ya había recuperado también su apariencia habitual.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de mí y de lo que nos ocurre? Incluso lo de mi madre. Yo no se lo conté a nadie. Es más. Hay muchas cosas que se me escapan sobre mi misma condición pero tú pareces conocerlas perfectamente.

 

La muchacha sonrió leve e incluso maternalmente, para replicar con otra cuestión que parecía más una afirmación.

\- No conocías a ninguno más que fuese como tú hasta hoy, ¿verdad?

Él negó con la cabeza y Sandy entonces le contó.

 

\- Verás Mazoui, yo sí los he conocido. En realidad hay muchos más como nosotros. Algunos son buenos como tú y como yo, desean usar sus habilidades y poderes especiales para servir a la humanidad y tratan de enmendar el daño que sus padres pudieran causar. Quieren llevar una vida normal y huyen de esta maldita herencia. Pero otros son malvados, tanto o más que sus madres y sus padres del averno, o simplemente se sienten perdidos o confusos y se revuelven contra el mundo. Contra ellos tuve que enfrentarme en algunas ocasiones.  
-¿Cómo sabías lo de mi madre?- le inquirió él aun perplejo, insistiendo en aquello. -  
\- Lo supuse porque ignoras muchas cosas que las diablesas enseñan a sus hijos e hijas. Aunque siendo de madre humana es lógico que ella no las conozca. Los padres de la raza demoniaca no se dedican precisamente a cuidar y enseñar a sus vástagos. Desgraciadamente estos suelen ser casi siempre fruto de las violaciones que cometen. En el caso de las diablesas es distinto.- Aseveró con seriedad para agregar también con tono algo más jovial. - Y además leí en tu mente. Perdóname, para mí fue sencillo evitar que leyeras la mía porque estabas muy dominado por tus instintos. Las hembras tenemos la ventaja de controlarnos un poco mejor.  
\- Entonces a tu madre no la forzó un demonio - aventuró él sorprendido. -

 

Sandy colocó un par de maltrechas sillas en orden y luego trató de arreglar un poco el comedor. El chico, con mirada culpable por aquel destrozo, la ayudó a despejarlo todo y reparar en la medida de lo posible los daños. Colocó la mesa y acercó una desvencijada silla que pudo reparar. Aproximando otra que estaba más intacta. Después, ambos se sentaron en un sofá y ella le contó.

\- No, como te he dicho antes, mi caso fue a la inversa que el tuyo. Mi madre era una diablesa, llegó a la Tierra bajo apariencia humana para infiltrarse en la sociedad y preparar el camino de la invasión junto con los miembros de una secta. Como tapadera trabajaba de científica en una universidad, pero allí conoció a mi padre, que era, bueno y es un hombre de muy buen corazón. – Sonrió con ternura cuando decía esto último pero enseguida recobró un semblante serio para agregar. - Aunque parezca increíble ella se enamoró. Nunca lo había creído posible. Pero le sucedió. Él también la quería. No recuerdo muy bien, hace mucho que mi padre me lo contó. Salieron juntos al principio como amigos, luego él, un día, se declaró. Mi madre quedó confundida y perpleja. Entonces creyó que eso no podía ser. Y tenía una misión por cumplir. Para disuadirle se reveló finalmente como era en su apariencia real. Pensó que mi padre huiría aterrorizado. Pero no fue así. Incluso le amenazó. Pero él insistió y le pidió matrimonio, mi madre no supo que hacer. Pero sin darse cuenta ella también se había enamorado. Cosa que la asombró. Cuando, según me contó mi padre, ella le amenazó con sus colmillos y los ojos brillando. Ya sabes…Estaba preparada para que él huyese, que la rechazase, quizá así tendría el valor de dejarle y regresar con los de su raza. Aunque con lo que no contaba es con que mi padre la quería tanto que aun así volvió a pedirle en matrimonio. – Sandy sonrió entonces afirmando ante el asentimiento solidario y comprensivo del chico.- Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por verla en ese instante. Seguramente quedó desconcertada cuando el amor sincero de un mortal le llegó al corazón. Mi padre me contó que ella lloró por primera vez en su vida y eso le acercó aún más a los sentimientos de los seres humanos. Aceptó la proposición. Pero tuvieron que enfrentarse con un complicado dilema. Por un lado había decidido dejar de lado a los suyos y comenzar una nueva vida. Pero por otro, era una súcubo y no podía estar en lugares sagrados. Y para colmo mi padre quería casarse en una iglesia. Como entenderás muy bien, ella conocía el riesgo. Por mi padre, aceptó someterse a un ritual para poder tolerar la ceremonia. Lo logró, su amor verdadero la protegió. Se casaron y a los diez meses nací yo.

 

Entonces Sandy bajó la cabeza y de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas, Mazoui la miró inquisitivamente y se atrevió a preguntar con prevención aunque también con curiosidad.

-¿Y, qué pasó después?, por tu rostro no creo que la cosa siguiese de una forma tan feliz ¿acaso tu madre cedió ante sus instintos demoniacos?  
\- No.- Musitó la chica negando con la cabeza, enjugándose las lágrimas, casi sollozando para narrar. -No, ella era una magnífica esposa y fue una maravillosa madre, al menos eso recuerdo yo. Pasaron unos cinco años y un día mi padre y yo estábamos en casa, él me cuidaba. Los dos formaban una pareja llena de amor y muy compenetrada. Mi madre ya vivía como una mujer corriente, había salido a trabajar. No quería usar ninguno de sus poderes. Aquello fue una petición que le hizo mi padre, querían criarme como una niña normal. Por eso, y por los rituales de purificación a los que se vio sometida para tolerar las ceremonias religiosas y quedarse en este mundo, ella no lo notó, pero había perdido gran parte de sus capacidades e instintos. Fue entonces cuando todo sucedió. Mi padre me llevaba a dormir. Nos sorprendieron unos individuos que entraron en casa. ¡Todavía recuerdo esas horribles túnicas!, nos capturaron y maltrataron a mi padre preguntándole donde estaba mi madre. La estaban buscando para vengarse, la acusaban de traición. Y para eso, en el mundo de esos malvados, solamente hay un castigo. Ella llegó al poco tiempo, cuando vio lo que nos estaba pasando se puso como loca retornando a su aspecto demoniaco y acabó con muchos de ellos, ya sabes como nos ponemos cuando estamos tan furiosos.  
\- Sí lo sé, no sabemos lo que hacemos, pero aun así protegemos a los seres que queremos. – Convino su oyente.-

 

Mazoui desde luego podía comprender eso perfectamente. Para su pesar él mismo había experimentado varias veces aquella situación. Escuchaba con atención y consternada solidaridad a esa muchacha.

\- Eso es lo que hizo mi madre.- Le contó Sandy con voz trémula por la emoción y el dolor. - Un par de sectarios me atraparon a mí como rehén y amenazaron con matarme si ella no se rendía. Tuvo que hacerlo. A pesar de sus instintos de lucha le pudo más su amor hacia mí, y eso la sentenció. Uno de ellos aprovechándose de ello, le atravesó un costado con una larga lanza y otro la remató por la espalda con una espada. ¡Le atravesó el corazón! Aun así pudo rescatarme y dejarme en brazos de mi padre. Yo recuerdo verla tendida en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre. Pese al terrible dolor que debía sentir me sonrió de la forma más dulce que recuerdo haber visto hacerlo a nadie. Y me pidió que fuese buena y que cuidase de mi padre. Que ella me cuidaría desde el Cielo. ¿Te puedes llegar a imaginar… lo que significaba para una súcubos… decir… una cosa así? – Le preguntó Sandy que ahora lloraba tanto que a duras penas pudo acabar con balbuceos entrecortados. -Ella, con sus últimas fuerzas, nos apartó sacándonos de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Luego se oyó una explosión, así mató a esos sectarios y sacrificó su vida por nosotros.  
\- Cálmate. Te lo ruego… - Le pidió él.-

 

El joven estaba bastante impresionado y conmovido por esa terrible y al tiempo hermosa historia de entrega y amor, abrazando a aquella pobre chica que ahora temblaba sin poder parar de llorar. 

-No te imaginas lo que es despertase cada noche siendo niña, llorando y viendo esa escena una y otra vez…Llamándola en la oscuridad, deseando que todo hubiera sido un mal sueño y que viniera a abrazarme y a consolarme… ¡pero nunca vino!…¡mamá! -gemía la pobre muchacha.-   
-Lo siento.- Fue lo único que pudo susurrarle él, muy afectado también.- Lo lamento de veras…Has debido de sufrir mucho más de lo que haya podido hacerlo yo.

 

Durante un buen rato estuvieron así, hasta que la joven pudo dominarse lo bastante para confesar.

\- Ja, jamás le conté esto a nadie. Ahora me siento mejor. Gracias por escucharme. 

 

Para el muchacho aquello fue doblemente impactante, tampoco pudo evitar derramar alguna lágrima. Cualquier se sentiría embargado por el pesar y la compasión hacia esa pobre chica, pero él además tenía otra emoción. Sabía bien lo que era experimentar todo aquello y ese relato le estaba rebatiendo la opinión que tenía de esa parte de su herencia. Desde que supo que era en parte demonio, Mazoui solo había sentido repulsa, pesar, vergüenza y miedo de esa parte de su ser. Tenía a los miembros de esa estirpe por unos monstruos asesinos sin ningún tipo de sentimientos positivos. No obstante, ahora, el escuchar esa historia le había hecho replantearse sus ideas. Si la madre de Sandy, aun siendo una diablesa, fue capaz de aquel acto de amor y de sacrificio por salvar a otros. ¿Acaso no podrían existir más demonios de ambos sexos capaces de algo similar? Le vino ahora a la mente una parte de la historia que el padre de Leval le contó hace años, cuando se conocieron, sobre su lucha contra los diablos. Hablándole de un tal Valnak que, siendo cruel y despiadado, realmente quiso salvar a su camarada Armagedon, encerrado en el cuerpo de Roy. Deseaba cumplir una promesa que le hizo y además, dio muestras de quererlo. ¡Entonces los demonios podían sentir amor! ¡Tenían sentido del honor y del deber! Ahora ya no sabía que pensar, aunque estaba claro que su madre no tuvo tanta suerte con el que le tocó. Lo único que pudo hacer en ese instante fue abrazar nuevamente a Sandy que seguía llorando de forma desconsolada aunque más calmada y confesarle a su vez, con su mejor tono de dulzura y amistad.

\- Yo he pasado una infancia dura a veces. Sobre todo en cuanto me di cuenta de que era especial. Diferente a los otros. Mi madre fue violada sí, y por desgracia quedó embarazada contra su voluntad. Mi padre biológico no fue tan bueno como tu madre lo fue para ti. Pese a lo terrible que debió ser para ella, la mía me tuvo sola. Lejos de su familia. Pasó por mucho para cuidarme y sacarme adelante. Siempre me quiso y jamás sentí ningún tipo de reproche por su parte. Ahora puedo imaginar lo terrible que tuvo que serle todo eso. Gracias al Cielo encontró una mujer que a su vez, fue como una madre para ella. En realidad yo siempre la consideré como a una abuela. Después, conoció al que es mi padre adoptivo. Se casaron y me dieron la estabilidad de una familia y una hermana pequeña a la que adoro más que a mi propia vida y a la que, como a ellos, echo muchísimo de menos.  
-¿Pero qué pasó con tu auténtico padre? - Quiso saber Sandy intrigada por esa cuestión. -  
\- Murió antes de nacer yo, le mató el padre de Leval.- Repuso Mazoui evidentemente incomodado al hablar del tema. -  
\- Pero,- repuso su contertulia cuando se calmó mirando asombrada al muchacho. - Y aun así sois tan buenos amigos, ¡es increíble!  
\- Realmente somos primos. Mi madre y la de Leval son hermanas. Y no solo eso. Después Roy nos entrenó a los dos. A su hijo y a mí, como si yo hubiera sido siempre de la familia. También tuve la suerte de que uno de sus mejores amigos, casado con otra tía mía, me enseñara cosas relativas al ocultismo. Y como te dije antes. Mi padre era un demonio muy malvado que forzó a mi madre y de no intervenir el padre de Leval la hubiese matado sin compasión, ¡merecía morir! - Sentenció con dureza él, para añadir después con un tono bien distinto de sentido pesar - pero tu madre no. – Entonces él tomó aire y pasó a agregar con tono resignado y algo abatido.- Tú sabes también como yo lo duro que resulta cuando descubres que no eres como los demás. Cuando esas transformaciones te asaltan sin previo aviso y te ves obligado a esconderte como un animal. Por fortuna para mí, Mathew, mi padre adoptivo, es un médico fantástico y un buen investigador. Me preparó un suero que me ayudó mucho a superar aquello en la adolescencia.  
\- Mi padre también es un gran científico e hizo algo parecido por mí. - Le desveló la muchacha aseverando con admiración.- Es el mejor hombre que conozco y siempre quise parecerme a él. Por eso me decanté por la investigación. En el fondo deseaba descubrir algo que nos ayudase. Quizás con el tiempo pudiera crear una vacuna o algo que nos hiciera ser normales…

 

Al oír aquello último Mazoui suspiró para replicar con voz queda e incluso reflexiva.

\- Sí, pero no se trata de eso, Sandy. Nosotros somos como somos, ¿verdad? Y nos guste o no ésta es nuestra naturaleza. No hay vacuna ni medicina que pueda cambiar eso. Pero tu madre demostró que nuestra voluntad si puede marcar una diferencia. Elegir entre el amor y el odio, entre la paz y la guerra. Así me lo enseñaron a mí. Controlar nuestra constitución y emplear los poderes que poseemos para el bien. Aunque fuera por pocos años piensa que tuviste suerte de tenerla a tu lado, debió de ser una mujer realmente excepcional.

 

La chica le miró comprensiva y asintió, ella también sabía de sobra de lo que podía llegar a ser capaz uno de sus congéneres dominado por los sentimientos de odio y venganza y dijo con la voz entrecortada, llena de emoción y cariño al mismo tiempo.

\- Me dejó un diario lleno de notas por las que me he guiado durante todos estos años. Cuando tuve uso de razón y empecé a sentir los primeros síntomas de cambios en mi cuerpo mi padre me lo entregó. Creo que mi madre lo sabía. Ella debió de presentir lo que iba a sucederle. Por eso lo escribió para no dejarme del todo sola y perdida. Y yo, aunque sólo era una niña pequeña recuerdo bien su mirada. El amor que me demostró siempre que estuvo a mi lado. Quizás fuera mala antes de conocer a mi padre, pero después cambió. ¡Ojalá que su alma esté en el paraíso! A veces sufro pensando si no la obligarían a descender a los infiernos otra vez. ¡Sería tan injusto! Y muchas veces rezo por ella deseando que haya logrado alcanzar la paz.  
\- Estoy convencido de que todos sus pecados anteriores le fueron perdonados pues murió con su alma purificada.- Declaró resueltamente Mazoui que quiso saber. - ¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre?  
\- Se llamaba ILaya. Y dio su vida por salvarnos de esos malvados de la secta. ¿Qué ironía tan cruel verdad? Una diablesa salvando a su familia de unos humanos.  
\- Yo también tuve que luchar contra los individuos de esa secta.- Le contó Mazoui. - Entre Leval, su padre unos amigos y yo mismo, acabamos con ellos.  
\- Ahora que te he encontrado he satisfecho mi instinto - confesó Sandy con voz queda - pero no siento amor por ti. Bueno, podría decir que afecto sí, pero ya me comprendes.

El joven asintió, para replicar a su vez en tanto acariciaba con suavidad el largo cabello azabache de la muchacha.

-Sí, me sucede lo mismo.  
-Mi padre siempre me dijo que era eso lo que nos hacía en verdad humanos. Y quiero creer que mi madre se redimió por eso. Yo no quiero deshonrar su memoria, pero esa es la otra parte de mi drama personal.- Sonrió débilmente la chica con una mirada llena de tristeza y agregó. - Mi instinto me la ha jugado muchas veces. Se anteponía a mis sentimientos y unido a mi apariencia cuando me dominaba, arruinó no pocas relaciones. Sobre todo una muy especial para mí. Por eso he buscado a uno como yo, a ti. Tú me gustabas y tenía que comprobar de una vez por todas si era la fuerza de nuestra sangre o mi propia debilidad tratando de encontrar a alguien, la que me arrastraba a esto.  
\- Ahora ya lo sabes, yo tampoco he podido resistir, quizá no sepamos nunca lo que es el verdadero amor.- Declaró Mazoui que miró a Sandy a los ojos y le dijo con una voz dulce. - Tenemos que dejarlo, debemos emprender cada uno nuestro propio camino para intentar encontrar a alguien que nos quiera por quienes realmente somos, como personas.  
\- Tú eres el único que me puede comprender - le dijo la joven visiblemente afectada. - Sabes lo que es sentirse diferente. Conocer a una persona, enamorarte de ella y que un día, al descubrir tu secreto, huya de ti. Como de la peste.  
\- Si, lo sé - reconoció Mazoui con tono apesadumbrado. - Y duele, duele mucho. A mí me ocurrió lo mismo con un par de chicas que significaron bastante para mí. Desde entonces no me he atrevido a entablar ninguna relación seria con extraños, ni a confiarme demasiado fuera de mi familia. Por eso ahora te comprendo. Por esa razón eras tan arisca con las demás chicas, con todo el mundo. ¿No es así?  
\- Así es - admitió Sandy enjugándose las lágrimas en tanto agregaba a modo de disculpa. - Ellas son buenas personas y seguro que podrían ser unas buenas amigas. Pero yo, tenía miedo de entablar amistad, de confiar en ellas y de que un día me descubrieran tal como soy y escaparan aterradas. Tuve un novio que me hizo eso y me hundí tanto que me juré no volver a sufrir la misma situación.- Apenas pudo balbucear al traer esos dolorosos recuerdos de nuevo a su mente y referirle a su atónito oyente. - ¡Íbamos a casarnos!, habíamos sido muy felices durante nuestro noviazgo, era un chico encantador y me quería. Pero se cruzaron algunos de nuestros congéneres dominados por el odio y el deseo de venganza a los que me he referido. Querían llevarme a su lado, pero yo me negué. Entonces quisieron mostrarme cual era la realidad de nuestra situación, al menos la que ellos habían sufrido. Nos atacaron a mi novio y a mí, ¡amenazaron con matarle! Me pusieron contra la espada y la pared, ¡lo habrían hecho!, al menos eso creí y tuve que elegir.- Mazoui comprendió de inmediato a lo que ella se refería y la compadeció por aquella crueldad. Las siguientes palabras de Sandy confirmaron sus peores sospechas cuando ella sollozó. - Tuve que mostrarme con mi apariencia demoniaca para salvarle. Solo así pude reunir la fuerza suficiente. Pero me vio y escapó horrorizado de mí. Para él pasé de ser su novia, a la que quería, a ser un engendro repulsivo.

 

La muchacha rompió a llorar una vez más, pero ahora apenas le quedaban fuerzas para hacerlo. Mazoui sólo pudo abrazar la cabeza de Sandy y dejarla desahogarse, aunque ella se recobró enseguida y prosiguió con desolación.

\- Lo que más daño me hizo fue el miedo que vi en sus ojos. ¡Me miraba como quién se enfrenta a un monstruo que estuviera deseoso de devorarle! No pude ni tratar de explicarme. Me dejó allí, sola y con la ropa destrozada. Yo llevaba un vestido nuevo que quise estrenar con él para ese día, el día de nuestro compromiso. Y a pesar de que ya antes había tenido que sufrir por mi condición, aquello me marcó, quedé con el corazón roto y hasta hoy no he tenido valor para empezar a recoger los pedazos. Incluso antes que eso y por otras experiencias similares, en mí anidó el odio y la desconfianza hacia los humanos. Sólo con miembros de nuestra especie he podido relacionarme sin trabas, pero lo único que he sacado en claro ha sido satisfacer mis deseos o ser objeto para que ellos realizasen los suyos. ¡Como si únicamente fuera una máquina para el sexo! No he tenido amor, ni cariño, ni comprensión. Incluso nuestros congéneres que se acercaban más al lado oscuro me trataban como una extraña, despreciándome por querer seguir siendo humana. Por aferrarme a una vida normal. Finalmente, y aunque por causa de tanta rabia y dolor estuve a punto de unirme a ellos, incluso pensé en el suicidio. Gracias al Cielo mi padre logró disuadirme de que lo hiciera. De conservar la parte de humanidad que hay en mí. Aunque casi pude haberle matado en uno de mis arrebatos. Y cuando pensé que todo estaba superado tuve ese último desengaño con mi prometido. Luego supe de este proyecto y quise escapar. Logré que me admitieran y vine aquí…con la esperanza de comenzar de nuevo una vez más… pero ya lo ves…estoy obligada a interpretar un papel que me aleje del resto. - Musitó ahora bajando la cabeza con vergüenza y pesar. -  
\- No debes torturarte más.- Le pidió Mazoui elevando suavemente la barbilla de la abatida muchacha con la palma de una mano.- Te comprendo muy bien. También he pasado por eso. En muchas ocasiones dan ganas de explotar y desahogarse de tanta injusticia. Pero tú demostraste ser fuerte y noble para no caer en esa espiral de resentimiento y venganza. Eso no está al alcance de cualquiera.  
\- Sé de sobra que no me he comportado bien desde que llegué. - Admitió Sandy con visible pesar y arrepentimiento para intentar justificar con desesperada sinceridad que le servía de necesario desahogo. - ¡Pero, estaba tan amargada! ¡Tan escarmentada de todo! Durante toda mi vida he sido muy vulnerable. Parece mentira pero pese a las apariencias soy muy sensible y sentimental y cada decepción que recibía me hacía mucho más daño aun del que pudiera hacerle a otra persona más cerebral.  
\- Comprendo que eso te descorazone tanto - convino Mazoui. – También he pasado por eso.  
\- Por esa razón me he mostrado distante desde que llegué, incluso pensé en hacerme odiosa para que me dejaran en paz. No quería entablar ninguna relación de amistad para que el día menos pensado se hiciera pedazos por causa de alguna de mis metamorfosis cuando estoy bajo tensión.  
\- Pero ese tampoco es el camino, Sandy - le rebatió su confidente con tono afable y paternal. - Así sólo te amargarás para toda la vida. No se puede estar sólo. Tú no estás hecha para vivir de esa manera. Confía en ellos, también son mis amigos y sé que lo entenderían. Debes abrir tu corazón a su amistad.  
\- Solo hay una persona que conoce mi secreto y que me aprecia, es mi mejor amigo y está en la Tierra, le conocí en uno de los institutos en los que estudié. Siempre era la misma historia.- Declaró dolida. – Cada vez que mi instinto y mis genes comenzaban a escapar a mi control mi padre y yo debíamos irnos para que no se descubriera mi identidad. - Nunca dejé amigos en ninguna parte, o si lo hacía, jamás volvía a contactar con ellos. Solamente lo hice con él. Nos escribíamos y cuando me mandaba sus cartas, también enviaba sus ánimos y su cariño. ¡Él está en una silla de ruedas y yo jamás tuve que levantarle la moral como hizo conmigo!- Sonrió ella con un sarcasmo teñido de tristeza. -

 

Mazoui guardaba un respetuoso y amable silencio dejándola hablar para que se vaciase y la muchacha prosiguió, ahora con un tono incluso más lleno de arrepentimiento que de temor.

\- Cuando Satory me descubrió en el baño, tomando unas pastillas para controlar mi transformación la amenacé, ¡tenía miedo! - Confesó angustiadamente, otra vez a punto de llorar. - Luego me arrepentí, pero no tuve más opción que continuar representando el papel de chica odiosa. Igual que cuando sorprendí a Amatista con el oso que mi madre me regaló por Navidad. Fue la última Navidad que pasó conmigo y mi padre. Es el más preciado recuerdo que tengo de ella, de los pocos años que disfruté de una vida feliz, como una niña normal, ¡me enfadé! ¡Me enfadé mucho! Me sentó muy mal que alguien lo tocara, era como quitarme mis buenos recuerdos. No sé qué es lo que ellas podrán pensar de mí. ¡Deben creer que soy una psicópata!- Suspiró moviendo la cabeza a la par que se enjugaba las lágrimas.- Una loca…  
\- No te tortures más y hazme caso, confía en ellas, muéstrate cómo realmente eres y no hablo de nuestra apariencia exterior. Me refiero a nuestra autentica esencia de bondad. - Le aconsejó afectuosamente su interlocutor acariciándola el pelo. -  
\- Tú eres un chico muy dulce y bueno - repuso Sandy llena de gratitud. - Y la única persona a la que me he atrevido a abrir mi corazón en muchísimo tiempo. A parte de mi padre. Pero tengo miedo de hacerlo con nadie más. Contigo es fácil. Me comprendes porque estás en mi mismo caso. Pero si Amatista o Satory lo supieran...  
\- No subestimes a las chicas.- Le rebatió Mazoui agregando confiado. - Ellas tienen sus defectos como los tenemos todos, pero son buenas personas. Si logras granjearte su amistad la mantendrás para toda la vida. Te lo puedo asegurar.

 

Aquellas palabras animaron a la muchacha que pudo sonreír de forma débil pero algo más ilusionada.

\- Si, y tengo que empezar enseguida ¿Sabes? En realidad las aprecio mucho. Incluso últimamente he llegado a llevarme bien con Amatista. Por eso huí de ti la otra noche, así no sospecharían nada de mí. Te pido perdón. No me paré a pensar en que podría perjudicarte. – Declaró con visible gesto de pesar. -  
\- No pasa nada. - La animó nuevamente él que le comentó más despreocupadamente. - Ellos saben cómo soy.  
\- Y te aceptan, ya lo veo. - Pudo sonreír Sandy más esperanzada. - Esa es una gran suerte Mazoui. Y era otra cosa que yo ansiaba saber. Si ellos conocen y aceptan a uno de los nuestros, podrían quizás hacerlo con otro más.   
-¡Claro que lo harán! ¡No temas! - Le respondió él con plena seguridad permitiéndose añadir incluso con humor. – A este paso al final hasta se aburrirán. ¡Les vamos a parecer demasiado corrientes!

 

Sandy pudo sonreír fugazmente otra vez, se sintió mucho mejor, pero eran demasiados los años de reveses como para no ser precavida y decidió ser prudente, pidiéndole encarecidamente al chico.

\- Por favor, de momento, me gustaría que transcurriera algo de tiempo antes de desvelarles como soy. Te ruego que no digas nada.  
\- Cuenta con ello, te doy mi palabra, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. - Le prometió solemnemente Mazoui. -

 

Su interlocutora le dedicó una radiante sonrisa de reconocimiento a la par que pensaba.

-Eres un chico maravilloso y yo he hecho muy infeliz a una persona por el sólo hecho de salir contigo. No debí hacerlo, pero yo me encargaré de arreglarlo para que esa persona no vuelva a ser desgraciada. Los dos os merecéis una oportunidad.

 

Mazoui notó el gesto reflexivo de su contertulia y le inquirió con extrañeza.

-¿En qué piensas ahora?  
\- Creo que deberíamos dar a entender que lo nuestro ha sido una mera atracción pasajera. No sería bueno que las chicas pensasen que estamos comprometidos.- Repuso ella ahora con un palpable toque de misterio.-

 

Y ante el gesto atónito de él, Sandy se atrevió a desvelarle.

\- Estoy convencida de que dentro de poco encontrarás a tu verdadera media naranja. Ese es un don que mi madre me transmitió. Al igual que ella, también algunas de las súcubos podían ver el futuro o tener presentimientos.  
-¿Y no sabrás de quién se trata? - Inquirió Mazoui muy sorprendido y sobre todo intrigado cuando matizó con perspicacia. - ¿O acaso ya lo sabes y no puedes decírmelo?  
\- No, si tú lo supieras esa persona se enteraría y sufriría mucho, seguramente se sentiría muy humillada de esa manera y yo no quiero eso. ¡Ya lo sabrás, seguro! Confía en mí. Estás destinado a saberlo. – Remachó ella con mucha mayor animación y convencimiento. – Pero cuando llegue el momento.  
\- Claro. - Convino el chico para agregar lleno de optimismo. - Igual que yo sé que tú también encontraras la felicidad que te mereces. Ahora despidámonos como buenos amigos.

 

Y ella aceptó con suma alegría aquel ofrecimiento. Mazoui se vistió y le dio su traje de noche a Sandy cubriéndola con él, después la besó en la frente y la abrazó con cariño, la chica dijo sonriendo.

\- Si hubiera tenido algún hermano mayor, seguro que habría sido como tú. Al menos eso hubiera deseado. Descuida, el instinto y el deseo ya no podrán abrirse camino entre nosotros - declaró llenando de afecto sus palabras. -  
\- Yo ya tengo una hermana como ya te dije, ella es del todo humana porque mi madre se casó después de tenerme a mí. Tú me recuerdas a ella en tu forma de ser, también es dulce y maravillosa y la echo tanto de menos...  
\- Eso significa mucho para mí. - Le agradeció Sandy que volvió a besarle, pero esta vez en una mejilla para afirmar con renovado cariño. - Desde ahora yo seré como una hermana para ti, Mazoui. Y tú serás como un hermano mayor, con el que podré sentirme igual que cuando estaba con mi padre.  
-Claro, no tenemos por qué estar solas.- Convino él.-  
-Cuenta conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesites.- Le ofreció ella.-

 

El muchacho sonrió, muy reconocido también por esas palabras. Iba a decirle adiós pero la joven se anticipó comentándole.

-Espera. Lo olvidaba. Aun me queda el postre.

Mazoui pudo sonreír para declarar con tono algo sorprendido.

-No creo que pueda volver a repetir.  
-¡No tonto! - se rio ella al fin explicándole.- El postre de verdad. Hice una tarta de chocolate.  
-¡Pues ese sí que no lo perdono! – rio a su vez el chico admitiendo casi con complejo de culpabilidad.- Si hay algo que no puedo resistir es una buena tarta.

 

Ella lució una radiante sonrisa y fue a la cocina, reapareció con una bandeja en la que portaba una tarta y platos con sus correspondientes cubiertos. La dejó en la mesa y volvió a por dos vasos de leche. Por fin ambos se sentaron y dieron buena cuenta de sendas raciones. Tras su actividad física y esa intensa conversación habían recuperado el apetito. Mazoui la saboreó encantado. Realmente esa muchacha tenía un gran talento para la cocina, y en especial para la repostería, y así se lo comunicó con jovialidad, sentenciando.

-Siempre digo que alguien capaz de hacer algo tan dulce tiene que ser muy buena persona. Una vez más se demuestra que estoy en lo cierto. Es más, esto me ha recordado a los buenos tiempos cuando era niño y mi abuela Dotty hacía alguna de sus recetas de repostería. Más de una vez acabé empachado, ja, ja…  
-Eso tiene mucho mérito, teniendo en cuenta nuestro metabolismo tan rápido.- Sonrió Sandy.-  
-En serio- Repuso él mirándola con afecto.- Estoy convencido. Algún día habrá alguien que sepa apreciarte en todo lo que vales.

 

La joven agradeció esas palabras de corazón. Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo sus ojos brillaron llenos de felicidad. Aunque entonces Mazoui recordó algo y le preguntó.

-A propósito. No sé si tú tendrás algunos poderes de sugestión. Como a veces tengo yo.  
-SI, en ocasiones me he valido de eso.- Confesó la chica algo avergonzada por ello.-

 

No obstante su interlocutor movió la cabeza y repuso.

-No se trata de eso. Es que, verás…Me ha sucedido una cosa, y a mi primo también. Cuando te conocimos, no sé. Es como si te hubiéramos visto antes… ¿Acaso fue algo que quisiste transmitirnos?

 

Ahora fue Sandy quién le miró perpleja. Enseguida negó con la cabeza.

-No, no tengo ni la menor idea de a qué puedes referirte. Sin embargo, ahora que lo dices me pasó algo similar. Y estoy convencida de que era una sensación que nada tenía que ver con nuestra atracción física. Como si en algún otro momento y lugar os hubiera conocido. 

 

El chico estaba igual de atónito que su interlocutora, no obstante pensó que lo mejor sería dejar estar aquello.

-Seguro que habrá alguna explicación. Quizás fuera algo inconsciente. No creo que tenga demasiada importancia.- Declaró él.-

 

La joven asintió. Tampoco deseaba preocuparse por eso. Bastantes cosas tenía en mente ya. De modo que charlaron un poco más y cuando por fin terminaron de comer, tras un suave beso en las mejillas de adiós, él se concentró en la energía de Leval pues era ya muy tarde para entrar en la base. Cuando la hubo captado desapareció. Sandy se quedó allí, pensativa, en la soledad de su apartamento que todavía tendría que ordenar tras aquella exhibición de hormonas que protagonizara con ese chico. Pero por una vez estaba poseída por un sentimiento de alegría y optimismo. Ya no estaba sola. Para bien o para mal tendría a su lado a alguien que sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía. Y con el tiempo seguro que dispondría de la ocasión de aumentar el grupo de sus amigos. Creía a Mazoui cuando él le dijo que el resto de las chicas eran buenas personas. Podía percibirlo desde lo más profundo de su ser. Y desde ese momento, ella trataría de esforzarse también para ser mejor de lo que había sido.

-Si mamá, papá. Al fin podré tener unos verdaderos amigos. - Suspiró mirando hacia el techo.- Y trataré de ser merecedora de ellos.

 

Mazoui por su parte reapareció ante la cama de su primo. Éste estaba profundamente dormido, por eso le había costado tanto localizarle, sonrió y con sumo cuidado salió de la habitación de Leval dirigiéndose hacia la suya y deseoso de empezar la siguiente jornada con su nueva forma de ver la vida. Al igual que Sandy, mucho más optimista y esperanzada ahora. ¡Ojalá esa muchacha tuviera razón, ojalá él mismo la tuviese y ambos lograran un día conocer la felicidad y a una persona a la que amar y que les aceptase tal cual eran!


	24. Clase de karate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de relajación y vuelta a encontrar la forma para Amatista.

Al día siguiente Amatista se levantó temprano, por fin volvía oficialmente a su trabajo y entraba a las doce, pero tenía tiempo de ir a clase de karate que empezaba a las diez. No desayunó mucho por si acaso pudiese sentirse pesada, se llevó su ropa de faena en una bolsa de deportes. No sabía si Leval iba a ir, esperaba que sí. Llegó apenas con unos minutos para cambiarse y ponerse el kimono. 

-¡Oh! Sacre blue.- Exclamó en su francés natal.- 

 

Con las prisas comprobó fastidiada que se había olvidado el cinturón. Como no tenía ninguno más le pidió al profesor uno. Éste, que no la conocía, le dio uno blanco del almacén. Amatista no dijo que ella era ya cinturón negro, (se lo había sacado unas semanas antes de salir de la Tierra) le pareció divertido hacerse pasar por novata, a fin de cuentas nadie en la clase la conocía. Y era como si volviese a empezar después de su recuperación, no le vendría mal hacerlo de modo paulatino y suave. De modo que se integró despreocupadamente en el grupo de novatos. El maestro se dispuso a empezar la clase, ordenó a los alumnos colocarse en filas por cinturones para el saludo inicial. Se colocó en los últimos lugares y saludó con el resto. Tras el preceptivo ritual, el profesor ordenó correr unas vueltas de calentamiento por el tatami. Mientras corrían calentaban brazos, manos y muñecas con giros suaves a uno y otro lado. Una chica de pelo castaño claro y poca estatura, que era cinturón blanco, corría a su lado y la abordó tímidamente para preguntarle con expectación y algo de temor.

-¿Tú crees que el primer día serán muy duros con nosotras? La verdad es que tengo un poco de miedo.  
-No te preocupes,- contestó Amatista con tono amable, para tranquilizarla. - No empezaremos con los combates hasta que no sepamos los movimientos básicos.  
-Parece que sabes mucho,- repuso aquella chica presentándose. - Me llamo Ginger Reinosa, ¿y tú?

 

Su interlocutora le dedicó una sonrisa y respondió restándose importancia.

-Yo soy Amatista Lassart, encantada, no te creas que sé mucho, soy nueva aquí también.  
-Me suena tu nombre.- Comentó esa joven con aire pensativo.-  
-Quizás nos hayamos visto antes.- Especuló su interlocutora.-

 

No se atrevía a decir que habiendo sido una cantante famosa posiblemente Ginger la conociera por eso. Quería ser solamente una más a bordo de aquella nave y trabajar con el resto.

-Puede ser. Este sitio aunque es grande no deja de ser como un pueblo.- Concedió esa chica en tanto seguían corriendo para volver a su anterior inquietud.- Ahora solo espero que no tengamos que ponernos a dar tortazos. Me asusta cuando dan esos gritos y esos golpes…

 

Un chico que corría a su lado las oyó hablar, era cinturón naranja y se apresuró a decir.

-No os preocupéis, a los blancos no se les deja pelear aún, por lo menos hasta que sean amarillos. Además, luego no os pegarán duro hasta que por lo menos seáis verdes.  
-Tú tienes un cinturón de colores, ¿es muy alto?- Le inquirió Ginger con mucha curiosidad. -  
-No mucho,- respondió él con sincera modestia. - Aún soy naranja, sólo estoy dos cinturones por encima de los vuestros.  
-Confío en que nos ayudarás,- le pidió Ginger muy interesada también en el agradable rostro de ese chico de pelo moreno y mediana estatura, pareja a la de Amatista.- Nosotras sí que no tenemos ni idea.  
-Claro,- sonrió el muchacho. - Os explicaré los golpes básicos si no los entendéis. Pero al principio es fácil. A propósito, me llamo Michael.

 

En ese momento, el maestro les ordenó parar y estirar, después explicó los puñetazos y patadas básicos. Ginger los repetía con torpeza en tanto que Amatista, pese a no pretenderlo, demostraba su destreza. Michael corrigió un poco a su novata compañera de forma muy amable, luego se acercó hacia la otra nueva y le dijo impresionado.

-Oye ¡lo haces muy bien! parece que fueras un cinturón alto ¿Has hecho otras artes marciales?  
-Sólo un poquito de judo y de Karate antes, pero aquí soy novata total.- Sonrió Amatista que, en eso no mentía. Nunca había practicado artes marciales en ese gimnasio. – Ahora quiero ir poco a poco, tuve una grave lesión.- Remachó con total sinceridad.-  
-Pues se te da muy bien.- Alabó Michael en tanto el maestro ordenó a los cinturones de colores ejecutar una kata, "la Pinan Sodan" la más sencilla. -

 

Amatista decidió no participar, vio como lo hacían los otros. Ginger le decía impresionada.

-¿Y nosotras tendremos que hacer eso? - Susurró alarmada para afirmar con visible inquietud. - Me parece muy difícil.  
-No- sonrió ésta mientras contestaba. - No lo creas, con un poco de práctica tú lo harás así también.  
-No creo, ¡soy muy torpe! - Rio la chica que añadió algo cohibida. - Y además enseguida me pongo muy nerviosa. Me asusto cuando tengo que enfrentarme con alguien. No estoy hecha para la violencia. Me apunté a ver si gano en confianza. Ya sabes. Las chicas tenemos que saber defendernos.  
-Esto no tiene nada que ver con la violencia. – Le respondió condescendientemente Amatista que añadió con talante más optimista. - Tómalo como un modo de mantenerte en forma y todo lo demás llegará por sí solo. Lo único que cuenta aquí es vencerse a uno mismo, no a los demás. Aunque eso sí, sirve para la autodefensa.

 

Ginger quería decir algo más pero no tuvo oportunidad. El maestro interrumpió la clase llamando la atención de todos los alumnos, había llegado otro cinturón negro. Amatista sonrió viendo que era Leval. El recién llegado saludó al profesor y a los demás y se disculpó en tanto se presentaba.

-Lamento llegar tarde, bueno, para los que no me conozcan me llamo Leval Malden. Y a petición del maestro Osaka, os ayudaré en el entrenamiento y supervisaré algunas de vuestras Katas y combates. Empezaré haciendo una “Basaiday”.

 

Leval ejecutó una Kata impecable y muy potente, todos los cinturones altos y medianos aplaudieron conscientes del domino que había demostrado. Los cinturones menores también aplaudieron imitando a los otros más que por otra cosa. Michael les comentó a las chicas visiblemente impresionado.

-¡Ese tío es increíble! No he visto nunca a nadie hacer una kata tan buena, creo que ni siquiera al maestro, debe ser muy buen karateka. Yo desde luego no sería capaz de hacerlo así ni aunque me entrenase durante mil años.  
\- Él es algo fuera de serie, eso te lo aseguro.- Sonrió Amatista orgullosa. -  
-¿Le conoces de algo? - Inquirió Ginger con un tono de complicidad que rayaba en el susurro para que Michael no la escuchara -, porque está buenísimo.  
-¿Si le conozco? – Repitió su interlocutora, que no pudo evitar reírse al revelar con jovialidad. - ¡Es mi novio!  
-¡Caray chica, que suerte! , te podrá enseñar muchas cosas. Espero que no te hayas molestado conmigo al decirte lo bien que está.- Le respondió su interlocutora visiblemente cortada. -  
-¡Que va! , es más, me gusta que otras chicas también lo valoren.- Repuso Amatista complacida en su amor propio, para reconocer ahora de forma más agradecida - es un chico estupendo. No solo en el plano físico sino en todos los sentidos. Tengo mucha suerte, es verdad.  
-¡Él sí que es un tipo con suerte!- intervino un resignado Michael a quién esa noticia no le había caído tan bien como a Ginger. – Desde luego que lo es.

 

Realmente era difícil pretender que una chica como esa estuviera libre, pero con ese tío por novio, estaba claro que era inalcanzable para el resto. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer?

-Bueno, siempre quedan chicas por ahí.- Afirmó Ginger que más bien fue escuchada por Amatista.-  
-¿Decías algo?- Quiso saber Michael que con captó aquello.-  
-No, nada…- se sonrió aquella muchacha de forma algo nerviosa.-

 

Amatista tuvo que taparse la boca para no reír. Esa pobre muchacha parecía haberle echado el ojo a aquel chico. Por su parte, sonrió agradeciendo el cumplido que el muchacho la dedicara. Leval pasó cerca de ellos pero no se dijeron nada, ninguno quería interrumpir el desarrollo de la clase. De hecho se plantó delante de la nerviosa Ginger que lanzaba los puños casi sin orden ni concierto, tratando de imitar los ejercicios más simples.

-¿Va todo bien? - Le preguntó Leval centrándose en ella para sonrojo de esa muchacha y risa apenas contenida de Amatista que les observaba divertida.- ¿Necesitas ayuda?  
-Si...bueno, no sé. -Pudo musitar la muchacha con patente nerviosismo, en tanto lanzaba una mano casi sin rumbo.- Me hago un lio con esto.  
-No, mira…debes hacerlo así…cierras el puño, encoges el brazo hasta la cadera y lo sacas despacio, giras la muñeca pero no extiendas del todo y acompañas con desplazamiento de cadera… ¿Lo has entendido?...-Le explicó el chico con bastante amabilidad.-

 

Ginger se ponía colorada por momentos, más todavía cuando ese apuesto profesor le sujetó suavemente de las muñecas indicándola.

-Cuando lances un puño, recoges el otro al mismo tiempo, ¿ves? Y cargas el peso desde la cadera…  
-Va...vale…- Fue capaz de balbucear su vergonzosa alumna.- Lo intentaré…

 

Él entonces reparó en su novia y con tono jovial y bromista le comentó como si no la conociera…

-¿Serías tan amable de ayudarla?...Parece que has pillado bien el movimiento.  
-¡Si sensei! - se rio ella visiblemente divertida.- Enseguida.

 

El muchacho sonrió pero no dijo nada más, se alejó entonces. Ahora estaba fuera de lugar el que se tratasen de otra manera que como instructor y alumna. Como buenos deportistas estaban metidos en su actividad. El muchacho se fue directamente a supervisar combates. El maestro entonces puso a los blancos con otros cinturones altos para que les enseñasen algunas técnicas de combate. A Michael y a Ginger les emparejó juntos, a Amatista la puso con un tal Gary, un cinturón azul, de pelo corto y castaño oscuro, ligeramente más alto que ella y de aspecto bastante engreído. Éste se felicitó al tener un bombón como esa chica, pensaba en impresionarla con sus técnicas.

-Mira, antes de que empecemos te aseguro que no te haré ningún daño,- le prometió con suficiencia para remachar del mismo modo. - No abuso nunca de principiantes. Lucharé despacito para que veas la técnica de mis movimientos, luego me atacas tú y yo sólo me defenderé.  
-Gracias, seguro que aprendo mucho.- Respondió irónicamente Amatista aunque su interlocutor sonrió con satisfacción, sin captar el mensaje. Estaba bastante pagado de sí mismo como para entenderlo. Más cuando ella remachó. – No seas muy duro conmigo…es mi primera vez...aquí.

 

Aquel tipo no pareció escuchar eso último y comenzó a bailar alrededor de la muchacha, ésta le miraba algo sorprendida. Gary pensó que seguramente sería por lo rápido que se movía, en realidad ella pensaba que dejaba muy a la vista sus puntos vulnerables con esa guardia de pose de maniquí que mantenía. Además de detectarle algunos errores en las posturas, pero no dijo nada. Pensó que lo hacía así porque al creerla una principiante no se lo tomaba en serio.

-Ahora te voy a enseñar cómo se da una buena patada.- Trazó varias patadas circulares que no estaban del todo mal pero que, en opinión de la chica, tampoco eran una cosa del otro mundo. - ¿Lo ves?

 

Amatista asintió poco convencida. Ese tipo seguía con su exhibición hasta que Michael que sí que estaba explicándole bien las cosas a Ginger tropezó con él sin darse cuenta. Con la mala suerte de pisarle un dedo, Gary profirió una exclamación de dolor.

-Lo siento, no me he fijado.- Se disculpó Michael. -  
-Pues deberías.- Replicó de manera insolente. -Ya eres naranja, ¡deberías fijarte donde te pones, estúpido!  
\- Oye, te he dicho que lo siento, ¿vale?, no creo que sea para ponerte así. – Replicó el chico con patente malestar. -

 

Y sin querer continuar con esa discusión absurda, el chico se dio la vuelta para seguir con Ginger, pero su polemista se acercó y le empujó por la espalda de muy malas formas. Amatista se sorprendió y se enfadó, no tenía motivos para hacer eso. El tal Gary era un chulo al que había que dar una lección. Mientras pensaba esto, las siguientes acciones de ese tipo confirmaron su opinión.

-A mí nadie me da la espalda cuando le hablo y menos un inútil como tú, si tuvieses mi nivel, todavía, pero sólo eres un naranja miserable.  
-¿Tu nivel?,- replicó Michael enfadado para reprocharle con dureza. - Tú eres un chulo que no debería poder llevar ese cinturón...  
-¿Conque sí, eh? - Contestó Gary con un aire de amenazante perdonavidas. - ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Te crees muy duro verdad?, me gustaría que tuvieras las narices suficientes para decirme eso en el tatami.  
-A mí no me gusta solucionar los problemas a golpes, el karate no sirve para eso.- Objetó el interpelado que ni mucho menos quería enzarzarse en una disputa tan estéril. -  
-¿De verdad?- le empujó nuevamente Gary.- Lo que pasa es que eres un cobarde- miró a ambas chicas que a su vez le observaban atónitas y añadió con desdén. - No estéis con este tipo, nada bueno se puede aprender de él.  
-No estoy de acuerdo- contestó Amatista visiblemente enfadada. -Yo creo que más bien es contigo con quien no debería una ponerse, no tienes ni idea de lo que es el karate en realidad.  
-Tú no te metas,- le espetó Gary - esto es entre él y yo. Además, no tienes ni idea, novata.  
-Lo que sí que sé es que no deberías meterte con un cinturón más bajo que el tuyo - le reprobó ella para sentenciar. - Eso es de cobardes.  
-Si no fueras cinturón blanco y una chica te iba a enseñar a insultarme.- Añadió aquel chico con desprecio y bastante chulería. -  
-Eso me gustaría verlo.- Respondió la muchacha devolviéndole una mirada de pocos amigos. -

 

La discusión había hecho que todos dejasen sus ejercicios y escuchasen perplejos, el propio maestro Osaka se acercó junto con Leval. Y en tanto llegaban Ginger le comentó al tal Gary en tono burlón.

-Te has metido con la chica equivocada, ahora su novio te va a ajustar las cuentas.

 

Éste observó incrédulo a su interlocutora y después a Amatista, aunque no dijo nada pues el maestro ya estaba allí y preguntó dirigiéndose a él con visible reprobación.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Gary, te tengo dicho que estoy harto de tus peleas, ¿qué problema tienes esta vez?  
-Esta chica me ha insultado,- señaló a Amatista para añadir con indignación. - Le decía que tiene suerte de que yo no soy de los que abusan de una mujer que encima es novata.  
-Pues yo le respondí que si quiere pelear acepto el reto,- respondió ella furiosa.-

 

Todos miraron asombrados. Leval era el único que se sonreía moviendo la cabeza con gesto divertido. 

-Maestro,- intervino Michael preocupado. - Ha sido por mi culpa, la bronca era conmigo, ella sólo me ha dado la razón. Soy yo el que debería pelear...  
-Así me gusta. - Aplaudió con sorna Gary para comentar de seguido. - Al menos que tengas el valor de mantener lo que dices. Y que no te escondas tras las faldas de una chica. Aunque en este caso lleve kimono.

 

A nadie le gustó ese tono, Amatista tentada estuvo de arrearle un buen guantazo pero se contuvo. Tampoco se escuchó nada del resto de los presentes. Hasta que Osaka comentó.

-Muy bien, poneos protecciones, yo arbitraré un combate - ordenó el maestro mirando severamente a Gary. -Te lo advierto, si le das un mal golpe o haces algo que no me parezca legal, te las verás conmigo.  
\- No hay problema - respondió éste ahora de forma muy sumisa. - No se preocupe maestro, no le daré fuerte.

 

Osaka dio la señal y comenzó el combate, al principio fase de tanteo. Michael lo hacía muy bien para su nivel pero había que admitir que Gary era mejor y tenía más experiencia. Le anotaba puntos burlándose de él, de una patada circular en la cara tumbó a Michael en el suelo, pero para evitar el enfado de su maestro se apresuró a decir en modo conciliador.

-La patada ha sido legal, además no sangra.- Osaka tuvo que asentir y dar por ganador a Gary que se pavoneaba por el ring retando con satisfacción - ¿alguno más?

 

Entonces un molesto Leval se adelantó, con sólo verle aquel engreído tembló, sobre todo cuando le escuchó decir con bastante seriedad.

-A ver si te luces así contra mí.- Iba a salir al tatami cuando su novia le detuvo, él la miró con sorpresa y le susurró en voz baja al percatarse ahora de su cinturón blanco. - Amatista, ¿qué haces todavía con ese cinturón?  
-Luego te lo explico,- musitó a su vez ella reclamando su atención. - Ahora escúchame, sí peleas tú le ganarás, pero él quedará bien porque eres muchísimo mejor. Nadie podrá reprocharle que pierda. Pero si le gano yo, y tú sabes de sobra que podré, quedará en evidencia, eso le enseñará. Déjamelo a mí.

 

Durante unos instantes el chico pareció sopesar esa posibilidad, luego se sonrió con gesto divertido y asintió, para proclamar en voz alta.

-No estás preparado todavía para que peleé contigo, aun así lo haré. Después… Aunque antes va esta chica que estaba primero. Si ella te deja en condiciones y lo deseas, luego lucharemos tú y yo.- Todos le miraron incrédulos, y hasta Gary exclamó. -  
-¿Estás loco? No voy a pelear contra un blanco y encima una chica. ¿Si le hago daño, qué?  
-Tiene razón, en este caso no puede ser.- Negó el maestro pero Leval le cuchicheó. -  
-Si quiere que ese tipo se lleve una lección, hágame caso. Déjela pelear, le prometo que le va a encantar.

 

Osaka empezó a comprender por donde iba el muchacho. Más aún cuando miró a los ojos a la muchacha que se estaba preparando haciendo unos leves ejercicios de calentamiento. Cambió de opinión ante la sorpresa del resto de sus alumnos.

-Pelead pero observad las reglas.- Advirtió casi más dirigiéndose a ella que a su rival.- 

Y Gary asintió divertido, salió al tatami de nuevo y Amatista hizo lo propio.

-No te preocupes,- dijo el chico que la observaba con menosprecio para ofrecerse con manifiesta sorna. - ¿Te ayudo a ponerte las protecciones?

 

Ella no respondió, se las puso con rapidez y le hizo señas con las manos.

-Vamos, a ver lo que sabes hacer.  
-Aún podemos solucionarlo con un besito - se burló él. -  
-¡Venga pelea! - le espetó su oponente añadiendo con determinación - o empiezas tú o lo haré yo.

 

Gary comenzó a bailotear con gestos de burla alrededor de Amatista, le lanzó varias veces un puño de forma deliberadamente floja casi dándole palmadas en el rostro, mientras decía en tono de sorna.

-Sería una pena estropear una cara tan bonita. Ja, ja,

 

Por toda respuesta, la muchacha le dio un rápido puñetazo en el estómago que le encontró desprevenido. Ella recogió bien y Osaka le concedió un “Wasari”, todos aplaudieron atónitos y Gary furioso, no podía creerlo. Se rehízo y exclamó visiblemente irritado.

-¿Conque esas tenemos, eh? ¡Ahora verás! , voy a luchar en serio. ¡Aunque seas una chica! 

 

Efectivamente atacó con fuerza. Pero su oponente bloqueó el puñetazo con facilidad y barrió una pierna de Gary, éste perdió el equilibrio. Ella aprovechó para colocarle otro rápido “Wasary” 

-Ya está bien de perder el tiempo,- declaró la muchacha empleando el mismo tono de suficiencia que antes usara él - no eres rival para mí.  
-¡Eso es lo que te has creído! - Gritó su oponente ahora muy furioso y humillado. - ¡No voy a perder contigo! - Lanzó una patada que dio a Amatista en un hombro, ella se descolocó y Gary le lanzó un puñetazo al estómago anotándose un “Wasary”. Ella tardó en recuperarse mientras su rival anunciaba triunfante.- Hasta ahora estaba desprevenido. Pensaba que no sabías nada, pero se acabó, verás lo mal que lo vas a pasar. Voy a luchar como en un combate de verdad, así aprenderás.  
-¿A sí?- Sonrió pícaramente Amatista ya recuperada, para convenir con serenidad - muy bien. Entonces yo haré lo mismo...

 

El combate se reanudó, Gary atacó pero su oponente esquivó con gran velocidad. Él probó con otra patada pero esta vez su adversaria la bloqueó y después le dejó pasar. Ella contratacó con una doble patada circular que abofeteó la cara de su rival. Todo el mundo aplaudió y Osaka dio por terminado el combate con victoria para Amatista. Sin embargo ese tipo, ciego de rabia, se negó a asumirlo y volvió a atacar, esta vez apuntando con su pierna a la rodilla. La muchacha le esquivó por muy poco, ¡ese bastardo había podido lesionarla de gravedad, y encima en la pierna, con todo el esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer para recobrarse!, ese pensamiento cruzó su mente por un instante y la hizo enfurecerse de verdad. Reaccionó sin pensar y girando sobre sí misma le propinó tal patada en la cara a su rival que incluso lo sacó del tatami. Todos estaban perplejos pero aplaudieron con entusiasmo. Gary estaba medio noqueado. Algunos espectadores fueron a atenderle. Sangraba profusamente por la nariz y enseguida trajeron un botiquín. Amatista tras respirar hondo unas cuantas veces recuperó entonces el dominio de sí misma y tras observar con alivio que ese chico no parecía estar seriamente herido se disculpó ante Osaka con el saludo reverencial de rigor.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerle daño, maestro.  
-Déjalo, tiene lo que se merece. Que le sirva de lección. - Sonrió éste que incluso se mostró complacido y añadió. - ¿Tú eres cinturón negro, verdad? - Ella asintió algo avergonzada ante la sorpresa de todos, principalmente de Ginger y Michael. – Lo supuse al ver cómo te mueves.  
-Chicos.- Explicó algo apuradamente Amatista dirigiéndose hacia ellos dos.- Veréis, se me olvidó el cinturón. Creía que al ser el primer día sería divertido jugar un poco. No esperaba esto, lo siento mucho. No quise engañar a nadie.  
-¡No te preocupes!,- exclamó Michael levantando un puño para afirmar con entusiasmo. - ¡Has estado genial! ese tipo merecía que alguien le diera una lección. Ya quisiera ser la mitad de bueno que tú. Espero que me enseñes alguna de tus técnicas.  
-Pues claro- sonrío ella recobrando su jovialidad. - Claro que sí.

 

Leval se acercó a su novia y en un gesto muy cortés le dejó su cinturón negro. Ella se lo puso de inmediato.

\- Así está mejor. – Declaró el muchacho con satisfacción. - Todos con ganas de aprender.  
-Chica, ¡eres increíble!,- le dijo Ginger francamente impresionada aunque añadió con cierto pesar. - Pero ahora no podré estar contigo, tú eres cinturón negro. No tienes nada que aprender y yo te estorbaría.  
-Nada de eso. Seremos buenas amigas - le respondió Amatista dándole la mano para explicar. - Los cinturones no son lo que cuenta sino el esfuerzo de cada uno por superarse y desde luego que me queda mucho por aprender, el cinturón negro es sólo el principio.  
-Pue tú ya eres realmente buena.- La halagó su interlocutora una vez más.-  
-No te creas, hay muchas personas que conozco que me derrotarían sin problemas.- Admitió la joven con evidente modestia en su tono.-   
-¡No tantas!- Bromeó Leval pasándole un brazo por los hombros.- Y menos cuando te enfadas…

Todos se rieron divertidos por aquellas palabras. Amatista la primera. Pensaba ahora en cómo había sido ella hacía tan solo unos pocos años, quizás incluso meses. Esa muchacha engreída y orgullosa que pensaba que era casi perfecta en según qué cosas. Y por supuesto que entraba fácilmente al trapo cuando alguien la desafiaba a ser el mejor en alguno de los deportes que tanto le gustaban. Pensaba ahora en ese reto tan infantil que le lanzó a Leval cuando compitieron en la piscina. Suspiró ahora bajando la mirada.

-¿Estás bien?- Se interesó su novio.-  
-Sí,- sonrió débilmente ella para admitir.- Únicamente pensaba. A veces cuando nos creemos tan fuertes e invencibles y sucede algo que nos hace darnos cuenta de lo vulnerables y frágiles que somos.  
-Caray.- terció una divertida Ginger ahora.- ¡Eres toda una filósofa! Y si eso lo dices tú, ¡qué podría decir yo?...

 

Hubo más risas entre todos. Por su parte Osaka asintió con aprobación a esas palabras y dio por concluida la clase, todos saludaron, excepto el tal Gary que aún tuvo que ser ayudado a levantarse. Se fue en silencio al vestuario, todavía atontado por el último golpe. Las muchachas por su parte fueron al vestuario y allí se ducharon. En tanto se vestían charlaron un poco más.

-¿A qué te dedicas?- Quiso saber Ginger con una divertida curiosidad, al añadir.- Cuando no estás zurrando a algún presuntuoso.  
-Soy técnica de laboratorio.- Le contestó su interlocutora sin poder evitar sonreír.- No creas que estoy todos los días golpeando a la gente.

 

Aunque si se paraba a pensarlo, al hilo de sus reflexiones anteriores, había sido muy peleona de más jovencita. Incluso ahora conservaba ese genio tan vivo que le había ocasionado no pocos problemas. Así suspiró admitiendo ante su contertulia.

-La verdad. Tengo mucho carácter. A veces me paso de la raya. Pero tras un accidente que sufrí he meditado mucho. Creo que las cosas se deben resolver de un modo más calmado. Me he dado cuenta de que hay cosas mucho más importantes que el orgullo o el tratar de destacar. Y además, ahora que salgo con Leval me siento tan feliz que incluso mi capacidad de aguante ha mejorado.- Se rio un poco hasta que sentenció ya más seria.- Bueno, al menos hasta ahora.  
-¡Vaya una chica!- Resopló su contertulia observándola no sin admiración.- Eres realmente impresionante.

 

Amatista sonrió débilmente, se estaba percatando de la forma de mirarla de aquella muchacha, ella misma se dijo en su fuero interno.

-No…no va a ser siempre lo mismo…simplemente me considera una chica fuerte. Y solo había que ver como miraba a Michael…

Y tras pensar aquello y descartar esa posibilidad, quiso saber a su vez.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces en la nave?  
-Bueno, soy camarera en una cafetería.- Le desveló.- No tengo aptitudes para investigar ni formar parte del ejército…  
-Todo el mundo aquí hace un trabajo realmente importante.- Repuso su contertulia añadiendo.- A mí me encanta ir a una buena cafetería. Lo hago desde que era una niña, en París. Mis padres me llevaban…-Suspiró ahora algo más apenada al recordar aquellos bonitos momentos.-  
-¿Eres de París?- Se sorprendió la otra muchacha, afirmando con entusiasmo.- ¡Siempre he querido ir!  
-Es una ciudad preciosa, sí, mi ciudad natal. – Sonrió Amatista, añadiendo.- La cité de la lumière.   
-Sí, supongo.- Musitó la joven si haber comprendido aquello.-  
-La Ciudad de la Luz.- Le tradujo a su interlocutora con una amable sonrisa.- Seguro que, un día cuando regresemos, podrás visitarla.  
-¿Tú crees que lograremos volver?- Inquirió esa chica ahora con un tono más desanimado para desvelar.- A veces vienen algunos científicos y militares a tomar algo a donde trabajo y… bueno… muchos dicen que estamos perdidos para siempre. Les oigo hablar…y no tienen demasiadas esperanzas.  
-No te preocupes. Tenemos un gran equipo de científicos y de investigadores, y que conste que no lo digo por mí. Pero confío en ellos y estoy convencida de que, un día, volveremos.- Declaró su contertulia con optimismo.- Nunca pierdas la esperanza, Ginger. Eso es algo que también he aprendido durante este tiempo aquí.

 

Su interlocutora sonrió, esa chica, además de fuerte y segura de sí era muy agradable. Lo cierto es que no podía evitar hacerse de menos ante semejante mujer. Ginger no tenía muchos estudios y era una jovencita del montón, según ella misma pensaba. Eso de apuntarse a kárate lo hizo para tratar de tener algún aliciente, hacer cosas nuevas. Se había pasado mucho tiempo en el trabajo o en su apartamento, donde apenas sí hacía nada más que ver la holotele. Tenía algunos amigos, sí, pero no quedaban en demasía. Ahora con esa recién conocida muchacha creía que podría ampliar horizontes. De modo que comentó cuando ambas estuvieron ya listas para marcharse.

-Bueno, espero que continúes viniendo por aquí. A mí se me hace algo cuesta arriba pero teniéndote aquí, es otra cosa.  
-Lo procuraré. Me viene bien ir recuperando la forma.- Asintió Amatista.-  
-Pues si ahora no estás en forma no me imagino como serás cuando lo estés.- Suspiró Ginger.-

 

Su compañera de entrenamiento se rio. Esa chica era simpática, en muchas cosas le recordaba a Satory. Y eso mismo la llevó a acordarse de que debía irse a trabajar.

-Bueno, tengo que irme ya. Hasta otro día.- Se despidió amablemente.- Ha sido un placer conocerte.  
-Lo mismo digo. Adiós.- Repuso esa muchacha.- Y pásate algún día por mi cafetería. Te invitaré a alguna cosa. Bueno, vente con tu novio si quieres. Os invitaré a los dos…  
-Eres muy amable, muchas gracias.- Sonrió Amatista.- 

 

Al fin se marchó. A la salida la aguardaba Leval y éste aun en tono jocoso le comentó.

-Te has pasado con ese tonto. ¡Casi lo desencuadernas! Ten en cuenta que es un capullo normal y corriente. No uno de esos contra los que luchabas de justiciera.  
-Si. Lo siento. - Admitió la muchacha bajando la cabeza con auténtica preocupación. – No quise hacerle daño, ¡de verdad!

 

Leval la observó ahora con gesto serio y ella le confesó aquellos pensamientos que le cruzaron por la cabeza cuando Gary trató de lesionarla. Puso las manos sobre los hombros de la chica y le dijo con tono más tranquilizador.

-Se lo buscó, si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar seguramente habría hecho algo por el estilo.  
-Tú jamás le habrías pegado con fuerza porque le hubieras matado - negó ella que añadió con remordimientos. - Yo sí le di con todas mis ganas, y no debí hacerlo, no pude controlarme. Además todavía no estoy en forma. De haberlo estado no hubiera permitido que las cosas llegasen tan lejos.

 

Él le pasó ahora un confortador brazo sobre los hombros para añadir a modo de ánimo.

-No le hiciste nada que no se mereciera. Y estoy seguro de que desde ahora llevará más cuidado. Por la cuenta que le tiene. Ya verás cómo ha aprendido a ser más humilde.  
-Gracias Leval. - Sonrió la muchacha sintiéndose mucho mejor, sabía que podía contar con él para apoyarla y eso le encantaba. - ¿Sabes? He estado charlando un poco con Ginger, la chica esa que estaba a mi lado en el entrenamiento. Es muy maja. Aunque me parece que la pobre está muy sola.  
-Bueno, pues podéis haceros amigas.- Le propuso él.- 

 

Ella asintió sonriente. Pasaron unos minutos charlando de otras cosas y Amatista ya pensaba en que podrían quedar a la tarde a tomar algo. Aunque cuando vio uno de los relojes que había en el pasillo, rumbo a la parada del deslizador, la sonrisa en su cara desapareció. Y eso que había estado pensando en ello al salir del vestuario. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Pero claro, hablando con Leval perdía la noción del tiempo.

-¡Oh Dios mío! Voy a llegar tarde. ¡Se me pasó completamente! - Exclamó ella ante el gesto de sorpresa de su novio.-

 

Casi eran las doce, de modo que se despidió del joven con un rápido beso, tenía que entrar a trabajar. No quería ganarse la primera bronca antes de empezar.

-Adiós. - Sonrió él viéndola alejarse con gesto divertido.-

 

Por su parte su novio se fue directo al vestuario. Tenía que ayudar al maestro a recoger algunas cosas. Allí estaba todavía aquel capullo de Gary, con dos algodones en la nariz. Pese a ello Leval se acercó y le dijo con un tono entre lleno de regocijo y amenazador.

-Espero que hayas aprendido la lección, amigo. De lo contrario la próxima vez seré yo quién te la explique. Y no voy a ser tan agradable como esa chica. ¿Estamos?

 

Aquel petimetre asintió con vehemencia. Decididamente tuvo bastante. No tardó en marcharse. Por el contrario Michael todavía estaba allí, ya duchado y cambiado. Leval se dirigió hacia él pero con un tono bien distinto.

-Te agradezco mucho que salieras en defensa de mi novia.  
-Ya…aunque he visto que no le hacía ninguna falta. Sabe muy bien cómo defenderse sola.- Sonrió el muchacho.-  
-Sí, pero eso tú no lo sabías.- Repuso Leval posando una amistosa mano sobre el hombro derecho del chico para interesarse.- ¿Eres del cuerpo militar?  
-No…no que va.- Repuso el aludido, comentando.- Soy técnico de transmisiones. Trabajo en la zona civil para la difusión de las noticias y los programas de televisión. Ya sabes, hay que mantener a la gente entretenida.  
-Si.- Dijo su interlocutor llevándose la mano a la barbilla en actitud pensativa. Entonces pareció tener una idea y le preguntó al joven.- Oye. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?...

 

Michael le observó con extrañeza pero cuando aquel chico le expuso lo que quería asintió replicando…

-Bueno, no sé si será posible, pero hare cuanto pueda…

 

Y tras dedicarle una sonrisa y una palmada en la espalda Leval se marchó a ducharse y cambiarse con su uniforme para reanudar sus obligaciones. Por su parte el tal Gary salía del gimnasio al poco rato, rumiando su enfado, aunque ¿Qué iba a poder hacer él? No obstante alguien le abordó cuando estaba a punto de entrar en su domicilio, alguien que no parecía tener mucho interés en ser reconocido, dado que iba cubierto por una especie de túnica oscura. Ante la sorpresa y el temor del chico, ese extraño se dirigió a él con tono entre susurros siseantes.

-Vaya, seguro que no querrás dejar las cosas así, ¿verdad?  
-No, no comprendo a qué se refiere. - Pudo replicar realmente intimidado por aquel extraño.-  
-Lo sabes perfectamente. Gary Oswald.- Repuso su misterioso interlocutor afirmando.- Esa parejita de vanidosos, la chica y su novio. ¿Quién se han creído que son para tratarte así?  
-¿Estaba usted en el gimnasio?- Quiso saber el atónito chico.-  
-No me hacía falta para saber lo que ha sucedido. Verás…te ofrezco la posibilidad de que les ajustes las cuentas, cuando llegue el momento. – Contestó ese misterioso individuo.-

 

Y con una enguantada mano ofreció al desconcertado Gary una tarjeta, había algo escrito, éste la tomó con vacilación tratando de responder.

-Oiga, tampoco quiero meterme en líos…ya he tenido suficiente…solo soy un técnico de mantenimiento…

 

Ese tipo no dijo nada, el muchacho fue entonces a abrir la puerta de su casa. Se giró durante unos instantes dando la espalda a su contertulio en tanto añadía.

-No sé quién es usted ni lo que quiere. Pero no necesito tener más problemas….

 

Sin embargo al volverse de nuevo para encarar a ese individuo éste ya no estaba allí. Gary miró en todas direcciones y no pudo ver a nada ni a nadie. Sin embargo seguía teniendo esa extraña tarjeta en su mano. 

-Esto es muy raro. Que me cuelguen si lo entiendo. ¿Dónde se ha metido?..

 

Y de hecho miró dándose cuenta de que su casa estaba en un extremo de una gran plaza. No había sitio donde ocultarse. Ese tipo no podía haber corrido tanto para perderse de vista. 

-Esto no me gusta.- Se dijo.- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

 

Aunque dedicó su atención a esa tarjeta. Simplemente tenía grabadas unas letras y números. A primera vista no le decían nada. Aunque las palabras de ese extraño se le habían quedado grabadas. ¡Esa parejita de presumidos! Estaba claro que le habían humillado. Y ese tipo guaperas incluso se permitió el lujo de amenazarle en los vestuarios. En fin, por ahora lo dejaría estar. Debía madrugar para su turno. Tras suspirar se encogió de hombros, decidió que ya estaba bien de emociones por ese día y se metió en su casa. Entre tanto aquel extraño encapuchado estaba sobre una de las estructuras de mantenimiento la nave. Observaba desde una gran altura el devenir de las gentes que caminaban por el parque en tanto se decía mientras ojeaba un gran libro de color burdeos.

-Esto es interesante, pero yo haré que lo sea todavía mucho más…Ya queda poco. Ahora tengo que contactar con aquellos que me serán útiles…Si, queda bastante que disfrutar. Y nadie podrá impedirme que lo haga. Puedo hacer lo que quiera…y eso es lo que haré…


	25. Prueba de audición

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevos secretos y tramas se preparan en tanto las chicas afianzan su amistad.

Amatista corrió hacia la parada a la máxima velocidad y se fue a trabajar, no le quedaba mucho tiempo si no quería llegar tarde en su reaparición. Antes de dar la espantada Leval le dijo que la vería después, él tenía esa tarde una salida de vuelo de prácticas, ambos se despidieron con otro rápido beso. Mazoui por su parte estaba en la base, durante todo el día desde que se despertase había estado pensando en lo ocurrido con Sandy. Una idea le rondaba por la cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Quien sería esa persona de la que ella le habló? Por su modo de decirlo parecía que ya sabía de quién se trataba. ¿Por qué no se lo quiso contar entonces? Suspiró decidiendo dejar de pensar en eso para dedicarse a resolver un montón de papeleo que tenía pendiente, era una de las desventajas de su nuevo grado. En el laboratorio, Satory, Penélope y Sandy ya se afanaban en trazar cálculos para nuevos experimentos. Penélope entre ecuación y ecuación, le preguntó distendidamente a Sandy.

-Bueno chica, ¿qué tal ayer?, tengo entendido que cenaste con Mazoui.  
-¡Hay que ver como vuelan las noticias! - Sonrió ésta que parecía de un estupendo humor esa mañana admitiendo.- Sí, cenamos juntos en mi apartamento, pero eso fue todo.- Sentenció la muchacha que cuando quería sabía mentir muy bien. -  
-No me digas que no ocurrió nada más. Me extraña teniendo en cuenta lo que contaste la vez anterior. - Insistió Penélope con mucha curiosidad que incluso se alzaba por encima de su habitualmente frío semblante. – Dijiste que era una especie de máquina para…ya sabes…

 

Y desde luego que la doctora Winters dejaba entrever mucho interés. Al parecer la mujer de hielo ya no lo era tanto. Su contertulia pensaba en eso, ojalá que todas pudieran irse humanizando y abriéndose a los demás. Forjar una buena amistad. Pero, pese a lo hablado con Mazoui prefería tener cuidado. Al menos por ahora. De modo que replicó.

-No, no sucedió nada. Aquello no fue como yo creía.

 

La joven además habló deliberadamente con un tono lo suficientemente alto para que Satory, que estaba algo alejada con unos tubos de ensayo, la escuchase sin que pareciese que lo hacía en tanto le contaba a su jefa.

\- Verás, hemos descubierto que al margen de la atracción física no estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Además, él piensa en otra persona. Hemos quedado como buenos amigos, pero por un lado me alegro, sabes.  
-¿Y eso? , porque tú me dijiste que era un tipo impresionante, ya me entiendes.- Insistió Penélope sorprendida. -  
-En eso sí, no cabe duda,- convino su contertulia añadiendo con mayor seriedad. - Pero también me di cuenta de que debía de estar pensando en esa otra persona y como no podía estar con ella se consoló conmigo.

 

A su pesar, puesto que entre ella y Sandy, desde que tuvieran aquel último enfrentamiento, apenas habían mediado palabras, Satory escuchaba con muchísima atención. Tan absorta estaba tratando de enterarse que casi se le cae un matraz con mezclas. Tuvo que dominar su curiosidad para que sus dos compañeras no se dieran cuenta de ello. Penélope por su parte volvió a preguntar con mucho interés.

-¿Pero entonces que clase de tipo es, que juega con tus sentimientos? Por lo menos te diría quien era esa persona, ¿no?  
-¡Ja, ja!- rio Sandy restándole importancia. - ¿Jugar con mis sentimientos? No, yo sólo quería una relación física, me gustaba y yo a él. Nos aprovechamos mutuamente, no hubo más. Incluso diría que ha sido él quien ha salido perdiendo de todo esto. Ese chico sí que es demasiado sentimental. Nadie lo diría la verle, pero así es, te lo aseguro.

 

Penélope iba a preguntar más cuando se abrió la puerta con él código de entrada, una jadeante Amatista entró saludando a todas direcciones a las doce y siete minutos.

-Chicas, perdonad el retraso, se me ha hecho un poco tarde en la clase de kárate.  
-No te preocupes,- la disculpó su jefa que todavía pensaba en lo que Sandy le había contado. - Lo importante es que ya estés en condiciones de trabajar.  
-Descuida, me siento mejor que nunca y tengo muchas ganas de empezar.- Afirmó la recién llegada con visible entusiasmo. -  
-Pues ven a ayudarme con esto.- Le indicó Penélope que le enseño unas cuantas probetas y unas anotaciones en un cuaderno, comentando. - Hoy es el día libre de Jen y dejó esto sin acabar, hay que repasar estas fórmulas y calcular unas cuantas densidades.  
-¡Vamos allá!, yo me encargaré de repasar las fórmulas ¿vale? – Propuso la joven.- 

 

Penélope asintió. Pensaba que esa chica tenía que comenzar a tomar alguna responsabilidad más. Necesitaban que otra persona cualificada tomase una parte más activa en los experimentos. De momento iría despacio dado que Amatista estaba recién reincorporada. Así que fue con ella y las dos se alejaron hacia una mesa al fondo del laboratorio. Sandy se quedó trabajando en el ordenador y Satory aprovechó para acercarse a ella. 

-Oye Sandy - le dijo con una voz algo dubitativa y trémula. - ¿Puedo hablar contigo? - Ésta dejó de escribir y la miró asintiendo con gesto tranquilo. -

 

Satory se sentía mal. Incluso culpable por su arrebato del día anterior. Más cuando su compañera le desvelase su trágica historia. Ahora no sabía cómo empezar así que decidió que el mejor modo sería hacer definitivamente las paces y se disculpó.

-El otro día no estuve muy cortés que digamos, no tenía razón para estar tan arisca, te pido perdón.  
-¿El otro día? - Sandy puso expresión de no recordar, como si eso hubiese sucedido hacía una eternidad y añadió sin darle importancia. - No te preocupes, no fue para tanto, un mal día lo tiene cualquiera, ya ni me acordaba de eso.  
-Gracias- sonrió Satory aliviada. - Muchas gracias. Eres una buena chica y desearía ser tu amiga, aunque sé que no nos hemos llevado muy bien.  
-Tú no eres la única que ha tenido culpa de eso.- Respondió sinceramente su interlocutora - yo tampoco he obrado nada bien. He sido muy egoísta y te he tratado mal, pero no quería hacerte daño. Esa nunca fue mi intención. Ambas dijimos cosas que lamentamos.  
-¿Hacerme daño?- se extrañó Satory – que, visiblemente colorada agregó. - Si lo dices por...- Sandy la interrumpió con un gesto de su mano derecha y le susurró. -  
-Lo digo por más cosas, pero eso es algo que todavía no puedo contarte. Confía en mí, olvidémoslo todo y desde ahora seamos buenas amigas.- Le pidió con un tono mucho más amable del que su interlocutora le había escuchado hasta entonces. - A mí también me gustaría. Por favor, Satory.  
-Claro- sonrió ésta que se apresuró a añadir como si la clave de todo estuviera ahí. - No volveré a meterme en tus asuntos de chicos...

 

Para su sorpresa su interlocutora se puso a reír casi de forma descontrolada. Para la morena y experimentada muchacha, esa ingenuidad de la que su compañera hacía gala llegaba hasta el extremo de conmoverla. Pudo recuperar el aliento para replicar a modo de pregunta a su perpleja contertulia.

-¿Te crees que era por esa tontería? ¡No seas boba! Mira, cuando acabemos de trabajar nos vamos a tomar algo por ahí y hablamos de hombres.- Satory asintió con entusiasmo, no sabía a que se debería entonces pero estaba claro que Sandy se había convertido en una chica mucho más sociable y desde luego le gustaba más así. – Te contaré algún truco que otro que nunca falla con ellos. Lo primero, no seas tan cortada.

 

Aquello la hizo ruborizarse. ¡A saber qué clases de trucos emplearía aquella morenaza! Si eran como los que usó con Mazoui desde luego quería aprenderlos. 

-Eso mismo me dice Amatista.- Musitó.-  
-¡Ja, ja! Pues en eso debo de darle la razón a esa presumida. Ya estamos de acuerdo en algo.- Replicó la morena visiblemente divertida.-   
-Cuando tenga una tarde libre, si te parece, ya quedaremos.- Dijo Satory sonriendo tímidamente.-

 

Sandy asintió con gesto amable. Amatista se acercó a ellas un momento, a tiempo para ver el buen ambiente que reinaba entre ambas, sobre todo al verlas reírse juntas lo que alegró mucho a la chica. Cuando se aseguró de que no interrumpía nada, les dijo que después de trabajar iría al estudio de audición de la ciudad para hacer una prueba. 

-Si tenéis tiempo me gustaría que vinierais a escucharla y que me dieseis vuestra opinión.  
-¿Vas a cantar?- Se sorprendió la morena científica mirándola con extrañeza.- Eso no me lo pierdo.  
-Sí, Amatista canta muy bien.- Terció Satory sin querer dar más detalles.-

 

De hecho su amiga le pidió hacía tiempo que no contase en el laboratorio que ella había sido cantante de las Justices. Deseaba ser tomada en cuenta por su labor en el campo de la ciencia, sin ningún estereotipo que pudiera hacerla blanco de prejuicios por parte de las otras. De modo que ahora, con tono tranquilo y hasta despreocupado, Amatista comentó.

-Por fin me enviaron la música que encargué y tengo que ver como ha quedado. Además, presentaré la maqueta que grabé al comité de festejos. Espero que la acepten. - Pudo decir la aludida con visible ilusión.-  
-Bueno, será interesante.- Pudo decir Sandy.- A ver qué tal se te da.  
-Llamaré a Jen, a ver si se apunta.- Comentó la francesa, deseosa de que sus compañeras al completo estuvieran allí para escucharla.-

 

Y efectivamente después se acercó al teléfono y llamando a Jen se lo pidió también, pero ésta había quedado con su inefable novio una vez más y lamentó no poder acompañarlas. Pensó en llamar a su nueva amiga Ginger pero ésta también tendría turno en su cafetería. Dejándolo estar Amatista volvió con Penélope que estaba enfrascada con sus cálculos y también se lo propuso, aceptó con un gesto de la cabeza mientras trataba de despejar una incógnita que se le había puesto pesada.

-Si- Declaró la jefa.- Esta tarde no me viene del todo mal.

 

Entre tanto Leval con sus muchachos salían de la nave para un vuelo de prácticas en ese momento. Freejar le había encomendado a él el mando de un grupo con dos segundos tenientes y cuatro alféreces. El chico, antes de comenzar las prácticas, tenía asimismo orden de revisar la estructura externa de la nave para localizar posibles desperfectos. Era una medida básica de precaución tras su encuentro con aquella nube y otro tipo de desgastes originados por pequeños meteoros u otras partículas existentes en el espacio. Por fortuna, la gruesa capa de roca del asteroide reforzada con escudos magnéticos protegía a éste y a todos los que vivían en él de choques con otros aerolitos y de las radiaciones cósmicas. Aunque siempre convenía comprobar el estado de esa protección y dado su gigantesco tamaño esa tarea se asignaba por sectores.

-Aquí blanco uno.- Decía el joven a su escuadrilla.- Vamos a dar unas pasadas. Activen cámaras de vídeo y sonar.  
-Recibido señor.- Replicó uno de los pilotos.- Blanco cuatro procede…  
-Roger.- Añadió otro.- Blanco seis en posición.

 

Por su parte Leval dio unas cuantas pasadas con su grupo y en una zona de la proa detectó un pequeño boquete, llamó a la torre de control y les pasó las coordenadas para que enviasen un equipo de reparación. Después continuó la misión con otros ejercicios rutinarios. En la nave, Mazoui seguía revisando informes y datos de vuelo cuando llamaron a su despacho, él autorizó la entrada, la puerta se abrió y entró Susan, en posición de firmes, saludó y dijo.

-La alférez Hunter se presenta a su nuevo destino, señor.  
-¡Vaya!, ¡me alegra verte!,- sonrió jovialmente Mazoui puesto que esa chica le agradaba bastante. No obstante le dijo ahora con expresión algo desconcertada. - Pero yo no sabía nada de tú traslado, no me lo han notificado.   
\- Ha sido hace poco, mayor- Pudo decir la chica algo apurada. Esperaba que la orden hubiese llegado antes que ella.-

 

Desde luego que, después de aquella experiencia con ese fluido tuvo ocasión de llamar la atención de sus superiores. Los miembros de la patrulla que estuvieron con ella alabaron su valentía y la capacidad que tuvo de liderarles. Pese a que era piloto demostró un buen dominio de las situaciones en tierra. Entre eso, y su preparación ganó puntos cuando llegaron más alféreces y cadetes a su escuadrón. Ella de inmediato pidió ser trasladada para dejar sitio y solicitó la escuadrilla del mayor O ‘Brian. Que, en opinión de la joven, aparte de guapo y valiente era un buen jefe. Tampoco el teniente Malden estaba mal pero las informaciones que corrían por el grupo de pilotos, al menos por boca del teniente Tracer, daban al primo de su superior por emparejado con esa chica del laboratorio.

-¡Bueno! – Suspiró Susan entonces pensando divertida.- A los buenos se los quedan rápido. Pero el mayor puede que esté libre.

 

Aunque enseguida se censuraba a sí misma. No se debía intimar de esa manera con otros oficiales, y menos con superiores en rango. De modo que, al menos, trataría de servir a su lado. Eso recordaba en tanto aquel oficial trataba de consultar el ingente papeleo que le rodeaba, al tiempo que rezongaba.

\- No sé por qué no enviarán ya todo esto de modo informático, esa dichosa burocracia. ¿Para qué necesitamos ya tanto papelajo? Aunque, espera un momento, voy a ver si por aquí... 

 

Y rebuscó en su mesa repleta de papeles y efectivamente la solicitud y la posterior orden de traslado estaban sobre ella, entre el numeroso paquete de papeles que le restaban por revisar. Mazoui las ojeó con un rápido vistazo y asintió conforme. 

\- Sí todo está en regla, lo cierto es que tengo mucho papeleo atrasado como puedes ver y muy poco orden. - Es lo único que no me gusta de los ascensos, tienes mayor responsabilidad.  
-Ya veo que está usted muy ocupado. - Admitió Susan añadiendo con respeto - entonces con su permiso volveré más tarde, señor.  
-No, no hace falta, así descanso un poco. Me vendrá bien apartar la vista un rato de todo esto, cuentamé, ¿cómo es que has pedido el traslado? ¿No estabas a gusto en tu escuadrilla? - Le respondió él que ahora se interesó por la muchacha queriendo saber con bastante interés. -  
-Sí, pero últimamente desde que usted y el teniente Malden se fueron no hemos tenido nada de acción. Y estoy deseando vivir aventuras.- Le confesó ella con una simpática sonrisa.-

 

Obviando por constituir ofensa hacia un superior, que tampoco soportaba estar en la escuadrilla de ese estúpido de Logan (aunque ella ignorase que eso a Mazoui, lejos de molestarle le encantaría). 

-Bueno, aquí no hemos estado precisamente muy divertidos. La verdad, yo hace bastante que no salgo en una misión.- Le confesó él con un tono algo aburrido. -  
-De todas formas cuando se lo pedí al mayor Enset le pareció bien, y les manda recuerdos a los dos - le contó Susan que añadió. - En la escuadrilla han llegado más cadetes y sobraban pilotos, aparte de que aquí nos informaron que se necesitaban.  
-Me alegro de tenerte aquí, es cierto que necesito buenos oficiales. Los que tengo están bien, pero uno bueno más nunca viene mal. Por cierto, muchas gracias por tu ayuda en aquel planeta. Demostraste una gran pericia en condiciones muy adversas.  
-No hay de qué señor, para mí fue un honor. Gracias a ustedes - dijo ella muy contenta agradeciendo el cumplido, agregando con gesto entre divertido y aliviado. - ¡Ah, casi se me olvidaba! , recuerdos del teniente Tracer. Me ha dado un recado para usted. No lo entiendo bien, pero él pidió que se lo repitiera textualmente, dijo que lo entendería.  
-Bien pues ¿de qué se trata?,- quiso saber Mazoui expectante por una nueva broma de su amigo al sentenciar. – A ver lo que ese colgado tiene ahora que decir.  
-Consígueme un pase para las taquillas del laboratorio. A ver si derrito el hielo.- Recitó ella repitiéndolo efectivamente de forma literal. -

 

Mientras su subalterna seguía sin comprender nada, Mazoui la miró con una amplia sonrisa para comentar divertido.

-¡Siempre está igual!, en fin, ya le llamaré, tú ve a instalarte, debes estar cansada. Bienvenida al equipo.  
-A la orden - saludó Susan sonriente. - Gracias señor...

 

La chica salió del despacho con visible satisfacción. ¡Lo había conseguido!, había sido trasladada a la mejor escuadra de la nave, estando allí el mayor O´ Brian y el teniente Malden, estaba segura de que lo era. Allí podría aprender mucho y quién sabe si tener más ocasiones para mostrar su valía y ascender deprisa. Pero eso no era todo, también sentía mucha admiración y respeto por ambos oficiales. Volvió a pensar en ello. Sobre todo por el mayor era un hombre tan viril, tan amable y atractivo. ¡En fin! Debía dejar eso de lado, era su superior directo.

-Ante todo debo demostrar lo que valgo.- Se decía con talante optimista.-

 

Mazoui también se quedó pensativo cuando ella se marchó, ¿podría ser ella la persona a la que Sandy se refería? Lo cierto es que esa excusa que aducía para el traslado parecía muy endeble. Desde luego era una chica bonita y bastante simpática. No estaría mal conocerla un poco mejor. Pero, por otro lado, al ser una subordinada directa no le parecía correcto. Suspiró aparcando el tema y volvió una vez más a su desalentadora montaña de papeleo.

-Será mejor dejar eso por ahora.- Se dijo observando con desaliento su larga lista de tareas pendientes y tratando de arengarse.- ¡Vamos allá!... 

 

En el laboratorio, al terminar de trabajar las chicas acompañaron a su amiga, llegaron pronto al edificio de audición. Amatista se dirigió a una muchacha que estaba sentada en la entrada tras una barra, debía de ser la recepcionista, con tono amable le preguntó por su reserva.

-Soy Amatista Lassart, hice una reserva para una sala a las ocho.  
-Veamos- la recepcionista lo comprobó en su ordenador y con una sonrisa le confirmó.- Si señorita Lassart. Sala seis, primer vestíbulo a la derecha, por favor.  
-Gracias,- dijo devolviendo la sonrisa. Miró a sus amigas y les hizo una seña con un dedo para indicarlas que la siguieran. - ¡Vamos chicas!

 

Todas entraron en pos de ella en un cuarto no demasiado grande pero provisto de varios taburetes y con bastantes aparatos de grabación y digitalización estéreo. Un hombre maduro estaba situado tras los controles, le indicó a Amatista que le entregase sus partituras y las letras de sus canciones. Ésta así lo hizo. No tenía nada en su memoria portátil, pues las escribió a mano sin tiempo de pasarlas, pero no importaba. Sacándolas de una carpeta que llevaba se las dio al hombre que las pasó por escáner a un ordenador.

-Ahora todo lo que tiene usted que hacer es leer la letra en la esa pantalla frontal, - y le señaló una gran televisión frente a ella que acababa de encenderse. – Podrá cantarla sin ningún problema.

 

Amatista asintió, se introdujo en una cabina insonorizada del exterior para que los ruidos no perturbasen la grabación, Satory le objetó al hombre mostrando su decepción.

-Oiga, si se mete ahí dentro no podremos oírla.  
-No se preocupe por eso señorita, ahora conectaré unos altavoces exteriores y se quedarán escuchando.- Le tranquilizó él. -

 

Aquel tipo habló con Amatista y le dijo que se preparase unos minutos para calentar su voz. Cuando ésta le indicó que estaba lista el sistema y la música comenzó a sonar. Ella grabó varias canciones antiguas de cantantes que le gustaban mucho. Luego algunas de las suyas o de las que cantaba hacía ya tiempo con sus amigas en el grupo. Esto le traía gratos recuerdos. Pensó en Idina, en Katherine y sobre todo, en su amiga Kerria. Ojalá que estuvieran todas bien al igual que sus familias. Por supuesto no pudo evitar acordarse de su primo Granate y de su otro primo Coraíon, de los tíos Petz y Zafiro y cómo no, de sus propios padres. Sintió un poco de nostalgia y deseó poder verles de nuevo. Pero no estaba dispuesta a emocionarse y se forzó a ser profesional y terminar. Quería también ser optimista y creer que volvería a verles a todos. Con ese espíritu se esforzó en dar lo mejor de sí. Pensando ahora en su recién correspondido amor hasta interpretó una de esas canciones en su idioma natal…

 

J'ai compris tous les mots, j'ai bien compris, merci  
Raisonnable et nouveau, c'est ainsi par ici  
Que les choses ont changé, que les fleurs ont fané  
Que le temps d'avant, c'était le temps d'avant

Que si tout zappe et lasse, les amours aussi passent  
Il faut que tu saches  
J'irai chercher ton coeur si tu l'emportes ailleurs  
Même si dans tes danses d'autres dansent tes heures

J'irai chercher ton âme dans les froids dans les flammes  
Je te jetterai des sorts pour que tu m'aimes encore  
Fallait pas commencer m'attirer me toucher  
Fallait pas tant donner moi je ne sais pas jouer

On me dit qu'aujourd'hui, on me dit que les autres font ainsi  
Je ne suis pas les autres  
Avant que l'on s'attache, avant que l'on se gâche  
Je veux que tu saches  
J'irai chercher ton coeur si tu l'emportes ailleurs  
Même si dans tes danses d'autres dansent tes heures  
J'irai chercher ton âme dans les froids dans les flammes  
Je te jetterai des sorts pour que tu m'aimes encore

Je trouverai des langages pour chanter tes louanges  
Je ferai nos bagages pour d'infinies vendanges  
Les formules magiques des marabouts d'Afrique  
J'les dirai sans remords pour que tu m'aimes encore

Je m'inventerai reine pour que tu me retiennes  
Je me ferai nouvelle pour que le feu reprenne  
Je deviendrai ces autres qui te donnent du plaisir  
Vos jeux seront les nôtres si tel est ton désir  
Plus brillante plus belle pour une autre étincelle

Je me changerai en or pour que tu m'aimes encore.

Pour que tu m´aimes encore. (Celine Dion, crédito al autor)

 

Al terminar todas aplaudieron con entusiasmo porque lo había hecho muy bien. Amatista también estaba contenta, había cantado como en sus mejores tiempos con las Justices. Ahora le parecía que aquello fue hacía una eternidad y tan solo habían transcurrido unos cuantos meses, ¡pero que gran cantidad de cambios se habían sucedido en su vida en aquel breve periodo de tiempo! Pensando en ello, salió de la cámara y el hombre le dijo que tendrían una copia de la maqueta para el día siguiente. Quedó en pasar a recogerla, el original iría a la comisión de festejos que tenía que confirmarla como cantante para el día del aniversario de la partida. Satory le dijo animándola.

-¡Estoy segura de que te llamarán! , fijo, ¡has estado estupenda, de verdad! - Todas asintieron corroborando las palabras de su compañera. –  
-Eres realmente muy buena.- La alabó Penélope.-  
-Si- convino Sandy quién incluso fue más allá para aseverar.- Pareces profesional. Ha sido increíble.

 

La aludida se sonrió, aunque enseguida volvió a un gesto más serio para responder.

-Me hubiese gustado que Leval hubiera venido,- suspiró ella añadiendo con resignación -pero tenía vuelo de prácticas. Bueno, no importa. - Añadió afirmando con aire más entusiasta - luego le veré y se lo cuento, mientras vámonos a tomar algo, yo invito, así que ¡aprovechad!  
-¡Uy!- Exclamó Sandy en uno de los primeros tonos bromistas que le habían escuchado las demás - ¡Es verdad, para una vez que Amatista está generosa hay que aprovecharlo!  
-¡Oye!,- se sonrió la aludida mientras le preguntaba con un tono similar. - ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?  
-Nada, nada - respondió la interpelada apartándose.- No vayas a arrepentirte ahora…

 

Eso provocó más risas de las otras, su compañera trató de atraparla y ella se parapetó tras Penélope y Satory. Todas se quitaron de en medio entre carcajadas y jugaron a empujarse de camino hacia la cafetería. 

-Ahora que lo pienso.- Les propuso Amatista cuando se calmaron un poco tras esa divertida y amistosa refriega.- Una amiga trabaja en un café cercano. Podríamos ir…  
-A mí lo mismo me da.- Se encogió de hombros Sandy que remató una vez más con tinte divertido.- Con tal de que tú pagues.   
-Sí, vamos dónde te parezca.- Añadió Penélope.-   
-Así nos la presentas.- Remató Satory.-

 

Y fueron a la dirección que Ginger le había dado. Sin embargo al llegar allí esa joven no estaba. Tras sentarse en torno a una mesa aguardaron. Una camarera rubia vino a tomarles el pedido. Tras dárselo, Amatista preguntó.

-Perdón. ¿No trabaja aquí Ginger?...  
-Si- repuso esa muchacha.- Pero no ha venido hoy, estaba mala. Creo que un catarro que se le complicó.  
-¡Vaya! Qué lástima. Me habría gustado verla.- Dijo la francesa.-   
-En otra ocasión será.- Terció Sandy que comentó con tono bastante afable.- Ya vendremos otro día.

 

Sus compañeras convinieron en eso. Se dedicaron a charlar de varias cosas y pasaron una tarde bastante entretenida. Desde luego que la morena dio muestras de haberse integrado plenamente con ellas. Parecía que su anterior talante hosco e irritable hubiese desaparecido como si jamás hubiera existido. Pero lejos de sorprenderse y preguntarse el porqué, todas lo recibieron con gran alegría. Al final de la tarde, para rematar esos buenos momentos, incluso Jen se acercó por allí con su misterioso novio. 

-¡Qué casualidad! – Se sorprendió Satory cuando le vio paseando hacia ellas.-  
-¡Ey, Jen! – La llamó Amatista agitando una mano.- Aquí…

 

La joven las vio también y le comentó algo a su pareja, él asintió y fueron al encuentro de las otras. Al llegar saludaron y Jennifer le presentó. Era un muchacho llamado Clyde, algo más alto que ella y de pelo castaño rojizo. 

-Ya pensábamos que era tu novio imaginario.- Se rio Amatista secundada por las otras.-  
-¡El misterioso Clyde! - Añadió con humor Sandy dedicándole una mirada que turbó a aquel joven.-

 

No obstante todas las percepciones de la morena científica le decía que ese chico no era nada extraño. A decir verdad, incluso daba la impresión de ser aburridamente normal. No era muy hablador y parecía realmente intimidado en compañía de tanta fémina. Aunque todas le consideraron no demasiado atractivo pero si agradable. Charlaron de muchas cosas, entre ellas de las ganas que tenían de llevar a cabo su proyecto.

-Ya nos queda menos – suspiró Penélope. - Por suerte parece que los test y las pruebas preliminares van dando resultados muy esperanzadores.  
-Si- afirmó Satory, también con optimismo. - Dentro de poco estaremos en disposición de poder hacer una simulación.  
-Aunque ya sabéis que debemos observar el protocolo Sagan en cuanto a la vida de otros mundos – Les recordó Jen. –  
-Sí, aunque eso es más retórico que otra cosa. – Replicó Amatista alegando según citaba una parte del mismo para aseverar. - Si solo hay bacterias no se debe influir en su posterior desarrollo. ¡Por favor! Me parece pasarse…  
-Bueno, pero incluso ellas son una forma de vida. – Opuso Satory reflexionando sobre aquel particular para recordar a su amiga, - Y el protocolo reza que incluso las bacterias deben ser considerados seres vivos con derecho a evolucionar. No sería justo eliminarlas y privarlas de esa oportunidad.  
-¿Quién sabe? - Completó Sandy, aunque sus compañeras no sabían a ciencia cierta si lo decía en broma o en serio cuando la muchacha declaró. - En cuatro mil millones de años podrían ser una civilización.  
-¡Cuyos máximos exponentes estuvieran reunidas aquí tomando café! – rio Amatista lo que provocó que sus contertulias se unieran a ella. -  
-No lo sé. Pero a medida que nos vamos adentrando en esta parte del universo tengo la sensación de que nos encontraremos con algo. – Pudo decir Sandy ahora con un tono más reflexivo y serio. – Algo nuevo.  
-Esperemos que sea lo que sea, no trate de destruirlos. – Comentó Jen con el asentimiento de las demás. –  
-Al menos últimamente las cosas han estado muy tranquilas. Quizás hayamos entrado en un sector pacífico de la galaxia. – Las animó Penélope. –

 

Las demás asintieron deseando que así fuera. Aunque sin darse cuenta había recalado en ese tema que no era demasiado grato pues evocaba demasiado sufrimiento.

-Por cierto, Amatista. ¿Qué tal fue la prueba?- Se interesó entonces Jen tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. -  
-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Espero que les guste a los del comité.  
-¡Eso seguro! – la animó Satory sentenciando con visible convencimiento. - No puede haber nadie mejor en toda la nave.  
-Sí, ni te imaginas como canta la niña.- Apoyó Sandy con el asentimiento de las otras.-

 

Amatista sonrió agradecida, hacía tiempo que no cantaba y aunque lo hizo muy bien, tenía cierto temor a su nuevo debut, eso en el caso de que la seleccionasen. Pero era verdad que echaba muchísimo de menos cantar. Aquellos momentos en compañía de las chicas, con el grupo, le eran muy queridos. Juntos tuvieron un gran éxito, aunque aquello era lo que menos le importaba. Pensó otra vez en su primo Granate y se entristeció. ¡Ojalá que él hubiera podido estar allí, de seguro habría tocado la batería a su demoledor estilo!

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Penélope que se había percatado de aquel cambio en el semblante de la muchacha. –  
-Si- pudo sonreír la interpelada. - Solamente recordaba. Recordaba a mi familia y también a los amigos que perdimos aquí. A los que se sacrificaron por todos nosotros.

 

Las demás comprendieron enseguida de qué se trataba. Satory posó una mano sobre las de Amatista de forma confortadora. 

-Todos hemos hecho sacrificios. – Convino Sandy que, haciendo honor a su nuevo talante añadió enseguida. - Y estoy segura de que la recompensa para todos los que permanecemos aquí será grande. Ya lo veréis. Los que ya no están no se han ido en vano. Los que quedamos nos ocuparemos de que así sea.  
-Tienes razón. - Dijo Amatista añadiendo ahora con mayor optimismo. - Por eso quiero cantar para todos. Aportar algo más. Animar a la población de esta nave. Es importante mantener nuestros sueños e ilusiones.

 

Las demás convinieron en ello. No podría haber nada mejor, se les hizo algo tarde con aquellas y otras conversaciones y finalmente se despidieron hasta el día siguiente, que tocaba levantarse temprano para trabajar. Por el camino de regreso a sus respectivos domicilios Clyde le comentaba a su novia.

-Tus compañeras son muy majas. Me alegra haberlas conocido.  
-Si. Lo son. - Pudo decir ella con voz queda. –  
-¿Qué te pasa?- Quiso saber él. – No te noto muy alegre.  
-¡Oh!, no es nada, Clyde - se apresuró a decir ella afirmando. – Solo estoy un poco cansada.  
-Sí, ya se ha hecho muy tarde – convino él que galantemente la acompañó hasta su apartamento y se despidió de ella. -

 

Jen cerró la puerta de su piso despacio. Era pequeño y funcional. Apenas si tenía decoración, de hecho a la muchacha eso no le importaba. Desde que se embarcase en esa nave sabía que todas sus prioridades iban destinadas a la misión. Para ello la reclutaron, aunque ahora no estaba tan segura. Sin poderse reprimir sacó su Tablet y marcó un número. Al poco una voz átona que parecía masculina le respondió.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué llamas a estas horas?  
-Verá señor. Tenía que preguntarle algo. – Se atrevió a decir ella. –  
-¿El qué?- Le inquirió a su vez aquel misterioso interlocutor. –  
-¿Es esto realmente necesario? Quiero decir. ¿Debemos continuar con el plan? Quizás podríamos hacer las cosas de otra forma.  
-¿Acaso ahora tienes dudas sobre cuál es tu deber, Jennifer?- Le preguntó esa voz con un tono más severo. –  
-No, no es eso.- Se defendió ella agregando con pesar. – Es solamente que no deseo que nadie más sufra.  
-Todo esto es por un bien mucho mayor. – Le garantizó su contertulio añadiendo. – Y comprendo lo penoso que debe resultarte, pero no tenemos elección. Ya lo sabías cuando decidiste. De lo que eras a lo que serás…

 

Jen suspiró, tras unos instantes se rehízo y simplemente pudo replicar con voz apagada.

-Sí, sí señor. Discúlpeme. 

La comunicación se cortó y ella guardó su Tablet. Visto así no tenía más remedio que continuar.

 

Por su parte Logan estaba ya en su cuarto, había terminado el servicio y en su ordenador tenía un mensaje. Curioso lo leyó. Aquel correo le informaba de datos bastante interesantes al tiempo que reveladores, pero. ¿Quién podría habérselo enviado? Por lo que él sabía era imposible conectar con la Tierra. 

-Quizás haya sido mi contacto en la nave. Pero no consigo descifrar de dónde ha llegado la señal. Esto es muy extraño.- Se decía el oficial.- En cualquier caso ¿De dónde habrá podido sacar estos datos? Tampoco puedo fiarme sin más…

 

Desde luego que esa información merecía ser estudiada y confirmada. De ser así, estaba seguro de lo que debería hacer. Aunque tendría que ser muy cauto y hacerlo en el momento oportuno. Todavía era pronto. Pensando en ello con visible regocijo se acostó para descansar, convenía empezar fresco la siguiente jornada. A las chicas les sucedía lo mismo. Les esperaba mucho trabajo que hacer. Pero contagiadas todas de optimismo pensaban que las cosas rodarían mucho mejor de ahora en adelante. Aunque desde luego, Ginger no compartía ese optimismo. Al menos ese día. La pobre no lo pudo comenzar peor. Nada más desayunar se sintió mal. Enseguida tuvo ganas de vomitar y escalofríos. A eso le siguió una descomposición severa. Tuvo que llamar al trabajo. No estaba en condiciones de acudir. Por suerte su compañera Clarisa la cubriría. 

-No lo entiendo. Debe de ser algún virus que me ha atacado.- Se decía, tras recobrarse a duras penas de la última vomitona.- Espero estar mejor mañana…

 

Y al menos en eso su salud la dio la razón. Al caer la noche esos síntomas se fueron suavizando hasta desaparecer. Tras tomarse un caldo suave y una manzana la chica se notó mejor y pudo dormir sin más consecuencias. 

-¡No, no puedo creerlo! - Comentaba un asombrado Gary.-  
-Pues ahí lo tienes.- Declaraba ese extraño individuo embozado en aquella negra túnica en tanto afirmaba.- Me pediste una prueba inofensiva del poder que podrías llegar a alcanzar. Elegí a esa chica de tu clase de kárate. Esa es una pequeña muestra…piénsalo, de lo que eres a lo que podrías llegar a ser…

 

El muchacho no supo que decir, sencillamente eso era demasiado increíble. Quizás debiera pensar más cuidadosamente acerca de la oferta que ese extraño le hizo…Su vida y su destino podría sufrir un cambio radical…Finalmente se decidió a sentenciar.

-Necesito un poco de tiempo para pensarlo…  
-Pero no tardes demasiado, o la oportunidad pasará de largo ante ti.- Fue la respuesta, teñida quizás de amenaza, que aquel misterioso individuo le dio.-

-Si. Enseguida le…

 

Gary se quedó asombrado, ahora estaba hablando solo. Quizás todo aquello no fuera más que una pesadilla. O una especie de alucinación. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿por qué no? En cuanto pudiera respondería a ese misterioso tipo…


	26. Avería confirmada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una misteriosa avería y algún intruso podrían amenazar la seguridad.

Al concluir con los ejercicios, Leval aterrizó en la pista de vuelo sin novedad. Allí le aguardaba el mayor Freejar que tenía una expresión de incrédula extrañeza cuando le preguntó con más detalle, sobre todo por ese boquete que había descubierto.

-Bueno Malden. No te andes por las ramas y dime. ¿Qué narices has visto ahí fuera? Los sensores de averías del casco no han detectado nada, ni tan siquiera un maldito milímetro de grieta.  
-No lo comprendo – respondió el chico con visible sorpresa, para añadir desconcertado pero con tono seguro. - Yo lo vi claramente... ¿no podría ser un fallo del sistema? - Especuló dado que no veía otra posible explicación. -  
-El sistema funciona perfectamente. - Replicó Freejar con seguridad, en tanto señalaba un plano de las instalaciones que llevaba una de sus manos añadiendo. - Se ha comprobado desde el puente. De todas formas, eres un tipo de fiar, no creo que te hayas imaginado lo que dices haber visto. La única forma de estar totalmente tranquilos es ir a echar un vistazo, pediré permiso y nos acercaremos por allí.  
-Bien señor.- Convino Leval añadiendo con interés. - Yo también tengo curiosidad. -

 

Al oír eso Freejar le dedicó una de sus miradas tan especiales, simulando una pose furibunda para responder con su rudeza habitual.

-¿Curiosidad? ¡No me fastidies! Yo no tengo curiosidad. Lo único que me preocupa es que tú tengas razón. Así que vete a descansar un rato, te espero en mi despacho dentro de tres horas.  
-A la orden.- Saludó Leval que agregó a modo formulista. - Con su permiso me voy ya. 

 

Su superior le hizo inmediatas señas con una mano para que largase. Comentándole entonces cuando lo estaba haciendo.

-Y no te olvides llevar un traje aislante protector de paseo espacial o el comandante cascarrabias nos reñirá…

 

El muchacho asintió y se retiró, tomó un vehículo deslizador y con él abandonó la pista. Se dirigió hacia la base y una vez en su habitación echó una siesta. Cuando se levantó más descansado, llamó a Amatista. Tuvo que esperar algo, ya que ésta tardó en contestar, pero al fin, pudo escuchar su voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Ya era hora Leval, te dejé varios mensajes pero me dijeron que habías salido de vuelo. ¡Te has perdido mi sesión de grabación, con la ilusión que me hacía que hubieras ido! - Declaró la muchacha que parecía algo enfurruñada. -  
-Lo siento. Sabes que, cuando tengo una misión, me es imposible cancelarla, pero te lo compensaré. - Se disculpó el chico para proponer de inmediato. - ¿Quedaremos mañana, vale?  
-¿Por qué no cenamos hoy? Yo seguramente tendré libre la mañana del día siguiente y si no, se lo puedo pedir a Jen, ella me haría el turno. - Contra ofertó ella. -

 

Pero Leval tuvo que negarse, alegando con palpable fastidio.

\- El mayor Freejar me ha ordenado que hagamos un reconocimiento por el casco de la nave y no sé lo que podremos tardar, lo siento.  
\- ¡Ese Freejar parece que tiene más ganas de estar contigo que yo! - Replicó la chica entre bromista y contrariadamente. – Vas a tener que invitarle a salir a él…

 

El muchacho no contestó a eso, aunque, podría no ser algo tan tonto como a primera vista parecía, ¡pero no! Su superior no tenía pinta de eso, aunque ¡como el mismo Freejar podría decir! ¿Qué pinta tiene los..?. ¡Bah!, mejor olvidar ese comentario aunque le traicionó un poco el subconsciente cuando se justificó.

-De verdad Amatista, lo lamento mucho, yo preferiría estar contigo mejor que dando un estúpido paseo por el casco. Pero ordenes son órdenes y no puedo pasar de mi superior. Me gustaría hacerlo pero...  
-Vale. - Le cortó ella ya apaciguada e incluso divertida por esa sarta de excusas que sabía sinceras aunque realmente eran fastidiosísimas. De todos modos añadió, ya con un tono más jovial. - No te preocupes, no estoy enfadada, pero prométeme que si canto en el aniversario de la partida, tú, pase, lo que pase, estarás allí para escucharme. Aunque solo sea una canción.  
-Te lo prometo. - Aseguró rápidamente él. -  
-No sé, no sé. No pareces muy seguro. - Replicó ella con tono algo desconfiado, aunque estuviera fingiéndolo. -

 

Leval, que no se dio cuenta de eso, le volvió a insistir no sin inquietud. No quería que ella empezara con uno de esos enfados de los que tan difícil era sacarla.

-Te doy mi palabra de oficial y de guerrero del espacio, y si no te basta, te juro que por ti, iré aunque tenga que arrastrarme.

 

El pobre muchacho sonó tan convencido que la joven no pudo evitar reír además de sentirse halagada y le dijo divertida.

-¡Pero qué bobo eres! Claro que te creo. Solo era una broma, anda, si mañana estoy finalmente libre te llamo para quedar ¿vale?  
-Sí, estupendo.- Convino Leval bastante más aliviado – hasta mañana, te quiero. -  
-Hasta mañana. Yo también a ti, aunque a veces me lo pongas tan difícil, tonto. - Se despidió también Amatista tirándole un beso a través del auricular. -

 

Los dos colgaron aprestándose a volver a sus respectivas obligaciones. La muchacha suspiraba ahora contenta.

-Bueno, tengo que irme a dormir. Mañana hay que trabajar.- Se dijo en tanto se disponía a acostarse.- 

 

Se durmió sin más contratiempos y no tardó en conciliar el sueño porque estaba agotada de aquel día tan lleno de acontecimientos. Por su parte, Mazoui había conseguido terminar con el papeleo. Estaba cansado, se marchó a su cuarto y allí se echó dispuesto a dormir, pero por alguna razón no era capaz de hacerlo. Algo en su interior, ese sexto sentido inefable, le advertía de que pronto habría un problema. Tenía esa particular sensación de agobio y por desgracia, casi nunca se equivocaba.

-¡Oh, otra vez no!- Pensaba preocupado cuando a su lado sonó el teléfono. – Mayor O´ Brian al habla, ¿Diga?

 

Se llevó una sorpresa al darse cuenta de que era Sandy que le comentó en el acto y sin rodeos, con palpable inquietud y ansiedad. 

-¿Tú también lo has notado, Mazoui?  
-Una presencia desconocida. - Le contestó él sin pensar. - Percibo su energía, me resulta familiar, pero realmente no sé de qué pueda tratarse.  
-Debe de poseer un aura muy fuerte para perturbarnos así. - Añadió Sandy que confesó enseguida con preocupación. - Esto no me gusta, no sé a ciencia cierta si es amigo o enemigo.  
-Llamaré a Leval, para ver si él lo ha notado también. - Replicó el chico tratando de mostrarse más calmado. -

 

La morena científica convino en eso. Estaba inquieta. Aquello era difícil de describir. Como si alguien se hubiera colado de algún modo. Como no podía conciliar el sueño buscó en uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche y extrajo una libretita encuadernada en cuero. Eran las notas de su difunta madre. La abrió despacio, con devoción, para leer parte de un capítulo.

De las premoniciones y presentimientos.

Deberás tener bien presente que, como híbrida, podrías desarrollar la capacidad de tener ciertas dotes de clarividencia y sentir auras poderosas. A veces incluso serás capaz de discernir si son amigables u hostiles, pero en la mayor parte de las ocasiones eso te será imposible, hija mía. Trata pues de no correr riesgos innecesarios. Debes protegerte a ti y a tu padre. Sé que eres más fuerte que cualquier humano normal. Habrás heredado sin duda parte de mi poder. Ciertamente los demonios somos temibles, pero siempre hay seres todavía más fuertes, e incluso terribles de lo que nosotros podamos serlo. En particular cuídate de la raza de los solares. Ellos son muy poderosos y de seguro que manifiestamente hostiles a los de nuestra especie. Yo misma fui testigo de la aparición de uno de ellos, que fue capaz de derrotar a un demonio de alta jerarquía…Y no te enfrentes tampoco a las guerreras de la Justicia. En lo que a ti respecta no son enemigas tuyas, y si alguna vez llegaras a encontrártelas, te ruego que no les des esa impresión, son lo bastante fuertes como para matar demonios. Elude cualquier posibilidad de enfrentarte a ellas.

 

Sandy suspiró, dejó aquella libretita y trató de acostarse. Al fin pudo empezar a dormirse, pensando ya con creciente soñolencia.

-Lo procuraré, mamá…meterme en líos es lo último que quisiera…

 

Entre tanto y nada más colgar la comunicación con Sandy, su interlocutor pasó a llamar a su primo, pero éste no respondía. Mazoui no lo sabía, pero Leval terminó de hablar con Amatista y enseguida se marchó hacia el despacho de Freejar. Ya habían pasado las tres horas y el mayor aguardaba con un fusil láser en bandolera y una mochila a la espalda. Su subordinado no pudo por menos que sorprenderse y le preguntó.

-¿No cree que esto es algo desproporcionado, señor?  
-¡Calla, no seas tan confiado muchacho! Uno nunca puede estar seguro de en donde se mete. No te puedes fiar ni de aquí a la esquina. - Aseveró su superior añadiendo con su habitual sarcasmo. - Como se nota que no has visto muchas películas de ciencia- ficción.

 

Su interlocutor no respondió, se limitó a encogerse de hombros, si su jefe lo decía. Aunque cada día estaba más convencido de que Freejar estaba como un rebaño de cabras. En fin. Sin más preguntas ni objeciones, ambos tomaron un vehículo deslizador militar y se aproximaron a la zona en la que el propio chico había informado de esa avería. Tuvieron que abandonar su medio de transporte y comenzar a subir por unas interminables escaleras de mantenimiento que llevaban a esa zona en cuestión. Cuando llegaron al área en la que Leval juzgó haber visto ese boquete Freejar se detuvo y quitándose la mochila la abrió sacando de ella dos escafandras de oxígeno. Le indicó al chico que se pusiera una y él hizo lo propio con la otra. Si esa zona estaba expuesta al espacio estaría despresurizada. Una vez preparados, el mayor abrió una compuerta que daba acceso a la parte más externa de la nave. Cruzaron un pasillo en aparentemente buen estado y se detuvieron ante otra puerta de seguridad más, que era la última.

-Bueno, vamos a ver de qué va esta fiesta.- Rezongó el oficial.- Pero antes vamos a vestirnos para la ocasión como mi santa madre siempre decía.

 

El previsor mayor también llevaba anclajes magnéticos que sacó de su amplia mochila, ambos se los colocaron de inmediato y con la seguridad de estar bien pegados al suelo del pasillo, compuesto por un piso de metal, le dio orden a Leval de abrir la siguiente puerta. Efectivamente, nada más hacerlo se produjo un fuerte vendaval cuando el aire que les rodeaba comenzó a escapar hacia el espacio. Por suerte los anclajes aguantaron bien y Freejar le indicó al chico vía intercomunicador de la escafandra.

-Vamos dentro, cierra la compuerta.

 

Aquello era prácticamente imposible de hacer para una persona normal pero Leval uso su fuerza para conseguirlo, Freejar sonrió satisfecho, ¡ya sabía él que ese chico podría hacerlo!

-Aquí está.- Declaró entonces el muchacho, que, por una parte, estaba contento de no haberse equivocado, y más cuando oyó como lo reconocía su superior. -  
-Parece que llevabas razón, avisaré de inmediato a los técnicos de mantenimiento para que se ocupen de arreglar esto.  
-Si señor.- Afirmó el chico, que entonces descubrió algo extraño allí. Debía estar pegado al suelo ya que no había sido lanzado al espacio cuando despresurizaron para entrar. – Mire esto.

 

Era una especie de esfera blanquecina de al menos un metro y medio de diámetro. Ambos la observaron con extrañeza y Leval se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿Qué cree que es?  
-¿Un huevo de pascua gigante? - Le inquirió a su vez el mayor con su ironía habitual, para espetar de seguido.- ¿Y yo qué demonios sé? Pero de una cosa estoy seguro, eso tiene todas las papeletas para ser lo que ha provocado el agujero en el casco, debe ser muy duro. No lo comprendo, los escudos deberían haberlo rechazado. Y ya es mala suerte que haya encontrado una de las zonas de menos grosor en el asteroide. Será mejor que regresemos de inmediato e informemos al alto mando de esto.  
-Sí señor. - Acordó el muchacho. -

 

Se retiraron y Leval, haciendo uso de su fuerza una vez más, abrió la compuerta. Salieron y ya desde el otro lado fue más sencillo cerrarla de nuevo. Cuando estuvieron seguros se quitaron las escafandras y los anclajes y el chico comentó.

-Me gustaría regresar con algunos técnicos para que analizasen eso, señor.  
-Buena idea Malden. - Admitió Freejar, añadiendo esta vez sin sorna. - Pero de momento, informemos primero y que el mando decida sobre ello, nosotros ya hemos trabajado bastante por hoy. ¿No crees?

 

Leval asintió a eso con total seguridad, y su jefe añadió con tono más desenfadado.

-Pues vámonos a descansar. Segú mi reloj son las once hora de Greenwich

 

Su subordinado asintió, el asteroide tenía ese huso horario terrestre como referencia, además de que su rotación estaba armonizada para dar una vuelta completa cada veinticuatro horas. De ese modo emulaba el día terrestre. Tras pensar un poco en aquello Leval siguió a su oficial superior que ya se alejaba de allí. Ambos se marcharon sin sospechar que, oculto entre los largos entramados de la estructura de aquel pasillo, algo les observaba, ese algo tenía dos ojos intensamente azules y sonreía musitando.

-De modo que aquí estás…

 

Mazoui se había levantado ya, se vistió con su uniforme de campaña y fue en busca de Leval. No tuvo que andar mucho hasta encontrarlo, puesto que según salía de sus alojamiento le vio llegaren un vehículo acompañado por Freejar. Sin pérdida de tiempo abordó a ambos cuando descendían del mismo y estos le pusieron al corriente de lo que habían descubierto.

¿Entonces no tenéis ni idea de lo que pueda ser esa extraña esfera?- Les inquirió con patente interés. -  
-Podría ser cualquier cosa, desde una pelota de ping- pong gigante, hasta un objeto extraterrestre.- Conjeturó el mayor Freejar con su irónica comicidad que no pocas veces sacaba de quicio a Mazoui. – A elegir…  
-Ni idea. Se trataba de algo muy raro. - Añadió Leval. - Vamos a informar al puente de mando y que ellos envíen un equipo especializado.  
-Sí, eso haremos. - Agregó descuidadamente Freejar que dio un suspiro para aseverar. – Y después yo me iré a la cama que estoy molido. Vosotros podéis quedaros ahí, charlando tranquilamente del asunto.

 

Y según remachaba esas palabras ya se alejaba hasta perderse en el interior de la base. Cuando Mazoui comprobó que se había ido le comentó con más seriedad a su primo lo que él había sentido, sin mencionar a Sandy.

-Escucha Leval. Esa energía me es familiar, no consigo recordar de qué pero creo haber sentido algo muy similar antes. De todas formas habrá que tener cuidado.  
-Yo no he notado nada. - Repuso éste encogiéndose de hombros con gesto atónito al proseguir. - Si tuviera alguna aura de combate la habría percibido inmediatamente, y más si es tan potente como dices.  
-No es que haya emitido aura en ese sentido. – Le explicó Mazoui. - Creo que sería perfectamente capaz de ello si quisiera, pero se cuida mucho de hacerlo.- El muchacho guardó unos instantes de silencio para conjeturar ahora con tono pensativo. - Es como si supiese que podría ser descubierto. Pero lo que no puede tapar es su presencia espiritual. – De nuevo calló para preguntar de pronto a su primo. - ¿No te dio la impresión de que alguien te estuviera siguiendo o algo parecido?  
-No, - negó Leval, cada vez más sorprendido, queriendo saber a su vez. - ¿Por qué lo dices?

 

Su compañero y familiar miró con expresión concentrada hacia arriba y declaró con suave convencimiento.

-Porque siento esa presencia bastante más próxima de lo que la percibía anteriormente, es como si estuviera muy cerca de aquí. 

 

Su interlocutor no supo que contestar, pero antes de que dijera nada, Mazoui se adelantó añadiendo.

-No puedo precisar dónde está, para eso su presencia debería tener más consistencia, o eso o es que también sabe diluir su rastro a nivel espiritual.  
-De todos modos, ahora no podemos hacer más.- Afirmó Leval que realmente se sentía agotado después de aquella dura jornada. – Estoy cansado, aunque más bien en el plano psicológico.  
-Lo mejor será regresar a nuestras habitaciones y descansar. Tenemos que dormir. Habrá que estar frescos por si acaso. –Asintió su primo con más desenfado. -

 

Y ambos se marcharon, sin dejar de preguntarse qué o quién estaría jugando con ellos. Unas horas después, la alférez Susan Hunter tenía guardia al otro lado del perímetro de la base. Ya era de noche, estaba cansada, le había tocado estar todo el día arreglando su nuevo cuarto, rellenando papeles y ahora, para colmo, le tocaban cuatro horitas extra de vigilancia. Pensó seriamente en cambiar su turno, pero ya que estaba metida hasta el cuello en todo tipo de cosas durante aquel día prefirió terminar todas sus obligaciones de una vez, ya descansaría después. Además, hasta la próxima semana no volvería a tocarle. 

-Paciencia. - Se decía en tanto caminaba de un sitio a otro supervisando algunos puestos de centinelas que enseguida se cuadraban y saludaban a su paso.- Me parece que iré hacia el sector ocho. Aunque no hay guardias no creo que tampoco se le ocurra acercarse a nadie por allí. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, pero que le vamos a hacer, órdenes son órdenes…

 

Recorría la zona con su arma reglamentaria enfundada y pensaba en eso y también recordaba con nostalgia a su familia, ¿qué estarían haciendo sus padres ahora? ¿Y su hermana? Ojalá que Deborah se hubiera corregido un poco, era demasiado díscola. No es que fuera mala chica pero le gustaba ir demasiado a su aire y eso muchas veces sacaba de quicio a los padres de ambas. Aunque en lo demás ella no se metía. Cada cual tenía sus gustos. Todavía recordaba algunos días antes de su partida. De esas veces en que las dos hermanas podían charlar las dos solas. Y aquella fue casi a modo de despedida.

 

Debbie le sonreía animosa, aunque en un vano intento por evitar las lágrimas.

-Así que te irás. Te marcharás al espacio y me dejarás aquí, sola.  
-Es algo que siempre he querido hacer. – Replicaba Susan tomándole las manos entre las suyas para añadir con suavidad. – Y no estarás sola. Tendrás a papá y a mamá.  
-Con ellos no puedo hablar igual que como lo hago contigo. Ya sabes como son. Les quiero, sí. Pero para algunas cosas son demasiado estrechos de miras. Te eché tanto de menos cuando fuiste a estudiar fuera. Y después a la academia. –Se lamentó su hermana que dijo también con pesar. – Y la chica a la que yo quería, tuve que dejarla también cuando nos mudamos.   
-Me lo contaste, lo siento mucho.- Pudo responder su interlocutora.-

 

Sin embargo Debbie esbozó una tímida sonrisa ahora apara declarar.

-No te preocupes por mí. ¿Sabes? Hice una especie de pacto. Cuando fui a verla al hospital. Prometí que si se recuperaba la dejaría tiempo para rehacer su vida. Que si tenía que irme me marcharía. Entonces, al poco fue cuando a papá le llegó esa oferta. A veces creo que fue una señal para que cumpliera con mi parte de ese trato.  
-¡Vaya! Ahora mi hermanita se está pasando al misticismo.- Se sonrió Susan para preguntar.- ¿Desde cuándo crees en esas cosas?

 

Su contertulia puso un gesto algo más serio y casi con un hilo de voz confesó.

-No sé, el caso es que alrededor de su familia pasaban cosas muy raras. Una vez incluso explotó parte de su casa. Fue algo muy raro. Su madre nos contó que había sido el gas… pero no tenía apariencia de nada parecido. Y después escuché historias. Algunos comentaron que mi novia se comportaba de forma muy extraña. Yo no estuve, sucedió cuando vinimos a verte…  
-¿Qué clase de cosas?- Quiso saber Susan que ahora la observó con gesto inquisitivo.-

 

Sin embargo Debbie se limitó a encogerse de hombros y mover ligeramente la cabeza para replicar.

-Me tomarías por loca. Mejor vamos a dejarlo. Solo espero que en la Costa Oeste las cosas me vayan bien…  
-Seguro que sí. Aquí en Los Ángeles estarás de maravilla. Seguro que conocerás gente enseguida. ¡Si tú misma me has dicho que vas a trabajar en una discoteca enorme! – Le sonrió Susan tratando de animarla. – Animación no te faltará.

 

Su hermana menor asintió, aunque algo alicaída para confesar.

-Ojalá pudiera ser como tú, tan decidida y con el valor de ir siempre a por lo que deseas. Siempre has sido más fuerte que yo. He querido parecerme a ti pero no lo he logrado. – Se lamentó –  
-¿Qué estás diciendo? Eres la chica más lanzada que conozco.- Sonrió su hermana mayor sentenciando eso sí con un tímido toque de admonición.- Para lo bueno y para lo malo, Debbie.

 

Su interlocutora forzó una sonrisa que se extinguió enseguida en sus labios. Tardó unos segundos en replicar.

-En el fondo no soy así. He aprendido a forjarme un armazón. Ya me comprendes. No fue fácil admitir ante nuestros padres que yo era… bueno, mis gustos. Pero eso no es todo. Nunca me ha satisfecho vivir de un modo tan convencional. Las clases, los deberes, ser una buena niña que va a los bailes…  
-Yo tampoco era mucho de esas cosas.- Afirmó solidariamente Susan.- En general tuve esa fase de no querer llevar vestidos. Acuérdate los disgustos que se llevaba nuestra madre.

 

Deborah se rio ahora de forma sincera. Lo recordaba siendo ella más pequeña. Y así lo comentó. Entonces no comprendía mucho el porqué de aquello. Susan siempre había vestido casi como un chico y le fastidiaba ponerse faldas. A ella en cambio no le importaba. ¡Hasta jugaba con muñecas! Pero su hermana mayor prefería estar montando algún mecano o conduciendo algún coche teledirigido. Desde luego, quién las hubiera visto entonces habría intercambiado fácilmente la sexualidad de ambas.

-Aunque al final tú, siendo tan bonita, salías con algún chico guapo e ibas al baile de fin de curso luciendo un vestido precioso.  
-Sí, lo recuerdo.- Convino su interlocutora.- Tuve suerte, me lo pidió el chico que me gustaba. ¡Ay! Lo que somos capaces de hacer por amor.- Suspiró no sin humor.-

 

Volvieron a reír las dos, aunque al poco Deborah volvió a ponerse seria y musitó pensativa.

-En cambio yo agradezco no haber estado el día del baile cuando mi chica. ¿Te imaginas lo que habría sido que hubiéramos ido las dos?...Sencillamente no habría podido ser. ¡Menudo escándalo habría sido!, ¿verdad?- Sonrió sardónicamente para añadir.-Por eso también me sentí aliviada cuando nos marchamos antes de acabar el curso. Luego ella me escribió al poco tiempo. Un chico la había invitado a salir…  
-Entonces ella.- Pudo comentar Susan con visible sorpresa.- Era bisexual.  
-No lo sé. Hay chicas como ella que si conocen a un muchacho, digamos especial pueden entablar una relación. Y yo sabía de qué chico se trataba. Podría haberla escrito que todos son unos capullos o que no se fiara de él, que los hombres siempre quieren lo mismo. Pero, ese chico era realmente muy majo. Honestamente no podría haber estado con nadie mejor. Me quedé tranquila sabiendo que iban a ir juntos.  
-Se nota que la querías de veras.- Asintió Su hermana mayor con aprobación.-  
-Sí,- Convino Deborah añadiendo con un poso de amargura.- Pero no podía durar, yo no suelo encajar en ninguna parte. Al menos tú siempre has sido constante y muy disciplinada. Al final, pese a las apariencias has encontrado tu lugar. Pero yo…  
-No, Debbie, escúchame – le pidió Susan con dulzura tomándola de los hombros. – Tú eres mi hermana pequeña y yo te quiero más que a nadie. Y sé lo muchísimo que vales. Estoy convencida de que encontrarás tu camino. No tienes que ser como yo. A mí me ha costado mucho también luchar por realizar mis sueños. Desde que era muy pequeña quise entrar en la academia militar. Sabes que al principio a nuestros padres no les gustó la idea. Sobre todo tras haberme enviado a estudiar fuera, con esas becas. Pensaban que me haría una científica o algo así. Pero siempre quise explorar y tener aventuras. Y me costó gran esfuerzo meterme en un mundo considerado de hombres.  
-Si- convino su hermana con un leve destello de sonrisa para rememorar. – Te gustaba jugar con naves espaciales en lugar de con muñecas. Es curioso, tendría que haber sido yo la que tomara ese roll de chicazo. Pero cualquier que nos hubiese visto entonces habría pensado que sería a ti a quién le iban a gustar las mujeres y no a mí.  
-Te aseguro que para mí ha sido complicado no distraerme por eso, ¡en la Academia había mucho chico guapo! - Se rio ahora de forma cómplice para añadir en tanto acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de su interlocutora. - Pero no me podía descentrar, y a ti te habría encantado ver que también había algunas chicas que no estaban nada mal.  
-Siempre fuiste la única que me ha comprendido, y que me ha apoyado. – Sollozó ahora Deborah - ¿Qué haré sin ti?  
-Pues seguir adelante, luchar mucho, no darte por vencida y sobre todo ser feliz, hermanita.- Pudo decir Susan que también comenzaba a empañar sus ojos en tanto la abrazaba para sentenciar, en un intento de levantar los ánimos de ambas. – Y no creas que te librarás tan fácilmente de mí. Volveremos a vernos. Estoy segura.

 

Su hermana asintió, parecía sentirse mucho mejor. Siguieron hablando durante horas, recordando sus momentos de infancia, e incluso sus peleas. Días más tarde Susan se despidió de su hermana menor y de sus padres y se embarcó en esa aventura. Había trabajado y luchado mucho, arriesgando su vida en numerosas ocasiones. Hasta ese mismo día nada de eso le había impedido continuar. Evidentemente pasó miedo y tuvo zozobra. Y lo seguía teniendo cada vez que salía de misión. Sobre todo cuando había de combatir. De hecho, siempre que despegaban para enfrentarse al enemigo no ignoraba que esa podía ser la última vez. Pero ahí estaba. Deseaba proteger a su mundo, a los suyos y ahora, tal y como les dijera el contralmirante tras ese aciago ataque que sufrieran y más aún al entrar por ese agujero de gusano, ellos eran la vanguardia de la Tierra. El último baluarte para su defensa. Y ninguno debía dudar, ni retroceder ante el peligro. Porque cualquier amenaza debía ser frenada lo más lejos posible de su mundo natal.

-Mi pequeña Debbie.- Espero que logres ser feliz.- Yo me ocuparé de que nadie os haga daño ni a ti, ni a nuestros padres ni a nadie de la Tierra. Tú solo encárgate de realizar tus sueños.

 

Así pensaba y recordaba en tanto que caminaba de ronda por el pasillo superior cuando, mirando hacia abajo, descubrió una silueta. Enseguida descendió con el arma preparada dispuesta a dar el alto. Quien quiera que fuese, no debía estar ahí y menos a esas horas. Cuando se llegó lo suficientemente cerca se percató de que debía de ser un civil y le llamó.

-¡Eh usted! Oiga, esto es un recinto militar. No está permitida la entrada a población civil. Y menos en estas horas, se debe tener un permiso.

 

Pero según hablaba se preguntaba cómo era posible que los sistemas de seguridad no hubieran detectado a ese tipo. ¿Cómo demonios habría entrado? ¿Acaso ella, sumida en sus reflexiones lo habría pasado por alto? Esperó fervientemente que no. Podría caerle una buena. Era la responsable de guardia. ¿Acasos ería un saboteador? Más le valía conducirse con prudencia.

-Diríjase hacia aquí sin hacer movimientos bruscos.- Le ordenó apuntándole con su arma.-

 

Ese hombre, pues ahora se distinguía claramente que lo era, se giró despacio hacia ella y sonrió ligeramente. Susan se sobresaltó, pero no por nada negativo. En realidad se quedó perpleja, era sumamente atractivo. Alto, esbelto e incluso algo fornido. Tenía el pelo de color castaño que le caía largo, hasta más debajo de los hombros, sus ojos eran azul celeste, con una particular forma alargada que los hacía realmente bonitos. La oficial pensó que, de todos los intrusos posibles había tenido mucha suerte. ¡Pero no debía confiarse! Las apariencias solían engañar y ante todo debía saber quién era y qué estaba haciendo allí y así lo demandó en tanto bajó un poco el arma.

-¿Qué desea? ¿Y cómo ha podido entrar en este sector, estando prohibido y bajo vigilancia de sensores de alta precisión?

 

Aquel individuo la miraba fija y serenamente sin parecer en absoluto hostil, ni tampoco amedrentado. No respondió enseguida y ella comenzó a impacientarse. Aunque ese hombre debió notarlo pues entonces declaró con una voz suave y amable, que parecía elaborar las palabras con cierta dificultad, como si el idioma no le resultase demasiado familiar.

-Lo siento, yo no sabía nada de eso. No deseo molestar, me marcharé, pero estoy perdido, no se hacia dónde dirigirme desde aquí.

 

¡Eso sí que tenía gracia! Susan le observó perpleja. ¿Acaso tendría que hacer de guía turístico de ese tipo? Bueno, no parecía algo tan malo. Incluso podría proponerle tomar algo después... ¡Qué tontería! Solo a ella se le podía ocurrir semejante cosa. De todos modos, algo le hacía sentirse más tranquila y confiada de lo normal y le respondió de una forma más jovial. Incluso adornando su semblante con una tímida sonrisa.

-No se preocupe. Si es solo eso, debe usted tomar la línea de deslizadores largos número....

 

La muchacha entrecerró los párpados, ahora, de pronto, el cansancio que había acumulado durante todo el día se le venía encima. ¿O no era eso? Fuera lo que fuera no podía evitarlo, se vio presa de un profundo sueño y volvió a escuchar la voz de aquel hombre, pero esta vez en el interior de su mente, preguntándole con esa misma serena calma que había empleado para dirigirse a ella con anterioridad.

\- ¿Dónde están ellos ahora? No puedo sentir su energía. ¿Dónde están Leval y Mazoui?

 

Susan luchaba para no derrumbarse por efecto del cansancio, pero era inútil, aquello la arrastraba de forma cálida y confortadora, y casi sumida en trance respondió con un susurro.

-E... ellos. Están en la base...

 

Y no pudo añadir más, cayó lenta y mórbidamente como un saco, quedándose profundamente dormida.

-Duerme bien y al despertar esto habrá sido un bonito sueño. - Afirmó con voz queda ese hombre que sonrió dándose media vuelta para desaparecer. – Adiós…

 

Al abrir lentamente los ojos tras un par de horas, Susan se sentía confusa, lo primero que asaltó su cabeza tras liberarse de ese dulce sopor fue el temor de que se había quedado dormida en su guardia. Eso era una falta grave, rezaba para que nadie la hubiera visto pero todo a su alrededor estaba tranquilo y en silencio. No recordaba nada más, a lo sumo, como si de una nebulosa se tratara, un sueño que había tenido en el que creyó ver a un apuesto y encantador muchacho. No pudo evitar ruborizarse ligeramente. Desde luego sus deseos de ligar estaban cada vez más fuera de control. Pese a ser atractiva no era lo suyo el saber relacionarse adecuadamente con los hombres. Al menos fuera del servicio. Lo malo era que, al principio les atraía pero luego no dejaba de hablarse de su trabajo y eso les aburría. Por no decir que a muchos les resultaba intimidante. Por desgracia pocos hombres asimilaban la idea de salir con una mujer militar y piloto de combate. Hasta hora los únicos que quizás podrían entender eso serían sus propios compañeros. Pero no era recomendable establecer ese tipo de relaciones con un superior o un subalterno, ni tan siquiera con otro militar. El mismo reglamento establecía restricciones a tal efecto. La cosa desde luego le era muy complicada. En fin. 

-Más me vale que no se repita, pero debo de estar ciertamente desesperada si tengo ese tipo de fantasías.- Se sonrió moviendo la cabeza.- Quizás solo encuentre a mi hombre ideal en sueños.

 

Mejor sería no comentar a nadie nada sobre ello, terminar su guardia e irse a dormir, quizás con suerte pudiera volver a soñar con ese misterioso y atractivo chico otra vez.

 

Ginger por su parte terminaba su turno en la cafetería que atendía. Trabajaba cerca de la base y alguno de sus clientes le dio ese buen consejo. Apúntate a las clases de kárate. Te ayudarán a tomar confianza. Le dijeron. Lo hizo y ahora estaba contenta. Aunque tuvo un primer día movido. Lo cierto es el profesor, ese Leval, estaba de miedo. Lo malo es que ya tenía novia. Y era precisamente esa chica, Amatista, que le cayó muy simpática. Era lógico que esos dos fuesen pareja. Ella era ese tipo de mujer fuerte y segura de sí a la que tanto desearía parecerse. Pero claro, solo con ver lo imponente que era saltaba a la vista que esa actitud tendría que ser natural para ella. Además, juraría que la había visto antes. Y ese chico pues… ¡quién le pillara! Bueno, dejó de pensar en eso, estaba de buen humor. De hecho había charlado con Clarisa en un descanso de su turno, la rubia le comentó.

-¡Qué lástima!, el otro día cuando estuviste enferma, pasaron un grupo de chicas preguntando por ti.-  
-¿Por mí?- Se sorprendió la joven.-  
-Una sobre todo, era rubia y bastante alta. -Le aclaró su compañera.-  
-Debe de ser la chica que he conocido en kárate. Quedó en pasarse un día. ¡Es una pena, si!  
-Dile que venga en otra ocasión- La animó su compañera.-

Ginger asintió, Clarisa terminó de recoger unas mesas y se despidió tras suspirar.

-Bueno, he terminado por hoy. Te toca cerrar Gin…  
-Sí, hasta mañana.- Le dijo ésta.- 

 

Su compañera fue a cambiarse, se quitó el delantal y su uniforme de faena y salió con su ropa de calle. Tras saludar con la mano se marchó perdiéndose por el paseo. Ginger aguardó todavía por si algún otro cliente pudiera llegar, sin embargo era tarde ya. No vino nadie. Se entretuvo en acabar de recoger y entre tanto pensaba que al día siguiente tocaba otra de esas clases y esperaba volver a verla allí. Ya estaba cerrando el local cuando algo extraño llamó su atención. Una especie de resplandor entre verdoso y azulado. La joven miró en aquella dirección. Estaba algo lejos y los árboles del parque central le impedían ver con claridad. No obstante juraría haber distinguido una silueta envuelta en esa luz.

-Hasta mañana Ginger.- La sorprendió a su espalda uno de los comerciantes cercanos que ya había cerrado su negocio.-

La chica se sobresaltó. Girándose enseguida hacia aquel tipo, apenas si pudo responder.

-¡Oh!, hasta mañana, Albert. 

 

El caso es que cuando volvió a mirar hacia el parque de nuevo no pudo ver nada anormal. Las luces artificiales del asteroide simulaban ya la caída de la noche. Suspiró, probablemente fue algún reflejo del cambio de luminosidad. Estaba cansada, había sido una larga jornada. Se olvidó de aquello y se marchó a su casa, apenas si vivía un par de bloques más arriba de esa misma calle. Había que descansar y prepararse para el nuevo día.


	27. Una oportunidad soñada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los deseos de algunos miembros de la tripulación comienzan a realizarse.

Al día siguiente, con la mañana libre de otras obligaciones, Amatista preparaba las partituras en las que había estado trabajando desde su convalecencia con la mayor ilusión. Las tenía esparcidas de forma algo anárquica sobre su cama. Ella misma estaba en pantalones cortos y top, tumbada boca abajo y con las piernas levantadas y entrecruzadas a la altura de los tobillos. Mordisqueaba distraídamente un lumiboli mientras daba algunos retoques a la música y las canciones, había tenido mucha inspiración en las últimas semanas. Lo cierto es que todas las vivencias que habían tenido en aquellos meses de vagar por el espacio daban para mucho. Así como la nostalgia cuando pensaba en sus familiares y seres queridos que quedaron en la Tierra y, por qué no admitirlo, el dolor por la pérdida de su primo y de los demás caídos en combate. Escribía letras e incluso componía algo de música, aunque en esto no era demasiado experta. Echaba mucho de menos la habilidad que poseía Idina para ese particular. Menos mal que tenía algunas de las tonadas que cantaban con el grupo. Entonces sonó el teléfono. A desgana porque estaba virtualmente rodeada de un montón de aquellas desordenadas páginas con las letras y de sus correspondientes partituras, se levantó y descolgó el auricular.

-¿Siii? ,- respondió con voz demasiado llena de cansina y hosca familiaridad. - Leval, ¿eres tú? ahora es muy pronto...  
-¿Señorita? - Pese a ser una voz masculina, desde luego no era la de su novio y Amatista se calló al instante con la sensación de haber metido la pata hasta el fondo. - ¿La señorita Lassart? - Preguntaba aquella voz algo dubitativamente en tanto se identificaba. - Soy Ewing Drexler, el responsable del comité para los festejos de la ciudad. Escuchamos su maqueta y nos ha gustado bastante. Pero antes de que le encarguemos la celebración del Aniversario de la Partida nos gustaría poder escucharla en directo si fuera posible.

 

La joven no respondió entre la vergüenza inicial por su tono anterior y la sorpresa no encontraba las palabras. Su interlocutor insistió con extrañeza y algo de inquietud.

-¿Está usted ahí?..  
\- ¡Si! - reaccionando como quien despierta bruscamente de una siesta, la agitada muchacha repitió una y otra vez. - Sí, sí, si, por mí de acuerdo, quiero decir, ¿cuándo sería?  
-¿Qué le parecería dentro de dos días? A las siete de la tarde en el auditorio municipal - le propuso el tipo aquel. -  
\- Tendré que pedir permiso pero creo que sí podré.- Respondió ella añadiendo de un modo mucho más solícito - cuenten conmigo.  
\- Conformes entonces, buenos días, lamento haberla interrumpido.- Se disculpó aquel hombre. -  
\- No, si no ha sido...

 

Amatista continuó hablando algo atropelladamente en un intento por enmendar aquella embarazosa situación, pero ya le habían colgado el teléfono. De todos modos no importaba, a fin de cuentas iba a tener su oportunidad después de todo. Eso le hizo olvidar enseguida sus pocas afortunadas frases del principio, colgó el auricular y comenzó a dar saltos por todo su cuarto.

\- ¡Sí, sí!, - gritaba alborozada - ¡Lo he conseguido!...

 

El caso es que dio tantos saltos por la habitación e incluso sobre la cama que tiró al suelo muchas de las páginas que se había estado afanando por ordenar. Cuando se percató de ello, abrió los ojos como platos y se maldijo por tonta. Pero no podía dejar de sentirse en las nubes, de modo que la tarea de volver a organizar las partituras con sus correspondientes letras no se le hizo ya tan desagradable.

-Bueno, ¡ahora a darlo todo! - Se decía animosamente en tanto volvía a colocarlo todo en orden otra vez.-

 

Al llegar al laboratorio esa tarde se lo dijo a Sandy y a Penélope, ellas se alegraron mucho pero Satory no estaba allí. Amatista preguntó por ella, Sandy le dijo que era su día libre y según el turno de esa semana, también el de Jen. Amatista se encogió de hombros y decidió que ya se lo diría después. 

-¿Tenemos alguna novedad con los cultivos de plancton?- Inquirió Penélope dedicándose ya a lo estrictamente profesional.-  
-Ninguna. Los holoplanctónicos no parecen haber variado en demasía.- Le contestó Sandy añadiendo más esperanzada. – Pero hemos logrado aumentar la producción de fitoplancton en más de un treinta y cinco por ciento.  
-Eso está muy bien.- Terció Amatista.- Podremos producir mucho más oxígeno con menos extensión.  
-Si- Asintió la doctora Winters.- Y nos será de mucha utilidad si algún día podemos emprender el proyecto de terraformación.   
-La variedad que estamos desarrollando se muestra más resistente a los cambios de temperatura y se multiplica con mayor rapidez. Incluso soporta mejor la radiación ultravioleta. - Añadió Sandy.- Eso, de por sí, es un avance significativo.  
-Tengo entendido que incluso puede servir como alimento. ¿Verdad? - Dijo Amatista. -

 

Sus compañeras asintieron. Fue Penélope la que le comentó tras mostrar a su subordinada una página web en su tablet. http://planctonmarino.com/planctonmarino/ 

-Aquí lo especifica con bastante claridad.

Amatista trató de leerlo, pero no pudo al percatarse de que estaba en español.

\- Si Satory estuviera aquí nos lo podría traducir.- Suspiró con algo de fastidio.-  
-No hace falta.- Sonrió la propia doctora Winters que fue quién leyó y tradujo a un tiempo.-El plancton marino cuenta con minerales esenciales como el hierro, calcio, fósforo, yodo, magnesio o el potasio. Además, contiene ácidos grasos omega tres y seis, y un elevado contenido en vitaminas C y E. Su composición también presenta otros compuestos antioxidantes, responsables de neutralizar los radicales libres que dañan nuestras células. (Texto extraído de la web original)  
-Algo he leído sobre el tema, liofilizado y en polvo es muy nutritivo.- Expuso Sandy.- De hecho aquí, en las piscifactorías de la nave se crían los peces y otros animales con el fitoplancton y el zooplancton que se alimenta del anterior. Todo lo que podamos hacer para incrementar su producción será en nuestro beneficio, me refiero a todas las personas a bordo de la nave.

 

Amatista asintió atónita. Sus compañeras eran realmente impresionantes. Inteligentes y emprendedoras. Si se comparaba con ellas y con Satory era una auténtica cabeza hueca. Sin embargo eso, lejos ya de desmoralizarla, la motivaba. Cada vez quería aprender más y ser capaz de ayudar con sus conocimientos a que las investigaciones obtuvieran resultados en pro de toda la gente que vivía allí, en esa enorme roca. Esas ideas infantiles de los retos y de competir con otras personas para superarlas simplemente por ganar se desvanecían de su mente. No era más que una muestra de soberbia estúpida. Y a su pesar debía de admitir que ese era uno de sus peores defectos. Comprendía ahora a Penélope y su afán por conjuntar un buen equipo de investigadoras, que además, fuesen excelentes compañeras. De ese modo obtendrían una sinergia que a buen seguro iba a superar a la suma de sus meras individualidades. Pese a todo, Amatista no podía evitar esa vena de querer demostrar su valía. Menos mal que había bastantes cosas en las que ella destacaba a su vez. Y en referencia a eso, una vez terminada su jornada en el laboratorio y como Leval iba a estar ocupado, les propuso a sus compañeras.

-¿Vamos a tomar algo? Quizás veamos a Satory…

 

Las chicas asintieron, de modo que decidieron pasarse por un céntrico bar, quizás de camino, encontrasen a su compañera. Por su lado, Satory había decidido emplear su día de asueto en dar un largo paseo por la ciudad, ir a un par de tiendas y de ser posible, al cine en la sesión de tarde. 

-Bonito plan - pensó, no sin cierto y resignado pesar – aunque mejor sería de ir acompañada de un chico. – Pero entonces, su deseo fue concedido de una forma inesperada. -

 

Mazoui, tras dormir algo inquieto tenía también el día libre, el papeleo resuelto y ganas de averiguar quién sería esa presencia misteriosa que parecía acecharles a él y a Leval. Se encaminó hacia la ciudad. Pensó en despejarse un poco la cabeza para tratar de tener más aguzado su sentido de la percepción. Caminaba por las calles observando a la gente ir de acá para allá, sintió entonces una presencia familiar al otro lado de una esquina. El muchacho se acercó con cuidado y miró asomándose con cautela, sonrió más relajado al reconocer a Satory que curioseaba unos escaparates, se dirigió hacia ella y le tocó suavemente un hombro con los dedos.

-¡Hola!... ¿Qué tal? - Le susurró algo tímidamente.-

 

La joven estaba tan absorta contemplando los vestidos que se exhibían que ni se percató de la presencia de Mazoui a través del reflejo del cristal. Se giró algo sobresaltada pero al ver al chico le invadió una gran alegría. Parecía que algún genio, como en las películas que veía de pequeña, la había escuchado. Aunque también le dio algo de vergüenza, no podía olvidarse de que él había salido con Sandy y de que se había acostado con ella y según lo que su compañera había dejado caer debía de ser todo un....Aun así sonrió y dijo muy tranquila.

\- Hola Mazoui. ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? - Le preguntó a modo de saludo cordial. -  
\- Estoy de permiso hoy,- le explicó él ahora de igual modo añadiendo. -Tenía ganas de dar un paseo por la ciudad, hacía mucho que no podía despejarme de tanto papeleo. ¿Qué haces tú?  
\- Yo también tengo el día libre. Me sucede como a ti en eso, hacía mucho que quería salir a darme una vuelta y quitarme de la cabeza tanta fórmula y tanto experimento. Parecía un ordenador en vez de una mujer.- Respondió ella dándole mucho énfasis a aquella última palabra, quizás así él se fijara en eso. -  
\- Te entiendo, ahora más que un piloto me he convertido en un oficinista, pero tampoco está tan mal, ya estaba harto de tanto sobresalto.- Convino afablemente Mazoui, sin por supuesto, caer en la cuenta de ello. -  
\- Yo creía que adorabais el riesgo y la acción. - Comentó ella que realmente lo pensaba, dado que ese muchacho como su primo eran individuos fuera de lo normal. –Siendo militares…

 

Pero su interlocutor realmente le sorprendió con su respuesta cuando de forma reflexiva le confesó.

-La verdad, yo siempre he sido muy tranquilo. No me gusta el alboroto. Ser piloto me apasionaba desde niño pero más que nada por poder volar y conocer nuevos horizontes, surcar el cielo a toda velocidad y eso. Pero no para estar luchando a vida o muerte ahí fuera. Y menos aún para perder a mis compañeros. – Se lamentó de esto último con una expresión triste. –  
-Lo siento. No pretendía ofenderte. ¡Qué tonta soy! – Replicó ella casi sin saber que más decir.- 

 

Desde luego, la pobre chica pensó que se las pintaba sola estropeando así una ocasión como esa. Ahora se sentía como una idiota. Afortunadamente el muchacho le sonrió enseguida para negar con la cabeza.

-¡No!, por favor, no me has ofendido en absoluto. Es que es normal que pienses eso de nosotros. Estamos continuamente metidos en líos. Si no se trata de una batalla es otra cosa. Pero créeme cuando te digo que tanto mi primo Leval como yo estamos muy contentos si tenemos días libres y podemos descansar lejos del bullicio. Y si puede ser, pasar algún rato agradable con nuestros amigos. Eso es lo mejor.

 

Satory le escuchaba con sumo interés y sintiéndose más esperanzada. Dudaba en proponérselo, estaba algo nerviosa y no dejaba de darle vergüenza, pero al fin se decidió. Y entre conocidos y diríase que incluso ¿y por qué no?, amigos. Como acababa de decir el chico, tampoco era una cosa que pudiera considerarse demasiado extraña.

-¿Quieres acompañarme? - Le preguntó tímidamente. - Bueno, eso si no tienes planes...voy a ir al cine después de mirar algunos vestidos. Quizá te aburras, si quieres podríamos quedar luego.

 

La pobre muchacha se ruborizaba mientras hablaba, dándose cuenta de que se estaba liando por momentos, pero por suerte para ella su contertulio no se percataba de eso o no le daba importancia. 

\- No, ¡qué va! te acompaño, no tengo nada que hacer, y como ya te he dicho eso es lo que más me gusta. - Sonrió animadamente él. – Pasar una tarde tranquila.

 

Satory con una amplia sonrisa de alegría y alivio entró a la tienda, Mazoui fue con ella. La muchacha escogió un par de vestidos, uno de calle y otro de noche muy bonito. Se probó ambos y no sabía por cual decidirse, de modo que solicitó la opinión de su acompañante.

-¡Tiene gracia! ,- exclamó ella con ironía e incluso parecía que divertida. - Soy la hija del hombre más rico de la Tierra, pero mi sueldo como investigadora no me da para comprarme los dos vestidos. Desde que era niña mi padre siempre me ha comprado todo lo que he querido. Ahora sé lo que les ocurre a las personas que no tienen tanto dinero. Estoy experimentando eso que los economistas llaman el Coste de Oportunidad.  
\- Tú padre es un buen hombre,- dijo Mazoui. - Le conocí cuando nos propusieron embarcarnos, tuvo que ser muy duro para él separarse de ti.  
\- Sí y para mí también separarme de él. Mi padre siempre ha procurado estar a mi lado y complacerme hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Ha tenido que criarme él sólo. - Recordó ella con nostalgia y cariño a la par que algo de humor al añadir. – Bueno, él junto a institutrices, doncellas, nanees y decenas de personal del servicio con un montón de guardaespaldas.  
-¿Y tu madre? - Le preguntó Mazoui para no ser descortés, pero también por curiosidad. -  
\- Mi madre - musitó Satory que ahora miraba el traje de noche acariciándolo con suavidad en tanto decaía algo su tono, convirtiéndose éste en una tenue voz queda. - Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña. Realmente no la conocí. La verdad es que no me acuerdo de nada, lo que conservo en mi memoria es por las fotos y las películas que mi padre me ha enseñado. Pese a todo el dinero que pueda tener, lo cambiaría todo por haberla conocido y pasar algunos momentos con ella.  
\- Lo siento. No debí preguntar.- Se disculpó el muchacho que se sintió mal por haber metido la pata de esa manera -...  
\- No es culpa tuya, tú no podías saberlo.- Le animó Satory que cambió de tema y jovialmente, volvió a preguntarle al chico por los vestidos. - ¿Cuál crees que me sentará mejor? - Le mostró ambos, cada uno en una mano. -  
\- Yo...- repuso Mazoui algo envarado, confesando no sin rubor. - No lo sé, yo no entiendo de estas cosas, no quisiera aconsejarte mal.  
\- Dame tu sincera opinión,- le pidió Satory que le observaba con deleite.- Eso es lo importante.

 

A decir verdad, ese chico no aparentaba para nada la imagen que ella se había forjado después de escuchar a Sandy. Tal vez sería una fiera para otras cosas, pero ahora sólo daba la impresión de ser un muchacho casi tan tímido como ella misma. Desde luego se creía lo que le había dicho en cuanto a sus gustos acerca de la tranquilidad. De modo que más distendida por ello le insistió con más desparpajo. 

– Vamos mayor, para esto no hay que entender mucho de estrategia militar...  
\- Quizá ese de la derecha.- Se decidió su interlocutor señalando el traje de noche que tenía la muchacha en su mano izquierda. – Es muy elegante.  
\- A mí también me gusta mucho,- convino Satory contenta de coincidir, aunque objetando enseguida. - Pero lo malo que tiene es que no me lo puedo poner en demasiadas ocasiones. Quizá deba comprarme el otro.  
\- Yo que tú compraría el vestido que más te gustase, sin pensar en nada más.- Le aconsejó Mazoui, esta vez con más seguridad. -  
\- Tienes razón. Creo que me compraré el de fiesta,- decidió ella animada por el consejo. - Además, el día del aniversario no está ya lejos y será la ocasión perfecta para estrenarlo.

 

Su interlocutor sonrió asintiendo con aprobación y la joven se decidió por el traje de noche. Después se dirigieron hacia un cine cercano donde ponían una reposición de una película algo antigua, pero que era muy buena. Satory fue a pagar pero mirando su cartera comprobó con horror que se había quedado sin blanca. Tampoco se había traído su tarjeta. ¡Desde luego era única en cuestión de despistes! No obstante el muchacho, de modo muy cortés, se adelantó a ella y pagó las entradas.

\- Muchas gracias,- le dijo la chica visiblemente apurada, aunque también encantada de que hubiera tenido ese detalle. - Te lo devolveré cuando llegue a casa.  
-¡Nada de eso, invito yo! - le respondió jovialmente él. – 

 

La muchacha sonrió y su rostro resplandeció, ¡el chico que le gustaba acababa de invitarla literalmente al cine! Eso podría considerarse en cierto modo una cita. Sin pensar se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso a su acompañante en la mejilla.

-¡Oh, qué tonta!,- balbuceó de inmediato, colorada por no poder reprimirse. - Perdona...  
-¿Por qué?...- quiso saber él. – Se produjo un silencio algo molesto que Mazoui enseguida concluyó con otra sonrisa divertida. - ¡Venga, vamos a entrar! No me gustaría llegar con la peli empezada.

 

Satory aceptó rápidamente, la verdad es que ambos lo pasaron muy bien. Después del cine se tomaron otro de sus cafés.

-¿Sabes? ¡Me encantan estas películas tan románticas! – Suspiró ella, haciendo alusión al film que acababan de ver. –  
-Bueno, si hubiesen puesto algunos tiros y un par de peleas no habría estado mal. – Rio él –  
-Claro – convino ella mirándole atónita. – Supongo que los chicos no pensáis igual que nosotras en estas cosas.  
-¡Es una broma! – Sonrió ahora el muchacho que, con tintes joviales pasó a describir. – Si te hubieses venido con mi subalterna, la alférez Hunter, seguro que eso si le habría encantado.  
-¿Quién? – Le inquirió la chica con visible sorpresa. –

 

Mazoui le contó que era una joven oficial recién trasladada a la que conocía de su destino anterior. La pobre muchacha no pudo evitar pensar que su contertulio ya tenía otro interés amoroso. Desde luego esa velada había sido demasiado buena para ser verdad. Aunque para su alivio el chico enseguida comentó de forma muy natural.

 

-Es una chica mona, pero demasiado lanzada. No me la imagino ni saliendo con alguno de esos chavales de la base. No en serio, desde luego.  
-Pero no sé si vuestros superiores aprobarán que los oficiales salgan como pareja. – Comentó Satory con patente curiosidad por saberlo –  
-En cuanto a eso creo que la política es, no te hagas notar y no te preguntaremos. – Le desveló él que agregó para mayor tranquilidad de la muchacha. – Desde luego yo no saldría con una compañera de armas. No creo que sea buena idea.  
-El amor a veces nos hace tener malas ideas. – Opuso Satory con cierto tono de ironía que su interlocutor no pareció detectar, aunque aliviada por esas palabras de él. –  
-Sí, es cierto, como ya te dije, ahora solo quiero tranquilidad. No me van las chicas de acción. Por ejemplo. A mí me gustan mucho el tipo de películas como la que hemos visto. Es bonito ver el interior de las personas, sobre todo cuando se trata de estos temas. Y como te dije antes ya he tenido bastantes peleas y disparos para toda mi vida. Querría tener la fortuna de encontrar una persona más dulce y calmada, que me diese serenidad. - Remachó casi con un suspiro, mirando distraídamente ahora hacia la calle.- Eso sí que es algo complicado…

 

Ahora Satory sí que le escuchaba muy atentamente y sonreía. Aquel chico le abría su corazón, al menos una parte y de la forma más natural. Quizás es que la consideraba una buena amiga. Eso sin embargo tenía sus contras. La principal que, si la veía así, no pensaría en ella de otra manera. Pero al menos era algo. Fue entonces cuando su interlocutor quiso saber, haciendo que ella se ruborizase por entero.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué buscarías en una relación?  
-¿Yo? – Replicó la chica apuntándose a sí misma con un dedo.- Bueno, pues algo parecido, supongo. A alguien a quién le importase de veras y quisiera estar a mi lado para lo bueno y para lo malo. Y que me quisiera por cómo soy, no por mi apellido ni mi currículo.   
-Bueno – suspiró ahora él sentenciando con un tono algo ambiguo. – Espero que los dos tengamos suerte.

 

Ella le miró de forma inquisitiva por detrás de sus gafas. Y al ver que el chico se percataba de eso enseguida sonrió de forma algo tonta mirando su reloj.

-¡Uy! ¡Qué tarde se ha hecho! Y mañana tengo turno de laboratorio a las nueve horas.  
-Te acompaño.- Dijo amablemente el chico tras pagar. –

Satory aceptó agradecida y los dos se pusieron en marcha. 

-La próxima vez tengo que invitarte yo. – Afirmó ella casi sin darse cuenta.-

 

Aunque enseguida se llevó las manos a la boca. Estaba tan distendida que eso le había salido sin pensar. ¿Y si él se lo tomaba de otra manera? No obstante, para alivio de la muchacha aquel joven sonrió replicando con la misma naturalidad.

-Descuida. La próxima vez los cafés y los pasteles corren de tu cuenta. Si es que te acuerdas de traerte la tarjeta de crédito, ¡ja, ja!

 

Ella asintió riendo además con visible contento. Ambos lo hicieron de esa ocurrencia. Fueron caminando de regreso y durante la vuelta prosiguieron la conversación.

-Hoy me he divertido mucho – le confesó él para agrado de la joven, sobre todo cuando agregó. - No tengo la oportunidad de poder salir con alguien que comparta tantos de mis gustos.

 

A la pobre chica la cabeza le dio vueltas cuando le escuchó mencionar la palabra salir. Aunque serenándose un poco quiso pensar que el chico no había usado ese término en el sentido de una relación más profunda. De todas maneras. ¡A qué analizar eso tanto! ¡Lo había dicho y ya está! De modo que con una cálida sonrisa, ella convino.

-A mí me sucede igual. No es nada fácil con la vida tan ajetreada que llevamos tener unos momentos como estos. Ojalá pudiéramos hacerlo más a menudo. - Suspiró casi sin pretenderlo.-

 

Aunque al darse cuenta se puso colorada. Le había sucedido otra vez y ya estaba tentando mucho a la suerte. ¿Cómo iría a interpretarlo él?

-Si- convino el muchacho de forma desenfadada afirmando. - Espero que podamos, es estupendo tener buenos amigos con los que pasar tardes tan agradables. Y ya te he dicho que a la próxima no te libras de pagar, ja, ja…

 

La muchacha sonrió, aunque ahora débilmente, ya tuvo que decirlo, “amigos”. Aunque estaba claro, mejor no engañarse, de todas formas al menos así podrían estar juntos. De momento solamente eso ya sería maravilloso. Quizás algún día. ¿Quién sabe? Satory estaba pensando en esto cuando llegaron al bloque de apartamentos donde vivía. Al llegar, cuando entraba en el piso, e iba a despedirse del muchacho se escuchó el teléfono. Ella lo atendió inmediatamente y escuchó a una impacientada Amatista. Mientras Mazoui permanecía aguardando educadamente de pie en la puerta.

-¡Ya era hora de que llegases! ¿Dónde te habías metido, chica?, bueno no importa,- ahora su voz se tornó entusiasta al explicar. -Me han llamado del comité de festejos ¡Tachan! Escucharon la maqueta que grabé. Me han pedido que cante, pero antes, ¡y eso es lo mejor! , quieren que les haga una demostración pasado mañana. ¡Ya se lo he dicho a Sandy y a Penélope! Hemos estado tomando algo y me han escuchado cantar. ¡Me dijeron que les ha encantado! Me faltabais tú y Jen, a ti me ha costado encontrarte, y con ella aun no he tenido suerte. ¡Cómo sois las dos, no sé dónde os metéis! Voy a llamar a Leval ahora mismo para que se lo diga a Mazoui, ¡como a alguno se le ocurra faltar lo mato! Bueno, no te entretengo más. Hasta luego....- colgó mientras Satory musitaba un azorado hasta luego que quedó incompleto. -  
\- Adiós - remachó la atónita muchacha colgando el teléfono ante la mirada divertida de Mazoui. -Era Amatista,- le contó lo que le había dicho añadiendo todavía perpleja. - Quiere decíroslo a vosotros. Estaba tan contenta que no me ha dejado hablar.  
\- Ya lo veo,- sonrió el chico añadiendo como despedida. - Bueno, lo he pasado muy bien, de veras gracias por la velada - miró su reloj y añadió no sin pesar. - Pero mañana tengo servicio temprano, debo irme.  
\- Claro, muchas gracias por acompañarme a casa y por la invitación, yo también me he divertido mucho.- Se apresuró a contestar ella. -  
\- Ha sido un placer.- Afirmó el muchacho que saludó con la mano y se fue, Satory cerró la puerta esperando unos instantes después de que él se hubo marchado. -  
-¡Ay!- pensó ella muy contenta - Bueno, ¿quién sabe? A ver si es cierto lo que ha dicho, quizá podamos salir alguna otra vez. Ha sido una suerte encontrarle, ¿será cosa del destino?,- rio alborozada como una chiquilla, mientras bailoteaba superponiéndose su vestido nuevo. -

 

Horas antes de aquella parrafada telefónica que diese a su amiga, Amatista y sus otras compañeras habían llegado al bar. No vieron a Satory, así que decidieron tomarse algo allí. Escuchaban música y algunas canciones. Había un karaoke en una esquina. Sandy lo vio y le propuso repentinamente a su compañera.

-¿Por qué no cantas algo? Así te podríamos dar nuestra opinión.  
\- No sé, no me apetece mucho cantar en el karaoke - se resistió Amatista. -  
\- Venga, ¡anímate!- le pidió también Penélope. - Tú antes eras cantante según tengo entendido ¿no?..  
\- Si, bueno, sí que lo era, pero con mis amigas y en grupo.- Objetó la muchacha. -  
-¡Vamos mujer, no seas tan miedosa! - la picó Sandy asegurando de inmediato. - Seguro que lo harás bien, así practicas para cuando debas cantar en el festival.  
\- Está bien,- sonrió Amatista que, armándose de valor, se dirigió hasta allí. -

 

Sus amigas tenían razón, aquello era un buen ensayo de cara a su compromiso de pasado mañana. Con dos largas zancadas se plantó en el estrado del karaoke. En cuanto llegó se dirigió al encargado de seleccionar la música y le susurró.

-¿Tienen alguna de las Justices?  
\- Sí, creo que sí, señorita - le dijo el tipo, que era de mediana edad, regordete, no demasiado alto de pelo castaño y con un ridículo bigotillo adornando su labio superior, afirmando de memoria. - Tenemos dos discos de ese grupo.

 

Le mostró los títulos a Amatista que, encantada, reconoció muchas de las que ella cantaba. También pudo encontrar alguna en las que actuaba su primo Granate como solista, eso ensombreció un poco su gesto, pero enseguida se obligó a animarse. Aquel encantador muchacho seguramente le diría que debía tratar de ser feliz y que motivos tenía para ello. De modo que silenciosamente le dedicó las canciones que iba a interpretar. Eligió una y puso la música. Al cabo de unos instantes comenzó a cantar y lo hizo tan bien que arrancó muchísimos aplausos. Ni tan siquiera tenía que mirar en la pantalla luminosa la letra de las canciones. Y lo más increíble de todo para los allí reunidos es que su grado de coincidencia con la canción del intérprete original era del ¡ciento por ciento! Desde luego habría ganado sin lugar a dudas de ser aquello un concurso de karaoke. Sus compañeras tampoco no salían de su asombro por la pasión y la fuerza con las que interpretaba. Se quedaron absortas escuchándola muy atentas. No había ningún asistente a ese local que no estuviera pendiente de ella. Algunos incluso, siendo oficiales de la nave, destinados con Leval, creyeron reconocerla por haberla visto junto a él. Le pidieron al dueño que grabase esa actuación, cosa que éste ya estaba haciendo. Se solían grabar las actuaciones de todos los participantes y estas pasaban a engrosar la vídeoteca del local si eran buenas y los cantantes daban su permiso. Ajena a eso Amatista recordaba tanto a sus amigas y compañeras del grupo y las cosas que habían compartido, todo eso se mezclaba con la nostalgia y el deseo de volver a verlas. Después repitió con otra nueva canción a petición de la mayoría de los asistentes, pero ésta vez una que había compuesto ella misma durante su estancia en el hospital. Pensando sólo en Leval, en lo difícil pero maravilloso que había sido obtener por fin su amor y en todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Hizo en verdad una de las mejores actuaciones de su vida. Todos los sentimientos que hubo de mantener enterrados durante años era como si aflorasen ahora. Pero hubo algunos que protestaron. Sobre todo un tipo, que desde la distancia gritó.

-¡Eh! no vale poner un play-Back. No era la chica la que cantaba, eran las Justices.

 

El encargado se apresuró a negarlo enseguida, no sin una indignación a duras penas contenida.

-¡No es verdad! Aquí no hay play-back, es un karaoke. Era ella la que cantaba.  
\- No me lo creo - repuso desconfiadamente el individuo, añadiendo con total razón. - ¡Además, si lo sabré yo! que tengo ese holodisco y esa era la voz de Amatista Lassart, una componente del grupo. Aunque esa última canción no me suena - reconoció visiblemente intrigado. -  
\- Creo que tienen razón los dos - reconoció la artífice de aquella polémica que desveló la incógnita con gesto divertido. - Era una de las Justices la que cantaba y aquí estaba cantando yo. Me llamo Amatista Lassart y formo parte del grupo.

 

El sorprendido tipo se acercó y pudo ver a la joven de cerca. Hasta ahora, entre las luces de los focos que la dejaban a medio iluminar y la distancia, no la había reconocido. Se quedó pasmado en tanto exclamaba.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Es Increíble! ¡Estás en esta nave! ¿Me das tu autógrafo, por favor? ¡Soy un gran fan vuestro! - Le pidió sacando un lumiboli y una hoja de papel plastificado de ningún sitio en particular y con sorprendente presteza sin dejar de repetir. – ¡No me lo puedo creer!  
\- Cla. Claro,- asintió Amatista sorprendida y visiblemente descolocada.-

 

Ya no recordaba apenas lo que era eso de firmar autógrafos. Entonces el dueño del local le comentó. 

-¿Me permitiría poner estas canciones? A la gente le va a encantar...  
\- Si, como no. Será un honor para mí. - Pudo responder la muchacha más concentrada mientras en completar la firma. – Con mucho gusto.

 

Entonces varios chicos y chicas que se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía, le pidieron lo mismo. Ella asistía a aquello incrédula. Al final acabó agotada y entre Sandy y Penélope a modo de improvisadas guardaespaldas, la ayudaron a salir de un "mare magnum" de fans que la habían reconocido también. Una vez fuera del bar y lejos de ellos, Sandy tomó la palabra y le dijo en tono de broma.

-¡Pues chica!, si te pasa esto practicando en un karaoke, ¿qué ocurrirá cuando comiences a cantar de verdad?  
\- No sabía que fueras una celebridad.- Recalcó Penélope con divertido sarcasmo sin poder evitar preguntar. - ¿Cómo te dio por dejar de cantar y embarcarte en esta nave, dejando de lado la fama y el glamour?..  
\- Pues al principio por una razón, sólo una...- sonrió enigmáticamente Amatista. -  
-¿Y cuál es?,- le inquirió Sandy también con patente curiosidad. -  
\- Bueno, debe de estar en su base ahora mismo. ¡Supongo que mañana tendrá tiempo de salir conmigo! - Rio ella dejándolas atónitas, y de camino a sus casas, les explicó por qué se embarcó siguiendo a Leval y recordó todas sus peripecias. – Ojalá que pueda escuchar alguna de estas canciones…

 

Ambas comprendieron enseguida, era la clase de razón por la que merecía la pena dejar de lado la fama y todo eso. La muchacha lo corroboró cuando afirmó con satisfacción.

\- De todas formas, no cambio mi vida de ahora por eso, pese a todas las pruebas y los malos momentos que hemos tenido no me arrepiento de haber emprendido este viaje. Porque también hemos tenido buenos momentos y aunque allí dejé a mis padres y a unas magníficas amigas. Aquí he conseguido encontrar otras nuevas, personas maravillosas con las que convivir y que me están guiando en mi verdadera vocación. Pero sobre todo, conectar por fin de verdad con hombre que quiero.

 

Sandy y Penelope asintieron con una amplia sonrisa y las tres se volvieron a sus apartamentos, al día siguiente había que trabajar. Caminaron sin prisa por la avenida principal de la zona civil de la nave. Cruzando por aquel gran parque central. Allí, numerosas personas paseaban, charlaban o se sentaban en los bancos. Incluso un grupo de niños, de los que se habían embarcado junto a sus padres, jugaban por allí.

-A veces, cuando vengo aquí y veo esto, pienso por un momento que estamos en casa.- Suspiró Penélope.-  
-Si. Me sucede lo mismo.- Convino Amatista.-

 

La joven observaba divertida como aquellos pilluelos se perseguían unos a otros, no deberían tener más de siete u ocho años y reían en tanto sus padres les llamaban.

-Si lo vais a mirar, ya estamos en casa. - Afirmó Sandy quien, de un modo más filosófico e incluso entristecido, comentó.- Lo sé por experiencia. Cuando vas a un lugar nuevo lo que importa es que te sientas en él como si fuese tu hogar…  
\- Creo que entre todos hemos conseguido crear un hogar aquí.- Afirmó Amatista con más ánimo, haciendo que sus dos compañeras sonrieran asintiendo al fin.- Uno al que sentimos que pertenecemos.

 

Y al poco rato se despidieron tomando cada una rumbo hacia sus respectivos apartamentos…

-Bueno cariño.- Suspiraba la francesa pensando en su novio, en tanto llegaba ya a su bloque de pisos.- Espero que mañana pueda contarte lo bien que lo he pasado hoy…

 

Y hablando de Leval, durante todo el día se había estado preguntando al igual que su primo quién sería esa presencia que a Mazoui le resultaba tan familiar. Él, por más que se afanaba, no sentía esa aura, que según su amigo era tan potente. Sus disquisiciones se interrumpieron cuando un par de compañeros suyos entraron en su turno y le dijeron.

-¡Oye Malden, tienes que escuchar esto! Te va a encantar…  
-¿El qué?- quiso saber él. -

 

Por toda respuesta Peter, uno de sus compañeros que precisamente estuvo en ese karaoke, le sintonizó en la banda de entretenimiento. Allí se repetía la actuación de Amatista que el dueño del establecimiento había aireado de inmediato por el hilo musical de la nave, sobre todo, más que para animar a la gente, para publicitar su local en cuanto supo quién era ella. Ahora, por el hilo musical del puente podía escucharse a la joven cantar…

 

Déjame ser la primera en decir  
¿No fue siempre así?  
Pero no hay otra forma de averiguar  
Lo que necesito saber

No es que no piense que te preocupas  
Es que no lo has dicho  
Eso me hace suponer día y noche  
Poniendo visiones en mi cabeza

No me dejes ser la última  
¿Si pensaras en dejarme me lo dirías?  
No me dejes ser la última  
¿Si la verdad me hiriese me mentirías?  
No te lo guardes para ti por protegerme  
Dímelo ahora

No me dejes ser la última  
Si algo que quieras decirme  
No me dejes ser la última  
Como si nunca fueras a dejarme ir  
Cariño, todo lo que te pido es  
No me dejes ser la última en saberlo

Sabes como todos los amigos hablarán  
Un secreto es duro de guardar  
Pero esta chica que ella dice estás viendo  
Seguro que suena un montón a mí

Aun así no es para mí el decir  
Si lo que he oído es verdad  
Y no me permitiré creer ni una palabra  
Hasta que lo oiga de ti

 

No me dejes ser la última  
¿Si pensaras en dejarme me lo dirías?  
No me dejes ser la última  
¿Si la verdad me hiriese me mentirías?  
No te lo guardes para ti por protegerme  
Dímelo ahora

No me dejes ser la última  
Si hay algo que quieras decirme  
No me dejes ser la última  
Como que nunca me dejarás ir, no me dejes ir.  
Cariño, todo lo que te pido  
No me dejes ser la última en saberlo.

No me dejes ser la última  
Si hay algo que quieras decirme  
No me dejes ser la última  
Como que nunca me dejarás ir, no me dejes ir.  
Cariño, todo lo que te pido  
No me dejes ser la última en saberlo.

No me dejes ser la última  
¿Si pensaras en dejarme me lo dirías?  
No me dejes ser la última  
¿Si la verdad me hiriese me mentirías?  
No te lo guardes para ti por protegerme  
Dímelo ahora

No me dejes ser la última…

(The last to know, Celine Dion, crédito al autor)

\- Creo que esa chica es tu novia - dijo su otro compañero de nombre Jerry, que agregó con admiración. - ¡Además de ser preciosa canta de maravilla, te felicito!  
\- Es verdad. ¡Es estupenda! - Admitió sonrientemente él, mientras se deleitaba escuchándola orgulloso. – Realmente lo es…

 

Lo mismo pensó el resto de sus compañeros que, por un momento, se relajaron dejando de lado sus monótonas ocupaciones para escuchar aquella hermosa canción.

\- Esa chica tendrá mucho éxito, se nota que canta con el corazón. - Opinó una teniente de transmisiones que se sentaba a la izquierda de Leval -  
-¿En quién estará pensando? -Se preguntó divertido y en voz alta otro oficial de nombre John, remachando.- Seguro que en algún atractivo teniente que todos conocemos…

 

Lo cierto es que ese muchacho era uno de los más allegados compañeros del aludido en el puesto, conocía a Leval y le había visto en alguna ocasión con Amatista. E hizo que éste se sonrojara visiblemente entre las divertidas risas de los demás. 

\- Espero que actúe en la fiesta de la celebración.- Deseó un joven alférez.-  
-Si.- Convino Peter afirmando con admiración.- Además, ¡es una de las Justices nada menos! Recuerdo haber ido a algunos de sus conciertos cuando estaba en la Tierra.  
\- A mí también me encantaban.- Admitió esa joven teniente que se llamaba María afirmando no sin nostalgia.- Sobre todo Kerria, cuando cantaba en español alguna de las canciones. 

 

Leval sonrió lleno de orgullo y nostalgia, pero no le iba a decir a su compañera que esa mencionada artista era su propia hermana pequeña. Se calló al igual que el resto. De hecho todos guardaron unos momentos de silencio en tanto terminaba la canción. Los dedicaron a recordar la belleza de su mundo y a sus seres queridos y demás allegados que allí quedaron. Parecía ahora que, escuchando la música y la letra, no podían evitar pensar en aquel deseo de protegerles a toda costa, incluso desde la distancia…

-Preciosa canción.- Alabó el oficial al mando, el comandante Murphy para retornar enseguida al protocolo militar ordenando.- Anden, ahora vuelvan a sus quehaceres. 

 

Todos obedecieron. Cuando por fin acabó la jornada y el chico volvió a su cuarto, se tumbó sobre su litera con las manos tras la nuca y se dispuso a descansar, pero la luz de su contestador parpadeaba, tenía en él un mensaje de Amatista. Lo escuchó y le hizo sonreír divertido por primera vez en todo el día. Era muy refrescante la forma tan atropellada que tenía ella de decirle que actuaría en el auditorio pasado mañana. Como ya era tarde, Leval decidió llamarla al día siguiente, pensando que, de seguro, tendría mucho éxito visto, o mejor dicho oído, el talento que tenía. La verdad, el puente de mando al completo, incluido el oficial al mando, había estado escuchado embelesado aquellas canciones. Incluso las habían grabado y ahora Leval las reproducía una y otra vez, tumbado en su litera. La fuerza de aquellas tonadas, en especial de la última canción le había llegado al corazón. Ahora podía comenzar a entender muchas cosas. Recordaba hacía años ya, cuando Amatista, su propia hermana Kerria y sus primas Katherine e Idina junto con Granate, formaron el grupo. Siempre que tenía ocasión su entonces insistente vecinita le pedía que fuera a verles ensayar, y cada vez que él podía ir la chica cuando cantaba parecía dirigirse a él. Y lo hacía con una energía que el atónito joven no creía normal para un mero ensayo. ¡Ahora lo comprendía! Leval movió la cabeza, ¡qué estúpido había sido! No podía creer que esa muchacha tuviera esa gran fuerza interior, esa pasión y que la volcara en aquellas maravillosas canciones solamente para dedicárselas a él. Aquella sin duda fue su primera declaración de amor. La pobre tendría que haber sufrido mucho cuando la había ignorado una y otra vez absorto en sus propias meditaciones e intereses. Pero eso ya era el pasado. Ahora se aseguraría de estar junto a ella y corresponderla como merecía. La muchacha no se iba a arrepentir de haber mantenido su fe en él.

\- Tienes un gran don, Amatista, como mi hermana Ky, las primas Idina y Kathy y como lo tuvo también el primo Granate. Alegras el corazón de las personas con tus canciones.- Pensaba el muchacho con una sonrisa. – Te prometo que allí estaré junto a ti cuando actúes, cariño. Eso te lo puedo asegurar. No me lo perdería por nada.- 

 

Y así finalmente el sueño le venció. Al día siguiente tocaba afrontar otra dura jornada de trabajo.

 

Entre tanto, el misterioso individuo se había refugiado en el gran parque central. Estaba encaramado sobre un alto y frondoso árbol, cerca del lago. A esas horas nadie paseaba por allí, sacó una especie de larga flauta y tocó una bella y cíclica tonada. Aguardaba a poder cumplir su misión, localizar a sus objetivos y abordarles. Si ellos no podían hacer nada, nadie lo conseguiría. Decidió no pensar más en ello y siguió tocando esa dulce melodía que inundó el bosque con el murmullo de sus tonos. Sin embargo al cabo de un rato oyó una hermosa balada que atrajo por completo su atención, haciéndole dejar de tocar. Por el hilo musical que existía en un lugar cercano al parque sonaba una voz de mujer realmente hermosa que cantaba con mucho sentimiento, esperanza y amor. Eso era fácil de percibir para él y el alma de este extraño personaje se llenó de alegría y esperanza. 

-Esa no es una voz común.- Se dijo no sin perplejidad. – Tiene mucha energía y pasión contenida…es algo que va más allá de una mera canción. Es justo lo que necesitaba,

 

Aquella era una noticia inesperada pero muy positiva que podría hacer por él y su misión incluso más que sus primeros objetivos. Ya no tocó más, se limitó a disfrutar, al igual que el resto de los oyentes, de esos temas cantados con el corazón. La nave mientras tanto, proseguía su errante viaje a través del espacio encaminándose hacia la cercanía de un nuevo mundo desconocido, aun con los ecos resonantes de las canciones de Amatista que, a la velocidad de la luz, se alejaban propagando su particular y bella declaración de amor por todo el Cosmos.


	28. El concierto de Amatista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momentos de celebración y una insólita petición de ayuda de un viejo conocido.

El día siguiente pasó sin nada especial que reseñar, sólo la mayor proximidad al planeta del que se había descubierto que partiese aquella extraña nube. Se prepararon un par de sondas para hacer un reconocimiento orbital. Estas tomaron algunos datos interesantes. Entre tanto Amatista, antes de comenzar la jornada laboral, le pidió permiso a Penélope.

-¿Permiso, para qué?- Quiso saber su jefa. –  
-Me gustaría dar unos últimos retoques y ensayar algo antes del concierto. Si es que no estamos con mucho trabajo. - Le explicó tímidamente la muchacha. -

 

Penélope no pudo evitar sonreír de forma fugaz. Y es que con la favorable coyuntura de un trabajo adelantado, unido al evidente interés general para la moral de la nave, naturalmente se lo dio. Así le respondió.

-La única condición que te pongo es que te asegures de que los del equipo de laboratorio tendremos las mejores localidades. Si cantas como en el karaoke no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.  
-¡Te lo aseguro! – Exclamó la chica con una radiante sonrisa. Incluso abrazó a su jefa que se tuvo que reír entre sorprendida y divertida al escuchar a su subalterna exclamar. – ¡Os dedicaré unas cuantas a vosotras!…

 

En cuanto llegó a su apartamento se puso manos a la obra. Al poco rato su novio la llamó por video teléfono para decirle que tampoco faltaría, amén de elogiarla por la magnífica interpretación en el karaoke que iba camino de ser número uno en audiciones. De hecho el joven le comentó.

-Ahora estoy de servicio. Me hubiera gustado quedar contigo.- Se lamentó él que estaba sentado en la sala de oficiales, con su uniforme de pilotar.- Pero hoy teníamos ejercicios de prácticas.  
-No te preocupes. Lo comprendo.- Sonrió ella.- Tampoco yo he parado…  
-Escuche tus canciones varias veces cuando llegué a mi cuarto. Cada vez me sonaban mejor. No sé cómo no pude darme cuenta antes de lo hermosas que son…cómo que tú.- Afirmó su novio mirándola con intensidad a la par que sonreía.-  
-Gracias.- Pudo decir la chica con visible rubor.- Muchas gracias…

 

De hecho Amatista notaba hasta el calor en sus mejillas. Debía de estar realmente colorada, no se esperaba semejantes cumplidos. Se llevó las manos a la cara y sonrió, sobre todo cuando su interlocutor agregó.

-Casi me dan ganas de que no actúes para no tener que compartirte con nadie.- Afirmó él devolviendo esa sonrisa y agregando con humor.- A este paso me voy a volver muy celoso.  
-¡Por favor!- Le pidió ella realmente cohibida ahora por semejante confesión.- Vas a hacer que me ponga muy nerviosa.  
-No te preocupes. Saldrás a actuar y lo harás muy bien. Lo cierto es que estoy deseando verte. Y mis compañeros de dotación también. Ayer estuvimos escuchándote en el puente de mando.- Le desveló.- A todos les encantó. Incluso al capitán.  
-¡Qué vergüenza!- Pudo replicar la chica que se sonreía de forma algo tonta.- Eso solo era una canción en el karaoke. No una actuación en serio.   
-Fue algo maravilloso.- Afirmó el chico más en serio cuando sentenció.- Tú cantas estupendamente bien, con pasión y con sentimiento. Pero lo mejor de todo es que transmites ilusión y esperanza. Y necesitamos a alguien así. Las personas a bordo quieren olvidarse de que están en medio del universo sin saber a dónde ir, desean creer en algo que les de valor y les alegre la vida. Y tú puedes hacer mucho en ese aspecto. – Y el chico se detuvo incluso con el semblante emocionado, le costó añadir ahora con tono más entrecortado.- En el puente pude ver a compañeros sonreír felices, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, al escucharte. Algunos no lo hacían desde que perdieron a algunos de sus amigos y camaradas en aquel ataque donde nuestro primo Granate murió.   
-¡Para por favor! Me vas a hacer llorar.- Fue capaz de sollozar la chica.- No, no soy tan importante ni tan maravillosa. Al contrario. Tengo mucho carácter y he sido muy egoísta. No merezco que nadie diga esas cosas de mí. Es más, a veces, cuando estoy sola, pienso que sigo siendo esa niña que revoloteaba a tu alrededor, llena de inseguridad y de tonterías…

 

Leval sonrió ahora, y continuó observándola en silencio durante unos instantes para rebatir con suavidad.

-Has madurado mucho. Ahora esa niña se ha hecho una mujer. Una de la que me he enamorado al fin. Solo deseo que podamos estar juntos y superar esta prueba y que, un día, logremos retornar a casa con nuestras familias.  
-Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por ser esa mujer que tú te mereces.- Afirmó la joven enjugándose alguna lágrima para poder rematar con algo de humor.- Ahora debo dejarte, tengo que ensayar un poco o más que cantar podría dejaros sordos.  
-Te veré mañana.- Se despidió él guiñándola un ojo.- Descansa bien…  
-Adiós, Leval, y gracias por creer en mí.- Replicó ella tirándole un beso.-

 

Y tras cortar la emisión Amatista se quedó ahí, durante uno segundos quieta y meditando sobre aquellas palabras. Entre esas disquisiciones la protagonista, entre encantada y también algo asustada por la responsabilidad, les dio los últimos retoques a sus canciones y esperó al día siguiente. La mañana del día del concierto pasó rápidamente pero a Amatista las horas que antecedían a su recital se le hacían eternas. Ya no sabía en qué ocupar el tiempo. Por fin llegó el gran momento. Ante un numeroso público congregado en el auditorio y con las miradas de todos clavados sobre ella se dispuso a actuar. Hacía casi un año que no lo hacía en serio y además ahora estaba sola, ¡cuánto deseó que sus amigas y su primo estuviesen a su lado! Recordó las palabras de aliento de Leval, que estaba en las primeras filas, tan expectante como el resto. Y sintió una vez más el peso de esa enorme responsabilidad. Sin embargo, una vez que las luces se encendieron y que su música comenzó a sonar, cantó olvidándose de todo. Era como si realmente todas sus compañeras y Granate estuvieran allí. Una antigua y animada canción, le sirvió para abrir el recital y entre otras versionadas de otros intérpretes que variaban entre las más marchosas y otras suaves, incluso baladas, dio fe de su versatilidad como intérprete. Completó el conjunto con alguna suya propia, incluyendo las que cantó en el karaoke. En total interpretó unas doce canciones finalizando con una que hizo levantarse a prácticamente todos de sus asientos por el ritmo y la fuerza que tenía en tanto la interpretaba y bailaba al mismo tiempo.

Cuando era una niña pequeña  
Tenía una muñeca raída  
La única muñeca que nunca tuve  
Ahora te quiero del mismo modo que quise a esa muñeca

Solo que mi amor ahora ha crecido

Y se hace más fuerte, en todas las formas  
Y se hace más profundo, déjame decir  
Y se hace más alto, día a día

Y te quiero Oh mí, mí  
Rio profundo, montaña alta  
Si te perdiera lloraría  
¡Oh, como te quiero cariño, cariño, cariño!…

 

Cuando eras un chico joven  
Tuviste un cachorrito  
Que siempre te seguía alrededor

Bien, voy a ser tan fiel como ese cachorrito  
No, nunca te abandonaré

Porque crece más fuerte como el río fluye  
Y se hace mayor cariño, y el Cielo sabe  
Y se hace más dulce, cariño, y crece

 

Y te quiero. ¡Oh mí, mí!  
Rio profundo, montaña alta  
Si te perdiera lloraría

¡Oh, como te quiero cariño, cariño, cariño!…

Te quiero cariño, como una flor ama la primavera  
Y te quiero cariño, como la alondra ama cantar

Y te quiero cariño como el niño de escuela quiere a su mascota  
Y te quiero cariño, rio profundo, montaña alta  
¡Oh sí!, vas a creerme  
Rio profundo, montaña alta

Y te quiero Oh mí, mí  
Rio profundo, montaña alta  
Si te pierdo lloraría

¡Oh, como te quiero cariño, cariño, cariño!…

(River Deep, mountain High. Celine Dion, crédito al autor)

 

Tuvo un gran éxito, al acabar este último tema Amatista sudaba y jadeaba tratando de recobrar la respiración por el tremendo esfuerzo que habían realizado. Realmente había dado hasta la última gota de su ser. Y el público se lo premió dedicándole una atronadora y larga ovación. 

-¡Esto era justo lo que necesitábamos! - Exclamó uno de los altos oficiales que había presenciado el recital.- ¡Maravilloso, maravilloso!  
-¡Magnífico, excelente! Subirá la moral sin duda alguna.- Alabó el mismo Hazzar.-

 

Spar allí presente también asintió sin dejar de aplaudir. De hechos todos seguían en pie y ovacionando a la chica que solo podía dar las gracias una y otra vez con patente emoción. Al fin, cuando terminaron ya los vítores, todos los miembros del consejo la felicitaron y después hicieron lo propio Leval y los demás.

-¡Enhorabuena! - exclamó su novio, realmente impresionado tras darla un largo beso y un abrazo. -¡Has estado magnífica!, ¡tu voz es preciosa y las canciones muy bonitas! Es tal y como te dije ayer. Solo tienes que mirar las caras del público, les has entusiasmado. ¡Nos has electrizado a todos! Seguro que podríamos adoptar esta última canción para las misiones de combate y derrotaríamos a cualquiera.

 

Amatista no pudo evitar ruborizarse, llena de satisfacción y alegría. Los cumplidos de Leval eran los que más la animaban. De hecho esa última canción y casi todas se las había dedicado a él. Pudo responder con la voz tomada por la emoción.

-¡Me alegro mucho de que os haya gustado, dentro de quince días es el festival y tengo tantas ganas de hacerlo bien!  
\- Si lo haces igual que hoy, todos te aclamarán.- Le aseguró Sandy con mucho optimismo. -  
\- Cierto, tienes mucho talento.- Corroboró Penélope que hacía tiempo que había desechado la mayor parte de su frialdad, y en esta ocasión no fue menos cuando agregó con sincero interés. -¡Tengo muchas ganas de que cantes en el festival!  
\- ¡Ha sido increíble! Menuda actuación. - Pudo decir Clyde, el novio de Jen junto a la que estaba, todavía aplaudiendo. – Ha sido algo soberbio.  
\- Cantas de maravilla. Será una actuación memorable cuando llegue el día del festival. – Añadió la propia Jen con una gran sonrisa. –  
\- Si, será estupendo cuando podamos escucharte allí, casi toda la gente de la nave va a estar ahí, en el estadio deportivo de la ciudad que van a inaugurar para la ocasión. – Agregó Satory. – Será un acontecimiento histórico.

 

Amatista esbozó una sonrisita nerviosa, por si no tenía ya bastante presión. ¡Esta Satory! Aunque su amiga lo dijo con la mejor intención.

-Gracias a todos - pudo decir tratando de mostrarse tranquila ante la sensación de responsabilidad que la asaltaba. -

 

Mazoui también la felicitó y se excusó al instante, pues tenía turno en pocos minutos y debía volver a la base. Los demás también se marcharon y sólo quedaron Leval y Amatista. Decidieron pasear por el parque. Mientras lo recorrían, entre chiquillos correteando, gentes paseando perritos y otros transeúntes, ella canturreaba algunas de las canciones que acababa de interpretar ante la complacencia de su novio.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa?- Le comentó él. - Ahora que te escucho me parece que incluso tu voz ha mejorado. Ya te lo dije, has madurado mucho y creo que cantas incluso con más calidez y profundidad que antes.

 

Aunque quizás se debiera a que antiguamente él había escuchado a Amatista y las demás con simpatía, admirando sus interpretaciones pero ahora realmente sentía amor al poder oír las canciones de ella que le respondió, quizás algo más reflexivamente de lo que él esperaba.

-Tienes razón en eso. Y la razón quizás esté en lo que me comentaste ayer. Lo estuve meditando y creo que es cierto. Ahora puede ser que cante ya no solo por ti, o por nuestros amigos, o por mí misma.- Y señalando a algunos de esos niños que estaban con sus padres jugando en unos cercanos columpios, añadió.- También lo hago por ellos, mis canciones son para todos los que vivimos aquí…quiero hacer todo lo que pueda, en la medida de mis posibilidades por ayudar.

 

Leval asintió comprendiendo aquello muy bien. Esa era una gran empresa colectiva. Un pequeño mundo en el que convivían miles de personas. Cada una con sus vivencias, sus problemas y también con sus esperanzas y anhelos. Misión de él era protegerlas, la labor de su novia, sin embargo, era la de ayudar a descubrir avances que pudieran facilitar las vidas de todos. Y además Amatista había deseado contraer esa responsabilidad de animar a las personas de la nave y aumentar en lo posible ese sentimiento de que, aquel pedazo de roca en el que todos moraban era su hogar.

-Eres admirable. Tienes pasión y un corazón puro que desea ayudar a los demás. - Declaró él estrechándola de los hombros con uno de sus brazos.- Te quiero por ello.

 

Su novia no podía estar más entusiasmada cuando para agradecerle esos cumplidos le estampó un sentido beso en los labios, a lo que el muchacho, riendo divertido, añadió también con algo de humor. En tanto se metían por una zona desierta de gente, buscando algo de intimidad.

-Oye, ¡que aun puedo decirte más cosas bonitas si me das otro beso!   
-¿Si eh? ¡Menudo golfo estás tú hecho! – rio ella, ahora con desenfado. – Lo que en realidad querías era pillar.  
\- No, en serio. – Agregó él, ahora con un tono más analítico, pero teñido de admiración. - Desde luego, incluso sin acompañamiento lo haces muy bien. Tus canciones parece que transmitieran energía.  
\- Eres un exagerado – se sonrió la muchacha tomándolo por un mero piropo.-  
\- Es cierto - convino una voz llegada desde una zona cubierta por la vegetación. -Yo también lo creo así, eres justo lo que necesitamos...

 

Leval se puso en guardia, pues por fin, había sentido una energía bastante potente, seguramente la que Mazoui le dijo que había percibido también. Sin titubear replicó exigiéndole a aquel ser anónimo que se identificase.

-¿Quién eres? , da la cara.

 

El misterioso individuo no se hizo de rogar, apareció en escena ante Amatista, que estaba tan sorprendida que no podía articular palabra y Leval se giró hacia él clavándole la vista e interponiéndose entre su novia y aquel tipo. Ese hombre, alto, casi tanto como Leval, de pelo y ojos castaños, le devolvió la mirada aparentemente imperturbado. No obstante, sintiendo la desconfianza de ese muchacho, le dijo con un tono muy tranquilo.

\- Tú eres Leval, la descripción que me dieron de ti no puede ser más exacta. Tu fuerza potencial es muy grande y aún no la has desplegado toda.  
-¿Quién eres tú, cómo sabes quién soy yo?- Inquirió el confundido muchacho añadiendo con perspicacia -, ¿no eres de esta nave, verdad? – 

Amatista le miró sorprendida y preguntó sin comprender. 

\- Pero, ¿de dónde iba a ser sino?  
\- Está claro que viene de fuera de ella - repuso su novio sin alterar su posición defensiva. – Es un alien. 

 

Para asombro de la novia del chico, aquel extraño asintió corroborando esas palabras y se presentó.

\- Estás en lo cierto. Pero no temas, no estoy aquí para haceros ningún daño. Me llamo Giaal, Giaal Ginga si eso te dice algo....

 

Leval le miró perplejo. Tratando de recordar. Efectivamente algo en ese nombre le era tremendamente familiar. Entonces cayó en la cuenta.

-¿No me digas que tú eres?...- exclamó para interrumpirse quedando pensativo, como si quisiera corroborar aquello consigo mismo antes de proseguir.-

 

Amatista, sin poder resistir tanta incertidumbre, se agarró de uno de sus brazos presa de la curiosidad.

-¿Que es quién? - Preguntó ella llena de interés, recriminándole a su novio. – Leval, siempre tienes la manía de callarte cuando vas a decir algo interesante.  
\- Tú.- Prosiguió el chico aparentemente ignorando este último comentario de su interpeladora, una vez lo recordó con seguridad. - ¡Eres el hijo de Ail y Ann Ginga!, mi padre y Diamante, el padre de mi novia, me hablaron de ti, y me acuerdo de tu padre, alguna vez vino a vernos. Era muy amigo de los nuestros. - Agregó mirando a la atónita joven para remachar dirigiéndose de nuevo a su interlocutor. - Pero tú no viniste a nuestro planeta que yo recuerde...  
\- Vine cuando sólo era un bebé,- explicó Giaal contento de haber sido reconocido y añadiendo. -Luego, cuando crecí, me quedé junto al Makaiyu mientras mis padres os visitaban.  
-¿El Makaiyu? ¿Qué es eso?- Inquirió Amatista.-  
-Es nuestro árbol sagrado, de donde nacimos. Bueno, al menos mis padres. –Replicó ese alien sin darle mayor importancia aunque dejándola pese a todo estupefacta.- Yo lo hice al modo humano.  
-¿Cómo están tus padres? - Se interesó Leval amablemente relajando su postura y su gesto que pasó de estar a la defensiva a un aspecto distendido y cordial. – Hace mucho que no sé de ellos.  
\- La última vez que les vi estaban bien. Hace bastante tiempo que me separé de ellos y fui a vivir a un mundo cercano a esta zona. - Le respondió el aludido. -  
\- El mundo al que nos estamos acercando, ¿verdad? – Adivinó su interlocutor. -  
\- En efecto, vuestros análisis os lo dirán, ese mundo está habitado. Pero lo que no os contarán es que sus habitantes se mueren poco a poco,- les reveló Giaal sustituyendo su hasta entonces afable voz por otra grave, llena de preocupación. –  
\- ¿Qué les pasa, podemos ayudarles?- Quiso saber la atónita muchacha.-

 

Aquel extraño recién llegado, suspiró entonces y les explicó.

-Es por eso que estoy aquí. Se detectó vuestra gran nave y la vida humana que la poblaba. De entre ella percibí dos energías muy grandes, la tuya Leval y la de otro más, creo que por los informes de mis padres se trata de un tal Mazoui.  
-Desde luego estáis bastante bien informados.- Admitió su interlocutor.-  
-¡Pues sí que estáis adelantados en tú planeta! - Comentó la sorprendida Amatista terciando de nuevo en la conversación. -  
\- Pero todo ese conocimiento no puede evitar que mueran,- se lamentó Giaal que agregó más implorantemente. - Si venís conmigo ellos os lo explicarán, debéis confiar en mí.  
-¿Cómo sé que no es mentira lo que me has dicho?- dudó Leval que ahora parecía desconfiar cuando le inquirió. - ¿Eres realmente el hijo de Ail y Ann?  
\- Te lo demostraré - replicó despreocupadamente su interlocutor.-

 

Tras mirar para asegurarse de que no hubiese testigos el alien emitió una aureola verdosa mientras su apariencia cambiaba. Al instante su tez se puso de un color verde claro, casi aceituna, su pelo se hizo más largo cayéndole hasta por debajo de la cintura y pasó a tener un color azul oscuro con mechones rosados. Sus orejas se alargaron y tomaron forma puntiaguda y una vez completó aquel asombroso cambio, le preguntó a su interlocutor.

-¿Ahora te lo crees? , así somos los de mi raza en realidad. Cuando no adoptamos forma humana.  
\- ¡Sí!, es cierto, ¡eres igual que Ail!,- señaló Leval sonriente mientras su novia estaba con la boca abierta. – Me acuerdo que a veces adoptaba esa forma. Y mi padre le tomaba el pelo llamándole lechuga. ¡Ja, ja!…  
\- Tranquila,- le pidió Giaal a esa atónita humana en tanto le sonreía cordialmente. - No temas, por favor confía en mí. Además, tú eres de vital importancia para la salvación de ese mundo.  
-¿Quién?,- exclamó Amatista confusa y sorprendida - ¿Yooo? ¿Pero qué puedo hacer yo por todo un planeta? No soy como Leval ni como Mazoui. Ni de lejos tengo sus poderes.   
\- Acompañadme y lo sabrás,- le invitó él desvelando con preocupación. - En muchos aspectos tú tienes una fuerza muy superior a la de ellos. Te lo suplico en nombre de millones de criaturas inocentes que morirán sin remedio si no las ayudas. 

 

Amatista estaba impactada por semejantes palabras. ¡Aquello era ya demasiado! ¡Ni que fuera una diosa! ¿Pero cómo iba ella a salvar a millones de criaturas? Sin embargo, su contertulio añadió ahora con un tono más envarado.

-Perdonadme. No quisiera ser tan directo, pero debo deciros que mientras hablábamos las coordenadas de nuestro transporte han sido fijadas.  
-Así que eso de pedirnos ayuda era un mero formalismo.- Comentó Leval con tono reprobatorio.-

 

Y es que aquello no le hizo ninguna gracia. Parecía que, quisieran o no tendrían que ayudar a quienes quiera que fuesen aquellos seres. ¿Y ayudarles de qué modo? Aunque mucha de su desconfianza y malestar por esto se desvanecieron cuando su novia le miró de forma suplicante y le pidió.

\- Leval. Por favor, vamos con él, creo que nos está diciendo la verdad.  
\- Yo también lo creo.- Admitió finalmente éste declarando de conformidad. - Vale amigo, pero déjame avisar a mi primo.  
\- Ahora mismo vendrá, estoy seguro. - Afirmó Giaal que aumentó sensiblemente su aura de energía emitiendo un luz de color azulado a su alrededor. -

 

En ese mismo momento Mazoui estaba trabajando en unos informes de rutina, súbitamente percibió una gran oleada de energía. Era lo que llevaba sintiendo desde hace unos días, pero ahora le llegaba desde un lugar concreto. Parecía una invitación para reunirse con quién quiera que fuese y él, aunque con precaución, la aceptó. Se transportó inmediatamente para allá. Llegó justo al lado del extraterrestre, éste no se sorprendió demasiado mientras Leval le anunciaba que ese que había aparecido era el que esperaba.

-¡Vaya!, un cambio de lugar instantáneo - sonrió Giaal dirigiéndose al recién llegado con admiración. - Mis padres me hablaron de esa técnica. Pero nunca la había visto hasta ahora.  
\- Así que tú eres el que se ha infiltrado en esta nave,- inquirió Mazoui que no salía de su asombro, ese tipo parecía conocerlo todo sobre ellos y quiso saber, aunque más bien para confirmar lo que ya suponía. - ¿Has emitido tu energía a propósito para que te localizase, no?  
\- Sí, necesito tú ayuda - le contó Giaal ahora con un tono más serio. - También la de Leval y de su novia.  
\- Me llamo Amatista.- Le recordó ella algo molesta. - Si no te importa.  
-Disculpa,- se excusó inmediatamente Giaal que agregó con más urgencia - ¿y ahora podemos partir ya? – La pareja de novios asintieron, pero Mazoui preguntó con patente desconfianza. -  
-¿Partir hacia dónde? ¿Y para qué?

 

Le explicaron lo que ocurría y él, algo a regañadientes, aceptó ir con ellos. Giaal les dijo que esperasen hasta fijar la posición de Mazoui, tras una pausa de unos segundos, el alien asintió como si hubiera confirmado algo que esperaba y los cuatro desaparecieron…

 

Cedric había estado tranquilo las últimas semanas. Unos vuelos de rutina en su escuadrilla y prácticas en simuladores. Justo terminaba un turno y salió vestido de civil a tomarse algo. Estaba pidiendo sentado en la terraza de un bar cuando un chico joven, moreno y de aproximadamente su estatura se aproximó preguntándole.

-¿Es usted el teniente Logan?  
-¿Quién lo pregunta?- Quiso saber a su vez observando a ese tipo con recelo.-  
-Me llamo Gary Oswald, trabajo en mantenimiento de la nave.- Le comentó.-  
-¿Y?- Se encogió de hombros Cedric sin concederle a eso demasiada importancia.-  
-Alguien me pidió que viniese a verle y le advirtiera.- Le contó ese tipo.-

 

Como empezaban a llamar la atención Logan le indicó que tomara asiento a su lado. Ese hombre lo hizo y el oficial entonces centró en él su atención.

-¿Advertirme de qué?...  
-Un tipo misterioso me dijo que podría encontrarle aquí y me dio esto.- Le respondió sacando un sellado sobre de color canela del tamaño de un folio.- Me pidió que le dijera también que sus amiguitos han ido a por refuerzos. Que eso significaría algo para usted.

 

Logan asintió, entonces Gary se levantó sentenciando con patente nerviosismo.

-Yo no quiero tener nada más que ver con esto. No me huele bien. Amigo, tenga cuidado.  
-Lo tendré. - Le aseguró Logan que le dejó marchar en tanto examinaba aquel sobre sin querer abrirlo todavía.- Bueno, quizás sea esto lo que estaba esperando.- Se sonrió dedicándose entonces a tomar su aperitivo.-

 

Por su parte Gary se alejó rumbo a su trabajo. Estaba transitando por una zona inexplicablemente vacía de gente a esas horas. Fue entonces cuando, sin darle tiempo casi ni a sorprenderse, ese encapuchado apareció ante él. El joven apenas reaccionó del susto se apresuró a afirmar.

-Entregué ese sobre y dije lo que me indicó.  
-Lo sé.- Fue la lacónica réplica de su interlocutor.- Y serás recompensado como te mereces…  
-¿Esa chica quizás?- Inquirió tímidamente él.- La cantante famosa.- Agregó para remachar con sorna.- ¡Quién lo iba a decir!  
-Ahora está ocupada. Pero todo es posible.- Le contestó aquel extraño para sentenciar.- Limítate a hacer lo que yo te diga y todo te irá bien.

 

El joven iba a responder pero esa especie de aparición sencillamente ya no estaba allí. Encogiéndose de hombros y observando en derredor para asegurarse de que no había testigos, decidió proseguir con su camino…

 

La aludida en cuestión y los muchachos reaparecieron en una extraña construcción, parecía un invernadero cuyas paredes se elevaban en muchos metros hacia un cielo de color turquesa pues estaba atardeciendo y las dos anaranjadas estrellas binarias de ese mundo describían ya la consiguiente curva de caída. Quedaron maravillados a la vista de tal paisaje, estaban rodeados de árboles de grandes dimensiones. A su alrededor incontables tipos de plantas y matorrales se extendían hasta donde abarcaba la vista. Algunos refulgían, otros parecían agitarse y en su contoneo emitían vibraciones que parecían notas de una partitura musical.

\- ¡Esto es precioso! ¿Dónde estamos? - Preguntó Amatista mirando hacia todos lados admirada. -  
\- Este es el planeta que está tan cerca de vuestra nave.- Les contó Giaal. - Vegetalia, o el planeta de las plantas.  
\- Tiene un nombre muy parecido al planeta de mis antepasados.- Observó Leval. -  
\- Cualquier parecido con ese planeta es pura coincidencia.- Sonrió Giaal que añadió con afabilidad. -Ahora conoceréis a sus habitantes.  
-¿A quienes? yo ni veo ni percibo nada.- Terció Mazoui que se sentía desconcertado, no captaba presencias ni con su sexto sentido. – Aquí no hay nadie salvo nosotros.  
\- No puedes sentirles porque sus formas de vida no son animales,- explicó Giaal quién sonriendo afablemente insistió.- Pero creedme, están aquí.

 

Entre tanto de la creciente oscuridad fosforescente que les rodeaba, comenzaron a surgir pequeñas formas de vida, como bulbos con patas de variados colores que se acercaban. Pese a que solamente variaban del tamaño de un puño al de un perro pequeño, los tres se agruparon dándose las espaldas en posición de defensa, pero Giaal les dijo con voz tranquilizadora.

-No temáis, son pacíficos y además no creo que pudiesen haceros ningún daño aunque quisieran.  
-¿Son seres inteligentes? - Preguntó Leval sin quitarles ojo por si acaso. -  
\- Lo son y mucho más avanzados que nosotros en muchos aspectos,- le confirmó Giaal añadiendo son satisfacción. -No conocen lo que significan sentimientos como el odio, ni las guerras ni la ambición. No tienen esos instintos primarios propios de los animales. No obstante, trataré de traduciros lo que me digan pues ellos se comunican telepáticamente.

 

Los pequeños seres se acercaron más al grupo, con unos gorgeos parecían comunicarse entre ellos, eso supusieron los muchachos. Pero Giaal les dijo que no, explicándoles que esa era su forma de alimentarse de la atmósfera del planeta. El extraterrestre les tradujo enseguida lo que estos entes le comunicaron en tanto los chicos se admiraban al verlos. Esas extrañas criaturas incluso cambiaban de tonalidades y colores pasando inopinadamente de un verde claro a un rojo pálido, o un amarillo limón.

\- Os dan las gracias por venir,- comentó Giaal que miró afectuosamente a Amatista añadiendo. -Sobre todo a ti, que con tus hermosas canciones puedes dar vida a su desolado mundo.  
\- Pero, ¿cómo voy a poder yo dar vida con una canción? - Se sorprendió ella. -  
\- De la misma forma que se dice que las plantas crecen mejor con la música clásica en la Tierra,- le contó Giaal - las ondas de tu voz y de la música producen un efecto mucho más acusado entre estas criaturas. ¿Veis los juncos que se mecen y producen ese sonido? - Señaló a una alineación de ese tipo de plantas de una altura superior a los diez metros que se cimbreaban movidas por una inexistente brisa y prosiguió. - Esa era la fuente de vida de estos seres, pero, por causas que se desconocen, un día lejano empezaron a extinguirse. Sólo las notas de una buena canción y una voz melodiosa, acompañadas de sentimientos como el amor, la ternura o la nostalgia, pueden devolverles el vigor suficiente para iniciar una reproducción masiva por todo el planeta. Lo que quiere decir que si tú cantaras aquí, salvarías este mundo.  
-¿Cómo pueden saber que eso les curará? - Le preguntó Amatista aun sin poderlo creer. -  
\- Verás. Cuando cantaste en tu concierto yo ya había entrado aprovechando una falla en vuestros escudos y pude escucharte…

 

Entonces terció Leval, atando cabos con rapidez.

-Aquella especie de esfera. ¿Fuiste tú?  
-Así es. Debo pediros perdón por la intromisión, pero necesitaba llegar hasta vosotros – admitió su interlocutor para proseguir. – De todos modos, cuando escuché aquella música y esas canciones las transmití por telepatía a este planeta. Eso revitalizó bastante a los juncos y por eso gorjean ahora.- Le confesó Giaal pidiéndole encarecidamente. - Por primera vez en mucho tiempo fueron capaces de alimentar la atmósfera de este mundo y de comenzar a reproducirse. Sin embargo eso no bastaba puesto que mis ondas no son tan fuertes como tu auténtico sentimiento, el que transmite tu voz. Eso sí que sería capaz de sanar todo este planeta. Tú tienes una fuerza muy especial. Debes hacerlo, canta, ¡por favor!

 

Amatista estaba anonadada. Era casi lo mismo que su novio le había dicho. ¿Acaso sus canciones podrían llegar a tener tanta fuerza? Deseaba averiguarlo y sobre todo ayudar a esos pequeños y graciosos seres. De modo que tras pensar un momento en eso aceptó, pero objetó de inmediato no sin pesar.

-No tengo música ni micrófono para amplificar mi voz. Por fuerte que tratase de cantar no les llegará a todos.

No obstante, Giaal se limitó a sonreír y le respondió.

\- Despreocúpate de eso. Estas criaturas no sólo escuchan y se alimentan de música, ¡la reproducen y reaccionarán a tus pensamientos y tus anhelos! Son capaces de modular vibraciones de ondas que a nuestros cerebros les producirán el mismo efecto de una orquesta real tocando. Y pueden percibir cuáles son tus sentimientos más profundos. De hecho me han dicho que dentro de ti hay algo que tú deseas ahora más que nada. Por eso cantas con tanta fuerza. Ellas lo saben bien, les fue muy fácil de percibir.

 

La muchacha miró atónita a su alrededor, realmente ella sabía lo que quería, y eso ya lo tenía. Se trataba del amor de Leval. Y aparte de aquello... Aunque sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando en ese mismo instante todos comenzaron a escuchar una bella melodía.

-¡Que hermosa música! – Alabó Mazoui, queriendo saber.- ¿Es producida por los habitantes de este mundo?  
-¡Si y no! - Sonrió Giaal que parecía divertido con esa pregunta.-  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿La producen ellos o no?- Inquirió ahora Leval.-  
-Ellos se limitan a amplificarla, pero surge directamente de Amatista.- Les desveló su interlocutor que añadió sonriendo afectuosamente a la chica.- Aunque ni tú misma lo sepas de modo consciente, tu mente y hasta tu alma lo están gritando…

 

Y en efecto, la joven sentía que aquella melodía le era muy familiar y el estribillo de la letra que le venía a la mente no podía ser más revelador.

\- En mi camino a casa yo recuerdo... - Musitó ella con emotividad. -

 

Y la joven no tuvo más remedio que asentir, admitiendo admirada que ese era el más profundo de sus anhelos. Incluso con algunas lágrimas emocionadas. Eso es lo que más quería. Poder regresar algún día a la Tierra y volver a ver a sus seres queridos, y entonces ya no tuvo dudas. 

-Estás seguro de esto. – Quiso saber Mazoui mirando directamente a los ojos de ese tipo -¿Funcionará?

 

Giaal asintió, y la mirada que devolvió a su inquisidor dejó a éste admirado. Aquel ser rebosaba paz interior y desde luego que no deseaba hacerles ningún mal. Lo mismo que ese mundo. Sus sentidos básicos le indicaban aquello con toda claridad.

-Creed amigos que la fuerza de estas emociones es tan poderosa que puede ayudar a devolver la salud a este planeta.- Sentenció el alien.- 

 

Tras sus palabras Amatista, Leval y Mazoui escucharon más melodías de las canciones de ella. Las que había cantado en su recital, la música se reproducía de forma exacta aunque no la voz de la chica.

\- No lo comprendo. Si son capaces de reproducir la música. ¿Por qué no hacen lo mismo con mi voz y las canciones?- Quiso saber la joven.-  
-Ellas no pueden articular voces ni palabras como los humanos. Y la fuente de la emoción pura está dentro de ti. Solo tú puedes transmitírsela. Cuando lo hagas entonces sí que podrán atesorarla y multiplicarla. - Les explicó Giaal agregando. – No saben hablar como nosotros pero a su manera te están suplicando tu ayuda y ten dan las gracias a ti, Amatista, a la benefactora de su mundo.

 

La muchacha, ciertamente sobrepasada por aquello y convencida del todo asintió, sonriendo ahora de forma luminosa y plena. Hacía tiempo que no la embargaba una sensación así. No sabía cómo podría describirla, era como si una gran luz le iluminase el corazón. Lloraba lágrimas pero de pura felicidad solo con sentir aquella especie de aura tan pura y bondadosa.

-¡Esto es… tan maravilloso! Jamás sentí nada igual. - Pudo decir la emocionada chica.-   
-Por favor – le suplicó Giaal casi con un susurro.- Ayúdales.

 

Mazoui y Leval se miraron atónitos. También ellos podían sentir con claridad toda esa catarata de emociones. Luego dedicaron su atención a la joven. Ella se recreaba observando la belleza de aquel lugar. Las hermosas plantas y flores que se abrían a su alrededor como si de esa manera tratasen de implorar su ayuda. Y además estaba esa música que conocía tan bien. Recordándole a su casa, sus padres y su propio mundo. 

-Esto es algo realmente increíble. - Pudo susurrar Mazoui esbozando una amplia sonrisa y admitiendo. –Nunca me había sentido tan en paz conmigo mismo…  
-Es verdad.- Convino Leval con idéntica impresión, para pedirle a su novia con tintes de asombro en su voz.- Amatista esto va incluso más allá de lo que habíamos hablado. Estoy convencido de que tú puedes hacerlo. ¡Ayúdales!

 

De modo que entre maravillada y sorprendida, la aludida asintió y comenzó a cantar aquella primera canción que salía directamente de su alma. De modo casi mágico y sorprendente, un coro de gorjeos y resplandores de muy variados tonos de color le acompañó en forma de una mágica orquesta y todos asistieron maravillados al bellísimo espectáculo de la revitalización de aquel extraño y fascinante mundo. Aquellos gorjeos se acrecentaron envolviéndolo todo y de una leve brisa pasaron a sentir un vendaval, pero aquel viento no les molestaba. Al contrario, lo sentían cálido y hermoso a su alrededor. Todos estaban embargados por la armonía que inundaba la atmósfera. Y de muchas de las plantas brotaron destellos que refulgían como la plata elevándose en el cielo que tenía un color entre turquesa y azul marino como si de una mágica y revitalizadora lluvia se tratase. Amatista, embriagada por aquello, y sin dejar de sonreír cantaba cada vez más claro y con un chorro de voz más potente y entre tanto, a su alrededor, la sanación de todo un mundo ya estaba en marcha.


	29. La fuerza de una canción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canciones capaces de salvar un mundo y acusaciones capaces de arruinar vidas.

Amatista cantó varias canciones con gran sentimiento, era maravillosa la forma en que aquellos seres reaccionaban ante su música. Ella misma se dejaba llevar por aquel ambiente lleno de paz y de armonía. Su melena era agitada por aquel viento cálido y confortador. A los destellos plateados que refulgían a su alrededor se sumaron otros de color oro, violetas, rojos, y así de infinidad de colores distintos, a cual más hermoso. Todos ellos subían al cielo para luego caer y brotar en la forma de las más variadas y bellas especies de plantas y flores que ninguno hubiera visto. Pronto, todo el planeta centelleó con todo tipo de fulgores y se oían desde todas partes aquellos murmullos. Los extraños seres levantaban una especie de tallos y desplegaron algo similar a flores que relucían con tonos luminiscentes llenos de belleza y variedad. Tanto Leval, Mazoui como el propio Giaal, solo podían mirar a su alrededor con la boca abierta. Maravillados ante tanta belleza y armonía. Era algo tan hermoso que hasta se les empañaban los ojos por la emoción. 

Se me ha concedido un momento del Cielo  
Según camino rodeada por la noche  
Las estrellas sobre mí  
Me hacen pedir un deseo bajo la luz de la Luna

En mi camino a casa  
Solo recuerdo  
Los días buenos

En mi camino a casa   
Solo recuerdo   
Los mejores días

En mi camino a casa  
Recuerdo cada nuevo día

Me muevo en silencio  
Con cada paso que doy  
Copos de nieve que caen a mí alrededor  
Como ángeles en vuelo

Lejos en la distancia  
Es mi deseo bajo la luz de la Luna…

En mi camino a casa  
Solo recuerdo  
Los días buenos

En mi camino a casa   
Solo recuerdo   
Los mejores días…

En mi camino a casa  
Puedo recordar cada nuevo día

 

(On my way Home ENYA credit to the author)

 

La muchacha a su vez cantaba dejándose llevar cada vez más, como si se hiciera una con aquel paraje. Su pelo refulgía mecido por un vendaval de energía pura y casi adoptaba una tonalidad albina. Se sentía rozar suavemente por infinidad de pétalos y semillas que revoloteaban sin cesar a su alrededor y el de los muchachos. Por unos instantes era como si ella misma no existiera y se hubiera fundido con aquella esplendorosa exhibición de vida. Entonces volvía a su consciencia para recordar a todos sus seres queridos, sus padres, sus amigos, el resto de su familia y percibía una cálida y hermosa sensación dentro de sí. Iba terminando de cantar con los ecos de su propia voz y la música multiplicados casi hasta lo infinito y solo podía esbozar una gran sonrisa de felicidad. Finalmente concluyó deleitándose en ser testigo de ese formidable renacimiento. El alien observándola, tan embelesado como el resto, a su vez sonrió muy satisfecho.

-¡Has logrado el milagro Amatista! ¡Has revivido su mundo! Para ellos eres la Salvadora. - La alabó agradecidamente Giaal, añadiendo con visible reconocimiento. - Estos seres quieren daros las gracias por vuestra generosidad…

 

Y de uno de los árboles frondosos que crecían a su alrededor cayeron una gran cantidad de semillas. Mazoui se agachó y examinó una tratando de verla bien entre esa penumbra resplandeciente que les rodeaba en tanto Leval exclamaba dominado por la admiración.

\- ¡Es maravilloso!, jamás imaginé nada igual. La belleza de este mundo es increíble.  
\- Si, y gracias a Amatista ahora aún será más hermoso. – Declaró el alien.-

 

Entre tanto Mazoui había recogido un puñado de aquellos frutos que rápidamente habían brotado de las plantas que a su vez germinaron de algunas de esas semillas.

-¡Esto se parece a una alubia mágica! – Elucubró sin salir de su asombro. -  
\- Eso es,- confirmó Giaal - las alubias mágicas provienen de este mundo, de aquí se propagaron por todo el universo.- Les explicó invitándoles cordialmente. - Tomad las que podáis, es su forma de agradeceros vuestra ayuda.  
\- Habíamos agotado las que teníamos y todos nuestros intentos por cultivarlas habían sido un fracaso.- Se lamentó Leval.-

 

Aunque ahora recobraba la alegría de volver a disponer de aquella inestimable ayuda. ¡Cuántos padecimientos podrían evitarse en el futro contando con esas inestimables semillas!

\- Yo os enseñaré como hacerlo.- Les dijo Giaal. - Tengo conocimientos de agricultura cósmica y soy médico, tanto para estos seres, como para otros de la galaxia.  
-¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros? - Le propuso animadamente Amatista. - Nos vendría muy bien una persona como tú.  
\- Acepto y te lo agradezco, ahora que este mundo se ha recuperado ya no hago falta aquí. – Aunque tras pararse a pensar por unos instantes matizó. - Pero solo si Mazoui y Leval están de acuerdo.- Sonrió Giaal confiado no obstante en que así sería. -  
\- Por mí encantado, ¿y tú Leval qué opinas?- inquirió Mazoui a su amigo a lo que éste asintió con entusiasmo. -  
\- Entonces no se hable más, ¡te vienes! - Sentenció la muchacha muy contenta. –

 

Mazoui y Leval asintieron con alegría a esas palabras y cuando Giaal iba a confirmarlo a su vez, Amatista súbitamente recordó algo importante. Estaban en un mundo lleno de flores, donde podían verse innumerables especies de estas creciendo a su alrededor, entonces el recuerdo de sus padres, y más concretamente la afición de su padre por las flores de jazmín, le hizo solicitar con voz algo tímida.

\- Me gustaría pedirles un favor a estos seres. Poder plantar aquí unas flores de jazmín, si eso es posible. Es una promesa que le hice a mi padre antes de partir. Cuando llegase a un nuevo mundo. ¡Por favor! - Añadió con visible nostalgia. -  
\- Claro, no te preocupes, ellos saben eso también. Han podido leerlo en tu mente. - Convino amablemente Giaal que, arrodillándose a ras de tierra hizo un pequeño agujero añadiendo. - Plántalas aquí, en este mundo las flores crecen prácticamente solas. Y no temas, nuestros amigos los vegetalianos cuidarán de ellas. Más sabiendo la gran cantidad de amor y de recuerdos que simbolizan para ti.- Aseguró en referencia a esos extraños bulbos con patas que se aproximaron a ella emitiendo gorjeos y mudando sus colores de amarillo a verde y a azul cielo. – Mira, estarán encantados de cultivarlas…

 

Amatista les obsequió con una agradecida sonrisa, después echando mano al interior de su blusa sacó un cordelito que llevaba colgado al cuello. Nunca se separaba de él, en su extremo pendía un pequeño saquito que ella abrió, aflojando las cuerdas que lo cerraban, con suave reverencia.

\- Siempre llevo alguna de estas semillas conmigo. - Explicó a sus acompañantes en tanto sacaba algunas de éstas y las enterraba en ese agujero. Añadiendo después de completar la operación. - Ya está. Esto es por vosotros papá, mamá, abuela Amatista Nairía, abuelo y primo Coraíon, Granate y todos mis seres queridos - musitó con emoción para agregar ya más serena. - Ojalá volvamos a vernos muy pronto. Ahora sí que podemos volver a nuestra casa que de momento es esa gran nave. Y ojalá, un día, seamos capaces de retornar a la Tierra.  
\- Sí, - convino Giaal que sin embargo le pidió con afectuoso tono. - Pero antes aguarda un poco. Y verás que estos seres quieren hacer algo más por ti para darte las gracias.

 

La chica hizo lo que su interlocutor le dijo. Esperó, pero no parecía suceder nada. De hecho tanto ella como Mazoui y Leval observaban en todas direcciones y por inercia al suelo. Entonces el extraterrestre le indicó a la joven que mirase hacia los agujeros donde había plantado esas semillas. Ella apenas sí pudo creerlo. De pronto del suelo brotó un pequeño tallo que fue creciendo rápida pero armoniosamente hasta desplegar unas hermosas flores de jazmín de un color blanco inmaculado.

\- Ya te dije que se encargarían Amatista. – Sonrió Giaal para añadir.- Os aseguro que son los mejores jardineros del Cosmos.   
\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es maravilloso! – Se emocionó ella sin poder evitar llorar. - Gracias, de verdad. ¡Significa mucho para mí!

 

El extraterrestre se agachó entonces y sacando una especie de pequeña paleta jardinera, que guardaba en un pliegue de su extraño traje ajustado de color azul oscuro, excavó cuidadosamente bajo una de esas plantas. Recortó una porción de tierra en donde iban metidas las raíces y le indicó a Amatista que hiciera una forma de cuenco con sus dos manos para depositar en ellas aquel bulbo. 

-Ésta puedes llevarla contigo. Un recuerdo de tus nuevos amigos. – Le sonrió. –  
-¡No sé cómo agradecérselo! – Sollozó la muchacha contemplado aquella hermosa flor que refulgía con destellos de un blanco casi cegador en aquella extraña atmósfera. – Es tan hermosa…  
-Son ellos los que estarán siempre en deuda contigo. – Le aseguró Giaal afirmando. – Y estas flores de jazmín que quedan aquí se reproducirán y siempre les recordarán que tú fuiste su salvadora, Amatista. La humana que revivió un planeta, su mundo. Ahora podemos irnos ya. Ellos nos transportarán en un momento a donde estábamos.

 

Efectivamente no tuvieron que esperar mucho. A los pocos segundos se cumplió lo que Giaal había dicho y los cuatro aparecieron de nuevo en el parque de la nave. Amatista tenía muchas ganas de contárselo a sus amigas pero Leval le pidió que por el momento no lo hiciera. Antes y a su pesar debían cumplir con su obligación y tenían que dar parte a sus superiores para que permitiesen quedarse a Giaal. Mazoui dijo que él se encargaría de llamar al comandante Zorton, aunque recelaba de la actitud de éste. Quedaron para ir a informarle junto con su nuevo amigo. Amatista lo comprendió, lamentando no poder transmitir su alegría todavía al resto de las chicas se despidió de ellos y les deseó suerte. Ahora quería llevar cuanto antes esa bella planta a su apartamento. Por su parte los chicos se marcharon también.

-Bueno, vamos para allá.-Indicó Mazoui quien sugirió a su invitado.- Será mejor que adoptes forma humana.  
-Sí, tienes razón, mi apariencia resultaría muy llamativa para los vuestros.- Convino el alien que lo hizo de inmediato.-  
-Ya podemos irnos.- Comentó Leval.-

 

Así lo hicieron. Por el camino, Giaal les contó que tenía una hermana más pequeña llamada Naya a la que hacía bastante tiempo que no veía. Sus caminos se habían separado puesto que pese a que a él siempre le había gustado viajar por el Cosmos, igual que a sus padres y su hermana, había preferido instalarse durante más tiempo en su mundo de origen y ellos habían continuado con sus periplos. Mazoui y Leval le contaron a su vez que ellos también tenían hermanas menores a las que igualmente echaban mucho de menos.

\- ¡Vaya!, parece que tenemos bastantes cosas en común.- Declaró Giaal, contento de que así fuera y con el mismo solidario deseo de ver a su hermana. -  
\- También estamos todos lejos de nuestras familias,- añadió Leval agregando ahora con más optimismo - eso nos une todavía más.  
\- No perdáis la esperanza de volver a verles. - Les animó su nuevo amigo. -  
\- No lo hemos hecho, y descuida, nunca lo haremos. - Afirmó Mazoui. -

 

El alien asintió con aprobación, ambos chicos tenían un espíritu fuerte y decidido. Eso estaba muy bien, les haría falta en ese viaje por la inmensidad del Cosmos. Ahora que, más allá del pacífico y hermoso Vegetalia, se adentraban en regiones de éste que el propio Giaal desconocía.

-A partir de aquí el camino me es tan desconocido como a vosotros. Es más. El mundo de las plantas era quizás el último de esas características, al menos por lo que yo sé.  
-¿Quiere eso decir que no crees posible que haya planetas adecuados para la vida por aquí cerca?- Inquirió Mazoui.-  
-No, no he dicho eso.- Suspiró el alien con una expresión que parecía de preocupación, sobre todo al añadir.- Pero por lo poco que los Vegetalianos me transmitieron acerca de este particular, no estará de más que extreméis las precauciones.  
-Lo haremos, no te quepa duda. Ya estamos acostumbrados a vérnoslas con seres hostiles.- Afirmó Leval.-

 

Eso pareció tranquilizar algo a su interlocutor quién con un tono más animoso les dijo.

-Bueno. Ahora vamos a ver a ese superior vuestro. Espero que sea un hombre comprensivo.

 

Fueron ahora sus amigos quienes se miraron ahora con expresión de circunstancias, aunque no dijeron nada.

-No puede ser tan malo. ¿Oh si?- Quiso saber Giaal al ver esas caras.-  
-Digamos que no es tan amable como los habitantes de Vegetalia.- Repuso Leval al fin.-

 

Y hacía allí se encaminaron. Al fin llegaron ante el despacho de Zorton. Mazoui le aconsejó entonces.

-Mejor déjanos hablar a nosotros, no digas nada de no ser que te pregunte.  
\- Mi primo tiene razón.- Añadió Leval aduciendo no sin cierta intranquilidad.- No es aconsejable sobresaltar a ese individuo. Ya es bastante antipático de por sí.

 

El alien escuchó con atención y asintió. Ahora debía ser él quien confiase en sus nuevos amigos puesto que estaba en su terreno. De modo que, una vez listos, Mazoui tocó la puerta del despacho y su superior les autorizó a pasar. Los dos muchachos en posición de firmes y Giaal en una postura normal, más bien relajada, aguardaron a que Zorton les diera permiso para hablar. El comandante observó a ese extraño con un gesto serio que apenas denunciaba sorpresa y al fin dio el permiso requerido. 

-Bien, ustedes dirán. ¿Qué es lo que deseaban consultarme? ¿Y qué es lo que está haciendo éste civil aquí?

 

Mazoui procedió a explicarle lo ocurrido, reduciendo la versión a que, a pesar de provenir de fuera de la nave, Giaal en efecto era un civil más, que podría prestar buenos servicios médicos. Tras escucharle, Zorton se encogió de hombros y se limitó a decir.

\- Cursaré inmediatamente su informe a la superioridad, mientras tanto acorde al protocolo habrá que tomar las medidas pertinentes para un extraño. Se deberá poner en cuarentena hasta que se constate su inocuidad para el resto de los ocupantes de la nave.  
\- Pero señor,- objetó Leval con serenidad - creo que él no es ninguna amenaza para la seguridad de la nave.  
\- Teniente, ya conoce usted las normas, se debe proceder en los términos que mandan las ordenanzas, ¡sin excepciones! Es más, el solo hecho de traerle ante mí sin ningún protocolo de seguridad ya es en sí mismo inaceptable. - Respondió Zorton irritado, pues no le gustaba que nadie le llevase la contraria. -  
\- No te preocupes Leval,- dijo Giaal para tranquilizarle - si esas son las leyes tendrán su finalidad, por mí no hay problema.  
\- Sí señor.- Asintió Mazoui que, aunque molesto por ese trato tan poco cortés que su superior dispensaba a Giaal, no tuvo más remedio que añadir. - Le acompañaremos a una celda especial.  
\- Eso es todo - contestó Zorton ya apaciguado, para sentenciar de modo lapidario. - En cuanto lo hayan hecho ustedes pasen también a revisión. Pueden retirarse. – Les reprochó para remache final.- A mi vez pasaré por la enfermería para iniciar el protocolo de cuarentena dado que no se molestaron en advertirme.

 

Saludando a su superior los dos obedecieron, iban a salir del despacho cuando éste les detuvo.

-¿Han tenido contacto con algún otro miembro de la tripulación ya sea personal civil o militar?

Los dos chicos se miraron con cara de circunstancias. Fue el propio Mazoui quien tuvo que admitir.

-Sí, señor.  
\- En ese caso deben informar a esa persona de que está obligada a someterse a revisión. Al igual que ustedes y yo mismo.- Sentenció su comandante. - Ahora retírense.

 

Los dos saludaron de nuevo, escoltando a su “invitado.” Leval no estaba demasiado contento, y le pidió explicaciones a su primo.

\- Mazoui, ¿por qué no me has echado una mano? No creo que sea justo que Giaal tenga que estar encerrado. Y además ahora has metido a Amatista en esto.  
\- No se trata de eso Leval, no va a estar encerrado. Sólo van a reconocerle, eso es todo. Además, si contradices a Zorton se enfurece, ya lo sabes. A ese tipo no le gusta que discutan sus órdenes y en este caso encima es que tiene razón. Todavía debemos dar gracias a que no nos haya sancionado por violar ni se sabe cuántos protocolos de seguridad. En cuanto a Amatista, ella estuvo allí con nosotros…- Contestó pacientemente su primo. – Y pese a que yo tampoco crea que hay peligro no podemos arriesgarnos.  
\- Ya, lo sé, sé que Zorton y tú tenéis razón. Es sólo que no me gusta esta situación,- se defendió su primo - eso es todo.  
\- Ni a mí, creo que es una estupidez tratándose de Giaal, pero no tenemos otra opción.- Suspiró su interlocutor que se dirigió hacia el aludido disculpándose con visible malestar. - Lo siento mucho amigo.  
\- No os preocupéis,- intervino el extraterrestre de modo conciliador - de verdad. Mazoui, tienes razón. Seguro que será cosa de poco tiempo y a mí no me importa. Comprendo que soy un ente extraño a bordo y se deben observar precauciones. Aunque os aseguro que no soy ningún tipo de amenaza sanitaria ni portador de virus o elementos hostiles a vuestra salud. Como tampoco lo eran los vegetalianos. 

 

Sus amigos convinieron en ello aunque tuvieron que cumplir con su penosa obligación. Llevaron a Giaal hasta una celda con un compartimento aislado. Éste entró dócilmente allí, disponía de una litera y aseo tras unas paredes en tono blanco plastificado. Los muchachos se despidieron de él diciéndole que tratarían de sacarle cuanto antes. Mazoui esperó a que jefe informase a sus superiores. Ojalá que no sacase a relucir eso de la falta de protocolos. Suspiró, conociendo al comandante y su apego por el reglamento eso iba a ser difícil. Lo cierto es que Zorton informó con rapidez y también se pasó para hacerse un reconocimiento. Leval llamó a su novia y le explicó la situación, ella no dudó en acudir y someterse asimismo junto con ellos a las pruebas oportunas. La muchacha tampoco creyó que existiera ninguna amenaza. Pero había que ser precavidos. Cuando los informes llegaron arriba en la cadena de mando el propio Comodoro Hazzar quiso saber más del asunto y fue a la celda. Mazoui le esperaba para explicarle lo ocurrido. Su superior ordenó un examen médico completo. Mientras éste se llevaba a cabo, tuvo ocasión de conversar un poco con ese joven tan notable. El comodoro, adoptando medidas de seguridad, le escrutaba con la mirada para preguntarle no sin asombro.

\- Dice usted que ha venido de fuera de la nave.  
\- Si, vine a buscar a dos buenos amigos para pedirles que ayudasen al planeta que acaban de pasar.- Replicó Giaal.-

 

El alien sabía que podía ser sincero con ese hombre. Sentía que era una buena persona y que su curiosidad era genuina, pero que se preocupaba por el bienestar de todos en la nave. 

-Vaya, eso es muy interesante.- Declaró el comodoro que, en una tablet que tenía a su lado, parecía consultar un informe.- ¿Dice entonces usted que sus intenciones son pacíficas y que desea ayudarnos?   
-Sí señor, esa es mi intención.   
-Pues si es así, dígame ¿Por qué se presentó en nuestra nave de esa forma?...- Inquirió agudamente el oficial.-   
-No sabía si ustedes me recibirían de forma hostil. Su especie no es famosa precisamente por su pacifismo. - Contestó sinceramente el interpelado, agregando.- Incluso tuve que adoptar precauciones para presentarme ante mis amigos…

 

Hazzar asintió levantándose ahora y paseándose con las manos a la espalda. Giaal le observaba sin inmutarse, y tampoco se preocupaba por los dos centinelas que se habían apostado a la entrada de su celda. Entonces el veterano oficial le dijo.

\- Se refiere usted al mayor O´Brian y al teniente Malden, supongo.  
\- Si, a Mazoui, y Leval, - asintió el muchacho comentando. - Mis padres eran amigos de los suyos.  
\- Confío plenamente en esos dos chicos. - Afirmó Hazzar.- Y si ellos hablan bien de usted, eso me hace admitir su palabra.

 

El veterano oficial relajó su hasta entonces serio semblante con una media sonrisa. Aunque añadió, retornando nuevamente a una mayor gravedad tras consultar de nuevo su tablet.

\- Pero comprenda que, hasta que nuestros servicios médicos estén seguros de que no representa ningún tipo de amenaza para la salud de todos los que aquí vivimos, tendremos que someterle a observación. Y no solamente a usted, sino a todos con los que haya mantenido contacto. Esa si fue una negligencia por su parte. Y tendré que amonestarles.

 

Giaal asintió despacio y sin dar muestras de sentirse molesto, por el contrario declaró.

\- Lo entiendo, también soy médico. Yo no represento ningún problema para ustedes, pero comprendo que deseen estar seguros de eso. – Entonces suspiró para añadir con un tono más suave y de ruego.- Y, por favor, no sea muy duro con ellos. Son buenas personas y solamente desean ayudar.  
\- Debo aplicar el código militar y las ordenanzas.- Opuso su interlocutor.- Pero no se inquiete. Y en cuanto a su estancia aquí será por poco tiempo. - Le aseguró el comodoro agregando con más amabilidad. – Si necesita cualquier cosa pídasela a los centinelas o al oficial que le asignemos.   
\- Gracias, por el momento estoy bien así. -Repuso Giaal que ahora se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en actitud de meditación, sobre su litera. – Ha sido un placer, comodoro.

 

Hazzar se despidió a su vez y abandonó la celda con una grata impresión, ese muchacho era realmente una persona muy serena y parecía translucir bondad. No le gustaba la idea de mantenerlo allí, pero realmente confiaba en que eso durase poco. Llamó a su presencia a los dos oficiales y ambos acudieron cuadrándose de inmediato para escuchar una reprimenda.

-Señores. No esperaba este descuido viniendo de ustedes. Zorton me ha informado de ello. Al menos debieron proveerse de trajes HBQ.  
-Señor, lo sentimos. Pero le puedo asegurar que Giaal ya había entrado en la nave y fue él quien nos vino al encuentro. – Le explicó Leval. -  
-Si comodoro. - Completó Mazoui.- De haber sido portador de alguna enfermedad o cualquier tipo de forma de vida hostil, supongo que ya estaríamos sufriendo sus efectos. 

 

Nuevamente Hazzar se paseó alrededor de los muchachos con las manos atrás. Estaba tratando de decidir. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Finalmente se plantó ante ambos que seguían en posición de firmes y les dijo

-Descansen muchachos. - Suspiró para añadir. - De tratarse de otros oficiales esto podría haberles costado caro. Incluso reflejarse en su expediente. Pero atendiendo a los servicios que nos han prestado y dada la confianza que tengo en ustedes aceptaré su versión. Si ya conocían a este individuo y me dicen que no representa amenaza alguna confiaré en su palabra. Pero por rigor de la disciplina él tendrá que permanecer ahí dentro hasta que las autoridades médicas den su visto bueno y ustedes quedarán relevados de servicio hasta que eso suceda.

 

Ninguno de los muchachos pudo replicar. Sabían que aquello tenía que ser así o se sentaría un precedente. No podían estar por encima de la disciplina, es más, no querían estarlo.

-A sus órdenes, señor. – Aceptó Mazoui, saludando al igual que su primo para respetuosamente preguntar. - ¿Nos ordena permanecer en nuestras estancias durante ese tiempo?  
-¡No, por Dios!- Sonrió Ahora Hazzar, cambiando su tono, hasta entonces serio, por otro algo más distendido. – Las pruebas médicas que os han hecho por ahora han dado negativas según me han informado. Aprovechad para venir a ver a vuestro amigo alguna vez, pero no demasiadas y descansad un poco. Nos sois muy necesarios. Dedicad unos días a vuestros amigos. Lo podéis tomar como un permiso. - Les confesó ahora con más simpatía. – No os vendrán mal unas pequeñas vacaciones. Os las habéis ganado.  
-Muchas gracias señor. – Replicó Leval visiblemente agradecido, su superior desde luego era muy considerado. –  
-A vosotros – asintió éste dándoles permiso para retirarse, cosa que los chicos hicieron de inmediato tras volver a saludar. -

 

Hazzar desde luego no creía aquel extraño informe que le había sido enviado por una fuente anónima. ¿Qué esos dos trataban de provocar una brecha en la seguridad de la nave? ¿Qué ese extraterrestre era la avanzadilla de una invasión? Como oficial curtido por muchos años de experiencia y veteranía confiaba en su instinto y ese le decía que ninguno de esos muchachos era una amenaza. Al contrario. Pero por mor de las normas no podía hacer según qué tipo de excepciones ni tampoco ignorar los hechos ni el informe del puntilloso comandante de aquellos chicos. Bueno, se mantendría al tanto de lo que sucediera. Con ese pensamiento se marchó a su despacho. Por su parte Mazoui aprovechó un momento para ir al suyo y llamar a Amatista, le contó lo que había ocurrido y le dijo que podía estar tranquila. Después, se vio en la necesidad de buscar a alguien de confianza para que estuviera cerca de Giaal. Se acordó del alférez Hunter, era de las pocas a quién podría encargar un trabajo así. De modo que llamó a Susan y le pidió que fuese a la celda para ocuparse de informarle de lo que ocurriera en el examen y de cómo trataban a Giaal. Ella obedeció de inmediato al requerimiento de su superior, más cuando Mazoui le insistió en que aquella persona era alguien muy apreciado, tanto por él, como por el teniente Malden. Y también le explicó que ellos deberían acatar una sanción. De modo que la muchacha bajó lo antes que pudo y al ver al individuo se quedó atónita. De golpe, recuperó los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Se acercó hasta la puerta que les separaba despacio y con desconfianza, pero Giaal adivinando lo que ocurría, le dijo a través del micrófono de la celda.

\- Siento mucho lo que te hice,- se excusó añadiendo con suavidad. - Pero era necesario, no debía mezclar a nadie ajeno a mi misión.  
-¿No puedes decirme que misión era esa? - Le preguntó Susan más para romper el hielo que otra cosa. -  
\- Ayudar a salvar un mundo.- Respondió Giaal declarando lo mismo que le contase a Hazzar aunque ahora con tono más jovial. - Ese que habéis pasado hace poco.  
-Debería pasar por el protocolo de aislamiento yo también.- Declaró la oficial.-  
-No te será necesario.- Sonrió el joven mirándola con afabilidad.- Créeme, estás perfectamente.

 

La chica casi se ruborizó al mirarle a los ojos, ¡qué profundos y qué azules!, daba la impresión de poderse perder en ellos, y además, no parecían mentir. Apenas pudo responder azorada.

\- No te preocupes, sé que no me hiciste nada, a propósito, lo que no sé por qué estás aquí. – Quiso mentir, pero él sonrió negando con la cabeza y rebatió con afabilidad. -  
\- Si que lo sabes, y te agradezco que hayas venido. Como tú misma han puesto de manifiesto antes, tienen que reconocerme para ver si no soy una amenaza para la seguridad de la salud de esta nave. Pero tranquila, no lo soy.

 

Susan sólo pudo asentir tímidamente, ahora se sentía algo avergonzada de haber tratado de engañarle. Se daba cuenta de que era incapaz de hacerlo. De todas formas ella no estaba habituada a mentir, pero con este chico aun era más difícil.

-Lo siento… no quise…  
-Tranquila. Lo comprendo.- Afirmó él.- Solo deseas tranquilizarme. No temas, estoy tranquilo.  
-Bueno, yo estaré aquí para cualquier cosa que necesite.- Se ofreció ella.-  
-Muchas gracias. - Repuso el alien.-

 

Giaal por su parte percibió en ella bastante bondad. Se preocupaba genuinamente por él y por todos los habitantes de la nave. Es más, tenía el deseo de protegerles. También sentía que esa chica, pese a su apariencia dinámica se sentía sola. Debía de extrañar mucho a su familia. Cosa evidentemente común al resto de los humanos que vivían en ese gran asteroide. Pero se percató de que podía confiar en ella. En ese momento llegó un equipo médico, sin cruzar palabra con la chica entraron en la celda con trajes protectores. Los centinelas les flaquearon el paso y entonces sí, uno de los asistentes le pidió a Susan que se acercase y custodiase al paciente por motivos de seguridad. Ella asintió obedeciendo las órdenes del asistente que se lo pidió, ya que era militar y de mayor graduación que la suya. Tuvo que ponerse otro traje protector aunque pensaba que ese hombre no podía ser ningún tipo de amenaza. Pero le gustaba la idea de entrar para estar más cerca de él.

-Es muy misterioso y además apuesto.- Tuvo que admitirse la azorada joven que se reprendía a sí misma pensando.- Pero debo mantener mi profesionalidad.

 

Entre tanto Leval, tal y como el comodoro le había sugerido, decidió aprovechar alguna ventaja de estar suspendido temporalmente del servicio y llamó a Amatista para invitarla a comer. Ella aceptó rápidamente. Tenía ganas de estar a solas con él y además quería saber que había pasado con Giaal. Se reunieron en un restaurante al que solían ir a menudo. Su novio le contó a ella lo que había ocurrido, la muchacha creyó que a su nuevo amigo le habrían hecho un mero reconocimiento pero al saber lo que sucedía no pudo disimular su desagrado. Él, consciente de ello, se apresuró a justificar lo sucedido.

\- Las normas son las normas, yo también protesté pero, por un lado eran órdenes y por otro mi comandante tenía razón. ¡Por una vez! - exclamó con cierta sorna, recuperando al momento un tono conciliador. - No es más que una medida meramente cautelar, en cuanto se cercioren de que no hay nada fuera de lo normal podrá integrarse con nosotros, ya lo verás.  
\- Me parece muy injusto. Y además de eso para colmo encima van y os sancionan también a vosotros. - Le dijo su novia sin parecer demasiado conforme con esa explicación. - Al menos podríamos ir a visitarle  
\- El comodoro Hazzar no tuvo otra opción. Aun fue demasiado generoso en nuestro caso. – Reconoció Leval. - Y mucho me temo que el acceso a los civiles está prohibido,- le explicó él que nuevamente trató de animarla. - Pero Mazoui se encargará de cuidar de su comodidad. No te preocupes, o no le conozco o ya habrá mandado a alguien de su confianza a preocuparse por Giaal.  
\- Bueno,- suspiró Amatista con resignación - creo que debo confiar en vosotros, sólo espero que Giaal pueda estar aquí, con nosotros, muy pronto.  
\- Eso deseo yo también. No se merece esto. - Opinó su novio tomando una mano de la chica que respondió aferrándose a ella y esbozando una ya más relajada sonrisa. – Bueno, ahora vamos a centrarnos en nosotros. ¿No te parece?

 

La chica asintió algo colorada así al menos disfrutaron de aquella velada. Mientras tanto, poco podía sospechar la pareja que las noticias volaron y de modo muy rápido, por la nave. Logan, que tenía amigos en esa parte, se enteró y comenzó a mover hilos para tratar de hablar con el comodoro. Al fin, tras esperar unos días, logró que le atendiese. Hazzar le hizo ir a su despacho. Tras los preceptivos saludos, su superior le dio autorización para hablar. Cedric veía llegado su momento, llevaba bajo un brazo una carpeta con pruebas. La abrió con presteza mientras comenzó su argumentación.

\- Verá usted, señor,- le comentó con aparente tinte de complicidad - tengo razones para pensar que un serio peligro nos amenaza. Me he enterado de lo ocurrido, un extraterrestre a bordo de nuestra nave, además del que ya teníamos.  
-¿Cómo que además del que ya teníamos? - Le inquirió Hazzar sin comprender. - ¿A quién o a qué se refiere, teniente?  
\- A Leval Malden, señor.- Contestó éste sin dudar añadiendo con prevención. - Sus padres no eran de este mundo y llegaron a él con la intención de conquistarlo. No pudieron hacerlo y ahora es su hijo el que se ha infiltrado y lo que es peor aún. Su amigo Mazoui O´Brian, es un demonio...  
-¿Se ha vuelto usted loco, teniente?- exclamó Hazzar levantándose de su asiento como un resorte para preguntar con indignación. - ¿Acaso creé que no tengo otra cosa que hacer que perder el tiempo escuchando desvaríos?  
\- Deje que le explique, señor.- Respondió Logan sin perder la calma, a la par que añadiendo con seguridad. - No me atrevería a decir estas cosas, aparentemente tan absurdas, si no fueran ciertas. Y tengo pruebas para apoyar lo que afirmo. - Aseveró mostrando al comodoro unos papeles que había sacado de su carpeta. -

 

Hazzar ojeó los documentos incrédulo, pero tenían sello oficial del almirantazgo que estaba al corriente de esto. Los papeles detallaban el origen y las especiales características de ambos. Aquello iba incluso más allá de las notificaciones de alto secreto que él mismo y su superior, Spar, poseían. ¿Cómo habría conseguido el teniente Logan tal información? Desde luego el comodoro conocía de sobra las habilidades de los dos muchachos pero no sabía el porqué de las mismas.

\- Puede que sean lo que usted asegura, teniente.- Repuso Hazzar ya algo más convencido aunque sin pensar que eso supusiera ningún problema, así que respondió. -Pero aún así han demostrado lealtad y valor a toda prueba, no han dado nunca el menor indicio de representar las amenazas que denuncia usted. Si el almirantazgo les recomendó para venir en este viaje será que confiaba plenamente en ellos, y yo lo hago también.  
\- Discúlpeme señor. Pero creo que todo es una tapadera,- le rebatió Logan agregando con taimada desconfianza.- Ahora se les une otro alien y ellos no estaban conformes con internarlo en una celda de aislamiento. Además, también estuvieron en ese planeta, deberían estar en otras celdas, ponen en peligro la seguridad de toda la nave o quizá eso pretenden. Puede que con ese otro extraterrestre ya tengan bastante fuerza para controlarnos.  
\- Esas acusaciones son muy serias, teniente. - Le advirtió Hazzar con gesto severo. Para matizar. - Se trata de alta traición y motín. No puede ni tan siquiera pensar en insinuarlas sin argumentos más sólidos.  
\- No me complace nada tener que contarle esto, señor. - Mintió Logan aseverando de seguido. - Pero tengo pruebas que indican una peligrosa inestabilidad en el caso del mayor O ´Brian. Cierto escándalo sin aclarar en una discoteca de la ciudad. Y también me consta que el teniente Malden estuvo involucrado en ello. Luego está ese extraño fluido que, casualmente fue descubierto por el mayor O´Brian.  
\- De no ser por él, eso habría engullido toda la nave. - Rebatió Hazzar, que pensaba en eso como un argumento más en favor de la lealtad de ese muchacho. -  
\- Salvo que el plan se les fuera de las manos. Bien pudiera haberse tratado de una añagaza para convencernos precisamente de su lealtad y ganarse la confianza de todos. - Opuso Logan, que parecía tener recursos para todo cuando sacó nuevas “pruebas” que ofreció al comodoro añadiendo con falso temor. - Me costó mucho descubrir esto, pero he estado investigando y mi padre lo hizo también. Es el general Maxwell Logan. Está al cargo del servicio de inteligencia del UNISON. Antes de irme me proporcionó algunos dosieres que me ordenó mantener en secreto salvo que existiera peligro para la nave.  
\- Su obligación era la de haber entregado esos papeles mucho antes. Nada más partir. – Le rebatió el comodoro ahora con indignación. - Su padre, por muy general que sea, no era su superior directo. Nosotros sí.  
\- Perdón señor. Mi padre habló con el contralmirante Spar.- Replicó el chico, sin parecer alterarse. – Le informó previamente de algunas cosas. Yo debía cumplir una misión auspiciada por el alto mando de la Tierra. Mi padre en persona la coordinaba. Por eso me eligieron para venir aquí. Creí que él sabía todo lo relativo a esto, pero ahora no estoy seguro. De todos modos, yo mismo ignoraba esta información hasta que, siguiendo las órdenes de mi padre, abrí los documentos por considerar que ese peligro al que él se refería ya se había presentado. Solo me autorizó a consultar esta información en caso de emergencia.

 

Hazzar lanzó un largo suspiro para tratar de calmarse. Si el propio Spar lo sabía y si ese teniente se acababa de enterar de eso acudiendo a él, y respetando por tanto la cadena de mando, en lugar de ir a ver directamente al contralmirante, nada le podía reprochar. Luego estaban aquellas acusaciones anónimas. Quizás fueran obra del propio Logan. Aun así se negaba a creer en ninguna de esas aseveraciones. Cedric que pareció verlo claramente, añadió con un tinte más conciliador.

\- Señor, no le pido que haga nada, sólo que preste atención a los movimientos de ambos. O posiblemente que les pida una aclaración. Sé que la presunción de inocencia existe y ellos no dejan de ser dos compañeros de armas. No quiero hacer nada que les pueda perjudicar. Pero mi principal deber es hacia nuestra misión y nuestra nave. Ojalá esté equivocado y todo esto no sea más que un cúmulo de casualidades o incidentes sin importancia. Pero, ¿y si no lo estoy?...  
\- No sé que pensar,- confesó Hazzar que empezaba a prestar atención a los argumentos de Logan añadiendo ahora con tono más reflexivo. - Como ya le he dicho, son acusaciones muy graves y tienen derecho a ser refutadas por los acusados, eso desde luego...  
\- Yo no les llamaría acusados, señor. - Matizó Logan retorciendo el argumento para remachar. -Pero si comparecientes… en una comisión aclaratoria, claro está. Tienen todo el derecho de explicarse y si como usted piensa, son inocentes, incluso agradecerán la posibilidad de poder despejar cualquier duda. Se lo digo a usted en confianza. No soy el único que tiene sus sospechas. En la propia Tierra hubo algunos altos mandos que no estuvieron de acuerdo con su inclusión en este viaje. Y aquí mismo hay otros oficiales que desconfían de ellos. Y eso podría mermar la moral y la disciplina a bordo. Salvo, claro está, que ellos lo aclarasen todo más allá de toda duda razonable.

 

Hazzar guardó un incómodo silencio, quisiera o no se veía obligado a sopesar esas palabras que sí tenían bastante sentido. Parecía entonces que el informador anónimo pudo ser otro. Mejor no poner al corriente a ese teniente de aquello. Además, no tenía sentido que le mandase información anónimamente y que al día siguiente se diera a conocer. Con todo eso en mente asintió a desgana, añadiendo para dar por concluida esa enojosa reunión.

\- Teniente retírese, yo mismo informaré al contraalmirante de esto. Hablaré con él para ver hasta dónde tiene conocimiento de esta historia. Y no comente absolutamente nada con otros oficiales sobre esta entrevista hasta que no tomemos una decisión al respecto.  
\- A la orden señor. Y descuide.- Le aseguró su subordinado agregando de forma tan solícita como hipócrita. - Sólo me mueve el interés general de la nave y seré el primero en alegrarme si mis sospechas son infundadas.

 

Logan saludó y se fue con una maliciosa sonrisa de triunfo en tanto que Hazzar avisaba al contraalmirante Spar de lo que sucedía. Éste si afirmó conocer al padre de Logan y haber hablado con él. Pero no podía desvelar hasta donde estaba informado por mor del código de altísimo secreto que rodeaba a aquel asunto. Era tan elevado que solo el comandante en jefe de la nave estaba autorizado a saberlo. De todos modos tampoco tomó demasiado en serio esas acusaciones hasta que le llegaron algunas otras cosas. Alguien le informó de que un boquete en el casco de la nave, descubierto por el teniente Malden, había sido origen de la entrada de cierto ser desconocido, de intenciones poco claras y posible foco de contaminación biológica. Por aquel entonces ese mismo ser estaba ahora tranquilamente tumbado en una celda bajo la atenta vigilancia de una interesada alférez...


	30. Cartas sobre la mesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se van descubriendo las jugadas de algunos participantes en la trama

Habían pasado unos días desde la llegada oficial de Giaal a bordo de la nave. En ese tiempo tuvo lugar aquella reunión de Logan con el comodoro. El joven militar se ocupó de ir hablando con algún que otro compañero, sin revelarle nada en concreto, tal y como había prometido a su superior. No obstante no desperdició la ocasión de sembrar más dudas entre los otros pilotos y demás tropa. Ajeno a todo Leval seguía quedando con su novia. Estaba charlando con Amatista en la cafetería. Se acercaba el día del festival, él le preguntó por sus canciones en tanto alababa a la muchacha.

\- Cantas muy bien, seguro que tendrás un gran éxito en el festival. Solo hay que ver lo que hiciste en ese planeta. Fue algo increíble, ¡La Salvadora de un mundo! ¡Cualquiera te soporta a partir de ahora! - Le auguró con gesto animoso y visible buen humor.-

 

Amatista le amagó con un capón que el chico rehuyó apartando ligeramente la cabeza en tanto su novia replicaba también con jocosidad.

-¡Oye tonto! ¿Cómo que soportarme?  
-Discúlpeme usted. Señorita Salvadora. ¿Sabes una cosa?- Dijo él ahora de manera más seria y afectuosa. – Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Hiciste algo fantástico por esos seres. Y serás también una inspiración para todos nosotros aquí. Con tus canciones harás a muchas personas felices. Les ayudarás en el día a día. Ya te lo dije y ha sido verdad. ¿Lo ves?

 

Su novia le miró ahora con agradecimiento y más intensidad. Para poder decir de forma más preocupada.

-Gracias, la verdad es que estoy muy nerviosa. No he podido ensayar mucho para el festival. Ya sabes, el trabajo me absorbe casi todo el tiempo. Y en cuanto suba ahí todo el mundo me estará mirando. Sé que se está creando mucha expectación y no quiero decepcionaros. - Repuso ella de forma cohibida. -  
-¿Cómo ibas a hacer eso?- replicó incrédulamente él afirmando una vez más.- ¡Eres fabulosa! Nunca escuché a nadie cantar como tú. ¡Le devolviste la vida a un mundo entero!

 

Aunque en el fondo la chica estaba encantada. Era la primera vez que él hablaba de esa forma. ¡Estaba declarando sin tapujos lo asombrado que se sentía por algo que ella había hecho! Y desde que se conocían siempre había sido al revés. Era la muchacha quien no había dejado de sorprenderse por todo lo que ese excepcional chico era capaz de hacer. Ahora, por una vez, las tornas se habían cambiado. Y paradójicamente ella sentía que lo que hizo era algo natural y perfectamente normal. No le costó ningún trabajo, le salió del corazón y así lo confesó.

\- No hice nada que no hubiera hecho otras veces al cantar. Lo que más deseo es alegrar a las personas de esta nave y ayudarles a levantar el ánimo. Soy muy feliz ahora, contigo, con todos nuestros amigos y quiero poder transmitir eso al resto de la gente. Espero conseguirlo. - Afirmó con una sonrisa. – Y que todos pueden mejorar su moral.  
\- Y lo harás, estoy convencido, ya has actuado para el comité de festejos, para el público y para un planeta entero. ¿Qué más necesitas para estar segura de lo bien que lo haces? - Le inquirió Leval en tono despreocupado. -  
\- Cada vez que salgo a actuar para mí es como si fuese la primera.- Le confesó ella que efectivamente sentía esa responsabilidad. - Siempre me pongo a pensar si gustaré...  
\- Eso no lo dudes - le aseguró su pareja - estoy convencido de ello. Tonta. ¿A quién podrías no gustarle? ¿Sabes una cosa? Bueno, ya te lo dije. Fue cuando el otro día en el puente te escuché por la radio interna me sentí muy feliz y muy orgulloso de ti. No sólo puedo disfrutar de la música y las canciones que cantas, además, soy muy afortunado pudiéndote tener a mi lado. Y pensé en lo idiota que fui, durante todos estos años, sin percatarme de ello. Te pido perdón.

La interpelada esbozó una amplia sonrisa, realmente feliz de oírle decir eso. ¡Cuántas veces lo había imaginado en la soledad de su cuarto! Primero en casa de sus padres en la Tierra, después en su apartamento de la nave. Ahora se había hecho realidad…

-No, no digas eso. No hay nada que perdonar, cariño. Ha merecido la pena esperar. Quizás todo debía suceder así. - Le respondió ella tomando una mano del muchacho entre las suyas. – Debíamos unirnos de esta manera. Ahora solo deseo que disfrutéis del festival.  
\- Allí estaré. Te aseguro que no me lo perderé. Eres lo más hermoso que he visto y que oído y pase lo que pase quiero estar a tu lado. - Le aseguró el muchacho, besando la mano que ella había posado sobre la de él – Eso es lo más importante para mí.

 

La chica iluminó su rostro con una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento y emoción. Leval sabía cómo hacer que ella se sintiera querida. Esa era otra de las cosas que habían surgido con fuerza en su nueva relación. Cada día estaba más enamorada de él y su felicidad por haberse embarcado crecía. Si ambos permanecían juntos no habría nada de qué preocuparse. Superarían cualquier dificultad.

-¡Ojalá tengas razón!- suspiró entonces Amatista, añadiendo más convencida. - Si, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien. Lo haré lo mejor que pueda por todos y especialmente por ti.

 

Leval iba a responder cuando recibió una señal en su reloj, fue conminado a comparecer en su base inmediatamente.

\- Vaya, ¡siempre ocurre lo mismo!,- protestó añadiendo con inquietud. - Se supone que estaba relevado del servicio hasta nueva orden. Espero que no se trate de otro ataque.  
\- ¡Ojalá que no! Pero su fuera algo serio no puedes demorarte. No te preocupes y ve.- Sonrió Amatista besándole cariñosamente en los labios.-  
-¿Quieres que te lleve conmigo?- Le ofreció el chico.-  
-No, prefiero quedarme aquí, luego pasearé para casa. De verdad, no te preocupes. Te aseguro que ya no soy esa tonta de antes que se enfadaba cuando te ibas. Comprendo muy bien que todos tenemos obligaciones.  
-Gracias cariño. Recuerda, nos vemos en el festival.- Remachó él que la devolvió el beso y se marchó raudo. -

 

Y allí se quedó ella viéndole partir con una expresión de amor y orgullo. Ese era su novio y ojalá que algún día fuera algo más…Estaba apurando su taza de té cuando una figura conocida se le aproximó. Era aquella chica de las clases de kárate. Lo cierto es que Amatista había faltado algunos días. Con todos los preparativos del festival, su trabajo y además esa visita a Vegetalia. En fin, la llamó con tono alegre.

-¡Ginger! Aquí.

La aludida sonrió enseguida al verla. Parecía ir caminando sin prisas y se aproximó. Su interlocutora le ofreció una silla y esa joven tomó asiento saludándola.

-Amatista. Hace mucho que no te veía. Ya no vienes a las clases. Te habrás aburrido de unos principiantes como nosotros.- Pudo remachar con cierto pesar.- Tampoco viene tu novio ya.  
-No, nada de eso. Es que hemos estado muy liados en el trabajo. ¿Sabes? - Se disculpó la muchacha para interesarse.- ¿Qué tal todo por allí?...  
-Pues bien, me suelo colocar con Michael para que me ayude a practicar.- Sonrió la joven, añadiendo.- Es un chico muy majo. Y hasta el imbécil de Gary parece que ha aprendido la lección. Está bastante más amable últimamente. Ja, ja…debe tener miedo de que ¿era Leval, verdad?- Su interlocutora asintió y Ginger prosiguió entonces.- De que él o tú volváis a pasaros por allí a darle otra paliza.

 

Aunque esas palabras provocaron la reacción contraria que Ginger esperaba. Su interlocutora suspiró diciendo con tono más suave y reflexivo.

-No me gustó nada tener que llegar a eso. El kárate no sirve para dirimir disputas de ese tipo. Quizás ahora me lo habría pensado mejor. Pero es que tengo mucho carácter.   
-Ese tipo se lo merecía.- Declaró solidariamente su contertulia.-  
-A pesar de eso, me he dado cuenta de que es mejor calmarse y ver las cosas con mayor perspectiva. En el fondo todos estamos en el mismo barco. ¡Y nunca mejor dicho! Tenemos que intentar ayudarnos…

 

Ginger asintió, en eso su amiga tenía toda la razón. Era extraño pero ahora Gary la miraba pero no con altanería, la muchacha juraría incluso que hasta con inquietud. ¿Acaso tendría miedo de que ella fuera a llamar a Amatista o a Leval si cometía algún que otro desliz en el tatami? No pensaba que se debería a eso. De hecho ese tipo había cambiado bastante, últimamente hasta estaba amable con Michael. Bueno, eso era algo positivo. ¿A qué inquietarse con eso? De modo que se lo refirió a su interlocutora.

-¿Lo ves?- Sonrió Amatista.- Todos podemos cambiar para mejor. Seguro que Gary se dio cuenta de que no actuó bien. Y eso que me cuentas me alegra mucho.- Afirmó ya con mejor talante.- Estoy deseando volver. Sin embargo como tengo muchas cosas por hacer todavía tardaré.  
-Tu trabajo en el laboratorio debe de ser muy absorbente.- Comentó la otra joven.-   
-Sí, pero eso no es todo. Tengo que prepararme para el festival. Voy a cantar.- Le contó Amatista.-  
-¡Vaya! No me digas que eres tú. Creía que se trataba de una casualidad. Pero Michael me dijo algo en una de las clases. Él es técnico de sistemas y creo que estaba trabajando ahora en el estadio. Me contó que para la celebración de nuestra partida de la Tierra una artista muy famosa iba a cantar. ¿No serás tú?...  
-Bueno.- Pudo decir la joven algo ruborizada por aquello y tratando de restarle importancia.- No sé si actuarán más personas. Puede ser que se refiriese a otra.  
-Estaré encantada de poderte ir a escuchar.- Afirmó la chica, añadiendo.- Hasta cerraré la cafetería.-  
-¿Tienes una cafetería aquí?- Se interesó su contertulia.-  
-Sí, ¿no te acuerdas? más arriba de esta calle. A unos cuantos bloques.- Le indicó Ginger señalando de forma difusa.- Espero que tu novio y tú vengáis algún día. Os invitaré a la primera ronda. - Sonrió jovialmente la muchacha.-

 

Amatista asintió, se sentía algo azorada por no recordar nada de eso, claro que, con todas las cosas que le habían sucedido últimamente casi ni se acordaba de la pobre Gin. Sin embargo enseguida compuso una sonrisa afable y respondió al ir rememorando.

-Me pasé con mis compañeras hará un tiempo. Pero coincidió que no estabas. A ver si la próxima vez tenemos más suerte. Se lo diré a Leval. Claro que iremos.  
-Bueno. Tengo que marcharme.- Suspiró su interlocutora mirando su móvil- ya es tarde. Me toca el turno de noche. Cerramos casi a las doce. Como está cerca de una base atendemos a muchos militares.- Le explicó.-  
\- Entonces quizás Leval, mi novio, haya ido por allí.- Supuso Amatista.-  
-No, no le he visto nunca.- Repuso la otra chica que, tras levantarse de la silla, se despidió.- Bueno, espero veros pronto. Si no es en mi cafetería, en las clases. O viendo tu actuación. Adiós.

 

Y se alejó de allí, la otra muchacha la despidió con la mano y se quedó sentada disfrutando de ver a la gente pasar. Aquel era un pasatiempo impropio de ella. Sin embargo quizás sus gustos estuvieran variando en ese aspecto. Se notaba más relejada desde que estuvo en Vegetalia. Más reposada quizás. Ese terremoto de antaño y esa impulsividad se iban atemperando. Aunque todavía existían. ¡Eso la hizo sonreír! Recordaba ahora a sus padres y movía la cabeza. ¡Pobres! Tener que aguantar a una hija tan alocada. Sobre todo las discusiones que tenía con su madre y los ímpetus tan difíciles para ella de refrenar entonces. Ahora se arrepentía de muchas cosas que había dicho y hecho. De tener otra oportunidad seguro que actuaría de un modo muy distinto. Por desgracia aquello ya no se podía cambiar. Y en cuanto a ver de nuevo a sus padres.

-Os hecho muchísimo de menos, mamá, papá. – Suspiró mirando hacia arriba.- Daría cualquier cosa por poder abrazaros.

 

Así meditó durante unos minutos más, al poco decidió que ya era hora de volver al laboratorio, iba a comenzar su turno y tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Pese a que Penélope era muy generosa con los permisos, la joven decidió que tenía que tratar de descargar a Jen y a las otras de tantas ocupaciones…en tanto se encaminaba hacia allí pensaba a su vez en Ginger.

-Bueno, esta chica es muy simpática. Me alegro tener otro sitio al que podamos ir.- Se sonrió Amatista en tanto llegaba a su lugar de trabajo.- Tener amigos es importante.

Entre tanto su novio llegó raudo a la base. Aunque allí, para su sorpresa, un destacamento de soldados al mando de un suboficial le abordó.

-¿EL teniente Malden? ¿Es usted, señor?  
-Sí, soy yo.- Admitió él.-  
-Tiene que acompañarnos a presencia del comandante Zorton.- Le dijo su interlocutor.-  
-Muy bien.- Convino él sin comprender el motivo de ver a esos cuatro soldados con armas reglamentarias, así que preguntó.- ¿Se ha declarado alguna alerta?  
-No tengo esa información, señor. Solo tengo órdenes de…escoltarle hasta el despacho del comandante.- Pudo decir ese tipo que parecía hablar con tono apurado.-

 

Leval no quiso ahondar más y se plegó a aquel requerimiento. Mazoui por su parte bajó a interesarse por el estado de Giaal. Los médicos que le examinaron declararon que tras esos días de observación todo estaba en orden y que podía cancelarse la cuarentena. Sin perder ni un instante sacó a su amigo de la celda. 

-Bueno, fin de las vacaciones.- Saludó al alien de modo cordial cuando indicó a un soldado que abriera la celda.-  
-Ahora espero poder ayudaros.- Comentó Giaal.-

 

En ese momento llegó Susan. La joven traía algunas cosas para ese peculiar “prisionero”, como una tablet con información sobre las distintas partes dedicadas a parques y jardines de la nave. Giaal Sonrió al verla.

-Muchas gracias. Le dije a la oficial que la botánica cósmica era mi gran pasión. Y se ha preocupado de procurarme una lista de los sitios con las variedades vegetales más representativas de vuestro mundo.  
-No ha sido nada.- Repuso tímidamente ella.-  
-Me parece muy bien.- Aseveró Mazoui comentándoles a ambos en tanto salían de los calabozos.- Ahora tenemos que ocuparnos de algo más urgente, que es alojarte, Giaal. Miraremos en las dependencias militares. Luego ya podrás estudiar todo lo relativo a nuestra flora y fauna.- Remachó con tono divertido haciendo que su subordinada incluso se ruborizase.- ¡Anda vamos!

 

Y salieron por las oficinas del cuartel general. Sin embargo, cuando le iba a llevar a una estancia para alojarle unos soldados del cuerpo de guardia bajaron por las escaleras de acceso al recinto y se dirigieron a él. Un sargento al mando le habló con tono envarado.

\- Señor, debe usted presentarse en el despacho del comandante inmediatamente.  
\- Muy bien,- convino despreocupadamente él. - En cuanto me encargue del alojamiento de nuestro invitado iré para allá.  
\- Perdone señor. - Insistió el sargento que parecía bastante incomodado por esa situación al precisar. - Pero debe ser ahora mismo y bajo escolta.

 

Mazoui miró extrañado al alférez Hunter y ella también le devolvió la mirada sorprendida. No cruzaron más palabras, sólo las necesarias. Él le encargó de la comodidad de Giaal. 

-Ocúpese de nuestro invitado, alférez.- Le pidió con tono protocolario.-  
-A la orden, señor.- Replicó la chica, saludando del mismo modo.-

 

Después acompañó a los soldados. La chica por su parte pidió al alien que la siguiese. Por fortuna los análisis habían demostrado que no era un peligro para la salud de nadie. Tal y como él aseguró. Aun así, todavía debía moverse exclusivamente en el recinto militar y bajo vigilancia. ¡Menos mal que la encargada de custodiarle era la propia Susan!, de modo que fueron detrás de Mazoui. Éste entró en el despacho del comandante y la puerta se cerró tras él. Susan y Giaal aguardaron fuera, al cabo de unos momentos llegó Leval que también entró. 

-Aquí está pasando algo raro.- Comentó Giaal.-  
-¿A qué se refiere?- Quiso saber la joven.-  
-Por favor, no me llames de usted.- Le pidió el alien.- 

 

Tras sonríe algo azorada la joven rectificó…

-¿Qué crees que ocurre?  
-No lo sé, pero me temo que van a tener problemas.- Opinó Giaal.-   
-Podría ser simplemente una convocatoria rutinaria para alguna misión.- Especuló, aunque ni ella misma lo pensaba. ¿A qué la necesidad de que el mayor O´ Brian fuese escoltado hacia allí? No, eso solo sucedía en caso de algún procedimiento disciplinario. Así pues solamente pudo decir.- Espero que todo se aclare pronto…  
-Creo que no vamos a tardar en saber lo que sucede. Y deberemos estar al lado de nuestros amigos. - Sentenció el alien.- Nos necesitarán.

 

Susan no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando hacia aquella puerta cerrada. Por su parte, una vez llegó, Mazoui se encontró con su primo. Éste aguardaba sentado en la antesala del despacho de su superior.

-¿También te ha hecho llamar a ti?- Se sorprendió Mazoui.-  
-Tendrá que ver con lo de Giaal, supongo.- Repuso su asimismo sorprendido contertulio.-

 

No iban a tardar en averiguarlo. Al poco fueron hechos pasar. Una vez ante su comandante Mazoui le inquirió con curiosidad y no sin cierto incomodamiento.

-¿Qué sucede señor? ¿Para qué hemos debido venir bajo escolta?  
\- La razón de su presencia aquí no es decisión mía,- repuso Zorton, secamente como era su costumbre, añadiendo con su típico tono cortante. - Es orden del alto mando, deben ustedes comparecer ante el contraalmirante Spar.  
\- Pero señor.- Inquirió Leval atónito - ¿Con qué motivo?  
\- No lo sé,- contestó lapidariamente Zorton agregando de forma tajante. - Limítense a cumplir las órdenes que se les han dado.

 

Ambos saludaron y se retiraron dirigiéndose con presteza hacia la sede del alto mando. Al salir se encontraron con Giaal y Susan. La joven enseguida se cuadró saludando y les ofreció.

-Si necesitan mi ayuda para lo que sea, cuenten conmigo.  
-Gracias Susan.- Le respondió Mazoui ahora con un talente más relajado.- Con que te ocupes de nuestro amigo Giaal será suficiente.  
-No será nada de importancia.- Secundó Leval.-

 

De este modo los dos se marcharon, Hunter y el alien se les quedaron mirando alejarse con expresión preocupada. Logan mientras tanto prosiguió con sus retorcidos propósitos. Se dirigió hacia el laboratorio de las chicas. La primera que se encontró fue a Amatista. Hacía bastante tiempo que no la veía. Una pena porque era una chica muy guapa y voluptuosa, pero ¡qué se le iba a hacer! Aunque ésta cuando le vio no pudo ocultar su desagrado pero se esforzó por no hacerlo muy evidente.

\- Vaya Logan, ¿cómo tú por aquí? - Inquirió la muchacha con sarcasmo. - No creí que tuvieses valor para acercarte.  
\- Ya no me llamas por mi nombre. ¿A qué viene eso?... ¿te he hecho algo malo? - Le preguntó él haciéndose el ofendido. - Siempre me he portado bien contigo ¿no?  
-¡Eres un hipócrita!,- le recriminó Amatista ahora si que mostrándose más contrariada - gracias a ti quedé muy mal con Leval, me engañaste...  
\- No quedaríais tan mal,- se sonrió maliciosamente su interlocutor para apuntillar. - He oído por ahí que sales con él.  
\- Gracias a Dios que es un chico estupendo y todo se aclaró - respondió ella sabiendo que eso fastidiaría a Logan. – Pese a tus manejos.

 

Pero en esta ocasión, lejos de mostrarse molesto o furioso, el muchacho sonrió con cierto regocijo y declaró de modo enigmático y sibilino. Cargado de mala intención.

\- Puede que no sea tan estupendo como tú te crees. O al menos ahora tendrá que demostrarlo, ja, ja, ja.  
-¿Demostrar? - Amatista le miró sin comprender, pero no le había gustado la forma en que le había hablado y quiso saber. - ¿A qué te refieres?...  
\- Va a tener que explicarse ante el contraalmirante junto con su inseparable primo - le explicó Cedric. - Me temo que hemos descubierto su tapadera y la de su amigo Mazoui.  
-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? - Le inquirió Amatista sin poder acertar a entender nada, pero visiblemente incomodada. -  
-¡Tú misma lo has dicho! - repuso Logan con gesto divertido.-

 

Diríase que aquella elección de palabras le había hecho bastante gracia. Lo supiera o no, esa muchacha no podía haber dado más en el clavo y no se privó de replicar. 

\- Al menos eso puede aplicarse a Mazoui, él sí que es un demonio. Tú novio Leval tan sólo es un alíen asqueroso, como ese que han ayudado a infiltrarse en nuestra nave.  
-¿Pero qué dices?,- exclamó Amatista, helada, sin poder evitar preguntar. - ¿Qué sabes tú de eso? -¡Vaya, vaya, qué sorpresa! – exclamó su interlocutor entornando los ojos de forma inquisitiva y realmente atónito por aquellas palabras. Aunque se recobró enseguida para querer saber con inquina. - ¿Así que tú también lo sabías, eh? ¿No serás su cómplice? ¿Qué pretendéis, conquistar la nave?, ¿dominarnos? ¿O, quizás tenéis en mente algo peor?  
-¡Eres repugnante!- le insultó la muchacha reaccionando indignada. – Y pensar que llegué a salir contigo. ¡Apártate de mí, me das asco!...- se dio media vuelta para irse pero Logan la sujetó de un brazo. La discusión había subido de tono y atraído a Penélope, Sandy, Satory y Jen. Y en ese instante, Amatista, sin pensar, se revolvió y de un puñetazo derribó al desprevenido Logan para espetarle temblando de furia. - No vuelvas a acercarte a mí o lo lamentarás.

 

La chica le dio nuevamente la espalda y se alejó.

-¿Cómo te atreves? – Masculló el oficial que se levantó rabioso y dispuesto sino a devolverle el golpe a llevarla a rastras ante las autoridades. Ya no se detendría por el mero hecho de que fuera una mujer. O quizás a saber si sería otra extraterrestre como sus dos amiguitos. - ¡Perra asquerosa y traidora, te voy a enseñar!...

 

Iba a agarrar de nuevo a Amatista que se encontraba desprevenida pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo una mano le sujetó el brazo. Era Sandy que se había adelantado como una flecha. Le apretaba con una fuerza sobrehumana y Cedric no podía ni gritar por la sorpresa y el dolor. Aquella mujer le miró de una forma tan fría y amenazadora que Logan se quedó helado, mudo, ni siquiera podía reunir coraje para replicar. Además, hubiese jurado que los ojos de ella centelleaban de un fulgor rojo sanguinolento. Y para completar su amenazador semblante, Sandy le susurró con una voz siseante y gutural que sólo su asombrada compañera y el alucinado oficial pudieron escuchar.

\- Ya has oído a Amatista, ¡si vuelves a acercarte a ella te mato! Ahora, ¡lárgate de aquí, imbécil! 

 

Soltó con violencia a Logan que casi cayó al suelo, aunque éste logró mantener el equilibrio y se alejó lo más deprisa que pudo mientras balbuceaba desencajado por el temor de que sus propias y en un principio exageradas sospechas, fuesen ciertas. Algo incluso mucho peor de lo que él hubiera llegado a imaginar. Y no pudo evitar exclamar señalando a las dos muchachas con un dedo acusador.

-¡Es una conspiración, todos sois unos invasores!...  
\- El único invasor es usted que ha entrado sin autorización en una zona de trabajo civil que es privada.- Le reprochó Penélope saliendo en defensa de sus subordinadas. Para afirmar categóricamente. - Váyase inmediatamente de aquí o le denunciaré ante sus superiores.

 

Logan no quiso tentar a la suerte. Estaba en clara desventaja y lo sabía, mejor retirarse ahora y ya les ajustaría las cuentas más adelante. Amatista apenas le dedicó atención a ese tipejo, pero si que agradeció a Sandy su ayuda, aunque la observaba sorprendida. Su compañera ahora parecía tan normal y amable como se había vuelto últimamente.

\- Te lo agradezco, me habría tomado totalmente desprevenida si tú no intervienes,- afirmó la agradecida chica que luego añadió preocupada. - Sandy, debo hablar contigo en privado. Mazoui y Leval pueden tener problemas.  
\- Sí, vayamos a mi apartamento.- Convino ésta mirando de reojo a las otras. -  
\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Quiso saber su jefa que ahora las miraba fijamente demandando una explicación. -  
\- Tenemos que irnos, es muy importante, por favor Penélope.- Le pidió Sandy con expresión suplicante en la mirada. – Necesitamos un par de horas…

 

La doctora Winters solo tuvo que ver la expresión en las caras de ambas para asentir con la cabeza. Se dio media vuelta y se alejó indicando a una atónita Jen que la siguiera. Confiaba en esas dos muchachas y supuso que tendrían una buena razón. Aunque Satory no lo aceptó tan fácilmente, se dirigió a las dos queriendo saber con preocupación.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido con ese hombre? Amatista. ¿Estás bien?  
\- Si Satory, gracias. Ahora discúlpanos vale. Luego nos vemos...- le pidió su amiga que, sin más explicaciones, se marchó con Sandy. -  
\- Pero chicas. - Satory trató de detenerlas pero ellas se marcharon deprisa. Cuando se alejaron le dijo a Penélope no si inquietud. - Creo que ha pasado algo y que no nos lo quieren decir.  
\- No te preocupes,- la tranquilizó ésta. - Confía en ellas, seguro que saben lo que hacen.- Su joven interlocutora asintió aunque no pudo evitar seguir estando preocupada. -

 

Aunque por su parte Jen las vio marcharse con gesto inquieto. Las cosas se estaban precipitando, tarde o temprano le tocaría actuar. Ese oficial ya había descubierto su juego. Lo más seguro es que necesitase alguna ayuda. Sería ella la encargada de prestarle apoyo aunque fuese una cosa que no deseara hacer, pero era su deber. De momento aguardaría aún un poco. Decidió volver a su trabajo y dejar aquello para cuando llegase la ocasión.

-Desgraciadamente habrá que hacerlo pronto.- Suspiró.-

 

Por su parte las dos chicas pronto llegaron al apartamento de Sandy. Allí, Amatista, de forma bastante clara, como era su costumbre, fue al grano.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- inquirió entornando los ojos de forma suspicaz. - Has sido tan rápida que ni siquiera he podido verlo. Como aquella vez en el laboratorio cuando me agarraste a mí. Además, ahora te cambió la voz.  
\- No es lo que tú crees, Amatista.- Se apresuró a responder la interpelada que esquivó su mirada dirigiendo la suya hacia sus propias manos entrelazadas. -  
-¿Qué es lo que tú piensas que creo?,- le preguntó su interlocutora escrutándola con una mirada inquisitiva para agregar con suspicacia en la voz. - Dime Sandy, ¿qué me ocultas?  
-¿Ocultarte? - Se defendió ésta con una sonrisa trémula. - ¿Yo? Nada, lo que quiero decir es que yo también he entrenado artes marciales. Soy rápida, eso es todo.

 

No obstante su voz no sonó demasiado convincente y Amatista desde luego que no se lo creyó. Ella misma era una experta en kárate y esa reacción no podía igualarla ninguna persona normal. Ni tan siquiera ella misma. Por muy diestra en técnicas de combate que fuera. No obstante prefirió dejarlo estar, al menos de momento. Había otro problema que reclamaba su atención de una forma más acuciante y así se lo comentó. 

\- Bueno, no importa, no quería hablar de eso. Verás, necesito tu ayuda. A Mazoui y a Leval les acusan de ser extraterrestres que pretenden dominar la nave, ¡es ridículo! pero ese bastardo de Logan seguro que ha preparado algún ardid.- Le informó a su compañera con manifiesta preocupación. -  
\- Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, pero, ¿qué podemos hacer? - Le preguntó Sandy con gesto desconcertado. -  
\- Verás,- le explicó su interlocutora. -Logan nos acusará también a nosotras de ser cómplices de los chicos, debes estar preparada por si nos llamasen a declarar. De ese canalla podemos esperar cualquier cosa. Tenemos que proteger a los muchachos como sea.  
\- Descuida, lo estaré. Les ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. - Aseguró Sandy con el aplomo recobrado. Amatista por su parte asintió satisfecha. -  
-El caso es que será mejor permanecer tranquilas. A pesar de que ese bastardo me ha sacado de mis casillas.- Suspiró la francesa afirmando casi con resignación.- Está visto que mi carácter no es tan sencillo de domar.  
-Le diste un buen puñetazo. Se lo tuvo merecido-. Sonrió Sandy ahora con talente más jovial.- No te preocupes, pensaremos en algo…

 

Su contertulia asintió y ambas regresaron al trabajo. En ese mismo instante Leval y Mazoui estaban ya ante un grupo de oficiales de los de más alta graduación. En posición de firmes esperaban oír el motivo de su llamado. La larga mesa ocupada por sus superiores daba toda la impresión de ser un tribunal. La silla central estaba ocupada por el contraalmirante Spar en persona, a los lados Hazzar y el otro comodoro de la nave, que se cuidaba de la parcela civil. En los extremos se sentaban dos capitanes. Tras un espeso silencio de algunos instantes, al fin fue Hazzar quién, delegado por Spar, habló.

\- Caballeros.- Les indicó con un gesto un par de sillas que tenían a sus espaldas. - Siéntense por favor, seguramente se preguntarán el por qué de su presencia aquí.- Hubo un silencio muy tenso que el comodoro se encargó de aliviar en tanto los dos muchachos tomaban asiento. - Ante todo sepan que esto no es ningún juicio, pese a lo que parezca. Sólo queremos que nos aclaren unas cuantas cosas, unas “aseveraciones extrañas” - y remarcó esas palabras con retintín - vertidas contra ustedes.  
\- Si se me permite hablar, señor,- intervino Mazoui que no salía de su asombro y extrañeza. -¿Cuáles son esas aseveraciones?  
\- Son bastante extrañas y graves,- replicó Hazzar con preocupación cuando las enumeró. -Espionaje y traición por colaboración con el enemigo. Tentativa de motín y sedición.

 

Los dos jóvenes al oír esto se levantaron al unísono de sus sillas.

-¿Quéee?,- exclamó Leval atónito y ofendido, queriendo saber a su vez. - ¿Quién ha sido el que se ha atrevido a decir tal cosa?  
\- Cálmese teniente y siéntese, comprendo su reacción ante esas acusaciones - le pidió el comodoro haciéndose cargo de su estado de ánimo. El chico obedeció aun agitado mientras Hazzar añadía.- El autor de las mismas comparecerá aquí a su debido tiempo. De momento esto no pasa de ser una reunión aclaratoria. Quiero que nos expliquen ustedes algunas cosas. Seguidamente el capitán Gómez pasará a exponerlas detalladamente.

 

El citado capitán, solicitando la venia del contralmirante que éste otorgó con un gesto de su cabeza, leyó las declaraciones que Logan había hecho omitiendo el nombre del mismo. Mazoui y Leval escucharon bastante furiosos e indignados, pero gracias a su disciplina lograron dominar su carácter. Por la cabeza de ambos pasaba la idea de que lo mejor sería responder ordenadamente y con claridad. Esperaron hasta escuchar toda la historia completa, al fin Hazzar les preguntó.

\- Bueno, a la vista de todos estos cargos esperamos sus respuestas. Seguro que podrán darnos una versión más que convincente ¿Qué tienen que decir a esto?  
\- Señor,- tomó la palabra Mazoui con un tono tranquilo para afirmar. - De donde seamos nosotros o de quién descendamos no creo que sean fundamentos suficientes para acusarnos de traición.  
\- En cuanto a lo que se dice de mis padres.- Añadió Leval - es cierto, provienen de otro planeta. Al menos en el caso de mi madre, pero sus ancestros eran terrícolas. Mi padre nació en la Tierra aunque sus antepasados también eran alienígenas. Gracias a eso pudieron unir sus fuerzas y salvar nuestro mundo. Eso les fue reconocido por diversos gobiernos de la Tierra. Si eso es traición o no, lo dejo a criterio de ustedes.

 

Hubo unos murmullos entre los componentes de la mesa. Leval volvió a decir ahora con una gran seguridad.

\- Estoy convencido de que poseerán informes confidenciales de aquella época, les invito a comprobar todo lo que he dicho si quieren.  
\- Se comprobará, no se preocupe.- Repuso el contralmirante que pasó a dirigirse a Mazoui. - Usted mayor, ¿tiene algo que decir?  
\- En mi caso ocurrió algo parecido, señor.- Contó éste visiblemente incomodado aunque haciendo gala de toda su dignidad. - Mi madre es hermana de la madre de Leval, somos primos. Mi padre era un demonio auténtico, pero yo nunca le conocí ni me he comportado como él. Además, todos esos datos obraban en poder de las Naciones Unidas y precisamente dada nuestra especial genética se nos consideró muy aptos para este viaje. - Más murmullos, Mazoui prosiguió con esforzada calma. - Ahora que ya hemos justificado nuestros orígenes, ¿serán tan amables de permitirnos un careo contra nuestro acusador?  
\- Si me permiten añadir algo. – Intervino Leval ante sus superiores quienes se lo concedieron. - Quien quiera que nos ha acusado, si lo ha hecho en base a nuestros orígenes o ascendencia ha violado varios artículos de la carta de Naciones Unidas y del código de UNISON, donde claramente se especifica que nadie podrá ser prejuzgado o discriminado por mero motivo de nacimiento, religión o pensamiento. Hago constar oficialmente mi protesta y pido respetuosamente que se tomen acciones pertinentes.  
\- Muy bien teniente. - Respondió otro capitán, de apellido Manns. – Si eso queda probado no dude que se emprenderán las acciones oportunas según el reglamento y el código de justicia militar. Pero como ya se les ha notificado. Hasta el momento en que el acusador exponga oficialmente los cargos. Si es que lo hiciera con esa voluntad, esto es una mera reunión aclaratoria.   
\- Por mi parte señor y con su permiso. – Terció ahora Mazoui dirigiéndose al contralmirante. - Me veo obligado a reiterar nuestra petición. Queremos conocer la identidad de nuestro acusador para poder defendernos según los derechos que nos da la ley de justicia militar. Con el debido respeto, creo que esto va a ser algo más que una mera reunión aclaratoria.  
\- Si mayor.- Asintió Spar concediendo de inmediato - tienen ustedes ese derecho. Su acusador estará aquí en unos minutos 

Y al momento dio la orden a un capitán que procedió a citar oficialmente a esa persona en cuestión que era, desde luego, el más esperado por parte de los muchachos.

-Ya me lo imaginaba.- Pensó Mazoui al conocer la identidad de su delator.-

 

Y es que un par de horas antes de esa sesión aclaratoria Logan había retornado a su base. Tuvo que ser curado del puñetazo que le diera Amatista. A preguntas de cómo recibió semejante golpe él solo comentó que fue entrenando. Al retornar a su cuarto se cambió poniéndose su uniforme de gala. Ya estaba dispuesto a salir cuando recibió una llamada.

-¿Si?- Inquirió respondiendo a su teléfono. – Vaya, ¡qué sorpresa! De modo que usted también ha sido testigo de hechos extraños por parte de esas personas. Si, lo que suponía. ¿Lo testificaría? Muchas gracias, su ayuda me será muy útil.

 

Ahora Logan sonrió visiblemente satisfecho. Esa llamada le había dado bastantes motivos para pensar que podría tener realmente un caso muy sólido. Salió de su habitación en dirección al cuartel general. Ya estaba ansioso por presentar aquellos cargos.


	31. Duro careo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un proceso con muchas consecuencias.

Nada más citar el nombre de Logan, Leval sonrió de forma irónica declarando del mismo modo sarcástico y despectivo.

-¡Claro, no podía tratarse de otro! , veremos si se atreve a contar todas esas mentiras en nuestra cara.  
\- Ese tipo es una rata.- Afirmó a su vez Mazoui dirigiéndose a su primo en voz más baja. - En privado, no creo que tenga problemas para decir cualquier calumnia que le pase por la cabeza. Pero tampoco es tonto y sabe que no puede acusar en falso a nadie o sufriría un consejo de guerra. Eso me preocupa. Debe de creer tener algo muy serio que pueda hacernos daño cuando es capaz de llegar a esto.

 

Su primo convino en ello, asintiendo ahora con más preocupación. En eso Mazoui llevaba toda la razón, por mal que le cayese Logan, debía de reconocer que éste no era precisamente tonto. De todas formas enseguida lo sabrían…

-No podemos hacer otra cosa que esperar a ver con qué nos sorprende.- Suspiró resignadamente Leval.-

 

No obstante, aún tuvieron que aguardar unos minutos para ver llegar a su acusador. Vestía el uniforme de gala y lucía un aparatoso vendaje en la nariz. Hazzar le ordenó acercarse y le preguntó por su estado.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido, teniente?  
\- Solo un accidente señor, nada de importancia.- Repuso Logan tratando de zanjar ese tema con rapidez -  
\- Si - pensó Leval entre furioso y divertido. - Desde luego que sin importancia comparado a como te voy a dejar yo cuando te agarre, desgraciado...  
\- Teniente,- dijo Spar dirigiéndose a Logan que permanecía firme sin mirar hacia Leval y Mazoui. - Tenga la amabilidad de sentarse y si lo encuentra necesario comience a fundamentar sus acusaciones. Aunque debo recordarle que, si usted procede a ello, esto dejará de ser una sesión aclaratoria y los encausados tendrán automáticamente todos los derechos que se prevén para estos casos según el código de justicia militar del UNISON.  
\- A la orden señor. Me hago cargo de ello. - Repuso respetuosamente Logan, que portaba su inefable carpeta dossier bajo un brazo. Poniéndola sobre una mesa, la abrió sacando unos cuantos documentos y aseverando con grandilocuencia - ¡Aquí tengo todas las pruebas!, para acusar a estos dos, llamémosles oficiales.   
-Teniente.- Le requirió el capitán Gómez.- Los dos comparecientes son oficiales, diríjase a ellos tal y como marca el protocolo de cortesía militar.  
-A la orden. Pido disculpas.- Contestó más sumisamente el interpelado para agregar.-Los oficiales acusados aquí presentes,- ahora sí les miró con inquina en tanto sentenciaba. - Son un grave peligro para todos nosotros. Se han confabulado con extraterrestres y no están solos en sus planes. Tienen el apoyo de más personas a bordo de esta nave.  
-¡Oh! - Intervino Leval con ironía. - Sí claro, no te has fijado que el contraalmirante también es un extraterrestre...- Mazoui le dio un golpe suave a su primo para que se callase, pero no a tiempo de que Spar, molestó por lo irreverente esta observación, le reprendiese. -  
\- Teniente, primero no tiene usted aún el uso de la palabra. Segundo ni siquiera de forma irónica es usted quién para citarme a mí o a cualquier otro miembro del consejo a modo de chanza.  
\- Lo siento señor, no volverá a ocurrir.- Se disculpó el interpelado, arrepentido de esa estupidez, ante la sonrisa de triunfo de su acusador, eso era un punto para él. -  
\- Eso espero, sino le abriré expediente disciplinario,- le advirtió Spar que miró ahora a Logan dirigiéndose a él. - Vamos a ignorar ese comentario. Debo suponer que, desde este mismo momento, esta sesión pasa de ser una convocatoria de aclaración a un careo.  
-Sí señor.- Asintió Cedric.-  
-En tal caso, Debo de preguntar a los ahora ya acusados si desean un oficial que actúe como abogado de la defensa, Tienen ese derecho.  
-Gracias señor, pero no nos es necesario. Nosotros somos capaces de defendernos.- Rehusó Leval con el asentimiento de su primo.-   
-En tal caso ustedes se ocuparán de su propia defensa. Muy bien, es su derecho. – Convino Spar para dirigirse de seguido al acusador.- Teniente Logan. Puede usted continuar...  
\- Con mucho gusto señor, verá.- El improvisado fiscal se levantó portando unos documentos que dejó al contraalmirante. - Estos son expedientes de ambos oficiales. Aquí se demuestra su origen y también su relación con personas de dudosa índole. La hermana del teniente Malden a punto estuvo de provocar una autentica tragedia en New York. Servía a las fuerzas del mal y fue reconocida por numerosas personas. El mismo mayor O´ Brian causó daños a la propiedad pública en la misma ciudad y recientemente yo mismo fui testigo junto a otros compañeros de uno de sus llamados ataques. Pueden ustedes preguntar en el disco bar y allí se lo confirmarán.  
\- Ya veo - musitó Spar leyendo los informes algo por encima y preguntando extrañado. - ¿Cómo es que estos papeles obran en su poder, teniente?..  
\- Mi padre como sabrá es un general muy influyente,- le explicó Logan, por supuesto Spar lo sabía pero ante ese tribunal tenía la obligación de preguntarle. El muchacho sonrió con visible satisfacción para agregar. - Al poco de salir de la Tierra. Cuando le conté que clase de compañeros tenía, enseguida comenzó sus investigaciones. Pudo remitírmelas antes de que desapareciéramos por ese extraño agujero.  
-¿Por qué no puso en conocimiento del alto mando esa información con anterioridad, teniente?- Quiso saber Hazzar.-  
-Motivos de confidencialidad, señor.- Contestó éste explicando de seguido.- Mientras no tuviera pruebas que demostrasen la peligrosidad de ambos oficiales mi deber y mis órdenes eran las de no intervenir ni mostrar estos documentos.

 

Los dos acusados se miraron con gesto de sorpresa, aún no podían creer que ese maldito Logan tuviera esa información. Realmente su padre debía de ser un mando muy influyente. Y aquello no era más que otra andanada en su contra. Sobre todo cuando Spar se dirigió ahora hacia ellos preguntándoles con visible sorpresa.

\- Mayor, teniente. ¿Son ciertas estas acusaciones?  
\- Esos informes sí, señor.- Ratificó Mazoui, que sin embargo matizó - pero tienen una justificación.  
\- En el caso de mi hermana por ejemplo,- intervino Leval, explicando de forma más comedida y calmada. - Estaba controlada por una secta que mis padres destruyeron, o al menos eso habían creído, veinte años antes.  
\- Mis reacciones eran fruto de mis hormonas, señor,- justificó Mazoui. - Mi padre adoptivo es médico y se lo podría confirmar. De todas formas nunca he hecho daño a nadie...que no lo mereciese claro.- 

Y en tanto remachaba estas afirmaciones miró a Logan de soslayo con una evidente muestra de aviso que éste eludió desviando la vista. 

\- Eso habría que dejarlo en manos de tribunales de justicia civiles, señores.- Declaró Spar dirigiéndose a los tres. - A mí no me interesan los hechos acaecidos hace diez, veinte o un año. Sólo los relativos a la etapa en la que los acusados hayan estado bajo mi mando, es decir. Tras el embarque. O en su defecto los acontecimientos que hayan sucedido estando ellos sujetos a la disciplina militar.  
\- Con su permiso señor,- respondió Cedric argumentando de seguido. - Trato de establecer un patrón de conducta y de demostrar que han existido precedentes. Aunque también tengo pruebas de actos irregulares aquí en la nave. Ese fluido viscoso, los ataques de naves alienígenas. Es mucha casualidad que todo se resolviese cuando ambos bajaban al planeta de turno. O salían a entablar batalla.  
\- Si se me permite responder, señor,- le pidió Mazoui con aplomo, a lo que Spar asintió. -Bajábamos nosotros porque dadas nuestras características físicas teníamos mayores probabilidades de acometer con éxito esas misiones. Siempre nos ofrecimos voluntarios. Nadie impidió al teniente Logan hacer lo propio...  
-¿Qué dices? - Interrumpió éste con voz desafiante. - ¿Acaso me estás llamando cobarde, maldito monstruo?

 

El interpelado se enfureció pero supo contenerse, recordó ese consejo que le diera el padre de Leval hacía tanto tiempo y la razón que tenía. El enemigo iba a tratar de explotar cualquier debilidad. Responder con ira era exactamente lo que ese bastardo quería que hiciera para arruinar su carrera y darle fundamento a las acusaciones. Aunque tuvo que apretar los dientes y concentrarse en mantener su aplomo lo logró. Y afortunadamente Spar no tardó en reprender a Logan.

\- Teniente, sea un acusado o no, el mayor O´Brian sigue siendo superior suyo, no le toleraré otra falta de respeto como esa. Ni que interrumpa de nuevo su argumentación, de lo contrario tomaré contra usted las mismas medidas que he mencionado al teniente Malden. ¿Está claro?  
\- Si señor.- Repuso Logan bajando la cabeza para musitar. – No debí decir eso, presento mis disculpas al mayor O´ Brian y al tribunal.  
\- Está bien – convino Spar que ahora se dirigió a Mazoui. - Puede usted continuar, mayor...  
\- Gracias señor, con la venia - contestó éste ya calmado, mientras pensaba. - Este Logan es muy listo. No perdió el control, está claro que lo ha hecho adrede. Hubiese querido enfurecerme para sacarme de mis casillas, debo tener mucho cuidado con él.- Por fin, tras una leve y estudiada pausa añadió dirigiéndose a sus superiores. - Como estaba explicando antes de ser interrumpido, nos ofrecimos voluntarios sólo por el bien de la nave y por que creímos que ese era nuestro deber, no creo que eso constituya ningún tipo de traición.  
\- En absoluto,- afirmó Spar acordándose a su vez. – Además, yo mismo les ascendí y condecoré. Lo recuerdo bien. Teniente Logan deberá usted presentar argumentos más sólidos.- Remachó ahora con evidente malestar -  
\- Los tengo señor.- Aseveró el interpelado que insistió - ese fluido por ejemplo, ¿qué me dicen de eso?

 

Leval pidió turno de replica que le fue otorgado para contestar a aquello.

\- Ese fluido nos era totalmente ajeno, provino de un accidente en el laboratorio, nosotros ayudamos a acabar con él.  
-¡Ahí quería llegar!,- terció Logan que pareció haber recibido una inspiración con esas palabras. - ¿Quiénes son las científicas encargadas del laboratorio? - Se respondió a sí mismo tras una pausa dramática y la consulta de sus folios. - Yo se lo diré, Amatista Lassart, la digamos novia del teniente Malden. Sandy Ann Wallance, Satory Masters y Penélope Winters, ¡qué casualidad! .Todas muy amigas de los acusados. Incluso me consta que fue con la señorita Wallance con quién el Mayor O´Brian protagonizó uno de sus escándalos... ¡A saber qué clase de cosas le haría a esa pobre chica! ¡O quizás emplease algún tipo de sugestión para ponerla de su lado! 

 

Mazoui se removió en su silla, pero nuevamente se dijo que debía mantenerse frío ante la provocación. Fue su primo el que intervino con indignación dirigiéndose a Spar, deseando ahora tomarse su revancha para contraatacar.

\- ¡Señor!, ¡protesto!, no veo que tienen que ver esas personas en esto. Son personal civil. No poseen ningún tipo de relación con el sector miliar aparte de sus labores de asesoría, que tanto nos han ayudado. ¿Es acaso un delito que sean nuestras amigas? ¿Qué pruebas pretende mostrar aquí el teniente Logan? ¿Meras suposiciones? ¿Se lo está imaginando todo o acaso lo único que tiene es envidia? ¿Acaso no es cierto que él mismo intentó salir con la señorita Lassart y no lo consiguió? ¿Es que tiene que cebarse con ella y sus compañeras, que tanto han hecho por esta nave en momentos de dificultad, sólo para vengarse de su fracaso personal?  
\- ¡Te sorprenderías de lo que conseguí, amigo!- rio Logan remachando con sorna. -No creo que tú lo hayas logrado todavía...

 

Leval se levantó furioso pero Mazoui le sujetó con rapidez para evitar que se abalanzase sobre aquel tipo.

-¡Voy a romperte la cara!,- le espetó el chico fuera de sus casillas. - ¡Sólo eres un cerdo asqueroso y mezquino!  
\- Eso ya lo veremos, la verdad escuece ¿eh? - Le respondió su polemista con sorna y sin parecer en absoluto intimidado. -  
-¡La única verdad que hay aquí es que tú me impediste verla con trucos sucios! - Repuso enfurecídamente Leval, añadiendo con mirada llena de amenaza. -Tienes suerte de que estemos en un juicio sino te haría tragarte todo lo que has dicho.  
-¡Basta!- le pidió autoritariamente Mazoui que sujetaba a su primo teniendo que recurrir a todas sus fuerzas. - Tranquilízate, no empeores las cosas, eso es lo que él quiere.

 

La voz del enfadado contraalmirante tronó en toda la sala y todos se callaron de inmediato...

-¡Ya está bien! ¿Se creen que esto es un corral para que puedan dirimir sus disputas particulares? Teniente Logan vale más que sus acusaciones no obedezcan a una revancha por una mujer. Sino será usted encausado por un consejo de Guerra...  
\- En absoluto,- repuso éste palideciendo y casi con balbuceos. - No señor, le aseguro que todo está bien fundamentado, sólo que aún no he podido llegar al fondo del asunto.- 

 

El contraalmirante pasó a reprender a Leval sin hacer aparentemente caso a Logan. 

\- Teniente Malden, se lo advierto por segunda y última vez, no toleraré ni más amenazas ni más discusiones callejeras. Estamos en un proceso militar y no en un bar. Es usted un oficial, ¡compórtese como tal!  
\- Tiene usted razón,- admitió Leval que se calmó. Mazoui visiblemente aliviado pudo soltarlo. - Sí señor, lo siento. No volverá a suceder.- Remachó humildemente y volvió a sentarse. -

 

Spar, algo cansado de todo aquello, le ordenó a Logan que llegase de una vez al fondo de ese asunto. Éste asintió y comenzó su explicación. 

-Para que este tribunal comprueba que mis palabras no son debidas a ningún tipo de revancha personal les daré cuenta de mis averiguaciones. He conseguido informes sobre la señorita Lassart. También ella es descendiente de extraterrestres. Su padre y su madre, un tal Diamante y una tal Esmeralda, cuyo apellido de soltera era Deveraux.

 

Uno de los capitanes que estaban al extremo de la mesa intervino preguntando muy interesado al escuchar esto último.

-¿Se refiere a la famosa modelo y diseñadora? ¿Esmeralda Deveraux?  
-¿Sabe usted de quién se trata, capitán Chang? - Le preguntó Hazzar también lleno de curiosidad. -  
\- Si señor,- afirmó éste para añadir, incluso con buen talante. - Cuando era un muchacho de academia la admiraba mucho. En realidad casi todos teníamos algún póster suyo...  
\- Bueno, ser hija de una modelo no es signo de traición, teniente. Vaya al grano. - Suspiró Spar que comenzaba a aburrirse de todas esas acusaciones aparentemente tan vacías de contenido. -  
\- Eso no, por supuesto. - Convino el acusador que sin embargo añadió con voz taimada para asombro de los dos chicos. – En cambio esto sí. Verán señores del tribunal. Sus padres pertenecían a una organización llamada "Luna Negra" que pretendía conquistar nuestro planeta.- Explicó Logan sacando más folios y sentenciando con seguridad. - Tengo pruebas de eso.  
\- Para rebatir esas acusaciones no sólo la señorita Lassart debería estar aquí, sino también sus padres, eso es imposible. - Respondió conciliatoriamente Spar que reconoció. - Ni siquiera tenemos autoridad para llamar a la señorita Lassart, si no se prueba que represente algún peligro real contra nuestra nave. O que se haya declarado el estado de excepción o la ley marcial.  
\- Con su permiso señor,- terció Leval ahora con un tono más sereno. - Si la llamase yo estoy seguro de que ella misma vendría a defenderse, aunque desde luego que no tiene por qué.  
\- Adelante, puede usted hacerlo,- le autorizó Spar que se levantó dando a su mazo para indicar. -Haremos un receso hasta que la señorita Lassart llegue....  
\- Y con la venia, antes de la pausa. Quiero poner de manifiesto otra cosa de la que no puede olvidarse este tribunal. - Añadió Logan, antes de que el contraalmirante se marchara, remarcando la palabra tribunal con manifiesto regocijo y sibilina coba. - Ese extraterrestre que ambos acusados han traído por su cuenta y riesgo aquí, obviando todo tipo de medidas cautelares. Para ellos y para la nave. Sería bueno que lo interrogasen para que pudiera aclararnos sus intenciones.   
\- No me consta hasta el momento que ese alíen haya hecho o dicho nada en contra de la seguridad de esta nave.- Intervino Hazzar añadiendo con rotundidad. - Yo mismo mantuve una conversación con él y me pareció un ser extremadamente pacífico y afable.

 

El contraalmirante tomó entonces la palabra con tono preventivo.

\- De todos modos, debemos hacerle comparecer aquí, para que dé su versión, y vendrá en calidad de testigo, no de acusado, ¿queda claro, teniente?-. Inquirió Spar, otra vez ocupando su asiento, dirigiéndose a Logan. -  
\- Perfectamente señor, no le acusaré de nada si no tiene nada que ocultar. Solo le formularé unas preguntas objetivas. - Convino el aludido con respetuoso tono. -

 

Y por fin el contraalmirante Spar dio por aplazada la sesión, se levantó de su puesto y se alejó por una salida cercana a su estrado. Leval y Mazoui se levantaron también de sus sillas y salieron de la sala sin mirar siquiera a Logan, pero cuando acababan de cruzar la puerta, fueron alcanzados por el comodoro Hazzar.

\- Tengo que hablaros,- ambos se pusieron firmes pero el comodoro con un rápido gesto les dejó que descansasen. - Muchachos, personalmente pienso que ese tal Logan es un necio. No creo nada de lo que dice. Pero en virtud de la ley militar estamos obligados a sopesar las posibles pruebas que presente. Sabed que estaré de vuestra parte y trataré de influir en el contraalmirante a vuestro favor, pero el comodoro Perman es amigo personal del padre de Logan. La cosa no será tan fácil, así que por favor, tratad de controlaros. Si os mostráis agresivos o furiosos le estaréis haciendo el juego a él para sustentar sus acusaciones.

 

Ambos chicos se miraron y asintieron con gravedad. Ya se habían dado cuenta de eso. Su superior desde luego, trataba de ayudarles.

\- Muchas gracias señor,- repuso Mazoui. - Lo tendremos en cuenta.  
\- Sí, se lo agradecemos,- añadió Leval asegurándole de inmediato. - Puede usted confiar en nosotros, no le decepcionaremos, comodoro.  
\- Lo sé, pero andaros con mucho tiento desde ahora. - Asintió Hazzar que se alejó de ellos en dirección al resto de los integrantes de la mesa. -

 

Leval entonces se puso en contacto con Amatista. Cuando le explicó lo que sucedía la muchacha al principio no podía creer todo aquello, ese Logan era aun mucho más miserable de lo que pensaba. No podía dejar las cosas así. Por supuesto que ayudaría a su novio y al primo de éste y también limpiaría su nombre y el de sus padres. Le aseguró al muchacho que iría para allá enseguida. Aunque antes se puso a su vez en comunicación con Sandy para avisarla. 

-Ha sucedido lo que nos temíamos.- Le contó a la morena.- Debemos ir a ayudarles.  
-Claro.- Pudo musitar su interlocutora que parecía algo nerviosa.-

 

Amatista quedó con ella, Sandy colgó. Ahora estaba asustada. ¿Y si su secreto salía a la luz durante ese juicio? Suspiró abrazándose en tanto paseaba por el salón de su piso.

-Quizás ha llegado el momento.- Se dijo con pesar.- Una vez más tendré que perderlo todo.

 

Por su lado tanto Leval como Mazoui esperaban impacientes, en cuanto Amatista declarase seguro que lo aclararían todo de una vez por todas. El tiempo del receso transcurrió enseguida y dio ocasión a que Giaal fuera llevado hasta la sala. Escoltado por un par de soldados aunque sin otro tipo de medidas cautelares. El extraterrestre fue invitado a sentarse para responder a unas preguntas. Con gesto tranquilo no puso objeción, e inteligentemente no quiso alarmar a la concurrencia sin necesidad, de modo que mantuvo su apariencia humana. Cerca de él, en un banco situado apenas a unos tres metros más atrás, de forma inseparable estaba la alférez Hunter, que más que custodiarle le animaba con una mirada llena de solidaridad.

\- Buenos días. Ante todo no se alarme. Está usted aquí en calidad de testigo. - Recordó Spar añadiendo con amabilidad. - No se le acusa de nada y me consta que ha causado usted muy buena impresión en algunos de mis mandos y oficiales.  
\- Gracias y buenos días. - Respondió lacónica pero suavemente el chico. –  
\- Espero que haya sido usted bien tratado por nuestro personal dentro de los límites del protocolo de aislamiento.- Comentó el contralmirante.-  
\- Lo he sido. Debo agradecer en especial a estos oficiales aquí presentes y a otro más sus atenciones y su amabilidad.- Replicó el testigo refiriéndose entre otros a los dos acusados y mirando de reojo a Susan que sonrió azorada.-  
\- Nos alegramos de ello. Ahora, si tiene usted la bondad, el teniente Logan le hará algunas preguntas. – Le informó Hazzar. -

 

Giaal asintió. Con gesto aparentemente cordial, Logan avanzó hacia el extraterrestre provisto de una hoja en la que debía de llevar preparadas sus cuestiones. Como inicio a su interrogatorio quiso saber con un tono bastante amable.

\- Supongo que usted tendrá un nombre. Nos gustaría que nos informase de cómo se llama para que no debamos dirigirnos a usted con términos que, quizás puedan parecer peyorativos a algunos de los aquí presentes.  
-¿Por ejemplo?- Preguntó Giaal a su vez. -

 

Logan sonrió, eso le había venido bien, así que respondió con sumo gusto.

\- No quisiera tener que llamarle extraterrestre, alíen o marciano.  
\- No soy de Marte pero los otros dos términos, teniendo en cuanta mi procedencia, son correctos.- Declaró serenamente su interlocutor que agregó entonces. - De todas formas, si eso es para ustedes tan importante les diré que me llamo Giaal Ginga.  
\- Muy bien, le llamaré señor Ginga, si nadie tiene objeción. - Comentó Logan paseando su mirada por Mazoui y Leval que sólo respondieron con una expresión dura. - Así que, señor Ginga, usted llegó a esta nave con la ayuda de esos dos oficiales, ¿es eso correcto?  
\- Al principio fui yo mismo el que entré en su busca. - Desveló Giaal. -  
\- Luego ya les conocía. - Sugirió sutilmente Logan. -  
\- No personalmente. Tenía informes sobre ellos. Mis padres, eran amigos de los suyos y me hablaron de sus facultades. Necesitaba su ayuda y la de Amatista, para salvar a un mundo.  
-¿Qué tiene que ver la señorita Lassart con todo esto?- Inquirió agudamente Logan, tan sorprendido ahora como el resto queriendo saber. - ¿Acaso goza ella de poderes fuera de lo normal como esos dos oficiales? ¿O es que ella también es una extraterrestre infiltrada?  
\- Su voz y sus canciones transmitieron la curación a ese planeta que yo quería salvar. - Puntualizó Giaal para mayor sorpresa de todos. -

 

Logan esbozó una sonrisa incrédula y movió la cabeza avisando al interrogado, no sin algo de burla implícita en su deliberadamente fingida condescendencia.

\- Debo recordarle, o simplemente informarle, si no lo sabe, que aquí, no se puede mentir. No es correcto que trate de engañar a este tribunal ni mucho menos que intente reírse de él.

 

Giaal le observó a su vez con incredulidad e incluso algo de contrariedad. No le gustaba esa forma de hablar que tenía aquel humano. Él no era tonto y conocía perfectamente esas reglas. Así que respondió, eso si, sin perder en absoluto su tranquilidad de ánimo.

\- No miento. Esa es toda la verdad. Puede preguntárselo a Amatista si lo desea. Y estoy al tanto de sus normas, se lo digo por si es usted quién no lo sabe.

 

Aquello hizo que Leval, hasta ese instante serio, sonriera divertido ante el gesto desconcertado de Logan, éste no obstante supo rehacerse y añadió contra el acusado.

\- No creo que el estar sometido a sospecha de traición sea gracioso, teniente Malden.  
\- Eso no, pero si los patéticos intentos de quien intenta demostrar como sea una mentira así. —Replicó de inmediato el aludido. -

 

No hubo lugar a otra contra réplica, Spar tomó la palabra dirigiéndose a Logan.

\- ¿Tiene alguna pregunta más que hacer, teniente?

 

Logan no sabía ya por donde atacar. Ese tipo le desarmaba con su serena confianza y con sus rápidas y sinceras respuestas. Aunque entonces tuvo una idea y preguntó, retomando su tranquilidad.

\- Cuando usted entró en esta nave, ¿no se le ocurrió pensar en que podría ser una amenaza biológica para los que vivimos en ella?  
\- Tenía la certeza de que no era así. Yo soy médico estelar y nunca pondría en peligro a formas inteligentes de vida.  
-¿Médico estelar?- Se sonrió Cedric agregando con retintín y patente sorna. - ¿En qué universidad se estudia eso?  
\- En la de mi mundo de origen, y se avala después con prácticas alrededor del Cosmos.- Respondió pacientemente Giaal, añadiendo a su vez. - ¿Acaso sus médicos tienen experiencia en otros planetas además del suyo?  
-¡Vaya una tontería!- Se limitó a decir Logan, aun sorprendido por esa réplica. -  
\- Con el debido respeto, si me permite intervenir. Señor - Comentó Mazoui levantándose de su sitio.-

Spar se lo autorizó con un gesto de su mano y el muchacho aseveró.

\- No veo porqué tiene que ser una tontería. ¿Acaso no hemos comprobado ya en numerosas ocasiones que en el universo hay otras muchas civilizaciones y formas de vida, algunas de ellas, bastante más avanzadas que la nuestra?

 

Hubo un largo silencio en el que nadie tomó la palabra, hasta que el propio Mazoui añadió.

\- Alguien con unos conocimientos médicos que abarquen varias especies y formas de vida inteligentes como los que posee el interrogado nos puede prestar un servicio enormemente útil. Y ya que el teniente Logan se ha empeñado en hablar sobre las posibles enfermedades que éste podría haber traído, prosigamos esa línea argumental. Por cierto, se ha demostrado vía análisis que el testigo no padece ni es portador de nada que deba preocuparnos. Sin embargo yo hablaré acerca de las posibles curas y soluciones que nuestro invitado puede tener para otras que desconozcamos y que en un futuro podrían amenazarnos. Imagínense el tiempo, los conocimientos y lo que es más importante, las posibles vidas humanas que podríamos perder de no contar a bordo con el señor Giaal Ginga y sus conocimientos.

 

Los mandos se miraron unos a otros asintiendo con seguridad. Eso tenía mucho sentido, desde luego. Aunque para Logan, significó otro revés que quiso quitarse de encima cuanto antes.

\- Ya no hay más preguntas. - Pudo decir con evidente malestar. -

 

Tanto Leval como Mazoui sonrieron satisfechos, en ese instante Spar tomó la palabra dirigiéndose a Giaal.

\- Nada más, ha sido usted muy amable, puede retirarse si lo desea, nos alegramos de tenerle a bordo. Le presento nuestras disculpas en nombre del UNISON y del mando de esta nave por cualquier inconveniencia que se le haya podido causar. Y desde ahora queda en libertad para salir del recinto militar. Aunque todavía estará usted acompañado por uno de nuestros oficiales, confío en que no sea una molestia. – Sentenció el contralmirante.-  
\- Gracias señor. No se preocupe, no es ninguna molesta, más bien al contrario. Agradezco profundamente las muestras de interés que se han tomado por mi bienestar. - Respondió cortésmente el alíen que se levantó marchándose de la sala seguido por Susan. -

 

Hunter sonrió, sentía cada vez mayor admiración por ese muchacho. No sólo había demostrado ser una buena persona, o extraterrestre o lo que fuese, también deseaba ayudar a todos los que vivían en la gran nave. Tal y como el mayor O´Brian dijo, seguro que iba a ser un valiosísimo aliado. Si alguna vez se les presentaba una enfermedad desconocida para la ciencia médica terrestre. Pensaba en eso cuando Giaal la tomó por sorpresa dirigiéndose a ella.

\- Ese hombre tiene malas intenciones, detecto en él mucho odio y envidia dirigidos hacia Mazoui y Leval. Pero hay algo más. No hace esto simplemente por una vendetta personal. Tampoco se lo inventa. Creo que está firmemente convencido de lo que dice. Tiene confirmaciones por parte de otros. Alguien le ha estado apoyando. Y esa persona o personas deben de tener mucho poder para acceder a esa clase de información. No me gusta, pero confío en que ambos saldrán con bien de esto y espero haberles ayudado.  
\- Estoy segura de que así será. - Sonrió animosamente Susan, para proponerle de inmediato, casi sin pensar. – ¿Te gustaría tomar algo?

 

Giaal la observó, al parecer sin terminar de entender lo que eso significaba. Quizás se refiriese a que él debería sentir hambre, pero su metabolismo era mucho más adaptable que el de los humanos y precisaba menos cantidad de alimento. Además, disponía de alubias mágicas.

\- No me hace falta por ahora, pero gracias por tu interés, creo que será mejor volver a donde estaba, por si vuelven a necesitarme. - Respondió con su habitual afabilidad. -

 

Susan asintió algo decepcionada. Pero claro, por las palabras que respondió Giaal, no parecía haber comprendido el significado exacto de esa proposición ni el contexto en el que ella la hizo. De modo que la joven insistió con un tono bastante jovial.

\- Podríamos charlar un poco mientras esperamos. Así me podrás contar cosas de tu mundo y del espacio.

 

El semblante del alíen se iluminó con una cordial sonrisa según asentía y contestaba.

 

\- Esa es una estupenda idea, yo también tengo curiosidad y muchas ganas de aprender de vosotros.

 

Y ambos volvieron al barracón donde él provisionalmente se alojaba, pero ahora con mucho mejor humor del que tenían cuando salieron. Él se sentó en su camastro y ella se quedó a la puerta en pie. Aunque fue el extraterrestre quien con gesto amable le ofreció.

-Por favor. Siéntate. Estarás incómoda todo el rato en pie.  
-No te preocupes, es el reglamento. – Pudo sonreír ella. - En tanto deba estar a tu custodia. Supongo que ya quedará poco. - Aunque tras esta aclaración le preguntó. - ¿Has viajado mucho por el universo?  
-Sí, bastante – afirmó él. - He recorrido muchos planetas, incluyendo la Tierra, pero entonces solo era un bebé, ni me acuerdo de eso.  
-Yo siempre quise viajar al espacio. – Comentó la chica. - Aunque nunca imaginé que esto iba a ser así.  
-¿Cómo lo imaginabas?- Quiso saber su interlocutor con evidente interés. -  
-Bueno, no te rías, pero como en las películas. Viajando de un planeta a otro, viviendo aventuras y conociendo nuevas formas de vida. Pero sin tener que perder compañeros por el camino. – Remachó ahora con un semblante más triste a la par que decía. - Y sobre todo, que podría volver a casa cuando quisiera, o al menos en unos meses o un año. Para contarles todas mis hazañas a mis padres y a mí hermana pequeña. Aunque nos advirtieron que de este viaje quizás no se podría volver yo solamente esperaba que recorreríamos nuestro sistema solar y poco más.  
-No pierdas la esperanza. – La animó él, para cambiar de tercio y desvelarle. - Yo también tengo a mis padres y a una hermana menor. Y me sucede lo mismo que a ti. Les echo mucho de menos.  
-Sí, mis padres son estupendos. Me apoyaron siempre cuando quise enrolarme en la milicia e ir a la Academia. Y mi hermana Debbie. Bueno, lo cierto es que siempre andábamos discutiendo de pequeñas. Pero también éramos muy buenas amigas y nos lo contábamos todo. Cuando crecimos nos fuimos apoyando mutuamente en nuestros sueños, la quiero mucho. - Se rio sin poderlo evitar, en tanto evocaba. - Siempre ha sido una chica muy anárquica y ha ido por libre. Y pensar que cuando nos peleábamos muchas veces le decía que estaba deseando perderla de vista. – Se lamentó ahora con tono más decaído. -  
-Seguro que ella sabía que no lo decías en serio. – Le respondió Giaal, agregando solidariamente. – Yo también se lo que es discutir con una hermana menor en etapa adolescente.  
-¿Y tú?- se interesó ella para querer saber. - ¿Cómo te decidiste a ser médico?  
-Mis padres me inculcaron desde muy pequeño que había que tratar de ayudar a los demás. Me dijeron que en su juventud habían aprendido esa lección en la Tierra. Unas amigas suyas se la enseñaron. Les dieron ejemplo de lo hermoso que es el sacrificio por los seres queridos y el poder del amor. Y también que es bonito ayudar al que lo necesita. Sea quien sea. Además, nosotros nos criamos junto a un gran árbol, el Makaiju. Nuestra raza se originó en él.  
-¿Sois fruto de un árbol?- Inquirió la muchacha con patente asombro, eso sí que no podía creerlo, sobre todo al recordarle a él.- Entonces tus padres… ¿son tus padres biológicos o no?  
-¡Oh sí!- rio ahora el muchacho para explicar.- Mis padres si nacieron de ese árbol, pero al descubrir el amor humano me tuvieron a mí a la manera humana. Mi madre me concibió juntándose con mi padre a vuestro modo. Bueno, ya me entiendes. Usaron la técnica del apareamiento. Lo cierto es que yo nunca he tenido ocasión de practicarla y no sé cómo funciona. Quizás puedas explicármelo. 

 

Susan miró distraídamente hacia fuera de la habitación, más que nada para que él no advirtiese que se había ruborizado hasta las orejas. Si eso se lo hubiera dicho cualquier chico humano lo habría tomado por una clara insinuación, ¡y hasta le habría sacudido un buen puñetazo! Aunque con aquel individuo desde luego que no sonaba a eso. En cualquier caso, debía reconocerse a sí misma que no le importaría ayudarle a aprender. El sonido de la megafonía la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era la hora del fin de las visitas. Como norma en el calabozo el prisionero debía pasar la noche con la guardia que vigilaría desde fuera de la celda y de otra puerta de seguridad acristalada y blindada que había más allá. Por suerte el alien ya no estaba encerrado allí, aunque pese a todo debían observar ciertas normas de decoro. Al menos hasta que él saliera ya del recinto militar. De todos modos todavía quedaba tiempo para eso y ella debía marcharse. Se avisó que la vista iba a reanudarse y le habían comentado que su presencia allí podría ser necesaria. Así se lo expresó a Giaal.

-Debo irme ya. Lo siento   
-No te preocupes. Vuelve cuando quieras. Me gusta hablar contigo. Eres una humana de buen corazón - repuso el chico como si aquello hubiera sido una mera visita social. -  
-Gracias. Nos veremos mañana.- Pudo replicar la ruborizada muchacha.-

 

Se despidió con un gesto de su mano derecha y dejó al alien. Después Susan salió para dirigirse a la sala del juicio. Lo cierto es que estaba confusa. Ese joven la atraía mucho. Pese a saber que su origen no era humano, pero ¡cualquiera lo diría al verle! Podría pasar por un chico de lo más guapo, y además interesante y enigmático. Se rio sola al imaginar que sucedería si algún día, pudiera presentárselo a sus padres y a su hermana…

-Si Debbie - se sonrió ahora.- Creo que te iba a ganar, nuestros padres iban a alucinar mucho más con mi novio que con cualquiera de tus ligues…

 

Y eso de pensar en aquel tipo como su futuro novio volvió a hacer que la jovencita se sonrojase y se sonriese como una tonta. No obstante enseguida se dominó para expresar un gesto neutro de camino hacia el salón del pleno.

-Ante todo debo ser profesional.- Trataba de convencerse.-

 

Entre tanto, Mazoui y Leval como el resto de los presentes permanecían en el tribunal y aguardaban con interés la llegada de Amatista que ya estaba a punto de hacer su aparición. La joven al enterarse de lo que sucedía se dio prisa. Encargando a Jen que la relevase si le era posible. Su compañera asintió de modo solidario. Es más, había quedado sola en el laboratorio justo en ese instante, ya le avisaron de que así sería. Lo llevaba aguardando durante mucho tiempo. De modo que, en cuanto le fue posible sacó su Tablet y marcó. Al poco tiempo la chica obtuvo respuesta.

-Señor. Todo va conforme a lo planeado. ¿Están listos ya?.... muy bien. Entonces todo estará preparado. Si, ahora estoy sola. Las demás han ido a ese juicio. ¿Debo ir allí a apoyar al teniente Logan? Muy bien…haré lo que sea necesario. Hasta pronto entonces.

 

Y allí quedó Jen, decidida a culminar su labor. No sin pesar. Ajenas a eso, sus compañeras se aprestaron a apoyar a sus amigos…La doctora Winters y Sandy estaban listas para acudir al juzgado. Encomendaron a la joven asistente que se ocupase del laboratorio. Entre tanto Ginger terminaba su clase de kárate y al salir se topó con Michael, el amable joven la saludó.

-Hola. ¿Ya te vas?- Le dijo como si aquello no fuese evidente.-  
-Si. Tengo que ir a abrir la cafetería.- Sonrió la chica.-  
-Me pilla de camino. Voy contigo.- Se ofreció él.-

 

A la muchacha le pareció genial. Mike era un buen muchacho y nada feo. Con un poco de suerte quizás pudieran ir pasando a algo más que la simple amistad. Aunque cuando salían del gimnasio alguien les llamó a sus espaldas. Sorprendidos pudieron ver a Gary que, esbozando una sonrisita triunfal, se aproximó a ambos.

-Anda, si es la parejita.- Pudo decir con expresión de sorna para agregar.- Qué… ¿vais a dar un paseíto?...  
-Es no es nada que a ti te concierna. Tanto si vamos a hacerlo como sino.- Replicó una molesta Ginger.-  
-¡Oh vamos! Era una broma. No te enfades.- Se sonrió él mostrando un gesto más serio ahora.-  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres Gary?- Le interrogó Michael con expresión nada amable.-

 

Éste suspiró encogiéndose de hombros para decir con tintes más humildes.

-En realidad quería disculparme con vosotros… no estuve nada correcto. Os pido perdón. Y también tengo que contaros algo. Algo importante. Michael, tú, al igual que yo eres técnico. Seguro que lo que voy a decirte te sorprenderá.

 

La pareja de sus interlocutores se observaron con sorpresa. Aunque finalmente fue la propia Ginger quién declaró.

-Bueno, vamos a mi cafetería y nos lo cuentas allí.

 

Su contertulio convino en ello y los tres se alejaron hacia allí. Desde luego Gary tenía una cosa muy interesante que desvelar a sus amigos. O por lo menos eso creía.


	32. La defensa de la Nave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo vuelve la lucha y un revés inesperado

Amatista llegaba rauda hacia la base militar. Una vez allí se sentó a aguardar su turno hasta que la avisaran para intervenir. Al cabo de pocos minutos recibió una llamada de parte del alto mando, muy cortésmente le pidieron si, por favor, podía acudir a declarar en la vista que se seguía con los oficiales O ‘Brian y Malden. Ella aceptó inmediatamente, para eso había ido. Sandy por su parte avisó previsoramente a las demás chicas que habían sido nombradas y su precaución no estuvo fuera de lugar, puesto que a ella misma y a las otras también se las invitó a declarar salvo a Jen que se quedó de guardia. Todas aceptaron sin pensárselo dos veces. A los quince minutos ya estaban allí dispuestas a responder a cualquier cosa. Así que, después de unos minutos de mínimo descanso tras la comparecencia de Giaal, la sesión se reanudó. Spar se sentó nuevamente rodeado de Hazzar y los demás. Mazoui y Leval también tomaron asiento y las chicas se acomodaron en unas sillas que se pusieron para ellas. Spar se dispuso a llamar a Amatista.

\- Señorita Lassart, por favor ¿Es usted tan amable de acercarse?  
\- Como no,- repuso ella.-

 

Se levantó despacio y se acercó al estrado de los mandos no sin dirigir una mirada llena de regocijo a Logan al percatarse de su aparatoso vendaje, cortesía de ella misma. 

\- Ante todo sepa que le agradecemos su amabilidad y que no está obligada a responder.- Le aclaró Spar. - Usted no es militar luego no está sujeta a disciplina por parte de esta sala. Por tanto seré yo mismo quien le formule algunas preguntas, que, como ya he mencionado antes, puede usted no contestar si así lo desea.  
\- No se preocupe, quiero hablar para aclarar las cosas. ¿De qué se me acusa?,- preguntó con tono muy cándido en tanto tomaba asiento en el sillón reservado a los interrogados. -  
-¡Oh no, por favor! , aquí no le acusamos de nada, señorita. - Se apresuró a decir el contraalmirante que inquirió con mucha amabilidad. – Para que conste de forma oficial, díganos, si es tan amable. ¿Es usted la hija de Diamante Lassart y de Esmeralda Deveraux?  
\- Sí, lo soy. - Reconoció Amatista con total naturalidad. -  
-¿Son sus padres de procedencia ajena a la Tierra? Ya me comprende, extraterrestres. - Inquirió el Contralmirante con visible interés y también algo envarado al tener que hacer una pregunta como esa. – Si se puede decir así…  
\- Si, eso creo. Pero pese a ello, vinieron de otro mundo aunque sus antepasados eran terrícolas, ellos son totalmente humanos y yo también. - Ante la sorpresa de todos había respondido de forma afirmativa y añadió con algo de retintín suavizado con un pretendido desconcierto en su tono. - Eso no me convierte en algo peligroso para la seguridad nacional, ¿no?  
\- El teniente Logan la acusa a usted y a sus padres de tratar de invadir la Tierra.- Le respondió Spar algo más seriamente - ¿Qué tiene que decir a eso?...  
-¡Eso es ridículo!,- repuso Amatista ahora visiblemente ofendida, cuando añadió. - Mis padres lucharon por salvar este planeta. Sin ir más lejos, esta nave en la que estamos se basa en gran parte en el trabajo de mi padre y de mi tío durante veinte años. Si fueran unos invasores no creo que se hubiesen molestado tanto para ayudar a la humanidad. ¿No creen? 

 

La justa indignación con la que habló la muchacha convenció definitivamente a los miembros del consejo que, al igual que sucediera con Giaal, intercambiaron murmullos y asintieron entre ellos.

\- Lo hemos comprobado,- admitió conciliatoriamente Spar. - Sí, su padre participó en la fase de diseño de esta nave. Disculpe todas las molestias, puede usted retirarse cuando guste. Lo mismo que el resto de sus compañeras.  
-¿Puedo decir algo contraalmirante? - Le pidió ella antes de levantarse. Spar por supuesto, asintió y ella tomó la palabra con evidentes deseos de dar otras vez en las narices a Logan (aunque en esta ocasión fuera solamente de un modo figurado.)- No tiene sentido que acusen a dos oficiales que han arriesgado sus vidas repetidamente por todos nosotros, cuyos padres y demás familiares antes que ellos, también lucharon por salvar la Tierra. Nadie estaría ahora aquí de no ser por los sacrificios y los esfuerzos que hicieron. ¿Y ahora se lo pagan así? ¡Me parece una autentica vergüenza! Ya está, es todo lo que tenía que decir. - Sin más y de manera muy digna, Amatista se puso en pie dirigiéndose a su asiento. -

 

Nadie de la mesa de altos mandos se atrevió a responder. Hubo un tenso y culpable silencio, acompañado de algún carraspeo mientras pensaban en aquellas palabras duras pero sinceras que Spar rompió llamando a Leval y Mazoui al estrado. Ambos en posición de firmes se acercaron ante el contraalmirante. Éste también llamó a Logan que se acercó a su vez del mismo modo.

\- A la vista de las pruebas y demás declaraciones, no veo motivo por el cual alargar…este...- rebuscó las palabras para no tener que emplear el enojoso termino de proceso -…estas aclaraciones. Pueden marcharse ambos, en cuanto a usted teniente Logan, deberá responder a algunas preguntas.- Añadió Spar visiblemente indignado. -

 

Cedric temblaba al pensar en el lío en que se había metido pero ante sus superiores tampoco podía explicar todo lo que él sabía ni los auténticos motivos de todo aquello. De hecho ese misterioso contacto no se había presentado. ¿A qué jugaban entonces? Le habían asegurado que, gracias a él, se destaparía una conspiración para hacerse con la nave. De todos modos ya no tenía más argumentos. Aunque entonces se le ocurrió.

-Con la venia. ¿Podría llamar a la señorita Wallance al estrado?  
-¿La señorita Wallance?- Se sorprendió Spar.-   
-Ella podría arrojar luz definitivamente sobre todo esto, a fin de cerrar el caso sin más dudas.- Argumentó Cedric.-  
-Si la citada señorita accede.- Convino Spar.-

 

Llamaron a Sandy que aguardaba fuera, sentada junto a Penélope y Satory. Se levantó al oír su nombre y sin pronunciar palabra se llegó al estrado.

-Señorita. Ante todo sepa que no está obligada a declarar si no lo desea.- Comentó Spar.-

 

Eso ya lo sabía pero negarse iba a ser tomando seguramente como una actitud sospechosa, de modo que, recurriendo a su sangre fría y autocontrol, asintió para replicar con tono aparentemente despreocupado.

-No tengo ningún inconveniente en declarar para ayudar a esta investigación.  
-Muy bien. –Comentó Spar quién observando a Logan, agregó dirigiéndose a la testigo.- ¿Tendría usted inconveniente en que el teniente representante de la acusación le formulara alguna pregunta?  
-En absoluto.- Repuso ella.- 

 

Cedric se dirigió confiadamente ahora hacia donde estaba esa joven. Enseguida y sin más fue directo al grano.

-Nos consta que el mayor O´ Brian y usted protagonizaron un incidente en cierta discoteca de la nave. ¿Sería usted tan amable de decirnos si pudo apreciar en él algo que saliera de la normalidad?  
-Bueno.- Pudo musitar Sandy quién miró al contraalmirante con rubor, para inquirir a su vez con voz tímida.- ¿Es realmente necesario que responda a eso?... Forma parte de mi vida íntima…  
-Por supuesto que no. Como ya le he dicho, no tiene ninguna obligación de hacerlo, señorita. Y menos si es algo que atente contra su intimidad.- Se apresuró a replicar el militar, obsequiando a Logan con una reprobatoria mirada.-  
-No, no me refería a eso.- Dijo éste con rapidez, para matizar.- Solo quiero saber si constató en él algún cambio físico, o alteración en su apariencia. Dicho de otro modo señorita Wallance. ¿El mayor O´ Brian se transformó en alguna especie de criatura ante usted?

 

La sala ahora estaba en absoluto silencio. Los oficiales del tribunal se miraban unos a otros con estupor. ¿Pero qué clase de pregunta era aquella? Al fin, Sandy pudo responder con cierta extrañeza pintada en el semblante y algo de apuro en la voz.

-Si se refiere a que cuando él y yo… bueno. Ya sabe, esa parte de su anatomía, debo confesar que no había visto nunca nada tan…grande.

 

Eso levantó hasta risas en el tribunal. Spar enseguida dio con su mazo llamando al orden para sentenciar no sin visible malestar.

-Teniente Logan, esto me parece una burla al proceso. Termine de inmediato…  
-A la orden.- Contestó éste que estaba realmente molesto e incluso furioso cuando de peor modo insistió.- No juegue con este tribunal, sabe usted perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Y si contesta le recuerdo que estando bajo juramento y como testigo no le está permitido mentir, señorita Wallance. Le formularé la pregunta para que responda de modo claro. ¿Adoptó el mayor O´ Brian la apariencia de un ser demoniaco ante usted, sí o no?...Por qué de ser así demostraría que no puede dominarse y pretendiéndolo o no sería un grave peligro para la seguridad a bordo de la nave…

 

Ahora se levantaron atónitos cuchicheos por la sala y en el tribunal. El mismo Spar estaba anonadado. Aunque la naturaleza de los informes previos hacía que esa cuestión no fuera tan descabellada como a primera vista parecía. De hecho Mazoui miraba a Sandy con angustia y el propio Leval estaba preocupado. Sin embargo la morena científica tardó unos instantes en replicar y lo hizo con calma para sentenciar.

-Mostró la misma apariencia que mostré yo…estábamos en plena relación pasional. Me atrevo a decir que ambos hubiéramos parecido iguales a cualquiera. No vi en él nada diferente de lo que veo en mí misma, esa es toda la verdad.

 

Su inquisidor suspiró, no tenía sentido proseguir. Esto le estaba perjudicando más a él que a los acusados. De hecho Spar declaró con enfado en su tono.

-Puede usted retirarse señorita Wallance, muchas gracias por su colaboración y le ruego que disculpe al teniente Logan. Desde ahora será él quien tenga que justificarse y responder de esto…

 

Entonces y para su alivio intervino Perman intercediendo por el aludido.

\- Si me permite señor, seguro que el teniente Logan pensó que era parte de su deber comunicarnos lo que él creyó peligroso para nuestra seguridad. Además, hasta que se ha aclarado lo de ese otro extraterrestre, las medidas llevadas a efecto son las que contempla el reglamento y su preocupación estaba legitimada.  
\- Confío en el mayor O´ Brian, en el teniente Malden y en el Comodoro Hazzar, cuando dicen que no es ninguna amenaza, y más aún después de haberle escuchado. - Respondió Spar deseoso de darle carpetazo a ese enojoso proceso y pensando también en que Logan era hijo de un general muy respetado, por lo que convenía cerrar este asunto sin más indagaciones, así que agregó. - Por lo que respecta al teniente Logan, asumiremos de igual forma que hizo estas acusaciones en base a lo que creyó su deber. Aunque le llamo la atención por extralimitarse en las formas.   
-Presento mis excusas, señor, no volverá a repetirse.- Declaró sumisamente Cedric.-   
-De acuerdo, puede irse también. Esta reunión queda concluida.- Sentenció Spar.-

 

El presidente del tribunal dio un mazazo y todos se levantaron. Logan, respirando tranquilo, fue directo hacia Perman para agradecerle su inesperada ayuda. 

\- Muchas gracias señor por sacarme del apuro, menos mal que usted lo entiende...  
-¿Entenderte Cedric? - Le contestó indignadamente su superior tras dedicarle una dura mirada. - Lo único que entiendo es que has tratado de hundir a dos de tus compañeros. Dios sabe por qué, pero no ha sido por nada que ataña a nuestra seguridad. Desde luego deberías estar avergonzado, menos mal que tu padre no está aquí para ver esto. Eres indigno de él y del uniforme que llevas, ¡quítate de mí vista!   
\- Pero.- Atónito, Logan trató de excusarse sin saber que decir - pero señor, yo sólo...  
\- Esta vez te he sacado del apuro pero sólo lo he hecho por la amistad que me une con tu padre. Si vuelves a tratar de hacer algo así te aseguro que no volveré a hacerlo.- Afirmó el comodoro que le dio la espalda al cabizbajo oficial y salió de la sala. -

 

Cedric no tuvo más remedio que callarse, pese a esa imagen de traidor e hipócrita que tenía. Pero esas eran sus órdenes. Ojalá que pudieran regresar a la Tierra y comprobar si eso había merecido la pena. Además, ¡le habían dejado tirado! ¿Dónde estaba esa maldita zorra? ¿Acaso no iba a apoyarle con pruebas irrefutables? Suspiró con resignación. Ante todo era un militar y había cumplido con su deber, no se arrepentía de nada. Y debía de admitir que su rivalidad con esos dos muchachos había llegado a convertirse en algo personal. Quizás no se hubieran merecido esto pero seguían existiendo muchas cosas extrañas que no se podía explicar. Podría incluso haber sacado a relucir más información acerca de más miembros de ese grupo pero le habían indicado que solamente debía centrarse en esos dos. Pese a que estaba claro que las consecuencias para él serían bastante desagradables tras esta parodia de juicio, había seguido sus órdenes hasta el final. Con ese sentimiento de dignidad se marchó de aquella sala.

-Al menos he cumplido con mi deber.- Se decía tratando de aligerar su propia conciencia.-

 

En la otra parte de la audiencia en cambio todo eran señales de júbilo. Amatista se abrazó a Leval y Sandy hizo lo propio con Mazoui. Satory y Penélope más comedidas y sobre todo asombradas, esperaban más atrás. Leval fue el primero en hablar.

-¡Vamos a llamar a Giaal, esto hay que celebrarlo!  
\- Le dejé con Susan para que se ocupase de él. Supongo que después de su declaración, habrán regresado a sus alojamientos. - Repuso Mazoui indicándoles jovialmente a todos. - ¡Vamos para allá!

 

Todos salieron de la sala hacia esa parte de base. Aunque Hazzar que estaba en la puerta le indicó a Mazoui que se acercase.

-Celebro que todo haya quedado aclarado, mayor.- Comentó visiblemente satisfecho. -  
-Yo también, señor. – Afirmó el chico con patente alivio y alegría. –  
-Ya no creo que haya problema en que su amigo salga del recinto militar. El contralmirante se lo dijo cuando terminó de declarar y ahora es algo oficial. Le he preparado una orden firmada por mí. Pueden ir a sacarle.  
-Muchas gracias. – Replicó éste saludando de inmediato, en tanto su superior le daba permiso para irse. -

 

Los demás le preguntaron la razón por la que el comodoro le había llamado. Cuando él la explicó cundió aún más la alegría. Salían ya cuando se toparon con Susan, que justo en ese instante iba a marcharse. Había estado esperando sentada, fuera. Aunque hacía solamente unos minutos un oficial salió a decirle que su presencia ya no sería necesaria. Mejor, aunque le hubiese gustado poder testificar en favor de sus superiores. No obstante en cuanto le comunicaron la resolución se alegró. La joven estaba contenta de que aquello se hubiera solucionado. Había charlado muy a gusto con Giaal. Estaba a punto de irse cuando Leval y los demás salieron. El mayor O´ Brian se dirigió hacia ella y, entregándole la orden de Hazzar, le pidió que se adelantase y fuera a sacar de allí al muchacho. El resto iría poco después. La chica sonrió visiblemente contenta y Mazoui hizo lo propio. Podía sentir que ella se alegraba bastante más de lo que sería apropiado para una mera guardiana. Le dio permiso para ir a buscar al extraterrestre. Ella por supuesto decidió volver allí con él. Le apenaba mucho que tuviera que estar encerrado, aunque fuese en las instalaciones militares y no en el calabozo, aunque eso también se había terminado. Cuando llegó exhibió ante el oficial de guardia la orden y éste de inmediato le dio permiso al joven para salir. Un sorprendido Giaal se levantó de su camastro, la chica entró en la habitación y le contó lo sucedido. El problema de su cuarentena había terminado. Ahora empezaba el de su alojamiento y ella, muy amablemente, se ofreció a buscárselo. Aunque el alíen, tras darle las gracias, le comentó que sería mejor aguardar allí al resto y así lo hicieron. Los dos continuaron conversando y cuando los demás llegaron Giaal le estaba contando a Susan como tocaba su melodía con la flauta que llevaba para los seres del planeta donde había estado viviendo hasta entonces, amén de hacer una demostración. Era una música muy bella y armoniosa, Susan la escuchaba absorta. Aquella melodía le daba una gran sensación de paz y le alegraba el corazón. Al igual que a los propios oficiales y soldados de guardia y el resto de los muchachos que llegaron para oír los últimos compases. Mazoui esperó a que Giaal terminase y luego dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

\- Recuerdo esa música, tu padre la tocaba a veces cuando descansábamos de entrenar.  
\- A mí también me suena - confirmó Leval uniéndose a la conversación. - Sí, es cierto, recuerdo que a mi padre le encantaba escucharla y también acompañarla él.  
\- Es la fantasía alada de Ginga número cinco – repuso el interpelado.- Mi padre la llamaba, el milagro de la Belleza de Andrómeda.  
-Si. Eres tan bueno tocando como él.- Afirmó Mazoui.-  
\- Recuerdo que mi padre le alababa siempre.- Terció Leval riendo ahora cuando añadió.- Siempre decía que Ail era un gran músico y que se le daban muy bien jugar con la baraja. De hecho me contó una vez un chiste, una broma que le gastaba a tu padre.  
-¿Ah sí?- Quiso saber Giaal observándole sorprendido.- ¿Cuál?  
\- No la entiendo bien, supongo que sería cosa de ellos. Decía… ¿Cómo le gusta comer a Ail? Y cuando esperábamos la respuesta él añadía. ¡A la carta!

 

Para sorpresa de Leval su interlocutor sí que se rio. Todos se sorprendieron. Era la primera vez que le veían hacerlo. Incluso tuvo que sujetarse a la camilla de la habitación para no caerse. Tras unos momentos en los cuales el resto se sonrió también al verle en ese estado, diríase que tan humano, el todavía risueño joven pudo replicar para explicar a sus amigos.

-Tiene que ver con la forma en la que mis padres llegaron a la Tierra por vez primera. Mi madre me contó que ella elegía una carta del tarot y mi padre tocaba una melodía. De esa carta surgía el ser que estaba representado en ella y se ocupaba de absorber energía para nuestro árbol. Cuando Guerrera Luna y las demás les convencieron de que ese no era el camino adecuado dejaron de hacerlo. Después usaron ese poder y las cartas para el bien.  
\- Vaya. ¿Y te sabes esa melodía?- Se interesó Amatista.-

 

La chica creía recordar como sus padres le habían contado algo sobre el resto de sus amigos. Entre ellos le hablaron de esa curiosa pareja de aliens cuando le desvelaron algunos secretos de sus vidas pasadas.

\- ¡Claro! - sonrió el extraterrestre haciendo una pequeña demostración con su flauta.-

 

La música era desde luego melodiosa y animada, tenía cierto toque amenazador, pero esa impresión pasaba enseguida. De todos modos el alien añadió.

-Yo no tengo ninguna de esas cartas. Es más, creo que mi padre las usó casi todas cuando luchó contra los enemigos que le mataron.   
\- ¡Cuanto lo siento! - Terció Penélope compadecida de aquel pobre individuo.-  
\- No, no te preocupes.- Le sonrió él afirmando sin ningún tipo de cortapisa.- Mi padre resucitó después.

 

Y mientras tanto Penélope como Sandy y Susan se miraban atónitas. Amatista estaba algo inquieta, Satory miraba para otro lado y Mazoui carraspeaba nerviosamente. Leval entonces le susurró a Giaal.

-Mejor no des muchos detalles de esas cosas por ahora.- Y tras decir esto añadió ésta vez para todos.- Quiere decir que le dieron por muerto.  
-Sí, perdón, a veces vuestro idioma me juega malas pasadas.- Se justificó el alien para añadir.- Mi padre sí que sabía y todavía sabe tocar de maravilla. En mi caso simplemente lo hago para distraerme un rato. Le he estado tocando algunas tonadas a Susan que ha sido muy amable al haberme acompañado.

 

A todo eso la aludida, sorprendida por la llegada de los demás, se había puesto en pie y firme ante sus superiores. No obstante estos no se habían percatado de aquello hasta que Mazoui se dio cuenta y le hizo una despreocupada seña para que descansara diciéndole con reconocimiento en su tono.

\- Muchas gracias por atender a Giaal, pero aquí no podemos dejarle ya, esto es una base militar. Habrá que buscarle un apartamento. Por suerte quedan bastantes, la capacidad de la nave no está al máximo de pobladores ni mucho menos.  
\- No hay de qué señor, he hablado con él del tema y si usted me lo permite yo misma le buscaré algo. - Se ofreció la chica de forma muy solícita. -  
\- Tú ya has hecho mucho por mí, gracias - sonrió Giaal con visible reconocimiento. -  
\- Eso, no se preocupe alférez. Le buscaremos algo nosotros mismos.- Terció Leval. -  
\- Creo que hay un apartamento libre cerca de mi casa.- Intervino Amatista que agregó. - No pertenece a los de libre acceso, pero tampoco es nada caro.  
\- El caso es que yo no tengo de eso que llamáis dinero. – Objetó Giaal añadiendo con tranquilidad. -No os preocupéis, me puedo acomodar en el parque.

 

Todos le miraron atónitos y de inmediato negaron con la cabeza. Si era necesario compartirían los gastos, pero entonces Penélope tuvo otra buena idea.

\- Oye, ¿no dices que eres médico? - Le inquirió, recibiendo un asentimiento del extraterrestre, a lo que ella agregó. - Alguien así nos vendría bien en nuestro departamento. Y siendo un servicio público podemos hacer que te engloben en la categoría de funcionarios con derecho a vivienda gratuita. Y además te adjudicarían un sueldo.  
\- Es cierto. - Convino Satory con gesto pensativo. - Podemos presentar el trámite ya mismo, con los avales que tiene Giaal, será muy sencillo conseguirlo.  
\- Sí, creo que después de lo que ha pasado hasta Spar le recomendaría. Pues todo arreglado.- Declaró Mazoui añadiendo con la misma animación que su primo. - ¡Venga vamos a celebrarlo! Susan, vente con nosotros.  
-¿Señor?,- inquirió ella sorprendida y algo cohibida. - Yo, no sé si podré, creo que tengo turno de guardia.  
-¡No digas tonterías! – rio su interlocutor. - Soy tu superior, me encargo de poner tus turnos de guardia, y si yo digo que no te toca, es que no te toca. ¡Si alguien tiene algún problema con ello, que venga a discutirlo conmigo!  
\- Sí, es la ventaja de ser el que manda. Así que alférez, venga a divertirse con nosotros, ¡es una orden! Y por si tanto le preocupa el protocolo militar siempre podrá decir que sigue escoltando al señor Ginga. - Comentó Leval de forma jocosa y todos rieron. -  
\- Iré encantada, señor.- Aceptó alegremente ésta, que se permitió una leve sonrisa sin poder evitar ruborizarse. -  
-¿Nos podrías hacer un favor, Susan? - Le inquirió Leval a la chica que enseguida asintió y repuso algo precavidamente. -  
\- Usted dirá señor...  
\- Cuando estemos de permiso no nos llames señor, ¿vale? - Le pidió él con una sonrisa, añadiendo además. - Y no vengas de uniforme, todos iremos de paisano.  
\- Vale se...- se calló a tiempo ante la sonrisa de todos los demás y sólo dijo. - Vale. Ropa de paisano.

 

De ese modo todos quedaron en volver a verse en un cercano pub. Cuando estuvieron listos fueron de camino por grupos para encontrarse allí. Las chicas iban juntas, a excepción de Susan. Todas charlaban distraídamente y en una de esas conversaciones Satory miraba a Amatista de una forma algo extraña. Ella se percató y le preguntó si ocurría algo y su compañera le dijo de un modo algo admonitorio.

\- Nosotras somos amigas desde niñas. ¿Por qué nunca me has hablado de lo que dijiste en la sala?  
\- Nunca salió el tema, además, yo misma me enteré hace poco tiempo. La mayor parte de mi vida no lo he sabido. No te enfades conmigo, por favor. - Le pidió Amatista con tono algo preocupado. -  
\- No estoy enfadada,- sonrió Satory apresurándose a matizar - sólo sorprendida. Prométeme que si tienes problemas con eso o con cualquier cosa me lo contarás para que pueda ayudarte.  
-¡Pues claro mujer! – Le sonrió jovialmente su contertulia - , no te preocupes. Lo mismo te digo.

 

Satory asintió, aunque el problema que le aquejaba, sólo podían resolverlo ella misma y otra persona. Pero desde aquella cita tan agradable como improvisada que tuvo con él, era más optimista...

-Sí, ¿por qué no? - Se decía tratando de ser positiva.- No está interesado por Sandy y esa otra chica parece que está muy unida a Giaal.

 

Entre tanto Gary, Michael y Ginger habían llegado a la cafetería de ella. El otrora petulante cinturón azul estaba bastante más conciliador cuando les comentó, diríase que incluso con gran inquietud.

-Veréis. No es fácil deciros esto. Ni yo mismo me lo creo del todo. Pero os juro que es verdad.

 

Y ante las incrédulas caras de sus interlocutores él les desveló.

-Esta nave está en peligro. Hay un grupo de traidores ocultos en el interior.  
-¡Venga ya! – se rio Michael sin parecer tomar aquello en serio.- ¿Esto que es, otra broma de las tuyas?  
-No, os aseguro que es verdad.- Insistió el chico, informándoles de seguido.- Han detenido a un invasor que pudo infiltrarse y precisamente uno de los que les ha ayudado es nuestro distinguido cinturón negro el teniente Malden. O sea Leval. Y su novia está también involucrada.  
-¡Eso es ridículo! - Protestó ahora Ginger añadiendo con desaprobación.- Mira Gary, sé que te hicieron quedar mal. Y Amatista te dio una buena lección. Pero eso no es motivo para que vayas propagando esos infundios.  
-¡Tío!, tienes que hacértelo mirar.- Se rio Michael a su vez.- Esos dos son buena gente, no me creo que sean lo que tú dices.

 

Aunque su interlocutor les miró con gesto inquieto y les respondió, dejándoles atónitos.

-Es que ahí está el asunto. ¡Ellos son inocentes! Veréis, un tipo muy raro, totalmente cubierto por una especie de túnica, me dio unos documentos y me dijo que yo podría ser muy importante. El juicio contra Leval y otro oficial es tan solo una cortina de humo. Yo solo tenía que ayudar a los verdaderos invasores a tomar el control de la nave. Saboteando algún que otro terminal y sensor. Sé que le ha proporcionado informes parecidos a otras personas a bordo de la nave y…  
-Eso sí que suena increíble, pero si fuera cierto tendrías que notificárselo a las autoridades.- Le cortó Ginger todavía incrédula cuando casi le retó con su tono. - ¿A qué esperas?  
\- Voy a hacerlo, pero antes quería vuestra ayuda.- Contestó el chico. Urgiéndoles con vehemencia ahora.- Tenéis que contactar con Leval, Amatista y sus amigos…Debéis contarles esto. A vosotros os escucharán. A mí seguro que no me creerían.

 

Ginger le miraba desconcertada. Desde luego que Gary sonaba muy serio. Quizás sería conveniente advertir a su amiga. Tras disculparse durante unos segundos fue a consultar su móvil, creía que Amatista le había dado su número, pero cuando se metió en la trastienda a mirar escuchó un terrible grito de dolor. Salió corriendo para preguntar.

-¿Qué ha pasado?...

 

Se quedó petrificada cuando descubrió a Gary tendido en el suelo entre un charco de sangre y con un puñal clavado en la espalda. Para mayor horror, Michael le observaba inexpresivo y al momento enfrentó su mirada a la de ella, sonrió sardónicamente y sentenció.

-Este tipo siempre fue un idiota. Y para una vez que le habían dado la oportunidad de ser alguien va y habla demasiado…es una lástima que te haya complicado a ti…Ahora ya es tarde…para todos.

 

Su interlocutora abría la boca sin poder asimilar aun aquella escena. Más cuando aquel chico al que había creído su amigo avanzaba desapasionadamente hacia ella, con semblante amenazador…

 

Unos minutos antes de eso Penélope y Sandy, habían estado hablando a su vez. Tras su turno en el laboratorio Jen se había unido a ellas. La última les comentó que su novio estaba trabajando y que no podría acompañarles. A su vez Penélope reflexionaba sobre los últimos preparativos de su proyecto. Sandy las escuchaba con aparente atención pero no podía dejar de pensar en Amatista. Tan pronto como pudo, nada más llegar al pub, le dijo a la chica si podía acompañarla al servicio. Las demás lo tomaron por alguna confidencia entre ambas y no se metieron en eso, continuaron hablando sobre lo sucedido en ese extraño pseudojuicio. Amatista aceptó algo sorprendida y según entraron le preguntó el motivo. Tan pronto Sandy se aseguró de que el servicio de señoras estaba vacío le respondió con cierto tono entre nervioso y culpable.

\- No he sido demasiado sincera contigo. En cambio tú has desvelado tus orígenes por ayudar a Mazoui y Leval mientras yo he tenido miedo de hacerlo.- Confesó mirando hacia el espejo, de espaldas a Amatista. – Y durante mi declaración llegué pensar que me descubrirían…  
¿A qué te refieres? ¡Ah!- recordó ella con perspicacia. - Al incidente con Logan...  
\- Si, a eso, y quiero que sepas la respuesta a tu pregunta. Confío en que no sea algo muy difícil de soportar para ti. Por favor, al menos, prométeme que no huirás.  
\- Te lo prometo - aseguró su interlocutora que no podía contener su extrañeza y sobre todo su curiosidad por esa repentina confesión, se tratara de lo que se tratara. -  
\- Muy bien allá voy - añadió Sandy con un siseo mientras se comenzó a dar la vuelta lentamente. -

 

Al girarse hacia Amatista ésta dio un respingo hacia atrás por el sobresalto que le produjo ver a Sandy con su forma demoniaca. La muchacha, sin dar tiempo a que su asombrada compañera hablase, declaró con ese tono siseante y más grave en la voz.

-¿Lo comprendes ahora? Yo soy como Mazoui. Por eso él y yo tuvimos esa atracción tan fuerte, nos sentimos profundamente impresionados el uno por el otro, aún sin saber cómo éramos. Sólo a él tuve valor para decírselo porque es de mi misma especie. A ti no me atreví hasta que he sabido que tampoco tú eres humana.

 

Para mayor sorpresa de Sandy que incluso se quedó con la boca abierta al ver esa reacción tan aparentemente tranquila de su interlocutora, Amatista suspiró aliviada e incluso rio, comentando con humor.

-¡Qué susto me habías dado! ¡Pensé que querías insinuarte conmigo o algo así! - Aunque desde luego no habrías sido la primera.- Pensó no sin una rara mezcla de pesar y diversión.-

 

Fue Sandy la que ahora pudo sonreír en tanto volvía gradualmente a su apariencia normal y le preguntaba con estupor.

-¿Te habías pensado que yo era homosexual?  
-¡No hubiera sido algo tan extraño!, ¿no? - Le respondió su compañera con naturalidad. -  
\- Eso no sería nada malo. Lo preferiría mil veces a esto. - Declaró la chica, no sin pesar, aunque añadiendo ahora con más ánimo. - Pero al menos me siento más arropada sabiendo que Mazoui es de mi misma especie y que tú tampoco eres humana. Aunque realmente lo pareces.- Remachó con asombro. -  
\- Pero Sandy - contestó Amatista con una condescendiente sonrisa. -Yo soy humana, lo declaré en el juicio y es verdad. Mis ancestros provenían de la propia Tierra.

 

Eso dejó conmocionada a su interlocutora, ella no lo había escuchado o quizás en ese momento no prestó la debida atención y lo interpretó mal. Por suerte se había desvelado ante esa muchacha y ella lo había encajado perfectamente. Solo pudo suspirar aliviada en tanto su amiga le explicaba.

\- Lo que ocurrió fue que los antepasados de mis padres se mudaron a otro planeta. Es una historia muy larga de contar. Algún día te la referiré entera. Pero no temas, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Mazoui y tú sois muy buenos amigos. No me importa como seáis por fuera. Y además, no sé si lo sabes, pero Leval mismo por ejemplo, es un descendiente de los guerreros del espacio.  
-¿Quiénes son los guerreros del espacio? – Inquirió su atónita amiga con una mirada perpleja. -  
\- Una raza muy fuerte, los saiyan - explicó Amatista con tono amable - más poderosa aún que los demonios. Su madre en cambio es del mismo planeta que mis padres. Como ves, aquí somos casi todos de fuera o hijos de gentes que nacieron en otro mundo. No temas, ni te preocupes más. Tenemos mucho en común.

 

Su compañera asintió, parecía haberse librado de un tremendo peso cuando sonrió con amplitud.

\- ¡A este paso va a resultar que la más normal aquí soy yo!- Declaró con humor haciendo que su compañera riera divertida, aunque tras unos instantes agregó, ya más en serio. - Siempre he sentido en Leval una gran fuerza, creo que tanto tú como él estáis destinados para algo importante.- Le reveló Sandy. - Pero si te digo la verdad me preocupa Mazoui, yo no soy la chica que él necesita, pero creo que Satory sí.  
\- Desde luego que a ella le gusta él. Le gusta mucho. Pero es muy tímida.- Objetó Amatista preocupada. -  
-¿Sabe ella cómo es Mazoui realmente? - Preguntó su contertulia con visible inquietud. -  
\- No, recuerda que no estábamos en la sala cuando eso se dijo.  
\- Ahora comprendo,- repuso la muchacha haciéndose cargo. - Mazoui tiene miedo a que ella lo sepa, eso debe ser lo que no le deja dar el paso. Y por desgracia lo entiendo demasiado bien, yo también sé lo que es amar a alguien y perderlo por esa misma razón.  
\- Ahora me explico el porqué de tu conducta. ¿No sabías que hacer, verdad? Con respecto a nosotras y al resto de las personas. - Le dijo Amatista de forma compresiva y amable haciéndose cargo por entero del terrible dilema que había perseguido a esa pobre chica. – Lo siento mucho. Ha debido de ser muy duro para ti.

 

Sandy la miró a los ojos y asintió lentamente declarando con preocupación.

\- Tú, aun sabiendo de que se trata, te has sobresaltado al verme. Imagina lo que haría cualquier persona normal que no supiera nada de esto. No ven en mí más que un monstruo. Y si Satory viese a Mazoui, sería terrible, para los dos.  
\- No infravalores a Satory - le dijo su interlocutora de forma animosa. - Es una mujer estupenda, muy cariñosa y muy buena. Y no es de las que se dejan llevar sólo por las apariencias. Ya lo verás.  
\- Eso espero - sonrió Sandy más tranquila. -

 

Amatista sonrió también pensando en cuán cerca tenía su amiga a Mazoui sin poder ni imaginarlo siquiera. Ya aclaradas las cosas, se disponían a salir del servicio cuando Sandy le dio un amistoso golpe de cadera y dijo de forma divertida.

-¿Con que te creías que era lesbiana, eh?, y que quería enrollarme contigo. ¡Anda que no te das aires, mona! Eso será en tus sueños, ¡ja, ja!  
-¡Oye!- Replicó Amatista del mismo modo jovial. – No es por falta de ocasiones, pero he podido hacérmelo con chicas. De haber querido, claro.  
-¿Y por qué no lo probamos?- Le sugirió risueñamente su interlocutora, agregando con visible guasa. - Seguro que a tu novio le pondría mucho.  
-¡Anda ya, que sé por dónde vas, guapa! ¡De eso nada! Leval es para mí sola. - Le bufó Amatista, dándole otro golpe de cadera en respuesta al sufrido. – Es que ni se te pase por la imaginación…

 

Sandy pareció querer continuar con la broma, pero entonces un súbito temblor en el cuarto de baño, que parecía producto de alguna explosión de gas o derrumbe, sorprendió a ambas.

-Presiento que algo nos amenaza.- Declaró entonces la morena muchacha mostrando un semblante preocupado - es una sensación muy fuerte.  
\- Salgamos de aquí, ¡rápido! - instó su compañera. -

 

Los temblores aumentaron, Mazoui, Leval y Susan, que habían llegado hace poco desde la base con Giaal, fueron requeridos de inmediato en sus comunicadores para presentarse en sus puestos, el enemigo volvía de nuevo. A juzgar por el modelo de las naves, según les informaron, se trataban de las mismas que les atacaron en el viaje inaugural. Y estas no sólo habían sorprendido por la fuerza y ferocidad de sus ataques, sino que incluso habían logrado introducir sus fuerzas de asalto en la propia nave sembrando el pánico. Mazoui les indicó a las chicas que buscasen refugio mientras él, Leval, Susan y Giaal se aprestaron a combatir al invasor. Llegaron a la base por una zona que aún se hallaba libre de combates. Allí, tanto Zorton como Freejar les pusieron al corriente de la situación. Los pilotos en su mayoría habían salido al espacio para luchar contra esas naves pero ahora el mayor peligro estaba dentro. Mazoui pidió permiso para llevarse a Leval y Giaal y contraatacar. Zorton se lo concedió de inmediato. Los tres se dirigieron hacia el centro de la ciudad. A Susan por contra se le ordenó salir con su escuadrilla. Tuvo que cambiarse su bonito traje de dos piezas color verde por el uniforme de piloto y salir a toda prisa.

 

Y en la cafetería de Ginger Michael trataba de acercarse a ella pero la joven llena de pánico se parapetó tras unas mesas. El muchacho pese a ello, le dijo con tono calmado e incluso jovial.

-¡Vamos Ginger! Me han dicho cosas sobre ti, eres una buena chica. ¿No te gustaría ser por una vez la protagonista? Tener un novio atractivo como yo, que además ahora será alguien muy importante…Es una oferta realmente magnífica. A mí, cuando me la hicieron no lo dudé ni por un instante. Y al imbécil de Gary también se la hicieron, pero no….- musitó con desaprobación.- Tenía que jugar a ser el héroe. ¡Eso no estaba en el guion!..  
-Eres…eres un asesino.- Pudo balbucear la horrorizada chica, que todavía no podía creer aquello.- ¿Cómo has podido?

 

Entonces una cadena de explosiones sorprendieron a ambos…Michael se rio con tono triunfante cuando exclamó.

-¡Ya llegan! Ahora todo va a cambiar... ¡Ja, ja!…gracias a sus instrucciones no fue difícil sabotear algunos sistemas para que burlasen la seguridad.

 

Pero Ginger aprovechó ese instante de desconcierto y distracción de su contertulio para escapar a todo correr.

-¡Espera! Le gritó él que, finalmente desistió de ir tras ella, dado que varias explosiones más atronaban la ciudad y comenzaban a llegar las tropas invasoras, sencillamente se encogió de hombros y suspiró contrario para sentenciar.- Otras estúpida que se cree que puede ir de heroína. Tendrá lo que se merece.

 

Por su parte la aterrada chica corría deseosa de encontrar a Amatista o a cualquiera de esos muchachos.

-¡Dios mío! Espero que ellos puedan hacer algo. Avisar al ejército y que defienda la nave. - Se decía en tanto lograba huir a través del parque en dirección a la zona militar.-

 

Y es que esa apacible ciudad estaba convertida de pronto en un campo de batalla, edificios en ruinas, muerte y desolación. Las fuerzas de defensa interna de la nave, ya puestas al corriente de lo sucedido, trataban de contener a los intrusos pero perdían terreno. Logan estaba con las tropas de tierra porque el ataque le pilló lejos de su base, al ver llegar a Mazoui y los demás se apresuró a acusarles, esta vez con verdadero temor.

\- Lo sabía, después de todo era cierto. Lo habéis planeado muy bien.  
-¡Cállate estúpido!, venimos a luchar contra esos bastardos.- Le espetó Leval.-

 

Tentado estuvo de romperle la cara, pero supo contenerse. Aquellos no eran ni el momento ni el lugar oportunos, pero más le valdría a ese idiota no probar más su suerte. 

\- Ahora no es momento de discutir entre nosotros, Logan - terció pacientemente Mazoui que remachó sin embargo con un poco tranquilizador. - Luego te ajustaremos cuentas.

 

Y sin dedicarle más tiempo a su acusador y armándose con dos fusiles láser, tanto Mazoui como Leval dispararon hacia un par de naves enemigas.

\- De acuerdo.- Musitó Cedric que hizo lo propio. - Vamos a ver si es verdad lo que decís.

 

De las naves invasoras descendieron multitud de humanoides con una especie de traje de astronauta, y lo que parecían androides. Ambos disparaban rayos de energía con sus armas contra los defensores. Atrapados en un callejón, Logan, una compañía de soldados, Leval y Mazoui repelían el asalto. Pero de pronto, Leval le dijo a su primo como si súbitamente hubiese caído en la cuenta de algo.

\- Oye Mazoui ¿No crees que estamos haciendo el idiota? - Para subrayar su aseveración, tiró su fusil al suelo. -  
\- Si, ya lo creo...- convino el aludido que hizo lo mismo. -  
-¿Pero qué estáis haciendo? - gritó Logan incrédulo de lo que veía - ¿Os habéis vuelto locos?  
-¿Querías saber lo extraterrestre que soy?- le inquirió Leval de modo irónico y agregando con regocijo. - Ahora lo verás - y se transformó en súper guerrero ante el asombro de todos los que le rodeaban excepto su primo. -  
\- Mira, así es como se pone un demonio furioso - añadió Mazoui que adoptó su forma demoniaca ante el aterrorizado Cedric. Sin embargo, su interlocutor le sonrió mostrando sus colmillos para advertirle de nuevo, con sorna. - Así podrás hablar por experiencia propia, ya sabes con lo que te metes. Te aconsejo que lo recuerdes antes de volver a hacernos enfadar ¡y ahora vamos a por ellos! - arengó a su primo. -

 

Mazoui y Leval salieron volando y lanzando rayos que devastaban las filas enemigas. Los asombrados soldados pidieron a Logan órdenes. Cuando éste al fin reaccionó dijo resignado, gritando a su compañía.

-¡Qué demonios, después de todo están de nuestro lado, cubridles! , aunque no creo que lo necesiten.

 

Por todos lados de la nave el combate se endureció. Mientras, en el espacio, Susan, Tracer y otros pilotos que fueron capaces de salir en sus cazas, luchaban denodadamente por destruir a las naves enemigas. En la sala de navegación, entre tanto, y aun no advertido por nadie, la esfera que Mazoui y Leval trajeran indicó a lo lejos en el espacio la existencia de otro planeta…Por su parte las chicas corrían en medio de ese caos.

-Vamos, por aquí.- Indicó Sandy guiando al resto usando sus percepciones.- Esta zona es más segura.

 

Las chicas se refugiaron en una zona apartada de los combates llevando a cuantos civiles indefensos pudieron. Amatista y Sandy encargaron a Satory, Penélope y Jen que les cuidasen, antes de que estas pudiesen reaccionar salieron. Amatista se transformó en justiciera sorprendiendo nuevamente a Sandy. Para luchar contra los invasores, su amiga adoptó su forma demoniaca, ambas intervinieron en el combate eliminando a muchos de esos soldados de asalto y salvando a cuantos civiles pudieron.

-Cerca de aquí hay una escuela. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que los niños están bien.- Dijo Amatista con el asentimiento de su compañera.-

 

Las dos se dirigieron para allá, aunque Sandy se detuvo en una cercana tienda de juguetes que estaba casi destruida, sin embargo pudo encontrar una máscara que su puso. Ante la sorpresa de su compañera por semejante acción, le explicó.

-No creo que fuera una buena idea el ir a salvar a unos niños con mi aspecto demoniaco. ¿No crees? Iba a darles más miedo yo que los invasores.

 

Amatista asintió y rápidamente las dos reanudaron la carrera hacia la escuela. Aunque tuvieron que detenerse al ser atacadas por un grupo de enemigos que disparaban rayos de energía. Ambas contestaron al fuego.

-¡Agáchate!- Le indicó Sandy a su compañera.-

 

Ésta lo hizo al punto para eludir una descarga de energía de uno de aquellos invasores que destrozó un cercano muro. Sandy por su parte repelió el ataque y con sus rapidísimos reflejos esquivó otra. Corrió hacia ese extraterrestre y sin darle tiempo ni a reaccionar le golpeó en la cabeza con una piedra derribándole. Sin embargo estaba a punto de avanzar cuando algo la detuvo. Por un momento se quedó desconcertada. Juraría haber oído una voz en su cabeza. Era femenina y solo le advirtió…

-¡Espera! ¡Ten cuidado!...

 

Y al frenarse en seco evitó por poco una descarga de láser que la habría fulminado de haber proseguido su marcha. Enseguida se parapetó tras una pared medio derruida…

-¿Qué fue eso?- Se dijo atónita.-  
-¿Qué pasa Sandy?- Quiso saber Amatista que mantenía su posición defensiva en tanto trataba de lanzar rayos contra sus adversarios.- ¿Estás bien?...  
-Si, por fortuna. No sé, sentí como si alguien me lo hubiese advertido…  
-Serán tus percepciones. Eres una chica con suerte.- Sonrió su amiga.-  
-Sí, eso debe de ser.- Replicó la joven sin pensar más en ello.- Vamos, parece que se han replegado. - Indicó.

 

Y las dos aprovecharon unos momentos de descuido de sus enemigos para salir corriendo y perderse por otras calles adyacentes, lejos del fragor de la lucha. Irían a la escuela por una ruta más larga pero más segura. Entre tanto sus compañeras comenzaron a pensar en sus trabajos de investigación.

-Tenemos que dejar en sitio seguro a esta gente y tratar de proteger los experimentos. Hay que ir al laboratorio. - Les indicó Penélope – 

 

Satory asintió, cuando entre todas dejaron a esas personas en un refugio cercano retornaron a su lugar de trabajo. Estaban abriendo las puertas y subiendo la mampara de seguridad para acceder a la zona de experimentación avanzada cuando Jen se dirigió a ambas, y su tono de voz fue sorprendentemente cortante al ordenarles.

-¡Apartaos las dos de ahí!

 

Sus compañeras la miraron sin comprender pero quedaron anonadadas cuando descubrieron que las estaba apuntando con una especie de pistola. Entonces, aunque con más serenidad y consideración, Jennifer les dijo.

-Lo siento muchísimo chicas. No quería que esto terminase así. Pero no tengo otra opción.   
-Pero. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?- Le inquirió Penélope entre indignada y sorprendida por aquella forma de actuar. –  
-Aquí hay una serie de datos y de experimentos que mis aliados apreciarán.- Fue la réplica de ella, que ahora las apuntaba más agresivamente para ordenarles. – Vamos, atrás. Tumbaros en el suelo.

 

Y como sus compañeras no la hicieron caso en principio, Jen disparó a los pies de ambas abriendo un agujero de respetables proporciones en tanto insistía con mayor agresividad.

-No os lo volveré a repetir. ¡Vamos!

 

Las dos mujeres finalmente obedecieron, Jen pudo así sacar su Tablet y comunicar, esta vez con el manos libres, y para horror de sus hasta entonces compañeras, éstas pudieron escuchar una átona y grave voz que parecía de un hombre, declarar.

-Buen trabajo Jennifer. Ahora llegan nuestros soldados a asegurar la zona.  
-Gracias señor. Espero que todo siga conforme a lo estipulado.  
-¡Oh sí!- replicó éste que afirmó con regocijo. – El amo Gralas estará muy complacido.  
-¡Maldita traidora! – Pudo espetarle Penélope sin dar crédito a lo que oía. –  
-Y pensar que me eras tan simpática. – Añadió Satory para remachar con triste sarcasmo. - Incluso te llamas igual que mi madre.  
-No espero que me comprendáis. – Repuso la aludida con tono apagado.- Es por el bien de la historia.  
-¡La historia te recordará como una rata miserable que vendió a los suyos al enemigo! – Escupió su hasta entonces jefa tratando de verle la cara. – ¡Eso es lo que eres...una rata!  
-Al menos me recordará. – Suspiró ésta sin querer sostener aquella mirada de desprecio de su interlocutora. –

 

En eso, un grupo de soldados invasores entró en el laboratorio comenzando a registrar el lugar y llevándose todo lo que les pareció de utilidad ante las impotentes e indignadas miradas de Satory y Penélope que nada podían hacer para evitarlo.

-¡Malditos seáis! - Espetó la doctora Winters temblando de rabia.-

 

Ajenas a eso Amatista y Sandy llegaron al colegio, aunque para su alivio los críos habían sido ya evacuados y llevados a un refugio. Las medidas defensivas estaban activadas y algunos portones se habían cerrado para sellar sectores de la gran nave. A lo lejos podían oír el fragor de la lucha entre las tropas invasores y las fuerzas de defensa. Hasta aquella canción que cantase Amatista en el festival sonaba en la lejanía tratando de infundir moral a los soldados que peleaban contra el enemigo. 

-Te has vuelto realmente popular.- Comentó Sandy, aunque sin el toque de humor que podría haber acompañado a esas palabras. Más bien era de ánimo al sentenciar.- Cualquier cosa que sirva para elevar nuestra moral en estos instantes es buena. Estoy feliz de pelear a tu lado. Eres una chica muy valiente.  
-Gracias. Lo mismo digo.- Sonrió débilmente su contertulia, quién no tenía tiempo de sentirse halagada en medio de toda aquella brutalidad y añadió convencida. - Hagamos lo posible por salvar a cuanta más gente, mejor.

Pero por desgracia multitud de cadáveres de personas sorprendidas por ese ataque tachonaban ya las calles. Sin embargo no todos estaban muertos. Sandy pudo auxiliar a algunos emitiendo una suave dosis de energía que les hizo estar mejor. Amatista llamó a los servicios sanitarios que respondieron al rato. Las dos mujeres aseguraron la zona intentando poner a cubierto a cuantas personas pudieron. Fue entonces cuando la justiciera vio a Ginger, que se arrastraba gravemente herida dejando un reguero de sangre oscura a modo de terrible rastro. La pobre muchacha había perdido las piernas a la altura de las rodillas, víctima seguramente de una explosión.

-¡Dios mío!- Pudo exclamar Amatista corriendo a su encuentro y levantándola entre sus brazos.- Gin... Aguanta. No te preocupes, estamos aquí.- Le dijo quitándose su antifaz para revelarse ante su agonizante amiga.-  
-A…Amatista…- Pudo suspirar ella apenas sin fuerzas, para musitar.- Michael nos ha traicionado… él mató a Gary… él…  
\- No hables, por favor… ¡Sandy! – Gritó la justiciera reclamando a su compañera que acudió rauda, tan horrorizada como ella al ver el terrible estado en el que se encontraba esa pobre chica.- Haz algo…

 

Amatista entre tanto trató de presionar sobre aquellos muñones para evitar que la sangre siguiera saliendo. De inmediato la morena científica emitió energía al máximo de su poder para tratar de cortar las hemorragias que sufría aquella destrozada chica. Pero, muy apenada, dedicó una mirada a su compañera y movió la cabeza. Eso estaba mucho más allá de sus posibilidades.

-Te pondrás bien. Tienes que aguantar un poco más, Ginger - era lo único que Amatista acertaba a decirle a su amiga entre lágrimas.- ¡Aguanta!..

 

La joven justiciera estaba desesperada, lloraba horrorizada por aquella visión tan dantesca, pero se obligó a permanecer serena. No podía permitir que sus sentimientos la desbordasen. ¡Era una luchadora de la justicia! Entonces recordó… ¡las alubias! Se palpó en su uniforme y en un pequeño bolsillo con cremallera que tenía en una de sus botas descubrió un par de ellas. Suspiró aliviada y se la introdujo en la boca a aquella convaleciente suplicándole con vehemencia.

-¡Come esto Gin, mastícalo bien y trágatelo!…confía en mí…

 

La aludida estaba al borde del colapso, pero afortunadamente en un acto reflejo masticó y tragó. Al cabo de unos instantes los resultados fueron sorprendentes. El color volvió a su hasta entonces demacrado rostro y todas sus heridas se cerraron. Sandy observó aquello con la boca abierta…

-Pero… ¿cómo has hecho eso?…- Fue apenas capaz de preguntar.-  
\- Ahora no tenemos tiempo para explicaciones. Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital.- Pudo decir Amatista.-

 

Aunque para alegría de ambas, los servicios médicos llegaron, reforzados por una compañía de soldados que protegió el lugar, devolviendo el fuego al enemigo que se aproximaba. Las dos muchachas decidieron dejar a Ginger a su custodia. Amatista se puso nuevamente su antifaz y tras apretar una de las manos de su amiga entre las suyas la sonrió animosa declarando.

-Ellos cuidarán de ti, te pondrás bien pronto, ya lo verás…

 

Y no hubo tiempo para que esa joven replicase, fue rápidamente trasladada en ambulancia deslizador junto con otras personas en grave estado. Amatista deseaba acompañarla pero se daba cuenta de que, en ese momento, era necesaria su presencia en el fragor de la batalla. Sandy pareció intuir lo que su amiga pensaba, dado que le dijo tratando de animarla.

-Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido por ella. Ahora debemos tratar de auxiliar a más personas. 

 

La interpelada asintió. De modo que junto con su compañera luchadora corrió de vuelta hacia su laboratorio.

-Espero que las otras estén bien.- Pudo decir con gran sentimiento de inquietud entre jadeos por la carrera.-  
-Tenemos que dar con ellas como sea.- Comentó Sandy del mismo modo.- Tengo un mal presagio.

 

Su amiga asintió y a ello fueron. Ajenos a esa situación los muchachos combatían fieramente al enemigo. Y no muy lejos de ellas, entre el caos de los disparos, explosiones e incluso las canciones de Amatista que sonaban a todo volumen por la megafonía Leval destrozaba las naves invasoras con gran celeridad esquivando los rayos de éstas. Las armas ligeras del enemigo como fusiles láser ni se molestaba en esquivarlos, no le hacían ningún daño. Sólo sintió un leve pinchazo. En su hombro derecho se había clavado un minúsculo dardo. No le dio importancia y siguió luchando tras arrancárselo. Mazoui tampoco tenía serias dificultades, liquidaba sin problemas a todos los invasores que se le interponían. Cubriendo al mismo tiempo a las columnas de soldados que le apoyaban. Era el mismo Logan quién se ocupaba ahora de dar las órdenes de disparar y de cubrirse a sus tropas.

-¡Vamos, avancen! - Indicaba el rubio piloto con su pistola desenfundada al tiempo que él mismo seguía a Mazoui en tanto éste les iba limpiando el camino.- Fuego de cobertura…

 

De este modo al cabo de unas dos horas, y gracias en su mayor parte al decisivo desequilibrio de fuerzas que produjeron ambos, la victoria era prácticamente total en el interior. La Dama del Viento y su enmascarada acompañante lucharon también con mucho valor de regreso a su laboratorio logrando rescatar a varios civiles más en tanto el enemigo se retiraba. Entonces fue Amatista quién descubrió a Michael, pese a que el chico estaba parapetado tras unos árboles caídos. La joven fue a por él de inmediato derribándole de una rápida patada.

-¡Maldito traidor! – Escupió furiosa en tanto su oponente trataba de recobrarse de aquel golpe.- ¡Lo sabemos todo, todo!  
-Veo que ya viste a la chismosa de Gin, ¿eh?- Se sonrió él cuando pudo incorporarse.- ¿Todavía está viva?...

 

Más soldados enemigos se aproximaban. Las chicas tuvieron que apartarse cuando estos hicieron fuego. Michael por su parte se reía tras esos troncos y declaraba.

-¡Qué pena Amatista!, porque está claro que eres tú. Una chica tan guapa y que está tan buena… No seas tonta, únete al bando ganador. Mira, tú y yo podríamos pasarlo muy bien los dos juntos. Él me ha prometido que podré tenerte…lo que el imbécil de Gary no se atrevió a pedir por su ridícula ética y eso que le ponías mucho.  
-No sé de donde sacas esa sarta de estupideces, pero jamás estaría con un cerdo como tú.- Replicó ella tras la protección de varios árboles derribados.-  
-¡Oh, sí que estarías!- Se burló él para afirmar.- Y sino pues me quedaré con alguna de tus amiguitas. Esa morenaza por ejemplo.- Añadió señalando a Sandy que, tras su máscara, sonrió con desprecio.- Está también muy buena.  
-Así que me quieres ¿eh?- repuso ella con su tono gutural de voz, dado que volvía a adoptar su apariencia demoniaca.- Bien, pues puedes tenerme…creo que no es mal negocio…

 

Y con una agilidad felina saltó sobre la barricada que protegía a ese chico, se plantó ante él y sonrió. Michael le devolvió el gesto encantado.

-Tú eres mucho más lista que tu amiga.- Afirmó él con aprobación.-

 

Michael se deleitaba en contemplar a esa bella enmascarada, con ese cuerpazo que ahora translucía claramente sus encantos merced a algunos desgarrones y roturas de su vestido, fruto de la batalla.

-Sandy ¿Qué haces?- La inquirió una desconcertada Amatista. Deseando que su compañera no fuese otra traidora.-  
\- En cuanto venzamos tendremos ocasión de disfrutar los dos juntos…- Le propuso Michael a esa joven, ignorando a la otra muchacha.- Ya lo verás.  
-Bueno, ¿para qué esperar? ¿Y por qué no empezamos ya?- Replicó ella sonriendo, aunque para sorpresa de su contertulio, dos largos colmillos sobresalían ahora de su boca.-

 

El atónito chico se percató a su vez de que el negro pelo de esa joven era ahora de color rojizo. Pero quedó horrorizado cuando ella se quitó la máscara exhibiendo aquellas fauces y esos ojos rojos color sangre.

-¿Pero qué demonios eres?- Exclamó dominado por el horror.-  
\- Justamente eso mismo.- Contestó ella con regocijo por una vez, en esa clase de situaciones, según sentenciaba.- Ahora tengo mucha hambre…y tú me servirás…

 

Ciego de pánico Michael saltó de la protección del parapeto corriendo hacia campo abierto. Pero fue un error fatal. Los mismos soldados que él saludaba como aliados le dispararon sin dudar cuando le vieron correr, tomándole de seguro por algún aterrado habitante de la ciudad que escapaba de la invasión. El tipo cayó fulminado tras haber apenas avanzado unas pocas decenas de metros. Sandy se reunió con su amiga y comentó con sorpresa y pesar.

-No quería que sucediese eso. Solamente iba a tratar de sonsacarle información.  
-Lo sé. No es culpa tuya. No te preocupes más por él, un miserable traidor como ese no merecía otra cosa.- Repuso su amiga sin dedicarle más importancia al asunto.-

 

Pese a esas palabras que había pronunciado Amatista estaba realmente impactada por todo aquello, pero debía ser fuerte. Por su parte Giaal que, aunque no lo pareciera hasta el momento, también era un diestro guerrero, ayudó a un destacamento de soldados a repeler un feroz ataque y atendió a los heridos. Gastó la mayor parte de sus alubias y curó a otros con su aura. Todo aquello le valió el agradecimiento y la admiración de esa tropa. Así, tan pronto se hubo normalizado la situación en casi toda la nave, Leval y Mazoui pensaron que era momento de pasar a la ofensiva. Sin perder ni un instante corrieron a su base, se pusieron sus trajes espaciales diseñados para la lucha y se dispusieron a participar en la batalla que todavía se libraba en el exterior. Listos para apoyar a sus compañeros.


	33. Interrogatorio inacabado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelaciones sorprendentes y muy extrañas

En el espacio exterior una cruenta e igualada batalla se estaba llevando a cabo. Mazoui y Leval salieron en apoyo de sus compañeros y esto fue determinante. Con su concurso las naves enemigas comenzaron a ser destruidas de forma rápida, precisa y sin capacidad de respuesta, ya que sus adversarios tenían muchas dificultades para fijar su blanco en algo tan comparativamente pequeño y rápido, como eran ambos muchachos. Al cabo de unos minutos Leval divisó a una prudente distancia lo que parecía ser la nave insignia del enemigo, un objeto en forma cilíndrica de colosales dimensiones. Se lo comunicó a Mazoui.

\- ¡Mira!,- le comentó con un tono muy optimista. - Si logramos destruir su nave nodriza habremos ganado.  
\- Estoy de acuerdo,- repuso su primo arengándole a su vez - ¡vamos allá!

 

Trataron de acercarse pero esta vez, había demasiadas naves enemigas en su camino. Debían ir con mucho cuidado dado que en el espacio eran tan vulnerables como cualquiera. Mazoui llamó por radio a Susan para que les cubriese, Leval hizo lo propio con la escuadrilla de Tracer. Éste, al darse cuenta de su plan, respondió de inmediato.

\- Muchas gracias por invitarnos a la fiesta, ahora mismo vamos y no os preocupéis, esos mamones ni podrán acercarse a vosotros. – Aseguró su amigo.-

 

Para hacer buenas sus palabras se abrió camino entre el enemigo destruyéndole a base de los nuevos misiles desarrollados especialmente tras su última batalla. 

\- Caza dos verde a la escucha.- Intervino también Susan.-

 

La joven oficial que había captado la llamada adivinando asimismo la idea de sus superiores, y no estaba sola, acudió con un par de compañeros afirmando en referencia a Mazoui 

-Aquí estoy, dispuesta señor. Elimino objetivos a las tres.  
\- Me ocupo de la oposición a las nueve. – Terció Tracer en tanto hacía sonar una de sus canciones favoritas a través del intercomunicador.- Esta se la dedico en especial a Penny.

 

Me siento muy extraño, que está mal en mí  
Tienes un problema que no ves  
pero tengo un sentimiento de que los rumores son ciertos  
veo que esa chica echó los garfios en ti  
puedes seguir creyendo

que puedes tomarlo o dejarlo  
ahora quién eres tú engañando  
porque cuando llegue el momento  
ella volverá a tu mente  
ha echado sus garfios en ti

Dijiste que no dejarías que sucediera de nuevo  
gastaste el dinero y llegaste muy hondo  
tus buenos amigos llamaban de dos en dos  
para hacerte saber lo que estaba mal en ti

Pero ahora tu corazón palpita  
ves tus nervios saltar  
bien, te diré algo  
cuando sea tiempo de confesar.  
Pisarás la línea  
ella echó sus garfios en ti  
Ella echó sus garfios en mí también.

 

(Hooks in you, Marillion crédito al autor) 

 

Mazoui y Leval tuvieron que sonreír a su pesar. Ni siquiera en esos momentos tan críticos perdía su amigo aquella desenfadada forma de enfocar las cosas. Y mientras tantos los cazas hacían piruetas esquivando los ataques enemigos y contratacaban con una andanada de misiles rastreadores que los destruían o mantenían a raya…

\- No os olvidéis de mí, ¡pillastres! Os tengo asegurados a las seis. – Intervino Freejar que también había acudido en ayuda de sus compañeros.-

 

De este modo con la protección que les brindaban por los flancos y la parte de atrás los dos muchachos sólo se ocupaban de barrer al enemigo de frente, dispersaron las naves que trataban de frenarles. Por fin estuvieron lo bastante cerca de la nave nodriza para atacar.

\- Leval, concentremos energía y ataquemos a la vez.- Le indicó su primo, ambos acumularon potencia y entonces Mazoui exclamó - ¡Ahora!

 

Al unísono lanzaron dos potentes rayos que en un principio no parecieron afectar a la nave nodriza enemiga.

\- Debe de tener escudos muy poderosos – Indicó Leval. –  
-Pues vamos a insistir. ¡A darlo todo por Granate y nuestros amigos entre otros! – Le arengó su primo.- Piensa en ellos…

 

Su contertulio convino en ello. Ambos decidieron emplear toda la potencia que pudieran. Era algo muy peligroso porque su misma energía podría dañar sus trajes si no tenían mucho cuidado, pero decidieron que merecía la pena el riesgo. Prosiguieron su ataque con ráfagas de ondas de poder cada vez más intensas. En el mismo puente de mando Hazzar y sus oficiales seguían con inquietud el desenlace de aquello.

-¡Vamos muchachos! Musitaba el veterano comodoro.- Tenéis que lograrlo. Contamos con vosotros.  
-Señor, estamos acabando con las bolsas de resistencia en el interior.- Le informó un comandante.- Pero se precisan refuerzos.  
-Envíen todo lo que tengan. - Replicó éste sin dejar de mirar a la pantalla que mostraba los iconos que representaban a sus fuerzas y las del enemigo en el espacio, para sentenciar.- Es ahora o nunca…

 

Y entre tanto los dos jóvenes redoblaban sus esfuerzos por destruir esa enorme nave enemiga. Sus energías estaban casi al máximo pero seguían sin hacer mella. Al principio éstas debían de chocar contra esa invisible protección, pero al cabo de pocos momentos aquel ingenio comenzó a emitir llamaradas de un fulgor escarlata y rojizo. Al percatarse de que habían logrado penetrar las defensas insistieron con una última oleada de energía. Producto de ésta se sucedieron explosiones internas que iluminaron el espacio. Los muchachos y los cazas que les escoltaban dieron media vuelta alejándose lo suficiente, al final su blanco estalló parcialmente quedando a la deriva y totalmente inutilizado.

-¡Lo hemos conseguido! - gritó Leval eufórico. -  
-¡Sí, esto está hecho, ahora vamos a por los que quedan! - exclamó Tracer. -  
\- Nosotros volvemos a la base,- dijo Mazoui - Nuestra provisión de oxígeno está casi agotada después de este ataque y nuestras fuerzas también.  
-¡Pues hala! Ya os habéis divertido. Iros a casita que ya nos ocupamos nosotros de limpiar el resto.- Terció Freejar.-

 

En el puente de mando hubo un griterío de júbilo ensordecedor, hasta Hazzar e incluso el propio Spar se abrazaron a algunos de sus oficiales. El contraalmirante ordenó entonces.

-Denles toda la cobertura posible para que puedan regresar a salvo.  
-Aquí caza verde dos.- Intervino la alférez Hunter.- Nos ocupamos de llevar el paquete. Agradeceríamos algo de cobertura.  
-Eso está hecho.- Respondió con júbilo un capitán en la zona del puente.-   
-Gracias control. Volvemos a casa, apenas nos queda oxígeno. –Terció Leval.-  
\- Les cubriremos, señor.- Se ofreció de inmediato Susan. - Con unos pocos cazas, creo que nos bastará.

 

Mazoui y Leval aceptaron la oferta y regresaron a casa con la escolta de Susan sin tener ningún problema. El enemigo, sin nodriza a la que regresar, lanzó un ataque a la desesperada con las naves que les quedaban. Aquella táctica suicida no tuvo sin embargo demasiado éxito. Las defensas de la gran nave aniquilaron a esos kamikazes sin mayor problema. Al fin, vencida la batalla del exterior, quedaba aun ocuparse de los enemigos que todavía resistían dentro. En ese momento en el interior, Giaal estaba revisando algunas zonas donde se habían producido combates en busca de heridos a los que atender. Descubrió entre los restos de una nave enemiga a un atacante. Le sacó tomando precauciones y se lo llevó a la zona de atención médica. Allí estaba Logan al mando del grupo de soldados que quedaban en esa parte. Se ocupaban de asegurar la zona.

-¡Un momento! - Gritó éste al ver llegar a Giaal con un enemigo, objetando enseguida - ¿Qué haces aquí con uno de ellos? Hay que acabar con él.  
\- Es un herido más,- respondió el alíen agregando no sin razón - después podría darnos información sobre sus naves.  
-¡No recuerdo que tú tengas autoridad para ordenar nada!,- le espetó Cedric apuntándole con su fusil de modo amenazador. - Voy a liquidarle ahora mismo y a ti también si tratas de impedírmelo.  
-¿Ah sí?- respondió Giaal.  
\- ¿Quieres apostar?- Espetó Logan sin desviar su arma.-

 

El normalmente tranquilo alien en esta ocasión ya había perdido la paciencia con ese estúpido y se enfadó de verdad. Emitió una gran cantidad de energía que lanzó al desprevenido humano contra unos setos que habían quedado incólumes. Después le arrebató el fusil con el que le amenazaba, le elevó en vilo con una sola mano y le replico de forma desapasionada pero fría.

-Escúchame con atención. Yo soy médico y mi deber es salvar vidas, pero también soy un guerrero y sé acabar con ellas si es necesario, no quieras comprobarlo. Apártate de mi camino.

 

Dicho esto, soltó a Logan que cayó al suelo como un fardo, incapaz ni siquiera de moverse, ahora sí que había estado realmente acongojado. Los soldados a su mando sencillamente no se atrevieron a intervenir. Además, muchos estaban de parte de Giaal que les había salvado o curado. Realmente su jefe de escuadrilla les caía bastante mal. Decidieron ignorar la escena. Y algunos incluso se sonrieron solapada o abiertamente. Logan no se atrevió a interponerse de nuevo. Giaal llevó al herido a la zona médica. Una mascarilla cubría los rasgos de su cara. Era de apariencia humanoide, le levantó la máscara con cautela y pudo observar un rostro similar al humano. El invasor se recuperó lo bastante como para poder preguntar dónde estaba.

\- Estás bajo nuestra custodia,- respondió Giaal que añadió con seriedad y prevención, aunque no por ello resultó menos tranquilizador para su adversario. - No temas, cumpliremos con las reglas entre guerreros y te curaremos tus heridas, pero eres nuestro prisionero.

 

El enemigo no respondió, simplemente se desmayó falto de fuerzas. Por el momento no representaba ningún problema, de modo que Giaal lo levantó y le dejó sobre una camilla para transportarle. A fin de no correr ningún tipo de riesgo esperó a que sus amigos llegasen. Para que pudiesen localizarle aumentó su energía. Leval que ya estaba a punto de entrar en la nave sintió el aura de Giaal y se transportó, lo mismo hizo Mazoui. Tan pronto se quitaron sus trajes especiales y les pusieron al corriente de lo que ocurría ambos trasladaron al prisionero a la enfermería. Aunque enseguida avisaron al extraterrestre por si podía atender a los heridos tanto civiles como militares. La casualidad quiso que encontrasen a Ginger que ahora estaba sedada y apenas consciente. Los muchachos se horrorizaron al verla. No obstante Leval mantuvo una sonrisa y la animó lo mejor que supo.

-Venga, ya ha pasado lo peor.- Pudo decirle el chico tomando una de sus manos entre las de él.-  
-Amatista, ella me salvó…búscala.- Le pidió la joven tratando de hablar, aunque apenas si podía balbucear en un estado de semi ensoñación, producto de los calmantes.- Está en peligro…  
-Giaal.- Le pidió el chico a su amigo.- ¿Podrías hacer algo por ella?

 

El alien la miró con tristeza, apiadándose del estado de esa pobre chica, podía percibir que era buena persona y que trató de ayudar a sus amigos, asintió afirmando con cierto misterio.

-Podría hacer mucho por ella, si es que quiere que la ayude…  
-Amigo haz cualquier cosa que puedas.- Terció Mazoui dominado también por la compasión.-  
-Por...favor…no noto mis piernas… -susurró la joven ante las consternadas miradas de los chicos.-  
-Te ayudaré.- Sentenció Giaal realmente conmovido por el caso de esa pobre humana. A la que dijo con un tono dulce y compasivo. - Aplicaré un tratamiento muy especial en ti. Uno que me enseñaron los vegetalianos y pronto te curarás. Si es que confías en mí. ¿Confiarás en mí?

 

La muchacha apenas si pudo asentir esbozando una débil sonrisa de esperanza antes de perder el conocimiento. La dejaron descansar. Giaal se ocupó de auxiliar a más heridos y tras cerciorarse de que por allí estaba todo tranquilo Mazoui se ocupó de coordinar a los soldados de la zona para acabar de eliminar otros focos de peligro y Leval empezó a buscar a Amatista y a las otras chicas.

-Suerte amigo.- Le deseó el mayor a su primo que asintió haciendo lo propio.-  
-Espérame cariño- pensaba Leval en tanto volaba a toda velocidad tratando de detectar el aura de la joven.- No dejaré que nada malo te pase.

 

Sin embargo su novia no parecía correr peligro. Acompañada por Sandy hacía rato que las dos habían dejado de combatir, descansaban entre las ruinas de una casa. Amatista, bastante cansada, miraba con estupor a su compañera que parecía tan fresca y que estaba en su apariencia normal.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan entera? Hemos peleado duramente contra el enemigo durante mucho rato.  
\- Tengo un cuerpo más resistente que el tuyo al cansancio,- explicó despreocupadamente su amiga. - Es por genética.

 

En eso apareció Leval que había detectado las energías de ambas. Amatista se levantó y corrió a abrazarle pese a su estado de cansancio. Él la levantó en brazos y la besó con ganas diciendo.

-¡Vaya!, vuelves por los fueros de las justicieras.  
-¡Uff!, hacía mucho que no peleaba en serio y se nota.- Jadeaba ella agotada aunque añadiendo animosa. - Pero las justicieras siempre estamos listas para combatir el mal y ayudar a los inocentes, sea donde sea.  
-He visto a Ginger- le contó él ensombreciendo el gesto de la chica.-

Ésta no pudo controlarse, muy emocionada apenas sollozó.

-Está destrozada, ¡es horrible!…Me contó algo terrible y yo…  
-La has salvado- le dijo el chico tomando a su novia de la barbilla con suavidad y sentenciando.- Has sido muy valiente, bueno, las dos.- Corrigió dedicando su atención ahora a esa otra chica que se quitó la careta revelando a Sandy.-  
-Hola. ¿Cómo estás?- saludó la morena científica algo cohibida ahora.-  
\- Oye y tú. ¿También has peleado junto con Amatista? He sentido tu energía y era muy elevada para tratarse de una persona normal.- Declaró el joven.-  
\- Bueno, la verdad es que no soy del todo normal, Leval.- Reconoció ella bastante envarada. -  
\- Si - sonrió él afirmando con tono desenfadado. - Me lo imaginé, tu aura es muy parecida a la de Mazoui, ¿eres de su especie, verdad?  
\- No tiene ningún sentido que te lo oculte a ti.- Admitió la muchacha bajando la cabeza. - Sí lo soy.

Hubo un instante de tenso silencio, ninguno habló, hasta que el chico lo rompió con desenfado.

\- Me alegro de que podamos contar contigo en nuestro bando - la animó él sin darle mayor importancia y haciéndola sonreír.- Bueno – dijo el muchacho cambiando de tema y mostrando mayor preocupación. -Tenemos que encontrar a las demás chicas.  
\- Las dejamos en un refugio al cargo de un grupo de civiles - le contestó Amatista. -  
\- Vamos para allá.- Instó Leval y los tres se dirigieron rápidamente a la zona. -

 

Allí abrieron el refugio y tranquilizaron a las personas que permanecían escondidas. Al principio chillidos de pánicos y llantos se sucedieron pero enseguida se trocaron por exclamaciones de alegría al reconocer el uniforme del chico y el traje de la Dama del Viento. 

-¡Alabado sea el Señor! - Pudo decir un hombre de edad madura.- Creíamos que eran esos monstruos…  
-Gracias.- Añadió una chica joven abrazándose a Leval.-

 

Amatista se sonrió, tentada estuvo de decirle a esa pobre muchacha que soltase a su novio. Sin embargo ella misma fue abrazada por dos personas más y rodeada por varios niños que todavía tenían las caras humedecidas por el llanto y expresiones temerosas en los ojos.

-Tranquilos, ya está. Ya ha pasado todo.- Les decía con el tono más dulce y suave que pudo.- 

 

A Sandy le sucedió lo mismo, un par de crías corrieron hasta ella abrazándose a su cintura, todavía lloraban de miedo. La morena científica tampoco pudo evitar las lágrimas. Aquello le era demasiado familiar. Se recordaba a ella misma, siendo así de pequeña, cuando su madre fue asesinada ante sus propios ojos por protegerla a ella y a su padre. Solo pudo abrazarse a esas crías y llorar un poco con ellas, antes de ser capaz de decir, tratando de reunir un poco de serenidad y afecto para asegurar.

-Nadie os va a hacer daño. Os lo prometo. Toda va a estar bien ahora.

 

Sus compañeros y amigos estaban emocionados a su vez, sin embargo no todo había terminado y tenían que permanecer enteros y alerta. De hecho sus amigas no estaban allí. Cuando Amatista preguntó por su paradero la gente no supo indicarles.

-Quizás hayan ido a otro refugio. – Conjeturó Leval que trataba de concentrarse en la energía de ambas sin conseguirlo. –

 

Lo cierto es que, al ser unas humanas normales, era muy complicado que sus auras le llegasen con claridad en medio de todo aquel despliegue de adrenalina y energías desatadas tras la batalla. Fue Sandy la que, reflexionando un poco, les comentó.

-Puede que hayan ido al laboratorio, seguramente estarán preocupadas por la seguridad de los experimentos y de lo que guardamos allí.  
-Si- convino Amatista. – Debemos ir a mirar.  
-Voy con vosotras – se ofreció Leval-

Aunque a lo lejos todavía se escuchaban ecos de disparos y fue su novia la que negó con la cabeza y le dijo.

-No creo que nos hagas falta, esta zona está despejada, seguramente que te necesitarán en otra parte.  
-¿Estáis seguras?- Inquirió él que no dejaba de preocuparse por las dos. –  
-Vete tranquilo – le sonrió la morena científica afirmando con seguridad. – Sabemos cuidarnos.  
-No lo dudo, que tengáis suerte y las encontréis pronto. Llamadme de todos modos si os hago falta concentrando energía. Sandy, tú posees un aura más poderosa y distintiva. Si tenéis algún problema emite la tuya y me transportaré de inmediato.

 

La chica asintió y se separaron, Leval se fue presto para terminar con las últimas bolsas de resistencia enemigas. Y una vez que las autoridades se hicieron cargo de esas personas las dos muchachas se encaminaron hacia el laboratorio. Amatista revirtió su transformación para adoptar su identidad civil. No juzgaba que hubiera ya ningún peligro, pero se equivocaba. Al llegar a las inmediaciones del laboratorio y sin que ellas lo percibieran, fueron de inmediato detectadas por algunos soldados del adversario.

-¡Son enemigas! Habrá que aniquilarlas. – Aseveró uno de los mandos de aquellos invasores. –  
-No. Aguarda. - Se opuso Jen razonando a sus aliados. – Ellas son del equipo de investigación, poseen valiosos conocimientos. No nos conviene hacer tal cosa.  
-En tal caso las tomaremos prisioneras como a éstas dos – indicó su interlocutor. -

 

Jen asintió mirando a Satory y a Penélope que estaban sentadas en un rincón dirigiendo auténticas miradas de desprecio a su ex compañera, y ésta contribuyó más a ello cuando se ofreció con una media sonrisa.

-Yo misma saldré a atraerlas aquí. Confiarán en mí y podréis aturdirlas sin problemas. Tened cuidado porque son poderosas.  
-¿Amatista y Sandy poderosas?- Se sorprendió Penélope que miró a Satory con incredulidad.-

 

Aunque ésta se encogió de hombros sin parecer comprender tampoco. No obstante pudo decir en un intento de recurrir a su antigua compañera.

– No Jen, por favor. ¡Déjalas fuera de esto!  
-Es demasiado tarde, no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera y cree que es mejor así. - Contestó lapidariamente la aludida.-

 

Y se puso en marcha el plan. Jennifer salió hasta la puerta y allí se encontró con las chicas que llegaban al trote, observando con recelo los alrededores por si hubiera algún enemigo oculto. No obstante se tranquilizaron al ver a su compañera.

-¡Menos mal! – les dijo ésta recurriendo a una convincente interpretación cuando con cara de angustia agregó. – Estábamos muy preocupadas por vosotras. ¿Dónde os habíais metido?  
-Tuvimos algunas cosas que hacer. – Sonrió Amatista mirando de forma cómplice a Sandy que le devolvió esa misma expresión. –  
-Vamos, no perdáis tiempo, tenemos que sacar algunas cosas. El laboratorio ha sido afectado. – Les urgió Jen. –  
-¿Y las otras?-Quiso saber Sandy con algo de recelo.-  
-Están dentro, muy ocupadas. Nos necesitan. -Repuso su interlocutora añadiendo con tintes de premura e incluso inquietud.- Los enemigos podrían venir.  
-Es cierto, Démonos prisa.- Convino Amatista quien no las tenía todas consigo pese a que no parecía haber nadie por allí.- ¡Vamos!

 

Las chicas corrieron de inmediato, no obstante Sandy notó algo extraño, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué, pero algo no iba bien. Entraron, pero antes de que ninguna pudiera ni darse cuenta la morena compañera de Amatista le gritó.

-¡Cuidado!

 

Y sin que ésta pudiera reaccionar su interlocutora la apartó tirándola al suelo, al instante Sandy fue alcanzada por una descarga de energía que la derribó dejándola inconsciente. Amatista corrió a su lado realmente asustada.

-¡Sandy! Contéstame, por favor.  
-No te preocupes. No está muerta - le dijo Jen que desde luego estaba muy tranquila, más aun cuando un grupo de soldados rodeó a su amiga apuntándola con fusiles láser. – Será mejor que no hagas ninguna tontería.

 

La muchacha miraba en derredor con el gesto desencajado por la sorpresa. Pudo decir casi con la voz entrecortada.

-Jen, ¿Qué significa esto?  
-Significa que sois nuestras prisioneras. – Le contó su ex compañera dejándola helada. – Lo siento Justiciera.

 

Su interlocutora la observaba ahora con incredulidad. Entonces se percató de un detalle vital. ¿Cómo había sabido que ella era una justiciera? ¿Quizás habría podido verla luchar junto a Sandy y transformarse? ¿Podría haberlo supuesto? No lo creía probable. De todas formas cuando iba convertida en la Dama del Viento el traje poseía un sistema para evitar que nadie que no las conociera en sus identidades reales pudiera descubrirlas, pero entonces ¿cómo? Y fue su ahora enemiga la que tras sonreír débilmente le dijo incluso con afable tinte de complicidad.

-Sé que te estarás preguntando muchas cosas. Ojalá pudiera responderte a todas ellas, pero ni yo misma conozco esas respuestas.  
-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué nos has hecho algo así?- Pudo inquirir su interlocutora que aún no había asimilado aquello en tanto era esposada por dos de esos soldados. – ¿Cómo has podido?  
-Por el bien superior de todos. – Le desveló esa chica. –  
-¡Por el gran Gralas! El conquistador del universo. – La secundó uno de los oficiales enemigos que las habían apresado –  
-¿Gralas?- Se sorprendió Amatista que creía haber oído ese nombre alguna vez. – ¿Ese no era?...

 

No pudo terminar la frase, la obligaron a entrar y la hicieron sentarse junto a sus dos compañeras. Fue Satory, la que no sin visible inquietud, le dijo.

-Amatista. ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está Sandy?  
-La han herido con un disparo. - Pudo decir ésta con pesar. – Me protegió a mí de recibirlo. Pero. ¿Por qué has hecho esto?- Pudo preguntar nuevamente dirigiéndose a Jen que ahora estaba junto a ellas acompañada de dos soldados armados que las custodiaban. – ¿Por qué?...  
-Por mucho que tratase de explicároslo no lo comprenderíais, solo debéis saber que hago esto por el bien de todos.- Insistió con pesar.-  
-Eres muy amable - escupió Amatista ahora con patente furia. – Recuérdame que te de las gracias cuando te rompa la cara. ¡Perra traidora!

 

Pero Jen se limitó a mover la cabeza y aparcando el tema cambió de conversación dirigiéndose a Penélope de un modo que parecía hasta cordial.

-Necesito la clave de la caja de seguridad del laboratorio.  
-¿Y piensas que te la voy a dar? – Sonrió su interlocutora de forma sardónica. –

 

Por toda réplica uno de los guardianes apuntó a Satory con su rifle. Enseguida Amatista se puso delante de su aterrada amiga y escupió valerosamente.

-¡Maldita zorra!, ¡dile a ese cerdo que me apunte a mí!  
-Me temo que yo no les doy las órdenes. – Replicó Jen con pesar, para insistir. – Penélope, por favor. No dejes que maten a nuestras compañeras. Sería inútil.  
-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarnos compañeras, perra?- Aulló Amatista en un amago por levantarse e ir hacia donde ésta estaba. Aunque enseguida otros dos fusiles apuntándola a ella y a Satory le hicieron reconsiderarlo y solo pudo espetar. – ¡Eres una rata miserable!, vendernos a un invasor extraterrestre. A uno que quiere acabar con la raza humana y con nuestro planeta. ¿Qué demonios te ha prometido? ¿Eh? ¿Hacerte inmortal?

 

Y para sorpresa e incluso temor en los rostros de sus antiguas compañeras Jen se rio, al principio de forma suave, aunque fue aumentando su intensidad hasta casi doblarse de las carcajadas. Tardó unos segundos en responder y entonces casi parecía ida al declarar.

-¡Eso es!, precisamente eso es. ¡La inmortalidad! Pero no será Gralas quién me la de. De hecho ahora mismo la estoy obteniendo. ¡Al igual que vosotras y ni tan siquiera lo sabéis! ¡Qué ironía! No podéis apreciar lo que estoy haciendo por todas.

Ahora fue Penélope la que, moviendo la cabeza con patente asombro y horror pudo balbucear.

-¡Loca!, estás completamente loca.  
-¡Pobres ilusas!- Se sonrió Jen en tanto sentenciaba con un tono de evidente superioridad. – Llamadme lo que gustéis pero ya os lo dije, jamás podríais comprenderlo.  
-¿Y por qué no nos lo explicas?- Le pidió Amatista no sin sarcasmo en su voz. - ¿Acaso ese tal Gralas te ha prometido la fuente de la eterna juventud si le sirves?  
-Yo no sirvo a Gralas, estúpida. – Negó ella para afirmar, dejando atónitas a sus interlocutoras. – Hay un poder que está muy por encima de él, por encima de todo. Y yo me limito a obedecer sus dictados, como vosotras, como todos hacemos. Ahora ¡dadme la maldita combinación! – Aulló con la mirada desencajada en tanto las apuntaba alternativamente con esa especie de pistola que llevaba. – ¡Vamos!  
-Está bien. – Cedió la jefa de laboratorio que sin embargo advirtió. – Pero no te servirá de nada, tiene que ser abierta con mis huellas dactilares y mi reconocimiento de retina.

 

Al escuchar aquello uno de los guardianes hizo un gesto con su fusil para que Penélope se levantase, ésta a regañadientes obedeció y fue guiada hacia la cámara de seguridad. Amatista entre tanto abrazaba a una sollozante Satory y le susurraba con dulzura.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

 

A lo que su amiga solamente asentía sin poder articular palabra por los nervios y la tensión. Entre tanto la jefa de investigación había tecleado la clave y puesto su dedo pulgar sobre una plataforma junto a la gran puerta de titanio que protegía la entrada de seguridad. Después miró directamente a un haz láser que se proyectó desde la misma. Al poco una voz metálica de ordenador declaró.

-Identificación realizada con éxito. Adelante doctora Winters.

La puerta se abrió y entonces fue Jen la que indicó al jefe de los soldados.

-Podéis llevaros la esfera y todo lo que encontréis, pero recordad que prometisteis respetar la vida de las chicas.  
-En tanto nos resulten provechosas – le recordó el oficial que parecía estar al mando. –

 

Indicaron a Penélope que retornase a su lugar, pero ella se las arregló para apoyarse antes en la pared de la cámara, aduciendo que debía colocarse bien uno de sus zapatos. Lo que ninguno de sus enemigos supo ver era que la científica tenía cerca un botón oculto que activaba una alarma silenciosa. Y que, al poco de pulsarla, hizo que las puertas del laboratorio se sellasen. Ajenos a estos sus captores habían guardado la esfera en una de sus mochilas de campaña. Jen le indicó a su antigua jefa que volviera a sentarse recibiendo a cambio una mirada cargada de desprecio. Fue entonces cuando la chica le espetó a su vez con amargura en la voz.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a soportar tus desaires, Penélope.  
-Yo nunca te he despreciado. Al menos hasta hoy. – Replicó la aludida con una mezcla de asombro e indignación. –  
-¿Ah sí? Seguro que también dirás que no me has ignorado nunca, como las otras. - Replicó la chica preguntando para sorpresa de la jefa de laboratorio y de las demás. - ¿Cómo me llamo?  
-¿Qué te parece hija de perra traidora?- Terció Amatista que se ganó una fuerte bofetada por parte de uno de los guardias.-

 

La muchacha sangraba profusamente por la nariz y el labio tras recibir tal golpe. Satory sacando un pañuelo se apresuró a taparle la hemorragia y a limpiarla, entre tanto Jen indicó al centinela que la dejase tranquila para replicar ahora con un tono más grave e incluso reflexivo.

-No, en serio. ¿Sabéis cómo me llamo?  
-Te…te llamas Jen. – Pudo decir Satory con un hilo de voz agregando casi con tono de súplica. – Jennifer, te lo dije, no podría olvidarme de tu nombre, es el mismo que el de mi difunta madre.  
-Si. Concedió su interlocutora que sin embargo insistió con cierto tono de visible interés. – Pero ¿cuál es mi apellido? ¿Acaso lo sabes? Yo conozco los vuestros, todos y cada uno. Penelope Winters, Amatista Lassart, Satory Masters y Sandy Ann Wallance, Pero dime ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa con el mío?

 

Ahora sus ex compañeras se miraban atónitas. ¿Qué demonios trataba de decirles? Como ninguna contestaba presas de la incredulidad y la extrañeza más absolutas, fue la propia Jennifer la que sentenció como si tuviera la explicación que diese pleno sentido a todo aquello.

-¡No podéis saberlo porque nunca se ha dicho! ¿Es que no lo veis?  
-¿Ver el qué?- Le inquirió Penélope que cada vez dudaba más de la cordura de aquella chica. Casi empezaba a compadecerla más que a detestarla. – ¿A qué te refieres?  
-Me llamo Jennifer Garrett- les desveló ella, o al menos eso creyó para sentenciar con deleite. – Pero él no quiso mencionarlo antes. Ahora ha tenido que hacerlo. ¡Ja, ja!…le he obligado… yo, le he obligado a él a hacer algo…  
-¿Él?- Preguntó Amatista observándola también con gesto asombrado y lleno de incluso pesar - ¿Quién es ese él?  
-¿Es que no lo ves? El que lo mueve todo. El poseedor del Libro de los Días. - Sonrió Jen como si aquella réplica fuera obvia. – Está aquí, nos observa, sabe todo sobre nosotros…

 

Ahora su interlocutora la observaba fijamente, pero no con rabia ni odio, más bien con tristeza y compasión. Esa chica había debido de volverse loca. O quizás esos malditos invasores la hubieran controlado de alguna forma. Solo eso lo explicaba. Pero antes de que pudiera añadir nada más, el oficial al mando se dirigió hasta ellas y sujetando a Penélope del cuello la levantó con visible furia.

-¡Maldita perra terrestre, vas a abrir inmediatamente la puerta!  
-¡Suéltala! – Intervino Amatista aunque nada podía hacer al estar esposada con las manos a la espalda. – ¡Cobarde!  
-No te molestes – le escupió Penélope al oficial. – Esa puerta está cerrada por la alarma silenciosa que se ha disparado. No podría abrirla aunque quisiera, me temo que estáis tan encerrados aquí como nosotras.

 

Preso de la ira ese tipo la arrojó al suelo y sacó su pistola dispuesto a ejecutarla pero antes de poder hacerlo recibió un disparo que le atravesó por la espalda haciendo caer al suelo. Jen apuntó entonces a otro soldado y le disparó a su vez en tanto exclamaba ante el asombro de sus otrora compañeras.

-¡Nadie dijo que ellas debían sufrir daño, eso no estaba previsto y no pasará!- Añadió mirando hacia el techo.- ¿Me oyes? No lo permitiré.

 

Jennifer pudo recordar hacía un año, cuando fue elegida para embarcar. De hecho era una simple ayudante, apenas sí tenía expectativas siquiera de encontrar empleo. Estaba deprimida y a punto de renunciar a su carrera. Cierto día, tras haber bebido demasiado, como de costumbre, estaba tumbada en el sofá de su apartamento. Hablaba sola, como casi siempre.

-Maldita zorra de bacteriología. Un aprobado y gracias. Lo mismo que en microbiología. Así jamás lograré presentarme a ninguna beca. Mejor sería dedicarme a servir copas. Y a beberme alguna, ja, ja…

 

Y se reía ya de su propia amargura. Sin trabajo, sin apenas perspectivas académicas debido a sus mediocres calificaciones, habiendo roto con su novio. ¿Qué podría ir peor ya? Aunque guardó silencio cuando de repente oyó una extraña voz que parecía hablarle desde todas partes y ninguna.

-Pobre Jen, pero no te preocupes, yo puedo cambiar tu vida.

 

La muchacha se incorporó, se notaba aturdida, había bebido demasiado, quizás fuera eso. Estaría borracha como otras tantas veces. No obstante ahora aquella voz se hizo más clara y para su asombro y pavor vio una alta y alargada figura encapuchada frente a ella. Esa extraña criatura aferraba un grueso libro de color burdeos entre sus manos, que parecían más bien unas formas oscuras bajo esa túnica.

-¿Quién eres?- Pudo musitar la chica cuya cabeza, pese a la bebida, comenzó a aclararse.-  
-Aquel que tiene el Libro de los Días. En él aparecen las vidas y el destino de todos los seres. Y también el tuyo.

Jennifer se levantó, aunque tenía miedo pudo decir de forma incrédula ante lo que veía.

-Estoy como una cabra. He bebido demasiado wiski esta vez. ¡Oh Señor!, prometo no beber más.

 

Por toda réplica ese extraño ente abrió aquel libro y se lo mostró. La chica se aproximó. Al principio no pudo ver nada más que una especie de formas difusas que se condensaban en esas páginas. Luego, atónita, leyó lo que ella misma estaba pensando. Pero aquel ser le adelantó unas páginas y lo que pudo ver en ellas la asombró. Más cuando su interlocutor le aseguró con un tono que sonaba grave y gutural.

-Esto pasará. Solo tienes que hacer lo que dice aquí. Y todo lo que alguna vez deseaste se hará realidad. Si sigues fielmente mis dictados…

 

La chica no quería creer aquello pero asombrada leyó algo que parecían respuestas a un examen. Incluso tomó un papel y un bolígrafo y las escribió ante la complacencia de ese individuo tan extraño que le dijo.

-Ahora, cumple con tu destino. Yo te iré dando las indicaciones a medida que las precises.

 

Y para asombro de la muchacha de pronto se encontró sola nuevamente en su cuarto. Aunque tenía aquel papel con las respuestas y recordaba algunas cosas de las que había leído. Cuál sería su sorpresa cuando al día siguiente despertó. Creyó que todo había sido una pesadilla pero a los pocos días se presentó a unos exámenes de preselección para un proyecto muy ambicioso de la Masters Corporation y ¡fue admitida! Incluso sus notas mejoraron, los aprobados de esas asignaturas se tornaron en sendos sobresalientes. Además, su memoria parecía haberse activado y era como si fuese capaz de adivinar todas las respuestas a los exámenes que hizo hasta ser seleccionada definitivamente. Entró en el proyecto de la SSP-1. También conoció a Clyde, un técnico de esa misma nave y los dos se enamoraron casi al momento. Y encontró a sus nuevas compañeras, de las que sabía detalles íntimos que la llegaron incluso a asustar. Pero, lo más importante fue que, tras comprarse una tablet, comenzó a recibir llamadas telefónicas. Identificó la voz de su misterioso interlocutor con la de aquel individuo que se le apareciera en su piso. Él le contó gran parte de toda aquella historia dándole las instrucciones que tenía que seguir. Luego fue ella misma quién pudo llamarle para consultar cualquier tipo de duda que tuviera. Entonces le fue ordenado desactivar parte de los escudos y de los sistemas de detección de la nave. Ni ella misma supo cómo fue capaz. Esos conocimientos le llegaron por sí solos. Así pudieron entrar las avanzadas de Gralas. Producirse esa batalla tan cruenta y llegar a esta situación. Y ella sabía muy bien cómo tenía que terminar aquello. Es más lo prefería, por lo menos su vida había tenido un sentido y podría redimirse. Pensó que tarde o temprano todos tendrían un final, el suyo al menos sería uno honorable. De modo que levantó su arma de nuevo para interponerse entre Penélope y las tropas enemigas…antes de que fueran capaces de responder. Aquello fue como si los hechos transcurrieran a cámara lenta. Jennifer miró fugazmente a su jefa y le dedicó una afectuosa sonrisa. La mirada de sus ojos quiso expresar agradecimiento. Por primera vez en su vida había encontrado un grupo de buenas personas en las que encajar...volvió a apuntar a esos tipos tratando de disparar...

-¡Adiós!, amigas, os quise de verdad…- Pudo musitar.-

 

Por desgracia para ella, otros dos centinelas fueron más rápidos, contestaron a sus disparos y la acribillaron. La chica cayó muerta al instante para horror de sus compañeras. Satory no podía mirar y lloraba de puro terror. Una impactada Penélope cerró los ojos dispuesta a recibir aquellos disparos, todavía tenía clavada aquella última mirada de Jen y esas palabras. Los dos centinelas ya las apuntaban a ellas para ser las siguientes. Entonces alguien, a gran velocidad, les golpeó a ambos. Solo Amatista pudo ver a Sandy en su forma demoniaca lanzarse contra uno de ellos y romperle el cuello agarrándole la cabeza y girándosela con ambas manos. Al otro le golpeó con furia en el estómago haciéndole doblarse por el impacto y tras arrebatarle el arma le disparó a bocajarro con ella eliminándole. Cuando sus amigas se atrevieron a mirar observaron cómo su morena compañera de laboratorio empuñaba un fusil y les instaba.

-¡Vamos chicas! Tenemos que llamar pidiendo ayuda para que nos saquen de aquí.  
-Recuérdame que no te haga enfadar nunca más. – Le sonrió Amatista en un vano intento por mostrase jovial, en tanto Penélope, que había registrado a los guardias, encontraba la llave de sus esposas y la liberaba. – Gracias…

 

Sandy le devolvió la sonrisa y pasó a mirar con lástima y asombro el cuerpo de Jen, tendido entre aquellos tipos. Luego interrogó a sus compañeras con la mirada y ellas le resumieron brevemente lo ocurrido.

-No lo comprendo. – Comentó Amatista con visible estupor. – No entiendo nada. La pobre chica debió de enloquecer. ¿No crees Penélope?  
\- No quiero hablar de eso. – Pudo decir ésta.- Por favor…déjalo estar.

 

La otrora fría jefa de laboratorio reflejaba en su rostro una tensa lucha por no llorar, ahora que todo parecía haber acabado. Seguía recordando aquella sonrisa de Jennifer y cómo la miró ésta. Y sobre todo esas últimas palabras, a sabiendas de que iba a morir por protegerla. ¿Era quizás una forma de pedirle perdón por algo que se vio obligada a hacer? Ya nunca lo sabría. Únicamente remachó dirigiéndose más hacia Amatista y Satory.

-Voy a olvidar lo que hizo. Solo la recordaré salvándome la vida cuando ese tipo iba a matarme.  
-¡Pobre Jen! Tuvieron que obligarla de algún modo.- Sollozó Satory apartando la vista del cadáver de esa infortunada joven.- Tuvo que ser así…

 

Sus compañeras asintieron con pesar enjugándose algunas lágrimas. Entonces Sandy se acercó sutilmente a Amatista y le pidió.

-Voy a concentrar mi energía para llamar a Leval. Procura que ellas no me vean porque tendré que transformarme.

Su compañera asintió y les indicó a Penélope y Satory.

-Chicas. Vamos a ver si guardamos la esfera en la cámara. Penélope, tú eres la única que sabe abrirla. 

 

Su jefa asintió dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la cámara cuya puerta se volvió a cerrar a los pocos minutos de activarse la alarma, y entre tanto Amatista le encargó a Satory que mirase en unas mochilas que estaban en otro recinto anexo al laboratorio principal. De ese modo dejó sola a Sandy el tiempo necesario. Ésta concentró su energía volviendo a lucir su demoniaca apariencia una vez más…Por su parte Leval había terminado de reducir las últimas bolsas de resistencia. Estaba algo fatigado pero contento, sintió entonces el aura de Sandy. Sin dudar se concentró reapareciendo ante la morena científica que, otra vez, presentaba su aspecto normal.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- Quiso saber el chico mirando asombrado en derredor. –  
-Es largo de contar- suspiró su interlocutora. – Ahora tenemos que salir, la compuerta blindada se ha cerrado al activar la alarma silenciosa.

 

Leval asintió, ya les preguntaría después. En eso retornaron Amatista, Satory y Penélope tras haber dejado todos los objetos de valor en la cámara. Cuando el muchacho vio a su novia la abrazó y ambos se besaron largamente mientras las otras chicas sonreían. Penélope, Sandy y Satory les dejaron esos momentos de intimidad y después fueron hacia el muchacho y le preguntaron por la situación del resto de la nave.

\- Vamos a ver. Estad tranquilas - le respondió el muchacho por orden a cada una, haciendo un conciso resumen de la situación. - Estamos bien, pero si, la nave ha quedado muy dañada. Por fortuna sólo en construcciones de viviendas que podrán repararse sin problemas. Los sistemas de soporte vital y el núcleo del reactor de fisión están intactos. Desgraciadamente tenemos que lamentar muchas bajas entre miembros del ejército y población civil. Al menos, la mayoría de los habitantes y de la tripulación están perfectamente. Y la estructura protectora del casco, por lo que hemos comprobado hasta ahora, vuelve a estar operativa al cien por cien, gracias a Dios. - Inevitablemente miró a Sandy cuando hizo este último comentario, pero ella sonreía con el mismo alivio que el resto. -  
-¿Sabes algo de Mazoui? - Preguntó Satory sin poder disimular su preocupación. -  
\- Tranquila, está perfectamente, se estaba ocupando de terminar con las últimas bolsas de resistencia - repuso el joven oficial que volvió a animarlas. - Bueno, ¡manos a la obra! , llamaré a unidades sanitarias para que se acerquen hasta aquí y luego a mi superior para informarle.

 

Leval avisó efectivamente a los refuerzos y luego a Freejar que ya había vuelto con su escuadrilla, la victoria era total sobre el enemigo. El mayor se puso en contacto con él transmitiéndole la orden de que volviese a la base. El chico le pidió un poco de tiempo hasta solucionar unas cosas. Su superior se lo concedió. Tras abrirse las puertas fue junto con su primo a ver a las chicas. Al fin todo estaba controlado y en el laboratorio ellas descubrieron aliviadas que, a parte de los forcejeos y algunos disparos en algunas estructuras, nada esencial estaba dañado. Lamentaron profundamente la muerte de Jennifer y tras tener un momento de calma pusieron al corriente de las extrañas palabras de esa pobre chica a sus amigos. Los dos se quedaron tan desconcertados como ellas mismas.

-Mazoui ¿tú sabes a qué pudo referirse esa chica?- Le interrogó Leval.  
-No lo sé. – Admitió éste moviendo la cabeza. – Eso del Libro de los Días. Me es familiar pero no logro recordar porqué. Pero me suena a algo o alguien de otra dimensión. Si no se trata de ese tal Gralas. Posiblemente sea algún ser muy por encima de nosotros. Pero no tengo ni la menor idea. – Se lamentó para suspirar.- ¡Ojalá el tío Tom estuviese aquí!, seguro que él lo sabría.

 

Leval se quedó pensativo. A él por su parte ese nombre de Gralas le era muy familiar pero no lograba recordar porqué. Al final decidieron olvidarse de aquello. La amenaza por suerte estaba conjurada y en lo relativo a Jen seguramente esa pobre muchacha en algún momento habría perdido la razón. Aunque al menos, al final, sacrificó su vida por las de sus compañeras. Eso, tal y como afirmó Penélope, sería lo único que recordarían.

-Para el resto de la nave ella murió heroicamente para salvarnos.- Afirmó aleccionando al resto que convino en ello con un emotivo asentimiento, en tanto la doctora Winters remachaba con la voz tomada por el pesar. - Descansa en paz Jen…

 

Y los días pasaron con rapidez, todos trataron de reponerse y volvieron al trabajo y a la vida cotidiana. Tan pronto como pudo Amatista fue al hospital a ver a Ginger. 

-Hola- le sonrió afectuosamente en tanto dejaba unas flores en agua, cerca de la cama donde estaba postrada la chica.-  
-Hola Amatista. – Susurró ella apenas tratando de sonreír.- Veo que al final lograsteis vencer.  
\- Lo logramos todos.- La corrigió su amiga sentándose junto a la convaleciente en el borde de la cama.- Tú también.  
-Yo no hice nada. Y ahora podré hacer aún menos. Siempre fui una perdedora.- Sollozó la chica tratando de mirarse a aquella zona vacía que tenía bajo las sabanas desde las rodillas.- Supongo que siempre lo seré.  
\- No digas eso, no es verdad.- Rebatió Amatista que añadió emocionada a su vez.- Hablé con algunos profesores de esa escuela y me contaron que tú llegaste corriendo para advertirles. ¡De no ser por ti muchos niños y niñas habrían muerto, Gin! Les salvaste la vida. ¡Eres una heroína!

 

Su interlocutora lloraba silenciosamente ahora, y tardó unos instantes en poder replicar, con tono dubitativo.

-Apenas si recuerdo nada. Corría y de pronto esas ráfagas de luz, y las explosiones. Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba volando por el aire, y caí. Entonces ni siquiera sentí dolor. Luego cuando finalmente desperté aquí, tras los efectos de los calmantes me lo dijeron. ¡No tengo piernas!…- Sollozó ahora con una mezcla de horror y desesperación.- Amatista no tengo piernas…Menuda karateka voy a ser, ¿eh?- remachó haciendo un amago de sonrisa irónica y amarga.-

 

Su amiga no podía evitar llorar, pese a intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Le dijo conmovida pero al tiempo tratando de resultar animosa.

-Un amigo mío es médico, de los mejores que hay. Ha estado tratando de ayudarte.  
-Sí, vino a verme, es guapo. - Repuso ahora Ginger.- Me pinchó con unas cuantas inyecciones y me dio a beber una especie de papilla, me dijo que confiaba en que aquello me iba a ayudar, pero que llevaría tiempo. Yo, solo sé que mis rodillas es lo único que aun puedo enseñarle…si quiero ligar con él. Ja, ja…No es mucho, ¿verdad?

 

Incluso a su pesar, y entre lágrimas de compasión por su amiga, Amatista se sonrió con ese último comentario, pese a todo algo le sonaba extraño. Ella no recordaba haberle visto rodillas a Ginger cuando trató de contenerle la hemorragia. Posiblemente la pobre chica ni sabía hasta donde llegaba el alcance de su amputación.

-Te pondrás bien, y cuando salgas iremos a tu cafetería, y nos invitarás a un buen café. Me lo prometiste.- Le dijo suavemente y con toda la dulzura que pudo, para agregar.- ¡Ah! Y no busques excusas para no acudir a verme cantar. Porque te dedicaré alguna de mis canciones.  
-Eso no me lo perdería por nada.- Sonrió su interlocutora que parecía estar más alegre pensando en eso.- Gracias…

 

Y tras estar un rato más con ella charlando de varias cosas Amatista se despidió, tenía muchas cosas que hacer ahora, entre reconstruir el laboratorio, suplir junto a las otras la baja de Jennifer y ensayar para su actuación. Porque desde luego por nada del mundo ni del universo entero la cancelarían. Esos malditos asesinos de Gralas no les quitarían eso. Es más, algunas de las canciones de Amatista sonaron durante la batalla y en otras ocasiones, para reforzar la moral y la determinación de todos. Por otra parte el planeta visualizado gracias a la esfera ya era más claro en el espacio. Aunque estaba aún lejos todavía, se prepararon las sondas de rigor para analizarlo. A paso lento pero todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Las obras de reconstrucción se efectuaban a muy buen ritmo, nadie quería decaer en su esfuerzo. Todos se arengaban mutuamente, con la noticia de la gran victoria sobre el enemigo las gentes recobraron los ánimos con mayor rapidez. Y además, el día del aniversario se acercaba. La fiesta pese a todo seguía en marcha, era una forma de recuperar la moral de la población. Efectivamente, en sus escasos descansos del trabajo, Amatista había estado ensayando y ya tenía definitivamente preparadas sus canciones. Por fin llegó el gran día. Además de ese espectáculo se concederían medallas y condecoraciones a muchos héroes civiles que se sacrificaron o lucharon por proteger la nave. Entre ellos a Ginger Reinosa. Aunque antes de que diera comienzo el festejo, Leval y Mazoui, a petición de sus mandos junto a Giaal, se dirigieron a la enfermería de la base para interrogar al prisionero que ya estaba casi por completo recuperado. Descubrieron que era un humanoide de una raza llamada Arcoily. Él mismo se hizo llamar así omitiendo cualquier otro posible nombre.

\- Contesta.- Inquirió Giaal que fue el primero en preguntarle. - ¿Quiénes sois y por qué nos atacáis?  
\- Somos siervos del gran Gralas, amo de la galaxia. Y esta vez no podréis impedirnos la victoria. Ni tendréis la fortuna que disfrutasteis en vuestro planeta. ¡Malditos terrícolas! - repuso el humanoide con un tinte de complacencia. -  
\- Ese nombre...- pensó Leval que, tras darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza, añadió recordando al fin con asombro. - ¡Lo conozco! Claro, fue ese nombre el que oí a mi padre e incluso a mi tío Lornd cuando yo era un niño. Me contaban historias acerca de un malvado tirano espacial...y de las luchas que mantuvieron en la Tierra. Pero yo creí que sólo eran cuentos para entretenerme.- Remachó enjugándose de la frente un poco de sudor.-

 

Lo cierto es que Leval notaba bastante calor, seguramente serían las condiciones del cuarto, quizás por el prisionero. No le dio más importancia y escuchó a Giaal añadir mientras miraba al preso con escasas simpatías.

\- Si, soldados de ese mismo bastardo mataron a mi padre, menos mal que pudo resucitar.

 

El orgulloso Arcoily no prestó atención a ese último comentario. Se dirigió por el contrario a Leval, manifestándole con una curiosa combinación de profundo respeto y hostilidad.

\- Tú eres un saiyajin y por lo que veo, descendiente directo de los que crearon tantos problemas a mi amo.  
\- Si tú lo dices.- Sonrió el muchacho sintiéndose orgulloso de ello para añadir con impaciencia. -Pero aún no has respondido a la pregunta, ¿por qué nos atacáis?  
\- Nuestro amo quiere dominar el universo y para eso destruirá a todo aquel que pueda ser una amenaza para su poder.- Les reveló Arcoily. - Pensábamos volver a la Tierra y liquidar a todos sus habitantes de una vez por todas. Vengarnos por las derrotas que tu padre y los demás nos infringieron en el pasado. Pero vuestra nave se cruzó en nuestros planes.  
\- ¡Claro! - intervino Mazoui afirmando con tono muy perspicaz. - Así que, como calculasteis que éramos muy poderosos, decidisteis acabar primero con nosotros. A ser posible por sorpresa. Quizás nos tomasteis por una fuerza avanzada que os podría detectar antes de tiempo.  
\- Exactamente. Recibimos órdenes de destruiros antes de que fueseis capaces de construir más ingenios como estos y propagaros como una plaga por el Cosmos. - Asintió Arcoily añadiendo esta vez con respeto. – Además, veo que no sois tontos. Una pena que seáis enemigos nuestros. La de mundos que podríamos dominar juntos.  
\- Lo siento, no nos interesa...- repuso indiferentemente Mazoui.-

 

Aunque ahora miró extrañado a su primo. Éste hacía rato que sudaba bastante para la temperatura tan agradable que tenía el cuarto. 

\- Bueno, basta de rodeos. Habla. ¿Hay muchas naves más como la nodriza que destruimos? - Preguntó Leval, que comenzaba a dar la impresión de respirar dificultosamente, hablando entre leves jadeos. – Y si hay más. ¿A qué distancia?  
-¡Eso no os lo diré! - Espetó Arcoily clavando en él una mirada llena de desafío. -  
\- Tenemos medios para obligarte - sonrió Mazoui de forma ladina. -  
\- ¡Ja, ja!- Rio el cautivo divertido para rebatir con seguridad. - No lo creo, he estudiado vuestras absurdas normas de comportamiento con los prisioneros. ¡Vuestro código moral es patético! No podéis torturarme, ¡es ridículo! pero desde luego me alegro de ello.  
-¿Quién ha hablado de tortura, amigo? Además, yo no soy oficial de esta nave y puedo hacerte lo que me venga en gana, los humanos no sabrían detectarlo.- Sonrió Giaal de forma malévola, lo que hizo ponerse nervioso a Arcoily. -  
-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿A qué te refieres?,- le inquirió el prisionero con visible inquietud. -  
\- Ya lo verás. Yo sé de cosas que a vuestra raza no le gustan absolutamente nada… - Repuso éste con un tono de misterio y malevolencia que sus sorprendidos amigos nunca le habían escuchado.- Y siendo un esbirro de Gralas, como los que mataron a mi padre, será un auténtico placer hacértelas…

 

El aludido se removió en su asiento pero fue sujetado de inmediato por Mazoui, aunque la atención de éste seguía enfocada en su primo, el sexto sentido que poseía le decía que algo en Leval no iba bien.

\- Si me disculpáis estoy un poco cansado y el concierto de Amatista comenzará en pocas horas. Le prometí que asistiría - dijo precisamente su primo, secándose el sudor - voy a echarme un rato...  
-¿Estás bien, Leval? - Le preguntó Mazoui que comenzaba a preocuparse. - No es propio de ti cansarte de esta manera.  
\- Han sido unos días muy ajetreados,- repuso él sin darle importancia - quizá sea más mental que físico, quiero tener buena cara cuando la escuche. Además, algo importante me ronda por la cabeza.  
-¿Podemos saber qué es?- le preguntó Giaal. -  
\- Aún no, son cosas muy personales, pero lo sabréis, si es que me decido.- Sonrió él de modo jovial, dejándoles intrigados. -

 

Aunque Arcoily se sonrió de forma ladina eliminando ese gesto en cuanto sus captores volvieron a centrar su atención en él. Entonces ese individuo pareció transigir declarando.

-Podría daros alguna información. Solo si prometéis no dejar a este ser interrogarme. – Remachó haciendo alusión a Giaal.-  
\- Si lo que nos cuentas es de valor, te lo prometo. – Le respondió Mazoui con tono algo más condescendiente.-

 

Leval entre tanto se marchó de la sala y se dirigió a su cuarto a tumbarse un poco. En las últimas horas se había sentido algo raro, aquello era nuevo para él. Jamás había estado enfermo pero no le daba demasiada importancia. Había estado sometido a mucho esfuerzo y tensión y usó bastante energía en la batalla. Aunque ya habían transcurrido algunos días y él pareció recuperarse tan bien como de costumbre. Pensó en comerse una alubia, lo hizo pero apenas mejoró. Lo que le aquejaba no era sólo un cansancio físico. Se echó en su cama y durmió unas pocas horas. Su primo y su amigo por su parte, dejaron por un momento al prisionero bien custodiado. Tanto ellos como el resto de amigos y compañeros de Amatista no querían perderse su recital. Las chicas estaban ya en la sala cuando llegó Mazoui. Giaal llegó acompañado por Susan con la que últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo. Todos los mandos principales y autoridades civiles de la nave asimismo estaban presentes, se habían reunido en una gran sala con un escenario. En medio de una estruendosa ovación se procedió a la entrega de medallas a los héroes de la defensa de la nave, incluyendo una a título póstumo para Jennifer Garrett. A su vez Ginger asistió con sus muñones vendados bajo la rodilla y dos muletas que la sostenían. Fue la propia Amatista quién le prendió la medalla en la chaquetilla que lucía y le dio dos cariñosos besos y un abrazo. 

-Hoy te dedicaré alguna de mis canciones, como te prometí.- Le sonrió cariñosamente a esa chica.-- Te lo mereces.  
-Gracias… -Repuso ésta que le devolvió el gesto para musitar.- Significa mucho para mí.-

 

Amatista le guiñó un ojo y volvió a su camerino. Tras completar ese acto todo estaba ya preparado para que ella tomase el protagonismo. Y el interés y la expectación crecían en el estadio, cuando ya faltaban pocos minutos para que la intérprete actuase. Mientras tanto Leval se había despertado y se sentía mejor, tenía un ligero aturdimiento pero eso era todo, quizá había necesitado dormir. Se dirigió hacia el lugar del concierto. Pero antes quiso pasar por la celda especial del prisionero, iba a intentar sacarle alguna información más cuando descubrió las puertas de la celda destruidas, a los guardias eliminados y a Arcoily apuntándole con un fusil láser.

\- Lo siento pero creo que ya es hora de marcharme.- Declaró el extraterrestre disparando a Leval que desvió el rayo sin problemas. -  
\- Si pretendes eliminarme a mí con eso vas listo. Como tú dijiste soy un saiyan - respondió él en tono seguro y hasta desdeñoso. –

 

Ahora fue Arcoily quién esbozando una sonrisa pérfida anunció.  
\- Entonces tendré que recurrir a mis propios métodos. Lo que realmente me complacerá mucho más.

Y arrojando el fusil, comenzó a emitir gran energía que hasta entonces había ocultado atacando a Leval. 

-¡Tú lo has querido! - Gritó éste transformándose a su vez en súper guerrero en cuanto se sobrepuso a la sorpresa. -

 

Ambos lucharon, Arcoily tenía mucha más fuerza de lo que a priori parecía. Leval así lo notó y el extraterrestre le desveló no sin regocijo.

\- Antes estuve herido y después no quise desplegar todo mi poder hasta recuperarme, ansiaba enfrentarme con un saiyan.  
\- Pues has cometido un grave error. Y será el último si no te rindes. - Le aseguró el chico secándose la frente que, para su extrañeza, tenía perlada de sudor sin apenas haber hecho un esfuerzo importante. Aunque le espetase a su rival. – ¡No tienes nada que hacer!…

 

No obstante Arcoily no estaba dispuesto a claudicar y el combate prosiguió, intercambiaron golpes a gran velocidad, pero Leval comenzaba a acusar cada vez más el esfuerzo. Eso le parecía extraño pues, pese a todo, el enemigo no tenía tanta energía como para poder inquietarle seriamente. Y sobre todo se sorprendió preocupándose más aun cuando su rival entre risas maliciosas le dijo.

-Veo que ya te está empezando a hacer efecto el regalito que te dieron.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- Le preguntó el chico esquivando ahora un puñetazo. -  
-Un pequeño dardo no parece gran cosa para un guerrero del espacio…, pero si lleva cierto virus. Je, je… algún antepasado tuyo te podría haber hablado sobre ello.- Remachó en tanto le lanzaba una descarga de energía. -

 

Leval no tuvo tiempo ni de meditar esas palabras, esquivó de la mejor forma que pudo y contratacó con un rayo lo bastante potente como para atravesar el pecho de su enemigo que cayó muerto en el acto. Jadeando por el esfuerzo maldijo que esas paredes fueran aislantes de energía y tan resistentes, por lo menos si Giaal o Mazoui le hubieran sentido habrían podido capturar vivo a Arcoily. Y sobre todo haberle preguntado por esas últimas palabras ¿A qué se refería? Entonces recordó haberse quitado un pequeño dardo que le clavaron durante la lucha. Aunque no había sentido nada durante días. Quizás si llevaba impregnado algún virus éste habría necesitado ese tiempo para incubarse. Dejó de pensar en ello y volvió a su estado normal. Estaba demasiado cansado y se sentía mal, no por haber sido herido, eso se arregló de inmediato con otra alubia, sino por una extraña debilidad que cada vez se adueñaba más de él. De todas maneras ahora debía ir al concierto de Amatista, era muy importante para ella tenerle allí, y se lo prometió. Pasó por su cuarto se duchó y se dirigió para allá inmediatamente. Intentó transportarse cerca, pero no podía concentrarse. De todos modos, lo pensó mejor, no sería de buen gusto aparecer de repente, así que tuvo que tomar un deslizador para llegar en tanto se notaba cada vez más fatigado, sudaba y la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas.

-Maldita Sea.- Pensaba con creciente preocupación.- ¡Ahora no!…ese maldito virus no podrá conmigo…

 

Entre tanto Mazoui miraba preocupado su reloj, el resto de amigos también lo hacían. La muchacha que había empezado hacía ya largo rato a cantar, también estaba preguntándose qué le pasaría a Leval. ¿Por qué no estaba ya allí? Pese a esa desazón su recital estaba siendo bueno hasta entonces. Quería darlo todo por sus amigos y el resto del pasaje. Aunque precisamente por aquellos pensamientos le faltaban parte del sentimiento y la pasión que solía desplegar. ¿Dónde estaba el hombre al que amaba? Él le prometió compartir aquellos momentos. Ella quería dedicarle sino todo el recital, al menos una canción. Por fin, sus plegarias interiores fueron escuchadas. Una puerta se abrió silenciosamente al fondo de la sala y al mirar hacia allí el rostro de Amatista se iluminó.


	34. ¿Qué le ocurre a Leval?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una misteriosa enfermedad ataca al muchacho. Entre todos tratarán de sanarle.

El muchacho entró por la puerta con sumo cuidado y se sentó en un sitio que había reservado para él junto a Mazoui. Éste no le dijo nada por no interrumpir las canciones de Amatista, la muchacha había terminado con una y comenzaba acto seguido otra. Una bella versión de un tema de una cantante antigua que dedicó a su novio. La joven artista la anunció con sumo cariño antes de empezar a cantar.

\- Dedico esta canción al hombre al que amo, sin cuyo valor seguramente yo no estaría aquí.- Aplausos de todo el público y ella sentenció esta vez en su idioma natal. - C´est l´homme sans lequel je ne peux pas vivre!

 

Mejor el diablo que conoces  
Mejor el diablo que conoces  
Woh   
Mejor el diablo que conoces  
Mejor el diablo que conoces  
Woh woh woh 

Di que no me abandonarás nunca más  
Te recuperaré de nuevo  
No más excusas no, no   
Porque las he oído todas antes  
Un centenar de veces o más

Perdonaré y olvidaré   
Si dices que nunca te irás  
Porque es verdad lo que dicen  
Es mejor el diablo que conoces.

Woh woh woh   
Nuestro amor no era perfecto, lo sé  
Creo que conozco el marcador  
Si dices que me quieres, ¡oh chico!  
No puedo pedir más   
Vendré si tú debes llamarme

Estaré aquí todos los días  
Esperando a que me muestres tu amor  
Si, es verdad lo que dicen  
Es mejor el diablo que conoces

Woh woh woh   
Te traeré de vuelta  
Te traeré de vuelta de nuevo  
Te traeré de vuelta  
Te traeré de vuelta de nuevo

(Better the Devil You Know. Kylie Minogue, crédito al autor)

 

Leval agradeció aquellas palabras en lo más profundo de su corazón, pero eso no le hacía sentirse mejor. La música comenzó y la chica se arrancó incluso con más pasión y entusiasmo. Su pareja escuchaba tratando de abstraerse a esa cada vez más molesta y dolorosa sensación en su pecho. Sonrió a Amatista mientras ella cantaba, pero no se encontraba nada bien. Sufría una extraña debilidad que se iba apoderando de él por momentos. Era como si estuviese al límite de sus fuerzas y sin embargo estaba absolutamente en reposo. Su visión incluso comenzaba a nublarse. Aunque él sacudía ligeramente la cabeza como queriendo poder enfocar la mirada en su novia para centrarse en ella y olvidar ese malestar.

-Tengo que aguantar… como sea…- Se decía apretando los dientes.- Se lo prometí…

 

Mazoui por su parte volvió a percatarse de que su primo sudaba demasiado, ¡parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo meramente por mantenerse en su sitio cuando sólo estaba sentado! Además se llevaba la mano al pecho de forma bastante extraña y alarmante. Pero de momento mantenía el tipo, y escuchaba. La canción continuaba y todos atendían maravillados bailando incluso en algunos sectores. Por su parte la intérprete lucía de forma bellísima, con un vestido de color verde claro, de falda corta y zapatos a juego y un rubio pelo suelto que hacía danzar con la misma gracilidad que ella misma en aquel escenario. Ahora sí que estaba dando todo lo que tenía en su actuación. La gente del estadio donde se llevaba a cabo el recital coreaba el estribillo y aplaudía. Excepto Leval que ahora se llevaba ambas manos al pecho como tratando de sujetar algo y Mazoui que, pese a que le dedicaba miradas cada vez más preocupadas no quiso preocupar a nadie y lo dejó correr, pero algo le decía que su primo no estaba nada bien. Por fin, Amatista terminó la canción y con ella su actuación, todos aplaudieron e incluso se levantaron de los asientos. Ella saludó muy emocionada y buscó a Leval con la mirada. Ahora, se reuniría con el chico e iría a preguntarle si le había gustado. Saliendo del escenario se dirigió hacia su novio. El muchacho al verla acercarse también se había levantado y aplaudía, pero de pronto dejó de hacerlo y bruscamente cayó desplomado sobre la mesa, todo el mundo se quedó parado y sorprendido. El primero en reaccionar fue Mazoui. Sujetó a su amigo y le levantó. Leval se agitaba entre jadeos, parecía luchar por respirar y no dejaba de llevarse las manos al pecho y gemir de dolor. La joven artista sorprendida e impactada por aquello, corrió apresuradamente hacia él. Mazoui mientras levantó en brazos a su primo y se dispuso a sacarle de allí, seguido por Amatista, Giaal y los demás. Al fin pudo tumbarle en una especie de sofá de una sala anexa al palco de autoridades en donde estaban y tratar de reconocerle. Pronto llegó Giaal que le examinó con más detenimiento.

\- Está muy enfermo, algo le está afectando,- dijo alarmado el alíen que urgió con bastante agitación para tratarse de él.- ¡Rápido, hay que llevarle al hospital!

 

Amatista quiso hacer algo, aunque no sabía el qué. No entendía nada, de pronto el hombre que amaba, tan fuerte y tan insensible al dolor físico o a la fatiga, estaba en ese estado tan alarmante. Parecía sufrir mucho y ella sólo podía mirarle con angustia y un miedo cada vez más intenso.

\- ¡Leval! - la chica trataba de hablar con él, pero éste no respondía, ella insistió muy asustada.- Leval cariño, dime algo, ¿qué te pasa?..  
\- Te… te lo prometí… - Pudo susurrar él entre quejidos de dolor, forzando una sonrisa, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho. - No me lo he perdido…  
\- ¡Leval! – Pudo exclamar ella aterrada, con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas en tanto le sujetaba una mano entre las suyas.- ¿Dios mío que te ocurre?  
\- Déjale descansar.- Le pidió Mazoui tajante pero suavemente a la vez - está muy débil. No conviene que hable. No te preocupes, nosotros nos ocuparemos de él.  
-¡Os lo suplico! - Imploraba Amatista con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¡Por favor!, no dejéis que le ocurra nada.  
\- Haremos lo posible.- Le aseguró Giaal.-

 

El alien con su calma recobrada y concentrando sus poderes curativos sobre su amigo se esforzó por tratar de hacerle mejorar. Mazoui hizo lo mismo pero no servía de gran cosa, sin embargo el extraterrestre pareció detectar el mal que le aquejaba tras auscultarle, tomarle el pulso al enfermo y observar algunos síntomas más.

-¿Qué crees que tiene?- Inquirió el concernido primo del afectado en tanto remachaba.- Mi aura curativa no le hace ningún efecto.  
\- Por lo que me temo es un virus, mis padres me hablaron una vez de algo similar. De hecho mi padre conoció a un antepasado lejano de Leval. Él tuvo esta enfermedad, es de las pocas que puede ser mortal para un guerrero del espacio.- Replicó con manifiesta preocupación.-  
-¡No! - gritó Amatista tapándose la boca con las manos. - ¡Oh, no!...No, ¡por favor! no podéis dejar que muera, así no. ¡Tiene toda la vida por delante, tenemos toda la vida! ¡Leval, te quiero, no puedes dejarme así! ¿Recuerdas la canción que te he dedicado? ¡Prométeme que nunca te marcharás de mi lado! Tú también, no…ya he perdido a demasiadas personas a la que quería…no podría soportarlo.

 

La chica estaba fuera de sí a causa del pánico y Mazoui tuvo que sujetarla en tanto trataba de serenarla.

-¡Cálmate!- le pidió el muchacho que llamó al resto de las chicas que observaban a una prudente distancia, llenas también de inquietud. - Sandy ocúpate de ella ¡sácala de aquí!  
\- Amatista ven.- Le pidió suavemente ésta tratando de llevarse de allí a su amiga que, desesperadamente, se resistía a dejar a Leval. Su compañera tuvo que insistir con un más pragmático y firme. - Vamos, no puedes hacer nada por él, deja que Giaal y Mazoui se encarguen.  
\- No, debo estar con él, ¡suéltame!..- gritaba ésta luchando con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía librarse del férreo agarre de su compañera. -

 

Satory intervino también tratando de alejarla.

\- Por favor Amatista, no se lo pongas más difícil, debes dejarles a ellos, saben lo que hacen. Tienes confiar en sus conocimientos. No permitirán que Leval muera.

 

Por fin lograron tranquilizarla y alejarla lo bastante, se llevaron rápidamente a Leval al hospital, allí le ingresaron. Giaal trataba de bajar la altísima fiebre que le consumía en tanto su paciente braceaba y jadeaba presa de la agitación, esforzándose casi por cada respiración. Mazoui por su parte buscaba alguna alubia mágica de las que les habían quedado, encontró una y se la hizo comer a su primo pero era inútil.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?,- musitó apretando los dientes presa de la impotencia. - Ni nuestros poderes curativos ni las alubias funcionan, si sigue así se morirá.  
\- Ten calma,- le pidió Giaal. - No sé cómo curarle pero creo saber lo bastante como para frenar un poco el avance de la enfermedad. Al menos ganaremos tiempo. – Y dicho esto, sacó una bolsa y de ella unos compuestos que mezcló, luego agregó agua y lo removió ordenándole a su interlocutor - Mazoui sujeta a Leval e incorpórale, tiene que beberse esto.

 

Éste levantó a su amigo con sumo cuidado, cuando pudo contenerle lo bastante para evitar que se moviese, el propio extraterrestre le ayudó y entre los dos le hicieron beber. Después Giaal con otro compuesto, aplicó una especie de cataplasma a la altura del corazón de Leval. Al cabo de un momento el paciente pareció dejar de agitarse tanto y empezó a respirar algo mejor. Mazoui a su vez suspiró aliviado pero el médico alíen dijo en un tono poco optimista.

\- Poco más podemos hacer por ahora. Con esto sólo lograremos ganar tiempo, pero hemos de dar con el antídoto específico o él morirá.  
-¿De cuánto plazo disponemos para conseguirlo? - Inquirió Mazoui con gran preocupación. -  
\- Dependerá de su fuerza - repuso el extraterrestre que añadió reflexivo. - Creo que quizá varios días pero no lo sé con seguridad. Hemos de ponernos a trabajar. ¡Maldita sea!, necesitaríamos saber que clase de medicina era esa que una vez salvó la vida a su antecesor...  
\- Trataré de entrar en contacto con el otro mundo si es preciso,- declaró su interlocutor, que objetó casi para sí. - Pero necesitaré ayuda...  
\- Haz lo que sea pero hazlo rápido. No sé cuanto tiempo podré mantenerle estable. - Le pidió encarecidamente Giaal cuyo semblante reflejaba desde luego una extrema preocupación. - 

 

Mazoui asintió enérgicamente. ¡Por supuesto que lo haría! Salió de la habitación, pensaba en como poder ponerse en contacto con otro plano dimensional que le diera acceso a ese más allá. Aquel era un recurso que no le gustaba emplear. Era muy peligroso y arriesgado. Además, él no tenía la suficiente energía como para conseguirlo solo. ¡Si su tío y maestro Tom hubiera estado allí! Entonces, detuvo el torrente de maldiciones que le asaltaban al verse privado de esa inestimable ayuda porque tuvo una idea. Pero no podía llevarla a cabo solo, de modo que acudió a la única persona capaz de echarle una mano, fue en busca de Sandy.

-Sí, ella podrá hacerlo, estoy seguro, tiene mis mismas dotes…

 

Encontró a ésta junto a Satory, ambas tratando de animar a su amiga que, pasado el momento de nerviosismo, estaba muy hundida. La llamó y Sandy se acercó mientras la otra muchacha se ocupaba de Amatista.

-¿Dónde está Penélope? - Comentó Mazoui, extrañado de que no estuviese con ellas. -  
\- Ha ido con Tracer a tratar de conseguir reunir a los mejores especialistas médicos de la nave. - Respondió Sandy. -  
\- Bien,- convino Mazoui que ya más centrado en ella le comentó. - Eso ayudará, pero no servirá de nada si tú no me ayudas a mí.  
-¿Qué puedo hacer yo? - Le preguntó la muchacha sin comprender, pero dispuesta a lo que fuera necesario. -  
\- Debemos unir nuestras energías espirituales y contactar con el más allá.- Le indicó Mazoui. -  
\- Pero ¿cómo? – Quiso saber ella sorprendida, moviendo la cabeza para afirmar. -Yo nunca he hecho tal cosa.  
\- Yo te mostraré como. Tú solo concéntrate, vamos a un lugar apartado. Dame las manos y concentra tu aura espiritual.- Le indicó Mazoui. -

 

Aunque la muchacha dudaba y él entonces la espoleó con una exclamación.

-¡Vamos! Es cuestión de vida o muerte para Leval.

 

Ella entonces no dudó más. Ambos se dirigieron a un cuarto aparte de la habitación en donde estaban, cerraron las puertas y apagaron la luz.

-Antes de nada debo advertirte. – Le dijo Mazoui a la sorprendida chica. – Si logramos contactar con seres de otra dimensión nunca podemos estar seguros de quienes van a ser. Esto no es un paseo por el parque. Si no deseas arriesgarte lo comprenderé.  
-No te preocupes, no tengo miedo, haré lo que sea por Leval y por Amatista. – Replicó resueltamente ella. – Son mis amigos.

 

Su interlocutor asintió agradeciéndoselo con una sonrisa. Aunque añadió.

-Procura no intervenir, déjame a mí el contactar con las entidades que salgan al paso. Sé cómo hacerlo. Ahora cierra los ojos y trata de vaciar tu mente. Intenta sentir mi aura y no pierdas tu concentración.

 

Sandy asintió. De modo que se concentraron y trataron de alcanzar el estado adecuado. Mientras, en el cuarto de Leval, el enfermo se agitaba otra vez, ahora en sueños, presa del delirio. Giaal le vigilaba y sólo podía tratar de bajarle la fiebre con compresas frías y hielo. Leval murmuraba algunas palabras.

\- Futuro...futuro...él… esa luz...la nada…acabará con ella…deben resistir el avance…de…la nada.

 

Giaal trataba de entender más pero no podía pese a que se afanaba en escuchar. Aquello era algo muy vago como para poder ser mínimamente inteligible. No obstante, pareció que el sueño de Leval se iba tranquilizando, ahora su rostro reflejaba más paz e incluso sonreía.

-Me pregunto con que estará soñando,- se dijo el alien esbozando también una sonrisa que trataba de restarle un poco de la gran tensión que llevaba acumulada fruto de la preocupación. – Al menos que descanse, le hará bien.

 

Tracer y Penélope efectivamente recorrieron los hospitales y los centros médicos de toda la nave. Él avisó al alférez Hunter que también hizo cuanto pudo por recabar ayuda. Por su parte Rick, junto a la doctora Winters, fueron a ver directamente al comandante Braem. Una vez puesto al corriente el veterano oficial contactó con el comodoro Hazzar. Éste recibió al teniente Tracer y a la doctora.

-Muy bien, su comandante me ha informado que la situación es grave. ¿Qué sucede?- Quiso saber el comodoro.-  
-Señor, se trata del teniente Malden. Está muy enfermo, necesitamos todos los recursos disponibles y las instalaciones del hospital en grado de alerta biológica tres.- Le dijo el oficial.-  
-Si comodoro.- Corroboró Penélope.- Vamos a necesitar la cooperación del estamento militar. Yo misma me he ocupado de pedir ayuda a los científicos del hospital civil.  
-Haremos todo lo que sea necesario. Teniente, cuente usted con todo lo que precise. Ahora mismo daré orden de que le faciliten lo que pida.- Declaró Hazzar, agregando.- Informaré de inmediato al contraalmirante. Vaya de inmediato a reunir a cuantos expertos le hagan falta.  
-Sí señor, gracias señor.- Replicó Tracer cuadrándose de inmediato.-

 

Junto con Penélope salió raudo del despacho del comodoro en busca de todos aquellos que pudieran echarles una mano.

No obstante Susan si tuvo algún problema. Fue interceptada por Logan y un grupo de oficiales. Cuando la chica les informó de la situación el oficial se sonrió afirmando no sin retintín.

-Claro, todo lo que sea necesario alférez. Pero me temo que habrá que adoptar medidas cautelares. Cualquiera que haya estado en contacto con él debería ser puesto en aislamiento.  
-Yo no he estado en contacto con el teniente Malden, señor.- Repuso la joven.-  
-Usted no sabe si ese presunto virus, como nos ha dicho, es contagioso o no y durante cuánto tiempo lo es. No debemos correr riesgos. Piense en la población civil.- Argumentó Cedric.-

 

Hunter le miró desconcertada. Pudiera ser que su superior tuviera razón, ella estuvo unos días antes con el teniente pero él parecía encontrarse bien entonces.

-Mi teniente, tengo órdenes del teniente Tracer de recabar toda la ayuda que pueda.- Dijo.-  
-Y aquí estoy yo, dispuesto a ayudarla.- Replicó Logan que de inmediato le ordenó.- Ahora preséntese en la unidad médica para que le hagan un examen. Y eso mismo va para el teniente Tracer y cualquier que estuviera en contacto con el afectado. Lo notificaré de inmediato al comandante para que de las órdenes oportunas.

 

Susan no tuvo más remedio que saludar y obedecer. Tracer y Penélope fueron informados de esto y el chico, bastante furioso, se plantó delante de su colega.

-¿Tú eres así de idiota Logan o es que te entrenas a diario?- Le espetó por todo saludo.-  
-Perdona amigo.- Replicó éste con tono controlado dado que estaba junto a otros oficiales.- Verás, tú mismo has informado al comodoro de que el teniente Malden tiene una enfermedad de origen desconocido si no me equivoco, ¿verdad?...  
-También le informé que, a juzgar por el diagnóstico esa enfermedad no entraña riesgo alguno para los humanos corrientes.- Contestó el interpelado.-  
-Pues eso no ha llegado a mis oídos- se justificó su interlocutor.- De modo que, ante la duda…  
-Le aseguro que esa precaución no es necesaria en nuestro caso. - Intervino la doctora Winters que hasta ese instante había asistido a esa discusión en silencio.-  
-No se ofenda señorita, pero aquí, no cuentan las indicaciones de una civil. Por muy doctora que sea.- Sonrió Cedric agregando no sin suficiencia.- Se sigue el protocolo militar.

 

Eso ya colmó la paciencia de Rick que con rapidez aferró a su colega de las solapas y le empujó contra la pared, afirmando furioso.

-¡Escúchame imbécil! La vida de un compañero está en juego. Vuelve a abrir esa bocaza tuya y te haré tragarte los dientes.

Los otros oficiales quisieron mediar para separarles pero fue el propio Tracer quién soltó a su polemista y le dijo al resto.

-El que quiera enfrentarse a un consejo de Guerra por cargos de obstrucción a una orden del comodoro Hazzar que trate de pararnos.

 

Por supuesto que ninguno de los demás oficiales se movió, entonces Rick aprovechó a indicarle a la doctora en tanto la tomaba de una mano.

¡Vamos Penny! Busquemos a los encargados de la sección de enfermedades víricas.

 

Ella asintió esbozando una sonrisa. Ese chico cada vez le gustaba más. Ahora se había revelado como un auténtico militar, tomando las riendas de la situación y actuando con celeridad y eficacia. Estaba claro que era alguien de toda confianza cuando la situación lo requería. Y hasta empezaba a reírse con sus bromas. Más cuando tras salir a la carrera, él, entre jadeos, sonrió diciéndole.

-Menos mal que se me ocurrió eso del consejo de guerra. Con las prisas ni le pedí a Hazzar que me diera su autorización por escrito.

 

Y ella se sonrió, pero no dijo nada, ya estaba cansada dado que ambos iban a todo correr a la sección de enfermedades víricas…Por su parte a Susan la vino a ver el teniente Mullins, la joven se cuadró al verle, éste, advertido de lo que sucedía por otros oficiales que fueron testigos de la discusión entre Tracer y Logan, se limitó a decirle a la alférez.

-¡Váyase!

Y la muchacha tras saludar no se lo hizo repetir, apresurándose a buscar más ayuda…

-No se preocupe mi teniente, entre todos le salvaremos - pensaba en tanto acudía a la sección de enfermedades infeccionas en busca de expertos.-

 

Entre tanto Mazoui y Sandy tras algunos minutos de meditación consiguieron entrar en trance y lograron atravesar una especie de umbral. Se notaban descender por una algo parecido a un vórtice oscuro a gran velocidad. Pudieron verse a sí mismos en cuerpo astral caer agarrados de las manos. Entonces unas densas formas neblinosas de tonos entre grises y negros comenzaron a rodearles. Ambos emitieron una luz blanca que mantenía a aquellas vaporosas siluetas alejadas. Aunque al poco comenzaron a definirse en formas de caras grotescas y deformadas por el sufrimiento y el horror.

-No las mires Sandy.- Le indicó telepáticamente Mazoui. - Son almas de condenados que están purgando sus males, tratarán de robarte tu energía.

 

La horrorizada muchacha obedeció, se esforzó por mirar solamente a su compañero e ignorar los chillidos cada vez más desgarradores y las cavernosas voces que trataban de colarse en su mente aullando su nombre. Incluso llegó a reconocer el rostro de ese tal Michael que se aproximaba casi hasta rozarla aullando con la boca desencajada y los ojos saliéndose de las órbitas.

-¡Esto no debió pasarme a mí! Estoy muerto por tu culpa… ¡asesina!  
-¡No respondas, no le mires! - Le ordenó Mazoui a la espantada chica que cerró los ojos tratando con todas sus fuerzas de abstraerse de aquello.-

 

Finalmente y tras lo que pareció una eternidad atravesaron ese negro espacio y vieron a lo lejos un tenue rastro de luz hacia el que se encaminaban. Poco a poco aquellas terribles presencias se fueron alejando frustradas, al no poder hacerse con las esencias de ninguno de ellos. 

-¿Dónde estamos ahora?- Quiso saber la muchacha. –  
-Hemos salido del lugar donde pululan las almas atormentadas. Ahora vamos hacia el cruce de la Eternidad. Ten cuidado y no te dejes atraer por su luz, o te perderás para siempre y morirás en el mundo físico. – Les desveló el chico dejándola impactada. -

 

Aquella luz iba ganando en intensidad conforme se aproximaban. Al poco Mazoui creyó ver una figura que parecía la de su amigo Leval, estaba rodeado de una ahora potente luz blanca. A su lado otra figura parecía estar hablando con él. Ambos querían acercarse más para verla de cerca pero no podían hacerlo. Sandy se comunicó con Mazoui, pero esta vez lo hizo no con palabras, parecía que su voz sonaba dentro de la cabeza y le preguntaba con asombro.

\- Mazoui ¿ves lo que veo yo?  
-Lo veo - respondió él que se comunicó de la misma manera para afirmar también atónito - Sí, ¡es una fuerza inmensa!, también noto a su alrededor más presencias, ¿las notas tú?   
-Sí, son muchísimas, todas parecen almas puras...- respondió ella. Entonces una voz, cálida y llena de sabiduría, sonó en la cabeza de ambos. -  
-Vuestro amigo aún no está llamado a venir con nosotros, tiene todavía muchas tareas que realizar, la más importante es ayudar a llevar el mensaje de la luz a vuestra dimensión. Debéis sanarle.

 

Al momento Mazoui sintió que mucha información bombardeaba su mente. Sandy notó lo mismo y esa voz les indicó diríase que incluso con afecto paternal, en tanto una borrosa y enorme silueta alada se les aproximaba, refulgiendo con un blanco cegador.

\- Ahora, id y salvar a vuestro amigo.  
\- ¡Por favor! - Suplicó Sandy trató de hablar con esa entidad. Ahora podía verla algo mejor, parecía una gran figura de forma humana que desplegase algo similar a unas enormes y refulgentes alas flamigeras de color blanco - Si esto es el más allá.- Añadió dubitativa. - Quiero pedirte si podría ver a mi madre, aunque sólo fuese un momento. ¡Te lo suplico!  
-Ten paciencia,- respondió la figura con un tono lleno de amor y suavidad. - La verás antes de lo que piensas. Ahora id, tenéis una misión que cumplir.  
\- Es tarde. - Convino Mazoui comunicándose con la muchacha. - Sandy, comprendo lo que sientes, pero debemos volver. No puedes dejarte llevar por esa luz, la vida de Leval está en nuestras manos ahora...  
\- ¡Es tan cálida! Siento tal cantidad de amor que quisiera permanecer aquí para siempre. – Pudo decir la interpelada que tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no perder su concentración – Es maravilloso estar aquí…

 

De hecho la muchacha comenzaba a perder el interés por regresar al mundo de los vivos, allí podía percibir una paz y una felicidad cada vez mayores. Mazoui estaba preocupado. Si aquello continuaba así perdería a Sandy, y lo que era peor, quizás él mismo no tuviera fuerzas para volver. De modo que le insistió con mayor vehemencia.

-¡Por lo que más quieras! Se de sobra lo difícil que es. Pero debes luchar contra esa sensación, todos dependemos de ti. Leval tiene su vida en nuestras manos.

 

Aunque aquello era, efectivamente, más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Sandy se notaba cada vez más ligera y menos concentrada. A punto estaba de cerrar sus ojos y soltarse de Mazoui para dejarse arrastrar hacia esa luz cuando una voz de mujer, bien conocida para la chica, con tono dulce pero firme, le habló en su interior.

-Aún no mi amor. No te corresponde estar aquí, tienes mucho que hacer en el plano mortal. Dentro de poco nos veremos. Mientras tanto regresa y se feliz.  
-¿Mamá? - Pudo exclamar en su interior, recuperando el sentido de la realidad. -  
-¡Vamos! – La urgió su preocupado acompañante. – ¡Sandy te necesito! Vuelve en ti. 

 

Él la apretó con fuerza de la mano con su cuerpo astral y la arrastró por el camino de vuelta ascendente a través del vórtice que ahora era de un tono blanco cenital. A regañadientes ella se dejó llevar, ambos atravesaron de nuevo ese umbral y abrieron los ojos en la oscuridad del cuarto. Mazoui encendió la luz, sólo para descubrir lágrimas en los ojos de la chica.

\- No te preocupes,- la consoló afectuosamente él. - Seguro que podrás ver a tu madre, sólo que ahora no es el momento.

 

La muchacha le contó que esa presencia le había hablado y lo que le dijo, palabras que coincidían con las de aquel ser, para preguntarle al chico.

-¿Qué ha querido decir, acaso es que moriré pronto? - Le preguntó Sandy temerosa de ello y a la vez, y por extraño que pareciera, esperanzada. -  
\- No lo creo. Perdona, no me expliqué bien. - Se disculpó Mazoui. – Pienso que ni aquel ser, ni tu madre se referían a eso, estoy seguro.- Entonces cambió súbitamente de tono, de consolar a su interlocutora pasó a decir con energía. - ¡Vamos! hemos de darnos prisa. La vida de nuestro amigo pende de un hilo. - Salió del cuarto y la ahora avergonzada muchacha retomando el control sobre sus emociones le siguió. -

 

Amatista mientras tanto seguía llorosa abrazada a Satory y balbuceando desconsolada.

 

\- Si se muere todo por lo que hemos luchado y sufrido no valdrá nada. Nada tendrá ya sentido para mí, Satory. ¡No es justo, no es justo!- se lamentaba una y otra vez. -…  
\- No te preocupes, no morirá - le consolaba suavemente su amiga, tratando de agregar con más ánimo y seguridad. - Ya lo verás...él no puede morir así, no lo vamos a permitir.  
\- He tardado tanto en conseguir su amor. Y no quiero perderle a él. Ya perdí a Granate, a mis padres. No quiero estar sola. ¡Tengo miedo…tengo mucho miedo!  
\- No estás sola. Estamos aquí contigo. No te dejaremos… - le susurró afectuosamente su interlocutora acariciándole el pelo con suavidad. –  
\- ¡Perdóname Satory! - Gimió Amatista dándose cuenta de que, para su amiga también aquello había sido una dura prueba. Además estaba allí tratando de apoyarla y más entera pudo decir.- Hemos perdido a tanta gente buena, lo que le ha ocurrido a la pobre Ginger y la última fue Jen. Porque sé que en el fondo no era mala. La pobre chica estaba trastornada, creía hacernos un bien. Y se sacrificó para salvarnos. Pero no quiero que a Leval le suceda lo mismo. No podría soportarlo, perder a alguien tan querido. Lo es todo para mí. ¡Otra vez, no! ¡No lo soportaré de nuevo!  
\- Tranquila.- Pudo replicar su amiga tratando de controlar sus propias emociones. – Entre todos le ayudaremos a ponerse bien. Confía en Giaal y en Mazoui, ellos saben lo que hacen. Pero debes ser fuerte.

 

Y su amiga solo pudo asentir débilmente dejándose abrazar. Entonces tocaron a la puerta. Satory abrió encontrándose con una chica que apenas se sostenía sobre dos muletas. La científica se dio cuenta enseguida de que le faltaban ambas piernas y de que llevaba prendida aquella medalla que la propia cantante le colocase. 

.-Me he enterado de lo sucedido. Venía a ver cómo está ella.- Pudo musitar tímidamente la chica.-  
-Pasa, por favor- le pidió Satory con amabilidad.-

 

Al ver entrar a Ginger, Amatista se abrazó a ella y su amiga le dijo.

-Ahora me toca a mí darte fuerza. Seguro que tu novio saldrá de ésta. Es el chico más fuerte del mundo, ¡qué digo del mundo, del universo entero!...  
-Gracias Gin.- Repuso su contertulia entre abatida y al tiempo emocionada y agradecida.- Tienes razón, tengo que ser fuerte por él y por mí.  
-Tu amigo Giaal es un médico formidable, gracias a él cada vez me siento mejor. Seguro que le curará.- Añadió su interlocutora con un tinte esperanzado en su voz.- Nunca pierdas la esperanza.

 

Esas palabras infundieron valor en Amatista e incluso la hicieron avergonzarse de sí misma. Una vez más había vuelto a actuar como esa chiquilla egoísta de antaño. Por supuesto que temía por la vida de Leval y le amaba, pero casi se lamentaba más por las consecuencias que todo eso podría traerle a ella, olvidándose del temor y del pesar del resto de sus amigos y compañeros.

-Tienes razón.- Sollozó tratando de recobrar la compostura, repitiendo en un intento por sonar convincente.- No le fallaré, no os fallaré a ninguno. Se pondrá bien…

 

Por su parte Mazoui y Sandy llegaron al hospital donde le contaron a Giaal lo que habían visto y lo que esa voz les había indicado, éste asintió y preguntó lleno de interés.

\- Ahora comprendo...bien, decidme que os ha dicho, ¿cómo podemos salvarle?  
\- No nos lo ha dicho directamente pero creo que sé lo que necesitamos - le respondió Mazoui. -

 

En ese momento llegó Penélope con el grupo de especialistas. Y Susan trajo también a algunos. La oficial Hunter debía volver al servicio y les deseó suerte. Los científicos entonces atendieron a las explicaciones. Mazoui y Sandy les dijeron que sabían lo que podía curar a Leval, pero no como se llamaba. Sin embargo si lo veían sabrían lo que era.

\- No perdamos más el tiempo,- les instó la jefa de investigación indicándoles a continuación. - Vamos a enseñaros todos los medicamentos y compuestos que tengamos.

 

Los dos convinieron en eso al momento. Se aprestaron a esa tarea casi titánica con total decisión. Desgraciadamente existían muchísimos compuestos. Así, pese a que casi todos los expertos de la nave estaban allí depurando mezclas y facilitándoles todo tipo de medicamentos, las horas pasaban y seguían viendo todo tipo de recetas y frascos de medicinas pero no sentían nada. Giaal mientras vigilaba las constantes de Leval, su corazón cada vez latía de forma más irregular. Trataba de forma casi desesperada de seguir combatiendo la fiebre que consumía al chico y evitar que sus constantes se deteriorasen, pero era algo que se había convertido en imparable, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos.

\- ¡No! - pensó el médico extraterrestre con evidente preocupación - ¡Maldita sea! Ese virus es muy fuerte, quizá tengamos menos tiempo del que creía.

 

Y sus amigos seguían con su infructuosa búsqueda pero finalmente, al cabo de un par de horas más, como movidos por un resorte, ambos señalaron un pequeño frasco de color azul y otro de color verde...

-¿Esos frascos?- señaló también Penélope y ambos asintieron. - ¿Estáis seguros?...- Quiso confirmar ésta mirándoles con escepticismo. -  
\- Debéis mezclarlos,- les indicó Mazoui matizando - verter el azul sobre el contenido del verde y agitar. Luego Giaal debe añadir unos compuestos que él tiene.

 

Los especialistas también miraban incrédulos. Aquello les parecía ridículo, pero Penélope, echando mano de todo su prestigio y dotes de persuasión, les convenció de que lo hicieran. Tras un rato para mezclar bien ambos compuestos Sandy les pidió que le entregasen el frasco. Lo aferró contra su pecho y ella y Mazoui fueron corriendo a llevárselo a Giaal. Entraron en la habitación con una expresión de alegría contenida. El extraterrestre entonces, tras ser informado por su amigo, buscó entre sus medicinas y al llegar a un frasco alargado de color dorado Mazoui le indicó.

-¡Ese es! Debes añadir una quinta parte del contenido en esta mezcla.

 

El alien así lo hizo. El color del compuesto final era de un suave verde esmeralda, con tonos de azul pálido.

\- Ya está,- advirtió Sandy para indicarle con precisión. - Dale esto a pocas dosis, una por cada dos horas.  
\- Deben ser un total de siete,- les explicó Mazoui – y nos iremos turnando para darle la medicina. Tiene que ser así.  
\- Bien incorpórale,- le pidió Giaal y éste así lo hizo.-

 

El alíen tomó el frasquito de las manos de Sandy, vertió el contenido en siete vasos iguales y le dio a beber a Leval el primero. Todos le observaron con ansiedad, pero aquello no pareció alterarle en nada y el paciente siguió dormitando. Aunque por fortuna sus constantes se habían vuelto a estabilizar.

-¡Vale!,- suspiró Mazoui. - Ahora iros a descansar, yo le daré la siguiente dosis. Otra cosa, decidle a Amatista lo que ocurre. Ella deberá ser quien le dé la última. Y llamad también a Tracer, es un buen amigo, lo ha demostrado, deberá darle otra...

 

Los otros dos se fueron enseguida dejando a Mazoui. Avisaron a Satory y Amatista, Penélope también fue con ellos. Sandy se encargó de llamar a Tracer que se había interesado por Leval, pero que tras ayudar a la doctora a reunir a los especialistas había comenzado su turno de guardia. Tan pronto le dijeron lo que tenía que hacer aseguró que iría nada más terminar dentro de cuatro horas. Según les explicó Sandy a todos, siete personas en esta nave que fueran amigas especiales de Leval, debían darle una cada uno. La última debía de serle administrada por la persona que más lo amase, según la intuición de todos esa era Amatista que tras haberse despedido de Ginger estaba fuera, en la sala de espera del hospital, aguardando noticias.

\- Es verdad - admitió ella ahora más esperanzada. - Sí, debo ser yo quien lo termine, está bien. ¿Cuándo debo hacerlo? - Quiso saber sin apenas dominar su impaciencia. -  
\- Dentro de dos horas le toca a Mazoui la segunda dosis, tendrás que esperar doce horas - le indicó Giaal proponiéndole con buen criterio. – Vete a dormir, será lo mejor, nosotros decidiremos quien va a darle la siguiente dosis.  
\- Yo lo haré,- se ofreció solícitamente Sandy – los demás que se vayan a descansar.  
\- Mejor que se encarguen Tracer y Penélope. - Le rebatió Giaal que lo justificó de la siguiente manera. - Creo que él tendrá guardia después y tú, por lo que me has contado, necesitas recobrarte de tu viaje astral.  
\- No estoy cansada - le contradijo su interlocutora que trataba de aguantar pese a que no se sentía precisamente en plena forma. – De veras, soy capaz de aguantar…  
\- Se buena y hazle caso al doctor - le insistió el extraterrestre con un tono distendido y amable que hizo sonreír a la chica.- 

 

Ella consintió en aguardar para después, pensó que si Giaal se lo pedía así, tendría sus razones, y que además estaba en lo cierto con ella. De hecho estaba agotada pero también deseaba ser útil para salvar a Leval lo más rápidamente posible. Todos los otros siguieron asimismo esa sugerencia, deseaban estar frescos para cuando les tocase su parte. Era algo de mucha responsabilidad. De este modo, cada cual trató de descansar lo mejor que pudiese. Las horas pasaron y tal y como estaba previsto fue Mazoui se dispuso a darle a Leval la siguiente dosis.


	35. Sueños reveladores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Importantes sueños que muestran cosas realmente reveladoras y una petición largo tiempo esperada.

Mazoui reclinó a Leval sobre la cama para administrarle la siguiente dosis, éste movía bruscamente la cabeza, parecía agitarse ahora en un sueño intranquilo. Con paciencia, su primo esperó hasta que dejó de moverse por unos instantes y le dio de beber la medicina. El paciente pareció calmarse y pasó a dormir tranquilo. 

-Tienes que recuperarte amigo mío. -Le dijo con tono suave y afectuoso.- Más que un primo para mí has sido como un hermano. ¡Lucha! Eres hijo de guerreros. ¡No puedes rendirte!

 

Y le transmitió un poco de su energía curativa. Eso se había mostrado ineficaz contra el virus, pero quizás le vendría bien a su cuerpo dado que, junto con esa medicina, tendría mucho que batallar para vencer a la enfermedad. Mazoui se quedó así con él durante más de una hora, después avisó a Tracer que vino y le relevó al poco rato.

-¿Cómo está?,- preguntó éste muy interesado. -  
\- Parece que un poco mejor,- respondió serenamente Mazoui que no dejó de recordarle con hincapié. - Pero ya sabes, dale la dosis sin retrasarte.  
\- Lo haré, no te preocupes.- Le aseguró su interlocutor agregando con su compañerismo habitual. -Vete a descansar, lo necesitarás.  
\- Lo haré. Hasta luego Tracer y gracias por venir - le dijo su colega. -  
-¿Bromeas tío?,- rio éste volviendo a su faceta más desenfadada. - ¿Cómo iba a dejar a Leval en vuestras manos? Con lo muermos que sois todos, al pobre le aburriríais hasta dormido.

 

Mazoui sonrió y se marchó del cuarto tras posar una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su compañero para expresarle así su gratitud. Su amigo era un gran tipo, por difícil o tensa que estuviera una situación se las arreglaba siempre para arrancarles una sonrisa que relajase el momento. Aquella cualidad era algo muy preciado para un piloto de combate que nunca tenía la certeza de regresar tras salir a la batalla. Y ahora, con la vida de Leval en juego, ese talante optimista y dispuesto a animar de Rick le reconfortaba. Daba la impresión de que todo estaba controlado y que iba a terminar bien. ¡Ojalá fuera así!

-Eres un gran tipo.- Pensaba en tanto se marchaba a descansar.- Gracias por tu ayuda, amigo…

 

El recién llegado entre tanto, sacó una revista y se dispuso a esperar a que tocase la hora de la siguiente toma. La próxima persona que se encargaría de relevar a Tracer sería Penélope. Satory, Sandy y Amatista descansaban durmiendo. Cuando llegó el momento el oficial administró a Leval su medicina.

-Vamos amigo – le dijo en tanto elevaba cuidadosamente la cabeza del convaleciente y le daba de beber. - Tienes que ponerte bien. Nos quedan muchas juergas que disfrutar juntos al grupo de la escuadrilla. Y tienes a una chica guapísima que te espera. Yo no sé si conseguiría que Penny me quisiera tanto como Amatista a ti. Pero te prometo que lo intentaré.- Sonrió como si efectivamente estuviera manteniendo esa conversación con su camarada de armas. – ¡Ya lo verás!, caerá rendida ante mis encantos… al menos eso espero…

 

Tras hacerle ingerir la medicina Leval parecía dormir un sueño tranquilo. Su amigo suspiró aliviado y llamó a Penélope. Pensaba en lo sucedido durante las últimas semanas. Lo cierto es que habían quedado algunas veces, pero por el momento en calidad de amigos. Rick no podía evitar sentirse atraído por aquella mujer tan inteligente como hermosa. Estaba claro que esa fachada de frialdad y dureza era eso, una impostura. Aquella chica estaba sometida a mucha presión. Era la responsable de la sección científica de la Terraformación. El plan estrella de la misión. Evidentemente Penélope estaría muy centrada en su tarea y no era muy probable que desease interferencias en materia sentimental. Él lo comprendía, de momento el simple hecho de poder pasar unos ratos agradables con ella le bastaba. No obstante estaba dándole vueltas a la idea de pedirle salir más en serio. ¿Quién sabe? Lo mismo le decía que sí. ¡Ojalá todo fuera bien y lograsen su objetivo. Primero que su amigo se curase, después encontrar un planeta donde pudieran llevar a cabo el proyecto principal del viaje y... ¿por qué no? Encontrar la manera de volver a casa. Rick pese a su alegre carácter y su aparente desenfado echaba mucho de menos a sus padres y a sus hermanos. Siempre fue un chico curioso y que no podía parar quieto en un sitio. Por ello cuando tuvo la ocasión de enrolarse en este viaje no lo dudó. Aunque nunca estuvo en sus planes el no poder regresar a casa. Pese a que fuera un riesgo real.

-Bueno.- Meditaba.- Soy un tipo optimista, y es como el chiste del genio.- Le susurró entonces a Leval.- ¿Sabes amigo? Me encontré una lámpara vieja, la froté y salió un tipo vestido de árabe que me dijo. Soy el genio de la lámpara dime que deseas. Y le respondí. Volver a mi planeta desde el lugar del espacio en el que estamos. Y claro, él me contestó… Estáis demasiado lejos, pide otra cosa. Entonces le comenté. Bueno, pues quiero ligar con Penney… Ja, ja…y el mamón del genio me miró y me preguntó muy serio. ¿De qué planeta dijiste que eras?...

 

Se rio él solo porque su amigo obviamente seguía profundamente dormido. Como siempre Tracer se sonrió susurrándole a Leval una vez más, con su típico tono bromista.

-Lo que pasa es que no lo has pillado. Espero que ella sí que lo haga…

 

En eso estaba pensando cuando la aludida llegó en pocos minutos, enseguida se interesó por el estado del paciente.

-¿Ha tenido algún cambio? - Inquirió con visible preocupación. –

 

Su aparición tomó por sorpresa a Tracer que deseó que esa chica no le hubiera escuchado. Aunque no parecía dar muestras de eso, de modo que enseguida se rehízo de aquel posible momento tan embarazoso y le respondió.

\- Por ahora parece que mejora, pero tenemos que estar pendientes de él hasta el final.  
-Sí, lo estaremos.- Asintió la muchacha esbozando una leve sonrisa que la embelleció bastante a ojos de él.-

 

Rick no pudo evitar quedársela mirando. Penélope estaba ahuecando un poco la almohada de Leval y cubriéndole bien con la sábana. Algo en la forma de hacerlo la dotaba de una especie de aureola maternal que el joven descubrió por vez primera. Como si ahora pudiera ver hasta qué punto, debajo de ese envoltorio de fría científica existía una persona con sentimientos como los de él. Y esa impresión aumentó cuando ella le sonrió más ampliamente para decir casi con tono admonitorio pero cargado de jovialidad.

-No se os puede dejar solos. Si es por ti, el pobre iba a tener un resfriado para cuando se recupere del virus.

 

Tracer le devolvió la sonrisa y entonces se atrevió a proponer con un tinte dubitativo e incluso algo temeroso para tratarse de él.

\- Oye Penney, sé que quizá no es el mejor momento para pedírtelo, pero cuando esto pase podríamos salir juntos a algún sitio, si no estás muy liada...  
\- La verdad es que se ha descubierto un mundo nuevo y las sondas que han enviado para analizarlo están empezando a enviar noticias muy alentadoras. Puede que sea el Planeta que buscamos - repuso ella que se sentía aturdida por esa petición. -  
\- Claro, entonces estarás muy ocupada,- respondió él algo decaído en su tono para musitar.- Escudos arriba otra vez.-  
-¿Decías?- Quiso saber la chica que no entendió eso último.-  
-No, recordaba un momento de Star Trek.- Se sonrió él.- Cuando atacan la nave y suben los escudos.

 

Penélope movió la cabeza. A veces ese muchacho le era realmente incomprensible. Aunque en este caso no tanto como él creyó. La chica había visto esa serie de niña. Y entendió perfectamente la alusión.

\- Bueno capitán Picard - sonrió levemente la chica que, sin embargo, respondió animando a Tracer. – No los suba todavía. Siempre se puede sacar algo de tiempo para tomar algo...ya veremos… anda vete a descansar.  
-¿De veras? - Exclamó él contento con la respuesta de Penélope aunque enseguida bajó el tono de su voz para añadir de forma más reposada pero igualmente jovial. -Vale, seguro que voy a dormir muy a gusto, ¿no te duermas tú, eh? Que Leval tiene muy poca conversación.

 

Penélope movió la cabeza con divertida resignación. ¡Ese chico no tenía arreglo! Pero, a pesar de sus frecuentes bromas y de ese carácter tan alocado que tenía, tan diferente del suyo propio, había demostrado que era un buen muchacho, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, y no era tan frívolo como parecía. Lo demostró enfrentándose a ese otro oficial, ese estúpido que estaba siempre tratando de interferir en cualquier cosa que hacían y que llegase a incluso a acusar a Mazoui y a Leval. Además, su alegría cuando le había dicho que su petición no era imposible hablaba por sí misma. Y lo cierto es que ella apenas si había salido con hombres. En su mayoría fueron de su propio círculo de investigación y trabajo, tan monótonos y aburridos como era ella misma cuando salía de sus obligaciones. Sí que tuvo un novio con el que había avanzado más en su relación, pero tuvo que separarse de él. Ese chico no estaba dispuesto a ir con ella en la SSP-1. Al contrario, llegó a pedirla que rechazara esa oportunidad. Se vio ante una encrucijada, durante toda su vida había trabajado muy duro para llegar hasta ahí. Finalmente, y aunque le dolió decidió romper con él. Desde ese momento no quiso saber nada más de hombres. No deseaba tener distracciones ni nada que la apartase de sus investigaciones. Para ella eran lo fundamental en su vida. Al menos de momento. Y si el que fue su novio durante años no pudo entender eso dudaba que nadie más pudiera. Estaba claro que, mientras solo salieron sin compromiso o se acostaron su anterior pareja estuvo a gusto con la relación. Sin embargo cuando quiso pasar a algo más serio la condición fue que ella tendría que renunciar a sus aspiraciones y él no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con las suyas. Brent, que así se llamaba, lo bastaba todo en el dinero. Siendo bróker en Wall Street, trataba de convencerla que no tenía que dedicarse a investigar tanto. O al menos irse para hacerlo. 

-Lo sentí de veras.- Se decía.- Yo quería a Brent, pero también a mi carrera y a mis sueños. Y él no supo entender eso…

 

No obstante cuando conoció a este joven oficial la cosa cambió. Ese chico siempre desenfadado trataba de alegrarla y evidentemente se sentía atraído por ella, pero no era un mero deseo sexual. Y con él Penélope se sorprendía a sí misma siendo mucho más accesible. Tracer lograba que ella pudiera relajarse de la gran presión a la que había estado sometida casi desde que se graduó y no digamos desde que se hizo cargo de este proyecto. Ella, una de las discípulas aventajadas del Profesor Tomoe. El insigne científico se ocupó de seguir su trayectoria en cuanto se licenció en la facultad de biofísica y le dirigió en persona su tesis doctoral. Fue él quien persuadió al padre de Satory para que la contratase y la pusiera al frente de aquella misión tan trascendental para el futuro de la raza humana. Hallar otro mundo habitable o lograr que lo fuera, crear un reservorio para el caso de que alguna catástrofe se cerniese sobre la Tierra. Sus palabras habían llenado de orgullo a la chica. El doctor dijo textualmente que, yendo ella era como si él mismo estuviese presente. Su confianza en aquella aventajada alumna era total. Y consagrada a eso apenas si permitió que sus propios sentimientos aflorasen hasta hacía bien poco. Y aún sentía temor de hacerlo. No obstante ese muchacho desde luego le gustaba. De todas formas ahora no era tiempo de pensar en esos asuntos, tenía a un amigo por ayudar. Así que no dijo nada más a Tracer y le sacó con suavidad del cuarto. Eso sí, esbozando una sonrisa bastante más cálida de lo que ella solía. Después, una vez sola, se sentó y tomó la temperatura a Leval, parecía que la fiebre había remitido. Ahora solo podía aguardar a que fuera su turno en administrarle aquel remedio a ese pobre chico.

-Vamos muchacho.- Le decía sin saber si el aludido podría escucharla o no.- Hemos trabajado muy duro para conseguirte este remedio. Tienes que ponerte bien. La pobre Amatista no soportaría perderte. Para todos nosotros sería un golpe muy duro. Aquí, somos como una pequeña familia.

 

Y la doctora Winters realmente lo pensaba así. En esa pequeña roca se concentraban las esperanzas, los anhelos y el día a día de miles de personas que debían trabajar juntos y ayudarse para poder sobrevivir, e incluso más que eso, llevar su expedición a buen puerto y quizás lograr el objetivo del viaje.

-Eres alguien muy importante, y no solo por las cosas tan increíbles que puedes hacer. Además, eres un amigo. Y no dispongo de muchos.- Le susurró acariciando con suavidad la frente del chico en tanto tomaba su temperatura.- Así que tienes que conseguirlo…

 

Entre tanto Sandy se había levantado ya, ella sería la siguiente. Tras un rápido café se dirigió hacia el hospital. Satory también se despertó y decidió ocupar la espera revisando las noticias de las sondas sobre el nuevo planeta. Según la esfera era un mundo idóneo para sus fines pero quería comprobarlo. Mientras, Mazoui se despabiló a su vez después de dormir seis horas, quiso interesarse inmediatamente por el estado de Leval y se dirigió hacia el hospital. Justo entonces Sandy fue a relevar a Penélope que le había dado ya su dosis al paciente. Ambos coincidieron en los pasillos. Juntos entraron en la habitación. La doctora Winters les informó que no había novedad y se fue a dormir. Sandy se sentó y el chico acercó otra silla para sentarse a su vez junto a ella.

-¿Por qué no te vas a descansar?- le propuso amablemente Sandy. - Yo me quedo con él.  
\- Ya he dormido, gracias, y sabes que nosotros nos recuperamos mucho más rápido que la gente corriente - rehusó Mazoui -, he querido venir a ver como evolucionaba. Parece que todo va bien. No nos hemos equivocado.  
\- Sí, ¡menos mal! - Suspiró ella visiblemente aliviada deseando. ¡Ojalá se ponga bien pronto y él y Amatista puedan ser felices. – Lanzó otro nuevo suspiro, esta vez más escéptico y teñido de un poso de tristeza para agregar. - ¡Ojalá nosotros también podamos serlo alguna vez!  
\- Estoy seguro de que lo seremos,- aseguró Mazoui con optimismo. - Aún no hemos conocido a la persona adecuada, pero sé que lo haremos.

 

La chica le miró con esa misma esperanza, de hecho ella sabía quién debía ser la persona adecuada para Mazoui. Ojalá que aquel muchacho también lo descubriera pronto. Sin embargo quizás no la hubiese para ella misma. 

-No sé.- Le comentó la muchacha.- Tras todo lo que tuve que pasar tengo mucho miedo de entablar una relación.  
-Puedo entenderte, de veras.- La animó Mazoui, alegando con un talante más optimista.- Pero seguro que habrá alguien ahí, esperando por ti.  
-¿Y que cuando descubra cómo soy, no salga corriendo? - Suspiró irónicamente ella bajando la cabeza.-  
-No.- Rebatió afectuosamente el joven.- No todos son así.   
-Leval y Amatista son personas fuera de lo común. ¿Sabes? Poco antes del ataque enemigo le desvelé a esa muchacha mi verdadero aspecto. Y se sobresaltó, claro. Eso es entendible. Pero me dejó hablar y me aceptó.  
-Claro. Ella sabía cómo soy yo. No le tomó de sorpresa.- Convino Mazoui.-  
-¡Ja, ja! - Se rio Sandy ahora para recordar divertida.- Me dijo que lo que más había temido era que quisiera insinuarme con ella.  
-Digamos que tuvo alguna que otra mala experiencia en ese sentido.- Comentó el chico sin querer ahondar más, para añadir.- Pero ya te lo dije, una vez que sea tu amiga, Amatista siempre lo será. Es cabezota pero noble.  
-Sí, desde luego que es ambas cosas.- Afirmó Sandy añadiendo ahora con más inquietud.- ¡Ojalá que Leval se salve! Es muy importante para ella. Le quiere mucho. No deseo que su pérdida la destroce el corazón. Yo sé muy bien lo que es perder a personas a las que quieres. De uno u otro modo. Perdí a mi madre cuando la mataron por salvarnos, a mi prometido cuando me vio con mi apariencia, y al final, tuve que separarme de mi padre cuando partí en esta nave. Lo dejé todo atrás. No tengo a nadie…-Remachó con tristeza.-  
-Eso ya no es así. Ahora nos tienes a nosotros y estoy convencido de que, un día, tendrás a alguien más, que te quiera por ser tú. –Repuso su interlocutor pasándole un afectuoso brazo por los hombros y achuchándola con suavidad.- Porque eres maravillosa. Y un tesoro así no va a quedar enterrado para siempre. Tarde o temprano, alguien lo descubrirá.

 

Sandy sonrió sintiéndose muchísimo mejor. Agradecía esas palabras de corazón. Así era. Había encontrado a unos buenos amigos y deseaba hacer cuanto estuviera en sus manos por ayudarles. Al fin cambiaron de tema y ambos pasaron hablando casi las dos horas de muchos asuntos diferentes. La nave, el final de los combates, aquel nuevo planeta en ciernes y sobre todo el deseo de que su amigo se recobrase. Entonces Sandy le pidió a Mazoui que fuese a llamar a Satory. Su interlocutor se despidió y se fue a buscar a su relevo. Ella le dio la dosis a Leval mientras tanto. 

-Vamos. – Le susurró dulcemente ella en tanto le daba de beber. – No quiero perderte, eres de las pocas personas que han conocido mi secreto y que me han aceptado tal cual soy. Uno de los pocos a los que realmente puedo llamar amigo. Y sobre todo eres muy querido para otra persona a la que también aprecio mucho porque me ha demostrado su amistad. Aunque empezáramos realmente mal – y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar esto último reconociendo. – ¡Las dos somos muy cabezotas y no retrocedemos ante nada!

 

Y posó sus manos sobre una de las del paciente, tratando también de infundirle alguna energía curativa de las que ella era capaz de transmitir. ¡Ojalá aquello hubiera bastado! Aunque, al menos, mal no podría hacerle. Con este convencimiento una tenue aura carmesí iluminó las manos y el pecho del chico. Al poco tiempo Sandy sonrió, parecía percibir que Leval se encontraba algo mejor.

-Eso es. Estoy convencida de que lo conseguirás…

 

Entre tanto Mazoui finalmente dio con Satory. La encontró en el centro de telemetría revisando los datos de la sonda sobre el nuevo planeta, se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro con suavidad...

\- Satory, es tu turno...- le susurró amablemente el chico. -  
-¿Eh? - Contestó ella como si no le hubiese escuchado, lo que realmente era cierto. Tan absorta como estaba en sus estudios, sobre todo cuando replicó con entusiasmo. - ¿Sabes Mazoui? He descubierto que este planeta reúne las condiciones adecuadas para la terraformación, ¡debo decírselo a las chicas para que sigan trabajando!  
\- Eso puede esperar ahora - contestó él con suavidad, para insistirle con más urgencia. - Vamos, Leval te necesita, tenemos que ir para allá...  
-¡Claro, es verdad! Lo siento mucho. - Repuso la chica visiblemente avergonzada de su descuido, para admitir. -Soy tan despistada que se me va la cabeza cuando estoy investigando.  
\- Tranquila.- Le sonrió Mazoui de forma conciliadora. - No pasa nada, mira, yo me quedaré contigo hasta que le des la dosis y mientras me cuentas lo que hayas descubierto.

 

La chica asintió ligeramente ruborizada y con expresión feliz, y según ambos se dirigían hacia el hospital no pudo evitar comenzar una larga perorata.

\- Verás. Resulta que ese planeta contiene los elementos adecuados para sustentar la vida en él y con un adecuado efecto invernadero controlado y esparciendo microorganismos especiales podremos formar una atmósfera....- y siguió contándole hasta llegar, allí Sandy les esperaba para irse a descansar. -

 

Entraron y Satory saludó a su compañera, olvidando por un momento su otro tema le preguntó por el estado de Leval. Ésta le contestó que iba bien. La recién llegada entonces le resumió brevemente lo que había averiguado y su colega y amiga se puso muy contenta.

\- Bueno, voy a decírselo a Penélope,- declaró Sandy con un alborozo contenido. - Si está dormida la despertaré igualmente, no me perdonaría nunca que no se lo dijese lo más rápido que pueda. Hasta luego...  
\- Antes avisa a Amatista,- le recordó Mazoui para sentenciar. - Ella es la última y la más importante.  
\- Descuida, no me olvidaré,....- repuso la chica que, al punto, salió del cuarto. – Hasta luego…

 

Satory cerró la puerta de la habitación, junto con su acompañante se dispuso a pasar las dos horas para darle la penúltima dosis a Leval. 

-Ojalá que todo salga bien. Estoy muy preocupada por él. – Suspiró la chica. –  
-Todo saldrá bien. – Le aseguró Mazoui posando una afectuosa mano sobre el hombro derecho de la chica que enrojeció visiblemente. –

 

Sin embargo su interlocutor no se percató de eso. Ahora él miraba a Leval que parecía dormir en paz. Y pudo decir con voz queda.

-Más que un primo para mí es un hermano. Sobre todo ahora que estamos tan lejos de casa.   
-Te comprendo muy bien.- Afirmó Satory que a su vez confesó. – Yo siento lo mismo por Amatista, desde siempre hemos sido como hermanas. Y me da miedo sobre todo por ella. ¡Le quiere tanto!  
-Seguro que con su amor le ayudará. – Replicó Mazoui con tono seguro. – Entre eso y nuestros buenos deseos haremos el milagro posible.  
-¡Ojalá! Me gustaría creer en que los milagros existen.- Musitó la joven para confesar.- Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría que sucedieran.  
-¡Claro! – trató de animarla Mazoui que pensó que su interlocutora se refería a otra cosa, por ello afirmó.- Yo tengo cada vez más esperanzas de que, algún día, podremos volver a casa. Ya lo verás.

 

Satory asintió despacio y le dedicó una mirada apenada en tanto su interlocutor comprobaba la frente de Leval para ver cómo iba la fiebre. Por una parte se alegraba de que él no hubiese comprendido a lo que ella se refería. De otra le pesaba. ¡Ojalá pudiera decirle a ese chico que le quería! Tener el valor de dar aquel paso. Sobre todo en este tipo de momentos que tanto les unían. Pero independientemente de otras consideraciones ahora eso no podía ser. Estaba en juego la vida de su amigo. También deseó que el paciente se recobrase pronto y que hiciera a Amatista tan feliz como su amiga de la infancia se merecía.

-Ya podría ser tan sencillo para mí.- Pensaba en tanto le dedicaba al chico una mirada de reojo.-

 

Entonces fue Mazoui quién la sobresaltó diciendo…

-¿Sabes Satory? Estoy convencido de que todo esto ha sido cosa del destino.  
-¿Del destino?- Repitió ella sin comprender, aunque más que nada por salir de esa especie de desconcierto que tenía al mirarle y preguntar.- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
-No lo sé. Es como si una suma de casualidades nos hubieran llevado justamente a este momento. No soy capaz de explicarlo. Pero a veces pienso que estamos dirigidos de algún modo.

 

Su interlocutora le miró ahora pensativa y pudo musitar con el tono teñido de pesar.

-Jen dijo algo parecido. Según ella es como si todo hubiera estado escrito en un libro. O algo así. Lo llamó de alguna forma, pero no recuerdo.

Mazoui asintió, tiñendo ahora su voz con algo de tristeza.

-Lo siento por esa chica. Murió por defenderos, ¿verdad?  
-Bueno, hay otra cosa que no hemos contado a nadie.- Se atrevió a decir Satory con temor.-

 

Su interlocutor le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza y la muchacha suspiró, pidiéndole a su vez.

-Por favor. ¿Puedo contarte algo y me prometes no desvelárselo a nadie?  
-Bueno, eso dependerá de lo que sea. Si tiene que ver con la seguridad de la nave o viola alguna norma militar no puedo darte mi palabra.- Opuso razonadamente el joven.-

 

La chica asintió, lo comprendía, pese a todo se decidió y le contó lo sucedido a su interlocutor que se quedó atónito, en tanto ella remachaba.

-Y eso que Jen creía realmente que hacía aquello por una especie de imposición, o de bien mayor. Pero dijo cosas muy extrañas.  
-Posiblemente deliraba, o bien estuviera sugestionada de algún modo.- Opinó Mazoui que agregó con amabilidad.- Sin embargo eso ya no importa. Lo fundamental fue que, al final, supo ser vuestra compañera y dio su vida por salvaros. No sería digno manchar su memoria con acusaciones de esa índole.  
-Gracias Mazoui- le sonrió su contertulia agregando con voz queda.- Lo mismo pensábamos nosotras. Bueno - suspiró cambiando de tema.- Espero que Amatista venga pronto.

 

Su interlocutor asintió. Entre tanto la aludida dormía, tenía un sueño. Estaba junto a Leval en el puente, allí, el chico contemplaba el espacio exterior a través de los amplios ventanales. El objeto de su atención era un enorme mundo gaseoso de color índigo que tenía una gran belleza. Sin dejar de mirarlo también, Amatista se llegó a él y le oyó decir con voz reflexiva.

-¡Gigantes de gas! ¡Qué grandiosos resultan a esta distancia y que insignificantes son entre la vastitud el universo! Igual que nosotros. Perdidos en la inmensidad celeste, rodeados de Dios sabe cuántas criaturas más, con tal poder y belleza que nos hacen empequeñecer.  
\- Es algo muy hermoso. - Pudo decir ella entonces, haciendo que él se girase a observarla esbozando una cálida sonrisa. -  
\- Si que lo es. Deberías verlo más de cerca. - Replicó Leval señalando hacia ese gran planeta con sus manos, como si lo ofreciera. -

 

Cuando Amatista quiso darse cuenta, él no estaba a su lado. Es más, ella no seguía en la nave, atravesaba una enorme y gruesa capa de nubes. Ahora se veía a sí misma entre colosales y algodonosas nubes blancas. Eran también gigantes gaseosos que discurrían plácidamente en un cielo intensamente azul y la muchacha podía volar entre ellas. Se sentía ligera como una pluma, descendía y sobrevolaba un lago de aguas cristalinas, podía verse reflejada. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver su cabello, se había vuelto de un color blanco como la nieve. Tenía el color del pelo de su padre, más claro aún, incluso refulgía. Se dio cuenta también de que había engordado, pero no, no era eso. Se recorrió suavemente el estómago, estaba redondo y suavemente abultado, aquello sólo podía significar que estaba embarazada. Oyó que alguien le hablaba, la llamaba por su nombre. Notaba que algo la tocaba, su sueño se desvaneció poco a poco y abrió los ojos aun, desconcertada. Sandy le movía de un hombro con suavidad mientras la avisaba con insistencia.

\- Amatista, ¡venga despiértate! ,- la zarandeó nuevamente con delicadeza para decirle mientras ésta abría de mala gana un ojo. - Te tocará a ti dentro de una hora, (había pasado una hora ya desde que Sandy había dado el relevo a Satory y Mazoui) ¡Despabílate y vístete deprisa! – Le ordenó añadiendo con impaciencia. - Tengo que contarte algo.  
\- ¡Uhmm! - murmuró su compañera que parecía resistirse a despertar aunque poco a poco fue volviendo al mundo real. -¿Es Leval? ¿Cómo está? - Inquirió recobrando la preocupación una vez regresó a la vigilia. -  
\- Él está muy bien no te inquietes - la informó afectuosamente Sandy que enseguida le recordó. -Pero debes darle la última dosis. Lo que quería decirte se refiere al planeta. Satory me ha contado que es adecuado para la terraformación.  
-¡Por fin!- .Exclamó eufóricamente la muchacha despabilándose ya del todo, para añadir con más tranquilidad. - Espero que todo salga bien, cuando Leval se cure también le alegrará enterarse de esto.  
\- Pues ya sabes,- le dijo su amiga con un guiño de complicidad - para que se cure debes ser tú la que le des la última dosis de medicina. Y hacerlo con todo el amor que sientes por él.  
\- No lo dudes, muchas gracias por todo - sonrió su interlocutora que enseguida varió su tono por otro más decidido. – No perdamos tiempo.

 

La muchacha se vistió con rapidez y se dirigió hacia el hospital. Sandy se despidió de ella tras desearle suerte y se fue a llamar a Penélope para seguir investigando. Cuando llegó, casi una hora después, Satory le estaba dando a Leval la dosis, al instante de terminar su amiga la relevó. Mazoui deseó suerte a la recién llegada y se ofreció a permanecer allí, pero ésta le dijo que podía quedarse ella sola. El chico entonces se ofreció a acompañar a Satory que aceptó encantada.

-Estoy tan cansada que creo que me dormiré un rato.- Bostezó la muchacha.-  
-Sí, tienes que estar fresca para cuando podáis analizar ese planeta.- Le dijo su contertulio con amabilidad en tanto la acompañaba hasta su piso, allí la despidió.-  
-¡Mazoui!- Le llamó la joven haciendo que él se girase a medio camino de bajar las escaleras.- Bueno.- Quiso atreverse a pedirle quedar, aunque debido a su timidez, solo se le ocurrió musitar algo ruborizada.- Gracias por acompañarme.  
-No hay de qué- le sonrió el chico a vez, para tras unos instantes de mirarla, darse la vuelta y marcharse en tanto se despedía.- Hasta luego.  
-Está visto que nunca cambiaré.- Suspiró resignadamente Satory.- Jamás reuniré el valor suficiente.- Y entró en su piso para al menos tratar de descansar. Al día siguiente tendría mucho trabajo que hacer.-

 

Por su parte Amatista se quedó velando el tranquilo sueño de su novio. Pasaron los minutos, ella le observaba continuamente, atenta al menor cambio que pudiera producirse. Suspiró, se acordaba de su sueño y se preguntó si sería una premonición. Pensó en su novio y en ella misma. Rezaba con todas sus fuerzas para que él se curase y pudieran estar juntos. No habían llegado hasta allí para separarse de aquella manera tan trágica. Ojalá ese hijo de su sueño fuera de Leval. Al fin, tras meditar sobre todo aquello miró su reloj, sólo quedaban quince minutos, habían pasado casi las dos horas de una forma tan rápida que apenas se dio cuenta...

-Enseguida cariño - le susurró con una leve sonrisa.- Dentro de poco te daré la medicina para que te cures y podamos estar juntos.

 

Ajeno a esas palabras Leval soñaba también, se encontraba en un lugar soleado, un paisaje indeterminado, un intenso cielo azul tachonado de perezosas nubes que lo transitaban enormes y majestuosas. Gigantes gaseosos que dominaban la superficie desde su privilegiada atalaya, observando al chico que estaba al pie de un lago, grande y de aguas cristalinas. No había nadie por ningún sitio, a su lado sin embargo apareció de pronto una silueta de mujer. Poco a poco su rostro y sus formas se fueron haciendo reconocibles. El muchacho dijo con un tono de asombro.

-¡Amatista!, ¿eres tú?

 

La figura sonrió, tenía entre sus manos un cuenco con un líquido en su interior, alargó los brazos y se lo ofreció diciendo con voz suave, como en un susurro.

\- Debes beber, bebe y vivirás...  
-¿Eres tú, Amatista? - Volvió a preguntar Leval contemplando extasiado la belleza de aquella chica. Era en todo igual que su novia, excepto por su cabello, de un blanco deslumbrantemente inmaculado. También parecía estar esperando un hijo pues él se percató de su abultado vientre. -  
\- Debes tomártelo...hazlo por mí - le susurró aquella mujer que se palpó la barriga con suavidad y la contempló añadiendo aun con más afecto y ternura. - Hazlo por él. Por el que ha de venir a guiarnos.

 

El muchacho atónito, se acercó a ella, la figura le ofreció el vaso y él lo aceptó…

 

Amatista se había levantado de la silla y tomó el vaso de la medicina, incorporó suavemente a Leval y le dio de beber, diciéndole con mucha dulzura y cariño.

\- Bebe amor mío y te pondrás bien. Vive por nosotros y por nuestro futuro, por el porvenir de todos.

 

Y le cantó muy suavemente al oído aquella canción que le dedicara hacía tanto tiempo en la ceremonia de graduación y en el concierto. Sobre todo la parte que decía.

-Estaré aquí todos los días esperando hasta que me muestres tu amor. Te traeré de vuelta otra vez…

 

Y unas emocionadas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la muchacha que se esforzó por enjugárselas rápido al tiempo que sonreía. No quería llorar más por él. Tenía que ser fuerte y estar animada. ¡Tenía que transmitirle energía positiva! Al terminar de darle la medicina le besó suavemente en la frente y luego en los labios. Después se sentó a su lado tomando una mano del muchacho entre las suyas.

-Te quiero y siempre te querré. No me dejes por favor.- Pudo decir con emoción apenas contenida.-

 

En su sueño, Leval bebió un largo sorbo hasta apurar el cuenco. Y cuando ese líquido atravesaba su garganta notó un agradable calor que le recorrió todas las fibras de su ser haciendo que se sintiese renovado. La figura a su lado sonrió de forma plena y se desvaneció lentamente. El muchacho quiso hablarle antes de que desapareciera pero no pudo hacerlo. Él mismo notó como se desvanecía también…no sin antes tratar de decir…

-Amatista…espera…

 

En la habitación del hospital la muchacha se levantó para colocar bien las sabanas a su novio y arroparle con dulzura puesto que éste se había movido. Enseguida se volvió a sentar en su silla no sin antes recostar de nuevo a Leval. Le miraba sin interrupción y entonces notó como él parecía despertar. Conteniendo una exclamación esperó a ver que sucedía. Al fin y tras unos momentos que a ella se le hicieron eternos, él abrió los ojos, aún débil, susurró al verla.

-¿Amatista, eres tú de verdad?

 

Ella se levantó muy feliz, sonreía mientras sus ojos hacían aguas cargados de emoción. Se puso al lado de él, sentándose en un borde de la cama y le respondió lo más serenamente que pudo.

\- Si Leval, soy yo, ¡por fin te has despertado, gracias a Dios que la medicina ha hecho efecto!

 

Éste apenas pudo negar imperceptiblemente con la cabeza antes de replicar.

\- La medicina por sí sola no habría bastado, te necesitaba a ti y a los otros. En mis sueños te he visto, dándomela de beber, pero tu pelo era blanco. Te pregunté si eras Amatista, pero no contestabas, sólo sonreías de una forma muy dulce, además parecías estar encinta.

Ella se quedó sorprendida sin saber que decir, al fin pudo articular palabra.

\- Leval, yo soñé que tenía ese mismo aspecto. No sé lo que podrá significar pero seguro que es algo importante.

 

Ahora su interlocutor asintió con más intensidad y sonriendo declaró con el entusiasmo que le permitían sus escasas fuerzas.

\- Creo saber lo que ese sueño quiere decirnos ¿No lo comprendes, Amatista? se trata de ti y de mí ¡Estamos destinados a pasar nuestra vida juntos! Me he dado cuenta de cuan frágiles podemos ser. Yo creía que era casi invulnerable, pero he estado a punto de morir y sólo gracias a ti y a los demás sigo con vida. No quiero perderte, después de tantos peligros, pruebas y aventuras que hemos arrostrado ahora sé que lo eres todo para mí. Y ya lo había estado pensando. Quería decírtelo tras el concierto.

 

La joven le observó de modo inquisitivo con grandes ojos violetas. No pudo evitar preguntar, con voz temblorosa.

-Decirme, ¿Decirme qué?...  
\- Pues decirte que.- El joven guardó unos instantes de silencio que parecieron durar toda una vida, parecía estar reuniendo fuerzas puesto que todavía estaba débil, o quizás era valor lo que necesitaba. Al fin le propuso a su novia con solemnidad.- ¿En cuanto esté recuperado del todo querrás ser mi mujer? ¿Querrás casarte conmigo?

 

La interpelada no supo que decir, se quedó emocionada, desbordada, incrédula e intensamente feliz. Las palabras no le salían, estaba ahí, ante la propuesta más importante de su vida, la que muchas veces había imaginado soñando despierta o dormida. Sobre todo cuando era aquella adolescente alocada que solo tenía ojos para aquel chico. Ahora que él se había declarado y le hacía esa petición sólo era capaz de mirarle con la boca abierta y sus ojos vidriosos. Estaba llorando y tratando de hablar sin conseguirlo. Leval le dijo ahora en un suave tono de broma para relajar el momento.

\- Ya sé que mi paga no da para mucho, pero como trabajamos los dos. Creo que podremos tener un viaje de novios decente. Bueno, al menos podríamos dar un paseo en lanzadera. Si quieres pensarlo lo entenderé.- La descolocada chica musitó entonces un apagado sí. - ¿Entonces quieres pensarlo? - Añadió él atónito. -

 

Amatista movió la cabeza sin decir nada. Por fin reaccionó y se abrazó a él llorando de felicidad e incluso sonriendo divertida, repitió.

-¡Te he dicho que sí, sí quiero casarme contigo, tonto! ¡Siempre lo he querido!

 

Leval la abrazó a su vez y después ambos se besaron. Con suavidad todavía debido al estado del convaleciente. Poco después Amatista le dejó recostado mientras le decía con júbilo que iba a contárselo a todos. Ante la prohibición de usar el móvil allí, salió corriendo del cuarto buscando una cabina del hospital para llamar por teléfono a Satory o a Mazoui.


	36. Una maravillosas noticias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compromisos y esperanzas renovadas para todos.

Amatista no pudo esperar ni un segundo. Loca de alegría llamó por teléfono a Satory, estaba muy nerviosa y excitada. Deseosa como nunca de darle aquellas buenas nuevas. Su amiga, en cambio, descolgó despertando de su sueño, de mala gana contestó.

-¿Sí, quién es?..- preguntó musitando medio dormida, pero la atropellada voz de Amatista la arrolló completamente. -  
-¡Satory, Satory!... ¡Leval está curado, se ha despertado ya!..- exclamaba con júbilo. -  
-¿De verdad? – Repitió su amiga que de aquella la impresión se despabiló de golpe. - ¡Es maravilloso!, ahora mismo voy para allá...

 

Amatista pensó en decirle lo de la proposición de boda que el chico le había hecho pero, dominando su entusiasmo a duras penas, prefirió callar por ahora.

\- Llama a los demás por favor. Yo tengo que volver junto a Leval.- Añadió al fin. -  
\- Claro, no te preocupes...

 

Colgaron el teléfono, Satory se encargó de llamar a todos, comenzando por Mazoui. A la media hora el grupo de amigos estaban junto a Leval en el hospital. Un poco antes de que se reunieran con el chico a aquellos que estuvieron más cerca de él se les sometió a diversas pruebas y se pudo descartar la posibilidad de que existiera ningún tipo de contagio. Tal y como su amigo extraterrestre les avanzó. Era extraño pero aquel tipo de virus parecía concebido únicamente para afectar a la constitución de los saiyan. Por tanto resultó ser totalmente inocuo para el resto. Eso también eran buenas noticias. Y así, cuando pudieron ir a visitarle le saludaron muy efusivamente. El muchacho aún no estaba del todo recuperado. En palabras del doctor, seguía débil pero fuera de peligro. Según las pruebas de un chequeo médico que le acababan de hacer antes de que todos llegasen esa extraña enfermedad había remitido e incluso desaparecido por completo. El mismo Giaal, reunido entre tanto con los médicos del hospital, coincidió con ese diagnóstico. No obstante el primero en acercarse fue Mazoui que le estrechó la mano sonriente.

\- Me alegro de que estés de vuelta, amigo.  
\- Yo también, gracias - repuso éste devolviéndole la sonrisa y añadiendo con mucho reconocimiento. - Gracias a todos por lo que habéis hecho.  
-¡Venga hombre!,- intervino Tracer jocoso como siempre. - No ha sido nada del otro mundo, con que nos invites a una buena fiesta nos damos por pagados ¿Verdad chicos? ¡Y estírate tacaño!

 

Los otros rieron aprobando las palabras de su amigo que, como siempre, sonaron de un modo divertido y despreocupado. El mismo convaleciente se reía pese a que no pudiera hacerlo tanto como el resto por mor de su debilidad. Lo cierto es que esas bromas venían perfectamente para eliminar la tensión y los momentos de preocupación que todos habían experimentado. En ese instante llegaron Giaal que acababa de consultar las pruebas médicas de su amigo y Susan. La joven oficial fue la primera de los dos en decirle nada más entrar.

-¡Cuánto me alegro, señor! ¡Por fin está usted recuperado!

 

Éste se limitó a sonreír con afabilidad, en tanto Giaal le saludaba a su vez con un tono más controlado pero igualmente alegre.

\- Es maravilloso. Al parecer estás otra vez en buena forma. Celebro tenerte de vuelta.

 

Esta vez Leval le estrechó la mano con visible agradecimiento para decirle.

\- De no ser por ti, yo no seguiría vivo a estas alturas, realmente eres un médico estupendo.  
\- No me lo agradezcas solamente a mí. Todos han ayudado a curarte. - Replicó modestamente el alien haciendo extensiva esa gratitud al resto. -  
\- Desde luego, estoy en deuda con todos vosotros. – Convino el paciente. –  
\- Ahora tienes que recuperarte pronto y para eso propongo que comiences por hacer algo de deporte. - Declaró Tracer que entregó a su camarada un paquete rectangular y plano. –  
-¿Qué es esto?- Inquirió el chico sin comprender, al igual que el resto. -  
\- Ábrelo, te ayudará a mantenerte en forma para lo que te espera cuando salgas de aquí. - Sonrió su compañero con expresión de regocijo en tanto miraba de reojo a una curiosa Amatista, tan impaciente como los demás por ver de qué podría tratarse aquello. Mientras el oficial añadía jocosamente. – Estoy seguro de que te vendrá muy bien para entrenar…

 

Leval rompió el papel para descubrir que aquello era ¡una revista porno! Las caras de los demás eran un poema, excepto la de Tracer que se partía de risa y al poco también Amatista, Sandy y Mazoui. Penélope fulminaba con la mirada a su pretendiente y Satory se ruborizaba hasta las orejas, Susan se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado y Giaal no parecía comprender demasiado de que iba todo aquello.

\- ¡Eres un guarro! - le amonestó la doctora Winters aunque no con severidad, pues ni ella podía evitar al menos sonreír por semejante ocurrencia. - ¿Es que nunca podrás actuar con seriedad?  
-¿Qué tiene de malo mi idea?- inquirió éste con fingido tono inocente, para añadir de forma pícara. - Falta le va a hacer entonarse para recuperar el tiempo perdido, ¿verdad Amatista?

 

La muchacha se limitó a repasar bien la cabeza del ocurrente oficial a capones, roja de vergüenza. Aunque luego le abrazase entre risas. Mazoui tomó el relevo fingiendo acogotar a su amigo y los demás comentaban entre divertidos y atónitos esa ocurrencia. Por su parte, Leval y Amatista se miraron sonriendo y asintieron. Entonces ella le pidió a su novio con voz melosa y al tiempo impaciente.

-¡Vamos, díselo tú!...

 

El chico asintió, visiblemente satisfecho y feliz, esperó unos instantes hasta que los demás se percataron de que deseaba hablar para dirigirse a todos y una vez obtuvo la atención del resto, que aguardaba sin comprender, declaró con fingida solemnidad.

\- Tracer, tendrás tu fiesta, amigo. En realidad, haremos algo mejor que eso, chicos. Amatista y yo queremos deciros algo.  
\- Bueno, ¿de qué se trata? - Inquirió Penélope que a pesar de su carácter más frío, esta vez no podía sujetar la enorme curiosidad que la embargaba. -  
\- Le he pedido a Amatista que se case conmigo y ella ha dicho que sí.- Anunció Leval sonriente. -

 

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Satory fue la primera en reaccionar abrazando a su amiga, Tracer y Mazoui hicieron lo propio con Leval, aunque cuidando de no apretujarle mucho. Penélope y Sandy sonreían y también felicitaron a su compañera. Lo mismo que Susan y Giaal. La prometida al fin habló muy emocionada.

\- ¡Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida! - Declaró la muchacha enumerando con creciente entusiasmo - Leval está a salvo, voy a ser su mujer y todos mis amigos están conmigo. ¡No se puede pedir más! - Se quedó pensativa un momento, suspiró y entonces sí que rectificó añadiendo. - Bueno, quizás sí, ¡ojalá aquellos que nos faltan y nos son tan queridos pudiesen estar aquí!...Ahora mismo desearía poder contarles esto a mis padres.  
\- Estoy seguro de que les volveremos a ver.- La animó Leval. - No pierdas la esperanza.  
-Y tampoco las facturas, a ver si os pagan la boda.- Sonrió Rick en otra de sus ocurrencias.-

 

El resto se rio de nuevo, aunque ahora Amatista solamente esbozó una sonrisa llena de emoción para declarar. 

-Al menos contigo haciendo estas bromas, me ha parecido por un momento que Granate estaba con nosotros. Creo que él hubiera hecho lo mismo.  
-Sí, es cierto.- Convino Mazoui.- Los dos os hubierais llevado muy bien.  
-Gracias chicos.- Repuso el oficial, algo afectado también, al añadir ahora con seriedad.- Para mí es un honor que me comparéis con él. Debió de ser un tipo magnífico.  
-Juntos habríais sido terribles. ¡Cualquiera hubiese aguantado vuestras bromas! - Sonrió Leval para eliminar algo de ese ambiente tan emotivo.-  
\- Lo único que yo sé es que debemos celebrarlo.- Pudo replicar el aludido para evaporar del todo aquel momento de nostalgia. - ¡Así que, venga, a por el champán!  
\- Tracer, en esta ocasión coincido contigo.- Convino Mazoui.-

 

Y le dio una palmada en la espalda que casi le tira al suelo, aunque dejó que su amigo se recobrase para añadir con más calma. 

\- Pero creo que lo mejor será que por hoy nos vayamos todos a descansar. Reservémonos para otra ocasión.  
\- Estoy de acuerdo,- asintió Penélope - ha sido una noche muy agitada y por lo que hemos estado investigando, mañana será un día movido también.  
-¿Habéis descubierto algo nuevo? - Preguntó Satory pasando a ese tema con visible interés. -  
\- Hemos descubierto que ese planeta cercano es perfectamente colonizable, y ya tenemos desarrollado en su mayor parte el proyecto de terraformación. - Respondió Sandy con palpable alegría -  
\- Pero hay más.- Añadió Penélope de forma enigmática. - Cerca del planeta la sección de navegación de la nave ha detectado una alteración en el espacio, no estamos seguras, pero...  
\- Podría ser otro agujero negro en el espacio...- dijo Mazoui, que algo había oído de eso, adelantándose a Penélope. -  
\- Sí, podría ser eso - admitió ella que no obstante advirtió con su talante científico - pero como ya he dicho, debemos confirmarlo antes de aventurarnos a exponer esa teoría de forma oficial.  
\- Estoy seguro de que ese agujero, o lo que sea, es la puerta de entrada a nuestro sistema solar.- Terció Leval añadiendo de un modo pensativo. - No sé por qué, no puedo explicarlo. Pero es una intuición.  
-¡Ojalá tengas razón cariño! - Suspiró Amatista añadiendo esperanzada. - Podríamos volver a casa...sería perfecto. ¡Oh, quiera Dios que sea así!…

 

Hubo un reflexivo silencio al escuchar estas palabras, el ambiente estaba algo tenso, ninguno quería hacerse demasiadas ilusiones pero al mismo tiempo deseaban que aquello pudiera hacerse realidad. Por fin Satory rompió aquel momento de meditación para disolver la reunión con un suave...

\- Bueno, mañana seguiremos hablando. Leval tiene que descansar y nosotros también...

 

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en eso. Fueron a dormir, al día siguiente las chicas se dispusieron a ir al centro de telemetría a continuar sus estudios. Mazoui fue el primero en acercarse a ver a Leval, le comentó que Freejar y los demás le mandaban saludos a su peculiar estilo.

 

El muchacho recordaba en una de las ocasiones en las que coincidió con el superior de su primo. El mayor le inquirió con jovialidad que trataba de disimular su preocupación.

-¿Qué tal va ese chico? ¿Ha terminado ya de haraganear en la cama del hospital?  
-Sí, ya está mucho mejor, y deseando reincorporarse. - Le contó Mazoui que no podía dejar de sonreír al observar a aquel tipo y sus vanos esfuerzos por camuflar su inquietud. – Dentro de poco volverá a sacarte de quico con sus cosas, Winston.

 

De hecho Freejar había llegado a apreciarles bastante a ambos, y a Leval casi le consideraba, sino una especie de hijo, casi como a un hermano pequeño o un sobrino. Aquel oficial a pesar de las apariencias tenía un gran corazón y también echaba de menos mucho a su familia. A su esposa Elise de la que muchas veces hablaba o al menos hacía referencias y a sus hijos. Pero en lugar de amargarse como otros en su misma situación trataba de ser optimista y comerse el mundo con esa apariencia de chabacana rudeza. Mazoui podía percibir eso con claridad cuando le sondeaba aunque fuese de forma superficial, pues tampoco iba a invadir la intimidad de aquel socarrón individuo al que de veras apreciaba y que ahora le dijo.

-¡Pues dile a ese alcornoque que no se alegre tanto de volver! Ya verás la cantidad de trabajo atrasado que va a tener que recuperar.  
-¡Espero que nos seas muy duro con él! - rio su interlocutor, más cuando le comentó. - Tiene la intención de casarse con su novia.  
-¿Casarse? ¡Ese está mal de la cabeza! – Exclamó Freejar agregando con fingida solidaridad e incluso algo de ironía al sentenciar. - Estaba equivocado, tiene que regresar a la cama del hospital, la enfermedad le ha debido afectar al cerebro. No puedo encomendarle ninguna tarea hasta que no se recupere de eso.

 

Y Mazoui se rio sin casi poderlo evitar dándole una amistosa palmada en el hombro a su colega que simplemente sonrió. Cuando se lo refirió a su primo Leval éste también se rio declarando con incluso un tinte de afecto en su voz.

-¡Ese chalado! Aunque parezca mentira tengo muchas ganas de volver a verle.  
-Pues ha amenazado con venir a visitarte uno de estos días…-Se rio su primo.- Y dice que le da igual lo que digan en el hospital, piensa fumarse un puro contigo para celebrar tu recuperación.  
-Mejor dile que no es necesario. A sabe la que montaría aquí con sus ocurrencias.- Se sonrió el chico tratando de imaginarlo.- Le creo perfectamente capaz de fumar aquí…

 

Tras reírse un poco más, Mazoui le comentó que Freejar y algunos compañeros iban a salir en una escuadrilla de reconocimiento para observar más de cerca la perturbación. Antes de eso, se había lanzado una sonda. Ésta llevaba varias horas en vuelo, acercándose hacia esa anomalía espacial, la analizó y envió datos. Luego desapareció. El alto mando, extrañado, decidió evitar que los cazas se acercasen demasiado y envió otra sonda que alcanzó también su objetivo y se mantuvo alejada durante más tiempo, suministrando nuevos datos.

-Aquí grupo alfa verde uno. - Informaba Freejar consultando sus lecturas – el pájaro uno ha volado, no tenemos contacto visual ni de radar. La extraña perturbación parece un agujero negro. Tiene alto poder de atracción gravitatorio. El pájaro dos sí que está emitiendo telemetría y datos. Por ahora se mantiene seguro, pero se está acercando y podría caer en ese campo de atracción. Corto.  
-Muy bien.- Convino el puente de mando que ordenó. - Regresen a la base. Dejen todo en manos de la sonda dos.  
-Recibido, regresamos.- Repuso Freejar dirigiéndose al resto de su escuadrilla.- ¡Vamos zánganos!, que se enfría el rancho…

 

Y en tanto los pilotos volvían, Amatista, junto con las demás, se afanaba en analizar toda la información que llegaba de la segunda sonda. Tras varias horas de servicio, ésta también cayó en el foco de gravedad de esa extraña perturbación y dejó de emitir datos. Sin embargo al cabo de unas horas más, empezaron a llegar transmisiones en la banda de uhf. Satory fue la primera en escucharlas y en decir sobresaltada.

-¡Son señales de radio, son transmisiones de ondas radiofónicas! ¡Vienen de la Tierra, estoy segura!...son noticias.

 

Sandy, que era la más cercana a ella sintió un pálpito, su amiga debía de estar en lo cierto. A todo correr se llegó junto a su compañera

\- A ver - le pidió a Satory los auriculares que llevaba, ella se los prestó y comenzó a escuchar. Es cierto,- confirmó sorprendida. - Transmiten también en onda corta. Y ahora escucho música. ¡Son canciones! Pero, ¿de dónde viene esto?  
\- Seguro que proviene desde más allá del agujero.- Afirmó Satory. -  
\- No puede ser de otro sitio. Tienen que venir de ahí. - Sentenció Amatista pidiéndolas con apremio en tanto exploraba más bandas de transmisión. -¡Por favor dejadme a mí!...- le pasaron los cascos y la muchacha al ponérselos y escuchar sonrió declarando con tono lo más sereno posible. - Sí, esto que sintonizo ahora es una señal de televisión, el programa me es conocido...Pasadlo a audio de salas. – Las pidió no sin emoción.-

 

Las chicas asintieron con el mismo entusiasmo. Y al hacerlo pudo oírse por los altavoces del laboratorio. Aquella era una canción de la Tierra. ¡Y no podía ser más apropiada! Todas la escucharon con emoción.

Aquí hay una canción   
Del lado equivocado de la ciudad   
Donde estoy atado   
Al suelo   
Por el sonido más solitario   
Que golpea desde adentro   
Y me está clavando 

Aquí hay una página   
Desde el escenario más vacío   
Una jaula o la cruz más pesada jamás hecha   
Un indicador de la trampa más mortal jamás puesta 

Y te agradezco   
Por traerme aquí   
Por mostrarme mi hogar   
Por cantar estas lágrimas   
Finalmente veo   
Que aquí pertenezco 

El calor y el más enfermizo   
Dulce aroma de sábanas   
Que se aferran de mis rodillas   
Y mis pies   
Pero me estoy ahogando en el tiempo   
Hacia un ritmo desesperado 

Se siente como casa   
Debí haberlo sabido   
Desde mi primer respiro 

Dios envió al único verdadero amigo   
Lo llamo mío   
Pretendo que haré enmiendas   
La próxima vez   
Apreciaré el gloria del final de la línea 

Y te agradezco   
Por traerme aquí   
Por mostrarme mi hogar   
Por cantar estas lágrimas   
Finalmente veo   
Que aquí pertenezco 

(Home Depeche Mode, crédito al autor)

 

Y no solamente por la palabra hogar sino por ese sentimiento de amistad e incluso hermandad que había surgido entre todas ellas durante ese viaje. Ahora se abrazaban entre ellas, con lágrimas en las mejillas. Al fin su jefa, algo más sobria y moderada como de costumbre, se acercó a ellas en tanto Satory decía bastante contenta.

-Entonces, es verdad, hemos acertado con nuestra suposición, es el camino de vuelta a casa y está ahí, ¡tan cerca del planeta que buscábamos!...  
\- No nos precipitemos. - Le indicó Penélope haciendo gala de su templanza. – Antes de comunicarlo oficialmente hay que confirmarlo al cien por cien.  
-Esta transmisión no proviene de nuestra propia nave. Lo he comprobado.- Terció Sandy.-   
-¡Pero hay que decírselo al alto mando! - Indicó Amatista con mucho mayor entusiasmo ahora. -  
\- Si, deben saberlo sin pérdida de tiempo. Necesitaremos su confirmación. - Convino Satory tratando de contener en lo posible aquel alborozo para centrarse en los detalles técnicos. – De cualquier transmisión y ancho de banda.  
\- Seguramente ya lo saben. Ellos tienen mejores equipos de escucha que los nuestros. - Aventuró Sandy añadiendo con más tranquilidad. – Sin embargo Penélope tiene razón. Esta noticia es demasiado importante, debemos verificarla del todo. No puede haber ni el menor margen de error.

 

Las chicas convinieron en eso y trabajaron sin descanso hasta que ya no hubo duda posible. Por la fecha de emisión de esos programas a la velocidad de la luz, estaba claro que se habían emitido desde la Tierra hacía tan sólo unas cuantas horas. Sólo podía haber una explicación, habían llegado hasta los planetas gaseosos del sistema exterior y allí, entrado por esa discontinuidad espacial que les envió a esa parte tan lejana de la galaxia. Ahora la apertura que las sondas estaban analizando bien podría ser un pasillo análogo. Luego ambas se comunicaban o estaban relacionadas de algún modo. Solo restaba saber algo crucial, además de las ondas de luz y las sondas. ¿Podría pasar la nave?

-Tenemos que realizar cálculos de presión gravitacional para garantizar la seguridad de la nave. Si mantenemos este rumbo iremos directos hacia ese agujero.- Les indicó Penélope.-  
-Si. He enviado lo que recibimos al alto mando. Supongo que ellos serán capaces de completar la información.- Convino Sandy, afanada también en comprobar algunos experimentos.-  
-Bueno, yo me pongo con los cálculos junto con Amatista. Entre eso y los datos de la sonda podremos hacernos una idea. - Dijo Satory con el asentimiento de la aludida.-  
\- A ver cuando nos envían más información desde el puente.- Terció Amatista con la misma impaciencia contenida que las demás.- La necesitaremos para estar seguras al cien por cien.

 

Efectivamente la información del satélite de exploración había llegado al comodoro Hazzar que a su vez informó de inmediato al contralmirante Spar. Éste, con la misma prudencia que tuvieron las chicas, decidió esperar a recibir más datos. Además, para asegurarse definitivamente, ordenó que la sonda transmitiese un mensaje hacia el interior del agujero...

-Vamos a realizar un intento de comunicación. - Informó a las chicas.- Tan pronto sepamos algo serán las primeras en ser informadas.  
-Muy bien, contralmirante, quedamos a la espera y continuamos con nuestras investigaciones.- Respondió al doctora Winters.-

 

Así se dio luz verde al proyecto. El ingenio procedió a transmitir, pasaron horas antes de que se volviese a recibir algo que no fueran transmisiones de radio. Al fin llegó un mensaje al centro de mando, ¡eran saludos de la Tierra!, todos los componentes de la sala de control saltaron de alegría abrazándose sin poderlo evitar. Incluso los mandos se permitieron por unos momentos aquellas muestras de camaradería antes de retomar el control sobre sus emociones y transmitir una respuesta. El mensaje les pedía posición y a su vez daba las coordenadas de la misma Tierra. Spar, siempre cauteloso por experiencias pasadas, ordenó verificar la información una y otra vez. En la mente del veterano militar y por qué no decirlo, en la de muchos de sus oficiales, anidaba un temor. ¿Y si fuera el enemigo que tratara de tenderles una trampa? Pese a que creyeron que había sido destruido no se fiaban. Pudiera ser que la gran nave nodriza no fuese la única de la que dispusieran. ¿Y si una flota de ellas les aguardaba al otro lado? ¿Y si ese pasaje era un agujero negro que pudiera destruirles y les estuvieran guiando hacia su perdición? Hazzar lo comentaba con su superior preguntándole.

-¿Qué debemos hacer, señor? La tripulación está ansiosa por comunicar con la Tierra y saber de sus seres queridos, Y no digamos de la posibilidad de regresar.  
-Lo sé. – Admitió su interlocutor afirmando sin embargo.- Pero sabe tan bien como yo que no podemos permitirnos el lujo de dejarnos llevar por la imprudencia. Es mucho lo que nos jugamos.  
-Pero. ¿Cómo podríamos saber si es un mensaje genuino?- Inquirió el comodoro con tono casi suplicante.- No me gustaría que los nuestros se crearan falsas esperanzas.  
\- Quizás preguntando algo que solo pudieran saber en la Tierra. Personas allegadas a algunos de los tripulantes. Algo que nuestros enemigos jamás pudieran ni imaginarse.- Le respondió el contralmirante.-

 

Hazzar asintió. Esa era una gran idea. Pidió permiso a su superior que de inmediato le autorizó a ponerla en práctica. De este modo el comodoro preparó una serie de cuestiones que seleccionó de algunas preguntas que miembros de su personal le formularon. Eran relativas a recuerdos y vivencias que solo podrían saber seres queridos y personas muy determinadas. Era imposible o al menos de una probabilidad de uno contra varios millones que el enemigo supiera las respuestas. Cuando se transmitieron todos aguardaron con gran expectación. Tras bastantes minutos e incluso varias de horas llegaron las contestaciones. La alegría desbordó a todos al confirmar que las réplicas eran certeras a todas las preguntas. Fue entonces cuando Spar, tan feliz como el resto de sus subordinados, ordenó responder de inmediato. Así, pasaron un par de días y Leval por fin se levantó de la cama. Ahora sí que con una sola alubia se encontró en plena forma. Junto con Mazoui se reincorporó de inmediato al servicio y pidió ver al contraalmirante. Ambos fueron inmediatamente recibidos. Su superior les hizo pasar y ambos se pusieron firmes. Spar les pidió que descansasen y se sentasen, luego les preguntó por el motivo de su petición de hablar con él no sin antes dirigirse a Leval.

\- Celebro verle reestablecido teniente Malden. Le hemos echado de menos.  
\- Muchas gracias señor. Estoy encantado de volver.  
\- Me alegro, hijo - repuso su superior permitiéndose hacerlo en un tono más paternal de lo que solía, aunque enseguida recuperó su forma de ser más protocolaria y les preguntó. - En cuanto me transmitieron su petición para hablar conmigo les he recibido. Supongo que será importante. Bien, ustedes dirán.  
\- Verá señor,- explicó Leval. - Hemos pensado que ya que podemos trasladarnos instantáneamente, si logramos acercarnos lo suficiente podríamos captar la energía que emiten nuestros padres desde la Tierra y acelerar el contacto.  
\- Es una buena idea,- afirmó Spar añadiendo con interés - ganaríamos mucho tiempo. En cuanto podamos acercarnos serán informados.  
\- Gracias señor,- repuso Mazoui - no tenemos nada más que pedirle.  
\- Entonces pueden retirarse, ¡ah teniente Malden! - le dijo Spar a Leval antes de que saliera por la puerta, esbozando una amable sonrisa. - ¿Está usted seguro de que ya se encuentra apto para el servicio? ¿Necesita algún día más para recuperarse?  
\- Estoy perfectamente. Muchas gracias por su interés, señor. No necesito ningún día más. Al contrario, estoy deseando volver a la acción. - Repuso el chico que, tras saludar, iba a cerrar la puerta cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo y aun le dijo a su superior. - Con su permiso, he recordado algo señor, es un favor muy personal que me gustaría pedirle...  
\- Muy bien. - Asintió Spar agregando con su atención puesta en el muchacho. - Usted dirá...

 

Leval esbozó una amplia sonrisa y pasó a exponer su petición. Su primo le esperaba fuera y una vez salió, le inquirió extrañado.

-¿Qué le has pedido a Spar?  
\- Ya te enterarás. - Replicó entre misteriosa y divertidamente éste. -

 

Mazoui sonrió también, algo en su interior ya conocía la repuesta a eso. Pero ahora debían ocuparse de otras cosas más urgentes. Ambos fueron enseguida a ver a las chicas que estaban en el centro de telemetría. Al reunirse, Amatista se abrazó a su prometido y tras besarle en los labios le dijo entusiasmada.

-¡No puedo creerlo! , quizá nuestro sueño de ver a nuestras familias otra vez se cumplirá después de todo.  
\- Claro, ya te lo dije,- sonrió él como si lo hubiese sabido de siempre. - Ahora sólo hay que esperar a que nos acerquemos lo bastante. Así podremos transportarnos.  
\- Debemos investigar más para estar por completo seguros de que eso es posible. - Le advirtió Penélope. - Pero creo que podremos hacer una especie de puente de sondas para lograr una conexión mejorada.  
\- Sí, es una buena idea.- Convino Sandy aconsejándoles con tino. - Deberíais decírselo a vuestros superiores.  
\- Lo comunicaremos al comandante,- intervino Mazoui - él transmitirá la idea a nuestros superiores.  
\- Pues cuanto antes mejor. No tenemos tiempo que perder. - Indicó Satory, a lo que el chico asintió con ganas. -

 

Los dos se fueron a pedirle a Zorton que trasmitiese su petición.

-¿Da usted su permiso, señor?- Le pidió Mazoui con la característica prevención que tenía cada vez que iba a ver a su superior. -  
-Pasen, por favor. – Les pidió a su vez éste con mucho mejor humor de lo que en él era habitual. -

 

Ambos muchachos entraron en posición de firmes pero su comandante se apresuró a decir con un tono que les sorprendió por lo jovial.

\- Descansen muchachos. Pero siéntense. No se queden ahí de pie. Malden, ¿cómo se encuentra?  
-Totalmente reestablecido, gracias por su interés señor.- Pudo decir el aludido.-  
-Me alegro, pero tomen asiento, por favor.- Insistió su superior con jovialidad al verles todavía de pie.-

 

Obedecieron cruzando sendas miradas de asombro. Ese parecía otro oficial. Aunque enseguida supieron el porqué de aquel cambio de humor.

-Me han comentado que se ha descubierto un agujero que interconecta este espacio con nuestro sistema Solar ¿Es eso correcto?  
-Sí, mi comandante – se apresuró a responder Mazoui. - Precisamente veníamos a pedirle a usted que, si fuera tan amable, transmitiera a los mandos una propuesta que se nos ha ocurrido junto con el personal del laboratorio.

 

En pocas palabras le refirieron la idea y Zorton no pudo por menos que asentir de inmediato para afirmar.

-Denlo por hecho. Si quieren alguna cosa más.  
-No señor, le agradecemos mucho su ayuda y su comprensión. – Pudo decir Leval que ya estaba escarmentado de ocasiones anteriores. –  
-Al contrario teniente. Soy yo quién les agradece sus desvelos. Para con la nave y con sus ocupantes. Díganme, por favor. Si esa idea funciona, ¿podríamos comunicar con la Tierra?  
-Teóricamente hablando sí, mi comandante. – Contestó Mazoui que agregó esperanzado.- Una vez se compruebe eso incluso sería posible establecer contacto con nuestras familias.  
-¡Eso sería estupendo! – Convino su superior que entonces les desveló.- Hace mucho que no he hablado con mi esposa y mis hijos. Y creí que nunca podría volver a hacerlo.  
-No sabíamos que estuviese casado, señor. Perdón, no es de mi incumbencia. – Se apresuró a disculparse Leval por adelantado. –

 

Pero en ésta ocasión, lejos de mostrar contrariedad o de endurecer sus facciones como acostumbraba en esos casos, su superior esbozó una leve sonrisa para replicar con tono bastante animado para lo que solía.

-No tiene por qué excusarse, teniente. Soy yo el que no habla mucho de mi vida privada. Bueno, supongo que todos estamos igual de expectantes. Ustedes también tendrán familiares en la Tierra que les echen de menos. Deseo de corazón que su plan tenga éxito. A partir de este momento no duden en venir a verme para cualquier cosa que precisen. Sea de día o de noche. Pidan lo que necesiten y veré lo que puedo hacer…  
-Muchas gracias señor. Con su permiso nos retiramos para comunicarle su respuesta al personal técnico del laboratorio.- Repuso Mazoui.- 

 

Zorton asintió, los dos saludaron y se fueron. Ahora comentaron sorprendidos aquel cambio en su superior.

-¿Les ha oído hablar?- Sonrió Leval ligeramente casi declarando con sorna.- Por unos instantes creí que era un enemigo que hubiera tomado su apariencia.  
-No, era él.- Repuso Mazoui quien con tinte reflexivo afirmó.- Ese hombre ha estado sometido a mucha tensión, al igual que todos nosotros. Y tal y como ha dicho, pensaba en que jamás volvería a ver a su familia. Por eso se comportaba así.  
-Comprendo.- Convino su primo agregando.- La presión nos afecta a todos sí, pero de maneras diferentes.  
-Supongo que tendrá mucho que ver con nuestros caracteres o con el grado de optimismo que se tenga.- Declaró Mazoui.-

 

Leval asintió. Realmente su comandante no era tan huraño, aunque sí bastante formalista. No obstante cuando creyó haber perdido para siempre la posibilidad de volver a ver a su familia su humor debió de agriársele. Pero ahora todo era distinto, al parecer había recobrado la esperanza. Y sobre todo, había llegado a respetar mucho a esos dos valientes oficiales. No ignoraba todo lo que habían hecho por la nave y se lo agradecía. De modo que transmitió rápidamente la petición al alto mando que la concedió sin dilación. Las sondas se lanzaron y a medida que la nave se acercaba mejoraba la comunicación. 

-Espero que esos dos muchachos estén en lo cierto. Tengo muchos deseos de volveros a ver.- Pensaba Zorton en la soledad de su despacho.-

 

En el reino de la Luna, los oficiales de transmisión y de vigilancia del espacio detectaron aquella señal. Sin tardar avisaron a sus superiores. Estos a su vez al gobierno que informó a su soberana. Neherenia llegó de inmediato al centro de operaciones, tras excusar a los oficiales de hacerle reverencias se interesó con expectación.

-¿Entonces no hay ninguna duda?  
-No vuestra gentil y hermosa majestad.- Repuso un capitán que estaba al mando cuando se detectó aquello.- Son señales que identifican a esa nave como la SSP-1. 

 

La soberana no pudo reprimir una gran sonrisa, pensaba en lo felices que iban a estar todos los amigos y parientes de aquella tripulación dada por perdida. Sobre todo su amiga Idina, ahora que habían terminado el segundo curso en la Golden ésta sería le mejor noticia de cara a las vacaciones que proyectaban pasar juntas. Aunque quizás a la vista de esto los planes de su querida amiga variasen.

-Somos los primeros en recibir la transmisión, majestad. Al estar en la cara oculta nos ha llegado segundos antes.- Le informó uno de los oficiales, sacándola de esos pensamientos.-  
\- Informen a la Tierra de inmediato y soliciten comprobación.- Repuso la soberana, añadiendo con un tono que translucía su felicidad.- Hay muchas personas buenas que serán muy felices cuando lo sepan.

 

Ella misma tenía aquellos dos sentimientos encontrados de alegría por el retorno de esa nave y de añoranza y melancolía por los recuerdos que despertaba en ella. Pensaba en Granate sin poderlo evitar pero sonrió. Imaginaba que aquel magnífico chico haría lo mismo si estuviese allí.

-Si mi amor- pensó la joven reina.- Me alegro mucho por ti y tu familia y por todos tus parientes y amigos. Pronto podrán abrazarse otra vez…

 

De vuelta a sus aposentos Nehie corrió a llamar a su amiga la princesa Chiba. Ella apareció en la pantalla de su comunicador.

-¡Chibiusa!- Exclamó la soberana.- ¡Han vuelto!  
-¿Quiénes?- Quiso saber su interlocutora observándola en un principio con extrañeza.-  
-¡La nave!- Le desveló con un tono lleno de alegría.- Hemos recibido sus transmisiones.   
-¡Eso es maravilloso! - Repuso la princesa.- Informaré a mis padres de inmediato.  
-Si, por favor. – Le pidió Nehie.- A ellos y a las guerreras les encantará saberlo. Sobre todo a las madrinas de esos chicos y chicas. Y luego a sus padres. 

 

Creyó recordar que, al menos, Ami y Minako, eran madrinas de dos de los chicos que iban a bordo. Los primos de Granate. Aunque no ignoraba que el resto de sus compañeras compartirían la felicidad de esa noticia.

-Ahora debo dejarte. Se lo diré. Un abrazo Nehie, pronto nos veremos.- Se despidió Chibiusa.- 

 

Y cumplió su promesa de inmediato. En aquella sede del futuro reino del Milenario de Plata, sus padres y las sailors estaban reunidos. Había sido Serenity quien las convocara. Y la futura soberana, al ver entrar a su hija a todo correr y obviando el protocolo, sonrió. Pero no pronunció palabra dejando que Chibiusa pregonase exultante.

-¡Han vuelto…los chicos de la nave, han vuelto!…

 

Las caras de asombro de las guerreras enseguida se trocaron en expresiones llenas de emoción. Todas se abrazaban y sobre todo, Ami y Minako lloraban llenas de alegría.

-Es estupendo. Sus padres se alegrarán mucho.- Pudo decir Rei, abrazando a Minako.-  
-Sí, todos nos alegramos.- Convino Makoto, haciendo lo propio con Ami.-   
-Es un gran momento.- Declaró Endimión.- Tras un largo periplo vuelven a nosotros.  
-Así es.- Sonrió su esposa.- Ayer soñé con ello. Iba a revelároslo, pero al ver entrar a Chibiusa…  
-Al fin, un sueño que no es una pesadilla.- Suspiró Makoto.-   
-Algo que termina bien.- Convino Ami, afirmando.- Bertie se alegrará tanto…y Kerria y Roy…  
-Y Kalie.- Añadió Minako con mucha emotividad en sus palabras.- Y también mi ahijada Kathy…sobre todo. Necesita mucho a su hermano.  
-Es una gran noticia. Nos alegramos muchísimo.- Comentó Haruka.-   
-Habría que informar a Masters de esto enseguida. Él también tiene allí a su hija.- Les recordó Hotaru.-  
-Sí, es cierto.- Intervino Michiru.- Seguro que así recobrará la alegría…  
-Y enviemos también un mensaje a mi planeta.- Añadió una muy contenta Seren.- Mis padres se alegrarán de saber que su sobrino, mi primo Leval, ha vuelto…

 

Y Serenity asintió, además propuso festejarlo. Comentando con desenfado…

\- Mamo-chan. Chicas. Ropas civiles y al Crown… o mejor. A la cafetería de Mako-chan.  
-Tú con tal de no pagar…- Se sonrió Rei.-  
-Pues pienso invitaros a todas. ¿Qué dices a eso, listilla?- Exclamó Serenity que más bien sonaba a Usagi.-   
-¡Que no me lo creo! - Replicó la aludida sacándole la lengua.-

 

Y he ahí que empezó otra de sus inefables guerras “lingüísticas”. Aunque en esta ocasión fue Makoto la que, sonriendo, las interrumpió para declarar.

-No es necesario que pagues, Usagi-chan. Hoy invito yo…En memoria de mi ahijado y para celebrar la vuelta de los demás.

 

Y todas asintieron emocionadas. Junto con Chibiusa y Mamoru fueron a celebrarlo a Tokio. Entre tanto, en la gran nave, tras varias horas de espera se pudo al fin entrar en contacto con las emisoras terrestres y lunares que trasmitían las noticias más recientes, señal de que estaban mucho más cerca. Incluso, para euforia de todos, les llegó el mensaje de bienvenida de la Soberana de la Luna Nueva. Neherenia apareció con una amplia sonrisa en la imagen que les llegó al puente de mando.

-Amigos de la nave SSP-1. En mi nombre y en el de mis súbditos del reino de la Cara Oculta de la Luna os damos la bienvenida. Os ofrecemos también toda la ayuda logística que podáis precisar.

 

Animados por aquello se probó a pasar un ingenio de reconocimiento por el agujero y durante el tiempo que se tardó, podría decirse que todos contuvieron la respiración. Aquello era la prueba de fuego que decidiría si podrían o no regresar a casa. Estaba claro que, una cosa era que pasasen sondas o mensajes y otra que ese agujero pudiera permitir el paso del asteroide y sus tripulantes. Y por fin llegó la confirmación, la sonda logró llegar al otro extremo sin sufrir daños. No había rastro de radiación perjudicial ni otras consecuencias salvo las típicas del espacio. Todos lo celebraron con alegría desatada, porque significaba que las naves de transporte también podrían pasar. En realidad, cualquier tipo de materia podría hacerlo. Incluso dado el tamaño de aquella perturbación, la del gran asteroide que les cobijaba. Sin embargo éste se mantendría en su posición permitiendo el intercambio de lanzaderas entre la Tierra y su ubicación. La noticia se propagó rápidamente por toda la gigantesca nave. Tanto el alcalde de la ciudad como el contraalmirante dispusieron una gran fiesta para dentro de dos días. Los preparativos discurrieron entre la euforia general. Estaban ya en la órbita del planeta más apto a la terraformación que habían encontrado y a punto de poder recibir transmisiones visuales de la Tierra. Los dos grandes objetivos estaban a un paso de ser cumplidos, no obstante todavía quedaban muchas y duras jornadas de arduo trabajo para cumplir los sueños de todos.


	37. Cada vez más cerca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas parece que van cada vez mejor, ansiados reencuentros están a punto de producirse

Giaal fue informado por Susan de las buenas noticias, Mazoui tuvo el detalle de pedirle a la chica que se lo dijera. Ella fue a verle encantada. La última vez que se vieron habían ido juntos a visitar a Leval en el hospital. Después, las ocupaciones de ambos, él adaptándose a la vida en la nave y buscando un lugar como médico, y ella con sus deberes militares, les habían tenido apartados. La muchacha estaba muy contenta y se lo agradecía al mayor O ‘Brian. Ahora ella le iba a comunicar a Giaal que se había comprobado la viabilidad de ese pasaje espacial. Con paso rápido abordó un deslizador que le dejó muy cerca de la zona en la que el alien se instalase. Éste había abierto una consulta médica en la ciudad y cada vez tenía más afluencia de gente, a la vista de su gran capacidad para curar y aliviar todo tipo de dolencias. Así que, cuando estaba a punto de terminar de pasar sus consultas, ella entró en su despacho. Solo quedaba una chica. La oficial no quiso molestar y se quedó prudentemente fuera, aunque pudo observar a esa pobre muchacha. Con sus muletas y sus dos piernas, o lo que quedaba de ellas, vendadas, le preguntaba al alien con tono esperanzado.

-Entonces doctor, ¿usted lo ve mejor?  
-Sí, el tratamiento está funcionando.- Replicó Giaal indicándole.- Dentro de poco podrás ponerte otras prótesis, aunque espero que eso será una medida temporal.  
-Todavía no puedo creer que sea cierto.- Afirmó la chica con tono nervioso pero feliz. En tanto el extraterrestre le colocaba unas piernas de ortopedia ajustadas a unos diez centímetros bajo las rodillas.- Me parece soñar…  
-Confía en mí. Lo será. He aprendido mucho en mis viajes por el universo y en Vegetalia, el último mundo donde estuve antes de venir aquí, me enseñaron a tratar con esto. Si bien estaba ideado para seres vegetales, aunque en caso de animales y humanos puede ser factible también. Y, por lo que he visto al reconocerte, la cosa avanza.  
-¿Cree que tendré algún efecto secundario?- Quiso saber ella.-  
-Todo lo más, ten cuidado en no echar raíces en algún sitio si estás parada durante mucho tiempo.

 

Y ante la cara de sorpresa y cierto temor de esa pobre muchacha, Giaal se limitó a sonreír, diciendo con desenfado.

-¡Es una broma! No tengas ningún miedo. Te prometo que todo irá bien.  
-Muchísimas gracias doctor, gracias por todo lo que está haciendo y lo que ha hecho por mí - se emocionó aquella muchacha, que, sacando un paquete se lo entregó explicando a ahora sorprendido alien.- Es una tarta, de las que hago para mi cafetería. Ésta la hice especialmente para usted. Bueno, una amiga me ayudó. Aunque no sabíamos lo que le gustaría pusimos un poco de chocolate, de fresa y de manzana.  
-Muchas gracias…no sé qué decir.- Pudo responder él que parecía desconcertado.-  
-Bueno, no me las de, ya le digo que soy yo quién estará siempre en deuda con usted. Solo deseo que le guste…

 

Ginger recordaba el día anterior. Ella estaba en su cafetería. Ahora contaba con una silla de ruedas muy cómoda e incluso motorizada para hacer el recorrido. Si tenía algún problema en zonas de escasa movilidad, un androide la ayudaba. Lo difícil era poder ser capaz de cocinar. La mesa y los útiles estaban demasiado elevados. Sin embargo no quería perder su rutina diaria. Sus compañeros del local eran muy amables. Su amiga Clarisa la auxiliaba en todo momento. Aunque esa tarde otra persona se pasó por allí. Ella estaba en la cocina y escuchó a su compañera hablar con alguien diciéndola.

-Claro, pase usted. Está dentro. Seguro que se alegrará de verla…

 

Y a los pocos instantes una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera morena y ojos verdes entró. Era alta y voluptuosa. Ginger la reconoció. Esa joven estuvo con Amatista cuando la salvaron. Aunque ahora no recordaba su nombre. No obstante no tuvo necesidad de pasar un momento de apuro por ello. Fue esa recién llegada la que, sonriendo, se presentó.

-Hola, ¿señorita Reinosa? Me llamo Sandy Ann Wallance. Soy amiga de Amatista Lassart.  
-Me alegra mucho verla. No le di las gracias por salvarme.- Repuso la muchacha.-  
-No tiene por qué.- Repuso Sandy.- Y no hace falta que me llame de usted…  
-Lo mismo digo. ¿Qué tal está el novio de Amatista?- Se interesó Ginger.-   
-Está mucho mejor. Ahora es ella quién le cuida.- Le contó la morena.-  
-Me alegro mucho, ojalá pueda recobrarse, es un chico muy bueno.- Comentó su contertulia.-  
-¿Y tú cómo estás?- Se interesó tímidamente ahora la científica.-  
-He tenido días mejores.- Sonrió débilmente Ginger.- Pero no me puedo quejar.

 

Aunque estaba claro que Sandy no podía evitar mirarla de reojo, sentada en la silla y a punto de levantarse con la ayuda de unas muletas. Sin embargo no quería violentar a su visitante de modo que, con su mejor humor, Gin aseveró.

-Iba a ponerme a cocinar una tarta. Quiero dársela al médico que me está tratando, es un hombre muy amable…  
-Las tartas son mi especialidad.- Afirmó su interlocutora dejándola atónita.-  
-No sabía que te gustara la repostería.  
-Me encanta cocinar. Casi más que investigar. Lo hago desde muy pequeña.- Le reveló la joven.-  
-Pues ya somos dos entonces. Aunque lo mío nunca fueron los estudios.- Confesó una azorada Ginger.-   
-¿Me permites que te ayude? Nunca me puedo resistir a hacer una tarta.- Le ofreció Sandy.-  
-Será un placer. Muchas gracias.- Sonrió su contertulia.- 

 

Y pusieron manos a la obra. La científica se comportó como una excelente ayudante, yendo de acá para allá a proveerse con material tras haberse quitado la chaqueta que llevaba y ponerse gorro y delantal. Entre las dos batieron huevos, trocearon manzanas, mezclaron los ingredientes y todo de forma tal que hubiera parecido que llevaban haciéndolo juntas toda la vida. La exuberante morena incluso le dio algunos consejos para que la textura fuera más cremosa. Por otra parte, como no sabían nada sobre los gustos del doctor Ginga, decidieron, tal y como ella le contó, hacer un bizcocho base y agregar capas sucesivas de chocolate, fresa y manzana. ¡De hecho inventaron una receta nueva! Por fortuna les dio para un par de pasteles que hornearon aparte. Al terminar probaron un poco.

-¡Está riquísima! – Alabó Ginger.-  
-Sí, nos ha quedado muy bien.- Convino Sandy, con patente satisfacción.-  
Si no fueras una investigadora con tanto talento seguro que mi jefe te contrataría.- Es más, si algún día puedo poner mi propio negocio, cosa que espero hacer, te llamaría yo misma. ¡Le haríamos la competencia a la mismísima Flowers & Flawours!  
-Gracias, me siento muy honrada.- Repuso su contertulia añadiendo con jovialidad.- Pues ya tienes una tarta para comenzar tu carta de postres.  
-Gracias a ti.- Reconoció Ginger que enseguida comentó con entusiasmo.- Y creo que lo más justo sería llamarla tarta Sandy.

 

La morena se rio. Aquello desde luego pareció hacerle mucha gracia. Apenas podía hablar entre carcajadas. Al final pudo ser capaz de replicar, ante la cara atónita de su interlocutora.

-Es que, tiene gracia. Mira que durante todos estos años había soñado con que le pusieran mi nombre a algún compuesto o alguna forma de vida. Pero, admito que a una tarta, ¡me sabe mucho mejor!

Entonces Ginger también comenzó a reírse. Así estuvieron un rato. Al final, la joven camarera le comentó.

-Chica, ¡desde luego eres la mujer perfecta para cualquier hombre, además de guapa e inteligente sabes cocinar y tienes sentido del humor!

 

Sin embargo juraría que la expresión de esa muchacha se ensombreció al oír aquello. Aunque Sandy enseguida esbozó una trémula sonrisa, mirando su reloj.

-¡Vaya! Se me ha hecho muy tarde. Cuando me pongo a cocinar se me va por completo la noción del tiempo. Espero que a tus compañeros de la cafetería les guste el otro pastel que hemos horneado.- Remachó haciendo alusión al tercero que quedaba.-  
-¡Qué lástima!, lo estábamos pasando muy bien.- Se lamentó su contertulia para añadir con una sonrisa.- Vuelve cuando quieras. O acercaros todos cuando el novio de Amatista esté bien. Os invitaré. Y muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Ahora les daré a probar. Seguro que Clarisa y el resto quedarán encantados.  
-Seguro que sí. Y gracias por tu invitación. Se lo diré a Amatista y a Leval.- Le aseguró Sandy para despedirse.- Hasta pronto…

 

Y Ginger la vio marcharse con algo de pena. Había sido un rato muy agradable. Esperaba volver a ver a esa chica y al resto de sus compañeras. Ahora, volviendo de esos recuerdos, la muchacha se despidió del doctor tratando de salir con el apoyo de sus muletas. 

-Permítame, por favor.- Comentó una chica morena de pelo corto que vestía de uniforme en tanto le abría la puerta.- Buenas tardes.  
-Gracias. Muy amable. - Sonrió Ginger.- Adiós, buenas tardes.

 

Susan se quedó observando a esa joven en tanto se alejaba. Creyó reconocerla. Una vez se fue se atrevió a pasar. Allí estaba Giaal. La muchacha se sentía nerviosa y bastante avergonzada siempre que se acercaba a él. Aunque, claro, la cosa no pasaba(al menos de momento), de una buena amistad, de modo que, tímidamente le llamó y el médico la saludó.

\- Hola, me alegro de verte.- Dijo él en tanto daba los últimos retoques a lo que parecía una de sus medicinas, añadiendo no sin humor. - Espero que no estés enferma, ya he terminado mi turno. Esa muchacha era mi última paciente del día.  
-Me resulta familiar.- Declaró su interlocutora.-  
-Sí, se llama Ginger Reinosa, tiene una pequeña cafetería cerca de la base. Perdió las piernas cuando fue a advertir a la escuela infantil del ataque. Amatista y Sandy la salvaron y me pidieron que la ayudase.  
-Ya la recuerdo.- Dijo entonces Susan al hacer memoria.- La condecoraron con la medalla al mérito civil de la nave. ¡Pobre muchacha! Demostró tener mucho valor.  
-Es una humana de buen corazón y nobles sentimientos. He ensayado un tratamiento especial regenerativo con ella y parece que va dando su fruto. Bueno. – Añadió solícitamente él cambiando de tema.- ¿Necesitas algún tratamiento para ti?  
\- No, estoy bien, gracias - le respondió ella con una media sonrisa para agregar con visible satisfacción. - Venía para darte grandes noticias. Hemos confirmado que el pasillo inter espacial es viable. Podremos volver a casa.

 

Giaal la miró con aquellos ojos azules tan profundos que la mayor parte de las veces no exteriorizaban sus emociones, y ésta era una de tantas. Sobre todo cuando declaró con voz moderada y tranquila.

\- Cuanto me alegra oír eso, es lo que todos deseabais. Yo apenas si me he enterado, he estado muy ocupado recibiendo pacientes. Parece mentira la cantidad de personas que necesitaban atención. Les ocurre como a Ginger, aunque afortunadamente la mayoría padecen de cosas menos graves.  
\- Sí,- convino la muchacha. - La verdad es que con todos los combates que hemos tenido el hospital y los centros de atención no han dado abasto. Es una suerte que seas tan buen médico. Eres una grandísima ayuda para todos.

 

El alien sonrió agradeciendo el cumplido y añadió con más ánimo.

\- Bueno, podemos ir a ver a dar una vuelta y quizás veamos a la pareja.  
\- Si, eso de que el teniente Malden y Amatista vayan a casarse es otra gran noticia.- Le informó Susan sonriendo. -  
\- Me alegro por ellos, - replicó Giaal que añadió. – Tengo entendido que eso del matrimonio es algo muy importante para vosotros, ¿no?  
\- Sí, es una cosa que nos pensamos mucho, se debe de estar muy seguro.- Afirmó la chica, pensando realmente que al menos en su caso debería ser así.-   
\- Mis padres también se casaron cuando estuvieron en la Tierra,- le contó el extraterrestre. - Debe de ser algo muy bonito cuando hasta ellos quisieron seguir esa tradición.  
\- Si bueno...- Susan que parecía algo avergonzada respecto de eso, cambió no muy sutilmente de tema. - ¿Sabes que el planeta que se ha descubierto es apto para ser colonizado?  
-¡Eso es estupendo!, por fin podréis cumplir con la misión que os ha llevado hasta aquí.- Repuso Giaal con visible alegría, al parecer, esa era la noticia que más le había gustado de todas. -  
\- Y lo mejor es que con el agujero de gusano podremos viajar a la Tierra y enlazarla con nuestro mundo.- Le explicó ella muy animada también. -  
\- Por lo que veo hoy es un día de grandes noticias, - Afirmó su interlocutor con visible satisfacción. -  
\- Si, es algo que todos soñábamos.- Convino Susan que añadió, ya con más desenfado -, pero vamos a ver al teniente Malden y a los demás, hemos quedado para tomar algo para celebrarlo. 

 

Giaal asintió y cerró su consulta, los dos se dirigieron hacia una cafetería donde esperaban los demás, tenían la tarde libre. Se reunieron para empezar a festejar de modo anticipado las buenas noticias.

\- Bueno,- dijo Leval tomando la palabra con entusiasmo - ¡ahora hay que prepararse para la fiesta de pasado mañana! Nos han dicho que va a ser de gala.  
\- Por lo que tengo entendido se conectará con la Tierra y podremos hablar con nuestras familias.- Les contó Penélope haciendo que todos se alegrasen mucho. -   
\- Lo de transportarse hasta allí será más difícil,- afirmó Mazoui - no detectamos la energía a través del agujero, deberíamos atravesarlo. Por ahora esperaremos.  
\- Tengo tantas ganas de hablar con mis padres y darles la noticia,- intervino Amatista visiblemente emocionada. – Es que todavía no me lo creo…  
\- Sí, yo también deseo mucho hablar con el mío - añadió Satory de igual manera. -  
\- Podréis hacerlo dentro de muy poco. - Sonrió Sandy remachando su frase con un toque de ternura al recordar -, igual que yo con mi padre.  
\- Supongo que habrá muchas novedades. – Terció Susan. –  
\- Si, muchos resultados de hockey, béisbol y baloncesto. ¡Demasiados para enterarse de todos!- Rio Tracer, como de costumbre con su jocoso y desenfadado tono que hizo sonreír al resto. – Espero haber acertado alguno. ¡Sería increíble que a la vuelta fuera millonario!, ¿verdad?  
\- Lo que aún sería más increíble que todo esto sería que tú te tomaras algo en serio para variar. – Remachó Penélope con tono divertido, provocando más carcajadas, en tanto el aludido se encogía de hombros. –  
\- En serio chicos – terció Mazoui ahora con un tinte más reflexivo. – Casi no puedo creerlo. Es cosa de magia. Otro agujero de gusano y precisamente aquí, en este planeta. ¿Qué probabilidades hay de eso? Quiero decir. Que justamente ese túnel comunicase de regreso a nuestro sistema solar y que, además, estuviera tan próximo al único mundo adaptable para la terraformación que hemos encontrado.  
\- Serían astronómicas y nunca mejor dicho. – Convino Satory indicando. – Trillones a una. Puede que incluso más.  
\- Entonces tendremos que denominar a ese suceso como haría cualquier persona lega en materia científica. – Comentó Sandy dando a sus palabras un aire de misterio. –

 

Y ante las curiosas miradas del resto la muchacha les desveló.

-Es un milagro. ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?  
-Tienes toda la razón. - Convino Amatista sonriendo como el resto.- Lo es…

 

Así continuaron intercambiando pareceres, deseos y cosas que harían en cuanto pudieran volver al fin a casa. El buen humor reinaba, aunque también la expectación y la tensa espera. Tras una tarde de animada charla se reintegraron a sus obligaciones y el resto de la jornada se pasó deprisa. El día siguiente se dedicó a ultimar los vuelos de reconocimiento alrededor del planeta y revisar las comunicaciones de las sondas que atravesaban el agujero. Se procedió con la máxima seguridad y precaución. Tras muchos ajustes y recalibraciones por fin, la señal de la Tierra y su imagen se recibió con toda claridad. Las respuestas tardarían horas pero aun así se podría entablar una conversación. Ahora existían algunos nervios. ¿Cómo estarían sus seres queridos? ¡Ojalá que bien y con buena salud! Y es que aunque nadie se atreviera a decirlo en voz alta, ninguno quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido a alguno de ellos. Finalmente el momento tan esperado llegó y pudieron comunicarse con sus padres. Después de la emoción y los lloros, muchos ocupantes de la nave hablaron con sus familiares y amigos en la Tierra. También se supo que, la Masters Corporation, había diseñado y construido unos cohetes mejorados con los que podrían acercarse al agujero. La comunicación sería casi instantánea. Por lo menos cuestión de unos minutos. A decir verdad, desde que recibieron las primeras transmisiones de la nave, expediciones de lanzaderas habían salido del planeta y ahora estaban muy cerca de Marte, el mundo más próximo a donde comenzaba la entrada del agujero. El día transcurrió entre comunicaciones entre ambas naves. Leval y Amatista hablaron con la familia del chico. Pues, tras saberse el acontecimiento de la reaparición del asteroide en la Tierra, Masters había avisado a todo el grupo. Ni que decir tiene que en cuanto Roy se enteró corrió contar la noticia. Vociferando lleno de entusiasmo y lágrimas en los ojos, entró en el comedor de su casa donde su esposa e hija comían con Brian y con la jefa de publicidad de Kerria.

-¿Sucede algo, papá?- Le inquirió su hija, que, al igual que el resto de los presentes, le observaba atónita y algo preocupada. -  
\- Si. ¿Qué te pasa?- .Quiso saber Beruche entornando los ojos, como cada vez que se temía que hubiese ocurrido algo fuera de lo normal. -  
-¡Que, qué pasa! ¡Cubito, Kerria, me han llamado desde el observatorio de la Masters Corporation! ¡Han establecido contacto con la nave de Leval y Amatista! Están bien, y podremos verlos dentro de pocas horas...

 

Tanto Kerria como su madre saltaron como resortes de la mesa. Sus caras traslucían la profunda emoción y alegría que las embargaba. Ambas aun incrédulas.

-¿Es eso verdad, papá?- exclamó Kerria que estaba llorando ya de alegría. -  
\- Me alegro muchísimo - sonrió Brian con un gran contento también. -  
\- Quizás sería mejor dejaros para que disfrutéis del momento en familia – propuso la publicista de Kerria, dándose cuenta de la gran carga emotiva que les colmaba a todos. -  
\- ¡No digas tonterías, mujer!- respondió su clienta enjugándose apenas las lágrimas para añadir llena de alborozo. ¿Cómo os vais a marchar ahora?...  
\- Será mejor que quedemos para después - añadió la invitada, que tuvo por fin, la ocasión de alegar. - Me gustaría arreglarme un poco.  
\- Yo tengo que ir a la ciudad, puedo llevarte - le ofreció Brian comprendiendo también que los Malden debían festejar este instante a solas. -  
\- Te lo agradezco mucho - le sonrió la aludida. -  
-¡Pues eso será después de los postres y del champán! Voy a abrir esas botellas tan caras que me dio el principito de su bodega. Supongo que no le importará. Después iré a buscarles a él y a Esmeralda. Porque con suerte conectaremos para verles en unas pocas horas. - Exclamó Roy loco de contento ante las sonrisas emocionadas de su esposa e hija para sentenciar dirigiéndose a sus invitados. – ¡Y vosotros vais a brindar como parte de la familia!

 

Y efectivamente, tras los postres y la celebración con un par de botellas del mejor champán que Roy guardaba para ocasiones especiales, los invitados se despidieron agradeciendo la velada y felicitando de corazón a los Malden por aquella magnífica noticia.

-Nos alegramos muchísimo.- Afirmó la publicista.-  
-Sí, saluden a Leval y a Amatista de mi parte.- Remachó Brian en tanto la acompañaba.-

 

Los Malden les despidieron con emoción. La verdad es que muchas cosas habían sucedido en ese último año. Madre e hija se habían acercado mucho y se apoyaban mutuamente. Fue un duro golpe para todos cuando supieron que la nave había sido atacada y se perdió cualquier rastro de comunicación. Beruche lo pasó muy mal, con una fuerte depresión. Kerria había sufrido bastante también, uniendo a eso, otros avatares en su vida privada. Roy por supuesto estuvo hundido al principio pero viendo el estado de su esposa y de su hija sacó fuerzas para animarlas. Lo mismo podía aplicarse a los padres de Amatista. Curiosamente era Esmeralda quién lo había encajado mejor, su esposo por el contrario estaba mucho más melancólico. Su esposa le sorprendía en ocasiones viendo antiguas fotos de su hija cuando era niña y llorando en silencio. Aquello rompía el corazón de su mujer que siempre trataba de infundirle ánimos. Ella misma deseaba creer que Amatista era una chica muy fuerte y valerosa, que estaba con Leval y Mazoui y que nada podría dañarles. Pero tras lo de su sobrino Granate… a veces, y únicamente cuando estaba a solas, la misma diseñadora desesperaba y sollozaba acordándose de su niña y del resto. Diamante incluso dejó de acudir con regularidad al trabajo. El propio Ian Masters lo comprendía. Para él perder a su hija en el espacio había sido igual de duro. Tanto que, al igual que su amigo el príncipe de Némesis, había dejado por unos meses casi todas sus ocupaciones. Paradójicamente Zafiro estaba más entero tras la pérdida de su hijo Granate y junto con Tomoe se ocupó de muchas cosas en la Master Corporation. Aunque eso no era lo que más les gustaba hacer ni mucho menos a ninguno de los dos. Por ello, cuando estando al cargo él y el profesor, llegó la noticia de la vuelta de las comunicaciones con el asteroide, avisó de inmediato a Masters. La reina Neherenia y las guerreras les habían enviado un mensaje lleno de alegría. ¡Los expedicionarios perdidos habían regresado!

-Es algo magnífico.- Declaró Tomoe que enseguida puso al tanto a su esposa Kaori y a su hija Keiko de aquello.-  
-Llamaré enseguida a mi hermano.- Añadió Zafiro, visiblemente contento a su vez.- Y ahora mismo aviso a Ian.

 

Y en efecto. Al llamarle por video teléfono y comunicarle la noticia Zafiro observó perplejo como el millonario saltaba de su silla y gritaba loco de alegría. Parecía un poseso brincando por su despacho. Incluso creyó que le iba a dar un ataque y le suplicó que se calmara. Masters le tranquilizó asegurándole que estaba mejor que nunca y que avisaría a todos de inmediato. Aunque su interlocutor le pidió que llamase a casa de Diamante en primer lugar.

-¿No quieres darle tú la noticia?- Le inquirió el magnate.-  
-Creo que si eres tú quien se la da, los dos podréis celebrarlo mucho mejor. Vuestras hijas están juntas en la nave.  
-Gracias Zafiro, muchísimas gracias.- Sonrió Masters con patente emoción.-

 

Por supuesto, en cuanto se despidió de su interlocutor, Ian lo hizo sin tardar y el destino quiso que fuera Esmeralda la que atendiera el teléfono. La mujer solo tuvo que escuchar el tono de entusiasmo del millonario para saber que algo maravilloso había sucedido. En cuanto recibió la nueva corrió en tromba al salón donde estaba su esposo. Éste la vio llegar atónito y dejó que ella se precipitase en sus brazos en tanto llorosa le repetía una y otra vez.

-¡Cariño, están aquí, están aquí! ¡Han vuelto! Nuestra niña ha vuelto.

 

En un primer momento Diamante se preocupó. Creyó que su esposa había recibido alguna terrible noticia y que se había vuelto loca. Pero solo tuvo que mirarle la expresión y la sonrisa luminosa en su rostro y supo que aquello era todo lo contrario. Cuando pudo asimilar la información levantó a Esmeralda en brazos y bailó con ella, loco sí, pero de alegría.

-Pero, ¿es eso cierto?- Preguntaba a su esposa una y otra vez en tanto la llevaba en volandas.-  
-Ian me lo ha dicho, según él tu hermano lo ha confirmado. La Tierra lo ratificó tras establecer contacto con el reino de la Luna Nueva. Neherenia ha recibido la transmisión al igual que aquí. ¡Y Serenity y las demás también! ¡Es verdad, Diamante, cariño! Nuestra niña y los demás están de camino a casa por fin…

 

Y su marido solo pudo darla un montón de besos y llorar junto con ella, pero ahora de felicidad. Ahora fue Esmeralda quién le observaba con una mezcla de alegría, ternura y emotividad. El antaño altanero príncipe no dejaba de llorar abrazándose a ella.

-¡Nuestra hija está bien!…- Era lo único que repetía.- ¡Gracias al Cielo, está bien!…

 

Por su parte Zafiro se lo contó a Petz. Su esposa que había superado la muerte de Granate con gran dificultad a pesar de aquella despedida en el Cielo ahora sí que se alegró. Al menos sus sobrinos estaban a salvo. Eso era algo milagroso tras todo lo que había sucedido. Coraíon también se sintió muy contento en cuanto se lo contaron. Estaba en Londres junto con los hijos de Nephrite y con Lance. Ellos también lo celebraron largamente. Tom y Cooan fueron avisados a su vez por el hermano de éste, Daniel, que trabajaba en la masters Corporation. El matrimonio Rodney celebró con júbilo la noticia y avisó a su vez a sus otros hijos, Alan e Idina, que estaban de vuelta tras terminar el curso en la universidad. Los muchachos experimentaron idéntica sensación de alegría. Los esposos Rodney llamaron también a Roy y Beruche y hablaron, rieron, lloraron y recordaron los viejos tiempos, además de hacer planes para el futuro. De esta manera, pasaron un par de horas más hasta que se despidieron. Después los Malden aguardaron hasta que se les avisó por un canal especial de la Masters Corporation que la comunicación estaba lista. Kerria tenía que salir, había quedado con su pareja a cenar. No obstante prometió que regresaría a tiempo para la conexión. No obstante todavía no había llegado a la hora prevista de modo que temblando de emoción y alegría, fue Bertie la que conectó el monitor.

 

Al otro lado apareció Leval. Éste sonrió cuando vio la imagen de sus padres en la pantalla.

\- Papá, mamá, ¿Cómo estáis? - Les saludó con el gesto resplandeciente de alegría. –

 

Tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos para que esa pregunta llegase a sus padres. Por mor de la distancia cada réplica y contrarréplica se hacía esperar. Pero ambas partes eran conscientes de ello y no tenían problemas en ser un poco pacientes. ¿Qué eran unos insignificantes minutos comparados con el tiempo que llevaban sin verse?

-¡Hijo! - pudo decir Beruche con lágrimas de emoción al recibir el mensaje. - ¡Gracias a Dios que estáis bien!, os hemos echado tanto de menos. Creíamos que habíais desaparecido para siempre. ¿Cómo estáis vosotros?  
\- Muy bien, no te preocupes mamá – respondió tras la consabida espera Leval templando un poco el tono para agregar. -¿Y Ky?  
\- Ha salido, pero no tardará en volver.- Le comentó su padre. -  
\- Espero saludarla pronto, además tenemos algo importante que deciros a todos. ¿Están los padres de Amatista por ahí? - Quiso saber Leval. -  
\- Un momento – le pidió el interpelado a su hijo. – Lo estarán…

 

Aquello realmente no era necesario, pero con la emoción Roy ni se acordó que su respuesta iba a tardar en llegar. De todas maneras decidió darse prisa. Diamante y Esmeralda estaban en su casa cuando su amigo y vecino apareció ante ellos. Todavía les halló emocionados por la noticias. Pero aún se alegraron más si cabe cuando el recién llegado, sonriente también, les dijo.

-Dadme la mano y venid conmigo. Hay alguien que quiere veros.

 

No hicieron falta más explicaciones. Ambos accedieron de inmediato y tomándose cada uno a una de las manos de Roy él los transportó. Sólo tuvieron que ver la pantalla activada y aun atónitos se asomaron al comunicador. Ahora podían observar el entorno de aquella nave y de pronto al hijo de sus amigos y a su propia hija. Cuando esas imágenes llegaron al asteroide, pasados unos pocos minutos, Amatista se emocionó tanto al verles que rompió a llorar mientras Leval la abrazaba con un afectuoso gesto lleno de alegría.

\- ¡Cariño!,- sollozó emocionada Esmeralda. - ¡Cuánto he deseado poder verte otra vez! 

 

También le caían las lágrimas, era incapaz de seguir hablando. Su amiga Bertie la estrechó entre sus brazos, visiblemente emocionada a su vez. 

\- Mi pequeña princesita, mi amor, ¿cómo estás? - Sonrió Diamante, emocionado también, pero en esta ocasión algo más entero que su mujer y su hija. -

 

Otra vez, una demora que se les hacía eterna. Hasta que la chica respondió y les llegó la réplica.

-¡Oh papá, mama!...

 

La pura felicidad que la embargaba no le dejaba decir nada más. Amatista tuvo que esforzarse para seguir hablando. Era Leval quién la abrazaba a ella con una amplia sonrisa dándole ánimo para continuar y la muchacha apenas pudo decir con la voz entrecortada.

-¡He…esperado tanto… este momento! Ya casi había perdido la esperanza de volveros a ver.

 

El padre de Leval intervino entonces para explicarles a todos. Por supuesto teniendo la paciencia de aguardar el tiempo necesario para que la comunicación llegase a los chicos en el espacio.

\- Masters ha puesto a punto una serie de naves lanzaderas que viajarán hasta ese agujero. Nosotros nos embarcaremos en ellas e iremos para allá ¿Verdad principito?  
-¡Es verdad! - Convino éste con júbilo. - Nos queda muy poco para estar juntos. Como Roy dice saldremos en cuanto sea posible. Iremos en las nuevas naves de viaje que hemos estado poniendo a punto entre tu tío Zafiro y yo. Tendremos que atravesar ese agujero pero calculan que sólo tardaremos un par de días una vez partamos.  
\- Perdona que te interrumpa Diamante.- Terció Beruche para recordarles a todos - pero los chicos nos querían decir algo importante ¿no?  
\- Es verdad,- asintió éste que, también deseoso de enterarse les invitó a hablar. – Bueno, vosotros diréis.

 

Y pasados otros tantos largos minutos, Leval respondió.

\- La verdad es que es algo que os sorprenderá.

 

Pero en eso que otra voz muy familiar para él volvió a interrumpir esa explicación enviada hacía ya un rato.

\- Hola chicos.- Era Kerria que se asomó por la pantalla saludando a su hermano y a Amatista que muy sonrientes le devolvieron el gesto. - ¿Cómo estáis?- .Pudo decir la recién llegada antes de deshacerse también en lágrimas de contento, a pesar de que había intentado impedirlo. - Lo siento.- Pudo disculparse entre sollozos. - Me había prometido no llorar pero no he sido capaz de evitarlo. Creía que habíais desaparecido y que nunca os volveríamos a ver. Ahora… ¡soy… tan feliz!... 

 

Apenas si pudo balbucear en tanto se abrazaba a su padre que la confortó lo mejor que pudo ante las emotivas miradas del resto que la comprendían muy bien. Habían pasado exactamente por lo mismo.

\- No pasa nada, tonta. – Le replicó Amatista haciendo aguas en sus ojos también, tras el lapso de tiempo de rigor y agregó sonriendo de forma luminosa. - Además, espera a escuchar lo que tu hermano tiene que decir.

 

Tras la espera hasta que recibió la señal. Kerria les dirigió a ambos una inquisitiva mirada a través del velo de sus lágrimas y sólo con verlos abrazados sonrió para declarar.

\- No hace falta esperar a su respuesta. Me parece que yo sé de lo que se trata…

 

Sus padres la interrogaron con la mirada, aunque tanto Bertie como Esmeralda no tardaron en sonreír a su vez. Por fin llegó la réplica. Amatista asintió pletórica de felicidad y Kerria dio palmadas de alborozo ante la sorpresa de sus padres y los de su amiga.

-¿De qué se trata cariño? - Le preguntó un muy intrigado Roy a su hija, pero ésta señaló hacia la pantalla. -  
\- Que lo digan ellos.- Sonrió Kerria por toda respuesta. -

Todos aguardaron. Al fin llegó la solución al misterio…

\- Si, será mejor - convino Amatista y miró a Leval que le daba la mano asintiendo cuando ella tomó la palabra y dijo. - ¡Preparaos!...- silencio expectante de todos y por fin... - ¡Leval y yo vamos a casarnos, él me lo pidió anteayer y yo he dicho que sí!...

 

Silencio entre sus padres que estaban boquiabiertos, Esmeralda fue la primera que pudo hablar.

-¡Mi niña se va a casar!... ¿Habéis oído?..- balbuceó presa de una intensa emoción. -  
\- ¡Claro que sí y con mi hijo!,- repuso orgullosamente Beruche. - ¡Es una noticia maravillosa chicos! ¿Esperaréis a que lleguemos, verdad?

 

Y esta vez jurarían que la respuesta llegó antes, o eso o es que Leval conocía muy bien a su madre cuando se anticipó a contestar divertido.

-¡Mama, qué cosas tienes, claro que sí!  
\- ¡Enhorabuena hijos!,- les deseó Roy visiblemente emocionado también. - Es la mejor noticia que me podíais dar.- Aunque añadió jocoso mirando a su amigo que por su parte estaba entusiasmado también. -La única pega es que ahora tendré de consuegro al pesado este de Diamante.  
\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?,- inquirió el aludido también en un tono divertido. - Seré yo el que tendrá que soportarte a ti.- Amagaron sendos capones pero al final ambos se abrazaron. 

 

Lo mismo hicieron Esmeralda y Beruche ante la sonrisa de la hija de ésta última que guiñó un ojo a Amatista y a Leval. 

-¡Es maravilloso!,- añadió Kerria - ahora tendré una hermana, ¡sabía que lo conseguirías! , ya te lo decía yo, mi hermano es despistado pero no tiene mal gusto.

 

Amatista se reía en cuanto les llegó la respuesta. Si bien fue Leval el que con fingida indignación exclamó.

-Oye Ky, ¿cómo que despistado?

Y sucedió lo mismo, su hermana le conocía demasiado bien, puesto que la respuesta casi estaba llegando a los pocos minutos de que él terminase de decir eso.

\- ¡Eres tonto, Leval! - le respondió Kerria riendo. -Amatista siempre ha estado enamorada de ti, ahora ya te lo puedo decir.

 

Esmeralda también intervino con gesto risueño recordándole a su hija.

\- Me alegro mucho por ti mi niña, has conseguido alcanzar tu sueño.

 

Ésta asintió alborozada en cuanto lo escuchó, enjugándose aun alguna lagrimita traidora que se deslizaba por sus mejillas.

\- ¡Habérmelo dicho antes, hermanita! - repuso Leval con humor, agregando con visible entusiasmo mientras estrujaba cariñosamente a su prometida de los hombros. - Bueno no importa, recuperaremos el tiempo, ya lo verás.  
\- Kerria, ¡tengo tantas ganas de verte! ¡De veros a todos y abrazaros! - añadió Amatista abrazada también a su novio. -  
\- Nos veremos muy pronto,- repuso ésta radiante de felicidad - seguro que sí…  
\- Bueno chicos,- intervino Roy con más serenidad. - Debemos dejaros ahora. Los demás quieren hablar con sus familias. Decidle a Mazoui que sus padres y su hermana viajaran en el otro cohete. Seremos dos naves en total. Comunicarán con él más tarde, saldrán un poco más retrasados que nosotros, junto con la tía Connie, el tío Tom y vuestros primos.  
\- Vale papá.- Asintió Leval tras la espera. - Se lo diré enseguida, se alegrará mucho, aquí vamos a preparar una fiesta y Amatista tiene que cantar. Esperaremos con impaciencia vuestra llegada, ¡así asistiréis a nuestra boda!, dile a mamá que vaya preparando su mejor vestido y a Esmeralda que le diseñe a Amatista alguno bonito.  
\- Hijo,- suspiró la diseñadora a los pocos minutos, henchida de orgullo y amor hacia su hija. - Amatista tendrá el mejor vestido que pueda imaginar. – Y dirigiéndose a la muchacha le preguntó con ternura.- Cariño, ¿cómo te gustaría?  
\- Me gustaría llevar el mismo vestido que llevaste tú, mamá - le pidió ella. -  
\- Recuerdo perfectamente como era - declaró la diseñadora asintiendo muy complacida cuando pudo recibir la transmisión. - Estará listo para cuando lleguemos, te lo prometo...  
\- Tenemos que cortar.- Dijo Amatista despidiéndose de sus familiares con un sentido. - Mamá, papá ¡os quiero! Y os aseguro que hasta hacer este viaje no sabía que esas palabras pudieran significar tanto.  
\- Es verdad. Es lo mismo que siento yo. Os quiero mucho a todos, ¡incluso a ti, pequeñaja! – sonrió Leval dirigiéndose a su emocionada hermana - hasta pronto - se despidió por fin abrazando a su prometida ahora por la cintura. Al recibir aquello, sus padres y Kerria se despidieron también de ellos y se cortó la comunicación. -

 

Leval fue corriendo a decirle a su primo que pronto hablaría con sus padres, pero éste no se alegró tanto como su interlocutor esperaba. Mazoui pensaba que su amigo iba a casarse, Susan y Giaal parecía que también estaban muy atraídos el uno por el otro. Hasta Tracer tenía ya una relación con Penélope que avanzaba día a día. Sólo quedaba él, se sentía solo. Sandy era ahora como una hermana, su amiga, incluso su confidente, pero nada más. Ella le había dicho que una persona muy especial estaba enamorada de él, pero Mazoui aún no sabía quién podría ser. Y la muchacha le había prometido que, esa misma noche lo sabría, pero él era escéptico y no podía ocultar que estaba deprimido.

-Bueno, la felicidad nunca puede ser completa del todo ni para todo el mundo. - Suspiró él queriendo dejar aquello de lado para centrarse en sus obligaciones.-

 

Satory por su parte también deseaba hablar con su padre. Masters iría en el segundo cohete, era enojoso para él pero tenía que atender algunas cuestiones de última hora antes de poder salir de la Tierra. Aún tardaría unas horas en estar lo bastante cerca. Debía decidirse ya, esa noche sería la ideal. El momento de la fiesta llegó y todos se cambiaron, vestidos con sus mejores trajes y uniformes de gala. Amatista cantó con gran sentimiento, estaba radiante de felicidad y dio lo máximo de su voz y de su entrega, obteniendo unas larguísimas ovaciones. Después y para concluir, se abrió un gran y maravilloso baile en un soberbio salón dotado de grandes cristaleras donde se podían admirar el universo y las estrellas en toda su belleza y esplendor. La ocasión lo merecía. Y todos, absolutamente todos, sabían que sus vidas ya no serían nunca igual, estaban a un paso de lograr algo que antes hubiera parecido una utopía imposible, cumplir con su misión y volver a casa.


	38. Tú no estás solo Mazoui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un baile muy especial que revelará algunos secretos.

Todos estaban en el gran salón, una vez Amatista terminó de cantar se unió a Leval y ambos participaron en el baile. La muchacha lucía un hermoso diseño de su madre, un vestido escotado aunque no exceso, de un suave tono lila que hacía juego con sus ojos, muy parecido al que llevase en la graduación de su instituto hacía ya tanto tiempo. Su novio, con su uniforme blanco de gala conjuntaba a la perfección con ella. Y la chica le comentaba entre paso y paso de baile.

-¡Qué fiesta tan hermosa! Y cuando me gustaría que nuestras familias pudieran estar ya aquí y nos viesen ahora.  
-Llegarán dentro de poco y entonces volveremos a estar juntos, como en los viejos tiempos.- Sonrió él. –  
-Por desgracia no todos. – Dijo la chica ahora tiñendo su voz con pesar. – Algunos no podrán cumplir sus sueños…

 

Estaba claro que el recuerdo de su primo Granate seguía presente. El mismo Leval asintió, aunque enseguida replicó con un tono incluso jovial.

-Nuestro primo desearía que fuéramos muy felices. Y debemos serlo por él. Su sacrificio y el de otras personas que hemos perdido durante el viaje habrán merecido la pena si vivimos por nosotros y por ellos. ¿No crees?

 

La muchacha asintió, pensaba también en la pobre Jen y en sus palabras. ¿Qué habría querido decirles? Lo cierto es que habló de cosas muy extrañas. La pobre chica no estaba en sus cabales. Creyó recordar que su novio también fue una de las víctimas de aquel ataque. Puede que eso la enloqueciera. Aunque al final demostró quererlas y se sacrificó por salvar a Penélope y al resto. De hecho, cuando sus familiares recibieron la trágica noticia de su muerte, al menos pudieron consolarse con el postrer heroísmo que demostró su hija. La propia Penélope se ocupó de decirles a los desolados padres que su hija la salvó a ella. Y también estaba el caso de Gin, privada de sus piernas. Cuando cerraba sus ojos Amatista aun podía verla tendida en aquel charco de sangre, totalmente destrozada, cuando tuvo que cortar esa hemorragia. Mejor no recordar eso, ya que no se podía cambiar, decidió hacer caso a su pareja y le sonrió de forma radiante para sentenciar.

-Ahora mismo tengo todo lo que necesito para ser feliz. Te tengo a ti y a nuestros amigos y dentro de poco a nuestras familias. Y no me arrepiento de haber hecho este viaje.  
-Ya solamente nos queda que el proyecto de terraformación sea un éxito. – Comentó él –  
-Estoy segura de que lo será. Hemos trabajado día tras día, sufrido demasiado durante el camino hasta aquí y puesto muchas ilusiones en él. - Afirmó la chica con un tono de patente convicción. -

 

Su novio convino en ello con un leve asentimiento y una sonrisa y los dos prosiguieron con su danza perdiéndose entre el resto de las parejas.

 

Susan y Giaal también estaban bailando juntos, el extraterrestre, a pesar de lo que podría parecer, no desentonaba. En su apariencia humana y con un smoking que le habían conseguido estaba hecho todo un galán. Su frondoso pelo castaño y sus ojos a tono hacían que la joven oficial no le quitase la vista de encima. La muchacha también lucía muy hermosa, incluso con el uniforme de gala. 

-Me encantan estas costumbres de los humanos. – Declaró el alien en tanto se movía con bastante soltura llevando a Susan. –  
-No sabía que supieras bailar. – Le sonrió ella mirándole con visible interés.-  
–No es difícil- le respondió él agregando como explicación. – He visto videos que tanto Leval como Mazoui me dejaron hace unos días y Amatista y Sandy me han ayudado a practicar.  
-¡Vaya! – se sonrió Susan añadiendo con malicia. – Espero que no bailen mejor que yo.

 

Pero su interlocutor sin captar aquel matiz replicó de un modo bastante técnico.

\- Tú bailas tan bien como ellas. Lo que es todo un mérito. Considerando que Amatista ha sido cantante profesional con su grupo y que Sandy también tiene unas destrezas físicas muy loables 

 

Aunque a su contertulia no le gustó mucho eso último, sobre todo en alusión a la morena científica, dado que la señorita Lassart estaba claro que estaba comprometida con el teniente Malden. No había más que verles. Sin embargo, la otra joven estaba, que ella supiera, totalmente disponible, y parecía tener gran influjo sobre los hombres. Pero la alférez Hunter dejó correr aquello al darse cuenta de que esa era la forma en que Giaal se expresaba y enseguida miró de forma inquisitiva a su pareja para conceder de forma más jovial.

-Pues han hecho un gran trabajo contigo. Tendré que darlas las gracias.  
-Los humanos sois muy buenos socializando. – Declaró su interlocutor –  
-Algo bueno teníamos que tener. – Repuso la muchacha, observándole con interés. -  
-Tenéis muchas cosas buenas.- Afirmó el devolviéndole esa misma mirada para aseverar. – Sois una especie capaz de lo mejor y de lo peor, sí. Solo es cuestión de que queráis guiar vuestra alma hacia tareas nobles.  
-Con un maestro como tú, seguro que cualquiera podría llegar a ser mejor persona.- Convino la chica. –  
-Tú eres una buena persona. Ya lo percibí la primera vez que te vi. – Le confesó él –  
-¿Sabes?- le comentó ella ahora con voz queda. – Hace un par de horas pude hablar con mis padres y con mi hermana. Nunca creí poder emocionarme tanto, solo podía llorar al verles. Al principio apenas me salieron las palabras. La verdad es que jamás imaginé que les añorase y les quisiera tanto. Ellos también lloraban, sobre todo Debbie. Tengo muchas ganas de poder abrazarles.

 

Giaal asintió comprensivo, él sabía lo que significaba el no ver a sus parientes durante largos periodos de tiempo. Esa muchacha además no parecía ser proclive a emocionarse con facilidad. De modo que le sonrió afirmando.

-También deseo volver a ver a mis padres y a mi hermana. Eso es algo que tenemos en común.

Susan asintió en tanto los dos continuaban girando por el salón de baile.

 

Por su lado Penélope y Tracer, que estaban bastante más agarrados de lo que nadie había podido imaginar, evolucionaban a su vez por el salón con bastante decoro. El muchacho, con su característico tono de humor, le susurró a su pareja.

-Señorita científica, creo que has activado alguno de tus electroimanes del laboratorio porque no me es posible separarme de ti.

 

Ella le miró perpleja pero sonrió aceptando la chanza de aquel muchacho tan bromista y le respondió divertida.

-¡Tú siempre con tus ocurrencias!  
-Y si te dijera que para mí eres la mujer más hermosa de este mundo. Y que no puedo evadirme de tu atracción. ¿Lo tomarías en sentido literal u objetarías que un asteroide no es técnicamente un planeta? 

 

Y Penélope le observó ahora con desconcierto, el tono de esas últimas palabras no sonó como las bromas habituales de Tracer. Es más, él le dedicaba una mirada más intensa de lo habitual. Lo cierto es que ella estaba muy guapa ataviada con un largo vestido de noche color azul pálido y un lazo de ese mismo color sujetando en forma de larga coleta su cabello castaño. Completaba el conjunto con una bonita cadena de oro al cuello y unos zapatos azules también, de medio tacón. Su acompañante no lucía menos gallardo con su uniforme de gala blanco inmaculado y sus distintivos de grado, dos líneas doradas en cada bocamanga, amén de sus condecoraciones. Y ella, percatándose de esto último, reflexionó. Aquel muchacho, tan jovial y bromista había arriesgado su vida más veces de las que ella podía recordar. Y nunca le vio preocupado ni deprimido, ni tan siquiera asustado, aunque lo estuviera quizás en su interior. Siempre tenía una sonrisa o una ocurrencia para distender el ambiente o para animar a cualquiera. Demostró ser un buen compañero y todavía mejor amigo. De modo que, tras unos instantes de silencio y de mutuas miradas, ella le susurró a su vez.

-Te diría que puedes orbitarme siempre que quieras. - Sonrió sinceramente la muchacha. –

Y él también esbozó una amplia sonrisa según continuaba guiándola por aquel gran salón.

 

Mazoui por su parte no bailaba, estaba apartado en un extremo del salón meditabundo y mirando de reojo al resto. Sandy le vio y fue a charlar con él.

-¿Tú no bailas? - Le inquirió ella sorprendida. -

 

La chica se acercó vestida con su traje de noche de color verde botella, mostrando un generoso escote y con un collar que parecía de esmeraldas, a tono con el color de sus ojos. Sus manos y brazos estaban recubiertos por sendos guantes blancos hasta casi los codos. Estaba preciosa como siempre y había tenido ya múltiples ofertas de bastantes oficiales para unirse al baile que, sin embargo rechazó, preocupada como estaba por su amigo.

-¿Bailar? - Respondió algo sorprendido también, por una parte porque estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y por otra por que siempre le asombraba la gran belleza de Sandy.- 

 

La muchacha era voluptuosa sí, pero además esa noche añadía un toque de serenidad y elegancia que la hacían irresistible. Ahora su rostro expresaba felicidad y esperanza y eso acrecentaba sus encantos aún más. Pero no para su interlocutor. Al menos no ya en el sentido que habían tenido en su anterior relación. Ahora veía en ella una belleza casi maternal en contraposición a todo el atractivo carnal que antes les había unido. Por ello repuso con poco ánimo

\- No es lo mío, eso de bailar nunca se me ha dado bien.  
\- Pues es una pena.- Lamentó ésta con fingido tono meloso, en un intento por animarlo. - Un chico tan guapo y con ese uniforme tan bonito, lleno de medallas. Todas las chicas de la nave se pelearían por bailar contigo.  
-¿Quieres bailar tú conmigo, Sandy? - Le propuso él más que nada por ser cortés. -  
\- Bueno, este baile lo tengo libre, pero ya he ocupado todos los demás...- Respondió ella, lo que en parte era verdad. Sabía que, en cuanto terminase este, otros chicos correrían para ofrecerle ser su pareja. – De modo que, ¿por qué no?- remachó.-  
\- Con un sólo baile en toda la noche me basta, gracias.- Contestó Mazoui con una leve sonrisa. -

 

Su interlocutora le devolvió la misma, acercándose a él y entrelazando su mano a la del muchacho, mientras le rodeaba la espalda con la otra. Su pareja hizo lo propio con la cintura de la chica y ella entonces le susurró según comenzaba la música.

\- Presiento que todavía habrás de bailar otra vez Mazoui y ese será un baile mucho más interesante. El más importante de tu vida.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- Quiso saber él no sin sentirse intrigado, pero ella solamente sonrió dejándose llevar…  
\- A su tiempo lo sabrás.- Replicó ella de forma enigmática, sin querer decir más.-

 

Entre tanto Satory bailaba con algún otro chico, la verdad es que a ella tampoco le había faltado pareja en esa ocasión. Por una vez siguió el consejo de su amiga Amatista y se había arreglado bien. Lo cierto es que sin sus gafitas y con aquel escotado vestido lucía muy hermosa. Pero eso no le preocupaba ahora. Sólo se fijó a su alrededor buscando a Mazoui y le encontró agarrado a su morena compañera. Suspiró resignada, pensó que quizá no tenía sentido seguir esperando... ¡Sandy y Mazoui hacían tan buena pareja! Pese a que su compañera dijese eso de que su relación con aquel apuesto muchacho no había cuajado. No obstante, solo había que observarles juntos para darse cuenta de que aquello no era cierto. Rindiéndose a la evidencia Satory no pudo dejar de pensar que en verdad, eran el uno para el otro. Aquella complicidad que transmitían, desde luego tenían una gran química. Ella no podía dejar de lamentarlo mientras se dejaba llevar por su pareja de danza. De todas formas, eso no duró demasiado. Al término del baile Mazoui fue avisado por un oficial, sus padres estaban al otro lado de un vídeo teléfono. Sandy le dijo que se diera prisa en ir. La joven por su parte dijo tener que ira buscar a otro chico que, como una centella, acudió al verla libre y ella le prometió el siguiente baile. Éste dio comienzo con la morena muchacha absorta en idear algo que con lo que solventar las cosas para sus dos amigos. Se lo debía a ambos.

-Tendréis que dar el paso. - Pensaba Sandy.- Alguno de los dos…yo ya hice todo cuanto podía. Bueno, puede que aún me falta una cosa…un último empujón. Y ya sé a quién debo dárselo.

 

Ginger había asistido pero no bailaba. La joven fue efusivamente saludada por Amatista que, por supuesto, le dijo que estaba invitada a su boda. Eso la puso muy contenta. Hasta le prometió a esa imponente rubia que le haría una magnífica tarta. Ahora, la joven camarera estaba sentada en un lateral de ese gran salón donde había mesas y sillas y algunas bebidas. De todos modos con esas prótesis no se atrevía ni a intentar salir a la pista. Además, incluso antes de aquel accidente o lo que fuera, nunca supo bailar. Lo único que la alegró muchísimo fue el poder hablar con sus padres. Lo recordaba en ese momento, tratando de evadirse de ese ambiente. Estaba en una sala de comunicaciones, respondió a la llamada recibida desde la Tierra, en el monitor aparecieron su padre, su madre y su hermano Francisco. Hablando en español que era su lengua materna.

-Ginger, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?- la saludó su madre con alegría.-  
-Bien mamá.- Replicó ella que no quiso desde luego contarles lo sucedido.-  
-Tenemos muchas ganas de abrazarte. Creo que podremos ir en una de las naves que la Masters ha puesto a disposición de los familiares de la tripulación. Van a ir por lo menos cien mil personas - le contó su padre.-  
-Bueno, pero no todas a la vez, no hay tantas naves, será por turnos y a nosotros nos ha tocado para dentro de unos días- matizó su hermano.-  
-¡Es una noticia maravillosa! - Sonrió la emocionada chica.-  
-El representante del gobernador civil de tu nave nos informó por ciber carta que te habían dado una medalla y todo, por tu valor.- Exclamó su madre con visible contento.- Debiste de hacer algo extraordinario.  
-Bueno, no fue para tanto. Advertí del peligro a unos niños. - Sonrió modestamente la joven, suplicando para sus adentros porque no se dijera ahí nada de sus piernas.- Hice lo que la mayoría, traté de ayudar.  
-Fue terrible, ¿verdad hija?- le dijo su padre que la dejó helada al añadir.- Hemos coincidido en la sede del UNISON con algunas familias que perdieron a sus hijos. Nosotros teníamos mucho miedo cuando dijeron que la nave había reaparecido. Pensábamos que ojalá tú estuvieras bien. Vimos a los padres y el hermano de uno de los fallecidos, les hicieron llegar el diario del pobre chico, hablaba de ti. Era un tal Michael... ¿te suena?

 

Ginger no pudo evitar llorar entonces, aunque sus padres lo tomaron por algo bien distinto a lo que era en realidad. De modo que la madre de la joven le pidió a su esposo que dejara ese tema.

-¿No ves que para nuestra niña ha sido muy duro? No le recuerdes eso. Fíjate.- Añadió tratando ya de aparcar el tema.- Nos dijeron que a él también le concedieron una medalla. Hubo algún testigo que le vio luchando contra una especie de monstruo de esos, alienígenas. Pero basta de esa historia tan terrible. Dentro de poco te abrazaremos y ya verás cuantas cosas buenas te vamos a contar.

 

La chica asintió, ahora recordaba cómo se despidieron esperando reunirse en pocos días. Estaba preocupada, por una parte ¿De qué forma reaccionarían sus padres al verla en el estado en el que se encontraba? Pese a las mejorías que veía día a día, aquello no estaría listo para entonces. Y ese terrible recuerdo de Michael. Estaba claro que las familias no tenían ninguna culpa. Para los padres y el hermano de ese chico éste había muerto como un héroe y ella no haría ni diría nada que desmintiera esa impresión. Pero ese tipo fue un asesino y un traidor. Al final, el que parecía más arrogante y estúpido fue quién se comportó como un verdadero hombre de honor, pensó en Gary no sin pesar. Por lo menos trató de advertirles. En eso meditaba en tanto a su alrededor el baile proseguía.

-Tarde o temprano la fiesta acabará y tendré que afrontar la realidad. ¡Ojalá Giaal esté en lo cierto! - Se decía tratando de infundirse ánimo.-

 

Logan bailó con algunas chicas que se sentían impresionadas de que ese gallardo oficial las llevase por la sala. Además, no era mal bailarín. No obstante en su mente estaba muy lejos de todo aquello. Ahora su padre le pediría cuentas. Todavía no habían tenido la ocasión de hablar. Él desde luego podría informar de que todo había discurrido por los cauces marcados. Incluyendo su propio descrédito.

-Bueno, es no le va a gustar al viejo. - Se decía no sin resignación.- ¿Qué le voy a hacer? Con esas cartas no pude jugar una mano mejor.- Se lamentó en tanto seguía danzando con otra de aquellas sosas por la gran estancia en tanto meditaba.- Lo que no comprendo es quién sería ese informador anónimo…parecía saberlo todo de mí y del resto.

 

Freejar tampoco bailaba. El socarrón oficial compartía mesa curiosamente con su superior, el comandante Zorton. Y éste parecía de un magnífico humor. De hecho le preguntaba animadamente a su subalterno.

-¿Ha podido hablar usted ya con los suyos, mayor?  
-¡Oh, sí señor!- Respondió su interlocutor visiblemente complacido.- Elise y los críos están de maravilla. Ya les dije que no tardaríamos en volver, pero hay que ver cómo crecen. ¿Y usted, señor?- Se interesó.-

 

Su superior asintió, casi parecía que emocionado, pero repuso templando su tono.

-Sí, ¿Y sabe una cosa? Fue como si ya estuviera en casa con ellos. Aunque tengo gran deseo de que nos reunamos. Y de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Vendrán en un par de días y lo haremos. Después tengo pensado pedir mi traslado. Quiero volver a la Tierra o ir a cualquier sitio donde podamos estar juntos.  
-No hay nada como el hogar, ¿verdad comandante?- Afirmó Freejar.-  
-Desde luego que no.- Convino éste para querer saber a su vez.- ¿Y usted, qué hará?  
-Pues tratar de convencer a mi mujer de que no me riña por haber estado tanto tiempo fuera. Luego ya veremos. Pero lo más seguro es que siga su ejemplo, señor.  
-Sabia decisión.- Declaró Zorton.- A final se da uno cuenta de que la familia es lo primero.

 

Y tras aquello prosiguieron su conversación, en tanto Freejar ofrecía uno de sus puros a su comandante que éste aceptó encantado. Mazoui por su parte fue a una sala anexa al gran salón donde había un equipo de comunicación. Al acercarse se encontró allí a un cadete con el vídeo teléfono activado. Entonces pudo ver a su madre que junto con su hermana y su padre adoptivo se dirigían en cohete hasta allí, tardarían tan sólo un día en llegar. Ahora las comunicaciones eran más rápidas y fluidas puesto que la distancia se estaba acortando entre ellos. El cadete le saludó y le dejó sólo en la habitación, el joven fue quien primero habló por el auricular.

\- Hola, cuanto tiempo ha pasado - dijo con un tono bastante controlado para la emoción que sentía - ¿qué tal estáis?  
-¡Mazoui! - exclamó Karaberasu al cabo de unos pocos minutos. Y para no ser menos que su hermana Bertie y Esmeralda no pudo dominar sus lágrimas. - ¡Mazoui, hijo! He esperado tanto tiempo para poder verte y hablar contigo ¡Estás guapísimo!

 

El muchacho a su pesar esbozó una tenue sonrisa, su madre siempre conseguía hacer que se pusiera colorado…

\- Gracias mamá, hola Kathy - saludó a su hermana que se acercó a la pantalla. -

 

Katherine saludó también con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Hola, ¿cómo estás Mazzie?- respondió emocionadamente ella con el cariñoso apelativo que usaba cuando eran pequeños. -  
\- Me alegro mucho de volver a verte - añadió Mathew participando en el saludo con un aire más calmado, pero igualmente contento. - Se te ve muy bien hijo y además te han ascendido.- Dijo al reparar en los distintivos de su traje de gala dos franjas doradas que ahora flanqueaban otra algo más fina que discurría en medio de ambas. – Lo que no me sorprende.  
\- Es verdad. - Admitió el muchacho cuando recibió aquello, correspondiendo a la cortesía para agregar - a vosotros también se os ve muy bien. ¿Qué habéis hecho en todo este año?  
\- Tu hermana ha sacado unas notas muy buenas,- le contó su madre visiblemente orgullosa - además de hacer giras junto a sus primas. Tanto ella como Kerria han cantado mucho en verano, y alguna vez se juntaron con Idina. En cuanto a tú padre y yo estamos como siempre, un año más mayores.  
\- Si, la prima Kerria y yo nos hacemos llamar las Ky – Kat - terció Kathy con tono divertido.-

 

Mazoui entre tanto meditaba sobre su vida y el futuro, aunque le dedicó una afable sonrisa a su hermana cuando le llegó esa respuesta y contestó a su vez.

\- Tú siempre estás preciosa mamá y papá también está muy elegante. El tiempo no pasa por vosotros. En cuanto a ti hermanita, ¿ya tienes novio? - Se interesó con mayor jovialidad. -  
\- ¿Yo?- se sonrió Katherine señalándose a sí misma algo desconcertada para añadir. - Bueno, salgo con un chico desde hace pocos meses. Es muy bueno y muy guapo, ya te lo contaré ¿y tú Mazoui?  
\- Yo he salido con una chica pero no éramos la pareja ideal,- le contó él añadiendo con resignado tono tras aguardar la recepción del mensaje - en fin ahora de momento estoy libre.  
-¡Estoy seguro de que tendrás que apartártelas a manotazos! - rio Mathew. -

 

Y de nuevo esos tortuosos minutos de diferencia. Pasados estos el mensaje llegó a oídos del chico.

\- Bueno - sonrió débilmente Mazoui que les confesó. - La verdad es que aún no he conocido a la chica que llene del todo mi corazón. Yo quiero alguien que me acepte como soy y con quién pueda compartir todos mis sentimientos y eso es difícil. Vosotros lo sabéis.

 

Sus familiares asintieron levemente con gesto comprensivo. Era fácil notar en el chico la melancolía y no parecía estar demasiado contento, a pesar de que, en apariencia, las razones para ello le sobrasen, pero entendían sus miedos y su prevención. Entre tanto, el otro baile hacía rato que terminó. Satory había salido de la sala al percatarse de que Mazoui ya no estaba allí y le descubrió de pasada, cuando iba a darse una vuelta para tratar de pensar, ahora le estaba escuchando. No podía interrumpirle en un momento tan íntimo, es más, se sentía como una espía que violase la privacidad del muchacho. Se sentía violenta y azorada, eso no estaba bien. Ella lo sabía y ya se iba a dar la vuelta para irse, pero al hacerlo, se encontró de frente con Sandy con la que casi choca. Satory se sobresaltó un poco y no sin vergüenza, trató de justificarse.

\- Yo, había salido un momento para ver sí tenía noticias de mi padre...

 

Pero su amiga sencillamente sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Ay Satory!- exclamó mirándola fijamente, clavando en ella sus profundos ojos verdes y diciendo con mucha suavidad, no exenta de una ligera reprimenda. - ¿Por qué no te decides? ¿No crees que has callado tus sentimientos demasiado?  
-¿Qué dices?- inquirió su interlocutora bastante sorprendida. Aunque estaba claro a lo que ésta se refería, seguramente no era ningún secreto para una mujer de mundo como ella. Aun así y visiblemente ruborizada trató de negarlo. - Pero yo...no.

 

Pero además, la mirada de Sandy le decía que con ella podía sincerarse que debía hacerlo, por que su amiga lo sabía y es más, quería ayudarla. Pese a ello Satory sólo pudo musitar.

\- Yo creía que tú y Mazoui seguíais estando juntos, no quiero entrometerme.  
\- Te equivocas,- le rebatió su compañera con una sonrisa más amplia para explicarle. - Él y yo somos amigos, buenos amigos pero nada más. Te aseguro que yo nunca seré la mujer que él quiere, ni la que necesita. Como él no pasará de ser casi como un hermano para mí. Satory, Mazoui está triste, se siente muy solo. Créeme, yo comprendo muy bien la naturaleza de esa soledad, he pasado por lo mismo. Necesita a alguien que le quiera, una muchacha dulce y buena que esté a su lado. Tú eres esa chica, pero él, que es capaz de intuir cosas y de leer el pensamiento de los demás cuando se lo propone, no puede utilizar esos dones para su propia vida. No sabe que tú eres la persona que está destinada para él.  
\- Pero no piensa en mí, ni siquiera sabe que existo,- objetó su contertulia con pesar - sólo ve a una chica tímida que se dedica a estudiar libros.  
\- Sé que un día te acompañó al cine, me lo contó - repuso Sandy añadiendo sin reservas -...me dijo que estabas muy guapa con este vestido. Y también me ha hablado de lo a gusto que se siente contigo. De todas las cosas que compartís.

 

Y era verdad. Ya casi ni la propia chica lo recordaba. Satory llevaba el vestido que se compró cuando se encontró con Mazoui hacía ya unas semanas, pero ese breve lapso de tiempo transcurrido desde entonces se le antojaba a ella una eternidad. Aunque ahora, contemplándose en un cercano espejo, se miraba a sí misma sorprendida, como si se descubriera por primera vez, según escuchaba a su amiga añadir.

\- Él no se ha fijado más en ti porque tú no has querido. Pero ahora sí que lo hará, no tendrá más remedio que hacerlo, pero debes tener el valor de intentarlo.- Mientras aseveraba esto la joven morena miró de reojo a Mazoui que seguía hablando con su familia y se lo señaló hacia su compañera añadiendo con optimismo. – Confía en mí. Ésta es la oportunidad que tanto tiempo has estado esperando.

 

Satory no sabía que responder, ahora estaba emocionada y mucho más animada. Quería creer en lo que su compañera le decía y lo único que pudo replicar con voz queda fue.

\- Al final has demostrado ser una buena amiga, gracias Sandy...lamento haberte juzgado tan mal. Esas cosas tan terribles que te dije…  
\- Eso no importa ya. Ahora lo fundamental es el futuro que tenéis delante. Cuida mucho de Mazoui,- le pidió afectuosamente ella - él es un chico muy especial por muchas razones, pero pese a lo que pudieras ver u oír no es malo. Sólo su interior es lo que cuenta, recuérdalo.  
\- Sí, lo sé, he oído cosas extrañas, pero no me importa si son ciertas o no. Leval, Amatista y tú sois sus amigos y si creéis en él, yo también.- Afirmó la joven.-

 

Y pronunció esas palabras con resolución, puesto que semejantes rumores acerca de si era o no normal, le sonaron siempre a tonterías e infundios producto de la envidia de otros.

\- Estoy convencida de ello.- Sonrió su amiga muy satisfecha de escuchar aquellas palabras. - Ahora ve, debes decirle lo que sientes. ¡O no lo sabrá, porque pese a lo que parezca a veces no es adivino! - Remachó de modo jovial. -  
\- Tienes razón,- Satory asintió y admitió con una sonrisa mucho más grande y sobre todo agradecida en tanto daba un abrazo a esa muchacha. - Muchas gracias por ser tan buena amiga Sandy, siempre estaré en deuda contigo.

 

Su interlocutora restó importancia a aquello y tras separarse suavemente de ella le hizo gestos de que fuese. Satory se dirigió hacia Mazoui mirando aun dubitativamente a su amiga hasta que ésta le indicó que sólo le mirase a él y cuando la tímida muchacha quiso darse cuenta, Sandy ya se había quitado de la vista. Mazoui hablaba ahora con sus padres en un tono más intimista. Mathew tuvo que ir a atender un asunto y dejó a Karaberasu y a Katherine. Las dos charlaban con el chico ya acostumbradas a ese retardo tan fastidioso. Éste les confesaba lo que de verdad sentía.

\- La verdad es que aquí me siento sólo, tengo tantas ganas de estar con vosotros. Si pudiera me trasladaría, pero con los escudos de la nave, aunque pase la comunicación, no logro detectar vuestras energías.  
\- Pero hijo,- objetó Karaberasu deseando elevarle la moral - tienes muchos y muy buenos amigos. Están tu primo Leval, Amatista...no hay razón para que tú....

 

Pero entonces se calló porque comprendió lo que realmente le ocurría a Mazoui. En realidad lo sabía de sobra, pero había anhelado que ese problema se hubiese resuelto.

\- Ya…, pero madre.- Con una débil sonrisa él contestó remarcando lo que ella pensaba. - No se trata de eso, tú me comprendes, ¿verdad? En el fondo estoy solo...

 

Satory escuchó la conversación y conmovida por los sentimientos de aquel muchacho y por aquella tristeza que teñía sus palabras, no pudo evitar responder con voz trémula...

\- Tú no estás sólo Mazoui...yo estoy aquí contigo.

 

El aludido se volvió sorprendido, Karaberasu y Katherine tardaron en recibir aquello y no veían bien de quién provenía la voz puesto que la muchacha permanecía fuera de ángulo. Satory sonriente se acercó a él. Estaba preciosa, su pelo habitualmente recogido por una coleta estaba ahora suelto y largo cayéndole por los hombros, de color rubio dorado. Sus gafas habían desaparecido y ahora sus grandes y profundos ojos azules provistos de lentillas, penetraban en los de su interlocutor. Éste apenas podía articular palabra. Por fin pudo preguntar algo avergonzado.

\- Satory. ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

 

La chica se sentía muy envarada, ahora se arrepentía de haber interrumpido a Mazoui, seguramente como ella había temido, a él no le había gustado que le sorprendiera en su intimidad. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para volverse atrás. ¡Ahora o nunca se dijo! De ese momento dependía posiblemente su futuro con él, de modo que, siguiendo el consejo de Sandy, reunió todo su valor y declaró.

\- Una persona tan noble como tú no puede estar sola jamás, tienes a mucha gente que te quiere....yo...- sus ojos apuntaban al suelo y no se atrevía a fijar la mirada en él. -

 

Pero en ese instante Mazoui supo enseguida el porqué ella estaba allí, la cosa estaba muy clara. Ahora, recordando sus anteriores encuentros se daba perfecta cuenta de todo. ¿Cómo no había sido capaz de entenderlo antes?

\- Satory - musitó Mazoui acercándose despacio a ella.- Tú…

 

Ésta se ponía colorada por momentos y era incapaz de mantenerse allí, a pesar de quererlo con todo su corazón algo la echaba para atrás. ¿Y si él le decía, de modo amable pero firme que no compartía sus sentimientos? ¿Podría soportarlo ella? Quizás había puesto en un compromiso serio al pobre chico. Ahora dudaba de haber hecho bien al lanzarse, de todos modos, la cosa estaba hecha y tendría que reunir toda su dignidad para afrontar cualquier respuesta. O quizás aún le quedase un resquicio para escapar.

\- Siento haberte interrumpido, será mejor que me vaya. - Dijo realmente apurada y llena de pesar, añadiendo según oía la música de un nuevo baile, una antigua canción de amor. ¡Qué ironía!- Debo irme, me gustaría bailar esa canción.- Es lo único que pudo replicar.-

 

Pero él sonrió con amabilidad y la tomó de sus brazos diciéndole de forma muy dulce.

-¿Me concedería a mí este baile, señorita? Nada me haría más feliz.

 

Ella apenas pudo asentir, vergonzosa como era y llena de rubor como estaba pero musitar con voz temblorosa y un asomo de sonrisa.

\- Claro...

 

Mazoui acarició entonces el pelo de Satory que se abrazó a él sorprendida y emocionada y ambos comenzaron a danzar. Él la llevaba con mucha soltura y ligereza y ella se dejaba ir encantada. Aquel era un momento mágico, aunque el corazón de la chica dio el auténtico vuelco cuando él le confesó con un susurro confirmando las palabras de Sandy.

\- No sé como he podido estar tan ciego, yo que presumo de leer en los corazones de los demás, no he podido ver el mío cuando lo tenía tan claro...

 

Satory lloraba de felicidad, ¡le parecía mentira, era algo increíble!, pero su sueño se había hecho realidad. Sólo deseaba no despertar, mientras las momentáneamente olvidadas Karaberasu y Katherine asistían emocionadas a la escena sin poder reprimir sus propias lágrimas. En cuanto la transmisión llegó y el encuadre les permitió ver a la pareja, la madre del muchacho resplandeció de felicidad. Sólo tenía que ver la cara de su hijo para entenderlo. Sabía mejor que nadie lo que el chico había sufrido en tantas ocasiones con las mujeres a causa de su naturaleza y no podía creer que una muchacha que parecía tan dulce como aquella estuviera enamorada de él. Katherine también se emocionó mucho y se alegró por su hermano. Esa escena era la más hermosa que nunca hubiera visto y conocía lo suficiente a Mazoui como para ver que en la forma en la que él la sujetaba al bailar estaba realmente enamorado de esa muchacha. Ya que, si realmente éste necesitaba de algo era de la paz y el amor sincero que una chica como esa podría ofrecerle. Pues pese a no haberla visto más que durante esos instantes, tanto Kathy como su madre, se dieron cuenta de que Satory era esa clase de chica solo con ver su expresión. La muchacha que podría aliviar el sufrimiento de Mazoui, ahogándolo en un mar de bondad, cariño y comprensión. Ninguna quería hablar para no interrumpir la escena. Mazoui y Satory bailaban abrazados al compás de la canción.

 

Otro día se ha ido  
Aún estoy solo  
¿Cómo puede ser?  
Tú no estás aquí conmigo  
Nunca dijiste adiós  
Que alguien me diga por qué 

Te tuviste que ir  
Y dejar mi mundo tan frío  
Todos los días me siento y me pregunto  
Cómo el amor se marchó  
Algo susurra en mi oreja y dice  
Que no estás solo  
Porque yo estoy aquí contigo 

Aunque estás lejos  
Yo estoy aquí para quedarme  
No estás sola  
Yo estoy aquí contigo  
Aunque estamos lejos  
Tú estás siempre en mi corazón 

No estás sola  
Muy sola  
¿Por qué?, ¡oh!  
Ya la otra noche  
Creí escucharte llorar  
Pidiéndome que venga  
Y te tenga en mis brazos  
Puedo escuchar tus plegarias 

Tus cargas que yo llevaré  
Pero primero necesito tu mano  
Pues por siempre puede empezar  
Todos los días me siento y me pregunto  
Cómo el amor se marchó 

Entonces algo susurra en mi oreja y dice  
Que no estás sola  
Porque yo estoy aquí contigo  
Aunque estás lejos  
Yo estoy aquí para quedarme  
Para que no estés sola  
Estoy aquí contigo 

Aunque estamos distanciados  
Tú estás siempre en mi corazón  
Y no estás sola  
Susurra tres palabras y yo vendré corriendo  
Y chica, tu sabes que estaré allí  
Estaré allí 

No estás sola  
Yo estoy aquí contigo  
Aunque estamos lejos  
Yo estoy aquí para quedarme  
No estás sola  
Estoy aquí contigo 

Aunque estamos distanciados  
Tú estás siempre en mi corazón  
No estás sola  
Porque yo estoy aquí contigo  
Aunque tú estás distanciada 

Yo estoy aquí para quedarme  
Para que no estés sola  
Porque estoy aquí contigo  
Aunque estamos distanciados  
Tú estás siempre en mi corazón  
Para que tu no estés sola

(You are not alone. Michael Jackson, crédito al autor)

 

Él lucía impresionante con su uniforme de gala, todas sus condecoraciones y sus galones de ribetes dorados sobre su chaqueta blanca inmaculada. Ella estaba deslumbrante con su negro traje de noche, sus pendientes y su collar rematado con un broche de oro, regalos de su padre que hacían juego perfecto con sus cabellos. Estaban muy abrazados y Mazoui al fin se separó un poco, la miró a los ojos y la besó con suavidad en los labios. Satory reclinó la cabeza contra su pecho. Desde fuera de la sala Sandy, que no se había perdido detalle, sonrió feliz asintiendo emocionada, con lágrimas aflorando entre sus ojos. Y de este modo ambos siguieron bailando abrazados, lejos del mundo, junto a las grandes cristaleras desde donde podían admirarse el paso de los cometas y de multitud de estrellas que jalonaban el espacio y que parecían brillar aún con más belleza e intensidad, solamente para ellos.


	39. Los últimos preparativos concluyen al fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las familias reunidas de nuevo, recuerdos de los que no están e ilusión por lo que vendrá.

Durante mucho rato después de ese baile, Mazoui y Satory charlaron, rieron y se besaron estrenando su nueva relación. Después y no sin rubor, el chico la presentó a su familia que la acogió encantada vía comunicador, expresándole el deseo de conocerla en persona lo antes posible. Aunque por la mente de Mazoui y la de sus allegados cruzó enseguida el pensamiento de si esa muchacha conocería la naturaleza del chico. No obstante, esos eran momentos muy felices y nadie quiso sacar la cuestión, ya habría tiempo y sería mejor hacerlo con cuidado. Eso debía quedar a la elección del muchacho. Los demás, por su parte, también se divirtieron mucho, estrechando sus respectivos lazos. 

 

Pero todo lo bueno se acabó pronto y pasada la gran fiesta del aniversario de la partida todos debieron volver a sus respectivas obligaciones que ahora alcanzaban ya su punto culminante. Aunque, en cuestión de fiestas, comenzó a prepararse otra de carácter más íntimo. Por fin llegaron los familiares de los chicos. En cuanto se informó del atraque de aquellas lanzaderas en el astro puerto principal del asteroide Amatista y Leval estuvieron allí. Tuvieron que aguardar un rato que se les hizo eterno pero finalmente sus familiares bajaron y la muchacha no pudo contenerse, corrió disparada cuando divisó a sus padres descendiendo de la lanzadera y se fundió en un interminable abrazo con ellos.

-¡Hija mía, mi niña!- Podía decir Esmeralda, con balbuceos y sollozos de felicidad. La abrazaba besándola una y otra vez, en tanto Diamante las envolvía a las dos con sus brazos, muy emocionado a su vez, tanto que era incapaz de hablar. - ¡Cuánto he soñado el poder tenerte a mi lado otra vez!

 

Leval también se aproximó y por su parte permitió que su hermana y sus padres se acercasen también. Pero el resultado fue el mismo. Abrazos, besos y suspiros emocionados. 

-¡Mírate! – Sollozaba Beruche tomando amorosamente la cara de su hijo entre sus manos. - Estás hecho un hombre.  
-Ya lo estaba antes de irse, cubito. – Rio Roy junto con Kerria, aunque para sorpresa de ambos, la madre del chico negó con la cabeza para responder. -  
-No me refiero a su tamaño. Me refiero a su mirada. Hijo, solo verte y fijarme en tus ojos me dice cuanto has madurado y aprendido en este viaje.  
-Es cierto, mamá.- Convino él suavemente. – Papá - agregó digiriéndose a su progenitor que le observaba con una mezcla de orgullo, emotividad y cariño para explicar. - Ahora os comprendo bien. He descubierto lo importante que es tener unos camaradas y amigos por los que arriesgar la vida sin dudarlo. Sabiendo que ellos harán lo mismo por mí.  
-Tu madre tenía razón. – Admitió Roy tomando a su hijo por los hombros para sentenciar.- Eres todo un hombre ya. Y dentro de poco, tan pillado como yo. ¡Ja, ja! - Pudo agregar ahora para descongestionar algo aquella atmósfera tan emotiva en tanto remachaba jocoso. - Se te acabó el hacer lo que te dé la gana. Como a mí.  
-¡Oye! – terció Bertie pretendiendo estar indignada, aunque sin conseguirlo, más al agregar, con una sonrisa. - ¿Se puede saber a qué viene eso? ¿Cuándo no has hecho lo que te ha dado la gana, zoquete? ¿Desde cuándo te he tiranizado yo?

 

Su esposo se encogió de hombros visiblemente divertido y arreció en sus bromas preguntando con tono socarrón.

\- ¿Por qué te crees que lo que usan los policías para detener a los criminales se llaman esposas?- Se rio él junto con sus hijos en tanto su mujer le soltaba uno de sus consabidos capones.-  
-¡Mira que eres bobo!, y vas a peor con los años. – Declaró Bertie con los brazos en jarras y moviendo la cabeza, pero sin poder evitar sonreír.-

 

Roy iba a replicar algo, posiblemente gracioso, pero Bertie le mandó callar, éste obedeció mirando de reojo a su hijo como para darle a entender que ahí tenía la prueba de que sus comentarios estaban siendo celebrados. Leval y su hermana se reían de aquello abrazados mutuamente, sus padres, por supuesto, tuvieron que reír también. Y así salieron del hangar de la zona de vuelo, rumbo a la ciudad. En tanto les buscaban donde alojarse Amatista y Leval hablaron con sus respectivos padres, les pidieron consejo y les contaron sus aventuras. Aunque fuera un breve resumen de todo lo que les había acontecido desde el día de su partida. La joven charlaba con los suyos en el apartamento que ella tenía, sincerándose con ambos en lo relativo a su inminente enlace.

\- Mamá, estoy tan nerviosa pero a la vez tan feliz. ¡Por fin voy a casarme con Leval! - Aunque decayó un poco su tono para declarar algo preocupada. - Es extraño, pero después de lo que hemos pasado juntos y de tantos años de soñar con esto ahora tengo dudas.  
\- Hija, es normal tener dudas el día antes de tu boda, yo también las tenía. - Respondió su madre sin darle mucha importancia. –

 

Diamante saltó enseguida, interviniendo con sorna y humor.

-¡Vaya, de lo que se entera uno con el tiempo!  
-¡Calla tonto!,- le amonestó su mujer en broma para agregar con afecto. – Únicamente trato de ayudar a nuestra hija, y sí, tenía alguna duda - se reafirmó obstinada, aunque enseguida dulcificando el tono para desvelar -....deseaba tanto hacerte feliz. Compensarte por haber creído en mí. Y ser una persona mejor que pudiera enmendar mis malos actos anteriores. Que tenía miedo de no conseguirlo...  
-¿Sólo eso? - Repuso su esposo que sujetó afectuosamente de las manos a su mujer para aseverar con cariño. - Pues no te preocupes, lo has hecho muy bien. 

 

Y para subrayarlo, besó a su esposa ante la sonrisa de su hija.

\- Papá, mamá, gracias, os quiero tanto...- Declaró la muchacha abrazándose a ambos. -  
\- Sólo sé que mi hija única va a casarse. Eso me pone algo triste. Es como si fuera el final de un periodo en la vida. - Dijo Diamante con visible orgullo, añadiendo también con satisfacción. – Pero por lo menos el chico que has elegido tiene todas mis bendiciones.  
\- Y también las mías - sonrió Esmeralda afirmando convencida. - Es el mejor hombre que podrías encontrar.  
\- Espero ser tan feliz con él como habéis sido vosotros los dos juntos.- Suspiró Amatista que lo deseaba enormemente. –  
\- Lo serás mi amor. – Afirmó su madre que le desveló. – Cuando conectamos por el comunicador solo me bastó ver cómo te abrazaba para darme cuenta que también te quiere.  
\- Si, eso es lo más maravilloso de todo. Sé que él me quiere mucho. – Sentenció la chica que dijo con animación. – Y yo le amo a él y deseo hacerle muy feliz.

 

Y aprovechando que Diamante se había alejado un poco para ir a deshacer el equipaje fue la joven la que le susurró a su madre.

-Mamá. Tengo una cosa que me preocupa. Me gustaría que me aconsejaras.  
-Tú dirás, cariño. - Replicó Esmeralda observándola con interés.-  
\- Verás yo nunca…bueno, he salido con muchos chicos pero jamás me acosté con ninguno. Hubo veces en las que estuve a punto. Pero por una cosa u otra al final no lo hice. Ahora tengo un poco de miedo. 

Su madre asintió, sujetó suavemente los hombros de su hija con ambas manos en tanto la miraba a los ojos y le sonrió.

-Ni siquiera con él, ¿verdad? Has querido esperar hasta este instante para que fuese algo especial.  
\- Si.- Admitió la joven ruborizándose sin poderlo evitar en tanto remachaba.- Quiero recordarlo siempre.

 

Esmeralda pudo comprenderla bien, en el fondo su hija estaba algo anticuada para según qué cosas. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Incluso chapada a la antigua en demasía. Recordaba que ella y Diamante no esperaron precisamente a casarse para eso. No obstante alentó a la chica sonriéndole animosamente para declarar.

-Ya verás como todo saldrá bien. Os queréis y esas cosas son naturales.  
\- Si, gracias- afirmó ésta devolviéndole la sonrisa para añadir con cierto humor.- Le he hecho esperar bastante, de modo que quiero que le merezca la pena. Bueno que nos la merezca a los dos…

 

Su interlocutora asintió solidariamente y le dio un beso en la frente. Y tras darse un abrazo las dos dejaron ese tema puesto que Diamante regresó al cuarto, así se dedicaron a intercambiar anécdotas y a contarse cosas. Por su parte su novio también estaba dedicado ahora a departir sobre ese tema. Leval charlaba con su hermana y sus padres en la base, la hora de visitantes pronto terminaría y tenían mucho que contarse, Roy animaba a su vástago que también tenía las lógicas dudas.

\- Vamos hijo,- le dijo con su típico humor. – Eres un chico con suerte, no te podrás quejar. Amatista es una chica estupenda y está muy buena. ¡Quién la pillara!

 

El muchacho se puso colorado, Kerria se rio por lo bajo y Beruche le dio a Roy el correspondiente coscorrón, lo que originó la automática protesta de éste.

-¡Ay! ¿Bertie, qué haces?  
-¡Debería darte vergüenza!, decir esas cosas de la pobre chica - le regañó ésta con humor y con las manos apoyadas en las caderas, para recriminarle divertida - ¡si podría ser tu hija!, tiene la edad de Kerria.

 

No obstante su incombustible esposo se encogió de hombros para responder de modo inefable.

\- Mujer no sé. ¿Qué quieres que diga? Es que está muy buena y nuestra hija Kerria también, y fíjate en lo apuesto que es nuestro chico. Si es que cuando me pongo a hacer niños mira lo bien que me salen.  
\- ¿Qué tú te pones a hacer qué?- exclamó Bertie para añadir con tono incrédulo e incluso parecía que algo indignado. - ¿Te recuerdo quién les llevó nueves meses en el vientre y quién les trajo a los dos a este mundo?  
-No sé. Espera, traerles al mundo, creo recordar que fue Ami.- Se rio él ganándose un nuevo capón.-

 

Aunque tras la mirada entre severa y divertida de su mujer no tuvo más remedio que añadir.

\- Vale, admito que técnicamente llevas razón.- Replicó su interlocutor llevándose una mano al cogote.-  
\- Técnicamente te voy a dar en la cabeza con un buen garrote, a ver si te conecto las pocas neuronas que te quedan. ¡Como aquella vez en la Golden cuando contabas aquellos chistes!- Se sonrió ahora ella. -  
\- Pero cubito- ¡Todavía te acuerdas de eso! No puede ser, si al menos han pasado…  
\- ¡Calla!- Le cortó su esposa suspirando con resignación. – No me hace falta que me digas los años que han pasado, lo sé perfectamente. 

 

Kerria no pudo aguantar la risa y estalló en carcajadas, lo mismo que su hermano. Lo que dio pie al padre de ambos para añadir ahora ante la expresión divertida de Beruche y el propio Leval.

\- Si puedo presumir de la belleza de nuestra niña es porque se parece mucho a ti, que eres su madre. Por eso es la chica más guapa del mundo. Aunque también ha salido a mí, claro. Y de nuestro hijo…pues qué puedo decir. De tal palo…  
\- Papá, ¡tú nunca cambiarás!,- sonrió Leval, agradeciendo esa distensión que tanto necesitaba - pero me alegro tanto de que estéis a mi lado. – Y confesó ahora con un tono menos animado. - No hubiera sido igual sin vosotros, yo constantemente animaba a Amatista pero también empezaba a perder la esperanza de volveros a ver.  
-¡No es tan fácil librarse de mí, muchacho! Unos cuantos demonios y alienígenas te lo podrían haber dicho. - Repuso jocosamente su padre. -Y tu madre también es muy persistente. ¡Pero qué gaítas!, vamos a charlar de tu boda. Ya sabes que en la noche de bodas debes hacer honor a tu condición de guerrero del espacio.- Remachó en un tono que no se sabía exactamente si estaba más cerca de la chanza que de lo serio. -  
-¿Pero qué dices, Roy? ¿Cómo se te ocurre proponer tal cosa? - Inquirió Beruche alarmada. -  
\- Bueno. - Su interlocutor se encogió de hombros a la vez que añadió. - Yo sólo le digo lo que es costumbre entre nosotros. Sobre todo entre las familias de alto linaje. Como decía mi hermano. Para cuando queremos tener descendencia fuerte.  
\- No me lo recuerdes ¡pobre de mí!,- exclamó Bertie. - Desde que Lornd te dijo esa tontería te pusiste muy pesado con eso y lo malo es que tenéis la manía de transformaros en súper guerreros en ese mismo instante y eso duele mucho. No quiero ni pensar cómo le dolería a una chica que fuera aún virgen. Si es que Amatista lo es.- Remachó con más prevención, puesto que se había percatado que ese tema pertenecía a la vida privada de su hijo y de la novia de éste.- Bueno, eso es cosa vuestra.

 

Ahí Leval enrojeció un poco y sus familiares lo percibieron. El muchacho pudo comentar algo envarado.

-Lo cierto es que no se lo pregunté. De hecho ella y yo todavía no…  
-¿No has tenido relaciones con ella?- Se sorprendió Kerria.-  
\- Es que nunca vimos llegado el momento oportuno. Cada vez que estábamos dispuestos surgía algo.- Se excusó él, que, no obstante agregó con tono más reflexivo.- Y ella es como si tampoco estuviese demasiado preparada.  
-Bueno hijo, eso es algo en lo que nadie puede decidir por vosotros.- Le comentó su padre con un gesto ya más serio.-  
\- No sé qué hacer.- Repuso el atribulado chico. - No creo que en la noche misma de bodas sea una buena idea. Pero ya no queda tiempo y no me imagino pidiéndole algo así antes.  
\- Dejad de decirle esas cosas a Leval.- Rio Kerria, añadiendo con voz melosa. - ¡Pobrecito! , les vais a hacer dudar cada vez más.  
\- Hija tienes razón.- Concedió Beruche dirigiéndose ahora a su hijo con tinte más despreocupado. -Leval no hagas mucho caso a tu padre, siempre está igual. No piensa más que en eso.  
-¡Si cubito!,- rio Roy añadiendo con picara expresión - ¡pero a ti bien que te gusta!

 

Beruche se puso colorada y comenzó a atizar a su irreverente esposo con un almohadón. 

-¡Idiota! – Le sacudía inmisericordemente alegando casi entre risas.- ¡Que nuestros hijos están delante!

 

Leval sonrió. Él y su hermana se cruzaban miradas de complicidad. ¡Cuánto se alegraban de ver así a sus padres! Era como en los viejos tiempos, antes de que los problemas hubieran aparecido. Recordaban las luchas que mantuvieran contra los sectarios hacía años. Kerria pensaba el largo camino que habían recorrido todos, al menos en el caso de ella misma. Y aunque el último año se torció por asuntos sentimentales y le hizo pasar unos meses de gran dolor, ahora todo aquello parecía olvidado. Deseaba ponerse al día con su hermano y con su amiga y que le contasen todas sus aventuras con detalle. A cambio ella les narraría sus propias vivencias. Y sobre todo, el mero hecho de tener a su hermano allí y poder abrazarle cuando creyó que le había perdido para siempre, al igual que sucediese con su pobre primo Granate. Los días de angustia que se sucedieron a la noticia de esa pérdida de contacto con la nave. La depresión que embargó a su madre…No podía evitar las lágrimas cuando pensaba en eso, y lo cierto es que los demás lo debieron de percibir puesto que cesaron las chanzas y las bromas y de hecho la miraron algo inquietados.

-¿Qué te sucede hija?- Quiso saber Bertie. –

 

La muchacha no pudo replicar y se abrazó a su hermano que la acogió estrechándola con fuerza. Él si pareció adivinar lo que le pasaba por la mente entonces.

-¡Vamos Ky! Ya estamos juntos de nuevo. Hermanita, estoy aquí, contigo…  
-¡Si supieras cuánto te he echado de menos y cuanto te he necesitado! – Sollozó la chica que parecía así desahogar la angustia y la preocupación contenida desde hacía tanto tiempo. –

 

Sus padres se miraron con un leve poso de tristeza. Ellos sí sabían por los tragos tan amargos que Kerria tuvo que pasar en ese año. De modo que fue Roy el que ahora intervino con una voz más suave y seria, tamizada no obstante por el optimismo, para afirmar acariciando la barbilla de su hija.

-Nuestra familia vuelve a estar unida de nuevo. Y lo que es más, dentro de poco crecerá. Vamos a acoger a Amatista en ella, igual que Diamante y Esmeralda recibirán a Leval en la suya. Y vas a tener esa hermana que tanto deseabas.  
-Si hija, alégrate.- Le sonrió animosamente Bertie en cuanto la muchacha se separó al fin del abrazo de su hermano. – Ahora es momento de ser felices, bastante sufrimos ya.  
-Es verdad.- Pudo sonreír la aludida enjugándose las lágrimas para recomponerse y declarar. – Tenéis razón. Eso me hace muy feliz.   
-Tendremos tiempo de hablar y de que me lo cuentes todo. Ya lo verás - le sonrió su hermano a su vez. – Y Amatista estará contigo y preparéis trastadas juntas como en los viejos tiempos.

 

Así y con una Kerria visiblemente más contenta llegó la hora de marcharse pues sonó el toque de fin de visitas. Todos se despidieron de Leval deseándole suerte para el día siguiente. Y el chico, después de que su familia se fuera, se dirigió al despacho de su superior directo. Freejar estaba ocupado con papeleo y cuando oyó llamar a la puerta contestó con un desganado.

\- Adelante...

 

Saludando como era de rigor Leval le preguntó.

-¿Da su permiso?  
\- Pasa. - Le indicó su jefe con un cansino ademán para querer saber de inmediato según encendía uno de sus puros. - ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto?  
\- Verá. - Le explicó el muchacho ya en posición de descanso. - Quería pedirle el día libre para mañana.  
-¿Para qué?- Inquirió Freejar, que desde luego, ya estaba al corriente de ello, pero le encantaba tomarle el pelo a ese chico. -  
\- Me caso, señor. - Le informó éste. -  
\- Allá tú. - Respondió su superior con aparente indiferencia. – Yo no he aprobado ninguna misión suicida.

 

Hubo un embarazoso momento de silencio hasta que Leval añadió.

\- Entonces, ¿tengo el día libre?

 

Freejar levantó la vista y lanzó una bocanada de humo que el chico apartó algo disimuladamente. El avezado oficial sonrió levemente y replicó diríase que con tonillo de divertido retintín.

-¡Claro que tienes el día libre, pazguato! No hace falta que te asigne ninguna misión, ya te vas a liar bien tú solito en una que es casi imposible. Y aprovéchate bien de mañana, porque será el último día libre que tengas.

 

El chico se quedó atónito. ¿A qué demonios jugaba el mayor ahora?

-¡Cómo que el último!- . Exclamó sin comprender para añadir después presa de aquella confusión. -Después tendré que solicitar más para la Luna de Miel.

 

Esta vez Freejar no pudo evitar la risa, y ante la cara de pasmo de Leval movió la cabeza para responder divertido.

\- ¡Eres más corto de entendederas que el alcance de una sonda tipo h-2! ¿Cómo va a ser el último permiso que te doy? La que se encargará a partir de ahora de controlarte será tu mujer. Créeme. Te vas a reír del código de disciplina militar comparado con el que ella instaurará en tu casa. ¡Anda chaval!, ve a dormir y descansa que te hará falta. ¡Y enhorabuena, o eso creo! - Remachó con aquel tono entre irónico y entrañable que había logrado granjearse el afecto del chico. -  
-Gracias señor. – Dijo el muchacho dándose cuenta de que esa era la enésima tomadura de pelo a la que le sometía su superior.- ¿Qué tal está usted? ¿Pudo hablar ya con su familia?- Se interesó sinceramente él. –

 

Su jefa de escuadrilla le miró ahora con una amplia sonrisa, pero no de esas sarcásticas que solía esbozar, ésta era de una alegría genuina, más cuando respondió de buen talante.

-Sí, gracias por preguntar, chaval. He visto a Elise y a mis niños, Sally y Jake. ¡Cómo han crecido los muy pillastres! En fin, ya verás cuando tengáis hijos. No te habrás dado cuenta y se estarán marchando de tu lado.

 

Y como Leval le observaba con simpatía, escuchando atentamente, el mayor enseguida se rehízo y con su socarronería habitual le espetó.

-¿Por qué me miras así, alelado? ¿No te habrás enamorado de mí ahora? Mira que ya tienes una boda que preparar.  
-No señor. Bueno sí. Me refiero a que…- Pudo replicar el chico aturullado y como de costumbre tomado por sorpresa ante tal aseveración para tratar de salir de aquello al solicitar. - ¿Puedo retirarme? Tengo que preparar muchas cosas.  
-Anda, lárgate de una vez – rezongó su jefe, como de costumbre sobreactuando. –  
-Gracias señor. Por cierto, está usted invitado a la ceremonia y por supuesto al banquete. Si pueden venir le rogaría que trajese a su familia.

 

El mayor le agradeció el gesto, aunque suspiró diciendo.

-No creo que ellos puedan venir a tiempo, gracias de todos modos. Aunque no te apures, puedes contar conmigo para arrastrarte al altar si recuperas el buen juicio y tienes ganas de escaparte.

 

Leval asintió con una sonrisa y salió del despacho. Freejar sonrió también moviendo su cabeza divertido. Por supuesto tenía previsto darle ese día libre y a instancias del propio contraalmirante, un permiso posterior de quince días. Además, le había tomado afecto al chico y él se ocupó de solicitarlo todo con antelación. Por su parte, su subordinado agradeció esas palabras en lo que valían. En el fondo el mayor era un gran tipo y también le apreciaba mucho. Eso pensaba en tanto se alejaba en busca de su prometida. Pero para él, Amatista y el resto de los tripulantes, había algo también muy urgente que resultaba inaplazable, la Terraformación del planeta.

-Ya nos queda muy poco para culminar todos nuestros sueños.- Se decía el chico.-

 

Por su parte Ginger aguardaba que sus padres y su hermano llegasen, pero lo harían en la lanzadera de dentro de unos días. Aunque durante ese tiempo tendría cosas en las que ocuparse. Atendía nuevamente su negocio y fue muy feliz cuando Amatista se pasó a verla y le entregó en mano una invitación de boda. Una morena, alta y guapa joven iba con ella, la recordaba bien, era Sandy.

-Nos hemos acercado en un momento que teníamos libre para darte esto.- Le sonrió Amatista al entregarle la invitación mientras le explicaba.- Vamos a estar muy liadas durante este tiempo y no nos podremos ver mucho.  
-Te lo agradezco muchísimo.- Sonrió Ginger añadiendo con afecto.- Enhorabuena. Os deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, os la merecéis.  
-Muchas gracias.- Sonrió su interlocutora.-  
-Por cierto. A ver si te animas a que hagamos una tarta, a ser posible muy grande, para la boda de Amatista.- Le comentó la camarera a Sandy que se sonrió.-  
-No es mala idea.- Convino la morena científica.- ¿Te gustaría?- Quiso saber ahora mirando a su compañera.-  
-Me encantaría. - Afirmó la aludida.- A Leval y a mí nos gustaría mucho…

 

Ginger iba a decir algo aunque en ese instante alguien interrumpió la conversación. Una mujer, un hombre y un chico joven, quizás de la edad de ella. Fue la mujer de pelo oscuro algo encanecido ya, con una expresión de tristeza pero al tiempo esperanzado, la que preguntó.

-¿Está aquí la señorita Ginger Reinosa?  
-Soy yo. - Se identificó ella para preguntar.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?  
-¿Conociste a mi hijo, verdad?- le inquirió esa mujer tomando las manos de la muchacha entre las suyas para aclarar dejando petrificadas a la joven y a sus acompañantes.-Se llamaba Michael, era un muchacho moreno, muy bueno. Escribió en su diario sobre ti. Decía que eras una chica magnífica. Que os conocisteis en clase de kárate…  
-Si…bueno…es cierto…- Fue lo único que pudo componer la envarada muchacha.-  
-¿Y ustedes conocieron también a mi Mike?- Inquirió aquella pobre mujer, haciendo que sus interlocutoras desviasen la mirada, realmente incomodadas por aquello.- Seguro que eran amigas suyas.   
-Sí, bueno, le conocimos.- Fue capaz de replicar Amatista mirando hacia Sandy que tenía su misma expresión de circunstancias.- Me acuerdo que defendió a Ginger una vez, ¿no es cierto Gin?...  
-Es verdad.- Convino la muchacha recordando ese incidente en la clase de kárate. Aliviada de poder decir con sinceridad algo bueno sobre él.- Fue muy valiente.  
-Sí, eso nos dijeron las autoridades, que murió defendiendo a una chica de uno de esos malditos monstruos que invadieron la nave.- Sollozó la mujer espetando con rabia.- ¡Asesinos!

 

Sandy se quedó helada. Ese monstruo al que hacía referencia aquella infeliz fue ella misma cuando adoptó sus rasgos demoniacos para asustar a ese tipo. Aunque aquello escapó a su control y él huyó siendo abatido por el enemigo. Quizás desde la lejanía alguien pudo verlo y malinterpretar lo sucedido. Pero cómo explicarle eso a la madre de ese traidor. Por malas que fueran las acciones de aquel chico, al final, su familia nada sabía o tenía que ver con ello. Entonces fue cuando el joven, que se identificó como su hermano, declaró.

-Por lo menos, contribuyó a la defensa de esta nave. Eso es algo que nunca se podrá olvidar. Se ha convertido en alguien importante mamá, en un héroe. Siempre le recordarán.

 

La propia Ginger se quedó atónita al pensar en esas palabras que Michael le dijera. Eso le prometieron aquellos extraños invasores, ser alguien importante y quedar en la historia. Por desgracia para él esa promesa se había cumplido de esta forma tan trágica.

-Nosotras tenemos que irnos.- Musitó Amatista con el asentimiento de Sandy.- Lamentamos mucho su pérdida. Y tú Ginger, ya sabes, te espero.  
-Gracias chicas. Nos vemos pues…

 

Y tras departir un poco con esa pobre familia, la joven les vio marchar de su cafetería, al menos reconfortados por esa falsa versión. Ginger a duras penas trató de no llorar afanándose en seguir con sus obligaciones. Por otra parte Sandy estaba pálida y su amiga lo notó enseguida. En una zona apartada del parque, camino a casa, la tomó suavemente por los hombros y le dijo con afecto.

-Deja de pensar eso. Sé que te sientes culpable. No lo fuiste, él se lo buscó…  
-Es la historia de mi vida. - Sollozó su interlocutora mirando hacia el suelo.- Ya ves lo que parece.  
-Yo sé lo que sucedió en realidad. Porque lo vi. Y Ginger también. Tú fuiste muy valiente y salvaste muchas vidas. No dejes que esto te haga retraerte otra vez. ¿Me oyes? Eres mi amiga y te aprecio muchísimo. Todos te queremos.- Replicó enérgicamente su contertulia que sentenció.- Y siempre te apoyaré contra quién sea que diga algo malo sobre ti.  
-Gracias Amatista.- Sonrió Sandy sintiéndose ahora mucho mejor.- Significa mucho para mí…

 

Su amiga la abrazó tratando de disipar esa tensión, al tiempo que comentaba en un intento por recobrar la jovialidad.

-Y más ahora que Gin y tú nos vais a hacer a Leval y a mí esa estupenda tarta…

 

Al fin logró que su compañera volviera a sonreír. De este modo volvieron al laboratorio a reunirse con sus compañeras. Saludaron a Satory que se mantenía muy ocupada con los últimos cálculos y comprobaciones. Aunque ahora estaba feliz y con un aire soñador, Mazoui vendría a buscarla un poco después. Y también estaba llena de alegría por su propio reencuentro familiar. Su padre, Ian Masters, el hombre más rico del mundo, tan avezado en negocios y con tantas aventuras a sus espaldas, lloró como un niño cuando volvió a ver a su hija. Declaró que ese momento no podría pagarlo ni con mil veces su fortuna. Satory se emocionó también, sabía que su padre hablaba en serio. Masters llegó finalmente a la nave y lo primero que hizo fue pasar por el laboratorio para ver a su hija. Comentó quién era, aunque solo en referencia a su paternidad, con alguna de las compañeras de Satory que, muy gentilmente y pese a estar bastante ocupadas, le indicaron donde estaba. Cuando el millonario entró a la sala donde la chica estaba la observó enfrascada en sus cálculos sin que ella se diera cuenta y se sintió muy orgulloso. Su niña era ya toda una mujer. Estaba muy claro que se había hecho fuerte e independiente y sabía cuidar de sí misma muy bien. Se acercó en silencio y le tocó en un hombro con suavidad. Satory no se volvió al principio tomándole por alguna compañera y se limitó a contestar.

-Espera Sandy, tengo que acabar estos cálculos.

 

Masters no dijo nada y solamente sonrió, aguardó hasta que su hija terminó y pudo girarse, entonces al verle, llena de felicidad, se abalanzó al cuello de su padre y le besó repetidas veces.

-¡Papá, papá! – no dejaba de repetir entre sollozos. –  
-¡Cariño! Soy muy feliz.- Pudo replicar él visiblemente emocionado. -

 

Tardaron unos segundos largos en dar rienda suelta a las expresiones de cariño y una vez hecho esto, Satory salió de allí para no molestar a las demás que habían presenciado esas escenas, conmovidas. En especial Sandy que recordaba a su propio padre y sólo deseaba poderle abrazar de nuevo. Pero tanto ella como las demás volvieron a su trabajo mientras su compañera charlaba con su padre en el exterior.

\- Papá. ¿No te has acostado? - Le preguntó observando su aspecto algo cansado. -  
\- No hija. – Respondió Masters, aun con visible emoción. - Acabo de llegar y no podía dormir, no... Antes quería verte un rato, si no estás muy ocupada.  
\- Enseguida termino.- Respondió ella. - Ahora nos vamos a tomar algo a la cafetería antes de que cierren, yo invito...  
\- Hija, ¡puedo comprarte la cafetería si quieres para que la tengas abierta a todas horas! - le ofreció jovialmente su padre. -  
-¡Ay papá! - rio Satory ante la cara de sorpresa de éste. - Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre. Déjame invitarte por esta ocasión ¿vale? Otro día me la compras.  
\- Como tú quieras - concedió Masters mirando a su hija con la expresión de un padre lleno de orgullo para afirmar. - Satory, has cambiado tanto, te veo tan desenvuelta y tan independiente, ya no necesitas a tu viejo padre...  
\- Eso es gracias a mis magníficos amigos y a que estoy enamorada, pero siempre te necesitaré, papá - le aseguró afectuosamente la muchacha. - 

 

Entonces ella se ocupó de solucionar un par de cosas en el laboratorio y cumplió con su promesa. Tomando un café, habló a su padre de Mazoui. Le contó lo magnífico que era y todas las condecoraciones al mérito que había conseguido. Pero sobre todo le explicó como ambos habían congeniado, lo mucho que tenían en común y lo sensible y bueno que aquel chico había demostrado ser. Masters le recordó enseguida, era ese oficial que habían seleccionado para embarcarlo por sus excelentes condiciones. Pertenecía a la familia de los amigos de Diamante, Esmeralda, Roy y los demás. Satory no podría querer a nadie mejor. Estaba feliz por sí mismo y por su hija, que lo era todo para él y según la escuchaba hablar recordaba a su vez cuando él mismo se enamoró de Jenny la madre de Satory y de cómo su hija se parecía a ella, no solo en su belleza sino en sus gestos de entusiasmo y en aquella jovialidad repleta de optimismo para superar la adversidad que parecía haber adquirido en ese viaje.

-Entonces cariño…¿eres feliz?.- Le preguntó el millonario.-  
-Sí, papá, muy feliz. - Admitió ella declarando ahora con un tono más serio.- A pesar de que las cosas a veces se pusieron muy difíciles y tuvimos que luchar y trabajar mucho. Pero, por eso mismo ahora todo es maravilloso. Han sido precisamente todas las penalidades por las que hemos tenido que pasar las que han hecho que nos hayamos convertido en una gran familia.

 

Y su padre asintió, convencido de que su hija era totalmente sincera y tenía razón. Casi al mismo tiempo Mazoui también tuvo la ocasión de abrazar al fin a sus padres y a su hermana. Hablaron con más detalle y él les acabó de contar lo ocurrido la noche anterior con Satory, igualmente quiso presentarle a Sandy a su madre. Tuvieron que esperar a que la chica terminase su turno. Satory no estaba, al terminar se había ido con su padre. Fue una lástima puesto que no coincidieron, así que fueron con Sandy a tomar algo. Charlando con Karaberasu a la chica le pareció una ocasión de poder hablar con una segunda madre. Ella la entendía en todo lo que le contaba. Podía al fin desvelar su secreto a otra mujer que lo comprendía perfectamente, e incluso había compartido sus miedos, sus dudas, sus esperanzas. Todo aquello que le decía le era totalmente familiar y parecía que las dos se conociesen de toda la vida. Karaberasu pensó que también esa chica habría sido perfecta para su hijo, pero ya se sabe, es el amor el que elige...No obstante, no se privó de asegurarla con patente cariño.

-Sandy, desde ahora te considero como a otra hija más. Siempre que necesites hablar con alguien o tengas algún problema acude a mí sin dudar. Nunca podré ser como tu madre, pero al menos podré hacerme cargo de cómo te sientes.

 

La muchacha no pudo evitar emocionarse para apenas poder replicar con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Muchas gracias señora O’ Brian. Significa muchísimo para mí.  
-Llámame Karaberasu o Kalie, querida. – Le pidió su interlocutora tomándola de las manos con afecto para rematar.- Soy yo la que te está muy agradecida. Has sido una gran amiga para mi hijo y le has ayudado mucho.  
\- Él también me ha ayudado a mí.- Admitió la joven.-  
\- Pues ahora ya lo sabes. Nunca volverás a sentirte sola. – Le sonrió animosamente Kalie haciendo que el rostro de la chica se iluminase.- Tienes una familia.

 

De hecho era lo mismo que Amatista le dijese. Ahora veía que era cierto. Aquellas magníficas personas la había prácticamente adoptado y se sintió muy feliz. Lo único en que pensaba ahora con una mezcla de ansiedad, inquietud y nostalgia era en…

-Papá. ¡Tengo tantas ganas de volverte a ver!

 

Y en tanto los reencuentros proseguían. Además de todos los parientes directos de los muchachos, también Petz, Zafiro, Tom y Cooan, con sus respectivos hijos estaban en la nave. En cuanto pudieron saludaron a los chicos y se contaron muchas cosas. Petz caminaba recorriendo aquella ciudad en la que su difunto hijo había paseado y vivido sus últimos meses. A veces cerraba los ojos tratando de imaginárselo allí, en algún permiso, con esa chica, Nehie. La recordó ahora tras tanto tiempo, cuando durante el funeral ella se le acercó y le entregó un pequeño disco.

-Al menos sé que fuiste feliz, cariño.- Suspiró la mujer al rememorar aquello.-

 

Todavía en estado de ensoñación, recordando la última conversación que tuvo con su hijo en el Cielo. Petz vio acercarse a esa chica. Alta, de largo cabello moreno. Flaqueada por dos escoltas a los que detuvo con un gesto de su mano. Entonces esa joven se presentó tímidamente.

-Perdone que la turbe en estos momentos señora Lassart. Permítame que me presente. Me llamo Neherenia, soy la reina de la Luna Nueva. Solo quería darle algo que quiero que tenga.

 

Sin que Petz pudiera decir nada esa chica sacó un pequeño disco dorado y se lo puso en las manos, entre tanto la joven le confesó entre lágrimas.

-Yo le quise y él me quiso a mí. Hubiera deseado estar siempre a su lado, pero el poco tiempo que compartimos será algo que jamás olvidaré. Aquí van unas canciones que él me cantó. Quiero que las tenga.  
-Gracias, es usted muy amable, majestad. – Musitó ella también con los ojos llorosos.-  
-Se lo suplico, aquí solamente quiero ser Neherenia Moonlight. Una estudiante de magisterio. – Le respondió la emocionada joven.- Fue esa chica quién se enamoró de su hijo. Y no una reina. No siga el protocolo, por favor.  
-Lo que desees querida. Veo que realmente te ha dolido mucho su pérdida.- Repuso Petz aunque esbozando una sonrisa animosa le desveló a la muchacha. – Pero no sufras. Ahora él está en un sitio mucho mejor. Donde será eternamente feliz.  
-Lo sé. - Le confesó Neherenia para sorpresa de su interlocutora, más cuando le contó. – Vino a despedirse de mí. Yo… siempre le amaré. Era un chico maravilloso. Pueden estar muy orgullosos de él.  
-Lo estamos. Muchas gracias por este gesto tan hermoso. Te aseguro que lo aprecio en lo que vale. Si alguna vez deseas que nos veamos y te cuente cosas de mi hijo, estaré encantada.- se ofreció.-  
\- ¡Sería maravilloso! - Pudo replicar la muchacha con visible emoción.- Cuente siempre conmigo, y si algún día desea visitar mi reino será muy bienvenida, usted y su familia.  
\- Lo recordaré. Ahora vive tu vida y sé feliz, querida - le deseó Petz. – Eso es lo que a él le hubiera gustado.

 

Se acordaba perfectamente de esa agradecida sonrisa de Neherenia con los ojos llorosos por la emoción cuando la mano de su esposo sobre uno de sus hombros la sacó de aquellos recuerdos. Zafiro le preguntó, aunque imaginase ya la respuesta.

-¿En qué pensabas cariño? Estabas muy callada.   
-Sé que nuestro hijo fue muy feliz aquí. - Le dijo ella casi con un susurro. –  
-Es un bonito lugar. – Pudo decir Coraíon, uniéndose a sus padres. -

 

Y los tres prosiguieron con su paseo. Tanto Cooan y Tom como sus hijos estaban allí también, sentados ellos en una cafetería. Alan observaba todo con la boca abierta.

-¡Este lugar es increíble! Es como si estuviéramos en la misma Tierra.   
-Si.- Convino Lance afirmando con un tono bastante profesional. – Ha resultado ser una muy buena inversión. Pese a su coste. Ahora con este nuevo mundo descubierto, si todo sale bien, la raza humana va a tener unas perspectivas de futuro mucho mejores.  
-Yo pienso en el sacrificio de los que tuvieron que morir para llegar a esto. – Terció Idina con la voz queda, agregando con pesar. – Como nuestro primo Granate.  
-Hija.- Le susurró cariñosamente Cooan pasándole un brazo por los hombros. – No te tortures más con eso.   
-Le pedí a Nehie que nos acompañase pero no la pude convencer.- Repuso Idina casi con un susurro para explicar a su familia con tristeza en la voz. - Todavía le duele pensar en ello, no me lo quiso reconocer. Pero sé que el haber estado aquí, donde pasó esos días con él le habría hecho mucho daño. Eso de que tenía muchos asuntos pendientes en su reino fue la primera excusa que debió de ingeniar.  
-Hermanita. – Replicó Lance con tono suave pero bastante seguro. – Ten en cuenta que tu amiga Nehie es una reina con muchas cosas que atender. Puede que sea cierto lo que dices, pero te aseguro que no estará ociosa en la Luna.  
-Hijos. Dejemos eso ahora. – Les pidió Tom tratando de animar aquello. – Lo que cuenta en este momento es que nos hemos podido reunir con nuestros seres queridos a los que creíamos perdidos. Es hora de celebrar, no de sufrir.  
-Tienes razón papá.- Afirmó Idina tratando de alegrar su semblante. -

 

Y la conversación giró hacia derroteros mucho más agradables, estaban impacientes por ver a sus parientes y amigos. Tras un rato más se marcharon en su busca. Aunque Lance se excusó puesto que deseaba ver algunas de las instalaciones con más detenimiento. Quedó con sus padres y hermanos en un punto de la nave para más tarde…

 

Y así era, en la Luna Nueva, Neherenia recordaba la conversación con su amiga Idina. Ésta le informó que iría al asteroide y le propuso acompañarla, pero ella se negó. 

-Será muy bonito, todos estaremos allí. Me gustaría que vinieras.- Le pidió su amiga.-  
-Y a mí me gustaría ir, de verdad.- Repuso la soberana, que sin embargo objetó.- Pero desde que sufrimos aquel ataque he estado ocupadísima supervisando la reconstrucción de todo lo dañado, reforzando nuestras defensas y atendiendo al resto de mis obligaciones. Tengo apalabradas varias visitas a regiones de mi reino desde hace meses.   
-Entiendo.- Suspiró Idina con expresión alicaída, pero enseguida quiso animarla para decir con mejor talante.- En cuanto regrese trataré de ir a verte a la Luna. O cuando volvamos a la Golden, entonces te contaré todo lo que ocurra.  
-Gracias, dales recuerdos de mi parte a todos.- Le pidió Nehie.- En especial a tus padres y a los señores Lassart.

 

Su amiga asintió y despidió la comunicación. La soberana suspiró. Tenía unas visitas a las nuevas zonas habitadas y a las cúpulas reconstruidas que no podía aplazar. Sin embargo aquello no era del todo cierto. La soberana meditaba en sus estancias.

-Perdóname amiga mía. Pero no tengo valor para ir.- Pensaba con el semblante entristecido.- Estar allí será recordarle a él y eso duele, duele mucho…necesito algo de tiempo, para que la herida pueda sanar. O al menos cicatrizarse… Granate mi amor.- Susurró con emoción, mirándose en su gran espejo de cuerpo entero.- Tú me comprendes, ¿verdad?

 

Y así se quedó, aunque por suerte una visita de Chibiusa y las amazonas le hizo aquellos momentos más llevaderos. Desde luego la princesa de la Luna Blanca no ignoraba el pesar y la amargura que todavía atenazaban el corazón de su amiga. El inefable Caballero Gillard de la Lune, aposentador real y canciller, las anunció con su melifluo tono habitual.

-Majestad. Tenéis visita, su alteza la princesa Chiba y sus ladies guardianas.

 

Neherenia asintió, sentada en su trono había terminado unas audiencias. Enseguida vio entrar a sus amigas y sonrió. Tras cumplimentar el protocolo fueron como siempre a las estancias privadas de la soberana. Allí Chibiusa le contó.

-Vamos a ir en breve al asteroide. Queremos visitar a nuestros amigos y hemos recibido invitaciones de Leval y Amatista, los hijos de Bertie, Roy, Diamante y Esmeralda. ¡Van a casarse!  
-Lo sé.- Musitó ella.-  
-¡Una boda, que guay! – Exclamó entonces Para- Para.-  
-Todavía me acuerdo de las bodas de sus padres, y ahora se casan los hijos.- Comentó Jun-jun.-  
-Sí, hay que ver cómo pasa el tiempo.- Suspiró Ves - Ves.-  
-Será bonito ir.- Remachó Cere- Cere.-   
-Yo no podré asistir.- Repuso Nehie dejándola a todas atónitas.-  
-¿Por qué no?- Sonrió Chibiusa.- Lo ibas a pasar muy bien…

 

Su amiga iba a replicar aduciendo su apretada agenda pero, ante la que la conocía desde que era una niña y se había ocupado de instruirla en gran parte de todos sus deberes y obligaciones, eso carecía de sentido. Apenas si pudo añadir tratando de no sollozar.

-No podría. Todavía no…Lo siento. No estoy preparada…

 

Las asteroides bajaron la cabeza apenadas por esa joven. Sin embargo ninguna dijo nada. Fue su princesa la que declaró con un tono lleno de afecto.

-Lo comprendemos perfectamente. Pero Nehie, tienes que superarlo. Algún día lo harás, estoy segura. Mira. También mis padres y las princesas planetarias van a ir. Aunque se quedarán por poco tiempo. Luego debemos atender otros asuntos…

 

Su contertulia asintió. Después cambiaron de tema y las asteroides como siempre lograron hacerla reír con sus comentarios. Con ellas al menos Nehie pudo distraerse y dejar a un lado aquello. Además de charlar de otros asuntos importantes para el futuro. De vuelta a casa Chibiusa informó a sus padres de lo sucedido. Endimión se mesó la barbilla con talante pensativo en tanto comentaba.

-Lo siento mucho por Neherenia. Pero me preocupa que recaiga.  
-Es fuerte, lo superará.- Afirmó Chibiusa convencida.-   
-No podemos correr ese riesgo, hija mía.- Terció Serenity sentenciando con gravedad.- Debemos tomar todas las medidas necesarias.  
-¿Qué pasa entonces con la alternativa?- Quiso saber la muchacha.-   
-¿Le vistes allí?- Inquirió Endimión.-  
-Creo que estaba con Seren en la Tierra, iba a verla para que ella le diera algunos mensajes para sus padres. Creo que tenía planeado viajar a su planeta para darles cuenta a sus soberanos. - Replicó la joven princesa que añadió.- No, no pude verle.  
-No pasa nada. Sé con quién tengo que hablar.- Declaró Serenity.- Le pediré que se encargue de ciertas cosas.  
-En cuanto a la boda de los hijos de nuestros amigos.- Inquirió Chibiusa.- ¿Qué vais a hacer?  
-Asistir, por supuesto.- Sonrió ahora su madre, con mucha mayor jovialidad.-   
-Aunque será un viaje muy rápido. El tiempo de presenciar la ceremonia, asegurarnos de que todo marcha bien, y regresar. Ya lo sabes.- Le recordó Endimión.-   
-Entonces, ¿debo dar órdenes a las asteroides de que lo preparen todo?- Consultó la muchacha.-

 

Sus padres asistieron y ella, tras solicitar permiso y serle concedido se retiró. Fue entonces cuando Endimión le comentó a su esposa.

-Por ahora todo se desarrolla acorde a como debe ser.  
-Así es, pero siempre hay sorpresas, cosas que se salen del guion preestablecido o imprevistos que ignoramos. Por esa razón tendremos que estar alerta hasta el final.- Sentenció ella.-

 

Su marido convino en ello. Llegó el momento y en el asteroide finalmente se juntaron, Amatista con Kerria, Idina, Katherine y Satory, además de Sandy y Penélope. Ésta última habló asimismo con su familia y por primera vez en mucho tiempo rio y lloró presa de una emoción desbordada. Sobre todo cuando estos se presentaron en la nave y pudieron abrazarse durante largo rato. Ella después les enseñó el laboratorio y todo su trabajo allí.

-Hermanita, eres un genio. ¿No te lo había dicho nunca?- Comentó su hermano menor.-  
-Tú tampoco lo has hecho nada mal, por lo que me han contado.- Sonreía ella.-  
-Sí, tu hermano ha llevado muy bien el negocio durante este tiempo. Y tú has hecho un gran trabajo aquí.- Declaró el señor Winters que admitió sin reparos.- Debo reconocer que tenías razón cuando desde niña deseabas ser científica.

 

Penélope se abrazó a su padre con visible emoción, esa era la mejor recompensa del mundo, Richard Winters era tan cabezota como ella misma y que se decidiese a admitir un error era casi impensable. Aunque la madre de la científica tercio enseguida también conmovida y entre sollozos.

-Cuando creímos que la nave se había perdido fue terrible. Llegamos a creer que no volveríamos a verte. Pero tu padre no. Siempre dijo que eras tan testaruda como él y que te las ingeniarías con esa mente tan brillante que tienes para volver. Y mírale, no se equivocaba.  
-No estuve sola, mamá.- Repuso la chica con idéntica emoción.- He hecho grandes amigos de entre mis compañeros, juntos lo hemos logrado. Y ahora estamos a punto del éxito final.  
-Una cosa más.- Le dijo su hermano.- Tu profesor, ese Tomoe, nos envió saludos. Él no podía acudir, estaba muy ocupado, pero dijo que confiaba en que todo iba a ir bien. Comentó que estando tú al cargo de todo tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en el éxito.  
-Gracias.- Pudo decir Penélope que añadió ya más jovialmente.- Y todavía tenéis que conocer a mi…

Aunque aquí se calló durante unos instantes no sabiendo como proseguir hasta que fue su hermano el que dijo con jocosa incredulidad. 

-¿No me digas que hasta te has echado novio?

 

Y pese a que la chica en un primer momento no respondió finalmente acabó por reconocerlo asintiendo con una sonrisa.

-¡Tengo ganas de conocer al chico que ha logrado eso! - Se rio su padre, junto al resto de la familia e incluso la propia Penélope.- Debe ser realmente especial.

 

Así prosiguieron un rato más entre risas y buenos momentos hasta que la muchacha tuvo que volver a trabajar. Después de terminar se unió a sus amigas y a las familiares de éstas para planear los festejos. Entre todas intercambiaron todo tipo de opiniones sobre los chicos. Lo cierto es que no podrían celebrar esas despedidas de soltera o de soltero al uso debido a la gran agitación por los preparativos de la terraformación. Pero ¡qué se le iba a hacer! Eran felices solo con volver a estar juntas. Podrían tomarse algo y charlar recordando los viejos tiempos y planeando el futuro. Aunque antes de eso, Kerria, con gesto eso sí, algo inquieto, observaba a su amiga. Por una parte deseaba hacer partícipe a su futura cuñada de todas sus peripecias e incluso amarguras, aunque también alegrías de ese último año, pero decidió que eso ahora no tenía prioridad. Otra cosa la inquietaba más. En cuanto pudo tomó aparte a la novia de su hermano y le contó lo que su padre le había dicho a Leval.

\- Sé que quizá no sea el mejor momento para preguntarte esto pero, ¿eres virgen, Amatista? - Inquirió Kerria con interés y también con preocupación. -

 

La interpelada se sintió algo violenta, incluso se ruborizó, pero decidió contestar. La muchacha era su amiga e iba a ser su cuñada y hermana política, no quería tener esos secretos con ella y seguramente lo preguntaría por algo.

\- Yo, bueno, con el primer novio que tuve estuve a punto de,...- sonrió a Kerria tímidamente mientras se enrojecía para admitir. - Si, la verdad es que todavía soy virgen. Leval y yo no hemos considerado oportuno acostarnos. No es que haya ninguna razón en especial, quizás con los nervios y con todas las aventuras que nos han sucedido no ha llegado el momento adecuado. Bueno, quizás ha sido más cosa mía, estaba insegura y quería que fuera un momento muy especial. Y la verdad, eso me preocupa un poco...  
\- Entonces espero que Leval no se comporte como un súper guerrero.- Suspiró Kerria casi más para sí misma.-

 

Aunque su amiga la escuchó y no tuvo más remedio que contarle el significado de eso. Amatista guardó un reflexivo silencio y después declaró resuelta.

\- Si debe hacerlo que lo haga, si quiere hijos fuertes, yo quiero dárselos, lo soportaré.  
\- Pero primero podéis hacerlo de forma normal, ya tendréis tiempo de pensar en hijos más tarde.- Le propuso su contertulia con un tono de clara preocupación. - Mi hermano se sentiría muy mal si te hiciese daño.  
\- No. - Amatista puso una mano sobre una de las de su amiga y la tranquilizó desvelándole para sorpresa de ésta. -Tiene que ser en la noche de bodas, lo sé, lo presiento. No temas por mí, algo me dice que todo saldrá bien. Y también que debo tener un hijo fuerte, muy fuerte, Kerria...deberá serlo por todos nosotros.

 

Su interlocutora la miró en silencio, impactada por esas palabras. Además, comenzaba a recordar un sueño que tuvo hace ya mucho tiempo. Cuando estuvo a punto de morir. Asintió sin decir nada y abrazó a su amiga. Mientras tanto los preparativos para la terraformación concluyeron. La gran nave estaba en una órbita estacionaria alrededor del Planeta, lista para comenzar con el experimento más importante de toda la misión ¡tanto que era la misión misma! Penélope, Sandy y Satory, que se había unido algo más tarde a ellas, dejaron a las chicas y fueron a ocupar sus puestos. Amatista se reunió con sus compañeras, aunque estaba de permiso por su boda, quería ver la puesta en marcha de la terraformación antes de acostarse. Se dio la orden y se inició el experimento definitivo. Una gran compuerta en el asteroide se abrió y dejó caer sobre el planeta una carga enorme de cultivos bacterianos.

\- Ya está.- Suspiró Penélope que añadió con tono cansado, lleno de expectación y anhelo contenidos. - Bueno, recemos por que todo salga bien, dentro de veinticuatro horas tendremos los resultados.  
-Si. Ahí va nuestro súper plancton mejorado junto a bacterias ultra resistentes.- Añadió Sandy.-  
-Hemos trabajado tanto en ello que tiene que salir bien.- Aseveró Satory.-  
-Estoy convencida de que, así será.- Sentenció Amatista que compartía esa esperanza con todas sus amigas.- Nos lo merecemos.

 

Y finalmente todas se fueron a dormir despidiéndose de la novia y deseándole suerte para su gran acontecimiento. Ella se fue a su habitación, no había visto a Leval en todo el día. Realmente no habían querido ninguno. A parte de para poder charlar con sus respectivas familias, sabían que, según la tradición, eso daba mala suerte. Ya no se verían más hasta la boda. Y mientras la muchacha se disponía a acostarse en la que sería su última noche de soltera por todas partes las pantallas de la nave y los ordenadores brindaban información del proceso en marcha. Gráficos de la superficie del planeta imágenes de su superficie tomadas por satélites, detectores de atmósfera...entre toda esta zarabanda de datos e información, Amatista se fue a dormir agotada pero feliz, soñando con su gran día.

-¿Quién me lo hubiera dicho hace tan solo un par de años?- Meditaba llena de satisfacción y esperanza.- Ahora voy a dar el paso más importante de mi vida. Y lo daré con él.

 

El aludido estaba pensativo en su habitación, dudaba pensando en su noche de bodas, algo le impulsaba para tomar a su futura esposa como súper guerrero, pero no quería destrozarla. Kerria había corrido a decirle que Amatista aún era virgen y a pedirle que tuviera cuidado. El chico no contestó, la miró de una forma que su hermana entendió, ésta sonrió débilmente y le deseó buenas noches. Kerria iba a ser la madrina de la boda y Mazoui el padrino. Leval estaba muy inquieto y no lograba conciliar el sueño, al fin, debido al cansancio, logró dormir entre esas reflexiones.

-Ella lo es todo para mí. No puedo hacerle daño, pero algo en mi interior…es como si así tuviera que ser. 

 

La madre de la novia pasó casi toda la noche terminado de coser ella misma el magnífico vestido de bodas que había diseñado y confeccionado para su hija. Agotada de tanto trabajar y rendida por el sueño se durmió sobre la mesa. Diamante llegó al poco rato de dar una vuelta por la ciudad con su hermano, su cuñada y su sobrino y al verla así se encargó de levantarla en brazos y acostarla. Contemplaba a su mujer con una mezcla de orgullo, simpatía, cariño y sobre todo mucho amor.

-Esmeralda - pensó con reconocimiento. - No debes preocuparte. Desde que te recuperé tú nunca me decepcionaste, siempre has sido maravillosa, lo has dado todo por mí y por Amatista. Duerme bien cariño, mañana debes estar radiante para la boda de nuestra hija.- Y tras arroparla y darle un cálido beso en la frente, el príncipe también se acostó. -

 

Por su parte Susan esperaba ansiosa la llegada de sus padres. La nave de estos no vendría hasta dentro de unas horas. Ojalá que Debbie viniera con ellos. En la mente de la joven oficial se agolpaban muchas cosas. Deseaba abrazar a su familia y ponerles al tanto de sus aventuras, y ¿por qué no? Hablarles de Giaal. Aunque quizás sin desvelar todavía su procedencia ni su auténtica naturaleza. Pero también tenía ganas de que su hermana menor le contara qué tal le había ido en todo ese tiempo.

-Debbie, espero que todo te haya marchado bien y que seas feliz, por lo menos tanto como yo lo soy.- Pensaba en tanto estaba tumbada sobre su litera, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Además, al día siguiente también estaría encargada de asistir a la boda del teniente Malden y de Amatista. – Bueno, ¿quién sabe? Puede que dentro de poco sea yo la que se case también.- Se dijo casi ruborizándose ella sola.- En fin, tengo que dormir o estaré ojerosa…

 

Y finalmente con esas reflexiones y anhelos sí que pudo conciliar el sueño. Así que todos dormían ya, esperando con ilusión al día de mañana, ese iba a ser un gran día, muy importante para el futuro. Tanto que, pese a lo que ya les constaba que estaba en juego, ninguno de ellos podría imaginarse siquiera su verdadero alcance. Aunque en la nave otros estaban haciendo cábalas. Cedric no había dado muchas señales de vida desde aquel fallido juicio y la posterior defensa de la nave. Aunque ahora podía decirse que su misión estaba concluida. Durante la tarde paseaba por la ciudad, tratando de pensar en cuando pedir el traslado a la Tierra. En ese momento, un tipo moreno, de ojos azules y algo más alto que él le abordó. Para sorpresa del oficial conocía su nombre cuando le dijo.

-Discúlpeme. ¿Es usted el teniente Cedric Logan?  
-Si- admitió éste que inquirió a su vez con desconfianza. - ¿Y usted es?  
-Alguien que conoce la misión que le fue encomendada relativa al oficial Leval Malden y al oficial Mazoui O ‘Brian.  
-¿Quién es usted?- Preguntó nuevamente Logan, ahora poniéndose a la defensiva, se suponía que eso era alto secreto militar –  
-No se preocupe. – Le dijo aquel hombre sonriendo de forma tranquilizadora. - Verá teniente. Su misión está concluida, al menos aquí y ahora. No debe preocuparse, será trasladado a la Tierra enseguida.  
-Debo entender que usted pertenece al ejército. ¿Quizás al servicio secreto? – Preguntó Cedric con visible extrañeza. –

 

Por toda respuesta aquel tipo le mostró un pequeño portafolio, similar al que el mismo Logan tenía. Allí se detallaban una serie de instrucciones a su nombre, con la firma de algunos jefes del alto mando. En tanto ojeaba esos papeles con visible sorpresa el misterioso individuo le inquirió.

-¿Conocía usted a Jennifer Garrett?  
-Si- pudo decir Cedric tratando de recordar. – Era miembro del equipo científico de investigación. Murió durante el ataque a la nave.  
-¿Y no sabía usted quién era esa muchacha?- Insistió ese tipo. –  
-Por los datos que tengo en mi poder era simplemente una ayudante de laboratorio.- Repuso el oficial sin darle más importancia, aunque admitiendo a renglón seguido.- Me pasó algunos informes para ayudarme en mis pesquisas.   
-Si. Era eso y también algunas cosas más - le desveló su interlocutor dejando a Logan sorprendido, más cuando agregó con un tono invitador. – Venga conmigo y le pondré al corriente de algunas de ellas. De las cosas que Jen trató de evitar. Y de las que usted tendrá también que ocuparse en un futuro.  
-No le comprendo - pudo decir Logan visiblemente confuso. –  
-Es usted muy inteligente. Lo hará.- Le aseguró aquel hombre en tanto caminaba en dirección al parque indicando al oficial. – Sígame y le pondré al corriente de parte de este gran juego.

 

Lleno de curiosidad Cedric asintió, desde luego estaba visiblemente interesado, aunque no logró que ese hombre le desvelase su identidad. Ahora, tras ser informado, meditaba sobre todo aquello. Le parecía sencillamente imposible de creer pero le habían dado pruebas irrefutables. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Pero ¿Qué debía hacer? Supuso que seguir esas instrucciones. Volver a la Tierra y prepararse. A su debido tiempo retornaría y cumpliría fielmente con su cometido. No sabía a ciencia cierta si ese tipo respondía ante los servicios secretos de la Tierra o si incluso iba más allá. Pero eso ahora no era de su incumbencia. Tampoco lo que sucediera en el asteroide o en ese planeta nuevo que iban a transformar. Por lo pronto otros seres mucho más poderosos que él se ocuparían de ello.

-Bueno amigos. La pelota está en vuestro tejado.- Pensó esbozando su típica media sonrisa sarcástica para irse a dormir.- Os deseo suerte.

 

No obstante, sin que el oficial ni nadie lo advirtiesen, en lo alto de la nave, casi en la misma bóveda que albergaba la ciudad, esa figura negra y alargada, que portaba aquel grueso libro, le observaba. Abrió aquel tomo, pareció escrutar algo entre sus páginas, lo cerró y desapareció. Mientras tanto ajenos a eso, las compañeras de la difunta Jennifer y los compañeros de Logan dormían aguardando el nuevo y prometedor día.


	40. El milagro de la Vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atención, descripciones de sexo durante la creación de la vida..

Al despertar, Amatista se dio un largo y relajante baño caliente para quitarse los nervios, luego llamó a su madre y a Kerria. Éstas, junto con el resto de las chicas, se personaron de inmediato en su apartamento. Entre todas la prepararon. Esmeralda le dio unos últimos retoques al vestido, pero ya sobre el cuerpo de su hija. Kerria y las demás hablaron entre ellas mientras. Tenían una bonita sorpresa para Amatista. Cantarían en su boda algunas de las canciones que ésta había versionado. Sobre todo una muy especial. Idina y Katherine tuvieron el tiempo justo para ensayarlas. Penélope, Sandy y Satory se excusaron por razón del proceso de terraformación, quedaron en verla en la ceremonia y se fueron al departamento de control. La boda estaba fijada al mediodía, sólo faltaban un par de horas. 

-¡Qué nerviosa estoy, mamá! – Sonreía la joven.-  
-Es lo natural, cariño, ya te lo dije.- Repuso Esmeralda en tanto terminaba de coser un dobladillo.-   
-No te preocupes, nos pondremos tras de ti para asegurarnos de que mi hermano no se escape.- Bromeó Kerria que se acercó tras charlar con sus primas.-

 

Las muchachas se rieron Amatista amagó darle un capón a su amiga. Luego fue Idina quien añadió.

-El primo Leval también estará nervioso. Espero que no tembléis como flanes los dos.  
-¡Anda ya, no es para tanto! No puede ser peor que enfrentar a alguno de los enemigos que hemos tenido.- Añadió jovialmente Kathy.-  
-Pues no sé qué decirte. Es un tipo de miedo diferente.- Respondió Amatista.-

 

Justo entonces llamaron a la puerta del piso de la novia. Kerria fue a abrir y se alegró mucho al ver a…

-¡Madrina Ami!  
-Hola cielo, ¿podemos pasar?- Repuso ésta que no venía sola.-

 

En efecto, junto a ella, Usagi, Rei, Minako y Makoto, junto a las sailors exteriores, hicieron acto de presencia. Al entrar fueron saludadas efusivamente por las chicas. Cada una abrazó a sus respectivas madrinas y agradeció muy amablemente a las demás su visita.

-Queremos felicitar a la novia. Princesa de Némesis. Esto es un regalo de nuestra parte.- Declaró Usagi entregándole una cajita afelpada de color rojo.-  
-Muchísimas gracias. No sé qué decir.- Pudo responder ella.- 

 

Tomó aquella pequeña caja y la abrió. Al hacerlo se quedó sorprendida por la belleza de la joya que contenía. Era una especie de flor de cristal que refulgía con tonos plateados. Fue Esmeralda la que apenas si pudo decir con sorpresa y admiración.

-¡Es como el Cristal de Plata!  
-Es una réplica de nuestra joya emblema.- Explicó Usagi.- Deseamos que os traiga buena suerte.  
-Muchas gracias. Para mí es un gran honor. Y seguro que a Leval le va a encantar.  
-Es un regalo muy importante, hija mía.- Aseveró Esmeralda con visible emoción.- Gracias al poder de esa joya puede decirse que todos estamos aquí.  
-Para empezar sanó a nuestras madres.- Convino Idina.-  
-Así es. Y cuando lo hizo, una pequeña parte del poder de ese cristal se les transmitió a ellas. Y de ellas pasó a vosotras, querida ahijada.- Intervino Rei.-   
-Por ello vosotras no necesitáis una réplica como ésta. Ese poder ya lo lleváis en vuestro interior.- Comentó Minako.-   
-Y siempre brillará en vosotras, cariño.- Remachó Ami tomando de las manos a su ahijada.- Nunca dejará de iluminaros.  
-Por desgracia yo nunca recibí sus efectos.- Se lamentó Esmeralda.-   
-Tú te purificaste de una forma mucho más dura y difícil.- Dijo Usagi añadiendo con afecto.- Pero créeme. Tu hija brilla con luz propia. Y pronto lo demostrará…  
-¡Muchas gracias, majestad! - Sollozó la diseñadora con patente emoción.-  
-Aquí solamente soy Usagi Tsukino, y he venido a desearles toda la felicidad a los hijos de unos queridos amigos.- Sonrió la aludida.- 

 

Amatista también agradeció aquello muy sentidamente. No desconocía quienes eran esas mujeres. Sus amigas mismas eran ahijadas suyas. Sus padres primero lucharon contra ellas y luego se hicieron grandes amigos y aliados. De hechos los poderes de las justicieras fueron otorgados por la legendaria Sailor Moon, esa mujer de apariencia tan frágil que tenía delante. Aunque afortunadamente la joven había aprendido a no fiarse de las apariencias y pese a la jovialidad del trato la que decía ser solamente Usagi Tsukino era en realidad la poderosa reina Serenity. 

-Sea lo que sea que el destino nos reserve, procuraré no decepcionaros.- Les prometió la novia con patente respeto en su tono.- 

 

Y tras aquellas palabras las cosas pasaron a temas más mundanos, como a quién le iría Amatista a tirar el ramo. En esta ocasión fue Usagi la que bromeó.

-¡Tíraselo a Rei! Que falta le hace una ayudita…  
-¿Qué has querido decir con eso?- Saltó la aludida como no podía ser de otro modo.-   
-¡Yo!...¡nada!...- Se sonrió algo pérfidamente su interlocutora.-   
-Mejor lánzamelo a mí.- Le pidió Makoto.- A ver si de una vez encuentro a un chico que se parezca a mi antiguo novio…  
-¡Tutankamón! – Suspiró Minako esbozando una maliciosa sonrisita.- Creo que a estas alturas debe ser lo más parecido.  
-¡Eh! ¡No te pases! – La regañó jovialmente su compañera.- Cuando te vea a ti en el altar entonces hablas, guapa.  
-Vale ya…chicas… -Les pidió Ami algo azorada.-   
-¡Ay que ver!, es que nunca cambiaréis.- Se oyó decir a otra voz femenina con tono divertido.-  
-¡Hola mamá! – Saludó Idina.-

 

Cooan, pues en efecto ella era, había entrado sin llamar dado que al pasar Usagi y las otras olvidaron cerrar la puerta. Tras ella venían sus hermanas. Y fue precisamente Bertie la que sonriendo, añadió.

-Y nunca cambiéis. ¡Sois maravillosas, queridas amigas!  
-Sí, es verdad.- Convino Petz pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su hermana Beruche.- Sobre todo en ocasiones como éstas.  
-Bueno, y precisamente en estas ocasiones, toca celebrarlo por todo lo alto.- Afirmó Kalie con entusiasmo.-  
-Por cierto Amatista, estás preciosa.- La alabó Bertie, aseverando con afecto.- Mi hijo es un hombre muy afortunado por llevarse a una mujer como tú.  
-Gracias señora Malden.- Sonrió la joven, con visible rubor.-  
-Ahora tendremos muchas ocasiones para charlar, consuegra.- Terció Esmeralda.-  
-Bueno. Ahora iré a ver a mi hijo.- Sonrió la aludida.- Creo que estaba con sus compañeros y amigos preparándose.  
-Sí, será mejor que dejemos tranquila a la novia. Ya le queda poco para el gran momento.- Afirmó Ami.-

 

Y las hermanas y sus amigas guerreras se marcharon tras despedirse de Amatista y el resto. Entre tanto, Leval daba los últimos retoques a su uniforme de gran gala, todos sus amigos y sus compañeros más cercanos estaban preparados. El chico lucía una inmejorable planta y aspecto. Entonces uno de sus compañeros le avisó. Tenía visita. Al punto salió. Sonrió con amplitud al ver a su madrina, a su madre y al resto de sus tías, junto con las guerreras.

-Estás guapísimo, Leval.- Exclamó Ami llena de orgullo.-  
-Sí, me recuerdas a un novio que yo tuve. ¡De hecho estás mejor! - Afirmó Makoto.-  
-No te preocupes que si Amatista se arrepiente estoy disponible para que la boda no se suspenda.- Se ofreció pícaramente Minako.-   
-Desde luego, ¡hay que ver que buen mozo es! - Afirmó Rei.- Dan ganas de casarse…  
-Porque yo ya estoy casada, ¡qué si no! – Se rio Usagi.-  
-Lo cierto primo, es que eres muy guapo. Y fuerte. Un auténtico saiyan.- Le halagó Seren.-  
-¡Vale ya chicas!- Exclamó Ami brazos en jarras.- ¡Que es mi ahijado!...le estáis haciendo avergonzar. 

 

El pobre chico estaba realmente colorado, pero se reía. Su madre enseguida se abrazó a él llena de emoción y cariño.

-Mi hijo… ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!  
-Gracias mamá.- Dijo él, añadiendo con reconocimiento a Ami.- Me alegra mucho que pudierais venir. Creía que no tendríais tiempo de aceptar nuestra invitación, madrina.  
-No nos lo hubiéramos perdido por nada.- Aseguró ésta, eso sí, matizando.- Pero estaremos muy poco tiempo. Solo asistiremos a la ceremonia.  
-Bueno, tampoco hay porque correr tanto.- La corrigió jovialmente Usagi para decir.- Al banquete sí que nos podremos quedar.  
-Ya me imaginaba que eso no lo perdonarías.- Suspiró Makoto.-   
-¿Cuándo se ha visto que Usagi deje escapar una oportunidad de comer? sobre todo si es gratis. - Terció Rei, lanzando una pulla a modo de venganza por lo anterior.-   
-Ya tuvo que hablar la lista de turno.- Replicó la aludida entrecerrando los ojos.-   
-Pues si ¿qué pasa? Es la verdad.- Se reafirmó su interlocutora.-

 

Y como no podía ser de otro modo ambas apoyaron la frente de una contra la otra comenzando con su característica guerra de sacarse la lengua.

-Ya no sois unas niñas.- Les recordó Minako con un susurro algo envarado.- ¡Dejadlo ya!…  
-Es verdad. Nunca cambiarán.- Se sonrió Haruka moviendo la cabeza.-  
-Bueno, nosotras debemos irnos. Hay una cosa que tenemos que hacer.- Le susurró Michiru.-  
-Muy bien. - Añadió Hotaru.- Yo voy a buscar a Chibiusa o a mi familia. Por ahí deben de estar.  
-Si ves a mi hija dile que nos reuniremos en la ceremonia.- Le pidió Usagi, en tanto añadía dirigiéndose a Rei.- En cuanto termine de intercambiar pareceres con esta bruja.  
-¡Bruja yo! Mira quién habla, ¡el adefesio!…- Replicó la aludida con acidez.- 

 

Las demás estaban entre avergonzadas y atónitas, sin embargo las dejaron a su aire. Las tías del novio le felicitaron y se despidieron para reunirse con sus respectivas familias. Al fin, las guerreras también se marcharon dejando escuchar de fondo el cruce de acusaciones entre Usagi y Rei.

-¡Tragona!  
-¡Metomentodo!

 

Leval se sonrió. Al fin se quedó a solas con su madre. Bertie acariciaba las mejillas del chico que le dijo.

-Te he echado muchísimo de menos, mamá. A ti, a papá y a Ky.  
-Lo sé cariño. Nosotros también a ti. Pero gracias a Dios estamos juntos otra vez. Ahora solo quiero que me prometas una cosa.  
-Dime.- Repuso el chico.-  
-Se feliz con Amatista. Cuídala mucho. Vive una vida tranquila.  
-Como hicisteis papá y tú, tras todas vuestras batallas contra el mal. Sí, eso quisiéramos hacer.- Sonrió él, que no obstante, matizó.- Pero sabes mejor que yo que, por desgracia, la amenaza del mal puede surgir en cualquier momento. Tenemos una responsabilidad. Eso lo aprendí de vosotros.

 

Bertie suspiró. Tuvo que asentir a su pesar. Ella desearía que su hijo no estuviera obligado nunca más a arriesgarse en esa lucha. No obstante, Leval tenía razón. Eso no podía elegirse. De modo que dijo con voz queda.

-Cariño, es cierto. Solo te pido que, al menos, tratéis de aprovechar los momentos bonitos y de paz. Ojalá que éstos se prolongaran para siempre. Aunque por experiencia sé que eso no es así…  
-Lo haremos, mamá.- Le prometió él tras darla un beso en la frente.-Hemos aprendido a disfrutar de todos los momentos de calma, por pequeños que sean. 

 

Ahora ella veía en su hijo la misma mirada de esperanza de aquel Leval del futuro, que viniera hacía ya tanto a darles una nueva oportunidad. Solo fue capaz de sonreír para despedirse del chico.

-Te dejo para que te prepares. Nos veremos para llevarte al altar, hijo.  
-Hasta luego mamá.- Repuso él.-

 

Bertie se marchó en busca de sus hermanas y su marido. Éste último se había reunido con Mamoru, Diamante y el resto de sus antiguos compañeros allí presentes. Charlaron en un principio distendidos, rememorando aventuras del pasado. Luego la cosa giró a temas más serios. Era Mamoru quién les comentaba.

-A la vista de nuestros informes, ese enemigo parece haber sido derrotado. Al menos, no hay evidencias de más tropas de Gralas.  
-Entonces, ¿podemos estar tranquilos al fin?- Inquirió Zafiro.-  
-Por lo que a esa amenaza respecta, si.- Les aseguró su interlocutor.- Al menos por ahora.  
-¿Mi hermano te ha dicho algo?- Quiso saber Roy.-  
-No hemos tenido contacto con él ni con Setsuna en meses.- Le desveló Mamoru, agregando.- Su embajador en la Luna y la Tierra, Doran Derail ha viajado a Nuevo Vegeta para hacer de enlace. Y tu sobrina Seren está aquí, como parte de nuestras guerreras guardianas.  
-Eso siempre es una garantía.- Terció Tom afirmando.- Las cosas estarán tranquilas, tanto allí como aquí. Espero que al menos por algún tiempo.  
-Veremos cuál es el problema siguiente. La experiencia me ha enseñado que siempre hay alguno.- Suspiró resignadamente Diamante.-   
-Por ahora relajémonos y a disfrutar del momento.- Le comentó Masters.- Ya nos ocuparemos del resto.  
-Tienes razón, Ian.- Convino Roy, quien más fiel a su estilo bromista remachó.- ¡Lo que voy a disfrutar tomándole el pelo a mi consuegro!

 

El grupo se rio, divertido ante ese comentario. Tras un rato más todos se separaron para ocupar sus respectivos lugares ante el inminente comienzo de la ceremonia. Y el gran momento, llegó. A las órdenes de Mazoui, que sería el padrino. Tracer, Freejar, Mullins, el mismo comandante Braem, el mayor Enset y Susan, amén de algunos compañeros más, con sus trajes de gran gala y los sables de protocolo se alineaban a cada lado de la entrada. Por fin aparecieron los novios. Junto a sus padres, por un larguísimo pasillo que conducía ante un altar situado en un gran hangar redecorado y convertido en una magnífica sala donde todos los parientes y amigos de Leval y Amatista esperaban. Diamante con un imponente smoking para la ocasión terminado en una capa y con sus antiguos distintivos de príncipe, tomaba del brazo a su hija que llevaba el traje de bodas diseñado por su madre con tanto esfuerzo. Esmeralda sonrió con satisfacción y orgullo pues tanto su hija, como el vestido que le había hecho, levantaron la admiración general y eso que el rostro de la novia no era visible al estar cubierto por el velo nupcial y rematado arriba por una tiara dorada, símbolo de su rango de princesa de Némesis. Aunque de este significado solo se percataron sus familiares y amigos más allegados. Además, prendido en el pecho llevaba a modo de broche aquel magnífico regalo de la reina Serenity. 

-Mi querida hija. Hoy es el día más importante de tu vida.- Pensaba la diseñadora.- Y yo no puedo ser más feliz. Todo por lo que hemos luchado y sufrido ha merecido la pena viéndote aquí.

 

En tanto Esmeralda tenía esos pensamientos una banda de música militar esperaba dispuesta a dar los tradicionales acordes de la marcha nupcial. Al fin comenzaron y a su son, Diamante avanzó con su hija por el corredor anexo al largo pasillo. Por otro corredor Leval, llevado por su resplandeciente madre, henchida de orgullo y amor a su vez, hacía el mismo recorrido. Bertie con un vestido azul celeste y un collar de plata. Asimismo luciendo una tiara del mismo material como símbolo de su antigua encarnación. Ambos se juntaron a la entrada del pasillo. Allí, todos los oficiales amigos de ambos les esperaban con los sables levantados formando un arco. Mazoui fue quién ordenó esta maniobra. Leval tomó a Amatista del brazo y ambos pasaron por entre el largo pasillo de aquellas armas, de forma lenta y solemne. Diamante entrelazó su brazo con el de Beruche y tras guiarla protocolariamente ambos se sentaron con sus respectivas familias. Las madres de los novios no podían evitar llorar de emoción. Roy se dirigió afectuosamente a su mujer tratando de que no lo hiciera demasiado.

\- Cubito, cálmate ya. No lo entiendo, en nuestra boda no lloraste. Es más, siempre has dicho que era una tontería llorar en las bodas, ¡si hasta recuerdo que en la nuestra se lo dijiste a tus hermanas!  
\- Pero la que se casaba era yo - repuso ella entre sollozos. - Ahora se casa nuestro hijo,- añadió mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo. Roy sonriendo comprensivamente, le dio un beso en la frente. – Esto es algo tan hermoso…estoy tan orgullosa y tan feliz que…no sé. ¡Ojalá que sean muy felices! Hasta Ami y las demás guerreras estaban muy emocionadas. Les han hecho a nuestros hijos un regalo muy hermoso.- Remachó contándole a su esposo lo de esa reproducción del Cristal de Plata.-  
-Nuestros hijos serán muy felices. - Repuso Roy añadiendo.- Lo merecen. Y nuestras amigas son estupendas. Sé que, pese a todo, tienen muchas cosas de las que ocuparse, pero en cuanto les di la noticia y Leval y Amatista les enviaron las invitaciones se apresuraron a responder que vendrían.   
-Ami me ha dicho muchas veces que Leval y Kerria son los hijos que le habría gustado tener.- Afirmó su esposa, para añadir con talente entre reflexivo y algo apenado.- Sé que ella nunca se casará, y nunca será madre. Pese a que bromeen entre las guerreras. Salvo Usagi, el resto jamás se ha casado. Tienen obligaciones incompatibles con el matrimonio.  
-Velan por todos nosotros. Su labor es muy importante, es un gran sacrificio.- Convino Roy.- Debemos estarles muy agradecidos por ello.

 

Su esposa asintió. Esmeralda también lloraba, lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas haciendo peligrar su maquillaje aunque en esa ocasión aquello no le importaba. Diamante dio la mano a su mujer y la sujetó con cariño. 

-El momento en el que nuestros anhelos de felicidad para nuestra hija se han cumplido al fin.- Sonrió el príncipe mirando afectuosamente a su esposa.-  
-Sí,- asintió ella expresando con palabras sus pensamientos anteriores.- Todo ha merecido la pena con tal ver a nuestra niña ahora…

 

Y no podía dejar de mirarla en tanto la propia Amatista y Leval avanzaron, entonces sonó la música, pero no la nupcial. Para sorpresa de todos, escucharon la voz de Kerria. La muchacha, como dama de honor, con una hermosa flor blanca en el pelo y envuelta en un elegante vestido azul celeste como el de su madre, cantaba una hermosa canción que su amiga había interpretado cuando actuaban todas en la Tierra, muy apta para aquella ocasión tan especial.

 

Los suspiros en la mañana  
De los amantes durmiendo juntos   
Ruedan como el trueno ahora  
Cuando miro en tus ojos

Yo sostengo tu cuerpo  
Y siento cada movimiento que haces  
Tu voz es cálida y tierna   
Un amor al que no puedo renunciar.

Porque yo soy tu dama  
Y tú eres mi hombre  
Cada vez que quieras alcanzarme  
Haré todo lo que pueda

 

Amatista lloró emocionada sin poderlo evitar. Sus lágrimas caían tras el velo de novia empapándolo y se abrazaba a Leval que sonriendo dejaba que la cabeza de su prometida descansase en su hombro. Kerria también con visible emoción sonreía radiante y utilizaba lo mejor de su voz. Con toda su fuerza y todo su amor, para su mejor amiga y su hermano. Abriendo una gran carpa la orquesta quedó al descubierto dejando a la intérprete delante de ella. Era una estampa preciosa, los músicos lucían uniforme de gala de las tropas estelares. Michiru y Haruka se sentaban con ellos tocando el violín y el piano respectivamente…

Perdida es como me siento descansando entre tus brazos  
Cuando el mundo exterior lo está también  
Mucho que tomar  
Eso termina cuando estoy contigo

Incluso cuando pueda haber momentos  
Que parezca que estoy muy lejos  
Nunca te preguntes dónde estoy  
Porque estoy siempre a tu lado

Las demás componentes de las antiguas Justices resplandecían a su vez. Idina con un hermoso vestido púrpura, y Katherine con otro de color dorado. Ambas con emoción unieron sus voces, potentes y hermosas también, a coro con la de Kerria para rematar esa preciosa canción…

Porque yo soy tu dama  
Y tú eres mi hombre  
Cada vez que quieras alcanzarme  
Haré todo lo que pueda

Estamos dirigiéndonos hacia algo  
Algún lugar donde nunca estuve  
Algunas veces estoy asustada  
Pero estoy lista para aprender  
Del poder del amor.

El sonido de tu corazón latiendo  
Lo hizo claro   
De repente el sentimiento de que no puedo continuar  
está a años luz de distancia

Estamos dirigiéndonos hacia algo  
Algún lugar donde nunca estuve  
Algunas veces estoy asustada  
Pero estoy lista para aprender  
Del poder del amor.  
Del poder del amor  
♥

(The Power of Love, Versión Celine Dion, crédito al autor)

 

No quedaba prácticamente nadie que no hubiera llorado ya de emoción en tanto aquel magnífico trio vocal acompañó el pausado caminar de los novios, concluyendo cuando estos llegaron al altar. El contraalmirante Spar esperaba en el centro, flanqueado por los comodoros Pearman y Hazzar. En su calidad de comandante en jefe de la nave tenía la potestad de celebrar matrimonios. Ese fue el favor tan especial que Leval le pidió, el chico aun recordaba aquella conversación.

 

Antes de salir del despacho del contraalmirante el muchacho se dirigió respetuosamente a él y le preguntó.

-¿Señor, podría pedirle un favor personal?  
\- Usted dirá, teniente. - Repuso el veterano oficial. -  
\- Verá, para mí sería un honor y una gran alegría si usted aceptase casarnos a mi prometida y a mí.- Le expuso Leval. -

 

Spar esbozó una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y asintió despacio para declarar.

\- El honor será sin duda mío, muchas gracias por pedírmelo, teniente. Allí estaré... ¿Desea alguna cosa más?

 

El muchacho devolvió aquella gran sonrisa recibida y negó con la cabeza.

\- Nada más, muchas gracias señor.

 

Y tras pedir permiso se marchó, uniéndose a su primo que le aguardaba fuera. Ahora, al fin, tras tantos avatares, sufrimientos, combates y también alegrías y vivencias compartidas, estaba allí con su prometida. Leval se plantó con Amatista al pie del altar, junto a sus superiores y esperó a que el contraalmirante Spar comenzase la ceremonia y éste no se hizo de rogar, iniciándola con voz grave y solemne, logrando que todos los presentes escuchasen en absoluto silencio.

\- Damas y caballeros. Muchas cosas han sucedido desde que partiéramos hace más de un año ya, a recorrer el Cosmos. Algunas malas, otras buenas. Hemos sufrido la pérdida de amigos, familiares y compañeros. Tuvimos que enfrentarnos a seres hostiles pero también hemos descubierto nuevos mundos, entablado contactos con otras culturas pacíficas y aprendido muchas cosas, sobre el espacio y sobre nosotros mismos. Grandes han sido los riesgos y dolorosas muchas de esas lecciones. Aunque han existido asimismo gratas recompensas. Como los estrechos lazos de amistad y el hermanamiento que nos han unido a todos durante este viaje. Me complace que hayamos podido superar tantas y tan difíciles pruebas para estar hoy aquí, nuevamente reunidos con nuestras familias. Para mí, esta es una gran ocasión. Un acontecimiento muy especial, ya que renueva la fe que todos tenemos en el futuro de nuestra especie humana....- Ligera pausa tras su breve introducción y el contraalmirante dio comienzo a la ceremonia propiamente dicha. - Estamos aquí para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en el sagrado vínculo del matrimonio.

 

Prosiguió con la típica retórica hasta llegar a las frases más importantes que todo el mundo esperaba con impaciencia…

\- Teniente primero del UNISON Leval Malden Malinde, ¿acepta usted por su legítima esposa a Amatista Lassart Deveraux, para honrarla, respetarla, amarla y protegerla, en lo bueno y malo, riqueza y pobreza, salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte les separe?  
\- Si acepto - respondió Leval con seguridad y rapidez. -

 

Spar miró ahora hacia Amatista y volvió a inquirir con la seriedad del momento, no exenta de simpatía.

\- Amatista Lassart Deveraux. ¿Acepta usted por su legítimo esposo a Leval Malden Malinde para honrarle, respetarle, amarle y protegerle, en lo bueno y en lo malo, riqueza y pobreza, salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte les separe?

 

Ella respondió con el mismo tono de seguridad y rapidez que Leval.

\- Sí, claro que quiero.- Sonrió mirando ensimismada a su prometido a través de su velo. -

 

Spar asintió conforme con las respuestas y llamó a los padrinos. Kerria y Mazoui se acercaron preparados con los anillos. Leval tomó el que le ofrecía su primo y se lo puso a Amatista repitiendo la frase de rigor, "con este anillo yo te desposo". Amatista hizo lo mismo con el anillo que portaba Kerria y repitió la misma frase. Entonces Spar dijo concluyendo la ceremonia.

\- Por los privilegios que se me han concedido en mi calidad de comandante en jefe de esta nave y ante todos los testigos, pido que si alguien tiene algo que oponer a esta ceremonia que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

 

Como siempre en estos casos se produjo un tenso e incluso expectante silencio, Tracer le susurró a Susan que formaba junto a él en el pasillo si decía algo de mosqueo, ésta le miro con fingida cara de pocos amigos y moviendo la cabeza con pretendida desaprobación. El muchacho sonrió y le susurró divertido.

\- Era una broma. ¡Allá ellos! Eso de casarse es cosa de cada cual.

 

Susan se permitió una breve sonrisa, otro ligero meneo de cabeza y recuperó su semblante imperturbable, aunque eso sí, algo emocionado también pues no perdía ojo de dónde estaba sentado Giaal que asistía, al parecer con mucha curiosidad e interés, a la ceremonia.

\- Muy bien.- Dijo Spar reanudando su oratoria. - Entonces y ante el beneplácito de todos los presentes yo os declaro marido y mujer,- tras el montón de aplausos emocionados de todos, el contraalmirante se dirigió otra vez a la pareja, sonriente y dándoles sus parabienes añadió en tono confidencial. - Felicidades chicos.- Volvió a decir en tono más alto pero ahora jovial, desprovisto de la etiqueta. - Teniente Malden, no nos haga esperar más, ya puede usted besar a la novia.- Leval sonrió, hacía rato que aguardaba esa instrucción. -  
\- A la orden, señor.- Repuso él en voz alta, agregando con más discreción. - Será un placer...

 

Leval levantó el velo de su ya esposa, ella estaba preciosa y radiante para la ocasión. Suavemente tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y le dio un largo beso que ella acompañó y prolongó. Los presentes prorrumpieron esta vez en vítores y aclamaciones. Después ambos esposos bajaron del altar y recorrieron el pasillo recibiendo las felicitaciones de todos. Llegó el momento tradicional del lanzamiento del ramo. Amatista había estado portando uno muy bonito compuesto de rosas blancas, rojas y amarillas. Las otras chicas aguardaban entre expectantes y divertidas para ver a quién le tocaría y la novia, dándoles la espalda, procedió a lanzarlo a bastante altura. Cuando se giró nuevamente Amatista descubrió, no sin satisfacción, que le había caído prácticamente encima a Sandy. La muchacha observó incrédula aquella amalgama de flores y suspiró. Fue Satory la que le dijo con tono de ánimo.

\- Bueno, ya sabes lo que se dice. La chica que atrapa el ramo es la siguiente en casarse.

 

Sandy negó con la cabeza esbozando una débil sonrisa mientras miraba ensimismada las flores y respondió.

\- No lo creo, al menos en mi caso, yo ya tuve mi oportunidad para casarme y no pienso que vaya a tener más...  
-¡Eso nunca se sabe, mujer! - Rebatió Penélope con jovialidad, añadiendo no sin humor. - ¡Menos mal que no me cayó a mí!, de lo contrario Tracer ya estaría dándome la lata.

 

Aquel comentario desató las risas de todas y Sandy se olvidó de sus malas experiencias para dejarse llevar por el jolgorio general. Aquel era un día de alegría y no deseaba amargárselo a nadie y menos a ella misma con malos y antiguos recuerdos. Ya había penado suficiente y si Mazoui había conseguido encontrar a una muchacha como Satory, ¿por qué no podría ella lograr el amor de un buen chico algún día? En especial de alguno guapo y por lo que había visto los parientes de los recién casados tenían algún que otro miembro masculino que no estaba nada mal. Quizás pudieran presentarle a alguno durante el banquete y la fiesta.

-¡Vamos, a celebrarlo! - les conminó Leval con una amable sonrisa, llevando del brazo a la que ya era su esposa. -

 

Y la comitiva encabezada por ellos, sus familias y amigos, se dirigió hacia la zona del banquete. Mientras Leval y Amatista se abrazaban sentidamente a sus primos y otros amigos, Roy, como siempre solía hacer en esos casos, declaró en tono ingenioso.

\- Ésta es la parte de las bodas que más me gusta.  
\- Roy - le amonestó jocosamente Tom que estaba junto a él. - ¿Tú nunca cambiaras, eh? Recuerdo que en el banquete de nuestras bodas hubo que sujetarte para que no te comieses toda la tarta.  
\- Si.- Respondió su interlocutor cargado de nostalgia aseverando. - ¿Qué tiempos aquellos, verdad amigo?

 

Tom asintió con esa misma expresión, abrazando a su propia esposa. Desde luego que sí, fueron buenos tiempos. Cuando ellos eran tan jóvenes y llenos de ilusiones por el futuro de la vida que les restaba por hacer, tras haber arrostrado toda clase de peligros y superado tantas pruebas y dificultades, como los muchachos que ahora acababan de casarse.

-Tu hija está preciosa.- Alabó Cooan dirigiéndose a una encantada Esmeralda.- ¿Ese vestido de novia es de alguna de tus colecciones, verdad?  
-No. - Negó la interpelada para sorpresa de todos, aunque enseguida les aclaró con satisfacción.- Es mi propio vestido de novia. Nunca lo saqué a la venta para el público, para mí siempre fue muy especial. El símbolo de mis sueños hechos realidad.  
\- Es realmente precioso.- Suspiró Bertie.-  
-Igual que tu hijo, está tan guapo de uniforme. - Repuso su flamante consuegra.-  
-Hacen una pareja magnífica.- Terció Karaberasu.-  
-Y parece que fue ayer cuando nacieron.- Completó nostálgicamente Petz.- 

 

Dejaron de intercambiar impresiones dado que les indicaron que debían acomodarse listos a comenzar el banquete. Todos tomaron sus sitios en las largas hileras de mesas que estaban dispuestas para la ocasión. Amatista y Leval, como no podía ser de otra forma en el centro. Una vez concluido el ágape, desde la cocina y flanqueada por Sandy y Ginger apareció una gran tarta.

-Nuestro regalo de bodas, tal y como prometimos.- Sonrió la joven camarera.-

 

Y con ese vestido largo que llevaba no se apreciaba en ella nada fuera de lugar. Amatista sonrió ampliamente agradecida y muy contenta por su amiga Gin. Igualmente le estaba muy reconocida a Sandy. Fue la morena científica quien dijo ahora entre risas…

-Después de tirarme el ramo, es lo menos que te mereces que haga por ti. Monina.

 

La novia se rio también, ambas se abrazaron. También le dio un sentido abrazo a Ginger. Entre tanto las guerreras comentaban aquello.

-Esa tarta tiene muy buena pinta.- Afirmó Minako.-  
-Sí, es verdad.- Sonrió Usagi que ya estaba relamiéndose.-  
-Tendré que hablar con esas dos. A lo mejor quieren franquiciarse en una de mis tiendas, aquí, en la nave.- Comentó Makoto.-  
-Creo que harías unos buenos fichajes.- Declaró Chibiusa, que estaba sentada junto a su amiga Hotaru.- Yo que tú se lo propondría.- Remachó con el asentimiento de las asteroides que estaban a su lado.-   
-Sí, ¿Quién sabe? Si tienen éxito en ese planeta, Mako-chan podría poner allí una tienda de Flowers & Flawours.- Comentó Rei.- 

 

Y mientras charlaban sobre eso los novios cortaron la tarta, no sin antes posar para las fotos sujetando ambos el sable de gala de Leval como improvisado cuchillo. 

-Bueno principito – comentaba Roy de forma jocosa en tanto los esposos dividían la tarta entre el aplauso general. - Supongo que ésta es la parte de la boda que pagabas tú, ¿no?  
-¿Cómo que la parte que pagaba yo? – Repuso su interlocutor con tono entre incrédulo y amonestador.- El ceremonial es gratis puesto que tu hijo es militar. El banquete lo pagamos a medias tú y yo, ¡cara dura!  
-No te preocupes Diamante – le sonrió Bertie a su ahora consuegro. – Es una de esas bromas que mi marido gasta.  
-Pues no pensaba gastar otra cosa más que bromas, porque todo el mundo sabe que en la Tierra el convite siempre paga el padre de la novia.- Se sonrió Roy. –  
-Pues, para tu información, no estamos en la Tierra ahora. – Replicó Diamante ahora entrando divertido a aquella chanza. – Así que no trates de colármela como cuando estábamos en el Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo. Príncipe de Bel Air- remachó con humor provocando las risas de sus compañeros de entrenamiento.- Todavía lo recuerdo. ¿O qué te pensabas?  
-Parece mentira que hayan pasado tantos años ya de eso. ¿Eh?- Intervino Zafiro. –  
-Sí, y es una pena que ni Nephrite ni Ail con sus familias puedan estar aquí hoy. – Comentó Roy, ahora con tono más melancólico. –  
-Bueno, al menos el hijo de Ail y Annie sí que está. – Les recordó Cooan mirando hacia Giaal que parecía estar pasando una animada velada con una joven morena que vestía uniforme militar.-  
-Seguro que podremos volvernos a ver todos y a celebrar alguna fiesta como en los viejos tiempos. – Afirmó Esmeralda que no perdía ni un detalle de su hija y sonreía visiblemente dichosa. –

 

Desde luego el rostro de Amatista estaba iluminado por la felicidad más absoluta, lo mismo que el de Leval. Ahora, como era de rigor, los recién casados se iban pasando por las mesas a agradecer a todos su presencia y sus obsequios. Se acercaron incluso a la mesa que Ginger compartía con sus padres y su hermano, recién llegados haría un par de horas.

-¿Qué tal, lo están pasando bien?- Inquirió jovialmente la novia.-  
-Desde luego, no sabemos cómo agradecérselo. No merecíamos que nos invitasen a nosotros a su boda. No nos conocemos.- Pudo decir el padre de Ginger.-  
-Son ustedes la familia de una buena amiga.- Sonrió Leval aseverando.- Nos complace mucho que aceptasen venir. Y debemos darle las gracias por la exquisita tarta nupcial que nos ha regalado.  
-Ginger, tienes unos estupendos amigos.- Declaró su hermano.- Y a usted yo la conozco, ¿no era cantante, juntos a las otras chicas?, las Justices, creo.  
-Sí, teníamos un grupo, con mi difunto primo de batería - repuso ella ensombreciendo por un instante su semblante aunque enseguida se animó de nuevo para rematar.- Ahora, al menos en mi caso, solo cantaremos para ocasiones muy especiales.  
-Os merecéis ser muy felices.- Les sonrió su amiga guiñándole un ojo a Amatista.- Llevaba un vestido beis largo y solo los zapatos a juego eran visibles, sus padres y su hermano ni se percataron del detalle de las prótesis, entonces la chica añadió.- Creo que, cuando el experimento salga bien, todos podremos serlo en este nuevo mundo.

 

Los flamantes esposos asintieron, tras despedirse de Gin y su familia quedaron un poco más departiendo con los invitados. Se detuvieron un buen rato a conversar con Kerria, Katherine e Idina, las alabaron por sus interpretaciones y Amatista se abrazó largamente a todas y cada una de sus compañeras y amigas, en especial con su nueva “hermana”. Ellas le prometieron un colofón y de hecho, tras los postres, cantaron algunas más de las canciones que estaban preparando para deleite de los invitados. 

-¡Sois maravillosas, chicas! Os quiero muchísimo, a todas.- Afirmó Amatista desbordada por la felicidad.-  
-No te mereces menos, belle- sœur.- Se rio Kerria añadiendo con humor.- ¿Lo ves? Al fin pude aprender algo de francés.

 

El resto rio a coro con aquella ocurrencia, una vez recuperada, Amatista le preguntó a Idina.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Nehie? ¿No pudo venir?  
-Bueno, tenía una agenda previa muy cargada. Ya sabes, protocolo, visitas a su reino, tratados.- Enumeró la muchacha con algo de apuro.-  
-Lamento mucho que no haya podido estar.- Terció Leval algo apenado, sin embargo asintió diciéndole a su prima no sin cierto tono de incredulidad.- Pero lo comprendo… Al menos me alegro de que mi madrina y el resto de las guerreras pudieran. Aunque supongo que también deben atender a muchas cosas.  
-¡Qué se le va a hacer! Le enviaremos grabada toda la ceremonia. - Declaró Amatista con un talante más optimista.- Dale un abrazo de nuestra parte cuando la vuelvas a ver en la Golden.

 

Su marido asintió ya de idéntico modo. Los dos sabían perfectamente que Neherenia no quiso venir por otro motivo bien distinto y se apenaban por ella. Pero ahora tocaba ser felices y disfrutar. Así lo hicieron y cuando por fin terminó aquella larga celebración los flamantes nuevos esposos se despidieron de todos. También las guerreras se marcharon, aduciendo que tenían muchísimas cosas que hacer. Tras despedirse abordaron sendos cohetes hacia la Tierra, aunque, una vez atravesado aquel agujero de gusano emplearon el teleport. Para el resto todavía transcurrió un rato antes de terminar la fiesta. Eran ya casi las ocho de la tarde, hora estándar de la Tierra y, tras una pequeña velada más de barra libre y conversaciones en corrillo, cada uno volvió a sus alojamientos en la nave. Los miembros del personal militar y los científicos se tomaron un descanso de una hora. A las nueve debían regresar a sus ocupaciones, ya que llegó el momento tan esperado, el proceso de terraformación estaba próximo a concluir, pero, ¿daría resultado?

-Ahora pasaremos a la última fase del proyecto Terraformación Sagan del grupo Fairy Five.- Declaró la jefa de investigación conteniendo la expectación que la asaltaba al igual que al resto. Más cuando sentenció.- El trabajo de años está a punto de dar su fruto…

 

Y en efecto Penélope estaba presta a comenzar junto a Satory y Sandy, acompañados por Giaal, Mazoui, Tracer y Susan, entre otros. Todos estaban en la sala principal del puente de la nave. Allí, con grandes monitores, trataban de seguir las evoluciones del planeta. Multitud de pantallas auxiliares daban los datos, gráficos y medidas de todo tipo de cosas. El medidor principal constaba de varias luces que ahora estaban en rojo, deberían lucir todas de color verde para que la terraformación fuera correcta. La tensión y expectación en el ambiente se podían cortar con un cuchillo. Incluso Penélope miraba inquieta a la pantalla.

\- Espero que las teorías del señor Sagan, así como sus predicciones, se cumplan.- Decía la jefa de investigación ya bastante nerviosa para lo que en ella era habitual. - Este plan de terraformación lleva su nombre y sus esperanzas, así como las de todos nosotros.  
\- No es por parecer más tonto de lo que ya soy, Pennie, pero. ¿Qué teorías eran esas?- Quiso saber Tracer.-

 

Las chicas sonrieron divertidas, como de costumbre no sabían si el oficial estaba de broma en un intento por rebajar la tensión, o realmente lo preguntaba en serio. En esta ocasión fue Sandy la que le contestó.

\- Para algunos mundos similares a Marte propuso cubrir los polos con material oscuro, fragmentos de cometa pulverizado. Al menos un milímetro de espesor para captar más calor. Incluso plantar vegetación en una fase posterior. Pero la que estamos aplicando ahora es la que propuso para mundos como Venus. Lanzar microorganismos genéticamente modificados a las nubes altas del planeta, que convirtieran el dióxido de carbono, el agua y el nitrógeno en moléculas orgánicas.  
-Lo malo es que en Venus las nubes son ácido sulfúrico. Y su presión noventa veces la terrestre. El proceso allí no sería tan fácil. - Terció Penélope.-   
-Y aquí no tenéis atmósfera previa.- Añadió Giaal que sentenció al parecer comprendiendo aquello.- Por eso primero queréis crearla.-  
\- Eso es.- Dijo Sandy sonando esperanzada.- Ya hemos soltado cultivos bacterianos y ahora, en cuanto logremos recrear las condiciones apropiadas, esperamos que el proceso pueda comenzar. Debería ser tal y como lo calculamos en nuestras simulaciones y experimentos. Por eso era tan importante encontrar el planeta adecuado. Y tras tanto peregrinaje hemos conseguido hallarlo. ¡Éste lo es! Tenemos la posibilidad de poder terraformarlo gracias, entre otros, a las bases del doctor Sagan. ¡Ahora tendremos que ver si hemos sido unos buenos alumnos suyos!  
\- Era un gran científico, seguro que no se equivocaba - aseguró Satory que añadió. - Cuando era pequeña vi sus programas y desde entonces quise ser astrónoma y un día lograr crear vida en un mundo nuevo, y ahora, medio siglo después de que él lo propusiera, estamos a punto de lograrlo. ¡Ojalá que, donde quiera que esté, pueda disfrutarlo con nosotros!  
\- Así que crucemos los dedos. Dentro de nada se activarán los rayos tractores.- Añadió Tracer con idéntica expectación y nerviosismo. -  
-¡Ojalá que extraigan la suficiente agua de esos meteoritos! - Terció Sandy visiblemente emocionada. -

 

Aunque entonces Satory se fue hacia ella, tras recibir una llamada por el intercomunicador y le susurró.

\- Alguien te espera en la sala de al lado.  
-¿A mí?- Inquirió la muchacha señalándose a sí misma con incrédula contrariedad. -¿Qué quieren ahora? Estamos a punto de comenzar la última fase.  
\- No lo sé, pero es muy urgente, han preguntado específicamente por la señorita Wallance. Creo que un técnico de laboratorio.- Comentó su compañera con tono de circunstancias. –  
\- Siempre tiene que venir alguien a dar la lata en los momentos más inoportunos. – Sentenció Tracer esbozando eso sí, una leve sonrisa y ganándose un codazo por parte de Penélope. -

 

La requerida asintió, con resignación y ligero fastidio salió del puente de mando seguida por Satory, cuando abrió la puerta de la sala contigua sólo pudo decir un inquisitivo y extrañado.

-¿Si? ¿Qué desea? Soy Sandy Wa...

 

Apenas pudo pasar de ahí, ya que observándola a unos pocos metros de distancia, sonriéndola con gran alegría, se encontraba un hombre algo más alto que ella, de mediana edad y pelo moreno ya bastante encanecido. Llevaba unas gafas redondas y una bata blanca de laboratorio. Y solamente le contestó con voz trémula, apenas controlando su emoción.

\- Hola Sandy. ¿Cómo estás hija?...

 

La muchacha al principio se quedó clavada como una estatua, parecía incapaz de moverse, como si no diera crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Pero finalmente corrió hacia él, salvando aquellos escasos metros en un instante y precipitándose a sus brazos.

-¡Papá! - Exclamó entre sollozos. - ¡Papá!

 

No era capaz de decir más, sólo podía llorar pero esta vez de alegría al abrazarse a su padre, al que llevaba tanto tiempo sin ver, ¡al que tanto había echado de menos! No pudieron reunirse cuando la gran nave hizo escala técnica en la Luna por falta de plazas en los transbordadores y después aquel maldito a ataque a la altura de Marte les privó de su última oportunidad. Sandy llegó a resignarse ante la posibilidad de no volver a abrazarle nunca más. Y en los últimos días se había deprimido recordándole y echándole todavía más en falta. Temiendo incluso por su bienestar. Sobre todo cuando el resto de sus compañeras habían podido saludar ya a alguien de sus respectivas familias. Pero, pese a lo contenta que se sentía por ellas, y sobre todo tras la boda, la pobre muchacha tenía el recuerdo de que su propio padre le faltaba. Aunque tras un buen rato en el que permanecieron abrazados sin hablar el doctor Robert Wallance enseguida le explicó, tratando de serenarse un poco.

\- Cuando se supo que habíamos logrado establecer contacto con esta nave, el señor Masters me llamó y me dijo que quería contar conmigo para trabajar en sus empresas. Era una oferta tan buena que no la pude rechazar, y más cuando me invitó a viajar hasta aquí y verte. Me contó que su propia hija era compañera y amiga tuya, en realidad fue ella la que...

 

Sandy pudo separarse un poco de su padre y volvió la vista atrás. Allí estaba Satory, que había tenido que enjugarse las lágrimas de emoción a la vista de aquel reencuentro. Ella mejor que nadie la comprendía. Ahora la morena muchacha corrió hacia su compañera y amiga y la abrazó con fuerza sin parar de repetir.

-¡Gracias, muchas gracias, Satory! Me has hecho muy feliz.  
\- Era lo menos que podía hacer por ti, después de lo que me has ayudado, se lo dije a mi padre al hablar con él antes de que llegara y se encargó de contactar con el tuyo. - Balbuceó ésta, también muy emocionada, ante la sonrisa del doctor Wallance que comentó. -  
-¡Cuánto celebro que hayas encontrado tan buenos amigos aquí, hija! Gracias – le dijo ahora Robert a Satory que apenas pudo dominar su emoción para asentir levemente.-

 

Durante unos instantes más, padre e hija se abrazaron nuevamente llenos de felicidad, con la hija de Masters como testigo. Hasta que ésta les recordó.

-¡La siguiente fase va a empezar, vamos!

Sandy y su padre reaccionaron y siguieron rápidamente a Satory. Así los tres entraron en la sala para alegría de Penélope y Tracer que sabían de antemano en que iba a consistir esa sorpresa. Y tras las debidas presentaciones, todos se centraron en aquella última y crucial fase del experimento, que, según le explicaron las chicas al doctor Wallance, consistía en lo siguiente.

 

La nave había seleccionado un gran número de meteoros que contenían elevados porcentajes de agua en forma de hielo. El plan era desviarlos contra la superficie del planeta con un rayo de energía tractora, para que al impactar sobre la misma el agua se licuara y formase océanos. Mientras, las bacterias arrojadas hacía veinticuatro horas deberían crear una atmósfera adecuada. Más tarde se lanzarían plánctones de gran velocidad de reproducción al agua. Fruto de los experimentos que las chicas hicieron hacía ya meses. Mazoui llegó entonces, fue presentado al padre de Sandy y él le estrechó la mano. Al poco se acercó a Satory abrazándola para animarla, ella sonrió. Todo el mundo en la nave estaba en sus alojamientos viendo el acontecimiento en cámaras de televisión. 

-¡Vamos allá! – Exclamó Tracer que abrazaba a una ya visiblemente nerviosa doctora Winters.- 

 

A los pocos minutos, la primera luz verde se encendió, el rayo tractor entró en acción y comenzó a lanzar grandes masas heladas contra el planeta. El espectáculo era impresionante, colosales colisiones contra la superficie y chorros de agua lanzados en altura a más de diez kilómetros volvían a caer en forma de furiosas lluvias. En eso, Mazoui se dirigió a Sandy, que permanecía cerca de él, abrazada a su padre.

-¿Puedes sentirlo? - Inquirió él con un tono que resultaba misterioso para el resto. –

 

Aunque su amiga pareció comprender perfectamente de lo que se trataba y asintió para sentenciar de forma igualmente enigmática y también llena de esperanza.

-Si Mazoui. La Creación está en marcha. Nos dejan sentirlo. ¡Es maravilloso!

 

Y aunque los demás, sorprendidos por ese comentario, les interrogasen con la mirada, ninguno añadió nada más. Solo Giaal sonrió con amplitud y la miraba fija en aquellas imágenes que les llegaban, él podía percibir aquello también…y pensaba.

-El milagro de la vida, está surgiendo en este mundo y...no solamente en él…

 

Podría decirse que en aquella enorme nave los únicos que de momento no prestaban atención a todo eso, eran Amatista y Leval. Tras las efusivas dosis de afecto habituales en estos casos cuando él la entró en brazos al dormitorio, proclamando.

-¡Bienvenida señora Malden! A su nueva vida.  
-¡Suena de maravilla!- Sonrió ella para repetir. - Amatista Malden. Aun no me acostumbro.  
-No te preocupes, vas a tener mucho tiempo para hacerlo, mi amor. – Le susurró él en tanto la besaba. -

 

Y entre beso y beso decidieron finalmente pasar a cosas más serias. Leval se despojó de su uniforme y sólo tenía ya puesta su ropa interior. Amatista se deleitaba mirándole y también se quitó con sumo cuidado su traje de novia. Su esposo iba a desnudarse completamente cuando ella le detuvo con tono misterioso.

\- Antes debo contarte algo, verás, después de tantos años creo que es justo que lo sepas, te llevo una ligera ventaja...  
\- No te comprendo.- Replicó Leval la miró con expresión sorprendida. - ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Ventaja en qué?

 

Amatista se rio tumbada sobre gran cama de matrimonio que tenían instalada en la habitación ante la atónita mirada de su esposo.

\- Es algo que ocurrió antes de conocerte,- le confesó ella esbozando una gran sonrisa. - En realidad fue la primera vez que te vi, y creo que desde aquel mismo instante me enamoré de ti.  
\- No sé.- Sonrió también el chico sin comprender aún para afirmar. - Cada vez te entiendo menos ¿Fue cuando nos presentaron en casa de mis padres?,- preguntó tratando de averiguarlo. -  
\- Te daré una pequeña pista,- repuso Amatista con un pícaro tono de voz. - Estábamos en el vestuario de las chicas y alguien hizo un agujero en la pared.  
\- ¡Era eso! - recordó Leval -¡vaya! ¿Así que me viste por el agujero? Nos enteramos de que había uno, pero siempre creímos que lo había hecho alguno de los chicos.  
-¡El agujero lo hice yo! - confesó su esposa riendo - y ese día te estuve viendo más desnudo de lo que te veo ahora. Dime una cosa - le inquirió con tono de curiosidad algo morbosa. - ¿Aquel día no pensabas en ninguna chica, verdad? - Leval negó con la cabeza, no que él recordase y ella entonces aventuró con creciente interés y excitación. - Eso quiere decir que no tenías eso todo lo grande que…  
\- ¿Puedo? - sonrió él con malicia al completar la frase. - No…pero ahora verás hasta donde soy capaz de llegar…

 

En ese instante, en los monitores de la habitación se podía observar como impactaban los grandes meteoros contra la superficie del planeta y como se originaba una furiosa lluvia. Aunque ninguno le prestaba atención a aquello.

\- Pues si es así - repuso Amatista que entonces, se desnudó completamente delante de él. - Entonces lo justo es que me veas ahora tú a mí.

 

Leval se aproximó a ella y acarició suavemente el cuerpo de su esposa, recreándose en aquella sucesión de voluptuosas curvas, y esos generosos pechos, bajando hasta las caderas de la joven mientras él también se desnudó por completo. Se abrazaron y se entregaron a juegos previos. Su esposa puso en práctica las artes amatorias que conocía comenzando por un intenso calentamiento oral de esa parte de su marido sobre la que habían conversado y, en efecto, aquello adquirió unas proporciones realmente importantes. Él, entre jadeos complacidos, correspondió del mismo modo bajando hacia el vientre y el pubis de la chica para arrancarle gemidos llenos de placer. Después hicieron el amor de forma muy suave. Amatista sintió plenamente la pérdida de su virginidad mientras Leval la besaba tras penetrarla. Para ellos no existía ahora nada más que sus dos cuerpos entrelazados y no se percataron de que en la pantalla del monitor que transmitía imágenes del planeta se veía como se estaba formando un gran mar. Los meteoros seguían cayendo sin cesar. La segunda luz verde se encendió y casi de forma inmediata la tercera, sólo quedaban dos. En el laboratorio, un exaltado Tracer abrazaba a Penélope y decía entre eufórico y lleno de un inquebrantable optimismo.

-¡Lo vamos a conseguir, tenemos que conseguirlo!  
\- Ojalá tengas razón. – Suspiró la jefa de investigación afirmando. – Daría lo que fuera por que sea así.  
\- ¿Una cena conmigo por ejemplo?- Quiso saber él abrazándola por detrás. –

 

Y para perplejidad del resto la doctora Winters, lejos de parecer sentirse violenta o avergonzada ante esa pública exhibición de afecto, asintió con una sonrisa. Pero de inmediato tensó su expresión. Observando las imágenes que llegaban del planeta, donde el furioso bombardeo de los cometas cargados de agua, proseguía. Al tiempo que se comenzaban a formar gruesas nubes en las capas bajas de esa incipiente atmósfera.

-Esperemos que la gravedad del planeta sea lo bastante fuerte y logre retener el vapor de agua y los demás gases. – Suspiró Satory. –  
-Ten fe. – Le dijo Mazoui visiblemente esperanzado. – Esa atmósfera se va a quedar ahí.  
-Vais por el buen camino. Lo sé. – Convino Giaal que ahora estaba pegado a una expectante Susan. –

 

La muchacha le daba la mano al alien casi de forma inconsciente, se sentía nerviosa y al tiempo esperanzada, no solo por estar junto a él, sino por estar presenciando aquella especie de milagro. ¡Aquello era sencillamente grandioso!, algo que iba más allá de cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado. Ahora sentía que todos los esfuerzos, las tribulaciones y las batallas que les habían llevado hasta ese instante habían tenido sentido. Solo deseaba que sus padres y su hermana hubieran estado allí para verlo. Pero su nave se retrasó y aún tardarían unos días. Bueno, eso ahora no importaba. 

-Tendremos tiempo de sobra para que les muestre este nuevo mundo.- Pensó la joven con el visible anhelo de que aquello funcionase en tanto exclamaba.- ¡Vamos!

Y al igual que ella todos estaban atentos al monitor de las luces y rezaban por que se encendiesen las dos que faltaban… 

 

En la habitación nupcial, al cabo de una hora, Amatista apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de su marido. Éste la miró indeciso, su instinto le decía que debía poseerla otra vez pero ahora en la forma en que todos los guerreros del espacio lo harían. Pero se resistía a esa idea. Temía por ella. Y la chica, como si le adivinase el pensamiento, le miró a los ojos y musitó.

\- Hazlo Leval, no te preocupes por mí.- De la mesilla cercana a la cama aferró una bolsita alargando el brazo y le desveló. -Tengo una alubia mágica ahí, de las que Giaal me dio, no me pasará nada.

 

El chico la miró conmovido por aquel gesto. Ella sabía que eso le haría mucho daño. Pero estaba dispuesta a soportarlo por él, y a la vez que pensaba esto, intentaba refrenar sin éxito el creciente deseo que sentía. Cuando le advirtió con inquietud.

-¿Crees que lo resistirás? Puede ser muy duro.

 

Amatista se limitó a mirarle fijamente, sin demostrar ningún temor, aunque temblase ligeramente. Sonrió y asintió con una expresión que Leval no le había visto nunca, estaba totalmente entregada a él. Entonces el joven no pudo resistir más, la besó con pasión y se transformó en súper guerrero, todo su cuerpo se hinchó desatando una enorme energía. Cuando penetró a su esposa, ella gritó de placer y de dolor a la vez…

 

En los monitores comenzó a observarse como el cielo del planeta iba clareando, cada vez con una tonalidad más azul, del oscuro, al marino, cada vez adquiriendo un tono más parecido al celeste. Otra luz pasó a ser verde, todos contenían la respiración. Mazoui detectó en ese momento al igual que Giaal la energía de Leval como súper guerrero. Ambos sabían lo que eso significaba y en su corazón desearon suerte a la pareja. Y de inmediato prestaron toda su atención a aquellas prodigiosas fuerzas de la naturaleza que estaban transformando aquel planeta…

 

Leval siguió empujando con fuerza pese a los gritos de dolor de su mujer, él mismo sufría por ella, derramando lágrimas por aquel trago que debía hacerle pasar a su esposa, pero sentía que de algún modo tenía que ser así. Y entonces el chico notó un líquido caliente en su cuerpo. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que era sangre, la sangre de Amatista que estaba próxima a desmayarse, pero él no podía detenerse. La chica aguantó haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas hasta que todo terminó. Al fin su marido concluyó y ella sintió algo caliente deslizarse por sus entrañas y cuando estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento Leval le dio la alubia. Ella la masticó trabajosamente mientras él se retiraba quitándose de encima con cuidado. Al cabo de pocos segundos la joven estaba completamente recuperada y los dos se acariciaron sonriendo.

-¿Estás bien?- se interesó el muchacho. -  
-Nunca he estado mejor.- Fue la respuesta de la aludida que le propuso.- Ahora vamos a ver el resultado de tanta lucha y tanto trabajo, mi amor.

 

Su marido asintió y levantándose del lecho ella y Leval se asomaron a una de las grandes cristaleras para ver la última etapa de la trasformación de ese planeta. El muchacho brillaba como súper guerrero en unos tonos dorados que iluminaban la habitación. Abrazó a Amatista por detrás y ambos, desnudos, como lo había estado aquel planeta, contemplaron maravillados la belleza de un mundo que nacía.

-¡Es algo sencillamente increíble! Tan grandioso que no sé cómo describirlo.- Declaró el atónito chico.-  
-Es el poder de la Creación. - Le contestó su esposa sentenciando con voz queda.- Nada menos…

 

En ese instante Mazoui sonrió por sus amigos, pudo percibir que todo había salido bien. Una mirada a Giaal que estaba cercano a él, junto con Susan, le confirmó esa impresión. Es más, los dos sintieron que de repente la energía de Amatista, lejos de haberse apagado cada vez más como estaba ocurriendo hasta hacía unos instantes, había aumentado de una forma maravillosa. Pero ahora sólo podían fijarse en la pantalla y en esa luz, esa última luz roja que restaba resistiéndose a cambiar al verde.

-¡Vamos, vamos! - Animaba Satory entre dientes - sólo una más, estamos a punto de conseguirlo.  
\- Sólo un poco más.- Rezaba Sandy musitando en tanto se abrazaba con fuerza a su padre. - ¡Por favor!, estamos tan cerca de lograr nuestro sueño.

 

La estrella amarilla cercana al planeta empezó a iluminar la cara que éste presentaba hacia la nave, dando a la atmósfera un color azulado como el terrestre. El plancton que habían lanzado a las aguas enbravecidas del recién creado océano comenzaba a teñirlas de tonos verde azulados. Al fin, la última luz roja se tornó verde y en ese instante todos saltaron y gritaron de júbilo. Mazoui elevó a Satory entre sus brazos dando vueltas con ella mientras se besaban. Tracer le dio un beso a Penélope en los labios tan largo que casi la asfixia. Sandy y su padre bailaban abrazados por todo el puente. Lo mismo que Giaal con Susan. El extraterrestre, hasta entonces casi inexpresivo había iluminado su rostro y desatado un sentimiento de total felicidad a la vista de aquel milagro y la joven oficial se dejaba abrazar encantada compartiendo esa maravillosa sensación.

-¡Lo hemos conseguido! –Lloraba Penélope ahora llena de alegría.-   
-Sí, nuestros esfuerzos han dado resultado.- Convino Satory con idénticos sentimientos de orgullo y euforia.-  
-Ahora la vida llenará este nuevo mundo.- Sonrió Sandy, abrazada a su padre.- 

 

Y el grupo entero estaba lleno de dicha y emoción. Pero no eran ni mucho menos los únicos. Ian, Roy, Bertie, Kerria, Tom, Cooan, Alan, Lance, Idina, Diamante, Esmeralda, Zafiro, Karaberasu, Mathew, Katherine, Petz y Coraíon, entre otros, observaban aquello con rostros absortos y realmente extasiados. Se abrazaron, lloraron, rieron y lanzaron exclamaciones de júbilo cuando se comunicó que el experimento había resultado un éxito rotundo. Sus hijos, primos, hermanos o lo que fueran para cada caso, los tripulantes de aquella gloriosa expedición al espacio, lo habían logrado. ¡El milagro estaba conseguido!

 

Y en una gran sala en el Cielo las sailors, ataviadas como princesas planetarias, se reunían. Serenity y Endimión presidían en sus tronos, juntos a ellos se sentaba, en una silla algo más baja, su hija. Fue ésta la que comentó en voz alta para todos los allí presentes.

-Podéis sentirlo, ¿verdad?  
-Si hija. - Afirmó la soberana sentenciando.- Es el final de una etapa.  
\- Cómo lamento el no haber podido quedarme a verlo allí.- Suspiró Mercurio.-  
-No debemos intervenir en demasía. Al menos no hasta que llegue el momento.- Le recordó Marte.-  
-Y ya no queda mucho para eso. ¿Verdad? – Terció Júpiter.-  
-No, en efecto, las cosas se acelerarán a partir de ahora.- Añadió Venus.-  
-Todas las piezas se hallan dispuestas sobre el tablero. La partida final va a comenzar. Aunque a nosotros por ahora, nos tocará el mero papel de espectadores. -Sentenció Endimión.-   
-En las duras pruebas que les aguardan hasta que llegue nuestro momento.- Suspiró Serenity completando aquella aseveración de su marido.- Les deseo mucha suerte, de todo corazón.

 

Y resto de las princesas, amazonas y los gatos no dijeron más. Mientras tanto en todos los confines de la nave y en todos los camarotes, las gentes miraban asombradas y maravilladas el espectáculo de la creación de la vida. Los jóvenes recién casados se deleitaban también con los bellos juegos de luces y estrellas fugaces que aún caían sobre el planeta. El nuevo mundo ya tenía el nombre adjudicado si el proyecto tenía éxito. Bios, el planeta donde surgió la vida. Leval acurrucaba entre sus brazos a Amatista que admiraba la belleza del momento sintiéndose hermanada con ese mundo recién nacido, pues también ella podía sentir dentro de sí el milagro de una nueva existencia...

 

FIN DE LA TERCERA PARTE.


End file.
